SWEET LOVE IN A SONG 2
by rabivale
Summary: Mika y Natsume enfrentan problemas más serios. Meroko va a lograr que Mika odie a Natsume, ella tiene dos personalidades. Vamos a encontrar al famoso príncipe coqueto Near, cómplice de Meroko con un factor en común separar a Mika de Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 1**

**¡NATSUME EN EL COLEGIO! ¡NATSUME MOLESTOSO!**

Las nubes de color gris comenzaba a salir y el cielo estaba nublado, una señora salió de su casa, ella observó el cielo, levantó ambas manos, su rostro reflejaba una felicidad inmensa, no solo por la vida que tiene sino también por su hija, Mikan. En el interior de la casa, unas flores adornaban la mesa, sobre ella estaban cinco panes, una caja de leche, dos vasos y la azucarera. La mamá cerró la puerta, observó su reloj de pared y su rostro se tornó preocupado, subió muy presurosa las escaleras. Estaba frente al cuarto de su hija y escuchó un sonido de timbre muy fuerte que no paraba de timbrar, después de unos segundos, dejó de timbrar.

-Hija… -dice la mamá abriendo la puerta, su hija apenas comenzaba a levantarse de la cama y sus ojos apenas se abrían, deseaba seguir durmiendo; sin embargo, al ver a su mamá, frente a ella, con una cara enojada, no dudó ni un instante y se levantó-Ya está listo el desayuno, dormilona.

-Entiendo, ahorita bajo – responde Mikan muy feliz, solo había un motivo para su felicidad y esperaba encontrarse con ella, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa por las clases- Hoy curso 5° año de secundaria… ¡un nuevo día!

La mamá cerró la puerta y Mikan comenzó a sacar varias ropas de su ropero, había muchos polos que le gustaba, para ella era muy difícil escoger pero quería verse muy bonita para esa persona tan especial. Miró la hora y comenzó a desesperarse, llegado el momento se decidió por un suéter negro, un vestido rojo con rayas negras, medias rojas y zapatos negros.

Salió de su cuarto muy apresurada, no quería llegar tarde así que tomó su desayuno en poco tiempo, cogió su mochila y abrió la puerta, no pensaba que él vendría a su casa, pero solo verlo hizo que su corazón palpitara a una velocidad impresionante, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse al verlo, este lucía un pantalón yin, camisa azul y encima de ella, una casaca negra, además de una chalina que cubría su cuello.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan sorprendida porque no había ningún compromiso o algún concierto, aunque solo verlo la hizo sentir muy feliz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo verte? –pregunta Natsume acercando su mirada a la de Mikan, ella retrocedió un paso. Natsume comenzó a sonreír al ver a Mikan, este cogió su mano y le dio una vuelta, tenía la mochila de Mikan en sus manos y siguió caminando – Apresúrate… vas a llegar tarde.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi mochila! ¡Devuélvemela! –grita Mikan corriendo detrás de Natsume, lo que más le enojaba era que no recibió una frase bonita o un halago con respecto a su forma de vestir y tanto que ella se esmeró. De tanto correr, tropezó y cayó al suelo, su rodilla estaba herida- Duele mucho. Esto me pasa por seguir a ese tonto.

-¡Mikan! ¡Sube a mi espalda! –dice Natsume arrodillándose, Mikan le miró muy contenta, antes le daba vergüenza que todos le miraban pero ahora ya no, porque su propósito es que toda la gente sepa cuanto ama a Natsume. Mikan se subió a la espalda de Natsume, comenzaba a pensar que muchas chicas quisieran estar en su lugar al tener a un chico como Natsume, este siguió caminando, aun faltaba mucho para llegar al colegio- Por cierto… escucha lo que te voy a decir porque no lo pienso repetir… ¡Te ves muy linda hoy!

Al escuchar las palabras de Natsume, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, le abrazó muy fuerte del cuello, observó el cielo y comenzó a recordar los maravillosos momentos que vivió con Natsume. Por ejemplo, cuando se realizó el festival de canto, ese día fue, para Mikan, muy especial. Luego con los conciertos que ambos realizaban simbolizaron la conexión del amor entre los dos, asimismo, Natsume hizo todo lo posible con tal de protegerla, siempre daba su vida por ella, y por esa actitud, por su manera de apoyarla siempre, de darle consejos para enfrentar su carrera como cantante, sino fuera por él no hubiera logrado tal valentía al cantar en público. Había veces en que se comportaba como un niño, pero le encantaba discutir con Natsume, ya que era usual en ellos, también recordaba aquellos momentos en que se ponía celoso y no quería admitirlo. También se preocupaba demasiado por Natsume y es que él era demasiado orgulloso, había veces en que no quería lastimarlo pero él con tan solo un abrazo podía crear esa calidez, esa confianza en su corazón, que sin darse cuenta llegó a enamorarse de él y ahora no se arrepiente de ello.

Durante todo el camino, Mikan siguió abrazando el cuello de Natsume, este sonreía, nunca hubiera pensado que se enamoraría de Mikan, solo recordar que al principio no le agradaba pero al conocerla supo que Mikan es una chica muy buena y que es capaz de enfrentar cualquier problema, siempre pensaba antes en sus amigas, había veces en que se enojaba y le daba mucho miedo, aunque le cueste admitir sus sentimientos siempre hacía que Mikan le forzara a decirlos. Natsume seguía pensando en los recuerdos que vivió con Mikan, le molestaba que Micky se acercara a Mikan, tenía miedo de perder a Mikan, sabía que muchas veces había arriesgado su vida por salvarla, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto porque estaba dispuesto a protegerla para siempre y quería ser el único capaz de hacerlo, aunque muchos piensen que sea un pensamiento egoísta.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban frente al colegio, ahora la estructura del colegio estaba muy cambiada, todo estaba remolado, además, los estudiantes llegaban muy contentos por ser el inicio de un nuevo año, aunque la sombra de un chico recostado en la pared de la puerta de entrada estaba ocultada.

Natsume se inclina un poco y Mikan baja de la espalda de Natsume, la herida que tenía en la rodilla ya no era tan doloroso, pero se sorprendió al ver que Natsume sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, con este pañuelo cubrió la herida de Mikan, ella estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pequeña pinocho –dice Natsume sonriendo a Mikan, comenzó acariciándole el cabello, los ojos de Natsume expresaban mucha ternura, solo verlos podías sentir cómo una calidez entraba en tu cuerpo. Se quita la chalina y abriga con esto su cuello, Mikan sintió como el calor de Natsume rodeaba su cuello- Va a comenzar a llover. Yo vengo más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

-Espera… -dice Mikan al observar que Natsume comenzaba a alejarse del colegio, este volteó al escuchar la voz de Mikan, ella corrió hacia Natsume y le abrazó muy fuerte, quería despedirse de él de la manera más alegre porque al fin y al cabo fue ella quien lo eligió. Natsume se quedó sorprendido con el abrazo inesperado de Mikan, y decidió corresponder a su abrazo – Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero mucho… Natsume.

-Yo no te quiero –dice Natsume apartándose lentamente de Mikan, su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza, no quería escuchar esa respuesta, y ahora no sabía cómo mirarlo, había mucho silencio en el ambiente. Mikan volteó, dando la espalda a Natsume, esperaba que Natsume se retractara pero no decía nada así que cogió muy fuerte su mochila y, en ese preciso momento, Natsume cogió su mano. Ambos se miraron frente a frente- Todo lo contrario, te amo… Mikan, aun no entiendo cómo haces para que exprese mis sentimientos tan fácilmente.

Ntasume se despidió de Mikan con un beso en la frente, ella sentía cómo su corazón seguía palpitando, ese sentimiento que permitía mirar de distinta manera a Natsume, que lo hace diferente de los demás. Mikan seguía mirando a Natsume, mientras este se alejaba caminando del colegio, aunque le parecía muy extraño que Natsume no llamara a su chofer. Mikan sintió una mano que la cogía, pero no era Natsume porque lo estaba viendo alejarse, comenzó a sentirse incómoda, trató de apartar su mano pero le fue imposible y , después de varios segundos, se encontraba acorralada en la pared.

-Princesa, si pretendes sacarme celos… -dice Micky acercándose a los labios de Mikan, ella trataba de apartarse, pero no había escapatoria, ni por la de derecha ni por la izquierda ya que ambas manos de Micky estaban en la pared impidiendo que se escape- Lo estás logrando.

-Micky, esto… ¿cómo te lo explico? –pregunta Mikan un poco nerviosa, no le agradaba mucho encontrarse en estas situaciones tan incómodas, pero lo más importante es que no quería besar a Micky, así que lo empujó con toda su fuerza logrando que ambos se distanciaran- A mí me gusta Natsume, lo siento, así que, por favor, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

-Eso fue un rechazo total –dice Micky apartando ambas manos de la pared, le dolía mucho esas palabras, sabía que Mikan estaba muy enamorada de Natsume, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa. Por ejemplo, que algún día podría enamorarse de él- Entiendo que quieras a Natsume, pero no pienso rendirme porque yo soy tu príncipe.

-Micky, realmente te admiro por tu persistencia pero hay veces en los que uno no puede cambiar sus sentimientos. –dice Mikan sonriendo, mientras miraba a Micky, lo único que quería era que Micky no salga herido porque para ella, Micky es un amigo muy valioso- Además, yo quiero estar donde está Natsume, yo quiero protegerlo, no sé cuándo o dónde surgieron estos sentimientos por él. Es por eso que no me gustaría que salieras herido y…

Micky cogió la mano de Mikan, no quería escucharla porque le dolería mucho tener que aceptar su derrota, así que le jaló de la mano a Mikan, ella trató de soltarse pero la fuerza con la que sujetamente su mano era demasiado para ella. Mikan miraba a Micky, se puso muy triste al ver a Micky tan serio, no quería que él la odiara porque él es una buena persona, y a pesar de que no le agrada Natsume, tiene buenos sentimientos. Cuando ya estaban llegando al salón, Mikan ya no trató de apartar su mano, al contrario cogió la mano de Micky delicadamente, este se quedó sorprendido, pero se sintió muy feliz, aunque sabía que Mikan está enamorada de Natsume, lo único que quería en su corazón era protegerla y estar a su lado.

Sonó la campana del colegio, una profesora y un alumno subieron las escaleras, llegaron a un salón, la profesora ingresó, mientras que el alumno se quedó esperando afuera. Al ingresar a su salón, encontró a sus alumnos muy silenciosos, no le agradaba mucho esta escena porque usualmente están discutiendo por cualquier cosa, así que buscó por debajo de su pupitre si había una trampa que la haga quedar en ridículo, pero no había nada.

-¿Dónde están las peleas que siempre veo? –pregunta la profesora mientras buscaba por debajo de cada pupitre de sus alumnos, cada uno le miraba extraña, hasta que se le ocurrió un muy buen motivo con respecto al silencio de sus alumnos- Entiendo, entiendo…. Es porque Mikan está presente, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! –grita Bori un poco molesta, no quería que Mikan, su mejor amiga, intervenga en este problema- Lo que pasa es que acordamos no volver a discutir para disfrutar del nuevo año.

-Bueno, está bien, Bori. –dice la profesora sonriendo, comenzó a coger un plumón de pizarrra y apuntó un nombre, el cual le llamó le llamó la atención a Mikan, quien observaba la pizarra, asimismo, Micky, quien estaba a su lado, no podía entender lo que iba a suceder-Este nombre es muy conocido para ustedes, así que les tengo una sorpresa….

-¿Sorpresa? –pregunta Misaki confundida.

-Puedes ingresar… -dice la profesora alzando un poco la voz, mientras miraba la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, las miradas de todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia el alumno nuevo, no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, aunque les parecía muy extraño que esa persona ingresara recién al colegio y aunque él nunca fue al colegio a excepción de la escuela. La mayoría de las chicas volteaban a ver al alumno nuevo, no podían despejar su mirada de él, otras miraban su forma de vestir. Cada una de ellas tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero un grito distrajo su atención.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –grita Mikan levantándose de su asiento, ya era suficiente tener que aguantarlo en la calle y ahora tiene que soportarlo en el colegio, no le importaba que todos sus compañeros la miraran e incluso la profesora- ¿Por qué viniste aquí? No es que no quiera, pero, bueno…

-¡Oye, tú!... guarda silencio – dice Natsume muy serio, creía que Mikan estaría feliz pero lo que más le gustaba era molestarla. Aunque ahora ella acababa de gritarle en frente del salón y eso no le gustó para nada, así que quería venganza. Decidió acercarse a Mikan y le jaló de la chalina- Vine a buscarte porque no te hiciste cargo de nuestro hijo. Eres una madre muy irresponsable, yo trabajo todo el día y tú aun quieres volver a tu vida escolar… además, en las noches regresas borracha.

-¡Retráctate! –grita Mikan muy enojada, todos sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos, no pensaban que Mikan fuera ese tipo de chica. Mikan comenzó a avergonzarse, sentía que le hervía la sangre- ¿Qué me dices de ti? Me engañaste durante todo el año con muchas chicas y así dices que cuidas a tu hijo… ¡Padre irresponsable!

-Tú quisiste llamar a tu hijo sin mi decisión, eso no me parece justo –dice Natsume acercándose más a Mikan, ambos tenían chispas de fuego en sus ojos, ni uno quería ceder o retractarse.

-¡Natsume! –grita Mikan molesta, con todo lo que le acababa de decir, su furia comenzó a arder, sabía que Natsume era el único capaz de hacerle enojar pero nunca creyó que fuera para tanto y menos entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, así que volteó- ¡Te detesto!

-¡Retráctate! –grita Natsume molesto, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a prestar más atención al diálogo entre Natsume y Mikan, e incluso la profesora está comiendo su canchita en su pupitre. Natsume le jaló fuerte del brazo, ambos se miraron- ¿En serio me detestas?

-Responde, Mikan –dice la profesora muy desesperada, sabía que debía de estar estudiando pero esto le parecía mucho más interesante, aunque le encantaría que Mikan y Natsume se reconciliaran.

-¡Déjala en paz! –grita Micky levantándose de su asiento muy molesto, tener que estar escuchando todo lo que se decían el uno al otro era muy incómodo para él, no sabía si alegrarse al ver que la propia Mikan hirió con sus palabras a Natsume, pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad- ¿Acaso no ves que Mikan está muy enojada porque viniste aquí al colegio?

-¡Tú, no te metas! –grita Natsume soltando el brazo de Mikan, siempre le enojaba que Micky intervenga en este problema, además él pensó que no hizo nada malo, solo quería estar con Mikan y verla, no quería estar lejos de Mikan, eso era todo. No pensó que al venir al colegio, iba a terminar de esta manera, se sentía muy decepcionado.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear? –grita Micky muy alterado, tener que estar frente a su enemigo no era reconfortante para él y ahora tener que soportarlo en el colegio, no sabía qué hacer.

-Perfecto, si quieres ir a un funeral –dice Natsume molesto, desafiando a Micky, ambos rivales se miraban con ojos penetrantes- será el tuyo.

-¿Y pretendes pelear en este momento? –pregunta Micky enojado, no soportaba la actitud tan fría de Natsume, además pensaba que si ganaba en la pelea, capaz llamaría la atención de Mikan, su querida princesa- Eso es un poco...

-¡Natsume!-grita Mikan con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le abrazaba muy fuerte, no quería discutir con él y menos enojarse, no quería perderlo, el que Natsume estuviera a su lado significaba mucho para Mikan, los gritos de sus compañeros y la profesora se escucharon hasta afuera del salón- Lo dije de broma, lo siento. Jamás te voy a detestar, porque tú… porque tú… has hecho muchas cosas por mí, es por eso que te amo.

- Realmente yo solo vine porque quería estar a tu lado –dice Natsume correspondiendo al abrazo de Mikan, se sentía muy mal por hacerla llorar, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy feliz. Miró a Micky muy sonriente, este se enojó mucho, pero no podía hacer nada porque no quería lastimar a su princesa, así que cogió su mochila y fue a sentarse con Misaki- Pero si te incomodo, me voy.

-No digas tonterías –dice Mikan abrazando más fuerte a Natsume, recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Natsume, se sentía tan feliz por verlo y además, estar juntos en el colegio, resultaba muy interesante- Estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado y por cierto… hueles bien.

El momento más interesante se ve interrumpido cuando comienzan a tocar la puerta, la profesora se asustó mucho y lanzó su bolsa vacía de cancha al tacho de basura y comenzó a coger, precipitadamente, un plumón de pizarra y un libro de historia. Al ingresar el director, observó un ambiente muy silencioso, la profesora estaba leyendo un capítulo, mientras los demás alumnos estaban con sus libros.

-Director, ¿ocurre algo? –pregunta la profesora tratando de sonreír, no quería que el director se diera cuenta de sus nervios, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente por el susto.

-Es que escuché mucha bulla y me dijeron que era en este salón, pero deben de haberse confundido.

-Debe ser porque nosotros estamos estudiando desde la mañana –dice la profesora riéndose, ya no sabía cómo ocultar sus nervios.

-Bueno… -dice el director buscando con la mirada si había algo sospechoso o algo que confirmara lo que le dijeron, volteó y observó al chico que estaba al lado de Mikan, se acercó lentamente y le estrechó su mano- Bienvenido, joven Natsume.

-Mucho gusto –dice Natsume estrechando su mano, él le miró muy frío al director, había algo que le inquietaba y apartó su mano inmediatamente, hasta la propia Mikan sentía una ambiente muy tenso y escalofriante- Di-rec-tor.

El ambiente que se respiraba en el aula era muy escalofriante, Mikan observó lo ojos que tenía el director, no podía comprender por qué tenía un poco de miedo, sentía que había algo malo en todo esto, y es que su mamá siempre le había dicho que cuando miras a una persona a los ojos, puedes saber cómo es. El director volteó a ver a Mikan y sonrió, esto la confundió aun más, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, así que Natsume cogió su mano, ella se quedó muy sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo, dejo de sentir miedo.

El director cerró la puerta, la profesora suspiró por el alivio que sintió, así que para evitar que el director se enoje con ella, decidió seguir con las clases, cogió el libro y siguió con la lectura. Todos siguieron con la lectura, a excepción de Mikan, quien observaba a Natsume, estaba muy preocupada por su actitud, él seguía con esa mirada penetrante, sujetó muy fuerte la mano de Mikan, ella estaba muy confundida, no entendía por qué Natsume actuó tan frío con el director.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan observando a Natsume, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo por los ojos penetrantes de Natsume, así que le abrazó muy fuerte dejando a Natsume tan sorprendido- Si ocurre algo o pasa algo, no dudes en contármelo, porque yo también quiero protegerte y ayudarte, así como tú lo haces.

-No pasa nada, perdón por preocuparte, Mikan –dice Natsume acariciando el cabello de Mikan, ella comenzó a sonrojarse pero estaba muy feliz porque Natsume volvió a ser el mismo.

-Yo esperaré el momento en que tú me digas la verdad, Natsume –dice Mikan apartándose de Natsume, ella le sonrió, sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero lo quería tanto que simplemente esperaría el momento indicado- Verdaderamente eres…

-Tú lo serás –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan, ella le miró muy molesta- Pinochito.

Así comenzaron, una vez más, a discutir. Mikan trataba de mantener la calma pero es que Natsume decía cada cosa que le hacía enojar, no le agradaba que le llame pinocho porque para ella, ese apodo significaría que es una mentirosa y que engaña fácilmente a las personas, cuando es todo lo contrario.

La profesora seguía explicando claramente los detalles, y todos miraban atentos a la profesora, a excepción de Micky, quien no paraba de mirar a Natsume con unos ojos llenos de furia, no soportaba que su eterno rival estuviera tan cerca de su princesa. Misaki observaba a Micky, no entendía por qué amaba tanto a Mikan, y aunque sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por Micky, no podía hacer nada porque Micky aun no ha abierto los ojos a la realidad.

Sonó la campana, la bulla inundó el patio, muchos alumnos salieron de sus aulas para comprar comida o jugar diferentes deportes. Micky estaba muy molesto, no quería apartar su vista de Natsume, y este se dio cuenta, le miró y cogió la mano de Mikan. Natsume se levantó de su asiento y jaló de la mano a Mikan, ella estaba muy sorprendida, pero se sentía muy feliz, su corazón no paraba de latir, el tener a Natsume tan cerca era un sueño cumplido.

-Juego perdido –dice Natsume riéndose mientras salía del aula, dejando a Micky aun más molesto.

-Micky, ¿por qué no te rindes? –pregunta Misaki, quien se sentaba al lado de Micky. Ella no comprendía por qué él insistía tanto, no quería ver a una persona sufrir y menos a Micky, a pesar de no conocerle muy bien, no quería que saliera lastimado- Estás luchando contra un amor imposible.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una extraña –dice Micky levantándose de su asiento, tenía la mirada cabizbaja, y aunque sabía que era verdad, no quería aceptarlo y es que no pensaba que se enamoraría demasiado de Mikan.

Misaki se quedó sorprendida al ver caer una lágrima de los ojos de Micky, nunca le había visto a llorar. No pensaba que su amor a primera vista fuera tan grande, tampoco sabía si Micky quería mucho más a Mikan que el propio Natsume, pero lo que sus ojos veían era que Micky amaba a Mikan. Entendía claramente que Mikan solo quiere a Natsume, solo tenía ojos para él, y es que Mikan es una gran amiga porque siempre se preocupa por todo y es de las chicas que arriesgan todo con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos. Micky se retiró del aula con la mirada cabizbaja, y encontró ante sus ojos a Natsume comiendo el helado de Mikan, ella intentaba quitarle el helado pero él se daba la vuelta cada vez que lo hacía.

-¡Oye! –grita Mikan llorando al ver que su helado desapareció y se encontraba en el estómago de Natsume, el comenzó a reírse, estaba muy feliz por el delicioso helado que acababa de comer- Mi…mi…mi… he-la-do. ¡Cómprame otro helado!

-No tengo plata –dice Natsume ignorando a Mikan, ella se molestó aun más, quería ese helado tan rico y además, era un helado con un sabor único.

-¡Mentiroso! –grita Mikan, su furia estaba comenzando a salir, su mano comenzó a formar un puño, la estrechó con toda su fuerza y Natsume le detuvo, ella intento apartar su mano pero no lo logró, ya que la fuerza de Natsume era demasiado para Mikan.

Mikan le lanzó una patada pero fue detenida por la mano izquierda de Natsume, este trató de soportar el dolor de su mano, sabía que Mikan es muy buena peleando pero ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte, tanto así que la mano de Natsume comenzó a sangrar. Mikan trataba de apartarse, entonces Natsume le acorrala en la pared con toda su fuerza.

Micky se quedó sorprendido al observar lo sucedido, nunca había visto a Mikan pelear de esa manera, no creía que fuera tan fuerte, incluso más que Natsume. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume sabía muchas cosas de Mikan, aquellos que son desconocidos para Micky. Él entendía que la relación entre Natsume y Mikan era muy fuerte, pero no quería darse por vencido porque sigue viviendo con la ilusión de que su princesa sienta algo por Micky aunque sea un poco. Cuando vio a Mikan acorralada en la pared, comenzó a preocuparse, sintió que Mikan estaba a punto de llorar.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama –dice Micky acercándose lentamente, jaló del brazo a Mikan y ella le miró muy confundida. Micky se colocó delante de su princesa para protegerla de cualquier intento de maltrato-No voy a dejar que toques un solo pelo de mi princesa.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan Mikan y Natsume consternados, ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir Micky.

-Tranquila, princesa. –dice Micky sonriendo a Mikan, ella estba comenzando a comprender lo que sucedía pero no pensaba que Micky lo viera desde otra perspectiva- Yo te protegeré de ese idiota.

-Espera… -dice Mikan posando su mano en el hombro de Micky, este volteó y le miró- Lo estás malentendiendo. Yo y Natsume…

-No la estaba maltratando –dice Natsume muy serio, Mikan le miró sorprendida porque usualmente Natsume ya habría comenzado a pelear con Micky, comenzó a pensar que Natsume estaba cambiando su actitud- Todo lo contrario, la estaba castigando.

-¡Atrevido! –grita Micky enojado mientras Mikan estaba sorprendida y tenía la cara roja, Micky no pudo controlarse y le propinó un puñete a Natsume, no iba a perdonarle por lo que acababa de hacerle a su princesa.

Micky y Natsume comenzaron a pelear, Mikan estaba muy desesperada, quería separarlos pero ni uno estaba dispuesto a perder. Natsume tenía una pequeña herida en el labio superior y Micky apenas podía levantarse porque sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, aun así ambos seguían peleando. Natsume estrechó su mano y Micky hizo lo mismo, pero ambos se detuvieron al ver a Mikan en medio de los dos.

-¡Basta! –grita Mikan muy molesta, no le gustaba que ambos se pelearan por un mentira que inventó Natsume y al observar a los dos muy lastimados hizo que su decepción aumentara, no quería ver a sus amigos intentar lastimarse el uno con el otro- ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? Se comportan como niños. ¿Acaso intentan matarse? Son amigos… ¡No soporto ver a los dos pelearse!

-Pero… -dice Micky un poco incómodo al ver a Mikan muy molesta.

-Micky, lo que dijo Natsume es mentira pero gracias, porque cualquier hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste; sin embargo, hay distintas maneras de solucionar este problema y no es necesario recurrir a las peleas. –dice Mikan mirando a Micky, este se quedó muy avergonzado, no tenía palabras para defenderse, luego, Mikan miró a Natsume muy molesta- Natsume, déjate de bromas. ¿Tanto odias a Micky? ¿Es que acaso tu rencor es tan fuerte? Micky está muy lastimado…. ¡Discúlpate!

Natsume se quedó sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Mikan, estaba muy ofendido y aunque sabía que Mikan odiaba las peleas, no podía hacerle caso, así que siguió caminando cabizbajo, había posibilidades de que Mikan se decepcione de él pero simplemente no quería disculparse, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del aula con su mano izquierda y aunque su mano derecha aun estaba sangrando, trató de ocultarlo para que Mikan no se preocupara.

De esta manera finalizó el recreo, Natsume y Mikan se sentaron juntos, pero no se dirigían la palabra, ni uno se miraba. Natsume seguía leyendo un libro, trató de seguir ocultando su mano lastimada y Mikan seguía pensando en la actitud de Natsume, no entendía por qué no se disculpaba, además, pensaba que Natsume tenía la culpa. Si no hubiera mentido y dejara al lado sus bromas, nada de esto hubiera pasado, y aunque sabía que el orgullo de Natsume era muy grande, comenzaba a pensar que él nunca se había disculpado.

-Te están llamando –dice Bori interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mikan, ella despertó a la realidad, volteó y observó a Bori- Coge un plumón, la profesora te llamó para que resuelvas un ejercicio de matemática.

Mikan cogió un plumón de pizarra, miró el ejercicio, no sabía cómo resolverlo, además, no habría prestado atención, sus manos comenzaron a sudar ante las miradas de todos sus compañeros y de su profesora.

-No prestaste atención a la clase, ¿verdad? –dice la profesora un poco molesta con Mikan, sabía que ella no prestaba mucha atención a las clases pero si no aprendía, no sería capaz de ingresar a la universidad.

Mikan estuvo cinco minutos en el ejercicio, no había resuelto nada, su mente estaba en blanca. Sius compañeros comenzaron a reírse, no podían creer que Mikan no pudiera resolver un ejercicio tan fácil que no tardaba ni cinco minutos para resolverla. Mikan estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no sabía cómo salir de este problema hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y el solo verlo olvido por completos sus nervios. En menos de un minuto, el ejercicio estaba resuelto.

La profesora no estaba contenta, ella quería que Mikan aprenda. Sus compañeros comenzaron a burlarse de Mikan porque no era muy inteligente a diferencia de Natsume, no comprendían por qué Natsume se había fijado en ella, teniendo un montón de chicas a su alrededor. Micky se levantó de su asiento muy enojado, no soportaba que se burlaran de su princesa, y calló a todos con una mirada muy penetrante, aunque había un chico que no paraba de reírse.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa? –pregunta Natsume acercándose a aquel chico, este sonrió y Natsume le jaló de la camisa – Cualquiera que intente molestar o burlarse de mi novia, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-¡Silencio! –grita la profesora, todos se quedaron callado y Natsume soltó la camisa del chico, no quería que vuelva el director y todo esto se vuelva un problema- Natsume, para la próxima , trata de que Mikan resuelva el ejercicio.

-De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que… -dice Natsume mirando a la profesora, no quería que le regañaran a Mikan por su culpa, así que él asumiría toda la responsabilidad- yo la distraje porque tenemos una entrevista este fin de semana y con respecto al curso de matemática, yo seré su tutor. Además, pienso que estoy calificado para serlo ya que soy el campeón en el concurso de matemática a nivel mundial.

-Natsume… gracias –dice Mikan muy seria, no podía olvidar lo que pasó en el recreo, no podía mirarle a la cara, se sentía muy triste porque comenzaba a preguntarse por qué Natsume la eligió a ella.

Las clases continúan, Natsume observaba a Mikan, ella estaba muy triste y Natsume también, ambos no soportaban estar de esa manera. El tener a Mikan tan cerca y a su lado era demasiado para Natsume, él tenía unas ganas de besarla y no soltarla nunca. Natsume comenzó a golpearse contra su libro, no encontraba alguna manera de solucionar este problema, aunque había una solución pero para Natsume no era en absoluto agradable. Mikan deseaba abrazar a Natsume y sentir ese calor que le brinda él, pero no podía, cogió su hombro y se dio cuenta de que su hombro estaba manchado de sangre, esto sorprendió a Mikan, quien no entendía nada, miró con mucho cuidado el piso, tratando de que Natsume no se diera cuenta y en el piso habían gotas de sangre.

Mikan comenzó a preocuparse por Natsume, no entendía de dónde salía esa sangre pero no le agradaba y durante toda la clase se quedó muy pensativa y preocupada hasta que sonó la campana, esto significaba que las clases culminaron.

-Quiero que sonríes, así que… -dice Natsume mirando a Mikan, sabía que ella se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, y Natsume no quería verla así ya que se prometió a sí mismo hacer feliz a Mikan cueste lo que le cueste. Volteó y observó a Micky, este seguía molesto- Esto… lo siento. No me hagas que te lo repita porque no pienso hacerlo.

-Yo también lo siento… -dice Micky sorprendido, pero a la misma vez alegre, porque era la primera vez que Natsume le pide una disculpa , ya que usualmente siempre arreglan sus problemas peleando, aunque sabía que sus disculpas era a pedido de Mikan- aunque no debería porque yo no tengo la culpa ya que te arruinaste tú solo.

Natsume trató de calmarse, tenía unas ganas de golpearlo pero si era por Mikan, soportaría todo, aunque las miradas de Micky y Natsume cambiaron, ambos lucían desafiantes. Luego, detrás de Natsume, apareció Mikan, ella le miró muy triste y Natsume solo atinó a sonreír.

-No estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad? –dice Natsume sonriendo a Mikan, ella comenzó a llorar, y Natsume se desesperó, no sabía qué había hecho mal- Ahora… ¿qué te hice?

-Tonto… -dice Mikan llorando, ella cogió la mano derecha de Natsume , sacó un pañuelo y alcohol, trató de cubrir la herida con el pañuelo. Natsume no quería que se preocupara pero Mikan ya se había dado cuenta y no podía hacer nada- ¿Cómo te lastimaste tu mano?

-Más bien… ¿quién? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan , ella le mira confundida- Además, no importa es sólo una herida. No tiene importancia.

-¡¿Cómo puedes no darle importancia a tu mano?! –grita Mikan muy triste, para ella cualquier herida que Natsume es como si ella lo tuviera- Esa mano es muy importante porque con esa mano siento ese calor con el que me abrazas, con el que tocas la guitarra para dedicarme canciones, con esa mano me sacas de muchos problemas y me proteges a cada rato. ¿Cómo pudiste volver a lastimar tu mano?

-Con el pañuelo, me siento mucho mejor. ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por mí? Siempre te la pasas preocupándote, llorando. –dice Natsume mientras abrazaba a Mikan, ella se sentía un poco mejor al estar al lado de Natsume, el chico del que está enamorada- Tú eres la única que a veces fuerzas para que salgan mis verdaderos sentimientos. Por cierto, pinochito, deberías controlar tus patadas ya que para la próxima me vas a dislocar mi mano.

-No me digas que… -dice Mikan sonriendo y riéndose a la vez, comenzaba a pensar que ella lastimó la mano de Natsume, enterarse de la verdad, le dolió mucho – Lo siento… ya no voy a pelear más contigo… lo…

-Pi-no-cho –dice Natsume sonriendo, él no se sentía para nada dolido, estaba muy contento de que Mikan fuera muy fuerte porque así nadie podría hacerle daño y eso le alegraba- Si no peleas, no seré feliz, ¿entendiste? Así que levanta la mirada. Si tus ojos están abiertos, ¿cómo puedo besarte?

Mikan cierra sus ojos, estaba deseando tanto ese beso que ya era la hora y estaba muy feliz, pero no notó ni siquiera el roce de los labios de Natsume, abrió los ojos y no vio a Natsume, volteó y observó que él siguió caminando, eso le molestó mucho, pero a pesar de todo estaba muy contenta porque ahora Natsume estaba a su lado y siempre lo va a estar, es por eso que decidió atesorar los momentos que vivía con él en el colegio.

-¡Natsume! –grita Mikan muy alegre y corriendo hacia él, susurró en voz baja- Ya que tú no vas a besarme, yo lo haré.

Natsume volteó y sus labios rozaron con los de Mikan, ella cerró sus ojos y Natsume se quedó sorprendido, pensaba que Mikan no deseaba el beso tanto como él, pero en el preciso momento en que sus labios se rozaron, sintió una gran fuerza y eso significaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Mikan se apartó, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, entonces Natsume se acercó, cogió su cintura y la besó.

-Besarse en el patio –dice Misaki bajando las escaleras, observó a Mikan y Natsume besándose, a ella ver a su amiga feliz con el chico que le gusta, le ponía muy contenta- Nada mal.

-No permitiré que mi princesa siga besándose con ese idiota –dice Micky corriendo hacia ellos para tratar de impedirlo cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla que le dejó inconsciente.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada –dice Bori muy seria, no quería que nadie intervenga en ese tierno beso, quería mucho a Mikan y no iba a permitir que arruinen su mejor momento- Porque Natsume es el chico adecuado para Mikan.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 2: ¿ESTÁS BIEN, MIKAN? ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES QUE SIEMPRE ME PREOCUPE POR TI?!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 2**

**¿ESTÁS BIEN, MIKAN? ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES QUE SIEMPRE ME PREOCUPE POR TI?!**

Un cielo nublado cubría todo Japón y un frío intenso recorría las calles. Unas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer y las personas que estaban en las calles sacaron sus paraguas para evitar ser empapadas. La mayoría de las ventanas estaban cerradas a excepción de una. Un fuerte viento ingresaba a un cuarto, las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa comenzaron a caer al suelo. De pronto el despertador comenzó a timbrar sin parar. Aquel sueño se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Mikan se levantó lentamente, pero volvió a sentarse en su cama cuando sintió su cuerpo muy débil. Intentó levantarse y estaba por desmayarse cuando cogió muy fuerte su despertador para mantener el equilibrio. Comenzó a sacar toda su ropa del ropero, miró sus prendas y escogió lo que más le gustaba. Se acercó al espejo y lo que miraba era a una chica enferma. Sin embargo, esto no representaba obstáculos para asistir al colegio. Lucía una falda morada y un suéter blanco. Dio media vuelta, cogió su mochila y una chalina para abrigarse el cuello. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sentía que muy pronto se iba a desmayar, pero intentó sonreír por Natsume.

Llegando a la sala se encontró con su madre, ella se preocupó mucho cuando vio su cara. Mikan retrocedió para que su mamá no se acerque, no quería que se preocupe y aunque la principal razón era su deseo de ver a Natsume. Intentó sonreír para aparentar que todo estaba bien. Miró el reloj y comenzó a desesperarse, inmediatamente tomó un vaso de leche y salió de su casa. Comenzaba a pensar que ya era costumbre llegar casi tarde al colegio. No tenía opción, así que comenzó a correr. Su cuerpo aun le dolía, pero aun así siguió corriendo. Se detuvo, miró el semáforo y comenzó a cruzar lentamente. Estaba por terminar de cruzar la pista cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, estaba por caer al suelo cuando de pronto sintió que una mano le jalaba llegando a abrazarla. Abrió sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Natsume, este estaba asustado y desesperado, su mirada lo decía todo.

-¿Estás soñando despierta? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan, ella intentó sonreír, pero con esa mirada que tenía frente a ella, era imposible- ¿Estás loca? Casi mueres.

-Te preocupas demasiado –dice Mikan sonriendo. Cada vez era más difícil mantener el equilibrio ya que su cuerpo estaba más débil. Se acercó a Natsume e intentó apartar su mano de él, pero Natsume no soltaba su mano- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estás con fiebre –dice Natsume muy molesto. Cogió la mano de Mikan con mucha fuerza, se acercó a su rostro y con su mano rozó la frente de Mikan- En definitiva lo estás. ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora intentas ser valiente… ¡No tomes a la ligera tu vida!

-Lo siento, pero debo ir al colegio –dice Mikan intentando apartar su mano, pero Natsume se lo impedía. Se acercó a Natsume y le pisó el pie con su zapato- ¡Quiero ir al colegio! ¿Acaso quieres que grite?

-No me retes –dice Natsume sonriendo. Apartó su pie y miró a Mikan, no podía creer que tenga tanta fuerza. Se acercó más a Mikan y cogió su cintura llegando a atraerla hacia él- Vas a regresar a tu casa… ¡Es una orden!

- ¡Te lo advertí! –dice Mikan sonriendo. Miró a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, levantó la voz y gritó- ¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?! ¡Acosador! ¡Pervertido!

-¿Qué dices? –dice Natsume un poco apenado. No podía creer que Mikan dijera todas esas cosas. Ahora realmente estaba molesto, se apartó de Mikan y estaba por correr cuando Natsume cogió su mano- ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Entiéndelo de una vez! –grita Mikan sonriendo mientras miraba a las personas- ¡No pienso dormir contigo! ¡Ayuda!

-Baja la voz –dice Natsume cubriendo con su mano la boca de Mikan, ella no podía decir nada. Miró a las personas y comenzó a sonreír- Es una pelea de pareja. Querida, no te enojes conmigo. ¿Acaso no decías siempre que querías dormir conmigo? ¡No te hagas de rogar! Solo estoy cumpliendo tu sueño.

Mikan no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escuchó las palabras de Natsume. Miró a las personas riéndose, esto verdaderamente la avergonzó. Golpeó con su codo el pecho de Natsume, este inmediatamente dio una vuelta a Mikan quitándole su mochila. No entendía por qué Natsume era tan molestoso. Volteó y comenzó a perseguir a Natsume porque no quería devolverle su mochila. Siguió corriendo detrás de él con la poca energía que tenía. Comenzó a pensar que Natsume lo hacía para que no vaya al colegio, pero aun así necesitaba su mochila. Siguió corriendo en medio de tantas risas y carcajadas de las personas. De por sí ya estaba avergonzada, siguió corriendo y cuando vio a Natsume resbalar con las gotas de lluvia, Mikan aprovechó ese instante. Corrió a toda velocidad y se resbaló con las gotas de lluvia llegando a caer encima de Natsume, este evitó mirar a Mikan. Realmente era una situación incómoda, de pronto escuchó unos silbidos e inmediatamente se levantó y miró a Natsume, este hizo lo mismo.

-En definitiva eres un acosador –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. No se atrevió a mirar a Natsume porque su cara estaba roja. Comenzó a temblar por el frío, frotó sus manos y de pronto sintió un abrigo muy caliente sobre ella. Levantó la mirada y Natsume solo tenía su chompa- ¿No te vas a resfriar?

-Yo no soy tan débil como tú –dice Natsume muy serio. Esquivó la mirada de Mikan cuando ella sonreía. Realmente estaba contento, pero no quería mostrarlo. Cogió la mochila y se la extendió a Mikan- No me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –dice Mikan sonriendo. Recibió su mochila y la acomodó en su espalda- ¡Soy Mikan! ¡La fuerte pinocho!

-Hablo en serio, Mikan –dice Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Mikan con mucha fuerza. Miró a Mikan y le jaló de la mano. Sabía que Mikan estaba decidida a ir, así que no podía impedírselo. Cogió la mano de Mikan y comenzó a caminar- Te acompañaré hasta el colegio. Yo tengo una sesión fotográfica por lo que no voy a asistir a clases.

Mikan no dijo palabra alguna, solo cogió la mano de Natsume y caminó con él. Le gustaría nunca soltar su mano y seguir sintiendo esa calidez en su corazón. Por un momento sentía que todo su mal desaparecía con solo estar al lado de Natsume, este siguió caminando. Realmente amaba a Natsume, su corazón latía rápidamente cuando estaba con él. Intentó ocultarse de la lluvia, pero era imposible. Miró a Natsume y este se detuvo. Mikan no quería que Natsume se resfríe, quería cuidarlo. Estaba por quitarse el abrigo cuando miró un paraguas sobre ellos. Realmente estaba sorprendida y más aun cuando miró a Natsume sosteniendo el paraguas. Se acercó más a Natsume y este colocó su mano en el hombro de Mikan. Sentía que era la chica más feliz por tener un novio que se preocupaba por ella. En medio de la lluvia, siguió caminando de la mano con Natsume. Sin embargo, llegando al colegio se despidió de Natsume. Nunca pensó que lo extrañaría tanto que no podía estar sin él, pero la vida debía continuar.

Micky estaba apoyado en la pared esperando a su dulce princesa. Sus ojos se luminaron cuando la vio y es que la belleza de Mikan era increíble. Estaba por acercarse, pero unas notas que Mikan tenía en la espalda le impidieron avanzar. Caminó detrás de Mikan para leer las notas y cada una reflejaba una advertencia. Las notas decían: "No te acerques a mi novia", "Si valoras tu vida, mantente a cinco metros de distancia", "Te lo advierto" y "¿Escuchaste? Cinco metros de distancia". Realmente detestaba a Natsume, pensaba que sería un magnífico día porque Mikan iba a estar sola. Levantó la mirada y muchos de los compañeros se reían de Mikan por las notas que tenía en su espalda. Inmediatamente corrió hacia Mikan y le abrazó por detrás, esto sorprendió mucho a Mikan.

-¿Qué… haces? –dice Mikan muy sorprendida. No esperaba que Micky le abrazara, intentó apartarse, pero Micky le abrazó más fuerte- Esto… Micky… yo…

-Me gustaría quedarme así por un instante –dice Micky abrazando a Mikan. Aprovechó ese momento para quitarle a Mikan las notas y así pueda evitar que su princesa pase la peor vergüenza de su vida- Te voy a proteger.

-¿De quién? –pregunta Mikan confundida. No podía más y empujó a Micky. No entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas. Miró a Micky y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo- Micky, a mí me gusta…

-Lo sé, lo sé –dice Micky muy serio. Levantó la mirada y el resto de los alumnos seguían riéndose, esto le molestó mucho- ¡¿De qué se ríen?! ¿Acaso no tienen otra cosa que hacer?

-¿Por qué les gritas? –pregunta Mikan confundida. No entendía por qué sus compañeros se reían si no había dicho un chiste. Miró a Micky y este seguía molesto. Se acercó lentamente a Micky y le sonrió- ¡Sonríe! No me gusta ver a las personas molestas. ¡Sonríe!

-Bueno… como Natsume no vino a clases, yo cuidaré de ti –dice Micky acariciando el cabello de su princesa. De pronto se desesperó cuando vio a su princesa desvanecerse, inmediatamente le cogió de la cintura para evitar que su princesa caiga al suelo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal?

-Estoy bien, muy bien –dice Mikan mirando a Micky, este estaba demasiado cerca. Inmediatamente se apartó, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que una mano cogía su brazo. Volteó y Micky le abrazó- Mi-cky.

-No finjas conmigo –dice Micky abrazando a Mikan, ella estaba sorprendida. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan y se acercó a su rostro- Tienes la cara roja. Estás con fiebre, ¿verdad?

Mikan comenzó a correr, no pensaba que Micky se diera cuenta. Realmente estaba preocupada porque de seguro Micky le iba a obligar a ir a su casa. No sabía qué hacer, subió las escaleras y siguió corriendo. Sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo, pero aun así no dejó de correr. Abrió la puerta de su salón e ingresó muy agotada. Estaba sin energías para seguir de pie, quería ver a Natsume, pero sabía que él estaba en la sesión fotográfica. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era que Natsume estaba molesto y sabía la razón. Se ubicó en su asiento y miró la pizarra. Intentó copiar, pero sus ojos veían borroso la pizarra. No pudo más con la fiebre, su cabeza estaba por chocar contra la mesa cuando Micky le cogió la mano logrando que Mikan despierte.

-Toma esta pastilla y un poco de agua –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan. No quería que Mikan se enferme- Mi princesa es mucho más linda cuando sonríe.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo. Cogió la pastilla y tomó un poco de agua, con esto esperaba que la fiebre baje- Gracias.

-No me importa cuántas veces me rechaces, porque yo pienso cuidarte para siempre- dice Micky sonriendo. Cogió el cuaderno de Mikan y comenzó a copiar lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra. No quería que su princesa se esfuerce demasiado- Descansa.

Mikan se contuvo las ganas de llorar, no podía creer que Micky se preocupara tanto por ella. Inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró sus ojos. A pesar de estar dormida podía sentir que las manos de Micky acariciaban su cabello. Sin embargo, por más que se sentía cómoda, extrañaba a Natsume. Extrañaba ese dulce aroma, quería verlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ir a buscarlo. Sabía que era demasiado terca, pero no se imaginaba que se encontraba tan mal.

Llegó el recreo y Mikan seguía mal, cada vez más le aumentaba la fiebre. Micky no se apartaba ni un instante de ella. Miró el abrigo que llevaba Mikan en su espalda, estaba seguro de que Natsume se lo dio. Sentía tanto enojo y muchos celos, pero no podía quitárselo porque era muy especial para su princesa. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa para admirar la belleza de Mikan. Le gustaba verla de cerca, rozó con su mano la mejilla de Mikan. Estaba por rozar con su mano los labios de Mikan cuando escuchó unas palabras que lo dejaron consternado.

-Natsume… Natsume… -dice Mikan aun cerrando sus ojos. Quería verlo y abrazarlo, no pensaba que extrañaría tanto a Natsume- Natsume…

-Deberíamos llamar a Natsume –dice Bori muy triste. No le gustaba ver tan mal a Mikan. Se acercó a su amiga y rozó con su mano su frente. Inmediatamente apartó su mano, estaba asustada porque no pensaba que Mikan estuviera tan enferma- Está ardiendo en fiebre.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería –dice Suki acercándose a Mikan. Intentó levantar a Mikan, pero no podía. Miró a sus amigas muy molesta porque no le ayudaban- ¡Misaki y Bori! ¡No se queden mirando!

-Lo siento –dice Misaki sonriendo. Estaba por acercarse a Mikan para ayudarla cuando Micky se lo impidió. Pensaba que Micky estaba preocupado, no entendía su reacción- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy seguro de que Mikan no va a querer –dice Micky muy serio- Después del recreo, vamos a tener una práctica de carrera.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado –dice Bori con la boca abierta. Miró a Mikan y ella seguía durmiendo. Con lo que Micky dijo se preocupó más porque Mikan no iba a soportarlo- ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que Mikan va a participar?

-Conoces a Mikan –dice Micky suspirando. No quería que Mikan participe, pero cuando se trata de una evaluación, no hay nadie que la detenga- Ella va a participar, quieras o no.

-¡¿Por qué Mikan es tan terca?! –grita Suki molesta.

Debido a los gritos de Suki, su sueño se interrumpió. Mikan abrió sus ojos lentamente, levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a sus amigas. No pensaba que estarían muy preocupadas porque no le quitaban la vista de encima. Intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil, tenía mucha sed y hambre. Una vez más intentó levantarse y sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. No tenía más opción que volver a sentarse. Se recostó sobre la mesa y comenzó a estornudar. No podía más con su alma, miró a Bori y ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Mikan… -dice Bori muy triste- ¿Quieres que llame a Natsume?

-No lo hagas –dice Mikan levantando la mirada- No quiero interrumpirle en su trabajo.

-Pero… -dice Misaki muy preocupada- Ahora…

-Por favor, no lo hagas –dice Mikan apoyando su cabeza en la mesa- Voy a estar bien.

-¡Mikan! ¡Estás con gripe y fiebre! –grita Suki molesta- Mikan… ¡No te hagas la fuerte!

-Tengo que aprobar el curso de educación física –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Así que…

-Luego de que termines de correr –dice Micky muy serio- Te regresas a tu casa porque de lo contrario llamo a Natsume.

-Está bien –dice Mikan intentando sonreír. Su estómago comenzó a rugir, se moría de hambre. No había comido nada, necesitaba energías- ¿Pueden traerme un poco de comida?

-¿Poco? –pregunta Bori sonriendo- A ti te encanta comer, Mikan.

Mikan se quedó avergonzada por lo que dijo Bori. Se recostó en la mesa y miró su celular. Realmente quería llamar a Natsume, pero pensaba que si lo hacía iba a incomodarlo y eso es lo menos quería. Su cabeza seguía doliéndole mucho y aun más su cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer para mejorarse. Esperaba que la pastilla le mejore, pero ahora se sentía más peor. De pronto sus energías volvieron cuando vio el almuerzo de Suki, ella no dudó un instante en compartir su comida. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio la comida, sin dudarlo dos veces cogió una cuchara y comenzó a comer. Pensaba que si comía lo suficiente, podía obtener una buena calificación en la carrera.

Ni bien terminó el recreo, sus compañeros salieron en grupos para participar en la carrera. Inmediatamente Mikan se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros. Aun se sentía un poco débil, pero debía esforzarse en correr. Comenzó a darse ánimos para enfrentar este obstáculo. Miró a la profesora y ella estaba al frente. Respiró tres veces para calmar sus nervios y cuando miró dos banderas a punto de salir, se inclinó al suelo. De pronto las dos banderas se unieron y esto significó el inicio de la carrera. No importa qué debía llegar entre los diez participantes. Comenzó a correr con todos sus compañeros. Tenía mucha dificultad para respirar y en cada paso que daba su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más.

Mientras tanto Natsume estaba por terminar la sesión fotográfica. No soportaba los gritos de las chicas cuando posaba para las fotos. No pensaba que iba a ser muy cansado. Aprovechó su tiempo libre para tomar una bebida y así calmar su sed. Sin embargo, su sed era tanta que no podía tranquilizarse. Buscaba una bebida para tomar e inmediatamente muchas chicas se le acercaron ofreciéndoles sus propias bebidas y hasta toalla le daban. De por sí Natsume estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo, pero aceptó las bebidas porque tenía sed. Cogió su celular y tenía una foto de Mikan en ella. Estaba muy preocupado, esperaba que no le pase nada aunque cuando la vio, Mikan no podía siquiera levantarse y mantenerse de pie. Ni bien acabó su tiempo libre, regresó a tomarse fotos. Las cámaras estaban en dirección a él, estaban por comenzar las fotos cuando Natsume salió corriendo del edificio. No podía más con la preocupación, empujó a las personas que iban en su camino. Siguió corriendo con tal desesperación que ni él mismo podía soportarlo.

Mikan siguió corriendo casi sin fuerzas, no podía más con la fiebre. El dolor que sentía era tan intenso que era imposible de soportar. No quería abandonar la carrera, así que siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Muchas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabello, siguió corriendo y cuando estaba por llegar a la meta tropezó. Sentía que todo estaba perdido y que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Miró de lejos a nueve participantes, ellos habían llegado a la meta y solo faltaba uno. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse, así que se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr. Estaba decidida a llegar a la meta y cuando por fin lo logró, alcanzó a ser la décima participante. Su felicidad era tanta que por un momento se olvidó de sus males. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir más su cuerpo y comenzó a desvanecerse en el suelo. Apenas y escuchó los gritos de sus amigos, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Sentía que estaba por caer al suelo cuando sintió unos brazos cerca de ella. Levantó la mirada, abrió lentamente sus ojos y miró a Natsume, este le sonrió. La más grande felicidad era saber que Natsume estaba a su lado. Se levantó y miró a Natsume arrodillarse, él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su espalda. No dudó un instante y subió a la espalda de Natsume, sentía que su esfuerzo valió la pena. Una vez que logró su objetivo, se quedó dormida en la espalda de Natsume.

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaron de que Mikan necesitaba mi ayuda?! –pregunta Natsume muy molesto a los amigos de Mikan. Realmente estaba furioso en especial con Micky, este le miró muy serio sin decir palabra alguna- ¡Respondan!

-Es que Mikan quería participar en la carrera –dice Bori muy triste. Comprendía lo que Natsume estaba sintiendo porque él es la persona que más preocupada estaba por Mikan- Además, conoces muy bien a Mikan.

-Yo pude detener a Mikan –dice Natsume molesto. Miró a sus amigos y estos bajaron la mirada. Intentó calmarse porque ellos no tenían la culpa- Para la próxima avísenme cuando Mikan se encuentre mal.

-Yo le di una pastilla para que se mejore, pero… -dice Micky evitando mirar a Natsume. Sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, así que retrocedió un paso- bueno…

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! –grita Natsume jalando de la camisa a Micky- Yo soy el único que va a proteger a Mikan y no tú.

-Yo también estoy dispuesto a cuidar a mi princesa –dice Micky empujando levemente a Natsume porque sabía que estaba cargando a Mikan- Haré todo por ella.

-¡Deja de llamarla de esa manera! –grita Natsume molesto- Mikan no es tu princesa… ¿Te queda claro?

-Algún día lo será –dice Micky enfrentando a Natsume- Eso te lo aseguro.

-Pues sigue soñando –dice Natsume evitando mirar a Micky, este tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía porque tenía a Mikan en su espalda- Bueno… voy a cuidar a mi novia… ¿Lo escuchaste bien? ¡Mi novia!

-Esto no se va a acabar –dice Misaki suspirando. Estaba cansada de verlos pelear por Mikan pero no pensaba que se odiaban tanto- Envidio mucho a Mikan.

-¿Quieres guerra? –pregunta Micky acercándose a Natsume.

-Yo lo aceptaría con todo gusto, pero… -dice Natsume enfrentando a Micky- tengo que cuidar a mi novia… ¡Mikan es mi novia!

Natsume empujó a Micky con toda su fuerza y se marchó molesto. No soportaba que Micky tenga tanta confianza con Mikan. Realmente tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero debía cuidar a Mikan. En cada paso que daba, sentía el cuerpo de Mikan muy caliente. Ahora realmente estaba preocupado porque sentía el aliento de Mikan muy cortante. Su mirada cambió totalmente y sin dudarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Siguió corriendo e incluso pasó el parque. No le importaba si las personas le miraban sorprendidas por su manera de correr. Siguió corriendo y finalmente se detuvo cuando vio un hospital. Pidió a gritos ayuda para Mikan, estaba desesperado e inmediatamente la acomodó en una camilla. Soltó su mano cuando la llevaron a un cuarto, no podía más con sus nervios. Esperaba que Mikan se mejore, dio vueltas y vueltas mientras frotaba sus manos. Volteó al escuchar unas voces y miró a muchas chicas tomando foto. Se apartó lo que más que pudo y siguió esperando a que Mikan se mejore.

-Mira… mira… es Natsume… ¡Natsume! –dicen unas chicas intentando acercarse a Natsume, este intentó apartarse, pero las chicas seguían acercándose- ¡Es muy guapo en persona!

-Esto… -dice una chica acercándose a Natsume, este evitó mirarla- ¿Puedo…

-Estoy casado –dice Natsume mostrando el anillo de su dedo. Respiró aliviado cuando las chicas se alejaron de él. No pensaba que un anillo falso lo ayudaría. Se apoyó en la pared con la mirada cabizbaja- Mikan… ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonta?!

Siguió esperando, su mirada lucía muy preocupada. Comenzó a frotar sus manos, no podía evitar los nervios y es que le preocupaba tanto que Mikan no se mejore. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberle dejado sola en el colegio. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque no cuidó muy bien de Mikan. Dio vueltas y vueltas, estaba desesperado al no saber nada de ella. Finalmente se detuvo cuando vio a un doctor. Luego de la buena noticia, ingresó rápidamente al cuarto de Mikan, ella estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. No entendía por qué siempre Mikan le hacía preocupar. Cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, se sentía más aliviado cuando miró a Mikan mucho mejor. Se acercó al rostro de Mikan y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se apartó rápidamente de Mikan y volvió a sentarse.

-Otro, otro, otro –dice Mikan abriendo sus ojos. Por más que fue un beso en la mejilla le gustó mucho. Cogió la mano de Natsume y este comenzó a toser- ¡No te hagas, Natsume!

-Estoy mal –dice Natsume comenzando a toser. No pensaba que Mikan estaba despierta, evitó mirar a Mikan, pero de pronto sintió los labios de Mikan en su mejilla. Se quedó muy sorprendido, volteó y miró a Mikan- ¿Qué haces?

-Eliminando tu mal –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se echó a la cama y comenzó a cubrirse con las frazadas. Ella estaba nerviosa y por eso ocultó su rostro con las frazadas- Por lo menos dejaste de toser.

Natsume cogió la mano de Mikan y apoyó su cabeza en la cama. Le era muy difícil mostrar sus emociones, pero estaba feliz con el beso de Mikan. Aun sentía los labios de Mikan cerca de él y es que era imposible de olvidar. Sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse envolviéndose en un profundo sueño.

En aquel sueño había mucho humo blanco, intentó acercarse para ver lo que sucedía. Pasó de entre la multitud, no entendía por qué estaban vestidos tan formalmente si no se celebraba nada. Siguió acercándose y escuchó el sonido de las campanas, esto le preocupó mucho. Comenzó a correr y ahí estaba su peor pesadilla. Estaba realmente sorprendido cuando miró a Mikan con un vestido de novia y un chico estaba con ella. Se acercó más a aquel chico, no pudo verlo porque estaba de espaldas. No dudó un instante y jaló del polo a aquel chico. No podía creer que era Micky, su impacto fue muy grande que inmediatamente se despertó. Cogió la mano de Mikan con mucha fuerza. Respiró aliviado cuando vio a Mikan frente a él. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana. No podía creer que ya había anochecido, miró el cielo y había muchas estrellas. Sabía que a Mikan le encantaban las estrellas, pero en ese instante recordó a Micky, su oponente. La sangre comenzó a hervirle cuando recordó a Micky, no pudo más con los celos y golpeó muy fuerte la pared.

-Por ningún motivo, voy a permitir que ese idiota me quite a Mikan –dice Natsume muy serio- ¡Por ningún motivo! Si se atreva a tocarla, va a ver de lo que soy capaz.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 3**

**¡CANTANTES ATRACTIVOS EN EL BALONCESTO! ¿A QUIÉN ANIMO?**

El sol comenzaba a salir y con su gran resplandor iluminaba un cuarto que terminó cubierto de un humo blanco. Natsume corrió desesperadamente, miró a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y ni una era Mikan. Siguió buscando con la mirada y al no encontrarla, siguió corriendo. Se detuvo en el parque y de lejos pudo ver a Mikan de espaldas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, pero cuando tocó su hombro, se dio cuenta de que no era Mikan. No sabía qué hacer, volteó y encontró a Mikan besándose con Micky. Esto realmente le impactó. Fue tanta la sorpresa que inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron volviendo a la realidad.

Su mirada lucía muy seria, volteó y Mikan seguía durmiendo. Realmente tenía mucho miedo de que Mikan se enamore de Micky. Aquel sueño aun permanecía en su mente y su enojo lo sentía con fuerza. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al rostro de Mikan. Aquel beso que no quería recordar venía a su mente a cada instante, se acercó más a Mikan y golpeó con fuerza la cama llegando a despertarla.

Mikan abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dio con la sorpresa de que Natsume estaba demasiado cerca. Se sentía muy nerviosa y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, era inevitable actuar normal cuando mirabas a tu novio más cerca de lo normal.

-¿Qué… te… pasa? –pregunta Mikan esquivando la mirada de Natsume. Realmente estaba nerviosa, tanto que sus manos no dejaban de sudar.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. Sus celos aun permanecían en su interior, miró los labios de Mikan y solo recordar que esos labios fueron besados por su oponente, le provocó más celos- ¿Por qué no me miras?

-Bueno… estás demasiado… cerca –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. Intentó esquivar la mirada de Natsume, pero este se acercó más a ella. Ahora realmente no podía evitarlo- ¿Puedes levantarte?

-¿Lo dices porque no te gusto? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto. No soportaba que Mikan no lo mire, porque eso deducía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se apartó de Mikan y volvió a sentarse con la mirada cabizbaja- Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¡Te equivocas! –dice Mikan levantándose de la cama. No quería que Natsume le malentienda, así que se acercó a Natsume y cogió su mano- No entiendo qué te pasa, pero… de veras… ¡Me gustas! Incluso puedo decirte que no solo me gustas… sino que… bueno… tú me entiendes… ¿verdad?

-No, no te entiendo –dice Natsume sonriendo. Ahora se sentía más aliviado cuando miró a Mikan muy seria. Apartó su mano y miró muy serio a Mikan- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-¡Nada! –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. Miró el techo y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba en su casa. No sabía a qué hora había llegado si estaba durmiendo en el hospital- Natsume… ¿a qué hora llegamos a la casa?

-Eso de las once –dice Natsume quejándose del dolor de su espalda- Por cierto… deberías bajar de peso porque estás muy pesadita.

-¡Largo de mi cuarto! –grita Mikan molesta. Jaló del brazo a Natsume, no quería verlo. Sin dudarlo dos veces le empujó muy fuerte y una vez que lo dejó afuera de su cuarto, cerró la puerta. Se acercó el espejo muy molesta- ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo que pesadita? ¡Tonto!

Mikan comenzó a sonreír porque por más que Natsume le molestaba, se sentía a gusto con él. Sacó varias prendas para escoger la ropa adecuada, quería que Natsume le mire y le diga: "Te ves muy bien". Aunque sabía que esas palabras jamás lo diría, pero aun así quería intentarlo. Estaba tan feliz de que Natsume estuviera en su casa. Se acercó al espejo muy sonriente, lucía una falda azul, polo blanco y una casaca azul. Realmente estaba linda, miró su cabello y se hizo dos colitas. Ahora estaba lista para dejar impresionado a Natsume. Cogió su mochila y cerró la puerta, Se apoyó en la puerta y comenzó a frotar sus manos para calmar sus nervios.

-Espero que Natsume sonría cuando me ve –dice Mikan sonriendo. Dejó de frotar sus manos y levantó su mano derecha- ¡Fuerza, Mikan! ¡Fuerza!

-¡No pienso sonreír! –dice Natsume muy serio- Además, he visto chicas más lindas por donde vivo.

Natsume miró a Mikan, ella estaba muy molesta. Cogió la mochila de Mikan y bajó las escaleras lentamente. Por más que quería aparentar, no podía y es que Mikan realmente estaba linda. Una vez que bajó las escaleras miró a Mikan y ella lo evitó por completo. No pensaba que Mikan se molestaría tanto, cogió una silla y estaba por sentarse cuando Mikan se sentó en ella. Decidió no molestarla y se fue a otra silla, estaba por sentarse cuando una vez más Mikan ocupó la silla sin decir una palabra. Respiró tres veces para calmar su enojo, cogió otra silla e inmediatamente Mikan se sentó en ella.

-¡Mikan! ¿Te vas a sentar en todas las sillas? –dice Natsume molesto.

-Sí –dice Mikan esquivando la mirada de Natsume- Ahí está el suelo para sentarte.

-¡Qué chistosita! –dice Natsume molesto. Le jaló del brazo a Mikan con mucha fuerza logrando que se levantara de la silla. Una vez que Mikan estaba de pie, inmediatamente Natsume se acomodó en la silla- Perdiste

-¡Eres detestable! –dice Mikan muy molesta. Cogió otra silla y se sentó en ella. Aun seguía molesta por lo que dijo Natsume. No podía creer que existieran chicos como él, cogió su pan y comenzó a morderlo con desesperación- ¡Natsume! ¡Tonto!

-Sabes que si sigues comiendo así, te vas atorar –dice Natsume muy serio mientras comía su pan con suma tranquilidad. Le encantaba molestar a Mikan, pero no pensaba que se enojaría tanto. Miró a Mikan desde su lugar y le dijo- ¿Puedes pasarme la azucarera?

-De acuerdo –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se levanta de su asiento y coge la azucarera con mucha fuerza, se acerca a Natsume y abre la tapa. Quería venganza, así que vació todo el azúcar en el vaso de Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido-Listo… ahí tienes el azúcar.

-¡Mikan! –grita Natsume molesto. Se levantó de la silla y miró a Mikan muy serio. Golpeó levemente la mesa ocasionando que Mikan se levante de la silla- Realmente quieres morir.

-Tú empezaste –dice Mikan muy molesta. No apartó ni un instante su mirada de Natsume- He visto chicas más lindas por donde vivo… ¡Eres detestable, Natsume!

-Esto… ¿pueden calmarse? –dice la mamá de Mikan llevando una jarra en sus manos. No le sorprendía ver a Mikan y Natsume discutir porque era común en ellos. Siguió mirándoles y ni uno daba un paso atrás, respiró tranquilamente- ¡Siéntanse ahora mismo! Porque la que se convertirá en asesina seré yo.

Mikan y Natsume volvieron a sentarse sin decir una palabra, pero aun así se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso. Ni uno se miraba a los ojos para así evitar cualquier problema. Mikan no podía evitar reírse cuando miraba a Natsume sacando el azúcar de su vaso. Ambos querían enfrentarse, pero la persona que estaba a su lado no dejaba de mirarlos con ojos penetrantes. Tanto Mikan como Natsume terminaron su desayuno al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, el ambiente tenso aun no desaparecía. Salieron de la casa y afuera les esperaba un coche, de él salió el chofer de Natsume.

Mikan seguía molesta, así que cuando vio el coche, no le tomó importancia y siguió caminando. Cada vez que las palabras de Natsume venían a su mente, su enojo aumentaba. Siguió caminando y de pronto sintió que una mano cogía la suya. Volteó y Natsume le estaba jalando a la fuerza, intentó resistirse, pero era imposible. Miró el coche y la portezuela estaba abierta, tal parecía que Natsume quería que vaya con él al colegio, pero ella no quería. Siguió oponiendo resistencia y fue entonces que de un momento a otro, Natsume la cargó como si estuviera llevando una mochila en su espalda. No entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas y ahora no podía resistirse. Ingresó al coche y este inmediatamente aceleró. Estaba muy enojada con Natsume, intentó abrir la portezuela para salir del coche, pero Natsume le jaló del brazo con fuerza llegando a acercarse más a él. Realmente este no era su día de suerte.

Una vez que llegaron al colegio, Mikan bajó rápidamente del coche porque no quería estar más cerca de Natsume. Lo empujó con toda su fuerza para que se alejara de ella y así salir corriendo, pero Natsume le jaló del brazo con mucha fuerza y colocó su mano en el hombro de Mikan. No entendía por qué Natsume se comportaba de esa manera. Miró a Natsume y este miraba a todos lados. Este era el momento adecuado para escapar, pero Natsume cogió su cintura.

-Aun no ha venido –dice Natsume muy serio- Más vale que no se aparezca.

-Suéltame –dice Mikan intentando apartarse de Natsume, pero este se lo impedía- ¡Natsume! ¡Suéltame!

-Por lo visto vas a seguir gritando –dice Natsume cargando a Mikan como si estuviera llevando un saco de basura. No le importó que gritara, así que siguió caminando- Vamos al salón.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?! –grita Mikan muy molesta. Intentó golpear la espalda de Natsume, pero aun así él seguía caminando. Levantó la mirada y todos sus compañeros no dejaban de reírse. Bajó la mirada muy avergonzada- Solo estas cosas me pasan a mí. ¡Lo vas a pagar muy caro, Natsume! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Natsume siguió caminando sin importarle las amenazas de Mikan, ella seguía golpeando su espalda hasta cansarse. Subió las escaleras y las personas que miraban a Mikan no dejaban de reírse. Esto a Natsume no le importaba, siguió subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro. Corrió a toda velocidad y Mikan se sujetó muy fuerte del polo de Natsume. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las miradas de sus compañeros. Comenzó a toser para ocultar sus nervios, dio un paso y un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda lo hizo caer al suelo.

Mikan sin dudarlo dos veces se bajó de la espalda de Natsume para ayudarlos a levantarse. Por más que siempre le molestaba, aun amaba a Natsume. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Natsume, este se levantó muy molesto para ver a la persona que lo había golpeado. No pensaba que Micky lo golpearía, estaba muy molesta con él por lastimar a Natsume. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por hablar, Natsume golpeó a Micky en la mejilla. Intentó calmar a Natsume, pero este estaba muy molesto. Miró a Micky levantándose del suelo para golpear a Natsume y fue entonces cuando Mikan se colocó en medio de los dos para evitar que se peleen.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! –grita Mikan muy molesta- ¡Micky y Natsume! ¡Basta!

-Fue él quien empezó todo –dice Natsume molesto. No soportaba verlo cerca porque sabía que él estaba enamorado de Mikan- Deberías dejarle bien en claro las cosas, Mikan.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte porque Natsume te estaba llevando a la fuerza –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella intentó apartar su mano, pero Micky se lo impedía- Te quiero, princesa.

-¡Suelta la mano de Mikan! –grita Natsume molesto. Le jaló del brazo a Mikan, pero aun así Micky no soltó su mano- ¡¿No la vas a soltar?!

-No… ¿Por qué no sueltas tú la mano de mi princesa? –dice Micky mirando a Natsume. Se acercó a Mikan y acarició su mejilla- Deja a Natsume. Hay mejores chicos que él.

-¡Mikan! ¡Dile que se controle! –grita Natsume molesto. Cogió la mano de Mikan con más fuerza, no soportaba que Micky tuviera tantas confianzas con Mikan- Porque estoy a punto de estallar si no lo hace.

-Esta vez va en serio –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. Empujó a Micky con toda su fuerza y se acercó a Natsume. Por más que Micky quería ayudarla, pensaba que esa no era la manera de protegerla. No le gustó que lastime a Natsume, miró seriamente a Micky y le dijo- Micky… La próxima vez habla antes de actuar. No me gusta que lastimes a Natsume, así que si quieres enfrentarlo, primero tendrás que enfrentarme a mí.

-Pero… princesa –dice Micky acercándose a Mikan, ella intentó retroceder, pero Micky cogió su cintura- Tú eres mía.

-¡Suficiente! –grita Natsume jalando del brazo a Mikan. Ahora realmente estaba enojado, se acercó a Micky y le golpeó dos veces en la mejilla. No le importaba si Micky comenzaba a sangrar, ahora estaba cegado por los celos. Le jaló de la camisa a Micky y le miró a los ojos- La próxima vez que intentes siquiera acercarte a Mikan… considérate muerto.

Natsume empujó a Micky al suelo, cogió la mano de Mikan y fue directamente a su asiento. Estaba tan molesto, solo recordar que Micky cogía la cintura de Mikan, le daba unas ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse. Sin embargo, debí calmarse porque iba a tener problemas si lo hacía. No podía más con su enojo y la furia que sentía por dentro, cogió un lápiz y lo rompió en dos partes. Miró a Mikan y ella comenzó a retroceder. Respiró tres veces y golpeó la mesa llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a dormir. Necesitaba calmar la furia que sentía y cuando miró a la profesora ingresar al salón, se levantó de su asiento y cogió el libro que estaba en el pupitre. Estaba tan enojado que necesitaba desquitar su furia, encontró una página en la que venían muchos ejercicios. Cogió un plumón de pizarra y comenzó a resolverlos.

Mikan se quedó con la boca abierta cuando miró a Natsume. Realmente era inteligente porque los ejercicios que estaba resolviendo eran de la universidad y no de la clase. No pensaba que Natsume se preocupaba tanto por sus notas. No sabía qué decir cuando miró a la profesora sentada en su silla sin decir nada. Sin embargo, su manera de resolver los ejercicios le llamaba mucho la atención. Sabía que Natsume estaba enojado, pero no pensó que era para tanto. Ahora no podía hacer nada porque Natsume estaba tan concentrado en los ejercicios.

-Natsume es increíble –dice Bori muy sorprendida. Jamás había visto a un chico tan inteligente que incluso supiera los ejercicios de la universidad. Miró a Mikan y ella aun estaba sorprendida, su mirada lo decía todo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a Natsume tan molesto- Lo que los celos hacen.

-¡Qué extraña manera de controlar sus celos! –dice Suki sonriendo.

-No es por nada, pero si Natsume sigue resolviendo… -dice Misaki mirando a las demás chicas. Comenzó a sonreír cuando vio a las chicas suspirar por Natsume- Muchas chicas le van a pedir que sea su profesor.

-Yo también puedo resolver esos ejercicios –dice Micky levantándose de su asiento. No quería que Natsume llame la atención de su dulce princesa. Miró a Mikan y sus ojos se iluminaron- Todo por mi princesa.

Micky corrió hacia el pupitre y cogió otro libro. Escogió una página en la que venían muchos ejercicios, cogió un plumón de pizarra y comenzó a resolverlos. Quería llamar la atención de su princesa, así que siguió resolviendo los ejercicios con una sonrisa en su rostro. No pensaba que los ejercicios fueran tan fáciles porque incluso estaba por terminarlos. Miró a Natsume y este siguió resolviendo los ejercicios sin importarle nada. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume estaba poniéndose muy nervioso. Cuando finalmente acabó, miró a Natsume y comenzó a reírse en su cara. Volteó y entregó a la profesora el libro. Miró a Mikan y ella seguía mirando a Natsume. No entendía por qué las chicas solo miraban a Natsume si él había resuelto sus ejercicios en menos tiempo.

-Micky… este libro es de primaria –dice la profesora intentando soportar la risa.

-¡Que chico! –dice Bori sonriendo- Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Bueno… -dice Misaki cogiendo su libro- Hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Bien hecho, Micky! –grita Mikan aplaudiendo. No quería que sus amigos se burlen de él, así que intentó darle ánimos- ¡Eres el mejor!

-Sin embargo, para Mikan… -dice Suki sonriendo. No le sorprendía la actitud de Mikan porque la conocía muy bien y sabía que diría esas palabras- Los esfuerzos que uno hace valen la pena verlos.

-Natsume terminó –dice Bori aplaudiendo. Pensaba que todo había acabado, pero cuando miró a Natsume coger otro libro, se quedó con la boca abierta- No puede ser. Natsume va a resolver otros ejercicios.

-Yo no lo creo –dice Suki mirando a Natsume- Un libro puede ser utilizado de mil maneras.

Mikan siguió dando ánimos a Micky y este no dejaba de sonreír. No quería que ni uno de sus compañeros se burle de Micky. Además, por alguna razón sentía que Micky resolvió los ejercicios por ella, así que necesitaba agradecerle. Se levantó de su asiento para apaludir y fue entonces que Natsume golpeó con el libro a Micky. No esperaba que Natsume reaccionara de esa manera, miró a sus compañeros y todos comenzaron a elogiarlo. Pensaba que eso no estaba bien, corrió hacia Micky y lo ayudó a levantarse. Cuando por fin Micky estaba de pie, decidió apartarse pero Micky cogió su cintura. No entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas, ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Natsume se iba a enojar. Miró a Natsume y este bajó la mirada. Realmente estaba molesto, estaba por coger su mano cuando Natsume le empujó levemente y volvió a su asiento sin decir una palabra.

-Natsume… esto… -dice Mikan acercándose a Natsume- Sabes que Micky siempre se comporta así y bueno…

-Entonces… -dice Natsume muy serio. Levantó la mirada y se acercó a Mikan- ¡Quédate con él!

-Natsume… -dice Mikan muy triste. Estaba por acariciar el cabello de Natsume cuando este apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a dormir- Lo siento.

Mikan no tenía palabras para defenderse. Se sentía muy mal por Natsume porque sabía que él nunca resolvía los ejercicios en frente de todos. No sabía qué hacer, siguió mirando a Natsume y este estaba durmiendo. Rozó con su mano la mejilla de Natsume, luego su frente y por último sus labios. Realmente era afortunada por tener como novio al chico más popular. Se acercó a la mejilla de Natsume y sus labios rozaron dulcemente su mejilla. Era lo único que podía hacer para que Natsume no se moleste con ella. Sin embargo, él seguía con esa mirada fría. Miró la pizarra y siguió copiando los ejercicios que resolvió Natsume.

Cuando llegó el recreo, Mikan miró a Natsume y este estaba despertando. Estaba por acariciar su mejilla cuando Natsume le detuvo. No le dijo nada, pero sentía que Natsume seguía molesto con ella. Apenas y miró a Natsume salir del salón.

En el patio, Natsume iba camino a la cafetería cuando Micky se le acercó con cuatro chicos. Aun seguía molesto, no quería pelear, así que siguió caminando. Sin embargo, Micky lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo. Inmediatamente Natsume volteó y le miró muy serio. Esto llamó la atención de los demás porque no dejaban de mirarlos.

-¡Aparta tu mano! –grita Natsume mirando su brazo. Empujó a Micky y este retrocedió. No dudó un instante en acercarse a Micky- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos a jugar baloncesto –dice Micky cogiendo el balón en sus manos- Busca cuatro chicos para tu equipo.

-No pienso jugar contigo –dice Natsume muy serio. Cogió el balón y lo lanzó lejos. Le jaló de la camisa a Micky y le miró a los ojos- ¡No me provoques porque te vas a arrepentir!

-Para hacerlo más divertido hagamos una apuesta –dice Micky sonriendo- Si yo pierdo, te prometo no volverme a acercar a Mikan. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien –dice Natsume soltando la camisa de Micky. No le parecía una mala idea, porque así dejaría en paz a Mikan- Entonces…

-¡Alto ahí! –dice Micky muy serio. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder, así que se acercó a Natsume y le miró a los ojos- Si yo gano…. ¡Mikan es mía!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Natsume muy serio. Esa idea no le agradaba para nada, pero si no jugaba, Micky no dejaría en paz a Mikan. No tuvo más opción que aceptar, corrió hacia el balón y lo cogió con mucha fuerza. Desde la distancia que estaba lanzó el balón hacia Micky- Entonces… ¡No perderé!

-Así se habla, amigo –dice Rui ingresando al colegio. Levantó su mano derecha y se acercó a Natsume. No estaba dispuesto a perder, así que miró a los demás- ¿Quién quiere jugar con nosotros? Faltan tres chicos.

-¿Cómo sabías que vamos a jugar baloncesto? –pregunta Natsume confundido.

-Micky me avisó –dice Rui muy serio- Me dijo lo de la apuesta, así que acepté.

El equipo liderado por Natsume estaba completo y el de Micky también. Ambos equipos se acercaron muy serios. El balón fue lanzado en lo alto y antes de que rebotara, Natsume lo atrapó y comenzaron a jugar. Los gritos se escucharon en todo el colegio, tanto que Mikan y sus amigas salieron a ver lo que sucedía y se quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron a Natsume y Micky jugando baloncesto. En definitiva no comprendían nada, pero el juego estaba interesante.

Mikan no dejaba de mirar a Natsume, jamás lo había visto jugar y para ser la primera vez, jugaba increíble. Sus ojos solo miraban a Natsume, esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que Natsume gane. Frotó sus manos por los nervios que sentía y cuando vio que Natsume hizo una canasta, comenzó a gritar de felicidad. Sus gritos llegaron hasta Natsume, este miró a Mikan muy serio y siguió jugando. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume aun estaba molesto. Siguió mirando y la siguiente canasta fue realizada por Micky, este sonrió a Mikan.

La siguiente canasta fue realizada por parte del equipo de Natsume, este cogió el balón y dio el pase a Rui. Realmente Natsume y Rui formaban una increíble pareja en el baloncesto porque ambos sabían sus tácticas en el juego. Aunque el equipo de Micky tampoco se rendía porque cada uno de los jugadores realizaba una canasta en cada minuto. Ahora para el equipo de Natsume se estaba complicando porque el equipo de Micky estaba yendo a la delantera. Sin embargo, Natsume no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido porque no quería perder a Mikan. Cada minuto era valioso para ambos equipos, los gritos de sus compañeros aumentaban en cada instante. Solo faltaba un minuto para que acabe el juego, Natsume cogió el balón y lo lanzó desde esa distancia, pero lamentablemente el balón no entró a la canasta. Con esto finalizó el partido y el ganador fue el equipo de Micky.

Mikan inmediatamente bajó las escaleras, no podía creer que Natsume haya perdido. Pensaba que Natsume ha de senturse triste porque era la primera vez que perdía. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y miró a Micky acercándose a Natsume, este tenía la mirada cabizbaja,

-Perdiste, Natsume –dice Micky sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Natsume. Colocó su mano en el hombro de Natsume y este dio media vuelta sin decir nada- Ahora Mikan es mía.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta Mikan molesta. Se acercó a Micky y le dio una bofetada- Yo no formo parte de una apuesta… ¿Te quedó claro?

-Princesa… -dice Micky sorprendido. No pensaba que Mikan se enojaría tanto, cogió su mano y Mikan retrocedió- Lo siento.

-Eso no se hace, Micky –dice Mikan muy seria. Se acercó a Natsume y cogió su mano. No quería alejarse nunca de Natsume y menos por una tonta apuesta- Te guste o no, yo elijo a Natsume y me quedaré con él para siempre. Así que vaya aceptándolo.

-¿Lo escuchaste? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. Cogió la mano de Mikan y luego cogió su cintura mientras miraba a Micky- ¡Mikan es completamente mía!

Natsume le jaló de la mano a Mikan y se alejó con ella. Había esperado tanto que Mikan dijera esas palabras. Mientras caminaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Realmente estaba contento de que Mikan pusiera en su lugar a Micky. Jaló la mano de Mikan con fuerza y salió corriendo del colegio sin decir nada. En este momento no le importaba las clases, además estaba seguro de que tendrá una buena calificación y sin querer, fue gracias a Mikan. Siguió corriendo de la mano de Mikan, quería olvidar por un instante todas las discusiones con Mikan. Era la primera vez que se escapaba del colegio, porque ni en primaria lo había hecho. Finalmente se detuvo cuando llegaron al parque, miró a Mikan y ella estaba intentando recuperar el aliento porque habían corrido mucho.

-¡Oye! Por tu culpa, voy a ser castigada –dice Mikan muy cansada. Apartó su mano de Natsume y se sentó en una banca para descansar- ¿Por qué decides de un momento a otro escaparnos? ¡Estás completamente loco!

-Estoy feliz –dice Natsume sonriendo mientras miraba a Mikan- Eres demasiado lenta como para entenderlo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan molesta. Se levantó de la banca y extendió su brazo para golpear a Natsume cuando este le abrazó- Nat-su-me

-¿Aun sigues molesta? –pregunta Natsume abrazando a Mikan. El aroma de Mikan podía sentirlo tan cerca de él- Pi-no-cho

-¡Te encanta molestar! –dice Mikan apartándose de Natsume. No le gustaba que le llamen pinocho. Miró el cielo y comenzó a llover. Extendió su mano y las gotas caían sobre ella- ¡Qué linda es la lluvia!

-¿Qué te parece lindo? –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan, ella daba vueltas y vueltas en plena lluvia. No tenía palabras para molestarla, solo siguió mirándola y no apartó su vista de ella. No podía creerlo pero Mikan realmente se veía muy linda. Se acercó a Mikan y le miró a los ojos- No te ves nada mal.

-Repítelo –dice Mikan sonriendo. Por más que ella no escuchó lo que deseaba, sentía que las palabras de Natsume eran un halago para ella- Repítelo, repítelo.

-Ni en sueños voy a repetirlo –dice Natsume muy serio. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando- Ni en sueños.

Mikan comenzó a correr detrás de Natsume porque quería que vuelva a repetirlo, pero Natsume no dejaba de correr. Sentía que conforme pasaban los días, ese sentimiento que sentía por Natsume no se desvanecía y aumentaba cada vez más. Mientras corría recordó que Natsume le pidió ser su novia en el mismo parque. Por esa razón ese parque era demasiado especial para Mikan porque habían pasado muchos momentos maravillosos y otros dolorosos. Siguió corriendo detrás de Natsume para alcanzarlo, pero este no dejaba que Mikan lo alcance.

Mientras tanto en el salón, los únicos que faltaban eran Natsume y Mikan, aunque no les sorprendía porque todos habían visto que ellos dos se fueron del colegio. Bori, Misaki y Suki estaban muy contentas por Mikan. No solo ellas sino sus compañeros porque sabían que Mikan sonreía solo cuando estaba con Natsume. Además son una pareja muy divertida que siempre hacen reír a los demás con sus discusiones. Aunque no todo era felicidad porque Micky seguía con la mirada cabizbaja.

-Será mejor que te rindas –dice Misaki.

-¡Eso jamás! –dice Micky molesto. Cerró su libro y miró a Misaki muy serio Por más que Mikan le rechazaba, pensaba que no podía darse por vencido- Mikan está enamorada de Natsume, pero yo puedo conquistar el corazón de mi princesa.

-Pero… Micky…

-Mikan será siempre mi princesa y para eso me va a ayudar mi amigo.

-¿Amigo?

-Muy pronto lo conocerás… ¡Muy pronto!

Misaki se quedó pensativa cuando escuchó a Micky. No pensaba que estuviera tan enamorado de Mikan. Quería que no salga lastimado, pero no podía hacer nada. Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer sin parar, pero no podía concentrarse. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era el amigo de Micky. Dentro de ella admiraba mucho a Micky porque nunca se rendía a pesar de los miles de rechazos que recibió de Mikan. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era darle suerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 4**

**¡OTRA VEZ! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTÁS CELOSO, NATSUME?!**

Gotas de agua no dejaban de caer del cielo, por lo que las personas salían con sus paraguas. Algunos llevaban abrigos, ni uno se imaginaba que iba a ser un día lluvioso. La ventana de un cuarto estaba repleta de gotas de agua. Afuera se sentía un intenso frío, mientras que en el interior del cuarto se respiraba un aire caliente. Una niña seguía durmiendo e intentaba cubrirse con las frazadas, pero estas se caían una y otra vez al suelo.

Mikan seguía con mucho sueño, aunque por ahora lo único que le alegraba era que no había clases. De pronto escuchó el sonido de un claxon, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Desde donde se encontraba podía mirar el cielo, realmente adoraba la lluvia, extendió su mano y las gotas caían en ella. Sentía cada gota de agua deslizarse en su mano, bajó la mirada y ahí estaba Natsume esperando en la puerta. Cerró la ventana y abrió su ropero. No sabía qué ropa ponerse, pero debía estar linda para Natsume. Escogió un pantalón petróleo, un polo blanco y un chaleco verde oscuro. Se acercó al espejo para mirarse y sentía que algo faltaba, luego sacó un gorro blanco de su ropero y ahora sí estaba lista. Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Por qué te despertaste muy temprano? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan cuando miró a su hija muy bien vestida. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la miró porque sabía la principal razón por la que sonreía- No me digas… Quieres estar linda para Natsume. El amor, el amor…

-¿Yo? ¿Para Natsume? –dice Mikan evitando mirar a su mamá. No quería admitirlo pero su mamá la conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, quería ocultarlo- Jamás. ¿Acaso una chica no puede vestirse bien de vez en cuando?

-Hablando de ti –dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- Es muy raro porque siempre andas en piyama cuando estás en casa.

-¡Qué mala! Mamá… -dice Mikan esquivando la mirada y de pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta, corrió hacia ella y abrió la puerta. Estaba muy contenta de ver a Natsume, este simplemente le miró e ingresó sin decir nada- Tanto tiempo para que no diga nada… ¡No cambia!

-No pidas demasiado –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a la mamá de Mikan y extendió su mano para saludarle. Su estómago comenzó a rugir, no sabía qué decir. Se sentía muy apenado- Esto…

-Aquí está tu desayuno preferido –dice la mamá de Mikan llevando en sus manos un jugo. Inmediatamente lo llevó a la mesa y trajo algunos bocaditos- El esposo de mi querida hija debe estar bien alimentado.

-¿Esposo? –dice Natsume comenzando a atorarse con el jugo. Comenzó a toser e inmediatamente Mikan le dio unos leves golpes. Comenzaba a pensar que Mikan lo quería matar porque le estaba golpeando muy fuerte- Mikan…

-¡Reacciona! ¡Reacciona! –grita Mikan dando unos golpes a Natsume en la espalda.

-¡Mikan! ¿Quieres matarme? –dice Natsume molesto. Sabía que Mikan se preocupaba mucho por él, pero parecía que quería matarlo con los golpes que le daba. Cuando Mikan se apartó, Natsume comenzó a respirar tranquilamente- Yo… aun no tengo la edad suficiente para casarme.

-Afortunadamente Natsume no es como otros chicos –dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- Mi hija sabe escoger a los chicos. Así que recuerda muy bien estas palabras.

-Mamá… -dice Mikan muy triste.

-¡Cásate de una vez con mi hija! –dice la mamá de Mikan muy desesperada. Respiró tranquilamente y comenzó a sonreír- Era una broma. Cuando yo muera… tú serás el único que vas a proteger a mi hija.

-Eso ni lo dude –dice Natsume muy serio- No pienso dejar que lastimen a Mikan… ¡Eso jamás!

-Natsume… ¿por qué viniste? –dice Mikan confundida. Como había visto su coche, pensó que iban a salir a pasear, pero ahora al verlo tan tranquilo, no sabía- Lo digo porque… bueno…

-Está mal espiar a tu novio –dice Natsume bebiendo su jugo. Cuando terminó, apartó su vaso y miró a la mamá de Mikan- ¿Puede prestarme a su hija? Hoy voy a…

-Llévatela por mí no hay problema –dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- Puedes traerla mañana, si quieres.

-¡Mamá! ¡No eres como las demás mamás! –grita Mikan muy molesta. Sabía que su mamá adoraba a Natsume, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. Miró a Natsume y este comenzó a sonreír- ¡Natsume! Espero que no seas pervertido.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Además tú aun no despiertas en mí cierto interés, así que tranquila –dice Natsume sonriendo. No pensaba que Mikan dijera esas cosas de él, se levantó de su asiento y Mikan estaba molesta- Ahora… ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo es eso?… bueno… no despierto en ti cierto interés –dice Mikan muy nerviosa- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Simplemente no me interesas demasiado… ¡Olvídalo! ¿Quieres? –dice Natsume muy serio. Abrió la puerta y le jaló de la mano a Mikan, ella estaba en shock cuando escuchó el comentario de Natsume. Miró a Mikan a los ojos- Voy a comprarte un vestido.

-Esto… explícame –dice Mikan apartando su mano. Se sentía incómoda al preguntarle, pero quería saber- ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?

Natsume comenzó a ponerse nervioso con la pregunta de Mikan. No entendía por qué se interesaba tanto, cogió la mano de Mikan y le jaló a la fuerza hasta el coche. En definitiva no comprendía a las chicas. Ingresó con Mikan al coche y cuando aceleró, Mikan siguió con su pregunta. Esa pregunta realmente le incomodaba, sacó una cinta de embalaje, cogió unas tijeras y lo cortó. No quería hacerlo, pero Mikan no dejaba preguntar. Estaba intentando ignorarla, pero Mikan insistía con la pregunta. Miró a su chofer y este no dejaba de reírse.

-¡Natsume! –grita Mikan molesta- ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó al rostro de Mikan y ella le miró a los ojos- Pero… antes… cierra los ojos.

-De acuerdo –dice Mikan cerrando sus ojos.

Mikan esperaba un beso, pero cuando abrió sus ojos tenía un pedazo de cinta de embalaje cubriendo su boca. Quería gritar pero no podía. Miró a Natsume y este comenzó a reírse. Ahora realmente estaba enojada con él. Aunque esa pregunta aun rondaba por su mente. Seguía mirando a Natsume y este la evitó por completo. Volteó y miró la ventana, sopló y un pedazo de la ventana se cubrió de blanco. Escribió en la ventana la pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro, volteó y jaló del brazo a Natsume, este volteó y miró la ventana. No pudo evitar reírse cuando Natsume estaba molesto. A cada instante le mostraba lo que había escrito en la ventana y Natsume no sabía cómo controlarla. Ni bien el coche se detuvo, Natsume le quitó la cinta de embalaje que cubría su boca. Por fin podía hablar con tranquilidad, aunque decidió no hacerle la pregunta para no incomodarlo.

Natsume bajó del coche y muchas chicas se le acercaron para tomarse fotos. Se sentía acorralado y cuando Mikan bajó, cogió su mano. No quería que Mikan se incomode, pero jamás se esperaba que sus fans se alegraran tanto cuando los veían juntos. No dejó de firmar autógrafos con Mikan y es que sus fans realmente eran muy buenas. Aunque no faltaban las cartas que le entregaban a Natsume, él estaba acostumbrado a todo esto porque sus fans eran muy importantes. Cuando por fin tuvieron tiempo libre, Natsume le jaló de la mano a Mikan y fueron a una gran empresa de diseñadores.

Natsume comenzó a vestir muchas ropas y en cada una realmente lucía bien, tanto que Mikan no dejaba de mirarlo. Cada chica lo saludaba de lejos y aunque esto incomodaba un poco a Mikan, sabía que ella no era muy celosa. Siguió vistiendo muchas ropas, no sabía por cuál decidirse, así que se acercó a Mikan para que le ayude.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan, ella estaba escogiendo un vestido. Se colocó frente a Mikan y con una sonrisa le dijo- No estás celosa, ¿verdad?

-No, para nada –dice Mikan sonriendo- Además, las fans son muy importantes para nosotros. Sin ellos no seríamos capaces de brillar… ¿o me equivoco?

-Este vestido me gusta –dice Natsume cogiendo un vestido celeste con muchas perlitas en él. Miró a Mikan y ella cogió el vestido. Luego se acercó más a Mikan y le mostró su ropa- ¿Qué tal estoy?

-Hasta para mí es difícil porque en todos luces bien –dice Mikan suspirando. Realmente no se decidía, pero de pronto miró un pantalón yin, un polo blanco, una casaca negra y un gorro negro. Esto verdaderamente le gustaba, así que se apresuró a cogerlos- Me gusta mucho esta ropa.

-Parece de chica –dice Natsume mirando la ropa. Miró a Mikan y ella dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Sin embargo, cogió la ropa y se la mostró a Mikan- Pero me gusta mucho.

Natsume corrió inmediatamente a los probadores, se apresuró a cambiarse y cuando miró el espejo, no podía creer que Mikan tuviera buen gusto. Realmente le quedaba bien, salió corriendo para mirar a Mikan y ella llevaba en sus manos el vestido celeste. Se acercó a Mikan y le mostró la ropa, no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Mikan. Como no escuchaba ningún comentario de Mikan, dedujo que se veía espectacular. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hacia los probadores para volver a cambiarse y así comprar la ropa.

Mikan estaba realmente sorprendida porque la ropa que había escogido quedaba muy bien en Natsume. El impactó que recibió lo dejó sin palabras y casi sin aliento. Cuando vio a Natsume alejarse, regresó a la realidad e inmediatamente cogió el vestido y estaba por ir a los probadores cuando chocó con un chico que estaba rodeado de chicas. Cayó al suelo y abrió sus ojos, no podía creer que volvería a ver a ese chico.

-¿Tú? –pregunta el chico acercándose a Mikan, ella retrocedió y se levantó del suelo- ¡Qué coincidencia!

-El chico de la playa –dice Mikan sonriendo- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Near –dice el chico muy serio. Mikan estaba por estrecharle su mano cuando Near retrocedió y cogió la cintura de una chica, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Puedes irte? ¡Me estorbas!

-¡Oye, tú! –grita Mikan molesta- El que está en mi camino eres tú, así que… ¡quítate!

-¿Disculpa? –dice Near apartándose de aquella chica y acercándose a Mikan. Era la primera chica que le hablaba de esa manera y no lo iba a permitir- ¡Bájame ese tono de voz!

-Eres tú el que empezaste a gritar –dice Mikan molesta.

-No pienso perder el tiempo contigo –dice Near acercándose a otra chica. No quería pelear con Mikan, así que cogió la cintura de otra chica. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo- ¿Qué trucos usaste para que Natsume sea tuyo?

-Suficiente –dice Mikan molesta. Se acercó a Nera y le jaló del brazo para propinarle un puñete en la mejilla. Realmente le enojó mucho que Near se comporte de esa manera- Yo no uso los trucos que tú usas. Además…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grita Near levantándose del suelo. Respiró tres veces y dio media vuelta- No pienso discutir con una chica.

Mikan realmente estaba molesta con Near. No entendía por qué las chicas estaban a su alrededor, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. Cogió su vestido y fue directamente a los probadores para cambiarse. Miró el vestido y realmente le gustaba mucho. Una vez que se puso el vestido, se miró al espejo y lucía muy linda. Salió y afuera estaba Natsume, este le miró muy pensativo. Comenzaba a pensar que no le gustaba el vestido a Natsume, este movió su dedo en forma circular y Mikan dio una vuelta. Miró a Natsume y este seguía pensativo. Bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta para irse, pero cuando estaba por regresar a los probadores, Natsume le tocó el hombro.

-¿Te cuesta tanto decir que me veo bien? –pregunta Mikan mirando a Natsume, este le miró pensativo y comenzó a reír- Un simple no… estría mejor.

-No es lo que quiero decir –dice Natsume riéndose- Lo que pasa es que hace rato te vi discutiendo con ese chico. Me sorprende que lo hayas golpeado.

-Bueno… es que dijo que usé trucos para… -dice Mikan un poco apenada. Bajó la mirada porque no quería decirle, pero de todos modos se iba a enterar- convertirte en mi novio.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró de lejos a ese chico muy molesto. Realmente quería golpearlo, pero Mikan cogió su mano para calmarlo- Mikan… no lo escuches.

-No deberías decírmelo –dice Mikan sonriendo- Además, el que usó trucos no fui yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan.

-Tú me besaste la primera vez a la fuerza –dice Mikan evitando mirar a Natsume porque le ponía un poco nerviosa- y contra mi voluntad.

-Bien que querías besarme –dice Natsume muy serio- Además, tú también me besaste cuando fui a mi primer día de clases, ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa. No podía soportar más los nervios, quería irse así que dio media vuelta y avanzó un paso, pero Natsume cogió su brazo- Voy a cambiarme.

-No vayas a arruinar el vestido –dice Natsume muy serio. Apartó su mano del brazo de Mikan y ella siguió caminando en dirección a los probadores- Bien… ahora tengo que arreglar un problema.

Natsume miró a Mikan alejarse y mientras la miraba, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando en dirección a aquel chico que estaba rodeado de chicas. Quería golpearlo por ofender a Mikan, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se vería afectado y no solo eso, sino que decepcionaría a sus fans. En cada paso buscó calmarse para hablar con ese chico, pero cuando se acercaba más y más, su enojo iba creciendo. Cuando finalmente llegó a una distancia prudente hacia ese chico, respiró tres veces e intentó calmarse. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó, las chicas inmediatamente comenzaron a acorralarlos de fotos y autógrafos. A pesar de que cumplía los pedidos de sus fans, no apartaba la mirada de ese chico. Ni bien terminó, se acercó a ese chico y le miró muy serio.

-Mikan ya te fue con el chisme –dice Near sonriendo. Se apoyó en la pared y le miró a los ojos. Se sentía relajado y seguro de sí mismo- Pues bien… ¿qué me quieres decir?

-Discúlpate con Mikan –dice Natsume mirando a Near seriamente. No podía pelear y menos perder el control ante sus fans. Miró a Near y ese comenzó a reírse. Con su mano llegó a formar un puño, quería golpearlo pero debía mantener la calma- Discúlpate.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –pregunta Near acercándose más a Natsume. Se acercó al oído de Natsume y le susurró algunas palabras que afectaron a Natsume- Si tu novia es una cualquiera. Te doy un consejo, amiguito. Las chicas como ella te engañan fácilmente y no solo eso, sino que terminan con sus amantes en un hotel. Ese tipo de chicas es Mikan.

-Si no quieres que te mate… -dice Natsume muy molesto. No podía controlarse más, se acercó al oído de Near y le golpeó muy fuerte en el estómago. Intentando cuidar que nadie lo mire- ¡Discúlpate con Mikan!

-No lo voy a hacer –dice Near empujando a Natsume, este cogió su brazo con fuerza- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Discúlpate! –grita Natsume molesto. Estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, se acercó a Near y le jaló de la casaca- Estoy a punto de estallar, así que… ¡Discúlpate!

Near le miró fríamente a Natsume, este por ningún momento soltó el brazo de Near. No soportó más que Natsume le tratara de esa manera y menos que le haga quedar mal ante sus chicas que eran su mayor tesoro. Él también estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, empujó a Natsume y estaba por propinarle un puñete cuando alguien sujetó con fuerza su mano. Jamás había conocido a alguien que tenga más fuerza que él y que sea capaz de detenerle. Intentó apartar su mano, pero ella siguió avanzando llegando a acorralarlo en la pared. Sentía mucho dolor cuando sujetaba su mano con mucha fuerza detrás de su espalda.

-Natsume, ¿estás bien? –dice Mikan cogiendo la mano de Near con mucha fuerza. Confiaba mucho en Natsume y sabía que sus intenciones no eran nada malas. Miró a Near y sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Near- ¡Oye! Deberías comportarte. A las chicas no se les trata de esa manera y menos les falta el respeto.

-Duele, duele… -dice Near muy desesperado- ¿Qué has comido?

-No bromees –dice Mikan muy seria- Tu mamá no estaría contenta con esto. ¿Acaso no has llegado a pensar que se sentiría decepcionad? Una mamá siempre procura que su hijo sea el mejor de todos, pero con tu manera de comportarte… dejas mucho que desear.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume sorprendido. Realmente admiraba mucho el carácter que tenía Mikan para enfrentar los problemas. Solo mirarla, hacía que se enamore cada vez más de Mikan- Realmente eres especial.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –pregunta Mikan sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Near, este no soportaba más el dolor- ¡Deja de ser tan presumido y compórtate!

-Lo siento, lo siento –dice Near soportando el dolor. Cuando por fin Mikan apartó su mano, cayó al suelo rendido. No pensaba que estuviera tan enojada por pequeñas cosas. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo- Lo siento… pero, aun así no me agradas.

Near no quería admitirlo, pero le dolió mucho escuchar sobre su madre. Aun sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, tanto que evitó por completo a las chicas. Quería estar solo y no hablar con nadie. Lo que más le dolía era que Mikan tenía mucha razón. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Natsume se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Mikan, no pensaba que ella iba a intervenir en esta pelea, pero si no fuera por ella había acabado peleando. Intentó no sonreír, pero era inevitable. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Nunca se esperaba que Mikan le abrace, pero por más que le sorprendió, estaba contento. Los gritos de las fans eran muy fuertes cuando vieron a Mikan abrazando por la espalda a Natsume. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue escuchar a Mikan decir "Gracias". Cogió la mano de Mikan y se fue con ella corriendo hacia una juguería. Pidió una jarra llena de jugo de papaya y además, dos sorbetes para tomar. Se acercó al sorbete y puso sus labios en él para beber, luego le tocó el turno a Mikan, ella acercó sus labios al sorbete y repentinamente comenzó a esquivar la mirada de Mikan. Estaba muy nervioso cuando miró los labios de Mikan, ella siguió bebiendo su jugo con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Mikan mirando a Natsume, este intentaba evitarla por completo. Ella realmente estaba confundida con la reacción de Natsume- ¡Oye! ¡Mírame! ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Nada –dice Natsume comenzó a toser. Realmente estaba nervioso cuando miraba los labios de Mikan acercándose al sorbete. Levantó la mano y miró a la señora que preparaba el jugo- ¿Puede traer un vaso?

-¿Un vaso? –pregunta Mikan confundida. En definitiva no entendía lo que Natsume quería hacer. Acercó sus labios al sorbete para seguir bebiendo el jugo, pero fue ahí donde Natsume le quitó el sorbete sin decir una palabra- ¡Natsume! ¡Devuélveme mi sorbete!

-Vas a tomar tu jugo en un vaso –dice Natsume muy serio. Cuando trajeron el vaso, Natsume extendió su mano para ofrecerle a Mikan el vaso. Respiró con tranquilidad cuando Mikan aceptó sin problemas- Ahora sí no hay problema.

-¿Estás loquito o qué? –dice Mikan muy confundida. Cogió el vaso delicadamente y acercó sus labios en él para beber, pero de pronto Natsume se levantó de la silla- Ahora… ¿qué te pasa?

-¡No bebas jugo! –grita Natsume jalando la mano de Mikan, ella seguía sin entender. No podía calmar sus nervios cuando miraba los labios de Mikan. Salió de la juguería y comenzó a respirar tres veces para calmarse- Por fin… afuera.

Natsume estaba más tranquilo, miró el cielo y la lluvia no cesaba. Se quitó su casaca y por el momento eso sirvió para cubrirse de la lluvia. Por ni un instante soltó la mano a Mikan, ella sentía que Natsume se iba a resfriar por cuidarla tanto. Siguió corriendo y a la misma vez, buscaba con la mirada un lugar adecuado para refugiarse de la lluvia aunque sea por unos minutos. Cogió la mano de Mikan y se detuvo en un restaurante. No iba a entrar, pero Mikan le jaló hasta llegar a una mesa. No tuvo más opción que pedir una comida, miró a Mikan y ella frotó sus manos con mucha alegría. No puedo evitar reírse cuando la miró, pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en nervios cuando miró los labios de Mikan acercando a su plato. No entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas, jamás había estado así con una chica.

-¿No vas a comer? –pregunta Mikan mirando a Natsume, este comenzó a comer rápidamente para evitar mirarla. Se acercó al rostro de Natsume y rozó con su dedo una mancha de jugo que había e su mejilla. Miró a Natsume y este repentinamente comenzó a toser- Debes sentirte muy mal… ¿Quieres que compre una pastilla?

-No es necesario –dice Natsume muy serio. Dejó de toser y miró a Mikan, ella estaba muy cerca de él. No pudo más y cogió la mano de Mika con mucha fuerza- ¡Vámonos!

-Pero… -dice Mikan mirando a Natsume. Estaba por seguir hablando pero Natsume le jaló de la mano con mucha fuerza, tanta que no podía apartar su mano. No entendía por qué Natsume se comportaba de esa manera- Oye… espera… ¿qué haces?

Natsume siguió jalando a Mikan de la mano, no entendía por qué estaba nervioso cuando miraba los labios de Mikan. Incluso habían salido del restaurante, pero aun así no se atrevió a mirar a la cara a Mikan y solo siguió cogiendo su mano con mucha fuerza para que no se aparte de él. Cruzó la pista casi corriendo de la mano con Mikan, ella seguía sin entender lo que Natsume estaba haciendo. Quería calmar sus nervios, pero no podía. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera con una chica, siguió corriendo y finalmente se detuvo en un parque. Soltó la mano de Mikan y comenzó a respirar tres veces, pero nada. Volteó y Mikan estaba bailando en medio de la lluvia. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, caminó rápidamente hacia Mikan y cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza. Miró a Mikan a los ojos, realmente no podía más, así que se acercó al rostro de Mikan lentamente. Poco a poco se iba acercando a los labios de Mikan, ella cerró inmediatamente sus ojos y sus labios llegaron a rozar con los de Mikan. Ahora poco a poco iba calmando sus nervios cuando besaba a Mikan. Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre los rostros de Mikan y Natsume, ellos siguieron besándose sin importarles nada.

Mikan realmente estaba sorprendida con el beso, pero su felicidad era inmensa cuando besaba a Natsume. Sentía que las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Sin embargo, ahora lo único que le importaba era seguir besando a Natsume. Jamás en su vida se había imaginado que Natsume se convertiría en su príncipe azul. De pronto sintió que los labios de Natsume comenzaban a apartarse, poco a poco se alejó de él y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Entonces si despierto un interés en ti –dice Mikan sonriendo. Realmente estaba feliz y contenta de que Natsume le haya besado. Apartó su mano de Natsume y levantó su mano derecha con mucho ánimo- Estás loquito por mí… loquito… ¡Completamente loco! ¡Qué feliz soy!

-Sueña despierta –dice Natsume muy serio. Esquivó la mirada de Mikan y dio media vuelta. No quería que Mikan lo viera sonreír, así que cogió su mano y le miró a los ojos- Tú no despiertas en mí cierto interés… ¡No hubo ninguna chica que me hizo perder el control fácilmente y tú no eres la excepción!

-¡Eres detestable! ¡Tonto! –grita Mikan muy molesta. Apartó su mano, dio media vuelta para irse, pero de pronto su celular comenzó a timbrar. Inmediatamente cogió su celular y cuando contestó, la voz que escuchaba le resultaba familiar- ¿Micky?

Mikan tenía en sus manos el celular, miró a Natsume y este estaba muy molesto. No quería que Natsume se molestara, pero no podía hacer nada porque Micky estaba en su celular. No tenía más opción que contestar, aunque su mirada estaba puesta en Natsume. No sabía qué hacer porque si colgaba a Micky, este iba a seguir llamando y Natsume sería capaz de pelear con él. Cogió su celular muy fuerte y evitó mirar a Natsume porque los ojos penetrantes con que le miraba daban mucho miedo.

-Princesa mía, te espero mañana en el baile –dice Micky cogiendo su celular- Seré tu príncipe azul.

-Esto… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa- Verás…

-Ya compré mi ropa. Mañana te sorprenderé.

-Mañana voy a ir con… -dice Mikan mirando a Natsume, este estaba dando vueltas y vueltas. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume estaba celoso- con…

-¡Yo seré el único que va a protegerte!

-Micky… yo…

Mikan realmente estaba en problemas porque Micky no le dejaba hablar. Realmente quería aclararle las cosas, pero no podía. Cogió su celular con mucha fuerza porque no sabía qué hacer para que Micky deje de hablar y así pueda explicarle bien las cosas. De pronto sintió que le jalaban muy fuerte del brazo, inmediatamente volteó y miró a Natsume, este lucía más molesto que nunca. Estaba por explicarle cuando le quitó su celular sin decir ni una palabra. Sentía que esa no era la manera de solucionar las cosas, así que intentó que Natsume le devuelva su celular, pero este la empujó levemente.

-¡Natsume! ¡Devuélveme mi celular! –grita Mikan molesta. Sabía que Natsume estaba celoso, pero quería solucionar este problema ella sola- ¡Natsume!

-¡Escúchame, idiota! –grita Natsume cogiendo el celular- ¡No te atrevas a llamarla ni siquiera te le acerques porque… te aseguro que te arrepentirás!

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono? –dice Micky molesto. Quería seguir hablando con Natsume, pero este le colgó.

-¡Natsume! Yo iba a decirle que… -dice Mikan acercándose a Natsume, este evitó mirarla- bueno… tú conoces a Micky…

-Micky… Micky… Micky…. –dice Natsume molesto. Volteó y le entregó el celular a Mikan. Aun seguía furioso, no podía más con los celos- ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mencionarlo?!

-Cálmate –dice Mikan recibiendo el celular- Micky es mi amigo y te guste o no lo voy a mencionar. No porque tú me lo digas voy a dejar de hablarle.

-Entonces… -dice Natsume mirando a Mikan. Inmediatamente golpeó con su pie el suelo, necesitaba calmarse, pero sus celos le impedían- ¡Quédate con él! Haz lo que quieras y vete con él.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada.

-Al fin y al cabo no me gustas lo suficiente –dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Mikan.

-¡Tonto! –grita Mikan soportando las lágrimas. Se acercó a Natsume y le dio una bofetada que sorprendió mucho a Natsume- ¡Tonto!

Mikan comenzó a correr, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. No podía creer que Natsume dijera todas esas cosas. Realmente le dolió mucho las palabras de Natsume, sus lágrimas no cesaban y siguió corriendo sin parar. Quería escapar y olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero las palabras aparecían a cada instante en su mente. En estos momentos no le importaba la lluvia y por más que le gustaba mucho, siguió corriendo y sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Ahora pensaba que los celos de Natsume no le agradaban en absoluto porque siempre terminaba lastimándola.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 5**

**¡ESTOY TRISTE! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VINISTE AL COLEGIO NI ASISTISTE AL BAILE, NATSUME?!**

Otro día lluvioso, aunque estaba vez las gotas de agua que caían al suelo se convirtieron en las lágrimas de Mikan. Esta vez no era una simple lluvia sino un profundo dolor en el corazón. Cada gota se deslizaba lentamente sobre la ventana de un cuarto y la lluvia era cada vez más intensa. Los recuerdos en aquella mente venían a cada segundo como una ráfaga de viento, aunque el dolor que estaba inmerso en su corazón eran aquellas palabras de Natsume: "Al fin y al cabo no me gustas lo suficiente". Al interior del cuarto se respiraba un gran sufrimiento, las lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. No quería ir a clases porque sabía que iba a ver a Natsume. Sin embargo, no podía esconderse para siempre, así que se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos e inmediatamente comenzó a cambiarse. Se acercó al espejo, lucía un pantalón negro, un polo blanco y una casaca negra. Cogió su mochila y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-Hija, has estado llorando… ¿verdad? –dice la mamá de Mikan llevando en sus manos una torta. Sabía que su hija estaba triste, así que intentó animarla- ¡Torta! ¡Torta! La torta te está diciendo: "Cómeme".

-La torta no habla –dice Mikan bajando la mirada. No tenía ánimos para sonreír, así que se sentó en una silla. Estaba por tomar su leche cuando se detuvo para mirar muy triste a su mamá. Sabía que su mamá se había esforzado mucho en preparar el desayuno, pero su estado de ánimo se lo impedía- Lo siento, pero hoy no tengo hambre.

-Si vas a ir al colegio, debes comer –dice la mamá de Mikan muy seria. Sabía el motivo de la tristeza de su hija, pero aun así quería que se alimente- Debes tener en cuenta tu salud, así que vas a desayunar… quieras o no.

-Pero… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada. No podía desobedecerla, así que no tuvo más opción que desayunar- Lo haré, lo haré.

Mikan comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente, sabía que su mamá siempre la iba a cuidar, pero no tenía apetito. Mientras seguía tomando su vaso de leche, recordó a Natsume y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Realmente estaba dolida, intentó ocultar sus lágrimas con su cabello, pero fue imposible. Sin darse cuenta, su mamá la había abrazado muy fuerte y ella correspondió a su abrazo. Sabía que su mamá no tenía palabras para consolarla, pero un abrazo era más que suficiente. Se acurrucó en el hombro de su madre y comenzó a llorar. De pronto sintió las caricias de su madre en su cabello, realmente extrañaba eso porque hacía mucho tiempo que su mamá no la acariciaba. No entendía por qué, pero cuando su mamá la abrazó, esas penas que sentía en el corazón se iban desvaneciendo. Luego de varios minutos, salió de su casa y comenzó a correr. Siempre que estaba triste, le daban unas ganas de correr, aunque muchas veces lo hacía porque llegaba tarde al colegio. Siguió corriendo sin descanso buscando sacar toda la tristeza que sentía en su corazón. Cuando llegó al colegio, comenzó a respirar tres veces y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Corrió cruzando el patio y subió las escaleras. Finalmente se detuvo cuando vio su salón, abrió la puerta y sus amigas se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

-¿Qué pasó con Natsume? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! –dice Bori sonriendo.

-No nos dejes con la palabra en la boca –dice Suki muy ansiosa- Mira que escaparse juntos del colegio… ¡Eso fue increíble!

-Es la primera vez que te escapas del colegio y bueno… -dice Misaki mirando a Mikan, ella comenzaba a sentirse acorralada por muchas preguntas- No estaba para nada mal.

-Claro que lo está –dice Micky acercándose a Mikan. Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar coger su cintura y acercarse más su princesa- Mi princesa no debe tener como mala influencia a Natsume, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Micky! –grita Bori molesta. Se acercó a Micky y le jaló de la oreja muy fuerte. No le importaba que Micky se quejara, porque le molestaba que tenga tanta confianza con su amiga. Le llevó hasta su lugar y golpeó la mesa- ¡No te muevas! ¡Quédate aquí!

-Pero… -dice Micky intentando levantarse.

-Bueno… como es difícil callarte… -dice Bori muy seria. Miró a Micky y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla que lo dejó inconsciente y durmiendo en la mesa. Miró a sus amigas y ellas se quedaron sorprendidas- ¿Qué les pasa? No se callaba, pero ahora lo está.

-¿Por qué será que esto no me sorprende? –dice Suki suspirando. Conocía a Bori y sabía que ella no soportaba que le molesten. Miró a Mikan y ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja- ¿Qué pasa, Mikan?

-Discutí con Natsume –dice Mikan muy triste.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Bori sorprendida. No podía creerlo, estaba por hablar cuando miró a Micky levantarse de felicidad. Realmente le molestaba que se aproveche de la situación, por lo que volvió a propinarle un puñete en la mejilla. Cuando por fin lo vio inconsciente, se acercó corriendo hacia Mikan- Ahora entiendo por qué no llegó Natsume.

-No me importa lo que pase con Natsume –dice Mikan muy seria. Se cansó de llorar por Natsume, así que fue directamente a su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa- Natsume es un tonto.

Mikan siguió apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, se sentía triste, pero a la vez molesta. No tenía ganas de nada y cuando vio a la profesora ingresar al salón, no se dignó a saludarla. Aun le dolía mucho su corazón, cogió su cuaderno e intentó copiar lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, pero sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Las gotas de sus lágrimas caían en su cuaderno, no pudo más y cerró su cuaderno, En definitiva no sabía qué hacer, miró a su lado y el asiento de Natsume estaba vacío. Estaba por apoyar su cabeza en la mesa cuando vio una mano enfrente de ella. Volteó y ahí estaba Micky con una sonrisa en su rostro. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con Micky, no sabía si enojarse con él porque siempre intentaba provocar a Natsume. De pronto sin darse cuenta, despertó a la realidad y los labios de Micky estaban acercándose a los suyos. Esto realmente sorprendió a Mikan, ella de inmediato empujó levemente a Micky.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida. Realmente no le gustó que Micky se acercara a besarla. Estaba por coger su cuaderno cuando Micky cogió su mano- Micky… yo…

-Te mentiría si dijera que no me alegra tu discusión con Natsume –dice Micky muy serio. Cogió las manos de Mikan con mucha fuerza, tanta que ni Mikan podía apartarse- Realmente me gustas princesa.

-Lo siento, pero… -dice Mikan muy seria. Apartó su mano y miró a Micky muy molesta- No me gustas.

-¿Aun sigues amando a Natsume si fue él quien te dejó en esta condición? –pregunta Micky muy molesto. Realmente estaba enojado con Natsume porque había hecho llorar a su princesa. Rozó con su dedo las lágrimas de Mikan y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- No vale la pena que derrames una sola lágrima por él.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo. Comenzaba a pensar que Micky siempre se preocupaba por ella y aunque su manera a veces no era la correcta, tenía buen corazón. Se acercó a Micky y acarició su cabello- Gracias.

-¿Qué te dijo Natsume para que estés llorando? –pregunta Micky muy serio. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con él limpió cada lágrima de Mikan. No le gustaba ver llorar a Mikan, así que cogió su mano- ¿No me tienes confianza?

Mikan no pudo soportar más las lágrimas, apartó su mano y se levantó de su asiento. Por un instante había sido el centro de atención de sus compañeros e incluso de la profesora. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, no quería que nadie la vea llorar, pero sin querer lo estaba haciendo. Bajó la mirada y salió corriendo del salón. Quería estar sola, quería pensar y en especial llorar en silencio. Sabía que había dejado a Micky con la palabra en boca, pero es que simplemente no podía confiar en él. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y siguió corriendo en dirección al baño. Por ahora era el único lugar en que ninguna alumna estaría en el baño porque la mayoría estaba en clase. Ingresó al baño y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y comenzó a llorar. No podía contener más las lágrimas, el dolor era cada vez más intenso a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Llegó el recreo y muchas chicas tocaban el baño, pero Mikan no abría. No les parecía justo que solo por ser cantante se quiera convertir en la dueña del baño. Siguieron tocando la puerta, pero Mikan seguía sin abrir. Estaban muy molestas, solo les interesaba ir al baño y como no tenían otra opción, decidieron hablar con el director. Sabían que había un castigo para Mikan y eso es lo que les alegraba porque así le suspenderían. Iba camino a la dirección cuando Bori, Suki y Misaki intervinieron.

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lugar –dice Bori muy seria. Se acercó a una chica y estiró su pierna hasta llegar casi al rostro de su oponente. Afortunadamente se detuvo, pero no alejó su pierna ni un instante del rostro de esa chica- Mi amiga necesita estar a solas, así que si dices algo al director… ¡no dudaré en golpearte!

-Les aconsejo que hagan caso a Bori –dice Misaki sonriendo. Ella no podía ser tan valiente como Bori, pero podía apoyarla- Lo que más le gusta a Bori es pelear.

- Chicas, por favor –dice Suki acercándose a las chicas- Mikan realmente está pasando por un momento muy doloroso y…

-Está bien, está bien… -dice una de las chicas suspirando. Miró el pie de Bori cerca de su rostro y comenzó a retroceder- pero… ¡Aparta tu pie!

-¡Qué bueno que comprendieron! –dice Bori bajando su pie. No quería incomodarlas, pero primero estaba su amiga. Se acercó a las chicas y le mostró su puño- Pobre de ustedes que digan esto al director. Aunque ahora que las veo, ustedes son fan de Natsume… ¿verdad?

-No vamos a decir nada, en serio –dice una de las chicas muy desesperada. No quería molestar a su ídolo, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a contar nada- Ni una de nosotros va a decir nada… ¡Lo haremos solo por Natsume!

Suki, Bori y Misaki respiraron tranquilas cuando vieron a las chicas alejarse, Ahora no había ningún problema para que Mikan esté sola. Estaban muy tristes por Mikan, pero no podían siquiera al baño porque sabían que ella no les iba a abrir. No sabían lo que pasó, pero esperaban que este problema se resuelva. Voltearon y siguieron caminando por todos lados cuidando de que nadie se acerque al baño. Intentaba hacer todo lo posible para cuidar a su amiga e incluso inventaban algunas historias de terror para que nadie ingrese al baño. Estaban cuidando el baño hasta que el recreo se acabó y debían proseguir con las clases.

Mientras tanto, Mikan se secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Se arrodilló al suelo y un inmenso sueño la atrapó dejándola completamente dormida. Aunque realmente no era un sueño, porque muchos recuerdos que vivieron con Natsume aparecieron en su mente. Una imagen apareció en su mente y era la primera vez que conoció a Natsume. Pensaba que era un chico egoísta y que siempre le encantaba destacar entre los demás, pero cuando lo fue conociendo, se dio cuenta de que lo había juzgado mal. Otra imagen apareció en su mente y era la primera vez que se besaron. Realmente le sorprendió mucho el beso porque no se lo esperaba y por más que quería olvidarlo, no podía porque fue su primer beso. La siguiente imagen que apareció en su mente fue cuando Natsume perdió la memoria y ella salió muy lastimada porque Natsume se había enamorado de otra chica. Sin embargo, todo se solucionó y esto fortaleció mucho más su relación con Natsume.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte timbre y muchos salieron de sus salones muy contentos porque habían terminado las clases. El patio se inundó de mucha bulla y gritos por todos lados. Todo esto despertó a Mikan, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que se había dormido en el baño. Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo, cogió su celular y marcó el número de Natsume para llamarlo, pero no contestaba. Siguió llamándolo, pero seguía sin contestar. Guardó su celular y abrió la puerta. Realmente estaba sorprendida cuando miró a muchas chicas formando fila para ingresar al baño. Se apartó a un lado para dejarlas pasar, luego comenzó a correr sin parar llegando a salir del colegio. Siguió corriendo y no se detuvo ni un instante para respirar. Pasó varias pistas sin respetar los semáforos, no le importaba nada, solo quería ir a su casa. Siguió corriendo y finalmente se detuvo cuando llegó a su casa, tocó varias veces la puerta y su mamá le abrió la puerta, Ella no acostumbraba llegar temprano a su casa porque siempre salía con Natsume. Inmediatamente subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. No quería llorar más, solo quería seguir durmiendo por lo que se echó a su cama y se vio inmersa en un sueño profundo.

Después de varias horas, tocaron muy fuerte la puerta. Mikan seguía durmiendo y las lágrimas que antes salieron de sus ojos desaparecieron. Los golpes en la puerta se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, entonces Mikan se despertó y abrió la puerta. Su cabello lucía muy despeinado y sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Miró a su madre y comenzó a bostezar. Su mamá ingresó rápidamente a su cuarto, abrió el ropero y sacó el vestido que le regaló Natsume. Inmediatamente Mikan despertó a la realidad y cogió el vestido porque había pensado que su mamá lo iba a votar.

-Aun quieres a Natsume –dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- ¡Cámbiate! Son las ocho… deberías ir a la fiesta. ¿No quieres ver a Natsume?

-Pero… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Supongamos que Natsume vaya a la fiesta, yo no pienso perdonarlo.

-¿Qué te hizo? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan sentándose en la cama de su hija. No entendía nada, pero quería que su hija le tenga confianza-¿No me tienes confianza?

-Se puso celoso cuando me llamó Micky –dice Mikan cogiendo su celular. Realmente no entendía por qué Natsume era demasiado celoso si no le daba motivos- Después el muy idiota me dijo: "Al fin y al cabo no me gustas lo suficiente"

-A veces uno dice cosas sin pensar cuando está celoso –dice la mamá de Mikan cogiendo la mano de su hija. Ella consideraba que esa pelea no valía nada porque era una prueba más de que Natsume la quería- ¿Sabes por qué uno está celoso?

-Sí –dice Mikan mirando a su mamá. No entendía por qué, pero cuando escuchaba a su mamá llegaba a comprender los celos de Natsume- Creo que en parte tengo la culpa porque siempre dejo que Micky diga cosas que afectan a Natsume.

-Entonces tírale un puñete a Micky y punto –dice la mamá de Mikan riéndose. Comenzaba a desagradarle Micky, no pensaba que él se convirtiera en el obstáculo para que su hija y Natsume sean felices- Pueda que Natsume vaya a la fiesta, así que… ¡arriba esos ánimos!

Las energías de Mikan aumentaron en un solo instante, se acercó a su mamá y le abrazó muy fuerte. Realmente tenía a la mejor mamá del mundo. Inmediatamente se cambió y su mamá le ayudó a peinarse. No sabía si Natsume iba a estar en la fiesta, pero simplemente quería verlo. Se acercó al espejo y lucía espectacular. Ahora sí Natsume iba a caer rendido ante sus encantos. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró su collar y es que tenía mucho valor para ella porque se lo regaló Natsume. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo porque al frente de ella estaba un taxi. Volteó y miró a su mamá, ella levantó su mano y luna sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Realmente estaba sorprendida porque jamás esperaba que su mamá tuviera tanta confianza en ella como para pedir un taxi. Caminó lentamente y subió al taxi. Desde la ventana una sonrisa en su rostro apareció. Ni bien el taxi aceleró, Mikan se recostó en el asiento y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana. Ahora solo debía esperar a que Natsume vaya al baile, porque le estaba dando una última oportunidad gracias a su mamá. Cuando llegaron al colegio, bajó del taxi y miró el cielo, las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo. Ingresó al colegio y buscó con la mirada a Natsume, no lo encontró por ninguna parte y aquella felicidad se convirtió una vez más en tristeza. No sabía por qué vino si no estaba Natsume, dio media vuelta para irse y de pronto alguien le jaló del brazo llegando a acercarse más a él.

Micky no soltaba el brazo de Mikan, ella intentó apartarse, pero fue imposible. Se apartó un poco más de Mikan y estrechó su mano. Sabía que no podía ser como Natsume, pero tenía su propia manera de conquistar a una chica. Miró a Mikan con una sonrisa y se inclinó al suelo. Estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de sus compañeros, pero eso no le importaba porque su único propósito era Mikan.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –pregunta Micky inclinando su rodilla al suelo. Quería coger la mano de Mikan, pero a la misma vez esperaba que ella lo decida- No estaría bien que una princesa como tú evite la noche.

-Pero… -dice Mikan muy pensativa. No estaba segura de aceptar la petición de Micky porque solo había venido a bailar con Natsume. Miró a Micky y este seguía inclinaado. No podía dejarlo así que cogió la mano de Micky- Está bien. Bailaré contigo.

Mikan caminó lentamente hacia Micky para bailar, pero para su sorpresa, Micky la atrajo un poco más a su pecho. No sabía qué hacer porque Micky cogió su cintura y estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Jamás había bailado tan cerca con un chico, quería apartarse, pero Micky la atrajo más a su pecho y sin darse cuenta, ya no había distancia entre los dos. Realmente se sentía muy incómoda porque Micky estaba yendo muy lejos.

Un chico apareció repentinamente en el colegio, él había venido varias veces, pero en especial quería estar con Bori. Sin embargo permaneció estático cuando vio a Mikan bailando con Micky. Esto realmente le sorprendió porque Mikan seguía siendo la novia de Natsume. Aunque por lo que miraba, se deducía que Micky estaba forzando a bailar a Mikan. En definitiva no comprendía nada, pero debía comunicarle esto a su amigo. Cogió su celular, marcó el número y Natsume contestó. No sabía si decirle, pero debía apresurarse porque Micky estaba aprovechando el momento.

-¿Qué pasa, Rui? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. Aun seguía descansando en su cama y no se encontraba de buen humor para entablar una larga conversación- No tengo mucho tiempo.

-Mikan está bailando con Micky –dice Natsume muy serio. No le sorprendía si Natsume gritaba, pero decidió apartar su celular un poco más de su oído- Por lo visto, Micky está aprovechando la situación.

-No me interesa –dice Natsume cogiendo su celular con mucha fuerza.

-Espera, eso no es todo –dice Rui sonriendo- Micky está bailando cada vez más cerca de Mikan y hasta no aparta la mano de la cintura de Mikan.

-Ya te dije que… -dice Natsume cogiendo su almohada y lanzándola al suelo con toda su fuerza.

-Aun no acabo –dice Rui cogiendo su celular- ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Están por besarse. No puedo creer que los labios de tu novia vayan a rozar otros labios que no sean tuyos. ¿Quieres que te diga más?

Natsume inmediatamente colgó y se levantó de su cama. Por la mirada que tenía se pensaría que Natsume había estallado de celos. Se apresuró a cambiarse, cogió un gorro y golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza. Salió corriendo de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras a pasos apresurados y siguió corriendo hasta salir de su casa. Afuera estaba su chofer con el coche, inmediatamente subió en él y ordenó al chofer que lo lleve lo más rápido posible al colegio. Comenzaba a pensar que si Micky se atrevió a besar a Mikan, ahora sí que estaba muerto porque no iba a dejar ni rastro de él.

Rui no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Natsume cortó la conversación. Estaba seguro de que Natsume iba a venir, aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual Natsume discutió con Mikan. Sin embargo, ahora solo debía esperar a su amigo y controlarlo porque sabía que iba a venir con ganas de matar a Micky. Lo que más le extrañaba era que Mikan no se había negado a bailar con Micky. De pronto siente una mano cerca de su hombro, volteó y miró a Bori, ella le saludó muy contenta. No dudó un instante en coger la mano de Bori y bailar con ella. Aunque algo desvió su atención y es que había aparecido un chico que jamás había visto.

Near ingresó lentamente al colegio y ni bien ingresó, muchas chicas se acercaron a habalr con él o a saludarlo. Era común en él estar rodeado de chicas, se apresuró a coger la mano de una de las chicas y le dio un beso en las mejillas que terminó sorprendiendo a la mayoría. Aprovechó que las chicas se peleaban por él para coger a una y acorralarla en la pared. Una vez que la tenía en sus manos comenzó a besarla y esta chica se dejaba mientras miraba a las demás chicas discutir por Near. Se apartó de aquella chica y se colocó en medio de las chicas. Agitó su cabello y esto lamó la atención de las chicas.

-No se preocupen, chicas –dice Near sonriendo- Hay Near para todas.

Inmediatamente los gritos de las chicas inundaron el colegio incluyendo Misaki y Suki, ellas no se quedaban atrás y se acercaron a Near. Cada chica intentaba acercarse más a Near, pero este retrocedió y miró de lejos a su amigo. Sin dudarlo dos veces, fue corriendo hacia Micky y este se apartó lentamente de Mikan. La sorpresa fue mucha cuando Mikan y Near se miraron, ambos no se agradaban.

-Te presento a mi novia Mikan –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida porque en realidad no lo era.

-¡Espera, Micky! –dice Near sonriendo. Conocía muy bien a Micky y sabía cuándo decía la verdad o simplemente mentía. Miró a Mikan muy serio y a la vez confundido porque no entendía nada. Pensaba que ella iba a bailar con Natsume- Yo conozco a esta chica y déjame decirte que no es tu novia.

-Eso significa que tú besaste a mi princesa –dice Micky molesto. Le jaló de la casaca a Near y le miró a los ojos- Te atreviste a tocarla.

-¡No lo hice! –grita Near empujando a Micky, este respiró aliviado- Además ella no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-Pues estamos iguales –dice Mikan muy seria. Apartó su mano de la de Micky y le miró muy molesta- No me gusta que digas a los demás que soy tu novia porque en ningún momento lo he aceptado.

-Lo siento –dice Micky bajando la mirada. Varias veces había sido rechazado, pero aun así no quería rendirse. Se acercó a Mikan y le sonrió- Aunque no falta nada para que empecemos a salir.

-Voy a comprar una gaseosa –dice Mikan suspirando.

Mikan realmente estaba cansada de escuchar eso, no entendía por qué Micky no se rendía si varias veces le había rechazado. Apenas y miró a Micky, no quería mirar a Near, así que se alejó rápidamente. Quería ver a Natsume, pero este aun no se había aparecido. Estaba comenzando a aburrirse y ni siquiera Micky estaba ayudando porque no la dejaba en paz cuando se acercaba a ella. Comenzaba a comprender por qué no se había enamorado de Micky. Cogió su celular y no dejó de mirarlo. Quería que Natsume la llame o por lo menos que deje un mensaje, pero nada.

Near de lejos miraba a Mikan, seguía sin entender a su amigo y aun más no comprendía por qué los chicos se enamoraban de ella si no tenía nada especial. Lo que más le preocupaba era que su amigo iba a salir lastimado si seguía acercándose a Mikan. Sin embargo, sabía que su amigo no se iba a alejar de ella, así que tuvo una idea.

-¿De verdad te has enamorado de Mikan? –pregunta Near muy serio.

-Sí, como loco –dice Micky sonriendo. Tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos y por esa razón provocaba a Natsume- Lo que me gustaría es quitar del camino a Natsume.

-Cuando uno se enamora, pierde la cabeza –dice Near suspirando- Para mí el amor es algo tonto y ridículo porque las chicas solo llegan a utilizarte.

-Near… -dice Micky mirando a Near. Sabía que su pasado no fue nada agradable, pero aun así esperaba que su amigo se enamore. Aunque eso va a ser muy difícil- ¿Quién de todas te simpatiza más?

-Esa chica –dice Near señalando a la chica que bailaba con Rui. Comenzó a mirarla de arriba abajo y no apartó su mirada de ella- No está nada mal. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Bori –dice Micky sonriendo- Vas a empezar con tu cacería. Sin embargo, Bori tiene novio.

-¿Y? –pregunta Near muy relajado. Pensaba que para él no hay ninguna chica que quedara rendida ante sus encantos por lo que Bori no era la excepción- Yo puedo quitársela. ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?

-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo –dice Micky sonriendo. Le gustaría que Near cambiara, pero esa era su manera de ser y no podía hacer nada- Así como yo.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Mikan a la playa? –pregunta Near- Esa es una idea y si no funciona, vamos con la segunda idea.

-Es cierto –dice Mcky sonriendo. Nunca se le había ocurrido esa idea. Realmente estaba feliz con la ayuda de su amigo Near- Sabes mucho de chicas e incluso más de lo que deberías saber.

-Estás hablando con el maestro –dice Near agitando su casaca. Dio media vuelta y miró de lejos a Bori- Ahora a hacer lo mío.

Near se alejó de su amigo, caminó lentamente hacia Bori. Estaba a solo centímetros de ella, la vio bailar con Rui muy cerca y en ese momento le jaló del brazo y la atrajo a su pecho. Ahora tenía a Bori en sus manos, lo que resta solo es enamorarla y así apartarla de Rui. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por acercar sus labios a los de Bori, alguien volvió a apartarla de su lado. Levantó la mirada y Rui cogía la mano de Bori. Inmediatamente cogió la otra mano de Bori, ella se sentía acorralada porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ella es mía –dice Near muy serio- Haz el favor de irte.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunta Rui molesto.

-¿Estás sordo o qué? –pregunta Near acercándose a Rui- Quiero que te apartes de mi chica. La vi y es mía. No hay nada que discutir.

-¡Espera! –grita Bori apartando su mano de la de Near. Se acercó a Rui y cogió su mano. Comenzaba a pensar que Near estaba loco porque decía las cosas sin pensar- Rui es mi novio, así que... tú estás estorbando aquí.

-Estás diciendo que no soy mejor que este tipo –dice Near sonriendo. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Volvió a coger el brazo de Bori y la atrajo a su pecho. Comenzó a abrazarla muy fuerte para dejar claro quién es el mejor- Solo déjate caer en mis brazos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! –grita Bori intentando apartarse, pero Ner le abrazaba cada vez más fuerte que estaba comenzando a lastimarla- ¡Me estás lastimando!

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Rui le jaló del brazo con fuerza a Bori. Se colocó en frente de ella y miró a Near. Realmente estaba molesto, no quería que vuelvan a quitar a la chica que amaba. Se acercó a Near y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo. No contento con esto, le jaló de la casaca y le propinó dos puñetes en la mejilla. Si no fuera porque Bori cogió su mano, iba a matar a Near. Soltó a Near y le jaló de la mano a Bori, ella no dudó un instante en irse con él. No podía creer que ese chico se atreviera a tocar a Bori, eso es lo que más le molestaba. A veces no reaccionaba de esa manera, pero cuando le hacían perder la paciencia, no podía controlarse.

Near se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa. No pensaba que lo iban a golpear, miró de lejos a Bori y decidió no perder el tiempo. Volteó y siguió hablando con muchas chicas, ellas no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Mientras que Micky seguía esperando a Mikan, ella apenas llegaba con su gaseosa. Su felicidad aumentó cuando la vio venir, se acercó a ella y cogió su mano, pero inmediatamente Mikan se apartó. No entendía por qué Mikan estaba actuando muy extraña, comenzó a acariciar su cabello lentamente y Mikan retrocedió.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Micky confundido.

-Me quiero ir –dice Mikan muy seria. No soportaba más estar en el baile sin Natsume, dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Micky cogiendo su brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana… -dice Micky un poco nervioso porque no sabía si Mikan iba a aceptar. Realmente estaba preocupado, pero este no era el momento para rendirse- a la playa? Si no quieres, pues…

-Acepto –dice Mikan sonriendo- No me haría nada mal salir un día, pero solo como amigos.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema –dice Micky sonriendo. Quería saltar de felicidad, pero se contuvo porque debía esperar a que Mikan salga del colegio y cuando por fin lo hizo, comenzó a gritar muy fuerte- ¡Voy a salir con Mikan! ¡Voy a salir con Mikan!

Todos los compañeros comenzaron a reírse cuando escucharon a Micky. Aunque habían otros que estaban sorprendidos como las amigas de Mikan y Rui. Esta noticia les impactó mucho, a excepción de uno que celebraba con Micky su triunfo.

Rui no entendía nada, no sabía si Mikan era novia de Micky o iban a tener una cita. Tenía que ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo. Comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas para inventar una idea, pero nada. Mientras más miraba a Micky celebrar, el enojo crecía. Siguió pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea aunque sabía que para ello debía sacrificar algo importante. Al fin y al cabo, Natsume es su mejor amigo y sabía que él haría lo mismo. Miró a Bori y ella comenzó a retroceder porque conocía esa mirada. No podía creer que estaba por sacrificar a Bori con tal de investigar lo que sucedía.

Bori no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción porque lo estaba haciendo por Mikan. Respiró tres veces y caminó lentamente hacia Near. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Realmente estaba nerviosa porque cuando Near le abrazó, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Una vez más respiró tres veces y siguió caminando. Cuando estaba a milímetros de Near, tocó su hombro y le miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Bori? –pregunta Near sonriendo. Se acercó a Bori y cogió su cintura muy fuerte llagando a atraerla hacia su pecho- No pudiste con mis encantos, eso es lógico.

-¿No te… parece… que Mikan y Micky hace una bonita… pareja? –dice Bori muy nerviosa. Se sentía incómoda porque estaba demasiado cerca de Near- De veras… forman… un bonita pareja.

-Digo lo mismo –dice Near acercándose al oído de Bori, ella no podía soportar más los nervios. Susurró unas palabras que en definitiva sorprendieron a Bori- Dicen que también hacemos una linda pareja.

-Esto… -dice Bori comenzando a sonrojarse. No podía más, quería apartarse de Near, pero debía seguir con el juego- Por cierto… ¿Mikan aceptó ser la novia de Micky?

-No me hagas reír –dice Near sonriendo- Claro que no, pero… ¿por qué no dejamos el tema a un lado y hablamos de nosotros?

-Es que… -dice Bori apartándose de Near. Por fin podía respirar tranquilamente aunque de pronto sintió un escalofrío que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. No se atrevió a voltear porque sabía quién era- Quiero ayudar a que Mikan y Micky salgan y…

-Yo ayudé un poco –dice Near sonriendo mientras cogía la mano de Bori- Ahora Micky y Mikan van a tener una cita en la playa.

-¡Qué lugar tan romántico! –dice Bori sonriendo.

-Si te gusta tanto… -dice Near jalando del brazo a Bori, ella volvió a acercarse demasiado a él. Una vez que la tenía muy cerca, le susurró unas palabras al oído- ¿Por qué no tenemos mañana una cita en la playa?

-Es que… -dice Bori tragando un poco de saliva. No podía más con los latidos de su corazón, se apartó inmediatamente de Near- Bueno…está bien. Nos encontramos mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

- Eso me alegra –dice Near sonriendo. Se acercó a la mejilla de Bori para darle un beso. Comenzó a apartarse lentamente de ella y cuando la miró, Bori estaba roja- Esa cara… la fiebre realmente te afecta a ti.

Bori intentó calmar a su corazón, pero sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez más. Jamás se había acercado tanto a un chico, rozó con su mano su mejilla y esta estaba caliente. Miró a Near alejarse y salir del colegio muy tranquilo. Cuando por fin se fue, se sintió más aliviada. Respiró tres veces y volteó para mirar a Rui y este estaba echando chispa de los ojos. Realmente estaba en un problema, pero no tenía la culpa porque Rui le había obligado. Sin embargo, Rui comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Bori, ella comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a la pared. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir porque Rui estaba enojado. Entendía por qué lo estaba, pero debía ceder a todo lo que Near hacía.

Rui siguió acercándose más a Bori llegando a acorralarla en la pared, colocó su mano en la pared para impedir que escape. Realmente estaba enojado y más aun cuando Near cogió la cintura de su novia y peor aun cuando Near se acercó demasiado a Bori. Mientras más miraba, sentía que iba a estallar de los celos. Por fin comprendía a Natsume y le daba la razón, pero ahora estaba frente a Bori.

-¡Coqueteaste con Near! –grita Rui molesto.

-No… -dice Bori muy seria- ¡Yo no coqueteé con él!

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás roja? –dice Rui golpeando con fuerza la pared, esto sorprendió mucho a Bori- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque… hace… calor… -dice Bori muy nerviosa- Además, tú me obligaste a hacerlo, así que… mejor cállate.

-Yo solo te pedí que averigües, pero en ningún momento te pedí que… -dice Near volviendo a golpear la pared- Te acercaras demasiado a Near.

-Bueno… -dice Bori mirando a Rui. No pensaba que se enojaría tanto- Micky y Mikan van a tener una cita mañana en la playa.

Rui cogió inmediatamente su celular y llamó a Natsume. Aun seguía enojado con Bori por lo que no le quitó la vista de encima. Ni bien escuchó la voz de Natsume, le contó todo lo ocurrido y en breves segundos, Natsume cortó. No le sorprendía si Natsume le reclamara a Mikan porque tenía razón en hacerlo. Ahora le comprendía mucho mejor, cogió su celular con fuerza y lo lanzó al suelo, esto sorprendió aun más a Bori. Respiró tres veces para calmarse, pero no podía. En definitiva quería calmarse y de pronto sintió las manos de Bori en su mejilla. Miró a Bori y ella se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Por alguna razón, esto llegó a calmarlo.

-Pueda que tenga la culpa –dice Bori muy seria- Lo siento.

-¡Olvídalo! –dice Rui respirando- ¡No importa!

Rui decidió olvidar todo y seguir bailando con Bori. Realmente estaba feliz de tener una novia, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con Near. Sería capaz de todo con tal de no perder a Bori. Siguió bailando y Bori se acercó más a él. No dudó un instante y comenzó a abrazar a Bori, ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Pueda que se haya solucionado todo, pero Bori aun seguía muy pensativa.

Mientras que Mikan seguía caminando por el parque, no quería ver a nadie, así que caminó con la mirada cabizbaja. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por haber aceptado salir con Micky, pero necesitaba respirar y olvidar un poco a Natsume. Frotó sus manos para mantenerlas calientes, pero el frío recorría sus brazos con mucha intensidad. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre su cabello, siguió caminando sin importarle nada. Se detuvo unos instantes cuando miró el árbol, estaba por acercarse a recoger un papel cuando sintió que alguien le jaló muy fuerte del brazo. Volteó y Natsume estaba demasiado molesto. Intentó apartar su brazo, pero Natsume le cogió con más fuerza. No estaba de humor para hablar con Natsume, pero como no la dejaba ir, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grita Mikan molesta. Intentó apartar su brazo, pero Natsume se lo impedía. No sabía qué hacer, pero por el momento miró a Natsume a los ojos- ¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Cómo es eso de que vas a tener una cita con Micky? –dice Natsume muy molesto- ¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Hay algún problema? –dice Mikan empujando a Natsume con toda su fuerza- Si yo salga con Micky o no… ¡No te importa!

-¿Qué dice? –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan- Si soy tu novio.

-Un novio jamás me haría llorar –dice Mikan bajando la mirada. Se acercó a Natsume y le jaló de la casaca a Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido- Al fin y al cabo no me gustas lo suficiente… ¿Recuerdas esas palabras? Pues ahora… yo te digo lo mismo.

Mikan dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr sin decir nada más. No quería ver más a Natsume, ni siquiera quería ver su expresión cuando le dio esas palabras. Lo único que quería era estar sola, siguió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Esperaba que la lluvia borre todos su dolor y así volvería a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos…¡lo siento! No pude escribir por un largo tiempo…lo siento mucho, en serio lo siento…¡lo siento! Espero que les guste este capítulo y esta vez voy a tratar de enviar los capítulos…bueno…aquí va otro capítulo sorprendente.

**CAPITULO 6**

**¡MI PRINCESA ESTÁ TRISTE! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PENSANDO, NATSUME?**

Al dia siguiente, Mikan se despertó temprano para su cita con Micky, pero seguía triste porque Natsume no vino a clases ni tampoco al baile del colegio. Mikan se cambió y como no habían acordado la hora, ella se apresuró en tomar su desayuno para ir a la playa.

En la playa encontró a Micky, él vio la cara triste que todavía llevaba Mikan.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible por animarte y entretenerte, princesa. –dice Micky con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Micky y Mikan se ponen a jugar en la playa hasta las 2:00 p.m.

-Me gusta disfrutar de Micky, es extraño…- piensa Mikan muy alegre- me hace olvidar un poco…acerca de Natsume. Gracias, Micky.

Natsume estaba con sueño y ya eran las 2:30 p.m., si no le hacía despertar su chofer, hubiera seguido durmiendo.

-¡Mikan!...¡Mikan!-grita Natsume muy asustado.

-Joven Natsume…-dice el chofer tratando de calmar a Natsume- son las 2:30 p.m.

-¡¿Qué? –grita Natsume desesperado y tratando de alistarse rápidamente- Micky debe estar con Mikan ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!

Natsume sale corriendo de su casa, no quiso que le llevra su chofer ya que él mismo quería resolver sus propios problemas.

En la playa.

-Princesa…-dice Natsume acercándose más a Mikan- ¿por qué estás triste?

-Ah…-dice Mikan un poco nerviosa.

-¿Tú estabas triste debido a… Natsume? –pregunta Micky al ver a Mikan de esa manera- Tú..dime que no …princesa.

-Sí…-dice Mikan muy trsite.

-¡Eso es imperdonable! .dice Micky muy enojado- ¡¿Qué está pensando, Natsume?

-No te preocupes –dice Mikan tratando de calmar el enojo de Micky.

-¡Que no me preocupe, tú eres mi princesa preciosa! –dice Micky muy alterado – No voy a perdonar a los que te hacen sufrir.

-Gracias, Micky -dice Mikan muy contenta.

Micky se acerca a Mikan, ella retrocede pero Micky le jala de su mano y le abraza y en ese momento viene Natsume cansado de correr.

-¡Oye, tú, quita tus manos de mi novia! –dice Natsume muy exhausto y con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Natsume…-dice Mikan sorprendida al verlo.

-¡No dejaré que vuelvas a ponerle esa cara triste a mi preciosa princesa! –dice Micky colocándose delante de ella para protegerla.

-Pero… Micky –dice Mikan muy sorprendida y a la vez asustada al ver las miradas penetrantes que tenían Natsume y Micky.

-¡No, Mikan! ¡Yo te protegeré! –dice Micky muy seguro y firme con su decisión.

-Mikan…-dice Natsume acercándose a ella y cogiendo su mano- ¡Vámonos!

-¡No vayas con él! –dice Micky insistiendo- Te hará daño.

-Micky…Natsume –dice Mikan al ver que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

-Mikan, tú me dijiste que me apartase, pero no pienso perderte , reconozco que estuve celoso cuando conversaste con Micky por celular pero..-dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Mikan y sonrojándose- es que estoy enamorado de ti…¡no puedo estar ni un minuto sin ti! ¡Me haces mucha falta!

-¡Vámonos, Mikan! –dice Micky jalando la mano de Mikan y logrando que Natsume suelte la mano de Mikan.

-Lo siento, Natsume. –dice Mikan alejándose de él con Micky.

.Mikan, te esperaré, no pienso rendirme contigo. –grita Natsume para luego agachar su mirada- ¡Jamás me rendiré contigo!

Micky y Mikan fueron a un restaurante puesto que se hab ían divertido tanyo que se olvidaron de almorzar, Mikan estaba con mucha hambre, Micky estaba muy sorprendido al verla comer tanto, Mikan pidió otro plato más y Micky por poco y se desmaya, él a duras penas logró terminar un plato.

-Princesa... me da gusto que hayas dejado a Natsume –dice Micky muy contento.

-Ah…- dice Mikan muy triste y soltando a cuchara – sí.

Mikan no quiso comer, y no era porque estaba llena, está bien capaz un poco pero en fin, era tanto el dolor que sentía en su corazón que se le acabó el apetito, luego observó detalladamente el collar que le regaló Natsume , recordó las palabras que le había dicho en la playa cuando ella se alejaba con Micky.

-Lo siento…Micky, pero…-dice Mikan sonriendo y muy feliz – yo jamás dejaré a Natsume y si es que él me hiere…sé que Natsume sabrá cómo hacerme feliz.

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Micky al ver que su adorada princesa salió corriendo muy apresurada para ver al chico del cual ella está muy enamorada.

Mikan llegó muy exhausta a la playa, notó que no estaba Natsume, ella miró la playa, pudo observar de lejos las grandes olas que flameaban sin cesar pero siguiendo su ritmo, ella no se percató de que había corrido miles de kilómetros para llegar a la playa, no le importaba nada, tan sólo deseaba ver a Natsume.

-Mikan, sabía que vendrías…-dice Natsume abrazándola por detrás- por eso te esperé.

-Natsume…-dice Mikan muy contenta al poder verlo.

-Te dije que no me iba a separar de ti jamás, siempre y por siempre estaré a tu lado –dice Natsume sonriendo.

Natsume se inclina y como de costumbre coge el ramo de flores y le pide perdón, entonces Mikan comienza a reírse.

-¡Me gusta cuando ríes, Mikan! –dice Natsume muy sonriente- No vayas a ponerte triste por mi culpa, disculpa por ponerte así.

-¡Eres un tonto!-dice Mikan abrazando por sorpresa a Natsume.

-Mikan, tú eres como el cielo –dice Natsume apartándose de Mikan y señalando el cielo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Mikan con una mirada de ternura al mirar a Natsume tan cerca, sentir su aroma tan cerca.

-Simple…-dice Natsume acariciando su cabeza- porque vaya donde yo vaya…siempre estás ahí apoyándome, estás a mi lado. Recuerda siempre estas palabras, Mikan.

-Sí, Natsume –dice Mikan abrazando tan fuerte a Natsume, con una alegría que se le notaba en sus ojos- Te amo.

-De vuelta me ganó, Natsume. –dice Micky escondido detrás de la pared y mirando a los dos abrazándose con una intensidad- Me pregunto, ¿cuál será el método siguiente de Near?

-Natsume…-dice Mikan apartándose de él- ¿por qué ya no hacemos actividades de cantantes?

-Me había olvidado decirte que tenemos vacaciones. – dice Natsume sonriendo tan feliz.

-¡Natsume, te voy a matar! –dice Mikan formando un piño con su mano- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme ahora?

-Bueno, lo lamento –dice Natsume tratando de calmarla aunque Mikan estaba furiosa.

-¿Lo lamentas? –grita Mikan enojada -¡Natsume, espero que sepas correr!

Natsume sale corriendo y Mikan persiguiendo a Natsume por todos lados, Natsume corría y corría lo más rápido que podía porque al ver a Mikan de esa forma, podía pensar que se lo iba a comer.

-¿Desde cuándo Mikan corre tan rápido? –pregunta Natsume pensando y corriendo lo más rápido que podía- Bueno, éste no es el momento de hacer preguntas, tengo que correr.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, ¡AH! ¡Estoy alegre y cantando de felicidad! No se preocupen yo seguiré escribiendo pase lo que pase, ¡nunca me rindo! Lean SWEET LOVE IN A SONG 2, los capítulos están sorprendentes.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**LA CITA DE NEAR Y BORI ¡PROBLEMAS!**

Todavía no termina el día, sigue la cita de Bori y Near, es muy misterioso ya que Bori no le dijo nada de su cita a Rui, ¿ustedes creen que haya problemas?, vamos a verlo.

Bori se cambiaba para su cita con ni más ni menos con el príncipe coqueto Near, De pronto le llaman por su celular a Bori y resulta que es Near.

-Bori, ¿ya estás viniendo?

-¡Ah! Sí…claro, ya estoy saliendo.

-Bien, Bori te espero.

-Sí…claro.

-¿Qué hago?-dice Bori pensando muy desesperada- Sólo espero que Rui no se entere porque sino el problema que se va a armar…¡ahhhhhhhh!

Near baja del carro y ve a Micky con una cara triste mirando la playa, unos ojos que deleitaban tristeza, Near se acerca a él y trata de hacerle bromas pero ni con eso logra que su amigo Micky tenga una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Mikan? –pregunta Near buscando con la mirada a Mikan .

-Regresó con Natsume…pero…no te preocupes…¡estoy muy feliz! En serio…-dice Micky tratando de sonreír para luego propinar patadas contra la pared- ¿Por qué Mikan no se enamora de mí? ¡¿Por qué?

-Micky…amigo…-dice Near estrechando su mano en el hombro de Micky para luego sonreírle- Aplicaremos el segundo método…¡no te preocupes! ¡Déjalo al príncipe coqueto!

Bori llega y les saluda a los dos con una sonrisa, Near la miró y se sonrojó por un instante, Bori tenía una sonrisa que cautivaba a todos cuando la miraban, Micky sonríe a Near y se va dejándolos solos, entonces Bori y Near empiezan a admirar la playa, era muy bonita, de lejos podías ver algunos cristales que brillaban en la playa pero cuando llegó el atardecer, el color de la playa se volvió como el del atardecer, el sol se ocultaba tras las olas, era realmente sorprendente.

-Bori, está muy bonita la playa y…-dice Near acercándose a Bori y cogiendo delicadamente su mejilla- tú estás preciosa.

-Ah…gracias. –dice Bori sonrojándose un poco las mejillas para luego apartarse de Near por un instante, al sentirlo tan cerca.

-¡Ah! Ya me cansé de mirar la playa, ¿por qué no vamos a un restaurante? –dice Near cogiendo la mano de Bori – Te invito.

Luego de unos minutos, Near aparta su mano de la mano de Bori, se sentía incómodo al coger su mano, había dos sentimientos que lo confundían a cada instante, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero era algo totalmente diferente.

En el restaurante, Bori entra al tocador de damas, luego suena su celular.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? –pregunta Bori pero se queda sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Rui, era justo la voz que no quería escuchar pero había llegado el momento.

-Bori, ¿qué estás haciendo? –dice Rui muy feliz y contento al escuchar por celular la voz de su novia.

-Ah…estoy en un restaurante comiendo helados –dice Bori muy nerviosa.

-¡Ah! Entonces voy a estar contigo, ¿cómo se llama el restaurante? –dice Rui comiendo un pedazo de pan.

-Es que ya estoy por irme –dice Bori muriéndose de los nervios y cada vez más desesperada.

-¡No te vayas! –dice Rui dejando su pan a un lado y sacando su chaqueta para luego salir de su casa- Dime, ¿cómo se llama el restaurante?...¡yo vengo rápido!

-Ah…Bembos de helados –dice Bori suspirando de los nervios y quedándose sin respiración, trato de calmarse - ¡No vengas, Rui!

Pero ya era tarde, Rui colgó, Bori estaba nerviosa, deseaba morirse porque se iba a armar un lío, trató de calmarse pero no podía, ella salió del tocador y Near la vio, fue directo hacia ella, la acorraló contra la pared y la abrazó, Bori se quedó sorprendida y justo en ese momento llega Rui , los mira abrazados, se sentía como nunca, de lo peor, el chico más traicionado de todo el mundo, no creía que Bori sería así, lo acaba de engañar con Near, Rui estaba decepcionado, se acercó a Bori y comenzó a reírse en frente de Bori.

-¿Creíste que me habías engañado? –dice Rui con la mirada cabizbaja- Pero…¡dime! ¿Qué estás haciendo con Near? ¡Responde! ¿Por qué Bori?

-Verás…-dice Bori muy nerviosa y corre hacia él cuando Rui voltea y estaba a punto de irse- Déjame explicarte, Rui.

-No hay nada que explicar…¡Tonta! ¡No quiero verte en mi vida! ¿Me oíste? – dice Rui mirando a Bori muy enojado- ¡Quédate con tu adorado Near! ¡Terminamos!

Rui salió del restaurante hecho una furia, estaba totalmente enojado, cogió su moto y manejó a toda velocidad, luego Bori salió corriendo del restaurante para alcanzar a Rui y explicarle todo pero él ya se había ido, Bori se encontraba en medio de la pista, comenzó a llorar, un carro iba manejando a toda velocidad, el conductor trató de bajar la velocidad pero no pudo, Bori estaba en peligro, Near corrió de inmediato hacia ella, le jaló de su mano y los dos cayeron al parque al tropezarse con una piedra, Bori estaba llorando y Near la abrazó , Bori lloró mucho regocijándose en el pecho de Near, luego se apartó de él y le sonrió, Near comenzó a hacerle bromas y Bori se reía a cada instante.

-Creo…que lo que siento es amor, me siento bien con Bori- dice Near pensando y mirando a Bori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Near acompaña a Bori hasta su casa, luego en ese momento Bori se recuerda cuando estaba con Rui pero finge estar feliz delante de Near.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. –dice Near sonriendo.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí.

-No lo entiendo, ¿en dónde?

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

-Bueno, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, ¡cuídate!

¡Ah! Bori y Rui están separados, saben a lo que me refiero. Bueno, pero este Near abrazó a Bori y delante de Rui, cualquier chico se pondría celoso al ver a su novia abrazada con otro chico y que ese chico resulte ser el príncipe coqueto Near. Bueno, si quieren saber lo que sigue, lean el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, estoy muy contenta…¡súper contenta! Mucha suerte a todos, más le vale que cada uno de ustedes estudie mucho...Así como yo...¡me estoy esforzando mucho! Aquí les viene el siguiente capítulo sorprendente de SWEET LOVE INA SONG 2…¡ARIGATO A TODOS POR LEER!

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 8**

**¡MICKY ATREVIDO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A BESAR A MIKAN! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ACOSAR A MI NOVIA MIKAN?**

Al día siguiente, seguía lloviendo, recuerden que era época de invierno, bueno continuando con la historia.

-Aló, ¿quién habla? –dice Mikan apenas abriendo sus ojos y contestando el celular a duras penas.

-¡Soy el monstruo que te viene a visitar! ¡Uah! –dice la voz de un chico por el celular pero esa voz le resultaba familiar a Mikan.

-¿Monstruo?-contesta Mikan un poco confundida, sólo se le ocurrió a una persona que haría ese tipo de bromas muy pesadas- ¡Natsume! ¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas!

-¡Ah! ¡Nunca caes! –dice Natsume riéndose, Mikan admirada la risa de Natsume, era tan graciosa pero cuando lo ve en vivo y en directo, es más atractivo y luciendo una risa tan maravillosa.

-Natsume, me olvidé decirte que como eres alumno nuevo debes levantarte temprano porque hoy nos toca formación –dice Mikan poniendo en altavoz su celular y a la vez alistando su uniforme.

-¡Ah! Bueno, yo ya había venido a recogerte pero como hay formación…me voy. –dice Natsume colgando su celular.

-¡No! Espera…Natsume –dice Mikan desesperada pero se dio cuenta que Natsume había colgado.

Mikan salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, afortunadamente ya estaba con uniforme, luego bebió un vaso de soya que estaba sobre su mesa, lo bebió a pesar de que estaba quemando, ni bien terminó, cogió su mochila y abrió la puerta, justo en frente de ella estaba Natsume riéndose, estaba matándose de la risa, Mikan le mira, se acerca a Natsume y le tira una cachetada, Natsume se queda sorprendido ante la reacción de Mikan, nunca había pensado que le doliera tanto, Mikan siguió caminando y Natsume sujetó la mano de Mikan con fuerza porque ella intentaba apartarse de él.

-Lo siento, Mikan…lo siento por mentirte –dice Natsume cabizbajo.

-¡Caíste! ¡Caíste! Buuuuuu…¡caíste!-dice Mikan riéndose al ver que Natsume estaba triste y con una cara de compasión – Hoy día no hay formación…así que no te preocupes…¡Natsu!

-¡Tonta! –dice Natsume acariciando la cabeza de Mikan, ella le miró y se puso roja –De todos modos, no me lo creí, es por eso que estoy aquí…pero la cachetada dolió.

-A pesar de ser famoso nunca caes en una mentira…-dice Mikan acercándose a Natsume, mirándole con ternura y acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza- ¿Te duele?

-Mikan… -dice Natsume sujetando su mano con la que le acariciaba la mejilla, Mikan le miró, estaba demasiado cerca de ella, Natsume le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se apartó de ella pero no soltó para nada su mano y se volvió a acercar a Mikan - ¡Mi novia favorita!

Natsume se acerca a Mikan, ella sabía que le iba a besar, estaba tan cerquita de ella y cada vez más se acercaba a sus labios, ella estaba muy nerviosa y salió corriendo rumbo al colegio dejando atrás a Natsume, pero mientras más corría aparecía en su mente Natsume queriendo besarla, pero a la vez se preguntaba por qué no actuaba normal si es su novio, muchas preguntas rodeaban su mente y aumentó la velocidad, siguió corriendo hasta que chocó contra la pared de su colegio, Natsume apresuró el paso, sacó una curita de su mochila y cubrió la herida que estaba en su frente.

-¿Por qué corriste? –pregunta Natsume ayudando a levantar a Mikan.

-Bueno…es que se nos hacía tarde para ir al colegio.

-A mi parecer estabas nerviosa porque yo me acerqué a ti.

-Por supuesto…que…no.

Natsume se acerca a Mikan, le acaricia la mejilla, Mikan se pone nerviosa y Natsume se acerca para besarla, Mikan cierra sus ojos, deseaba con todo su corazón besar a Natsume, ese beso que le inundaba en su interior, entonces Micky corre hacia ellos y empuja a Natsume , Mikan abre sus ojos y Micky estaba en frente de ella, Micky se arrodilla y le da un beso en la mano, Mikan comienza a sonrojarse.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de Mikan!-dice Natsume levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Mi princesa, será algún día mi novia –dice Micky retando a Natsume.

-¡Eso no pasará!

-¡Sí va a pasar! –dice Micky acercándose a Mikan y sujetándole de su cintura- Princesa, algún día seremos los novios más afortunados.

-Mi…cky –dice Mikan muy nerviosa porque está cara a cara con Micky.

-¡Princesa, tú serás mi novia! – dice Micky acercándose a Mikan para besarla.

-¡Aléjate de Mikan! ¡Micky atrevido! –grita Natsume muy enojado y controlando las ganas de golpear a Micky.

-¡Princesa, mírame sólo a mí! – dice Micky acercándose demasiado a ella y Mikan estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Lo siento, Micky, pero tú ya sabes que a mí me gusta Natsume-dice Mikan mirando a los ojos a Micky , apartándose de él con mucha fuerza y dispuesta a desafiar su amor.

-¡Ya ves, Mikan me quiere a mí! ¡Ahora vete porque si no te vas a arrepentir! –grita Natsume caminando hacia Micky.

-¡No! –grita Micky acercándose más a Mikan y esta vez con una intensidad de amor hacia ella, Mikan retrocede pero Micky le sujeta de la mano y le acaricia la mejilla, Mikan se pone muy roja, no entendía por qué siempre ella tenía que sufrir este tipo de acosos- ¡Princesa, mírame sólo a mí!

-¡Micky! –dice Natsume sonriendo, Micky voltea y recibe un puñete de Natsume, Micky yace en el piso con la mirada cabizbaja y limpiando la sangre que le salía de los labios -¡No te metas con mi novia!

-Nat-su-me –dice Mikan muy sorprendida ante ver los ojos de furia de Natsume que ardían, miraba a Natsume y comprendía sus celos.

-¡Vámonos, Mikan! –dice Natsume con la miraba cabizbaja y cogiendo la mano de Mikan , esta vez no sostuvo delicadamente la mano de Mikan, como era de costumbre, fue todo lo contrario, le jaló de la mano y quería alejarla de Micky pero en ese momento Mikan sintió que alguien sujetó su otra mano con tanta fuerza que ella no podía apartarla.

-¡Suéltala, Micky! –dice Natsume enojado y mirándole con unos ojos muy penetrantes que transmitían miedo.

-¡No! –dice Micky mirando a Natsume con los mismos ojos- ¡Jamás soltaré a mi princesa!

-¡Ya basta! –grita Mikan enojada al ver a los dos mirarse de esa forma y con desprecio como queriendo batallar hasta morir - ¡Dejen de discutir!

-¡Natsume, te declaro un duelo de abrazos! –dice Micky mofándose.

-¿Qué? – dice Natsume muy extrañado y confundido.

-¡Ahhh! Me refiero a quién gana en abrazar a Mikan muchas veces.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no me toman en cuenta? –dice Mikan lamentándose y deseando no entremeterse en este juego pero era difícil de impedirlo, los dos tratarían de que no se escapara.

Todos los alumnos observan cómo se peleaban en querer abrazar a Mikan, ninguno de los dos permitía que le abrace cualquiera de los dos, Mikan comenzaba a marearse por tantas vueltas, ya no soportó más y retrocedió un paso y ni se imaginan lo que pasó…bien…les diré..Micky y Natsume quedaron abrazados.

-Natsume, no sabía que te gustaba abrazar a Micky –dice Mikan riéndose a carcajadas – Tenías atracción por tu mismo sexo...¡ahhh!

-¡Claro que no! ¡No digas tonterías! –dice Natsume ignorándole y esquivando la mirada de Mikan – Además…

Natsume se acerca a Mikan para besarla pero Micky se interpone, le jala de la mano y Natsume no se queda atrás y también coge su otra mano.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? –dice Mikan sufriendo dentro de sí misma, se sentía como una marioneta y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Luego tocó el timbre para dar comienzo a las clases, Mikan tuvo que ingresar a su salón con las dos manos sujetadas por Natsume y Micky, se sentía apenada y avergonzada, encima que todos sus compañeros la miraban muy confundidos porque no entendían nada.

-¡Uh! –dice Misaki acercándose a Mikan y mientras más la miraba, se reía en vez de ayudarla- Mikan, estás con dos chicos.

-Misaki…¡ayúdame! –dice Mikan taratando de apartar sus dos manos pero le era imposible porque ninguno de los dos soltaba su mano- Tuve que venir con los dos porque ninguno de los dos me soltaba la mano.

-Pero…todos sabemos que el chico que te gusta es Natsume.-dice Misaki sonriendo.

-Bueno…eso es cierto pero…-dice Mikan mirando a Micky y mirando la mano que sujetaba Micky- Micky no se da por vencido.

-¡Micky, suelta la mano de Mikan! –dice Misaki mirando a Micky, ella le miró molesta porque se comportaba como un pequeño, trató de jalarle de la mano.

-¡No, Misaki! –dice Micky apartando su mano de la mano de Misaki , le miró fijamente a los ojos y sin ningún remordimiento - ¡Pienso luchar por mi princesa!

-Ah…de acuerdo, Micky. –dice Misaki rindiéndose por completo, pero luego mira a Mikan muy triste- Por cierto, Mikan , hoy día Bori está muy triste, te aconsejo que converses con ella.

-Está bien, conversaré con Bori . Pero…-dice Mikan mirando maliciosamente a Micky y Natsume con ganas de golpearlos porque no la dejaban en paz- ¿Me pueden soltar Micky y Natsume?

-Está bien, Mikan, conversa con Bori. –dice Natsume asintiendo con la mirada, y mirando a Micky con rabia como queriendo comérselo.

-¡Yo estoy a tus órdenes, mi princesa! –dice Micky arrodillándose para cortejar a Mikan, enfrente de Natsume, no le importaba los celos de Natsume sólo Mikan.

-¡Deja de llamarla princesa! –grita Natsume muy enojado y con una mirada penetrante.

-¡Nooooooo! –grita Micky muy decidido y retando o desafiando a Natsume con valentía y cara a cara- Mikan siempre será mi princesa.

-Por favor…-dice Mikan casi rogando de rodillas a los dos y suplicándoles- mientras converso con Bori procuren no pelearse.

-Natsume empieza, princesa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Ah! –dice Mikan jalándose los cabellos con rabia porque no comprendía a los dos- ¡Estoy perdida!

Mikan se dirige hacia Bori para conversar con ella, de lejos la miraba muy triste, con unos llorosos y a la vez rojos, no entendía nada ni siquiera sabía los acontecimientos pero le dolía verle así, es tan deprimente ver a las personas llorando porque hace que tú te sientas de la misma forma.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bori? –pregunta Mikan acercándose a ella y yace sentada en la silla.

-Nada, Mikan, no te preocupes- dice Bori ocultando su cara con sus ambas manos y limpiando sus lágrimas para luego mirarla a la cara y sonreírle a Mikan.

-Bori, por favor cuéntame…-dice Mikan insistiendo, su mente estaba en blanco, su único deseo era ayudar a Bori cueste lo que cueste- Bori, estás muy triste…¡anda, cuéntame!

-Ah…-dice Bori un poco apenada, no quería que nadie sintiera compasión por ella y menos Mikan- Micky y Natsume siempre discuten por ti, ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno, en realidad…sí pero…–dice Mikan alegremente y luego sintió que le estaban tomando el pelo y golpeó el suelo - ¡No cambies el tema!

-Ven…conmigo-dice Bori jalando de la mano a Mikan, ella no comprendía a dónde la llevaba y más aun le dolía mucho su mano, el dolor era intenso .

Mikan le miraba, Bori seguía corriendo y subiendo las escaleras, Mikan la contemplaba y se quedpo sorprendida cuando vió una lágrima caer de los ojos de Bori, Bori se dtuvo, Mikan se dio cuenta de que estaban en el último piso, Bori apartó su mano y avanzo dos pasos, por ningún momento volteaba a ver a Mikan.

-De acuerdo, estoy triste porque terminé con Rui.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –dice Mikan muy sorprendida, seguía confundida.

-Tenía…-dice Bori guardando un poco de silencio pero decidió tomar las cosas con calma así que se acomodó en la barandilla del balcón- Tenía una cita con Near, las cuales no se lo conté a Rui porque sabía que Rui se pondría celoso y además era para investigar el lugar donde tú tendrías una cita con Micky.

-¡Ah! Era eso…-dice Mikan sonriendo, luegp grita desesperadamente al darse cuenta de todo- ¡Natsume! ¡Astuto y prepotente!

-Seguro…Rui ya no hablará conmigo –dice Bori llorando mucho, su tristeza le inundaba mucho el corazón.

-Bori, estoy segura que Rui no se olvidó de ti. –dice Mikan mirando a Bori y cogiendo su mano para luego sonreírle para tratar de que Bori se sienta mejor, dicen que una sonrisa alegra el día.

-Mikan, me parece que sin darnos cuenta nos hemos perdido tres horas de clase –dice Bori tratando de sonreír.

-¿Qué? –grita Mikan muy preocupada porque le esperaba una sanción- La profesora nos va a regañar.

-Será mejor ir a clases

En el salón, la profesora se percató de que Bori y Mikan no estaban en clase y le preguntó a Natsume.

-Natsume…-dice la profesora buscando con la mirada a Mikan y Bori- ¿sabes dónde están Bori y Mikan?

-Ah…-dice Natsume muy preocupado y levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta y preguntándose en su mente dónde están- Profesora quiero ir al baño.

-Bueno, está bien, Natsume, pero apresúrate.

-Sí, profesora.

Natsume sale del salón todo calmado, una vez que cierra la puerta sale corriendo a buscar a Mikan y Bori, luego las ve de lejos caminando y sonriendo, Natsume les grita ,Mikan y Bori le escuchan, sabían que la profesora estaba molesta, un problema grave es que estaban en el penúltimo piso y para bajar se iban a demorar, realmente era un problema.

-¡Bori y Mikan! ¡Salten, yo les voy a cargar pero una por una! -grita Natsume extendiendo sus brazos, no sabía si iba a soportar el peso de cada una.

-Primero, baja tú, Bori…-dice Mikan sonriéndole- una vez que saltes vaya directamente al salón y excúsate con algo.

-Está bien…Gracias, Mikan-dice Bori subiendo a la barandilla del balcón y sonriendo a Mikan.

Bori salta y Natsume la carga, luego Bori corre hacia el salón, toca varias veces y la misma profesora le abre la puerta.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –pregunta la profesora al mirar a Bori un poco nerviosa.

-Ah…es que estaba muy mal del estómago y decidí ir al baño, pero no se preocupen porque me acaban de dar una pastilla. –dice Bori un poco nerviosa dentro de spi misma porque en lo exterior tenía que aparentar que nada pasaba- En verdad, lo siento por no avisarle.

-Está bien, Bori, pero la próxima vez me avisas y por cierto…-dice la profesora buscando a Mikan y mirando si estaba escondida detrás de la puerta- ¿Has visto a Mikan?

-Ah…Mikan…Mikan –dice Bori muy nerviosa y temblando de los nervios, no sabía qué responder, su mente estaba en blanco.

-Bori, no me digas que ella también está en el baño por una enfermedad o porque le dolía el estómago –dice la profesora sospechando de que algo pasaba.

-Eh…resulta que sí –dice Bori muy nerviosa y para colmo de males, los nervios se le notaban y también e notaba que ella mentía.

-La profesora decide ir por sí misma a buscar a Mikan , Bori se encuentra muy preocupada por Mikan, por un momento se olvidó de Rui, ahora lo más importante era Mikan, su mejor amiga.

-Espero que Mikan esté bien… -dice Bori pensando y temblando de miedo porque podían descubrir a Mikan y ahí sí que el lío se armaría.

NOTA:

¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON MIKAN?

¿SE METERÁ EN MÁS PROBLEMAS?

¿POR QUIÉN VA A ELEGIR MIKAN? ¿POR MICKY O NATSUME?

LENA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 9: PRINCESA, ¿PUEDES ACERCARTE PARA RECIBIR MIS BESOS?


	9. Chapter 9

LO SIENTO POR NO PODER ENVIAR, VERAN ES QUE TOY ESTUDIANDO DOS CURSOS AL DÍA Y ACADEMIA, A VECES NO ME DA TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE VOY A TRATAR DE ENVIARLES EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO…¡PERDÓN! AQUÍ VA OTRO CAPITLP MEGA ARCHI SORPRENDENTE.

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 9 **

**PRINCESA, ¿PUEDES ACERCARTE PARA RECIBIR MIS BESOS?**

Mikan salta y Natsume la carga pero como pesaba mucho, Natsume se cae y Mikan encima de él.

-Mikan…-dice Natsume estando a centímetros del rostro de Mikan, él observó cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas- Por eso te digo que tú quieres siempre estar encima de mí.

-¡No molestes! –dice Mikan sonrojándose aun más cuando Natsume le miraba tan de cerca, ella no podía esquivar la mirada de Natsume, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

-Puedes levantarte, Mikan. –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan con una sonrisa provocativa- o …quieres quedarte conmigo así.

-Claro…que no –dice Mikan apenas respirando por los nervios de ver tan de cerca a Natsume, a pesar de ser su novia, se sentía un poco nerviosa- pero hay un problema.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Natsume con una mirada muy seria.

-Es que al saltar…-dice Mikan cerrando sus ojos por el dolor inmenso que sentía- me lastimé el tobillo.

-No te preocupes, dáte una vuelta para que pueda levantarme. –dice Natsume acariciando la mejilla de Mikan.

Mikan logra apenas moverse y dar una vuelta, entonces Natsume logra levantarse y carga a Mikan en su espalda, Mikan se sentía cada vez más alegre porque Natsume siempre procuraba que Mikan se encuentre bien.

En la enfermería, la doctora atiende a Mikan, luego la deja descansar un buen rato, mientras Natsume se queda cuidándola, mirando el bello rostro de Mikan cuando dormía.

En el recreo, todos salen alborotados de sus salones, como si nunca hubieran salido al recreo, Natsume seguía despierto mirando a Mikan, luego escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, la doctora abrió, Natsume volteó para ver quién era y se dio con la sorpresa de que era la profesora.

-¿Natsume? –pregunta la profesora confundida al ver a Natsume -¿Tú no fuiste al baño?

-Ah…sí, claro

-¡No mientas, Natsume! Mikan se saltó las clases.

-Sí, pero…por favor profesora no sancione a Mikan… ¿sí?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…es una buena chica, amable y… -dice Natsume con unos ojos brillosos que la profesora lo notaba a leguas- eso es todo.

-Está bien…pero…-dice la profesora sonrojándose un poco – está terminantemente prohibido besar a una chica delante de la profesora.

-Ah….-dice Natsume sorprendido y levantándose de su asiento- lo siento por ofenderle en mi primer día de clases.

-Bueno, pero que sea la última vez…-dice la profesora sonriendo- ¿Puedes cuidar de Mikan hasta la salida?

-Sí, no se preocupe, Mikan va a estar bien, incluso pensaba acompañarla a su casa.

-Bien, yo me voy, ahorita va a tocar el timbre y debo proseguir con las clases.

-OK

-Por cierto...-dice la profesora abriendo la puerta- ¿Mikan es tu novia?

-Ah…no…sólo somos amigos.

-Si tú lo dices...-dice la profesora ignorando totalmente la respuesta de Natsume y cerrando la puerta.

-Por poquito y me expulsan –dice Natsume totalmente aliviado.

-¿Natsume? –pregunta Mikan despertándose lentamente de su cama al escuchar el timbre de la finalización del recreo.

-Mikan…¡Qué bueno que despertaste! –dice Natsume sonriendo a Mikan- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no hay problema pero… -dice Mikan cabizbaja con unos ojos tristesque desviaban completamente la mirada de Natsume- la profesora estará molesta conmigo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, le pedí a la profesora que no te sancione por esta vez.

-Ah… -dice Mikan aliviada por enorme peso que le atormentaba- Gracias.

-Mikan…averiguaste… -dice Natsume levantándose de la silla y mirando muy seriamente a Mikan - ¿por qué Bori estaba triste?

- Sí, pero quiero que lo guardes como secreto porque Bori no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

- De acuerdo, cuéntame.

-Está bien, resulta…que…Rui terminó con Bori porque tenía una cita con Near y no se lo dijo.

-Bueno, esto sí que es un problema pero se parece a nuestro anterior problema.

-¿Qué problema? –pregunta Mikan desconcertada.

-Bueno…me refiero a que cuando tú tuviste una cita con Micky y…

-¡Natsume! –grita Mikan enojada cogiendo la mano de Natsume y mirándole directamente a los ojos - ¡Yo te dije que tenía una cita con Micky y no te lo oculté!

-Está bien…cálmate –dice Natsume acariciando el cabello de Mikan- Lo malo es que Bori no le dijo nada a Rui.

-Mañana tengo que conversar con Rui.

-¡¿Qué? –grita Natsume muy alterado mirando a Mikan sorprendido y apartando su mano- estás mal de tu tobillo.

-Pero… -dice Mikan

-Yo mismo voy a conversar con Rui. –dice Natsume dando la espalda a Mikan.

-Natsume, en verdad… -dice Mikan cogiendo la mano de Natsume- gracias.

-¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Por mi culpa te lastimaste tu tobillo! –grita Natsume enojado apartando su mano y golpeando muy fuerte la pared.

-¡Claro que no! –dice Mikan sujetando con fuerza la mano de Natsume y mirándole directamente a sus ojos.

-Es que …no te protegí, debí cuidarte, todo fue mi culpa. –dice Natsume cabizbajo.

-Natsume…tú siempre me estás protegiendo –dice Mikan acercándose un poco más al rostro de Natsume y sonriéndole- Te quiero mucho, además lo de mi tobillo no fue culpa de nadie, las cosas pasan porque sí, pero me alegra haberme lastimado porque así puedo estar contigo y tenerte tan cerca de mí…¡estoy alegre!

-¡Tonta! –dice Natsume jalando su mano, Mikan estaba junto a él y Natsume la abrazó tan fuerte.

-Nat-su-me –dice Mikan sorprendida, pero muy contenta al estar cerca de él y sentir su aroma y sus cálidos brazos.

- Mikan, me gustas demasiado, antes no lo podía decir pero ahora lo digo con todo el amor que te tengo- dice Natsume abrazando a Mikan con tanta intensidad.

-Yo siento lo mismo pero…hoy te la has pasado enojado con Micky.

-Es..que… -dice Natsume apartándose lentamente de Mikan- Micky se iba a acercar a ti y tanto odio me dio que capaz te besara.

-Bue..no –dice Mikan tartamudeando al observar que Natsume volvió a esquivar su mirada.

-¡Mikan! –grita Natsume volteando muy rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Mikan y mirándola muy enojado- ¡Me gustas mucho que me pongo celoso de que Micky esté tan cerca de ti y te sostenga de tu cintura!

-Natsume…¡celoso!

-En serio, Mikan una vez más se te acerca ese chico pervertido y soy capaz de tirarle un puñete –dice Nastume con unos de odio y que ardían de los celos.

Tocó el timbre de salida.

Mikan comienza a reírse por la reacción de Natsume, luego Natsume se acerca a Mikan y le llama por su nombre, ella voltea y sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno de los dos podía desviar su mirada, Micky tocaba la puerta y como nadie le habría, pateó la puerta.

-¡Oye, Natsume! –grita Micky desconcertado al verlos tan cerca- ¡Deja a mi princesa! ¡No te acerques a ella!

-Ah… -dice Misaki apareciendo detrás de él y sorprendida al ver la puerta totalmente destrozada en el piso, luego observa a Micky ,quien no podía hacer nada al observar que le quitaban limpiamente a su princesa – Micky…parece que no se dieron cuenta de tu presencia, pero hacen una pareja estupenda.

Micky se pone celoso al ver que Natsume, su rival, comenzaba a acercarse a Mikan para besarla, Micky no se quedó atrás, fue inmediatamente hacia ellos dos, empujó a Natsume, cogió de la cintura a Mikan y le miró con odio a Natsume.

-¡No te metas con mi adorada princesa! – grita Micky muy alterado, luego observa a Mikan con unos ojos de ternura- ¡Princesa, yo soy tu príncipe, el único al que besarás!

-Ah..Micky, por favor suéltame, Natsume se va a molestar conmigo, además… -dice Mikan mirando a Micky y poniéndose aun más roja cuando observa la mano de Micky en su cintura- Me siento incómoda cuando me sujetas de la cintura.

-Princesa… -dice Micky apartando su mano de la cintura de Mikan, pero por ningún momento se aleja de ella, luego observa a Natsume, quien estaba aguantando los celos que tenía – Princesa… ¿puedes acercarte?

- ¡¿Para qué se va acercar Mikan? –pregunta Natsume elevando su tono de voz y observando que Micky estaba acosando a su novia.

-Para recibir mis besos –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan y mirando a Natsume con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡¿Qué? –grita Natsume totalmente sorprendido- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que voy a besar a mi princesa día y noche –dice Micky sonriendo, a la vez Mikan estaba nerviosa y roja - ¿Hay un problema? … Nat-su-me

-Ahora sí…-dice Natsume levantando la manga de su chompa - ¡Ya me hartaste, Micky!

-¡Detente! –grita Mikan al ver que Natsume estaba a punto de golpear a Micky- ¡Natsume, cálmate! Los problemas no se arreglan con violencia.

-¡Ah! Está bien… -dice Natsume suspirando y observando a Mikan que lucía muy preocupada y temerosa- Tan sólo porque tú lo dices.

- ¿Qué pasa, Natsume? –pregunta Micky mirando a Natsume con una cara de confiado- ¿Acaso estás celoso porque te voy a quitar a Mikan mi princesa?

-Claro que no –grita Natsume al ver la mirada de Micky.

-Si la beso ahorita… -dice Micky acercándose a Mikan y acariciando delicadamente su mejilla- ¿estarías celoso?

-¡No te atreverías! –grita Natsume enojado al ver ante sus ojos que le quitaban a su novia.

-¡Claro que me atrevo! –dice Micky cerrando sus ojos y acercando sus labios a Mikan- Te amo…Mikan.

Micky cerraba los ojos pero no sentía los labios de Mikan, luego cayó de un golpe al piso, le sangraba la nariz, abrió los ojos y observó a Natsume que cogía la mano de su princesa, él se levantó y miró a Natsume con unos ojos de rabia, Natsume le miraba con unos ojos de furia y que chispeaban de fuego.

-Micky… -dice Misaki asustada al ver que seguía sangrando su nariz, cogió un pañuelo del pupitre, se acercó a Micky y le ofreció el pañuelo- ¿estás bien?

-¡Oye, Natsume! –grita Micky enojado mirando a Natsume - ¿Por qué me propinaste un puñete?

-Porque tú me provocaste y escúchalo muy bien…-dice Natsume enojado y mirando con odio a Micky, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Mikan- ¡Mikan es mi novia y nadie me la va a quitar porque es la única chica de la cual me enamoré!

-¡Vámonos, Micky! –dice Misaki jalando la mano de Micky con fuerza.

-¡No! –dice Micky apartando su mano y mirando a Natsume- ¡Yo no dejaré a mi princesa , la voy a acompañar hasta su casa!

-Eso no va a ser un problema porque yo la voy a acompañar hasta su casa. –dice Natsume mirando a Micky con unos ojos penetrantes.

-¿Qué eliges princesa? –pregunta Micky mirando a Mikan con unos ojos de ternura- ¿Eliges a tu adorado Micky o al patético de Natsume?

-Ah… verás… -dice Mikan un poco apenada al ver que las miradas de Natsume y Micky estaban puestos en ella.

-Ya está claro que me escoge a mí porque sé que en el fondo está… -dice Micky mirando a Natsume con una sonrisa en su rostro- enamorada de mí.

-Micky… será muy pero muy en el fondo –dice Natsume mirando a Micky aun con sus ojos penetrantes.

-¿Estás celoso, Natsume? –pregunta Micky burlándose de él.

-No, mejor me voy. –dice Natsume dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¡Mikan será mejor que te acompañe Micky!

**Continuara…..**


	10. Chapter 92

HOLA A TODOS, DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA, ES QUE TENÍA EXÁMENES FINALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYARME Y ALENTARME MUCHA SUERTE PARA INGRESAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD…EN SERIO SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN…ARIGATO Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADEN LA HISTORIA…¡ME VOY A ESFORZAR MUCHO!

CONTINUANDO-

¿Estás celoso, Natsume? –pregunta Micky burlándose de él.

No, mejor me voy. –dice Natsume dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¡Mikan, será mejor que te acompañe Micky!

No espera, Natsume –dice Mikan alzando la voz y tratando de levantarse de su cama puesto que su novio, quien tenía unos ojos penetrantes, comenzaba a alejarse sigilosamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Mikan no dudó un instante en arriesgar su tobillo con tal de que Natsume no se alejara de ella, tan sólo mirar que se alejaba de ella, le dolía mucho su corazón, es por ello que trató de levantarse; sin embargo, la fractura de su tobillo impedía que ella se arriesgue y al no poder soportar el dolor, se cayó lastimando aun más su tobillo, creyó escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pensó que su novio se fue sin siquiera percatarse de que ella estaba lastimada, eso es lo que ella creía; pero, ahí se encontraba él, a su lado, abrazándola muy fuerte y cargándola en sus brazos, no podía creerlo, era Natsume, quien estaba preocupado al observar a Mikan de esta manera, este miró con unos penetrantes, llenos de fuego, a Micky, quien una vez más notó que él no hizo nada para proteger a su princesa y esto porque Natsume siempre estaba a un paso delante de él.

Micky, lo siento –dice Mikan bajándose de los brazos de Natsume y mirándole con unos ojos tristes a Micky, quien se encontraba una vez más con una mirada cabizbaja, la verdad es que ella no está acostumbrada a lastimar a sus amigos; pero el amor que siente por Natsume es más fuerte- discúlpame…pero yo…yo…quiero, la verdad es que nunca…nunca quiero alejarme de Natsume, quiero que él siempre esté a mi lado y…

¡No quiero escucharte hablar de tus sentimientos por ese tipo! – grita Micky totalmente dolido, levanta su mirada cuyos ojos fríos dirigidos a Natsume, quien no sentía miedo para nada.

Me voy a poner rojo, Mikan –dice Natsume sonriendo con unos ojos que le brillaban cada vez que comenzaba a acercarse a Mikan, pero al escuchar las palabras de Mikan, él sentía mucha felicidad dentro de sí mismo, tanta que la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo, se acercó a Mikan y cogió su mano con mucha ternura- Vámonos, pinochín.

¿De cuándo acá cambiaste mi nombre de pinocho a pinochín? –grita Mikan molesta, realmente no le agradaba ese sobrenombre, le avergonzaba que Natsume le llamara de esa forma frente a los personas - ¡Tú! ¡Idiota!

¡Mikan! –grita Micky con todas sus fuerzas sosteniendo la mano de Mikan muy fuerte, con la cual estaba a punto de golpear a Natsume, ella mirándolo confundida y Natsume, con odio; Micky no desviaba sus ojos de Mikan - ¡Realmente…realmente no me rendiré contigo! ¡Jamás lo haré!

¡Oye! – dice Natsume empujando a Micky tan bruscamente, este logra sujetarse del escritorio para no caer al suelo, Natsume coge la mano de Mikan muy fuerte, ella le mira y a la vez nota que Natsume se moría de los celos, ella opta por sonreír ante esta situación, le encantaba ver a Natsume celoso; sin embargo su rostro se tornaba roja al ver que Natsume se arrodilló, Mikan observaba su espalda sorprendida- Sube a mi espalda, si no lo haces…date por muerta…5…4…3..2..

De acuerdo, de acuerdo…Vámonos, caballito – dice Mikan riéndose y a la vez feliz porque encontró el sobrenombre perfecto para Natsume, este escuchaba como Mikan se reía exageradamente, de esta forma salieron de la enfermería.

Micky…tú…de verdad…- dice Misaki tartamudeando al ver que Micky seguía con esa mirada cabizbaja, ella se acercó a Micky para consolarlo; pero, ella se quedó sorprendida porque Micky la abrazó de repente sin decir una palabra.

Por favor…ayúdame a conquistar a mi princesa…te lo pido, Misaki – dice Micky mientras abrazaba a Misaki con todas sus fuerzas, ella realmente estaba nerviosa, no comprendía la situación pero sentía que Micky realmente quería llorar.

Lo siento, pero Mikan es mi amiga. –dice Misaki apartándose de Micky, su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente, trató de calmarse, volteó , se encontraba mirando la pared y de repente, Micky cogió su mano una vez más y la abrazó, Misaki no sabía qué hacer.

Por favor, por favor, Misaki…ayúdame, no te soltaré hasta que aceptes ayudarme, sé que te estoy obligando, pero... –dice Micky abrazando intensamente a Micky, realmente él no pudo aguantar tanta tristeza porque después de unos segundos, él comenzó a llorar profundamente, Misaki nunca lo había visto así, pero de verdad, Micky estaba enamorado de Mikan- ¡Te lo ruego!

Está bien –dice Misaki un poco triste, ella no comprendía por qué le dolía su corazón, no entendía muy bien el por qué aceptó ayudarle pero cualquiera que fuera el motivo, deseaba que dejara de dolerle su corazón- Micky, te voy a ayudar. Primero, puedes poner celosa a Mikan luciendo más atractivo.

Gracias…gracias…-dice Micky apartándose de Misaki y levantando su mano en forma de triunfo, él estaba muy feliz, miró a Misaki, ella le miró sorprendida y Micky cogió su mano- Para agradecerte, te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa, además ese plan tuyo, no está nada mal y eso de lucir atractivo, es muy fácil para mí.

Si tú lo dices...-dice Misaki con un gesto sarcástico.

Natsume estaba totalmente cansado después de correr tanto y gritar tan fuerte el nombre de su novia, Mikan realmente estaba feliz. Los dos gritaban tanto, actuaban como locos, toda la gente los miraba, pero parece que corrían más porque sabían quiénes eran ellos, Mikan se reía mucho; pero a mitad del camino a casa, se estaba quedando sin voz, entonces Natsume se detuvo, Mikan baja de la espalda de Natsume.

¿Estás bien? – pregunta Natsume pensando que se quejaba del dolor de su tobillo, al escuchar su voz muy débil- ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Tienes herida? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te duele mucho el tobillo?

Ah…sí, claro. –dice Mikan tratando de fingir ya que de verdad le encantaba que Natsume se preocupara por ella- Me duele mucho el tobillo.

¿En serio, Mikan? –pregunta Natsume frotando el tobillo de Mikan, lucía muy preocupado, hasta se quitó su chaleco para cubrirla por el intenso frío que hacía, luego rompió una pedazo de su polo y cubrió la parte del tobillo de Mikan que se encontraba fracturada, se arrodilló para que Mikan pueda subir nuevamente a su espalda- Vamos, Mikan…te llevo al hospital.

Era una broma, Natsume. –dice Mikan sonriendo.

¿Broma? ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¡¿Acaso no tomas en cuenta mis sentimientos? –dice Natsume totalmente enojado, mirando a Mikan totalmente decepcionado.

Lo siento, discúlpame, no debía hacer eso.- dice Mikan cogiendo la mano de Natsume; sin embargo este apartó su mano de la mano de Mikan, realmente se había preocupado mucho por ella.

¡No tomas en cuenta tu vida! Realmente eres egoísta, no quiero hablar contigo.-dice Natsume levantándose, dando la espalda a Mikan e ignorándola por completo.

Natsume caminaba cabizbajo, enojado, furioso de sí mismo por no darse cuenta, Mikan trata de levantarse, empieza a dar saltos con un pie, le resultaba muy difícil, no quería pedir ayuda a Natsume porque pensaba que si lo haría, él absolutamente le negaría cualquier ayuda, Mikan realmente se sentía mal, más aun que Natsume tenía mucho frío y su polo estaba totalmente destrozado, todo con el fin de protegerla, sabía que lo que había hecho, estaba mal, todas estas cosas inundaban su mente por completo, tanto así que tropezó con una piedra, Mikan comenzó a gritar por el dolor inmenso que sintió por su tobillo, era muy doloroso, Natsume, sin dudarlo dos veces, corrió apresuradamente. Mikan comenzó a llorar profundamente, él sabía que ese dolor no era fingido, lo notaba en los ojos de Mikan, entonces le abrazó muy fuerte.

Mikan, escucha por favor. –dice Natsume mirándole a los ojos- No llores, yo estoy aquí.

Pero…por mi culpa tienes frío y encima corres a protegerme como siempre. –dice Mikan aun llorando, Natsume sonríe y saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, con esto seca las lágrimas de su novia Mikan.

Si vuelves a fingir, en serio no te lo perdonaré…es que casi me matas del infarto, pero la verdad es que no me gusta verte llorar y por más que nos enojemos, peleemos o nos separemos, lo cual nunca lo permitiré, nunca dudes en pedirme ayuda, tú no estás sola…pequeña y tonta pi-no-cho

¡Realmente no me gusta ese sobrenombre!

Cuando los dos al fin llegaron a la casa, la mamá de Mikan estaba muy preocupada al ver a su hija en mal estado, se le veía en el rostro, toda una mamá buscando en su cocina si tenía una pastilla para su hija, hasta que logró encontrarlo, Mikan y Natsume estaban sentados en el sillón, la mamá de Mikan se acercó con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, a Mikan no le gustaban las pastillas, pero tuvo que aceptarlo como un gesto cortés de su madre, quien lucía preocupada ya que en la cocina, se encontraban los platos, tenedores, cuchillos,etc en el piso.

¿Qué pasó en el colegio? ¿Por qué tienes vendado el tobillo?

Eh…yo...yo… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa porque si admitía la verdad, le vendría un castigo por no haber llegado a tiempo al salón.

Yo le explico, Mikan. –dice Natsume interrumpiendo a Mikan, ella le miraba confundida, pensando que si fuera él habría dicho la verdad- Mikan es una chica muy solidaria, ayudó a la señora de a biblioteca a ordenar los libros, debido al cansancio que tenía, se distrajo y los libros cayeron en el tobillo de Mikan, una pinocho lenta y tonta.

¿No me estarán mintiendo? ¿Verdad? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan al observar a su hija un poco nerviosa puesto que su madre no desviaba la mirada temerosa de su hija, pero Natsume, quien observa a Mikan, cogió la mano de Mikan brindándole total seguridad.

Mamá, lo que dice Natsume es cierto –dice Mikan un poco más tranquila al sentir el apoyo de Natsume.

Confíe en mí, señora. –dice Natsume mirando a la mamá de Mikan con una seguridad incomparable, él realmente decidió proteger a Mikan.

Bueno, de acuerdo, confío en mi hija, pero... –dice la mamá de Mikan observando a su hija con una mirada cálida, se acerca a Natsume y le acaricia su cabello como si fuera su hijo- confío mucho más en ti, Natsume.

Sabes, mamá, realmente no te entiendo... –dice Mikan un poco celosa, pero consideraba que esa situación siempre se daba- prefieres mucho más a Natsume.

No, hija…es que yo quiero, sin rodeos…la verdad es que yo quiero que…-dice la mamá de Mikan juntando a su hija y a Natsume, logrando que ambos se miren fijamente- ustedes dos se casen, y no permitiré a ningún chico que sea tu esposo, no hay nadie más que Natsume…¿entendiste?

¡Mamá! –grita Mikan muy fuerte y totalmente ruborizada, esquivando la mirada de Natsume- Todavía estoy en 5° de secundaria, me falta mucho para tomar decisiones de mi futuro, puede caber la posibilidad de que me case con otro chico, o que capaz Natsume me sea infiel.

Cierto, al fin y al cabo, Mikan no es muy bonita que digamos, es la única chica capaz de sacarme canas verdes. –dice Natsume sonriendo malvadamente, mientras Mikan se moría de las ganas de golpearlo, su enojo se reflejaba en la mirada que tenía- pero…hablando seriamente, nunca voy a permitir que Mikan se aleje de mí, quiero estar a su lado siempre y verdaderamente me gustaría casarme con ella.

Natsume…-dice Mikan sin poder evitar ruborizarse, pero dentro de sí misma estaba muy contenta al escuchar las últimas palabras de Natsume, pero ella pensaba que no todo era como soñaba porque la realidad puede cambiar, pensar en esto le ponía triste- Nadie sabe lo que nos deparará en el futuro, capaz no estemos…no lo sé.

Entonces anticipen su boda, y los dos acabarán siendo felices. –dice la mamá de Mikan mirando a ambos, quienes sus rostros se veían apenados, tristes, tan sólo pensar en su destino, podría separarlos.

Espera…señora –dice Natsume al ver que la mamá de Mikan insistía mucho, comprendía sus razones pero poco a poco- Esto va a ser muy raro, pero es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Mikan, nos falta mucho por recorrer. Las personas no podemos precipitarnos, además toda mamá desea que su hija sea alguien mejor, verá…uno aprende a través de las experiencias que uno vive, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a combatir todos los problemas con Mikan.

Entiendo, Natsume eres muy especial, tú para mí…eres el chico que va a romper todas las barreras y también confío en que tú serás el chico a quien voy a entregar en el futuro a mi hija –dice la mamá de Mikan, al principio lucía muy serena, más aun miraba a Natsume con mucha admiración, pero luego cambió la expresión de su rostro- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué lamentable! Pero...estoy segura que se van a casar.

Empiezo a pensar que mi mamá es demasiado diferente que todas las mamás.

Natsume miraba a Mikan cuando ella comenzaba a reírse por la actitud de su mamá, y a la vez Natsume se reía de ella porque tanto la madre como su hija eran iguales, pero él sabía apreciarlas, realmente Natsume quería una mamá como ella, que a pesar de comportarse tan infantil, siempre está para proteger a su hija en todo momento, él no podía evitar mirar todos las cosas tiradas en el piso, todo con el propósito de encontrar una pastilla. La mamá de Natsume es totalmente diferente a la mamá que ahora estaba a su lado, además la mamá de Mikan lo trataba como si fuera su hijo y estaba seguro que si le pasara algo a la mamá de Mikan, haría todo lo posible con tal de salvarla o protegerla e incluso arriesgar su propia vida, él pensaba definitivamente que esta familia, quien en estos momentos estaba a su lado, era muy cálida y nunca podía evitar sonreír.

Natsume comienza a acercarse, Mikan estaba a punto de voltear y en unos instantes, se encontraba en los brazos de Natsume, la mamá de Mikan los vio, dio un grito de alegría al ver a su hija cargada en los brazos de Natsume, él observó a la mamá de Mikan y ella comprendía que Natsume quería estar a solas con su hija, por lo tanto accedió con un movimiento de positivo de su rostro. Mientras que Natsume y Mikan estaban en el cuarto, la mamá de Mikan preparaba una deliciosa torta de chocolate.

Gracias por cuidarme, Natsume, pero debes ir a tu casa a descansar. –dice Mikan en su cama, mirando a Natsume que tenía una cara de sueño, comenzó a bostezar, Mikan le mira muy preocupada, entonces Natsume le sonríe.

No te preocupes, pinocho…de verás estás muy enamorada de mí –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan quien estaba enojada porque no le agradaba su sobrenombre, eso asía que Natsume siempre la molestara.

Buenas noches, ca-ba-lli-to –dice Mikan riéndose a carcajadas, porque Natsume también estaba enojado, por fin se dio cuenta de que desde ahora ese será su sobrenombre.

Mikan empieza a coger la frazada, pero justo en ese momento siente la mano de Natsume junto a ella, Mikan le observó y se fijó que él estaba enojado por su sobrenombre, ella tan solo mirarlo, le provocaban ganas de reírse, Mikan levanta su mano para acariciarle el cabello a Natsume y este la detuvo, la mano de Natsume sostenía el brazo de Mikan, ella le mira sorprendida porque Natsume la miraba fijamente a ella, no pensaba que se enojaría tanto por su sobrenombre. Natsume se acerca poco a poco a ella, Mikan se pone nerviosa, sintió que durante el día, ellos no se habían besado, realmente al estar tan cerca de Natsume, los dos acercaban sus rostros. La mamá de Mikan abre despacio la puerta, los ve a los dos juntos, solo sonríe, pero en su mente estaba muy alegre, solo mirarlos alentaba a que ellos dos se besen,tenía en sus manos los platos de cena, una rica y exquisita pachamanca, el plato favorito de Mikan, pero en ese momento la mamá de Mikan se olvidó completamente de lo que tenía en sus manos, se esuchó el sonido del tenedor al caer, esto hizo que los dos voltearan, la mamá de Mikan les saluda, tanto Mikan como Natsume estaban nerviosos, aunque lamentablemente ellos ni siquiera se besaron; sin embargo, disfrutaron mucho la cena. Natsume en su vida, había probado un plato preparado por su mamá, pero al probar ese exquisito plato, no podía evitar sonreír, realmente estaba contento, es por eso que miles de veces que llega a la casa de Mikan, no puede evitar salir de ella, les fascina mucho estar con Mikan y la mamá de ella.

Una vez los dos solos, Natsume no podía evitar reírse, Mikan se sentía confundida, ella no había hecho ninguna broma, por lo tanto no había ningún motivo para reírse.

Me parece que tú querías besarme… ¡qué lástima! No se cumplió.

¡Quien quería besarte! Además hoy día te la has pasado discutiendo con Micky hasta le propinaste un puñete.

Es que…me dijo que pronto tú ibas a ser su novia, pero más me molestó cuando intentó besarte y eso… ¡no lo voy a permitir! –dice Natsume cambiando totalmente su expresión.

¡Sólo tú me gustas! No hay otro chico que me gusta.

¡Me gustaría que lo digas frente a Micky para que no intente acosarte!

Ah…me estaba olvidando preguntarte si no has visto a Bori.

No, estaba pendiente de ti todo el día… -dice Natsume esquivando su mirada, él no es de hablar mucho de sus sentimientos, eso le ponía nervioso- pero creo que cuando tocó el timbre salió rápido del colegio.

Bori está muy triste… -dice Mikan con una mirada preocupada, le preocubaba mucho la relación de Bori y Rui, mientras más le miraba, Natsume se enamoraba de ella por preocuparse por sus amigas- mañana en el colegio, voy a tratar de animarla.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? –dice Natsume volteando rápidamente aver a Mikan, con una cara enojada, le preocupaba su salud- Mañana no vas a ir al colegio, estás muy mal de tu tobillo.

¡Quiero ir al colegio! –dice Mikan insistiendo, Natsume no estaba contento con esto porque estaba arriesgando su vida, pero Mikan cogió su mano- Por favor, Natsume, además estoy bien porque estuve en tu espalda.

¡Ahhhhhh! –grita Natsume apartando su mano, levantando su mano para despeinar su cabello- Eres tan terca. De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

Gracias, Natsume. –dice Mikan feliz y contenta, a la misma vez abrazando a Natsume muy fuerte.

Sí, claro ahora Natsume es bueno, antes no, ¿verdad?

Los dos se separan, Natsume le abriga a Mikan con la frazada, trata de taparla muy bien para que no se resfríe, Mikan realmente adoraba a Natsume porque raras veces estaban bien como ahora y la mayoría de veces se la pasaban peleando, a ella le encantaba esto. Natsume, quien buscaba una silla para sentarse y de paso un gorro porque no le gustaba que le vean como dormía,

Mikan no quería dormirse asó como así, Natsume estaba discutiendo con ella para que pueda dormir. Al tenerlo tan cerca, Mikan se acerca a Natsume, él se queda sorprendido, y Mikan logra besarlo, luego de esto, puede al fin dormir. Una vez que Mikan se quedó completamente dormida, Natsume solo sonrío, estaba muy feliz porque tenía a Mikan a su lado y no le importaba nada.

-Estoy alegre por haberme enamorado de Mikan, por eso no pienso perderla por ese tonto Micky. –dice Natsume formando un puño con su mano, sus ojos se volvieron fríos, había vuelto el Natsume frío de antes- ¡Ah! En serio, Micky no me agrada, ese idiota acosa a mi novia y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Bueno, con esto culminamos el capítulo, se espera otro capítulo mega archi sorprendente, estoy segurísima que les va a fascinar, mmm…esta vez Natsume y Micky van a luchar por el amor de Mikan, esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡AH!... ¿POR QUÉ COMIENZO A SENTIR ESTE SENTIMIENTO EXTRAÑO POR MICKY?


	11. Chapter 10

HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SÉ QUE ME DEMORO EN ESCRBIR, DE VERITAS…LO SIENTO, TRATO DE ESCRIBIR Y ESCRIBIR APROVECHANDO QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES, LES ASEGURO QUE VOY A MANDAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ES SOLO QUE ME VOY A DEMORAR, BUENO…SUERTE A TODOS… ¡FIGHT OH! ¡OHHHHH!

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 10**

**¡AH!... ¿POR QUÉ COMIENZO A SENTIR ESTE SENTIMIENTO EXTRAÑO POR MICKY?**

Al día siguiente, el sol es cada vez más intenso, pero en el cuarto de Mikan siempre se sentía un ambiente frío, con excepción de ahora que ese cuarto estaba rodeado de puro amor entre Natsume y Mikan, ellos seguían durmiendo, siempre se dice que cuando uno duerme es como un angelito, pero creo que en esta situación puede aparecer el ángel del amor, ellos dos estaban cogidos de la mano, Mikan comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, trata de levantar sus dos manos para estirarse, pero no podía, es ahí donde se da cuenta que su mano y la de Natsume estaban juntas, Mikan sonríe, trata de levantarse pero seguía sin poder lograrlo.

-No te levantes aun, pinochín. –dice Natsume riéndose, él seguía molestando a Mikan con ese sobrenombre a pesar de que acaba de despertar- Tu tobillo no está del todo curado.

-Pero…Natsume tengo que ir al colegio.

-No me refería a eso, te voy a ayudar con tu tobillo

-De acuerdo, pero primero me voy a cambiar.

-Entonces me voy a quedar.

-Veteeee…¡pervertido!

Natsume sale del cuarto riéndose, Mikan lanza una almohada a la puerta, estaba molesta con él, siempre bromeaba con ese tipo de cosas, pero su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, no podía sacar de su mente la sonrisa de Natsume, realmente eso le cautivaba mucho, vio su relo y ya era tarde, tenía que cambiarse rápidamente, aunque le era muy difícil por su tobillo, Natsume estaba afuera del cuarto de Mikan, solo escuchaba muchos ruidos, no podía evitar reírse porque parecía que Mikan se estaba golpeando a cada rato.

Mikan sale muy agotada, Natsume le miró y solo sonrío, luego al verla, se acercó a Mikan, ella una vez más estaba muy nerviosa, Natsume estaba demasiado cerca, ella cerró sus ojos, Natsume se acerca aun más y le quita el pilimili que sujeta su cabello, al apartarse, ve a Mikan que aun cerraba sus ojos, él comienza a reírse.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Natsume sin parar de reírse- Realmente te mueres por besarme.

-Estás equivocado. –dice Mikan muy roja y molesta porque él siempre para bromeando.

-Te cae muy bien el cabello suelto, se te ve muy linda

-¿De verdad? ¿No me estarás bromeando? –pregunta Mikan tratando de no confiar en sus palabras.

-Sí, me gustas mucho más.

Mikan no podía evitar sonrojarse, más aun cuando la cargó en sus brazos para poder bajar las escaleras, Mikan se sentía feliz y contenta como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas, tan solo que su príncipe es demasiado molestoso, pero mientras más lo veía, sabía con exactitud que él era muy atractivo, más aun con su gorro, nunca creía que Natsume se enamoraría de ella, solo con Natsume podía actuar como ella verdaderamente es y no se sentía incómoda para nada.

Una vez pasado la difícil prueba de bajar las escaleras; aunque Natsume siempre se quejaba de Mikan porque pesaba tanto, Mikan se moría de ganas por golpearle. La mamá de Mikan estaba colocando la jarra que contenía jugo de naranja en la mesa, había muchos panes, volteó y les observó a los dos, Natsume rápidamente bajó a Mika de su espalda. La mamá de Mikan invitó a desayunar a Natsume, los tres se reían a cada minuto, pero más aun la mamá de Mikan no podía evitar reírse porque veía a su hija y Natsume discutiendo a cada rato por un pan, por el jugo y hasta por la leche.

Finalizo el desayuno, Natsume fue al baño para llamar por teléfono a su chofer y pedirle que traiga su coche de inmediato, pero cuidando de que su mamá no se entere de nada, luego Natsume se miró al espejo, y a través de este espejo vio a Mikan sonriéndole, ella cerraba sus ojos y Natsume se acercó al espejo, en unos segundos se encontraba besando al espejo, él se aparta inmediatamente asustado, pero luego se ríe y cierra la puerta del baño.

-Mikan, vamos al colegio.

-¿Qué te pasó? –pregunta Mikan acercándose a Nasume- Parece que hubieras besado algún espejo, pero creo que el caballito no haría tal cosa, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡No molestes, pinocho! –dice Natsume avergonzado.

-Esperen…¿Mikan, cómo vas a poder ir al colegio si está lastimado tu tobillo? –dice la mamá de Mikan al observar que su hija apenas podía levantarse.

-¡No es ningún problema! –dice Natsume ayudando a Mikan, ella se apoyaba en su hombro para levantarse y este cargó la mochila de Mikan- Mi coche nos espera afuera.

-¡Natsume eres brillante y por cierto el novio de mi hija! –dice la mamá de Mkan con mucha euforia.

-¡Mamá! –dice Mikan un poco avergonzada por la actitud de su mamá- Siempre estás adorando a Natsume.

-Por favor, Mikan. –dice la mamá de Mikan acariciando el cabello de su hija- No fastidies para nada a tu futuro esposo.

-¡Mamá, ya te dije que nos falta mucho! –grita Mikan aun soportando el dolor de su tobillo, cuando sintió que la mano de Natsume sujetaba su cintura.

-Nos vamos, Mikan, y gracias por el desayuno, señora.

El chofer sale del auto, les sonríe a los dos tortolos, la mamá de Mikan estaba muy feliz por la relación de su hija y Natsume, se sorprendió aun más cuando Natsume la volvió a cargar en sus brazos, el chofer abre la puerta, Natsume le apoya en uno de los asiento, luego el chofer cierra la puerta y empieza a arrancar el coche, Mikan por poco y se cae del asiento, si no fuera por Natsume, quien logró evitarlo. Los dos se miraban fijamente, ni uno desviaba los ojos del otro, el chofer miraba por el espejito del coche lo que sucedía, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, estos dos de inmediato se separaron.

-Natsume, disculpa a mi mamá si te ofendió respecto a que serías mi futuro esposo. –dice Mikan mirando la ventana del coche, no quería mirarle a los ojos por vergüenza.

-No estoy ofendido para nada, Mikan… -dice Natsume cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella voltea mirándole sorprendida como nunca- Además en el futuro, te pediré que seas mi esposa.

-Nat-su-me, pero… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, la mirada de Natsume era totalmente seria.

-¿Por qué te pones así? –pregunta Natsume cogiendo delicadamente la mejilla de Mikan- Nosotros estaremos para siempre juntos, Mikan.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Mikan muy roja.

-Nunca en mi vida, he hablado tan seriamente… -dice Natsume con unos ojos serios - Es una promesa entre los dos.

-De acuerdo –dice Mikan muy feliz y contenta, los dos juntan sus dedos, símbolo de la promesa.

-Yo también voy a participar, voy a ser el testigo –dice el chofer riéndose sin parar.

Llegan al colegio, Mikan se apoya del hombro de Natsume y este le coge de la cintura para poder evitar cualquier accidente. Mikan se queda mirando a Natsume, pero tenía un presentimiento de que este día no iba a ser el mejor, tenía mucho miedo.

-Joven… ¿Vengo a recogerle? –pregunta el chofer cogiendo el volante.

-Sí, pero trata de no reírte mucho la próxima vez – dice Natsume mirándole.

-Ok, Ok, es que ustedes están planeando un futuro y además, joven, hoy usted está muy feliz, siempre sonríe cuando está con Mikan, bye bye… -dice el chofer sonriendo y arrancando el coche a toda velocidad.

Mikan y Natsume entran al colegio, todos los alumnos gritan de la emoción al verlos juntos, Mikan estaba nerviosa, además todos veían que Natsume sujetaba su cintura.

Misaki, Bori y Suki les miraban, pero estaban sorprendidas por la presencia de Mikan, ella todavía no se había recuperado del tobillo, las fans de Natsume estaban celosas, nada más mirar a Mikan apoyada en el hombro de su príncipe, le daba mucha rabia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mikan? –pregunta Suki muy preocupada al ver la situación de su amiga- Se supone que debes estar descansando.

-Eso es cierto, estás mal de tu tobillo. –dice Misaki

-En serio, estoy bien –dice Mikan sonriendo, Natsume le miraba, no le gustaba que se arriesgara tanto – No se preocupen.

-¡Natsume! ¡Apóyanos! –insiste Bori mirando enojada a Natsume.

-¡Ya lo hice! –grita Natsume mirando a Bori- Pero esta chica pinochín, es demasiado terca e insistió en ir al colegio.

Mikan odiaba el sobrenombre, volteó enojada y observó a Micky, quien lucía un nuevo peinado, un pantalón yin, camisa a raya de color azul y blanco, casaca blanca, zapatillas deportivas de alta calidad y por lo que se veía es de cuero, caminaba a grandes pasos, sin desviar la mirada de su princesa. Micky observaba como todas las chicas se desmayaban al verlo, realmente se veía diferente, aunque él solamente quería ver la reacción de su princesa, tan sólo eso le importaba.

-Hola, princesa… -dice Micky sonriendo a Mikan, con unos ojos demasiado tiernos que cualquier chica se derretiría por sus ojos- Misaki, Suki, Bori y… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo…-dice Natsume enojado pero sin siquiera apartar su mano de la cintura de Mikan- Nat-su-me.

-¡No me interesa escucharlo! Sólo fue una pregunta retórica, se suponía que tú no debías contestarla –dice Micky burlándose por el poco cerebro que tenía Natsume, este se moría de ganas de golpearlo pero no podía porque si se aparta de Mikan, ella podría volver a lastimarse de su tobillo- jajaja….¡Idiota!

- ¡Oye! Mide tus palabras, no me provoques –dice Natsume con unos ojos penetrantes.

A pesar de los ojos penetrantes de Natsume, que influían mucho temor pero Micky no le tomaba importancia a esto, en cambio Misaki, Suki y Bori estaban temerosas, trataban a toda costa de evitar esos ojos, pero era como si las persiguiera a cada rato, Micky no tenía miedo e incluso fue directamente a Mikan y cogió su mano de ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Mikan le miró , comenzó a sentirse extraña, Natsume tan solo mirarlos, le daba rabia, no soportaba que Mikan viera a otros chicos que no fuera él, así que empuja a Micky, Mikan se queda sorprendida y Natsume le da un beso en su frente, luego de esto trata de que los dos vayan a su salón, pero Micky, de inmediato, coge la mano izquierda de Mikan.

-Por favor, princesa… -dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan con mucha fuerza- dime cómo estoy… ¿me veo bien? Me esforcé mucho para que puedas verme a mí.

- Digamos que te ves muy atractivo..-dice Mikan sin poder evitar esos ojos tan tiernos de Mikan, que brillaban con intensidad, ella estaba muy nerviosa, no entendía por qué- lindo, tierno y muy guapo.

-Princesa, esas palabras me llenan de alegría. –dice Micky acercándose lentamente hacia Mikan, cogiendo su mejilla, quien se encontraba roja.

- Esto… vámonos al salón, Micky –dice Mikan mirando a Micky, ella no tomaba en cuenta la presencia de Natsume, quien se moría de los celos, más aun que veía a Mikan, quie no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Suki y Bori estaban sorprendidas, no podían creer la actitud de Mikan, ella siempre trataba de distanciar a Micky; pero esta vez era distinto. Sus amigas sabían que si la dejaban actuar de esta manera, se iba a crear un gran problema entre Natsume y Micky, que tendría como consecuencia la separación definitiva entre ellos. Micky, quien estaba tan cerca de Mikan y cogía su mejilla sonrojada delicadamente, pudo sentir esta vez un pequeño sentimiento de Mikan hacia él, no podía creerlo, estaba muy feliz, y no dudó en seguir adelante con su plan, atreviéndose a dar un beso a Mikan en la frente, esto enojó mucho a Natsume, quien de inmediato empujó a Micky, este se contuvo por respeto a Mikan. Natsume estaba cabizbajo, le dolía demasiado ver a Mikan actuar de esa manera, sus ojos eran penetrantes, su mirada cambió totalmente, ya no era la mirada tierna de siempre.

-Princesa, te di un beso en la frente y otro beso que te quiero dar es...en… -dice Micky, sin siquiera importarle que Natsume estuviera junto a ella, acercándose a Mikan –los labios.

Natsume enfureció por completo, Mikan le observó y hasta le dio miedo su forma de ser, nunca en su vida había sentido escalofríos, Natsume levanta su mano, forma un puño con ella, Mikan se asusta, no quería que hiciera daño a Micky, por lo tanto, ella impidió el beso cruzando sus manos.

Micky se quedó sorprendido porque no pensaba que Mikan interfiriera en ello, pero ella se aleja de él, apartándose con Natsume, apoyada en el hombro de él por el problema de su tobillo, esta vez Natsume coge su cintura sin decir una palabra ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla.

-No sé por qué pero ahora… -dice Mikan muy confundida, nerviosa, sabía que su comportamiento de antes estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente su mente estaba en otro lado- cada vez que se acerca Micky, mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente… ¿qué hago? ¿Estaré siendo infiel?

- Mikan… ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta Natsume aun con esos ojos penetrantes, él no hablaba con la misma voz tierna de siempre con Mikan, esta vez era distinto.

- Sí, estoy bien… -dice Mikan afirmando, a pesar de que Natsume no estaba de buen humor por lo que pasó, era la primera vez que se sentía incómoda, pero una vez que se encontraba en su aula. Con la ayuda de Natsume pudo ubicarse en su respectivo asiento.- Estoy preocupada por Bori.

- Eso déjamelo a mí… y no me molestes… -dice Natsume sentado en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, aunque realmente él siempre se sentado al lado de Mikan, pero esta vez estaba enojado, no deseaba hablar con ella, Mikan comprendía la situación, pero no le agradaba observar a Natsume de esa manera.

Misaki ingresa al salón, observa a Suki, quien estaba jugando con Bori a las cartas, Bori usualmente se molestaba cuando perdía, su obsesión era ganar en todo, es por eso que muchas veces Suki se negaba a jugar con ella, así que Bori usaba métodos para convencerla como los futuros chantajes, había veces en que Suki no le quedaba de otra que acceder a lo que ella quería.

Luego, observó a Micky, quien miraba a Mikan, esta comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa porque Micky no dejaba de mirarla, esto le inquietaba demasiado, pero mientras más lo hacía, su corazón seguía palpitando, ella creía que su corazón tenía problemas, porque antes siempre palpitaba cuando se trataba de Natsume y ahora es distinto, Misaki observaba muy orgullosa por el éxito del plan que habían tramado, Micky volteó inmediatamente y obervó a Misaki, quien le hacía una señal con su dedo en forma de triunfo, él se levantó de inmediato, corrió hacia Misaki y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Gané! –grita Bori de la emoción lanzando las cartas al suelo, Suki se enoja, aunque no tanto porque ella le había dejado ganar, era esto o sino seguir jugando hasta que Bori gane.

-Bori…Bori… -dice Suki sonriendo, observó a Misaki y Micky abrazados, realmente le sorprendió este hecho, luego observó a Mikan para saber su reacción frente a esto y se encontró con que ella se quedó dormida.

Natsume aun seguía enojado, temía perder a Mikan, no quitaba de su mente lo que pasó, golpeó la pared tan fuerte que hasta sus compañeros lo notaron, Natsume volteó y los miró fríamente, todos se quedaron paralizados del miedo, Natsume observó que su mano estaba herida, miró la sangre y recordó cuando unos delincuentes estaban siguiendo a Mikan, ella estaba asustada, pero po proteger a Natsume decidió pelear, nunca en su vida había visto que una chica tan tonta se arriesgara, pero al recordar este hecho, hizo que Natsume dejara a lado su odio, su mirada tierna volvió, esa mirada que Mikan adoraba, también sabía que si actuaba de esta manera, Micky aprovecharía la situación para quitarla, así que no dudó un instante y se sentó a lado de Mikan, ella aun estaba durmiendo, Natsume se quitó su chaleco y comenzó a abrigarla con ella.

-Ah.. Misaki …-dice Suki acercándose lenatmente con una sonrisa sarcástica, no comprendía el motivo de su abrazo, así que pensó que se gustaban- Te gusta Micky, ¿no es cierto?

-No te confundas, a mí me gusta mi princesa Mikan- dice Micky con unos ojos brillosos y apartándose de Misaki, Natsume escuchó las palabras de Micky, él estaba jugando con su lápiz y al escuchar esto, rompió su lápiz en dos partes.

-Lo siento, además Misaki tiene novio –dice Suki avergonzada porque se había equivocado.

-¿Tienes novio? –pregunta Micky mirando a Misaki muy sorprendido, no se imaginaba para nada que Misaki tuviera novio.

-Sí… -dice Misaki feliz, ya que solo recordar a su novio, la hacía feliz, aunque su corazón se encontraba confundido últimamente, pero en el momento en que escuchó a Micky decir que le uste su princesa, supo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad - ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, felicidades. –decía Micky sonriendo.

Toca el timbre de la campana, todos se encontraban en sus asientos, Mikan comienza a despertar y se da con la sorpresa de que Natsume estaba a su lado, mas aun sentía su aroma cálido del chaleco de Natsume, este le miró y le sonrío, Mikan se alegró mucho y sintió una electricidad en todo su cuerpo que la hacía ponerse nerviosa. La profesora ingresó al salón, saludó a sus alumnos y les comunica que ya se vienen los exámenes del primer trimestre, recomendándoles que den todo su esfuerzo. Raras veces los alumnos se alegraban por los exámenes, ya que se tiene que estudiar y estudiar con mucho esfuerzo para salir invicto en el primer trimestre; sin embargo, Misaki cantó de alegría, forma retórica de expresar su emoción, a ella le encantan los exámenes, pero Mikan, en cambio, era como su semana de tortura, no era muy buena para los exámenes que se vienen; sin embargo, Natsume siempre confiaba en que ella aprobaría los exámenes porque lo que más admira de Mikan es que ella nunca se rinde hasta lograr su objetivo.

-¿Por qué tienen que existir los exámenes? –pregunta Mikan muy triste, aunque sea lo más común de una escuela, pero a la vez ella se pone muy nerviosa con los exámenes, porque no es muy buena estudiando, es ahí donde lo considera como una semana de tortura.

-Tan solo es estudiar, Mikan. –dice Natsume copiando los apuntes de la pizarra acerca de la fecha de exámenes, aunque no le era fácil copiar los apuntes de la pizarra porque la profesora no se lo permitía ya que cada palabra, ella lo cubría ya sea con su mano o su cuerpo, esto ponía molesto a Natsume.

-Claro, tú lo dices porque para ti es muy fácil… -dice Mikan un poco molesta consigo misma por su capacidad de no entender muy bien los temas, es por ello que se lamenta el no tener habilidades o talentos como Natsume aparte de cantar, lo cual le fascina ya que le ayuda a interactuarse con las demás personas- Además eres muy inteligente.

-Solo dije un comentario –dice Natsume molesto y con un gesto sarcástico, porque a veces no comprendía por qué Mikan es demasiado tonta aunque ella no lo admita y por su cuenta él le considera como una chica tonta que actúa de forma infantil, a pesar de que eso es lo que le gusta de ella y se niega a admitirlo- ¡No te molestes!

-¡No estoy molesta contigo! –dice Mikan enojada porque Natsume siempre le pone de mal humor, y es la única persona que le molesta, además de que siempre discuten como perro y gato, pero ella siempre fingía que eso le molestaba aunque a veces le agradaba que Natsume la tratara de esa forma y más aun el hecho de que los dos se comportaran como niños, en ese momento solo pensaba en Natsume pero seguía preguntándose desde cuándo es que su corazón cambió de dirección tan solo al ver a Micky.

-¡Caro que sí! –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan.

-¡Claro que no! –dice Mikan acercándose a Natsume.

-¡Mikan y Natsume! ¡Silencio! –grita la profesora molesta porque interrumpen su clase, más aun al ver que las miradas de sus dos alumnos estaban tan cerca, pero cuando les llamó la atención, todos los alumnos voltearon a verlos y sonrieron al verlos tan juntitos, ellos empezaban a considerarlos como la mejor pareja a excepción de aquellos que se mueren de los celos por intentar separarlos.

-Lo sentimos mucho –dicen Mikan y Natsume avergonzados porque todos sus compañeros les miraban, los dos trataban de ignorarse el uno al otro, ni uno de los dos se miraban, a excepción de que cuando cogían un lápiz, que se encontraba en medio de las dos carpetas, sus manos se cruzaban, hasta eran capaces de discutir por un lápiz, pero sabían que no podían porque la profesora estaba al frente, no les quedaba de otra que contener sus ganas de pelear y sacar toda la llama de su fuego que encendía su odio.

-¡Ah! Esos dos... –dice Suki suspirando ya que parecía uno de esos casos, en los cuales no se acordaban que son novios o es su manera de divertirse, mientras más volteaba a verlos le daban ganas de reírse, estar con ellos no es para nada aburrido, eso es lo que ella pensaba.- Tanto el pinocho como el caballo paran discutiendo, aunque se nota que los dos se aman intensamente.

-¡Deja de llamarlos de esa manera! –dice Misaki al escuchar lo que susurraba Suki, más aun cuando ella no quitaba la vista a la parejita, pero Misaki comenzó a reírse por los extraños sobrenombres que tenían- Aunque tienes razón…ellos son iguales en su manera de ser y es por eso que se aman demasiado.

- Capaz tengan un problema con su vista... –dice Micky enojado, tratando de romper su lápiz, aunque a diferencia de él, Natsume sí logró romper su lápiz, Micky trataba de buscar una forma de desquitar su furia- Pronto mi princesa se va a fijar en mí.

Micky se la pasó mirando a Mikan como si fuera la única chica del mundo, él deseaba con todo su corazón que Mikan fuera su novia, y es porque ella nunca le dio la oportunidad para serlo pero hoy era un día diferente, por primera vez sentía que Mikan se acercaba hacia él para darle una oportunidad, sabía que nunca lo iba a desaprovechar, mientras pensaba un montón de cosas, miraba a Mikan, solo a ella, y ella , quien sentía que alguien la estaba observando, levanta su cabeza y observa a Micky, ella se dio cuenta que no podía evitar mirarlo, pero se sentía extraña, y a la vez tenía mucho miedo, los ojos de Micky la cautivaban por completo. Una vez que Natsume terminó de copiar los apuntes, observó a Mikan que tenía una cara de estar enamorada o ilusionada, esa cara ya la conocía Natsume, pero se dio cuenta que no le miraba a él, volteó y observó a Micky con la misma cara de siempre, mientras más duraba esas miradas que se echaban ambos, él comenzaba a sentir celos, no entendía qué es lo que le pasaba Mikan y a qué se debía ese comportamiento, hasta que Natsume chasqueó sus dedos y Mikan le miró sorprendida, temerosa de que no sospechara nada.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume con unos ojos penetrantes mirando a Mikan demasiado cerca, cogiendo su brazo sin lastimarla, esos ojos que a la vez hacía que Natsume se vea más lindo pero que infundía mucho temor- ¿Estás mirando a Micky?

-Claro que no… -dice Mikan nerviosa, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, no sabía si era por miedo o porque aun se sentía así cuando observó a Micky- solo miraba la ventana.

-Mi princesa se muere por mí, lo puedo sentir… -dice Micky, quien apenas volteaba a ver su cuaderno para mirar que no copió nada de la pizarra, solo sonrío pero tenía ganas de gritar porque solo soñar que Mikan estaría a su lado, lo hacía muy feliz.

En el recreo, Natsume salió apresurado, su mochila estaba tirado en el suelo, sus ojos reflejaban furia y odio, no sabía qué había hecho mal para que Mikan actúe de esa forma, no comprendía nada, tenía unas ganas de golpear a Micky con todas sus fuerzas, más aun cuando antes de salir del salón, observó a Micky que le sonría como diciéndole que admite su derrota, Natsume cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza que hizo que el resto de los alumnos, que observaron a Natsume comportarse así, volvieran a sus cuadernos sin decir una palabra ya sea por el miedo que le tienen.

Mikan estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer; sin embargo trató de imaginarse un mundo sin Natsume, no pudo, trató miles de veces pero no podía, Natsume aun formaba parte importante de su vida, era difícil eliminarlo o borrarlo de una manera inmediata, tenía ganas de llorar, no quería admitirlo pero estaba sintiendo algo por Micky y no sabía qué era, cogió el lápiz por el que los dos iban a discutir, cerró los ojos, estaba imaginando a Micky pero sintió un mano encima de ella, abrió los ojos y era Micky, Mikan inmediatamente apartó su mano; sin embargo, Micky volvió a coger la mano de Mikan con delicadeza, ella le miró confundida, se sentía incómoda, era la primea vez que cogía la mano de Micky, nunca lo había hecho, siempre había cogido la mano de Natsume.

-Pincesa, sentí que durante las clases, me mirabas y … -dice Micky feliz, muy alegre- eso me alegra mucho. Te amo, princesa.

-¡Eres muy lindo, Micky! –dice Mikan sonriendo, también estaba feliz, nerviosa, confundida e incómoda, todas estas emociones a la vez.

-Por fin, lo estoy logrando… -dice Micky en su mente, levantando su mano izquierda en señal de triunfo, Mikan le observaba y comenzaba a reírse por su manera de actuar, eso le parecía muy gracioso, pero Micky mientras más la veía, le gustaba u sonría- Siento que mi princesa se enamora cada vez más de mí.

-¿Qué piensas, Micky? –pregunta Mikan muy pensativa pero sonriedno por la manera de ser de Micky y su forma tan infantil o precipitada de actuar, aunque ella siempre admiraba su gran persistencia desde un inicio.

-Pienso que mi amada princesa tiene una sonrisa bonita. –dice Micky mirándole tan dulce con esos ojos que se derriten cada vez que ven a Mikan cuando sonríe o ríe, mas aun cuando él es el motivo de su sonrisa- Dime, ¿tengo unos ojos muy lindos princesa?

-Y-yo, la verdad es que...pues…verás –dice Mikan muy nerviosa, sin poder siquiera decir las palabras con coherencia o sentido común, tener tan cerca a Micky provocaba en ella un cierto grado de incomodidad.

-¡Eres mi princesa! –dice Micky con una carita de niño, pero su mirada era profunda, que inspiraba deseos de proteger a Mikan, a la princesa que adora, mientras más la miraba, no podía soportar estar tan cerca de ella sin hacer nada, inició el primer paso que fue coger la mejilla de Mikan, tan solo al acercarse notaba el leve sonrojo de ellas, Mikan le miraba nerviosa sin apartar la mirada de Micky- ¡Me gustas mucho, Mikan!

Micky la miraba profundamente con esos ojos, Mikan comenzaba a temblar, no podía decir alguna palabra, le era muy difícil, estaba nerviosa aunque esa frase siempre era dicha por Micky, jamás dudaba en volver a declararse o confesar millones de veces sus sentimientos, sus palabras eran muy claras, no titubeaba para nada, siempre estaba al lado de Mikan aunque resultara una molestia por el hecho de sus celos obsesivos , ella pensaba, en este momento, de forma diferente, consideraba a Micky como más que un amigo, una persona especial pero no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, aunque estuviera tan cerca de Micky, pensaba en Natsume, trataba de definir sus pensamientos, cada vez estaba más confundida, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo usual, el chico que estaba a su lado era Micky, quien estaba acercándose más, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, estaba confundida, pero al ver que Micky cerró sus ojos, sabía lo que pretendía hacer, la iba a besar, ella se quedó inmóvil, no era la primera vez que besaba a Micky, aunque la primera vez fue porque Micky lo hizo en contra de su voluntad, ella no sabía qué hacer, temblaba mucho, pero en su mente deseaba besarlo. Mikan estaba nerviosa, lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos; sin embargo, de pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de Natsume, comenzó a sentir punzadas en su corazón, un dolor inmerso en sus pensamientos, provocaba que su voz se afligiera cada momento que Micky se acercaba a sus labios, pero los hechos que recordaba de Natsume le hacían muy feliz, cuando esos hechos comenzaron a borrarse en su mente, el dolor de su corazón fue más intenso, Mikan no pudo soportar, empujó levemente a Micky, él se quedó sorprendido, observó que los ojos de Mkan estaban llorosos, notó que Mikan deseaba llorar.

-Princesa… -dice Micky mirando a Mikan con una dulce sonrisa, él siempre estaba dispuesto a esperar a Mikan, cogió su brazo sin lastimarla, deseaba abrazarla pero se contuvo, no quería lastimar a Mikan- lograré que algún día sientas algo por mí.

-Estoy confundida…me está empezando a gustar Micky, pero…pero…cada vez que Micky quiere besarme… yo no puedo porque aun me sigue gustando… -dice Mikan pensando, mientras miraba a Micky, acariciando su propio cabello, queriendo desordenarlo por ella misma, aunque una vez más le vino a la mente la imagen de Natsume queriendo desordenar su cabello, él siempre lo hacía; mientras más duraba Natsume en su mente, ella sonreía- y aun me seguirá gustando Natsume… ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¿Quién me gusta Micky o Natsume?

Mikan miraba el rostro de Micky, ella notaba que el rostro de Micky estaba rojo, pero al sentir ella misma su mejilla, esta estaba blanda mas no roja, en cambio, cuando estaba con Natsume, usualmente se ponía roja ya sea cuando Natsume se le acercaba o la molestaba. Al mismo instante, Micky vio a Mikan, se dio cuenta que tenía esa mirada, que tan solo lo mostraba cuando estaba con Natsume o lo imaginaba, Micky no quería perder a Mikan, sabía que era algo egoísta , no soportaba que Natsume estuviera a su lado, realmente pasó un año y él seguía enamorado de Mikan, siempre tenía que soportar el dolor que tenía al ver a Mikan y Natsume juntos.

Natsume caminaba hacia su salón, todavía seguía con la cabeza que le echaba humos, pero mientras pensaba en rendirse con Mikan, no podía porque él también la amaba, no sabía si Mikan aun le seguía amando, solo esperaba que Mikan estuviera feliz con la persona que ella elija, sabía que de todos modos algo iba a pasar, eso trató de calmarlo, de pronto recordó a su amigo, tenía que intentar persuadirlo a que no se rinda, él le considera como su mejor amigo, a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron, pero que su amigo se apartó con tal de que Natsume sea feliz, él bien sabía que Natsume había pasado muchos problemas y sufrimientos.

-Hola, Natsume… -dice Rui contestando la llamada de Natsume, él estaba comprando un helado de vainilla, y su identidad o la manera en que vestía era diferente, trató de verse de esta manera para pasar desapercibido entre las calles- seguro me vas a preguntar sobre Bori, ¿cierto?

-Sí, es que… -dice Natsume un poco incómodo porque no era usual en él explicar las cosas, pero ahora que lo único que desea es ver a Mikan muy feliz y sin preocupaciones, aunque mientras más caminaba, las chicas se quedaban mirándole como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico-Bori se siente mal por no contarte sobre su cita con Near pero confío en que Bori no lo hizo a propósito.

-¡Natsume! –dice Rui alzando la voz, mucha gente que lo rodeaba comenzaba a sospechar de su verdadera identidad, trató de bajar la voz, bajando su gorro un poco más de lo usual para evitar que lo miren y seguir caminando apresuradamente- ¡No te metas en esto!

-¡Oye! –grita Natsume desesperado por la actitud de Rui, lo cual tenía cierto parecer a la de él, pero no soportaba ver a su amigo que quería ser indiferente ante este tipo de situaciones y mientras más recordaba a Bori, deseaba golpear a Rui con todas sus fuerzas ya que Bori buscaba disculparse con él- ¿Estás ciego o qué?

-¡¿Qué? –grita exaltado Rui, sin poder controlar sus ganas de gritar, a pesar de que la gente comenzaba a hablar de él a sus espaldas, no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería, aunque no lo admitiera, ver a Bori.

-Es que tú pretendes dejar el camino libre a Near –dice Natsume enojado, apoyándose en el muro de la pared de su salón, aunque le resultaba familiar la manera como se comportaban Rui y Bori, solo sonreía y hasta cuando sonreía, las chicas se desmayaban, en sus mentes solo pensaban en que Natsume es el único chico de sus vidas- ¿Estás pensando rendirte?

-Pero… -dice Rui comenzando a dudar de la pregunta dicha por Natsume, no quería alejarse de Bori, estaba muy triste, seguía comiendo su helado, antes estaba tranquilo pero luego de recibir la llamada de su amigo, comenzaron las dudas, extrañaba mucho a Bori.

-¿Crees en Bori? –pregunta Natsume tratando de hacer reflexionar a su amigo, y a la misma vez saludando a las chicas que se encontraban mirándole desde las escaleras del primer piso o del segundo piso.

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero… -dice Rui deteniéndose en una esquina de la iglesia, miraba la imagen del señor Jesucristo, solo sonrío como si le hubieran quitado el dolor que tenía.

-Si amas a Bori… -dice Natsume hablando en voz baja, comenzaba a molestarle la presencia de esas chicas, quienes estaban en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, les miró una vez más con unos ojos penetrantes, cuyos ojos ni siquiera evitaron que esas chicas se alejaran, solo sacudió su cabello porque se sentía incómodo, no le dejaban siquiera hablar cómodamente con su amigo- ¡Ah!... lucha por ella.

-Natsume eres un buen amigo –dice Rui riéndose porque Natsume siempre procuraba que él no estuviera enojado, y estaba alegre de tener un amigo como él, aunque de pequeños, ellos se hicieron amigos de un manera muy extraña, solo recordar que su amistad se dio en medio de peligros que Natsume siempre lo protegía, con él se comportaba muy amablemente pero con otros era muy frío y continuamente se metía en peleas, que fueron cambiando gracias a Mikan. Rui reconoce que Natsume cambió y entiende el por qué persiste tanto en que no deje a Bori a manos de Near, tanto pensar notó que su helado se derritió, no le quedó de otra que comprar otro helado.

-Lo sé, pero creo que debes entrar al colegio y formar parte de los alumnos para estar más cerca de Bori.

-Sí, pero sería mejor entrar en el 2° trimestre.

-Tienes razón porque en la siguiente semana se vienen los exámenes del 1° trimestre.

-Bueno… -dice Rui teniendo una vez más en sus manos su helado de vainilla- por cierto no dejes que Micky te quite a Mikan, ¿entendiste?

-Por eso… -dice Natsume volviendo a su carácter frío, tan solo escuchar el nombre de su enemigo hace que hierve su sangre, comienza a golpear fuerte la pared, voltea y observa que las chicas desaparecieron en un instante, Natsume suspiro y comenzó a reírse- no te preocupes, Rui.

Natsume apagó su celular, estaba muy feliz, por lo menos logró que Rui entrara en razón para disculparse con Bori, por fin iba a darle buenas noticias a Mikan, ya no iba a verla tan preocupada, solo verla feliz o imaginarla de esta manera, hacía que él pueda sonreír, ingresó al salón y observó a su novia durmiendo sobre su escritorio, se acercó hacia ella, sonrío y se sentó junto a ella, le dio un beso en su frente y la abrazó cálidamente al observar que el frío ingresaba por la ventana.

-Mira… -dice Suki a Misaki, quien se encontraba leyendo su cuaderno, Misaki le miraba a Suki que sonreía, ella volteó- ellos dos se ven bien juntos.

-Tienes razón –dice Misaki sonriendo al ver a Natsume y Mikan tan juntos, mientras más les miraba, no quería hacerles daño, sabía que Natsume estaba totalmente enamorado de Mikan , siempre vio cómo la protegía de los peligros pero, al igual que Mikan, estaba confundida, nunca había visto llorar a Micky tan profundamente, no sabía qué hacer.

-Misaki… ¿Por qué siempre estás junto con Micky?

-Es… que… -dice Misaki muy nerviosa, no quería confesar lo que tramaba con Micky, sabía que lastimaría a Natsume y pueda que no la perdone- somos amigos, ¿por qué Suki?

-Ah… no… por nada. –dice Suki mirándole a Misaki, sabía que su actitud era muy sospechosa, conocía muy bien a Misaki, sabía que ella ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Tocó el timbre para proseguir con las clases, Suki y Misaki voltearon inmediatamente al escuchar a la profesora que comenzaba a saludarlos, Mikan despertó y se dio con la sorpresa de que Natsume estaba a su lado, cogiendo su mano y sonriéndole, esto hacía que Mikan se pusiera roja, una vez más cogió por sí misma su mejilla y notó que estaba caliente, Mikan sonrío, pero su corazón aun seguía confundido, le preocupaba herir a los demás, aun más sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón cuando la mano de Natsume se apartó de ella, Mikan cogió apresuradamente la mano de Natsume, este estaba escribiendo los apuntes de la pizarra y sintió que Mikan quería coger su mano, Natsume cerró su cuaderno, Mikan le miró confundida, entonces Natsume se acerca a Mikan, ella se pone nerviosa y comienza a alejarse, Natsume acerca su rostro aun más a Mikan y ella se cae de la silla, la profesora y el resto de los alumnos voltearon y observaron a Mikan en el suelo. Natsume abrió su cuaderno, cogió su lápiz y siguió copiando, tratando de evitar sonreír, Mikan se enoja mucho, no soportaba que Natsume hiciera esas cosas más aun que siempre la molestara dejándola en ridículo, todos comienzan a reírse, Micky comienza a levantarse de su asiento para ayudarla y observa que Natsume le extiende su mano a Mikan , ella coge su mano y los dos se sientan, Mikan le da una leve patada con su pie, Natsume se queja del dolor y le mira enojado a Mikan, ella comienza a reírse.

-Problema solucionado –dice Natsume aguantando el dolor de su pie, mirándole muy enojado a Mikan, ella le mira confundida.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida y bajando la voz para que no puedan ser escuchados por nadie.

-Me refiero a que hablé con Rui y me dijo que no se iba a rendir con Bori, pero eso sí… ¡No se lo digas a Bori! –dice Natsume hablando en voz baja.

Los dos estaban tan cerca, Mikan podía sentir que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar muy rápido, Natsume la miraba fijamente, él se acercaba para besarla, Mikan comenzaba a acercarse pero, de un momento, volteó a ver a Micky, quien estaba molesto y a la vez trataba de romper su lápiz mientras los observaba a los dos acercándose, Mikan desvía el beso, ella no entendió por qué lo hizo, pero solo decidió actuar precipitadamente al observar a Micky, Natsume siguió escribiendo, Mikan hizo lo mismo.

-Por cierto, Mikan… ¿Quieres que te ayude con los exámenes del 1° trimestre?

-¡No! –dice Mikan sin titubear, levantando su cabeza y observar a Micky con una mirada tierna- ¡Voy a estudiar por mi misma cuenta!

-Está bien, Mikan. –dice Natsume confundido, usualmente Mikan pedía a Natsume que la ayudara con los exámenes, pero esta vez se negó, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía – pero si me entero de que reprobaste un examen…

-¡Ya entendí, Natsume! –dice Mikan interrumpiendo a Natsume y un poco molesta porque pensaba que Natsume no confiaba en sus habilidades.

La profesora seguía con el curso de biología, algunos estaban durmiendo en la clase ya sea porque no le gustaba el curso o madrugaron por las abundantes tareas que se acumularon en la presente semana, los innumerables trabajos o maquetas, Natsume apuntaba con gráficos, algunos aportes demás que hablaba la profesora, Mikan trataba de entender, Natsume miraba como ella sufría, extendió su cuaderno al escritorio de Mikan, ella observó el cuaderno, no podía creerlo pero con el cuaderno de Natsume le era fácil entender con claridad el tema, no dudó en coger el cuaderno y copiar detalladamente, aunque los gráficos no le salieron para nada bien, entonces Natsume cogió el cuaderno de Mikan, ella le mira enojada porque siempre Natsume está cogiendo sus cosa sin permiso, pero al ver que Natsume dibujaba los gráficos, además de hacerlo con diferentes colores para que Mikan pueda entender, ella sonrío al verlo de esa manera.

-Misaki… -dice Micky mirando a Misaki, quien se encontraba copiando detalladamente los apuntes de la pizarra, trataba de interrumpirle en lo que estaba haciendo, pero Misaki estaba muy concentrada, hasta que Micky cogió su mano y ella detuvo su lápiz- sé que Mikan está enamorada de mí pero parece que cuando me acerqué a besarla , Mikan no quiso, creo que sigue pensando en Natsume.

-Estoy segura que… -dice Misaki apartando su mano, Micky le miraba muy atento, ni siquiera se percató de que Misaki había apartado su mano en el momento que él cogió su mano- Mikan se va a enamorar de ti.

-Misaki, ¿qué debo hacer mañana? –pregunta Micky muy desesperado, deseaba que Mikan fuera su novia, pero también sabía que era muy difícil más aun que a él no se le ocurría ninguna idea y hasta llegaba a considerar a Misaki como una lluvia de ideas y su salvación.

-Te lo explico en la salida. –contesta Misaki porque sabía que alguien podría escucharlos, y el plan se desmoronaría por completo.

-¡Ah! No escucho nada de lo que hablan… -dice Suki pensando, le era muy difícil escuchar lo que conversaban Micky y Misaki, sabía que algo estaban tramando, comenzó a sospechar, pero a pesar de todo no podía hacer nada, no tenía pruebas, más aun ella se encontraba a dos carpetas detrás de Misaki- pero sin embargo no me rendiré.

En la salida, todos guardan sus útiles escolares, otros se quedan preguntando a la profesora algo que no habían entendido, Mikan pudo entender todo gracias al cuaderno de Natsume, también sabía que usualmente Natsume no estudiaba mucho para los exámenes, él siempre captaba lo que decía la profesora y no se olvidaba nada, realmente Mikan deseaba tener ese talento, solamente miraba a Micky, le parecía muy lindo, pero se dio cuenta que mientras más le miraba, pensaba en Natsume, este no era uno de sus mejores días, no entendía muy bien sus sentimientos, de pronto sintió una mano en su cintura, volteó y era Natsume, Mikan se sentía avergonzada, pero sabía que tenía que apoyarse en el hombro de Natsume, aun su tobillo no estaba del todo bien.

Micky y Misaki les observaron, Misaki miraba la actitud molesta que tenía Micky, esa actitud llena de celos, Misaki tan solo mirarle se sentía triste, no entendía por qué Micky no intenta enamorarse de otra chica, sabía que era muy difícil, había durado más de un año con ese sentimiento, los dos salieron del salón después de ver a Natsume y Mikan tan juntitos, Micky no quería perderlos devista, los seguía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Misaki no tenía opción, tenía que caminar detrás de él.

Misaki seguía caminando, hasta que se detuvo al ver a Micky muy sorprendido, Natsume cargó a Mikan en sus brazos, ella siempre se avergonzaba porque las demás chicas le tenían envidia por tener a su lado a un chico tan lindo, comenzó a ruborizarse pero Natsume solo sonrío al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, para el chofer ver esta escena era muy común, no le sorprendía tanto, abrió la puerta del coche, los dos subieron , se encontraban adentro del coche, el chofer tan solo sonrío.

El coche despareció en unos instantes, muchas chicas se pusieron tristes, su sueño era tener como novio a Natsume, aunque sabían que eso era algo imposible, es por ello que siempre están detrás de él con una mínima esperanza de que él pueda verlas. Micky estaba muriéndose de los celos, no soportaba verlos juntos, deseaba estar en el lugar de Natsume, Misaki coloca su mano en el hombro de Micky, este voltea y vuelve a sonreír, sabía que tenía una esperanza.

-Misaki, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-Está bien.

- Sigo sin escuchar nada… -dice Suki muy apenada, al observar que Misaki y Micky se alejaban de ella, estaba muy desesperada pero por lo menos se aclaraban sus sospechas.

-¿Qué no escuchas, Suki? –pregunta Bori al ver a su amiga sufriendo desconsoladamente, además de no comprender por qué actuaba raro desde que comenzaron las clases.

-¡Ahhhhh! –grita Bori muy asustada pensó que era otra persona, como en el día anterior, antes de acostarse vio una película de terror y lo que vivía era similar a la película, pero al observar que era Bori, se calmó un poco, no dudaba en que podía confiar en su amiga, solo verla, se alegró mucho, aunque todavía estaba triste por Misaki –Bori…eres tú, lo siento. Es que… estoy pensando que Misaki y Micky traman algo contra la relación de Natsume y Mikan.

- No lo creo, pero… -dice Misaki dudando, aunque tenía razón porque últimamente estaba muy extraña, y además le resultaba más extraño el hecho que Misaki y Micky estuvieran juntos todo el día, sabía que Misaki tenía novio y ella no era de esas chicas que le eran infieles a sus novios – pero…puede ser.

-Bori… -dice Suki volteando a ver la entrada del colegio, estaba ahí parado un chico que le era muy familiar, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a esta persona, pero le resultaba bastante extraño que apareciera, a ella no le agradaba ver a ese chico, aunque lo que actualmente vivía Bori, le fascinaba, su amor era como una telenovela- ¿ese no es Near?

-Hola, Bori –dice Near acercándose a Bori, saludando a las demás chicas que se le quedaban mirando, pero siempre tenía el atuendo adecuado para cada momento, en eso se parecía a Natsume, aunque Near era muy presumido, pero de todas las chicas que le gustan, se fijó en Bori, le llamaba la atención de que ella le era indiferente su presencia- Esto… vine a recogerte para invitarte a almorzar y capaz ir al cine.

-Pero… yo… -dice Bori un poco incómoda, aunque trataba de olvidar a Rui, no podía, su corazón estaba adolorido, no quería separarse de Rui, pero también sabía que le haría mucho mejor tomar aire libre por un rato, quería despejar su mente- Está bien, Near… vamos.

-Bori, yo me voy… me cuentas con lujo de detalles mañana –dice Suki despidiéndose de Bori y Near, ya estaba emocionada por lo que iba a pasar con ellos dos, apreciaba mucho a Rui, pero también quería que su amiga fuera feliz, quería mucho a Bori como su hermana.

Bori admira mucho a Suki, porque ella siempre se preocupa por sus amigas, mienras ella se iba, Bori sonreía y le iba a apoyar en todo, estaba segura de que ella nunca desconfiaría de Suki, de pronto sintió que Near cogió su mano, ella trataba de alejarse pero Near le jaló de la mano, aunque Bori estaba triste, deseaba sonreír, aunque no estuviera con Rui, Bori comenzaba pensar en Rui, Near observó de lejos un restaurante, Bori se quedó sorprendida porque Near vino con mucha hambre y eso le daban ganas de reírse.

Rui seguía caminando por la calle, tampoco dejaba de pensar en Bori, de pronto de detuvo, sus ojos se tornaron fríos, su mirada se puso fría como hielo, estaba observando a Bori caminando con Near, los dos estaban caminando juntos de la mano, él se pudo furioso, no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que Near intentara un movimiento con Bori, solo imaginarlo le hervía la sangre, retrocedió unos pasos buscando varios arbusto, una vez que los encontró comenzó a seguirlos detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban las calles.

NOTA: SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: ¿QUÉ? ¡UNA TARDE DE CUANTIOSOS PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS!

EN EL PRESENTE CAPÍTULO, OBSERVAMOS QUE MIKAN ESTÁ MUY CONFUNDIDA, NO SABEMOS QUÉ PASARÁ (CON EXCEPCIÓN DE MÍ) , GOMEN…ME ENCANTARÍA DECIRLES QUE LO PASARÁ, PERO MI BOCA ESTÁ CERRADA T_T , AHORA LA PREGUNTA MÁS IMPORTANTES…¿ A QUIÉN ELIGIRÁ MIKAN? ¿MIKAN SEGUIRÁ ENAMORADA DE NATSUME? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ?


	12. Chapter 11

HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS HASTA HOY LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO ES POR NADA PERO DE VERITAS… ME ALEGRO MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO CUANDO VEN QUE COMENTAN, ME DAN MUCHOS ÁNIMOS, ES POR ESO QUE SIEMPRE PARO ESFORZÁNDOME PARA QUE CADA CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE MÁS… ¡FIGHT OH! ¡OHHHHHHHH!

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 11**

**¿QUÉ? ¡UNA TARDE DE CUANTIOSOS PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS!**

-Bori, me has dicho que estabas muy triste… -dice Near caminando junto a Bori, deseaba coger su mano, pero no podía hacerlo, tan solo el hecho de recordar cómo Bori lloraba tan inmensamente al ver que Rui se alejaba de ella, sabía que Bori necesitaba mucho ánimo y así la reconfortaría- no quiero verte así.

-Lo siento, Near –dice Bori tratando de no mirarlo a la cara o tan siquiera desviar esa mirada que tenía cierto parecido a Rui, pero entendía el por qué Near la invitó a salir, aunque Near sea conocido como "El príncipe coqueto", tiene un lado amable- De veras, lo siento por preocuparte.

-Bori… -dice Near al notar que Bori no le mirara a los ojos ya sea para evitarlo ,no permitir que vea su cara o bien sintió que capaz con él, Bori no se sentía cómoda, Near estaba muy interesado en Bori, era diferente de las demás chicas, y eso le gustaba, así que se acercó a Bori, ella observó que estaba tan cerca de él, no quiso voltear a verlo pero Near cogió delicadamente su mejilla haciendo que ella volteara a verlo, una vez que lo logró, solo sonrío- señorita…sonríe para mí.

-Pero… -dice Bori muy nerviosa, pensaba que Rui era el único capaz de ponerla tan nerviosa, pero ahora era Near; sin embargo su corazón no palpitaba para nada, Bori tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, aunque de un momento a otro, Near cogió su cintura, y a pesar de que ella quería apartarse, este no lo permitía- Near…

- Bori… -dice Near intentando acercar sus labios al de ella, Bori estaba muy nerviosa, temía que otro chico sea capaz de besarla, ella trataba de empujarlo, pero Near no lo permitía, ella se encontraba atrapada- Me gustas demasiado.

-Near... –dice Bori cabizbaja, no podía soportar el hecho de que Near sea capaz de aprovecharse de ella, trataba de apartarse de él, Bori lo miró a los ojos con una mirada fría, Near le miró fijamente a los ojos, este trataba de acercarse a ella para besarla, Bori no pudo más, sintió que se encontraba en problemas- ¡Suéltame!

Near comenzó poco a poco de apartarse, sentía que estaba presionando a Bori, no deseaba tratar así a una chica pero sus impulsos lo controlaron, aunque escuchó unos ruidos escondidos detrás de los arbustos, cuando este abrió los ojos, alguien más sostenía la mano de Bori, sabía que había hecho mal en forzar a Bori, quería disculparse pero cuando extendió su mano, este chico quien estaba al lado de Bori, Rui, lucía unos ojos penetrantes, lo empujó con toda fuerza, Near yace en el suelo. Estaba a punto de iniciarse una pelea, la gente los miraba, a pesar de que algunos trataban de reconocer al chico que sostenía la mano de Bori, no lo lograban ya que este lucía como un chico normal que salía de colegio, Bori observó la escena que se desarrollaba en ese ambiente, más aun los susurros que hablaba la gente impedía que ellos dos se calmaran, pero cuando observó a Rui, estaba muy sorprendida, la había seguido, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo asustada, no quería que Rui peleara, pero lo que aun más le sorprendía, era el hecho de que por primera vez había visto esos ojos penetrantes parecidos a los de Natsume, no conocía esa parte de Rui, siempre lo describía como un niño tan infantil, aunque ese lado que acabó de mostrar, lo hizo sentirse más segura, aun más porque sintió que Rui la seguía amando, a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron.

-Esto se acabó… -dice Rui cogiendo muy fuerte la mano de Bori, estaba totalmente furioso, tan solo recordar la idea de que Near estaba a punto de besar a Bori, aunque no pueda creerlo, actuó como Natsume, quien siempre para discutiendo con Micky para defender su amor, ahora decidió seguir el mismo ejemplo de Natsume, siguiendo su único desea que será defender su amor- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi chica! ¿Te queda claro?

-Pero… ahora… -dice Near tratando de levantarse del suelo, estaba con la ropa sucia, lo que más odiaba, además de que su ropa estaba totalmente sucia, lo cual para él era muy esencial el verse atractivo, era el simple hecho de que le quiten a una chica en frente de sus ojos, es como si su título de "El príncipe coqueto" empezara a decaer- Bori… ¡Es mi chica!

-¡Retira lo que dijiste! –grita Rui apartando su mano de la mano de Bori, colocándose delante de ella, por si Near se atrevía a alejarla de él, Near avanzó un pasó como si fuera una guerra entre los dos, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Near y Rui… -dice Bori apresurándose e intercediendo entre los dos, quedándose en medio de los dos con ambas manos tratando de separarlos, de esta manera impedir que los dos comiencen a pelear, lo cual verdaderamente asustaba o atemorizaba a Bori- ¡Paren de discutir! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Me voy!

-Bori… lo siento por forzarte a hacer algo que no te gusta -dice Near apenado, sabía que tenía que disculparse, lastimar a las chicas no era usual en él, es como si perdiera una parte de su elegancia, cogió su mano sin siquiera apretarla, tan solo la cogió suavemente- pero quiero que sepas que nunca me voy a rendir contigo.

-Bori… por favor, te lo suplico –dice Rui sonriéndole como de costumbre, él sabía controlarse, usualmente para sonriendo cuando está con Bori, no lo hace con ninguna chica con excepción de Mikan, pero deseaba estar al lado de Bori, así como ella estaba en los momentos que más necesitaba consuelo- ¡Déjame acompañarte!

-Rui… -dice Bori sonriendo, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, tan solo verlo sonreír sentía que su muro de enojo desaparecía por completo, no le miraba a Near sino a Rui, el chico que actualmente ella ama- Está bien.

Near solo sonríe, se adelanta dos pasos, Bori le mira enojada, pensaba que a lo menos cogería su mano, pero Rui no volteaba, se detuvo un instante, Bori no comprendía nada, hasta que sintió un viento leve, ella cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir encontró que Rui le extendía su mano, sonriéndole, aunque no le decía nada, sabía exactamente lo que deseaba hacer, ella estaba ahí parada, sin decir una palabra solo se quedó sonriéndole, realmente le gustaba mucho Rui, aun más su forma de ser, Rui comenzó lentamente bajando su mano, en ese momento Near pensó que Bori decidió olvidarse de Rui y que por lo menos tendría una mínima oportunidad con ella, pero esta se desvaneció en el momento en que Bori ,inmediatamente, coge la mano de Rui sin dudarlo.

Near no era ese tipo de chicos que dejaba que aparten de su lado a su chica, no se quedaría tranquilo al observar que su chica y su enemigo se fueran felices y contentos, comenzó a bailar en medio de la calle como si fuera un payaso, Rui y Bori se quedaron asombrados, no pensaban que Near tendría un futuro como payaso ya que una de sus características principales era presumir de lo que tenía. Near siguió bailando, comenzó a saltar alrededor de Rui y Bori, estos no entendían nada de lo que Near hacía, la gente lo observaba saltar, aplaudían ya sea porque saltaba bien o deseaban que Near parara y dejara de hacer el ridículo, aunque de un momento a otro el gorro de Rui cayó al suelo, Near se apresuró, antes que Rui, a coger el gorro y luego quitarle los lentes oscuros que llevaba, comenzó a bailar con estos objetos, Rui seguía riendo pero dejó de hacerlo cuando un montón de chicas comenzaron a rodearlo con miradas tiernas, no se había dado cuenta que su identidad fue reconocida, estaba en problemas, no lo dejarían por un buen rato. Bori, empujada por los fans de Rui, trataba de ayudar pero sus fans eran muy pegadas a él, no deseaban dejarlo solo, más aun que le vieron cerca de Bori.

Near comenzó a sonreír, a sentirse feliz por apartarlos, aunque tuviera que hacer el ridículo en frente de todos, el bailar era su más preciado talento, aunque esta vez no bailo nada bien, él siempre deseaba demostrar su talento en el baile, pero tuvo que hacerlo con tal de distraer a Rui y a Bori, a pesar de que los dos se encontraban distanciados, pensó en dar el siguiente paso, si no lo hacía, no tendría la posibilidad de tener a Bori, aprovechaba que ella solo miraba a Rui, por lo tanto dudaba que le estuviera mirando a él, esto le benefició mucho a él, así facilitaría las cosas.

Near observó a las chicas que rodeaban a Rui, se interesó en una chica, quien lucía una minifalda de color negro, chompa a rayas de colores blanco y negro, medias negras, zapatos negros y chalina blanca, llevaba el pelo suelto, que estaba muy feliz, notó que esta chica no podía acercarse a Rui por los miles de fans que le impedían el paso, esta chica deseaba por lo menos acercarse a ver a Rui, trataba de pedir permiso para que le dejen pasar, realmente era imposible, trataba y trataba hasta que una chica le empujó, esta cayó al suelo, tenía la mirada cabizbaja, quería dejar de ser esa chica ingenua, hasta que observó una sombra cerca de ella, esta levantó la mirada y vio al chico, Near, que le extendía su mano en forma de ayuda, la chica cogió su mano, se levantó, llegó a considerar a Near como su príncipe que le regalaba una bella sonrisa, ella sintió que estaba en las nubes, el chico que estaba a su lado era muy simpático, ella sintió que estaba enamorada de él, más aun sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el instante en que Near cogió su mejilla.

-Eres muy linda… -dice Near, quien le encantaba coquetear con las chicas, mirando a la chica muy de cerca, esta chica solo sonreía.

Esta chica no podía emitir alguna palabra, sus nervios la controlaban, más aun sintió que Near le daba un beso en su mejilla, él se apartó levemente de ella, el corazón de la chica latía, como último paso, Near se acercó para susurrarle al oído lo que tenía planeado desde un principio, es por ello que coqueteó con esta chica, no sabía que le sería tan fácil atraparla, aunque creía su personalidad, su forma de ser, el cómo se veía aportó mucho, hasta se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Una vez que cumplió con su objetivo, Near se alejó de esta chica, manteniendo su distancia, para evitar sospechas.

Rui estaba acorralado, Bori decidió ayudarlo, aunque se demoró poco a poco para llegar, por su carácter tan imprudente de Bori, logró que muchas chicas le cedan el permiso, de caso contrario que no le permitan pasar, usaría sus puños con tal de proteger a Rui; sin embargo, una vez que Bori llegó al centro, deseaba tener esperanzas con Rui, de que él pueda perdonarla por el problema anterior, pero esas esperanzas se perdieron, lágrimas cían de su rostro, sus ojos estaban llorosos, no podía creerlo, estaba viendo a Rui y a la chica, quien fue encomendada por Near, besándose, esta situación era demasiado incómoda, observar que Rui estaba parado sin hacer nada y que aquella chica lo tomaba en sus brazos, Bori se sentía desdichada, quería llorar, pensaba que por lo menos hoy sería uno de esos días en los que estaría feliz, cuando de pronto sintió que la jalan del brazo. Rui se separa de inmediato, la chica voltea y se aleja de él como si nada hubiera pasado, Rui solo no deseaba que Bori los hubiera visto, sus fans comenzaron a desvanecerse una por una después del beso, Rui con el ambiente despejado, observa a Bori, quien apenas podía ver su rostro pero estaba sorprendido porque Near abrazaba a Bori con tanta intensidad.

-Bori… -dice Rui sorprendido caminando hacia ellos, sin siquiera comprender lo que estaba pasando- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Y... tú lo preguntas tan tranquilamente? –dice Bori enojada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, esos ojos rojos, pero estaba enojada por dentro, deseaba desquitar su furia con Rui, aunque sabía que no solucionaría nada, a pesar de que Rui la miraba confundido, sin entender el motivo de su tristeza.

-Vámonos… Bori –dice Near cogiendo la mano de Bori, ella sentía en ese momento mucho dolor, pero el hecho de tener a lado a Near, la calmaba un poco, ella no apartó su mano de él, ya no había motivos para hacerlo.

- ¡Bori! –grita Rui cogiendo la otra mano de Bori, sin permitir que lo alejaran de ella, no entendía qué sucedía, pero no le agradaba para nada que se apartara de su lado con Near- ¡No te vayas!

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Lo vimos todo! –dice Near alzando la voz, Bori lo mira sorprendida, lo que ella quería hacer, lo hizo Near, por fin sintió que Near era su apoyo, y eso la alegró un poco por dentro, porque por fuera seguía triste- Por cierto… ¿Cómo estuvo el beso?

Rui se quedó callado, estaba sorprendido, pero todo era un malentendido, quería explicarlo, pero Bori trataba de apartar su mano de él, este no lo permitía, había cosas que aclarar, no quería que terminara de esta manera; sin embargo, Bori no deseaba ni siquiera verlo ni mirarlo a la cara, mientras más recordaba el beso, su odio crecía, primeramente apartó su mano de la de Near, deseaba apartar su mano de la de Rui, pero este seguía sin permitirlo, Bori llena de odio y rencor le tiró un buena cachetada y salió corriendo, deseaba estar sola, no quería que nadie estuviera con ella, se sentía demasiado herida, eran tantos sufrimientos en un solo día, cómo describirlo. Rui salió corriendo detrás de ella, no quería dejarla sola, además le preocupaba mucho su salud, reconocía que Bori es muy distraída, Near no se quedó atrás y comenzó a correr detrás de Rui, parecía competencia por el hecho de que Near y Rui trataban de alcanzar a Bori, uno quería disculparse y aclarar las cosas, mientras que el otro deseaba estar a su lado y que Bori sea su novia.

Near sigue corriendo, no podía creer que Bori corriera tan rápido, él estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero si daba un respiro, perdería de vista a los dos, no iba a permitirlo, comienza a vibrar su celular, la primera llamada no contestó, pero seguía vibrando, no tuvo opción así que contestó, tratando de seguir corriendo evitando distraerse.

-Aló, ¿quién llama en este momento? –pregunta alterado Near, apenas con las mínimas energías que le quedaban- Si eres chica, lo siento por contestarte de esta manera; sin embargo, si eres chico… ¡No molestes!

-Habla, Micky… ¿Por qué contestas de esa manera?

-¿Cómo te lo explico?… verás… -dice Near hablando con su celular, mientras corría, lo malo es que ahora daban vuelta en la esquina, estaba comenzando a cansarse, pensaba que Bori estaba organizando una maratón, a la misma vez no podía creer que Rui corriera al ritmo de Bori- ahora estoy corriendo detrás de Rui y Bori, es una larga historia.

-Entiendo… espérame un rato –dice Micky apartando por un instante su celular, observaba a Misaki comprar un helado de chocolate, esta le miró y Micky le enseñó su celular- Voy a hablar con alguien en privado, ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo, Micky… -dice Misaki afirmándole con una sonrisa.

Micky caminó despacio alejándose de Misaki, deseaba voltear pero por otra parte quería alejarse más para poder conversar, a él no le agradaba para nada que Near dijera algo inapropiado en frente de Misaki, conocía muy bien a Near, sabía sus cualidades pero sus defectos en su totalidad desconocía mucho de ellos, ya que Near nunca dejaba que lo notaran, una vez que se apartó lo suficiente, volteó y se apoyó en la pared, solo observar de lejos a Misaki, le dieron ganas de reírse, no dejaba de mirarla, cuando se dio cuena cogió de inmediato el celular.

-¡Oye! Hace ratos que te estoy llamando… ¿acaso te perdiste observando la belleza de Misaki?

-¡No lo malinterpretes! –responde Micky alterado, no sabía por qué pero estaba muy nervioso por la pregunta tan incómoda de Near, verdaderamente Near no podía ser más directo- Solo la acompaño hasta su casa, además ella me está ayudando con Mikan.

-¿En serio? –pregunta sonriente Near, conocía muy bien a Micky, notaba que su voz se volvió muy aguda en el momento que hablaba de Misaki, reconocía que Micky siempre era el último en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Sí, resulta que Mikan está empezando a sentir sentimientos por mí.

-Entonces todo está saliendo bien –dice Near casi sin energías, comenzaba a preguntarse si Bori era normal, no podía creer que Bori diera vuelta una vez en la siguiente cuadra, tenía que acelerar ya que Rui estaba alcanzando a Bori; sin embargo, se encontraba aburrido, solo se le ocurrió una idea para reírse- ¡Qué bien! ¡Misaki es un genio! Un día de estos le pediré que tenga un hijo conmigo… ¿Estás dispuesto a ser el padrino?

-¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡Retira lo que acabas de decir, de lo contrario no seré más tu amigo! ¡No te atrevas a mirar a Misaki! ¡Te lo advierto! –grita Micky muy alterado, no le agradó para nada lo que acabó de decir, y si era una broma, no le agradaba para nada, tan solo en la idea de convertirse en padrino, lo molestaba.

-Está bien, lo retiro. Calma, Minino –dice Near riéndose, por lo menos gracias a Micky, tuvo energías para seguir corriendo, además de reírse sin parar- ¡Ah! Bori… ¿otra vuelta más? ¡Sálvame, Dios mío!

-¡No me llames Minino! Adiós, Near –dice Micky colgando, Near lo había puesto de malas.

-Que te vaya bien en la carrera… No hay de nada, Micky… ¿Es tan difícil decir eso? –dice Near un poco enojado, ya que Micky lo llama y luego le cuelga, por lo menos dijo "Adiós", solo le quedó reírse por la broma que le hizo- ¡Qué excelente conversación, Micky!

Near corría y corría, Bori aceleró, comenzó a correr más rápido, llegando a la siguiente esquina dio vuelta, Rui ya no pudo soportar más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dio vuelta en la esquina, Near se quedó sorprendido, Rui en un instante corrió las dos cuadras, en cambio, Near apenas podía correr, necesitaba agua, justo cuando llegó en la primera cuadra, encontró una tienda, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, bebió más de dos botellas de agua, estaba sediento.

Bori seguía corriendo, aun seguía triste, hasta que sintió que alguien sujetó su mano muy fuerte , volteó, no podía creer que la alcanzó, Rui estaba sudando, apenas contenía la respiración, Bori quería huir pero Rui no se lo permitió, Bori le miraba enojada, ella también estaba exhausta.

-Bori, déjame explicarte, yo no sabía que ella me iba a besar.

-¡Claro que lo sabías, Rui! –grita Bori enojada, no quería desquitar su furia en Rui, pero Rui estaba comenzando a provocarle- Soy una tonta por creer en ti.

-Bori, realmente… realmente… -dice Rui mirando fijamente a Bori- ¡Me gustas mucho!

-¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida! –grita Bori mirando a Rui con unos ojos penetrantes, Bori estaba muy enojada, no quería que Rui insista, porque sino Bori no podía controlarse y acabaría hiriendo a Rui, estaba dolida.

-¡¿Qué? –grita Rui exhausto, tanto correr le había dejado sin energías, apenas podía contener el equilibrio, sus pies le dolían, pero por ningún motivo soltaba la mano de Bori- Pero… Bori.

-Es suficiente…- dice Near con energías, luego de tomar 10 botellas de agua, apartó la mano de Bori de la de Rui, decidió coger la mano de Bori sin lastimarla, ella no podía creer que Near también estaba persiguiéndola- Le hiciste mucho daño, desde ahora yo soy el único que le protegerá.

-Bori… ¿Te gusta Near? –dice Rui mirando solamente a Bori, al notar el silencio de Bori, dio por aceptada su respuesta, aunque él se sentía profundamente disgustado, a diferencia de Near, él no bebió agua, solo sonrío, volteó, dando la espalda a Bori y con la mirada cabizbaja- No te preocupes por mí, solo espero que seas feliz con él… adiós.

-Rui, espera… -dice Bori al ver que Rui comenzaba a alejarse lentamente, Rui se detuvo, Bori deseaba que no se fuera, pero tan solo recordar el beso, pensó que era mucho mejor estar distanciados- … Adiós.

Después de unos breves momentos se sintió una leve ventisca, Rui volteó una vez más, la herida de su corazón se hizo más profunda al observar que Near abrazaba a Bori, pero cerró los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, volteó y siguió caminando, Bori se aparta rápidamente de Near, acababa de perder a Rui, no se sentía nada bien, solo vio a Rui subir a un autobús, esto significaba el adiós definitivo o al menos eso sentía Bori.

-Bori…me gustas mucho –dice Near cogiendo la mano de Bori, ella se queda sorprendida, estaba escuchando a Near declararse- Te pido que me des una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Segunda oportunidad? –contesta Bori confundida y apartando su mano de la de Near- pero ni siquiera fui tu novia.

-Lo siento, me confundí… -dice Near tratando de acercarse más a Bori, acercó su rostro al de Bori, estaban tan cerca, deseaba por lo menos intentar besarla una vez más- pero… ¡Quiero ser tu novio!

-¡Apártate! –dice Bori cabizbaja, entendía los sentimientos de Near; sin embargo, ella no sentía lo mismo que él, ella retrocedió de inmediato dejando a Near sin palabras- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo olvidar a Rui tan fácilmente.

- Esperaré el tiempo que quieras… -dice Near sonriendo, tenía plena confianza en que conquistaría a Bori ya que "El príncipe coqueto" nunca se rinde ante una chica- Te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa.

-Bori, por fin me doy cuenta que tú me gustas mucho, voy a luchar por ti y no voy a dejar que Rui se quede contigo a pesar de que tengo que hacer trampa para lograr que te quedes conmigo. –dice Near pensando, mientras miraba dulcemente a Bori, sentía que estaba enamorado de Bori, pero no sabía si realmente eso sentía, pensaba que era diferente de las demás chicas y eso le encantaba.

Bori caminaba tranquilamente, no se sentía cansada, en cambio, Near sentía adoloridos sus pies, apenas podía caminar, pensaba que todas las chicas eran débiles pero al observar a Bori, cambió totalmente su opinión, el pobre de Near tenía que seguir caminando, él mismo se ofreció para acompañarla, cada vez más sentía que la casa de Bori estaba en la punta del cerro, apenas caminaba con su alma porque según él parecía que perdió su vida.

Rui estaba sentado al lado de la ventana del autobús, solo recordar los momentos que él estaba feliz con Bori, se sentía muy triste, deseaba no seguir viviendo, pero Natsume siempre decía que huir era malo, uno debe enfrentar a su enemigo, realmente admiraba a Natsume, siempre tenía la fuerza para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo, más aun tenía fuerzas para proteger a Mikan, no deseaba darse por vencido, pero con el silencio de Bori, llegó a pensar que ella estaba enamorada de Near, no le quedaba nada de fuerzas, los anteriores días intentaba olvidarse de Bori, pero nunca lo logró, más aun su amor por Bori sigue creciendo cada día, no podía olvidar a Bori, le era muy difícil, estaba enojado consigo mismo, incluso trataba de golpear su cabeza contra la ventana, el resto de los pasajeros lo veían, pensaba que estaba loco, Rui no soportó más, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Micky aun seguía enojado con la broma de su amigo Near, solo imaginar que Near y Misaki tuvieran un hijo, le hervía la sangre, no sabía por qué le enojaba tanto, pensaba que Misaki podría salir lastimada, según él eso le preocupaba mucho, Misaki le observó de lejos, tenía su helado en su mano, ella le sonrío y Micky fue corriendo hacia ella, se encontraba cerca de ella, de pronto suena el celular de Misaki, ella observa el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando, saltó de felicidad, por así decirlo, estaba muy feliz, Micky le miraba confundido.

-Aló, Takuto.

-¿Estás bien, Misaki? ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?

-Estoy bien, Takuto.

-¡Qué bueno! Quería invitarte a salir, me refiero a una cita contigo para mañana, ¿puedes?

Misaki se puso muy contenta, era la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, que la llamaba, su corazón estaba feliz, seguía caminando con Micky , este estaba más calmado, solo recordar a su princesa Mikan, le levantaba el ánimo, aunque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver a Misaki cruzar la pista cuando el semáforo estaba en verde, ella ni cuenta se daba, solo estaba contenta por su novio Takuto, Micky la llamaba, muy impaciente, porque estaba en peligro, ella voltea, observa a Micky gritándole desesperadamente, un carro trataba de frenar, iba en dirección a Misaki, ella escucha el sonido del freno, no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba estático, el señor del carro apenas podía tocar el freno mas no podía hacer que el carro se detuviera, Micky corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la cargó entre sus brazos, logrando impedir el accidente, los dos se encontraban en un parque, Micky tropezó con varias piedras, no le quedó de otra que coger la cintura de Misaki cuando los dos se caían, de esta forma pudo evitar que Misaki salga herida, pero esto les llevó a una situación un poco incómoda, Misaki estaba encima de Micky, los dos estaban rojitos, estaban tan cerca, el novio de Misaki la llamaba por su celular, Misaki se perdió por completo en la mirada de Micky, este no entendía por qué Misaki no se levantaba, era demasiado incómodo para él, además de escuchar la voz de Takuto a cada rato, eso le molestaba aun más.

-¡Ese tal Takuto sigue en tu celular! –dice Micky muy sarcásticamente, mirando a Misaki, ella se levanta inmediatamente y Micky hace lo mismo, pero trata de esquivar la mirada de Misaki, los dos estaban nerviosos, ninguno de los dos se miraban.

-Ah… sí… -dice Misaki tartamudeando, quería sus nervios se fueran de una vez, pero estaba agradecida con Micky por haberla salvado, sino se convertiría en un pez muerto, sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo, aun tenía en su mano el celular, lo cogió inmediatamente para contestarle- ¡Takuto! Claro que acepto salir mañana contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Misaki? –pregunta Takuto por el gran rato que le había hecho esperar, tan poco entendía por qué estaba nerviosa, usualmente ella nunca estaba nerviosa cuando hablaba con él.

-Es que… -dice Misaki mirando a Micky, quien se encontraba ignorándola, este sintió que Misaki lo miraba, él volteó, ya estaba más calmado, Misaki solo le sonríe- Micky me salvó porque me iba a atropellar un carro.

-Voy para allá –dice Takuto con un tono de voz agudo, estaba preocupado, por lo menos así se escuchaba por el celular- ¿En dónde estás?

-Camino a mi casa –dice Misaki tranquilamente, su cara ya no estaba roja, pero cuando miraba a Micky, no olvidaba lo que pasó, trataba de evitar mirarlo, Micky se sentó junto al árbol donde el viento sopla- En el parque.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Estoy cerca del parque.

Misaki da por finalizada la llamada, Misaki y Micky no hablaban, se sentía mucho silencio en el ambiente, Misaki observa el codo del brazo derecho de Micky, estaba herido, lo miró, Micky la observó, este solo le sonrío.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada para mí. –dice Micky levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado, comienza a mirar a Misaki y se ríe porque su cabello estaba despeinado- ¡Oye! Lo que pasó, pasó… ¿bien?

- De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema, pero…deja de reírte. –dice Misaki un poco molesta, pero se sentía más feliz por volver a hablar con Micky, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No es por nada, pero… pero… -dice Micky un poco nervioso e incómodo por lo que iba a preguntar, pero tenía cierta curiosidad, por lo tanto se acercó a Misaki, mirándole sospechosamente-… ¿Cuánto te gusta Takuto?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –pregunta Misaki confundida y a la misma vez asombrada por la pregunta que le hizo.

-Es… que… -dice Micky nervioso al tener a Misaki tan de cerca, mirándole con esos confundidos, sabía que era una pregunta muy personal, pero su curiosidad lo mataba.

Micky comenzada a dar vueltas sin poder explicar su interés por la pregunta, Misaki no entendía nada, Micky se estaba riendo como loco, esto comenzaba a asustar a Misaki, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y se alegró mucho al verlo, Micky lo miró, por fin conocía al famoso Takuto, pero para ser la primera vez que lo veía, no le agradaba para nada, sentía que estaba escondiendo algo, además de que estaba con él una chica muy linda, no sabía si a la chica le encantaba usar pelucas, ya que llevaba una peluca rosada, lentes oscuros, botas negras, un polo marrón y una falda que le llegaba hasta su rodilla, no entendía por qué tanto misterio en esa chica.

-Hola, Misaki… -dice Takuto cogiendo la mano de Misaki, Micky trataba de ignorar lo que sus ojos veían, además de que Takuto cogía el brazo de la chica que estaba a su lado- Te presento a mi amiga de la infancia.

-Hola, un gusto conocerte… -dice Misaki estrechando su mano, sonriéndole, lista para considerarla su amiga- Soy la novia de Takuto.

-¿A sí? –dice la chica mirando a Misaki muy enojada, era la primera vez que le veía, y comenzaba a parecerle demasiado caprichosa, Misaki no entendía por qué le respondió muy sarcásticamente.

-Discúlpame un momento… -dice Takuto cogiendo apresuradamente la mano de su amiga, alejándose rápidamente con ella, pero sonriendo a Misaki- necesito conversar con mi amiga.

Takuto se alejaba muy lejos, hasta perder la vista de Bori, nadie los miraba, podían conversar placenteramente, Takuto y su amiga se miraban, este la acorraló contra la pared, su amiga estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándole muy enojada, aunque ese enojo se desvaneció en el momento de que Takuto le dio un beso en la mejilla, ni uno de los dos se daban cuenta de una sombra ocultada en la esquina.

-¡Oye! No te preocupes, esa Misaki no me importa… la me gusta eres tú.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás con ella?

-Estoy con ella por diversión, nada más. De todos modos, buscaré el momento para desquitarme de ella.

-De acuerdo, pero no me agrada esa tal Misaki, parece una niña boba.

-Lo sé, pero me gustas mucho más cuando estás celosa.

Takuto se acerca a su amiga, los dos se besan, estaban tan acaramelados, aunque después del beso, comenzaron a actuar como si fueran amigos, esos que no tienen nada que ocultar supuestamente, iban distanciados al parque mas no cogidos de la mano, Misaki vio a Takuto y lo abrazó, esta chica tuvo que contener sus celos, pero notó que el chico que estaba junto a Misaki despareció, lo buscaba con sus ojos, pero no lo encontró, luego aparece con un helado de coco, solo miraba con desprecio a la amiga de Takuto y al propio Takuto.

-Ese chico Takuto, ¿cómo se atreve a hablar mal de Misaki?... eso no lo voy a permitir –dice Micky pensando mientras se sentaba junto a un árbol, deseaba ver cómo actuaban estos dos.

-Micky, ¿no habías ido a comprar una gaseosa? –pregunta Misaki apartándose de Takuto, observa a Micky, sentado tranquilamente, comiendo su helado.

- Es que me encanta el helado, a diferencia de la gaseosa –dice Misaki sonriendo, mirando a Misaki, ella estaba muy feliz ya sea por el hecho de estar junto a Takuto, ahora volteó observando a Takuto con unos ojos penetrantes- ¿A ti no te encanta el helado? Ta-ku-to

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –pregunta Takuto, estaba comenzando a desagradarle Micky, deseaba prohibirle a Misaki que anduviera con Micky pero ella no le haría caso, sabía que tenía que vigilar a Micky; sin embargo, esos ojos penetrantes que tenía Micky daban escalofríos.

-Tú, chica extraña –dice Micky señalando a la amiga de Takuto , evitando por completo la pregunta de Takuto, solo observaba a la amiga de Takuto, le daba curiosidad saber de ella- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Esto… me parece que se llama… -dice Takuto dudando por un instante, sabía su nombre pero no estaba seguro de decirlo.

-Me… llamo… –dice la amiga interrumpiendo a Takuto, no quería que se crearan sospechas de ella, además de vestir tan raro, se estaba tardando en contestar, decir su nombre era muy fácil, Misaki le miraba, ella se enojó y miró a todos con seguridad- Me llamo Akane.

-Es muy extraño, ¿por qué tartamudeó en decir su nombre? –dice Micky pensando, no entendía muy bien, pero sabía que en todo esto había un misterio, esa chica no era de confiar, es como si la rodeara un aura muy oscura y difícil de notar- bueno eso no importa, pero… tengo que hacer que esa tal Akane se arrepienta de lo que dijo sobre Misaki así que.. ¡Está decidido… usaré mis encantos!

-Bueno, nos vemos, Takuto. –dice Misaki estrechándole su mano, Takuto le jala del brazo, Micky comienza a levantarse sujetándose del árbol, se quita su gorro y observa que Takuto abrazaba muy fuerte a Misaki, Micky les miró seriamente. No decía ninguna palabra, pensó que eran novios; por lo tanto, le pareció algo normal, no sentía nada en esos momentos, mientras más la veía la consideraba su mejor amiga, Misaki se apartó una vez más- Me voy a mi casa.

-De acuerdo, mañana no te olvides la cita. -dice Takuto cogiendo la mano de Misaki, observaba a Micky, que estaba detrás de ella, mirando a Misaki, mientras le cogía su mano, miraba con desprecio a Micky, los dos tenían esas miradas desafiantes- Te vengo a recoger saliendo del colegio.

-Está bien. –dice Misaki sonriendo, apartó su mano, Takuto le acariciaba el cabello, ella comenzaba a reírse, aunque le parecía muy extraño que él actuara tan cariñosamente, nunca lo hacía, sintió que Takuto estaba cambiando, eso la alegró mucho, volteó y sonrío a Micky muy alegremente- Vámonos, Micky.

Misaki estaba muy feliz por ver a Takuto tan cariñoso con ella, sentía que el realmente había cambiado, miraba tan dulcemente a takuto, Micky le miraba seriamente a Takuto, no entendía qué iba a lograr si se comportaba tan cariñosamente con Misaki, pero a pesar de lucía una mirada fría, solo deseaba proteger a Misaki, es una amiga muy especial para él, llegó a quererla mucho.

Misaki y Micky comenzaban a alejarse, Micky caminaba detrás de ella, sintió que alguien cogió su brazo, él volteó, esa chica que tanto desconfiaba él, le acababa de sonreír, él le miraba serio, Misaki volteó al observar que Micly se detuvo.

-Espera… -dice Akane cogiendo el brazo de Micky, este miró su brazo, Akane le soltó inmediatamente, Micky le miró muy serio, a pesar de que le sonreía, no le agradaba para nada, tampoco podía creer que tuviera dos caras- ¿Te llamas Micky? Entonces… ¡Eres el famoso Micky!

-Y-yo… -dice Micky acercándose más a Akane en forma coqueta, coloca su mano en el hombro de Akane, le sonríe tan dulcemente, además de acercar su rostro al de ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la abrazó intensamente, la cogía de su cintura, Misaki estaba asombrada, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, lo sintió más aun al ver que Micky le susurraba al oído a Akane- No me había dado cuenta de que eres tan atractiva , me fascinas, me gustas todo de ti.

-¡Oye! –grita Takuto, Misaki se queda sorprendida, creyó que para él era muy especial su amiga, además observar a Micky muy cerca de Akane, la incomodaba mucho, no tenía nada, tampoco el motivo por el que estaba coqueteando con Akane, pero Takuto enfurecía mucho al observar a Micky cogiendo la cintura de Akane- ¡ Suéltala!

-¡¿Qué te pasa? –habla Micky sin apartar la mirada de Akane, este comenzó a coger delicadamente su mejilla, acercó su rostro al de ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca de ella- ¡¿Por qué quieres que la suelte si me encanta?

-Es… que… -tartamudea Takuto, este estaba nervioso, tener que aguantar ver a alguien más aprovecharse de Akane, todo con el propósito de no evitar sospechas frente a Misaki.

-Sabes, Ta-ku-to, no me interrumpas cuando estoy frente a una linda dama… -dice Micky volteando a ver a Takuto, quien se moría de los celos, con una sonrisa malévola, pero tenía que seguir coqueteando con Akane sin ninguna distracción, Micky comenzaba a enojarse porque Takuto lo interrumpía a cada rato, miró una vez más a Akane, él estaba demasiado cerca; sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a besarla- Bueno…seguimos Akane, solo quiero decirte que tienes unos lindos ojos y quiero que esos ojos me miren solo a mí porque si no me pondré celoso.

-Claro, Micky –dice Akane sonriéndole, aunque esa sonrisa tenía un aura oscura oculta dentro de Akane, Micky no sabía por qué pero sentía que debía tener cuidado con ella, a pesar de que Akane tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, ella no estaba nerviosa para nada.

Micky estaba muy cerca de Akane, pero se negaba por completo a besarla, aunque no tuviera opción, no le quedaba de otra que besarla, todo con el fin de que esa chica no dañara a Misaki, no estaba dispuesto a observar a Misaki llorar, eso nunca lo permitiría, tenía que lograr que Akane se enamorara de él a toda costa, aun sabiendo que a la única chica que besó fue Mikan, además el beso con Mikan en la playa fue su primer beso, y ahora tenía que besar a Akane con el fin de proteger a su amiga Misaki, Micky tenía la mirada cabizbaja, tener que sacrificarse para que Misaki no sufriera, eso le dolía, Micky comenzó a acercar sus labios al de Akane, de pronto sintió que alguien le jaló del brazo, Micky volteó, observó a Misaki cogiéndole muy fuerte su brazo, él realmente estaba sorprendido, Misaki acababa de impedir el beso, pero ella no estaba para nada alegre, él estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de Misaki, ella se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que hizo y soltó inmediatamente su brazo. Micky le sonrío a Misaki, ella trataba de ignorarlo pero era imposible, este observó a Takuto muy enojado, mientras más miraba Takuto, su odio crecía, Misaki observaba confundida cómo los dos se miraban con ojos penetrantes, Micky observó a Misaki, cogió su mano y juntos se alejaron del parque.

Misaki observaba que Micky le acababa de coger su mano, ella aun estaba molesta al ver a Micky tan cerca de Akane, recordarlo varias veces en su mente la misma escena, la hacía enfurecerse, sabía que no había ningún motivo para hacerlo, además entendía a la perfección que Micky solo tenía ojos para Mikan, así que consideró esto como un caso acabado, apartó su mano de la de Micky, este se sorprendió, volteó y observó a Misaki con la mirada triste.

-Misaki, ¿estás enojada?

-Pues… claro… -dice Misaki levantando la mirada, estaba aun molesta no podía controlarse y más aun cuando miraba a Micky, no se le quitaba de la mente lo sucedido, empezó a sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de sí- ¿Por qué tenías que coquetear con Akane? ¿Qué le ves?

- Es muy atractiva. –dice Micky sonriendo al ver a Misaki muy enojada, a veces verla así, le hacía reír un montón.

- ¿A… sí? –pregunta Misaki tartamudeando, haciendo pucheros a Micky, queriendo matarlo, le dio la espalda a Micky, no quería mirarlo a la cara, se cruzó de brazos, más aun Micky se reía y no paraba de reírse, eso le molestaba mucho, ella enojada y Micky riéndose como payaso- Pues.. no me agrada Akane.

- Esto… ¿No estarás celosa? –pregunta Micky acercándose a Misaki, este estaba detrás de ella, Misaki no volteaba, aun seguía molesta, sintió a Micky tan cerca y más aun coloca su mano en el hombro de Misaki.

- ¿Yo? ¡¿Celosa? Por favor… claro que no –dice Misaki nerviosa, Micky estaba tan solo a un paso detrás de ella, no podía hacer nada, pero sentía muchos nervios recorriendo su cuerpo.

- Misaki, tú eres mi mejor amiga… así que nadie te puede reemplazar –dice Micky acariciando el cabello de Misaki, con esa sonrisa, Misaki se sintió mejor, pensaba que tan solo eran celos de amiga, decidió no tomarle importancia.

- Por cierto, mañana compra unas flores y escribe una carta –dice Misaki sonriendo, Micky la miraba confundido, no entendía de qué hablaba y por qué le pedía eso, Misaki comenzó a reírse al ver su cara confundida- para tu princesa Mikan, tonto…jajaja

- Mi princesa Mikan… –dice Micky suspirando, sus ojos brillaban, se quedó en las nubes pensando en su princesa, entonces Misaki le golpea suavemente la cabeza y este reacciona- ¡Eres molestosa, Misaki! Por cierto, ese tal Takuto… no me agrada, no es que le tenga celos, pero solo fíjate con quién tipo de chico andas.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Misaki mientras caminaban los dos juntos, estaba confundida, presentía que Micky escondía algo y no se lo quería contar, tan solo mirar sus ojos o observar su comportamiento, lo sabía, ya que conoce muy bien a Micky- ¿Qué pasa con Takuto?

- No te voy a decir nada –dice Micky muy serio, con la mirada al frente- Sólo cuídate.

- ¡Esta es mi casa!

Micky observaba la casa de Misaki, esta era una mansión, parecía una casa de ricos, Micky estaba sorprendido, no creía que Misaki era millonaria, pero se preguntaba por qué ella teniendo tanto dinero, vestía como una chica normal y sin lujos, solo miraba a Misaki confundido, deseaba saber sobre Misaki, tenía cierta curiosidad, la puerta estaba rodeada por un arco de flores rojas con arbustos.

-Micky, desde hace ratos, estás mirándome –dice Misaki mirando a Micky, cansada de que cada rato veía su casa y a ella- ¿quieres preguntarme algo?

-Es que… ¿cómo es que tú luces tan diferente que tu casa? ¡Misaki eres rica! ¡No lo entiendo! –dice Micky desesperado, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer.

- Eres el único que sabe de mi casa, ni siquiera Takuto lo sabe, y como eres de fiar, decidí mostrarte mi casa, pero… no creí que te sorprendieras tanto –dice Misaki riéndose a carcajadas, Micky le miraba, nunca le había visto reír exageradamente, sentía que Misaki estaba ocultando algo, de repente Misaki se calmó- Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando era bebé, yo no me acuerdo de ellos, eso lo supe por las hermanas de la iglesia "Santo Domingo", ellas fueron las que me cuidaron hasta los 9 años, a esta edad me adoptó una señora, es muy buena, me quiere mucho y esta señora es rica, pero a pesar de los lujos, quiero ser como todos ustedes… esta es mi vida.

- Lo siento por tus padres –dice Micky muy serio.

Micky se sentí mal por recordarle su pasado, Misaki sonreía, no había llorado cuando contó su vida, Micky no paraba de mirarle, estaba triste, pero deseaba que Misaki le tuviera confianza.

Misaki abrió la puerta, derramó una lágrima de sus ojos, sintió que quería llorar, detrás de su puerta, ella consideraba su casa como una cueva en la que nadie podía verla llorar, extrañaba a sus padres, siempre miraba en la calle como unos padres salían con su hija a pasear, cuando veía este tipo de escenas, siempre regresaba a su casa para llorar, es por eso que afuera de su casa, ella siempre sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, no deseaba que le tuvieran lástima o que se preocuparan por ella. Micky se quedó sorprendido, Misaki entraba a su casa lentamente, Micky reaccionó y le jaló del brazo, la abrazó intensamente, Misaki sintió que ese abrazo tenía algo muy especial, era como si fuera el calor de sus padres, Micky la seguía abrazando, no la soltaba para nada, este acarició el cabello de Misaki con su otra mano, aun la tenía en sus brazos, abrazándola, Misaki comenzó a llorar, en ese momento no había nadie en la calle solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Misaki, Micky seguía abrazándola, quería que Misaki llorara todo lo que pueda, en este momento quería convertirse en su apoyo, en su paño de lágrimas, en la persona en la que ella pueda confiar siempre, ahí se quedó abrazándola hasta que Misaki pueda dejar de llorar.

NOTA: SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: ¡OYE, MIKAN! ¡NO RENIEGUES!

EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAN APARECIDO DOS PERSONAJES: TAKUTO Y AKANE… ¿QUÉ PLANEAN ESTOS DOS? ¿QUIÉN SERÁ VERDADERAMENTE AKANE?


	13. Chapter 12

HOLA A TODOS, LO SIENTO POR DEMORARME, AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO CAPÍTULO, LES VA A FASCINAR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON GABY-CHAN POR APOYARME POR LO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, ARIGATO… BUENO A TODOS… SIGAN LEYENDO LO QUE SE VIENE:

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 12**

**¡OYE, MIKAN! ¡NO RENIEGUES!**

La multitud estaba sorprendida al observar un coche de color negro, pero por su aspecto se veía lujoso, era muy difícil saber quiénes estaban en el coche ya que las lunas de las ventanas del coche eran de color negro, en cambio, Mikan, quien estaba en el coche, sí podía observar los lugares, la multitud, etc., Natsume no dejaba de mirar el tobillo de Mikan, le preocupaba mucho su tobillo, sabía que tenía que esperar a que mejorara el tobillo de Mikan, pero le preocupaba que Mikan se lastimara aun más cuando duerme, ella es muy descuidada y usualmente se cae de la cama, es por eso que hasta que Mikan se recupere, Natsume decidió cuidarla en las noches, no le importaba que no durmiera, además pensaba que él podía soportar el sueño a diferencia de Mikan, ella voltea y observa a Natsume que no paraba de mirar su tobillo, esta se asustó, no creía que Natsume fuese tan pervertido.

-¡¿Qué miras? ¡Pervertido! –grita Mikan enojada al observar a Natsume que seguía mirando su tobillo, esto le hacía sentir muy incómoda, levanta su mano para propinarle un puñete, a lo menos pensaba que de esa forma reaccionaría.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume sujetando su mano, con el que le iba a propinar un puñete, impidiendo que le golpeara, él la escuchaba, pero estaba viendo la forma de curarle el tobillo o a qué hospital ir para que se recupere, le preocupaba mucho, Mikan se quedó sorprendida, Natsume conocía muy bien sus reflejos e incluso pudo detener su puño, pero aun le incomodaba que siguiera mirando su tobillo- ¿Se encuentra bien tu tobillo?

-Sí –asiente Mikan, entendió por qué estaba tan distraído, aunque comenzó a sentirse avergonzada por haberlo acusado de pervertido, pero parecía que Natsume ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, eso la aliviaba un poco- Ya no me duele.

-Eso, me alegra, Mikan, así ya no tendré que cargarte más –dice Natsume sonriendo malévolamente, Mikan aparta su brazo, estaba molesta, siempre estaba ahí Natsume molestándola, sino era él para qué tendría enemigos, volteó y el rostro de Natsume estaba cerca de ella- por cierto… no sabía que tú querías que fuera ese tipo de pervertido…no te preocupes, todavía no tengo ese tipo de interés en ti.

- ¡Oye! –grita Mikan enojada, Natsume se aleja de ella riéndose sin parar, le encantaba molestar a Mikan, trataba de evitar reírse pero tan solo verla con esa mirada molesta que tenía, no soportaba reírse.

- No sé si siempre estaré contigo, Natsume… -dice Mikan pensando con una mirada triste mientras miraba a Natsume, este estaba recostado en el asiento observando el cielo a través de las lunas de la ventana del coche- porque siento algo por Micky y no sé si es amor, estoy confundida.

- ¡Mikan! –pregunta Natsume sorprendido, a pesar de que observaba el cielo, se podía reflejar en las ventanas a Mikan- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo… lo… sabes? –pregunta Mikan nerviosa, no pensaba que Natsume se diera cuenta tan fácilmente- ¿Acaso…yo…

-Mikan, prométeme que nunca te vas a alejar de mí. –dice Natsume abrazando entre sus brazos a Mikan, ella se puso nerviosa, no sabía que Natsume la conocía muy bien y hasta sentía que él se daba cuenta de que Natsume siempre le miraba y observaba todo- Me gustas demasiado que no soportaría que te alejes de mí.

-Natsume… lo siento… -dice Mikan apartándose de Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido, ahora sí sentía que estaba perdiendo a Mikan, estaba con la mirada cabizbaja, temía perder a una novia otra vez- no…quiero…hacer la promesa.

- ¡Ah! Bueno… -dice Natsume levantando la mirada, regalándole una sonrisa a Mikan, estaba dispuesto a protegerla siempre, solo quería verla feliz- No te preocupes, yo confío en ti.

Natsume trataba de sonreír, además Mikan siempre estaba a su lado, no había razones para desconfiar de Mikan, Natsume podía comprender que no podía cumplir la promesa ya que Mikan también tienes cosas que hacer, sueños que cumplir, pero sabía que él siempre va a estar a su lado, protegiéndola, cada vez que le pasa algo o se encuentra en peligro, en cualquier caso Natsume estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida. Mikan sintió que había hecho mal, estaba triste, comenzó a llorar, no quería que nadie la vea llorar, ocultaba sus lágrimas tras las ventanas del coche, comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos, hasta que Natsume cogió su mano, Mikan le miró y este sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar sus lágrimas, no entendía por qué Natsume sonreía si acababa de romper su promesa.

-No estoy molesto contigo, jamás lo estaría… sabes que no me gusta verte llorar –dice Natsume acariciando el cabello de Mikan, mientras la miraba tiernamente, luego comenzó a apartarse de ella y volvió esa sonrisa malévola- creo que tú lo haces para besarte… ¿Cierto, pinochín?

-¡Deja de llamarme pinochín! –dice Mikan molesta, aunque ya no estaba llorando, siempre se molestaba pero sabía que Natsume lo hacía para que no llorara, a veces observar a Natsume reír provocara que ella sonriera.

- Pi-no-cho –dice Natsume riéndose mientras miraba a Mikan, ella siempre le hacía reír, más aun molestarla, le encantaba.

-Ca-ba-lli-to –dice Mikan enojada mirando a Natsume, sabía que ese sobrenombre molestaba a Natsume.

De tanto discutir, los dos estaban demasiado cerca, se miraban, Natsume la miraba y Mikan también lo miraba, era como si sus dos miradas se cruzaran en un instante, ambos sentían que no existía nada más que ellos incluyendo los ruidos de las calles, él comenzaba a acercarse, Mikan se quedó quieta, pero no paraba de mirar a Natsume, tan solo mirarlo la confundía, no sabía qué hacer ya que sus sentimientos también estaban confundidos, Natsume estaba un centímetro cerca de su rostro, Mikan aun no cerraba sus ojos, volteó inmediatamente, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, Natsume volvió a recostarse en su asiento, las manos de Mikan estaban comenzando a sudar, Natsume observaba cómo jugaba con sus manos, notó que estaba nerviosa, comenzó a reírse una vez más, Mikan le miraba y le daban ganas de golpearlo, ella nerviosa y el otro riéndose.

-¿Acaso me veo como una payasa? –pregunta Mikan enojada mirando a Natsume, este estaba relajado, Mikan estaba cruzada de brazos porque Natsume no paraba de reírse, aunque le había hecho una pregunta, él no contesto, seguía riéndose, como guardó silencio, dio por aceptada su pregunta- ¡Eres muy malo!... ca-ba-lli-to.

-¡No me llames así! ¡No soy un animal! –dice Natsume molesto, ya no sonreía, Mikan le jala la lengua, Natsume estaba enojado, no le agradaba ese sobrenombre, por lo menos quería tener un sobrenombre más lindo, pero observaba cómo Mikan se vacilaba al verlo molesto- Por cierto… ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?

-Es… que… -dice Mikan comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, ya estaba calmada pero luego de esa pregunta, ni ella misma sabía por qué lo evitó, solo reaccionó.

-¿Estás con fiebre? –pregunta Natsume al observar a Mikan jugando con sus manos, más aun se notaba claramente que su cara estaba roja, tan solo porque Natsume se acercó a Mikan con una sonrisa cogiendo su frente.

-Ah… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, tartamudeando por tenerlo tan cerca de ella- sí… claro.

-Entiendo… -dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan con esa sonrisa tan linda, que ponía a Mikan muy nerviosa, Mikan comenzó a temblar al sentir a Natsume cerca de su oído- Es por eso que tu cara está roja.

- ¡Ya llegamos! –dice el chofer volteando para ver a los dos demasiado cerca, para él esto ya era común porque son novios, además de que apoyaba en su totalidad la relación de Mikan y Natsume.- Joven, otra vez…¿Quiere que salga del auto para dejarlo solo?

El chofer se quedó mirando, Natsume se apartó de inmediato, Mikan se quedó inmóvil, estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, volvió a relajarse en su asiento, el chofer comenzó a reírse por la actitud de Natsume, pensaba que así olvidaría lo que acaba de pasar. Natsume estaba serio, Mikan miraba la ventana del coche, los dos permanecieron por diez segundos sin mirarse el uno al otro con excepción de el chofer que los miraba a través de su espejito, no se escuchaba ni el mínimo ruido, después se abrió la portezuela del coche, Natsume salió, Mikan pensaba que estaba huyendo, luego voltea y observa a Natsume tocar la ventana del coche, Mikan le ignora, ahora ella quería molestarla, y Natsume abre la portezuela, le sonríe, Mikan seguía nerviosa, aun estaba incómoda porque Natsume siempre la paraba molestando y ahora el chofer los mira, eso la avergonzaba mucho, fue entonces cuando sintió unos brazos, ella se dio cuenta y volteó, Natsume la cargaba en sus brazos, Mikan estaba más avergonzada, miró a Natsume tan de cerca, pero no era todo felicidad, en la mente de Mikan apareció Micky, esto le puso muy triste, antes sabía que estaba enamorada de Natsume; sin embargo, ahora, hay otra persona en su corazón sin saber cuál es el sentimiento que lo atrae hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Mikan? –pregunta Natsume porque Mikan no paraba de mirarle con una mirada triste, ella reacciona al escuchar la voz de Natsume, comienza a mirarlo, su cara estaba roja y este comienza a reírse, no podía creer que verdaderamente se pareciera mucho a Pinocho- En serio… soy muy atractivo que pongo a mi novia tan nerviosa.

-¡Cállate, Natsume! –grita Mikan enojada, no podía evitar estar nerviosa cerca de él, trataba de calmarse pero no podía porque Natsume trataba de provocarla.

-Enojona –dice Natsume al estar a pocos centímetros cerca de Mikan y esta que le ignoraba, tratando de evitar mirarlo a la cara ya sea por enojo o por vergüenza.

-¡Ya! ¡Basta! –grita Mikan enojada, le jaló de la camisa a Natsume, trataba de mirarle con ojos penetrantes, y así mismo trataba de imitar a Natsume para crear en él cierto miedo pero nada, Natsume seguía sonriendo, Mikan comenzaba a jalarlo de la camisa- ¡Suéltame!

-¡No quiero! –dice Natsume sin tartamudeos, sin apartar ni un centímetro sus manos, le encantaba ver la cara molesta de Mikan, si estaba aburrido, tan solo tenía que molestar a Mikan, así él podía sonreír- ¡Te ves muy linda en mis brazos!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –grita Mikan muy molesta, seguía jalando su camisa, incluso le golpeaba su pecho pero nada, Natsume por ningún momento la soltaba, este se cansó y caminó en dirección a la puerta, Mikan no estaba tranquila- ¡Suéltame!

- Son toda diversión. Pelean como niños. –dice el chofer parado en una esquina del coche riéndose mientras los observaba discutiendo, además ni siquiera lo escuchaban, así que podía hablar lo que quisiera- Los dos son tal para cual, tanto el caballito y la pinochito… ¡Qué raros sobrenombres! Algún día los llamaré por sus sobrenombres para ver su reacción. ¿Seré malvado? Pero… vale la pena.

El chofer seguía riéndose, Natsume y Mikan voltean y le miran confundidos, la puerta se abre y aparece la mamá de Mikan observando a su hija cargada en los brazos de Natsume, casi se desmaya por la impresión, pero afortunadamente traía agua en su mano, solo ver a su hija queriendo matar a Natsume, fue la causa de que por poco se desmayara, intentaba hacer que su hija lo soltara, una vez que lo logró, miró a Natsume con unos ojos brillantes, la mamá de Mikan abre sus brazos para abrazar a Natsume y este al observar lo que quería hacer la madre, retrocedió un paso, no le gustaban los brazos con excepción de Mikan.

-¿Mi hija no te hizo nada? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan preocupada por Natsume.

- ¿Cómo estás hija?... Yo estoy bien, mamá… Gracias por tu interés… ¿Es difícil preguntar, mamá? –dice Mikan con un tono sarcástico, aunque sabía que también apreciaba a Natsume, es por eso que nunca se enoja con ella, porque pretende ser la mamá de Natsume y que por lo menos sienta el cariño de una madre- Mamá, dile a Natsume que me suelte.

-Natsume… -dice la mamá de Mikan mirando a Natsume muy seria.

-Mamá… te voy a adorar si me haces este favor… -dice Mikan muy feliz mirando a su mamá, en este momento sentía que su madre era la mejor- ¡Viva mi mamá! Con esa mirada que tienes, de seguro Natsume…

- Natsume, tú ya conoces el cuarto de Mikan… –dice la mamá de Mikan con esos ojos que le chispeaban de alegría tan solo ver al futuro esposo de su hija, se pone al costado de la puerta y así mismo extiende su brazo en dirección a la casa- Te cedo el paso.

-¡Mamá! ¡No viva mi mamá! –dice Mikan enojada, su mamá siempre le consiente a Natsume, estaba demasiado molesta porque él siempre sale ganando, peor aún era la sonrisa malévola que tenía Natsume- ¡¿Por qué a mí?

Natsume ingresa a la casa cargando a Mikan en sus brazos, esta tenía que soportar estar en sus brazos, además de las ganas de golpearlo porque realmente no soportaba que Natsume fuera así, no podía hacer nada porque su mamá la miraba fijamente y conocía esa mirada, Natsume subía las escaleras, Mikan miraba a Natsume, no podía creerlo por ella misma pero al ver a Natsume frente a ella, se imaginó a Micky en la posición de Natsume, pensaba que la vista le fallaba pero era su mente o su corazón que quería decirle algo, Mikan estaba confundida, estaba comenzando a crecer ese sentimiento que sentía por Micky.

En el cuarto, Natsume aun cargaba a Mikan en sus brazos, la mamá estaba presente, tan solo mirarlos, se imaginaba como si fuera la noche de bodas de su hija, Mikan le miraba a su mamá, no le agradaba para nada esa mirada que tenía su mamá, esa mirada la conocía, hasta podía decir que estaba pensando temas futuros.

-Hija… -dice la mamá de Mikan observando a su hija muy molesta porque Mikan quería que Natsume la soltara.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-¡No reniegues!

-¡Ahhhhh! –grita Mikan muy molesta, ya no era Natsume la que le molestaba sino su mamá.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume sonriendo a Mikan.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué quieres? –responde Mikan muy alterada, se sentía como un víctima, aun así no quería escuchar a Natsume pero le daba curiosidad por saber qué le decía.

-¡No reniegues! –dice Natsume bromeando.

-¡Basta! –grita Mikan muy furiosa, a punto de sacar toda su furia , no estaba para bromas en este momento, no paraba de mirar cómo tanto su madre como Natsume se reían- Paren los dos.

La mamá de Mikan salió del cuarto riéndose, su risa era más fuerte cuando cerró la puerta, por lo menos cuando bajó las escaleras dejó de escuchar su risa, eso la calmaba un poco, pero Natsume aun la cargaba, Mikan desquitó su furia en él, ahora sí no había nadie que protegiera a Natsume, comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, le jalaba la camisa pero nada, Natsume seguía riéndose, Mikan decide jalar su camisa más fuerte pero se confunde, le jala su casaca muy fuerte, Natsume trata de impedirlo así que aparta una mano y por ese descuido, Mikan se iba a caer, una caída puede ser fatal para el tobillo de Mikan, cuando Natsume logró que Mikan se cayera en su cama, no sabía cómo lo hizo pero solo reaccionó; sin embargo, como consecuencia de ello, Natsume estaba encima de Mikan, Mikan abrió sus ojos, estaba roja, Natsume no se sentía muy cómodo, no entendía por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas con Mikan, en un instante, Natsume se apartó y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Mikan, ella seguía tirada en su cama, aun estaba sorprendida, este se acercó, Mikan estaba nerviosa, estaba viendo a Natsume tan cerca de ella.

-Definitivamente… -dice Natsume acercándose más a Mikan, ella deseaba morirse en ese instante, pensaba que iba a besarla, solo esperaba que no lo hiciera para molestarla, pero este cogió su frente- Tienes fiebre.

-Yo me voy… -dice Natsume levantándose de la cama, solo sonreía al ver a Mikan que no se movía de su casa, ella estaba mirando el techo, más aun estaba rojita- bye. Bye, pinochín.

-¡Espera!… Gra…cias –dice Mikan aun tirada en su cama, deseaba moverse pero estaba muy nerviosa, no tenía valor para mirar a Natsume- Disculpa por molestarte.

-¡Mikan! –grita Natsume muy fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa Natsume? –pregunta Mikan mirando el techo, aun no podía reaccionar, le incomodaba que Natsume la molestara a pesar de que finge que ella tiene fiebre, sabe muy bien que ella estaba roja, eso le incomodaba a Mikan, más aun sus acercamientos supuestamente intencionales.

-¡No reniegues! –dice Natsume abriendo la puerta.

-Sigues con lo mismo –dice Mikan levantándose inmediatamente, su cara estaba roja pero esta vez era pura furia, estaba harta de esa broma.

- Nos vemos, Mikan… -dice Natsume comenzando a cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo- Ah… por cierto…

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan un poco más calmada.

-¡No reniegues! –dice Natsume riéndose.

-Adiós, Natsume –dice Mikan molesta, mostrando a Mikan su puño.

-En serio, me encanta esa frase. –dice Natsume riéndose, le encantaba molestar a Mikan.

Mikan se enoja, lanza su almohada pero lamentablemente la puerta se cierra, ella comienza a patalear en su cama, no soportaba que Natsume la molestara demasiado, insultó a Natsume hasta cansarse, aunque Natsume no estuviera en su cuarto, quería golpearlo, pero minutos después dejó de insultarlo, volvió esa mirada cabizbaja en Mikan.

En la calle, el chofer seguía esperando con su coche, por lo menos estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz, observó que la puerta de la casa de Mikan se abrió, Natsume salió riéndose, el chofer estaba muy contento de ver a Natsume sonreír, porque cuando estaba en su casa, esa sonrisa se iba.

Una vez dentro del coche, el chofer aceleró el coche, Natsume estaba preocupado, miraba el cielo a través de la ventana del coche, el chofer lo miró a través de su espejito, no soportaba verlo así.

-Joven Natsume… ¿Le pasa algo?

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

-Joven, soy de su entera confianza, sabe que puede confiar en mí…¡cuenta! Soy todo oídos… lamentablemente no traje una chalina morada para que pueda confesarme sus pecados, ya que siempre cuando tiene que contarme algo, son sus secretos más profundos.

-Presiento que Mikan se está alejando de mí, sé que debo de confiar en ella… pero simplemente lo siento… ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-Nunca le había visto tan feliz con Mikan desde que se enamoró de la señorita Meroko.

-¡No me hables de ella! Si vuelves a mencionarla, te despido. –dice Natsume con ojos penetrantes, su mirada se tornó muy fría, no deseaba escuchar ese nombre, trató de calmarse- A mí me gusta Mikan, eso es lo más importante.

-Lo siento…no volveré a hacerlo –dice el chofer atemorizado, sabía que no debía mencionar ese nombre, pero lo hizo por casualidad, decidió cambiar de tema- Si su mamá se entera de su noviazgo con Mikan se va a armar un problemón, usted sabe que su mamá quiere que se case con una chica de clase alta.

-Lo sé, pero nunca le hago caso a mi madre… estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por Mikan, así que necesitaré de tu ayuda.

-Cuente con mi ayuda, joven Natsume.

El coche se detuvo, el chofer abrió la portezuela, Natsume salió, comenzó a acelerar el paso, solo quería ir a su cuarto, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con sus 10 guardaespaldas, eso le incomodaba mucho ya que sus guardaespaldas no estaban solo para protegerlo sino también para vigilarlo, le parecía muy raro que ahora su mamá no enviara a nadie a vigilarlo, siguió caminando, las sirvientas abren las puertas, Natsume ingresa a la sala y observa a su madre sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, ni siquiera dejó de leer su libro para saludar a Natsume, su hijo que había llegado, este siguió caminando, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando dos guardaespaldas lo detienen, Natsume trata de pasar pero no podía, estos sujetan ambas manos de Natsume, no lo sueltan hasta que se sienta en un sofá frente a su madre, una vez que cumplieron con su trabajo, los dos guardaespaldas se retiran. Natsume estaba cruzado de brazos esperando que su madre diga algo, su madre se quita sus lentes y los coloca sobre una mesita pequeña de vidrio, comienza a cerrar su libro, el ambiente se torna oscuro, los sirvientes comienzan a despejar el ambiente, no había nadie en la sala con excepción de Natsume y su madre.

-Natsume… -dice su madre observando fríamente a su hijo- ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

-Estaba con un amigo, es la primera vez que usted se preocupa por mí… -dice Natsume enojado mirando fijamente a su madre- ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¡Tuviste que ordenar a dos guardaespaldas a sentarme frente a ti! ¿Así es cómo tratas a tu hijo?

-¡Silencio! –grita su madre alzando la voz- Natsume tú eres el famoso heredero de mi testamento, es por eso que espero mucho de ti.

-¡Ah! Por favor, señora… ¿Por qué no dice que soy el único que puede disponer de su dinero? ¿Eso es todo lo que quería decirme?

-¡Soy tu madre y tienes que respetarme!

- ¿Quieres que te respete? ¿No me decías desde pequeño que no querías un hijo como yo y que estabas esperando la posibilidad de tener otro hijo? ¡Yo no quiero tu dinero y desde hoy te digo nunca seré tu heredero! ¡Yo deseo valerme por mí mismo!

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Lo único bueno que tienes es cantar, tan sólo para eso vales.

-¡Me voy ahora mismo de la casa! –grita Natsume levantándose del sofá.

-¡Nunca lo vas a hacer! ¡No te permitiré hacerlo! Nunca vas a escapar de mí, tengo muchas influencias… para mí es muy fácil encontrarte. –dice su madre alzando la voz, todos los sirvientes escuchaban los gritos, Natsume volvió a sentarse en el sofá, no tenía escapatoria- Por cierto… esa tal Mikan, supongo o me imagino que no sales con ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué hay de malo en salir con ella? ¿Acaso harás algo?

-Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz. Mikan es una chica pobre, de malos modales, no te conviene… además puede que algún día ella resulte ser una ladrona… ¡Quién sabe!

-¡No te atrevas a hacer daño a Mikan! ¡Ella es diferente que todas las demás chicas! –grita Natsume muy fuerte, se levanta ,de inmediato, del sofá y se detiene frente a las escaleras- ¡No aceptaré a ninguna chica que no sea Mikan! ¡Ah! ¡Odio a las chicas de clase alta!

Natsume estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando volvieron los dos guardaespaldas, no le dejaron pasar hasta que la señora diera la orden, Natsume estaba muy enojado, no estaba de buen humor como para soportar a los guardaespaldas así que no tuvo más opción que pelear con ellos, Natsume había perdido por completo el control dejando a los dos guardaespaldas tirados en el suelo sangrando, él siguió su camino, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, observó todas las joyas, todo lo que tenía era de lujos, mientras más lo miraba recordaba a su madre, tan solo verla le causaba mucho dolor, deseaba que su madre fuera como la mamá de Mikan, realmente tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería llorar en su casa, si llorara sería en cualquier lugar pero menos en su casa, comenzó a descansar en su cama y llamó a Rui para ver si ya resolvió su problema con Bori.

-Hola, Natsume. –dice Rui descansando en su cuarto- Si me preguntas por Bori, he decidido olvidarme de ella.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? –pregunta molesto Natsume, a penas acababa de discutir con su madre y ahora era Rui.

-Es que Bori prefiere a ese tal Near y yo no pienso interferir.

-Pero… Rui

-Lo lamento, Natsume… Voy a olvidarme de Bori y seguiré con mi vida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Una chica me besó en plena calle frente a los fans, yo no sabía que el baile ridículo de Near me pueda distraer, pero…bueno Bori nos vio y se complicó todo, después de una dura maratón… ¿puedes creer que Bori es muy rápida para correr? Apenas logré alcanzarla y eso que Near apenas corría con su vida; sin embargo no conseguí nada, Bori se quedó con Near y eso fue todo.

-Bori está celosísima, ahora sí va a ser muy difícil arreglar ese problema tuyo.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo te va con Mikan?

-El idiota de Micky está intentando hacer cualquier cosa para conquistar a Mikan.

-Micky, me sorprende… pero, ¿tu mamá no sabe que sales con Mikan?

-Lamentablemente, hoy lo supo… no sabes cómo se puso, empezó a gritar, además de lo que siempre dice.

-Entiendo, de todos modos, cualquier cosa que pasa estaré ahí para apoyarte, a pesar de las peleas que hemos tenido.

-¿Por Mikan?

-Sí, es que en ese momento… Yo me enamoré de ella por su ternura.

-¡Ya, Rui!

-Siempre celoso.

-¡No me provoques! –dice Natsume sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa fue detenida porque comenzó a estornudar muy fuerte- Creo que me va a dar la gripe.

-Cuídate…bueno, nos vemos. –dice Rui colgando.

-Problemas por aquí, problemas por allá –dice Natsume pensando, mientras estaba tirado en su cama, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho, se levantó y observó el cielo por su ventana, había muchas estrellas, se quedó contemplándolas- ¿Por qué presiento que Mikan se aleja cada vez más de mí?

NOTA:

Realmente creo que Mikan se va a alejar de Natsume porque está empezando a sentir sentimientos por Micky. ¡Qué locura! Pero lo que sí sé es que Natsume va a luchar por ella, francamente Mikan tiene a Natsume y él está realmente enamoradísimo de Mikan, pero tengo una duda… ¡Ah! ¿Quién será Meroko? ¿Por qué Natsume no quiere hablar de ella?


	14. Chapter 13

HOLA A TODOS, ESTE ES UN CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE, REALMENTE… REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ LLENO DE SORPRESAS.

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 13**

**¡VETE, NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO… MIKAN!**

El clima no era nada bueno, las nubes comenzaban a tomar un color oscuro, el cielo era de color blanco, corría un fuerte viento, muchos estaban temblando de frío, Mikan apenas se levantaba de su cama, deseaba seguir durmiendo pero no tenía más opción que asistir a clases ya que la otra semana comienzan los exámenes, pero mientras se veía al espejo, pensaba en los problemas que había tenido, aun seguían esas dudas, sin saber quién es verdaderamente el chico del que ahora está enamorada, se dio cuenta que estaba parada, observó sus pies y se puso muy feliz porque ya no le dolía su tobillo además de que esta vez Natsume ya no lo va a cargar en sus brazos, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, aunque no lo admitiera, Natsume la cargaba como si fuera una princesa, eso realmente le gustaba, pero cuando cogió el peine, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, en su espejo estaban Natsume y Micky, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, era solo su imaginación. Después de varios minutos, Mikan ya estaba lista, su cama estaba arreglada, en su mochila estaban sus respectivos cursos, cogió su mochila, estaba a punto de abrir su puerta cuando se olvidó de algo muy importante, volteó y sonrío al ver sobre su escritorio la foto de su hermana, Mikan comenzó a llorar, quería que su hermana estuviera con ella, había un montón de cosas que quería contarle porque ella siempre tenía los mejores consejos, pero no deseaba estar con una cara triste, así que solo sonrío.

-Hermanita, ayúdame a elegir al chico que más quiero… -dice Mikan comenzando a rezar arrodillada en el suelo- Realmente estoy confundida…no quiero lastimar a nadie, ayúdame.

Mikan comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, volvió a coger su mochila y cerró su puerta, bajó las escaleras, su madre le esperaba sentada con el desayuno listo, Mikan se sentó en la silla, hasta ese momento lo consideraba su mejor día, su madre había preparado su desayuno favorito, por lo menos hoy su madre no hablaba de Natsume, siempre lo mencionaba como su futuro esposo, pero ahora todo era normal, Mikan terminó su desayuno y le abrazó muy fuerte a su madre, luego de apartarse sintió que su madre deseaba decirle algo, la miraba muy seria, Mikan estaba nerviosa porque esa mirada tan solo era cuando ella se comportaba mal, pero hoy no había hecho ninguna travesura.

-Hija… -dice la mamá de Mikan suspirando mientras se sentaba en el asiento observando a su hija muy nerviosa, no entendía por qué lo estaba- ¿Hoy va a venir Natsume contigo después de clases?

-No lo sé. –dice Mikan un poco más calmada, pensaba que esta vez su madre no le preguntaría sobre Natsume, pero creo que para su madre era inevitable preocuparse por Natsume.

-Invítale a la casa, pienso prepararle algo en agradecimiento porque siempre está cuidando de ti. –dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo, Mikan estaba feliz por tener a una mamá como ella, aunque siempre se preguntaba cómo era la mamá de Natsume.

-De acuerdo, mamá. –dice Mikan levantándose de la silla, miró a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Mikan siempre había querido a su mamá, abrió la puerta y volteó para ver el rostro de su madre- Nos vemos.

-¿Qué le gustará a Natsume? –se pregunta a sí misma, la mamá de Mikan, cierra la puerta, vuelve a la mesa, ordena las tazas, trataba de concentrarse en lavar los servicios pero le preocupaba mucho Natsume, estaba comenzando a quererlo como su hijo- Puedo prepararle… su plato preferido, de seguro le gustará mucho.

Mikan comienza a correr lo más rápido que pueda al fijarse la hora en su reloj, pensaba que había superado la costumbre de llegar tarde pero había vuelto, sabía que tendría problemas si una vez más llegara tarde, siguió corriendo velozmente, le daba envidia a veces que Natsume nunca corra porque tenía un chofer a sus servicios pero le hacía raro que esta vez no viniera a su casa, él siempre estaba esperándola en su casa. Mientras corría, le preocupaba mucho Natsume; por estar distraída casi se choca contra un poste, afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo, seguía corriendo además ya le faltaba poco para llegar al colegio, cuando por fin vio el colegio, se detuvo exhausta, trataba de respirar, estaba cansada.

Mikan se detuvo en el patio por varios minutos hasta recuperar el aire, no podía creerlo pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ir en coche, en ese momento sintió que unos brazos comenzaban a coger su cintura, Mikan se asustó, pensaba que era algún pervertido, trató de apartarse pero no lo logró, este la abrazaba muy fuerte, Mikan comenzó a temblar.

-No te pongas nerviosa, pinocho. –dice Natsume abrazándola al notar que el cuerpo de Mikan temblaba.

-¡Qué alivio! –dice Mikan suspirando, logró reconocer a Natsume no tanto por su voz sino por el sobrenombre, pero cuando abrazaba a Natsume, no quería apartarse de él, sentía una gran calidez- ¡Eres tú, Natsume!

-¿Quién creías que era? Además… –pregunta Natsume abrazando a Mikan más fuerte, ella comenzó a sonrojarse, aunque luego se apartó, de inmediato, de Mikan porque comenzó a estornudar muy fuerte, no quería contagiar a Mikan, no paraba de estornudar.

- ¡¿Por qué viniste al colegio? ¡Estás enfermo! –grita Mikan desesperada al verlo muy mal, tenía una chalina que abrigaba su cuello, pero esta vez no podía discutir con Mikan, no tenía fuerzas, solo trataba de sonreír- ¡No tomes tu vida a la ligera! Ahora mismo voy a llamar a tu chofer.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, Mikan –dice Natsume sonriendo al ver a Mikan muy deseperada, no paraba de gritarle- Aunque… estoy feliz. Eres la primera persona que se preocupa por mí.

Mikan suspira, Natsume era igual de terco que ella, no le gustaba para nada que Natsume venga al colegio enfermo, pero estaba dispuesta a protegerlo, miraba a Natsume muy preocupada, en ese momento Natsume coge su mano, Mikan sintió que la mano de Natsume estaba caliente, miró a Natsume y este le sonreía, él no quería que Mikan se preocupara tanto es por eso que trataba de actuar normal, volteó y observó frente a él a su enemigo, Micky, con unos ojos penetrantes, no tenía fuerzas para pelear, este era el día de suerte de Micky, más aun se enojó cuando Micky le entregó a Mikan unas flores, ella no podía evitarlo, las flores eran un detalle muy lindo, Mikan no dejaba de mirar a Micky, tanto Micky como Mikan se miraban, Natsume observó a Mikan, la forma cómo le miraba a Micky, no le agradaba ya que esa mirada era muy parecida o similar a la mirada que tenía Mikan hace un tiempo cuando estaba enamorada de Rui, trató de ignorar lo que sus ojos veían, Natsume cogió más fuerte la mano de Mikan, ella reaccionó, dejó de mirar a Micky mas aceptó las flores, no quería rechazarlas.

Suki acababa de llegar al colegio, observó de lejos a Natsume, se dio cuenta de lejos que Natsume estaba muy enfermo pero estaba molesta al observar que Micky miraba a Mikan con esos ojos, no le agradaba Micky, tampoco soportaba que Natsume viera todo con sus propios ojos, no entendía por qué Mikan actuaba rara, sentía mucha tristeza al ver a Natsume tan enfermo, Suki pensaba que no existía ningún chico como él, se preocupaba mucho por Mikan, estaba a su lado siempre, pero parecía que Mikan comenzaba a enamorarse de Micky.

Suki estaba confundida, ella pensaba que si estuviera con Natsume, no había la necesidad de enamorarse de otro chico, Natsume era perfecto sentía que Natsume estaba muy herido pero lamentablemente Natsume no es del tipo de personas que hablan sobre sus sentimientos, ella estaba muy molesta, así que fue corriendo hacia Natsume , este le miró extrañado.

-Natsume, ¿me harías un favor muy grande? –pregunta Suki mirando a Natsume, este permanecía serio, Natsume le miró fijamente a los ojos- Enséñame para los exámenes del 1° trimestre, por favor.

-No hay problema. –dice Natsume muy serio, le era muy difícil sonreír frente a otras personas, apenas podía sonreír a Mikan o a Rui, sabía que Suki era su amiga, pero no la consideraba muy importante.

Suki se alegró mucho, no le importó que Natsume tuviera esa mirada seria, solo quería poner celosa a Mikan, y para ello le abrazó a Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido, pero se apartó de Suki, no le gustaba que le abracen, Mikan aún cogía la mano de Natsume; sin embargo se sintió incómoda, estaba molesta, solo reaccionó al ver el abrazo y le jaló de la mano a Natsume, él ni siquiera tomó en cuenta ese abrazo, tan solo estaba confundido, no podía sacar de su mente las miradas que se echaban tanto Mikan como Micky.

-¿Qué haces Suki? –pregunta Micky confundido, le tomó por sorpresa lo que hizo, aunque sabía que Natsume solo tenía ojos para Mikan, le molestó mucho que Mikan estuviera celosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Suki con un tono sarcástico, deseaba sacarle la información, como quién le da consejos porque todo lo que Micky ha estado haciendo y los regalos son lo que más le gusta a Mikan.

-¿Por qué le pediste a Natsume que te enseñara para los exámenes si podrías habérselo pedido a cualquier otra persona? –pregunta Micky, comenzaba a sospechar de Suki, pero no entendía qué iba a hacer ella.

-Quiero sacar buenas notas, eso es todo. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que acabo de hacer? –pregunta Suki con una mirada desafiante a Micky, este se puso nervioso- Micky, yo siempre voy a estar a un paso delante de ti… ¿Entendiste?

Micky se quedó sorprendido, esto parecía una declaración de guerra, más aun los ojos de Suki reflejaban mucha furia, Micky estaba nervioso, pero cuando volteó y observó a Misaki llegando al colegio, se sintió más calmado, la saludó desde lejos, Suki volteó y observó a su amiga, no sabía si estar molesta con ella o retarla, ni siquiera le hacía feliz ver a Misaki, volvió a voltear ara ver a Micky, este le miró confundido y Suki siguió caminando en dirección a su salón.

-Hola, Micky –dice Misaki muy contenta al ver a Micky, ayer se sentía muy triste pero ahora con ese abrazo, que aun no podía olvidar, todas sus penas desaparecieron, sabía que le debía una y estaba dispuesta a hacer que Mikan se enamore de él- ¿Cómo te va con Mkan?

-¡Excelente! –dice Micky muy feliz aunque el comportamiento de Suki era muy extraño, pero decidió no tomarlo tanta importancia, nada arruinaría su felicidad- Realmente eres una buena consejera con estas cosas.

-Obvio que lo soy. –dice Misaki presumiendo por el éxito que estaba alcanzando, agitó su cabello lacio, Misaki miraba a Micky muy feliz- Le preguntas a la experta.

-¿Vas a ir a tu cita con Takuto? –pregunta Micky con una mirada seria, le preocupaba que Misaki saliera lastimada, no quería verla llorar como ayer.

-Claro, es por eso que estoy muy contenta, pero… -dice Misaki dando una leve palmada al hombro de Micky, este se dio cuenta de que Misaki estaba muy enamorada de Takuto, hoy parecía demasiado contenta a diferencia de otros días- cuando corría para llegar al colegio, se me ocurrieron unas ideas fantásticas.

-¿Qué idea? –pregunta Micky al observar a Misaki muy contenta, esta tenía unos ojos brillantes, más verla le daba curiosidad saber la idea que ella tenía.

-Estaba pensando… que mañana tú deberías cantarle una canción a Mikan, esto de seguro le fascinará. –dice Misaki levantando su mano en señal de triunfo, tenía plena confianza en que le gustará a Mikan.

-Sí, pero… -dice Micky no tan feliz, sentía que le faltaba algo, tan solo cantarle una canción no le parecía nada especial, estaba dando vueltas hasta que se detuvo, miró a Misaki muy sonriente, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea fantástica- sería mucho mejor si realizo un concierto, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ese concierto sea muy especial.

Misaki sentía mucha curiosidad de saber su idea, ella estaba muy feliz al ver a Micky muy contento, los dos estaban caminando juntos mas no cogidos de la mano, Micky tenía en mente lo que planeaba pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, estaba dispuesto a lograr que Mikan se olvide por completo de Natsume, mañana iba a hacer todo con tal de que Mikan sea su novia.

En el salón, la profesora ingresa y observa que no había ningún asiento vacío, estaba sorprendida por fin sus alumnos tomaban en cuenta sus estudios, esto puso de muy buen humor a la profesora, se esforzó mucho para explicar detalladamente su curso, si algo no entendían, les pedía a sus alumnos que preguntaran y si no lo hacían, tan solo bastaba mirarlos a los ojos para saber si entendieron.

-Bori... ¿Qué pasó ayer con Near? –pregunta Suki mientras que la profesora apuntaba datos esenciales para los exámenes, deseaba saber todo, le daba curiosidad saber sobre su cita con Near, aunque Bori seguía ignorándola porque no quería hablar del tema, Suki insistía e insistía, esto comenzó a molestar a Bori- ¡Cuéntame!

-¡Ya! Está bien, tanto que insistes. –dice Bori molesta, no la había dejado copiar nada, pero tenía que contarle ya que de lo contrario seguiría molestando, trataba de contarle exagerándolo con lujo de detalles, como Suki quería, mientras más le contaba, Suki estaba asombrada, pero se puso muy triste al ver a Bori llorar- Suki, ya se acabó lo mío con Rui.

-¡¿Qué? –grita Suki sorprendida, Bori trataba de calmarla pero era imposible, Suki estaba alterada, molesta porque era un problema fácil de responder, pero para Bori no existía solución- ¡Estás loca!

-¡Suki! ¡Silencio! -grita la profesora para llamar la atención de Suki, todos la miraban sorprendidos porque Suki era muy callada, no era usual que Suki sea indisciplinada- Estamos en clase.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora. –dice Suki indignada, sabía que no debía alzar la voz pero estaba molesta por Bori, miró a Bori, ella comenzó a reírse, lo que había hecho Suki le levanto el ánimo, aunque para Suki no fue una broma.

-Para la próxima, baja la voz. –dice Bori riendo, Suki la miró molesta pero por lo menos había visto a Bori sonreír, eso la alegró mucho- Suki, entiendo que estés molesta pero ya no quiero llorar, esta es la última vez que lloro por un chico.

-Bori… -dice Suki mirando a Bori, ella trataba de sonreír pero Suki la conocía muy bien, era su amiga, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a Rui por lastimar a su amiga pero no lograría nada; sin embargo también estaba molesta con Bori- Tú amas a Rui, es difícil que te olvides de él. Por cierto… ¿No estarás pensando en ser la novia de Near, verdad?

-No estoy segura de ser su novia –dice Bori confundida, ni siquiera había pensado en ser novia de Near, no estaba enamorada de Near, de eso estaba muy segura- Eso no significa que a mí me gusta Rui.

-Bori, yo nunca te había contado… pero el hecho de que insisto tanto en que tú y Rui estén juntos, es ´porque yo amo a Rui, me gustó desde la primera vez que lo miré. –dice Suki sonriendo apoyada en su cuaderno, Bori se quedó sorprendida, estaba escuchando una confesión de amor de su propia amiga- Me gusta mucho Rui, amo su manera de ser, la forma en que se viste, cuando sonríe, además esos ojos…

-¡Basta! –grita Bori, estaba molesta, tan solo escuchar que su amiga está enamorada de Rui, la confundía, pero no podía controlar su furia, tenía unas ganas de romper su cuaderno pero para su mala suerte, su cuaderno era muy esencial para estudiar- ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto!

-¡Ustedes dos guarden silencio! –grita la profesora, una vez más todos estaban sorprendidos porque eran dos veces que le llamaban la atención a Suki, ninguno se asombró por Bori ya que su actitud lo demostraba todo- Una vez más y estarán castigadas.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Suki mirando a Bori, tanto Suki y Bori habían ignorado a la profesora- A mí me gusta mucho mucho pero muchísimo Rui.

-Rui es mi novio. –dice Bori molesta, Suki comenzó a reírse, Bori no entendía nada pero no le gustaba para nada que Suki se convirtiera en su enemiga.

-Disculpa, ¿novio? –dice Suki sonriendo al ver a Bori muy celosa, trataba de no reírse pero no podía, era imposible- No creo q ue haya ningún obstáculo para mí ya que tú dijiste que te olvidarías de Rui así que él es todo mío.

-Ahora me arrepiento de decirte eso, pero… -dice Bori mirando a Suki muy molesta, su amiga iba a hacer todo para que Rui se enamore de ella, Bori tenía que impedirlo a toda costa- A mí me sigue gustando Rui así que te pido que no te metas con él.

-Bori, cálmate…pero… ¡Lo logré! –grita Suki contenta, su plan resultó un éxito- Por fin aceptaste tus sentimientos. Todo esto era para que me demostraras tus sentimientos y lo logré.

-Suki, verdaderamente… tú… eres –dice Bori riéndose, comenzó a comprender por qué Suki no evitaba reírse desde hace ratos, pero estaba muy agradecida con ella, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y por nada del mundo se apartaría de Rui.

-¿Vas a reconciliarte con él? –pregunta Suki con unos brillosos, deseaba obtener una maravillosa respuesta.

-Pues claro –dice Bori muy feliz.

-¡Qué alegría! –grita Suki abrazando a Bori, había logrado que Bori no se rinda.

-¡Ustedes dos están castigadas! –grita la profesora molesta, desde hace ratos escuchaba los gritos que hacían Bori y Suki- ¡Salgan de la clase!

-Todo esto me gano por proteger la relación de Bori y Rui. –dice Suki hablando en voz baja, Bori logró escucharla, evitaba reírse, pero gracias a Suki, ella podía sonreír.

La profesora no estaba dispuesta a continuar con la clase hasta que no se escuchara ningún murmullo, Suki y Bori se retiraron del salón, Suki estaba avergonzada, era su primera vez que la castigaban, en cambio para Bori era algo norma. Mikan le observó desde su asiento, estaba muy feliz de que ver a Bori sonreír, una vez que la puerta se cerró, la profesora siguió con la clase, Natsume comenzó a estornudar, cada vez más se sentía débil, Mikan no soportaba verlo así, Natsume no paraba de estornudar, sacó su papel higiénico para su nariz, Mikan le quitó su cuaderno y comenzó a copiar, sabía que Natsume se sentía muy mal y ella debía cuidarlo, Natsume le miró y solo sonrío, sabía que Mikan estaba preocupada por él, deseaba estar bien pero seguía estornudando hasta que llegó el recreo, la profesora se retiró del salón, así mismo ingresaron Bori y Suki; por lo menos Natsume dejó de estornudar por varios minutos.

-Natsume, ¿estás bien? –dice Mikan entregándole su cuaderno, Natsume se cruzó de brazoz, descansaba sobre su carpeta.

-¿Me ves bien? –pregunta Natsume con un tono sarcástico, no miraba para nada a Mikan, estaba muy molesto, más aun le dolía mucho su cabeza, no paraba de observar las flores que tenía Mikan sobre su carpeta- Por cierto… ¡Esas flores arrójalas a la basura!

-¡No lo pienso hacer! –grita Mikan cogiendo las flores, abrazándolas en su pecho, Natsume estaba enojado, se levantó de la silla, apenas podía mantenerse en equilibrio, comenzó a darle vueltas su cabeza, su cuerpo comenzaba a caer cuando Mikan le cogió del brazo- Natsume, descansa… ¡Quédate aquí!

-¡Suéltame! ¡No te permito que me toques! –grita Natsume mirando a Mikan con unos ojos penetrantes, Mikan se asustó, Natsume nunca la había mirado de esa forma, ella le soltó, Natsume siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo- No es necesario que te preocupas por mí… ¡Preocúpate por Micky!

-¿Qué te pasa Natsume? –pregunta Mikan sorprendida, comenzaba a pensar que Natsume sabía algo, pero no es del tipo de personas que hablan abiertamente, a pesar de que Mikan le preguntó, Natsume se retiró del salón.

Mikan se quedó sorprendida, la actitud de Natsume le asombró por completo, temía que Natsume se desmayara, estaba muy mal, ella tenía que estar a su lado, Mikan dejó las flores sobre su escritorio, decidió ir a protegerlo, comenzó a correr cuando fue detenida porque sintió que su brazo estaba sujetado por alguien más, Mikan volteó y observó a Micky, este le sonreía, Mikan seguía confundida, pero en estos momentos necesitaba a Micky.

-Princesa, me alegra de que te gustaran las flores. –dice Micky cogiendo el brazo de Mikan, tan solo tener cerca a Mikan, él se ponía nervioso pero trataba de ocultarlo tras su sonrisa.

-Claro que me gustaron tus flores –dice Mikan sonriendo, por un momento se olvidó por completo de Natsume, solo se fijaba en lo que estaba delante de ella, estaba nerviosa, ella no se apartó para nada de él- Están bonitas tus flores.

Mikan sonreía, esa tristeza que tenía por Natsume había desaparecido, Micky observó que las flores estaban sobre su escritorio, le dio mucha felicidad que no haya obedecido a Natsume, le jaló del brazo a Mikan y la atrajo hacia su pecho, le rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Mikan, ella estaba nerviosa, Micky la abrazaba muy fuerte, Mikan se quedó inmóvil, ese abrazo le sorprendió mucho; sin embargo, Mikan no le abrazó, estaba sorprendida.

Micky la abrazó más fuerte, Mikan comenzó a sonrojarse, su corazón latió muy rápido, no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que no quería apartarse del lado de Micky, más aun se sorprendió cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla, Mikan sonrío y correspondió a su abrazo, ella le abrazo intensamente, Micky estaba feliz, por fin sintió que Mikan le hizo caso.

-Por fin lo lograste, Micky… -dice Misaki pensando al observar como Micky abrazaba intensamente a Mikan, estaba muy feliz por Micky, levantó su mano en señal de triunfo, Suki le miró sorprendida, sus sospechas se aclaron al ver el rostro feliz de Misaki- ¡Bien hecho!

-Pero… ¿Qué hace Mikan? –dicen Bori y Suki a la misma vez, habían hablado al unísono, las dos estaban sorprendidas, Mikan no se apartaba de Micky.

-Si llega Natsume… ¡Ahh! –dice Bori nerviosa, no quería ver cómo se iba a armar un problema, no podía creer que Mikan estaba enamorada de Micky, realmente estaba sorprendida- No me quiero imaginar lo que va a pasar.

Mikan siguió abrazando a Micky, podía sentir el aroma de Micky, sentía un poco de felicidad, no podía creer que abrazaba a Micky, pero de un momento a otro sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, sintió un aura negra que los observaba, pero al estar cerca de Micky no tenía miedo yaa que el abrazo se volvía cada vez más intenso.

-¡Mikan! –grita Natsume apoyado en la puerta del salón, con unos ojos penetrantes, Mikan volteó de inmediato, Micky la cogió de su cintura- ¿Estabas jugando conmigo?

-Claro que no, Natsume… -dice Mikan sorprendida al verlo, no tenía palabras para explicarle lo sucedido, sabía que debía aclarar sus sentimientos, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –pregunta Natsume, estaba molesto, pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando, su corazón estaba adolorido, ver esa escena le hizo sentir muy mal como si fuera un idiota que no se daba cuenta, no pudo soportar más, volteó, caminó un paso y se desvaneció en el suelo.

Mikan gritó asustada, sabía que ella tenía la culpa, a pesar de que Natsume le protegió siempre, ella lo hacía sentirse peor, aceleró el paso pero Micky la detuvo, Mikan volteó y comenzó a llorar, en esos momentos solo le importaba Natsume, estaba triste, Micky no soltó su mano, Mikan intentaba apartarse, quería ayudar a Natsume, tan solo verlo, sintió que lo acababa de traicionar y al ver que Micky le miraba serio, Mikan no tuvo más opción que propinarle un puñete a Micky para que este pueda soltar su mano, una vez que lo logró, cargó a Natsume en su espalda, él pesaba mucho, pero no le importó porque Nasume siempre le cargó, en ningún Natsume le había dejado sola.

En la enfermería, Natsume estaba dormido, Mikan seguía llorando, sabía que Natsume nunca le perdonaría, pero ahora solo quería estar al lado de Natsume, cogió una silla y se quedó cuidándolo, cogió la mano de Natsume y estaba caliente, Mikan se quedó dormida cogiendo su mano hasta que tocó el timbre, Natsuem abrió lentamente sus ojos, no recordaba por qué estaba en la enfermería, tenía la mirada confundida, se sentó en la cama y observó a Mikan, este apartó su mano, ya no tenía la mirada cálida, sus ojos se tornaron fríos, Mikan se levantó de inmediato al sentir que Natsume apartó su mano, miró a Natsume, Mikan estaba asustada, tan solo ver a Natsume con una mirada de odio, le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Natsume, me preocupaste mucho –dice Mikan un poco aliviada al ver que Natsume había despertado, se acercó a Natsume y cogió su frente, este apartó la mano de Mikan, le miró muy molesto- Por lo menos te bajó la fiebre… ¡Ya estás mejor!

-¡Desaparece de mi vista! –dice Natsume con la mirada cabizbaja, no quería mirar a Mikan, trataba de controlar su enojo, pero le era imposible, tenerla tan cerca, le causaba más odio, a pesar de lo que le dijo, Mikan no se movió- ¡Quiero que te largues!

-Natsume, lo siento… de veras lo siento. –dice Mikan cogiendo la mano de Natsume, pero este volvió a apartar su mano.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero que me toques! –grita Natsume alzando la voz, nunca le había levantado la voz a Mikan, pero no quería ni verla ni tenerla cerca, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, no quería hacerle daño a Mikan- No quiero conversar ahora, por favor… vete.

-¡No me voy a ir! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado! –grita Mikan llorando, sabía que Natsume quería estar solo pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero sentir que Natsume no quería verla, la hizo sentir muy mal- Tengo que explicarte… quiero…

-Bien… quieres conversar ahora… pues vamos a hacerlo –dice Natsume levantando la mirada, estaba triste dentro de él, pero no quería que Mikan lo supiera- ¿Por qué no me contaste que te gustaba Micky? ¿Por qué?

- Estaba confundida, no sabía lo que sentía… lo siento, sé que tienes derecho a odiarme –dice Mikan triste, no tenía más que disculparse.

-Mikan… yo confié mucho en ti… pero como un idiota pensé que todavía me seguías queriendo-dice Natsume golpeando su cama varias veces, Mikan cogió su mano, este volvió a apartar su mano, Mikan sintió que acababa de perder a Natsume- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a repetir que no quiero que me toques?

-Natsume, lo siento… pero no quiero alejarme de ti, sé que hice mal –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume pero este no le miraba, Mikan estaba parada a su lado- … no quiero perderte…yo…

-¡Terminamos! Tu destino está hecho con Micky… ¡No quiero escucharte! –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan seriamente, aunque le dolía mucho pero sabía que era lo mejor, Natsume estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de Mikan, no quería que ninguna chica vuelva a hacerle sufrir; sin embargo, Mikan no quería salir de la enfermería, Natsume se levantó de la cama y le jaló de la mano, abrió la puerta- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero estar contigo! ¡Se acabó! ¡Eres libre!

Natsume empujó a Mikan, la puerta se cierra, Natsume vuelve a su cama, estaba herido, Mikan era la segunda chica que lo engañó, trataba de odiarla pero no podía, Mikan estaba afuera de la puerta, estaba muy triste pero sintió que ese amor ya se acabó, pero no estaba feliz, retrocedió dos pasos y salió corriendo, Natsume derramó una lágrima de sus ojos.

En la salida, Micky aun seguía quejándose del dolor de su mejilla, Mikan le había golpeado muy fuerte, pero tan solo saber que Mikan estaba al lado de Natsume, le provocaba mucho enojo, aunque Misaki estaba triste, su conciencia la mataba, haber visto llorar a Mikan, la hizo sentirse como la peor de las amigas, no estaba para nada feliz, más aun sentía una mirada penetrante, volteó y vio a Suki muy enojada, furiosa con ella, observó a Bori, tenía la misma cara que Suki.

Micky y Misaki salieron del salón y observaron a Mikan llorando en una esquina del patio, estaba cruzada de brazos, ya no tenía confundido sus sentimientos, se sintió como una tonta, tenía al chico más lindo y amable junto a ella, pero ahora ella estaba arrepentida, aun tenía el collar que le regaló Natsume en su cuello, mientras más lo miraba, deseaba llorar hasta que observó a Micky, este se sentó a su lado y abrazó a Mikan, ella en estos momentos necesitaba apoyo, Micky se dio cuenta de que Mikan no quería nada con él, tan solo ver los ojos llorosos de Mikan, sabía que esas lágrimas eran por Natsume. Misaki, Suki y Bori le observaron de lejos a Mikan, les dolía mucho ver a su amiga llorando.

Natsume se sintió mucho mejor, salió de la enfermería y observó a Mikan abrazada a Micky, Natsume decidió ignorarlos, vio a Suki y se acercó a ella, ella le entregó su mochila, Natsume dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, Mikan se apartó de inmediato al ver a Natsume, corrió hacia él y cogió su mano, pero este una vez más apartó su mano.

-Mikan… ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar! –grita Natsume muy fuerte. Misaki, Bori, Suki y Micky se quedaron sorprendidas, Natsume se acercó a Mikan, oservó el collar y lo jalo del cuello de Mikan- ¡Esto me pertenece! No quiero que una chica como tú lo tenga, además de seguro Micky te regalará uno mucho mejor.

Mikan estaba avergonzada, todos los alumnos observaron que Natsume se alejaba de Mikan, las fans de Natsume, desde el segundo piso, gritaban de alegría, ya sentían la esperanza en sus manos de conquistar a Natsume, muchas chicas estaban alegres porque Mikan y Natsume terminaron. Mikan se quedó sorprendida, ya no tenía el collar, definitivamente no tenía ningún objeto que le recuerde a Natsume, no podía creer que todo terminó así, observó que en el segundo piso, las chicas gritaban de felicidad, luego observó el coche estacionado en la puerta, Natsume subió al coche y desapareció en unos instantes.

-Mikan, te acompaño a tu casa –dice Micky acercándose a Mikan, extendiéndole su mano pero Mikan siguió caminando, tampoco quería ver a nadie, Micky decidió dejarla sola.

Micky estaba deprimido, tan solo ver triste a su princesa, le rompía el corazón, no quería haberla lastimado pero sentía que lo había hecho, tan solo ver las lágrimas de su princesa, le dolió mucho su corazón, ahora su plan era hacerla sonreír y borrar esa tristeza en su corazón.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Suki? –pregunta Misaki confunida al ver a Suki muy molesta, esa mirada iba dirigido a ella, Bori no comprendía nada.

-Todavía lo preguntas –dice Suki con un tono de voz sarcástico mirando tanto a Misaki como a Bori- Misaki es cómplice de Micky, ustedes han intentado separarlos y lo lograron. No puedo creer que tú, Misaki, te hayas prestado para esto.

-¿Es cierto eso, Misaki? –pregunta Bori molesta.

-Lo lamento, es que vi a Micky llorar y a mí no me gustó verlo así. –dice Misaki triste, avergonzada por haber traicionado a su amiga.

-Y decidiste lastimar a Mikan, ¿cierto? –dice Bori enojada, una de sus amigas acaba de lastimar a Mikan y ahora Natsume odia a Mikan, Misaki solo afirmó con un moovmiento de su cabeza, guardó silencio, Bori no soportaba que se quedara callada y le tiró una bofetada, esto hizo que no solo Misaki se sorprendiera, sino también Suki- ¡Responde! ¡No estoy de buen humor!

-Bori, cálmate… -dice Suki sujetando la mano de Bori, sabía que Bori estaba furiosa, ella no trataba de calmarse- Misaki, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si nos apoyas a reconciliar a Mikan y Natsume.

-Está bien –dice Misaki sonriendo, Suki era muy buena, pero Bori la miraba con desprecio, Misaki no quería tener enemigas así que sea arrodilló en el suelo, no le importaba que todos la miraran, incluso Micky estaba sorprendido, no podía escuchar nada de lo que conversaban- Lo siento, amigas. Bori, de veras… lo siento. Por favor, discúlpenme.

-Misaki… -dice Bori suspirando, trató de calmarse, respiró tres veces, miró a Misaki, tampoco quería verla así, ella le extendió su mano, Misaki le miró sorprendida- ¡Misaki, levántate! Te disculpo, pero no ayudes más a Micky, acabas de ver a Mikan llorar… ella está muy triste.

-Lo sé y gracias. –dice Misaki cogiendo la mano de Bori, tanto Suki como Bori estaban contentas, Misaki estaba feliz de recuperar a sus amigas- Chicas, una de nosotras puede poner celosa a Mikan.

-¡Mente maligna! –dice Bori riéndose, Suki también se reía- Pero… Misaki, tú no puedes porque tienes novio y yo tampoco pero hay una personita que sí puede.

-Tienes razón y esta chica está totalmente libre y disponible –dice Misaki mirando a Suki, así mismo Bori también miraba a Suki, ella retrocedió un paso, quería huir pero Bori la detuvo- Hazlo por Mikan.

-Está bien, lo voy a hacer. –dice Suki sonriendo, en su mente planeaba un montón de cosas para poner celosa a Mikan.

Bori, Suki y Misaki se abrazaron muy fuerte, estaban muy felices de ser amigas, Bori y Suki se fueron juntas, aunque Bori empujaba a cada rato a Suki y esta también empujaba a Bori, las dos salieorn corriendo. Misaki no evitaba reírse al ver a sus amigas, fue corriendo hacia Micky, este estaba triste, sabía que ya no podía ayudarlo, Mikan era su mejor amiga y lo que había hecho estaba mal.

-Micky, ya no voy a ayudarte más a conquistar a Mikan. –dice Misaki muy triste mirando a Micky, ya no podía hacer nada.

-No te preocupes, lo siento por pedirte ese favor. –dice Micky tratando de sonreír y acariciando el cabello de Misaki, por lo menos ella estaba alegre porque Micky no estaba enojado.

-¿Nos vamos, Misaki? –pregunta Takuto acercándose a Misaki, ni bien la vio le jaló de la mano, Misaki se quejaba, no le gustaba que la traten así, Micky empujó a Takuto y cogió la mano de Misaki.

-A una chica se la respeta… -dice Micky enojado, no le gustaba que trataran mal a Misaki- ¡No la vuelvas a tratas así, de lo contrario te las verás conmigo!

-¡Cállense los dos! –grita Misaki al ver a Micky y Takuto mirándose muy enojados, Misaki miró a Takuto y le sonrío- Takuto, lo siento pero no puedo salir contigo, además estoy triste por mi amiga Mikan.

-Comprendo, me voy. –dice Takuto acariciando el cabello de Misaki, aunque no era tan cariñoso como Micky.

-Espera… -dice Micky acercándose a Takuto, trataba de alejarse de Misaki para que no los escuchara, Takuto le miró muy enojado a Micky- ¿Vas a salir con Akane?

-Bueno… yo… -dice Takuto nervioso, comenzó a sospechar de Micky , no entendía por qué preguntaba por Akane.

-Pienso invitarla a una cita. –dice Micky sonriendo.

Takuto se enojó, no pudo controlar su furia, le jaló de la camisa a Micky, este no le tenía miedo para nada, esto enfurecía más a Takuto, él tenía unas ganas de golpear a Micky pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que Misaki podría asustarse, tenía que soportar los gritos de Micky, esas miradas penetrantes que le echaba a Takuto.

Micky empujó de una vez por todas a Takuto, no le gustaba que le toquen ni que se metan con él, Takuto guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Takuto… -dice Micky enojado con una mirada seria, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a Misaki, no quería verla llorar- ¿Qué relación tienes con Akane?

-Es… simplemente… -dice Takuto nervioso, comenzó a temblar, pensaba que Micky sabía todo, pero dudaba, porque cabe la posibilidad de que Micky esté interesado en Akane, eso le enfurecía o le ponía demasiado celoso- … una amiga.

Micky ya no soportó las mentiras de Takuto, no sabía hasta cuándo Takuto iba a mentir y hasta qué punto quería lastimar a Misaki, su presencia le molestaba mucho, tan solo ver a Takuto al frente suyo, no podía contener su furia, con esa sonrisa que le miraba a Misaki, esa sonrisa de desprecio que gardaba y tenía que fingir el propio Takuto.

Micky se enojó demasiado, no podía soportar que Takuto la siguiera lastimando, le jaló muy fuerte de su camisa, Takuto estaba casi ahogándose, Micky tenía que calmarse, de los cotrario podía matar a Takuto y se metería en un grave problema.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Misaki! ¡No la quiero ver llorar! Si lo haces… si lo haces… -dice Micky hablando en voz baja, jalándole más fuerte de su camisa, Takuto estaba a punto de ahogarse- Lo pagarás muy caro, ¿entendido?

-De a-cuer-do –dice Takuto con el poco aire que le quedaba, sabía que Takuto tenía un fuerte carácter.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dice Misaki alterada, más preocupada por Takuto, estaba asustada- ¡Suéltalo, Micky!

Micky logró soltarlo, Takuto pudo respirar, Misaki le estaba ayudando a Takuto, cogió la mano de Takuto pero Micky le jaló de la mano a Misaki y se alejó con ella, Misaki no pudo apartar su mano, tampoco entendía por qué Micky actuó de esa manera, estaba confundida, trataba y trataba de apartarse pero le fue imposible, apenas podía ver a Takuto irse solo, sin decir una palabra, estaba muy preocupada por Takuto pero mientras más observaba a Micky, sentía que su mano era demasiado cálida.

NOTA: CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 14: ¡¿QUÉ? ¡SORPRESA! ¡MICKY ME DEDICA UNA CANCIÓN!

Me da ganas de llorar por la relación de Mikan y Natsume. Mikan estaba triste y llorando pero creo que ahora se dio cuenta de que realmente ama a Natsume, pero ni crean… todos sabemos que Micky no se rinde… ¡Uh! ¡¿Qué pasará?


	15. Chapter 14

Hola a todos, discúlpenme... por favor, es que había empezado el segundo ciclo de mi universidad, por eso no pudo, pero ahora voy a aprovechar vas a escribir los siguientes capítulos… ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! ¡FIGHT OH, OH!

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 14**

**¡¿QUÉ? ¡SOORPRESA! ¡MICKY ME DEDICA UNA CANCIÓN!**

Un nuevo día, una fuerte ventisca de frío, realmente este no era un día sorprendente, lágrimas y lágrimas caían del rostro de Mikan, ni ganas tenía para asistir al colegio. Tenía miedo o vergüenza de encontrar a Natsume, tal vez no como siempre, en el aula. Sin embargo, no podía esconderse para siempre, sabía que tenía que recuperar a Natsume, aun sabiendo que podía odiarla por lo que hizo.

-¡No voy a llorar! ¡Solo tengo que ser positiva! –exclama Mikan limpiando sus lágrimas con ambas manos, no podía quedarse sentada, además sabía que Natsume no se rendiría por algo como esto.- Hoy y los demás días voy a lograr que Natsume me perdone.

Mikan entendía y a la misma vez comprendía la actitud de Natsume, pero ahora estaba en problemas, porque no solo ella quería recuperar a Natsume sino también que había chicas y fans que se morían por él. Cogió su mochila y comenzó bajando las escaleras, si bien su corazón aun seguía herido, su estado de ánimo no cambiará, ya que parte de ese ánimo es Natsume.

-¿Estás bien, hija? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan al observar a su hija un poco callada, sumisa, sin ganas de reír y es que los ojos no mentían, ella reflejaba en su hija una profunda tristeza.

-Sí…mmm… -tartamudea Mikan, no quería que su madre se preocupara, además su mamá adora a Natsume , tanto como si fuera su único hijo varón. Lo único malo era la mirada de su madre, esa mirada que no te permitía esconder nada, y si seguía así, su madre la iba a descubrir. Entonces, Mikan levanta la mirada y con una sonrisa que le permita disimular una seguridad en su respuesta responde- ¡Estoy muy muy muy bien! No solo muy bien, también me encuentro feliz, contenta y genial.

- Y esperas que te cree, ¿verdad?

-Esto… no exactamente pero… sí.

-Te conozco desde pequeña… ¿pasó algo con Natsume? –dice la mamá de Mikan acercando su mirada a la de su hija, conocía muy bien a su hija, sabía que ocultaba algo al no obtener respuesta, pero no entendía por qué no le contaba, quería que su hija le considerara como una amiga- Parece que no quieres contarme, pero… no hay problema… lo entiendo …. Cuando estés lista para contarme algo, estaré dispuesta a escucharte.

-De acuerdo, te contaré –dice Mikan cogiendo la mano de su madre, se había olvidado de la persona más importante en su vida, la persona que entiende por completo sus sentimientos- Yo… yo… pensé que estaba enamorada de Micky, pero no estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de que Micky me abrazó y bueno… yo… correspondí a su abrazo….

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? –grita la mamá de Mikan muy exaltada, no pensaba que su hija lastimara de esa forma a Natsume, estaba preocupada porque ahora temía que Natsume pueda volver con su hija, las probabilidades de que eso suceda son bajas- No entiendo cómo pudiste hacer eso… Natsume te adora, varias veces te lo ha demostrado; sin embargo, cualquiera comete errores, solo tienes que enfrentarlo, intenta recuperar a Natsume.

-Tienes toda la razón, porque acabo de perder al único chico que amé, el único chico que tengo miedo de perder –dice Mikan llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos, ni la hora se fijó en ese momento, solo quería a Natsume- ¡No sé que voy a hacer, mamá!

-Todo chico tiene un punto débil… -dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- No todo está perdido, además a mí me cuesta que Natsume se esfuerza cada día para hacerte feliz y que yo sepa es el único chico dispuesto a protegerte a toda costa así tenga que arriesgar su propia vida para hacerlo.

-¡Sí! -grita Mikan de felicidad , sabía que no debía rendirse ya que Natsume es su único y verdadero amor, por lo tanto no iba a permitir que ninguna chica se lo quite, pero tenía una duda muy importante para ella- pero… ¿cuál será el punto débil de Natsume?

-¡Qué pregunta tan obvia haces, hija! –dice la mamá de Mikan muy sorprendida, era obvio la respuesta, no creía que su hija tuviera un cerebro tan pequeño como para no darse cuenta- El punto débil de Natsume eres tú, él deja de portarse tan arrogante si te acercas demasiado o intentes besarlo, cualquier movimiento que tú hagas puede desconcentrar a Natsume. Él será frío a veces pero siempre intenta proteger y más cuando estás en problemas. Ya te dije la receta, ahora solo depende de ti.

-Mamá, eres genial… ¡La mejor mamá del mundo! –dice Mikan abrazando muy fuerte a su madre, tenía a una excelente consejera y no solo ello, su mamá era como un padre para Mikan- Estoy segura que mi padre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Son las 7:50 de la mañana, Mikan empieza a gritar, sale presurosa de su casa, espera en el paradero como diez minutos y el carro no venía. Así que comenzó a correr, estaba agotaba y todavía falta mucho para llegar a su colegio.

En el colegio, un coche de color negro, muy lujoso por sus características, sale el chofer y todas las chicas empiezan a llenar por completo la puerta de entrada, otras chicas bajaban del tercer piso para ver a su ídolo. Era el momento esperado de las chicas, el chofer abre la portezuela del coche y sale Natsume totalmente diferente, con un nuevo corte, un sombrero negro, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón yin y unos lentes oscuros de color negro, se veía muy atractivo. Natsume volteó al sentir una mirada cerca de él y observó a Mikan, ella le miró sorprendida, no solo estaba asombrada por su cambio tan repentino en vestir sino también, el hecho de que él ya había superado su rompimiento con ella, aunque a Mikan le parecía un poco irrazonable.

-Hola, señorita Mikan –dice el chofer acercándose a Mikan, asimismo, observaba a la pareja de enamorados, mirarse con una cara fría.

-Hola –responde Mikan saludando al chofer, sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada a Natsume.

-Me vienes a recoger en la salida –dice Natsume mirando al chofer, él definitivamente no era el mismo chico, su cambio repentino lo decía todo- ¡No vengas tarde!

-Natsume… -decía Mikan apenada, acababa de ignorarla por completo, él ingresó al colegio como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando vio a las chicas alrededor de él, pensó que todo había acabado y no había solución, pero mientras más miraba a Natsume, su corazón le dolía, no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a correr hacia él-¡Te extraño un montón!

-Mi-kan… -dice sorprendido Natsume, la chica que tanto amaba lo había abrazado por detrás, los brazos de Mikan significaban mucho para Natsume, pero era inútil seguir una relación por la inseguridad de Mikan, él no volteó y permaneció cabizbajo- ¡Apártate!

-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Escúchame, por favor!

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No hagas que te trate mal y… lárgate!

Mikan se quedó sorprendida, pensó que era el fin, pero también sabía que recuperar a Natsume no era nada fácil. Lo que más le dolía era que Natsume estaba tomando las cosas a la ligera, ahora mismo estaba tomándose fotos con las chicas. Observar de lejos su actitud, no era agradable para Mikan, el sentir que Natsume le ignoraba y más aun la posibilidad de que Natsume termine odiándola. Mikan se quedó pensativa observando a Natsume, él seguía tomándose fotos; sin embargo, Natsume se dio cuenta de que Mikan aun seguía mirándole. De pronto se escuchaban voces desesperadas gritándole a Mikan, este empujó a las chicas, comenzó a correr hacia Mikan, pero ya era tarde, Micky acababa de protegerle de aquel balón que se dirigía hacia ella, ambos estaban en el suelo.

-Princesa, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Micky desesperado, tan solo el hecho de que su princesa pueda lastimarse, lo afectaba.

-Ah… sí, gracias –responde Mikan tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero su pierna derecha estaba lastimada, sentía que iba a volverse caer- ¿Qué me pasa?

Micky se levantó inmediatamente y cogió a Mikan, antes de que se cayera. Mikan se apartó inmediatamente de él, no solo lo hizo porque se sentía incómoda, sino también porque Natsume estaba presente y además, por el rostro que tenía Natsume, se notaba que estaba celoso. Natsume realmente estaba enojado consigo mismo porque por primera vez estaba otro en su lugar protegiendo a Mikan, a pesar de que trataba de ignorarla, le era imposible pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la herida que tenía Mikan en la rodilla.

-Micky hazte cargo de ella porque a mí ya no me sirve –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan, con unos ojos penetrantes llenos de odio.

-¡Retráctate! Mi princesa no es un objeto, además tú no eres el único dispuesto a protegerla, porque también yo pienso hacerlo. –dice Micky mirando a Natsume con ojos desafiantes, estaba con ganas de pelear, el rostro de Micky lo reflejaba, sus manos comenzaron a formar un puño-¡No te perdonaré que la hayas insultado!

-¡Micky! ¡Detente! –grita Mikan desesperada, rápidamente se ubicó delante de Natsume para protegerlo, pudo sostener el puño de Micky, este se quedó sorprendido, por primera vez una chica como ella lo estaba enfrentando- ¡No pelees! y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

-Princesa… -dice Micky sorprendido, su querida princesa le acaba de sonreír, para él una sonrisa significaba mucho- ¡Qué feliz soy!

- Natsume… -dice Mikan molesta, completamente indignada, el Natsume que estaba frente a ella era muy diferente- no te portes así conmigo, admito que cometí un error y me arrepiento profundamente, pero… ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando tú perdiste la memoria? ¡Yo estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú! ¡Solo quiero protegerte! ¡Idiota!

-Yo no soy un niño al que tengas que cuidar todos los días –dice Natsume empujando a Mikan, ella realmente estaba triste, el Natsume de antes había desaparecido, ahora él estaba completamente enojado , miró a Micky y se quitó los lentes– Yo me puedo defender solo, además… ¡No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo!

-Princesa… ¡Olvídalo! –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella volteó y Micky solo le sonrío. Antes de que Mikan dijera algo, Micky la abrazó en frente de Natsume- Hoy, te tengo una sorpresa. Natsume…. ¡perdiste! Como se dice en el juego de ajedrez… ¡Jaque mate! Ahora, Mikan es mía, solo mía.

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado la felicidad, Mikan. –dice Natsume cabizbajo, no sabía si todo había terminado, si había perdido por completo a Mikan, ahora su enemigo o su rival en el amor acababa de ganar.

-Pues… -dice Mikan enojada, realmente el único que podía hacerla enojar de esa manera era Natsume- ¡A mí también me alegra!

-Pues… ¡Qué bueno!

-Pues…sí

-Entonces…me voy

-Espera… -dice Mikan cogiendo la mano de Micky, este se quedó sorprendido pero deseaba que este día no se acabara, Natsume solo los veía cogidos de la mano- Yo y Micky nos vamos primero.

Mikan jalaba la mano de Mikan y se alejaba con él, Natsume estaba con una mirada fría, de pocos amigos. En el aula, todos los alumnos se amontonaron, Mikan fue a ver y en la pizarra decía lo siguiente:

"Estoy delicada de salud, por favor aprovechen el tiempo estudiando para los exámenes que se vienen, luego me encargaré de ponernos al día con las clases, discúlpenme por favor."

La profesora

-Espero que la profesora se encuentre bien –dice Mikan un poco preocupada, no sabía qué le había pasado a su profesora, tenía ganas de ir a su casa pero ni siquiera sabía dónde vive, no tenía más opción que permanecer calmada, estaba dirigiéndose a su asiento cuando vio justo a la persona que quería ver pero no sabía qué decirle, además estaba dormido y recostado en su carpeta, susurra en voz baja- ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?

-Natsume… esto… -tartamudea Suki al encontrar dormido a Natsume, no era usual en ella conversar con Natsume, pero no tenía de otra, además tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo porque Mikan estaba a su lado- ¡Natsumeeeeeeee! ¡Despierta!

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta Natsume abriendo sus ojos con mucho sueño.

-Ahh… pero… ¡qué tonto! –dice Suki enojada, demasiado molesta, no pensaba que Natsume olvidaba tan fácilmente a las personas, y menos a ella, aunque nunca hablaron, pero ahora Natsume volvió a dormir. Suki más furiosa que nunca cogió un cuaderno y le dio de golpes en su cabeza hasta que reaccionara- ¡Despierta! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-Ya… ¡Basta! ¡Duele mucho! –responde Natsume quejándose por el dolor- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué día estás dispuesto a enseñarme para el exámen? –pregunta Suki mirando a Natsume, este estaba tratando de calmar el dolor de su cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya me acordé, eres Suki! –grita Natsume exaltado, ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta la pregunta que le hizo Suki, durante ese tiempo trataba de recordar quién era ella, pero otro golpe permitió que volviera a la realidad- ¡Deja de golpear! Escuché tu pregunta… y bueno… ¿qué te parece mañana a las ocho de la mañana en tu casa?

-Está bien, gracias –dice Suki muy alegre, por lo menos con el profesor que ahora tiene va a pode pasar los exámenes, pero mientras estaba mirando de reojo a Mikan no la notaba celosa. Además, eso era lógico ya que Mikan confía en ella, o eso creía- Entonces…

-¡No! ¡Natsume no pude ir mañana a tu casa! –grita Mikan muy preocupada, en todo ese tiempo de conversación entre Natsume y Suki, estaba pensando un montón de cosas, pero le dio muchos escalofríos al sentir los ojos de Natsume que la miraban.

-¡Es mi decisión, no la tuya! –dice Natsume alzando la voz más de lo usual, estaba comenzando a quitarle la poca paciencia que tenía, pensaba que no era necesario que ella intervenga en esto- ¡Deja de actuar como mi novia! ¡Terminamos! ¡Supéralo!

-Tú… tú… -dice Mikan enojada, ya no soportaba la actitud tan arrogante que tenía, estaba furiosa, golpeó muy fuerte la carpeta de Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido, nunca había misto a Mikan tan enojada como ahora- ¡Ya te supere! ¡Ya te olvidé! Además…. Además… ¡Me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de una persona como tú! Pensé que tenía la oportunidad de hacer que volvieras a quererme, pero tal parece que me odias demasiado… yo…

-Aló Rui, ¿qué pasa? –dice Natsume respondiendo su celular, Mikan estaba realmente enojada, volvió a ignorarla, pero tampoco podía quitarle el celular ya que era Rui, con el que estaba hablando y puede haber surgido un trabajo- Mañana, sábado… de acuerdo, ahí estaremos.

-¡Olvida todo lo que te dije! ¡Olvídalo! –dice Mikan apenada, cogió su mochila- Me voy a sentar con Micky para no incomodarte, él es un gran amigo.

-¡Detente! ¡No camines ni un paso hacia adelante! –dice Natsume pero Mikan no le hizo caso, caminó un paso, Natsume se levantó y le jaló de la mano hasta acorralarla en la pared, todo el resto de los alumnos estaba viendo, pero nadie intervino, no solo porque Natsume tenía unos ojos penetrantes, sino también porque sabía pelear- Rui me avisó que mañana vamos a tener un concierto, así que…. ¡Prepárate! Nos encontramos a las 10 de la mañana para ayudar a Rui a decorar el estrado, es todo lo que tenía que decirte.

-¡Apártate! ¡Es una orden! –grita Mikan enojada, no sabía qué hacer, Natsume le había hecho un gran lío en el aula, nadie dejaba de mirarla, derramó una lágrima de sus ojos, Natsume se quedó sorprendido, no pensó que fuera para tanto gritarla- ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! ¡Esa no es la forma de tratar una chica! ¡No la es!

-Pero… ¿qué le hiciste a mi princesa? –dice Micky abriendo la puerta del aula, observar a su princesa llorar, eso no le perdonaría a Natsume.

Micky corrió hacia Natsume y lo empujó, se paró frente a su princesa, le sonrío, cogió su mano delicadamente y le dirigió hacia su asiento para que pueda estar con ella. Natsume, de inmediato, se sentó, cogió su lápiz y lo rompió en dos partes, todos los alumnos estaban asustados, hasta ls estudiosos olvidaron todo.

-¡Siéntate a mi lado, Suki! –dice Natsume cabizbajo, estaba perdiendo a Mikan, por completo, y si seguía con esa actitud tan altanera no lograría nada, pero para él , eso era mejor- Saca tu libro de matemáticas.

-Natsume…. –dice Suki sentándose, acarició el cabello de Natsume, lo sentía muy suave, el que estaba asombrado era Natsume- ¡Todo va a salir bien! ¡Deja esa actitud altanera! Además, el Natsume que yo conozco se hizo amigo de todo el aula, ahora por tu actitud, todos están asustados. Tener la confianza de un amigo es difícil pero perder su confianza es fácil. Bueno, comencemos.

-¿Has decidido ser psicóloga? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Suki, ella le mira coo queriendo golpearlo, pero ahora podía hablar con un amigo y eso la hacía feliz- Era una broma, no te lo tomes en serio, pero… gracias, Su-ki.

-¡Bien hecho, Suki! –dicen Bori y Misaki en voz baja, ya tenían ventaja para el plan que tramaban- Ahora Suki haz lo tuyo.

-¡Amigos!-grita Misaki para que todos sus compañeros le hagan caso, una vez que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella, continuó- ¿Les gustaría ir el domingo a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo? Los que quieran ir, nos encontramos a las 9 de la mañana.

-¡Princesa! Micky, llamando al planeta de la princesa- dice Micky al encontrar a su adorada princesa mirando el techo, Mikan logró volver a la realidad, pero se asustó al ver a Micky casi muriendo- ¡Hasta que por…fin…desper…Princesa…mi voz…

-¡No seas exagerado! Tan solo e distraje un poquito, bueno sigamos con el curso de Lenguaje –dice Mikan riéndose, por lo menos gracias a Micky pudo volver a sonreír, pero no podía evitar mirar a Natsume, su corazón latía a cada rato y justo cuando Natsume iba a levantar la mirada, Mikan volteó rápidamente para que no notara nada- ¡Oye! ¡Micky! … esto… ya que regresé de mi planeta, puedes volver a explicarme.

-¿qué tema no entendiste?

-Todo

-Pero… si estábamos estudiando hace dos horas.

-¿En serio? ¿Hace dos horas?

-Pero… ¡Qué chica! –responde Micky sorprendido, al parecer enseñar a Mikan no era tan fácil, pero para enseñarle con más ánimos, este se inclinó hacia Mikan, ella le miró tan de cerca, sus rostros estaban cerca- Te seguiré enseñando si me das un beso y no en la mejilla, sino en los labios, sí en los labios… ¡estoy hablando muy en serio! Porque cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, cuando te abrazo siento que estás tan cerca de mí y … cuando… te beso… siento…

-¡Micky! ¡Apártate!–grita Mikan asustada, trataba de apartarse, pero le era imposible, este sujetó su brazo muy fuerte.

En el momento más esperado, Natsume buscó cualquier objeto que sea capaz de lanzar, a tal punto que quería lanzar una silla, pero simplemente lanzó las dos partes del lápiz que había roto, puesto que si uno no le llegaba, el otro tenía que hacerlo. Micky logró esquivar ambas partes del lápiz, Mikan volteó para ver quién había lanzado el lápiz, pero nadie tenía una actitud sospechosa.

-Estoy seguro que el idiota de Natsume lanzó esto –dice Micky enojado, no solo por Natsume sino también porque no pudo besar a Mikan como quería, pero de pronto salió volando contra la pared- Princesa… ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-S i te atreves a intentar besarme… ¡te arrepentirás toda tu vida! –dice Mikan muy seria, no quería que Micky la bese y menos iba a permitir que lo haga, pero gracias a Micky, pudo ver que Natsume aun estaba enamorado de ella y eso significaba una esperanza.

Toca el timbre del recreo, Natsume se levanta de su asiento y le jala de la mano a Suki, ella estaba sorprendida, no sabía a dónde la iba a llevar, pero Mikan no se quedaba atrás, salió detrás de ellos, escondida, mientras Micky buscaba su cuaderno. Se dirigían a la cafetería, estaban riéndose, Mikan necesitaba estar más cerca para saber qué es lo que hablaban. Sin embargo, esto se interrumpió por la intervención de las fans de Natsume, quienes miraban con desprecio a Mikan, ellas ya estaban enteradas de que Mikan traicionó a Natsume.

-¿Qué haces espiando a nuestro querido Natsu? –preguntan las fans al ver a Mikan escondida detrás de las ventanas.

-¡No molestes! ¡Estoy ocupada! ¡No pienso alejarme de aquí! –dice Mikan en voz baja, no sabía quién le hablaba, hasta que volteó- Ahh… son ustedes.

-¡Tuviste tu oportunidad! Ahora aléjate de él.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!

-Bueno… entonces –dicen las fans riéndose, Mikan no entendía nada hasta que sintió todo su cabello estaba mojado, era té caliente, comenzó a quejarse de dolor- Tal parece que Natsume se dio cuenta a buena hora que estaba saliendo con la chica equivocada, con una chica pobretona como tú.

Miakn comenzó a correr para buscar agua fría, corrió y corrió pero nada, no, habían cortado el agua, no le quedó más que entrar en la cafetería, donde encontró un balde lleno de agua, lo tocó y estaba fría, metió su cabeza en él y comenzó a relajarse un poco. El personal de la cafetería, los alumnos y profesores se quedaron asombrados, pero no pudieron evitar reírse, con excepción de Suki y Natsume, este se levantó de su asiento y de pronto Micky estaba junto a Mikan cubriéndola con su chaleco y ambos se retiraron de la cafetería, Mikan realmente se sentía mal y más aun avergonzada porque Natsume la miraba, pero esperaba que Natsume saliera de la cafetería a decirle algo, aunque sea una mínima palabra, sería suficiente para levantar su ánimo, volteaba y volteaba, pero no estaba.

-Mikan… ¡¿Qué te pasó? –dice Bori sorprendida al ver a Mikan y Micky ingresar al aula, Mikan no dijo ni una palabra, no quería crear un problema- ¿Quiénes te hicieron esto? Mira cómo te dejaron.

-¡Déjalo! –dice Mikan cabizbaja, no quería preocupar a sus amigas, pero lo estaba haciendo y se sentía aun más incómoda cuando sus compañeros comenzaban a burlarse de ella.

-¡Se callan todos o los callo yo! Si es que no quieren ir al hospital ahora, mejor… ¡lárguense! –grita Bori enojada, no iba a perdonar a la persona que haya lastimado a Mikan, ella es su mejor amiga.

-Mikan… ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que pasó? –pregunta Misaki.

Mikan solo les sonrío, no quiso decir ni una palabra, a pesar de que sus amigas insistían, ella no dijo nada, porque sentía que el hecho de que le hicieran eso, era como un castigo que se merecía.

Terminó el recreo, nadie dijo una palabra, pero muchos aparentaban no reír ante la apariencia de Mikan, otros se cubrían con sus cuadernos, algunos lanzaban papelitos a Mikan que decían lo siguiente:

"Eso te pasa por traicionar a Natsume" "Es lo menos que te mereces por ser infiel"

Frases así, se repetían una tras otra, esto era demasiado para Mikan, ella leyó todos y cada uno de los papeles, a pesar de que Micky tratara de esconderlos, Mikan le quitaba y los leía, realmente estaba mal, ya todo el colegio sabía y destacaba como la culpable a Mikan. Natsume miró fríamente a cada uno de sus compañeros, trató de no borrar el rostro de cada uno de ellos.

En la salida hasta le hicieron una puerta triunfal a Mikan, uno de sus compañeros trajo un letrero e hizo que Mikan lo cargara en el cuello, Mikan trató de hacerse la fuerte, sintió que todo esto se lo merecía y que estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa, Micky solo fue detrás de ella y le acompañó en sus penas, él hubiera sido capaz de protegerla contra todo esto pero Mikan le ordenó que no hiciera nada, que solo se quedara mirando. Bori , Misaki y Suki comenzaron a llorar, ni la propia Bori hubiera podido soportar esto, tan solo tener que mirar les hacía sentir como personas inservibles. Una vez que salieron las amigas de Mikan, Natsume se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, comenzó a ponerle llave a la puerta, siempre cargaba una llave por si había alguna emergencia, y esta era una de ellas.

La puerta se cerró, Natsume comenzó a desquitar su furia con cada uno de sus compañeros, en ese momento no le importaba quedar castigado o la expulsión, tan solo le costó observar para ver qué tipo de compañeros tenía y el hecho de lastimar a Mikan, era algo que no les perdonaría. A las chicas les dijo todas sus verdades, solo por ser chicas no les hizo daño, pero todo lo contario ocurrió con los chicos y en especial fue peor para el chico que hizo ese letrero tan ridículo.

-¡Quién se atreva a volver a lastimar a Mikan, no vivirá para contarlo!

Natume salió del aula, y observó a Mikan junto a Micky, cogidos de la mano, parados en el estrado, al parecer iba a haber un concierto, el resto de los chicos comenzaron a gritar. Micky comenzó a cantarle a Mikan tocando su guitarra, Micky se inclinó para sonreírle y Mikan cantó junto a él, los dos tenían una química excelente, solo faltaba que se abrazaran, ambos disfrutaban de la música. Mikan, por primera vez, sentía que poder volver a cantar junto a Natsume, era algo sorprendente, pero cuando volvió a la realidad, frente a ella no estaba Natsume sino Micky, su mirada cambió de repente.

Natsume miraba y miraba con tanto enojo que estaba perdiendo a Mikan, cada vez más, pero si tenía claro que Mikan estaba realmente arrepentida, por lo tanto decidió perdonarla, pero el verlos juntos sintió que había un muro entre ellos que impedía que sean felices, para Natsume, ese muro era Micky.

-Te quiero, Mikan –dice Micky abrazando a Mikan tan fuerte, ella no sabía si corresponder o no, pero tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia Natsume- Mi linda novia.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Novia? –gritan exaltadas Bori y Misaki, pensaron que estaban escuchando mal pero Micky lo dijo fuerte y claro. Natsume era el más sorprendido de todos, no podía creer que tan rápido se haya olvidado de él, fue directamente hacia Suki y cogió su mano. Mikan volteó y observó a Natsume cogiendo la mano de Suki y alejarse con ella, lo que estaba viendo sus ojos era realidad, Mikan comenzó a desesperarse, cada segundo que se alejaba Natsume recordaba las veces que él la protegió, cuando la besó por primera vez, cuando la hacía molestarse con facilidad, cuando peleaban o cuando jugaban, todo volvió a su mente, volteó para perseguir a Natsume pero, en ese momento, Micky sostuvo su mano y le sujetó muy fuerte, Mikan intentó soltarse pero le era difícil, comenzaba a preguntarse desde cuando Micky se volvió tan fuerte.

-Esta canción me tomó mucho tiempo componerla para ti, por favor quédate, solo por esta vez –dijo Micky en voz baja, sabía que iba a ir detrás de Natsume, esa loca idea comenzaba a frustrarlo mucho, no quería perder ante Natsume, realmente amaba a Mikan.

-Hola, Bori y Misaki… -dice Rui ingresando al colegio, estaba sorprendido al observar a Micky y Mikan juntos, no entendía nada, su mente estaba lleno de preguntas- ¿Qué hacen ellos dos juntos? ¿Por qué Mikan no canta con Natsume? ¿Por qué hace un rato Natsume salió con Suki? ¿Qué pasa?

-Muchas preguntas… ¡cálmate! –dice Misaki un poco confundida con la cantidad de preguntas que tenía, apenas estaba organizando la respuesta de cada pregunta, por poco y se desmaya, así que decidió englobar todas sus repuestas en uno general y breve- Mikan y Natsume terminaron y ahora ellos dos son novios, no me preguntes cómo ni cuándo ni dónde porque yo tampoco lo entiendo, recién lo acaba de anunciar Micky.

-Agárranme que me desmayo… -dice Rui estupefacto, sin decir una palabra, con los ojos bien abiertos, luego de reaccionar, observó a Bori y le miró con una tierna sonrisa como si el problema que tenían hubiera desaparecido- Mañana nos encontramos en el concierto de Mikan y Natsume, te espero.

Rui salió corriendo del colegio, Bori estaba muy feliz, una sonrisa de Rui significaba mucho para ella, Misaki miraba como los ojos de Bori se iluminaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban , realmente ver a Bori feliz, le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-Yo también actúo así con mi novio Takuto, él es muy lindo, en otras palabras, es el chico más amable que he visto –dice Misaki sonriendo- Estoy segura que él nunca me sería infiel.

-Misaki, ¿te gustaría ir mañana al concierto?

-Sí… yupi, ya espera que me lo dijeras.

Mientras tanto, Rui buscaba a Natsume, puesto que era el único capaz de explicarle todo, necesitaba saberlo para ayudarlo, además sabía que Natsume estaba mal, sino él no actuaría de esa manera. En ese momento, puso ver a Natsume caminando junto a Suki, aceleró el paso y le gritó muy fuerte para que le hiciera caso pero fue imposible, no le quedaba más que detenerlo a la fuerza.

-Natsume, necesito conversar contigo… -dice Rui sujetando muy fuerte el brazo de Natsume, mientras más miraba esos ojos de Natsume, sabía que estaba muy enojado, podía correr peligro pero era su amigo, además estaba seguro que él no lo lastimaría, ya que son amigos desde la infancia, asimismo, volteó a ver a Suki- … a solas.

-¡No me interesa hablar contigo! – responde Natsume muy enojado logrando zafarse de Rui, este se quedó sorprendido, pero insistió una vez más y terminó cayendo al suelo- ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?

-No serías capaz… -dice Rui levantándose, estaba un poco lastimado, sus pantalones estaban sucios- Explícame… ¿Por qué terminaste con Mikan?

-Mikan, Mikan… ¡Ya estoy harto de escuchar su nombre! ¡Ella es parte de mi pasado! –dice Natsume enojado, Suki estaba un poco asustada por la reacción de Natsume, no quiso meterse entre Rui y Nasume, solo espera que tratasen de calmarse los dos- Si tanto quieres saber, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? Ah… y dile de mi parte que ella ya no me interesa y que ya la olvidé por completo.

-Si la olvidaste, como dices… ¿Por qué rayos saliste enojado cuando Micky dijo que Mikan era su novia? A mí me parece que solo estás tratando de ocultarlo… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que cabe la posibilidad de que pierdas a Mikan para siempre como lo hiciste con Meroko?

-¡Te repetí varias veces que no la mencionaras! –grita Natsume propinándole un puñete a Rui, una vez que yace en el suelo, le jaló de su camisa- ¡Lárgate! No me dirijas la palabra, porque para mí ya estás muerto.

Natsume cogió la mano de Suki muy fuerte, tanto que Suki comenzaba a quejarse, solo recordar el nombre de Meroko, hacía que Natsume pierda por completo el control. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Natsume comenzó a estallar, no entendía por qué tuvo Rui que mencionar el nombre de Meroko, no quería volver a recordarla, tanto era su odio que comenzó tirando todo lo que había en su camino, sin importar que se lastimara, pero Rui tenía razón, si seguía actuando de esa manera, podía perder a Mikan, le enfurecía que Rui tuviera razón en todo, comenzó a golpear el tallo de una planta que se encontraba cerca de la casa.

-¡Basta! –grita Suki muy asustada, no quería ver así a Natsume no pensaba que Mikan realmente le había hecho daño, tanto así que ya no sabe qué hacer. Al observar la mano herida de Natsume, Suki se acercó y le cubrió con una pequeña telita que tenía en su mochila- Natsume… ¡Todo va a salir bien! ¡Ya verás que este problema se solucionará!

-Mi… -dice Natsume, comenzó a imaginar a Mikan , pensaba que frente a él estaba Mikan, la abrazó muy fuerte, solo pudo decir lo que su corazón sentía- ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

En aquella avenida, no solo estaba la casa de Suki sino también la casa de Mikan, Micky y Mikan caminaron juntos por esa avenida sin saber lo que pasaba, Mikan siguió caminando, pero algo interrumpió que diera el siguiente paso, estaba observando lo que nunca se imaginaría que iba a suceder tan pronto, Natsume estaba abrazando a Suki, no era un abrazo simple de amigos, sino un abrazo realmente muy intenso por la forma como abrazaba Natsume a Suki. Micky también acababa de mirar la escena, pero para él esto fue algo gratificante ya que con esto el mismo Natsume estaba enterrando su relación a metros de profundidad, Micky cogió la mano de su princesa y siguió caminando, no quería que su princesa retrocediera, por ello apresuró el paso para alejarse lo más pronto de ellos.

-¡Ya llegamos a mi casa! –dice Mikan tratando de fingir estar alegre, ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa, pero recordó lo sucedido en el concierto, no estaba para nada contenta con lo que dijo Micky- ¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu novia?

-¿No lo eras?

-Pues claro que no.

-Lo siento, bueno… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-No

-Si logro que te enamores de mí, ¿cambiarás de opinión?

-No quiero hacerte ilusiones, gracias por cuidarte y por protegerme.

-Lo sé, lo que tú sientes es solo agradecimientos. Pero… ¿por qué tú no puedes amarme?

-Hay una frase típica: "En el corazón no se anda" Tú sabes quién está en mi corazón, pero no pienso dejarlo.

Dime… ¿alguna vez llegaste a sentir un poco de amor por mí? –pregunta Micky entre lágrimas, no sabía cómo poder hacer que Mikan se enamore de él, cada vez le era imposible, le gustaría rendirse pero no podía, su amor por Mikan era mucho más fuerte- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Me quisiste aunque se aun poco? ¿Un poquito?

Mikan le miró muy triste, no quería lastimar a Micky, pero si salía con él, terminaría lastimando mucho más a Micky y eso no está bien. De pronto Micky abrazó muy fuerte a Mikan, llorando entre lágrimas deseaba que Mikan sintiera un poco de amor por él, eso sería suficiente para darle una mínima esperanza a Micky.

Natsume comenzó a apartarse y se quedó sorprendido al observar a Suki, acababa de abrazar a la persona incorrecta, Suki estaba completamente nerviosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella solo quería cuidar la relación de Mikan y Natsume, pero, ahora, ese abrazo significaba para ella, algo más que simple amigos.

-Suki, lo lamento…es que… yo …

-No te preocupes, gracias por estar conmigo.

-Para aclararlo, ese abrazo era solo de amigos… ¡No vayas a pensar otra cosa!

-Lo sé, lo entiendo a la perfección…. –responde Suki un poco triste.

Natsume se despidió, estaba totalmente arrepentido por lo que acabó de hacer, pero sentía que todo estaba bien, además pensó que Suki lo consideró como abrazo de amigos y por lo tanto, no había problema. Recordó que la casa de Suki estaba cerca de la casa de Mikan, así que decidió ir a dar un vistazo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, una vez más Mikan lo había hecho, esto volvió a recordarle la razón por la que terminaron, si bien antes estaba calmado, ahora no quería ver más a Mikan, deseaba cambiarse de colegio y desaparecer, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta cansarse, así podrá despejar su mente.

Mikan entra a su casa, su mamá observaba todo, se ocultaba tras la ventana y cuando Mikan la descubrió, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, reírse a carcajadas, o silbar, Mikan le miraba muy seria a su madre, no podía creer que sacó la misma mirada de su madre.

-Esto…yo… -tartamudea la mamá de Mikan, por lo visto la acababan de descubrir, y es que le llamaba la atención el muchacho que estaba junto a ella- Soy una mamá que se preocupa por el futuro de su hija. Por cierto… ¿Quién era ese muchacho?

-¡Ahh! ¡Él! –dice Mikan , ya entendía por qué la estaba espiando, sabía que su mamá siempre adora a Natsume pero no se imaginaba que le molestara Micky- Él se llama Micky, bueno… está enamorada de mí pero a mí no me gusta para nada. Además, él se ofreció darme clases para aprobar los cursos.

-Micky es muy atractivo, debes ser muy popular… -dice la mamá de Mikan muy contenta, porque realmente quería mucha a su hija y también pensaba que la belleza lo adquirió de su madre y no había razón para que no sea tan popular, comenzó a reírse, Mikan le miraba muy nerviosa, pero justo la mamá de Mikan hizo una alto a todo- ¡No más que Natsume!¿Y se reconciliaron?

-Ah… no, mamá… -dice Mikan muy triste, tan solo escuchar el nombre de su primer amor, le dolía mucho- Natsume está realmente diferente, si lo vieras, ni siquiera lo reconocerías.

-Solo está enojado, recuerda que…-dice la mamá de Mikan acariciando el cabello de su hija- Natsume siempre será Natsume, y la única que puede hacerlo cambiar eres tú.

-Mamá, no sé qué haría sin ti, muchas gracias. –dice Mikan abrazando a su mamá muy fuerte, ese abrazo al hacía olvidar toda su tristeza, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches, mamita. Por cierto, mañana tengo un concierto a las 10 de la mañana.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE: ¡UN CONCIERTO SIN AMOR! ¡PURAS PELEAS!


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 15**

**¡UN CONCIERTO SIN AMOR! ¡PURAS PELEAS!**

Un nuevo día comienza; sin embargo, el inicio del día no era color de rosas, el cielo estaba nublado, aun seguía lloviendo. Hay veces que cada gota de agua refleja las lágrimas de aquel o aquella persona que se encuentra sufriendo. Es por ello, que uno debe luchar inmensamente para lograr la felicidad, aunque para Mikan era realmente difícil ya que el amor que siente por Natsume se ve en peligro.

Mikan comenzó a sentir levemente los brazos de Natsume que rodeaban su cintura, acaba de perdonarle, pensaba que ese Natsume tan bueno y amable había vuelto pero no, solo era un simple sueño. Al abrir los ojos, la realidad era distinta, comenzó a jugar con la frazada, trataba de cubrirse a cada rato la cara, presentía que algo estaba olvidando, cogió su reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana.

-Hoy no tengo nada que hacer… -afirma Mikan muy segura; sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que algo estaba olvidando, algo muy importante. Estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, pero nada, por lo tanto- Bueno… ¡qué importa! A seguir durmiendo.

Parecía que todo estaba bien, no surgió ningún imprevisto, por unos minutos. Mikan observó constantemente su celular, deseaba que Natsume le llamara, pero sabía que eso era imposible, el Natsume del que estaba enamorada había desaparecido, no entendía ni comprendía por qué los chicos eran así. A pesar de que se sentía un poco mal por las ofensas de sus compañeros, estaba feliz y es que su manera de pensar era totalmente distinta, no quería odiar a sus compañeros o guardarles rencor después de todo son sus amigos y justo en ese momento, su celular comienza a timbrar.

-¡¿Piensas venir o qué?! –grita Natsume desde el celular, Mikan comenzó a apartar su celular, la voz de Natsume era muy ruidosa pero, por un momento, estaba alegre ya que esa actitud era típico de Natsume- ¡Sabía que tenías un diminuto cerebro!

-¡Oye! En primer lugar, yo no tengo un diminuto cerebro y aunque no sea tan inteligente como tú, soy muy valiente y tenaz.

-¿Valiente y tenaz? ¿Acaso no te fijaste la hora que es?

-Son las 10… ¿por qué?

-¡Ven inmediatamente! Tenemos un concierto esta noche… Si no estás aquí en 5 minutos, te retiras del grupo, ¿te queda claro? –grita Natsume muy molesto, Mikan quería contestar pero ya había colgado.

Mikan se levanta inmediatamente de su cama, no quería retirarse del grupo, sabía que el nuevo Natsume iba en serio, comenzó a apresurarse, ni bien terminó de alistarse salió corriendo de su casa, aun seguía con sueño, le quedaban 3 minutos, era imposible llegar pero no debía rendirse por nada del mundo puesto que su sueño era cantar, solo quería transmitir su felicidad en los corazones de las demás personas y principalmente, no podía decepcionar a sus fans. Siguió corriendo, hasta que se dio con la sorpresa de que se le olvidó un pequeño detalle de suma importancia, no tenía su gorrito ni tampoco unos lentes, trataba de pasar desapercibida pero fue imposible, tan solo bastó que una persona la reconociera para salir corriendo, aunque gracias a sus fans cabía la posibilidad de llegar a tiempo, solo faltaba 1 minuto. La puerta estaba abierta, faltaba 8 segundos, Mikan aceleró el paso, observó a un chico que vestía una chaqueta negra abierta, una chalina, un polo plomo y unos pantalones negros, este estaba de espaldas, y chocó con él sin saber quién era, luego de llegar, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrar.

-Eso dolió… -dice Mikan abriendo lentamente sus ojos, sintió que había caído encima de alguien, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se dio con una sorpresa que provocó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su corazón comenzara a palpitar- Nat-su-me…

-Pesas mucho… ¡Levántate! –grita Natsume muy fuerte, aun seguía con su carácter frío, no había cambiado para nada. Mikan, por primera vez, sintió mucho miedo, se levantó inmediatamente y observó junto a él a Rui- Llegaste a tiempo… Será mejor que este trabajo lo tomes en serio, porque yo no pienso tolerar tus tardanzas.

-Hola, Rui. –dice Mikan contenta, no quería darle importancia a lo que dijo Natsume, aunque le provocaba reírse por la cara que tenía, además, su sueño era los más importante para ella- ¿Con qué comienzo?

-Hoy estás de buen humor, Mikan –dice Rui, quien luce una casaca blanca con botones, el cuello de su polo apenas se notaba y pantalón yin- Bueno… ustedes se encargan de decorar el estrado y yo me encargaré de los efectos especiales.

-De acuerdo, me esforzaré –dice Mikan muy alegre, por este día solo quería sonreír, además pensaba que estar triste no es la mejor manera de vivir la vida.

Natsume no podía evitar mirar a Mikan, realmente estaba sorprendido por su manera de ser, además le gustaba como estaba vestida, era la primera vez que lucía un falda de color marrón que llegaba hasta su rodilla, una chompa delgada de color blanco y un chaleco negro, no solo le cautivó esto sino también su peinado, una cola y dos mechones de cabello.

Mikan volteó y observó a Natsume, este esquivó su mirada y los dos fueron al estrado. Natsume observó el estrado, tenía muchas ideas pero no sabía cómo plasmarlas, mientras que, Mikan sacó de su mochila varias telas, tijeras y demás cosas, comenzó a cortar. Natsume tenía curiosidad por saber, pero no sabía si hablarle, todavía estaba molesto con ella, aunque observó que Mikan estaba muy feliz cuando comenzó a cortar las telas, la curiosidad lo mataba, estaba desesperado.

-Natsume, dejemos aparte los problemas personales, ¿sí? –pregunta Mikan observando a Natsume con una sonrisa, solo quería hacer felices a sus fans, además si no fuera por ellos, no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo- Coloca estas telas por donde vamos a entrar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Un corazón, ya que la canción se llama: Alégrame un día, vamos a entrar por ese corazón –dice Mikan cortando las telas- pero… debemos componer más canciones para los demás conciertos, no podemos quedarnos atrás.

-Es cierto… -responde Natsume tratando de que las telas no caigan al suelo. Estaba muy feliz por la actitud de Mikan, ya entendía por qué se había enamorado de ella- Hoy yo toco el piano, debemos tratar que nuestra química sea la mejor y…

-¡Todo va a salir bien! –dice Mikan alegre, trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero realmente se sentía incómoda, cantar junto con Natsume, era muy doloroso para ella- Además…

-Aló, Suki –responde Natsume contestando su celular, había terminado de colocar las telas, observó a Mikan, seguía sonriendo, conocía muy bien a Mikan y sabía que debajo de esa sonrisa se encontraba una gran tristeza, apenas escuchó lo que dijo Suki- ¿Puedes repetir lo que acababas de decir?

-Te dije que me estoy esforzando mucho en mis estudios, aunque admito que necesito tu ayuda –contesta Suki un poco apenada, era la primera vez que conversa por teléfono con un chico, pero es que Natsume había logrado que Suki tuviera confianza en él- Espero poder aprobar, así…

-¡Lo harás! –contesta Natsume muy serio, no conocía muy bien a Suki, pero sabía que si uno se esfuerza es capaz de lograr todo lo que se propone, además demostró ser persistente cuando le enseñó- Sé que aprobarás los cursos.

-Gracias –dice Suki muy contenta, solo escuchar su voz la hacía muy feliz, aun no entendía por qué pero reconocía que Natsume es un gran amigo- Suerte en tu concierto, nos vemos mañana en el patinaje sobre hielo, bye,bye.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan un poco triste, Natsume apago su celular y observó a Mikan, escondía algo, pero no sabía qué era hasta que ella misma le mostró un muñeco pequeño de tela parecido a él, pero tenía un pequeño defecto- Me salió muy bien, pero… bueno… estaba pensando en minifaldas y convertí al pequeño Natsume en gay. Lo siento.

-¡Yo no soy esa clase de tipo! –grita Natsume molesto, lanzó el muñeco, Mikan se desesperó y logró atraparlo pero se resbaló con la tela, entonces Natsume cogió, inmediatamente, su mano y le abrazo, Mikan se puso nerviosa, Natsume acababa de salvarla, eso significaba que Natsume aun seguía enamorado de Mikan- ¡No te confundas! Solo lo hice porque… porque… pues…

-Logré atrapar a Natsu –dice Mikan aliviada cuando se apartó de Natsume, comenzó a reírse sin parar y es que imaginar a Natsume con falda era distinto al Natsume que estaba frente a ella- Ahorita cambio la falda, la verdad… es que quería hacerte reír, a mí no me gusta que las personas estén tristes. Solo sonríe y no hay nada que no pueda superar los obstáculos.

-¡Cállate! -grita Natsume molesto, observar a Mikan tan contenta, realmente le enojaba, pensaba que Mikan no tomaba demasiada importancia a su relación, llegó a pensar que Mikan ya no estaba enamorada de él sino de Micky- ¿Sonreír? Me parece algo ridículo, yo jamás voy a volver a reír. Ahora entiendo todo, estás contenta porque Micky va a venir aquí, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-¿No dije que los problemas personales son afuera? Además qué tiene de malo Micky, él es muy amable, bueno y…

-Micky esto… Micky lo otro… ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

-¿Qué tiene de malo llamarlo así?

-¡Una idiota como tú solo puede pensar en amor! ¡Si tienes tiempo para hacer felices a tus fans, primero concéntrate en terminar esas telas que desde hace ratos no terminas!

-¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera! ¡No quiero que me estés ordenando! –grita Mikan muy molesta, ya no soportaba a Natsume, siempre creyendo que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, le lanzó el muñeco y aparte un pantalón pequeño para el muñeco- ¡Arréglalo!

Natsume y Mikan se miraron con unos ojos penetrantes, ahora peleaban continuamente, ni unos de los dos se dirigían la palabra. Mikan seguía cortando las telas, no comprendía por qué Natsume se enojó tanto si él no siente nada por ella, estaba comenzando a rendirse cuando vio a Natsume sonreír junto al muñeco que tenía en su mano, Mikan se levantó, dejó de lado la tela, empezó a acercarse poco a poco a Natsume cuando un chico le abrazó muy fuerte, volteó y Micky sujetó delicadamente su cintura. Mikan estaba muy nerviosa, los ojos fríos y penetrantes de Natsume comenzaron a intimidarla, sabía que Natsume estaba celoso pero al ver las miradas desafiantes entre Natsume y Micky, tenía pánico de que estos dos comenzaran a pelear.

-Princesa te extraño un montón –dice Micky apartando sus manos de la cintura de Mikan, coge su mano, observaba como su princesa comenzaba a sonrojarse- ¿Quieres que me acerque un poco más para besarte?

-¡Apártate de ella! –grita Natsume propinando un puñete a Micky, este cayó rendido al suelo. Mikan se quedó sorprendida, pero gracias a Natsume, pudo apartarse de Micky, aunque Natsume no estaba para nada contento, miraba con odio a Mikan- ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Harto! ¡Haz de tu vida lo que quieras, Mikan!

Mikan quería seguir a Natsume, pero tenía miedo, solo ver aquellos ojos llenos de ira provocaba en ella un gran temor, no podía enfrentar esta situación. Micky comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón al observar a su princesa mirar a otro hombre que no es él, no paraba de mirar a su princesa, mientras que Mikan solo miraba a Natsume alejarse más y más de su lado, una lágrima caía de sus ojos y antes de que esta lágrima tocara el suelo, Mikan se encontraba en los brazos de Micky, acababa de abrazarla.

-Princesa… -dice Micky muy triste, solo ver a su princesa llorando, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, aunque aún no comprendía por qué su princesa no le hacía caso, trataba y trataba de que ella se enamore de él, pero cada vez era imposible- ¿Por qué no te olvidas de Natsume?

-Es que…

-¡Permítame ser tu novio! -grita Micky arrodillándose, Mikan lo miraba sorprendida, no pensaba que Micky estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero se sentía muy triste porque no podía aceptarlo. Micky la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Te deseo! ¿Por qué no me haces caso? Te lo ruego, por favor… ¡quédate conmigo!

-Yo… yo… -dice Mikan llorando, no soportaba ver a Micky de esta forma, ella desearía aceptarlo pero su amor por Natsume era más grande, ella se arrodilló junto a Micky, cogió sus manos y le sonrió- no puedo aceptarte, Micky. Si te aceptara ahora, estoy segura que te haré sufrir más de lo que estás… yo no quiero eso. ¡Te quiero como amigo, Micky!

-Princesa… -dice Micky levantándose del suelo, asimismo, secándose sus lágrimas con ambas manos, estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo, aunque sabía que su princesa lo hacía con buenas intenciones. Al observar a su princesa con una mirada triste, comenzó a sonreír y le estrechó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo- La razón por la que no me rindo hasta ahora es porque no quiero verte llorar, me duele verte así, además, no voy a permitir que mi princesa arruine su bello rostro con esas lágrimas… Es por ello que si vuelves a llorar, yo me convertiré en tu pañuelo para limpiar cada una de esas lágrimas.

-Eres un gran amigo, Micky. –responde Mikan cogiendo la mano de Micky, estaba segura que cualquier chica se enamoraría de él, no solo por su determinación sino por ser un chico de buenos sentimientos- Bueno… ¡basta de hablar! ¡Tengo que terminar de decorar!

Mikan sacó un sesgo de color azul de su mochila, Micky le pasó la aguja y un hilo, ambos seguían cosiendo cada una de las estrellas. Mikan comenzó a reírse al observar a Micky quejándose a cada rato por el dolor que le causaba la aguja, Micky por lo menos se alegraba al ver reír a su princesa, estaba muy feliz por su princesa.

Una puerta grande de color azul se abrió, Rui comenzaba a volverse loco con los efectos especiales, necesitaba ayuda y cuando más lo necesitaba, apareció Natsume, este comenzó a buscar unos videos, Rui siguió arreglando los efectos especiales en su computadora. Rui trataba y trataba de hacer que las luces se iluminen en el estrado pero era imposible, Natsume solo lo observaba de lejos, él sabía el problema pero no quería ayudarlo, aun seguía molesto con él. Rui decidió sacar unos CDs para volver a instalar el programa, cogió un CD y en ese preciso momento, Natsume lo empujó y se ubicó en la silla, este comenzó a manipular rápidamente el teclado, minimizó y eliminó algunos detalles para que las luces iluminen el estrado, así pudo lograr éxito en su trabajo.

-¡Apártate! –grita Rui enojado, no quería que él lo ayudará, tampoco pensaba darle las gracias, luego de que ayer se atrevió a golpearlo, quiso agradecérselo propinándole un puñete a Natsume- ¡Esto es por lo de ayer!

-¿Acaso quieres pelear? –pregunta Natsume enojado, no estaba de buen humor como para soportar a su amigo Rui, pero si era la única manera de arreglar las cosas, lo haría a su manera; por lo tanto, Natsume le golpeó fuerte en el estómago- ¡No entiendo por qué tienes que intervenir en mis asuntos!

-¡Yo no entiendo por qué te comportas como un niño! ¿Por qué no maduras? –pregunta Rui alterado, este volvió a propinarle otro puñete a Natsume en su rostro- ¿Acaso pretendes perder a Mikan? ¡Luchaste mucho por ella, y piensas perderlo así de fácil! ¡Idiota!

-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Ni siquiera das la cara para retar a Near? –grita Natsume enojado, este le da una patada en su estómago a Rui, ambos estaban con heridas y sangrando- ¿Quién te crees para juzgarme? ¡Tú no eres más que un miedoso!

-A mí, Bori me ocultó la verdad y ni siquiera me agradeciste por haber logrado que ustedes dos se reconciliaran… En cambio, Mikan te cuenta todo… tú sabes todo de ella…y… ¡Ella no sabe todo de ti! –grita Rui golpeando a Natsume en el estómago- Si hablas de miedoso, eres tú el que sale perdiendo.

-Entonces… ¿qué hago? ¡Estoy harto de ver todos los días a Micky coquetear con mi chica! ¡Harto! –grita Natsume enojado propinándole un puñete a Rui- ¡No me gusta que la mire, ni siquiera que le abrace! ¡Quiero que Mikan solo me mire a mí, no quiero que ella se ande fijando en otro tipo de chicos!

-¿Y tú me preguntas esto? ¡Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer! -grita Rui enojado con lo último que había dicho su amigo, esto le hizo enojar demasiado que le dio una patada en su estómago- ¡No te rindas! ¡Este no es el fin! ¡No me hagas que me arrepiente de haber dejado que Mikan se quede contigo!

-Estoy actuando como un completo idiota, ¿verdad? –responde Natsume totalmente agotado, estaba cansado de pelear pero, a la misma vez, alegre porque hace tiempo no peleaban de esa forma- Los golpes que me diste son demasiado débiles, pero estás mejorando, amigo.

-¡Mira quién habla! Debes de aprender a controlar tu fuerza… no me extraña que te enseñaran a pelear desde pequeño –dice Rui cansado, pero también contento, porque lograron amistarse- Gracias por ayudarme con los efectos especiales… ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

-Te convertiste en mi manager y ni siquiera sabes algo tan fácil –dice Natsume sonriendo, Rui le mostró su puño, entonces, Natsume se levantó de inmediato y se paró frente a él- ¡No quiero pelear! ¡Dame un respiro, Rui! Además, yo te elegí como mi manager, de lo contrario habría tenido que soportar a ese tipo, que fue elegido por mi madre.

-¿Por qué no lo admites? –pregunta Rui riéndose, ya que no solo era por ese motivo sino también por un motivo que significó su amistad y el gran respeto que tenía hacia Natsume- Sabías que ser cantante te aparta de tus amigos, por lo tanto, me elegiste como tu manager y aquí me tienes, siendo tu mejor amigo desde la infancia.

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota –dice Natsume cogiendo un libro pequeño, fingiendo no escuchar a su amigo mientras pasaba las páginas del libro- Yo voy a tomar aire fresco en la terraza y seguiré leyendo el libro, aunque hasta ahora no entiendo muy bien el contenido.

-Espera… -dice Rui mientras observaba a su amigo abriendo la puerta para marcharse- ¿Vas a perdonar a Mikan? ¿Tú estás dispuesto a seguir siendo novio de Mikan? ¿Vas a seguir protegiéndola?

-¿Protegerla? ¡Jamás! ¿Perdonarla y seguir siendo su novio? –dice Natsume aun enojado por la herida que sentía en su corazón, cerró su libro, no se atrevió a mirar a Rui a la cara, solo se escondió debajo de esa mirada cabizbaja- No lo sé.

Natsume cerró la puerta y Rui estaba tan decepcionado de su amigo, no era típico de Natsume rendirse así de fácil, realmente estaba herido, solo esperaba que todo se solucionara pero esperar sentado, es tan cansado, no quiso ni pretendía dejar a su amigo de esa forma, salió apresurado y fue corriendo al estrado, donde encontró a Mikan y Micky riéndose. Solo observar, bastaba para que Rui se enojara demasiado y comprendiera sus razones por las que no quería volver con Mikan, pero le resultaba tan doloroso observar esto.

-Hola, Rui –dice Mikan acercándose y dejando a un lado las telas, le daba un poco de miedo al ver los ojos de Rui llenos de enojo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero conversar contigo a solas y no acepto un no como respuesta

-¡No te diriges de esa manera a mi princesa! –grita Micky desafiando a Rui, este se acercó y le jaló de la camisa muy fuerte- ¡Yo protegeré a mi princesa!

-¿Y? –pregunta Rui empujándole a Micky muy fuerte, Mikan estaba un poco asustada, nunca había visto a Rui tan enojado- ¡No te metas conmigo! ¡No estoy de humor para soportarte!

Mikan y Rui salen del estrado dejando a Micky solo, este estaba confundido, no entendía por qué quería estar a solas con su princesa, realmente estaba celoso, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en coser.

En la terraza se encontraba Natsume, miraba el cielo con tranquilidad, comenzaba a recordar cada uno de los momentos que vivió junto a Mikan, no podía evitar reírse a cada rato pero esa sonrisa se fue, justo en el momento en que volteó y observó a su mejor amigo acorralando a Mikan, acercando sus labios a los de Mikan. Natsume se quedó sorprendido, casi sin palabras, caminó directo hacia los dos y propinó un puñete a Rui, comenzó a golpearlo muy fuerte, no pensó que le haría algo así su propio amigo, estaba tan furioso hasta que Mikan lo lanzó al suelo de una patada.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Natsume? –pregunta Mikan enojada al ver a Rui adolorido.

-¡Mi mejor amigo estaba a punto de besarte! –grita Natsume enojado, levantándose del suelo- ¡Tú como siempre dejas que cualquier chico te bese!

-Para que lo sepas, estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que tú te metiste… -dice Mikan enojada acercándose cara a cara con Natsume- ¡No necesito que me cuides! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola!

-¿Por qué no lo golpeaste en ese preciso momento que se acercaba? A ti te gusta cualquier chico… ¿por qué no lo admites? Lo único que haces es enamorar a ese chico y luego botarlo como si fuera un objeto.

-¡Nunca hice eso! –grita Mikan muy enojada, le dolió mucho lo que dijo, sus ojos estaban rojos- Natsume, por favor, regresa a ser el chico de antes. El Natsume que está frente a mí no es el chico del que yo me enamoré, aquel chico bueno y gentil que arriesga su vida para protegerme, que no deja que derrame una lágrima, que es capaz de confesar sus sentimientos en frente de todos y que cuando me abraza me hace sentir que todo va a salir bien… ¡Yo ya no puedo luchar más contra este Natsume presumido, tan altanero y sin sentimientos! ¡Me rindo!

Mikan salió corriendo, no quería ver a nadie, estaba realmente destrozada, su corazón roto en mil pedazos, no podía creer que Natsume le haya dicho esas palabras tan feas, estaba realmente decepcionada. Natsume se quedó cabizbajo, no podía dejar las cosas así, realmente había empeorado todo, pero al fin pudo comprender que estaba haciendo mal. Natsume salió corriendo, mientras que Rui se reía, estaba muy feliz por Natsume, no podía creer que su plan funcionara, era la única forma de lograr que Natsume recapacitara, comenzó a levantarse del suelo, se encontraba adolorido y cuando levantó su mirada encontró a Bori con lágrimas en los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ella se acercó y le dio una bofetada, se apartó d él muy enojada, Rui se quedó sorprendido y salió corriendo detrás de Bori.

-Micky… -dice Mikan llorando, entonces Micky se acercó y la abrazó para consolarla, gracias a su ayuda, pudo calmarse, comenzaba a sentirse mejor- gracias.

-Princesa, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte. –dice Micky sonriéndole, comienza a acercarse poco a poco a su princesa y una vez que este tan cerca, coge su cintura y la mira, ambos estaban frente a frente, Mikan intentaba apartarse pero se encontraba acorralada en la pared- Princesa, tú sabes sobre mis sentimientos… ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Te haré muy feliz!

-Espera un minuto, Micky –dice Mikan muy roja, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, deseaba apartarse pero era imposible, realmente le incomodaba que Micky actuara de esa manera.

-¿Qué hay de Natsume, Mikan? ¿Cuál es tu problema? Y… -dice Micky mirando a Mikan con unos ojos brillosos, no se apartó ni por un instante de ella- ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a nuestro amor?

-Mi… ckyyy… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, estaba tan cerca de los labios de Micky, no quería besarlo pero realmente se estaba acercando demasiado a ella.

-A partir de ahora, nadie nos interrumpirá, solo somos…-dice Micky sonriendo a Mikan, ella estaba asustada- tú y yo.

-Mi… cky…?! –grita Mikan muy nerviosa, quería que alguien la ayudara.

-Princesa, te amo –dice Micky acercando sus labios a los de Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida.

Micky la acaba de besar, quería apartarse o empujarlo, pero estaba acorralada, seguía con los ojos abiertos, mientras que Micky cerró sus ojos. Natsume llega al estrado muy cansado de correr, pero ya era tarde, observar como besaba Micky a Mikan, se enojó tanto, tenía unas ganas de golpear. Sin embargo, comenzaba a pensar que Mikan estaba realmente enamorada de Micky, porque de lo contrario ella hubiera evitado que la besen, dio vuelta y se marchó cabizbajo, con un enojo que nadie se imaginaría.

Mikan empujó con toda su fuerza a Micky, realmente estaba muy triste, miró a Micky muy decepcionada, este le miró asombrado, pensaba que le habpia gustado el beso pero pudo notar en su mirada, que no le agradó para nada. Ambos se miraron, Mikan salió corriendo del estrado, no pudo creer que una vez más besó a Micky, estaba realmente triste, no quería ver a nadie, aunque comenzó a recordar que Rui necesitaba ayuda con los efectos especiales, así que decidió entrar.

-¿Natsume? –pregunta Mikan al observarlo frente a la computadora- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudando a Rui… ¿Acaso no ves? –pregunta Natsume enojado arrugando un papel que se encontraba cerca de él, lo lanzó al bote de basura y volteó para mirar a Mikan, se acercó hacia ella y siguió caminando- No te quedes parada y sígueme.

Mikan caminó detrás de Natsume, sabía que tenía que decirle lo que pasó, porque de los contrario se iba a enterar por Micky, aunque Natsume ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, conocía muy bien a Natsume, sabía que él estaba enojado.

Al llegar a la sala de ensayo, Natsume se acerca a la radio, estaba a punto de presionar el botón para comenzar a ensayar cuando Mikan coge su mano, este voltea y mira a Mikan muy serio, ella aparta su mano.

-Natsume, esto…yo… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Natsume, realmente estaba muy apenada, comenzaba a pensar que esta relación no funcionará- quiero decirte que…

-Los problemas personales afuera, ¿no eres tú la que dijiste eso? –dice Natsume enojado, sabía lo que iba a escuchar pero no quería hacerlo, tenía el presentimiento de que ni bien lo escuchara, iba a tratar mal a Mikan, no quería lastimarla- ¡Comencemos!

-¡Alto! –grita Mikan, lo que tenía que decirle realmente era muy importante para ella- En el estrado, Micky me besó a la fuerza, realmente no quería pero es que estaba acorralada, quería que lo supieras por mí y que no haya malentendidos.

-¿Por qué no lo golpeaste? –pregunta Natsume enojado cogiendo el brazo de Mikan con mucha fuerza, ella estaba asustada por la reacción de Natsume- ¡Estoy harto de tus excusas! Siempre haces lo mismo, es que acaso no puedes mirarme solo a mí.

-Esto… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, su corazón latía muy rápido, no podía evitar mirar a Natsume, quería abrazarlo pero Natsume apartó su mano.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, en fin es tu novio y tienes todo el derecho de salir con quien quieras! –grita Natsume muy enojado, presiona el botón de la radio- ¡Empecemos!

-¡Natsume! –grita Rui abriendo la puerta, donde encuentra a Natsume tocando el piano y a Mikan cantando- Lo siento por interrumpir, pero… Natsume necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Sigue practicando, Mikan! –grita Natsume enojado.

Ambos salen, Natsume cierra la puerta, miró a Rui, estaba seguro de que pasaba algo, aunque seguía enojado con su amigo, después de lo que pasó en la terraza, ese hecho que para él es imperdonable, no quería escucharlo pero deseaba perdonarlo.

-Me quiero disculpar contigo, pero el hecho de que yo quería besar a Mikan, no era porque me gustara sino porque quería que recapacitaras y te dieras cuenta de que aún quieres a Mikan.

-Entiendo… no hay problemas, sabía que tú nunca harías algo así, pero… ¿lograste reconciliarte con Bori.

-¡No! Por la culpa de alguien, ahora estoy en problemas –responde Rui enojado, le molestaba que siempre que ayude a su amigo, termine en problemas con Bori- Estoy seguro que Bori me vio cuando estaba a punto de besar a Mikan. Fui a buscarla, pero no la encontré.

-Lo siento… todo se va a solucionar, no te preocupes. En cambio, con Mikan, está realmente empeorando, acabo de verla besándose con Micky, aunque ella dice que Micky le besó a la fuerza.

-¿Le crees?

-Sí, conozco muy bien a Mikan , además yo confío en ella, realmente es muy valiente al contarme lo que pasó. Estoy muy feliz pero a la vez estoy enojado, porque Micky es su novio.

-Natsume, faltan 3 horas para las 8 de la noche, vamos a cenar, ni siquiera hemos almorzado, pero… bueno.

-Mikan debe estar hambrienta, estoy seguro que ella ha estado fingiendo que estaba bien.

-Sigues preocupándote por Mikan –dice Rui riéndose, mientras miraba a su amigo actuando tan fríamente.

-¡Cállate! – grita Natsume fingiendo su preocupación por Mikan, no quería admitirlo pero le molestaba que todo lo que dijera Rui era verdad.

-Hola, chicos –dice Misaki saludando a Rui y Natsume, este seguía preocupado por Mikan, tenía miedo de que se desmayara en su práctica. Rui miraba a Bori y ella le ignoraba con su mirada, Misaki quería reírse al ver tanto amor- ¡Traje la cena!

-¿Cena? ¡Cena! –grita Mikan saliendo de su práctica de ensayo, solo oler la comida le bastó para terminar su práctica de canto, Natsume no le miró ni por un instante pero sonreía- ¡Me moría por comer!

Todos fueron a la terraza, Misai colocó una manta y Bori sirvió a todos el almuerzo, cada uno estaba feliz por la deliciosa comida, en especial Mikan. Bori siguió comiendo, mientas que Rui le miraba, trataba de idear una manera de reconciliarse con Bori, aunque ella no le hiciera caso.

-¡Mikan! ¡Nadie te va a quitar! ¡Come tranquila! –grita Natsume preocupado, no quería que le pasara nada a Mikan, a cada rato se fijaba si estaba comiendo bien, todos comenzaron a reírse, esto le hizo sentirse avergonzado- ¡Haz lo que quieras con tu comida!

-Estoy satisfecha –dice Mikan muy feliz, no había comido tanto en estos días, realmente agradecía a Misaki por su comida tan deliciosa - ¡Quiero más!

-¡Quédate tranquila! –grita Natsume.

-¡Yo puedo comer lo que quiera! –grita Mikan enojada y acercándose a Natsume - ¡No quiero que me cuides!

-Ten en cuenta que dentro de una hora vamos a salir frente al público –dice Natsume comiendo , sin mirar a Mikan.

-Natsume y Mikan, por favor, canten bien en este concierto y dejen de lado sus problemas personales –dice Rui mirando a los dos peleando- Actúen como verdaderos profesionales, es todo lo que les pido.

-¡No es justo! ¡No me llamaron para cenar! –grita Micky al ver la comida tan exquisita y notar que nadie lo había llamado.

-¿Era necesario? –se pregunta Natsume a sí mismo, no quería ver a Micky, pero ni modo, no podía decir nada.

Pasó una hora, todos desalojaron la terraza, esperaban que este concierto salga bien o por lo menos deseaban que haya paz y tranquilidad.

El estrado estaba realmente hermoso, las luces brillaban a cada instante y de mil colores, todo era espectacular, solo faltaban Natsume y Mikan y justo en el momento que todos querían y deseaban, salió una ventisca de humo y aparecieron los famosos cantantes.

-¡¿Cómo están?! –grita Natsume muy fuerte con el micrófono, todos estaban quejándose por el ruido, Rui bajó un poco el volumen- Esta canción es para todas las chicas.

-¡Este concierto está a punto de comenzar! –grita Mikan muy feliz y sonriendo a todos.

Natsume toca el piando, Mikan se acerca, ella solo miraba Natsume y empieza a cantar junto a él, pero Natsume no le dirigía la mirada, solo miraba a sus fans. Rui estaba junto con el público para observar todo, estaba muy descontento con todo esto, escuchaba a miles de fans quejarse por la química que tenían, mientras más escuchaba y miraba el concierto, más enojado estaba, y tanto esfuerzo que le costó organizar un concierto como este.

-Misaki, esto va de mal a peor. –dice Bori triste, no podía creer que ellos realmente estaban molestos, uno con el otro.

-Tienes razón –responde Misaki muy triste bebiendo una bebida.

-¡Oye, Misaki! –grita Bori mirando con malos ojos a una pareja – Mira, esa parejita se concentra más en besar, creo que este concierto lo usaron para eso.

-Bori, ese chico es… ese chico es… -dice Misaki muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su corazón le dolía mucho, no podía pensar que ese chico fuera a engañarle con otra, aquel chico que pensaba que era fiel, leal y que me quería mucho- Ese chico es mi novio… ¡Ta-ku-to!

CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 16: ¡OYE! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON MI CHICA?!

El siguiente capítulo va a estar sorprendente, sigan leyendo…SWEET LOVE IN A SONG 2.


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 16**

**¡OYE! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON MI CHICA?!**

-Bori, ese chico es… ese chico es… -dice Misaki muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su corazón le dolía mucho, no podía pensar que ese chico fuera a engañarle con otra, aquel chico que pensaba que era fiel, leal y que me quería mucho- Ese chico es mi novio… ¡Ta-ku-to!

-No pensaba que fuera él –dice Bori sorprendida, trataba de consolar a su amiga, esta lloraba y lloraba, realmente estaba enojada con ese chico por lastimar a su amiga- Misaki, no merece que llores por un chico como él.

Misaki seguía llorando, no pensaba que su amiga realmente estuviera enamorada de él y ese chico disfrutando con su otra chica, esto fue tan doloroso para su amiga. Bori se enojó demasiado, no le gustaba que lastimaran a su amiga, así que se dirigió hacia Takuto, quien estaba riéndose con Akane,, a quien consideraba su amiga. Si bien Bori y Misaki estaban frente a él, este ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra y su cara no mostró ningún arrepentimiento, resbaló de sus manos una botella de plástico, mientras sujetaba delicadamente la cintura de Akane.

-¡Recógelo, Misaki! –grita Takuto riéndose junto con Akane, ambos se burlaron, y al ver que Misaki no recogía la botella de plástico, se enojó demasiado- ¿No que eras mi novia? Una novia falsa, por lo menos, obedece a todo lo que le ordena su novio, ¿no te parece?

-¡Oye! –grita Bori enojada.

-Espera… aun no termino. Pensaba que no podías ir al concierto, ¿entonces qué opinas sobre el parque de diversiones, Misaki? –pregunta Takuto acercándose a Misaki, esta realmente estaba decepcionada por querer a un novio como él, asimismo, observaba a Bori muy molesta- Bori…tu mirada es muy seria, pero eres muy salvaje por dentro, ¿no? Me pregunto si ser inteligente, significa saber manejar a los chicos.

-Detente, por favor… -dice Misaki en voz baja, no podía dejar que insulten de esa manera a su amiga, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Estoy seguro de que ese novio tuyo tan solo es un compañero de juegos, ¿verdad? –dice Takuto mirando a Bori muy contento, ella realmente estaba enojada, trataba de controlarse, pero no podía - ¿Tu silencio significa que tengo razón?

-¡Basta! –grita Misaki entre lágrimas, Bori estaba realmente sorprendida- ¡No hables de Bori en esa forma!

-Entonces, ¿vas a odiarme ahora? –pregunta Takuto dirigiéndose a Misaki, asimismo, riéndose junto con Akane.

-¡No me gusta esto! Entonces eso de que Takuto era amable y gentil… ¿Dónde está eso? ¡Son puras mentiras! –dice Bori cabizbajo, estaba realmente enojada, nunca había visto a ese tipo de chicos actuar de esa manera- Esta es la primera vez que veo a un chico realmente tan bajo, no lo entiendo. ¿Sabes cuánto te quiere Misaki? Y sin embargo, pisoteas así sus sentimientos.

-¿También vas a odiarme, Bori? –pregunta Takuto sonriendo.

-Pero… ¿quién te crees que eres para dirigirte a mi novia de esa manera? –dice Rui muy serio, saliendo de entre la mayoría del público.

-Rui… ¡No te metas! Ahora realmente estoy enojada –dice Bori muy molesta, realmente Takuto fue el motivo de su furia que tenía dentro de ella, mientras más miraba a Takuto, su odio crecía más, así que Bori le jaló de su corbata muy fuerte a Takuto, este le miró muy frío- Claro que te voy a odiar y te aviso que yo no soy del tipo de chicas que tiene piedad. Te aseguro… que te arrepentirás, hasta el punto de matarte.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? –pregunta Takuto mirando a Bori muy serio, actuaba como si no el doliera el cuello, él era el único que no estaba sorprendido por esto, aunque Rui y Misaki sí lo estaban.

-¡No voy a permitir que te acerques más a Misaki! –grita Bori enojada- ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Jamás te lo voy a permitir!

Bori le jaló más fuerte, Takuto comenzó a asustarse, no pensaba que Bori iba en serio, si seguía jalando su camisa, realmente lo iba a matar, es por esta razón que Misaki le jaló a Bori para que dejara en paz a Takuto y Rui le propinó un puñete a Takuto, al parecer esto fue lo que más le dolió ya que le cayó la silla en su cabeza, Bori se quedó sorprendida pero estaba muy contenta al ver que Rui acaba de defenderla y no solo a ella sino también a su amiga.

-¡Oye, Rui! –grita Micky apoyándose en la pared, al parecer estaba observando todo lo que sucedía- ¡No te ganes todo el crédito! ¡Este chico me debe algunas cosas! Así que ahora me encargo yo.

-Mi-cky –dice Takuto totalmente herido, apenas podía levantarse, pero lo hizo porque su orgullo era lo más importante para él.

-Vámonos, Bori –dice Rui cogiendo la mano de Bori y alejándose con ella.

-¡Te lo dije muy claro ese día! ¡No te metas con mi chica! ¡Esta chica presente es mi novia Misaki! –grita Micky golpeándolo más fuerte a Takuto, este ya estaba realmente herido, estaba a punto de propinarle otro puñete cuando Misaki lo impidió, abrazando a Micky por detrás y al ver la cara asustada de Misaki, decidió parar- Cuando te vuelva a ver cerca de mi chica, no me contendré y te juro que estarás muerto la próxima vez que me encuentre contigo… ¡Te lo advierto!

-¡Oye, Micky! ¡Déjalo, por favor! –grita Misaki abrazando muy fuerte a Micky, este estaba asombrado, pero también estaba triste al voltear y observar a su amiga con sus ojos llorosos.

-Vámonos, Misaki –dice Micky abrigando el cuello de Misaki con una chalina, ella le sonrío y este estrechó su mano- ¡Ya no estás sola! ¡Yo prometo protegerte siempre!

-Gracias –dice Misaki cogiendo la mano de Micky, ella estaba muy feliz, Micky la trataba como una princesa, aunque sabía que la única princesa que alberga el corazón de Micky es Mikan, por eso ella decidió ser la mejor amiga de Micky.

-¡Ah! Akane, como amigo te digo… -dice Micky mirando a Akane, quien no se encontraba para nada arrepentida- No te juntes con Takuto, te puede lastimar.

-No lo va a hacer –dice Akane mirando a Takuto, muy seria y a la misma vez miraba al estrado, mientras bebía una gaseosa- Micky, perdóname por fingir estar enamorada de ti. La verdad es que yo conozco muy bien a las personas, así que ese día que coqueteaste conmigo, sé que lo hiciste por proteger a Misaki… Para que veas… yo no soy tan tonta como todos creen.

-Entiendo –dice Micky mirando a Akane, no sabía por qué pero la mirada de aquella chica era muy penetrante y por alguna razón tenía escalofríos, era como si cada palabra que dijera, lo hiciera con un odio desmesurado, así que decidió alejarse de ella- Vámonos.

-Sí –dice Misaki sorprendida, también tenía un poco de miedo, sentía que algo ocultaba, pero no le tomó importancia.

-¡Ah! –dice Micky asombrado, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con Misaki, y como ya estaban lejos de Takuto y Akane, no había problema – Misaki, acerca de lo que éramos novios, bueno… lo dije para defenderte, para que ese idiota supiera que hay un chico que está enamorado de ti. Lo hice sin querer… lo siento y espero que no lo malinterpretes.

-No hay problema, yo tengo claro las cosas –dice Misaki caminando delante de él, volteó y sonrío a Micky- ¡Tú eres una gran amigo para mí!

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Micky pensando, colocando su mano en el corazón, mientras miraba a Misaki – ¡Ah! Es algo sin importancia.

Takuto estaba completamente herido, pensaba que Akane se acercaría a él a ayudarlo pero ella estaba parada sin decir una palabra, no dejaba de mirar el estrado, dio medio vuelta, dijo unas palabras en voz baja que dejaron sorprendido a Takuto, este estaba en estado de shock y Akane se marchó muy feliz.

-¿Quién es realmente Akane? –pregunta Takuto pensativo, no pudo creer que fuera novio de una chica que oculta su verdadera identidad, tras un falso nombre- ¿Akane no es Akane?

Rui siguió caminando junto a Bori, él no dijo ni una palabra, Bori se sentía muy incómoda, trataba de apartar su mano pero no podía. Rui sonrió y acorraló a Bori en la pared, esperaba que el método de Natsume funcionara, pero nada perdía sin intentarlo. Bori estaba más nerviosa que nunca, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Rui miró su rostro y clocó ambas manos en la pared para que Bori no escapara.

-Eh… Rui… -tartamudea Bori al estar tan cerca de Rui, por lo menos todo el público estaba atraído por la canción de Mikan y Natsume- ¿Qué haces?

-Estabas celosa porque yo quería besar a Mikan, ¿cierto? –dice Rui sonriendo, mientras observaba a Bori tan nerviosa, eso le gustaba, siempre le agradaba ver a Bori tan nerviosa- Pues ahora… te voy a explicar todo.

-¡No quiero escucharte! –grita Bori molesta, trataba de escaparse pero era imposible para ella.

-Yo solo quería que Natsume recapacitara y pudiera reconocer que Mikan es la chica que ama, es que no soporto verlos así –dice Rui mirando a Bori, ella estaba muy atenta escuchando- Yo no pensaba besarla, además, sabía que Natsume no lo iba a permitir, pero al parecer siguen igual.

- Entiendo… -dice Bori totalmente avergonzada, no quería ver a la cara a Rui, realmente estaba tan apenada con él, además, de la cachetada que le dio, bajó la mirada- Lo siento, Rui. Tú como siempre, eres un buen chico y creo que no te mereces una chica como yo.

-A ver espera… -dice Rui cogiendo la mejilla de Bori, ella se quedó sonrojada- Yo no quiero otra chica que no seas tú. Es por eso que no pienso dejar que ese idiota de Near se acerque ni siquiera para besarte.

-Rui… ¿Celoso? Bueno… de todos modos…–dice Bori muy feliz y contenta, realmente estaba muy enamorada de Rui, solo observar sus ojos, le bastó para que se diera cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad y también sabía que la única chica que quería Rui era ella y al estar tan cerca de él le abrazó- Gracias.

Todo el público gritaba, aunque sus fans estaban muy tristes, comenzaron a pensar que Mikan y Natsume no se levaban para nada bien, esto realmente les afectó demasiado, cada una de ellas se retiraba. Rui estaba más enojado que nunca, no quería ver el concierto pero era su obligación estar ahí como manager. Bori estaba cerca de Rui, trataba de calmarlo, sabía que quería golpear a Natsume por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería que dos amigos se pelearan, observó si Takuto ya no estaba, pero seguía ahí bebiendo como nunca.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, no había ningún individuo en el concierto, todo estaba despejado, a excepción de una persona, Takuto.

-¿Pero qué tenían en la cabeza? –pregunta Rui molesto mirando a Natsume y Mikan, ellos no se dirigían la palabra- ¡Respondan!

-Espera… ¡Baja la voz, Rui! –grita Natsume enfrentando a Rui, no estaba de buen humor como para soportar quejas- Primero, cálmate y hablamos.

-¿Este concierto fue totalmente un desastre? ¿De qué vale tanto esfuerzo? –pregunta Rui enojado, no soportaba el carácter de Natsume- Tú, Mikan, práctica una vez en la canción. Ni uno de los dos se miraron el uno al otro, ¿cómo esperan cantar de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso no se dieron cuenta que sus fans estaban tristes? ¿No me digan que ni siquiera vieron sus caras?

-¡Cállate! –grita Natsume jalando de la camisa a Rui.

-¿Te duele la verdad? Tú eres el que más aprecia a tus fans, estoy seguro que no estás contento contigo mismo. –dice Rui mirando sin miedo a Natsume- Si van a ser cantantes, actúen como son y no mezclen su vida personal en esto. Sus fans no tienen la culpa de lo que ustedes hacen.

-Tienes razón, Rui. –dice Mikan triste, sabía que estaba mal, se dio cuenta de que no actuó al nivel de una cantante y reconocía que esto no era un juego- En el próximo concierto, te aseguro que te vas a sorprender… ¡Yo y Natsume nos esforzaremos!

-De acuerdo –dice Rui calmándose un poco –Natsume, ¿puedes soltarme?

-Lo siento, amigo y sé que tienes toda la razón. –dice Natsume cabizbajo- La próxima vez no decepcionaré a mis fans.

-Esto… Ya vamos a cerrar –dice Mikan dirigiéndose a Takuto, se sentó a su lado para hablar con él. Ese chico tenía una mirada muy triste.-¿Pasa algo? Te puedo ayudar.

-¡No necesito de chicas insolentes como tú! –grita Takuto levantando su mano para darle una bofetada pero en ese momento, Mikan lo detuvo con mucha fuerza- Cuando golpeas a alguien, ¿no te duele? Golpear a una mujer, es de cobardes.

-Eres la adecuada para ser mi novia –dice Takuto acercándose a Mikan, creía que no había ninguna chica que lo enfrentara de esa manera, con esa determinación y valentía que tenía- No acepto una respuesta negativa, vas a hacer mi novia quieras o no.

-No quiero ser tu novia, a mí me gusta otro chico –dice Mikan apartándose de Takuto, este cogió su mano muy fuerte y trató de forzar a Mikan a besarlo pero ella le propinó un puñete- No voy a aceptar jamás ser tu novia, lo siento.

Takuto lanzó una botella de vidrio y Mikan gritó muy fuerte, Natsume fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba, pudo observar pedazos de vidrio cerca de Mikan. Takuto cogió un palo, quería que Mikan fuera su novia sea como sea, así tenga que usar la fuerza para lograrlo; sin embargo, al caer el palo, golpeó contra la espalda de Natsume, este trató de soportar el dolor varias veces, estaba decidido a proteger a Mikan, la abrazó muy fuerte y ella comenzó a llorar, solo ver a Natsume sufrir de esa manera, le dolía demasiado. Sentir cada vez más los golpes del palo, era doloroso no solo para Natsume sino también para Mikan. Rui fue corriendo hacia Takuto y lo lanzó contra la pared de una patada, este quedó inconsciente.

Natsume cayó rendido al suelo, Mikan comenzó a llorar mucho, todo lo hizo por protegerla, pero realmente estaba muy triste porque Natsume estaba herido, tenía completamente los ojos llorosos, muchas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Natsume! ¡Despierta! –grita Mikan desesperada al ver que Natsume no reaccionaba, comenzó a golpear el piso con toda su fuerza- ¡Despierta! ¡Natsume! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

-Princesa, por favor, apártate… -dice Micky acercándose a Mikan, cogiendo su brazo para ayudar a levantarse- Rui va a ayudar a Natsume.

-¡Suéltame! –grita Mikan empujando a Micky, no quería separarse ni un minuto de él, solo quería estar a su lado- ¡Natsume! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

-Mikan… ¡cálmate! –dice Rui muy triste, estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, no quería que le pasara nada- Bori ve con Mikan a la oficina, donde se encuentran varias computadoras, en ese lugar se encuentra un botiquín… ¡Apresúrate!

-Mikan, vamos –dice Bori ayudando a levantar a Natsume del suelo con ayuda de Mikan, en ese momento, Misaki también ayudó.

-¡Guardias! –grita Rui a todo volumen, tenía ganas de golpear a Takuto pero este ya se encontraba demasiado herido como para golpearlo más. Llegaron los guardias, aunque Micky no le agradaba para nada Takuto, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo- ¡Llévense a este tipo de aquí! ¡No permitan que este tipo entre a mis conciertos!

Micky y Rui fueron corriendo hacia la oficina, ambos estaban preocupados, incluso Micky, porque le preocupaba su rival, era el único capaz de pelear con él. Natsume seguía inconsciente, Mikan no quería apartarse de su lado para nada, le preocupaba mucho su salud, tampoco podía olvidar que haya sacrificado su vida por protegerla. Bori, por fin, encontró el botiquín, se lo dio a Mikan y ella comenzó a curarle sus manos.

-El resto retírese, por favor –dice Bori mirando a los demás, sabía que los demás estaban preocupados, pero también tenía que dar aire a Natsume para que pudiera recuperarse y sentirse mucho mejor- ¡Déjenme sola con Mikan y Natsume!

Todos se retiraron, Rui tuvo que sacarlo a la fuerza a Micky, este no quería dejar sola a su princesa y el resto salió por su propia cuenta. Bori estaba muy feliz porque solo observarlos se daba cuenta de que su amor era tan grande, no podía creer que Natsume fuera ese tipo de chicos.

-Mikan… -dice Bori mirando a Mikan, esta buscaba los medicamentos- Yo puedo hacer magia, dame tu otra mano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunta Mikan, ella decidió hacerle caso, no le tomó mucha importancia ya que en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Natsume- De acuerdo.

Bori se apresuró a sacar unas esposas de su cartera y la colocó, una en la mano de Mikan y la otra en la mano de Natsume, a pesar de que se rió, Mikan no le hizo caso y siguió buscando desesperadamente.

-Mikan, ahora vuelvo –dice Bori contenta, abrió la puerta- ¡Reconcíliate con Natsume! ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan levantándose del suelo, pero de pronto, volvió a caer, y es ahí donde se dio cuenta de las esposas. Ella quería seguir a Bori pero la puerta se cerró, fue directo a la puerta y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba con llave- ¡Bori, abre la puerta!

-¡Duele, duele! –grita Natsume quejándose del dolor de su mano, y eso que Natsume fue el más sorprendido por la decisión de Bori, trató de apoyar a Mikan, ambos golpeaban la puerta para que los dejen salir- ¡Rui! ¡Déjate de tonterías y abre la puerta, sé que tú estás detrás de todo esto!

-¡Natsume, no nos van a hacer caso! –grita Mikan mirando a Natsume, este no paraba de gritar- ¡Deja de gritar!

-¡Ruiiiiii…! –grita Natsume desesperado, no podía creer que Rui le haga esto, además de estar tan herido.

Mikan trató de jalar del polo a Natsume, este se cayó y Mikan le entregó el botiquín, ella no quería curar su espalda, estaba muy nerviosa, esta situación era demasiado incómoda para ella, pero mientras más miraba a Natsume, le era imposible esquivar su mirada, quería huir pero tampoco podía, debido a las esposas.

-Vas a tener que curar mis heridas, porque…yo no puedo con solo una mano quitarme el polo –dice Natsume nervioso, para él tampoco era una situación cómoda, pero las heridas le molestaban demasiado.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! –grita Mikan apenada y molesta, trataba de ignorarlo pero nada, él estaba a su lado.

-¡Me está doliendo las heridas! –grita Natsume quejándose, no podía soportar tanto dolor, toda su espalda estaba adolorida- ¡Apresúrate!

-Está bien –dice Mikan muy roja, se acercó y le ayudó a quitarse el polo, estaba realmente nerviosa, no podía aguantar esta situación, pero al observar las heridas de su espalda, comenzó a llorar- Lo siento, Natsume.

-¡Oye! ¡No manches tus lágrimas con mi sangre! –grita Natsume molestando a Mikan, quería hacerle sacar una sonrisa, aunque en vez de lograrlo, recibió un puñete de su parte- ¡Qué clase de enfermera eres!

-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! –dice Mikan entre lágrimas golpeando cada vez su espalda- ¿Por qué me protegiste? Todo esto fue por mi culpa.

Natsume volteó, inmediatamente, y abrazó muy fuerte a Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida, pero estaba muy feliz, nunca pensó que Natsume fuera a volver a ser el mismo, aquel chico que le amaba demasiado, realmente estaba muy contenta, ese abrazo significaba mucho para ella, pudo sentir el aroma de Natsume, ese olor que la atraía demasiado, sino fuera por su aroma, aunque estuviera ciega, sería capaz de reconocerlo.

-Lo siento –dice Natsume apartándose, volteó y sonrió, estaba muy feliz por haber abrazado a Mikan, aunque luego de abrazar a Mikan, el dolor de sus heridas cesaron, ya no sentía mucho dolor - ¡Apresúrate! ¡Me duelen mucho las heridas!

-Sí –responde Mikan muy feliz, empezó a curarle tratando de no causarle mucho dolor en sus heridas, aunque el único que disfrutaba de esta situación era Natsume.

Mikan pudo terminar de curarle sus heridas y en ese mismo momento, Natsume se colocó el polo, luego todo estaba como siempre, había demasiado silencio en el ambiente, ambos no se dirigían la palabra hasta que Natsume volteó y miró las esposas, trataba de buscar la forma de cómo romper las esposas, pero por su aspecto se veía muy difícil e imposible poder romperlo, la única solución que encontraba eran las llaves. Natsume levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mirada de Mikan, ambos se ponen rojos y muy nerviosos, Natsume comienza a acercarse a Mikan y ella cierra sus ojos.

-¡Yo no me atrevo a besar a una chica que acaba de besar a otro! –dice Natsume apartándose, no quería besar a Mikan, solo recordar que los labios de Mikan habían sido besados por Micky, le hervía la sangre- ¿Te gusta Micky?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –pregunta Mikan molesta, no soportaba la actitud de Natsume- Y… pues… sí… ¡Me gusta Micky!

-¡Bien! –grita Natsume enojado- Entonces… ¿cuántas veces te besó Micky?

-Ah… pues… -dice Mikan sonrojándose, no solo se sonrojaba por la pregunta que hacía Natsume sino también porque este estaba tan cerca de ella, y ambos se miraban frente a frente- ¡Quién los cuenta!

-¿Te encantó sus besos? –pregunta Natsuem con unos ojos penetrantes que intimidaban a Mikan- ¡Responde!

-Ah… -dice Mikan nerviosa, no entendía por qué Natsume le hacía este tipo de preguntas tan raras e incómodas para ella- ¡Deja de preguntar!

-¡¿Te encanto o no?! ¡Responde!

-Sí, me fascinó… -dice Mikan esquivando la mirada de Natsume, no tenía valentía para decírselo a la cara, pero es que Natsume le obligaba a responder- ¡Besa mejor que tú!

-Terminó la entrevista… y por lo visto tú eres feliz con él, así que yo… -dice Natsume volteando y dando la espalda a Mikan- ¡Estoy seguro que seré muy feliz con Suki! Y no sólo eso, estaba pensando en declararme mañana en la pista de patinaje a Suki.

-¡Felicidades! –grita Mikan fingiendo sonreír, no estaba para nada contenta con la noticia pero no podía decir nada, ahora Mikan sintió verdaderamente que perdió a Natsume, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Se echó al suelo a dormir, y como las esposas todavía permanecían ahí, Natsume se cayó al suelo, realmente estaba incómodo con las esposas, no quería ni pensar cómo se las arreglarían para ir al baño. Natsume observó a Mikan, ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque pudo notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, cogió su mano para que Mikan pueda sentir su calor ya que sus manos estaban muy frías, quería encender apagar el aire acondicionado, pero no podía, las esposas le impedían hacer cualquier movimiento.

-Pequeña pinocho, lo siento… -dice Natsume hablando en voz baja, mientras Mikan dormía, estaba muy triste pero tenía que hacerlo a fin de olvidar a Mikan por completo y así pueda ser mejor para los dos- Estoy dispuesto a pedirle a Suki que sea mi novia. Lo siento, de veras… discúlpame. Además, estoy seguro que tú ya no me quieres y me lo acabas de admitir, por eso yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

Natsume y Mikan se quedaron dormidos, ambos estaban cogidos de las manos. El amor entre los dos parecía que daba un giro que afectaría su relación por completo, a pesar de que Natsume quiera demasiado a Mikan, pensó que la mejor manera de buscar su felicidad es junto a Suki.

CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 17: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NATSUME DECLARA SU AMOR A SUKI EN PLENA PISTA DE PATINAJE!


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 17**

**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NATSUME DECLARA SU AMOR A SUKI EN PLENA PISTA DE PATINAJE!**

Un nuevo día comienza, corría un fuerte viento y la mayoría de las personas tenían puesto abrigos impermeables, aunque algunos corrían a sus casas para seguir durmiendo como era el caso de Mikan, Natsume, Rui y Bori, mientras que Micky y Misaki estaban en sus respectivas casas descansando.

Mikan y Natsume seguían durmiendo, cogidos de la mano, se veían como angelitos, solo mirarlos cualquiera hubiera pensado que son novios, aquellos que nunca se peleaban por pequeñas cosas. La realidad era distinta, cada uno de ellos tomaba un rumbo separado y hoy estaba destinado su futuro.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume al observar a Mikan despierta y sonriendo, apartó su mano para evitar malentendido o eso es lo que quería disimular, aunque Mikan se quedó totalmente sorprendida, estaba muy feliz porque Natsume había cogido su mano-Esto… ¡Ya despertaste!

-Sí, pero… -dice Mikan mirando la mano de Natsume, trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón pero era imposible, así que colocó su mano en su pecho, donde se encuentra el corazón- ¿Por qué cogiste mi mano toda la noche? ¿Acaso estaba con fiebre?

-Ah… -responde Natsume nervioso, trataba de buscar excusas en su mente pero la mirada de Mikan lo intimidaba, ya que ella también sabía cuando él mentía- pues…

-¡No importa! –dice Mikan al observar a Natsume tan pensativo, volteó y bajó su mirada, solo imaginarse que lo pasaría le daba ganas de llorar- ¿Hoy vas a declarar a Suki tus sentimientos? Estoy segura que te va a aceptar, no hay ninguna chica que no se enamore de ti porque eres muy lindo.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume cabizbajo, quería huir al igual que Mikan pero no podía, y todo gracias a Rui y Bori, realmente tenía una cara muy triste, pero pensaba que esto era mucho mejor- ¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar feliz, además, tú y Micky ahora serán felices. ¿No te parece que es mejor así? Sentirse bien con Micky.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan cabizbaja, quería romper con todo estas mentiras, pero llegó a pensar que si Natsume volvía con ella, él iba a sufrir y volvería a su actitud de antes, eso no quería, solo deseaba que Natsume sea feliz, aunque no sea con ella- ¡Tú y Suki hacen una bonita pareja! Además, a ti te gustan las chicas bonitas y bueno… pues Suki es muy hermosa….y…

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo?–dice Natsume volteando y observando a Mikan muy nerviosa, ella no podía detenerse, sentía muy mal por decir todas esas palabras y entonces, Natsume le acarició la cabeza- Tonta. No estoy interesado en ese tipo de chicas y además, yo estoy decidido a declararme a Suki porque ella me gusta y no por ese motivo, así que… no digas tonterías. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que en verdad me gusta?

-¿Qué debo hacer? Mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente. –dice Mikan pensando, esa última pregunta le hizo ponerse nerviosa y esa mirada le intimidó mucho más- No puedo detenerme.

-Buenos días, tortolitos –dicen Rui y Bori abriendo la puerta, ellos querían sorprender a los tortolitos, pero fue todo lo contrario, fueron ellos los sorprendidos al verlos tan cerca, ellos dos gritaron asustados al ver a Rui y Bori- ¿Se reconciliaron?

-¡Claro… que… no! –grita Mikan muy nerviosa, comenzó a levantarse del suelo y volvió a caer, debido a las esposas, miró muy enojada a Rui y Bori, estos tenían un poco de miedo al observar a la pareja en posición de pelea, sabían que ellos dos juntos provocaban un gran temor- ¡Dame las llaves si no quieres morir!

-Rui… más te vale hacer caso –dice Natsume enojado, mostrando su puño, su mirada penetrante servía de ayuda para infundir más temor en Rui y Bori- ¿Acaso quieres probar mis puños?

-Bueno… como no se reconciliaron… -dice Bori sonriendo mientras miraba a Mikan, esta no entendía qué es lo que tramaban y por qué se comportaban de esa manera- ¡No les doy la llave!

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan Natsume y Mikan desesperados, realmente era un plan que no les agradaba para nada, deseaban que les quitaran las esposas, de por sí ya se sentían incómodos- ¡Quítanos las esposas! ¡De inmediato!

-¡No hasta que se reconcilien! Pero… ahora… tenemos que ir a la pista de patinaje –dice Rui molesto, quería que de una vez por todas Mian y Natsume aceptaran su amor pero parece que no fue posible el método que usaron- ¡Vámonos!

-¡Vamos a salir con la misma ropa! –grita Mikan muy nerviosa, no quería cambiarse y vivir la misma situación que pasó ayer, ya era suficiente para ella, solo recordarlo se ponía roja y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse- y… ¡No quiero excusas! Todo gracias a ciertas personitas.

-Mikan… -dice Bori mirando a su amiga con unos ojos sospechosos, cosas pasaban por su mente- ¿Cómo hiciste para curar las heridas en su espalda de Natsume?

Natsume y Mikan se apresuraron a colocarse sus gorros y lentes oscuros, luego ante las miradas puestas en ellos, Natsume le jaló de la mano a Mikan, ella lo siguió a fuerzas por las esposas, no podía apartar su mano, mientras que Rui y Bori solo fueron detrás de ellos. Mikan sentía la mano cálida de Natsume, esa mano que la abrazaba tan intensamente, esa mano que la protegía a cada instante, esa mano con la que tocaba el piano y cogía el micrófono. En otras palabras, para Mikan, Natsume es la única persona que ella ama, además, cada vez que Natsume cogía su mano, ella no podía evitar recordar los momentos que pasaba con Natsume, aunque veía que Natsume sonreía cada instante que estaba con ella, todo va a cambiar desde hoy.

En la pista de patinaje se encontraban Suki, Micky y Misaki, ellos estaban patinando aunque no lo hacían nada mal, a excepción de Misaki, ella se caía a cada rato, es por ello que Micky la estaba ayudando a patinar, la química entre los dos era muy buena. Suki comenzó a mirarlos, comenzaba a pensar que Misaki y Micky pueden llegar a ser mejores amigos y eso le alegraba.

-¡Princesa! –grita Micky alegre al observar a su adorada princesa , pero esa sonrisa se borra al ver a su princesa cogiendo la cintura de Natsume, estaba celoso de lo que sus ojos veían- ¿Qué haces con el idiota de Natsume?

-¿A quién le llamas idiota? –pregunta Natsume enojado mirando a Micky con unos ojos penetrantes, Mikan se moría de miedo, no quería que tanto Natsume como Micky comenzaran a pelear y además por culpa de las esposas no podían separarse-¡Mide tus palabras!

-¿Quieres pelear? –pregunta Micky enojado desafiando a Micky, lo que más le enojaba era que su princesa no apartaba su mano de la cintura de Natsume- ¡Quiero ver sangre!

-¡No te la vas a ganar! –grita Natsume enojado, quiso adelantar el paso, pero Mikan se lo impidió, sabía que no podía pelear, todo debido a las esposas, volteó a ver a Rui, este estaba tan tranquilo pero solo ver a su amigo con esa cara, le puso muy nervioso, sabía que quería matarlo pero afortunadamente tenía las esposas en sus manos- ¡Micky! ¡Voy a patinar con tu princesa! ¡He dicho muy claro y fuerte!

Natsume cogió delicadamente a cintura de Mikan, ella se puso muy roja, no entendía por qué Natsume se comportaba así, había veces que no le agradaba su forma de ser, porque siempre provocaba que se pusiera roja. Mikan realmente estaba avergonzada, aun más porque no sabía patinar. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Natsume, quien sujetaba su cintura para que Mikan no pueda resbalarse, pudo lograrlo.

Si bien, esto no fue un obstáculo, Micky acompañaba a Misaki patinando, Suki también patinaba con un poco de dificultad pero estaba muy triste, no entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma, le dolía mucho ver que Natsume, a pesar de estar enojado con Mikan, se preocupaba por Mikan como ningún chico lo hubiera hecho.

Rui patinaba muy bien y Bori patinaba como si estuviera bailando, era la única chica extraña que patinaba de esa forma. Si bien algunos se reían, ella pensaba que lo hacían por diversos motivos. Mikan se sentía más feliz que nunca, patinar con Natsume a su lado era lo más lindo que le pudiera pasar en la vida, ocurría lo mismo con Natsume, trataba de ocultar su sonrisa pero no podía.

Durante el tiempo que practicaban, Natsume trataba de no mirar a Mikan, aunque esto fue imposible ya que Mikan se resbaló y, debido a las esposas, ambos cayeron al suelo. Es decir, Natsume apoyó sus manos en el suelo, miró a Mikan tan cerca, ella estaba nerviosa.

-Mikan, acabemos con esto. –dice Natsume hablando en voz baja con Mikan, ella lo escuchó atentamente, aunque estar tan cerca de Natsume, siempre le hacía sonrojar, no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Quieres que nos quiten las esposas?

-Sí… -dice Mikan sonrojada.

-Entonces… -dice Natsume acercándose a los labios de Mikan, ella se quedó asombrada.

-Pero… ¿qué –dice Mikan interrumpiendo a Natsume pero ella no logró terminar lo que decía.

Natsume la besó, Mikan cerró sus ojos, para ella este momento era muy importante y la mayoría de personas que estaban en la pista de patinaje los observaron. Micky se quedó sorprendido porque cuando besaba a Mikan, ella siempre huía, en cambio cuando Mikan besaba a Natsume, pudo notar que ambos se querían, lágrimas derramaban de los ojos de Micky, realmente estaba herido con todo lo que sus ojos observaban. Suki también comenzó a llorar, recién se daba cuenta de que ese dolor tan intenso era por Natsume, pensaba que la haría muy feliz observar a Natsume y Mikan besándose pero fue todo lo contrario. Misaki observó a Micky y verlo así de triste, no era agradable para ella. De alguna manera, quería agradecerle a Micky por haberle defendido en el concierto, pero no encontró una manera posible para hacerle sonreír.

Rui y Bori estaban gritando de felicidad, realmente estaban felices al ver a sus amigos reconciliarse. Hasta llegaron a pensar que el próximo concierto brillaría, que sería totalmente diferente al de ayer y que, en especial, sus fans estarían felices por ver a Mikan y Natsume juntos.

Después de 3 minutos, Natsume y Mikan se apartaron, ambos se levantaron apresurados del suelo, estaban muy nerviosos, no solo por el beso sino también por las miradas dirigidas hacia ellos. Natsume y Mikan trataron de ocultar las esposas y para ello, Natsume cogió la cintura de Mikan, ambos estaban con heridas en las manos.

-Chicos, por fin, se reconciliaron. –dice Rui gritando de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban tan solo ver un futuro mejor en los conciertos.

-Bueno… -dice Bori sonriendo y apareciendo detrás de Natsume y Mikan, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo- ¡Están en libertad!

-¡Natsume! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! –grita Mikan molesta, había pasado mucha vergüenza cuando se besaron, no soportaba que las demás personas hablaran en voz baja acerca de ellos, desató una terrible furia al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba esposada con Natsume- ¿Por qué me besaste? ¡No era necesario hacerlo! ¡Había otros modos!

-¡No te quejes! Bien que te gustó el beso, además tú cerraste los ojos –dice Natsume molesto y mirando a Mikan, ambos se enfrentaban cara a cara- ¡No es mi problema! ¡Tonta! ¡Toontaa!

-¿Yo? ¿Tonta? –pregunta Mikan enojada, jalando la camisa a Natsume, este le miró muy fríamente- ¡No me insultes de esa manera! Además, si tanto me insultas… ¿Por qué me protegiste ayer?

-Porque… porque… ¡Eso no te importa! –dice Natsume apartándose de Mikan, logró hacer que Mikan soltara su camisa- Además tú eres demasiado tonta como para protegerte tú misma.

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo! ¡Repítelo! ¡Repítelo y verás!

-¡Ton-ta!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tonta!

-¡Idiota!

-Y yo que pensaba que había paz en este mundo –dice Rui lamentándose, al observar a Mikan y Natsume discutiendo, aunque le gustaba verlos así, porque usualmente eso significaba que el Natsume frío desapareció- Bueno… ¡Qué importa! En fin, Natsume y Mikan siempre serán los mismos, nunca cambiarán.

-A mí me gusta verlos así… ¡Son tan lindos! –dice Bori contenta al observar a Mikan y Natsume, para ella verlos actuar así, era común y típico en ellos- Esa forma de discutir significa que se aman.

-¡Claro que no! –gritan Mikan y Natsume poniéndose muy rojos.

-Entonces… -dice Rui acercándose a Mikan y Natsume, mirándoles con unos ojos sospechosos, aquellos ojos que ponían más nerviosos a Mikan y Natsume, estos ya no sabían cómo ocultar sus nervios- ¿Por qué están rojos?

-¡No estamos rojos! –gritan Mikan y Natsume mirando a Rui, no querían aceptarlo aunque lo sabían.

-¡No repites lo que digo, Natsume! –grita Mikan incómoda, estaba cansada de que Natsume diga todo lo que ella dice, lo que más le enojaba es que estaban de acuerdo en todo.

-¡Eres tú la que repite lo que yo digo! –grita Natsume molesto mirando a Mikan.

-¡Cállate! –grita Mikan molesta mirando a Natsume, ambos se miraban a los ojos- ¡Idiota!

-¡Tú, cállate! –grita Natsume- ¡Tonta!

-Ya acabó este juego –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de su princesa, miró a Natsume muy molesto, estaba con unas ganas de pelear, pero sabía que su princesa se asustaría así que decidió calmarse, aunque fue difícil para él- Hoy, mi princesa es toda mía y de nadie más… ¿Entendiste, Natsume?

Natsume decidió ignorarlo, no quería ni mirarlo a la cara, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ya se habría armado una gran pelea y eso es lo menos que quería, ya tenía suficiente con el concierto. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le daba muchos celos ver a Mikan con Micky cogidos de la mano, deseaba estar en el lugar de Micky. Comenzó a recordar el beso que se había dado con Mikan, ese beso que duró 3 minutos, tan solo recordarlo le hizo muy feliz.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –pregunta Rui mirando a Natsume muy feliz, era muy extraño su forma de ser, porque antes estaba enojado y ahora feliz- Hace un rato, ¿te pusiste celoso por lo de Micky?

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –pregunta Natsume nervioso, ya no sabía qué contestar o responder, su mente estaba lleno de dudas, aunque sus ojos solo miraban a Mikan y esta se desvió cuando escuchó el grito de Suki- ¡Suki!

Natsume empujó a su amigo Rui y fue corriendo hacia Suki, a quien consideraba como una amiga, ella se acababa de caer en la pista de patinaje, comenzó a quejarse por el dolor de su tobillo. Natsume se arrodilló, quería ayudarla ya que ella estaba a su lado cuando él estaba triste, aunque con esto, Suki se quedó sorprendida, estaba frente a la espalda de Natsume, este ni siquiera le miró, solo esperaba que Suki sintiera que él estaba a su lado para ayudarla en todo. Luego de unos minutos, Suki se subió y Natsume la cargó en su espalda.

La más sorprendida fue Mikan, era la primera vez que Natsume corría para proteger una chica que no sea ella, no entendía por qué sentía un dolor en su corazón si esa chica, a la que acababa de ayudar, era su amiga Suki. Realmente estaba muy confundida, se sorprendió aun más cuando observó a Suki acurrucarse en el hombro de Natsume, mientras este la cargaba en su espalda. Sabía que algún ocurriría esto, no dejaba de mirar a Natsume, este siguió su camino hasta salir de la pista de patinaje.

Suki se ubicó en una banquita, fuera de la pista de patinaje, estaba comenzando a llorar por la herida en su tobillo, el dolor era tan intenso, entonces Natsume fue a buscar un botiquín. Con la ayuda del personal de trabajo, pudo encontrar el botiquín.

Mikan notó que Natsume estaba muy preocupado, salió inmediatamente de la pista de patinaje y sacó de su mochila lo necesario para curar la herida de Suki, ella aun seguía llorando. Natsume fue corriendo hacia Suki para ayudarla, pero cuando llegó, observó a Mikan curando la herida de Suki, ella paró de llorar, porque la herida se encontraba vendada.

-Mikan… yo me encargo de Suki –dice Natsume cogiendo el botiquín en sus manos, se sentó al lado de Suki mientras observaba a Mikan, ella trataba de no mirarlo- Además… Micky te necesita.

-Pero… -dice Mikan mirando a Natsume, este esquivó su mirada, tenía los ojos puestos en Micky, no quería empezar una pelea con él-Suki… está…

-¡Déjalo! –grita Natsume molesto porque Mikan seguía insistiendo, pero este cogió su brazo, ambos se miraron- ¡Yo protegeré a Suki de ahora en adelante! ¡A ti te corresponde estar con tu novio Micky!

-Princesa, vamos… -dice Micky cogiendo el brazo de Mikan, ella le miró muy triste a Natsume. Micky no estaba nada contento con esas miradas, ledaba celos ver a su princesa junto a Natsume- Hay que dejar a este idiota con su novia. Hacen una bonita pareja.

-¡Espera! –dice Natsume cogiendo la mano de Suki, ella estaba sorprendida, de por sí ya estaba nerviosa por haber llamado la atención, comenzó a entender a Mikan cuando las miradas se dirigían hacia ella, más aun cuando Natsume le miró a los ojos- Suki… esto…

-¿Qué pasa Natsume? –pregunta Suki sonrojándose, mirar a Natsume tan de cerca, le ponía demasiado incómoda, comenzaba a entender por qué todas las chicas se enamoraban de Natsume, no solo porque es muy indo, sino por su forma de ser y preocuparse por los demás- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Bueno… yo… -dice Natsume nervioso mientras miraba a Mikan, ella le miró y dio la vuelta, deseaba no escucharlo pero estaba a escasos centímetros de él, era imposible no escucharlo- ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Suki! ¡Me gustas! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, claro que acepto. –dice Suki muy feliz y contenta porque el chico que le gustaba se le acababa de declarar, aunque pudo observar que Natsume no estaba para nada contento, eso es lo que más le dolía.

-Esto… -dice Mikan sonriendo, volteó a ver a Natsume a la cara, no quería que nadie viera su tristeza, solo se acercó a Suki y la abrazó, quería estar feliz por su amiga porque sabía que si Natsume había elegido a Suki, era porque realmente estaba enamorado de ella y lo vio en el momento que Suki estaba llorando y aunque le doliera su corazón, tenía que admitir su derrota- ¡Felicidades! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Suki!

Suki estaba muy triste, sabía que Mikan aun estaba enamorada de Natsume, quería ayudarla pero cuando buscaba una solución a este problema, siempre intervenía Micky, también tenía en cuenta que Mikan y Micky son novios, o al menos eso era que Suki creía, después de aquel concierto que inició Micky.

Mikan se acercó a Natsume y ambos estrecharon sus manos, ni uno de los dos se miraron, era tan doloroso para ellos aceptar una separación que afectará su relación. Luego, Micky sintió que su princesa reamente estaba triste, tenía los ojos llorosos y antes de que una de sus lágrimas cayera, este tomó las cosas de su princesa, cogió la mano de su princesa y salieron del lugar, sin decir una palabra. Mikan se marchó mientras miraba a Natsume, este solo miraba a Suki, no quería evitar malentendidos y arrepentirse luego de esa decisión tan importante, aunque lo que más quería era coger la mano de Mikan y dejar todo esto en el pasado; sin embargo, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Una vez más, Natsume se arrodilló y Suki se subió a la espalda de Natsume, este seguía con la mirada cabizbaja de siempre, aunque ahora debía concentrarse nada más que en Suki para poder olvidar a Mikan por completo. Pensaba que si comenzaba a sentir cosas por Suki, capaz ese amor por Mikan se desvanecería y Mikan solo sería un simple recuerdo.

-¿Tú crees que Suki se haya enamorado de Natsume? –pregunta Bori muy pensativa mirando a Rui, mientras observaba a Suki acurrucándose en la espalda de Natsume, hasta pudo notar la felicidad de Suki- ¡No entiendo nada!

-Yo creo que todo esto es parte del plan –dice Misaki acercándose a Bori y Rui, pudo escuchar su conversación a pesar de que estaba a una larga distancia- Bueno… es lo que yo pienso y ojalá haya acertado.

-¡Misaki! –grita Bori asustada, no se había dado cuenta de que Misaki también estaba en la pista de patinaje, reamente se dio una gran sorpresa al verla- ¡¿A qué hora llegaste?!

-¿No te diste cuenta de mi presencia? –pregunta Misaki sorprendida ya que ella vino temprano, antes que ellos vinieran - ¡Bori! ¡Mala!

-Lo siento –dice Bori riéndose, es que ella estaba más atenta viendo cómo se comportaban Mikan y Natsume- Pero… con respecto a Suki, espero que tus suposiciones sean ciertas porque no me gustaría ver a Mikan llorar.

-Bueno… me voy –dice Rui cogiendo su mochila, voltea y mira unos ojos suplicantes, Bori y Misaki no dejaban de mirarle- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mañana tenemos exámenes y bueno… -dice Bori cogiendo la mano de Rui, este le miró confundido, no entendía lo que decía- tú sabes…

-¡No entiendo! –dice Rui confundido mirando a Bori- ¿Podrías ser más explícita?

-¡Bori quiere que nos enseñes para los exámenes! -grita Misaki molesta, comenzaba a comprender que Rui era demasiado lento para algunas cosas- En otras palabras, quiere que te conviertas en nuestro profesor. Es el colmo contigo, Rui. No puedes entender algo tan fácil.

-¡Oye! Con que eso era… -dice Rui riéndose, comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado al no entender lo que le decía Bori- No hay problema, aunque no esté con ustedes en las clases, soy inteligente como Natsume, así que puedo enseñarles.

-¡No presumas! –grita Bori sonriendo al ver la actitud de Rui- ¡A ti no te sale bien actuar como Natsume! Además…

-Y sigo esperando… -dice Misaki apoyándose en la puerta, esperaba que ellos terminaran de conversar, solo faltaba que discutieran como niños, pero cuando Rui y Bori la miraron, ella comenzó a reírse, no podía evitarlo, según ella era su hora loca- ¡Andando chamacos!

-¡No nos llames así! –gritan Natsume y Bori, comenzaban a sentirse como dos niños siguiendo a su mamá y esta la idea no era en absoluto agradable para ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo quieren que les llame? –dice Misaki molesta, porque de todo se quejaban Bori y Rui.

-Los nenes –dice Rui con unos ojos brillosos, mientras miraba a Bori.

Bori le propinó un puñete a Rui, estaba demasiado molesta porque todos habían escuchado y comenzaron a reírse. Rui trataba de buscar el perdón de Bori, mientras que Bori siguió caminando junto a Misaki.

Mientras tanto, Mikan seguía quejándose del dolor de su brazo y Micky siguió caminando, sin importar lo que dijera su princesa, incluso decidió seguir otro camino, aquel que no esté tan cerca de la casa de Suki, no quería que su princesa se encontrara con Natsume, de por sí ya estaba celoso y enojado del beso que se habían dado en la pista de patinaje como para soportar que su princesa derrame lágrimas de sus ojos por su eterno rival, Natsume.

-Llegamos a tu casa –dice Micky aun enojado, no quería ver a su princesa, ella le miró confundida, estaba tan agitada de correr durante todo el camino.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? –pregunta Mikan aun con el poco aire que le quedaba, nunca había caminado tanto como ahora.

-Sé que nosotros no somos novios –dice Micky cabizbajo, apenas podía ver el reflejo de Mikan en los espejos de su puerta, veía una cara triste, volteó y acorraló a Mikan en la puerta de su casa- Pero… ¿Por qué tenías que besar a Natsume? ¡No lo entiendo! Ustedes estaban separados y ahora actúan como una pareja, luego, están una vez más separados. Te doy un consejo… ¡Voltea la página! ¡Olvídate de Natsume, ni que fuera el único chico que existiera en este mundo!

-Esto… -dice Mikan sorprendida, la actitud de Micky era demasiado desafiante, sabía que estaba enojado pero no entendía por qué él seguía insistiendo en que le haga caso, pero cuando volvió a la realidad, los labios de Micy se acercaron al de ella- ¡Detente!

-¿Qué le haces a mi hija? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan alterada empujando a Micky en la pista, no soportaba que su hija estuviera con otro chico que no sea Natsume, pero verlos y de esa manera fue algo impactante para ella- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar besar a mi hija?!

-Señora, mucho gusto conocerla –dice Micky levantándose del suelo, era la primera vez que conocía a la mamá de Mikan, no pensaba que fuera tan sobreprotectora- Lo siento por lo de hace un rato.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan muy inquieta, comenzaba a creer que tener un chico así como novio de su hija no era el adecuado.

-Voy a enseñarle a su hija –dice Micky mirando a la mamá de Mikan, esta se quedó asombrada.

-¡Pervertido! –grita la mamá de Mikan desesperada, no podía creer que ese chico realmente iba en serio con su hija- ¿Qué le pretendías enseñar?

-¡No piense otras cosas! –responde Micky totalmente avergonzado, realmente estaba teniendo una mal prestigio ante la mamá de su princesa- Vamos a estudiar para los exámenes que se vienen.

-Hija, ¿por qué no estudias con Natsume? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan, no estaba para nada contenta que su hija estudiase con un chico como Micky- ¿Acaso pasó algo con él?

-¡Ese idiota no tiene nada que ver en esto! –grita Micky molesto, lo que más le enojaba era que la mamá de Mikan prefería más a Natsume que a él, estaba decidido a ganarse el cariño de la madre aunque pueda ser difícil lograrlo- Además, para que lo sepa, señora. Natsume es un completo idiota porque ahora él está con la amiga de Mikan, Suki. ¿No le parece que meterse con la amiga de su ex novia es algo tan bajo?

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan muy furiosa, a pesar de que estaba sorprendida, sabía que Natsume tenía sus motivos, conocía muy bien a Natsume y por ello no iba a permitir que alguien hablara mal del novio de su hija- Mira, en primer lugar, te exijo respeto porque esta es mi casa y no la tuya. En segundo lugar, mi hija ya está comprometida con su futuro esposo Natsume, así que aunque te enojes, chilles o grites, yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar que el único novio de mi hija sea Natsume, solo él. ¿Te quedó claro o quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?

-Esto… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa al ver que Micky y su madre se miraban con unos ojos penetrantes, comenzaba a sentir el ambiente muy tenso- Mamá, voy a estudiar con Micky. Te aseguro que no va a pasar nada.

Mikan ingresó a la casa con Micky, este estaba muy enojado, solo escuchar el nombre de su rival, le hacía perder el control, era demasiado para él, además, de soportar que todos prefieran a Natsume, ya estaba cansado de esto. La mamá de Mikan estaba enojada, no dejaba de vigilar a Micky desde la cocina, y cada instante se acercaba a la mesa, donde estaban Mikan y Micy estudiando, para ver qué estaban haciendo, además de estudiar, ella deseaba que Micky no se atreva a tocar a su hija, de lo contrario, estallaría la tercera guerra mundial.

La mamá de Mikan salió de la cocina, y se acercó a la mesa con unos bocaditos. Mikan ya estaba demasiado incómoda, las miradas frías no paraban así que decidió ir al baño, por lo menos ese lugar era un lugar tranquilo en el que pueda ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Si deseas bocaditos, aquí están… -dice la mamá de Mikan colocando los bocaditos en la mesa, no quería conversar con Micky ni dirigirle la palabra, de por sí ya tenía una mala descripción de la forma de ser de Micky.

-Espera, por favor… -dice Micky muy apenado, sabía que su forma de comportarse no era la mejor, no quería que la mamá de Mikan llegara a odiarlo como sus padres lo hicieron, realmente eso le dolía mucho, así que se arrodilló ante la madre- Discúlpame por ser tan irrespetuoso, por comportarme como un rebelde. Usted es una mamá espléndida.

-Continúa… -dice la mamá de Mikan sentándose en una silla, al lado de Micky, escuchando atentamente- … Te escucho.

-A mí me hubiera gustado tener una madre como usted.

-Escucha… yo también me disculpo, no había motivos para tratarse así, pero al verlos así en la puerta de mi casa…entenderás que yo...no...

-Entiendo a la perfección –dice Micky interrumpiendo- Yo realmente quiero mucho a Mikan, aunque tengo en cuenta que ella no me quiere. Es por ello que decidí protegerla y convertirme en una persona que consuela a su amada cuando llora. Lo que más me gusta de Mikan es su forma de ser, esa actitud valiente y su capacidad para cambiar el carácter frío y prepotente de las personas.

-Mi hija salió a su madre… todo lo que acabas de decir lo sacó de su madre, además, ella me tiene a mí. Mi esposo y mi otra hija fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, aunque… -dice la mamá de Mikan muy triste, pero sintió que estaba contando cosas muy privadas, así que decidió parar- ¡Eso es todo!

-Yo vivo solo en un departamento, no tengo ni papá ni mamá, soy hijo único. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener una hermanita a quien cuidar. Nunca le conté esto a nadie, pero usted me inspira confianza. Mi mamá y mi papá me abandonaron cuando tenía 8 años, continuamente me decían que no valgo para nada, que hubiera sido mejor que no naciera o se arrepentían de tener un hijo como yo. Para mí… -dice Micky comenzando a llorar, usualmente ocultaba sus sentimientos, siempre trataba de no contar a nadie acerca de su vida personal, pero veía a la mamá de Mikan como una madre que nunca hubiera tenido, aquella persona muy importante en su vida- esto fue más que doloroso. A partir de los ocho años supe enfrentar todo tipo de dificultades y aquí me ve, convertido en un famoso cantante y estoy contento conmigo mismo.

-Micky, es suficiente –dice la mamá de Mikan acariciando el cabello de Micy, este se quedó sorprendido, pero estaba muy feliz. Por primera vez, una madre le sonreía, aunque no fuera su mamá, sentía el aroma de una mamá- Cualquier madre o padre se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti. Además, Micky, debes estar muy feliz por tu esfuerzo y no olvides que… ¡Natsume es el único pretendiente de mi hija y próximamente su futuro esposo!… sin ofender.

-Discúlpame, señora –dice Micky con una mirada desafiante ante el enfrentamiento de la mamá de Mikan, no estaba dispuesto a perder- Mikan es mía y de nadie más… solo mía, mía…

-Paz en el baño, espera… -dice Mikan, podía tener paz en el baño, pero los gritos que se escuchaban en el baño eran tan altos que podía escucharlos, abrió la puerta del baño y salió enojada, más lo estaba cuando observaba a su madre y a Micky discutir. Solo quería un lugar tranquilo en el que puede ordenar sus ideas y buscar una solución a los problemas que tenía- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de discutir!

-Él comenzó –dice la mamá de Mikan al ver a su hija tan enfadada, aunque, por un lado comprendía su enfado.

-¡Usted comenzó! –dice Micky señalando a la mamá de Mikan.

-Espero que Natsume lo esté pasando bien –dice Mikan sentándose en una silla, bastante apartada de su madre y de Micky, aunque esto no fue para nada útil porque aún escuchaba los gritos, estaba a punto de estallar hasta que buscó una solución a todo esto- Capaz desapruebe mañana… pero con tal de no escucharlos y de mantener mi estado de ánimo calmado, los audífonos son la mejor solución.

Suki y Natsume llegaron a la casa, decidieron seguir la misma ruta de siempre, aunque les pareció muy extraño no encontrarse con Micky y Mikan. Para Natsume, esto era mucho mejor, no quería pelear ni discutir. Cuando ambos tocaron la puerta, Natsume llegó a pensar que estaba en la casa de Mikan porque la mamá de Suki era muy parecida a la mamá de Mikan.

La casa de Suki era realmente bonita y decorada, solo estaba el primer piso porque en el resto de los pisos vivían otras personas. Lo que más agradaba de la casa de Suki era, en especial, los muebles. Los cuartos se encontraban cerca de la sala, alrededor de un pasadizo. La mamá de Suki llevó a su hija, en manos, a su cuarto para que pueda descansar en su cama. Natsume ingresó al cuarto, estaba sorprendido con tanta decoración, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Suki, se sentó a un lado de la cama y se quedó cuidándola, mientras que la mamá de Suki iba a la cocina a preparar una dulce merienda.

-Natsume… -dice Suki un par de libros de su mochila, que se encontraba en su cama- ¡Quiero seguir estudiando!

-Pero…

-No hay problema, pero antes… esa declaración de amor no es verdadero, ¿verdad?

-Estás en lo cierto. Discúlpame por actuar sin pensar en tus sentimientos.

-No te preocupes, yo no… –dice Suki muy triste, quería que Natsume no se sintiera mal, ni tampoco arrepentido o avergonzado por lo que había hecho, lo único que quería es que Natsume sonría- estoy enamorada de ti.

-Entiendo… -dice Natsume sonriendo, no podía creer que Suki fuera una persona muy amable y gentil.

-¿Sigues enamorado de Mikan? –pregunta Suki mirando a Natsume tan de cerca, sabía que él evitaba que las personas se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos pero si le miraba a los ojos, sabría que acertaría.

-¿Yo? –responde Natsume muy nervioso, se sentía demasiado incómodo con esa pregunta. Además, no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos a nadie. Pensaba que si lo hacía, lo considerarían como una persona débil, que se deprime con cualquier cosa y no quería arruinar su reputación- ¡Qué tonterías dices!

-Digas lo que digas, nadie puede cambiar tu forma de ser así que no es necesario ocultarse debajo de un cascarón. Bueno… eso es lo que pienso.

-Me sigue gustando, pero Mikan y Micky son novios.

-¿Desde cuándo tú respetas un noviazgo? –pregunta Suki sonriendo.

-¡Oye! –grita Natsume riéndose, no pensaba que había otra persona que le hiciera reír tanto, además de Mikan, pero realmente se sentía incómodo hablando de su vida personal, cogió un libro y miró a Suki- ¡A estudiar!

-Natsume, realmente es una buena persona. –dice Suki pensando mientras miraba a Natsume, este miraba el libro de matemáticas- Hay veces en las que Natsume actúa frío, pero cuando alguien lo necesita, siempre se preocupa por los demás.

-¡Suki! ¡Despierta! –grita Natsume chasqueando sus dedos, quería terminar de enseñar para ir a su casa. Suki pudo regresar a la realidad, miró el libro y no entendió nada de nada- ¿Puedes volver a explicarme?

Natsume respira y vuelve a explicarle claramente t detalladamente cada paso a resolver, su estómago comenzaba a rugir, extrañaba la comida deliciosa que preparaba la mamá de Mikan, deseaba ir corriendo hacia la casa de Mikan, pero, por otra parte, no quería ver a Mikan, sabía que si veía a Mikan, no la dejaría ir y no quería eso. En ese momento, la nariz de Natsume detectó un olor tan rico, la mamá de Suki entró al cuarto con una gran comida. Natsume pensó que estaba en las nubes, solo verla y olerla, más aun disrutar de esa deliciosa comida, lo hacía querer visitar a Sui varias veces.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hija Suki? –pregunta la mamá de Suki comiendo su comida junto con su hija y Natsume en la cama, mientras veían televisión.

-Se puede decir que sí.

-¡Qué alegría! –grita la mamá de Suki muy contenta, Natsume se asustó y de la sorpresa hizo caer su cuchara, trataba de reaccionar porque su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, pensaba que iba a morir- No pensaba que mi hija tuviera tan buen gusto. Eres el chico que toda madre quisiera para su hija.

-Ah… -responde Natsume muy nervioso, comenzaba a preguntarse por qué era tan atractivo.

-En un futuro, ¿te gustaría casarte con mi hija? Yo puedo hacer que la boda sea increíble y desde ahora podemos buscar padrinos para su boda.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Natsume escupiendo la comida, realmente le sorprendió porque hasta en eso se parecía a la mamá de Mikan. Era una pregunta demasiada usual en las madres, él no quería casarse con Suki, ni siquiera sabía si su relación llegaría al futuro.

-¡Mamá! –grita Suki sonrojándose- Voy a seguir estudiando con Natsume.

-S-sí –dice Natsume entregando su plato, quería huir pero no podía, solo deseaba que llegara la hora en que él se iba.

La mamá de Suki se marchó con los platos dejando a Suki y Natsume estudiando, solo quería un futuro mejor para su hija, no pensaba que fuera tanta sorpresa para ellos, realmente estaba sorprendida. Aunque sentía que Natsume no era muy feliz, su reacción lo decía todo. Natsume aun seguía sin moverse, estaba tan sorprendido y Suki no paraba de reírse, ella trataba de sonreir para evitar que el ambiente se ponga tenso.

-Disculpa a mi madre –dice Suki totalmente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes –dice Natsume tratando de calmarse, cogió el siguiente libro- ¡A seguir estudiando!

Llegó la hora tan esperada, ya eran las 8 de la noche, Natsume salía de la casa de Suki, por lo menos estaba tan feliz de salir, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar con tanta información, siguió caminando y se encontró con Micky, quien recién salía de la casa de Mikan. Ambos se miraron durante un largo tiempo y la casa de Mikan estaba en medio de ellos, ni uno de los dos se soportaba. Mirarse cara a cara, era demasiado para ellos, así que Natsume volteó y decidió seguir otra ruta para llegar a su casa, mientras que Micky volteo y siguió caminando. Estaban cansados de discutir, ambos recordaban la mirada fría de su oponente, los ojos penetrantes que daban significado a una declaración de guerra, aunque no se sabe cuál será el destino de cada uno.

CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 18: ¡UNA DURA SEMANA DE EXÁMENES!


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 18**

**¡UNA DURA SEMANA DE EXÁMENES!**

Un cielo anaranjado y despejado, la mayoría de personas seguían durmiendo, las luces de sus cuartos estaban apagados, ni una persona deambulaba a estas horas de la madrugada, se sentía un silencio tan calmado, no es escuchaba nada ni el canto de los pajaritos, todo tranquilo. La luz de un cuarto se encendió en la casa de Mikan, sus ojos seguían con sueño, pero sabía que debía esforzarse por sus exámenes. Además, el día de hoy es lunes, lo que significa el comienzo de los exámenes. Sacó un cuaderno de lenguaje, comenzó a dar un repaso ya que Micy le había enseñado detalladamente cada tema y, por primera vez, sentía que iba a aprobar el examen. Lo único que le preocupaba era su carrera como cantante, solo esperaba que no surjan actividades que impidan aprobar sus exámenes.

Dio vuelta a la página, siguió leyendo, pensó que leer no era una mejor forma de estudiar así que sacó dos hojas bon y escribió muchas preguntas en cada una, esto era como un examen para ella. Después de diez minutos pudo acabar todas las 20 preguntas, comenzó a corregir y acertó en todas, esto era suficiente para Mikan , solo esperaba que las preguntas sean fáciles.

Abrió su ventana y observó el cielo, este comenzaba a ponerse de color celeste, siguió mirando y se quedó sorprendida al ver el rostro de Natsume en las nubes, trataba de golpearse la cabeza para no verlo, pero lo seguía mirando. Comenzó a llorar cuando recordó que Natsume se había lastimado para protegerla de aquel chico, no quería que Natsume sufriera por su culpa, no entendía por qué Natsume tenía que sacrificar su propia vida con tal de protegerla. Mikan comenzó a llorar mucho, pensaba que hubiera sido mejor no estar enamorada de Natsume, ni tampoco que él lo estuviera de ella porque así él no saldría lastimado.

Ya amaneció, Mikan cogió su mochila, apagó la luz y salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado, no quería resbalar y caer como las anteriores veces. Mikan observó a su mamá muy cansada y agotada, ella se preocupó mucho, le tocó su frente y estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien, mamá? –pregunta Mikan mirando a su mamá, estaba muy preocupada por su salud.

-Quiero descansar un día –responde la mamá de Mikan muy agotada, se sentó en el silón, mientras miraba a su hija- ¿Te molestaría preparar hoy el almuerzo?

-No, no hay problema… -dice Mikan sonriendo mientras tomaba su desayuno- ¡Me esforzaré mucho!

-Sí… -dice la mamá de Mikan un poco nerviosa, solo recordar la última vez que Mikan preparó una comida, le comenzaba a doler el estómago- No te esfuerces tanto.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Mikan mirando a su mamá, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, comenzó a recordar que ella no es muy buena preparando el almuerzo y la última vez que lo hizo la cocina explotó, ya entendía el por qué de la mirada tan nerviosa de su madre- ¡Entiendo! Mamita querida… ¿qué te parece si voy a un restaurante y traigo comida para ambas?

-De acuerdo –dice la mamá de Mikan un poco más tranquila.

-Disfruta tu semana de descanso… ¿sí? –dice Mikan lavando sus servicios, luego de terminar, se cepilla los dientes. Minutos después, coge su mochila y observa a su madre con una cara sorprendida –Tranquila, sé que pediste un día de descanso, pero no pienso permitir que te enfermes… eres lo único que me queda y para mí, eres la mejor mamá del mundo, así que te voy a cuidar.

-Mikan… -dice la mamá de Mikan al observar a su hija con un sonrisa muy tierna, no pensaba que su hija fuera tan buena, solo mirarla, le recordaba a su esposo, esa actitud y su forma de ser era similar al de su esposo- ¡Ve con cuidado!

Mikan cerró la puerta, salió corriendo apresurada para llegar a tiempo al colegio, su autobús no llegó, así que siguió corriendo. Para el colegio, los exámenes son muy importantes y más aun la puntualidad, esto formaba parte del reglamento estudiantil. Cuando llegó al colegio, Mikan observó que ningún alumno estaba en el patio, comenzó a correr, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta. Uno de sus compañeros abrió la puerta, observó a Mikan y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Mikan agotada y casi sin respirar, se sentía muy triste porque comenzaba a pensar que sus compañeros le odiaban por ser tan mala con Natsume, pensó que ya lo habían superado- Creo que me siguen odiando.

-¿Por qué no abres la puerta? –pregunta Natsume apareciendo detrás de Mikan, ella se puso muy nerviosa, pensaba que Natsume recién acababa de llegar pero le parecí amuy extraño no haberlo visto en la entrada del colegio- La profesora todavía no llega.

-Es que… parece que mis compañeros me siguen odiando. –dice Mikan muy triste, lo que menos quería era perder a sus amigos, no quería que la desprecien, comenzó a llorar, no sabía cómo reconciliarse con sus amigos- Ya sé que yo tengo la culpa de todo… pero no puedo defenderme porque es lo que yo merezco, ¿verdad?

-Mikan… -dice Natsume abrazando a Mikan muy fuerte, ella se quedó sorprendida pero le encantaba que Natsume se preocupara por ella, tan solo estar al lado de Natsume hacía que Mikan parara de llorar-¡Yo soy el único que puede molestarte! ¡Nadie más debe hacerlo! Además, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte porque todos cometemos errores.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan muy alegre mientras se apartaba de Natsume, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver cómo estaba vestido Natsume, lucía un pantalón de color petróleo, un polo negro y una casaca blanca, realmente cada vez más le sorprendía la manera de vestir de Natsume, mientras que ella comenzaba a mirarse a sí misma porque lucía una falda morada, suéter rosado, una casaca pequeña fucsia y un gorro morado, tenía mucha envidia a Natsume, aunque le agradaba su forma de ser- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan atractivo?!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Natsume sonrojándose mientras miraba a Mikan, ella también se puso roja, para ambos esta era una situación muy incómoda. Durante unos segundos, había un completo silencio entre ambos.- Entremos.

Natsume abre la puerta y observa a todos sus compañeros con ojos penetrantes, estos estaban muy asustados aunque algunos no le hacían caso. Mikan y Natsume caminaron juntos, Mikan fue a su asiento, donde se encontraba Micky , y Natsume siguió caminando, él estaba muy enojado por ver a Mikan con Micky, quería jalarle de la mano de Mikan y sentarse a su lado, pero al llegar a su asiento, se encontró con Suki, su novia.

La puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente, la profesora saluda a sus alumnos, cada uno de ellos tenía un libro en su mesa, cerró la puerta y tenía en sus manos un sobre manila, que contenía varias hojas. Los nervios se sentían en el ambiente, cada uno de los alumnos miraba el sobre manila, se asustaron más cuando la profesora abrió el sobre manila.

-Guarden todas sus cosas –dice la profesora dirigiéndose a los alumnos con los exámenes en la mano- No quiero ver nada en su mesa, solo debe estar su lápiz y borrador.

-Profesora… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, mientras guardaba sus cosas- ¿El examen va a estar fácil?

-Eso depende de lo que cada uno haya estudiado –responde la profesora, observó a todos sus alumnos muy nerviosos, cada uno de ellos ya estaban listos para el examen, solo tenían su lápiz y borrador, comenzó a repartir los exámenes- ¡Empiecen! Tienen hasta el recreo para terminar el examen.

El ambiente se sentía muy tenso, cada uno de los alumnos estaba resolviendo su examen, algunos golpeaban su cabeza contra la mesa, otros masticaban el lápiz. La profesora seguía mirando a sus alumnos, daba vueltas y vueltas en cada fila para observar si plagiaban. Pasaron cinco minutos y la profesora ya tenía un examen resuelto, los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos al observar que Natsume salía del aula muy tranquilo. Mikan seguía resolviendo, pudo resolver la primera hoja, solo le faltaba leer la lectura, aquella que valía 10 puntos por responder las preguntas de esa lectura correctamente.

El segundo en entregar el examen fue Micky, este se levantó de su asiento, acarició el cabello de Mikan y salió del aula. Mikan se quedó sumamente sorprendida cuando Micky le acarició el cabello, pero tenía que prestar más atención a su examen, debía aprobar el curso de lenguaje, así que volvió a leer detalladamente. Después de 20 minutos, solo quedaban Mikan y diez compañeros más, Mikan pudo terminar de leer la lectura, no podía creer que Natsume hubiera terminado el examen en 5 minutos porque la lectura abarcaba cuatro hojas, llenas le letras y sin dibujos.

-Faltan 5 minutos, por favor vayan revisando su examen –dice la profesora recogiendo cinco exámenes. Después de 5 minutos sonó la campana del recreo, los que quedaban se apresuraban a colocar su nombre- ¡Entreguen!

En el recreo, Mikan salió última, pudo terminar todo su examen a tiempo, pensaba que no podía pero no quiso rendirse antes de tiempo, así que hizo todo lo posible por aprobar el curso.

En la cafetería, Mikan pidió una taza de té y un queque a la señora que atendía, volteó y observó a sus amigos comiendo, solo verlos le hizo muy feliz. Se sentó junto a Suki, a pesar de que se sentía un poco incómoda porque era la novia de Natsume. Ambas se miraban pero no con odio, Suki la miraba muy arrepentida y Mikan cogió su mano, solo bastaba que Mikan le sonría para que Suki se alegrara demasiado, para ella esto significaba que su gran amistad no cambiará.

-Princesa… -dice Micky sentándose en la misma mesa que Mikan, ella le miró y Micky se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se quedó muy sorprendida - ¿Qué tal diste el examen?

-Bien –dice Mikan sonriendo, no le importaba ese beso que Micky le dio, pero su corazón comenzó a latir cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella.

-Natsume, siéntate aquí –dice Suki llamando a Natsume, este estaba pidiendo una taza de café a la señora y observó a Mikan, se fijó especialmente en ella, pero trató de fingir y se sentó al lado de Suki- De seguro, tú ya aprobaste.

-El examen estaba tan fácil –dice Natsume recibiendo su taza de café, de parte del personal. Natsume comenzó a mirar a sus amigos y estos tenían una cara sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Cómo que el examen estaba fácil?! –grita Mikan sorprendida porque ella terminó última el examen y decir que estaba fácil, era demasiado indignante.

-Solo digo lo que pienso –contesta Natsume mirando a Mikan muy molesto, pensaba que él no tenía la culpa de que ella se haya tardado tanto en responder preguntas- ¿No me digas que has dado mal el examen?

-Pues claro que no –contesta Mikan recibiendo su taza de té y un queque, por lo menos comer la tranquilizó un poco. Natsume sonrió al ver a Mikan tan feliz por comer lo que pidió- No hay nada más valioso que la comida.

-¡Tonta! –dice Natsume esquivando su sonrisa, aunque Suki le miró, ella se dio cuenta que Natsume solo sonreía en presencia de Mikan.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan molesta, no le gustaba que Natsume le moleste cuando está comiendo porque para ella, esto era su momento más importante.

-Suki, ¿ustedes se besaron? –pregunta Bori mirando a Suki muy sospechosa, quería saber si Natsume le era muy fiel a Mikan, también quería saber la reacción de Mikan.

-Sí –responde Natsume muy serio cogiendo la mano de Suki. Mikan se quedó sorprendida, esa noticia le dolió mucho, levantó la mirada y Natsume le miró muy fijamente con ojos penetrantes- Además es lo más natural, ¿cierto, Mikan? Tú también besaste a Micky. No creo que haya ningún problema que tu ex novio sea feliz, tal como yo acepté que tú seas feliz con otro.

-Tienes razón –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras miraba a Natsume, seguía comiendo muy feliz, cuando comía no le importaba nada más que su estómago- Yo ya acepté esta situación, Natsu.

-Natsume, no entiendo qué haces en este colegio…yo..creo… -dice Misaki mirando a Natsume, este estaba un poco ofendido con lo que estaba escuchando- que sería mejor si estudiaras en un colegio que va de acuerdo a tus conocimientos porque eres muy inteligente.

-Yo estoy mejor así –dice Natsume levantándose de su asiento, cogió la mano de Suki y salió de la cafetería.

-Creo que lo ofendí –dice Misaki muy triste, al ver que Natsume se marchaba y con una cara muy seria.

-No te preocupes. Natsume no quiere irse de esta escuela porque tiene amigos muy valiosos para él. –dice Mikan sonriendo y tomando su taza de té- Esos amigos somos nosotros. Natsume será serio y todo pero él no está acostumbrado a decir lo que siente.

-Mikan, tú realmente estás enamorada –dice Bori riéndose mientras miraba a Mikan, ella comenzó a sonrojarse- pero recuerda que eres novia de Micky- Tus ojos se iluminan cuando hablas de Natsume. En otras palabras, tú eres la única que conoce muy bien a Natsume.

-No hables de Natsume cuando estoy yo –dice Micky enojado mirando a Mikan, él cogió el brazo de Mikan y ella le miró cabizbaja.

-Yo no estoy saliendo con Micky, ni soy su novia –dice Mikan mirando a sus amigos y, en especial, a Micky. Ya no quería seguir con esas mentiras que creó Micky- A mí me sigue gustando Natsume.

-Es todo lo que quería escuchar –dice Bori muy alegre, estaba muy feliz de que Mikan y Micky no sean novios- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Natsume?

- Natsume ya está con Suki y yo no quiero lastimar a Suki porque se ve en sus ojos que está enamoradísima de él, así que prefiero olvidarme de Natsume para siempre –dice Mikan sonriendo, trataba de sonreír aunque estuviera triste, no quería preocupar a sus amigos- Además, yo no soy la chica adecuada para Natsume, yo voy a hacer sufrir siempre a Natsume y por eso, yo pienso que Natsume necesita a una chica….

-¡No digas tonterías, Mikan! –grita Misaki enojada golpeando la mesa, no quería que su amiga se sacrificara tanto, solo quería que Mikan sea feliz- Natsume está muy enamorado de ti, se le nota en sus ojos.

-Ese idiota ya se rindió, ahora mi princesa es solo mía –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella intentó soltarse pero era imposible, así que Bori y Misaki intervinieron y empujaron a Micky- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Mikan?

-Micky, lo siento –dice Mikan estrechando su mano hacia Micky, este se quedó sorprendido, no entendía por qué su princesa no estaba ni un poquito enamorada de él.

-¿Por qué no finges ser novia de Micky? –pregunta Misaki mirando a Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida, al igual que Micky- Así Natsume se pone celoso.

-¡No! –responde Mikan inmediatamente y sin dudarlo, no quería jugar con los sentimientos de Micky ni de Natsume, ya había hecho sufrir a los dos. Para Mikan, esto era suficiente, quería seguir adelante y no involucrar a nadie- Voy a apartarme de Natsume para siempre. Está decidido.

Sonó la campana del recreo, la profesora ingresó al aula, cogió los exámenes , estaba a punto de repartirlos cuando se abrió la puerta e ingresaron Mikan, Micky, Bori y Misaki, todos ellos estaban cansados y agotados, respiran con el poco aire que les quedaba, cada uno se ubicó en su asiento. Afortunadamente la profesora no les dijo nada, solo repartió los exámenes, aunque tenía una cara muy enojada.

Cada uno de los alumnos respondía los ejercicios de matemática y como de costumbre, Natsume fue el primero en entregar el examen. Micky observó a Natsume salir del aula, se apresuró a terminar los ejercicios, entregó el examen y salió del aula dejando al resto de los alumnos resolviendo el examen.

-¿Quieres conversar conmigo? –pregunta Natsume sentado en las escaleras leyendo un libro, miró a Micky y este estaba muy molesto- Si quieres discutir conmigo, pierdes tu tiempo.

-¡Espera! –grita Micky elevando la voz, como si estuviera dando una orden, Natsume se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Natsume acercándose a Micky cara a cara, Natsume le miraba muy frío y Micky no se quedaba atrás, le miraba con ojos desafiantes.

-¿Te sigue gustando Mikan?

-No –responde Natsume volteando y con una mirada cabizbaja- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Si tú quieres seguir con Mikan… ¡Hazlo!

-¿Esa es tu última palabra? –pregunta Micky molesto, realmente estaba muy enojado con Natsume, pensaba darle una oportunidad pero con lo que acababa de decir parece que esta será su decisión- Espero que nunca te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir porque voy a ir… ¡Voy a ir muy en serio con Mikan!

-Haz lo que quieras –dice Natsume siguiendo su camino, afuera le esperaba su auto y el chofer le abrió la portezuela e ingresó al auto.

-Espero que recuerdes cada palabra que acabas de decir, Natsume –dice Micky observando que el coche se iba, solo esperaba que Natsume no intervenga en su relación con Mikan porque ahora sí, estaba seguro de hacer que Mikan se enamore de él pero esta vez lo hará paso a paso.

Los siguientes días fueron de intensos exámenes, los alumnos se sentían muy presionados, la biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes, muchos en el recreo seguían estudiando. Durante esos días, Natsume no le dirigió la palabra a Mikan y ella comenzó a tratar a sus amigos como tal, siempre sonreía y ya no mostraba una cara triste porque Micky, continuamente, le hace reír con sus bromas, hasta que llegó el día jueves. En este día, Mikan se despertó muy temprano, lucía una falda azul, un polo amarillo, un saco marrón y botas marrones, luego fue a tomar su desayuno acompañada de su madre. Continuamente tenía que salir corriendo de su casa para ir al colegio y esto se debía, por una parte, a que su autobús llegaba demasiado tarde.

En el colegio, Mikan llegaba casi agotada luego de correr tanto, estaba comenzando a sentirse muy segura en aprobar el curso de educación física. Siempre observaba a Natsume llegar en su auto, esta vez él llegó más temprano que ella, subió las escaleras y encontró a sus amigos parados en una esquina del aula.

-Hola, chicos –dice Mikan respirando con el poco aire que le quedaba, les sonrió a todos sus amigos, miró a Natsume, este lucía un pantalón azul, un suéter mostaza y una chaqueta blanca. Mikan recordó que debí tratar a Natsume como un amigo más y ya no como alguien que amaba- ¿Han estudiado para el examen?

-Claro que sí –responde Suki al ver que ninguno de sus amigos contestaba, cogió la mano de Natsume, este miró a Mikan, no entendía por qué estaba sonriendo o por qué estaba muy alegre últimamente- Mikan, yo y Natsume nos besamos en mi casa… y fueron dos besos.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan Mikan y Natsume sorprendidos, ambos miraban a Suki, ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Tan pronto se presenta el triángulo amoroso? –pregunta Bori riéndose, ya extrañaba sus celos entre Natsume y Mikan, esto realmente le ponía de muy buen humor.

-Bueno… felicidades –dice Mikan sonriendo, pensaba que ya no estaría triste pero con esa reciente noticia le dolía demasiado su corazón, estaba cansada de estar sonriendo siempre y ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos- Eso quiere decir que Natsume es muy feliz contigo… ¡Estoy alegre por ti, Suki!

-Mi querida princesa… -dice Micky abrazando a Mikan muy fuerte, ella ocultaba su tristeza en el pecho de Micky, últimamente Micky se había convertido en una persona de confianza para Mikan- ¡Todo está bien!

-¡Qué linda parejita! –dice Misaki observando a Micky y Mikan, ellos se apartaron inmediatamente, Mikan no miró a Natsume ni quiso mirar su reacción, pensaba que no verlo, sería mucho mejor así lo olvidaría por completo- Micky últimamente tiene buen sentido del humor.

-¿Dices que tengo buen sentido del hedor? –dice Micky contento, Mikan comenzó a golpearlo pero no evitaba reírse. Micky se sentía muy feliz cuando su princesa comenzaba a reír, solo verla sonreír era suficiente para él- Princesa, eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

-¿Has copiado frases, Micky? –pregunta Mikan desafiando a Micky, porque cada día decía una frase para ella, aunque a Mikan no le agradaba mucho, le causaba mucha gracia- No me respondas pero gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo.

-¡Mikan! –grita Natsume muy molesto, solo ver que Mikan se sienta a gusto al lado de Micky, le herví la sangre. Mikan y Micky voltearon, ambos le miraron confundidos, todos sus amigos dirigieron sus miradas a Natsume- ¡Olvídalo!

-¿Qué haces ustedes afuera del salón? –pregunta la profesora, quien apareció detrás de ellos, no entendía por qué sus alumnos estaban conversando cuando deberían estar repasando para el examen- ¡Entren!

La profesora abre la puerta y el resto de sus alumnos ingresan y se apresuran a buscar su asiento, los nervios se sentían cada vez más intensos. La profesora no quería imaginarse cómo estarían los nervios de sus alumnos cuando salgan los resultados del examen, comenzó a repartir los exámenes a cada alumno.

Mikan comenzó a resolver las preguntas, la cabeza le dolía mucho, pero tenía que calmar su dolor para poder terminar su exámen. Había veces que Mikan tenía mucha envidia Natsume y a Micky por ser tan inteligentes ya que estos acabaron al mismo tiempo su examen. La última en acabar el examen fue Mikan, ella pudo terminarlo con mucho esfuerzo, además, su lápiz estaba más pequeño de lo usual.

Sonó la campana del recreo, la profesora salió del aula con los exámenes resueltos, Mikan sacaba un poco de dinero de su mochila para ir a comprar en la cafetería, estaba muy hambrienta y no estaba nadie hasta que observó, en ese preciso momento, a la persona que no quería ver, así que se apresuró para salir del aula pero Natsume cogió su brazo, ella intentó zafarse y como no lo logró, comenzó a propinarle un puñete, entonces Natsume lo detuvo, Mikan se arrodilló y golpeó el pie de Natsume con su pierna para que este se cayera. Mikan abrió la puerta y Natsume apareció detrás de ella, Mikan le lanzó una patada, solo quería salir del aula, no quería hablar con nadie, realmente ver a Natsume le hacía sentir muy mal. Natsume se levantó una vez más, empujó a Mikan y trancó la puerta, Mikan se molestó, levantó su mano y Natsume detuvo ambas manos, luego la acorraló en la pared.

-¡Quiero conversar contigo! –grita Natsume molesto, estaba cansado de pelear, no podía creer que Mikan fuera tan fuerte, así que cogió muy fuerte sus manos. Mikan intentó apartarse de Natsume a toda costa- ¡Escúchame!

-¡Suéltame! –grita Mikan intentando soltarse, entonces Natsume se enfadó mucho y golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza que hizo que Mikan se sorprendiera- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –pregunta Natsume cabizbajo, ya estaba harto de los problemas- ¡Responde!

-Yo voy… a… ir… a la cafetería –responde Mikan muy tranquila, no entendía a lo que se refería, quería que Natsume fuera más explícito- No entiendo, ¿qué me quieres decir?

-¿Estás realmente enamorada de Micky? –pregunta Natsume muy serio mirando a Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida ante esa pregunta, aunque sabía que debía tomar en cuenta a su amiga Suki- ¡Contesta!

-Sí… -responde Mikan cabizbaja, no quería mirar a la cara a Natsume porque sabía que no podía mentir cuando observaba a los ojos a Natsume- Oye, de verdad tengo hambre, ¿podemos conversar otro día?

-¡Mírame a los ojos y respóndeme! ¿Te gusta Micky? –pregunta Natsume mirando a los ojos a Mikan, ella comenzó a sonrojarse- ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos.

-Natsume, ¿sabes lo que estás preguntando? –pregunta Mikan cabizbaja, no podía creer que Natsume no tomara en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, solo pensaba en él y en ella- Acabas de besar a Suki… y… ¡dos veces!

-Yo no besé a Suki, eso es lo que ella inventó –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan muy serio, quería conversa con Mikan de lo que sienten, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse, no entendía nada- ¡No cambies el tema y respóndeme!

-A mí no me gusta Micky –responde Mikan mirando a los ojos a Natsume, este comenzó a sentirse aliviado pero de pronto su expresión cambió- Todo lo contrario, amo a Micky, lo amo tanto porque él no me hace sufrir y está a mi lado haciéndome reír con sus bromas. Además, Natsume… te pido, por favor, haz feliz a Suki.

-Ya entiendo todo… -dice Natsume cabizbajo comenzó a apartarse y ambos se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia, Mikan iba a dar un paso cuando Natsume le sorprendió con una abrazo tan intenso- Te voy a estar esperando y cuando decidas decirme la verdad… Estaré ahí, a tu lado, como siempre lo he hecho.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, por dentro estaba muy alegre, se apartó lentamente de Natsume y le sonrió- Tienes que mejorar en tu puño. Eres demasiado débil y no eres el oponente adecuado para mí.

Natsume comienza a reírse, esa sonrisa es la que extrañaba tanto Mikan, él sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, Mikan salió sonriendo como siempre del aula. La puerta se cerró y Natsume se quedó adentro, comenzó a golpear la pared varias veces, estaba enojado consigo mismo, pensaba que había hecho mal en rendirse.

-Natsume… -dice Suki abriendo la puerta y observar a Natsume tan enojado, le puso muy triste, sabía que Natsume nunca le hará caso pero quería ver siempre feliz a Natsume-Estaba buscándote.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Natsume golpeando la pared, quería desquitar su furia, además de querer estar solo. Observó a Suki muy callada, dejó de golpear la pared, volteó y se acercó a Suki, le miró muy serio- ¿Por qué dijiste que nos besamos? Si lo haces para lastimar a Mikan… ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

-Tranquilo, no pienso lastimar a mi amiga. –dice Suki mirando a Natsume, le daba un poco de miedo verlo de esa manera, estaba a centímetros de distancia, ella no quería acercarse más porque Natsume estaba muy molesto- Todos sabemos que te mueres por Mikan y no te agrada para nada que salga con Micky, ¿verdad?

-Estoy contigo y eso es todo –dice Natsume parando de golpear, estaba cansado de que todas las personas que le rodean le digan lo mismo y lo que más envidia le daba es que tuvieran razón- ¿Por qué estás quí?

-Estoy preocupada por ti. –dice Suki sonriendo, Natsume se quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de esuchar, volteó y observó a Suki, ella estaba muy triste- Entiendo que te gusta Mikan y no lo niegues. Lo único que yo quiero es ayudarte.

-¡Explícate! –grita Natsume molesto consigo mismo, no quería hablar con nadie pero tampoco quería lastimar a Suki- Te doy un minuto… ¡Habla!

-Estaba pensando dar celos a Mikan contigo y así ustedes pueden volver… -dice Suki sonriendo, Natsume se enojó demasiado, no le gustaba que Mikan sufriera, así que golpeó una vez contra la pared y Suki se quedó un poco asustada, ella no quería rendirse, sabía que iba a lastimar a Mikan pero era el riesgo que tenía que correr. Entonces, Suki se arrodilló frente a Natsume- Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunta Natsume cabizbajo, no le encantaba para nada la idea pero se encontraba muy confundido- ¿No me digas que te gusto?

-Sí, me gustas mucho –responde Suki sonrojada, aunque sabía que Natsume nunca le haría caso, solo quería decir sus sentimientos, en vez de guardarlos- No te preocupes, yo entiendo claramente tus sentimientos, por eso quiero verte feliz con la chica que te gusta.

-Suki… gracias –dice Natsume, estaba muy triste por no aceptar el amor de Suki, se quedó sorprendido cuando Suki comenzó a llorar, él no le gustaba ver a nadie llorar y menos por él, así que se acercó a Suki y le abrazó- Conviérteme en mi hermana. No dejaré que nadie te ponga una mano encima, desde ahora yo te protegeré.

-De acuerdo –dice Suki muy feliz, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, se sentía muy feliz, para ella un abrazo de Natsume significaba demasiado, comenzaba a entender por qué Mikan se fijó en él- Hermano Natsume.

Sonó la campana del recreo, la profesora ingresó al aula y todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus asientos, cada uno tenía puesto su uniforme de educación física. Para cada uno de ellos, esto significaba el curso más importante, porque de esto dependía su mayor puntuación en el examen y la mayoría de los alumnos de diferentes secciones no habían aprobado, solo quedaban ellos. Los alumnos salieron del aula, todos se reunieron en el patio, Natsume miraba a Mikan, no dejaba de mirarla, quería cavar con estas mentiras, deseaba que Mikan y Micky no fueran novios, esto era lo único que le impedía volver con Mikan.

-Chicos, la prueba consiste en correr alrededor del colegio y los tres primeros que lleguen, de acuerdo a la hora de llegada, la máxima nota será 20 y la mínima 15, mientras que el resto tendrá menos de 15, y así irá bajando si llegan más tarde.- dice la profesora comunicando a todos los alumnos, estos se miraban con ojos desafiantes, ninguno quería reprobar este examen. La profesora tocó el silbato- ¡Empiecen!

Todos salen corriendo del colegio, ninguno trata de distraerse, otros agilizaban el paso para terminar primero. Mikan siguió corriendo, comenzó a bajar la velocidad, trató d recordar que cuando uno empieza corriendo a gran velocidad, terminará cansado y no terminará la carrera así que corrió lo más lento que pudo. Natsume estaba detrás de ella, él tenía la mirada fría de siempre, mientras que Micky disfrutaba por estar antes que Mikan y su rival.

Llegando a la mitad, Natsume aceleró el paso dejando atrás a Mikan, Micky y los demás competidores, lo mismo hizo Mikan, empezó a correr más rápido, comenzaba a agradecer a su bus de que no llegara a tiempo porque si no fuera por eso, hace ratos hubiera perdido. Micky siguió corriendo con el poco aire que le quedaba, Bori, Suki y Miskai estaban delante de él, esto incomodó demasiado a Micky, comenzó a pensar que iba a desaprobar el examen, pero tan solo ver a su rival delante de todos sus competidores, su corazón se llenaba de odio, así que corrió hasta alcanzar a Natsume. Mikan estaba detrás de Micky y Ntasume.

-Ya no puedo más –dice Mikan con el poco aire que le quedaba, no quería desaprobar, siguió corriendo y tropezó con una roca, estaba lastimada de su tobillo, se levantó una vez más y volvió a caer- ¿Qué hago?

Natsume siguió corriendo, volteó y observó a Mikan muy atrás, miraba como trataba de levantarse y sin dudarlo, regresó corriendo hacia Mikan y Micky llegó primero, después de tanto esfuerzo.

-¡Gané! –grita Micky muy contento, por primera vez acababa de ganar a Natsume, pero le pareció muy extraño que ganara si Natsume iba delante de él, volteó y observó que Natsume estaba con su princesa- Realmente… Natsume es un buen rival, es la primera vez que veo que un chico como él que destaca en todo renuncie al primer puesto por Mikan.

-Mikan… ¿qué te duele? –pregunta Natsume preocupado, ella le miró muy sorprendida porque acababa de renunciar al primer puesto- ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Estás bien? ¡Contesta, Mikan!

-Natsume, sigue corriendo… -dice Mikan sonriendo, no quería que Natsume desaprobara el curso, este se arrodilló y Mikan se quedó sorprendida, pensaba que Natsume la ayudaba por lástima y eso no le gustó- No te preocupes por mí.

-Sube a mi espalda –dice Natsume arrodillándose, Mikan decidió subir a su espalda ya que, de lo contrario, Natsume iba a desaprobar y eso no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo- Nosotros terminaremos la carrera.

Mikan se quedó sorprendida, solo estar en la espalda de Natsume, comenzó a sonrojarse, ella no quería estar cerca de Natsume, pero sentía que le debía un favor porque él la protegió en el concierto. Natsume aceleró el paso, Mikan comenzó a gritar, nunca había visto que Natsume corriera tan rápido y Mikan se sujetó más fuerte de él, esto hizo que Natsume se alegrara demasiado y comenzara pasando a los demás competidores.

-Natsume, tenemos que llegar en el tercer lugar –dice Mikan abrazando a Natsume por el cuello, sentía que con Natsume, ella podía actuar normal.

Natsume aceleró más, estaba delante de todos sus competidores, aumentó la velocidad y llegó a la meta, Mikan bajó de la espalda de Natsume, ambos estaban cansados. Natsume comenzó a quejarse por el dolor de su espalda, no pensaba que Mikan pesara tanto. Mikan estaba muy alegre, acababa de aprobar el examen, aunque aun no abía si la profesora permitiría que los dos aprueben ya que Natsume cargó a Mikan en su espalda y él hizo todo el esfuerzo.

-Ustedes… -dice la profesora mirando seriamente a Mikan y Natsume. Mikan estaba preocupada y Natsume relajado como siempre- ¿qué te pasó a ti, Mikan?

-Bueno… me lastimé el tobillo, en ese momento me dolía mucho pero ahora ya no –contesta Mikan muy apenada por lo sucedido, Natsume miró muy serio a la profesora. Mikan estaba muy nerviosa- Profesora, Natsume vino a ayudarme y fue por mi culpa que no llegara primero.

-Entiendo –dice la profesora sonriendo, volteó y miró a Natsume, este tenía la mirada muy seria- ¿No puedes cambiar esa mirada, Natsume?

-Es la única que tengo –contesta Natsume muy frío, aun seguía descansando en el suelo, no quería levantarse, realmente le dolía su espalda- Mikan vino conmigo, así que, por favor, le pido…

-Ustedes dos tienen de nota… -dice la profesora mirando su registro, Mikan seguía más nerviosa que nunca y Natsume seguía descansando en el suelo- 16… ¿contentos?

-Sí –responde Mikan un poco más aliviada.

-¿Tan baja nota? –pregunta Natsume mirando a la profesora, ella no soportaba la actitud que tenía Natsume, aunque admitía que estaba sorprendida cuando observaba a Natsume actuar como un niño frente a Mikan- ¡Qué importa!

-¡Oye! Para mí es una nota valiosísima… ¡Deja de ser tan presumido! –grita Mikan muy molesta, realmente le enojada que Natsume presuma demasiado por ser tan inteligente, aunque le agradaba verlo sonreír.

-Creo que un hipopótamo cayó sobre mi espalda –dice Natsume muy adolorido, seguía quejándose por el dolor, Mikan se enojó aun más y golpeó más fuerte su espalda- Duele, duele… Mikan… ¡Basta! ¡Baja ese palo, inmediatamente!

Suki acababa de llegar y observó a Mikan y Natsume discutir como siempre, esto realmente le alegraba mucho, se acercó hacia Natsume y él le abrazó de sorpreda. Suki se quedó muy sorprendida, no entendía qué estaba haciendo y más aun veía a Mikan muy triste, ella aun cogía el palo en sus manos, lo que acababa de ver era muy impactante para Mikan.

-Quiero ver celosa a Mikan, eso es todo. –dice Natsume abrazando a Suki, ella estaba muy alegre por la decisión que tomó Natsume.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunta Mikan en voz baja, derramó lágrimas de sus ojos, soltó el palo y cayó encima de Natsume, este se quedó insconciente y Suki miró a Mikan muy triste.

-Natsume…Natsume… -dice Suki llamando a Natsume, él no respondía, comenzó a preocuparse mucho, no respondía y Mikan se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de hacer- ¡Responde!

La profesora, acompañada de los alumnos que acababan de llegar de la competencia, llevó a Natsume a la enfermería dejando a cargo a un profesor para que coloque las respectivas notas de los alumnos que recién llegaban.

En la enfermería, Natsume seguía durmiendo en la camilla, parecía un angelito. Mikan abrió la puerta de la enfermería y encontró a Natsume durmiendo, se ubicó en un silla, al lado de la camilla de Natsume. Ella trataba de buscar si hbaía un chinchón en la cabeza de Natsume, comenzaba a lamentarse por haberlo golpeado tan fuerte. Mikan se acercó a Natsume, estaba a centímetros de los labios de Natsume, ella se acercó a la frente de Natsume y le dio un beso. El corazón de Mikan comenzó a latir muy fuerte, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, estaba muy nerviosa pero, a la vez, muy alegre por estar a su lado aunque no de la forma que ella quiere.

Mikan miró a Natsume, no dejaba de mirarlo, cogió la mano de Natsume y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué actúas así, Natsume? –pregunta Mikan muy triste mirando a Natsume, este seguía durmiendo- Dices que no te gusta Suki y luego la abrazas.

Solo recordar que Natsume abrazó a Suki, sentía mucha tristeza y dolor en su corazón, además, sabía que debía controlarse porque Suki estaba muy enamorada de Natsume, comenzó a pensar que ese abrazo fue muy importante para Suki. Observó a Natsume y se levantó de su silla cuando, de pronto, sintió una mano que le jalaba.

-Mikan… ¿Por qué tenías que golpearme con un palo? –pregunta Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Mikan, ambos se miraron muy cerca- Si estabas celosa… ¡Solo dílo!

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? –pregunta Mikan mirando a Natsume, trataba de fingir no estar celosa por ese motivo, así que sonreía a cada instante, pero Natsume le conocía muy bien como para detectar que estaba mintiendo- Claro… que…no.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? –pregunta Natsume sujetando el brazo de Mikan muy fuerte, no entendía por qué Mikan se negaba a admitir sus sentimientos, estaba cansado de mentir- ¿Por qué estás roja? ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué no admites que me amas?

-Porque… porque…porque…. –dice Mikan tratando de apartarse de Natsume, quería huir de la enfermería, pero Natsume sujetaba muy fuerte su brazo, no pensaba que Natsume se volviera más fuerte en pocas horas- Escucha, yo no siento nada por ti, yo estoy enamorada de…

-¡Mírame a los ojos! –grita Natsume, Mikan no puede apartarse de Natsume, además, cuando le miraba a los ojos, ella no podía mentir, así que trataba de evitar a Natsume- ¡Mírame!

-¡Suéltame! –grita Mikan tratando de apartarse de Natsume, este sujetó más fuerte su brazo, ella le miró con unos ojos penetrantes, no le gustaba que Natsume la tratara así, estaba comenzando a dolerle el brazo- Natsume… Tú estás saliendo con Suki, ella te gusta, además, de que acababas de abrazarla y…

-Me cansé de insistir –dice Natsume soltando el brazo de Mikan, lucía una mirada cabizbajo, esperaba que Mikan admitiera sus sentimientos por él pero fue imposible- ¡Vete! ¡Jamás voy a volver a insistir, Mikan!

-Princesa, estabas aquí –dice Micky abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, vio los ojos llorosos de Mikan y la mirada cabizbaja de Natsume, comenzó a sentir el ambiente demasiado tenso. Se acercó a Mikan y la abrazó, Natsume les miró asombrado- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Natsume? ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste el día lunes? ¿Quieres comportarte como tal? ¡Diste tu palabra!

-Primero… -dice Natsume tratando de calmarse, no soportaba ver a Micky en frente de él y menos le agradaba su actitud, además que su manera de ingresar no fue la correcta para él, aunque haya cerrado la puerta- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿No sabes tocar?!

-¡No vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi princesa! –grita Micky enojado porque siempre que estaba con Natsume, Mikan lloraba. Estaba seguro de proteger a Mikan contra quien sea, miraba a Natsume muy frío y con una mirada desafiante- ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi princesa!

-¡Natsume! –grita Rui abriendo la puerta, estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su amigo, recién salía de su casa y Bori le dio la mala noticia, así que comenzó a correr y ahora está ahí junto a su amigo- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

-¡Idiota! –grita Natsume, se asustó mucho cuando Rui abrió la puerta, por poco y el corazón de Natsume se detenía- ¡¿No sabes tocar?! ¡No te cuesta tanto!

-Mikan y Natsume, tenemos muchas actividades como entrevistas, comerciales y sesiones fotográficas –responde Rui muy desesperado, no sabía cómo planificar todas estas actividades y todo en un solo día, aunque, por una parte, estaba muy feliz porque surgió mucho trabajo para hacer- Mikan y Natsume… ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer!

-De acuerdo –dice Natsume muy serio, comenzó a levantarse de la camilla, ya extrañaba los trabajos y pensó que era una buena idea ser cantante, aunque no estaba muy feliz cuando miró a Mikan ya que ella es su compañera de canto- ¡Vamos!

-Espera… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, estaba desesperada por el examen de mañana, y de la nada surgió estas actividades, comenzaba a preguntarse cómo organizarse en todo, las actividades y el examen de mañana- El examen es mañana, ¿cómo voy a hacer?

-Si eres cantante, compórtate como tal –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan muy seriamente, pensaba que Mikan era capaz de enfrentar todo tipo de dificultades, pero ahora observa a una Mikan queriendo preocuparse por sí misma y no por sus fans- Deja de preocuparte por ti misma y preocúpate por tus fans. Además, yo también tengo examen mañana, pero prefiero arriesgarlo con tal de disculparme con mis fans por aquel concierto tan vergonzoso que hicimos.

-Yo apoyo a Natsume –dice Micky mirando muy seriamente a Mikan, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque era la primera vez que Micky estaba de acuerdo con Natsume- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Es la primera vez que estás de acuerdo con Natsume –dice Bori asombrada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pensaba que estaba soñando.

-¿Alguien más quiere opinar? –pregunta Micky mirando a todos, él también estaba sorprendido consigo mismo pero apoyaba a Natsume porque él también es cantante y comprende a la perfección lo que dice Natsume.

-¿Vienes o no? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan muy serio, observó que ella estaba muy confundida, esto le hizo enojar mucho, siguió caminando y abrió la puerta- Parece que la señorita no va a venir… ¡Vamos, Rui!

-¿Quién dijo que no voy a ir? ¡Tonto! –dice Mikan sonriendo, sabía que le debía una disuclpa a sus fans y esa oportunidad no estaba dispuesta a perderla, además le debía mucho a sus fans, ya que si no fuera por ellos, no se hubiera convertido en cantante- ¡Andando, Rui!

-Bori, vamos –dice Rui volteando a ver a Bori, quien estaba escuchando todo. Rui estrechó su mano y le sonrío, Bori cogió la mano de Rui- ¡Ahora sí estamos completos!

Rui, Bori, Mikan y Natsume salieron de la enfermería, cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Mikan comprendía a la perfección lo que decía Natsume, solo que estaba preocupada por su examen, pero decidió preocuparse por eso después. Afuera del colegio, les esperaba un auto muy grande no solo por su tamaño sino también por lo ancho que era.

Micky salió corriendo de la enfermería, quería ver una vez más a su princesa pero ya no estaba. Suki acababa de llegar a la enfermería, todo el rato estaba en el baño, aunque observó que Micky estaba muy enojado, sabía cuál era el motivo por su reacción. Luego observó a Misaki, ella miraba a Micky muy triste, comenzó a sospechar que Misaki estaba enamorándose de Micky, pero tenía sus dudas, así que no tomó demasiada importancia a la situación.

-¿Natsume de nuevo? –pregunta Suki al observar a Micky muy triste, ya era costumbre que Micky reaccionará de esa manera, pero no entendía por qué no renunciaba a Mikan, pensaba que si seguía insistiendo, él saldría afectado- ¿Ahora qué pasó?

-El idiota de tu novio se fue con mi princesa –contesta Micky golpeando la camilla, quería estar al lado de Mikan, tenía muchos celos de que Natsume siempre estaba al lado de Mikan- Tenían muchas actividades para hacer, así que se fueron con Rui y Bori. Pero… ¿por qué no me invitó Mikan? Quería acompañarla.

-¿Por qué no te rindes? –pregunta Misaki muy triste mientras observaba a Micky, solo verlo así de celoso por Mikan, comenzaba a preocuparse, pensaba que Micky, una vez más, iba a salir herido y por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Micky se haga ilusiones- Mikan no te ama, ¿acaso no crees que puedes salir herido? Mikan y Natsume se aman y tú tan solo estas en el medio… sin ofender.

-¿Por qué te pones así, Misaki? –pregunta Micky molesto, no quiso ver a Misaki, aunque tenía en cuenta que Misaki se preocupaba por él pero se negaba a aceptar la idea de que Mikan y Natsume se aman. De cualquier manera, él quería estar con Mikan- No valdría nada mi esfuerzo sino yo no intento que Mikan se enamore de mí.

-Haz lo que quieras –dice Misaki molesta, solo esperaba que Micky se diera cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Suki solo les observaba- ¿qué haces?

-Si quieres venir conmigo, mantente apartada de mí –contesta Micky cabizbajo, sabía que Misaki se preocupaba por él porque Misaki es su mejor amiga, ella siempre está a su lado pero esperaba que comprendiera sus sentimientos, volteó y miró a Suki- Vamos, Suki.

-¿A dónde? –pregunta Suki confundida, aunque se alegraba que le tomara en cuenta después de conversar con Misaki.

-A vigilar a Natsume. No voy a permitir que Natsume vuelva a lastimar a mi princesa –contesta Micky muy enojado, seguía con esa mirada cabizbaja, abrió la puerta y siguió caminando, no esperaba que Suki y Misaki le siguieran, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Mikan- ¿Vienen o no?

-De acuerdo –responden Misaki y Suki, siguieron a Micky, ambas fueron para impedir que Micky intervenga por si Mikan se reconciliara con Natsume.

La puerta se cerró y luego de varios minutos, ingresó la doctora con un medicamento y no encontró a nadie, la camilla estaba vacía, una silla estaba al lado de la camilla. La doctora estaba confundida pero más desesperada porque su trabajo estaba en peligro si no aparecía el paciente, además, aun no le dio el medicamento para que le baje la hinchazón de la cabeza.

-Estoy perdida –dijo la doctora apoyándose en la camilla, no quería imaginarse lo que le dijera el director con respecto a esto, solo imaginar los gritos del director provocó que se desmayara en la camilla.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 19: ¡EL DURO TRABAJO DE UNA CANTANTE! ¡ME NIEGO A COMPETIR CON NATSUME!

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Chicos deben de haberse fijado ya que hay 13 capítulos. Es que… bueno… eliminé por casualidad los primeros 5 capítulos, pero voy a volverlos a escribir para las demás personas que quieran leer… ¡Discúlpenme, por favor! T_T


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 19**

**¡EL DURO TRABAJO DE UNA CANTANTE! ¡ME NIEGO A COMPETIR CON NATSUME!**

Las nubes estaban de color gris, un cielo nublado y un viento muy fuerte recorría las calles. El viento agitaba el cabello de Mikan, ella estrechó sus brazos al cielo y comenzó a sonreír, le gustaba el viento, comenzó a girar su cuerpo varias veces sin percatarse de que Natsume estaba detrás de ella mirándole con una sonrisa.

Rui y Bori se reían al ver a Natsume con esa cara que expresaba por completo sus sentimientos por Mikan, ella comenzó a correr cuando vio que estaba muy cerca del lugar en el que se realizaba la sesión fotográfica. Natsume se quedó parado deleitando a Mikan, nunca la había visto tan feliz, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse un poco, bajó la mirada para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡Oye! Romeo… -dice Bori empujando levemente la espalda de Natsume, este despertó de su sueño y volteó a ver quien le molestaba, había vuelto la mirada seria de Natsume. Rui comenzó a reírse, él lo conocía muy bien, tanto como Bori- Tu Julieta se está alejando.

-¡Deja de molestar! –grita Natsume avergonzado, le era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía, dio la espalda a sus amigos y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, se detuvo a mitad del camino al sentir que Bori y Rui no se movían, decidió no voltear porque sus nervios eran notables y tenía en cuenta que sus amigos se daban cuenta de todo- ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Tenemos una sesión fotográfica!

-Vale, vale –dice Rui molesto, su rostro serio reflejaba su molestia porque su amigo Natsume daba órdenes como si fuera el manager, cogió la mano de Bori y siguió caminando, ella se quedó sorprendida al ver que Rui olvidó por completo el problema que habían vivido- Por lo menos , yo no oculto mis sentimientos, ¿verdad, Natsume?

-Rui… -dice Natsume cabizbajo, no soportaba la actitud de Rui, aunque sus intenciones tenían un motivo en especial, abrió la puerta y se detuvo por un instante, quería evitar más molestias de parte de Rui- ¡Cállate! ¡No soporto que me molestes! Si vuelves a hacerlo…. Te permitiré escoger un lugar preferido para morir.

Rui se quedó helado, solo ver la mirada escalofriante de su amigo provocó que sus nervios salieran, Bori sintió que la mano de Rui comenzaba a temblar.

En el interior del edificio se encontraban Mikan, Natsume, Rui y Bori, su tiempo era muy limitado así que tenían que apresurarse con la presente actividad. Había mucha luz y el personal estaba acomodando las cámaras y colocando un reflector que alumbre en el momento que empiecen. Mikan se quedó sorprendida al ver toda la decoración, comenzó a pensar que la sesión fotográfica va ser como un sueño y sin querer apareció millones de recuerdos de ella con Natsume, asimismo, recordó que la primera sesión fotográfica fue más que maravilloso ya que recibió su primer beso con Natsume, unas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Mikan, no quería admitirlo pero lo extrañaba demasiado, no pensaba que su amor fuera tan intenso. Natsume se quedó sorprendido al ver unas gotas de agua que caían del rostro de Mikan y se deslizaban en el suelo.

-¡Mikan y Natsume! -grita Rui un poco triste, no soportaba ver a sus amigos de esa manera. Mikan se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos, volteó y sonrío como si nada hubiera pasado, Natsume le miró muy serio y Mikan trató de esquivar los ojos de Natsume- Cada uno a sus camerinos.

Natsume siguió caminando, pasando por delante de Mikan, ella seguía sonriendo, no quería que él se preocupara o se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Mikan pensó que separarse de él era lo mejor, no quería lastimarlo como lo había hecho, seguía observando a Natsume mientras este se alejaba como si la mitad de su corazón se fuera.

Bori le jaló de la mano a Mikan, ella sintió que Bori la estaba forzando a ir al camerino, siguió sonriendo y los recuerdos que pasaba con Natsume venían a su mente como una ráfaga de viento que aparecía y desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No pudo contener más la sonrisa y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

En el camerino, Mikan se sentó en el sillón y siguió llorando, su corazón le dolía mucho, ver a Natsume tan solo al lado de su camerino, trató de llorar en silencio, sus ojos estaban rojos y Bori le abrazó, no soportaba ver a su amiga tan dolida, no pensaba que sus sentimientos por Natsume eran muy fuertes.

-Mikan… -dice Bori apartándose de Mikan, se sentó a su lado y la vio con mucha ternura, quería mucho a su amiga y no le gustaba verla de esa manera- ¿Por qué no le dices a Natsume que lo amas? Solo tienes que decírselo y él regresará contigo.

-No voy a volver jamás con él, porque Suki está enamorada de él y yo no quiero hacer sufrir a mi amiga.

-Eres muy egoísta, Mikan. Sólo estás pensando en Suki pero no piensas en Natsume. Estás forzando a Natsume a enamorarse de alguien cuando es obvio que está enamorado de ti.

-No es solo por Suki, sino también porque yo no soy la persona adecuada para estar con él. Lo engañé con Micky y eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar. Natsume va a sufrir mucho conmigo. Si lo hubieras visto cuando terminamos, me entenderías.

-Mikan… -dice Bori caminando hacia el ropero, estaba buscando la ropa adecuada para su amiga, no quería ver sufrir a Mikan como lo estaba haciendo. Ni una ropa le gustaba hasta que vio una linda ropa y pensó que era el adecuado para Mikan- ¿Qué te parece esto?

Mikan volteó y miró la ropa que iba a ponerse, una falda de color negro con rayas rosadas, botas negras, un polo rosado que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y un gorro de color negro. Mikan volvió a sonreír con la linda ropa que había escogido Bori. Ambas comenzaron a reír, Mikan ingresó a un cuarto para cambiarse, mientras que Bori comenzaba a leer una revista de peinados, quería que su amiga se convierta en una bella chica para Natsume.

Mientras tanto, Natsume terminó de cambiarse, lucía un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, polo blanco y una chaqueta negra. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, abrió y era Rui, este le miró muy serio, no entendía por qué Natsume y Mikan seguían separados si ellos se amaban.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Natsume ordenando su ropa.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Mikan? –pregunta Rui molesto mientras observaba a Natsume colocando su ropa en la mochila- No pasa nada y ya me cansé de ella. Hace ratos he escuchado lo que decían Mikan y Bori. Esa tonta pretende no estar conmigo e hizo que recuerde el motivo por el cual decidí terminar con ella y creo que es lo mejor.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero espero que no te arrepientas. –dice Rui abriendo la puerta, no quería escuchar más a su amigo, comenzaba a pensar que Natsume se estaba equivocando y también Mikan, pero no podía hacer nada porque esperaba que ellos dos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos- No solo lo digo por Mikan, sino también por Micky, tu rival.

El director comenzó a llamar a Mikan y Natsume, estos salieron de sus respectivos camerinos. Ambos se miraron, pero no se dirigían la palabra. Rui y Bori se quedaron observando detrás de las cámaras, ambos deseaban que ellos sean los mismos. Mikan y Natsume estaban listos, pero uno estaba muy lejos del otro, esto no le agradó al camarógrafo. Según los rumores, el camarógrafo pensaba que su relación era muy buena pero parecía que no era cierto.

-Mikan, acércate un poco más a Natsume –dice el camarógrafo al ver a Mikan muy alejada de él, la distancia entre los dos se notaba. Mikan dudaba en hacerle caso, pero era necesario hacerlo así que se acercó más a Natsume, este tenía las manos en su bolsillo, mientras que Mikan estaba mirando la pared- ¿Quieren o no las fotos? Yo no puedo trabajar así.

-¿Acaso quieren postergar la sesión fotográfica? –pregunta Rui acercándose a Mikan y Natsume, estaba muy molesto, su actitud le hacía recordar a aquel concierto y esperaba que los dos estén muy activos pero parece que la distancia entre ellos era inevitable- Si es así, entonces será mejor que me digan ahora mismo si quieren o no seguir con su carrera porque yo ya estoy cansado de esto.

-Lo vamos a hacer –responde Natsume muy serio, se acercó un poco más a Mikan, ella retrocedió un paso, entonces Natsume cogió la cintura de Mikan, ambos se miraron- Lo que pasó en el colegio, se queda en el colegio.

El camarógrafo se quedó confundido, no entendía de qué hablaba Natsume pero le alegró que ellos separaran su vida personal con el trabajo. Mikan tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero tenía en cuenta que no debía portarse como una niña y afrontar los problemas, así que estaba decidida a considerar más relevante su trabajo. El camarógrafo cogió su cámara y comenzó con las fotos, Mikan y Natsume hicieron varias poses: Mikan apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Natsume y este cogió su gorro; luego, trajeron una silla, Mikan se sentó en ella y Natsume apoyó su brazo en la silla. Finalmente, trajeron una bicicleta, Natsume se subió en ella y Mikan se sentó en la parte trasera de la bicicleta, estas fueron algunas de las poses.

Natsume y Mikan acabaron agotados, Rui aplaudió de la felicidad, por fin cumplieron con la sesión fotográfica y fue muy exitosa. Mikan observó a través de la ventana que varias gotas de agua caían, realmente no era su mejor día, porque tenían otras actividades como un comercial. A Rui no le agradaba para nada el clima, pero debían estar presentes en el comercial.

-Chicos… ¡Guarden todo! –grita el director cuando finalizó la sesión fotográfica, sus compañeros gusradron todas las cámaras, el reflector, entre otras cosas. Luego, observó que Mikan y Natsume cogían sus mochilas, entonces se acercó a ellos- Hicieron un buen trabajo, gracias.

-De nada, mañana voy a venir para recoger las fotos –dice Rui estrechando su mano al director, este estrechó la suya y así dieron fin a la primera actividad.

Rui abrió la puerta, esperaba que parara de llover pero eso no fue posible. Bori comenzó a estornudar y Rui se quitó su chaleco para cubrir la espalda de Bori, ella se sonrojó al sentir la chaqueta tan caliente, comenzó a sonreír porque tenía la misma suerte que su amiga, como enamorarse de un chico que siempre la va a proteger.

Mikan temblaba de frío, comenzaba a arrepentirse por lucir una falda y un polito pequeño, trataba de soportar el frío pero no podía, entonces sintió una sombra encima de ella que impedía que la lluvia le empapara, volteó y observó a Natsume, este le abrigo con su chaqueta, sacó una chalina de su mochila y con ello abrigó el cuello de Mikan, ella estaba más roja que nunca, pero ya no sentía frío, aunque comenzó a preocuparse por Natsume ya que él también podría empaparse. Mikan deslizó levemente la chaqueta, no quería que Natsume se enfermara y por más que estaba separada de él, no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Si te lo quitas… -dice Natsume mirando el cielo, no quería que Mikan se enferme, a él no le importaba su salud, solo le importaba Mikan, a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron- Te mato.

-El mismo orgulloso de siempre –dice Mikan ignorando a Natsume.

-Tenemos que correr para llegar a nuestra próxima actividad –dice Rui cogiendo la mano de Bori, ella se quedó sorprendida, no le agradaba la idea. Rui comenzó a acelerar el paso y se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que le jalaban el polo- ¿Qué pasa, Bori?

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? –pregunta Bori molesta, no podía creer que Rui se le ocurriera tal idea, será atractivo y todo pero no se detiene a pensar un rato en otras posibilidades. Bori apartó su mano y Rui le miró- Está lloviendo, nos podemos resbalar… ¿No piensas?

-¡Oye! –grita Natsume al ver a Rui muy desesperado, sabía que era prescindible llegar a tiempo, pero tampoco quería arriesgar la vida de Mikan, pensaba que ella podía tener algún accidente y eso no lo iba a permitir- Desde hace tiempo era necesario comprar un coche para movilizarnos.

-Siempre exiges pero no ayudas en nada, Natsume –dice Rui acercándose a Natsume- Esto ha sido así desde un principio. En fin, ¿qué haremos?

-¿Pueden dejar de gritar? –pregunta Mikan molesta, además, se tenía una excelente idea para solucionar el problema, así que cogió el celular de Natsume, el cual estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El celular comenzó a timbrar hasta que se escuchó una voz- Te necesitamos, ¿puedes traer el coche, por favor?

-¿A quién llamaste? –pregunta Natsume al observar que Mikan apagaba su celular. Bori y Rui estaban confundidos, no entendían nada- ¡¿Por qué cogiste mi celular sin mi permiso?!

-¡¿Te puedes callar?! 1… 2… y… -dice Mikan contando con sus dedos. Luego, llegó un coche negro, a simple vista Natsume y Rui lo reconocieron. Del coche salió el chofer, este comenzó a saludar a Natsume- Rompiste tu récord… nada mal… tres minutos.

-Joven Natsume, aquí estoy… dispuesto a ayudarle en todo –dice el chofer.

-Excelente idea, Mikan –dice Rui muy alegre, ya que el único que podía llegar a tiempo y con minutos de anticipación era el coche de Natsume- Bueno… ¡Al comercial!

Después de cinco minutos, Natsume, Mikan, Rui y Bori salieron corriendo, ni bien el chofer abrió la portezuela del coche. Rui comenzó a respirar muy aliviado porque pudieron llegar a tiempo, a pesar de la lluvia. El interior de la empresa tenía muchos calefactores estos facilitaban al público un ambiente caliente. Mikan se quitó la chaqueta y la chalina porque sentía mucho calor, se acercó a Natsume para entregarle lo que le había prestado. El director dictaba órdenes tras órdenes y el resto de sus compañeros trataban de adornar el escenario para que el nuevo producto salga a la luz.

-¿Qué producto es el que debemos promocionar? –pregunta Natsume acercándose al director, este se acercó a una vitrina y sacó una colonia que tenía la etiqueta de Mikan y Natsume. Mikan vio la colonia y a simple vista es un producto muy increíble- Así que es una colonia… ¡Qué producto tan ridículo! Lo digo porque…

-¡Deja de ser tan arrogante!-grita Mikan molesta, se acercó hacia Natsume, este miraba la colonia y no le tomó mucha importancia al comentario de Mikan- Tú estás acostumbrado a que te den las cosas en bandeja de plata pero esta colonia fue fabricada con mucho esfuerzo. Un chico como tú, rico, nunca va a entender los sentimientos o esfuerzos de los demás.

- ¡Qué poco me conoces, Mikan! Ni siquiera he terminado de hablar y piensas todo eso de mí. Solo quería decir una broma. –grita Natsume enojado, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la colonia, le molestaba que Mikan sea tan directa con sus palabras, le ofendía todo lo que ella acababa de decir, se sentía muy decepcionado, tanto que no quería mirar a Mikan a los ojos, volteó y observó que Bori no estaba al lado de Rui- En fin, ¿dónde está Bori?

Rui comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Bori, en esos momentos pensó que algo malo le había pasado o que estaría en problemas debido a que ella es muy impulsiva, estaba muy preocupado, preguntaba a cada uno de los compañeros del director si sabían algo sobre Bori, pero sin noticias. Mikan subieron al segundo piso para buscar a Bori, nadie la había visto y sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse mucho, en especial Rui, su novio. Rui lucía bastante desesperado, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por unas manos tan delicadas, este se asustó, quería llamar a sus amigos Natsume y a Mikan pero recordó que ellos se fueron a buscar a Bori en el segundo piso.

-Por favor, no me hagas daño –dice Rui comenzando a temblar, escuchó una risita cerca de sus oídos.

-Dame todo tu dinero –dice la voz que susurraba cerca de los oídos de Rui, cada suspiro cerca de su oído era como una ventisca de frío que recorría todo su cuerpo- ¿Tú tienes a Bori?

-¡Deja de jugar, Bori! –grita Natsume sonriendo, este apareció detrás de Bori, junto con Mikan. Rui volteó inmediatamente y abrazó a Bori, ella se quedó sorprendida, no entendía por qué Rui tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Bori, ¿dónde estabas? –pregunta Mikan mirando a Bori, ella se apartó lentamente del pecho de Rui- Estábamos muy preocupados.

-Estaba conversando con el director acerca de un pequeño tema sin importancia –dice Bori riéndose sin parar, Rui se acercó a ella y le miró fijamente a los ojos- Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-No eres para nada buena mintiendo –dice Rui mirándole fijamente, intentaba que Bori le diga la verdad, Bori comenzó a ponerse nerviosa hasta que fue salvada por el director. Rui le miró muy serio, cogió la mano de Bori, ella le miraba aun más confundida- Bori es mi novia y…

-¡Para tus celos, Rui! –grita Natsume mirando al director, no quería que empezara una pelea, así que decidió darle más prioridad a su actividad porque, de lo contrario, Rui acabaría peleando con él- ¿Qué debemos hacer en el escenario?

-Eso parte de su creatividad. –dice el director mirando a Natsume, quería ver su desenvolvimiento no solo como cantantes sino como actores, ya que según los rumores, tienen un millón de fans que supera a los demás cantantes desde que Mikan se unió con Natsume- La ropa que llevan puesto es muy útil para este comercial. Asimismo, la colonia se llama love love.

-Este es el primer director que pide usar la creatividad para promocionar un producto. Comienzo a entender por qué su publicidad es deseada por el público- dice Rui sorprendido, mientras miraba al director alejarse para revisar el escenario. Comenzaba a dudar si el comercial iba a ser exitoso, no podía esquivar la mirada en el director, sintió que una mano se posaba encima de su mano, volteó y Bori le sonrió, solo bastaba una sonrisa para que Rui confiara en sus amigos- Mikan y Natsume hagan caso a todo lo que les dice el director.

Rui y Bori comenzaron a alejarse del escenario, ambos rezaban para que toda salga bien ya que están frente a un importante director. Natsume y Mikan subieron al escenario, las cámaras estaban puestas en ellos, el director se sentó en una silla, esperaba que le sorprendan.

Natsume se quedó pensando mientras que Mikan salía del escenario, comenzó a dar muchas vueltas mirando lo que necesitaba hasta que lo encontró detrás de escenario, el director no paró de observarla. Natsume se distrajo por observar a Mikan, ella trataba de arrastrar una vitrina hasta el escenario, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo hasta que sintió que la vitrina comenzó a elevarse, levantó la mirada y encontró a Natsume cargando la vitrina, ambos levantaron la vitrina hasta el escenario, una vez colocada comenzaron a actuar. Mikan y Natsume dieron la señal para empezar, Mikan estaba mirando la vitrina, esta contenía muchas colonias y Natsume miró a Mikan con unos ojos penetrantes, ella siguió mirando la vitrina y en ella se reflejaba el rostro de Natsume. Mikan volteó, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él, pero Natsume siguió caminando.

El director no entendía nada, Mikan comenzó a preocuparse porque no entendía lo que pretendía hacer Natsume, ni tampoco Natsume sabía lo que iba a hacer Mikan, ambo se miraron confundidos, no sabían si detener la grabación o si improvisar.

-¡Corte! –grita el director mirando a Mikan y Natsume, ambos voltearon y vieron al director , él estaba muy molesto, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse por escoger a dos cantantes como ellos para promocionar su colonia- Acuerden lo que van hacer y me llaman.

El director se retiró muy molesto, Rui y Bori no podían hacer nada ya que ellos mismos debían de encontrar una solución, pensaba que Natsume tendría una idea mucho mejor, se sentía muy decepcionado de ellos pero no podía darse el lujo de no creer en ellos. Bori estaba mirando a Mikan y Natsume, ella confiaba en el talento de sus amigos, conocía muy bien a Mikan y sabía que ella nunca se iba a dar por vencida.

-Se suponía que deberías haberme ayudado en elegir una colonia –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume, el se enojó mucho porque le hacía pensar que tenía la culpa de todo- Y no ignorarme, ¿qué pretendías hacer con esa actitud?

-¿Por qué me hechas la culpa de todo? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan con unos ojos penetrantes. Mikan comenzó a asustarse al ver a Natsume tan molesto, nunca le había visto de esa manera, era como si hubiera perdido el control y sus cinco sentidos dejaran de funcionar, no le gustaba ver esos ojos penetrantes- Yo pensaba que tú te acercarías a mí, pero como la señorita se siente más cómoda culpando de todo a los demás…

-¡Yo no culpo a nadie! –grita Mikan molesta- Es la culpa de ambos porque no llegamos a un acuerdo, pero te recomiendo que dejes esa actitud tan…

-¡Basta! Yo soy así y tú no me puedes cambiar, pero… ¿quién te crees que eres para controlarme a cada momento? –dice Natsume muy alterado acercándose más a Mikan, estaba harto de que Mikan critique su actitud- Recuérdalo no eres mi novia y yo no soy nada para ti.

-¡Cálmate! –grita Mikan, quería llorar, no le agradaba para nada el comportamiento de Natsume, no pensaba que se enojaría demasiado y lo que más le dolió fue que ella no era nada de él, quería volver a ver a ese Natsume del cual se había enamorado- Sólo te pido que nos tranquilicemos porque, de lo contrario yo también me voy a enojar contigo.

-Yo te conozco a la perfección y no eres de las chicas que se enojan con facilidad –dice Natsume empujando a Mikan levemente, ella no quería lastimar a Natsume pero ya era tarde, estaba tan molesta, le jaló de la camisa- ¿Qué pasa?

-Cálmate, por favor –dice Mikan cabizbaja, ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, se sentía muy dolida- Yo sé que no sirvo o no valgo nada para ti, por eso te pido que te calmes.

Las lágrimas de Mikan afectaron seriamente a Natsume, este quería disculparse por haberla tratado mal pero es que estaba soportando tanto dolor en su corazón como el engaño de Mikan. Aun no pudo superarlo pero su amor por ella era mucho más fuerte, el decidir esta difícil situación alborotaba por completo su mente. Rui y Bori observaban una discusión muy fuerte que jamás hubieran pensado. Mikan siguió retrocediendo, sus pies resbalaron con el piso, observó que una colonia iba dirigida a ella. Entonces, Natsume corrió desesperado para alcanzar la colonia, esta ya se encontraba en las manos de Natsume, cogió a Mikan de la cintura, ella se quedó sorprendida al verlo, este lucía muy preocupado, con los ojos sobresaltados, respiró muy aliviado al ver que Mikan estaba bien. Natsume no pudo soportar más, en la mano izquierda llevaba la colonia y en la mano derecha cogía la cintura de Mikan, su mano derecha comenzó a sentir el dolor, soltó a Mikan y él cayó encima de ella. Mikan abrió los ojos lentamente y sus labios rozaron los labios de Natsume, este no soltó por ningún momento la colonia.

-¡Corte! –grita el director aplaudiendo, Mikan y Natsume se levantaron inmediatamente, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas, no entendían nada- Bien hecho, ustedes actúan bien cuando discuten.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan Mikan y Natsume sorprendidos, ambos no comprendían lo sucedido, Natsume volteó a mirar a Mikan, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban cogidos de la mano, su sorpresa fue tan grande que apartaron sus manos y evitaron mirarse el uno al otro- ¡¿Desde cuándo empezó la grabación?!

-¡Deja de repetir las mismas palabras que yo! –grita Natsume.

-Digo lo mismo –responde Mikan dando la espalda a Natsume.

-¡Paren de discutir! –grita Rui.

-Yo comencé a grabar desde que empezaron con su discusión –dice el director sonriendo, comenzaba a comprender por qué ellos eran considerados como los más populares- Todo fue idea de esa chica llamada Bori, ella me dijo que Mikan y Natsume muestran sus sentimientos cuando empiezan a discutir.

-¡Nosotros jamás hemos discutido! –gritan Mikan y Natsume, ambos voltearon a mirarse- ¡Nunca!

-Por favor… -dice Rui riéndose mientras miraba a sus amigos – eso nadie se lo cree.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gritan Mikan y Natsume al unísono, ambos volvieron a mirarse- ¡Deja de repetir las mismas palabras que yo!

-Eres tú el que repite mis palabras –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume muy molesta.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Natsume mirando a Mikan- Tú eres una mentirosa… ¡Pinocho!

-¡Deja de llamarme así! –grita Mikan- Repítelo, repítelo y verás.

-¡Pinocho! ¡Pinocho! –grita Natsume sin parar, Mikan se cubrió los oídos para evitar escucharlo- ¡Pinochín!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –grita Mikan cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos, no pudo soportar tanto ruido que hacía Natsume, así que le lanzó un puñete y Natsume cayó rendido al suelo- Por fin, calma. Dulces sueños, Natsume. ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané!

-¡Qué buena relación tienen estos dos! –dice el director sorprendido al ver a Natsume inconsciente en el suelo y a Mikan celebrando de felicidad, mientras que Bori trataba de hacer reaccionar a Natsume- Debe ser muy duro para ti ser el manager de ellos.

-Sí, es difícil, pero divertido –dice Rui riéndose sin parar, aunque le parezca muy extraño, le encantaba ser manager y estar al lado de su mejor amigo, Natsume- Me fascina ser manager de ellos. Además, Mikan y Natsume forman un gran equipo, aunque ahora están separados, pero estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

-Suerte con eso –dice el director volteando, siguió caminando y sus compañeros comenzaron a quitar las cámaras y los instrumentos que necesitaron- La clave del éxito es el amor entre ellos dos. En otras palabras, es como un dulce amor en una canción.

Natsume abrió lentamente los ojos, observó a una chica que estaba saltando de felicidad, recordó lo sucedido, movió uno de sus piernas y provocó que Mikan cayera al suelo. Natsume observó al director alejarse, nunca olvidaría un trabajo tan duro y que tomó más tiempo de lo pensado; sin embargo, le fue de mucha ayuda haber conocido a una brillante persona como el director. Rui abrió la puerta para poder salir, pero sus ojos se quedaron muy abiertos al ver lo sucedido, volvió a cerrar la puerta, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, no podía creerlo, pensaba que los problemas se habían acabado pero en frente de sus ojos apareció un nuevo problema.

-¡Oye! –grita Mikan levantándose del suelo, no paraba de gritar hasta que Natsume volteó para verla a los ojos- Me dolió mucho cuando me caí.

-¿Quién te mandó a dormirme con un puñete?

-¡No parabas de gritar!

-Escucha bien, pinochito. –dice Natsume sonriendo, Mikan estrechó su brazo para golpearlo pero este lo detuvo- Tú nunca, me vas a ganar.

-¿Quieres un duelo? –pregunta Mikan con unos ojos desafiantes.

-¡Basta! –grita Rui muy exaltado, estaba harto de verlos discutir todo el tiempo, Mikan y Natsume se quedaron callados ni bien Rui alzó la voz- Tenemos problemas muy serios. Afuera hay una gran cantidad de fans y el coche está por la puerta de atrás… ¿Cómo vamos a despistarlos?

-Pero… -dice Natsume muy pensativo, sus amigos voltearon a verlo- ¿Quién avisó a las fans que estamos aquí?

-Eso no importa –dice Mikan muy seria, trataba de buscar una solución al problema, pero no se le ocurría nada por el alboroto de las fans, sus voces se escuchaban y otro de sus motivos para concentrarse y encontrar una solución fue aquel beso, aunque solo un roce de labios, no podía olvidarlo ya que aun sentía los labios de Natsume. Volteó a ver a Natsume, él estaba muy pensativo, este volteó y vio a Mikan, ella esquivó su mirada- Aunque, puede ser culpa de Natsume ya que muchas chicas se mueren por él.

-¿Mi culpa? –pregunta Natsume muy extrañado, se atrevió a responderle pero sin mirarle a la cara, aunque comenzaba a pensar que Mikan estaba celosa, no sabía si estar feliz o seguir actuando frío para que no vuelva a lastimarlo- Yo estoy seguro que los fans vinieron porque tú coqueteas con los chicos como con Micky.

-Yo no coqueteo con Micky, en cambio… -dice Mikan hablando de espaldas a Natsume, ella bajó la mirada, se sentía muy triste porque habían muchas cosas que impedían su reconciliación, prefería no mirar a Natsume a los ojos- Tú coqueteas con Suki.

-Eso no es… -dice Natsume sorprendido, volteó a ver a Mikan, ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja, se encontraba de espaldas.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan sin voltear a ver a Natsume, este se encontraba mirando su espalda, esperaba que volteara, comenzó a acercarse para tomarla del brazo, pero Mikan comenzó a hablar en voz baja- Suki es tu novia y tú estás enamorada de ella… lo lamento.

Mikan seguía con la mirada cabizbaja, derramó una lágrima de sus ojos, se deslizó lentamente sobre su mejilla, luego iba en dirección hacia el suelo. Ni bien tocó el suelo, Natsume cogió el brazo de Mikan, ella volteó y miró los ojos penetrantes de Natsume, ambos se miraron. Natsume vio el rostro triste de Mikan, aquellas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, ella no quería verlo a la cara, trataba de apartar su vista de él pero Natsume sujetó más fuerte el brazo de Mikan, ella miró frente a frente a Natsume, ambos estaban nerviosos porque sus labios estaban tan cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginaban.

- Si quieren besarse… -dice Bori mirando a Mikan y Natsume, ellos no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, Mikan tenía los ojos rojos, había parado de llorar cuando miró los labios de Natsume y este también veía los labios de Mikan- ¡Háganlo! ¡Déjense llevar!

-¿Besarse? –pregunta Rui mientras observaba por la ventana a miles de fans, estaba tan preocupado, y le molestaba que Natsume y Mikan no tomaran como prioridad su próxima actividad, la entrevista- Este no es el momento para pensar en ridiculeces como besarse. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Yo puedo salir y distraerlos –dice Bori mirando a Rui, Mikan y Natsume, estos dos últimos se apartaron ni bien escucharon la llamada de atención de Rui, quien lucía bastante desesperado y preocupado.

-Eso es imposible –dice Rui muy serio- Te han visto varias veces conmigo, por lo tanto, te conocen a simple vista.

-¡Soy muy popular! –exclamó Bori muy feliz, aunque en su mente trataba de buscar alguna otra solución- Entonces... ¿qué haremos?

-¡Espera! –grita Rui sonriendo, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para despistar a las fans, solo esperaba que las fans no sospecharan de nada, volteó y miró a Bori, ella le miró muy confundida, aunque conocía muy bien a Rui y no le agradaba en absoluto esa mirada- Conocen a Bori, pero no conocen a una fan-lunática.

Bori retrocedió, no le gustaba la idea y menos que la miraban como si fuera la víctima ideal para este problema, siguió retrocediendo, quería esconderse o correr con tal de que no la encuentren, pero Natsume y Mikan le empujaron hacia Rui, ella le miró y Rui sonrió.

Después de unos minutos, Bori estaba completamente distinta, lucía unos lentes oscuros, una gorra, un buzo de color negro y un polo blanco que tenía bordes de color marrón y en el centro del polo estaba la cara de Natsume y Mikan sonriendo. Rui empujó levemente a Bori, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada, no quería salir; pero, a fuerzas, Rui abrió la puerta, la empujó y cerró la puerta. Bori miró a todas las fans, realmente la cantidad era sorprendente, muchas estaban con carteles o con posters, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Bori, las fans comenzaron a jalarle de la mano, ella se encontraba en el centro de las fans.

-Si saliste de ese lugar –dice una chica- debes saber a qué hora van salir, ¿verdad?

-Esto… -dice Bori un poco nerviosa, tenía que calmarse porque de lo contrario comenzarían a sospechar.

-Dime, dime… -dice otra chica interrumpiendo a Bori- ¿Cómo estaba Natsume? ¿No te parece que es muy lindo?

-Ah… -dice Bori sonriendo.

-Sí, sí, sí… -dice otra chica adelantando el paso para conversar con Bori- Natsume es mío, aunque podría compartirlo con Mikan, ellos dos hacen una bonita pareja.

-Lo mismo digo –dice Bori muy seria, no sabía cuándo iban a parar de preguntar.

-¿Cómo ingresaste? –preguntaron cuatro chicas a coro.

-Esto… -dice Bori muy nerviosa, no sabía qué contestar ya que si decía que era amiga de Rui, fácilmente se darían cuenta, no podía relacionarse con ellas, cualquier pista era inevitable, tenía que buscar una respuesta ideal, comenzó a mantener la calma, observó el lugar detalladamente. Las fans comenzaron a mirarle de otra manera, Bori miró a las fans y sonrió- Mi papá trabaja aquí, así que puedo ingresar cuando quiera.

-¡Qué suerte! –exclamó una chica mirando a Bori.

-¡Escuchen! –grita Bori, tenía que alzar la voz porque las voces de las fans alborotaban el patio. Comenzó a mirar su reloj, tenía que apresurarse, porque de lo contario Rui le iba a matar- Yo conozco todo de Natsume, Rui y Mikan, como su vida desde que llegaron al mundo, sus novias y hasta sus amantes, tengo muchas fuentes de información.

Se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta, Rui golpeaba su cabeza contra la puerta, comenzaba a arrepentirse de mandar a Bori, no dudaba que ella sea una buena actriz pero tampoco pensaba que lo sería al extremo, le molestó mucho lo que acababa de escuchar, como ¿amantes? No estaba de acuerdo, pero recordó que Bori había salido a enfrentar a las fans sin su voluntad, conocía muy bien a Bori, tanto que llegó a la conclusión de que era una venganza de Bori.

-También conozco el secreto que cada uno de ellos guarda en su interior –dice Bori sonriendo, estaba tan molesta que solo quería venganza, aunque la mayoría de los fans estaban muy atentas escuchando lo que decía Bori- Empezaré con…

-¡Basta! –grita un voz, un fuerte golpe se escuchó por la puerta, no paraba de golpear- ¡Date por muerta!

-¿Escucharon eso? –preguntó una de las fans, Bori comenzó a reírse, sabía quién era pero no pensaba que se enojaría tanto.

-Esa voz es de mi hermano –dice Bori sonriendo- Él entrena karate a menudo. En fin, si quieren saber por dónde van a salir nuestros ídolos, simplemente vayan a la playa. Ni bien terminaron su trabajo se fueron. Bueno, eso es lo que me dijo mi padre.

En solo un minuto, todas las fans desaparecieron, Bori se quedó con el pretexto de cuidar a su hermano. El patio estaba vacío, no había ni una fan, Bori respiró aliviada hasta que sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza, volteó y tres miradas escalofriantes estaban frente a ella.

-¿Con que amantes? –pregunta Rui muy enojado, no había perdonado aun a Bori, ella retrocedió y Natsume le detuvo para que no pueda correr. Bori miró a Mikan, ella volteó, Bori se quedó sorprendida porque su amiga la acababa de ignorar- Ya que dices que lo soy, no estaría mal tener una amante.

-Pues si lo tienes… -dice Bori acercándose a Rui, este sonrió pero al ver que Bori le mostró su puño, esa sonrisa desapareció- Esa supuesta amante acabará hecha pedazos.

- Pobre amante –dice Natsume sonriendo, volteó a ver a Mikan, ella no paraba de reírse y es que Bori es tan impulsiva que es capaz de proteger lo que tiene. Natsume no pudo evitar reír al mirar a Mikan, ella sonrió al verlo, le agradaba ver la risa de Natsume- Por cierto, ¿de qué secretos hablabas?

-No había secretos, pero pensaba inventarlos como, por ejemplo… Natsume tiene una ex novia que ama tanto y que por el cual nunca estaba enamorado de Mikan o que Rui… -dice Bori pensando, se le ocurría una lluvia de ideas, cuando sintió que alguien tomó su brazo muy fuerte, ella volteó y miró a Rui, este cambió totalmente la mirada, miró a Natsume y este tenía los ojos penetrantes de siempre- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Para de inventar cosas! ¡Déjate de tonterías! –grita Natsume molesto, el comentario que hizo Bori acerca de él lo afectó demasiado, Mikan nunca le había visto de esa manera, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que ocultaba algo. Natsume sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, comenzó a llamar- Ven, terminamos de promocionar el producto.

-Natsume, lo siento por lo que dijo Bori, ella dice las cosas sin pensar –dice Rui mirando a Natsume, este tenía la mirada cabizbaja, sus ojos reflejaban un inmenso odio. Natsume le miró y volvió a sonreír, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. El ambiente se sintió más calmado, Rui miró a Bori, ella le miró muy confundida- Y tú… ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a matar a mi amante? Además pueda que yo…

-Yo confío en ti, además, yo ya fijé mi territorio. –dice Bori sonriendo, se acercó a Rui, este comenzó a sonrojarse cuando Bori rozó sus labios con su dedo, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a su novio- Los labios que tú tienes ya fueron besados por mí, así que no permitiré que ni una chica se atreva a robar mi territorio.

Mikan comenzó a sonreír, no le sorprendía para nada que su amiga actuara de esa manera, ella conocía a Bori desde pequeña y sabía que ella no se anda con rodeos y es muy directa, no soporta que la insulten o que la molesten, ella no se queda callada y responde ante cualquier ataque. Mikan admiraba mucho a Bori, ella siempre le protegía desde pequeña, no permitía que hablaran mal de ella a sus espaldas, había veces en que Bori salía lastimada por protegerla. Bori estuvo a su lado cuando su hermana y su padre fallecieron, desde ese momento, se volvieron más unidas llegando a asistir al mismo colegio. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio llegar un coche, si bien la lluvia era muy fuerte, la alegría que albergaba en los corazones de sus amigos eran tan cálidos. Un taxi negro vino detrás de ellos, el conductor no podía calmar a sus pasajeros, estos querían alcanzar a Mikan y Natsume, sus principales objetivos.

-¡Acelera más rápido! –grita Micky muy desesperado, sus ojos no se distraían para nada de aquel coche, mientras más gritaba, el conductor se desesperaba- ¡Dobla a la derecha!

-¡Cálmate! –grita Misaki muy preocupada, no quería que el conductor chocara por la máxima velocidad que iba, cogió el brazo de Micky , este seguía desesperado- No te desesperes, el conductor sabe lo que hace.

-Lo mismo digo –dice Suki mirando la ventana, quería que Micky abra los ojos y se diera cuenta de que su amor no era correspondido, pero no le quedaba de otra, más que seguirles porque, de lo contrario, Micky se daría cuenta que ella y Natsume no estaban- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos? Lo digo porque les hemos estado siguiendo desde que fueron a una sesión fotográfica.

-Declarar mi amor a Mikan en la entrevista –dice Micky sonriendo, mientras que Bori y Suki se quedaron sorprendidas- Ya me imagino el ridículo que pasará Natsume.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –grita Misaki enojada, no pensaba que Micky iría tan lejas, interrumpir la entrevista traería consecuencias en las que podría terminar la carrera de Natsume y Mikan como cantantes, debía hacer reaccionar a Micky- Estás considerando más importante tu amor que el sueño de Mikan. ¿En qué estás pensando? Hay muchas fans que adoran a esa pareja, ¿quieres ser tú el culpable de la separación entre ellos y el fin de su carrera?

-¡Basta! –grita Suki mirando a Misaki, ella realmente estaba my molesta- Estás yendo muy lejos. Micky no es culpable de nada, ¿acaso su error fue enamorarse de Mikan? Lo que hagan Natsume y Mikan es problema de ellos y no el de Micky. Muchos pensarán que Micky va a destruir el amor entre ellos, pero… ¿no has llegado a pensar cómo ha de sentirse Micky? ¿No crees que Mikan y Natsume sean capaces de solucionar sus propios problemas?

-Eres la única que me entiende –dice Micky mirando a Suki, ella le sonrió, entendía muy bien lo que sentía Micky porque su amor tampoco era correspondido. A diferencia de Micky, ella se rindió porque Natsume tenía muy claro sus sentimientos por Mikan- Si tú estás enamorada de Natsume, no te rindas.

Suki guardó silencio, ella no quería hablar del tema pero le molestaba que culpen a Micky de todo, volteó y siguió mirando la ventana, sabía que en su interior seguía amando a Natsume, tanto que verlo cerca de Mikan era demasiado para su corazón, aun más saber que ellos dos se quieren mucho más de lo que cualquier persona se podría imaginar. Desde que sus amigas dejaron en sus manos la reconciliación de Mikan y Natsume, se encontraba derrotada, no pensaba enamorarse de Natsume, pero era imposible enamorarse de él, le agradaba su carácter, su manera de perseverar y nunca rendirse, sus decisiones eran muy claras ante el amor. Las lágrimas de Suki se deslizaban una tras otra por sus mejillas, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, verlo solo como hermano era casi imposible, pero si amaba tanto a Natsume, debía dejarlo ir y que sea feliz con Mikan, la persona más importante para él. Sus lágrimas pararon cuando observó a través de la ventana a un chico muy bien vestido, tenía los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados y junto a él, estaba una chica muy linda, lucía un vestido muy provocativo y en un parpadeo, esta se encontraba acorralada en la pared.

El semáforo estaba en rojo y el taxi se detuvo, Suki intentaba ver el rostro de aquel chico, pero este se encontraba rozando sus labios con los de aquella chica, el rostro de Suki comenzó a sonrojarse al observar que, minutos después, aquella chica besaba apasionadamente a aquel chico.

-¿Suki?… -dice Micky muy extrañado, al ver que Suki no paraba de despegar su mirada de la ventana, a pesar de que estaba muy preocupado por su princesa, su curiosidad era inmensa, tanto que se acercó sigilosamente hacia la ventana, comenzó a reír y Suki volteó muy sorprendida, no entendía el motivo de su risa, hasta Misaki lo miraba- Parece que mi amigo ya empezó con la cacería, pero para ser la primera víctima, esa chica no está nada mal.

-Me pregunto si, alguna vez, Near amó a alguien –dice Suki muy seria, mientras observaba a Near por la ventana, no le agradaba que jugara con los sentimientos de aquellas chicas. Volteó para ver a Micky y este había desaparecido, no se encontraba en el taxi- ¿Y Micky?

-Está conversando con Near –dice Misaki observando por la ventana, volteó y vio a Suki recostada en el asiento- Suki… ¿estás enamorada de Natsume?

-Yo… yo… -dice Suki muy nerviosa, no pensaba que su amiga Misaki se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, esa pregunta era muy reciente para Suki, no sabía si decir la verdad o mentir ante esta situación. Luego, sintió una mano que cogía la suya, volteó y Misaki le sonrió- Sí, pero mi deseo ahora es que Mikan y Natsume se reconcilien, porque al fin y al cabo, Mikan es mi amiga y yo la quiero mucho.

-Lo siento… -dice Misaki cabizbaja, comprendía los sentimientos de Suki- No soy la mejor amiga para ti, acabo de lastimar tus sentimientos. Si yo y Bori no hubiéramos…

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien… -dice Suki sonriendo, mientras miraba a Misaki. Su amiga no pudo contener las lágrimas, ella sabía muy bien lo que duele el amor cuando no es correspondido, conocía muy bien a Suki y sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa- ¿Quieres saber cómo me siento? Pues… me duele mucho mi corazón, tengo unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero… conforme pasan los días, estoy segura que este sentimiento va a desaparecer y todo va a ser como siempre.

-Lo siento –dice Misaki secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos, no podía hacer nada ya que el dolor estaba hecho, trató de sonreír hasta que sintió un leve empuje- ¿Qué haces Suki? ¡Eso dolió!

-¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe! –grita Suki sonriendo, dando leves empujes a la espalda de Misaki, ella comenzó a reír.

Micky y Near ingresaron al taxi, ambos no paraban de reír, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ello. El conductor aceleró la velocidad, ni él mismo comprendía lo que sucedía pero no debía perder de vista al coche, ya que volverían los gritos de su pasajero. Near cerró los ojos, mientras se recostaba en el asiento, que estaba al lado del conductor.

-¿Por qué estaban riendo? –pregunta Misaki mirando a Micky y Near, estos esbozaron una sonrisa en el rostro. El rostro de Suki lucía muy triste, seguía mirando por la ventana a una chica que corría y corría para alcanzar el taxi, donde estaban ellos- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué hiciste Near? –pregunta Suki con una mirada muy fría, estaba tan enojada, no le gustaba ver cómo lastimaba a las chicas- Esa chica no para de correr, y por lo que veo, ella está enamorada de ti.

-¿Y? –dice Near en un tono sarcástico, no abrió sus ojos por ningún motivo en especial- Ella se va a cansar de correr, además… las chicas van y vienen.

-No tienes por qué mentir… -dice Misaki mirando a Near, esa expresión ya la había visto y aunque no conocía muy bien a Near, sabía distinguir la mentira- Yo no creo que pienses de esa manera. Hay un motivo; de eso estoy segura.

-Micky, dile a tu amiguita que se calle –dice Near muy serio, aunque la mitad de esa palabras eran verdaderas, no quería recordar el pasado ya que fue muy decepcionante para él. Micky miró a Near y entendía el significado de sus palabras- Misaki, tú hablas como si supieras todo de mi vida. Pero si lo haces porque estás enamorada de mí, pueda que te perdone. Pero… ten en cuenta que solo duro un día con cualquier chica, además esta semana estoy muy atareado, ¿quieres ver la lista de chicas que tengo para cada día?

-No me interesa –dice Misaki volteando a ver la ventana, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, no le agradaba su actitud tan altanera, nunca había conocido a un chico así, solo esperaba que llegue el momento en que Near sea capaz de enamorarse de una chica.

-Por cierto… -dice Near abriendo los ojos- ¿Por qué seguimos a ese coche negro?

-En ese coche, está mi princesa y el idiota de Natsume –dice Micky muy serio, con los ojos puestos en ese coche negro.

Micky tenía los ojos brillosos, solo pensar que su adorada princesa estaría en sus brazos, su corazón latía a cada rato, imaginarse que su princesa le decía: "Te amo", se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y es que Mikan, es muy diferente a las demás chicas. Desde la primera vez que le vio, pudo sentir que estaba frente a una belleza y cuando la abraza, siente que el calor de su princesa recorre cada milímetro de su cuerpo. En otras palabras, es una aroma cálida. Sus pensamientos, sus ilusiones y su imaginación se vieron interrumpidos al ver que aquel coche negro se detenía, observaba de lejos a su princesa ingresar con su eterno rival a un gran edificio. Asimismo, el lugar se encontraba repleto de camarógrafos, periodistas, miles de canales televisivos estaban presentes. Su princesa lucía más hermosa que nunca, le era imposible evitar mirarla de lejos.

Misaki observaba cómo los ojos de Micky se iluminaban, mientras más lo observaba, su preocupación aumentaba y su tristeza en su rostro se hacía notoria, no entendía por qué se preocupaba demasiado por Micky, pensaba que si eran celos, ella saldría lastimada por un amor no correspondido, pero si era por una simple amistad que la unía a Micky, entonces debería ayudarlo para que no salga lastimado y, de una vez por todas, abriera los ojos ya que su realidad era muy distinta a lo que él se imaginaba. Al observar que no había ninguna presencia conocida o nada que los aparte de sus principales objetivos, Micky, Misaki, Suki y Near salieron del taxi, caminaron a pasos apresurados, cada uno de ellos llevaban lentes oscuros, gorros y micrófonos, es decir, lucían como periodistas.

-Espera… -dice el conductor saliendo del taxi, no entendía por qué tanto misterio, pero consideraba más importante el haber soportado los gritos de Micky durante el viaje, y ya que todo esfuerzo costaba, se acercó hacia Micky y le estrechó su mano- ¡Págame! He soportado sus gritos, como por ejemplo: ¡Acelera! Más bien agradezca que no haya ocurrido un accidente, así que… ¡Págame!

-Ok, ok… -dice Micky sacando de su bolsillo, un poco de dinero. El conductor se marchó satisfecho, aceleró su taxi a toda velocidad, Micky estaba más que sorprendido- ¡Qué conductor tan altanero!

Las sillas comenzaron a llenarse, las luces se encendieron, no solo habían periodistas, camarógrafos, sino también millones de fans. Las fans eran innumerables, la mitad de ellas estaba afuera del edificio observando los televisores y esperando la llegada de sus ídolos. Los videos captaron la entrada de Mikan y Natsume, detrás de ellos estaban Rui y Bori, ni uno sabía qué preguntas harían. Cada paso que Mikan y Natsume daban eran filmados, las fans enloquecían con tan solo verlos, los gritos comenzaron cuando la puerta se abrió, miles de camarógrafos comenzaron a tomar fotos. Mikan, Natsume, Rui y Bori se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos, en la mesa había bebidas para cada uno, incluso estaba adornada de flores.

-Buenos días a todos –dice Rui, su voz se escuchaba muy alto gracias a los micrófonos, los camarógrafos no paraban de tomar fotos- Damos inicio a la entrevista. Cada pregunta que hagan, nos comprometemos a responderles.

-¿Es cierto que ustedes terminaron? –pregunta un señor- ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

-Pensaba que las preguntas iban a ser absolutamente profesionales –responde Natsume, quien no estaba nada contento con la pregunta, miró a Rui y este esquivó su mirada, no entendía nada, comenzaba a pensar que si las preguntas serían de esa manera, entonces es mejor retirarse. Natsume estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió que alguien cogió su mano- ¿Rui?

-Lo siento por no comentarte, pero esta entrevista se realizó con el fin de aclarar las cosas –dice Rui en voz baja- Muchos periodistas estaban pendientes de ustedes a cada hora.

-Me retiro –dice Natsume apartando su mano, miró a Rui muy enojado, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que le ocultaran cosas por más que su intención era buena.

-Nosotros terminamos porque… -dice Mikan con el rostro cabizbajo, le dolía mucho hablar del tema, pero si la entrevista se hizo con el fin de solucionar las cosas, entonces haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para solucionarlo- yo… yo…

-Había muchos problemas en nuestra relación, no éramos felices. Ahora solo somos amigos. –dice Natsume mirando al público, no se escuchaban ningún grito de alguna fan. Las últimas palabras dejaron a los periodistas en silencio- Cada uno es feliz ahora. Además, el amor no dura para siempre, en cambio, la amistad nunca se va a acabar.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Mikan? –pregunta un chico, que tenía la misma edad de Mikan. El chico levantó la mano para que Mikan se diera cuenta de su presencia- ¿Eres feliz con él?

-¿Qué hace Micky aquí? –se pregunta Natsume, así mismo en voz baja. A pesar de que aquel chico llevaba lentes oscuros y un gorro, el estilo de ropa que tenía le era muy conocido.

Mikan también se había dado cuenta de que aquel chico era Micky, tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, pero la reciente pregunta la hacía dudar. No sabía si decir verdad o mentira con respecto a su noviazgo, no quería crear ilusiones a Micky, tampoco quería volver con Natsume, no quería lastimarlo. Las miradas del público le incomodaban, más aun la mirada de Natsume, no sabía qué responder, levantó la mirada y observó muchos carteles frente a ella. Los fans consideraban a Mikan y Natsume como la pareja ideal.

-Yo… -dice Mikan sonriendo mientras observaba a sus fans, estaba decidida, lo más importante para ella era no lastimar sus sentimientos- no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-¿Qué? –se pregunta Natsume, así mismo en voz baja. No dejó de mirar a Mikan con una cara sorprendida, no entendía nada, no sabía si Mikan estaba diciendo la verdad o mentía con respecto a su noviazgo- ¿Mikan mintió?

-Natsume, ¿tú estás saliendo con alguien? –pregunta un señor.

-Yo… -dice Natsume, él no pensaba defraudar a sus fans, observó de lejos a una chica, esta se quitó los lentes oscuros y el gorro, sonrío y Natsume le miró sorprendido- no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Entonces… -dice una de las fans, esta tenía los ojos llorosos, deseaba ver a Mikan y Natsume juntos, no había ningún impedimento entre ellos, no entendía por qué se separaron si ellos dos se aman- ¿Por qué no están juntos? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? A nosotras no nos gusta verlos sufrir, ustedes se aman… los ojos no mienten, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-Las preguntas personales se acabaron –dice Rui levantándose de su asiento, Bori le miró muy triste, sabía que Rui detuvo la entrevista para no ver sufrir a Mikan y Natsume-Así que les pido…

-Rui… ¡Detente! –grita Mikan alzando la voz, el comentario que hizo su fan, le llevó una gran impacto en su corazón. Su sueño es siempre ver felices a sus fans y ver que una de sus fans estaba llorando por su culpa, sentía que ese dulce se acababa de romper- Ahora somos amigos, pero si algo pasa entre nosotros, ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo.

-Digo lo mismo –dice Natsume sonriendo- Además, todo saldrá bi…

-Así que… -dice Mikan interrumpiendo a Natsume.

Mikan se levantó de su asiento, saltó del estrado, las fotos no paraban, ella se acercó a aquella fan, le sonrío y le abrazó muy fuerte. El público estaba más que sorprendido, no tenían palabras para describir lo que sus ojos observaban. Mikan deseaba llorar, no creía que sus fans la amaban demasiado como para pedirle que regrese con Natsume, pensaba que las fans se alegrarían al saber que Natsume estaba sin novia.

Natsume se quedó sorprendido, era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Si antes la amaba, ahora sentía que la amaba más de lo normal, no pensaba que para Mikan, sus fans eran lo más importante, comenzaba a entender por qué sus fans se incrementaban año a año. Algunas periodistas grababan el rostro de Natsume, para ellos era muy importante saber cómo reaccionaría Natsume; pero, lo que más sorprendió a todos fue la sonrisa de Natsume.

- No llores. Te diré un secreto, solo para ti y no se lo cuentes a nadie-dice Mikan abrazando muy fuerte a su fan, ella sintió que está abrazando a una hermana- Yo amo a Natsume con todo mi corazón. Ocurrieron algunos problemas, pero gracias a ti, porque tú me hiciste reflexionar… Te prometo que no me rendiré y llegaré hasta Natsume.

Nadie escuchó nada, los gritos de aquellas fans alborotaron el lugar, las fotos nos cesaban y los periodistas intentaban acercarse más pero los guardaespaldas impidieron el paso.

Mikan se apartó de su fan lentamente, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, se sentía un poco avergonzada, no le gustaba que le miraran, pero era imposible hacerlo. Caminó lentamente, se detuvo frente al estrado, levantó la mirada y observó a Natsume, él estrechó su mano y Mikan tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Las fans gritaron de felicidad, ella sentían que Mikan y Natsume aun se amaban, los ojos con que se miraban era una prueba del gran amor que sentían.

Suki y Misaki se encontraban en la tercera fila, ellas estaban muy tristes, sabían que Mikan y Natsume se amaban demasiado y tener que esconder ese amor, aparentar estar bien cuando no es cierto. No estaban seguras si la reconciliación entre ellos dos se daría, debido a que se lastimaron demasiado, ambos sufrían y la razón estaba en sus ojos, pensaban que con el pasar de los días, ellos regresarían; pero aun existía un cubo de hielo entre los dos.

Mikan cogió la mano de Natsume, este sujetó muy fuerte su mano y apoyó toda su fuerza en él para poder cargar a Mikan. Ella sentía que su corazón palpitaba a cada rato, no quería estar cerca de él, se apartó de Natsume, dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia su asiento, cada paso que daba la alejaba más de Natsume, quería voltear y abrazarlo pero no podía, no quería lastimar a Natsume, pensaba que estar lejos de él era lo correcto.

-Natsume, si estuvieras actuando, ¿cómo te declararías a una chica? –pregunta un joven, que es encontraba en primera fila- Debes tener en cuenta que tienes un rival en el amor y aquella chica no sabe a quién elegir. ¿Puedes hacer una demostración?

Natsume estaba sorprendido y Mikan volteó sin dudarlo, estaba a milímetros de su asiento, miró a Natsume y ambos se miraron. Lo que acababa de pedir aquel joven, era similar a la situación en la que se encontraban ellos, con excepción de que Mikan tenía claro sus sentimientos; pero, Natsume tenía sus dudas con respecto a los sentimientos de Mikan, con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, sus dudas iban creciendo cada día.

-¿Rival? –pregunta Bori en voz baja, mientras miraba a Rui- Tiene cierto parecido con Micky.

-Tal parece que aquel periodista sabe mucho más –dice Rui mirando a aquel joven que había hecho la pregunta- ¿Qué será lo que pretende?

-Yo no creo que sea una mala persona –dice Bori sonriendo, miraba a aquel joven, no estaba segura de lo que decía pero al ver sus ojos, sentía que su motivo no era para nada malo, más bien todo lo contrario- A mí me parece que está buscando que Mikan y Natsume se reconcilien. Además esa mirada es parecida a la de Mikan, ella pone esa mirada cuando intentar hacer algo bueno.

-Yo no creo en él –dice Rui mirando muy molesto al joven, no creía nada lo que dijo Bori, tampoco le agradaba que Bori se expresara de esa manera, comenzó a pensar que ella estaba enamorada de aquel joven, este tenía 17 años. Cogió una botella, estaba por lanzarlo cuando sintió que la mano de Bori intervino.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Bori molesta, afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Rui no soltaba la botella, entonces Bori cogió su botella, que estaba al lado suyo, y le golpeó en la cabeza a Rui- ¡Cálmate!

-¿Estás enamorada de aquel joven? –pregunta Rui acariciando su cabello, le dolí mucho. Bori se quedó sorprendida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja?

-Yo no estoy roja –dice Bori mirando a Rui.

-Claro que lo estás –dice Rui mirando a Bori, volteó y observó al joven reírse, esto molestó aun más a Rui- Estás totalmente roja… ¡Totalmente roja!

-Ya te dije que… -dice Bori, no pudo completar la oración porque sintió que alguien le jaló del brazo y le besó. Bori tenía los ojos abiertos, si antes no era notorio sus mejillas sonrojadas, ahora tenía toda la cara roja. Ambos se apartaron lentamente- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¡Cálmate!-grita Rui molesto. Bori se quedó callado, no emitió ninguna palabra. Rui cogió su mano y su mirada iba dirigido a aquel joven, este lucía sorprendido y es que este joven no dejaba de mirar a Bori, pero ahora ella solo miraba a Rui- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir! Bori es mi novia, así que aleja tu mirada de ella.

-Por tu culpa… por tu culpa… -dice Bori molesta, estaba muy avergonzada, esto no se lo iba a perdonar por más que ese beso significara mucho. No quería que todos la miraran y por la culpa de Rui, ahora todo el público comenzaba a mirarla. Bori se levantó de su asiento tan enojada, Rui comenzó a tener un poco de miedo, no le gustaba verla tan molesta, sintió que la mano de Bori cogía el cuello de su camisa. La mirada penetrante de Bori estaba puesta en Rui, él le miró muy tiernamente, pero el enojo de Bori era demasiado grande que ni la ternura de Rui la controlaba. Rui sintió un puño cerca de su mejilla y, segundos después, cayó rendido al suelo- ¡Duerme!

-Gracias, Bori –dice Natsume mirando a su amigo, este se encontraba inconsciente. Mikan estaba sorprendida, quería ayudar a Rui, pero sintió que alguien cogió su brazo, volteó y miro a Natsume. Ella estaba muy confundida- Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta. Lo haría de este modo.

-Espera… -dice Mikan cogiendo el brazo de Natsume, este volteó y las miradas de ambos estaban tan cerca. Mikan no podía esquivar la mirada de Natsume y, una vez más, los camarógrafos comenzaron a tomar fotos- Si vamos a actuar, tú serás Kirito y yo, Asuna.

Natsume asintió con la cabeza y Mikan apartó su mano del brazo de Natsume, este dio media vuelta, comenzó a suspirar, tenía miles de ideas y entre ellas, escogió una que le pareció muy ideal en esta situación. Una vez más, suspiró y volteó, se acercó a Mikan, ella retrocedió, no entendía qué idea había pensado él, esperaba que no saliera mal como en el comercial. Mikan estaba muy nerviosa, aun no soportaba estar cerca de él, porque sentía que lo iba a abrazar. Natsume se acerca más a Mikan, ella retrocede y de pronto, él le jala del brazo. Mikan se encontraba en los brazos de Natsume, este la acababa de abrazar.

-No mires a otros chicos que no sea yo –dice Natsume en voz alta para que el público pueda escuchar. Mikan quería alejarse, estar tan cerca de él y sentir su respiración a cada segundo, provocaba que su corazón latiera tan rápido- Puedo escuchar claramente los latidos de tu corazón, Asuna.

-¿Qué pasa, Kirito? –pregunta Mikan con las mejilla sonrojadas, estaba muy nerviosa, más aun cuando Natsume acababa de decir que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, quería correr y desaparecer del lugar. Ella se apartó lentamente de Natsume, sabía que tenía que improvisar y ayudarlo en su idea- ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué me…

-¡Me gustas, Asuna! –grita Natsume, el haber elevado su voz llamó la atención del público y de sus fans. Mikan tenía que fingir estar sorprendida, en su interior le dolía mucho su corazón porque esa declaración la hacía recordar aquellos momentos en las que Natsume le pidió ser su novia. Ese dolor, esa tristeza, esos sentimientos debía esconderlo en su corazón- Al principio te quería, ahora me he enamorado de ti.

-Ki-ri-to –dice Mikan sorprendida, debía fingir estar asombrada con la reciente declaración, cuando sentía que su corazón se iría a romper, cada palabra que decía Natsume significaba mucho para ella, no quería actuar desde el principio, pero tenía que hacerlo porque era una petición del público- Yo… yo…

-Pequeña tonta… te amo –dice Natsume, comenzó a acercarse. Mikan no quería llegar a esta situación, mientras que Natsume solo deseaba besarla, tenerle tan cerca era demasiado para él.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente! –grita Mikan empujando a Natsume, no quería besarlo porque sentía que no lo iba a dejar ni un minuto, pensaba que si lo besaba, ese beso nunca se acabaría- Yo aun siento algo por hiro. Admito que también me gustas, pero no quiero lastimarte. Estoy confundida.

El público guardó silencio absoluto, las fans dejaron de gritar, las fotos cesaron. Ni el mínimo ruido se escuchaba, Natsume estaba más sorprendido, realmente quería besar a Mikan, pero ella acababa de rechazarlo, no entendía por qué, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue las lágrimas de Mikan, que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Natsume bajó la mirada, sabía que esas lágrimas no eran falsas, no era una simple actuación, sino eran verdaderas.

-Rui… Rui… -dice Bori en voz baja para que el público no se diera cuenta. Rui acababa de despertar, le dolía mucho su mejilla, había recordado todo, quería venganza pero al observar a Bori tan preocupada, se contuvo- Por favor…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Rui cogiendo la mano derecha de Bori, ella lucia muy triste, no soportaba ver a sus amigos sufrir, quería detener esto, derramó una lágrima de sus ojos- Me estás asustando.

-Por favor haz que se detengan –dice Bori abrazando a Rui- Mikan y Natsume están sufriendo.

-¿Qué? –dice Rui exaltado, volteó y observó sus amigos, no le gustaba verlos así. Mikan seguía llorando y Natsume no pudo contener las lágrimas y derramó una lágrima, esto sorprendió más a Rui, él se sentía el peor amigo del mundo, nunca había visto llorar a Natsume, así que se apartó lentamente de Bori- ¡Corte! Así es como ellos dos actuarían.

Natsume se retiró de la entrevista, caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta derecha de salida, mientras que Mikan corrió y salió por la puerta izquierda de salida. Las fans, los periodistas y los camarógrafos entendían lo que pasaba; pero, desde su punto de vista, pensaban que solo era actuación, aunque tenían sus dudas. Bori secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos y Rui tenía que fingir sonreír para evitar sospechas, no podía crear más dudas en el público, porque podría afectar la carrera de Mikan y Natsume como cantantes.

-Dentro de un momento, ellos regresarán. –dice Rui sonriendo, cogió el micrófono y miró al público, las fotos comenzaron y los flashes de las cámaras no cesaban- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Tienen actividades programadas para este año? –pregunta un señor.

-Sí –responde Rui- Tenemos un concierto que será muy pronto y pensamos hacer una gira. Cualquier actividad será publicada en el blog de Natsume y Mikan.

Mientras que Rui respondía las preguntas, Mikan se lavaba la cara, su mirada estaba puesta en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos, se lamentaba amar demasiado a Natsume. Por esa razón, Mikan no quería actuar, sabía que al estar tan cerca de Natsume, esos sentimientos iban a volver. Se lamentaba por rechazar ese beso, quería besarlo, eso le decía el corazón; pero la mente le decía que un beso podría lastimarlo, no quería hacerlo sufrir como lo había hecho antes.

Natsume comenzó a llorar, se arrodilló al suelo y gritó con toda su fuerza, no soportaba tanto sufrimiento, aun amaba a Mikan, no soportaba estar lejos de ella. No pensaba que las preguntas le iban a afectar tanto, tampoco quería actuar, pero ser cantante significa hacer cualquier petición y dejar al lado los problemas personales. Su mirada se reflejaba en el espejo, nunca pensaba que una chica le haría sufrir tanto como en el pasado. Después de unos segundos, no solo los pedazos de vidrio del espejo se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, sino también unas gotas de sangre. Natsume observó la palma de su mano, esta tenía un corte. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente, comenzó a lavarse la cara y sus manos, el agua recorría el corte y la sangre se disolvía con el agua. Trató de soportar el dolor y cerró la puerta.

Ambas puertas de salida se abrieron, las fotos comenzaron y el grito de las fans se escuchaba hasta afuera del local. Natsume y Mikan se ubicaron en sus asientos, ni uno volteó a mirarse. Mikan comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, quería sentarse en otro lugar, pero ya no podía. Natsume cogió su bebida y comenzó a beber, trató de ocultar la herida de su mano, mientras que Mikan miraba el reloj de pared, no podía creer que eran las seis de la tarde.

-Gracias a todos por su presencia –dice Rui levantándose de su asiento- Ahora, damos por culmi…

-Espera, una última pregunta –dice un señor levantando la mano, entonces Rui vuelve a sentarse, solo esperaba que la pregunta no afecte a sus amigos- Natsume, según los rumores, tú antes estabas enamorado de una chica.

-Esa pregunta es personal –dice Rui interrumpiendo, no quería ver cómo reaccionaría su amigo si escuchara el nombre de aquella chica- y no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

-¿Usted no sabe que una entrevista fue hecha para responder cualquier pregunta? –pregunta el señor, deseaba saber y más aun cuando vio que la expresión de Natsume había cambiado, sentía que estaba ocultando algo y quería saberlo- Aquella chica fue tu ex novia, así que… ¿aún la amas? ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual terminaron?

-¡Basta! –grita Rui interrumpiendo, no quería incomodar a su amigo con la reciente pregunta, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo y su único propósito era retirarse de la entrevista sin importar cómo, pero también terminaría incomodando a las fans, no sabía qué hacer- Les pido, por favor, que se detengan.

-Usted será manager, pero las decisiones las toma Natsume y no usted –dice el señor molesto, deseaba saber la verdad y el silencio que guardaba Natsume, le incomodaba- Tal parece que usted no está a la altura de un manager y tampoco entiendo cómo es que Natsume le contrató.

-Si está buscando pelea… -dice Bori levantándose de su asiento, miraba a aquel señor con mucho rencor, no le agradaba que hablaran mal de su novio, así que mostró su puño para influir un poco de miedo en el señor- la va a tener. No pienso permitir que hablen mal de mi novio ya que yo soy la única que lo puede insultar, molestar, golpear…

-Mejor no me defiendas –dice Rui interrumpiendo a Bori, le molestó mucho el comentario de aquel señor, pero no entendía por qué Natsume no hablaba. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, así que pensaba que ante esos insultos, Natsume comenzaría a pelear- Pueda que yo no esté a la altura para ser manager de Natsume, pero…

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! –grita Natsume levantándose de su asiento, estaba tratando de tranquilizarse pero no pudo soportar que insultaran a su amigo, sentía que la sangre le estaba hirviendo- No voy a permitir que molesten a mi amigo. Además, Rui está calificado para ser mi manager y comparado contigo, él te sobrepasa en todas las expectativas. ¿Quién eres tú?... porque el que está parado frente a mí no está calificado para ser un periodista. Un periodista es aquel que respeta las opiniones de los demás. Las preguntas que usted hace solo son respondidas si la persona entrevista lo desea. En conclusión, para mí, usted no es un periodista, así que para las próximas entrevistas, su entrada está prohibida. Así que… ¡retírese!

-La firma de autógrafos será afuera del local. –dice Rui levantándose de su asiento- Gracias por todo, con esto damos por concluido la entrevista.

Natsume, Mikan, Rui y Bori se retiraron, estaban agotados, era la primera vez que soportaban tantas preguntas incómodas, nunca se imaginaban que la entrevista fuera de esa manera. Mientras salían, recordaban momentos incómodos, pero existía un recuerdo que nunca olvidarían y era el amor de sus fans, ellas realmente los querían, al extremo de llorar cuando observaban a sus ídolos sufrir.

Primeramente, Rui y Bori salieron y se encontraron con una multitud de fans, ellos pensaban que sus fans se decepcionarían con lo ocurrido en la entrevista, pero fue todo lo contrario. Las fans no dejaban de gritar, la impaciencia por ver a sus ídolos crecía minuto a minuto. Rui trató de organizarlas en dos filas y Bori le ayudaba colocando las mesas y sillas, mientras esperaban a Mikan y Natsume.

Mikan estaba sentada en una banca, comenzó a beber una gaseosa para calmar su sed, no podía creer que ser cantante era agotador, buscó un reloj de pared, quería saber la hora, esperaba que acabaran pronto sus actividades para poder estudiar. Se acercó a las maquinitas, donde sacó su bebida, levantó la mirada y encontró un reloj de pared, estaba muy feliz, no le había costado mucho esfuerzo, pero se culpaba por ser tan despistada y de no haberse dado cuenta cuando sacó su bebida. Miró el reloj de pared y eran las seis y media, suspiró de cansancio, comenzó a recordar las actividades que habían tenido, siguió bebiendo su gaseosa, comenzaba a pensar que se estaba olvidando algo, pero no le tomó importancia.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –grita Natsume cuando observaba a Mikan disfrutando de su bebida, ella volteó y le miró confundida, ya que según ella no tenía ninguna actividad- Tenemos una firma de autógrafos.

-Con que eso es lo que olvidaba –dice Mikan suspirando y segundos después, se desesperó, comenzó a beber rápidamente su gaseosa para poder ir a firmar autógrafos, terminó su bebida y lo arrojó en un tacho, caminó rápidamente, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano cerca de su brazo, volteó y Natsume le miró muy serio- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué mentiste en la entrevista? ¿Acaso Micky no es tu novio? –pregunta Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Mikan, ella intentó apartarse, quería ignorar la pregunta pero Natsume le miró fijamente a los ojos- ¡Contesta!

-¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? –pregunta Mikan entre lágrimas, no sabía qué responder, pero por más que su corazón le dolía, debía decirlo para que Natsume dejara de amarla, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de apartarse de Natsume, no quería lastimarlo. Secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos- Mentí porque no quiero ver sufrir a ms fans. Natsume, ese amor se desvaneció… así que olvídate de mí. Desde que conocí a Micky, no me había dado cuenta de que… de que… lo amaba y si estaba contigo era por pura diversión. Lo siento.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –dice Natsume fingiendo sonreír, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía tan enojado, decepcionado, triste porque no pensaba escuchar nunca a Mikan decir que no le amaba. Cogió más fuerte el brazo de Mikan- ¡Dime que es broma!

-No es broma, yo… -dice Mikan soportando las lágrimas, pensaba que era correcto alejar a Natsume de su vida, eso es lo que quería creer- ¿Por qué no intentas enamorarte de Suki? Ella…

-¡Cállate! –grita Natsume apartando su mano del brazo de Mikan, ella le miró muy triste, sabía que a partir de ahora, el amor que sentían ambos acabó- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme consejos?! Yo puedo estar con la chica que quiera. Además, me arrepiento de estar contigo, me arrepiento de protegerte, me arrepiento de cuidarte, me arrepiento de amarte tanto. Yo jamás te he engañado, pero tienes razón, Mikan. Soy un completo idiota por fijarme en una chica como tú. Mikan, tú no vales nada…

-¡Basta! –grita Mikan muy dolida, las palabras de Natsume le llegaron al fondo de su corazón, nunca hubiera pensado que su relación con Natsume terminara de ese modo, y aunque ella no quería, debía hacerlo porque tenía miedo de lastimar a Natsume como lo había hecho. Quería que Natsume sea feliz con otra chica, eso es lo único que quería- No tienes por qué hablarme de ese modo ¿Estás dolido porque no te hice caso? ¡No puedes forzar mis sentimientos! Estás siendo…

-Una vez más con mi actitud. ¿Cómo quieres que tome las cosas? Recuerda que eres tú la que me engañó… ¿acaso lo olvidaste? –dice Natsume muy serio, esa mirada penetrante recorría el cuerpo de Mikan, solo verlo, sentía escalofríos- Estoy cansado de todo esto. La relación falsa que teníamos, se acabó para siempre. Además, superarte no es nada difícil. Tú no eres la única chica que existe en el mundo, hay chicas mejores que tú.

-Espera… -dice Mikan al observar a Natsume alejarse de ella, cogió la mano herida de Natsume, miró el corte y comenzó a llorar, no podía evitar preocuparse por él- ¿Qué pasó en tu mano?

-No te interesa –dice Natsume aparatando su mano con fuerza, no le importaba su mano, lo único que quería era estar solo, pero eso era imposible, porque debía ir a la firma de autógrafos. Mikan se sentía muy mal- Desde este momento, yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces.

Las fans gritaron muy fuerte al observar a Mikan y Natsume ubicarse en sus asientos. Bori les miró, sentía que la relación entre ambos se iba deteriorando, pero no podía hablar con ellos, temía que sufrieran. Cada una de las fans entregaban regalos a sus ídolos y ellos firmaban autógrafos sobre las fotografías de ellos. Natsume miraba a sus fans y les sonreía, comprendía que sus fans no tenían la culpa de nada, sino fuera por ellas no hubiera llegado a ser tan popular. Mikan hacía lo mismo, aunque no podía evitar recordar la fuerte discusión que había tenido con Natsume. Mikan siguió firmando autógrafos, miró el cielo, estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Las fans iban desapareciendo, estaban tan contentas por ver a sus ídolos y tenerlos frente a frente era un sueño, del cual no querían despertar. Mikan y Natsume estaban tan cansados, su mano comenzaba a dolerles; pero, afortunadamente, estaban terminando de firmar el último autógrafo.

-Quiero que firmes tu autógrafo y escribas… -dice una voz muy cerca de Mikan, ella firmó sobre la foto, no podía evitar estar triste- Para mi linda princesa, de parte de Micky.

-¿Micky? –pregunta Mikan despertando de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y vio a Micky sonreír- Tú estabas en la entrevista.

-Sí, fui yo el que te pregunté si estabas saliendo con alguien pero dijiste que no –dice Micky sonriendo, no se sentía para nada mal porque tenía muy en claro los sentimientos de Mikan. Se sentía muy feliz al ver que Natsume no le miraba ni le dirigía la palabra, era como un sueño cumplido- No te preocupes, yo entiendo que tú…

-Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, es sólo que no me atrevía a decirlo –dice Mikan sonriendo, volteó a ver a Natsume y este tenía audífonos en sus oídos, aprovechaba escuchar música ya que había acabado de firmar autógrafos. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume iba muy en serio con olvidarse de ella.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunta Micky sonriendo.

-Esto… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, era una pregunta tan decisiva, volteó y miró a Natsume, este estaba durmiendo. Miró a Micky y le sonrió- Sí.

Suki, Misaki, Rui y Bori estaban sorprendidos, no pensaban que Mikan aceptaría ser novia de Micky. Rui comenzó a despertar a Natsume, tenía que avisarle para que su amigo haga algo o intervenga. Near aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Bori, cogió la cintura de Bori, ella le miró muy sorprendida, no le gustaba que le toquen a excepción de Rui, así que empujó a Near con toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Bori molesta.

-Vine a recuperarte, porque quiero que seas mi novia –dice Near sonriendo acariciando la mejilla de Bori.

-¿Qué? –dice Bori muy confundida, comenzaba a ordenar sus pensamientos para entender lo que decía Near. Después de unos segundos, pudo comprender que Near estaba enamorado de ella o eso es lo que ella creía ya que Near no es el tipo de chico que se fija solo en una chica. Empujó, una vez más, a Near- Yo soy novia de Rui. Lo siento, pero no pienso alejarme de Rui.

-Entiendo –dice Near sonriendo, se alejó de Bori y conversó con su amigo Micky.

-Lo sabía. –dice Bori suspirando, sabía que las palabras de Near no tenían significado ni transmitían sentimientos. Además, Near nunca se enamoró realmente de una chica, o a lo menos eso creía. Volteó y miró a Rui, comenzó a reírse porque Rui no paraba de gritar en los oídos de Natsume. Miró el suelo y tuvo una idea- Rui, ¿por qué no lo golpeas con esa botella?

-Si lo golpeo, no va a despertar. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, Natsume! –grita Rui enojado, estaba cansado de gritar, sentía que su voz iba a desaparecer. No entendía por qué Natsume no despertaba, se inclinó un poco más y observó que tenía audífonos en sus oídos. Le quitó los audífonos y trató de elevar su voz- ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Natsume abriendo los ojos, comenzaba a dolerle los oídos. Natsume levantó la mirada y vio a Rui, este se encontraba agotado- ¡Rui! Por tu culpa, me duelen los oídos.

-Mikan aceptó ser novia de Micky –dice Rui muy desesperado, quería que Natsume haga algo para que no pierda a Mikan.

-Pero si esa extraña ya era novia de Micky –dice Natsume muy serio, volteó y miró a Mikan, ella le miró muy triste. Natsume le ignoró, comprendía lo que pasaba, pero ahora se sentía decepcionado, no podía creer que Mikan hubiera mentido- Ya entendí. Por lo visto, esa extraña es experta en mentir.

-Yo… -dice Mikan acercándose a Natsume, no podía aclarar nada, porque desde un principio, había dicho que era novia de Micky- Natsume…

-¿Por qué mencionas mi nombre como si fueras una conocida? –pregunta Natsume dando la espalda a Mikan, no quería verla ni mirarla a los ojos, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, buscó uno de sus contactos y lo colocó en su oído izquierdo ya que el derecho estaba adolorido por los gritos intensos de su amigo- Ven a recogernos. Tenemos que ir a una reunión. Además…

-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Misaki corriendo hacia Natsume, estaba muy desesperada- Suki está… está… en problemas.

Mikan se acercó a Misaki para preguntarle qué sucedía, no le agradaba para nada la mirada de Natsume, ella lo conocía muy bien, este lucía muy preocupado. Misaki estaba a punto de contarle lo ocurrido, Mikan se acercó un poco más para escuchar claramente lo que decía su amiga y en el momento tan inesperado, que nunca jamás hubiera imaginado, Natsume le empujó muy fuerte, este comenzó a correr con mucha velocidad, nunca le había visto tan preocupado. Mikan se levantó del suelo, miró el codo de su brazo, este estaba sangrando, le dolía mucho la herida de su brazo, pero lo que más le dolía era que Natsume no la había visto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba cerca de él.

Por otro lado, Suki intentaba retroceder, pero la fuerza de aquel hombre que cogía su brazo era muy intensa, quería escapar, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho miedo de que le hiciera daño. No pensaba que le ocurriría todo esto y pensar que todo inició cuando quería comprar una bebida porque tenía sed. Todo empezó cuando buscaba una tienda cerca para comprar su bebida, pero como no había, se alejó más de lo debido, no sabía en qué lugar estaba, buscó con la mirada una tienda. De pronto, sintió que alguien la observaba, volteó y no vio nada, su miedo era notorio, aceleró el paso, escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella, no quería voltear porque tenía miedo de ver a la persona que la estaba siguiendo. Sabía que debía ser valiente y aparentar no tener miedo, así que se detuvo, volteó y no había nadie, pensaba que aquella persona se había ido así que siguió caminando y, una vez más, sintió que la estaban siguiendo, comenzó a correr y sin darse cuenta, estaba atrapada en un callejón oscuro, comenzó a buscar con la mirada una forma de escapar, estaba tan desesperada, los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes, trataba de calmarse hasta que vio una sombra en la pared, volteó y observó a un señor, su pánico era tan notorio, sus manos estaban sudando, se sentía frustrada. No le agradaba el aspecto de aquel señor, este fumaba una pipa, miraba a Suki de pies a cabeza, comenzó a reír sin parar; esa risa burlona daba mucho miedo. Suki estaba temblando, quería pedir ayuda, miró a todos lados, no había escapatoria, no podía soportar tanto el miedo, el pánico, muchos sentimientos negativos incomodaban a Suki y es que estaba en peligro.

-Tranquila, ¿qué te parece si paseamos un rato con mi taxi? –pregunta el señor soplando su pipa, el humo llegaba tan cerca de Suki, ella intentaba apartar su brazo pero no podía. Al ver que Suki intentaba rehusarse a la petición, el señor sujetó con más fuerza el brazo de Suki, le jaló del brazo, intentaba llevarla a su taxi- Vamos, te va a gustar.

-No quiero ir. –dice Suki intentando defenderse de aquel hombre, le tiró una cachetada en su mejilla, pero esto provocó aun más al señor, él levantó su mano, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguna chica lo golpee. Suki cerró los ojos, en su mente solo aparecía la imagen de aquella persona importante para ella- ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!

A pesar de que Suki tenía los ojos cerrados, pudo escuchar los pasos de una persona corriendo, luego escuchó el grito del señor, abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que jamás hubiera pensado que la iba a proteger, se sentía muy feliz, ese miedo que la inundaba había desaparecido por completo. Los latidos del corazón de Suki se hicieron cada vez más intensos, corrió hacia él y le abrazó, acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre valiente.

-Deja de llorar, Suki –dice Natsume acariciando el cabello de Suki, ella apartó su cabeza del pecho de Natsume, se sentía tan feliz. Si él no hubiera llegado, no sabía qué sería de ella y de su vida. Natsume cogió la mano de Suki, ella le sonrió- Mientras yo permanezca vivo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Además, prometí que te protegería.

-Gracias –dice Suki muy alegre, sabía que Natsume la quería como una hermana y solo con eso, ella estaba feliz. Solo quería estar al lado de Natsume, verlo y apoyarlo siempre- La próxima vez no me voy a alejar de ti, te lo aseguro.

-No estaría nada mal enseñarte a pelear. –dice Natsume riendo, tenía en cuenta que Suki era muy tranquila, no le gustaba pelear. Miró a Suki y comenzó a pensar que ella era una niña y que debía protegerla cueste lo que cueste.

El coche llegó, Mikan comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Natsume hasta que lo vio, ella sonrió, se alegraba al ver que Natsume estaba bien, pero cuando vio que Natsume cogía la mano de Suki, esa sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, convirtiéndose en tristeza, sabía que no debía tomarlo importancia, pero no podía, su corazón comenzaba a dolerle. Mikan no podía evitar mirar a Natsume, él abrió la portezuela del coche. Suki ingresó primero, luego ingresó Natsume. Una vez más, Natsume no se había percatado de la presencia de Mikan, ella quería llorar, pensaba que si Natsume encontrara a una chica que le haga feliz, estaría bien para él, pero no imaginaba que la afectara demasiado, se sentía tan mal, pero quería pensar que lo estaba haciendo para no lastimar a Natsume.

Rui y Bori ingresaron al coche, voltearon y miraron a Mikan, ella les sonrió y cerró la portezuela del coche. Mikan no quería ir en el mismo coche que Natsume, no estaba preparada para verlo con otra chica. Quería pensar que ella había olvidado a Natsume, pero no podía, su amor por él era tan grande que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse con tal de que Natsume sea feliz. Observaba al coche alejarse, quería seguirlo, pero no podía cambiar su palabra. Además, Natsume jamás le perdonaría por lo que había dicho, no quería lastimarlo pero tenía que hacerlo para que Natsume tuviera una mala imagen de ella, así él podría olvidarla por completo. El coche se alejaba más y más, y los recuerdos que tenía Mikan con Natsume desaparecían, las canciones escritas por ellos era lo único que permanecía en su corazón, aunque ahora cada letra de la canción carecía de sentimientos como el amor.

Los pensamientos de Mikan se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que una mano cogía su brazo, volteó y miró a Micky, este no le dijo ni una palabra mientras cogía su mano. Mikan miraba a Micky, sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba mirando el coche en el que Natsume iba, había veces en que deseaba tener la perseverancia de Micky, eso es lo que admiraba de él. Observó un taxi, Micky no quería que nadie ingresara antes que Mikan, deseaba que ella sea la primera persona que ocupara el taxi. Mikan miró muy triste a Micky, ella esperaba realmente enamorarse de él, ingresó al taxi y detrás de ella, ingresaron Micky, Near y Misaki, respectivamente. El taxi aceleró, Mikan miraba la ventana, pensaba que sería mejor olvidarse de Natsume, se acurrucó en el hombro de Micky, cerró sus ojos, comenzó a pensar que, desde ahora, solo pensaría en Micky, quería intentar enamorarse de él para así poder olvidar completamente a Natsume, esperaba que dicha frase se cumpla en ella : "Un clavo saca a otro clavo"

Rui, Micky, Near, Natsume y Mikan ingresaron con los directores de un canal televisivo a una salón repleto de chicos nuevos, no entendían nada, aunque algunos de los chicos comenzaron a saludar a Natsume, él les devolvió el saludo. Mikan estaba tan sorprendida, no conocía a nadie, sentía muchos nervios y la gran mayoría se reía, no había ningún motivo para reír puesto que nadie había contado chistes. Mientras tanto, Bori, Suki y Misaki estaban conversando afuera del local para no incomodar. Rui no entendía por qué Micky y Near estaban presentes, pensaba que solo estarían Mikan, Natsume y él.

-Les hemos llamado porque queremos que participen en la competencia de cantantes que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos días. –dice el director mirando a todos los participantes, estos estaban sorprendidos- Las competencias son individuales, así que los grupos de cantantes tendrán que dividirse. Cada cantante debe componer una canción propia de él, se tomará en cuenta la entonación de voz, la afinación de cada letra, el desenvolvimiento, la manera de vestir, la creatividad y el mensaje de la canción que transmiten al público.

-Con respecto a creatividad. No entiendo a qué se refiere. –dice Natsume levantando su mano.

-La creatividad depende de cada cantante ya que este deberá emplear diferentes métodos que adornen su canción –dice el director muy serio- Ahora, todos los participantes que están presentes, tengan en cuenta que no pueden retirarse ya que todos firmaron un contrato desde que iniciaron su carrera de cantante. Si alguien quiere retirarse, entonces váyase olvidando de ser cantante para siempre. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

-Espera… -dice Mikan levantándose de su asiento, tenía una mirada muy seria. Todos los participantes voltearon a verla, esto incomodó un poco más a Mikan- ¡Me niego a competir!

-Mire, señorita… -dice el director molesto, en cinco años nunca había visto que una participante se retirara, esto le sorprendió mucho- ¿Cuáles son sus razones para que tome esta decisión?

-No quiero competir contra mis amigos –dice Mikan muy triste, no le gustaba competir contra ellos. Para Mikan, sus amigos eran muy importantes.

-Por lo visto, tú no estás calificada para ser una cantante –dice el director mirando a Mikan, ella comenzaba a pensar que el director no comprendía el significado de amigos- ¡Retírate!

-Está bien –dice Mikan bajando las escaleras, sabía que ahora ya no era cantante, le dolía mucho, pero no pensaba reivindicarse, siguió bajando cuando sintió una mano que cogía su brazo, volteó y miró a Micky- ¿Qué haces?

-Ella no se va a retirar –dice Micky mirando al director fijamente a los ojos- Dame unos minutos, ahora vuelvo.

-¿No los vas a seguir, Natsume? –pregunta Rui mirando a su amigo, mientras observaba a Mikan y Micky salir del salón.

-No –dice Natsume, evitó mirar a su amigo, se colocó unos audífonos en su oído. Rui no entendía por qué actuaba de esa manera, parecía que Mikan no le importaba en lo absoluto- Aquella chica debería pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón cuando toma decisiones.

El director comenzó a explicar detalladamente cada criterio que irá a tomar en la competencia, no iba a ser nada fácil porque era la primera vez que se organizaba una competencia a nivel nacional. Cada uno de los participantes estaba sorprendido, aunque algunos comenzaron a ver esta competencia como un juego o como una manera de divertirse y aprender de los errores para ser unos brillantes cantantes.

Mientras tanto, Micky le jalaba del brazo a Mikan, ella comenzó a sentir el dolor en su brazo, no podía caminar bien, miró a Micky y este seguí caminando. Micky se detuvo cuando estaban afuera del local, soltó la el brazo de Mikan, ella estaba muy confundida.

-¿Qué piensas, princesa? –pregunta Micky muy molesto a Mikan, ella le miró muy sorprendida, pensaba que iba a apoyar su decisión, pero la reciente pregunta la confundió aun más- ¿Cómo vas a retirarte de la competencia?

-Ya dije mis razones –responde Mikan muy seria, sabía que estaba en riesgo su carrera como cantante, pero no quería competir- Yo... no puedo… competir con…

-Estoy tan decepcionado –dice Micky mirando muy triste a su princesa, ella trató de sonreír, no quería que Micky se preocupara tanto.

-Micky…yo… -dice Mikan muy triste, sabía que Micky siempre se preocupaba por ella, pero su decisión estaba tomada.

-¡No cometas el mismo error que yo! –grita Micky interrumpiendo a Mikan, ella se sorprendió aun más. Micky lucía muy triste-Yo pertenecía a un grupo muy famoso, éramos muy felices cantando, pero un día nos llamaron para competir entre nosotros. Yo me retiré y ahora soy un cantante solitario. Al retirarme, comprendí que mis amigos se sentían igual que yo, pero me dejaron un gran mensaje: "Los amigos siempre van a estar a tu lado y por una simple competencia, no se van a alejar de ti" "En la vida habrá muchos desafíos, enfréntalos y no des la espalda porque ten en cuenta que acabarás lastimando a las personas que te siguen"

-Micky… -dice Mikan sorprendida, comprendía a la perfección lo que intentaba decir, comenzaba a entender que se había equivocado porque los amigos nunca se van a separar. Vio a Micky muy triste, comenzaba a sentir que por su culpa había recordado momentos muy tristes, se acercó a él y le abrazó- Gracias. Tú siempre te has preocupado por mí, sabes hacerme reír cuando estoy triste e intercedes cuando me equivoco. Estaba a punto de cometer un error que lastimaría a mis fans.

-¡Qué aroma tan rico! –dice Micky sonriendo, Mikan se apartó rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir, pero mientras miraba a Micky, pensaba que Micky sería capaz de olvidar ese sentimientos que sentía por Natsume- Estoy feliz. No lo digo solo porque logré convencerte sino también porque voy a competir con mi rival.

-¿Tanto odias a Natsume? –pregunta Mikan.

-No lo odio –dice Micky sonriendo- Lo que sucede es que Natsume no me agrada.

Micky coge la mano de Mikan y se van corriendo al salón. Mikan miraba a Micky, por primera vez se sentía bien a su lado, estaba tan agradecida que quería abrazar, una vez más, a Micky. Comenzaba a pensar que una competencia podría ser divertida. Mikan estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, quería intentar enamorarse de él. Llegaron al salón, Mikan y Natsume estaban agotados y cogidos de la mano, Mikan levantó la mirada y observó a Natsume, tenía los ojos cerrados y los audífonos en sus oídos.

-Director lo siento –dice Mikan inclinando su cabeza. Micky estaba a su lado, no quería que su princesa se ponga nerviosa, así que, por ningún momento, soltó su mano- Me he equivocado, voy a competir.

-Ok, ok… -dice el director sonriendo, le sorprendía el brillo que tenía Mikan en los ojos, le recordaba su infancia- no te preocupes. Todos cometemos errores.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo –dice Mikan sonriendo, mientras miraba al director. Volteó y miró a todos los participantes. Rui le sonrió, miró a Natsume y este tenía los audífonos en sus oídos. Solo mirarlo hizo que su tristeza volviera, volteó y Micky le acarició el cabello. Mikan volvió a sonreír, sabía que debía vivir el presente, así que levantó su mano frete a todos los participantes- ¡Viva la competencia!

Mikan elevó la voz para que todos escucharan y asé llenar el local con una alegría y fuerzas para ganar. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados y los audífonos en sus oídos, Natsume esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. Mikan estaba tan feliz y muy ansiosa por ver la actuación de los demás participantes.

La ansiada reunión acabó, los demás participantes se iban retirando, algunos lucían miradas muy serias y frías, otros tenían cara de niño, y miraban a Mikan con mucha ternura. Una competencia estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, Mikan miraba a los participantes, algunos lucían ropa muy cara.

Afuera del local, se encontraron con Misaki, Suki y Bori, ellas al ver a sus amigos sonrieron, se sentían muy aburridas sin su presencia. Near estaba muy cansado, no pensaba que sería un día muy agotador y pensar que ahora tiene que componer una canción. Natsume se acercó a Suki, ella le sonrió y Natsume acarició su cabello. Mikan no quería verlos, pero su miraba estaba puesta en ellos, se sentía muy triste, quería llorar, no soportaba verlo tan serio y más aun, que la ignoraba.

-Pero… ¿qué te hiciste, princesa? –pregunta Micky cogiendo el codo del brazo de Mikan, ella comenzó a sentir dolor cuando Micky rozó con sus dedos la herida. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y cubrió con él la herida- ¿Por qué serás tan despistada? Desde ahora, avísame cuando te hagas daño… porque yo pienso protegerte.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sorprendida, sonrió al ver que Micky se preocupaba por ella. El dolor de la herida cesó, volteó y miró a Natsume, él le miró. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, Natsume volteó y cogió la mano de Suki, ellos se alejaban sin decir una palabra- Espera… Natsume.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nombras mi nombre como si me conocieras? –pregunta Natsume dando la espalda a Mikan, ella estaba sorprendida con la actitud de Natsume, nunca pensó que él la tratara de esa manera- Yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces.

-¡¿Por qué no le hablas así a mi princesa?! –pregunta Micky retando a Natsume y este siguió caminando de la mano con Suki.

Micky quería golpearlo por haber tratado mal a su princesa pero Mikan lo cogió de brazo, no quería ver una pelea. Micky trató de calmarse, no quería que su princesa se preocupara, así que dejó su ira, rencor y furia atrás, se resignó a observarlo, pero tenía en cuenta que la próxima vez no iba a permitir que traten mal a su princesa, estaba harto de Natsume, quería que admitiera su derrota.

-Micky… -dice Mikan cogiendo la mano de Micky, este se sorprendió, pensaba que ella le iba a dar un beso o le iba a abrazar, así que abrió sus brazos para abrazarla. Mikan le miró confundida y el resto de sus amigos comenzaron a reírse- ¿Qué haces? En fin, ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Me llamaste solo para decirme eso? –pregunta Micky indignado, aunque sabía que Mikan no cambiaría fácilmente sus sentimientos, esperaba un milagro. Miró su reloj que tenía en el brazo, vio la hora- Son las nueve.

-Ah… entiendo –dice Mikan suspirando. Luego, comenzó a gritar desesperada llamando la atención de sus amigos- ¡¿Las nueve?! Tan tarde hemos terminado nuestras actividades.

-Es cierto… -dice Bori asustada, se le había olvidado por completo, se acercó a Mikan- Lo estaba olvidando. Mañana tenemos un examen.

-¡Qué suerte tienen! Yo tengo clases particulares en mi casa. –grita Rui sonriendo, tenía mucha envidia de no estar en el colegio. Sus amigos voltearon a verlo muy sorprendidos, querían golpearlo entre todos- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Rui… Rui… -dice Bori molesta, ella se esforzaba mucho para mantener sus notas en alto y escuchar decir a Rui que tenían suerte, su ira comenzó a salir- ¿Suerte? ¡Tú vas a necesitar suerte!

-Bori… tranquila –dice Rui retrocediendo, miró a Mikan, Suki y Misaki y ellas le ignoraron. Rui no quería que Bori lo golpeara, así que comenzó a correr a toda velocidad- ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Solo dije que tenían suerte.

Bori estaba tan enojada, miró a sus amigas y todas juntas comenzaron a seguir a Rui, este seguía corriendo, no entendía por qué actuaban de esa manera, solo había hecho un comentario, siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, nunca hubiera imaginado romper su récord en correr.

-¿Tú crees que tengan suerte por tener un examen? –pregunta Near mirando a Rui corriendo, seguido por las chicas.

-Yo no opino… -dice Micky mirando con miedo a Bori, no le gustaba la expresión que tenía en su rostro, solo imaginarse que decía lo mismo que Rui, su vida correría peligro- No me gustaría acabar como Rui.

-Comienzo a alegrarme por no tener una novia como Bori –dice Near sonriendo, solo imaginarse su vida con Bori, le causaba mucho miedo, volteó y miró a una chica muy linda que iba caminando cerca de él- Bye, bye, Micky.

-¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí! –grita Micky, quería conversar con su amigo, le molestaba que sea tan coqueto con la chicas, pero comprendía a la perfección su motivo, por eso no intervenía en sus asuntos, ni tampoco le preguntaba nada acerca de su pasado. Micky le observó de lejos a Near, este cogía la cintura de la chica, luego la besaba arrinconándola en la pared- ¡Near! Está bien que la toques pero besarla… ¡No te pases!

Near no le hizo caso, siguió besando a aquella chica y ella acariciaba su cabello. Micky seguía gritando, porque, a pesar de todo, no le gustaba que él jugara con las chicas, sabía lo que iba a pasar después del beso, siguió gritando para que se detenga, pero Near siguió besando a la chica. Con Rui corriendo por todas partes, asustado de que sus amigas lo lastimen y Near besando a la chica, mientras que Micky no dejaba de gritar, había comenzado a correr un fuerte viento.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo más y más, el frío era tan intenso así que Mikan se detuvo, estaba cansada de correr, miró el cielo, aun tenía a Natsume en su mente, quería pensar que la decisión que acababa de tomar era la correcta y que ahora debe darse la oportunidad de amar a Micky, su nuevo y real novio.

-"Yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces" – dice Mikan, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente, era lo último que había dicho Natsume. Aquellas palabras le dolían, bajó la mirada, derramó una lágrima de sus ojos- Adiós para siempre, Natsume.


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 20**

**¡MIKAN! ¡SONRÍE PARA MÍ! **

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol comenzaba a salir y un día nuevo saldrá a relucir, pero con diferentes destinos que uno considera correcto.

Las luces de un cuarto se encendieron, las cortinas se abrieron y el resplandor del sol se reflejó en la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, observaba con dificultad el rostro de aquella persona, no podía identificar claramente quién era. Esta persona se acercaba lentamente y su rostro se hacía notable. Después de unos segundos, aquella persona estaba a centímetros de ella y mientras más se acercaba, sentía que su rostro le era familiar. Cuando pudo reconocerlo, estaba muy sorprendida, se levantó de inmediato, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Buenos días, princesa –dice Micky acariciando el cabello de Mikan, ella no entendía nada, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-¡¿Micky?! –dice Mikan muy sorprendida, tenía muchas interrogantes en su mente. No tenía respuestas, comenzó a llorar mucho, se imaginaba lo peor. Recordó a Natsume, se sentía tan decepcionada, su corazón no paraba de latir- ¿Pasó ayer algo entre nosotros?

-Sí –responde Micky muy serio, no quiso mirar a Mikan. Con esta reacción, Mikan volvió a llorar, estaba muy triste, no quería tranquilizarse hasta que sintió un beso en su frente- Estudiamos para el examen. Tú dormiste en tu cama y yo dormí en el suelo.

- ¡Qué alivio! –dice Mikan muy feliz, comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en su mesa de noche. Su corazón estaba comenzando a calmarse, el saber que solo estudiaron, la hacía tan feliz, suspiró una y otra vez- Entones, no pasó nada.

-¿Alivio? –pregunta Micky sonriendo, comenzaba a comprender lo que pasaba, se acercó más a Mikan y ella le miró muy sorprendida, ambos estaban muy cerca- Viendo tu expresión… pensaría que tu imaginación fue más allá de lo normal. No conocía ese lado tuyo tan pervertido.

-¿Pervertida? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse por lo que Micky acababa de decir, sabía que él tenía razón y que ella se había imaginado cosas peores, pero era porque estaba muy preocupada. Cualquier chica reaccionaría de esa manera, miró a Micky, no le agradaba su risita- No… no… lo soy.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? –pregunta Micky sonriendo, mientras veía a Mikan tan roja, ella no podía evitar los nervios- Si no pensaste cosas pervertidas, no deberías incomodarte o estar nerviosa aunque tu cara lo admite todo.

Mikan comenzó a lanzarle su almohada, sus peluches, todo lo que tenía a su alcance, estaba tan enojada, le molestaba que le digan pervertida. Cuando se enteró que no había pasado nada entre ellos, comenzó a sentirse aliviada, no entendía por qué le había afectado tanto y más aun cuando recordó a Natsume. Esas lágrimas no eran por ella sino por Natsume, eso lo sabía claramente. Su mente le decía que olvidarse de Natsume es lo mejor pero su corazón insistía en amarlo y según ella, la decisión que tomó es la correcta. No entendía sus sentimientos y lo que más le dolía era perder a Natsume para siempre, estaba tan confundida, quería tranquilizar su furia y la mejor opción era Micky, así que lanzó más fuerte sus peluches buscando desaparecer su confusión.

Micky esquivaba todos los objetos, unos eran punzantes y otros no lo eran. Comenzaba a cansarse, no podía respirar hasta que vio a Mikan con un arco y una flecha, estaba tan sorprendido, no sabía que Mikan tuvieras esas habilidades. Comenzaba a pensar que él no conocía muy bien a Mikan, no sabía sus gustos ni sus defectos. Pensaba que comparando a Natsume con él, Natsume ganaba porque conocía muy bien a Mikan, sabía todo de ella. No se sentía para nada mal porque a pesar de no conocerla muy bien, su único deseo es protegerla y hacerla sonreír siempre.

Mikan dispara cuatro flechas que acorralan a Micky en la pared, dos de ellas llegan en las mangas de su chompa y las otras dos, en las bastas del pantalón. Micky comenzó a temblar, no podía moverse, lo que más le preocupaba era el colegio, no sabía qué hora es, quería preguntarle a Mikan, pero ella le miraba con ojos penetrantes y no sabía por qué.

-¡Mikan y el idiota que está contigo! –grita la mamá de Mikan desde la cocina, esperaba que la escucharan.

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! –grita Mikan llorando, no podía evitar llorar. Recordar a Natsume cuando estaba con Micky era inevitable, quería regresar con él, pero el miedo por lastimarlo era tan grande- ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

-¡Quítame estas flechas! –grita Micky cabizbajo, sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba ver a su princesa llorando. Mikan le miraba sorprendida, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero tenía razón, debía quitarle las flechas para poder ir al colegio- ¡Apresúrate!

Mikan se acercó lentamente a Micky, él seguía con la mirada cabizbaja, no emitía ninguna palabra mientras ella seguía quitando las flechas. Cada flecha simbolizaba, para Mikan, los pedazos de su amor por Natsume, quería olvidarlo, nunca hubiera imaginado amar tanto a un chico como Natsume. Micky no dejaba de mirarla, sabía que Mikan amaba a Natsume, eso lo sabía desde el principio.

Las flechas cayeron al suelo y las lágrimas de Mikan seguían, quería parar de llorar pero no podía, le seguía doliendo su corazón. Micky no dejaba de mirarla, sabía que debía tomar una decisión, así que le jaló del brazo, ella le miró muy sorprendida. Micky la abrazaba muy fuerte, ella no hacía ningún movimiento, solo inclinaba su cabeza en el pecho de Micky, este acarició su cabello tan dulcemente, comenzó a oler su cabello y de por sí, ella comenzó a sonrojarse y se apartó de él sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa.

-Solo quería oler tu cabello –dice Micky sonriendo, quería hacerlo, sabía que no era apropiado, pero quería conocer el aroma de Mikan por última vez.

-Me voy a cambiar –dice Mikan muy seria, no le agradaba lo que Micky acababa de hacer. No entendía la razón o el motivo por el que lo hizo, estaba confundida e incómoda así que abrió la puerta- Sal de mi cuarto.

-¡Terminemos! –grita Micky cabizbajo, pensaba que era lo correcto, no quería ver sufrir a Mikan, sentía que esa decisión le iba a afectar, pero quería hacer lo correcto. Mikan volteó a verlo muy sorprendida, él se acercó a ella y cogió su mano- Cuando me pediste ser tu novio, no sabes qué feliz me sentía, pero… esa felicidad solo la sentía yo. No sabes cómo me siento ahora…

-Eso no… -dice Mikan mirando muy triste a Micky.

-Escúchame, princesa –dice Micky muy triste, nunca hubiera pensado tomar esta decisión tan dolorosa, pero al ver las lágrimas de su princesa, sentía que era lo correcto- Tú amas a Natsume y por más que sea mi rival, tu felicidad está por encima de todo. Yo te amo, no sabes cuánto, pero tú no me amas, así que…

-¡No quiero terminar contigo! –grita Mikan muy triste. Comienza a acercarse lentamente para posar su mano en la mejilla de Micky. Ella sentía cómo las lágrimas de Micky caían de sus ojos, sabía cuan doloroso era para él admitir la verdad- Así que por favor, ayúdame a olvidar a Natsume. Te prometo que nunca más voy a llorar por él. ¡Dame la oportunidad de amarte!

-Princesa…. –dice Micky muy sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Mikan le acababa de dar una oportunidad, esto era lo que Micky tanto anhelaba. Tenía la oportunidad en sus manos y la felicidad de Mikan en ellas- Prometo hacerte sonreír siempre.

Micky se acerca a Mikan, ella se queda inmóvil cuando siente que el roce de los labios de Micky toca su frente, se quedó muy sorprendida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Micky salió del cuarto de su princesa, ella aun estaba sorprendida porque ese beso en la frente se sentía como un beso en los labios, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera.

- ¡Mikan y el idiota que está contigo! –grita la mamá de Mikan al no escuchar una respuesta de su hija. Comenzó a servir el desayuno, miró el reloj- Está listo el desayuno… ¡Bajen inmediatamente!

-Ya voy, mamá –dice Mikan elevando la voz.

No entendía por qué tanta prisa, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora, se le había olvidado por completo el examen, abrió su ropero y sacó todas las ropas que tenía, comenzó a elegir y aunque le tomó mucho tiempo, lo logró. Cerró la puerta y encontró a Micky, él seguía parado en la puerta, volteó y se quedó atónito.

-¡Qué linda! –dice Micky sorprendido por la belleza de su adorada princesa, pensaba que estaba viendo un ángel- Esa falda negra te queda muy bien, ese polo blanco con rayas moradas modela tu cuerpo y esas dos colitas que sujetan tu cabello te hacen ver como una tierna niña.

-Oh… por dios. –dice Mikan sonrojándose, sus nervios eran muy notorios. Miró a Micky y comenzó a sonreír, él podía alabarla sin titubear. En cambio, Natsume no acostumbraba demostrar sus sentimientos- Eres tan exagerado.

Micky extiende su mano y Mikan coge la mano de Micky, no esperaba que su princesa se enamore de él en un solo día, tenía en cuenta que debía poner todo su esfuerzo porque su princesa acababa de darle una oportunidad. Una vez en la sala, ambos observaron que el desayuno estaba listo y lo que más les llamó la atención fueron unas flores rojas que adornaban la mesa.

-Tardaron –dice la mamá de Mikan, mientras cargaba en sus manos un pastel. Una vez colocado en la mesa, volteó y la mirada tan feliz que tenía cambió cuando vio a su hija y Micky cogidos de la mano- ¿Qué haces propasándote con mi hija?

-Yo solo… -dice Micky sorprendido, no pensaba que su mamá se enojara tanto por coger la mano de su princesa. Comenzaba a preocuparle que la mamá de su princesa le tratara mal y solo porque no se parecía a Natsume; eso le incomodaba.

-¡Aparta tu mano de ella! –grita la mamá de Mikan muy seria.

-Señora, a usted no le agrado, ¿verdad? –pregunta Micky muy triste, solo quería que la mamá de Mikan lo tratara como un hijo y sentir ese cariño de madre.

-Eso no es cierto –dice la mamá de Mikan acercándose a Micky, este sintió una leve caricia en su cabello- Eres el hijo que toda madre hubiera querido tener. No es que no me agrades, lo que pasa es que… yo quiero que mi hija sea feliz y no estoy para nada contenta con la decisión que acaba de tomar.

- Mamá… -dice Mikan muy triste, sabía que su mamá la conocía muy bien y lo que acababa de decir, la impactó mucho. De pronto sintió una mano que cogía la suya, esa mano era muy cálida. Había sentido esa calidez cuando cogía la mano de Natsume, pero ahora era diferente- Micky…

-Es tarde… -dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan, sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, pero no quería que su princesa vuelva a llorar. Él prometió que mientras esté a su lado, Mikan no iba a derramar ni una lágrima- Vámonos.

-Espera… -dice Mikan mientras Micky le jalaba de la mano, este se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su princesa. Miró a su mamá, le sonrió porque sabía que su mamá quería lo mejor para ella-Mamá… hoy… ¿puedo quedarme en el departamento de Micky? Necesito componer una canción y para ello necesito un piano.

-De acuerdo… -dice la mamá de Mikan. A pesar de todo, confiaba en Micky, aunque tenía sus dudas, así que se acerca a su hija- Cierra los ojos.

Mikan cierra los ojos y siente primero el roce de los dedos de su mamá en su frente. Luego, en su ombligo, en su corazón, en el lado izquierdo del corazón y en su boca. Mikan pensaba que su mamá había terminado de darle sus bendiciones, pero sintió un último roce de sus dedos en su cuello, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dio con la sorpresa de que tenía un collar muy lindo con la figura de un corazón, aunque le extrañaba su aspecto porque era muy cristalino, pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

Al salir de la casa, Mikan y Micky comienzan a correr, ambos sabían que ya era tarde y ni siquiera habían tomado desayuno. Micky no podía creer que su princesa corriera tanto, comenzaba a comprender por qué llegaba tan agotada al colegio, siguió corriendo para alcanzarla. Mikan giró cuando llegó a la esquina, siguió corriendo y se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista. Micky llegó detrás de ella, casi sin aire, pensaba que había perdido todos los recuerdos de su vida hasta cuando vio a su princesa detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? –pregunta Micky tratando de respirar, ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja y su rostro lucía muy triste. Micky volteó y miró el coche de Natsume, este no se dignaba a mirar a Mikan.

-Señorita, les llevo –dice el chofer de Natsume, no comprendía qué sucedía entre Mikan y Natsume, quería que hablaran y solucionaran sus problemas- Van a llegar tarde si siguen corriendo.

-¡Acelera! –grita Natsume enojado, no quería mirar a Mikan porque pensaba que si se acercaba a ella, le diría todas sus verdades y terminaría lastimándola. Comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que el chofer no obedecía sus indicaciones ya que este no dejaba de mirar a Mikan y Micky- No tienes que preocuparte por la gente que no sabe donde caerse muerta.

Mikan se quedó sorprendida con el comentario de Natsume, nunca hubiera imaginado que él actuara de esa manera, pensaba que él trataba por igual a las personas, pero entendía el motivo de su reacción, comenzaba a sentir que ella es la culpable de que Natsume volviera a ser el mismo de antes, aquel chico que actuaba fríamente y no le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Micky miró a su princesa, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, esto lo sorprendió, no iba a permitir que su princesa derrame una sola lágrima por Natsume, se había prometido a sí mismo que la haría feliz. Su enojo fue creciendo cuando vio que su princesa estaba a punto de llorar, volteó y miró el rostro de su rival reflejado en la ventana del coche. En ese momento, no le importaba nada más que su princesa, había hecho una promesa y por ningún momento la iba a romper, golpeó con toda su fuerza la ventana, los pedazos de vidrio iban cayendo al suelo y la mano de Micky comenzó a sangrar.

Mikan se quedó sorprendida con la reacción de Micky, le preocupaba mucho la mano de Micky, sabía que la intención de Micky era evitar que la lastimen, comenzaba a pensar que Micky la amaba mucho más que ella a él, no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse triste.

-¡Natsume! –grita Micky muy fuerte jalando la camisa de Natsume, este le miró muy frío. Micky estaba tan enojado, nunca hubiera imaginado que Natsume lastimara mucho a su princesa- ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¿Acaso no ves que mi princesa se siente mal?

-Yo no conozco a esa princesa tuya –dice Natsume mirándole muy serio- Ahora… ¿puedes quitarme las manos de encima? Estás ensuciando mi camisa.

-Entiendo –dice Micky apartando su mano de la camisa de Natsume, se sentía tan enojado, quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero no podía porque su princesa estaba a su lado. Volteó a ver a su princesa, cogió su mano para hacerle saber que no está sola. Una vez más volteó a ver a Natsume, estaba decidido a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo- Desde este momento, te prohíbo acercarte a mi princesa y, desde ahora, yo estoy dispuesto a protegerla. Si vuelves a acercarte, no me voy a contener las ganas de golpearte, así que estás advertido.

Micky le jaló de la mano a su princesa, todo lo que acababa de decir no era un juego, no estaba dispuesto a perderla para que Natsume la haga sufrir una vez más, no quería ver esas lágrimas, deseaba verla sonreír, por lo que estaba decidido a esforzarse para que su princesa se enamore de él.

Mikan miró a Micky, tenía mucho miedo de lastimarlo, no sabía si olvidaría a Natsume, pero quería intentarlo. Había veces en que le molestaba escuchar que la protegerían ya que debido a esto, las personas que más quería salían heridas, no entendía por qué se preocupaban demasiado por ella. Se sentía muy mal, volteó a ver por última vez a Natsume y este ya se había marchado.

Mikan y Micky comenzó a correr, ambos sabían que ya era tarde. Llegaron a la puerta del colegio, ambos estaban exhaustos, su respiración era muy cortante.

-Micky, llegamos tarde –dice Mikan muy triste, sabía que la profesora no iba a permitir que dieran el examen y menos en la hora que es, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano- Es imposible dar el examen.

-¿Imposible? –pregunta Micky muy serio- Pueda que sea tarde, pero yo no me pienso rendir. Hemos corrido tanto y dices que es mejor no dar el examen.

-Pero… es que… -dice Mikan cabizbaja- La profesora…

-Todo va a salir bien –dice Micky muy serio, en su vocabulario no existía la palabra rendirse- Ten en cuenta que no estás sola.

Micky cogió la mano de Mikan y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Mikan comenzaba a sentir que estaba frente a una persona admirable, le sorprendía su manera de ser, no dejaba de mirarlo, antes se sentía incómoda al estar a su lado; pero, ahora era distinto, se sentía segura, feliz y una gran calidez recorría su mano. No sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder; sin embargo, tenía en cuenta que no estaba sola, eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Ambos tocaron la puerta, Mikan estaba un poco nerviosa, sus mano comenzaron a sudar, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. La puerta comenzaba a abrirse y el corazón de Mikan comenzaba a palpitar, este se detuvo cuando vio a la profesora frente a ella.

-¿Por qué llegan a esta hora? –pregunta la profesora muy seria.

-Porque… porque… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer porque si decía la verdad, no rendirían el examen y si mentía, pueda que rindan su examen sin dificultades. Su único problema era que ella no era buena para mentir- nosotros…

-Pueda que nuestro motivo no sea el más correcto, pero corrimos muchas cuadras para llegar al colegio. Teniendo en cuenta nuestro esfuerzo, le pido… -dice Micky interrumpiendo a Mikan, tenía las palabras claras en su mente, quería que su princesa diera su examen y no estaba dispuesto a que todos sus esfuerzos se vayan al tacho de basura. Si arrodillarse y dejar al lado su orgullo es lo que cuesta la sonrisa de su princesa, lo haría- Por favor, permítanos dar el examen.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sorprendida, se sentía mal por Micky porque acababa de arrodillarse ante la profesora, comenzaba a pensar que no debería dejarse dominar por su miedo. Micky la necesita, no quería dejarlo solo, así que se arrodilló junto a él y cogió su mano- Por favor, profesora.

-No tenían que arrodillarse –dice la profesora sonriendo dejando a los dos jóvenes atónitos y sin palabras- De todos modos, les iba a dejar entrar por ser el último examen.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan Mikan y Micky sorprendidos, arrodillarse fue tan vergonzoso para ellos. Ambos se levantaron, estaban muy enojados con la profesora, pero ese enojo era pasajero- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?!

-Porque nunca nadie se había arrodillado ante mí –dice la profesora riéndose sin parar mientras miraba a sus alumnos- ¿Por qué será?

-¿Quiere que se lo explique con lujo de detalles? –pregunta Micky muy molesto, para él su orgullo era lo más importante, pero ahora se encontraba por los suelos. Mikan se asustaba tan solo con verlo, comenzaba a encontrar el parecido con Near- No tengo mucho tiempo, pero puedo exagerar aquellos detalles que…

-¡Micky! –grita Mikan molesta, debía controlarlo para que de su boca no salga palabras que afecten a la profesora, sabía que Micky estaba muy molesto, pero quería ayudarlo para que no cometa errores que podrían ocasionar la anulación de su examen- Tenemos que dar el examen.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dice Micky calmándose.

La profesora abrió la puerta e ingresaron Mikan y Micky, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, esto les incomodaba mucho. Mikan se sentía muy avergonzada por haber llegado tarde, sus nervios la delataban, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron acelerarse, de pronto sintió una ventisca muy fría, miró a Natsume, este tenía sus ojos puestos en su examen. Mikan no podía esquivar sus ojos de Natsume, sabía que nunca más volvería con él; sin embargo, no entendía por qué sentía un inmenso dolor en su corazón.

La profesora comenzó a vigilar a sus alumnos por si cometían plagio o copiaban los exámenes de sus compañeros. Algunos se sentían incómodos con la mirada seria de la profesora, solo miraban su examen. Después de unos minutos, como era de costumbre, Natsume entregó su examen a la profesora y luego, Micky hizo lo mismo. Natsume comenzó a dormir sobre su mesa, mientras que Micky no dejaba de mirarlo, no entendía por qué todas las chicas acababan enamorándose de él, intentando buscar si hay alguna diferencia entre ellos. El resto aun seguía respondiendo las preguntas de sus exámenes, algunos sudaban y otros se daban de golpes con la mesa intentando buscar una respuesta a su pregunta. Mikan seguía respondiendo sus preguntas, dio la vuelta a la página, se fijó el reloj y sus nervios aumentaron, no sabía qué hacer o qué responder, dejó su lápiz unos momentos, suspiró varias veces intentando calmarse y siguió con su examen.

-Chicos, faltan cinco minutos –dice la profesora vigilando a sus alumnos, su único deseo era que aprueben, ella sabía que sus alumnos eran muy unidos.

Cada uno de sus alumnos seguía respondiendo las preguntas de sus exámenes, otros se apresuraban para terminar su examen y cuando sonó la campana, todos bajaron sus lápices o lapiceros, cualquier error que querían corregir ya no era posible. La profesora comenzó a recoger los exámenes, observaba que algunos tenían el rostro muy triste, otros sonreían pero sentía que cada uno se esforzó en estudiar, eso la alegró mucho.

-Chicos, las notas saldrán dentro de dos horas –dice la profesora intentando introducir los exámenes en un sobre, lo cogió y abrió la puerta – Eso es todo por hoy. Tienen hasta la salida para jugar o divertirse.

Los alumnos gritaron de felicidad por haber culminado la dura semana de exámenes, se sentían tan aliviados, dejando a un lado el estrés. Suki comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, lanzó avioncitos de papel a sus compañeros, estaba muy contenta, no podía creer que los exámenes ya terminaron, se sentía muy aliviada. Uno de los avioncitos de papel cayó en la cabeza de Natsume, este despertó de sorpresa, volteó para buscar con la mirada a Suki, pero encontró a Mikan conversando con Micky, ambos sonreían muy felices.

-Mikan, ¿cómo vas a hacer para componer una canción si no tienes piano? –pregunta Misaki sonriendo mientras miraba a Mikan y a Micky.

-Voy a quedarme a dormir en la casa de Micky –responde Mikan sonriendo, atrás pasaba Natsume con un rostro muy serio.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Bori exaltada, no podía creer lo que su amiga Mikan acababa de decir, no pensaba que su relación con Micky iba en serio- ¿Y Natsume?

-No menciones su nombre en mi presencia –dice Micky muy serio, no quería que su princesa vuelva a llorar, no quería verla triste- Lo hago por el bien de mi princesa.

-Micky… -dice Mikan susurrando en voz baja, sabía el significado de sus palabras, volteó para ver a Natsume y este seguía conversando con Suki. Esa mirada triste apareció y desapareció cuando sintió una leve caricia en su cabello, levantó la mirada y vio una sonrisa que la hizo sentir, por primera vez, segura y protegida, en especial comprendía que no estaba sola- Gracias.

-¡Compañeros! –grita Bori alzando la voz y todos voltearon a verla, la atención estaba puesta en ella, no sentía nervios, solo quería disfrutar de su tiempo libre con sus amigos- ¿Quieren jugar a la botella borracha?

-Sí –gritan todos a coro.

Muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a reunir las mesas, algunos la agrupaban, otros colocaban sillas alrededor de la gran mesa, todos sonreían felices, la amistad entre ellos era increíble, sus rostros alegres y su manera de organizarse entre ellos eran una prueba del valor de su amistad. Bori sacó de su mochila una botella de plástico, esperaba que el juego sea divertido para sus amigos y comenzó girando la botella.

-Misaki, debes dar una orden a Natsume –dice Bori sal ver el resultado de la botella, esperaba que ella aprovechara el momento para obtener una reconciliación entre Mikan y Natsume- ¡Rápido, rápido!

-Natsume… -dice Misaki mirando a Natsume con una mirada muy seria, que intimidaba a cualquiera. Lo que tenía en mente significaba mucho para que sus amigos vuelvan a sonreír, solo buscaba que ellos se reconcilien- ¡Besa a Mikan!

-¡Oye! –dice Micky muy molesto, no le agradaba la petición de Misaki, sabia las consecuencias si se cumplía tal pedido. Simplemente no quería ver aquel rostro de su princesa, aquel que carecía de felicidad- ¡Detente! Eso es…

-Si de esta manera va a empezar el juego, entonces me retiro –dice Natsume muy serio levantándose de su asiento, miró con ojos penetrantes a Misaki, ella comenzó a sentir mucho miedo, un escalofrío recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo- ¡No pienso involucrarme con una completa desconocida para mí!

-Pero… -dice Bori levantándose de su asiento, solo quería que ellos se reconciliaran, pero parecía que su separación iba en serio- Natsume…

-Conozco tu juego, Bori… -dice Natsume muy serio, sentía que nadie le comprendía, no quería besar a Mikan y menos verla, pero algo le impedía retroceder. Por lo tanto, su intención era olvidarse de ella, intentar de alejar cualquier oportunidad- Si no acabas con esto, yo lo acabo.

-¡Cálmense! –grita Mikan con la mirada cabizbaja, sentía mucho dolor, pero sabía que ella fue quien lo provocó y además, ella tampoco quería besarlo, no quería sentir el roce de sus labios cerca de ella. Al igual que Natsume, quería olvidar todo- Esa petición es muy egoísta de tu parte, Misaki. Si este juego se dio con el propósito que todos conocemos, entonces yo también me retiro.

-Igual yo –dice Micky levantándose de su asiento.

-Lo siento –dice Misaki inclinando su cabeza como señal de disculpa, no pensaba que su petición afectara a todos, se sentía muy mal, no quería crear problemas- En serio, lo siento.

-Ya no importa, Misaki. Todo está bien, te lo aseguro –dice Mikan sonriendo, no quería que el resto de sus compañeros abandonaran el juego solo por sus problemas, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, eso es lo que pensaba- Sigamos jugando porque… ¡los exámenes terminaron! Dejemos de lado los problemas personales y disfrutemos del día.

-Entonces, Natsume… -dice Misaki sonriendo mientras observaba a Natsume sentarse- Tienes que decir: Hasta la vista, baby. Exagera esta frase con mucho coqueteo… no sé haz que esta frase brille cuando tú lo digas.

-Jamás lo diré –dice Natsume ignorando a Misaki, no estaba dispuesto a pasar vergüenza, no quería decir esa frase tan ridícula- Nun-ca

-Es una… -dice Bori riéndose, quería ver cómo diría aquella frase, deseaba ver aquella expresión, la curiosidad era demasiada para ella- or-den… ¡orden! ¡Orden! ¿Me escuchaste?

- ¡Escuché! Lo haré, pero solo una vez –dice Natsume incómodo, sentía que estaba a punto de perder su orgullo. Volteó, miró a sus compañeros con un rostro coqueto, aquella expresión que jamás hubiera pensado hacer en toda su vida, comenzó a suspirar lentamente. Agitó su cabello con delicadeza, unos ojos de ternura rodeaban el ambiente- Hasta la vista… hasta la vista… hasta la vista… ¡baby!

-No… puedo… creerlo –dice Misaki riéndose, no podía evitarlo, nunca había visto a Natsume actuar de esa manera y hasta sus compañeros se reían- ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara? ¿No puedes volver a hacerlo el domingo cuando termines de participar en la competencia de cantantes, Natsume?

-¡No! –grita Natsume muy serio- Jamás lo volveré a hacer.

-Ni que lo hubiera hecho increíble –dice Micky mirando a Natsume, no le gustaba que su rival se convierta en la atención del público, tampoco le agradaba que él participara en el juego, pero no podía hacer nada. Cogió la botella y comenzó a hacerla girar, no estaba contento con el resultado; sin embargo, sabía que las órdenes del juego se cumplían- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Misaki?

-Misaki… ¿Por qué no le pides que te bese? –pregunta Suki sonriendo, quería ver cómo reaccionaban los dos. Levantó la mirada y observó a Misaki, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, esto le sorprendió mucho- Era una broma.

-¡Qué alivio! Era una broma –dice Micky riendo, los nervios que tenía habían desaparecido. Volteó a ver a Misaki, ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja- ¿Qué pasa, Misaki?

-Nada –responde Misaki muy seria, no quiso mirar a Micky, se sentía muy triste y no sabía por qué, se levantó de su asiento, no se atrevió a mirar a sus amigos porque sentía que iba a llorar, no entendía por qué le dolía mucho su corazón- Ahora vuelvo, sigan jugando.

-¡Oye! –grita Micky sorprendido al ver a Misaki retirarse del salón, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, se sentía muy confundido. A pesar de que últimamente habían discutido mucho, le preocupaba Misaki, esperaba que ella se encuentre bien- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Serás inteligente en los estudios, pero eres lento en el amor –dice Bori muy seria, no comprendía a los chicos, pero lo que más llamó su atención era enterarse de un amor no correspondido, sabía que era doloroso, no imaginaba cómo ha de sentirse su amiga- Deberías tener tus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Micky confundido, no entendía lo que Bori decía, pero no le agradaba el tono de voz que usaba, aunque por alguna razón, su preocupación por Misaki aumentaba y sin darse cuenta, estaba mirando la puerta, volteó y miró a Bori, ella le sonrió- ¿Qué me quieres decir, Bori?

-Nada –dice Bori cogiendo la botella, comenzó a girarla y dio otro resultado. Ahora uno de sus compañeros tenía que ordenar a Mikan, ella debía obedecer a todo lo que él diga- Estaba esperando muy ansiosa este momento.

-Bien… -dice uno de los compañeros mirando a Mikan muy sonriente, estaba deseando tanto este momento, sus ojos se iluminaron- Mikan, quiero que…

-Princesa… -dice Micky interrumpiendo a su compañero, volteó para mirar a su princesa, estaba ansioso por las notas de sus exámenes, esperaba ganar a Natsume- ¿Cuánto falta para que se cumplan dos horas?

-Esto… -dice Mikan sacando de su mochila, su celular. Comenzó a encenderlo, luego vio la hora, no podía evitar reírse, sabía cuál era el propósito de Micky, no pensaba que envidiara tanto a Natsume- Falta media hora.

-Ojalá ganes a Natsume –dice Suki sonriendo- Aunque lo veo difícil porque desde que él ingresó a este colegio, no hay ningún examen que haya desaprobado.

-Esto… -dice uno de los compañeros un poco nervioso, nadie le hacía caso o volteaba a mirarlo, no sabía cómo llamar la atención- me tocaba ordenar a…

-Pues yo puedo dar por acabado el récord de Natsume –dice Micky muy serio mirando a Suki, tenía muy en cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de Natsume, es por eso que le defendía- ¡Me he esforzado mucho para lograrlo!

-Por cierto, estoy aquí –dice Natsume muy serio mirando a Micky- Te estoy escuchando desde que mencionaste la hora. Si quieres ganarme, inténtalo.

-Esto… -dice uno de los compañeros en voz baja, quería que lo escuchen y lo más importante quería cumplir su anhelado deseo- ¿Me pueden escuchar?

-Lo puedo hacer en el momento que quiera –dice Micky mirando a Natsume, no soportaba que él sea tan orgulloso, le molestaba que Natsume pensara que es hábil en todo. Quería ganarlo para que Natsume se diera cuenta de que él también puede destacar y sobresalir- Yo soy el oponente adecuado para Natsume.

-En otras palabras… -dice Bori sonriendo, comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A ella realmente le agradaba ver a Micky y Natsume discutir, porque eso significaba que la relación entre ambos no era mala- Micky admira a Natsume, tanto que quisiera ser como él, ¿verdad?

-Entonces… -dice Natsume muy serio mirando a Micky, aun seguía sin agradarle por las últimas peleas que tuvo con él- tú deseas convertirte en mi sirviente.

-Esto… -dice uno de los compañeros, su enojo iba creciendo al sentirse ignorado y pensar que su deseo estaba a punto de esfumarse, provocó que sus nervios desaparecieran en solo un instante y esa valentía saliera a relucir. Se levantó de su asiento y golpeó muy fuerte la mesa- ¡Quiero que Mikan me bese!

-Yo no pienso convertirme en tu sirviente, Natsume –dice Micky enojado, luego volteó al escuchar la petición de uno de sus compañeros. Micky se acercó a este chico y le jaló de la camisa, no iba a permitir que su princesa bese a otro chico que no sea él- Oye, mocoso. ¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo?

-Este juego ya me cansó –dice Natsume pateando la mesa, miró con ojos penetrantes a aquel chico, volteó y se retiró del salón.

- Me retracto –dice uno de los compañeros, no le agradó los ojos penetrantes de Natsume, solo recordar que una vez él fue quien propinó golpes a todos para defender a Mikan, no quería pasar por lo mismo- Estoy satisfecho con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ni un beso te va a dar –dice Micky jalando más fuerte la camisa de aquel chico, no le gustaba en absoluto su petición y lo que más le molestó fue que el beso de Mikan se considerara como un juego- El beso de mi princesa no es cosa de juegos porque esos besos transmiten sentimientos.

-¡Micky! –grita Mikan muy asustada, no quería que lastimaran a su compañero, sabía que había cometido un error al pedir esa petición, pero debía tener en cuenta los sentimientos de aquel chico. Ni bien escuchó a su princesa, Micky apartó su mano de la camisa del chico. Mikan miró con ternura a aquel chico, se acercó a él y se quitó su pulsera- Lo siento, pero un beso significa mucho para mí. Sin embargo, puedo regalarte mi pulsera, esta guarda un inmenso valor para mí porque es de mi hermanita, ella me la dio antes de morir.

-Esto solo es un juego –dice uno de los compañeros sorprendido por la actitud de Mikan, él tenía sentimientos hacia ella pero ya no soportaba guardarlo por mucho tiempo y para no hacer sentir mal a Mikan, fingió con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien- No tiene importancia.

-Una persona nunca haría lo que tú hiciste sino sintieras algo por mí –dice Mikan sonriendo, se acercó más a aquel chico y le abrazó, no podía cumplir con el beso pero había otra manera de reemplazarlo- Gracias. Por cierto, esta pulsera no solo te la entrego como amiga sino porque eres una persona muy importante para mí.

-Vámonos, princesa –dice Micky jalando el brazo de Mikan, ella comenzaba a sentir dolor, pero al ver la sonrisa de aquel chico, se alegró mucho. Micky realmente admiraba a su princesa porque ella buscó la manera de rechazarlo con tal de que no saliera lastimado- Pasaron dos horas.

Todos salieron alborotados del aula, estaban desesperados por saber sus calificaciones, no saber si aprobaron o no era tan angustiante. Todos los alumnos se amontonaban para ver sus notas respectivas, estas se encontraban publicadas en la puerta de entrada del colegio. Había pocas notas impresas de color rojo y la gran mayoría era de color azul, esto afectó mucho a Mikan. Solo observar a algunos de sus compañeros que se alegraban por sus notas y otros lloraban por haber desaprobado, con todo esto Mikan no se atrevía siquiera a asomarse para mirar sus notas, estaba muy nerviosa. Todo lo contrario ocurría con Micky, él buscaba la forma de pasar entre muchos alumnos, intentaba pedir permiso pero era imposible.

-¡Déjenme pasar! –grita Micky desesperado, quería saber si el promedio de sus notas alcanzaba a su rival, eso era lo único que le interesaba- ¡Quiero pasar!

-¡Apártense de mi camino! –grita Natsume elevando su voz, solo bastaba una mirada seria para que todos sus compañeros le abrieran paso. Natsume caminó sin problemas, mientras que Micky se quedaba sorprendido, con la boca abierta. Levantó la mirada y observó su promedio, no mostró ninguna expresión, solo volteó y miró al resto de los alumnos- ¡Salgan de mi camino!

-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! –grita Micky molesto, envidiaba a Natsume por ser tan popular, no soportaba su actitud tan petulante. Micky comenzó a agacharse para entrar por aquellos espacios que dejaban los alumnos, por más que fueran pequeños, estaba decidido a ver sus notas. Cuando por fin llegó, se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y miró sus notas- ¡No! ¡Otra vez segundo puesto!

Micky salió muy agotado después de pasar por los espacios pequeños, estaba sin fuerzas para levantarse, comenzaba a sentir el dolor en sus pies y brazos. Levantó la mirada y observó a su princesa estrechando su mano, no sabía si era un sueño lo que sus ojos veían. Una sonrisa de su princesa significaba mucho para Micky, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. No dudó un instante en coger la mano de Mikan y abrazarla muy fuerte, intentando transmitirle su calor. Lo que sentía Micky en esos instantes era mucho más fuerte que un simple amor.

Mikan se quedó sorprendida, su corazón se detuvo en ese instante y un simple abrazo recorría cada milímetro de su alma. Por primera vez, sentía una gran calidez en su corazón; sin embargo, sobraba ese sentimiento que era capaz de jalarla como un río.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Mikan confundida, no entendía el motivo del abrazo. Se sintió aliviada cuando Micky se apartó de ella; tenía sentimientos que era difícil de explicar.

-Te quiero, princesa –dice Micky sonriendo, antes no podía decirlo claramente porque estaba Natsume con ella; pero ahora decirlas no bastaba, quería transmitirle aquellos sentimientos que sentía cuando estaba al lado de su princesa. Observó que su princesa estaba un poco avergonzada, así que trató de cambiar el tema- ¿Cómo saliste en tus exámenes? ¿Aprobaste?

-¿Cómo decirlo? –pregunta Mikan confundida, comenzó a reírse sin razón, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, esto sorprendió a Micky. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, se sentía muy avergonzada de sí misma, pero tenía en cuenta que debía confiar en Micky, él siempre se preocupaba por ella y sería egoísta si pensara en sí misma así que levantó la mirada- No me atreví a ver mis notas. Tengo muchos nervios y mucho miedo de saber si he aprobado o desaprobado, pueda que me digas que soy…

-¡Vamos a ver tus notas! –grita Micky sonriendo, comprendía a la perfección lo que intentaba decirle su princesa, pero pensaba que uno debía enfrentar sus temores y no esconderse de ellos, así que cogió la mano de su princesa , ella intentaba apartar su mano, no quería ver aun sus notas. El temor estaba invadiendo a su princesa así que volteó a verla con una sonrisa- No tienes por qué tener miedo, yo estoy contigo. Tú no estás sola princesa, así que… ¡Agáchate!

- ¡¿Qué?! –dice Mikan sorprendida al ver que Micky señalaba con su mano aquel espacio por el que había entrado. Ella comenzó a golpearlo en su espalda, no entendía por qué Micky tenía ideas absurdas. Decidió parar de golpearlo cuando vio que Micky se quejaba del dolor, se arrodilló frente a él, comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Micky no paraba de quejarse- ¿Te duele mucho? Lo siento, es que a veces no controlo mi fuerza y…

Micky cogió la mano de su princesa muy fuerte, entró por aquellos espacios, nada lo iba a detener ni siquiera las quejas de su princesa. Estaba ansiosa por ver las notas de su princesa, no sabía desde cuándo es que comenzó a preocuparse y desear siempre estar al lado de su princesa. No le agradaba verla triste, es por ello que siempre intentaba hacerle sonreír.

Mikan ya no intentaba apartar su mano, ella también quería ver sus notas, miró a Micky y observó que él luchaba para pasar de entre la multitud. Su carácter, su actitud, su perseverancia y su manera de ser, le impactaba. En su mente aun permanecía el abrazo de Micky, no podía olvidar su aroma, no entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera. No podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba al lado de Micky y en su corazón aun permanecía esa calidez; era la primera vez que se sentía así.

-Princesa… princesa –dice Micky acariciando el cabello de su princesa, trataba de llamar su atención y cuando su princesa volteó a verlo, este sonrió- Ahora es el momento para ver tus notas.

-Entiendo –dice Mikan muy nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo así que cogió la mano de Micky muy fuerte. Levanta la mirada, comienza buscando un nombre muy importante y al verlo en el primer puesto, sonrió. Ahora se encontraba con muchas energías, buscó su nombre, vio los resultados y abrazó a Micky muy fuerte- ¡Aprobé! ¡Aprobé!

-Felicitaciones… -dice Micky acariciando el cabello de su princesa, estaba muy feliz porque ella había aprobado. Lo que más le alegraba era ver la sonrisa de su princesa, sabía que no podía besarla porque era muy temprano para que su princesa cambie sus sentimientos- Mikan, mi linda princesa.

Mikan guardó silencio, no podía creer que Micky la llamara por su nombre, su corazón comenzó a latir, quería calmarlo pero era imposible. Aun sentía que Micky la abrazaba, tenía unas ganas inmensas de corresponder a su abrazo pero existía un sentimiento que le impedía.

Micky comenzó a abrazarla intensamente, no quería apartarse de ella, deseaba que el mundo se detuviera, que la manecilla del reloj dejara de correr y lo más importante, vivir el momento. Se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo, nunca había abrazado de esa manera a Mikan y a pesar de que ella no correspondía su abrazo, estaba feliz porque confiaba en que su princesa se enamoraría de él.

-Los sentimientos cambian, ¿verdad? –dice Natsume mirando de lejos a Mikan y Micky abrazados, sentía mucho enojo y tristeza en su corazón. A su lado estaba Misaki, él siguió caminando, no quería darle importancia a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

-No lo sé –dice Misaki muy triste, aun no entendía por qué sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo en frente de ellos. Quería que desapareciera ese dolor, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando observó a Mikan y Micky apartarse el uno del otro, ella se escondió en una esquina- Lo único que puedo hacer es desearles buena suerte. Soy una tonta.

Natsume sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, marcó un número, estaba por presionar el botón verde cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Apagó inmediatamente su celular, volteó y permaneció serio cuando le miró, no mostraba ninguna sonrisa por más que fuera su amigo. Ambos tenían miradas muy serias, no se dijeron palabra alguna y se fueron juntos. Momentos después, Micky y Mikan salieron corriendo del colegio, ambos estabas cogidos de las manos.

En el parque, muchos niños jugaban con la pelota, otros corrían para alcanzar a su compañero y la mayoría de las bancas estaban llenas, a excepción de algunas. En una de ellas, se encontraban Natsume y Rui, ambos no sabían cómo empezar el tema de su conversación, sentían que el ambiente estaba tenso. Al ver que ni uno emitía alguna palabra, Natsume se levantó y estaba a punto de irse cuando Rui sujetó su brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y MIkan? –pregunta Rui muy serio, sabía que Natsume no quería hablar de ese tema pero su único propósito era solucionar el problema. Natsume apartó su brazo y volvió a sentarse- ¿Por qué no hablan y por qué la ignoras?

-Si quieres saberlo, pregúntale a Mikan –responde Natsume muy serio- Ella tiene todas las respuestas.

-Estoy seguro que Mikan no hizo nada malo. ¿No le dijiste algo para lastimarla?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa lo peor de mí? ¿Es que acaso yo soy el culpable de todo? Rui, Tú eres mi amigo y hablas como si no me conocieras –dice Natsume molesto, estaba cansado de que todos pensaran que él tiene la culpa, no iba a soportarlo más, volteó y miró a Rui- Mikan me dijo que todo lo que vivimos era solo un engaño y que al parecer, solo jugaba conmigo porque la persona que ella más quería era Micky. Dudo que me creas, así que será mejor que te alejes de mí. Yo no quiero amigos como tú.

- Te creo –dice Rui muy serio al ver que su amigo intentaba irse- Soy tu amigo y conozco muy bien cuando dices la verdad o cuando mientes. Te creo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –pregunta Natsume muy serio, siguió caminando sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás, lo único que deseaba era estar solo.

-Contesta, contesta… -dice Rui sentado en la banca, volvió a presionar el botón verde de su celular, comenzó a timbrar hasta que escuchó una voz- Mikan, ¿dónde estás?

-En casa de Micky –responde Mikan cogiendo su celular- Rui, me acabo de enterar que el departamento de Micky era realmente una mansión, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¡Escúchame! –grita Rui muy enojado, no podía creer que Mikan se preocupara de sí misma y no de Natsume- Quiero conversar contigo en el parque… ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, sino te lo estoy ordenando!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Mikan confundida, no entendía por qué Rui actuaba de esa manera, no le agradaba el tono con el que hablaba.

-¡Quiero verte! ¿Estás sorda? –pregunta Rui muy alterado, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, estaba tan enojado- Te espero en cinco minutos. No importa cómo, solo ven. Si no vienes, hago un alboroto en la casa de Micky. Te espero.

-Pero… -dice Mikan muy asustada, quería decirle algo pero la comunicación se interrumpió cuando dejó de escuchar la voz de Rui. Volteó y miró a Micky, este estaba partiendo el pastel- Micky, ahora vuelvo.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Micky colocando una tajada de pastel en el plato.

-Al parque –responde Mikan mirando su celular, estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de Rui, comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor- Voy a encontrarme con Rui.

-¿Sabes el camino? –pregunta Micky apartando el cuchillo, miró a Mikan, sentía que algo malo pasaba cuando vio a su princesa muy triste- ¿Sabes qué carro vas a tomar?

-¿Debo tomar un carro? –pregunta Mikan confundida, realmente no conocía muy bien el camino, cabe la posibilidad de que pueda perderse en el camino, pero aun así no quería preocupar a Micky. Pensaba que preguntando a las personas llegaría- Bueno, no importa. Yo puedo…

-Vamos, te acompaño –dice Micky acercándose a Mikan, ella no quería incomodarle y menos causarle problemas. Mikan intentaba decirle que ella podía sola, cuando Micky cogió su mano y comenzó a jalarle hasta llegar a la puerta- No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo. Además, no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

Micky abrió la puerta y salieron de la mansión. Mientras que Micky cogía su mano, Mikan volteaba para ver la mansión de Micky, no podía creer que él tuviera tantos lujos, sabía que a Micky le abandonaron sus padres porque su mamá le había contado, pero tenía en cuenta que él no estaba feliz, carecía de cariño y amor. Era difícil para Mikan saber cuándo Micky estaba triste puesto que él siempre sonreía, comenzaba a pensar que no conocía muchas cosas de él, tampoco sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños, no sabía nada de él. Sin darse cuenta estaba frente al carro, Mikan subió y detrás de ella, Micky. Mikan no podía pasar, muchas personas le impedían el paso, intentaba pedir permiso, pero no le hacían caso. Comenzaban a empujarla, no sabía cómo salir hasta que sintió una mano cerca de su brazo, una fuerza le jalaba atrayéndola a una baranda. Abrió los ojos y vio a Micky, estaba demasiado cerca de ella, era inevitable estar nerviosa, intentaba mirar a otro lado, no entendía por qué se sentía así.

Las personas comenzaban a empujar a Micky, este intentaba no perder el equilibrio, no quería incomodar a su princesa, que de por sí ya estaba nerviosa. Mikan sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, no sabía qué hacer, solo deseaba que lleguen al parque. Cuando por fin llegaron, Mikan comenzó a bajar presurosa del carro, su corazón comenzaba a calmarse, no quería imaginarse lo que pasará cuando regresen del parque.

-Princesa –dice Micky señalando con su dedo una tienda- Yo voy a estar en ese lugar. Nos vemos.

Mikan miró a Micky alejarse, aun no comprendía sus sentimientos, pensaba que lo que sentía por él solo era cariño, pero ahora han surgido sentimientos que nunca pensó tenerlos. Volteó y cruzó la pista aprovechando que los carros no avanzaban. Comenzó a correr, miró su reloj y ya era tarde, pero aun así estaba preocupada, esperaba que no le haya ocurrido nada a sus amigos. Llegó al parque, estaba cansada y sin aliento, le era muy difícil respirar, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Rui. De entre todas las personas que se encontraban, le era imposible verlo, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Mikan –dice Rui apartando su mano del hombro de Mikan, ella voltea y le sonríe- ¡No finjas sonreír conmigo! ¡¿A qué estás jugando?!

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir –dice Mikan confundida, no entendía por qué Rui estaba enojado, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

- Dime que es mentira todo lo que le dijiste a Natsume para que terminaran –dice Rui enojado, no iba a permitir que vuelvan a jugar con su amigo. Mikan no respondió, así que Rui dio por confirmada la respuesta- Entonces, Natsume solo era un juego para ti. ¡No te quedes callada!

-Rui… yo… -dice Mikan con la mirada cabizbaja, solo ella sabía el principal motivo, pero aun así no quería decirlo, seguía con la idea de que es mejor así- Lo siento.

-No es conmigo con el que tienes que disculparte –dice Rui muy serio, no podía creer que Mikan estaba jugando con su amigo. Esto le dolió mucho, sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero debía tener en cuenta que Mikan es una chica, así que debía controlarse.

-No pienso disculparme, porque… -dice Mikan muy triste, le dolía mucho su corazón, pero debía fingir ser fuerte para que nadie se diera cuenta- todo lo que le dije es verdad. ¡Absolutamente todo!

-Por fin te sacas la máscara. Esa carita buena solo era una ilusión. ¡Qué decepción!

-Rui… ¡Basta! –grita Mikan con todas sus fuerzas, las palabras que decía le dolían mucho. Para ella era demasiado ver que Natsume la ignoraba- Me ofende todo lo que me dices.

-¿Te ofende? –pregunta Rui molesto, no podía soportar tanto su enojo, así que golpeó con toda su fuerza el tronco del árbol, que se encontraba a su lado- ¿Acaso piensas que eres la víctima? Tú no sabes nada de Natsume, no sabes cómo se siente y tampoco entiendes sus sentimientos. Si lo entendieras, no lo lastimarías como lo hiciste.

-Conozco perfectamente a Natsume –dice Mikan muy seria, estaba segura de lo que decía porque Natsume le contó su historia- He llegado a comprender muchas cosas de él, como…

-Estás equivocada –dice Rui sonriendo, no pensaba que la verdadera Mikan era la que tenía al frente- A diferencia de ti, yo sé muchas cosas que Natsume nunca se atrevería a decirte. ¡No sabes ni un poco de él! ¿Qué puede saber una mocosa como tú que no valora lo que hay a su alrededor?

-¡Basta! ¡Para ya! –grita Mikan muy triste, se sentía mal y con el corazón adolorido.

-¡No, Mikan! Tú no te quedaste callada, ni siquiera un poco cuando le dijiste todo eso a Natsume. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a Natsume? –dice Rui molesto, se había olvidado por completo que estaba frente a una señorita, que para él no merece un respeto- Pensaba que tú eras distinta a esa chica, pero ahora veo que eres igual que ella. No vales nada, Mikan.

-¿Qué chica? –pregunta Mikan sorprendida, varias veces había escuchado a Natsume decir que despreciaba a aquella chica- ¿Por qué dices que me comporto como esa chica?

-¿Por qué te interesa? Tú no sientes nada por él, así que no entiendo por qué le contaría a una completa extraña, la vida de mi amigo- dice Rui muy serio, no dudaba un instante en mirar a Mikan y decir todo lo que sentía- Mikan, si fueras un chico te lastimaría hasta cansarme pero como eres una chica, me tengo que contener.

-Rui… -dice Mikan sorprendida, no pensaba que Rui le dijera todo eso, sentía que acababa de perder a un amigo- Lo siento.

-Con un lo siento, no solucionarás nada. ¡Tú deberías arrodillarte ante Natsume por haberlo engañado con el idiota de Micky! –dice Rui furioso, quería calmar su enojo, pero era imposible hacerlo- Natsume te perdonó luego de que lo engañaras, eso lo sabías tú misma. Sin embargo, la señorita decidió estar de novia con el idiota de Micky.

-No llames de esa manera a Micky –dice Mikan en voz baja- Con respecto a Natsume, si tú quieres le pediré una disculpa.

-De verdad, tú eres… -dice Rui enojado, estaba a punto de insultarla pero se contuvo- Si quieres disculparte con él, lo tendrás que hacer en frente de mí. Quiero verte arrodillada y suplicando entre lágrimas tu perdón, aunque eso va a estar difícil porque… desde ahora… ¡No permitiré que te acerques a mi amigo! ¡Si te veo cerca de él, olvidaré que eres una chica!

-Me alegro de haber terminado con Natsume –dice Mikan sonriendo- Él no vale nada.

-¡Mikan! –grita Rui levantando su brazo, debía terminar con esto porque de lo contrario no se iba a contener. Se acercó a Mikan, le miró con ojos llenos de odio, extendió su brazo y la empujó con toda su fuerza. Al ver a Mikan en el suelo, sonrió- ¡Nunca pensé odiar a una chica como tú! Desde este momento, nuestra relación es solo profesional.

-Estoy contenta con eso –dice Mikan levantándose del suelo, quería estar sola y fingir que todo estaba bien, era doloroso.

-Eres igual que ella –dice Rui molesto, dio media vuelta, ya no quería mirarla- Si querías un enemigo, lo tienes. Ten por seguro que pagarás todo lo que le has hecho a mi amigo porque él no está solo. Adiós.

Rui siguió caminando, observó un taxi de lejos, comenzó a correr y subió en él. Mikan se sentía muy triste, no quería que Rui la odiara pero sin querer, lo logró. No podía soportar perder a un amigo, observó que el taxi se alejaba y millones de recuerdos que vivieron con Rui vinieron a su mente. Mikan comenzó a correr detrás del taxi, quería explicarle sus motivos, no deseaba tener enemigos, siguió corriendo y tropezó. Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero no podía porque tenía una herida en su rodilla. Una vez más, intentó levantarse pero de pronto vino a su mente la imagen de Natsume, esto fue suficiente para dejar de insistir. Comenzó a llorar, sentía su corazón muy apretado como si alguien lo sujetara con cadenas, estaba devastada y dolida consigo misma.

-¡Princesa! –grita Micky corriendo para alcanzar a Mikan. Una vez a su lado, se arrodilló, observó que su princesa tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, comenzó a preocuparse, no entendía el motivo hasta que vio una herida en su rodilla. Sacó un pedazo de franela del bolsillo de su pantalón, cubrió con ello la herida. Su princesa no dejaba de llorar- ¿Tanto te duele?

-Micky… -dice Mikan limpiando sus lágrimas con ambas manos, se sentía un poco aliviada al tener a Micky tan cerca, aunque el dolor aun permanecía en su interior- Gracias.

-¿Qué hacías corriendo? ¿Acaso querías romper tu récord? –pregunta Micky sonriendo, este volteó y se arrodilló. Mikan le miró confundida cuando vio la espalda de Micky frente a ella, no comprendía qué intentaba hacer Micky- ¡Sube a mi espalda! Es imposible para ti seguir caminando y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Mikan decidió subir a la espalda de Micky, no quería discutir ni crearle problemas a Micky así que aceptó su ayuda. Comenzó a abrazar el cuello de Micky, este comenzó a caminar lentamente, no quería apresurarse porque sentía que era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro habían desaparecido, no entendía por qué sentía tanta felicidad cuando vio a Micky, era una sensación extraña pero linda. No podía evitar sonreír, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido, miró el rostro de Micky y una vez más, comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? –pregunta Micky riéndose- No me digas que te gusto.

-Pero… ¿quién se va a enamorar de ti? –dice Mikan muy nerviosa, no se había dado cuenta de que Micky es muy lindo, tanto que no podía quitar su vista de él. Comenzaba a pensar que cuando estaba con Micky, sentía que todo era felicidad y que no había tristezas a su alrededor- Además, no hay nada que ver.

-¡Qué cruel! –dice Micky sonriendo, le gustaba que su princesa sonría y lo que más le alegraba era que su princesa se sentía muy bien a su lado. Por primera vez, sentía que estaba acercándose a Mikan. Sacó una pulsera del bolsillo de su casaca, no sabía si entregarle o no a su princesa, no sabía sus gustos, así que decidió esconderlo- ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?

-¿Lo dices porque tienes una pulsera en tu mano? –pregunta Mikan sonriendo, ella pudo ver la pulsera que tenía Micky y al ver que él intentaba esconderlo, le quitó la pulsera y abrazó su cuello cálidamente- Me gusta mucho esta pulsera. Gracias, Micky.

Mikan se sentía muy feliz al estar al lado de Micky, aunque no todo era felicidad porque sentía que las personas que más quería comenzaban a alejarse poco a poco de ella. No sabía si su decisión era correcta, pero el dolor que tenía en su corazón era imposible de calmarlo. No podía olvidar aquellas palabras de Rui, le dolía mucho y más aun perderlo. Los ojos de MIkan estaban rojos, ella no sabía hasta cuándo iba a soportar las lágrimas.

-No entiendo qué pasó en el parque. –dice Micky muy serio, seguía caminando lentamente. Él no entendía qué le pasaba pero sentía a cada instante observaba que su princesa temblaba y no era por el frío- Si quieres llorar, hazlo. A veces es mejor llorar para liberar las penas. No tienes que avergonzarte así que llora todo lo que puedas.

-Micky… -dice Mikan entre lágrimas, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Micky buscando liberar todo lo que sentía. Sentía que estaba incomodando a Micky, no dejaba de temblar, tenía mucho miedo- Debes estar cansado de mí.

-Para nada. Mikan, ¿no te das cuenta? –dice Micky sonriendo, capaz sea difícil de explicar todo lo que sentía cuando Mikan lo buscara o necesitara algo de él. Para él era muy importante que Mikan confíe en él- Yo decidí convertirme en tu paño de lágrimas porque… porque… ¡Te quiero!

En ese momento se escucha un grito desesperado en la casa de Mikan, la televisión aun seguía encendida y una persona estaba sentada en el sofá comiendo palomitas de maíz. Por lo visto estaba disfrutando de la televisión, sus ojos no se despegaban de él y sus celos se dieron a notar.

-Micky sabe cómo conquistar a una chica. Ese chico es digno de admirar y pueda que acepte su relación con mi hija –dice la mamá de Mikan muy seria mientras miraba la televisión. No pensaba que la vida de su hija fuera tan interesante, no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o triste porque su hija no solo pasaba por momentos felices, sino también por momentos tristes que podría afectar su amistad con las personas que más quiere. Siguió comiendo palomitas de maíz, no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía a su hija en la televisión. Comenzaba a alegrarse por haber comprado el collar ya que con ayuda de la cámara podía vigilar a Micky- Hasta ahora no salió el lado pervertido de Micky. Vas por buen camino, muchacho.


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 21**

**SERÉ YO QUIEN PROTEJA A MI PRINCESA**

A pesar de que la lluvia no cesaba, sentía el aroma de Natsume cada vez más cerca y solo con su presencia era capaz de volver a sonreír. No sabía quién la abrazaba pero reconocía aquel aroma, quería ver su rostro, pero este dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse cada más de ella. No quería perderlo y menos olvidarlo así que comenzó a correr detrás de él, no le importaba lo que suceda a su alrededor porque sabía que solo al estar cerca de él, podía enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. Siguió corriendo, pero no llegaba a alcanzarlo. Aun así no dejó de correr porque sentía que su corazón le decía que era Natsume. Por esta razón, no quería rendirse así que aumentó un poco su velocidad y cuando observó a Natsume detenerse, tocó su hombro y este volteó. Mikan estaba muy sorprendida, no entendía nada, se sentía muy confundida porque pensaba que era Natsume, pero no era él, sino Micky, él estaba frente a ella y con una sonrisa en sus labios, le decía: Te quiero.

Los ojos de Mikan inmediatamente se abrieron, no entendía por qué Micky había aparecido en sus sueños, se sentía tan confundida, miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto. Bajó la mirada y observó a Micky sentado en una silla, este seguía durmiendo. Mikan no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la mano de Micky cogía la suya, aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual estaba en un cuarto. Intentó apartar su mano; pero en ese momento, Micky despertó y cogió la mano de su princesa muy fuerte.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo, aun sentía esa calidez cuando cogía la mano de Micky. No podía olvidar aquel sueño porque aun le sorprendía que Micky apareciera en él- ¿Cogiste mi mano toda la noche?

-Sí –dice Micky sonriendo. Se acercó a su princesa, ella estaba muy nerviosa cuando vio el rostro de Micky tan cerca. Tocó la frente de su princesa y sonrió muy aliviado- Parece que la fiebre cesó.

-¿Tenía fiebre? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida porque apenas recordaba que se había quedado dormida en la espalda de Micky.

-Sí –responde Micky apartándose de su princesa- Me quedé toda la noche cuidando de ti. No sabes cuan preocupado estaba, pero ahora me alegro de que te encuentres bien.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan inclinando su cabeza, sentía que estaba incomodando a Micky. No podía creer que ocasionaría problemas solo porque quería componer una canción- Te estoy incomodando. Creo que será mejor irme y…

-¡Mikan! –grita Micky muy serio, no quería que su princesa se vaya, había esperado tanto ese momento y no estaba dispuesto a perderla así que le jaló del brazo y la abrazó. Mikan estaba muy nerviosa y no solo por estar cerca de él sino porque últimamente está mencionando su nombre. Se había acostumbrado a que le digan princesa, pero cuando él repentinamente la llamó por su nombre, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido- ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que tú no eres molestia para mí? Princesa… desearía que el mundo se detuviera en este instante, así no me apartaría de ti.

-Mi-cky… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y su corazón no dejaba de latir. Sin embargo, aun no podía corresponder a su abrazo a pesar de que aquellas palabras llegaron a su corazón. Sentía que había un sentimiento que le impedía seguir adelante con su vida, quería abandonar aquel impedimento, pero cada vez era imposible hacerlo-Debemos componer nuestras canciones porque de lo contrario…

-Entiendo –dice Micky apartándose de su princesa, ella se sentía más aliviada cuando su corazón comenzaba a calmarse. Las mejillas de Mikan volvieron a sonrojarse cuando Micky acarició su cabello- Pero, primero vamos a desayunar. Por cierto, no te preocupes por acomodar la cama ya que, de eso se encarga la sirvienta.

-¡Yo lo haré! –dice Mikan sonriendo, pensaba que debía hacerlo como agradecimiento por cuidar de ella. Comenzó a sacudir las sábanas y luego pasó a tenderlas. A pesar de que Micky se ofreció a ayudarla, ella no quiso. Micky sonrió al ver a su princesa acomodar la cama, no dejaba de mirarla y cuando ella terminó, levantó ambas manos en señal de victoria- ¡Terminé!

Mikan abrió las cortinas de la ventana, levantó la mirada y observó el cielo. El solo mirarlo le hacía recordar a Natsume porque él siempre deleitaba el cielo y nunca se sentía aburrido. No podía creer que aun estando con Micky no podía dejar de pensar en Natsume, imaginaba su rostro a cada instante y millones de recuerdos hermosos llegaban a su mente. De pronto sintió una enorme felicidad en su corazón cuando vio el rostro de Micky reflejado en el cielo. Cerró las cortinas de la ventana, no entendía lo que sentía, estaba muy confundida, volteó y miró a Micky, este se acercó y la cargó en sus brazos. Mikan se sentía como una princesa, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Una vez en la mesa, Mikan disfrutaba de la tajada de pastel, le encantaban muchos los postres, no podía evitar sonreír cuando comía. Cada pedazo de torta se disolvía en su boca, podía sentir su dulce sabor. A su lado estaba Micky, él no dejaba de mirarla, le gustaba ver a su princesa muy feliz cuando comía. Aunque jamás hubiera pensado ver a una chica tan feliz por comer.

-¿Ya pensaste en un tema para tu canción? –pregunta Micky comiendo su pedazo de torta.

-Aún no –responde Mikan muy seria, no sabía qué tema era adecuado para su canción y lo que más le preocupaba era que la competencia se dará a cabo mañana- Yo no soy muy buena para componer canciones, pero… ¡Me esforzaré!

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto para componer mi canción –dice Micky levantándose de su asiento, quería terminar cuanto antes su canción para ponerse a practicarla. Se acercó a su princesa y acarició su cabello- Buena suerte.

Mikan miró a Micky alejarse, no entendía si lo que sentía por él era solo admiración o algo más y tampoco comprendía por qué Natsume se aparecía en su mente y en sus sueños. Siguió comiendo su torta, estaba muy pensativa, aun le extrañaba que en aquel sueño Micky apareciera, no sabía el significado de ese sueño. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que se acercó una sirvienta, se sentó frente a ella y le sirvió un poco de té. Aquella sirvienta miraba dulcemente a Mikan, ella sentía que estaba frente a su madre, sentía que el ambiente en la mansión se había vuelto más cálido de lo normal.

-¿Usted es la famosa Mikan? –pregunta la sirvienta muy confundida, quería saber si era Mikan, la persona que Micky hablaba con tanto anhelo. Mikan asintió con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando la sirvienta cogió su mano, se sentía muy feliz de conocerla- ¡Qué bueno! Por fin conozco personalmente a la persona de la cual el joven Micky no dejaba de hablar.

-Mucho gusto –dice Mikan sonriendo, le gustaba mucho hacer amigas y sentía que la sirvienta era una buena persona y al parecer es en la que Micky más confía- Soy la novia de Micky.

-¿Desde cuándo empezaron a salir? –pregunta la sirvienta tomando un poco de té.

-Desde el jueves –responde Mikan comiendo su torta, disfrutaba mucho de él, aunque sentía que debía preguntarle algo muy importante, así que dejó de comer- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Micky? Quiero organizarle una fiesta.

-Mañana, pero… -dice la sirvienta muy seria, su sonrisa había desaparecido, bajó la mirada y dejó de tomar su té. Mikan sentía que la sirvienta ocultaba algo y quería saberlo, pero tampoco quería que la sirvienta se sienta obligada así que guardó silencio. Comenzó a mirar a Mikan, ella le sonrió y pudo comprender lo que Micky intentaba decir varias veces- A él no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Mikan muy extrañada, sentía que estaba a punto de escuchar un pedazo de la vida de Micky.

-Desde su infancia hasta hoy nunca celebró su cumpleaños y creo que no sabe lo que significa porque sus padres nunca le tomaron la debida atención –dice la sirvienta sirviéndose un poco más de té- Ni siquiera fue a una escuela, él estudió por su propia cuenta; sin embargo, lo que más le afectó fue el día en el que sus padres dejaron una carta que no explicaba el motivo por el que lo abandonaban. Estaba empezando a llover y cuando el joven Micky leyó la carta fue a buscarlos.

-¿Los encontró? –preguntó Mikan muy triste- Yo sabía que sus padres lo abandonaron cuando tenía ocho años porque mi madre me lo contó… pero… ¿los encontró? ¡¿Los encontró?!

-No, él regresó después de varios años… -dice la sirvienta con la mirada cabizbaja- Nunca supe qué le había pasado. Yo mandé a buscarlo ni bien salió de la mansión, pero no hubo noticias de él. Cuando regresó tenía 11 años, estaba mal vestido y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Ese día estaba llorando y me dijo: Desde hoy todo será diferente.

-¿No sabes qué pasó en esos tres años? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida.

-No, hasta hoy ha sido un secreto que guardó él. Siempre que le preguntaba qué sucedió en esos tres años, se molestaba y se encerraba en su cuarto –dice la sirvienta entre lágrimas, estaba preocupada por el joven Micky y lo que más le dolía era no saber cómo ayudarlo- Mañana se encerrará en su cuarto como siempre.

-¿Cómo logró ingresar al colegio si sus padres no dejaron dinero? –pregunta Mikan muy triste.

-En las mañanas, él iba a estudiar en la biblioteca; en las tardes iba con su guitarra y subía a los carros a cantar –dice la sirvienta mirando a Mikan muy triste- Un día, el joven Micky decidió presentarse a un casting y fue ahí donde fue elegido como el nuevo integrante de un grupo famoso.

-Micky me contó el motivo por el cual salió del grupo, pero… -dice Mikan aun confundida porque su pregunta aun no tenía una respuesta clara- ¿Cómo ingresó al colegio? Porque cuando lo logró, él tenía 15 años.

-Parece que el joven Micky confía mucho en ti –dice la sirvienta sonriendo, se sentía muy feliz de que Micky tuviera a una chica que realmente le quería- Luego de que se retirara del grupo, el director que promueve tu carrera es el mismo que está ayudando a Micky con sus conciertos. Meses después, el joven Micky se entera que su abuelo, quien vivía en estados unidos, había fallecido y la mayor sorpresa fue que Micky se convirtió en el heredero de todos sus bienes. Su abuelo quería mucho al joven Micky, prueba de ello fue la guitarra que le regaló en su cumpleaños.

-Entonces… el costo de la matrícula lo pagó… -dice Mikan comenzando a comprender- ¿Micky? No entiendo… Micky tiene 16 años y él aun no puede disponer de la herencia hasta que cumple la mayoría de edad.

-El abuelo tiene muchas influencias y todas las órdenes que da se cumplen –dice la sirvienta sonriendo- Por lo tanto, ahora dispone de una gran cantidad de dinero. Te estoy contando toda la vida del joven Micky a excepción de su secreto porque confió en que tú lo cambiarás.

-Me alegra que Micky tenga personas que se preocupen por él –dice Mikan sonriendo, estaba muy feliz de que la sirvienta le contara la vida de Micky. Ahora sentía, que admiraba mucho más a Micky, se acercó a la sirvienta y le estrechó su mano- Gracias por confiar en mí.

La sirvienta se levanta de su asiento, tenía en cuenta que Micky se enojaría pero no quería que él solo enfrentara todos los obstáculos de la vida, quería que el joven Micky sintiera esa calidez que sentía Mikan cuando estaba en la mansión. Ella llevó los vasos y platos al lavadero, comenzó a lavar cada uno de ellos, nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad en su corazón desde que le contó todo a Mikan.

Mikan se levantó de su asiento y fue a la sala, comenzó a jugar con las teclas del piano porque aun no tenía la canción, no entendía por qué le era muy difícil componer su canción. Se detuvo un instante y un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Recordó el momento en que ella y Natsume componían su primera canción, aunque lo más hermoso para ella fue que estaban a punto de besarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón comenzó a dolerle mucho, pensaba que estaba olvidando a Natsume pero cada vez más era difícil lograrlo. Apoyó su cabeza en las teclas del piano, no sabía qué hacer, levantó la mirada y miró el reloj; aun era temprano.

-Natsume decía que uno debe transmitir sentimientos a la canción –dice Mikan levantando su cabeza del piano, comenzó a pensar en alguna persona, pero esa persona era Natsume. No quería componerle una canción, pero el rostro de Natsume aparecía en su mente- ¡No! ¡No! Debe haber otra persona que no sea él… piensa… piensa… Mikan.

-¿Natsume? –pregunta una de las sirvientas, no era la misma que hace un rato había conversado. Ella miró a Mikan muy contenta, su felicidad había aumentado cuando escuchó su nombre, aunque le parecía muy extraño que Mikan hablara sola, pero de pronto le vino recuerdos a su mente dejándola sorprendida- Tú eres la ex novia de Natsume. ¿Por qué terminaron?

-¿Por qué? Esto… -dice Mikan comenzando a reír sin parar, estaba muy nerviosa y bajó la mirada, le dolía mucho pensar en Natsume, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre quería abrazarlo o estar a su lado, pero sabía no podía hacerlo, no quería crear más molestias- Disculpa, pero no quiero hablar de ese tema.

-Entiendo… -dice la sirvienta sonriendo a Mikan- ¿Por qué no compones una canción para el joven Micky? Estoy segura que él va estar muy contento.

-Tienes razón –dice Mikan muy contenta, nunca había tenido una mejor idea pero buscaba algo más en su canción, no solo quería transmitir su amor sino hacerle sentir que no está solo porque tiene muchos amigos que se preocupan por él- Pero… quiero componerle una canción muy especial que con solo escucharlo, sienta los sentimientos que busco transmitirle en su corazón.

-De seguro con esa canción ganas –dice la sirvienta muy feliz, no pensaba que Mikan se preocupara tanto por él, comenzaba a entender por qué el joven Micky no dejaba de mencionar su nombre y hablaba como si fuera un ángel.

-Yo no busco ganar, solo quiero ayudar a Micky –dice Mikan muy triste, no pensaba que la vida de Micky le afectara tanto, quería hacerle sonreír, pero también intentaba explicarle el significado de cumpleaños- Por cierto, ¿por qué no organizamos una fiesta para Micky? Es su cumpleaños y estoy segura que…

-¡No! –dice la sirvienta interrumpiendo a Mikan, ella sabía el motivo, pero aun así quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Micky. La sirvienta dio media vuelta y bajó la mirada- Al joven Micky no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Si hacemos que su cumpleaños sea especial, estoy segura que se alegrara –dice Mikan sonriendo, tenía una buena idea para cambiar la opinión de Micky- Por favor, ayúdenme… pero eso sí, decoren la mansión cuando hayamos ido a la competencia de cantantes. De esta manera, Micky no sospechará nada.

-Está bien –dice la sirvienta levantando la mirada, su rostro lucía muy preocupado, solo esperaba que el joven Micky no se enojara. No quiso seguir la conversación así que siguió caminando, buscando seguir con sus quehaceres.

-Me duele mucho lo que pasa con Micky –dice Mikan bajando la mirada, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No se imaginaba el dolor que Micky sintió cuando sus padres lo abandonaron y como lo conocía muy bien, sabía que él guardaba todo su dolor en su corazón ya que nunca le había visto llorar- Micky es una persona muy importante para mí así que voy a componerle una canción.

Mikan se sentía un poco aliviada al tener un tema para su canción, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en una melodía para iniciar la canción. En su mente aparecieron varios recuerdos de ella con Micky, comenzó a sonreír porque sentía que los sentimientos que buscaba transmitir llegaban a su corazón. Siguió cerrando sus ojos, apoyó su cabeza en el piano y se quedó dormida. En su mente apareció Micky, este se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, cogió su mano y ambos caminaban sin rumbo fijo. En aquel sueño, encontraron un piano y dos sillas. Micky comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Micky, esto la sorprendió mucho y despertó.

-¡Ya tengo la melodía! –grita Mikan muy contenta, no pensaba que un sueño solucionaría sus problemas y lo que más le sorprendió era que Micky apareció en su sueño, una vez más. No entendía por qué sentía tanta felicidad y tranquilidad cuando MIcky tocaba la canción. Posó su mano en su pecho y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

-Princesa, vamos a almorzar –dice Micky saliendo de su cuarto, se acercó a Mikan y ella se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento. Micky comienza a acercarse más a Mikan, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, así que Mikan retrocedió un poco- Tu cara está roja… ¿Por qué será?

-Es porque estás demasiado cerca –dice Mikan retrocediendo un poco más, se sentía muy nerviosa y su corazón no dejaba de latir.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Micky sonriendo, le gustaba molestar a su princesa, aunque sentía que ella estaba nerviosa.

Micky se acercó más a Mikan, ella retrocedió y tropezó con el piso, este estaba resbaladizo. Mikan jaló la casaca de Micky y ambos cayeron en el sofá. Mikan sentía que alguien estaba encima de ella, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a MIcky, este estaba muy nervioso y es que era una situación muy incómoda para ambos. La cara de Mikan estaba roja, ella sentía que su corazón iba a explotar porque las miradas de ambos estaban muy cerca. Micky se levantó inmediatamente del sofá porque sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, volteó a ver a Mikan y ella evitó mirarlo, no sabía qué hacer, rozó su mejilla con su mano y sentía que estaba caliente. Por esta razón, Mikan corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta dejando a Micky muy nervioso, él intentó calmar su corazón pero sus latidos aumentaban precipitadamente.

Una vez en el baño, Mikan tocó su pecho, estaba muy nerviosa e incómoda, solo pensar que sus labios estaban tan cerca de Micky provocaba que los latidos de su corazón sean más intensos. Se acercó al espejo y miró su cara, esta estaba completamente roja y mientras más se miraba, sus nervios aumentaban. Nunca hubiera pensado estar de esa manera, no entendía el motivo de su comportamiento y tampoco se explicaba por qué salió corriendo.

-¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa, tocó su pecho para intentar calmar a su corazón porque no pensaba salir de esa manera- Cálmate corazón… cálmate… cálmate.

Micky estaba muy nervioso, quería que su corazón se calmara, y aunque siempre buscaba que su princesa se enamore de él, pensaba que hubiera sido mejor no molestarla para evitar situaciones incómodas. No sabía cómo reaccionar si ve a Mikan, no tenía nada en mente, pero ahora su principal propósito era calmar su corazón. No tenía ninguna idea y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle hasta que apareció su salvación.

-Joven Micky… -dice la sirvienta, esta era distinta a las dos sirvientas. Ella se acercó muy sonriente a Micky y este se puso más nervioso- ¿Por qué su cara está roja?

-¿Por qué la suya está blanca? –pregunta Micky muy serio, no quería contestar la pregunta de la sirvienta porque sabía que sus nervios se harían más notorios.

-¡Qué carácter! –dice la sirvienta dando media vuelta- Por cierto, no tiene que fingir estar nervioso.

-No estoy nervioso –dice Micky evitando mirar a la sirvienta, comenzaba a lamentarse por hablar con la sirvienta más inteligente y astuta- ¡No lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy!

-Si eso calma sus nervios, entonces fingiré no verlo –dice la sirvienta sonriendo, no entendía por qué el joven Micky tenía que esconder lo obvio, era inevitable ver que él estaba nervioso. No comprendía a los chicos, siguió caminando y sintió que una mano cogió su brazo, volteó y el joven Micky estaba frente a ella- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hago para que mi corazón deje de latir? –pregunta Micky muy nervioso, no esperaba llegar a tanto pero quería una solución.

-Puede suicidarse o salir muerto a causa de un accidente automovilístico –responde la sirvienta muy seria, aunque le sorprendía su pregunta- Pero… usted es joven. ¿No aprecia su vida?

-¡Salga de mi vista! –grita Micky muy enojado.

-Si va a contestar de esa manera, entonces… ¿por qué pregunta? –dice la sirvienta molesta, no entendía el motivo de su enojo. Ella solo quería ayudar- Esto me pasa por querer ayudar.

La sirvienta se aleja muy molesta, no entendía por qué actuaba así si Micky era muy bueno con todo el personal de servicio. Una vez que la sirvienta desapareció, Micky comenzó a caminar alrededor del sofá, intentó respirar tres veces para calmarse y poco a poco, lo iba logrando. Volvió a respirar y su corazón se calmó, comenzó a alegrarse, sentía que nunca iba a acabar pero estaba preocupado por su princesa, esperaba que no lo evitara o se alejara de él. Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta estaba en la puerta del baño de mujeres, no dejaba de pensar en su princesa, dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala cuando escuchó un sonido, volteó y su princesa estaba frente a él.

-Princesa… yo… -dice Micky muy nervioso, no sabía qué decir y las palabras adecuadas no salían de su boca.

-Todo está bien – dice Mikan sonriendo, aun sentía muchos nervios, pero no quería distanciarse de Micky- Además… ¡me muero de hambre!

-La misma de siempre –dice Micky riendo, se sentía muy feliz de que sigan siendo los mismos, pensaba que su relación iba a cambiar por lo sucedido y eso le daba miedo.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron; Mikan y Micky salieron, actuaban como si no hubiera sucedido nada y pensaban que era lo mejor. Micky volteó a ver a Mikan, ella le miró muy sonriente, quería que Micky sintiera que no está solo así que cogió su mano y comenzó a correr con él. Micky estaba muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que su princesa cogía su mano, estaba tan feliz y sentía que cada vez más se enamoraba de su princesa.

Ambos se detuvieron en un restaurante, este lugar tenía muchos lujos y su decoración era sorprendente, en especial las luces psicodélicas. Ingresaron e inmediatamente un camarero se les acercó y les brindó un lugar para sentirse cómodos, aunque a Mikan le extrañaba que el lugar donde iban a estar fuera muy diferente a las demás, no solo lo decía por la decoración sino porque habían cuatro camareros alrededor de la mesa.

Mikan se sentía muy incómoda ante las miradas de las personas, ella siguió caminando intentando esquivar las miradas, no soltaba por ningún motivo la mano de Micky, este comenzaba a sentir que su princesa no estaba cómoda. Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, esperaban que la comida llegara. Mikan se sentía muy mal, ella no estaba acostumbrada a comer en lugares elegantes, sentía que era inferior a las demás personas, quería irse cuando Micky cogió su mano aun más fuerte.

-Solo mírame a mí –dice Micky sonriendo, comenzaba a arrepentirse por reservar un lugar en el que su princesa se sentía incómoda- No estás sola.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo, se sentía un poco más aliviada cuando cogía la mano de Micky, sus nervios cesaron y sonrió como si nada hubiera sucedido- Gracias.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida! –dice MIkan muy contenta cuando vio llegar a los camareros con unos platos de comida muy exquisitos, su estómago comenzó a gruñir. Cuando por fin vio su comida frente a ella, se apresuró a coger el tenedor y saboreó cada pedazo de carne- Delicioso, delicioso, delicioso, delicioso…

-Te gusta mucho comer –dice Micky sonriendo, se sentía tan feliz al ver lo ojos iluminados de su princesa cuando comía, parecía que ella disfrutaba tanto comer que ignoraba las miradas de las demás personas- Cuando comes, eres muy linda.

-Gracias –dice Mikan muy feliz, no dejaba de comer aunque se detuvo cuando Micky le hizo un halago, apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, solo quería disfrutar de su comida- Micky, ¿qué te parece si después de comer, vamos a jugar? Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, donde hay un montón de juegos. A mí me encantan los juegos de baile.

-De acuerdo –dice Micky asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzaba a pensar que era una cita, esto le alegraba mucho.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Micky y Mikan se retiraron, ella se sentía más tranquila al estar al lado de Micky, este no soltaba su mano por ningún motivo, miró a todas las personas con ojos penetrantes, no iba a permitir que ofendan a su princesa. Todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante siguieron comiendo, sabían que cualquier comentario que desagrade a Micky, puede traer consecuencias ya que, al fin y al cabo, Micky es el dueño del restaurante, es el que administra todos los pagos y la mayor autoridad por lo que sus decisiones son órdenes.

Mikan corrió a toda velocidad para llegar a aquel lugar sorprendente denominado "Realidad Virtual". Micky estaba impresionado, cuando entró, muchas luces de diferentes colores estaban alrededor de las paredes, estas tenían reflejos en 3D. Mikan siguió caminando y se detuvo ante su juego preferido, se acercó y colocó su dinero en la máquina. Tenía ganas de bailar, pero faltaba un jugador para competir, no sabía a quién elegir cuando detrás de ella apareció un chico muy familiar.

-Voy a jugar –dice Natsume muy serio, subió a la base del juego, volteó y miró a Suki, ella sentía que el ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca- Suki, cuando termine de ganarle, nosotros jugaremos.

Suki asintió con la cabeza, no entendía desde cuándo ellos se ignoraban, sentía que era su culpa, quería ayudarlos, pero tenía en cuenta que era difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a Natsume. Lo único que esperaba es que no se lastimen el uno al otro.

La pantalla de la máquina se encendió y aparecieron unos avatares que escogieron ellos mismos para indicarles los pasos. El juego empezó con una canción muy rápida, Mikan intentó seguir los pasos, siguió bailando y de pronto su avatar le indicaba que haga piruetas, no sabía si podía hacerlo pero intentó esforzarse. Mikan saltó y volvió a caer, la herida de su rodilla aun le dolía, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy avergonzada porque había mucha gente mirándola. Pensaba que Natsume le ayudaría pero él siguió bailando, sin importarle nada hasta que escuchó a su avatar celebrando porque había ganado.

-¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! –dice Natsume molesto, esperaba tener diversión. Él se acercó a Mikan y ella levantó la mirada- ¡Levántate! Te voy a dar otra oportunidad.

-Yo… -dice Mikan cubriendo con su mano la herida de su rodilla, nunca hubiera imaginado que Natsume se convirtiera en otra persona, no era el mismo- No puedo.

-¡Levántate! –grita Natsume elevando la voz, sentía tanto enojo al verla y aun más cuando recordó aquellas palabras de Mikan- ¿No me escuchaste?

-Natsume… -dice una voz cerca del oído de Natsume, este volteó y recibió un puñete en la mejilla. Natsume cayó al suelo y Micky le miró muy enojado- ¿Acaso no ves que mi princesa no puede levantarse? Mikan es una chica y no un chico… ¡Recuérdalo!

Micky se arrodilló ante su princesa y le brindó su espalda. Mikan estaba sorprendida, pero se sentía muy feliz de tener a Micky a su lado. Se acercó a la espalda de Micky y subió en ella, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mikan acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Micky, este comenzó a sonreír, se levantó y salió del lugar.

Natsume les observó de lejos, se levantó del suelo y golpeó la máquina con toda su fuerza. Suki estaba muy triste, no le gustaba ver así a Natsume. Ella no lo conocía muy bien, pero entendía cómo se sentía Natsume. No entendía el motivo por el que Mikan se comportaba de esa manera, comenzaba a pensar que ella está enamorada de Micky, aunque pueda que no sea cierto.

-Micky, gracias –dice Mikan un poco avergonzada, sentía que Micky era su ángel guardián porque llegó en el momento más deseado. Aunque aun no entendía por qué sentía tanta felicidad cuando vio a Micky- Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?

-Estaba viendo los juegos –dice Micky sonriendo, se sentía más aliviado al ver a su princesa sonreír. Estaba tan feliz por protegerla- Habían muchos, creía que nunca iba a acabar. Aunque no terminé de verlos por una personita.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan bajando la mirada.

-No hay problema –dice Micky sonriendo, no estaba para nada molesto porque su princesa vale mucho más que esos juegos. Empezó a recordar algo desagradable y bajó la mirada- Princesa… escuché todo lo que te dijo la sirvienta, así que no tienes por qué fingir.

-Yo no… -dice Mikan muy triste, no pensaba que Micky había escuchado todo. No sabía qué decir, pero quería ayudarlo- Micky, ¿por qué no intentamos celebrar tu cumpleaños? Estoy segura de que te encantará.

-Yo no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños. Antes no sabías cuándo era mi cumpleaños pero ahora resulta que quieres celebrarlo. –dice Micky molesto, no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños y menos quería recordarlo. Se arrodilló y con la mirada cabizbaja le dijo- ¡Bájate!

-Micky… -dice Mikan sorprendida, no esperaba que Micky reaccionara de esa manera, sabía su vida pero no entendía por qué no quería intentarlo. Se bajó de la espalda de Micky, este se levantó y dio la espalda a Mikan- ¿Por qué no quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños?

-No me agrada la gente curiosa –dice Micky bajando la mirada, su enojo le tenía dominado- ¡Vete a casa! ¡No necesito tu lástima! ¡Vete a casa!

Micky comienza a correr, no se atrevió siquiera a voltear para ver a su princesa, solo quería estar solo y pensar las cosas. No esperaba que su princesa le tuviera lástima, odiaba que se acercaran a él solo por lástima. Siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo y no se detuvo siquiera un instante para respirar.

Mikan observó a Micky alejarse, quería seguirlo pero primero debía hacer algo. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, ella lo quería como su amigo. De por sí ya perdió a Rui y ahora está a punto de perder a Micky. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su corazón le dolía mucho, no pudo soportar tanta tristeza que regresó al "Mundo Virtual". Una vez adentro, comenzó a buscar a Suki, ella estaba en los videojuegos con Natsume. Mikan se acercó lentamente a Suki, estaba agotada de tanto correr, nunca pensó que subieran al último piso.

-Suki, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –dice Mikan muy cansada, apenas podía respirar con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Cuando Suki asintió con la cabeza, ella cogió su mano y le miró con mucha tristeza- Necesito que llames a todos nuestros compañeros del salón y les invites a la fiesta que se llevará a cabo en la casa de Micky.

-¿Fiesta? –pregunta Suki confundida, volteó a ver a Natsume y este seguía jugando en el PlayStation, ignorando la conversación entre ellas- Además, ¿dónde queda la casa de Micky?

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Micky y quería hacerle una fiesta –dice Mikan sonriendo, por más que Micky le pidió no hacerlo, ella quería celebrar su cumpleaños y hacerle entender que tiene amigos a su lado que lo aprecian- La casa de Micky está… está…

-Mikan eres muy despistada. Ayer te llevó a su casa y no te fijaste el camino por donde ibas, ¿verdad? –dice Suki sonriendo, conocía muy bien a Mikan y sabía que ella tenía la facilidad de perderse. Volteó una vez más para ver a Natsume porque sentía que él estaba escuchando, pero cuando lo hizo, este seguía jugando. Suki comenzó a reír, sabía que él estaba preocupado por Mikan y siempre intentaba protegerla aunque ahora él comenzaba a ignorarla- Mikan… Mikan…

-Es que… -dice Mikan riéndose, no sabía qué contestar- Bueno… ¡qué importa!

-Siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera –dice Suki sonriendo, intentaba pensar en una idea para ir a la casa de Micky- ¡Ya sé! Si nos reunimos todos en la competencia de cantantes, que es mañana, podemos ir juntos a la casa de Micky.

-Pero… -dice Mikan un poco nerviosa, porque cabe la posibilidad de que Micky se diera cuenta. Aunque también sabía que no debía darse por vencida porque Micky le enseñó a perseverar y no rendirse fácilmente- Está bien. Estoy segura que Micky se sentirá muy contento… Gracias.

Mikan dio media vuelta, aun le dolía mucho su rodilla, pero no quería rendirse, así que comenzó a correr. Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, ella tenía una mirada muy seria y el deseo de ayudar a Micky era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. El rostro de Micky aparecía en su mente, siguió corriendo y cuando salió de aquel lugar, respiró tres veces y siguió corriendo por la misma dirección en que se fue Micky. Cuando llegó a la esquina, no sabía dónde ir, había dos caminos: ir por la derecha o por la izquierda. Comenzó a pensar por unos segundos y terminó eligiendo ir por la derecha, comenzó a correr sin parar, volteó cuando llegó a la esquina y siguió corriendo. Así pasó durante unas dos horas preguntando a todas las personas si habían visto a Micky, sabía que él era muy conocido por ser cantante así que no tuvo problemas. Siguió corriendo y encontró un parque, no era el mismo con el que se había encontrado con Rui. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, no podía reconocer el parque y es que nunca lo había visto, estaba tan nerviosa, quería buscar ayuda pero no conocía a nadie.

Mientras tanto; Micky estaba descansando en el sofá, no podía dormir, se sentía muy enojado consigo mismo y con Mikan. Aun no podía entender por qué Mikan quiere saber muchas cosas de él, pensaba que ella era distinta que otras chicas, se sentía un poco decepcionado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, hubiera deseado que nada pasara, pero ya era tarde. Lo único que esperaba era que su secreto más preciado nunca sea descubierto porque estaba seguro de que Mikan se alejaría de él. Siguió pensando cuando sonó su celular, lo cogió de la mesa y vio el número, le resultaba muy familiar así que contestó.

-¿Con quién hablo? –pregunta Micky confundido.

-¿Por qué dejaste a mi hija sola? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan muy molesta- Ella es muy despistada. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?

-¿Mi princesa no está en su casa? –pregunta Micky muy preocupado.

-¡No! Luego de que discutieran, minutos después, mi hija te siguió –dice la mamá de Mikan muy alterada, mientras miraba la televisión. A través de este medio vigilaba a su hija- Cuando tú comenzaste a correr, llegaste a la esquina y había dos caminos. Mikan se fue por la derecha y corrió de frente, dio la vuelta y ahí encuentras un parque. ¡Apresúrate!

-¿Cómo sabe dónde está su hija? –pregunta Micky sorprendido porque le había detallado exactamente el lugar en el que se encontraba Mikan.

-Todas las madres tenemos un sexto sentido –dice la mamá de Mikan un poco nerviosa.

-Su sexto sentido debe estar muy desarrollado –dice Micky sonriendo- No se preocupe, yo voy a protegerla. No importa si el lugar sea ese parque.

-Voy a llamar a Natsume para que te ayude –dice la mamá de Mikan muy desesperada.

-¡No! Yo soy el único que la protegerá –dice Micky muy seguro, con esto dio por terminada la conversación. Cogió muy fuerte su celular, su mirada seria había vuelto- Tengo que apresurarme antes que ellos la secuestren.

-Lo siento, pero mi hija está primero –dice la mamá de Mikan en voz baja, cogió su celular y buscó el número de Natsume, comenzó a timbrar hasta que contestó- Natsume, mi hija está en serios problemas. Coloqué una camarita en el collar de mi hija, ella estaba en el parque, este se encuentra cerca de tu casa, pero parece que acaban de secuestrarla y ahora está en una casa que tiene portón negro. Tienes que entrar por ese callejón pero ten cuidado. Por favor, ayúdala.

-Haré lo que pueda –dice Natsume colgando su celular, este se encontraba en su cuarto. Comenzó a respirar tres veces- Lo que pasa con Mikan, ya no es problema mío.

Natsume se quedó sentado en su cama, luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar, quería ocultar sus sentimientos y fingir que no estaba preocupado. Siguió caminando de ida y vuelta, sus nervios aumentaban en cada instante. Comenzaron a surgir recuerdos de Mikan en su mente. Entre ellos estaba la primera vez que se vieron, aquel momento cuando Mikan iba a caer y él la cogió de la cintura; la primera vez que se besaron; cuando él perdió la memoria y Mikan se esforzaba para cuidarlo; cuando él la protegía siempre que estaba en problemas; cuando Mikan le besó en su primer día de clases y millones de recuerdos más. No pudo soportar más, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, bajó muy presuroso las escaleras, no le tomó importancia a los reclamos de su madre y salió corriendo de su casa.

-Esta chica, ¿no sabe pedir ayuda con su celular? –dice Natsume cogiendo su celular, esperaba que le conteste pero le respondió la contestadora- Está apagado. Conste que lo hago solo por su mamá y no por ella.

Mientras tanto; Micky comenzó a correr y abrió las puertas de la mansión, aumentó la velocidad al correr, no iba a permitir que ellos le hagan daño. No quería imaginarse cosas peores, tenía que llegar antes que ellos, debía proteger a su princesa cueste lo que cueste. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó en la esquina donde había dos caminos, comenzó a correr por la derecha, trataba de recordar todas las pistas que le dijo la mamá de Mikan. Dio la vuelta y encontró el parque. Buscó con la mirada a Mikan y al no encontrarla comenzó a preguntar si habían visto a Mikan. No hubo ninguna noticia de ella, estaba desesperado hasta que un señor se le acercó.

-¿Buscas a Mikan, la famosa cantante? –pregunta el señor.

-Sí –responde Micky un poco aliviado, sentía que estaba cerca de encontrar a Mikan- ¿Sabe dónde está?

-No, pero unos chicos, de apariencia muy extraña, se la llevaron a la fuerza. Sabes que nadie es capaz de decir lo que realmente pasó por miedo y sin embargo, les preguntas. ¡Qué chico!

-¿De casualidad uno de ellos llevaba tatuajes en el cuerpo, tenía el cabello rizado y llevaba un cigarro en la boca? –pregunta Micky muy desesperado, esperaba que no fueran ellos, pero cuando el señor asintió con la cabeza, su rostro se volvió pálido- Entiendo.

-Te aconsejo que no te metas en problemas –dice el señor dando la vuelta y alejándose de Micky.

Micky estaba totalmente desesperado, quería ir a protegerla inmediatamente pero debía tener en cuenta que ellos eran un oponente realmente difícil y lo que más le preocupaba era que estaba anocheciendo. No pensaba que el momento llegaría, cogió su celular, buscó el número y comenzó a timbrar. Esperaba que le conteste para que juntos puedan ir a rescatar a su princesa.

-¿Qué pasa, Micky? –pregunta Near contestando su celular, recientemente estaba saliendo de comer con una chica.

-Quiero vengas al parque, sabes a lo que me refiero –dice Micky muy serio- Parece que secuestraron a Mikan, ¿me acompañas?

-Iré de inmediato –dice Near apagando su celular. Se despidió de aquella chica con un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos mañana, lindura.

Natsume llegó al parque, comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y no se percató de la presencia de Micky. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un callejón, sabía que debía tener cuidado porque no había nadie. Caminó lentamente y aparecieron siete jóvenes con cuchillos en las manos, Natsume siguió caminando y uno de ellos se paró frente a él. Natsume no estaba de buen humor como para soportar peleas, pero al parecer ellos no comprendían así que con su pierna golpeó la mano de aquel joven. Tenía en las manos el cuchillo y les apuntó a todos con este instrumento.

-Yo no voy a dudar en matarlos, así que… -dice Natsume mirándoles con ojos penetrantes, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y odio- ¡Fuera de mi camino, sino quieren morir!

El resto de los jóvenes observaron a su amigo quejándose del dolor de su mano, ni uno de ellos atacaron. Natsume siguió caminando y otro vino a atacarlo, entonces Natsume peleó seriamente causándole dolor en todo su cuerpo. El joven se sentía acorralado al ver el cuchillo muy cerca de su cuello.

-Lo diré por última vez… -dice Natsume muy serio apartando el cuchillo- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Los siete jóvenes retrocedieron y comenzaron a correr, Natsume soltó el cuchillo y comenzó a correr, se detuvo frente a la casa que la mamá de Mikan había mencionado. Frente a él, estaba un señor muy gordo, este cuidaba la entrada.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Natsume muy serio.

-Si quieres rescatar a aquella mocosa, primero debes derrotarme –dice el señor con un tono burlón.

Natsume se acercó al señor y le golpeó en el estómago, pero el señor solo se rió. Natsume intentó golpearlo varias veces, pero en el momento menos esperado, el señor comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente dejando a Natsume en el suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Natsume comenzó a levantarse muy lentamente, quería proteger a Mikan, por más que aquellas palabras le afectaban, le era muy difícil odiarla. Una vez más intentó darle un puñete en la mejilla, pero el señor volvió a golpearlo. Las heridas de Natsume eran muy graves, no quería dejar sola a Mikan, no le importaba dar su vida por ella y no estaba dispuesto a perder, no sabía qué hacer hasta que escuchó el grito de Mikan, ella pedía auxilio a gritos. Esto enojó mucho a Natsume, perdió por completo su sentido de consciencia, estaba fuera de sí. Nunca pensaba que reaccionaría de esa manera, así que se acercó al señor, comenzó a darle puñetes en su rostro dejándolo cubierto de sangre, esto no fue suficiente para Natsume. El señor cayó rendido al suelo y Natsume no dejaba de golpearlo hasta que escuchó el sonido de un claxon. Decidió esconderse detrás de una pared, observó a un auto estacionarse frente a la casa y las voces que salían del auto le eran muy familiares.

-Es muy raro que en el callejón no apareciera la banda de jóvenes –dice Near mirando de lejos el callejón.

-Near… mira –dice Micky señalando a un señor en el suelo, este estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre- ¿Quién habrá venido?

-Eso no importa, nos hizo un favor –dice Near sonriendo mientras miraba al señor- Sin embargo, el que lo golpeó debe ser una persona muy fuerte.

-¡Eso no importa! Debemos proteger a mi princesa –dice Micky acercándose a la puerta, estaba a punto de golpear la puerta de una patada cuando Near sujetó muy fuerte su brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Una vez que entremos, nuestro secreto saldrá a la luz –dice Near con la mirada cabizbaja, no sabía lo que iba a suceder pero no iba a dejar solo a su amigo- ¡Micky! ¡Vas a tener que pelear! ¡No tengas piedad con ellos así que prepárate!

Near y Micky golpean la puerta de una patada, la puerta cayó al suelo y sus miradas se encontraron con el pasado.

Mikan estaba en el suelo y uno de los jóvenes estaba encima de ella apuntándole con un cuchillo. Mikan estaba muy asustada, sentía que estaba acorralada, no podía hacer ningún movimiento, tenía mucho miedo. Micky se enojó al ver cómo trataban a su princesa, él no estaba acostumbrado a pelear desde aquel día. Volteó a ver a su amigo Near y este miraba con un profundo odio a sus enemigos, comenzaba a entender lo que significaba: "Una vez que entremos, nuestro secreto saldrá a la luz"

-¡Suelta a Mikan! –grita Micky muy molesto, mientras miraba al líder de la banda- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Niwa.

-No puedo creerlo. Por fin apareció Micky –dice Niwa con un tono burlón, no dejaba de reírse, le causaba tanta gracia lo que decía Micky- ¿Me estás ordenando? Te reitero que tú ya no eres el líder de nuestra banda, te retiraste cuando cumpliste 11 años. Lo mismo digo para ti, Near.

- Estoy feliz por volverte a ver –dice Near sonriendo- Ha llegado el momento de que cumpla mi venganza.

-¿No entiendo de lo que hablas? –pregunta Niwa riendo, le gustaba ver aquella reacción que nadie conocía- ¿Puedes refrescarme la mente?

-¡Niwa! –grita Near enojado, corrió hacia Niwa y le dio un puñete- Tú mataste a mi verdadero amor. Si no fuera por ti, ella aun seguiría viva.

-Ella te engañó en frente de tus ojos y ya que tú no pudiste con ella, yo me atreví a hacerlo. Además, te di la oportunidad de ver su muerte –dice Niwa levantándose del suelo, no dejaba de reírse y es que para él no había temas serios- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella murió justo aquí y quemada?

-¡Niwa! –grita Near molesto, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, quería matar a Niwa, ese era su único deseo hasta que Micky sujetó muy fuerte su brazo- ¡Suéltame!

-Cálmate, Near –dice Micky muy serio, no dejaba de mirar a Mikan, estaba muy preocupada por ella. En otras palabras, Mikan era el principal motivo por el que Micky no se atrevía a pelear, aun tenía miedo de que ella se entere de su pasado- Mikan está de por medio. ¿Acaso quieres ver otra muerte?

- Hazle caso a tu amigo, sabe muy bien lo que hace. ¡Qué recuerdos! Cuando tenías 8 años, cambiamos totalmente tu vida. Pensar que eras un niño totalmente inocente, buscando a tus padres a esa edad. Nunca pensé que resultaras ser una joyita, aprendiste a robar y fuiste el mejor en atacar sin piedad a cualquier persona que pasaba alrededor tuyo, ya sea anciano, joven o niño. Todos terminaban en el hospital hasta que un día… –dice Niwa muy serio mientras miraba a Micky, este no quería que Niwa hablara- Si no recuerdo bien, era el día de tu cumpleaños…

-¡Cierra la boca, Niwa! –grita Near molesto, sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunta Mikan confundida, todo lo que escuchaba realmente le sorprendía. Pero aun así, su admiración hacia Micky no cambiaba.

-¡Qué curiosita resultaste ser! Está bien, te contaré –dice Niwa muy serio, mientras miraba a Micky. Niwa no tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos de las personas, solo decidió contarle por pura diversión- En el día de su cumpleaños, él debía cumplir con su trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo? –pregunta Mikan un poco asustada.

-Ese trabajo consistía en matar a un señor rico o dejarlo en coma y así aprovecharse de su hija. No pedía demasiado, pero él cumplió solo la mitad. –dice Niwa muy molesto- El señor rico entró en coma luego de haber sido golpeado brutalmente por Micky. Si hubieras visto su ropa, estaba completamente manchado de sangre y todo por dinero.

-Mikan, yo no quise aprovecharme de aquella chica porque comenzó a llorar en frente de mí –dice Micky tratando de solucionar el problema- Aquellas lágrimas me hicieron recordar cuando era niño y desde ese momento, decidí retirarme para siempre. Créame, por favor.

-Dudo que una chica muy bonita como ella quiera estar con un tipo como tú, Micky –dice Niwa acercándose a Mikan, ella tenía una mirada muy seria, ya no tenía miedo- Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de ella, Near. Las chicas solo son objetos y por ello al que tratarlas como tal.

-¡Qué idiota! –grita Mikan muy molesta, miró directamente los ojos de Niwa- Hablas como si te hubieran engañado. Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasa en tu vida, tampoco son tus esclavos.

-¡Qué chica tan valiente! Interesante, me agradas –dice Niwa sonriendo, comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Mikan, ella no podía hacer nada porque otro chico la apuntaba con un cuchillo. Sonrió y comenzó a apartarse de Mikan lentamente- Primero nos vamos a divertir con ella. Llévenla al cuarto.

-¡No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella! –grita Micky muy molesto.

-Entonces, ¿vas a volver a pelear? –dice Niwa riéndose, sabía que Micky nunca se atrevería a hacerlo por miedo- No me hagas reír.

-¡Pelea! –grita Mikan muy seria, aprovechó que estaba parada frente a dos tipos y comenzó a pelear contra ellos. Como sus manos estaban atadas, pudo atacarlos con sus piernas. Estaba cansada de jugar, no iba a permitir que vuelvan a lastimar a las personas que más apreciaba- Alguien que pelea por tonterías como dinero, diversión o cualquier excusa no vale para nada porque está peleando contra una pared. En cambio, si alguien pelea para proteger algo o a las personas que más aprecia, entonces es a lo que se denomina como increíble.

-Recién me entero que sabes pelear –dice Niwa riéndose- No entiendo… pensaba que después de escuchar el secreto de Micky lo odiarías.

-Uno no vive por siempre en el pasado. Si quiere salir adelante y demostrar que ha cambiado, debe enfrentarse con el pasado. –dice Mikan muy seria, mientras miraba a Micky, él estaba sorprendido- Micky no se quedó estancado en el pasado, porque cuando volvió dijo: "Desde hoy todo será diferente" ¿Acaso no es eso algo digno de admirar? Si antes te admiraba, ahora te admiro mucho más porque yo no tengo tanta valentía como tú.

-Mikan… -dice Micky sorprendido- ¿Por qué te preocupas mucho por mí?

-Porque eres muy importante para mí, así como Near. Recién me entero que ustedes dos vivieron momentos difíciles; pero, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepan…que… -dice Mikan sonriendo, mientras miraba a Near y Micky- ¡No están solos! Tienen amigos en los que pueden confiar, no vivan estancados en el pasado… ¡Vivan el presente! Además, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos.

-¡Deja tus discursos a un lado! –grita Niwa molesto, comenzaba a sentir un gran desprecio hacia Mikan, no entendía por qué sus palabras llegaban al corazón de las personas. No le agradaba las personas que se creían heroínas, volteó y miró a todos sus amigos- Hagan lo que quieran con Micky y Near. Yo me encargaré de Mikan.

Micky y Near tenían ocho oponentes de pelea, estos se acercaron con palos en las manos. Micky comenzó a propinar puñetes cuando intentaban acercarse a él, observó de lejos a su princesa, ella estaba en peligro porque Niwa le llevaba a la fuerza al cuarto. Micky comenzó a desesperarse, perdió el control de su consciencia, le era difícil calmarse porque su enojo había llegado a su límite. Comenzó a golpear aun más fuerte a sus enemigos, les trataba como papel y les daba patadas en su estómago para apartarlos. Un palo estaba por caer en la cabeza de Micky y Near pateó en el estómago de su enemigo. Ambos pelearon con toda su fuerza y cuidaban las espaldas del otro, actuaban como verdaderos amigos cuando peleaban.

Mikan estaba muy sorprendida al ver a Micky y Near pelear juntos, estaba cansada de que la protejan siempre así que comenzó a pelear. Lo único con el que podía herir a Niwa era usando sus piernas. Era muy difícil para ella pelear con los pies, trataba de esquivar los golpes de Niwa, pero no sabía hasta cuándo. De pronto se escuchó un disparo, Micky y Near voltearon y Niwa estaba herido en el brazo.

-¿Quién disparó? –pregunta Niwa muy molesto, sentía mucho dolor en su brazo. Comenzó a mirar por todos lados si había una pistola y no encontró nada. Sentía que alguien los estaba observando, no quería tener problemas así que miró a todos sus amigos- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-¿Estás asustado, Niwa? –pregunta Near muy serio, no quería perder su oportunidad para vengarse, quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo- No importa donde vayas, yo te encontraré.

-No te preocupes, Near –dice Niwa soportando el dolor de su brazo. Sus amigos salieron corriendo de la casa y Niwa se detuvo frente a la puerta- Yo regresaré y más pronto de lo que se imaginan. Cuando lo haga, se arrepentirán de haberme retado. Eso no va solo para ti, Near, sino también para Mikan y Micky. Que tengan un buen día.

-Princesa… -dice Micky corriendo hacia Mikan, ella le sonrió y Micky la abrazó muy fuerte, estaba muy alegre de que no le haya pasado nada. No quería apartarse de su lado, siguió abrazándola más fuerte- Si antes te quería, ahora te amo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan sorprendida, aun apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Micky, este comenzaba a abrazarla intensamente. El corazón de Mikan comenzaba a latir, pero sobretodo sentía una gran felicidad en su corazón porque protegió a sus amigos.

-¿Desde cuándo me enamoré de ti? –pregunta Micky abrazando a Mikan, ella se sentía más nerviosa que nunca. A pesar de que Mikan no correspondía a su abrazo, Micky se sentía feliz solo por tenerla cerca- Permítame quedarme así unos minutos.

-Bueno, yo no quiero incomodar así que me voy –dice Near retirándose, nunca hubiera imaginado que el lugar de encuentro fuera en la casa. Se dirigió a su auto, comenzó a sacar la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir la portezuela. De pronto sintió una presencia muy cerca, le resultaba muy familiar y comenzó a sonreír- ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo, Natsume? Acabaste con ese señor gordo que cuidaba la entrada.

-Estaba caminando y él se interpuso en mi camino –responde Natsume saliendo de su escondite, miró a Near, volteó y siguió caminando- Dale las gracias a Micky, de mi parte.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Near sonriendo, sabía que Natsume había venido a proteger a Mikan y cuando volteó a verlo, tenía el polo manchado de sangre. Sus heridas eran graves pero él seguía caminando sin importarle nada.

-Nada importante –dice Natsume comenzando a correr, comenzaba a sentirse aliviado porque su casa estaba muy cerca.

Near ingresó al auto, encendió el motor y se alejó de aquellos recuerdos que le afectaban. No sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero debía preparase para la llegada de Niwa. Esperaba que volvieran a encontrarse y así saldar todas sus cuentas con él.

De aquella casa, salieron Mikan y Micky, este último estaba cargando a Mikan en su espalda. No podía creer que Mikan sea una increíble persona, jamás se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía un gran corazón, admiraba su valentía y fortaleza. Comenzaba a pensar que el primero que se dio cuenta de eso fue Natsume. Asimismo, sabía que Natsume había venido con la intención de proteger a Mikan, no podía creer que él la amara tanto, prueba de ello eran las gotas de sangre que aun permanecían en el suelo y el disparo. Siguió caminando, se sentía muy aliviado de que su princesa estuviera a salvo.

-Micky, pueda que tu cumpleaños no haya sido el mejor recuerdo de tu vida, pero te olvidas de algo muy importante –dice Mikan abrazando el cuello de Micky, este comenzaba a escucharla mientras seguía caminando- Tienes amigos y nosotros cambiaremos esos momentos difíciles a recuerdos inolvidables.

-Eres increíble, princesa –dice Micky sonriendo, estaba tan feliz por haberme enamorado de una chica como Mikan.

-Definitivamente cambiaré esos momentos difíciles de tu vida –dice Mikan muy feliz, no quería darse por vencida- Por ello, quiero que mañana escuches mi canción.

-Si eres tú, estoy seguro que mi cumpleaños será inolvidable –dice Micky muy contento, nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños y para ser la primera vez, estaba ansioso de que sea mañana. Si Mikan lo estaba organizando, entonces su cumpleaños será muy especial- Mikan.

-¡Llámame princesa! –grita Mikan un poco avergonzada, nunca pensaba que lo dirá pero es que cada vez que Micky la llama por su nombre, su corazón comenzaba a latir precitadamente y no entendía por qué- Cuando me llamas Mikan, haces que me sienta…

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunta Micky sonriendo, ni él mismo pensaba llamarla por su nombre, pero quería comenzar a acostumbrarse y así nunca olvidarse de su nombre. Si no recordaba el nombre de su princesa, le hubiera sido muy difícil encontrarla-Mi-kan.

-¡Basta! Me llamo princesa, me llamo princesa –dice Mikan muy avergonzada, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse y su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, no podía calmarse y más aun estando demasiado cerca de Micky.

Mikan siguió abrazando el cuello de Micky, no sabía qué sentimientos está empezando a sentir, pero lo único que quería era hacer sonreír a Micky. No conocía muy bien a Niwa; sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lastimen a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, ella comenzó a pelear desde niña porque estaba cansada de soportar a aquellas personas que intentaban ofender o lastimar a sus amigos. Ese fue su principal propósito desde que aprendió a pelear.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba? –pregunta Mikan muy extrañada, pensaba que le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarla.

-Tu mamá me lo dijo –responde Micky un poco pensativo- Parece que el sexto sentido de tu mamá está bastante desarrollado porque me dijo detalladamente dónde te encontrabas. Aunque me pregunto, ¿cómo se habrá enterado de que nosotros discutimos si los únicos que sabían éramos tú y yo?

-¿Sexto sentido? No puedo creer que la hayas creído –dice Mikan riendo. Desde un principio, ella sabía que tenía una cámara en su collar pero quería seguirle el juego a su mamá- ¡Mamá! Sé que me estás escuchando. ¡Apaga la televisión! Pero antes, gracias por todo.

-¡Me descubrieron! –dice la mamá de Mikan muy triste, estaba sentada en el sofá y ante las órdenes de su hija, se vio obligada a apagar la televisión. Sin embargo, aun así quería ver el noticiero, así que encendió la televisión. A pesar de que la descubrieron, sentía una gran felicidad al ver a su hija sana y salva- Mi hija es tan afortunada por tener a dos chicos a su lado. Además, eso era obvio, heredó la belleza de su madre.

NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA:

Sigan leyendo SWEET LOVE IN A SONG 2, porque se viene lo más interesante. Les agradezco mucho a los que lean y comentan porque me hacen muy feliz.

A todos los que lean les deseo una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, espero que lo pasen muy bien con toda su familia.


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 22**

**¡COMPETENCIA DE CANTANTES! ¡¿QUIÉN GANARÁ?!**

Comenzaba a amanecer, las luces iluminaban las calles y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. La mayoría de las casas tenían sus luces apagadas porque aun eras las cinco de la madrugada. Sin embargo, las luces estaban encendidas durante toda la noche en una casa muy lujosa, esta era muy diferente a las demás. A esta hora, el personal de limpieza comenzaba a salir de sus cuartos, a excepción de algunos que seguían durmiendo hasta que una voz muy fuerte los despertó.

-¡Terminé! ¡Terminé! –grita Mikan muy contenta, mientras cogía un papel. Por fin pudo terminar la canción, se había esforzado mucho en ella con el propósito de hacer sonreír a Micky. Sus ojos estaban rojos, no había dormido durante la noche y aun le quedaban energías para gritar.

-¿Quién está gritando? – dice Micky saliendo de su cuarto con los ojos soñolientos. Lucía un pijama blanco, aun no despertaba hasta que vio a su princesa saltando de felicidad- Con que eras tú la que gritaba.

-Lo siento por haberte despertado –dice Mikan sonriendo, dejó de saltar cuando vio a Micky. Se acercó lentamente a él y le mostró un papel- Terminé la canción.

-A ver –dice Micky acercando su mano al papel, pero se detuvo cuando Mikan le abrazó de sorpresa. Se sentía tan feliz por tener a su princesa muy cerca de él, pensaba que era un sueño pero era difícil ignorar el dulce aroma de su princesa. Micky comenzó a corresponder el abrazo de su princesa, ella le susurró en voz baja- Feliz cumpleaños.

Mikan se apartó lentamente de Micky cuando vio que colocaban una torta de fresa en la mesa. Los ojos de Mikan se iluminaron, sentía una gran felicidad al ver la torta. Su mirada cambió cuando recordó a Natsume y por más que quería olvidarlo, no podía. Estaba confundida, no dejaba de mirar la torta y mientras más le miraba, recordaba a Natsume. Aquel recuerdo de Natsume volvió a su mente, le gustaba mucho las tortas que preparaba Natsume. Comenzaba a sentir que el sabor de la torta jamás se compararía con la de Natsume y es que él ponía todos sus sentimientos en ella.

Micky sentía que su princesa aun amaba a Natsume, comenzaba a pensar que ella jamás olvidaría a Natsume. Deseaba que su princesa le mirara solo a él aunque sabía que por ahora eso era imposible. Se acercó lentamente a su princesa y cogió su mano con el propósito de hacerle saber que él siempre va a estar a su lado.

-Micky… -dice Mikan volteando cuando sintió la mano de Micky cogiendo la suya. Ella sentía que el estar triste lastimaría a Micky, quería que el cumpleaños de Micky fuera especial y lleno de recuerdos hermosos, así que sonrió- Definitivamente haré que mi canción llegue a tu corazón.

Ambos se ubicaron alrededor de la mesa para desayunar. Mikan sentía un dulce cosquilleo que sentía en su boca cuando comía la torta.

Mientras tanto, Micky no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedió ayer, tenía mucho miedo de que algo le pasara a su princesa, pero al parecer ella no tenía miedo, no podía creer que sea tan valiente y que aún en situaciones de peligro se preocupe tanto por los demás. Nunca en su vida había conocido a una chica como ella, volteó a verla y ella seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa de siempre. Realmente le impresionaba el carácter de su princesa, sentía que conforme pasan los días, él se enamoraba cada vez más de ella.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ambos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para hacerse su aseo personal y finalmente, alistarse. Salieron de sus cuartos e inmediatamente las puertas de la casa se abrieron. Micky no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, estaba tan sorprendido.

-¿Y esto? –pregunta Micky sorprendido al ver un coche estacionado, no entendía nada, pensaba que era un sueño, pero de dicho coche salieron sus sirvientes y un nuevo mayordomo. Estaba más confundido que nunca- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, joven Micky! –gritan los sirvientes a coro, ellos habían planeado regalarle un coche para que no suba a los autobuses, querían que se sienta cómodo- Este coche es un regalo para usted de parte de nosotros. Pueda que usted nunca le ha gustado que…

-Me gusta mucho el coche –dice Micky sonriendo, nunca había imaginado que su personal se preocupara tanto por él. Estaba tan feliz de que mucha gente se preocupara por él y pensar que su princesa estaba comenzando a crear nuevos recuerdos- Gracias

Tanto los sirvientes como el mayordomo corrieron a abrazar a Micky, él se quedó sorprendido cuando sintió mucha gente a su alrededor. Volteó y su princesa cogió su mano, ella estaba muy contenta por Micky. Después de unos minutos subieron al coche y este comenzó a arrancar.

Mikan apoyó su cabeza en la ventana, no sabía si iba a ganar en la competencia pero su único propósito es crear un buen recuerdo para Micky. Comenzó a tararear la melodía de su canción y aun no podía creer que esa melodía había aparecido en sus sueños.

-¡Qué linda melodía! –dice Micky muy feliz, mientras cerraba sus ojos- Espero con muchas ansias escuchar mi canción, Mikan.

-Ah… sí –dice Mikan muy sorprendida, aun no se acostumbraba a que Micky le llamara por su nombre.

El mayordomo comenzó a sonreír, él escuchaba todo lo que hablaban Micky y Mikan. De todo corazón, les deseaba mucha suerte en la competencia. Giró el timón y observó de lejos un parque, en ella había una gran multitud gritando y aplaudiendo a sus ídolos. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, y cuando vio un espacio libre, se estacionó.

Micky y Mikan salieron del coche, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver un enorme edificio, este tenía a su alrededor muchas luces de distintos colores. Ellos ingresaron por la puerta de atrás, a fin de que ningún fan les impida el paso. Una vez adentro, observaron a muchos jóvenes que preparan su voz para cantar.

Mikan miró a cada uno de ellos, sentía que esta competencia será muy difícil, volteó al escuchar una voz tan linda y profunda. Nunca había escuchado esa canción y aunque solo fuera el coro, le encantó.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? –pregunta Micky mirando a Mikan, ella no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica y es que esa canción llegaba a su corazón- ¿A quién estás mirando?

-Esa chica es increíble –dice Mikan sonriendo, mientras miraba a aquella chica.

-Aquí vas a encontrar mejores cantantes, ella no es la única –dice Micky muy serio, nunca se había imaginado que la competencia iba a ser muy dura. Dio media vuelta y giró una vez más al escuchar cantar a aquella chica, la misma que miraba Mikan- Tiene una voz sorprendente y no es solo eso, sino que la letra de la canción transmite muchos sentimientos.

-Mucho gusto, Mikan y Micky –dice aquella chica acercándose a ellos, no entendía por qué la miraban- Me llamo Shizuku.

-¡Shizuku! ¡Soy tu más grande fan! –grita Mikan muy contenta, estaba tan sorprendida de ver a la persona que más admiraba. Cogió las manos de Shizuku, ella comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómoda así que apartó sus manos lentamente- Lo siento, pero es que siempre te he admirado. Espera… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eres demasiado lenta, princesa. –dice Micky sonriendo- Es normal que te conozcan porque ahora eres cantante.

-¿Para quién era esa canción? –pregunta Mikan.

-Mira, no me agradas –dice Shizuku muy seria- No entiendo por qué una chica pobre como tú participa en esta competencia. Parece que cualquier persona puede ser cantante… No puedo creer que el nivel haya bajado tanto.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo de que Mikan te gane? –pregunta Micky muy serio, no le agradaba esa chica y pensar que le había alagado. Nunca había visto a una cantante tan presumida, quería irse así que cogió la mano de su princesa- Ella no se va a rendir y menos por alguien como tú. Vámonos, princesa.

-¡Espera! –grita Shizuku cogiendo el brazo de Mikan, ella volteó y ambas se miraron- La canción que cantaré se lo dedicó a Natsume porque él me gusta.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida, no dudo un instante en apartar su brazo. El escuchar a Shizuku admitir que le gusta Natsume, le impactó tanto que apartó su mano de la de Micky- ¿Tú y Natsume eran novios?

-No –dice Shizuku sonriendo, aunque dentro de sí le hubiera gustado mucho que Natsume sea su novio. Decidió parar esta conversación, no soportaba estar al lado de Mikan, así que dio media vuelta- Pero todas las chicas que participarán en la competencia están enamoradas de Natsume. Sin embargo, no tienen la suficiente valentía para confesarle sus sentimientos , incluyéndome. Aun no entiendo cómo es que Natsume se fijó en una chica pobre como tú.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ser pobre? –pregunta Mikan molesta.

-No tiene nada de malo para alguien como tú, ni tampoco para ella –dice Shizuku sonriendo, ella no volteó a mirar a Mikan.

-¿Ella? –pregunta Mikan confundida, no entendía lo que intentaba decir.

-¿Acaso no la conoces? –pregunta Shizuku volteando a ver a Mikan, le extrañaba que Natsume no le comentara nada- Ella también es pobre y es mi mejor amiga. Te estoy hablando de la ex novia de Natsume. Para mí, ella es la única capaz de regresar con él.

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida, tenía en cuenta que Bori era la ex novia de Natsume, pero no sabía si estaba hablando de ella.

-Ella regresa hoy de Hong Kon –dice Shizuku muy seria, mientras miraba a Mikan- ¡Prepárate, Mikan! Porque ella no va a retroceder hasta conseguir a Natsume. Ella se llama…

-¡Shizuku! –grita un señor que tenía una lista en su mano- Eres la primera en salir.

-Ya voy –responde Shizuku, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. No quería dar más explicaciones porque su amiga se enojaría con ella.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber sobre esa chica? –pregunta Micky muy serio- Tú dijiste que ibas a olvidar a Natsume, pero por lo visto, aun no lo logras.

-Micky… -dice Mikan muy triste, sentía que estaba lastimando a Micky. No sabía qué hacer, volteó y unas gotas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos- Lo siento.

-No llores, estoy bien –dice Micky abrazando a su princesa por la espalda, dejando a Mikan tan sorprendida. Las mejillas de Mikan comenzaron a sonrojarse y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse- ¡No me voy a rendir! Me estás dando una oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla. Definitivamente haré que sientas algo por mí.

-Esto… todos nos están viendo –dice Mikan muy nerviosa, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos dos. Tanto Mikan como Micky estaban avergonzados, se apartaron inmediatamente. Ambos no se miraban, hasta que Mikan volteó- Voy al camerino.

Mikan comenzó a correr, no podía soportar más las miradas, se sentía demasiado incómoda. Corrió y se detuvo al ver a muchas chicas escogiendo la ropa adecuada. Mikan se acercó para escoger entre todos las ropas, observó un polo muy bonito con bordes brillantes, intentó cogerlo pero la empujaron. Una vez en el suelo, comenzó a levantarse, intentó coger aquel polo pero era imposible, la empujaban a cada rato. No podía pasar entre tanta multitud, así que decidió esperar.

Seguían pasando los minutos y la cantidad de personas no disminuía, comenzó a desesperarse y más aun cuando nombraban a la cuarta participante. Su desesperación era tanta que empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, no pensaba que les tomaría mucho tiempo en escoger.

-¡Apártense de mi camino! –grita Mikan muy molesta, sus ojos inspiraban miedo, tanto que las chicas abrieron paso a Mikan.

Mikan escogió su polo preferido y una falda negra con bordes de mariposa. Una vez en sus manos, salió sin problemas, fue directamente a su camerino, observó la ropa que escogió y sintió que algo le faltaba. Siguió mirando y sentía que no iba de acuerdo a la canción que iba a cantar. Siguió pensando, miró a todos lados y ahí estaba su salvación, unas telas, miles de figuras para poner a cualquier prenda y tijeras.

Comenzó a pensar que el director había dejado esos materiales para que adornen su ropa, cogió la tijera y comenzó a cortar las telas cambiando totalmente el polo y los diseños de la falda. Sobraban tres pedazos de tela: el primero lo utilizó como pañuelo para sujetar su cabello y el resto los colocó en sus manos.

Por fin terminó, le tomó unos minutos lograrlo, se apresuró a cambiarse para luego mirarse al espejo. Tenía un pañuelo rojo en su cabello, el polo blanco estaba decorado de cristales que resplandecían como el arcoíris, sus bordes eran de color rojo y la falda negra tenía muchos diseños, como último toque se puso una correa de color rojo y unas botas negras.

Salió del camerino y muchas chicas se le quedaron mirando, ella siguió caminando hasta que escuchó su nombre. Sentía que el momento había llegado, subió las escaleras, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero al ver a Micky frente a ella, aquellas energías habían vuelto.

-Micky, ¿puedes tocar el piano? –dice Mikan acercándose, tenía una gran idea, quería sacar todos esos miedos que la inundaban y para ello, debía esforzarse. En su mano tenía un papel, en ella tenía las notas para la canción y se las extendió- Solo sigue las notas, por favor.

-Entiendo –dice Micky sonriendo.

Micky se alejó de ella para buscar un piano, mientras que Mikan se colocaba al medio.

Mientras tanto, Natsume descansaba en su cuarto, este tenía audífonos en sus oídos. No sabía si ver a Mikan cantar o simplemente ignorarla. Estaba muy pensativo, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la canción que estaba escuchando. La puerta se abre lentamente y aparece su chofer, la persona a la que Natsume aprecia como si fuera su padre.

-Joven Natsume, ¿qué le pasó ayer? –pregunta el chofer muy preocupado cuando miraba su polo manchado de sangre tendido en la cama.

-Nada –responde Natsume quitándose los audífonos.

-Tan poca confianza, ¿me tiene?

-Eres tan molesto –responde Natsume al ver a su chofer con el rostro cabizbajo, le apreciaba tanto que no quería incomodarlo- Ayer Mikan estaba en peligro, así que fui a ayudarla y tuve una dura pelea con un tipo. Pero, ten en cuenta que lo hice por su mamá y no por ella.

-Si usted lo dice –dice el chofer sonriendo, sabía a la perfección cuándo Natsume intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos o mentía. Cogió el control y miró a Natsume- Mikan va a empezar a cantar, ¿quiere verla?

-No –dice Natsume inmediatamente, pero dentro de sí quería ver a Mikan. Miró al chofer y él no dejaba de mirar el control- Si quieres ver, hazlo.

La televisión estaba encendida, el chofer estaba muy atento mientras que Natsume comenzaba a leer un libro. Ante la actitud de Natsume, el chofer no podía evitar reírse, no entendía por qué no decía la verdad.

Llegado el momento, las cortinas se abrieron y las luces aun estaban apagadas. Mikan se inclinó al suelo, tenía las manos en él y la cabeza inclinada. De pronto se escuchó una melodía, Micky siguió tocando, mientras que Mikan cantaba, ella aun estaba inclinada en el suelo.

**Libérate**

Esa sonrisa tuya desaparece

Y pueda que no entienda cómo te sientes

Ven aquí

Te mostraré

En tus ojos puedo ver

Lo que intentas ocultar

¿Te sientes perdido?

Inevitable, el destino

Nada pasa porque sí

Nada pasa porque sí

Al término de esta segunda estrofa, Micky dejó de tocar y las luces se encendieron ante el grito de Mikan. Ella se levantó del suelo, comenzó a tocar la guitarra en un tono rápido y su pañuelo salió volando, extendió su brazo al cielo y Micky comenzó a tocar el piano.

¡Libérate!

Así veras cuanta gente hay a tu alrededor

¡Libérate!

Olvida ya aquel pasado

Mikan siguió tocando la guitarra, mientras caminaba, se detuvo y dio un salto, agitó su cabello y siguió caminando. El grito del público no cesaba, nunca le habían visto cantar de esa manera a Mikan. Ella comenzó a bailar por todo el escenario, dio varias vueltas y se detuvo en el medio para tocar con la guitarra un tono bajo. Mientras cantaba, observó de lejos a sus amigas y a su madre, ellas no dejaban de animarle con pancartas y una gran foto de ella.

Pues mira y encuentra

Amigos

¡A tu lado!

¡A tu lado!

Mikan se acercó a Micky y gritó con toda su fuerza las dos últimas líneas de la estrofa. Mikan dejó de tocar la guitarra por un instante, mientras que Micky tocaba el piano. Mikan inclinó su cabeza y volvió a levantarla, dejando agitar su cabello y en ese preciso momento, Micky cogió su mano y comenzó a darle muchas vueltas. Mikan se detuvo y comenzó a tocar la guitarra en un tono más rápido.

¡Libérate!

¡Puedes mirar! El presente

Vive y sueña

Olvida ya aquel pasado

Aquel pasado

Mikan se arrodilló al suelo y comienza a tocar la guitarra en un tono más rápido, siguió tocando mientras el público gritaba. Dejó de tocar y dio un salto. Comenzó a dar varias vueltas en el escenario y se detuvo extendiendo su brazo al público.

¡Libérate!

Así veras cuanta gente hay a tu alrededor

¡Libérate!

Olvida ya aquel pasado

Mira a tu alrededor

Encontrarás amigos por doquier

Así que…

Hubo un silencio absoluto porque Mikan estaba inclinada en el suelo, mientras que Micky tocaba el piano sin parar. Luego, paró de tocar y Mikan se levantó del suelo y agitó su cabello, comenzó a cantar en voz alta para terminar su canción con ayuda de su guitarra.

Libérate…

¡Libérate!

Mikan terminó su canción extendiendo su brazo al cielo, estaba agotada porque había gastado mucha energía en cantar. Volteó y Micky estaba tan sorprendido, nunca había visto a Mikan lucirse tanto en el escenario ya que ella nunca se mueve cuando canta, pero esta vez fue totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué tal le pareció, joven Natsume? –pregunta el chofer muy serio, aunque cuando este volteó, Natsume volvió a coger su libro para seguir aparentando su seriedad.

-Yo no he visto nada –dice Natsume mirando su libro- Esta obra es muy interesante.

-¿Así? –pregunta el chofer sonriendo- ¿Cómo se llama la obra?

-Ah… la obra… -dice Natsume muy nervioso- se llama…

-Usted no sabe mentir –dice el chofer riendo, no podía creer que Natsume ni siquiera se haya fijado el nombre de la obra- ¿Le gustó la canción de Mikan?

-No estaba nada mal –dice Natsume muy serio- Aunque para ser la primera vez que canta sola, lo hizo increíble.

-Es la primera vez que le veo halagar a una chica –dice el chofer muy sonriente, mientras miraba a Natsume, este comenzaba a sonrojarse- ¿Usted aun quiere a Mikan?

-No digas tonterías –dice Natsume cogiendo el libro, aun recordaba las palabras hirientes que le dijo Mikan, no sabía si la odiaba o le guardaba rencor, pero lo que tenía claro era que no quería verla- Ella no me interesa. Ahora… ¡déjame solo!

El chofer se retiro sin decir una palabra, no quería seguir interrogando a Natsume, comprendía que aun estaba herido. Lo único que quería evitar es que Natsume salga lastimado como aquel tiempo. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Natsume apagó la televisión y comenzó a encender la radio. Se levantó de la cama, aun sentía su cuerpo adolorido, pero quería sacar toda esa tristeza y olvidar por completo a Mikan, así que comenzó a bailar.

Mikan salió del escenario, estaba tan cansada y aunque no podía ver a Natsume, estaba tan agradecida con él por haberle enseñado a tocar la guitarra. De pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su espalda, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

Se escuchó un nombre, Mikan se apartó lentamente de Micky para mirar a todos los lados, no lo encontraba hasta que sintió a alguien cerca de ella, volteó y Rui caminaba hacia el escenario. A pesar de que ella gritaba su nombre, Rui no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

Mikan se sentía muy triste, se quedó escuchando la canción, observaba cómo Rui hacía piruetas y se acercaba al público bailando. Una vez que terminó de cantar, llamaron a Natsume, pero este aun no se aparecía. Todo el público comenzó a gritar su nombre, pero no aparecía. Ni bien salió del escenario, Rui comenzó a buscar a Natsume en cada camerino, estaba desesperado, le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Después de unos minutos, cogió su celular y comenzó a llamar a Natsume hasta que este le contestó.

-Natsume, ¿dónde estás? –dice Rui muy desesperado.

-En mi cuarto –responde Natsume.

-No vengas con esas bromas, porque son de mal gusto. ¿Dónde estás?

-Te estoy diciendo que en mi cuarto, estoy descansando.

-¿Descansando? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Ven aquí, rápido! Voy a intentar pedirle a…

-Habla con el director y dile que no voy a poder venir por motivo de salud.

-Pero… sabes que si no vienes, terminará tu carrera como cantante.

-¡Habla con el director!

-Pero…

-¡Que hables, te digo!

Rui colgó, estaba tan molesto con Natsume, no soportaba que le tratara de esa manera. Comenzó a correr para ir a la oficina del director. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba el director, este tenía una mirada muy penetrante y a simple vista se podría decir que es muy estricto. No entendía lo que Natsume intentaba hacer, porque era muy difícil convencerlo. Pensaba que este era el peor trabajo de su vida, pero debía hacerlo para ayudar a su amigo.

-Buenas, esto… -dice Rui muy nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar o convencer al director- Natsume… no va a poder venir por motivo de salud, así que…

-¿Qué? –pregunta el director muy serio, se levantó de su asiento al escuchar la petición de Rui.

-Por favor, discúlpelo –dice Rui arrodillándose en el suelo- Tengo muy en cuenta las consecuencias, así que… yo renuncio para que Natsume siga con su carrera de cantante.

-Sabes que Natsume no va a aceptar otro manager que no seas tú –dice el director volviendo a sentarse- Así que tu renuncia está completamente rechazada. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres su mejor amigo.

-Pero… -dice Rui levantándose del suelo, no sabía qué hacer para convencer al director- Natsume…

-No hay problema –dice el director sonriendo- Yo le debo un favor muy especial a Natsume por haberme ayudado a pagar los medicamentos de mi hija y si no fuera por él, mi hija ya hubiera muerto.

-Eso quiere decir –dice Rui muy aliviado.

-Natsume seguirá como cantante –dice el director muy serio. Encendió el altavoz y pronunció unas palabras que se escucharon hasta afuera- Natsume no va a poder venir por motivo de salud. A él no le afectarán las consecuencias por ser el campeón nacional en el canto. Así que por favor, prosigan con el siguiente participante. Eso es todo y buena suerte a los participantes.

-Gracias –dice Rui inclinando su cabeza, miró al director apagar el altavoz- Pero yo pensé que lo hacía porque no quería deber ningún favor a Natsume.

-No es solo por esa razón, sino también porque el ser campeón nacional en canto significa tener ciertas prioridades –dice el director mirando a Rui muy sonriente, mientras que Rui estaba muy sorprendido- Además si le pido abandonar su carrera como cantante, estoy seguro que tendré una sanción que puede significar mi renuncia.

-Entiendo y muchas gracias.

Rui se despidió del director, estaba tan contento por Natsume y aunque lo había tratado mal, seguía siendo su amigo. Cerró la puerta y se quedó esperando en una esquina del escenario, no podía irse hasta conocer los resultados. Aunque le extrañaba que su amigo Natsume no quiera venir porque él lo conocía muy bien, tanto como para sospechar que Natsume no quería venir por una razón muy diferente a lo que dijo.

Pasaron muchos participantes mostrando su talento en el canto, cada uno de ellos era sorprendente, tenían una admirable voz y su manera de desenvolverse en el escenario era increíble. Algunos sabían bailar muy bien, otros realizaban algunos movimientos de karate que servían de ayuda para su canción. Todos eran sorprendentes y con un estilo propio de ellos.

Near cantó una canción de hip hop, él no dejaba de bailar y sus movimientos eran increíbles, incluso había implementado sus movimientos de pelea. Sin duda, él se llevó los gritos de las chicas y los aplausos del público, no por algo se llamaba: "El príncipe coqueto"

Para finalizar la competencia, Micky salió a cantar con su guitarra, dio varias vueltas, realizaba piruetas en el aire para llamar la atención del público. El tener una cara angelical le ayudó mucho a Micky. En el escenario se sentía que Micky había practicado mucho en el baile porque todos los pasos que hacía eran propios de él.

Después de unas horas y de una larga espera, el director ingresó al escenario, comenzó a agradecerles a todos por haber venido. Dedicó unas palabras al público, no dejaba de hablar, incluso bebía una bebida cuando se cansaba de hablar y seguía con su discurso.

-¡¿Va a decir o no los resultados?! –grita Bori muy molesta, estaba esperando toda la mañana para los resultados, pero el director no dejaba de hablar, esto le colmó la poca paciencia que tenía. El resto de la multitud volteó a verla, ella estaba más molesta que nunca- No tengo tiempo para sus discursos tontos.

-Bori, ¡cálmate! –dice Misaki en voz baja, conocía muy bien a Bori y sabía que cuando ella está enojada, no había nadie que la controla- Por favor.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta el director elevando un poco la voz, no le agradaba en absoluto el comentario tan sarcástico de Bori.

-Me llamo Bori. ¡Bori! ¡Recuérdalo muy bien! –grita Bori muy molesta, estaba a punto de estallar porque no decía los resultados. Miró al resto de la gente, ellos no decían ni una palabra- ¡Ustedes, no se queden callados! ¿Acaso no les interesa saber los resultados? Perdóneme, director pero si usted se va a poner a hablar sobre su vida, será mejor que lo diga en otro momento.

- ¡Qué chica! Me pregunto, ¿quién será su novio? Pobre de él –dice el director un poco molesto, respiró tres veces para calmarse- Vamos a mencionar a los ganadores que ocuparon el tercer, segundo y primer puesto.

-Si tan solo supiera que yo soy su novio –dice Rui intentando esconderse detrás del escenario, comenzaba a lamentarse por la actitud de Bori.

-Hasta que por fin –dice Bori cruzando sus brazos, comenzó a respirar y su enojo desapareció. Volteó y miró a Rui, este le pedía que guardara silencio. Bori le vio y le mostró su puño, sus ansias por conocer el resultado era tan grande.

-No me agradas –dice el director muy serio.

-Estamos iguales porque usted tampoco me agrada –dice Bori en voz alta.

-El tercer puesto es para… -dice el director abriendo un sobre, en este mencionaba al ganador que ocupaba el tercer puesto. Las miradas del público estaban puestas en aquel sobre- para…

-¡Ya diga el resultado! –grita Bori de entre el público- Para.. Para… ¿por qué tartamudea tanto?

-Para darle emoción –dice el director elevando la voz, no soportaba a aquella jovencita- Mira, jovencita… estoy llegando a mi límite.

-Pues usted ya pasó el mío hace unas horas –dice Bori molesta, creía que se había calmado pero su enojo era tanta que no podía controlarse.

-¡Oye! –grita el director muy molesto- ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?

-¡Usted no puede! Porque este lugar es un espacio libre para todos y no es su territorio –dice Bori molesta, miraba al director con unos llenos de furia.

-El tercer ganador es Micky, el segundo es Rui y la ganadora de esta competencia es Mikan –dice el director elevando la voz, ya no quería discutir con Bori, así que cuando terminó de mencionar a los ganadores, levantó su mano derecha- ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Qué rápido! –dijo Suki muy sorprendida- Le quitó la emoción a todo.

-Así se debe hablar –dice Bori muy seria, dentro de sí celebraba su triunfo. Estaba tan contenta de haber ganado a aquel director.

-Bori, siempre has sido así desde pequeña –dice la mamá de Mikan acariciando el cabello de Bori, ella cambió su cara de enojo a una de ternura.

Un señor se encargó de entregar el primer premio a Mikan, ella estaba muy contenta con su trofeo y no solo era eso, también recibió cien mil dólares como segundo premio. Para el ganador que ocupó el segundo y tercer puesto recibió un minitrofeo.

Todos los participaron comenzaron a abandonar el edificio, Mikan quería preguntarle a Rui sobre la salud de Natsume, se acercó lentamente a él pero este terminó alejándose, cogió un taxi y subió en él sin decir una palabra. Mikan, Micky y Near se reunieron con Bori, Suki, Misaki y la mamá de Mikan, cada uno de ellos felicitaron a los ganadores y aunque Near no ganó, él estaba muy contento porque ahora tendría más chicas a su alrededor, eso iluminaba sus ojos de felicidad.

Todos comenzaron a subir al coche nuevo de Micky, este estaba muy contento de recibir su cumpleaños con sus amigos. No podía olvidar aquella canción compuesta por su princesa, nunca había imaginado que su princesa se preocupara tanto por él. Después de lo que hizo, sentía que la amaba más que nunca porque aquellos recuerdos malos fueron reemplazados por recuerdos buenos como el amor que une a sus amigos con él. Sin darse cuenta, sus amigos siempre estaban a su lado, en especial su mejor amiga Misaki.

Después de unos minutos, Micky y sus amigos bajaron del coche, estaban tan sorprendidos al ver la gran mansión de Micky. Las puertas se abrieron y frente a ellos, estaban una fila de sirvientes dándoles una cálida bienvenida.

Todos ingresaron a la sala, estaban sorprendidos por la decoración, incluso la mesa, esta tenía muchos bocaditos y había mucha comida para todos. Los ojos de Mikan se iluminaron al ver tanta comida, fue a la cocina y había más bocaditos. Quería comenzar a comer pero no podía, porque la comida era para todos. Se retiró de la cocina y observó que sus amigos estaban sentados en los sillones, comenzaba a pensar que se estaban aburriendo, así que encendió la radio.

Cuando Mikan comenzó a bailar, el resto de sus amigos comenzaron a seguirle, incluso su mamá. Micky comenzó a bailar con Mikan, ella intentaba celebrar el cumpleaños de Micky a lo máximo. Bori, Suki y Misaki formaron un círculo y comenzaron a bailar. El ambiente se llenaba de risas y alegría hasta que aparecieron unas chicas muy lindas, ellas lucían prendas muy diminutas.

-Ahora ya se encendió la fiesta –dice Near acercándose a las chicas, cogió la mano de una de ellas y miró a todos sus amigos, en especial a Micky- Este es mi regalo para ti, amigo.

-Nunca cambias –dice Micky sonriendo, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que él no se divertiría sin chicas.

Micky siguió bailando junto con Near, este bailaba alrededor de las chicas. Mientras tanto, Mikan comenzaba a apartarse de Micky para bailar con su mamá y sus amigas, todas ellas se reían de los pasos que hacía cada una de ellas.

-Hija, ¿Natsume fue a salvarte? –dice la mamá de Mikan mirando a su hija- Ayer le pedí que fuera.

-¿Natsume? –dice Mikan muy confundida, no esperaba que su mamá pidiera ayuda a Natsume, esto le sorprendió mucho- Él no vino.

-Me extraña que Natsume no haya participado en la competencia –dice Bori muy pensativa- ¿De qué estará enfermo?

-Ayer yo estuve con Natsume hasta la tarde –dice Suki muy confundida- Pero no se veía nada enfermo.

-En otras palabras, Natsume no estaba enfermo. Debe haber otra razón –dice Misaki un poco pensativa. Cuando por fin se aclararon sus dudas, aunque no del todo. Volteó y miró a Mikan, comenzó a señalarle con su dedo- Esa razón eres tú, Mikan.

-Desde hace unos días, he querido preguntarte algo –dice Bori muy seria, comenzó a acercarse más a Mikan, ella estaba muy nerviosa- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Natsume cuando terminaron la entrevista? Porque desde que comenzaron a firmar autógrafos, no se dirigían la palabra.

-Nada –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- No insistan, por favor. Estoy segura de que si les cuento, me van a odiar. Tal como lo hizo Rui.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunta Bori muy asustada- Me vas a decir ahora, Mikan.

Mikan comenzó a retroceder y siguió bailando con Micky, no quería decirles la verdad y también sabía que se molestarían con ella hasta el punto de no tener amigas. La mamá de Mikan comenzó a bailar con las amigas de su hija a excepción de Bori, ella no dejaba de mirar seriamente a Mikan.

Mikan sentía que Bori comenzaba a sospechar, no sabía qué hacer para calmar a Bori. Más aun, sentía mucho miedo ante la mirada penetrante de Bori, era como si ella viera dentro de Mikan.

Luego del baile, comenzaron a comer los bocaditos, Mikan disfrutaba de sus dulces preferidos aunque todavía se sentía incómoda por la mirada de Bori, ella no dejaba de mirarla y Mikan no sabía qué hacer. Micky no se apartaba ni un instante de su princesa, se sentía tan feliz de tener muchos amigos a su lado y ya no pensaba mal de los cumpleaños.

En el aeropuerto, un avión comenzaba a aterrizar, este llegaba de Hong kon. Muchas personas salían desesperadas del avión, querían encontrarse con sus amigos o con su familia. Una chica muy linda, de cabello castaño claro largo y ojos marrones, lucía una falda roja, un polo blanco y una casaca negra. Esta chica que acababa de bajar del avión era muy linda, tanto que cuando caminaba hacia a los señores para que verifiquen su equipaje, un montón de chicos se acercaban a saludarle pero ella los ignoraba con una mirada seria. Una vez que terminan de registrar a los pasajeros, se abrieron las puertas y comenzaron a salir. Había muchas personas que lloraban por encontrarse con sus seres queridos, otros gritaban de felicidad al reunirse con sus amigos. Finalmente, salió aquella chica, respiró y siguió caminando, los silbidos de los chicos no cesaban. Sin embargo, ella no los tomaba en cuenta, se acercó a una chica que le llamaba.

-Hola, Shizuku –dice aquella chica muy seria, no mostraba ninguna alegría al ver a su amiga.

-¡Oye! Eres muy mala, no me dijiste que habías venido en julio–dice Shizuku un poco molesta, no le gustaba que su amiga le ocultara ciertas cosas- Además, permaneciste dos meses con un tal Takuto y te fuiste. ¡Qué mala amiga eres, Akane!

- Ese no es mi nombre. Pero tuve que llamarme de esa manera porque no iba a permitir que sigan engañando a una chica que se llama Misaki.

-No te entiendo. Tú odias a los chicos que juegan con otras chicas; sin embargo, tú hiciste lo mismo con Natsume. ¿O me equivoco?

-Tú sabes muy bien por qué lo hice –dice la chica cogiendo su equipaje, comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras conversaba con Shizuku- Pero eso era antes. Ahora he cambiado, ya no soy la chica inocente de antes que permitía que se burlen de ella y la trataran como un objeto.

-Por cierto, ya investigué lo que me pediste. Déjame decirte que es información muy valiosa, así que usa muy bien tus cartas –dice Shizuku sonriendo, aunque dentro de sí estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga, ella realmente había cambiado- Me olvidaba decirte que Mikan terminó con Natsume. Aunque no sé el motivo.

- Eso ya lo sabía –dice la chica muy seria- También sé el motivo por el que se separaron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Shizuku muy sorprendida.

-Tengo mis contactos –dice la chica mirando a Shizuku, ella estaba más que sorprendida, no podía creer que su amiga sepa más que ella lo que sucede a su alrededor. Se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista y comenzó a levantar la mano derecha- ¡Taxi!

-¿También sabes que Natsume está mal de salud? –pregunta Shizuku cogiendo el equipaje de su amiga, comenzó a acomodarlo en el interior del taxi. Volteó y observó a su amiga corriendo hacia una dirección- ¡Meroko! ¡Meroko! ¿A dónde vas?

Meroko siguió corriendo sin importante los gritos de su amiga Shizuku, mientras más corría, los gritos desaparecían. Dio vuelta cuando llegó a la esquina, estaba demasiado preocupada, no sabía que Natsume estaba mal. Siguió corriendo, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, solo cuando se trataba de Natsume, mostraba aquellas expresiones que intentaba ocultar. El viento agitaba su cabello, siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó, sus lágrimas no cesaban y ella comenzaba a arrepentirse por haber tenido mucho miedo desde pequeña. Levantó la mirada, miró el cielo y comenzó a llover.

-No me voy a rendir, Natsume –dice Meroko levantándose del suelo, miró su mano, esta tenía una pulsera adornada con pequeños cristales. Ahora tenía muchas fuerzas para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo así que comenzó a correr.

Meroko siguió corriendo, su corazón no dejaba de latir y su respiración se acortaba, giró cuando llegó a la otra esquina, siguió corriendo, no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, solo quería saber la salud de Natsume, quería estar a su lado. Siguió corriendo, no pudo aguantar la respiración así que se detuvo, respiró una y otra vez. Por haber corrido tanto, se había olvidado por completo de su celular. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su casaca y marcó el número, esperaba que no haya cambiado su número, siguió esperando hasta que escuchó una voz.

-¿Quién habla? –dice Natsume cogiendo su celular, aun estaba descansando en su cama- ¿Quién habla?

-¿Natsume? ¿Eres tú? –pregunta Meroko muy contenta, su corazón comenzó a latir al escuchar su voz.

-Me-ro-ko –dice Natsume sorprendido, se levantó inmediatamente de su cama. Su rostro se volvió pálido. Eso fue un fuerte golpe para él, su mirada cambió totalmente cuando escuchó su voz, aquella que nunca deseaba volver a escuchar- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme? ¡No quiero volver a escuchar tu voz! ¡Desaparece de mi vida!

-Espera… no cuelgues por favor –dice Meroko muy triste, le dolía mucho las palabras de Natsume. No pensaba que aun le guardaba rencor- Hace unos minutos acabo de llegar de Hong kon y me acabo de enterar que estás mal de salud.

-Eso a ti qué te importa –dice Natsume molesto, no soportaba más escuchar su voz así que golpeó muy fuerte su pared – De cuándo acá te importa lo que me pase. Mira, no sé en qué idioma quieres que te hable… ¡No quiero verte y ni siquiera quiero escucharte!

-¡Natsume! ¡Escúchame, por favor! –grita Meroko muy desesperada, no dejaba de llorar por las palabras hirientes de Natsume- Conversemos, estoy en un parque cerca de tu casa.

-¡No voy a ir! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! -grita Natsume muy alterado, aun le dolía su corazón por lo que le había hecho- Para mí, estás muerta.

-Por favor… -dice Meroko entre lágrimas, su corazón le dolía mucho hasta que sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago. Ella se arrodilló al suelo, el dolor era tan intenso. Le acababan de quitar su celular y un hombre, que estaba en frente de ella, no dejaba de reírse- ¡Devuélveme mi celular!

-¡Meroko! ¡Meroko! –grita Natsume asustado, su rostro lucía muy preocupado y desesperado por saber qué le había pasado. Apenas había escuchado a Meroko gritar de dolor porque había colgado.

Natsume abrió su puerta, salió corriendo de su cuarto, estaba muy preocupado por Meroko, no quería pensar cosas malas. A pesar de que Meroko lastimó sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a protegerla y no iba a perdonar a nadie que haga daño a Meroko, bajó las escaleras muy apresurado y se detuvo cuando vio a Rui.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Rui muy preocupado al ver la expresión de Natsume. Aunque lo que le llamó más la atención fueron las heridas que tenía Natsume en su cuerpo- ¿Por qué tienes esas heridas? ¿Quién te golpeó?

-No tengo tiempo para tus preguntas –dice Natsume tratando de avanzar, pero Rui no quería dejarlo pasar- ¡Apártate!

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Rui muy serio.

-Meroko llamó y al parecer está en peligro –responde Natsume intentando avanzar, pero le era imposible. Rui ponía mucha resistencia.

-Lo que le pasa a ella, no te debe importar –dice Rui muy molesto, intentaba enfrentarlo cara a cara y hacerlo reflexionar- ¿Estás loco? ¿Olvidas lo que te hizo?

-Rui… ¡Apártate! –grita Natsue muy desesperado.

Rui no quería moverse, comenzaba a pensar que Natsume no había olvidado a Meroko por completo. Ambos estaban muy serios, ni uno se apartaba. Natsume no pudo soportar más y le propinó un puñete, este cayó al suelo. Natsume comenzó a correr, abrió las puertas de su casa y salió muy apresurado. Tenía que ayudar a Meroko, comenzó a pensar que si iba corriendo no iba a llegar hasta que vio su coche y a su lado estaba su chofer.

-Dame las llaves –dice Natsume muy molesto, extendió su mano para recibirlas pero el chofer no se las entregaba- Es una orden.

-¡No le entregues las llaves! –grita Rui corriendo de lejos, no iba a permitir que su amigo cometa un error y vuelva a salir lastimado- Él va a encontrarse con Meroko.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita el chofer muy sorprendido. Con cierta razón, no pensaba entregarle las llaves- Pero… joven Natsume. Meroko le hizo mucho daño.

-Lo siento por lo que voy a hacer –dice Natsume muy molesto.

Natsume tenía la mirada cabizbaja, se inclinó un poco y le tiró una patada a su chofer en el estómago, este hizo caer las llaves. Natsume se apresuró a cogerlas, abrió la portezuela del coche, volteó a mirar a Rui y este comenzó a correr para alcanzarle. El coche comenzó a acelerar a toda velocidad, Rui no pudo alcanzarlo y el chofer se quejaba del dolor, no podía creer que el joven Natsume se haya atrevido a golpearlo.

-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Rui desesperado, se arrodilló al suelo y golpeó con toda su fuerza el suelo. Su mano comenzó a sangrar, no sentía ningún dolor porque eso no superaba la preocupación por su amigo- ¡Eres un idiota!

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE: ¡AH! ¡UNA FIESTA SORPRESA PARA NATSUME!


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 23**

**¡AH! ¡UNA FIESTA SORPRESA PARA NATSUME!**

Natsume giró el timón, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, tardó menos de cinco minutos para llegar al parque. Estaba muy preocupado por Meroko, él la conoció desde que tenía cinco años y por lo que sabía de ella, es que era muy tímida y miedosa, no era capaz de enfrentarme a nadie. Por esa razón, él siempre la protegía y cuidaba de ella. Abrió la portezuela del coche, salió, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Meroko y nada. Observó una gran cantidad de gente amontonada, se acercó para ver lo que sucedía y se quedó sorprendida. Por un momento, pensó que no era Meroko, pero cuando se acercó más, se dio cuenta de que realmente era ella. No la había visto desde que tenía trece años y estaba realmente bonita, aunque su sorpresa no era eso sino su manera de pelear.

Meroko lanzaba puñetes y patadas a la pandilla que intentaba robarle su celular. Antes ella hubiera tenido miedo, pero ahora se ha vuelto más fuerte. Cada uno de sus retadores cayó al suelo, no tenían fuerzas para levantarse ni para permanecer de pie.

Natsume estaba completamente sorprendido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, pensaba que era una simple ilusión porque Meroko estaba peleando con la pandilla de Niwa. La mayoría de jóvenes que estaban alrededor comenzaron a alabar a Meroko, ella no le agradaba lo que hacían, se inclinó para coger su celular, volteó y frente a ella estaba Natsume, este le miró muy enojado. Si bien el ambiente se tranquilizó luego de la pelea ya que no había nadie mirando a Meroko, aun se sentía un ambiente muy tenso entre Meroko y Natsume.

- Por lo visto, estás bien –dice Natsume muy serio, volteó y siguió caminando, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien cogía su brazo. Una vez más volteó y Meroko estaba con la mirada cabizbaja, esto no le agradó a Natsume así que la empujó- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar!

-¡Estás siendo muy malo conmigo! –grita Meroko muy triste.

-¿Malo? Por favor –dice Natsume muy enojado, se acercó a Meroko y le miró con ojos penetrantes, sentía un gran rencor cuando la miraba- Tú me engañaste con un tipo que ni siquiera conozco y hasta le coqueteabas. Pero, como dicen, conforme pasa el tiempo, te odio cada vez más. ¿Algo más que quieres decirme?

- Si te explicara los motivos, entenderías –dice Meroko con la mirada cabizbaja, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se debilitaba, apenas podía ver claramente a Natsume y lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse en el suelo impactó mucho a Natsume- Te quiero, Natsume.

Natsume cargó a Meroko en sus brazos, sentía sus manos muy calientes, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, subió a su coche y aceleró la velocidad. Miró a Meroko y ella no dejaba de repetir su nombre, no entendía la manera de ser de Meroko. Estaba muy confundido, su cabeza le daba vueltas, giró el timón y se estacionó frente al hospital. Cargó a Meroko en sus brazos, pidió a gritos una ayuda y fue entonces cuando unos doctores comenzaron a auxiliarla.

Natsume permaneció sentado en la sala de espera, no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, quería calmar esa preocupación. Solo quería saber si estaba bien para poder irse, no soportaba más estar cerca de Meroko. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a mirar el cielo, no pensaba que de noche, las estrellas eran tan bonitas y brillaban mucho.

Después de unas horas, pudo ingresar a la habitación de Meroko, ella estaba durmiendo como un angelito. Por obligación de los doctores, debía permanecer al lado de Meroko. Comenzó a jalar su silla hasta la ventana, quería estar lo más alejado posible. Tenía ciertas dudas y muchas interrogantes en su mente como los motivos que ella decía, no entendía nada. Respiró y cerró sus ojos, su mente estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, el resplandor de un amanecer se reflejaba en la ventana. Los ojos de aquella persona recostada en la ventana comenzaban a abrirse. Primeramente miró el cielo y luego volteó para ver una cama vacía, las sábanas estaban acomodadas, incluso las almohadas, todas ellas guardaban el dulce aroma de Meroko. Después miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las diez, aunque eso no lo consideraba más importante que Meroko.

Natsume se levantó inmediatamente de la silla, caminó a pasos apresurados y miró un pedazo de papel sobre la cama, comenzó a leerlo. Cada palabra escrita en ese papel le impactó mucho. Comenzó a arrugar el papel y salió corriendo del hospital. Buscó por todos lados a Meroko, subió el puente, gritó varias veces su nombre, no sabía qué hacer así que siguió corriendo. No podía quitar de su mente lo que la nota decía y por más que aun guardaba cierto rencor hacia Meroko, era inevitable para él preocuparse, pues en el papel estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"Parece que solo estoy estorbando en tu vida y como yo no quiero causarte problemas, será mejor regresar por donde vine. Gracias por cuidarme y lo siento mucho. Te quiere, Meroko."

Mientras que Natsume no dejaba de correr, Rui y el chofer buscaban a Natsume por separado, estaban muy preocupados porque no había venido a dormir, no tenían idea de dónde estaba. El chofer comenzó a correr por cada calle cerca y no encontró nada, luego pasó por un hospital y encontró el coche de Natsume. Desesperado, preguntó a los doctores si lo habían visto y ellos asintieron con la cabeza, comenzaba a sentirse un poco aliviado, pero la desesperación volvió cuando escuchó lo ocurrido. Salió del hospital, subió al coche y siguió buscando a Natsume, no quería darse por vencido y por más que Natsume lo haya golpeado, aun sentía ese cariño por él.

Rui siguió corriendo y se detuvo frente al colegio, no sabía si estaba aquí pero debía intentarlo aunque las probabilidades de que sean ciertas son muy bajas. Comenzó a avanzar, tocó la puerta muy desesperado, esperaba que Natsume estuviera.

-¿A quién busca? –pregunta un señor abriendo la puerta.

-Necesito saber si Natsume vino a clases –dice Rui elevando un poco la voz.

-No lo sé

-Entonces déjame ver si está, por favor –dice Rui muy preocupado. A cada minuto intentaba empujar la puerta, pero el señor se lo impedía- ¡Déjame pasar!

-No va a pasar –dice el señor muy serio, no iba a permitir que nadie rompa las reglas que dictó el director- Puede pasar en la salida.

Rui comenzaba a volverse loco, no sabía qué hacer, dio vueltas y vueltas, no era típico de él actuar con violencia, pero es que su desesperación aumentaba a cada instante y con el señor interponiéndose, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. El señor intentaba poner resistencia, no estaba dispuesto a perder su trabajo por la insolencia de Rui. Después de unos segundos, el señor estaba en el suelo y la puerta estaba abierta, Rui comenzó a correr, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, comenzó a buscar en cada salón a Natsume, pero ni una noticia de él. Subió las escaleras, comenzó a buscar en cada salón del segundo piso y nada, aun le faltaba un salón, caminó a pasos apresurados, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón de Mikan. Ingresó al salón, buscó con la mirada a Natsume y nada.

-¿A quién busca? –pregunta la profesora cogiendo un libro de geografía.

-A Natsume, por favor si lo ven… -dice Rui muy serio, su tono de voz era muy desesperado, estaba casi suplicando, no le importaba nada que no fuera su amigo- ¡Avísenme!

Dicho esto cerró la puerta, comenzó a correr, bajó las escaleras muy apresurado, siguió corriendo y se detuvo al sentir unos pasos detrás de él, sabía que no era un hombre sino una chica por su manera de caminar, volteó y aquella mirada escalofriante volvió.

-¿Qué pasó con Natsume? –pregunta Mikan muy preocupada. A pesar de que se ha distanciado de Natsume, ella no puede evitar preocuparse por él.

-¡Qué te importa! –grita Rui molesto, aun no podía creer que detrás de esa cara inocente, se encontraba una chica con mucha frialdad. Volteó y escuchó una voz de lejos, esta comenzaba a sentirse más cerca- ¿Bori?

-¿Por qué le hablas así a Mikan? –pregunta Bori muy molesta, no entendía el motivo popr el cual Rui se comportaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que le hablara en ese tono a su amiga- ¡Discúlpate!

-¡No! –grita Rui acercándose a Bori, ella miró su cara y este miraba con mucho odio a Mikan- ¿Por qué no se disculpa ella?

-¿Por qué debería disculparse? –pregunta Bori muy confundida, en definitiva no comprendía lo que sucedía y lo que más le sorprendía era que Mikan se quedara en silencio sin decir siquiera una palabra-Mikan, ¿no vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No le contaste nada a Bori? –pregunta Rui molesto, solo ver a Mikan sentía que la sangre le hervía- Ahora intestas esconderte, ¿verdad?

-¡Para! –grita Bori molesta, no soportaba que lastimen a su amiga, no entendía nada.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas a Bori lo que sucedió? –pregunta Rui acercándose a Mikan, ella intentaba retroceder- ¿Qué? Ahora no eres valiente… ¡Cuéntale a Bori! ¡Cuéntale!

-¿Qué pasa, Mikan? ¿Por qué Rui actúa de esa manera? –pregunta Bori muy confundida. Lo que más le molestaba era ver que su amiga no decía nada para defenderse- ¡Contesta, Mikan! ¡No te quedes callada!

-¡Estoy harto de esto! –grita Rui muy exaltado, no soportaba más ver a Mikan, tenía miedo de hacer algo por la cual podría arrepentirse- Yo no tengo tiempo para esperar a que la señorita se le ocurra hablar.

-Tampoco tienes que hablarle así a Mikan –dice Bori muy molesta, no le gustaba que Rui le hablara a su amiga con ese tono de voz.

-¡No te metas en esto, Bori! -grita Rui muy alterado, no le gustaba gritar a Bori, pero el solo mirar a Mikan, provocaba que su enojo aumentara. Volteó y miró a Mikan, ella aun tenía la mirada cabizbaja, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara- Te lo advierto, Mikan. No quiero verte cerca de Natsume, porque no respondo. Pueda que por ser una chica, no me atreva a lastimarte, pero ten en cuenta que soy tu manager y puedo hacer que dejes de cantar con Natsume.

Rui volteó y comenzó a correr, salió del colegio y siguió corriendo, esperaba que Natsume no se encuentre en peligro, no solo le preocupaba eso sino también las heridas que tenía. Solo pensarlo, le preocupaba más, cogió su celular y marcó un número, estaba muy desesperado, tanto que tenía ganas de lanzar su celular a la pista.

-¿Encontraste a Natsume? –pregunta Rui cogiendo su celular.

-No, pero encontré su coche –responde el chofer.

-Siga buscando –dice Rui cortando la comunicación, con esto su preocupación aumentó, comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, no soportaba saber nada de su amigo- ¡¿Dónde estás, Natsume?!

Rui siguió corriendo y mientras corría, preguntaba a cualquier persona si habían visto a Natsume, pero nadie le había visto, comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía qué hacer. La preocupación comenzaba a matarlo, solo esperaba que su amigo esté bien.

Mientras tanto, en el colegio, Mikan se sentía acorralada ante tantas interrogantes de sus amigas, no podía escapar así que decidió contarles. Cuanto más Mikan relataba los hechos, sus amigas se quedaban sorprendidas. Mikan no podía evitar llorar, no quería volver a recordar su discusión con Natsume, pero al ver que se sentía forzada a hacerlo, no le quedó más opción que hacerlo. Cuando terminó de contar, sentía que acababa de perder a sus amigas y para siempre, así que volteó y siguió caminando cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Bori muy seria, por más que Mikan intentaba apartarse, Bori sujetaba con mucha fuerza su brazo- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Porque… -dice Mikan llorando, mientras miraba a Suki, Misaki y Bori- ustedes dejarían de ser mis amigas. Pueda que ahora me odien y con razón, por eso…

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Misaki molesta, no quería que Mikan deje de ser su amiga, ella le apreciaba mucho. Se acercó a Mikan y la abrazó- Nosotras te vamos a ayudar. Para eso están las amigas.

-Es cierto –dice Suki abrazando a Mikan, ella comenzó a sonreír, estaba tan feliz de tener a sus amigas a su lado. Comenzó a apartarse de Mikan, ella le miró muy confundida por la mirada seria que tenía Suki- Si quieres ir por Natsume, adelante porque yo no soy su novia. No te preocupes por mí porque yo no estoy enamorada de Natsume, solo lo aprecio como amigo o hermano.

-Suki… -dice Mikan muy triste, comenzaba a sentirse un poco aliviada al escuchar que Suki no sentía nada por Natsume, pero eso no ayudaba para nada. Aun existía un motivo de mayor fuerza para no regresar con Natsume- Aun así… no voy a regresar con él y no me pregunten más por favor.

-Entiendo, entiendo –dice Bori sonriendo, no quería forzar a Mikan, porque sentía que debía confiar en ella. Comenzó a correr y se detuvo en la puerta del colegio- ¡Vamos a buscar a Natsume! Hay que aprovechar antes de que el guardián despierte.

-No podemos escaparnos –dice Suki retrocediendo, no quería que el director la expulsara o recibir una sanción- ¿Sabes lo que diría el director?

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo he estado varias veces en detención y déjame decirte que no está para nada mal. Espera… está despertando –dice Bori sonriendo, ella varias veces había roto las reglas. Volteó al escuchar al guardián quejarse de dolor y como no quería que nadie se interponga en su camino, le propinó un puñete al guardián dejándolo una vez más durmiendo en el suelo. Siguió mirando a sus amigas, esperaba que la siguieran- ¡Vamos! Además, no vamos a ir a robar, sino a buscar a un amigo. No le veo nada de malo.

-Vamos –dicen Mikan y Misaki, ambas comenzaron a correr hacia Bori. No es que no les importara que las expulsen, sino que debían ayudar a Rui porque estaba desesperado en buscar a Natsume ya que, al fin y al cabo, es su mejor amigo- Suki… ¡Vamos!

-¡Vamos! Hasta Mikan está viniendo y eso que ella es demasiado tranquila –dice Bori riéndose, aunque dentro de sí le sorprendía mucho que Mikan aceptara. Sentía que Mikan se equivocaba en su decisión, lo único que esperaba es que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Volteó y miró a Suki, ella sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia Bori- Bien… ¡Andando!

Bori, Suki, Misaki y Mikan comenzaron a correr, cada una de ellas buscaba con la mirada a Natsume. Mikan aumentó la velocidad, comenzaba a preocuparse con el correr de las horas, no sabía dónde encontrar a Natsume. Siguieron corriendo, pero nada. Además, estaban preguntando a cada persona pero nadie lo había visto. Siguieron buscando hasta que sintieron miles de pasos corriendo detrás de ellas, voltearon y muchos fans les seguían.

-¿Por qué nos siguen? –pregunta Bori corriendo lo más rápido que pueda. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba delante de ellas corriendo, comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía- ¡Mikan! Si sabías que íbamos a salir, debiste disfrazarte.

-Lo lamento –dice Mikan corriendo, intentaba salvar su vida. Pero mientras escapaba de sus fans, buscaba con la mirada a Natsume y nada- No encuentro a Natsume.

-¡Te voy a matar, Mikan! –dice Bori corriendo, intentaba alcanzar a Mikan pero ella aumentaba su velocidad- ¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí!

-¿Cómo llegó Mikan delante de nosotras? –pregunta Misaki corriendo casi al lado de Bori- ¡Mikan! ¡No nos dejes atrás!

-Síganme –dice Mikan corriendo, se detuvo y giró a la izquierda.

Suki, Bori y Misaki aumentaron su velocidad, giraron a la izquierda y no encontraron a Mikan, ella les jaló del brazo. Muchas fans giraron a la izquierda y no encontraron a nadie, estaban muy tristes porque habían perdido de vista a Mikan. Cada una de las fans comenzó a dispersarse y después de unos segundos, desaparecieron.

En ese momento, Mikan, Bori, Suki y Misaki salieron de su escondite, comenzaban a sentirse más aliviadas. Se quedaron unos segundos descansando, sentían mucho dolor en sus pies, nunca imaginaban correr tanto.

Mikan levantó la mirada, miró un puente, en él había mucha gente cruzando pero ni una era Natsume. Intentaba pensar en un lugar dónde Natsume siempre va, pero no se le ocurría nada. Respiró tres veces, volteó y observó a Natsume de lejos, este estaba con su celular en la mano.

-¡Ahí está! –grita Mikan muy contenta, comenzaba a sentirse más aliviada al ver a Natsume sano y salvo- Voy a ir.

-Espera… -dice Bori cogiendo a Mikan del brazo, ella quería ver a Natsume, pero Bori se lo impedía. Se quitó su gorro, sujetó el cabelló de Mikan con un gancho y lo cubrió con su gorro. Bori comenzó a sonreír, tenía una idea excelente para Mikan- Si Natsume te ve, estoy seguro que se irá corriendo. Así que… tienes que actuar como chico.

-¿Cómo me veo? –pregunta Mikan enseñando su gorro, comenzó a modelar y sonrió- Este gorro me gusta.

-¡Oye! Tienes que actuar como chico… ¡Recuérdalo! –dice Bori molesta, sentía que Mikan estaba siendo ella misma. Comenzó a pensar en las características de un hombre para que Mikan pueda tener una idea- ¡Voz ronca! Tienes que ser un poco agresivo y frío.

-Entiendo –dice Mikan sonriendo, comenzó a cambiar su postura, se colocó lentes oscuros, volteó para mirar a sus amigas muy seria- ¡Qué hay!

-Perfecto –dice Misaki riéndose, nunca había visto a Mikan muy relajada. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Mikan se veía muy bien como chico.

-Gracias, muñeca –dice Mikan actuando como chico, comenzó a acercarse a Suki y ella le miraba muy confundida. Entonces, Mikan acorraló a Suki en la pared, esto impresionó mucho a Bori y Misaki- ¿Deseas pasar una noche conmigo?

-Dije que actuaras como chico, no que actuaras como Near –dice Bori muy molesta, realmente no le gustaba ver a Mikan de esa manera, aunque por alguna razón, le causaba mucha gracia.

-Esto… -dice Suki muy nerviosa, se sentía muy incómoda cuando miraba a Mikan muy cerca. Volteó y observó a Natsume apartarse- Mikan… ¡Ya vete! Natsume se está alejando.

- Bien, aquí voy –dice Mikan apartándose de Suki, comenzó a caminar y se detuvo, levantó su mano derecha- Nos vemos, linduras.

Bori, Suki y Misaki se quedaron boquiabiertas, no tenías palabras para explicar lo sucedido, estaban tan sorprendidas por las frases de Mikan. Ellas observaban de lejos a Mikan, esperaban que Natsume no se diera cuenta.

Mikan siguió avanzando y al ver que Natsume comenzaba a correr, ella empezó a correr. Aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual Natsume estaba tan desesperado. Siguió corriendo y al ver que Natsume aumentaba su velocidad, ella también hizo lo mismo llegando a chocar contra Natsume.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto, abrió sus ojos lentamente y comenzó a mirar a la persona con la que había tropezado- Me pareces muy familiar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Mikan levantándose del suelo. Había veces en el que era un poco difícil actuar como chico, así disminuiría la preocupación de Rui- ¿Por qué no te fijas tú por dónde andas?

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunta Natsume acorralando a Mikan en la pared, la cogió muy fuerte del cuello. Natsume tenía una mirada escalofriante, en definitiva este no era su mejor momento. Lo que más le molestaba era que se interpongan en su camino- ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

-No, no lo sé y… ¡Suéltame! –dice Mikan intentando respirar, no podía más, sentía que estaba a punto de morirse. Su respiración se acortaba, quería respirar- ¡Que me sueltes te digo! ¿Estás sordo?

Bori estaba a punto de estallar al ver a su amiga en peligro, quería matar a Natsume. Intentaba ir a salvar a su amiga, pero Misaki y Suki se lo impedían. No soportaba ver que Natsume la tratara de esa manera, pero aunque le dolía, pensaba que si intervenía, el plan caería.

Bori estaba muy preocupada, no pensaba que Natsume se comportara así con un chico. No entendía nada, estaba muy confundida, pero mientras más veía, su desesperación crecía. De pronto surgió algo inesperado que hizo que Bori se tranquilizara.

Mikan pateó a Natsume en el estómago, intentaba recuperar el poco aire que le quedaba. Ahora realmente estaba enojada, no podía perdonar que Natsume tratara así a un chico. Se levantó del suelo, miró a Natsume muy seria y este también se levantó. Mikan extendió su mano para tirarle un puñete, pero Natsume se inclinó y le dio un puñete en su mejilla. Cayó al suelo, volvió a levantarse, intento dar una patada, pero Natsume lo esquivó.

-Esta pelea es increíble –dice Misaki muy sorprendida, no podía creer que Mikan peleara tan bien. Nunca había visto pelear a Mikan, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba haciendo tan bien como Natsume- No sabía que Mikan peleaba, pero lo está haciendo muy bien.

-Creo que debemos de detenerlos –dice Suki un poco asustado, no soportaba ver a sus dos amigos lastimarse. Cada tenía golpes muy serios, aunque le preocupaba más Natsume, porque sus heridas eran muy serias y de lejos observaba que Natsume no podía mover con su facilidad su cuerpo. No entendía por qué Natsume seguía peleando- Natsume no está bien. ¡Ayúdame, Bori!

-¡Vamos, Mikan! –grita Bori muy entusiasmada, sus ojos no se apartaban de esa pelea. Ella estaba en su mundo, admiraba mucho a Mikan. Quería que ella ganara para así convertirse en la primera persona que vence a Natsume- ¡Golpéalo! ¡Destrózalo!

-A Bori le encantan las peleas –dice Misaki mirando a Bori, ella tenía los ojos iluminados- ¡Bori! ¡Creo que ya fue suficiente! Deberían dejar de pelear.

-¡Bori! –grita Suki molesta, no le gustaba que Bori le ignore. En definitiva, no le gustaban las peleas porque sentían que se lastimaban mucho- ¿Nos escuchas?

-¡Un derechazo! ¡Una patada! –grita Bori de felicidad, sus ojos seguían sin apartarse de Mikan. Le gustaba mucho ver a su amiga pelear. Sabía que no podía ir a ayudarla, pero podía alentarla a vencer a Natsume- ¡Así se hace, Mikan! ¡No muestres piedad!

Mikan saltó y le lanzó una patada a Natsume en su estómago, este cayó al suelo. Mikan miró las heridas de Natsume, comenzaba a comprender por qué Natsume no se movía fácilmente, no sabía si seguir peleando o dejarlo. Se acercó a Natsume, le extendió su mano y este le jaló de la camisa a Mikan.

-Hoy no estoy de buen humor –dice Natsume jalando aun más fuerte la camisa de Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción de Natsume. Estaba tan molesto porque no podía seguir buscando a Meroko- Así que uno tendrá que morir en esta pelea.

-¡No tomes tu vida tan a la ligera! –grita Mikan empujando a Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido. Comenzó a tirarle un puñete a Natsume, este cayó al suelo y vio unas lágrimas que salían de aquel chico- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pelear hasta morir? ¿Acaso estás declarando tu derrota?

-¿Estás llorando? –pregunta Natsume confundido, comenzaba a sospechar de que era un chico. Se levantó del suelo, se acercó al chico y le quitó los lentes oscuros, luego le quitó el gorro, dejando caer un cabello largo. Estaba sorprendido al ver la identidad de aquel chico- Mi-kan

-¡Tonto! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas, no podía creer que Natsume deseara tanto morir. Corrió hacia él y le abrazó, Natsume se quedó sorprendido.

-¡No me toques! –grita Natsume molesto, no dudó un instante en empujar a Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida, no pensaba que Natsume la odiara demasiado. Los ojos de Natsume estaban llenos de odio, no soportaba mirar a Mikan- ¡Apártate de mi vista! ¡Vete!

-¡Qué mal! Ya se acabó la diversión –dice Bori apareciendo detrás de Natsume, este estaba a punto de voltear cuando sintió un leve golpe en la nuca. Ella estaba muy contenta al inicio, le gustaba ver a Mikan pelear, pero cuando se acabó, terminaron sus ilusiones- Lo siento, pero debemos llevarte.

Mikan se limpió las lágrimas, comenzó a acercarse a Natsume y le dio un beso en la frente, le dolía mucho estar cerca de él pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Aunque aun tenía muchas interrogantes en su mente que aun no descifraba como el por qué Natsume tenía heridas en su cuerpo.

Suki sentía una enorme tristeza al ver a Mikan llorar, aun no entendía por qué no regresaba con Natsume. Lo que no sabía era si Natsume aceptaría regresar con él porque por lo que había visto, él estaba muy dolido. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por haberse enamorado de Natsume, quería ayudarlos pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¿A quién llamas, Bori? –pregunta Misaki al mirar a Bori, ella marcaba un número en su celular.

-A Rui –dice Bori esperando a que Rui le conteste. Quería llamarlo para que Rui deje de preocuparse, tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara porque lo había visto muy desesperado. Siguió esperando hasta que escuchó una voz- Rui, encontramos a Natsume.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Rui un poco aliviado, tenía unas ganas inmensas de besar a Bori. Estaba muy contento de que encontraran a Natsume.

-¿Lo quieres vivo o muerto? –pregunta Bori sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta Rui muy preocupado, sentía que todo estaba bien pero al escuchar lo que dijo Bori, lo desesperó- ¿Le pasó algo?

- Bueno, está durmiendo en el suelo –dice Bori acercándose a Natsume- Parece un ángel.

-¿Durmiendo? ¿No lo habrás golpeado? –pregunta Rui con una mirada muy sospechosa, conocía muy bien a Bori y sabía que era muy impulsiva, pero decidió no darle tanta importancia, se conformaba con que Natsume estaba bien- Bueno…¡No importa! Nos vemos en mi casa.

-¿En tu casa? –pregunta Bori muy confundida- ¿Por qué?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Natsume y planeo hacerle una fiesta. Nos vemos –dice Rui cortando la comunicación.

-Chicas, hoy es el cumpleaños de Natsume, así que… -dice Bori sonriendo, le gustaba mucho las fiestas. Sus ojos se iluminaban cuando se trataba de divertirse, levantó su mano derecha al cielo mientras sus amigas le miraban confundida- ¡Vamos a comprar vino!

-Pero… -dice Suki un poco nerviosa, no pensaba que escaparse le costara tanto. Miró a Natsume, no pensaba que Bori le hubiera golpeado muy fuerte, porque no reaccionaba- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Natsume? No podemos dejarlo aquí.

-Tienes razón, aunque estoy segura que cualquier chica se lo llevaría –dice Bori sonriendo. De eso estaba muy segura, pero hablando seriamente, no sabía qué hacer con Natsume- Si lo llevamos a la tienda, van a pensar que lo estamos secuestrando.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta Misaki muy desesperada, no se le ocurría ninguna solución.

-Yo les llevo –dice una voz cerca de ellas.

-El chofer de Natsume. Nuestra salvación –dice Bori sonriendo, estaba muy contenta de verlo porque había llegado cuando más lo necesitaba. Aunque estaba más agradecida con el coche, ya que si el chofer hubiera venido sin coche, se convertiría en su pesadilla.

Una vez que todos subieron al coche, este comenzó a acelerar. Natsume estaba durmiendo, se había recostado en el hombro de Mikan. Nadie sabía el motivo por el cual Natsume estaba desesperado o por qué insistía en seguir corriendo. Mikan siguió mirando a Natsume, comenzaba a pensar que estaba lastimando demasiado a Natsume, quería parar con todo esto, pero debía seguir para lograr que Natsume sienta un odio hacia ella y así, él se alejaría de ella.

-Meroko… Meroko –dice Natsume aun durmiendo, en su mente aun seguía la presencia de Meroko, quería seguir buscándola. En su mente, Meroko comenzaba a alejarse de él entonces Natsume comenzó a correr detrás de ella- ¡Meroko! ¡No te vayas!

-Natsume, ¿qué te pasa? –dice Mikan muy asustada, no entendía por qué nombraba a una persona desconocida. Cogió la mano de Natsume, intentando calmarlo, pero no dejaba de gritar aquel nombre. Nunca lo había visto así- ¡Natsume!

-¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas! –grita Natsume en sus sueños, el tono de su voz se escuchaba muy desesperado, como si se le hubiera perdido alguien importante. No dejaba de gritar desesperadamente aquel nombre- ¡Meroko! ¡Meroko!

-¿Quién es Meroko? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida, no entendía por qué Natsume repetía desesperadamente ese nombre. Miró al chofer, quería que él le explicara porque era la persona de confianza de Natsume.

-A mí no me corresponde hablar de ese tema –dice el chofer muy serio, giró el timón. Esperaba que Natsume dejara de repetir aquel nombre para que Mikan dejara de insistir. No sabía qué hacer, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso-El único que puede aclara sus dudas es Natsume porque yo no pienso decirle nada. Lo siento.

-Entiendo –dice Mikan mirando al chofer, sentía que no debía preguntar más cosas. A pesar de que tenía sus dudas, sentía que no debía importarle. Luego miró a Bori, ella lucía muy seria y era como si estuviera en su propio mundo porque no decía nada. Esto le confundió más, pero recordó que tenía una duda- Entonces… ¿por qué Natsume tiene heridas en su cuerpo?

-Eso sí te puedo contestar, pero no le digas a Natsume que te lo dije –dice el chofer sonriendo, comenzaba a sentirse más aliviado, porque pensaba que Mikan iba a seguir preguntando sobre Meroko- Esas heridas se lo hizo en aquella noche que te secuestraron. El joven Natsume peleó con un señor muy gordo y por lo visto fue una gran pelea, porque regresó con el polo manchado de sangre.

-¿Natsume ganó o perdió? –pregunta Bori muy ansiosa.

-Ganó –responde el chofer muy contento- No es por nada, pero el joven Natsume es un experto en las peleas.

-Es culpa mía de que Natsume tenga esas heridas –dice Mikan muy triste, no soportaba ver a Natsume tan lastimado. Era por eso que quería alejarse de Natsume- Siempre cuando está conmigo, termina lastimado y hay veces en que usa su cuerpo para protegerme. Es muy doloroso ver a Natsume de esa manera.

-Comienzo a entender todo –dice el chofer sonriendo, pensaba que Mikan había olvidado a Natsume, pero por lo que miraba, Mikan aun seguía amando a Natsume. No entendía por qué Mikan no le dijo desde un principio lo que sentía a Natsume, así desde un inicio se hubiera solucionado, pero ahora está muy difícil que ellos dos vuelvan- En otras palabras, estás pidiendo que Natsume deje de protegerte, pero sabes que eso es imposible.

-No es solo eso, sino que lo engañé con Micky –dice Mikan muy triste, no entendía por qué le contaba todo al chofer de Natsume. Comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada porque pensaba que le estaba incomodando.

-Bueno, lo lamento, pero… -dice el chofer de Natsume muy serio, conocía muy bien a Natsume y sabía qué es lo que más detestaba él. Comenzó a pensar que la causa del problema era el engaño, quería ayudarla pero sentía que Natsume y Mikan debían resolver sus problemas por ellos mismos, así se darían del gran amor que sienten- Natsume no tolera el engaño y con lo que le dijiste ese día, va a ser muy complicado que regreses con él.

-¿Cómo sabe lo que sucedió al terminar la entrevista? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida.

-Natsume me cuenta todo –dice el chofer de Natsume un poco feliz, sentía que él era muy cercano a Natsume y sentía tanta felicidad de que Natsume confiara mucho en él- ¿Por qué no hablas con Natsume?

-No puedo, porque ahora tengo otro problema –dice Mikan bajando la mirada, nunca pensaba que ocurriría algo así, pero últimamente ha comenzado a surgir sentimientos que cada vez se hacen más fuertes- Es que… estoy comenzando a enamorarme de Micky.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita el chofer de Natsume deteniendo con fuerza el coche, estaba muy sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar, no pensaba que las cosas se complicarían tanto.

-¡Señor, cuidado! –grita Suki asustada porque pensaba que iban a chocar. Su corazón comenzó a latir del susto.

El chofer de Natsume estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer que Mikan se haya enamorado de Micky. No quiso hacer más preguntas y a pesar de que quería darle un consejo a Mikan, sentía que las cosas se habían complicado demasiado. El coche siguió su recorrido y las personas que estaban en el interior guardaban silencio, tanto que el ambiente se sentía muy tenso.

Mikan tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no podía creer que confesara sus sentimientos a los demás. No sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente confundida porque aun amaba a Natsume, pero cuando está con Micky, no piensa en nadie que no sea él. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, miró a Natsume y este no paraba de gritar aquel nombre.

El coche por fin se detuvo, Bori salió y se quedó muy sorprendida al ver una gran casa, esta tenía un enorme jardín, más allá había una piscina, nunca pensaba que Rui tuviera tanto dinero. Mikan, Suki y Misaki estaban muy sorprendidas, ni una de ellas se imaginaba la casa de Rui, esto estaba fuera de su imaginación.

Una vez adentro, el chofer colocaba a Natsume en el sillón, comenzó a despedirse de todos ya que la mamá de Natsume lo necesitaba y debía ir. Como no había nadie, Mikan y sus amigas comenzaron a decorar la casa, cada una de ellas estaba divirtiéndose con los adornos, no dejaban de reír hasta que llegó Rui y esa sonrisa en sus rostros se desvaneció.

-¿Qué hace Mikan aquí? –pregunta Rui muy serio, podía consentir que Suki, Misaki y Bori estuvieran en su casa, pero no quería ver a Mikan, no soportaba su presencia.

-Rui, por favor –dice Bori cogiendo el brazo de Rui, este le miró y comenzó a dar un respiro- Es mi amiga.

-Está bien –dice Rui sonriendo, no soportaba a Mikan pero si Bori se lo pedía, no había opción. No solo era por eso, sino porque si se negaba, Bori le haría la vida imposible a Rui- Solo porque dijiste por favor.

Minutos después, Natsume comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, aun le dolía mucho su nuca, se levantó lentamente y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba en la casa de Rui. En definitiva no comprendía nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegó. Estaba muy confundido, pensaba que era un sueño cuando de pronto recibió un gran susto al ver a sus amigos salir de sus escondites.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunta Natsume sorprendido, no entendía nada, su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Natsume –dice Bori abrazando a Natsume, este se apartó inmediatamente. Ella lemiró, sentía que Natsume era muy serio, porque no mostraba ninguna felicidad- ¡Vamos, sonríe! ¿No nos vas a dar las gracias?

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Natsume con mucha frialdad. No le gustaba que le toquen, aunque sintió una gran felicidad en su interior al estar con sus amigos en su cumpleaños, solo que no quería demostrarlo- Yo no les pedí que hicieran esto.

-¡Yo lo mato! –grita Bori muy molesta, no soportaba la actitud de Natsume, pensaba que por lo menos se sentiría contento, pero no, este no consideraba los sentimientos de sus amigos. Quería golpearlo, pero Suki y Misaki intervinieron- ¡Suéltenme!

-Feliz cumpleaños –dice Mikan sonriendo, se acercó lentamente a Natsume y este retrocedió. Ella sabía que si le abrazaba, Natsume le empujaría, así que solo extendió su mano- Natsume.

-Rui… -dice Natsume ignorando a Mikan, se acercó a su amigo y le miró muy serio. Tenía pensado hacer algo, estaba decidido a hacerlo- Llama a Micky y Near. Pídeles que vengan.

-¿Estás loco? –pregunta Rui muy sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginando que Natsume le pidiera tal cosa. No entendía nada, pero sospechaba que Natsume estaba tramando algo, así que cogió su celular y comenzó a marcar los números. Una vez que terminó de comunicarle a Micky y Near, miró a Natsume muy serio- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-No te preocupes –dice Natsume dándole un leve golpe en la espalda a Rui, este no comprendía nada, pero confiaba en su amigo y no lo iba a dejar solo. Natsume se acercó al oído de Rui, quería que su amigo le ayudara- Sólo sígueme el juego.

Rui desapareció por unos instantes, Natsume estaba recostado en la pared, mientras que Mikan lo miraba. Luego es escuchó un leve sonido y Rui apareció con una guitarra, mientras que Bori aplaudía dos veces intentando crear el ritmo de música que Mikan había puesto en su canción. Suki comenzó a tocar el piano, sabía un poco pero recordaba a la perfección la música, mientras que Natsume tocaba la batería. Mikan comenzó a sonreír, parecía una aventura loca pero divertida, así que comenzó a cantar su canción: Libérate

Mikan comenzó a bailar, dio muchas vueltas y cuando venía el coro, saltaba para darle más fuerza a la canción. Le gustaba mucho cantar y era por eso que intentaba expresar con sus sentimientos su canción. Cogió una pelota y lo lanzó a la puerta, todos comenzaron a reírse a excepción de Natsume. Siguió bailando y cuando por fin llegó Micky y Near, se les acercó y jaló de la mano a Micky dejando a Near a un lado. Comenzó a bailar con Micky, ella lo hacía con la intención de que sus amigos se divirtieran, incluso Near comenzó a hacer piruetas.

Todo era diversión, no era necesario un radio para bailar. Mikan comenzó a acercarse a Natsume y este le ignoraba cuando Mikan intentaba mirarlo. Había veces en que Natsume tocaba más fuerte para que Mikan se alejara de él, esto le hizo reír mucho a Mikan. Siguió cantando y a veces le acompañaba Bori en su canción.

Cuando Mikan terminó de cantar, Rui miraba muy molesto a Mikan porque ella estaba coqueteando con Micky, no entendía por qué Mikan se comportaba de esa manera. Volteó a mirar a Natsume y este tenía la mirada cabizbaja.

Luego diez chicas comenzaron a ingresar a la casa de Rui, Near les saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. A nadie le sorprendía que Near trajera chicas a una fiesta, porque era típico de él hacerlo.

Natsume colocó un CD en el reproductor y ni bien la música empezó, todas las chicas que trajo Near comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Natsume, este comenzó a acercarse más a las chicas. Esto sorprendió mucho a Near, no pensaba que Natsume se atrevería a bailar con ellas, aunque estaba molesto porque le quitó a sus chicas.

Micky sacó a bailar a Mikan, ella aceptó contenta, pero no le gustaba para nada ver a Natsume tan coqueto con las chicas y lo que más le molesto es que Natsume cogía la cintura de una de ellas. Quería apartarlo de esas chicas, pero no podía, porque ya no son novios y no podía reclamarle nada. Siguió bailando hasta que escuchó unos silbidos de Near, volteó y se quedó muy sorprendida, su corazón comenzó a dolerle mucho.

Rui estaba más que sorprendido, no podía creer que su amigo se besara con cada una de las chicas. Comenzaba a pensar que este era su plan, no podía hacer nada ni intervenir en los asuntos de Natsume.

Natsume no dejaba de besarse con cada una de las chicas, dentro de sí estaba tan enojado con Mikan y con Meroko. Pensaba que era la única forma de olvidarlas, no quería recordarlas, estaba harto de que lo lastimen y cansado de que jueguen con sus sentimientos. Jamás pensó hacer eso, pero quería liberar todo ese dolor y aunque él no disfrutaba hacerlo, parecía que las chicas estaban contentas a su lado. Siguió besando a una chica mientras miraba a Mikan, ella tenía sus ojos rojos, quería llorar, pero sentía que debía soportar la tristeza.

-¡Bien hecho, Natsume! –grita Near contento, no dejaba de silbar. Comenzaba a sentir que Natsume era como él, estaba tan feliz de tener un aliado, una persona que le comprenda- ¡Así se hace!

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta Natsume muy serio, comenzó a apartarse lentamente de las chicas, cogió una botella de plástico y lo colocó al medio de la mesa- ¡Vamos a jugar a la botella borracha!

-¿Estás con fiebre? –pregunta Micky muy sorprendido, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Verdaderamente era un impacto para él- ¿Bebiste algo?

-¡No! –grita Natsum muy serio, comenzó a sentarse alrededor de la mesa. Después de él, llegó Rui y se sentó en una silla. Natsume volteó y miró a todos, en especial a Mikan, no quitaba su vista de ella- ¿Van a venir o no?

El resto comenzó a ubicarse en las sillas, Rui trajo una botella de vino y varias copitas. Natsume comenzó a girar la botella, esta señalaba a Micky. Entonces Micky comenzó a tomar una copa de vino, luego le tocó a Natsume, este hizo lo mismo.

La botella comenzó a girar, esta señalaba a Mikan. Todos estaban sorprendidos porque sabían que MIkan no tomaba. Sin embargo, Mikan comenzó a servirse una copa de vino y como estaba al lado de Natsume, este le quitó la copa y comenzó a beber hasta dejarlo vacío. Nadie dijo nada ni reclamó, Natsume comenzó a girar la botella y le tocó el turno a Bori, ella cogió la copa de vino y Rui intento quitárselo. Tanto Rui como Bori estaban discutiendo por una copa de vino, Rui no quería que Bori bebiera, entonces Bori se enojó y le tiró un puñete. Con mucha felicidad, Bori comenzó a beber, mientras que Rui estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Siempre que le tocaba a Mikan beber, Natsume intervenía y comenzaba a beber la copa de vino. Nadie podía decir nada porque la mirada de Natsume infundía mucho miedo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas beber? –pregunta Mikan muy molesta, no soportaba que Natsume bebiera en vez de ella, aunque su principal enojo era por las chicas que no dejaban de mirar a Natsume.

-¡Se acabó el juego! –grita Natsume levantándose, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado, su cabeza le daba muchas vueltas. Él no acostumbraba tomar, pero estaba tan enojado que no podía controlarse- ¡Vamos a seguir bailando!

-¡Rui! ¡Rui! –grita Bori dándole varias bofetadas a Rui, este comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sentía mucho dolor en ambas mejillas- ¡Tenemos que bailar!

-¿Bebiste? ¡¿Verdad?! –grita Rui molesto, sabía que no podía con el enojo de Bori, pero tampoco quería que ella beba. Se acercó a Bori y comenzó a oler un poco de vino.

-Solo una copa –dice Bori sonriendo, quería reírse al ver las mejillas de Rui, estas estaban muy rojas. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable, así que cogió delicadamente la mejilla de Rui- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Pero… ¿era necesario golpearme? –pregunta Rui muy molesto, aun le dolía mucho sus mejillas. Bori le acarició levemente, sabía que era muy impulsiva y debía controlarse- ¡Mira mis mejillas! ¡Parecen tomates!

-Lo siento –dice Bori muy triste, solo quería jugar con Rui, pero parece que fue más allá- Es que como no puedo golpear a nadie y bueno… tú estás a mi lado… ¿me entiendes?

-Lamentablemente sí –dice Rui sufriendo por dentro, comenzaba a sentir que Bori realmente es muy diferente que las demás chicas, pero aun así la amaba.

Natsume siguió bailando con aquellas chicas, ellas intentaban a acercarse más a Natsume. Rui comenzó a bailar con Bori, ella estaba tan feliz de tener a Rui a su lado, porque él no se atrevía siquiera a mirar a aquellas chicas.

Mikan no dejaba de mirar a Natsume, no podía controlar más su enojo. A pesar de que estaba bailando con Micky, sus ojos estaban puestos en Natsume. Quería llorar, su corazón le dolía mucho, sentía mucha tristeza ver a Natsume coqueteando con aquellas chicas y lo que más le dolía era que no podía hacer nada. De pronto sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo, volteó y estaba en los brazos de Micky, él comenzó a abrazarla muy fuerte.

-Yo te ayudaré a olvidar a Natsume –dice Micky abrazando muy intensamente a Mikan, ella comenzó a sentir muchos nervios, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

-Mi-cky –dice Mikan sorprendida, no pensaba que Micky también sufría por ella. Apenas podía sentir el aroma de Micky muy cerca, pero aun así estando a su lado, sentía una gran felicidad.

Mikan correspondió al abrazo de Micky, él se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra por tener a Mikan a su lado. Ambos se abrazaban muy fuertes, Mikan no podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba a su lado, no entendía por qué pero por un instante olvidó a Natsume. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, se sentía tan feliz y a la misma vez, sentía que un sentimiento parecido al que sentía por Natsume recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Micky se apartó lentamente de Mikan, ella le miró muy confundida porque no sabía qué intentaba hacer. Micky comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Mikan, ella se quedó muy sorprendida, pero a la vez muy contenta y es que Micky pudo lograr que llegara a sentir algo por él.

Natsume estaba más molesto que nunca, sus ojos no se apartaban de Mikan. Quería ir y llevarla lejos de Micky, pero había una persona que se lo impedía. No solo era eso, sino que tenía miedo de que vuelvan a jugar con él o que lo engañen. Seguía observando desde su lugar y cuando observó que Mikan cerraba sus ojos, se levantó inmediatamente del sillón y se retiró de la sala.

Mikan volteó y miró a Natsume alejarse, quería hablar con él o por lo menos cuidarlo porque lo estaba viendo tambalearse. Caminó unos pasos y una mano la detuvo, volteó y miró a Micky, este movió su cabeza negativamente.

-No vayas –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de su princesa, no quería verla sufrir y menos perderla.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí –dice Mikan sonriendo, sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero quería conversar con Natsume. No sabía qué iba a pasar, pero eso es lo menos que le importaba. De pronto sintió que la mano de Micky se apartaba lentamente de ella, esto le sorprendió, pero el solo ver a Micky con una sonrisa en su rostro, la hacía muy feliz- Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Mikan se alejó corriendo, subió las escaleras y en el segundo piso no había nadie, solo había muchas habitaciones así que comenzó a buscar una por una. Subió al tercer piso y nada, solo había habitaciones, no podía creer que Rui viviera con muchas comodidades. Entonces fue a la terraza, este estaba repleto de flores, le gustaba mucho la decoración. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Natsume hasta que lo encontró, este estaba mirando el cielo. Comenzó a acercarse y mientras se acercaba, las palabras que quería decirle desaparecían. Aparecía un leve rubor en su mejilla cuando miraba a Natsume, este seguía deleitando el cielo y a pesar de su mirada seria, era tan lindo.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? –pregunta Natsume mirando el cielo, no quería ver el rostro de Mikan y es que sentía mucho rencor en su corazón- Si no tienes nada que decir… ¡lárgate!

-Natsume… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada, no sabía qué decir, lo único que quería era cuidar a Natsume porque aun no podía mantenerse en pie por la cantidad de vino que había bebido- Tú nunca acostumbras tomar, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo hacer lo que yo quiero? –pregunta Natsume volteando, miró a Mikan a los ojos. Estaba tan furioso por lo que había visto- ¿Acaso no puedo tomar? ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para hacerlo?

-No es eso, sino que… -dice Mikan un poco nerviosa, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía decir ni una palabra- Verás…

-¿Me tienes miedo? –pregunta Natsume riéndose, se acercó lentamente a Mikan, ella retrocedió y fue entonces cuando Natsume la acorraló en la pared- Por fin la gran Mikan muestra su verdadera cara.

-¡Basta! –grita Mikan dándole una bofetada a Natsume, este sujetó inmediatamente su mano con mucha fuerza.- Si no correspondo a tus sentimientos es porque…

-¡Qué decepción! –grita Natsume muy alterado- No puedo creer que he durado un año contigo y no me haya dado cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres. Me arrepiento de haberte protegido siempre.

-En ningún momento te lo he pedido –dice Mikan muy seria, no podía contener más el dolor, sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos- Tampoco entiendo por qué lo haces.

-Lo hago porque te amo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? –dice Natsume con mucho dolor, se sentía tan mal por haberse enamorado de Mikan. Sacó de su casa un collar- ¿Recuerdas esto? ¿Por qué crees que te lo di?

-El collar… -dice Mikan sorprendida, pensaba que Natsume lo había lanzado a la basura, no podía creer que aun lo tenga. No sabía qué decir, era muy difícil para ella seguir con todo esto.

-¿Qué he hecho para que me trates de esa manera?–grita Natsume entre lágrimas, nunca pensaba que lloraría por una chica y menos por Mikan, pero lo estaba haciendo- ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

-Nada –dice Mikan comenzando a llorar, no soportaba ver llorar a Natsume. Jamás le había visto llorar, sintió que cada vez más lastimaba a Natsume. Por esa razón quería alejarse de él- Yo tengo la culpa de todo, porque te engañé con Micky. Así que por favor… ¡olvídame!

-Dime cómo lo hago –dice Natsume muy serio, no sabía qué hacer para olvidarse de Mikan. Pensaba que ella sabía porque se había olvidado de él- Tú lo lograste, así que te lo pregunto… ¿Cómo lo hago?

-No lo sé –dice Mikan muy triste. Ella tampoco sabía cómo olvidar a Natsume, pero por alguna razón lo estaba logrando. Miró a Natsume, él estaba muy cerca pero lo que más le preocupaba era su salud porque había bebido mucho- Natsume, deberías….

-¡Mikan! –grita Natsume muy serio, las lágrimas aun rozaban sus mejillas. Se acercó a los labios de Mikan, ella no sabía si empujarlo o aceptar el beso- Si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo.

-Natsume –dice Mikan muy nerviosa, su corazón latía más rápido cuando se acercaba Natsume, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Miró a Natsume y este seguía acercándose- De…

Mikan no pudo acabar lo que iba decir porque sus labios rozaron con los de Natsume, este cerró sus ojos. Ambos cerraron sus ojos en el instante en que se besaron, cada uno se olvidó de sus problemas. Tanto Mikan como Natsume sentían mucho dolor en su corazón y es que ahora había un muro entre ellos. Ambos no sabían si llegaba la noche, solo querían estar juntos y aunque no podían, un simple beso era suficiente. Natsume dejó caer el collar y ni el sonido de este objeto detuvo el beso.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ALUMNOS NUEVOS EN EL COLEGIO!


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 24**

**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ALUMNOS NUEVOS EN EL COLEGIO!**

Un día nuevo, un amanecer a punto de salir con un recuerdo imposible de olvidar como un beso. Aun sentía el roce de aquellos labios de Natsume, abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró el cielo, no entendía nada, volteó y la cabeza de Natsume estaba apoyada en su hombro. Se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, no pensaba que se había quedado durmiendo en la terraza toda la noche. Miró a Natsume, este ya no tenía olor a vino. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, no podía soportar ver a Natsume en ese estado y verlo llorar fue un gran impacto para ella. Se acercó un poco a Natsume para rozar con su mano la mejilla de Natsume. Después de hacerlo, comenzó a alejarse, siguió caminando y se detuvo al ver un collar, aquél que le regaló Natsume. Levantó dulcemente el collar y lo colocó en su cuello porque aun sentía que era muy importante y valioso para ella. Se secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos, respiró tres veces intentando calmar el dolor en su corazón, pero no podía, la tristeza era mayor a cada segundo. Una vez más respiró y siguió caminando, quería olvidar todo lo pasado incluyendo a Natsume, bajó las escaleras a pasos apresurados intentando olvidar el beso y cuando por fin llegó al primer piso, se sintió un poco aliviada y muy decidida a no retroceder porque su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-¿Todo está bien? –pregunta Micky al ver a su princesa detenerse en el último escalón, no sabía qué había sucedido y aunque sentía celos al recordar que su princesa y Natsume se quedaron juntos toda la noche, no podía reclamarle nada porque le había prometido confiar en ella. Su princesa aun guardaba silencio, parecía que no quería contestar y para cambiar de tema, extendió su mano- Vamos al colegio.

-Sí –dice Mikan intentando sonreír para que Micky no se preocupe. Se acercó lentamente a Micky y cogió su mano. Aun podía sentir mucho dolor en su corazón, no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo porque cada vez más sentía como si una aguja atravesara su corazón.

-¿Dónde estabas, Mikan? –pregunta Bori levantándose del sillón, comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo muy adolorido, pensaba que hubiera sido mejor dormir en un cuarto. Se acercó a Mikan y le abrazó, estaba muy preocupada, pensaba que algo malo le había pasado porque no la había visto toda la noche-Ayer te estuve buscando tanto en el primer y segundo piso, pero no te encontré. Quería buscar en el tercer piso, pero me da un poco de miedo la oscuridad, así que no me atreví a hacerlo.

-En, en… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa, no sabía qué decir porque Rui estaba presente y él le había advertido que no se acercara a Natsume. Intentó cambiar de tema así dejaría de sentir nervios y se evitaría de dar explicaciones- ¿Y Near?

-Está despidiéndose de las chicas –dice Bori mirando a Mikan, comenzaba a tener dudas y a sospechar. No saber qué le pasó a su amiga era demasiada preocupación para ella. Sin embargo no quería presionar a Mikan ni obligarla a que aclare sus dudas- Vamos al colegio porque de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

-Mira quién lo dice –dice Misaki un poco molesta con Bori porque ella insistió en escaparse del colegio y ahora debían atenerse a las consecuencias. Solo recordar la mirada del director le provocaba escalofríos- Por tu culpa, hoy estaremos castigadas… ¡Todas!

-¿Mi culpa? –pregunta Bori sonriendo, no esperaba que Misaki se preocupara tanto, aunque sabía que para Mikan, Misaki y Suki era su primer castigo en el colegio. Pero aun así, ella sentía que no tenía la culpa porque sus amigas vinieron a voluntad propia- Tú y Mikan fueron las primeras en seguirme.

-Es la primera vez que voy a estar castigada –dice Suki muy triste, ella siempre había cuidado su comportamiento. Solo esperaba que al llegar al colegio, el director no le mire porque cuando está enojado, era peor que los animales salvajes- ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

-¿Tanto problema por eso? Ni que estar en detención fuera tan malo –dice Bori un poco incómoda, ella había estado varias veces en detención por romper las reglas. Por eso no tenía ningún problema en volver a detención- Además, ahí conocerán a mis amigos. Aunque claro está, yo soy su líder por mayoría de récord en destrozos.

-Eso no me hace sentir bien –dice Suki soportando las ganas de llorar. Había intentado imaginarse que la detención iba a ser divertida pero con el comentario de Bori, arruinó sus pensamientos.

-Además si buscan un culpable… ese es… -dice Bori molesta, no le gustaba que sus amigas le echen la culpa de todo porque ella ni siquiera les había forzado a hacerlo. Volteó al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban y cuando se mostró, Bori comenzó a señalarle con el dedo- ¡Natsume!

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver? –pregunta Natsume confundido, aun sentía el dolor en su cabeza porque le daba vueltas y vueltas. Quería paz, pero Bori lo acababa de atacar con sus palabras.

-Porque tú te escapaste, es que vamos a ser castigadas –dice Bori acercándose a Natsume, él comenzaba a sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Baja la voz! –grita Natsume molesto, no soportaba los gritos de Bori. Por lo menos quería que se alejara un poco de él porque aun le dolía su cabeza y ni siquiera sabía por qué- En primer lugar, yo no necesitaba su ayuda, ustedes fueron las que decidieron buscarme. En segundo lugar, no entiendo por qué me involucran en sus asuntos y en tercer lugar, necesito tomar una pastilla para que deje de dolerme la cabeza.

-¿Quién te manda a tomar? –dice Rui acercando una pastilla y una bebida a Natsume, no pensaba que su amigo le afectara tanto el vino. Aunque comprendía por qué le dolía su cabeza- Ayer bebiste una gran cantidad de vino.

-¡¿Bebí vino?! –dice Natsume sorprendido, él no acostumbraba tomar y lo que más le sorprendía era que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños. Su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera sabía por qué había despertado en la terraza- ¡No recuerdo nada!

-¿Nada? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida, no pensaba que Natsume se olvidaría de lo que ocurrió en la terraza. Sus nervios aumentaron cuando Natsume volteó a verla, aun recordaba el beso que se dio con Natsume. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo besado, porque ahora su corazón latía más rápido- No me hagas caso, Natsume. Estoy hablando conmigo misma, es que bueno…

-Rui… -dice Natsume ignorando por completo a Mikan, no entendía por qué se ponía tan nerviosa. Miró a Rui y este lucía muy serio, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Pero decidió no darle tanta importancia, porque tenía en cuenta que Rui le contaría si tuviera algún problema- Vamos al colegio.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la casa, cada uno se encontraba con energías para estudiar, a excepción de Natsume, este no paraba de beber agua. Afuera les esperaba el coche de Natsume, de ahí salió su chofer dispuesto a llevarlos al colegio, él estaba esperando muy temprano a que salgan porque sabía que con la resaca que tenía, no podían siquiera correr o tomar un bus.

-Espera… -dice Bori buscando con la mirada- ¿Y Near? ¿Dónde está?

-Seguro se fue con las chicas –dice Rui mirando a Bori, no le sorprendía en absoluto que Near se haya ido porque, al parecer, ese era su pasatiempo- Típico de Near. Nunca cambia.

Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a subir al coche, ni uno de ellos se sorprendía de la actitud de Near porque él siempre anda coqueteando con cualquier chica que se le cruza en el camino. El coche comenzó a acelerar, todos se sentían incómodos. Incluso algunos aun les dolía su cuerpo porque no habían dormido bien; en cambio, Natsume clamaba por disminuir la velocidad del coche, no soportaba el dolor de su cabeza.

Mientras que Mikan estaba pensativa, quería olvidar el beso pero cada vez que miraba a Natsume, aquél recuerdo venía a su mente. Intentó golpear su cabeza con la silla del conductor, esto asombraba mucho a sus amigos, en especial a Bori, pues ella creía que Mikan se estaba volviendo loca.

Una vez que llegaron al colegio, salieron inmediatamente del coche, comenzaron a correr, subieron las escaleras y tocaron la puerta, esperaban llegar a tiempo. La puerta comenzaba a abrirse, las más preocupadas eran las chicas. Frente a sus propios ojos se encontraba la profesora, ella les sonrió amablemente. Esto era clara señal de que llegaron a tiempo, respiraron aliviados hasta que de pronto la sonrisa de la profesora cambió drásticamente y en vez de ella había un rostro enojado que echaba chispas de fuego.

-Están castigados por llegar cinco minutos tarde –dice la profesora creando una atmósfera tenebrosa, difícil de evitar. Ni los más serios o fríos se atrevían a desafiarla.

-¡Yupi! –grita Bori saltando de felicidad, solo imaginarse que estaría dos veces en detención provocaban que sus ojos se iluminaran. Tenía muchas ansias de ver a sus amigos, no hacía mucho tiempo desde que ella fue a detención. Se acercó a la profesora y extendió su mano- Muchas gracias, profesora. No sabe cuán feliz estoy.

-Ah…de nada –dice la profesora muy sorprendida, no tenía palabras para la actitud de Bori. Volteó y dejó abierta la puerta- Pueden pasar.

-Voy a matar a tu novia –dice Micky muy molesto mientras miraba a Rui. No podía creer que a Bori le gustara tanto estar castigada. Por lo menos esperaba que disimulara su felicidad, pero no la señorita no dejaba de sonreír- ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Por mí no te contengas –dice Rui muy serio, nunca en su vida había imaginado tener una novia así y menos que fuera tan impulsiva.

Mikan comenzó a reírse, no podía creer que sus amigos fueran tan divertidos, comenzaba comprender por qué la amistad era capaz de borrar cualquier tristeza. Ella también quería matar a Bori por involucrarla en problemas, no quería pensar lo que su mamá le diría cuando vuelva aunque existía una posible excusa como que estaba con Natsume.

Micky estaba por acercarse a Bori con ojos penetrantes, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos. Decidió no darle mucha importancia, se acercó más a Bori, ella intentaba retroceder. Mientras que Rui estaba apoyado en la pared deseando no estar ahí.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste, Bori –dice Micky muy enojado, él pensaba tener una cita con su princesa en la salida, pero por culpa de la detención, sus planes se desmoronaron.

-¡¿Puedes callarte?! –grita una voz muy fuerte detrás de ellos- ¡Me estorbas!

-No sabes cuánto lo siento –dice Micky sonriendo, solo le interesaba Bori, pero cuando escuchó claramente aquellas palabras tan duras, volteó enojado- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Dije que te quites, estorbas –dice una chica de cabello rosado y corto, ojos marrones, lucía un pantalón negro, un polo blanco y un casaca ligera negra. Miró muy seria a los que se encontraban esperando afuera del salón- Este es mi salón y debo pasar.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos en ese tono? –pregunta Natsume molesto, no soportaba que alguien se sienta superior a los demás. Comenzó a voltear y se quedó sorprendido porque el parecido con Meroko era demasiado, llegando a pensar que era ella- Me-ro-ko

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunta aquella chica muy molesta- Para tu información, me llamo Karin. Así que no me confundas con otra persona.

-En definitiva no se parecen –dice Natsume mirando a Karin, pensaba que era Meroko pero al ver su carácter y su actitud, comprendió que no era ella. Se acercó a Karin muy molesto, lo que más le desagradaba eran las chicas como ella- Primero… ¡bájame el tono de tu voz! Porque con quién estás hablando no es solo tu compañero de clases, sino el hijo de la dueña de este colegio.

-Entiendo –dice Karin muy seria, dentro de sí estaba muy feliz de ver por fin a Natsume. Ahora debía intentar calmar todo ese enojo para evitar que la expulsen. Comenzó a respirar tres veces e inclinó su cabeza – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Me agradas, tienes carácter –dice Bori acercándose a Karin, ella comenzó a retroceder. Ella sentía que por fin tenía una amiga que se parece a ella, volteó y miró a todos sus amigos, quería que Karin se sienta en familia, así que decidió presentarlos- Ellos son mis amigos y hoy estaremos en detención. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ahora sí la mato –dice Micky molesto, jaló de la mano a Bori y la acorraló en la pared, mientras que Rui solo observaba.

-Espera… antes de que me mates –dice Bori apartándose de Micky, no se había dado cuenta de que Rui estaba con ellos. Se sentía tan confundida, no entendía por qué Rui estaba con ellos si debía haberse ido hace ratos- Rui… ¿No tienes cosas pendientes que hacer? Lo digo porque eres el manager de Natsume y Mikan.

-No tengo nada que hacer –dice Rui mirando a Bori, ella estaba más que confundida- Ahora lo sabrás.

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Misaki acercándose a Mikan, la había llamado desde hace ratos y Mikan no le hacía caso, era como si Mikan estuviera pensando en otra cosa. Una vez más le llamó y Mikan volteó- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien –dice Mikan sonriendo, en su mente aun permanecía aquél beso, no sabía qué hacer para sacarlo de su mente.

Mikan, Bori, Misaki, Suki, Natsume y Micky se ubicaron en sus asientos, comenzaban a sentirse apenados por haberse quedado conversando, se habían olvidado por completo de la profesora. Cada uno de ellos aun tenía sueño, no habían dormido lo suficiente y tampoco tenían la suficiente energía para prestar atención, apenas y podían copiar lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra.

Minutos después, ingresaron Rui y Karin, ambos no se miraban ni cruzaban palabra alguna. La profesora decidió interrumpir su clase para presentar a sus nuevos alumnos, aunque algunos ya los conocían. Luego de que Rui y Karin se presentaron, pasaron a ubicarse en sus nuevos asientos. Karin se sentó al lado de Natsume y Rui al lado de Bori, ella no dejaba de abrazarlo y es que estaba tan contenta de que su novio estuviera a su lado.

-Espera… aun falta un alumno nuevo –dice la profesora muy confundida, no entendía por qué no estaba el otro alumno. Estaba un poco preocupada, esperaba que no se haya perdido o no le haya pasado nada malo, pero también tenía que seguir con las clases, así que guardó un poco de calma y tranquilidad- De seguro llegará mañana.

La profesora siguió escribiendo en la pizarra, esperaba que los recién llegados prestaran atención porque ya se había dado cuenta desde un inicio que sus alumnos estaban con sueño, en especial Natsume, quien seguía durmiendo sobre su mesa. Nunca se había imaginado que Natsume, su mejor alumno, dejara pasar una clase tan importante. Dejó de escribir y comenzó a recibir si cada uno de los alumnos tenía su libro sobre la mesa, así podía comprobar que estaban prestando atención en clase. Estaba por acercarse a la mesa de Natsume y Karin, fue entonces cuando Karin intentaba despertarlo y cuando Natsume abrió sus ojos, sobre su mesa tenía un libro. La profesora se acercó lentamente a la mesa de Natsume y vio que él tenía su libro, pero Karin no lo tenía.

-¿Dónde está tu libro, Karin? –pregunta la profesora mirando muy seriamente a Karin, ella no mostraba vergüenza o temor. Comenzaba a sentir que Karin es demasiado fría, pero había algo en ella que la hacía temblar un poco.

-No lo traje –dice Karin muy seria.

-Por esta vez te lo voy a dejar pasar –dice la profesora mirando a Karin, no entendía por qué no mostraba alguna expresión o nervios. Pensaba que cualquier alumno se pondría nervioso, pero Karin lo tomaba como si fuera algo sin importancia- La próxima vez procura traer tu libro.

-De acuerdo –dice Karin recostándose sobre su mesa, estaba un poco aburrida porque la clase que hacía la profesora ya lo sabía a la perfección. Cuando la profesora siguió con su clase, un libro rozó su brazo, volteó y su libro estaba en su mesa- ¿No lo vas a necesitar?

-¡No necesito tu lástima! –dice Natsume muy serio, nunca le gustaba que las chicas se preocupen por él y por esa razón le entregó el libro. A pesar de que tenía mucho sueño, su orgullo aun permanecía- Yo me encargo de mis cosas y procura no meterte.

-¡Qué molestia! –dice Karin molesta, intentaba ser amable con Natsume, pero era difícil serlo. Comenzó a ignorar a Natsume, no quería tener problemas con él, así que decidió no hablarle. Volteó y miró su libro, solo atinó a susurrar aquella palabra- Chicos…

-Chicas… -dice Natsume recostándose sobre su mesa, no le agradaba la manera de ser de Karin, aunque admitía que tiene el carácter que ella.

Las clases continuaron y Natsume siguió durmiendo, no podía soportar el dolor de cabeza. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de tomar, no pensaba que el vino le afectaría tanto. Volteó y miró a Mikan, ella también estaba durmiendo. Luego miró al resto de sus amigos y todos estaban durmiendo. No entendía por qué todos estaban con sueño, pero sentía que había un recuerdo muy importante que debía recordar y que estaba olvidando. Se recostó una vez más sobre su mesa y siguió durmiendo.

Horas después, tocó la campana y el grito de varios alumnos alborotaban el patio, esto despertó incluso a los más cansados. Mikan, Suki y Bori salieron del salón para comprar una galleta o alguna bebida. Mientras tanto, Micky aun permanecía en el salón, lucía muy pensativo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y no sabía por dónde empezar. Misaki, quien estaba al lado de Micky, sentía que Micky necesitaba ayuda o tal vez una gran amiga en quien confiar, quería conversar con él pero existí algo que le impedía.

Natsume comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, aun estaba cansado y con mucho sueño. Por alguna razón, sentía que algo importante se le había perdido, algo muy valioso que debía recuperar. No entendía nada, pero en sus sueños vio el collar que le regaló a Mikan. Comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su casaca, pero no había nada. Buscó en su otro bolsillo y nada, esto le desesperó mucho, comenzó a buscar en su mochila y no había.

-¿Pasa algo, Natsume? –pregunta Rui acercándose a Natsume, este lucía bastante preocupado porque ese collar era muy valioso para él. No entendía qué estaba buscando Natsume con tanta desesperación.

-El collar que le regalé a Mikan ha desaparecido –dice Natsume buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, estaba seguro de que lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su casaca, pero no había nada- ¿No estará en tu casa?

-No –dice Rui muy seguro, porque su personal de limpieza ya le habría llamado si encontraban algún objeto. No comprendía por qué Natsume se preocupaba tanto por un collar, comenzó a a pensar que Natsume no había olvidado a Mikan- Pero… ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Pensaba que lo habías tirado a la basura o…

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Natsume molesto, su desesperación era cada vez más notable. Sentía que iba a volverse loco si no lo encontraba. Tiró la silla de una patada, no entendía por qué no lo encontraba- ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo! Si es posible mandaremos a todo el colegio a buscar ese collar.

-Natsume, ¿no piensas que es mejor que ese collar haya desaparecido? –dice Rui muy serio, quería hacer reflexionar a su amigo de la locura que estaba haciendo. Cada vez que lo veía buscando por debajo de cada mesa, sentía mucho rencor y odio hacia Mikan- Así olvidarás a Mikan.

-Esto no lo hago por ella, sino porque el collar me costó muy caro –dice Natsume buscando en cada mochila, no le importaba que le manden a la dirección por estar registrando cosas ajenas, pero es que necesitaba encontrarlo.

- Sí, claro –dice Rui mirando a Natsume, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que estaba mintiendo. Le gustaría que olvidara a Mikan así no sufriría.

Rui y Natsume no encontraron el collar en su salón, entonces procedieron a buscar en cada salón y para ello se separaron. Natsume ingresaba a cada salón buscando desesperadamente el collar, pero siempre que lo hacía, muchas chicas comenzaban a seguirlo o le entregaban cartas de amor. Natsume no sabía qué hacer con todas esas cartas ya que le impedían seguir buscando el collar, así que fue rápidamente a su salón y los colocó en su mochila. Salió y siguió buscando, intentaba evitar recibir cartas, pero el número de chicas que le seguían aumentaban cuando ingresaba a cada salón. Cuando por fin terminó de buscar la mitad de ellos se encontró con Rui en el patio, pero de nada sirvió porque ni uno encontró el collar.

Entonces, Rui tuvo una gran idea para encontrar el collar, comenzó a correr hacia la oficina del director, este afortunadamente no se encontraba. Rui comenzó a encender el micrófono, no sabía si encontrarían de esa manera el collar, pero debía intentarlo. Detrás de él, estaba Natsume mirando lo que iba a hacer Rui.

-Compañeros, necesito que encuentren un collar –dice Rui cogiendo el micrófono, intentaba elevar su voz para que todos le escucharan- Tiene forma de corazón y como recompensa recibirá un beso de Natsume. Pero no será un beso en la mejilla sino en los labios.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Natsume sorprendido, él jamás había pensado hacer eso. Intentó quitarle el micrófono a Rui, pero este ya lo había apagado. Ahora realmente estaba en problemas, no quería imaginarse siquiera lo que iba a pasar- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Porque de esa manera todas las chicas buscarán el collar –dice Rui sonriendo. Esta vez se sentía tan feliz de molestar a su amigo, ya que siempre Natsume le gritaba o le daba órdenes. Solo imaginarlo, le causaba mucha gracia- Te aseguro que harán todo lo posible por encontrarlo ya que no es para cualquier chico, sino para Natsume.

Ni bien Natsume y Rui salieron de la oficina, miles de chicas formaron una fila para esperar el beso deseado. Natsume tenía ganas de golpear a su amigo, no sabía qué hacer si llegara el momento en que alguien encontrara el collar. Volteó y miró a Rui muy molesto, este intentaba apartarse lo más lejos que pueda de Natsume porque sabía que su amigo lo iba a golpear.

Cada chica se le acercaba a Natsume con un collar, pero este a medida que avanzaba la fila, rechazaba todos los collares, porque ni uno se parecía a lo que él buscaba. Había veces en que quería huir, pero al ver a las chicas muy ansiosas por encontrar el collar, decidió quedarse. A medida que le enseñaban los collares, su desesperación aumentaba, no sabía qué hacer para encontrarlo. Bajó la mirada intentando recordar lo que se pasó en su cumpleaños, capaz así pueda recordar dónde dejó el collar.

Mientras tanto, Mikan y sus amigas disfrutaban de su galleta. A medida que avanzaban, habían observado a muchas chicas que alborotaban el patio. NI una de ellas entendía lo que sucedía, pero decidieron no darle importancia, así que siguieron caminando. De pronto una chica muy linda corrió hacia Mikan y le abrazó, esto sorprendió mucho a Mikan, ella no entendía nada. Bori y Suki estaban muy sorprendidas por la actitud de Karin, porque ella era muy fría para demostrar sus sentimientos.

-¿Pasa algo, Karin? –pregunta Mikan un poco preocupada porque Karin le abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Nada –dice Karin muy seria, comenzó a apartarse lentamente de Mikan. Ell tenía un motivo por el cual le abrazó, pero prefirió ocultarlo con una mentira- Lo que pasa es que quería saber qué se siente cuando te abrazan.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan confundida, no entendía nada, pero sospechaba que había sido un experimento.

-Nos vemos –dice Karin volteando, intentando no ver a Mikan. Ella no acostumbraba ser tan amble con las personas y es que su pasado le cambió totalmente.

Mikan estaba sin palabras, no entendía lo que acababa de suceder, estaba muy confundida y no solo era ella, sino también sus amigas, quienes tampoco entendían lo que sucedía con Karin. Mikan siguió caminando, pero aun tenía sus dudas con respecto a Karin, volteó y miró algo que nunca se lo esperaba.

Natsume estaba besando a Karin, no soltaba su mano por nada. Rui jamás se había imaginado que Natsume lo iba a hacer, él solo estaba bromeando con el beso, pero parecía que Natsume se lo tomaba muy en serio. Natsume abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a Mikan alejarse, fue entonces cuando empujó a Karin, ella estaba más que sorprendida porque era la víctima de todo esto.

-Gracias por el collar –dice Natsume cogiendo el collar, comenzó a sentirse un poco aliviado al tenerlo en sus manos. Sabía que había besado a Karin, pero lo había hecho porque Mikan estaba presente. Quería que Mikan comprendiera que él es feliz ahora, y que no necesita de ella para seguir adelante- Puedes irte.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme? –dice Karin retando a Natsume, le molestaba que Natsume se comportara de esa manera, como si hubiera pasado nada- Yo en ningún momento quería tu recompensa, solo vine a entregarte el collar. Esto me pasa por intentar ser buena.

-Solo lo hice para cumplir con la recompensa –dice Natsume muy serio, comenzaba a pensar que ella no era como las demás, pero tampoco le agradaba el tono de voz con el que le hablaba.

-Sí, claro –dice Karin molesta, ella sabía perfectamente por qué lo hizo y no estaba nada contenta con el beso. No soportaba que no le tomaran en cuenta y que la traten como un juego porque eso es lo que había hecho Natsume- A otro con ese cuento.

Karin se alejaba molesta porque sin querer, había formado parte de ese juego. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el beso que recibió de Natsume fue increíble. Quería seguir actuando fríamente, pero aquel beso era imposible de olvidar. Siguió caminando y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Después de unos minutos, el patio estaba vacío, no había nadie jugando o gritando. Cada uno de los alumnos estaba en sus salones, había un silencio total en el colegio.

Natsume estaba atento en las clases y muy despierto, aunque aun sentía mucho dolor en su cabeza. Afortunadamente, él había estado durmiendo antes del recreo a fin de recuperar fuerzas y muchas energías. Se sentía muy aliviado de tener el collar en sus manos y aunque Rui fue el que pidió como recompensa un beso, no estaba enojado con él y menos le importaba mucho el beso que se dio con Karin.

Mikan no anotaba nada en su cuaderno, su mente estaba en otra parte. Aun no podía creer que Natsume besó a Karin, pensaba que ella debía sentirse feliz al verlo con Karin, pero era lo contrario. No sabía qué pensar de Natsume porque también había besado a aquellas chicas en su cumpleaños. Comenzaba a pensar que él consideraba un beso como algo sin importancia.

Micky no dejaba de mirar a su princesa y es que no era la misma chica de antes. Estaba muy confundido, quería ayudarla o estar a su lado aunque sabía que la razón de su tristeza era Natsume. Volteó y miró su cuaderno, sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía sus dudas.

-Micky… -dice Misaki, quien estaba a su lado, mirando muy triste a Micky. No sabía desde cuándo es que le importaba tanto Micky, pero tenía deseos de ayudarle o hacerlo sentir mejor- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí –dice Micky muy serio, volteó a mirar a Misaki y ella le miró muy confundida. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Misaki hasta el punto de estar cerca de su oído, esto hizo que Misaki se ponga muy nerviosa- Me gustas.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Misaki muy roja, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y es que aquellas palabras fueron muy importantes para ella. Comenzó a apartarse inmediatamente de Micky, este lucía muy serio- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no me gusta que mires a otros chicos –dice Micky mirando a Misaki, ella sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de la emoción. No pudo soportar más y comenzó a reír, le parecía muy gracioso la cara de Misaki ya que estaba roja-¡Era broma! Tu cara está totalmente roja.

-¿Broma? –dice Misaki molesta, no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de juegos. No le causaba mucha gracia que Micky le diga cosas bonitas ya que, al fin y cabo, había provocado una pequeña ilusión en ella. Aun no entendía por qué su corazón había latido muy rápido, eso nunca le había pasado ni cuando estaba con Takuto- Micky, si te dijera que me gustas… ¿qué harías?

-Es una broma, ¿cierto? –dice Micky sonriendo, pensaba que Misaki también era experta en decir bromas. Comenzó a reírse sin parar porque era una broma que nunca se le había ocurrido- Eres experta en esto.

-Micky… -dice Misaki muy triste, bajó la mirada porque tenía ganas de llorar. Sin querer, Micky la había rechazado. Sentía mucho dolor en su corazón y más aun cuando Micky volteó a ver a Mikan. A veces le gustaría que Micky se fijara en ella, pero eso era imposible- ¿Por qué estás triste?

-Misaki… ¿qué debo hacer? –dice Micky mirando a Mikan, sentía que ella aun amaba a Natsume y no sabía si rendirse o seguir insistiendo. Lo único que quería era hacer feliz a su princesa, volteó y miró su cuaderno- ¡Qué cansado es esto!

El dolor que había en el corazón de Misaki era muy intenso porque era un amor no correspondido. Lo que más le dolía era que Micky se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su princesa, no le gustaba verlo triste, pero algún día iba a pasar. Ella sabía que en el fondo, Micky es muy bueno y toma en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, solo esperaba que cuando tome su decisión, esta sea la correcta.

Mientras tanto, Rui permanecía muy pensativo, no entendía cuáles eran las intenciones de Mikan y por qué se preocupaba tanto por Natsume si ella había dicho que su relación era pura mentira. Ni siquiera había anotado lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, su mente aun estaba en aquel recuerdo que Natsume había olvidado. Él había visto todo lo que sucedió en la terraza, no entendía por qué Mikan se comportaba de esa manera y menos por qué cuando estaba con Natsume, ella estaba llorando. Siguió pensando y no encontraba respuesta alguna, estaba muy confundido, tanto que estaba llegando a pensar que había una razón por la cual Mikan actuaba de esa manera, una razón que él desconocía.

-Rui, Mikan me contó todo lo que sucedió entre ella y Natsume –dice Bori muy seria, sentía que debía decírselo ya que Mikan no se atrevía a hacerlo- Creo que estás confundiendo todo.

-¿Confundiendo? –pregunta Rui muy molesto, él ya había tenido una conversación con Mikan y ella ni quiera se defendió. No entendía en qué se estaba confundiendo para que Bori se exprese muy segura de lo que habla- Ella tiene varias máscaras, pero siempre está intentando ocultar su verdadera identidad.

-No hables así de ella –dice Bori muy molesta, no soportaba que nadie se expresara en esa manera de Mikan, no iba a perdonar a nadie ni menos a su novio- Te expresas como si supieras todo de ella y no sabes nada.

-Bori… mejor paremos –dice Rui muy serio, no quería discutir con Bori. Sabía que Bori era su amiga y es por eso que ella estaba de su lado, pero sentía que estaba equivocada y que no conocía muy bien a Mikan- De lo contrario, esto va a acabar mal.

-¡No! –grita Bori molesta, ella quería seguir conversando y explicarle de una vez los motivos que tenía Mikan para salir con Micky, aquellos que ni Rui y ni el propio Natsume sabían- Mikan quería que Natsume llegara a odiarla, es por eso que salió con Micky. No quería lastimar a Natsume, pero pensaba que era lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor? –pregunta Rui molesto- ¿Para quién?

-¡Escúchame! –grita Bori muy seria- Mikan sentía que siempre cuando estaba con Natsume, él acaba adolorido o lastimado porque siempre la protegía. No quería volver a ver esas heridas en el cuerpo de Natsume. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Para nosotras, es duro ver a la persona que queremos sacrificarse tanto al punto de querer perder la vida. Imagínate cómo ha de sentirse Mikan cuando miraba varias veces a Natsume.

-Con que ese era el motivo –dice Rui bajando la mirada, se sentía como el peor amigo de todos. Pensaba que Mikan lo hacía con otras intenciones, pero estaba equivocado. Se sentía muy triste por haber tratado mal a Mikan y lo que más le dolía era que Mikan había soportado todos los insultos de sus compañeros y de él hasta el punto de sacrificarse por Natsume- Soy un idiota. He tratado mal a Mikan y ahora que sé la verdad, no voy a dejar que Mikan se aleje de Natsume.

-Hay un problemita –dice Bori sonriendo un poco con nervios, porque pensaba que no le iba a agradar escucharlo, pero debía hacerlo- Es que verás… ¿cómo te lo digo? Mikan está empezando a enamorarse de Micky.

-Con eso no hay ningún problema –dice Rui muy serio, tenía una idea perfecta para juntar a Natsume con Mikan y sabía que iba a funcionar a la perfección- No voy a permitir que Micky intervenga entre ellos dos y si lo hace, se atenderá a las consecuencias porque pienso protegerlos a toda costa.

A Rui no le sorprendía para nada escuchar que Mikan se estaba enamorando de Micky, porque sabía que eso nunca pasará. Capaz no conocía muy bien a Mikan, pero el gran sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo era increíble. Nunca se había imaginado que Mikan amara tanto a Natsume hasta el punto de salir con Micky. Además, sabía que el plan que tenía en su mente era tan perfecto, incluso estaba seguro y sin dudas de que ellos se reconciliarían. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era la presencia de Meroko, solo esperaba que ella no vuelva a ver a Natsume porque ahí sí que las cosas cambiarían.

En la salida, el resto de sus compañeros salían muy contentos del salón, a diferencia de Rui, Bori, Misaki, Suki, Micky, Mikan y Natsume, ellos debían ir a detención y ni uno de ellos estaba contento a excepción de Bori, quien ya no sabía qué hacer para mostrar su felicidad. Algunos aun seguían con mucho sueño, aunque Natsume aun seguía batallando con el dolor de cabeza.

Una vez que ingresaron al nuevo salón, se ubicaron inmediatamente en sus asientos. Cada uno miraba a los demás muy sorprendido, porque el resto de los alumnos tenían una manera de sentarse, incluso apoyaban sus pies en la mesa. Nadie hacía nada porque un profesor estaba en frente de ellos observándolos a cada instante. No podían gritar, ni jugar, ni bailar y menos cantar, pero sí podían conversar, claro está en voz baja. Una vez que el profesor salió del salón, comenzaron los problemas.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a ser divertido? –pregunta Micky muy serio, no comprendía por qué Bori estaba tan alegre si no podían hacer nada.

-Yo –dice Bori sonriendo- Micky, tú eres muy…muy… ¿cómo te lo digo?

-Muy… ¡¿qué?! –grita Micky molesto, no le agradaba el comentario de Bori y a pesar de que ella no haya terminado de hablar, presentía que era un insulto.

-¡Oye! –grita un chico muy enojado, no soportaba los gritos de Micky. Quería descansar en paz, pero parecía que no iba a lograrlo hasta callar a Micky- ¡¿Puedes cerrar tu boca?!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Micky poniéndose a la defensiva, no iba a permitir que nadi le hablara en ese tono. Antes no había reaccionado porque era una chica quien le insultaba, pero como ahora es un chico, no había problema alguno para defenderse- ¿Quieres pelea?

-Esta es la diversión del cual hablaba –dice Bori muy alegre, no podía evitar sonreír cuando miraba que estaba a punto de iniciarse una pelea- ¡Micky! ¡No me decepciones!

-Bori, ¿puedes calmarte? –dice Suki mientras miraba cómo Bori saltaba de felicidad. Comenzaba a pensar que no la había escuchado porque Bori no le respondía, así que se dio por vencida- ¡Olvídalo!

-¡Micky! ¡No pelees! –grita Mikan muy seria, ella no encontraba algún motivo por el que debería pelear ya que ese chico es el que intentaba provocarlo- Ese chico solo intenta provocarte, No gastes tu energía .

-Está bien –dice Micky calmándose, quería tanto a Mikan que no pensaba desobedecerle pues sabía que su princesa se preocupaba por él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Permites que una chica te domine? –pregunta aquel chico muy altanero- ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Vuelve a tu lugar! ¡¿Quieres?! –grita Natsume muy enojado, no estaba de humor para escuchar tantos gritos y menos con el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Aquel chico tan altanero comenzó a acercarse a Natsume y este le ignoró por completo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? –pregunta el mismo chico, no soportaba que le den órdenes y tampoco le agradaban las personas que se sentían superiores a él. A pesar de que le gritó, Natsume no respondía- ¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!

-Por favor… ¡basta! –dice Mikan enfrentando cara a cara a aquel chico, no quería que él se arrepiente de sus actos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar si sigue enfrentando a Natsume, así que por lo menos debía calmarlo- Si sigues actuando así, te van a expulsar. Piensa en tus padres, ellos están pagando mucho dinero para que estudies. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

Mikan hablaba muy seriamente a aquel chico, quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando por fin vio que el chico volvía a su asiento, comenzó a sentirse más aliviada. Nunca le gustaba ver a la gente pelear o discutir y es que pensaba que no había razón para ellos. Ella volvió a sentarse y la tranquilidad volvió, nadie se atrevía a crear problemas y menos querían que los expulsen.

Pueda que a Bori le encantaba ver las peleas, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver a su amiga solucionar los problemas. Mientras más miraba a Mikan, sentía que la admiración que sentía por ella era más grande. Realmente la admiraba demasiado porque Mikan sabía perfectamente qué palabras decir en cada situación y era el tipo de chica que se preocupaba más por sus amigas que por ella.

También había alguien que pensaba lo mismo que Bori y era Rui, comenzaba a pensar por qué Natsume se había enamorado de Mikan. Cada vez que le miraba comprendía por qué él se había enamorado de ella, pero decidió dar un paso al costado para que su amigo esté feliz. No quería perder a su amiga por un malentendido, así que se acercó a Mikan, ella intentaba retroceder porque sentía que Rui le iba a decir algo hiriente.

-Lo siento –dice Rui bajando la mirada, se sentía tan avergonzado, no sabía si Mikan le iba a perdonar, pero por lo menos quería intentarlo- Discúlpame por todo lo que te dije.

-Rui, tú no tienes por qué disculparte –dice Mikan sonriendo, ella jamás sentiría algún rencor o desprecio hacia Rui porque, para ella, aun seguía siendo su amigo- Cualquier amigo actuaría de esa manera. Además, soy yo la debería disculparme contigo porque dije…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, jamás me has ofendido –dice Rui muy serio, no comprendía por qué Mikan se disculpaba si ella no había hecho nada- Soy yo el que malentendió las cosas, Bori me lo contó todo.

-Te equivocas porque yo he lastimado más de lo que piensas a Natsume –dice Mikan muy triste, sentía que Rui no tenía la culpa porque él había actuado en defensa de su amigo y eso era lógico porque Rui jamás permitirían que lastime a su amigo- Yo no merezco estar con Natsume, él sería más feliz si encuentra a una chica que no sea yo porque soy muy temerosa y no soy capaz de proteger a Natsume.

-Pues, perdóname pero yo pienso que tú estás calificada para ser la novia de Natsume –dice Rui sonriendo, no se le ocurría a nadie más que a Mikan para sea la novia de su amigo. Comienza a acariciar el cabello de Mikan suavemente, ahora sí estaba contento de que Mikan siga siendo su amiga- ¿Quieres un consejo? Deja de ser tan orgullosa. Tú has protegido a Natsume varias veces, no es necesario volverte fuerte para lograrlo, porque cuando Natsume quedaba herido por protegerte, tú le curabas y siempre te preocupabas por él. Sin darte cuenta, has estado protegiendo mucho a Natsume, más de lo que cualquier chica debería.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso regresar con Natsume –dice Mikan muy seria, estaba decidida a olvidarse de él. No sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta pero su mente ya estaba puesta en esa decisión.

Mikan comenzó a alejarse de Rui, este comenzaba a pensar que la decisión que Mikan estaba tomando era equivocada pero aun guardaba esperanzas de que ella recapacitara. Mikan siguió caminando y mientras lo hacía, pensaba que Rui tenía razón. Sin embargo, aun había sentimientos en su corazón que iban en dirección a Micky. Sentí que estaba en un dilema porque su corazón estaba dividido en dos: una era Natsume y otro era Micky, ambos habían sabido ganarse el amor de Mikan, aunque a su manera. Se sentó al lado de Micky y este cogió su mano, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca porque al mirar a Micky, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Micky al ver a su princesa muy nerviosa.

-Sí –dice Mikan sonriendo, pensaba que era el momento adecuado para decírselo, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Jamás había hecho esto, era su primera vez. Se acercó un poco a Micky y le miró a los ojos- Micky, quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Micky muy confundido, no entendía por qué su princesa estaba muy nerviosa pero presentía que era algo muy importante.

-¡Me gustas! –grita Mikan con mucha fuerza, por fin le había dicho sus sentimientos y por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz y contenta. Miró a Micky y este no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendido con la reciente declaración de su princesa- Micky, ¿qué te pasa?

Mikan intentaba despertar a Micky porque este había entrado en shock, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Micky no era el único sorprendido, sino también el resto de sus amigos que aun no podían creerlo, pensaban que aun había esperanzas para que Mikan regrese con Natsume, pero esa esperanza se desvaneció al escuchar a Mikan declarar sus sentimientos. El más sorprendido fue Natsume, este se levantó de su asiento, tiró de una patada la mesa, siguió caminando y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza.

De pronto sucedió algo inesperado, miles de alumnos que aun permanecían en el colegio gritaron asustados. Esto llamó la atención de todos, incluso el director fue a ver lo que estaba pasando. Asimismo, los alumnos que estaban en detención salieron apresuradamente a ver lo que sucedía y cuando llegaron a la puerta del colegio, sus gritos aumentaron.

Micky intentó pasar de entre la multitud de alumnos para encontrarse con una escena nada agradable. Lanzó un grito al cielo, se escuchaba muy desesperado, no podía creer que encontraría a su amigo Near en esas condiciones. De pronto llegaron muchos recuerdos a su mente como aquel día en que vio por primera vez a Near. Aquella noche en la que Micky, quien en esa edad tenía ocho años y formaba parte de la pandilla de Niwa, iba a robar joyas pero algo lo distrajo y era un niño de su misma edad pidiendo limosna en la calle, fue ahí donde Micky le ayudó y ambos se hicieron los mejores amigos llegando a integrar a Near en la pandilla.

Micky no dejaba de gritar muy desesperado al ver el cuerpo de Near en el suelo repleto de sangre y con graves heridas. Ni siquiera el propio Near podía levantarse, sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Natsume comenzó a llamar muy desesperado, solicitando una ambulancia para llevar a Near al hospital.

-¡Near! ¡Resiste! –grita Micky muy desesperado, no sabía quién había hecho tal cosa. Estaba tan preocupado por su amigo- ¡¿Quién te golpeó?!

-Este es mi problema y no el tuyo –dice Near apenas hablando, no podía respirar muy bien.

-¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte! –grita Micky muy enojado, jamás lo había visto así, quería ayudarlo así que le jaló de la camisa a Near- ¡¿Quién te golpeó?!

-Niwa y su pandilla –dice Near apenas hablando, comenzaba a sentir el dolor más intenso que nunca. No pudo aguantar más, su respiración se acortó y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 25**

**GRACIAS POR TODO, PRINCESA**

El resto de los alumnos observaban a la ambulancia alejarse a una velocidad sorprendente, nadie había imaginado ver de esa manera a Near. Pero por lo que habían visto, Near tenía heridas graves y ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Lo que más asustó a los demás es que Near se desvaneció, ni siquiera hacía caso a los gritos de Micky.

La ambulancia se detuvo y cuatro enfermeros comenzaban a auxiliar a Near, cada uno de ellos se agilizaba porque Near estaba en peligro. De inmediato se lo llevaron a un cuarto, nadie podía entrar porque estaban a punto de sacar una ecografía para ver si había algún hueso roto o una lesión.

Mientras tanto, Micky no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en el pasillo, estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su amigo. Incluso se fue a rezar con sus amigos a la capilla, cada uno pedía a diosito que Near se recuperara. Por el momento, eso era todo lo que podían hacer.

Llegó la noche y no había noticias de Near, incluso lo habían llevado a la sala de operaciones. Cada hora que pasaba era muy importante para Micky, este estaba más que desesperado sin saber nada de Near.

-Micky, ve a descansar –dice Mikan acercándose a Micky, este estaba muy nervioso. Ella sabía que Near era su mejor amigo y comprendía cómo se estaba sintiendo ahora pero también pensaba que Micky podría enfermarse ya que no comió nada- Yo te contaré todo.

-No, me voy a quedar aquí –dice Micky muy serio, no pensaba dejar a su amigo Near solo. Quería estar a su lado y acompañarlo, no le importaba en absoluto su salud- Near no tiene a nadie. Sus padres se divorciaron y cada uno vive su vida, ni uno de ellos se preocupa por Near. Él no tiene a nadie, es por eso que me quedaré aquí hasta que se mejore.

Micky no quería por ningún motivo apartarse de su amigo, siguió dando vueltas y vueltas. Se detuvo cuando un doctor se le acercó, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero antes que nada debía calmarse. Natsume y los demás también se acercaron al doctor, ellos estaban muy preocupados por la salud de Near, esperaban que todo salga bien, aunque la mirada del doctor daba una impresión muy equivocada de la esperaban.

-¿Está bien Near? –pregunta Micky muy desesperado, quería ver a su amigo. Pensaba que se sentiría mejor si Near estuviera recuperado, esperaba buenas noticias de parte del doctor.

-Lamentablemente no –dice el doctor muy serio, no esperaba ver tanta gente en su hospital y menos cantantes famosos. Pero no era el momento indicado para impresionarse, ya que aun Near se encontraba en peligro- Necesitamos con urgencia un donante de sangre. ¿Quién de ustedes tiene sangre B-?

-¡¿Quién de ustedes tiene ese tipo de sangre?! –grita Micky muy alterado, no sabía que su amigo estuviera tan mal. Miró a todos sus amigos y nadie respondía, esto desesperó aun más a Micky porque él no tenía ese tipo de sangre- ¡Respondan! ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo!

-¡Cálmate! –dice Rui acercándose a Micky, sabía que estaba preocupado pero tampoco podía hablarles de esa manera.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! –grita Micky muy enojado, pensaba que Rui no le comprendía. Micky le propinó un puñete a Rui, este cayó al suelo- ¡Near está en peligro! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-¡Claro que lo entendemos! –grita Natsume mirando a Micky, se acercó a Rui para ayudarlo a levantarse. Comenzó a acercarse a Micky y este quería tirarle un puñete cuando Natsume lo detuvo con toda su fuerza- Pero no vas a lograr nada enojándote.

-Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre –dice Mikan levantando su mano. No sabía si Near aceptaría pero quería hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Near también era su amigo.

-Princesa… -dice Micky sorprendido, comenzaba a sentirse aliviado porque ahora su amigo se iba a recuperar- Estoy seguro de que Near te lo agradecerá.

-Sobre eso… -dice Mikan intentando sonreír, sabía que no le agradaba a Near desde un principio. Así que tuvo una idea que de seguro va a agradar a Near- dile que otra chica le donó sangre, porque a Near no le agrado. Además, estoy segura que basta con que menciones la palabra "chica" y Near se pondrá muy feliz.

-Tienes razón –dice Micky sonriendo, sabía que Near siempre andaba con chicas. Aunque no entendía por qué le desagradaba Mikan- Seguro que cuando despierte va a pedir que le traigan muchas chicas.

Mikan se va con el doctor para que le saquen sangre, quería ayudar a Near como sea, pero también tenía mucho miedo porque era la primera vez que iba a dar sangre. Lo que más le preocupaba eran las agujas, solo mirarlas le provocaba que se desmaye. Afortunadamente solo le iban a sacar sangre, así que se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba al doctor. Cuando finalmente terminaron, Mikan salió lentamente de la sala, se sentía casi sin fuerzas para caminar, siguió caminando y miró a sus amigos, estos les saludaban. Comenzó a mirar muy borroso y de pronto sintió su cuerpo cada vez más débil, siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta se desmayó en los brazos de Natsume.

Natsume estaba muy sorprendido, jamás se había imaginado que Mikan se desmayara en sus brazos, comenzó a cargarla tratando de acomodarla en la silla. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba durmiendo. Llegada las once de la noche todos comenzaron a dormirse y para ello cada uno se había apropiado de una silla.

Micky aun estaba despierto, no dejaba de mirar a su princesa y es que su mente aun estaba confundida, volteó y miró a Natsume, este estaba demasiado lejos de Mikan. Comenzó a pensar que debía hacer algo en la que considere muy primordial la felicidad de su princesa. Respiró una vez más y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

U nuevo día empezó y aquellos jóvenes aun seguían durmiendo, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de las innumerables cámaras que estaban a su alrededor. Muchas jovencitas no dejaban de fotografiar el rostro de Natsume. Conforme pasaban las horas, el sitio de los cantantes famosos estaba repleto de cartas y ni uno se daba cuenta porque estaban en un sueño profundo.

Unos ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, aun sentía su cuerpo un poco débil, pero tenía la suficiente energía para levantarse. Una vez que se mantuvo en pie, comenzó a caminar y tropezó con varias cartas que estaban alrededor del pasillo. Estaba muy sorprendida por la inmensidad de cartas que había, no entendía de dónde aparecieron. Cogió una bolsa y comenzó a recoger cada una de las cartas, no pensaba que fueran tan numerosas. Pasó por cada uno de sus amigos recogiendo cartas y la bolsa comenzaba a llenarse. Cuando por fin terminó, miró el reloj y se dio con la sorpresa de que eran las diez de la mañana. Comenzó a despertar a cada uno para ir al colegio, aunque al parecer ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikan? –pregunta Rui abriendo sus ojos, aun seguía con sueño. Pero al mirar el rostro desesperado de Mikan, despertó de inmediato.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Micky bostezando de sueño, apenas y comenzaba a levantarse.

-¡Las diez! –grita Mikan muy desesperada, porque ya era demasiado tarde para ir al colegio. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era estar castigada- Debíamos estar en el colegio hace dos horas.

-Es cierto –dice Suki levantándose de inmediato, ella no podía creer que ya iba dos días que no asistía al colegio, contando lo de hoy- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Por más que lleguemos al colegio, nos van a castigar –dice Misaki muy preocupada porque no quería estar en detención.

-Pero… -dice Bori sonriendo, a ella no le desagradaba estar castigada.

-¡No digas que es divertido estar en detención! –grita Micky muy molesto, él en definitiva no quería volver a detención- Porque no lo es. ¿Acaso alguien quiere ir a detención?

-¡Olvídalo! –gritan todos a coro, no querían volver más a esa sala de castigo. No les gustaba estar sentados durante dos horas sin hacer nada, eso era muy aburrido para ellos. Aunque Bori aun no le veía nada de aburrido estar en detención.

-Por cierto, les voy a entregar sus cartas porque al parecer eran de sus fans –dice Mikan cogiendo la bolsa, comenzó a sacar una por una y se las entregaba a sus amigos, claro está a los cantantes.

Minutos después, Mikan seguía repartiendo las cartas y aun faltaba más. Cada uno estaba con una multitud de cartas, no podían creer que fueran tantas y lo que más les disgustaba era que debían leer cada una de ellas y responderles a sus fans, eso era realmente trabajoso.

Finalmente apareció un doctor, Micky se acercó inmediatamente a él para preguntarle sobre la salud de Near, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Todos estaban muy preocupados por Near, esperaban que después de haber recibido la sangre que le donó Mikan se haya recuperado. Cada uno hacía muchas interrogantes al doctor y este ya no sabía qué hacer porque eran demasiadas. Micky no soportaba más la preocupación al ver al doctor no decir palabra alguna.

-¡¿Cómo está Near?! –grita Micky muy alterado.

-¡Cálmese! –dice el doctor elevando la voz- Near está recuperándose. Pueden pasar a verlo, pero no hagan mucha bulla.

Micky y sus amigos caminaron a pasos apresurados, fueron directamente a un cuarto, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Near, este recién acababa de despertar. Micky se sentía más aliviado al ver a Near un poco mejor. Tenía mucho miedo de que su amigo pierda la vida, pero al verlo frente a sus ojos, comenzó a sonreír. Solo esperaba que Near se mejore para dar el siguiente paso, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, estaba decidido a ir.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Near echado en la cama, se sentía mucho mejor pero no le agradaba la mirada seria de Micky.

-A matar a Niwa, él va a pagar con su vida lo que te hizo –dice Micky muy furioso, nunca se había imaginado que Niwa lo dejara en condiciones muy graves a Near. Lo único que quería era vengarse por lo que le hizo a su amigo- Será mejor que no te metas en esto.

-¡Detente! ¡No vayas! –grita Near asustado, no quería que su amigo vaya. Intentó levantarse, pero aun sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Estaba desesperado y preocupado porque presentía que podía estar en peligro si tan solo se le acercaba a Niwa- ¡Niwa es capaz de matarte! ¡Micky!

Micky ignoró por completo a su amigo, no iba a perdonar a Niwa por lo que le hizo a su amigo. Cerró la puerta, estaba decidido a hacerlo y no iba a permitir que nadie se interponga en su camino. Comenzó a correr hacia la salida del hospital, cuando de pronto sintió un jalón muy fuerte en su brazo.

-¡Déjame ir! –grita Micky molesto, intento alejar su brazo pero Rui le sujetaba muy fuerte. No tenía más opción, así que le tiró un puñete a Rui, este cayó al suelo- ¡No se interpongan en mi camino!

-Micky, ya déjalo –dice Mikan acercándose a Micky, no quería verlo enojado, pero en el instante en que se acercó, Micky le empujó levemente- No vas a lograr nada si matas a Niwa… ¡entiéndelo!

-Entonces... ¿qué quieres? –dice Micky molesto, estaba indignado con la actitud de Mikan, pensaba que ella le apoyaría pero no fue así- Dejo que Niwa le golpee varias veces a Near y que lo mate… ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-¡No! –grita Mikan muy seria, sentía que Micky se estaba equivocando, pero también sabía que Micky no le haría caso, así que no tuvo más opción que ayudarlo- Pero ya que insistes en ir, yo voy a ir contigo.

-¡No! Eso no lo voy a permitir –dice Micky acercándose a Mikan, no quería que su princesa estuviera en peligro, tal como pasó con Near- No quiero que Niwa te lastime.

-Yo voy a estar bien –dice Mikan sonriendo, ella no tenía miedo de Niwa, solo quería ir para verificar que Micky no cometa alguna tontería de la cual podría arrepentirse- Voy a acompañarte… quieras o no.

-Pero… -dice Micky muy preocupado, sabía que Mikan era capaz de defenderse pero Niwa no era para nada tonto. Pero si era la decisión de Mikan, no tenía más opción que aceptarla- Está bien.

-Está decidido, iremos –dice Natsume acercándose a Micky, él jamás había pensado que Natsume le ayudaría. Volteó y miró a Rui, este también estaba decidido a ir- Rui, vamos.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras –dice Rui muy serio. A él no le gustaba mucho pelear, pero tampoco quería que lastimaran a sus amigos. No conocía a Niwa, pero no iba a perdonarlo por lo que le hizo a Near. Volteó y miró a Bori, ella estaba muy preocupada por Rui- Bori, cuida a Near pero no en extremo.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir? –pregunta Bori muy confundida, no entendía lo que Rui intentaba decirle.

-Yo también quiero ir –dice Misaki acercándose a Micky, este se quedó muy sorprendido. Ella quería estar al lado de Micky y aunque no sabía pelear, quería ayudarlo.

-No, todos podemos defendernos pero tú estarías en problemas –dice Micky mirando a Misaki, sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero no quería que nada malo le pasará porque eso no se lo perdonaría. Además estaba corriendo con mucha responsabilidad al cuidar de Mikan- Misaki, quédate cuidando a Near, por favor. No permites que Near salga del hospital.

Bori, Suki y Misaki ingresaron al cuarto y miraron a Near, este intentaba levantarse a toda costa para ayudar a su amigo. Bori y Misaki intentaban calmarlo, mientras que Suki cerraba la puerta para que Near no salga. Sin embargo, los gritos de Near se escuchaban por todo el hospital, no sabían qué hacer para controlarlo porque ponía mucha resistencia. Bori y Misaki cogían fuertemente su brazo, pero aun así Near intentaba salir del cuarto. De pronto ingresan unas enfermas, ellas intentaron tranquilizarlo inyectándole un sedante. Con esto, Near se quedó profundamente dormido, Bori no podía creer que Near tuviera tanta fuerza porque apenas con dificultad podía sostener su brazo y así fue que acompañada de Suki y Misaki se quedaron cuidando a Near para evitar que él salga del hospital porque si iba a pelear, quedaría más grave que nunca.

Mientras tanto, en el colegio, las clases aun continuaban. Karin miraba la pizarra intentando concentrarse pero su mente estaba en Natsume, le extrañaba que él no viniera a clases. Siguió mirando el asiento de Natsume, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Miró el asiento de Mikan y de los demás, ni uno había venido. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba demasiado confundida. Cogió su celular y comenzó a buscar en él si había algún mensaje nuevo, pero nada. Comenzó a preocuparse más de lo debido porque no sabía dónde estaba Natsume y de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar. Abrió la tapa de su celular y había un mensaje nuevo que decía lo siguiente:

"Natsume y sus amigos, incluyendo Mikan van a pelear con Niwa y su pandilla. Ahora va rumbo a un bar. Todo se debe a que Near fue víctima de esa pandilla. Eso es todo lo que sé"

La mirada de Karin cambió drásticamente y ni bien terminó de leer el mensaje, se levantó de su asiento, caminó a pasos apresurados y abrió la puerta. El resto de sus compañeros estaban confundidos porque no entendía lo que le pasaba y más aun la profesora. A pesar de los gritos de la profesora, Karin salió corriendo del salón, bajó las escaleras, siguió corriendo y se detuvo al ver un guardián en la puerta. Se acercó al guardián y este tenía una mirada muy seria. Solo bastaron dos puñetes para que el guardián se desvaneciera en el suelo. No le importaba nada más que Natsume y aunque solo una vez tuvo la oportunidad de pelear con la pandilla de Niwa, sabía que eran muy fuertes. Siguió corriendo y en su mente esperaba que no lastimen a Natsume porque ahí sí no tendría piedad con ellos.

Por otra parte, Mikan, Natsume, Rui y Micky estaban en la puerta de un bar, cada uno sabía que su vida corría peligro, pero aun así estaban dispuestos a pelear. El momento había llegado, Micky se acercó a la puerta, dio una patada y la puerta cayó al suelo. Cada uno ingresó al bar y muchos jóvenes salieron con palos en las manos, mientras que NIwa estaba sentado en una silla.

Mikan y sus amigos comenzaron a pelear con cada joven que se cruzaba en su camino, siguieron avanzando y aun había más personas. Comenzaban a pensar que nunca iban a terminar de pelear, así que intentaron golpear más fuerte a sus rivales hasta dejarlos inconscientes y sin fuerzas para levantarse. Natsume y Rui se protegían el uno al otro en el momento de pelear, cuidando de que no les ataquen por la espalda. Micky y Mikan también se protegían el uno al otro, aunque a media que peleaba, Mikan se quedaba sin fuerzas ya que aun no se recuperaba de donar sangre a su amigo Near.

Un señor golpeó a Mikan por la espalda, ella cayó al suelo, no podía levantarse y no era solo por el dolor sino también porque aun se sentía muy débil. El mismo señor cogió un palo para dar el último golpe a Mikan y de inmediato Micky le tiró una patada en el estómago.

Micky intentó ayudar a su princesa, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el número de sus rivales aumentaba y debía pelear con todos ellos. A la mínima distracción intentó ayudar a su princesa y de pronto recibió muchos golpes en su estómago, no podía defenderse y cuando intentó levantarse le dieron un puñete. Intentó varias veces levantarse, pero los golpes que recibía eran muy fuertes. Micky intentó defenderse, pero cuatro jóvenes cogían sus brazos y piernas con mucha fuerza, levantó la mirada y observó a un señor que se burlaba de él, este cogió un fierro.

En el momento que Micky estaba a punto de perder la vida, Natsume detuvo el fierro y dio un codazo en la mejilla al señor, luego una patada en el estómago. Natsume intentaba proteger a Micky y por más que no le agradba, no quería que lastimen a Micky. A causa de eso, Natsume fue el que recibió muchos golpes, no podía más y comenzó a salir sangre de su boca.

Micky se levantó del suelo para ayudarlo a pelear, jamás se había imaginado que Natsume llegara a protegerlo. Tanto Micky y Natsume protegían a Mikan porque ella no podía levantarse, su cuerpo se debilitaba conforme pasaban los minutos y Rui peleaba con el resto de la pandilla, él también estaba herido porque tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo y en su rostro.

-¡Oigan! ¡Micky es mío! –grita Niwa levantándose de la silla, no pensaba que llegaría el momento en que pelearía seriamente con Micky.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber golpeado a Near! –grita Micky acercándose a Niwa.

Niwa comenzó a pelear con Micky y le estaba dando una paliza que Micky jamás se había imaginado. De pronto se escucharon los gritos de Micky y sus gritos disminuían, este intentaba alejarse pero Niwa cogía su cuello muy fuerte.

Mikan se levantó del suelo, fue corriendo hacia Niwa y le tiró una patada muy fuerte para que pueda soltar a Micky. Fue ahí donde comenzó una pelea, Mikan intentaba proteger a Micky porque este estaba muy lastimado. Sin embargo, cada vez que peleaba, ella recibía muchos golpes. Volteó y miró a Natsume, este aun seguía peleando. Miró a su costado y Rui estaba inconsciente, no despertada. Volteó a ver a Niwa y este tenía un palo en sus manos, Mikan ya no podía moverse, cerró sus ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió miró a Natsume, este estaba peleando con Niwa.

Mikan intentó ayudar a Rui y a Micky porque ambos estaban inconscientes, ni uno despertaba. No sabía qué hacer porque ella y Natsume eran los únicos que aun estaban con fuerzas para seguir peleando, aunque cuando vio a Natsume pelear, sentía que él ya estaba cansado y no solo eso sino que sus heridas eran muy serios. Seguía intentando despertar a sus amigos hasta que escuchó el grito de Natsume, este estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Fue corriendo hacia Natsume para auxiliarlo, levantó la mirada y vio a Niwa sostener una fierro en sus manos. Mikan no sabía qué hacer porque sus amigos estaban incoscientes y ella no podía pelear aunque quisiera, pero por lo menos quería proteger a Natsume así que le abrazó con toda su fuerza.

De pronto vinieron a su mente muchos recuerdos, aquellos como cuando ella estaba a punto de ser golpeada y fue Natsume quien uso su cuerpo para protegerla. Natsume siempre recibía los golpes en vez de ella, él siempre soportaba todo con tal de que a Mikan no la lastimen. A pesar de que Natsume estaba enojado con ella, él siempre le protegía y ahora ella quería hacerlo.

-¡Apártate! –grita Niwa muy serio, no quería ver a nadie vivo.

-¡No lo haré! –grita Mikan abrazando a Natsume, miró a Niwa y comenzó a llorar- Si vas a matar a Natsume, primero mátame a mí.

-¿No me digas que estás enamorado de este tipo? –pregunta Niwa riendo, le parecía muy gracioso que Mikan proteja tanto a un chico que no es su novio- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿No eres la novia de Micky?

-Yo pienso proteger a todos mis amigos, no dejaré que alguien como tú les ponga un solo dedo. Pueda que no me entiendes porque tú solo manipulas a tus amigos y los utilizas para tu conveniencia –dice Mikan muy seria, capaz no podía pelear pero había diferentes maneras de proteger a sus amigos. Se apartó de Natsume y se arrodilló ante Niwa – Por favor, no les hagas nada a mis amigos.

-¿Qué me ofreces a cambio si dejo a tus amigos? –pregunta Niwa acercándose a Mikan, ella le miraba a los ojos muy decidida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Mi vida –dice Mikanmuy seria, sabía que estaba arriesgándose pero en esos momentos solo le importaba sus amigos- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no les hagas daño.

-¿Tanto te importan tus amigos? –pregunta Niwa riéndose. No entendía por qué protegía mucho a sus amigos a costa de su propia vida- Los amigos van y viene. Puedes volver a tener amigos y te aseguro que te olvidarás de ellos.

-Es imposible que me olvide de ellos, porque… cada uno de ellos tiene un recuerdo muy especial en mi corazón –dice Mikan sonriendo. Ella quería mucho a sus amigos porque le ayudaron a cumplir su sueño y no solo eso, sino que compartieron momentos tristes, buenos y malos. Siempre se apoyaban los unos a los otros y es que eso es lo que hacen los amigos- Micky siempre quiere hacerme sonreír y procura protegerme cuando estoy en problemas. Rui es el mejor amigo de Natsume, al principio estaba enamorado de mí, pero dio un paso al costado para que Natsume sea feliz. Eso es un gran sacrificio y Natsume, él es la persona más importante para mí porque no solo me cuida y me protege, sino hace más que eso. Si fueras yo, ¿te olvidarías de tus amigos?

-Yo no soy como tú, así que… -dice Niwa muy serio. No quería admitirlo pero lo que dijo Mikan era cierto, pero no quería caer en sus trucos. Cogió un fierro y miró a Mikan- ¡Prepárate!

Niwa agitó el fierro en dirección a Mikan, estaba casi cerca de su cabeza y se detuvo. Miró a Mikan con una sonrisa con su rostro, esto sorprendió mucho a Mikan.

En ese instante una chica aparece y manda a la pared a Niwa de una sola patada. Comienza a originarse una gran pelea en donde ambos tenían la misma fuerza. Ni uno de los dos se daba por vencido, aunque por lo que veía Mikan, la chica que recientemente apareció le estaba dando una tremenda paliza a Niwa. Tanto que ni el propio Niwa podía defenderse y a pesar de que varias veces intentaba levantarse del suelo, volvía a caer.

Mikan estaba muy sorprendida, comenzó a acercarse para ver quién era esa chica y cuando volteó, la identidad de aquella chica había sido descubierta porque no era nada menos que Karin. Siguió mirando, pero no le agradaba mucho la manera de pelear de Karin y es que ella no tenía mucha piedad al pelear. Mikan comenzaba a sentir lástima por Niwa porque estaba sangrando y a pesar de que sus heridas eran leves, fue corriendo hacia Niwa y se colocó delante de él para protegerlo.

-¡Apártate! –grita Karin enojada. No le gustaba que nadie intervenga cuando ella pelea y es que su rencor aumentó cuando miró a Natsume muy lastimado- Por su culpa, Natsume está lastimado y esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

-¡Detente! –grita Mikan muy seria, no podía ver que lastimen más a Niwa. No quería ver a más personas heridas, aunque le impactó mucho que Karin se preocupara mucho por Natsume porque al principio, ella no se llevaba bien con Natsume. Pero eso era un tema aparte- Niwa está lastimado, ¿acaso quieres matarlo?

-Haz lo que consideres mejor –dice Karin volteando. Odiaba esa actitud de Mikan, no entendía por qué era tan buena con los demás.

-De veras lo siento por tratar mal a tus amigos –dice Niwa levantándose del suelo, realmente estaba arrepentido de su actitud. Lo que no se esperaba es que Mikan le defendiera.

-Lo siento, pero yo no creo en tus palabras –dice Karin muy seria, ella pensaba que la gente mala no cambia. Tampoco quería ver a Niwa porque estaba segura de que lo iba a seguir golpeando.

-Yo sí creo en lo que me dices –dice Mikan acercándose a Niwa, este se sentía por primera vez muy contento porque nadie en su vida había creído en él como lo estaba haciendo Mikan. Ella abrazó muy fuerte a Niwa- Tú para mí eres mi amigo y te aconsejo que cambies. Solo sonríe y no hay nada que no puedas superar.

Mikan y Karin comienzan a cargar a cada uno de sus amigos hacia un taxi que recientemente pararon. Mikan estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos, comenzaba a pensar que desde un principio debía insistir en no ir porque ahora debían volver al hospital y de emergencia.

Media hora después, Natsume, Micky y Rui llegaron al hospital y de emergencia debían curar sus heridas. Bori, Misaki, Suki y Mikan estaban muy preocupadas por la salud de sus amigos, esperaban que se recuperaran. Ni una de ellas había comido nada y es que lo que pasó con Near les tenía muy intrigadas. Por lo menos estaban tranquilas con respecto a la salud de Near, pero no tenían noticias del resto.

Mikan fue a comprar unas bebidas en las máquinas, quería que sus amigas se alimentaran porque no habían comido nada en todo el día. Una que tenía en sus manos las bebidas de diferentes sabores, vio a Karin apoyada en la pared. Se acercó y ella le miró a los ojos, aquellos que con solo mirarlos causaba un poco de miedo porque se sentía como si estuviera viendo a través de ti.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Karin muy seria

-Comprando… -dice Mikan sonriendo, ella sentía que Karin quería decirle algo, pero por alguna razón, sentía que debía ignorarla. Sin embargo, ella no es esa clase de persona-… unas bebi…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?! –grita Karin elevando la voz, ella no era una persona de las que te oculta ciertas cosas y piensa decirlo hasta que llegue el momento adecuado. No le agradaba mucho Mikan pero sentía que debía hacerla entender- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar con Micky?

-Lo siento, pero no quiero conversar de ese tema –dice Mikan intentando seguir su camino.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas huir por el resto de tu vida? –pregunta Karin mirando a Mikan, ella comenzaba a sentirse un poco confundida- Eres valiente solo cuando te conviene, pero eres una completa cobarde cuando se trata de amor.

-Karin… esto… -dice Mikan un poco nerviosa porque Karin le había dicho cosas muy ciertas que nadie se atrevería a hacerlo.

-Mira, yo no soy como tus amigas. A mí me gusta hablar a las personas a la cara y soy muy directa cuando algo no me gusta. Así que… ¿te sigue gustando Natsume?

-No

-¿Por qué mientes?

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

-Yo…

-Es este el momento donde no eres sincera contigo mismo. ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir jugando? Si dices que no te gusta Natsume, entonces no hay problema para que yo intervenga porque a mí me gusta Natsume. Déjame decirte que yo no actuaré como el resto de tus amigas para dejarte el paso libre a Natsume, porque cuando empiece a salir con él… ¡No pienso entregártelo! Y si intervienes… te ganas una enemiga y no te gustaría tenerme como rival. Así que te estoy dando una última oportunidad, ¿te gusta Natsume?

-Sí

-Bien, entonces me haré a un lado, pero en el momento que dudes de tu decisión o sigues con ese jueguito o cometes alguna tontería… soy capaz de quitarte a Natsume y no entregártelo. Solo basta que haga un movimiento y Natsume es mío. Te lo advierto, Mikan.

-A pesar de que tus ojos me dan miedo, eres una gran persona y tienes una manera increíble de entrar en los pensamientos de los demás –dice Mikan sonriendo, ella pensaba que Karin hacía todo esto para que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se acercó a Karin y le abrazó muy fuerte- Gracias por todo.

-1…2… -dice Karin muy seria, no le gustaba que le abracen ni que le toquen. No entendía en qué había ayudado a Mikan, pero no importaba. Mikan se apartó inmediatamente cuando Karin estaba por decir el número 3. Karin la vio alejarse y susurró unas palabras en voz baja- Los favores se pagan, Mikan.

Dicho esto, Karin levantó su mano derecha y un taxi se detuvo, volteó a ver a Mikan y comenzó a sonreír. Luego se subió en el taxi y desapareció.

Mikan estaba muy contenta, sentía que todas sus confusiones habían desaparecido. Ahora su mente estaba clara, no tenía ni una duda con respecto a sus sentimientos. Estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto, ya no quería ocultar lo que sentía y menos perder a Natsume. Siguió caminando por el pasillo y encontró a sus amigas llorando. En ese momento se imaginaba lo peor, pensaba que sus amigos habían muerto porque Bori no paraba de llorar.

-No me digas que… -dice Mikan muy triste.

-Sí –dice Bori entre lágrimas.

-¡No puede ser! –grita Mikan llorando, ni siquiera le había dicho a Natsume sus sentimientos y ahora no tenía oportunidad para decírselo- No puede creer que mis amigos hayan muerto.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Suki muy confundida, no entendía por qué Mikan lloraba. Lo que más le sorprendió era lo que dijo acerca de sus amigos- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ustedes estaban llorando porque Natsume, Rui y Micky habían muerto, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan cogiendo las bebidas de sus amigas, esperaba que no sea cierto lo que pensaba.

-¿Estás loquita? –pregunta Bori riendo- Nosotras estábamos compitiendo por quién es la mejor llorando.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?! –grita Mikan un poco aliviada.

-Porque tú no preguntaste –dice Misaki

-Bueno… -dice Suki mirando a sus amigas. Ella quería ver a sus amigos y como el doctor les había dado permiso cuando se fue Mikan- El doctor nos avisó, en el instante que tú te fuiste, que nuestros amigos ya se encuentran mucho mejor.

-Yo iré a ver a Natsume –dice Mikan muy seria, quería conversar con él y aunque sabía que Natsume no se alegraría al verla, quería ir- Quiero solucionar todo.

-Por fin… eres sincera –dice Bori sonriendo, comenzaba a sentir que Mikan por fin se había dado cuenta de su errores. Aun así no podía alegrarse del todo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Natsume. Bori no solo estaba preocupada por Mikan sino que gran parte de esa preocupación era Rui- Entonces, yo iré a ver a Rui.

-Bueno, yo iré a ver a Micky –dice Misaki sonriendo, quería ver cómo estaba y conversar con él de cosas muy importantes. En especial de Mikan.

-Provecho –dice Bori riendo, ella desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Misaki. Aunque presentía que ella sufría cuando Micky no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Qué?! –dice Misaki muy nerviosa y aunque Bori intentaba molestarla, no le agradaba en absoluto su broma.

-Bueno, bueno –dice Suki sonriendo. Para ser la segunda vez que faltaba el colegio, no estaba nada mal divertirse con sus amigas. Ella no tenía más opción que cuidar al que faltaba, porque cada una de sus amigas tenía su novio. Era en esos momentos que quería tener novio- Yo tendré que cuidar a Near, solo espero que siga durmiendo.

Bori se separó de sus amigas, siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando llegó a un cuarto. Abrió la puerta y Rui le sonrió. Bori estaba muy feliz de que Rui se recuperara, estaba muy preocupada por él y a pesar de que lo golpeaba, aun le seguía amando. Ni bien vio a Rui, corrió a abrazarlo y es que era un abrazo muy fuerte que Rui estaba comenzando a ahogarse. Comenzó a apartarse cuando vio que Rui gritaba del dolor porque aun no se había recuperado.

-Lo siento –dice Bori un poco apenada. Ella comenzó a llorar cuando vio que Rui estaba mejor, había rezado mucho para que recupere.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? –pregunta Rui secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. Jamás había pensado que Bori se preocupara mucho por él y menos que llorara. No quería verla así.

-Porque estaba muy preocupada. Si supieras cómo estaba cuando llegaste al hospital –dice Bori muy triste. Por lo menos el susto que había tenido al inicio había desaparecido- Eres un tonto… ¡Idiota! ¡Cabeza hueca!

-¿Has venido aquí a insultarme? -pregunta Rui sonriendo, se acercó a Bori y ella aun estaba triste. Le abrazó suavemente a Bori porque por lo menos podía calmar esa tristeza con eso- Lo siento.

Bori estaba muy feliz cuando Rui le abrazó, comenzó a pensar que cualquier chica le gustaría estar en su lugar. Cada vez más sentía que Rui le abrazaba intensamente y cuando se apartó de Rui, ella se acercó al rostro de Rui. Siguió acercándose a los labios de Rui y le besó.

Rui estaba sorprendido porque hacía un tiempo que no se besaban, pero estaba muy feliz así que cerró sus ojos. Comenzó a pensar que si Bori se comportaba tan gentil era porque él estaba mal. Le gustaría estar siempre así, para que Bori sea más gentil con él.

Mientras tanto, Suki ingresaba a un cuarto. Abrió la puerta y vio a Near aun durmiendo. Eso le alegraba un poco porque no quería conversar con Near y es que ella no era tan cercana con él a diferencia de Micky. Se quedó sentada en una silla al lado de Near, solo esperaba que no se levante porque no sabría qué hacer para calmarlo si se entera de que Micky está herido. Mientras más lo miraba, pensaba que a pesar de que él andaba con varias chicas, se preocupaba mucho por su amigo y eso era algo de admirar.

-Parece que aún le falta recuperarse –dice Suki mirando a Near.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo el viernes? –pregunta Near entre sueños. Cogió la mano de Suki con mucha suavidad- Vamos al cine o a donde tú quieres, corazoncito.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Suki asustada, comenzaba a apartar su mano pero Near no lo permitía- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¿A quién llamas corazoncito?

-Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame? –dice Near entre sueños. Su sonrisa en su rostro no le agradaba a Suki- ¿Amorcito? ¿Quieres dar el siguiente paso? ¿Tan pronto?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –grita Suki enojada, sabía que algo así iba a suceder, pero no pensaba que muy pronto. Intentaba apartar su mano pero al ver que Near ponía mucha resistencia, le golpeó en su cabeza y Near siguió durmiendo sin decir nada- Parece que ya está mejor.

Suki comenzó a apartarse lo más lejos de Near, para que no haga ningún movimiento de la cual podría arrepentirse. Era por esa razón que no quería cuidar a Near, pero como cada una tenía alguien a quien amar; no tenía más opción que Near. Comenzaba a entender por qué lo llamaban: "El príncipe coqueto".

Mientras tanto, Misaki abría la puerta de un cuarto, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Mikan a su lado. Ella jamás se había imaginado que el cuarto de Natsume estaba al lado de Micky. Decidió no darle mucha importancia así que ingresó al cuarto. Se sentó al lado de Micky y este recién despertaba. Misaki comenzaba a sentir nervios cuando veía a Micky y más aun cuando pensó que era mejor decirle lo que sentía, ya no quería callar y seguir con este sufrimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Micky mirando a Misaki. No sabía por qué Misaki estaba tan nerviosa.

-Esto… -dice Misaki levantando la mirada, era el momento indicado para decirle sus sentimientos, pero antes debía calmar sus nervios- Quiero decirte que…

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está Near? –dice Micky interrumpiendo a Misaki, quería saber sobre la salud de su amigo. Solo esperaba que no haya salido del hospital- ¿No salió del hospital?

-Está bien. Quería salir para acompañarte pero afortunadamente una enfermera le inyectó un sedante –dice Misaki bajando la mirada, quería que Micky le deje hablar pero él estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo- ¿Tú te sientes mejor?

-Sí –dice Misaki sonriendo. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Misaki cuando vio que unas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. Comenzaba a lamentarse por haber preocupado mucho a su amiga- Pero no llores, vamos… ¡sonríe!

-Micky, ¿te gusta mucho Mikan? –dice Misaki un poco triste porque no había preguntado nada sobre ella.

-Sí… Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está ella? –dice Micky mirando a Misaki. Le extrañaba mucho que Mikan no fuera a verlo. Dejo de acariciar el cabello de Misaki en el instante en que ella guardaba silencio. Presentía que ella no quería decirlo, pero sabía exactamente con quién estaba- Está con Natsume, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dice Misaki muy triste, no quería decirle pero sin querer Micky acertó en sus sospechas.

-¡Qué cansado es esto! –dice Micky sonriendo, no quería preocupar a Misaki más de lo que estaba. Comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en su corazón porque sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Micky, a pesar de que te gusta Mikan… Yo… -dice Misaki un poco nerviosa, debía decirlo sea como sea- Yo no puedo callar más lo que siento porque tú a mí…

-¡Espera! –grita Micky asustado cuando escuchó mucho alboroto en el cuarto donde estaba Natsume. Comenzó a sentir que algo malo estaba pasando. Decidió guardar silencio- Por un momento… no hables.

En el cuarto de al lado, se escuchaban los gritos de Natsume y no de dolor sino de odio o rencor hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el hospital, tanto que llamó la atención de todos los doctores y enfermeras. Era imposible dejar de escuchar esa conversación porque hasta los menos curiosos dejaban de hacer lo que hacían para escuchar.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? –pregunta Natsume levantándose de su cama. Estaba muy molesto con Mikan, sentía tanto rencor que era imposible guardarlo para siempre.

-Solo quería ver cómo estabas –dice Mikan un poco triste, no le gustaba ver a Natsume así, pero comprendía perfectamente por qué se comportaba de esa manera.

-Ya me viste… -dice Natsume enfrentando a Mikan, él se acerco a ella y golpeó muy fuerte la pared, No le importaba que su mano sangrara y es que en esos momentos no le importaba nada ni siquiera Mikan- Ahora… ¡largo de mi vista!

-Natsume, lo siento –dice Mikan inclinando su cabeza- Sin darme cuenta te he lastimado, pero lo hice porque no quería que me protegieras. No quería volver a verte lastimado por mi culpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por eso saliste con Micky? –pregunta Natsume más molesto que nunca. A pesar de que las intenciones de Mikan eran buenas, aun se sentía bastante rencor hacia ella- Yo no soy tu juguete para que no me tomes en cuenta. Ahora niégame que no te enamoraras de ese idiota.

-No te lo puedo negar –dice Mikan muy triste- pero recién ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba confundida.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que regresemos? –pregunta Natsume mirando seriamente a Mikan- Yo no lo pienso hacer, así que… ¡Déjalo así!

-¡No puedo! –grita Mikan enojada- Pueda que ahora no quieras verme pero por favor…

-Mira, odio a las chicas como tú –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida cuando lo escuchó- La razón por la antes cuidé de ti fue porque eras muy débil y yo no quiero una novia que sea tan cobarde.

-Entonces… -dice Mikan muy triste. Comenzó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, jamás pensó que Natsume llegara a odiarla- hubiera sido mejor que no me conocieras.

-Hubiera sido lo mejor -dice Natsume cabizbajo- ¡Si no tienes nada más que decir, entonces sal de mi vista!

-¿Yo… -dice Mikan llorando, apenas podía hablar porque el dolor que sentía en su corazón era muy fuerte- … sería mejor… si desapareciera de tu vida?

-Sería mucho mejor –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan. Era por esa razón que no quería verla porque sabía que le diría palabras hirientes- Déjame decirte que recién hoy recuerdo lo que pasó en la terraza. No te confundas porque para mí el peor beso que he tenido fue el tuyo. Por lo menos, aquellas chicas y hasta la propia Karin besan mucho mejor que tú.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan llorando, no podía soportar más mirar a Natsume. Para ella, el beso que se dio con Natsume fue el mejor de su vida. Pero lo que acabó de escuchar le dolió mucho, comenzó a alejarse de él y se dirigió a la puerta- Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar por el dolor tan inmenso que sentía. Levantó la mirada y vio a sus amigos, estos querían ayudarla pero Mikan se echó a llorar. Sabía que era su culpa pero las palabras de Natsume le dolieron mucho. Las lágrimas de Mikan se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos se ponían cada vez más rojos, se sentía tan triste cuando de pronto Micky se le acercó, ella no quería que le viera así, pero parecía que eso a Micky no le importaba porque le jaló de la mano a Mikan con mucha fuerza alejándola cada vez más del hospital.

Rui comenzó a tocar desesperadamente la puerta, quería hablar con su amigo, pero este no abría la puerta, Siguió tocando y tocando pero nada. No sabía qué hacer para que Natsume le escuchara.

-¡Natsume! ¡Abre la puerta! –grita Rui muy desesperado- ¡Natsume!

-¡No quiero ver a nadie! –grita Natsume a través de la puerta- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo!

-Natsume quiere estar solo, Rui –dice Bori cogiendo el brazo de Rui. Ella intentaba hacerlo reflexionar, pero no lograba nada. Cogió su brazo más fuerte y Rui la empujó- ¡Rui!

-Ese idiota me va a escuchar, quiera o no –dice Rui molesto, no le gustaba la manera en la que había tratado a Mikan y por más que ella había cometido errores, pensaba que Natsume le comprendería, pero no fue así- ¡Natsume! ¿Realmente crees que sería mejor que Mikan no hubiera aparecido en tu vida?

-¡Rui! Todas las personas los están escuchando –dice Suki intentando calmar a Rui.

-¡A mí no me importa lo que digan los demás! –grita Rui tocando la puerta- Ella trató de apartarse de tu lado porque no quería que te lastimes más. ¡Entiéndelo! ¿No piensas en lo que sufrió Mikan cada vez que se alejaba de ti? Ella estaba sacrificando todo su amor por ti y capaz su error no fue confiar en ti, pero… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en una vida sin Mikan?

-¡Detente, Rui! –grita Bori molesta, ella estaba viendo a los doctores y enfermeras, estos estaban escuchando todo- ¡Estás haciendo mucho alboroto!

-¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso y date cuenta de lo que haces! –grita Rui elevando la voz y al ver que Natsume seguía sin abrir la puerta, se dio por vencido. Dio media vuelta y golpeó con toda su fuerza la pared, estaba harto de esto- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Rui cogió la mano de Bori muy fuerte y volvieron al cuarto, ambos sabían que la situación se había complicado más de lo normal porque Natsume sacó todo lo que tenía adentro. Mientras que Suki se fue a comprar una bebida, no quería ir al cuarto de Near y volverse a encontrar con un extraño sueño. Cada uno de sus amigos comenzó a alejarse del cuarto en el que estaba Natsume, a diferencia de Misaki que salió corriendo del hospital.

Mikan no sabía dónde Micky la llevaba, pero no podía apartar su mano por más que quisiera hacerlo. Además, ya se había alejado demasiado del hospital. Mientras se alejaba, aun permanecían los recuerdos y aquellas palabras recientes que escuchó de Natsume. Su corazón aun estaba adolorido y las lágrimas no paraban. Miró el cielo y este estaba oscureciendo, había muchas estrellas. Comenzaba a pensar que tanto ella como Natsume le gustaban mucho las estrellas. De pronto su mente volvió a la realidad y vio que estaba en un parque, miró a Micky y este soltó la mano de Mikan.

-¿Esas lágrimas son por Natsume? –pregunta Micky muy serio.

-Sí –dice Mikan bajando la mirada, no sabía qué decir porque era la novia de Micky. Pero de algo estaba segura y debía decírselo-Micky… yo…

-Me alegro de haberte conocido y es que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi. Realmente te admiro por ser una chica muy valiente y no solo eso sino que te preocupas mucho por los demás sin considerar tus sentimientos. –dice Micky sonriendo. Sabía que era la hora de hacer lo correcto porque hay veces en que en el amor no eres correspondido, pero hay algo que sí puedes hacer y es desear la felicidad a quien amas- Esa es la parte que más me gusta de ti.

-Micky… -dice Mikan muy triste, porque sin querer también estaba lastimando a Micky. Había ido hacia Natsume sin considerar los sentimientos de Micky.

-Déjame hablar… -dice Micky interrumpiendo a Mikan- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte y de ser mi novia, pero hay veces en que uno no debe forzar los sentimientos de otros. Sin querer solo he pensado en mí y he acabado lastimándote. No quería rendirme hasta conseguir tu amor porque pensaba que lo haría. Sin embargo, olvidé algo muy importante y esa es tu felicidad.

-Eso… -dice Mikan muy sorprendida, no entendía lo que Micky intentaba decirle.

-Tu felicidad está por encima de todo, así que… -dice Micky acercándose a Mikan, ella se puso muy triste al ver la cara de Micky- ¡Terminemos!

-Micky… lo siento –dice Mikan llorando, porque los ojos de Micky estaban rojos y es que él quería llorar pero intentaba no hacerlo- Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida. Gracias por todo.

-Por fin lo dije… ¡Qué tranquilidad! –dice Micky sonriendo y aunque era difícil hacerlo, no quería que Mikan se preocupara por el o empiece a sentirse mal por su culpa. Dio media vuelta, intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien- Bueno… nos vemos, Mikan.

Mikan miraba a Micky alejarse, se sentía muy triste por él porque sabía que Micky la amaba mucho hasta el punto de protegerla. Lo que nunca pensaba era que él mismo le pidiera terminar, eso debió ser muy difícil para Micky. Ella admiraba mucho a Micky porque era muy persistente y siempre sonreía hasta cuando ella lo rechazaba varias veces. Ahora que lo ve alejarse, se podría decir que Micky se había rendido por completo.

Micky siguió alejándose, aun sentía mucho dolor en su corazón y es que era muy difícil para él aceptar la realidad. No podía creer que amara tanto a Mikan y que ahora debía dejarla ir. Sus lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas y mientras más se alejaba, cada recuerdo que tenía de Mikan permanecía en su corazón. Tampoco olvidaba aquella canción que le compuso Mikan porque fue la primera chica en su vida que se preocupaba mucho por él. Aquellas lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, no veía a nadie y ni siquiera sabía dónde se dirigía porque en su mente aun estaba Mikan. Una vez que estaba muy alejado de Mikan, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a mirar las estrellas, pensando que ahora debía olvidarse de ella.

Al otro lado de la banca, estaba Misaki mirando muy triste a Micky, sabía que esto pasaría. Por ahora solo podía mirarlo y cuidarlo de lejos hasta que algún día se atreva a mirarla. Ella admiraba la persistencia de Micky y es que ahora estaba decidida a ir detrás de Micky y esforzarse a que él acepte sus sentimientos. No sabía si lograría que Micky corresponda a sus sentimientos, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 26**

**¡NATSUME! ¡ES HORA DE REACCIONAR!**

Un cielo nublado, nubes grises y muchas gotas de agua en el suelo, estaba lloviendo y las personas que cruzaban la calle llevaban consigo su paraguas. La lluvia no cesaba y aunque a cualquier hora o día esta lluvia podía parar, el dolor que sentía Mikan no. En sus sueños aun aparecía el recuerdo del beso y también una pesadilla como la discusión en el hospital, no sabía cuál era más valioso, porque todo se acabó cuando Natsume dijo: Odio a las chicas como tú. Las lágrimas rozaban su mejilla y un viento frío recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, los escalofríos volvían a cada instante. No dejaba de repetir el nombre de la persona que tanto amaba, quería verlo y abrazarlo pero sentía que cada vez más se alejaba de ella. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, comenzó a levantarse de su cama, sentía su cuerpo más débil que nunca. Comenzó a alistarse rápidamente al ver la hora y salió de su cuarto.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? –dice la mamá de Mikan al ver a su hija con mucha dificultad para ponerse de pie, se acercó y tocó su frente. Estaba muy sorprendida, no pensaba que se encontrara tan mal y por lo visto ella aun no se había dado cuenta- Estás con fiebre. Hoy día no vas a ir al colegio.

-Tengo que ir porque hoy tendremos una práctica de básquetbol –dice Mikan un poco mareada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas.

-¿Práctica? Mira cómo estás –dice la mamá de Mikan muy preocupada, no entendía por qué su hija insistí mucho en ir al colegio- No vas a ir y punto.

-Si no voy, me van a suspender –dice Mikan sentándose en una silla. El solo mirar lo que su mamá le había preparado, comenzaba a sentirse bien y con muchas energías- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Además ya van dos días que no voy al colegio.

-¿Dos días? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan sorprendida, nunca pensaba que su hija se iba a escapar de colegio. Pensaba que era tranquila- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste?

-Bueno, ambos tienen que ver con Natsume –dice Mikan un poco nerviosa al ver la cara enojada de su mamá. Sabía que se enojaría, pero esperaba que el mencionar a Natsume ayudara.

-Bueno, está bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer–dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo. Ella comprendía que su hija estaba viviendo una etapa muy difícil de su vida y tiene mucho que ver con su amor por Natsume. Era muy comprensiva con respecto a ese tema y pensaba que si le gritaba iba a poner más triste a su hija, eso es lo que menos quería- Te doy un consejo… no te rindas con Natsume.

Mikan estaba muy feliz de que su mamá le comprendiera, se acercó y le abrazó. Comenzó a pensar que tenía a la mejor mamá del mundo porque tenía mucha confianza en ella. Además, ambas se habían convertido en amigas y Mikan le contada todo a su mamá, incluyendo sus sentimientos. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie para ir al colegio, entonces su mamá decidió acompañarla a tomar su autobús. Es la primera vez que su mamá le acompañaba al paradero, estaba muy feliz de tener a su mamá y aunque su papá había fallecido cuando era pequeña, Mikan sentía que no le faltaba nada al estar al lado de su mamá y es que tenía el cariño que toda hija quisiera tener.

Una vez que subió al autobús, Mikan sentía que su mamá tenía toda la razón, ella no debía darse por vencida tan fácilmente porque sabía que Natsume tampoco lo haría si estuviera en su lugar. Aunque sabía que era imposible regresar con Natsume, quería intentarlo.

En el colegio, Mikan se encontró con sus amigos, estos se apresuraron a abrazarla porque sabían que aun estaba triste por la discusión que tuvo con Natsume. Ella se dio cuenta de que Micky aun no había venido, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Natsume tampoco había llegado. De pronto escuchó el grito de muchas chicas, volteó y miró a Natsume, este comenzaba a salir de su coche. Ella intentó acercarse a él, pero este le ignoró por completo al verla. No quiso seguirlo por miedo y a pesar de que lo vio de lejos, había notado que Natsume aun no se había recuperado de sus heridas.

-Mikan… -dice Rui acercándose a ella, este quería ayudarla a recuperar a Natsume. Sin embargo, había un impedimento para seguir con su plan- Quisiera ayudarte, pero sigues saliendo con Micky.

-Micky y yo terminamos ayer –dice Mikan un poco triste, le preocupaba mucho que Micky aun no llegara. No había visto a Micky, pero pensaba que de seguro estará en el salón.

-Eso es bueno –dice Rui muy contento, no esperaba que terminaran ayer, pero estaba alegre porque su plan aun podía realizarse. Ahora tenía esperanzas para que Mikan y su amigo se reconcilien- Porque tengo dos ideas.

-¡Rui! Capaz para ti sea bueno, pero Micky está sufriendo mucho –dice Misaki muy seria, no le gustaba que no tomaran en cuenta a Micky. Sabía que él siempre intervenía cuando Mikan y Natsume estaban juntos, pero el hecho de que Micky haya terminado con Mikan significaba un gran sacrificio- ¿Es que acaso no consideras a Micky como amigo?

-Discúlpame, Misaki –dice Rui un poco apenado porque Misaki tenía toda la razón. Sin darse cuenta, Micky ha llegado a ser un amigo para él. Además, él también había pasado por un amor no correspondido y comprendía a la perfección cómo se sentía- Entiendo a la perfección como ha de sentirse Micky, por eso… lo siento.

-Hola, chicos –dice Micky corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba muy sonriente y es que cuando miraba a Mikan, ese sentimiento aun permanecía en su corazón. Quería borrar ese sentimiento con una sonrisa en su rostro y eso es lo que intentaba hacer- Por las miradas que tienen, sospecho que están tramando algo.

-¿Estás bien, Micky? –pregunta Bori un poco triste, no entendía por qué Micky actuaba de esa manera si él siempre era serio.

-Claro que lo estoy –dice Micky sin parar de reír, miró a Mikan y ella lucía muy triste. A pesar de que terminaron, sentía que debía ayudar a Mikan y para eso debía solucionar lo que él había provocado- Si tienen alguna idea para lograr que Mikan y Natsume se reconcilien, me encantaría escucharla porque quiero participar en ello.

-Micky… -dice Misaki mirando a Micky, ella sabía perfectamente que Micky estaba fingiendo porque la simple sonrisa que intentaba mostrar solo era apariencia. Le dolió mucho ver a Micky llorar, pero aun así quería ayudarle.

-Estoy bien –dice Micky acercándose a Misaki, no entendía por qué ella lucía muy triste cuando lo miraba. Miró a Misaki y ella tenía sus ojos rojos, esto le sorprendió mucho, así que comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de Misaki- Te preocupas demasiado, Misaki. Además, últimamente estás actuando muy rara.

-¿Cuáles eran tus ideas, Rui? –pregunta Suki muy ansiosa porque quería ver a sus dos mejore amigos reconciliarse.

-La primera consiste en que ambos se reúnen en un hotel –dice Rui muy sonriente, porque jamás hubiera pensado que se le ocurriría una idea tan brillante- ¿Qué piensan?

-Mikan, ¿puedo golpearlo? –dice Bori molesta, no podía creer que Rui dijera eso. No le agradaba en absoluto su idea. Miró a Mikan y ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces Bori comenzó a golpearlo sin parar- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Qué ideas se te ocurren!

-Lo siento, lo siento –dice Rui intentando apartarse de Bori, aun le dolía mucho su espalda. Bori le iba a tirar un puñete cuando Rui lo detuvo y sonriéndole le dijo- Cuando estás quieta, te ves muy bonita.

-Eso es trampa. Siempre cuando dices eso, logras calmar todo mi enojo –dice Bori un poco apenada, no le gustaba que se comporte de esa manera porque siempre cuando lo hacía, ella era muy débil. Comenzó a apartarse lentamente de Rui, no quería ver esa carita bonita- ¡Qué injusticia! Bueno… ¿cuál es la segunda idea?

-Un concurso de baile –dice Rui sonriendo- Mikan tú vas a ser la principal víctima.

-¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo! –dice Mikan muy confundida- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Yo me encargaré de organizar el concurso de baile y quien gane tendrá como recompensa el beso de Mikan –dice Rui sonriendo. Sabía que era una idea excelente para que se reconcilien. Lo decía principalmente por Natsume ya que sabía que este se iba a poner celoso y se vería obligado a participar- ¿Qué les parece?

-Nada mal –dice Suki sonriendo porque a ella le agradaba mucho la idea.

-Así Natsume se pondría celoso –dice Bori riendo- Estoy segura de que Natsume participará.

-¡Me niego rotundamente! –grita Mikan acercándose a Rui, ella pensaba que estaban forzando a hacer algo que Natsume no desea. No quería obligarlo que le bese si no tiene ningún sentimiento hacia ella- No quiero obligar a Natsume a que me bese solo por un juego.

-Entiendo a la perfección cómo te sientes –dice Rui muy serio. Desde un principio sabía que ella se negaría, pero aun así debía seguir con su plan. No sabía qué hacer para que Mikan cambie de opinión- Pero…

-Si no quieres hacerlo… -dice Karin acercándose a ellos, había estado escuchando todo lo que decían. No quería acercarse pero al ver que Mikan no quería participar en el juego, no tenía más opción que provocarla- entonces yo lo haré. No estaría nada mal volver a besar a Natsume.

-Este problema no te incumbe –dice Micky muy serio. Desde que ella vino al colegio, no le agradaba para nada. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ella estaba ocultando algo- Así que haz el favor de irte.

-Micky… ¿pasa algo? –dice Mikan mirando a Micky, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera.

-Mikan… -dice Micky muy serio acercándose al oído de Mikan- Ten cuidado con Karin.

Micky comenzó a alejarse de ellos, no quería estar cerca de Karin y es que le inspiraba poca confianza. Subió las escaleras y estaba por ingresar al salón pero se detuvo al ver a Natsume sentado en una silla. El solo verlo, hacía que sus recuerdos con Mikan aparecieran en su mente y es que era tan doloroso apartarse de Mikan, pero tampoco podía seguir viendo mucha tristeza en los ojos de Mikan. Quería hacerle sonreír siempre, pero el único que podía hacerlo era Natsume.

Mientras tanto, Mikan aun seguía insistiendo en no participar en aquel juego. Pensaba que si recibía un beso de Natsume lo haría por amor y jamás por un juego. Aunque ahora no sabía qué hacer porque Karin aceptó participar en vez de ella. Tenía que decidir ahora mismo porque sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Karin hacia Natsume. No quería que Natsume vuelva a besar a Karin, no quería perderlo y menos verlo besando a otra chica.

-Bueno, entonces si Mikan no quiere –dice Rui muy serio. Estrechó su mano hacia adelante, lo mismo hicieron Bori, Suki y Misaki porque ahora estaban juntos para seguir con el concurso de baile- Karin, ¿estás dispuesta a besar al ganador?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema –dice Karin muy seria, comenzó a estrechar se mano cuando algo le impidió posar su mano con el resto- Así que…

-¡Lo haré! –grita Mikan estrechando su mano antes que Karin lo haga. No iba a permitir que Karin bese a Natsume porque sabía que Natsume tiene un gran talento en el baile. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse porque nunca se había imaginado ser parte de este juego y menos tener que besar al ganador- ¡Bien! ¡Concurso de baile! ¡Allá vamos!

Minutos después, el patio estaba vacío, no había ningún alumno en él pues las clases acababan de empezar. Aun seguía lloviendo y Mikan estaba cada vez más débil, comenzaba a ver borroso la pizarra y apenas con dificultad podía escribir en su cuaderno. Su cabeza le dolía mucho y sentía su cuerpo muy caliente. Volteó y miró a Natsume, este tenía una mirada fija en la pizarra. No podía apartar su vista de Natsume y aunque estuviera lejos de él, no podía olvidarlo.

Mientras que Micky aun seguía pensando en Mikan, ya no podía mirarla y menos abrazarla. A pesar de que su mirada estaba en la pizarra, aun seguía triste, no sabía cuándo olvidaría por completo a Mikan. Siguió pensando cuando ingresó el alumno nuevo que la profesora esperaba desde hace dos días. Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio, porque ni en su mente cruzaba la idea de que fuera él.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Near –dice Near sonriendo. Estaba muy feliz por la cantidad de chicas que había en el salón. Mientras más se imaginaba estar con cada una de las chicas, más adoraba el colegio- Un gusto conocerlos.

-Bien… tu asiento es… -dice la profesora buscando con la mirada algún asiento libre. Sonrió cuando la encontró y es que había un asiento libre con una compañera a su lado- al lado de Mikan.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Near sorprendido, no quería sentarse al lado de Mikan. No le agradaba estar con ella y menso verla todos los días. Miró a las chicas con una cara suplicante y llena de lástima- ¿No hay alguien que quiera estar conmigo? Les doy un beso si quieren, pero por favor.

-¡A tu lugar! –dice la profesora a Near, este no tenía opción.

Near no estaba para nada contento con la decisión de la profesora, pero era una orden y no podía desobedecerla. Ni bien se sentó, evitó por completo a Mikan. Comenzó a copiar todo lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra cuando de pronto su lapicero cayó al suelo. Se inclinó bajo la mesa para buscar su lapicero y cuando volteó miró a Mikan, ella tenía en sus manos el lapicero. Near le quitó el lapicero y siguió escribiendo. No quería admitirlo pero cuando rozó la mano de Mikan, esta estaba caliente. Sin embargo, no le tomó mucha importancia porque no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que pasara con Mikan. De lejos observó a su amigo Micky, le preocupaba mucho la cara que tenía porque nunca lo había visto así.

Llegó el recreo y muchos salieron a jugar o a comprar sus dulces preferidos. Mikan sacó una bebida de su mochila y aunque sabía que Natsume no lo iba a recibir, quería intentarlo. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Natsume, aprovechando que Karin no estaba y le ofreció una bebida, pero Natsume ni quiera lo miró. Mikan intentó mirarlo a la cara y fue entonces que Natsume se levantó de su asiento y lanzó la botella al suelo.

Micky comenzaba a molestarse porque Natsume estaba tratando mal a Mikan y al ver que este salió del salón, Micky fue tras él. No le gustaba para nada cómo se comportaba Natsume, no entendía por qué actuaba así. Pensaba que al enterarse de los motivos por el cual Mikan se alejó de Natsume, este comprendería pero fue todo lo contrario. Una vez que alcanzó a Natsume, le jaló de la camisa y le tiró un puñete.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunta Micky acercándose a Natsume- ¿Por qué tratas así a Mikan?

-Tú no eres quien para decirme qué es lo tengo o no que hacer –dice Natsume acercándose a Micky, este intentó tirarle otro puñete pero Natsume lo esquivó y le tiró un puñete en el estómago. En estos momentos estaba muy confundido y molesto- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia?

-¡Mikan y yo terminamos! –grita Micky aun dolido, no sabía cuál era más doloroso; el dolor en su estómago o el dolor de su corazón- Ella te quiere a ti, Natsume. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! –grita Natsume enfrentando a Micky, ambos estaban furiosos.

-Entonces… -dice Micky un poco calmado- ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Nada –dice Natsume muy serio- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Se me hace extraño que ahora intentes arreglar todo. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

-Quiero solucionar todo –dice Micky- Porque a mi lado, Mikan no podía sonreír. Pero por lo que veo no vas a cambiar de opinión. Me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. Parece que no la sabes valorar…

-Mira quien lo dice. El chico que siempre se mete donde no lo llaman. Siempre has querido tener a Mikan y pues ya la tienes –dice Natsume enojado, acercándose a la cara de Micky- ¡Estarás contento! ¿Verdad? Ahora ya no existe nada entre Mikan y yo, así que… ¡sal de mi vista!

-¡Reacciona! –grita Micky golpeando a Natsume contra la pared- Estás cometiendo el error de tu vida… ¡Deja ya tu orgullo y compórtate! ¿Quieres?

-¡Ya no me importa lo que Mikan haga o deje de hacer con su vida! –grita Natsume empujando a Micky- Ese es su problema y yo no tengo nada que ver.

-Por lo visto, eres un completo idiota –dice Micky muy serio. Estaba intentando ayudar pero Natsume se negaba - ¡Me rindo! Haz lo que quieras porque ahora voy a ir muy en serio con Mikan.

-No me interesa –dice Natsume dando media vuelta.

-Voy a hacerla mía hasta el punto de que te olvide –dice Micky mirando a Natsume de lejos- Voy a llenarla de besos hasta incluso pueda que pasemos la noche en un hotel. Estoy seguro de que Mikan no se negará ya que ella es como las chicas fáciles.

Natsume no pudo soportar más, regresó y comenzó a golpear a Micky. Ambos se revolcaban en el suelo, ni uno se rendía. Los gritos se escucharon en todo el colegio al ver una gran pelea entre Natsume y Micky. Natsume estaba demasiado enojado cuando habló de Mikan, quería matarlo por expresarse así de ella. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que Micky pase la noche con Mikan, eso no lo iba a permitir. Micky estaba en el suelo y Natsume seguía tirándole puñetes.

De pronto, Rui y Near intentaron calmarlos, pero era imposible porque Natsume no soltaba a Micky. Rui intentaba que Natsume se calmara porque iba a matar a Micky si seguía golpeándolo y no quería imaginarse en los problemas que se metería.

Bori, Misaki y Suki llamaron a Mikan, ella corrió desesperadamente para ver lo que sucedía. Mikan fue a detenerlos, pero ni uno se rendía. Intentó apartar a Natsume, pero este se resistía. Jamás había conocido esa parte de Natsume, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera. Cuando vio que ambos se separaron, comenzó a sentirse un poco aliviado pero el susto volvió cuando Natsume estaba por propinarle un puñete a Micky y fue entonces que Mikan intervino colocándose delante de Micky.

-¡Basta! –grita Mikan enojada. Sentía que el dolor de su cabeza era más intenso, comenzaba a ver borroso y ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Miró a Natsume y este estaba totalmente enojado y furioso con Micky- ¿Qué pretenden solucionar con esta pelea? Ustedes…

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Natsume muy preocupado cuando ve a Mikan desvanecerse en el suelo. Tocó su frente y su preocupación aumentó. Trató de colocar con ayuda de Rui a Mikan en su espalda- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

-Hoy está cerrada –dice Rui muy preocupado porque no sabía dónde llevar a Mikan.

-Se supone que la enfermería debería estar abierta –dice Natsume desesperado- ¿Qué pasa con este colegio?

-¿Dónde la llevamos? –pregunta Micky mirando a Natsume. Él no sabía que Mikan estaba con fiebre, esto realmente le sorprendió porque en la mañana estaba actuando normal. De pronto vio a Natsume correr muy desesperado hacia la puerta- ¡Natsume! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Natsume!

Natsume comenzó a correr aprovechando que no había nadie cuidando la puerta del colegio, salió y siguió corriendo. Comenzaba a sentir mucha culpa por lastimar demasiado a Mikan y aunque no quería admitirlo, todos tenían razón. La lluvia no era dificultad para Natsume, él siguió corriendo y aumentó su velocidad cuando sintió el cuerpo de Mikan aun más caliente. Realmente estaba muy preocupado, siguió corriendo y aunque recordó haber besado a otras chicas e incluso a Karin, el beso que más le gustó fue el de Mikan. Por fin se detuvo cuando vio un hospital, ingresó rápidamente y llamó muy desesperado a los doctores, pidió auxilio a gritos para que atendieran a Mikan.

Mikan estaba siendo atendida, mientras que Natsume daba vueltas y vueltas en la sala de espera. No podía creer que amara tanto a Mikan que ese rencor y enojo que sentía había desaparecido de su corazón en el instante en que la vio desvanecerse en el suelo. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo muy desesperado. En su mente le vino aquel recuerdo en el que por primera vez vio a Mikan y es que ella cambió totalmente su carácter tan frío.

Horas después, sus amigos llegaron corriendo al hospital y es que no podían llegar antes porque tenían prohibido salir del colegio hasta la salida y encontraron a Natsume aun esperando en la sala.

-¿Cómo está Mikan? –pregunta Micky muy preocupado. Esperaba que su salud no empeore, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que Natsume había corrido tantas cuadras para traer a Mikan en el hospital.

-Aun no dice nada el doctor, pero… -dice Natsume levantándose de su asiento, se acercó a Micky y le miró muy serio porque aun no lo perdonaba por lo que había dicho de Mikan - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si lo que te dije, te tiene tan molesto… lo siento –dice Micky bajando la mirada. Él dijo todas esas cosas de Mikan para provocar a Natsume y así pueda reaccionar, pero no sabía que Natsume lo golpearía.

Natsume seguía muy molesto, él no perdonaba tan fácilmente y menos quería volver a ver a Micky cerca de Mikan. Siguió caminando por el pasillo, mientras que sus amigos seguían esperando. Cada uno estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Mikan, no entendía por qué Mikan había venido al colegio si estaba con fiebre. A pesar de que ella siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez había llegado muy lejos. Natsume se estaba volviendo loco sin saber de Mikan, quería estar con ella, pero no podía. Siguió dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que un doctor se dirigió a él.

-Mikan se encuentra mucho mejor –dice el doctor sonriendo- Pueden llevarla a su casa. ¿Quién de ustedes lo hará?

-Yo lo haré –dicen Natsume y Micky a la vez, ambos estaban preocupados por ella.

-Tú no quieres ver más a Mikan, ¿cierto? –dice Micky mirando a Natsume, él quería llevar a Mikan a su casa porque sabía que Natsume aun estaba enojado, aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro porque él también estaba preocupado- Así que te estoy haciendo un favor.

-¡No necesito de tu lástima! –grita Natsume jalando el polo de Micky, este tampoco tenía miedo. Natsume no soportaba ver más a Micky y a pesar de lo que pasó con Mikan, no estaba dispuesto a entregársela- Tú ya terminaste con Mikan, así que mantente alejado de ella.

-Pero si tú dijiste… -dice Micky muy serio. Empujó a Natsume muy fuerte, no sabía que provocarlo ayudaría a que Natsume por fin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Esto…–dice el doctor esperando, quería que alguien le respondiera, pero cada uno estaba en su mundo y ni caso le hacían- ¿quién de ustedes va a llevar a la señorita a su casa?

-Cambié de opinión –dice Natsume acercándose más a Micky- Desde ahora… ¡No quiero verte cerca de ella y menos quiero que la mires! Si intentas quitarme a Mikan, yo no respondo de lo que te pueda suceder. ¿Me escuchaste?

-¡Cálmate, Natsume! –grita Rui muy serio. Sentía que estaba a punto de crearse una pelea entre Natsume y Micky. Si antes fue difícil separarlos, ahora sería imposible- Estamos en el hospital.

-Micky… –grita Near mirando a su amigo, no quería volver a ver una pelea, porque si Natsume cumple su advertencia, Near se vería obligado a intervenir y ahí sí que se armaría una gran pelea entre ellos- ¡ya déjalo!

-Chicos, ¿quieren que Mikan vuelva a enfermarse? –dice Bori acercándose a sus amigos. Ella les miraba muy seriamente porque se preocupaban más por quién se queda con Mikan que por su salud- No les entiendo, están discutiendo por algo que Mikan debe decidir.

-Además, ella ya tomó su decisión y deben respetarla –dice Suki mirando a sus amigos, se sentía al igual que Bori- Eso te incluye a ti, Micky.

-Esto…–dice el doctor esperando, quería que alguien le respondiera, pero cada uno estaba en su mundo y ni caso le hacían- ¿quién de ustedes va a llevar a la señorita a su casa?

- Prométeme que no te vas a acercar a Mikan –dice Natsume muy serio, no quería escuchar a nadie solo quería conversar con Micky y aclara ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Micky acercándose a Natsume- ¿Tienes miedo de que se enamore de mí?

-¿Por qué no nos hacen caso? –dice Bori en voz baja, no pensaba que ellos fueron tan tercos.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no compiten en el concurso de baile que se realizará mañana? –dice Rui sonriendo, debía aprovechar este momento para explicar lo del concurso de baile. No entendía por qué Micky actuaba de esa manera si él quería ayudar y en realidad no lo estaba haciendo- Quien gana tendrá como recompensa el beso de Mikan y no en la mejilla… sino en los labios… ¿escuchaste bien, Natsume? ¡Labios!

-¿Quién fue el idiota que organizó esa tontería? –pregunta Natsume molesto, no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de que besen a Mikan.

-Bueno… el idiota soy yo –dice Rui acercándose a Natsume. Le molestó mucho que le llamara de esa manera, porque él solo intentaba hacer que Mikan y Natsume se reconcilien- Pero en fin… ¿van a entrar?

-Sí –dicen Natsume y Micky mirándose el uno al otro con ojos penetrantes y llenos de furia.

Tanto Natsume como Micky se miraban con ojos de furia, ambos se enfrentaban una vez más para ganar el beso de Mikan. Ni uno estaba dispuesto a rendirse o dar un paso al costado. El resto de sus amigos comenzaban a retroceder al ver las miradas penetrantes de los dos jóvenes retándose el uno al otro y es que el ambiente se ponía más tenso de lo normal. De pronto escucharon una voz, voltearon y el doctor estaba echando chispas y ni uno entendía por qué estaba tan enojado. Aunque su mayor sorpresa fue al ver al doctor cargando en sus brazos a Mikan, ella aun estaba durmiendo.

-No sé quién va a llevar a la señorita a su casa, así que… -dice el doctor muy enojado, porque había esperado mucho en el pasillo para que se decidan- ¡Decídanlo ahora mismo!

-¡Yo me haré cargo de ella! –grita Natsume muy serio.

Micky solo sonrío, al ver que Natsume por fin había reaccionado, esto le daba mucha felicidad porque jamás había tenido un rival como Natsume. Sentía que ahora Mikan va a ser muy feliz al lado del chico que ama. A pesar de que aun no superaba a Mikan, le tranquilizaba pensar que Natsume la protegerá de quien sea y de eso estaba seguro. Él no podía evitar estar tan contento por Mikan, sentía que ahora estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando veía a Mikan en la espalda de Natsume, este comenzaba a alejarse del hospital. Luego, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amigo Near pero no lo encontró, siguió buscando y vio que su amigo estaba besándose con una chica. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera aunque era típico de su amigo Near coquetear con cualquier chica.

-¡Qué linda parejita! –grita Suki muy feliz porque comenzaba a pensar que Natsume había perdonado a Mikan.

-Por cierto… -dice Rui acercándose muy serio a Micky, no entendía cuáles eran sus intenciones porque pensaba que Micky iba a ayudar- ¿Qué fue esa pelea de antes? Dijiste que ayudarías pero estoy llegando a pensar que…

-Hasta ahora estoy intentando ayudar, pero no lo hago por Natsume sino por Mikan –dice Micky acercándose a Rui, no le gustaba dar explicaciones de lo que hacía y menos a personas que aun no confiaba- Porque quiero que ella sea feliz, voy a hacer que ellos dos regresen.

-Micky… -dice Misaki muy triste, se acercó a Micky y este volteó a verla. Ahora sentía mucha admiración hacia Micky porque él estaba haciendo lo correcto y poniendo por encima la felicidad de Mikan.

-Por cierto… -dice Micky acercando su rostro hacia Misaki, ella comenzaba a sentirse muy nerviosa porque estaba a milímetros de los labios de Micky- ¿Qué me querías decir ayer en el hospital?

-Ah… -dice Misaki muy nerviosa, comenzó a retroceder inmediatamente porque sentía que aun no era el momento para decirle sus sentimientos. Además, sabía que si lo hacía ahora, estaba ssegura de que Micky le rechazaría porque aun amaba a Mikan- No era nada.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dime! –dice Micky insistiendo, no le gustaba que le oculten cosas. Además mientras más miraba a Misaki, sentía que ella no quería decirle algo muy importante- ¡Dime!

-¡Ya te dije que nada! –grita Misaki incómoda, no quería decirle nada porque si le decía, pueda que dejen de ser los mejores amigos y eso es lo que ella menos quería. Comenzó a alejarse e intentar salir del hospital para evitar que Micky vuelva a preguntarle- Nos vemos mañana.

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca… ¡cuéntame! –grita Micky corriendo hacia Misaki, se moría de la curiosidad por saber qué es lo que Misaki quería decirle.

Misaki siguió corriendo y Micky intentaba alcanzarla, no sabían lo que ocurriría en el futuro, pero por ahora son los mejores amigos. Misaki estaba tan contenta de que Micky siga siendo su mejor amigo y por ahora no quería decirle sus sentimientos porque quería conquistarlo. No sabía cuándo difícil sería, pero quería intentarlo hasta que llegue el momento en que ella se le declare y pueda que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Mientras tanto, Natsume seguía cargando a Mikan en su espalda, no sabía lo que iba a suceder mañana pero no quería rendirse contra Micky y menos iba a permitir que cualquier chico bese a Mikan. Por ahora solo quería protegerla, aun no pensaba en regresar con ella.

-Natsume… Natsume… -dice Mikan entre sueños, ella aun estaba dormida, pero estaba soñando con Natsume porque sentía un aroma tan dulce. Sin embargo, solo era un sueño y unas lágrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas- Lo siento.

- Te prometo que todo se va a solucionar –dice Natsume en voz baja, mientras seguía caminando. No sabía si Micky bailaba bien, pero él no era el único que iba a competir, había más chicos que de seguro van a querer besar a Mikan- Definitivamente voy a ganar… eso te lo garantizo.


	28. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 27**

**TODO DEPENDE DE NATSUME**

Aun seguía lloviendo y el cielo estaba completamente nublado. Las luces de un cuarto se encendieron y a través de las ventanas, una chica caminaba dando vueltas y vueltas. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nerviosa y confundida pero no podía retroceder porque la decisión ya estaba tomada. Abrió su ropero, miró cada prenda que tenía y de entre ellas escogió una falda rosada, un polo blanco, unas botas rosadas y un abrigo blanco que llegaba a su rodilla. Una vez lista, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a peinarse, quería sujetarse su cabello, pero recordó que a Natsume le gusta mucho que su cabello esté suelto, así que lo dejó así.

Cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su desayuno preferido. Corrió rápidamente hacia la silla y comenzó a beber su soya. A pesar de que sonreía mientras bebía, ella estaba muy preocupada por el concurso de baile, tenía miedo de que otro participante ganara porque no sabría qué hacer. Comenzó a comer su pan, dio el primer bocado y siguió pensando, aun se preguntaba cómo fue que llegó a su casa si estaba con fiebre. Apenas podía recordar la pelea que había entre Micky y Natsume.

-Hija… -dice la mamá de Mikan acercándose a su hija. Comenzó a tocar su frente y sonrió porque ya se encontraba mejor- ¡Qué bueno! Estás mejor.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasó ayer? ¿Cómo llegué a casa? –pregunta Mikan mirando a su mamá, tenía dudas y quería aclararlas.

-Te trajo Natsume –dice la mamá de Mikan bebiendo un vaso de soya.

-Entiendo –dice Mikan dando otro bocado a su pan, estaba tranquila y calmada pero cuando recordó lo que su mamá le dijo, escupió todo lo que había comido. No podía creer que Natsume la había traído si estaba molesto con ella y además, habían tenido una fuerte discusión- ¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible porque Natsume está molesto conmigo y además, parece que me odia.

-Pues yo no lo creo -dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo, ella había visto cómo estaba Natsume cuando trajo a casa a su hija. Además, no creía que Natsume odiaba a su hija porque la cara que tenía significaba otra cosa- Natsume estaba muy preocupado por ti e incluso se quedó cuidándote toda la noche y fue él quien preparó el desayuno.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Mikan muy feliz, no pensaba que Natsume se preocupara tanto por ella. Solo escuchar que Natsume estuvo a su lado toda la noche, le hizo tan feliz. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar por todas partes a Natsume, quería verlo y abrazarlo- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquila –dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo. Había anhelado tanto ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hija- Él se fue en la madrugada, pero no te ilusiones porque Natsume aun tenía esa mirada fría.

-Tienes razón. Nada ha cambiado –dice Mikan muy triste. Sabía que Natsume no es de perdonar tan fácilmente y menos que le haya engañado con Micky. Sin embargo, por lo menos sentía un poquito de felicidad al escuchar que Natsume se preocupa por ella- Pero… ¡No me voy a rendir!

Mikan terminó su desayuno, cogió su mochila y salió de su casa. Se quitó su abrigo, lo guardó en su mochila y comenzó a correr. La lluvia no cesaba y Mikan seguía corriendo, no quería llegar tarde a clases. Siguió corriendo y mientras lo hacía, pensaba que conforme pasaba el tiempo, amaba mucho más a Natsume porque él era el único que podía borrar todo aquello que antes sentía por Micky. No sabía cómo es que Natsume lo hacía, pero estaba tan feliz de que él se preocupara mucho por su salud. Por fin se detuvo cuando vio su colegio, comenzó a respirar varias veces para recuperar su respiración. Levantó la mirada y no había nadie en el patio, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos para comenzar las clases, así que comenzó a correr, subió las escaleras e ingresó a su salón. Estaba muy agotada, miró a sus amigos y estos le saludaron desde su asiento. Miró a Natsume y este estaba durmiendo, le extrañaba que Natsume no tomara tanta importancia a sus estudios, pero aun así quería estar cerca de él. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Karin pero quería estar al lado de Natsume, así que se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Karin mirando su cuaderno.

-Por favor, por esta vez… ¿puedes cederme tu lugar? –dice Mikan inclinando su cabeza, esperaba que Karin le ayude. Ella pensaba que Karin tenía su propia manera de ayudar a las personas, porque si no fuera por Karin, ella no habría aceptado ser la recompensa- Por favor.

-No tengo ningún problema –dice Karin cerrando su cuaderno. Ella sentía que algo muy bueno estaba a punto de pasar. Se levantó de su asiento y cogió su mochila, no mostraba ninguna expresión- Además, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy es un gran día. Así que desde hoy, este es tu lugar.

-Gracias –dice Mikan muy feliz. Abrazó muy fuerte a Karin, estaba tan agradecida con ella- Eres mi mejor amiga.

-1…2… -dice Karin contando, no le gustaba que le abracen porque aun no se acostumbraba. Cuando Mikan se apartó inmediatamente, Karin se acercó a Mikan y le acarició el cabello- Desde hoy seremos amigas y cualquier problema que tengas, estaré ahí para ayudarte.

-Karin eres increíble –dice Mikan sonriendo porque había encontrada una amiga en quien confiar. No sabía por qué pero sentía un gran cariño hacia ella, algo que le unía con Karin y no solo como amiga. No entendía por qué pero sentía como si ya la conociera.

Karin se alejó de su asiento y fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Near, este le miraba con una sonrisa muy pícara. Ella ni siquiera tomó en cuenta a Near, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. De pronto sintió que alguien se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, volteó y Near estaba cogiendo su cintura, esto no le agradó para nada a intentó apartarse pero Near seguía acercándose a ella entonces Karin volteó y jaló su corbata, por poco y lo ahorcaba.

-Será mejor que no hagas ningún movimiento –dice Karin muy seria, tenía unos ojos sumamente penetrantes y no solo eso sino que podía ver a través de las personas su verdadera identidad, aquella que intentan ocultar con una apariencia falsa- No juegues conmigo porque te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué pasa, lindura? –pregunta Near acercándose más al rostro de Karin, ella seguía sin mostrar una expresión porque cualquier chica se sonrojaría, pero ella no lo hacía. Comenzó a pensar que algo andaba mal con Karin, pero no se rindió- ¿Me tienes miedo?

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a coquetear con otras chicas? –pregunta Karin muy seria, comenzó a soltar la corbata de Near porque no quería tener problemas. No quería que la molestaran pero Near había pasado su límite- ¿Hay algo de tu pasado que tanto temes descubrir? ¿Es por esa razón que ocultas tu verdadera identidad?

-¿Qué sabes? –pregunta Near sorprendido. Comenzaba a temblar y sus nervios eran notorios porque sentía que Karin sabía muchas cosas que él desconocía. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que tenía razón en que ocultaba su verdadera identidad- Hablas como si lo supieras todo.

-Yo sé muchas cosas de ti –dice Karin mirando su libro, no quería llegar a esto pero Near le provocó- Cosas que tú hasta ahora estás investigando como tu madre. Sin embargo me sorprende que hayas mentido a tu amigo con respecto a tus padres. ¿Dónde está aquella confianza?

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunta Near confundido y muy sorprendido. No entendía por qué ella sabía todo. Aunque lo que más le importaba era su madre- ¿Sabes dónde está mi madre?

-Están investigando ese tema –dice Karin volteando la página de su libro- Si quieres saber todo, te lo diré, pero con una condición.

-¿Qué condición? –pregunta Near muy confundido. Solo quería saber dónde está su madre así que estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier condición con tal de encontrar a su mamá.

-Que estés bajo mis órdenes -dice Karin muy seria- y… no solo eso, me vas a ayudar en todo.

Karin cerró su libro, volteó y miró a Near, este le miró muy serio porque no sabía quién era realmente Karin y menos entendía por qué actuaba de esa manera. Karin siguió leyendo su libro mientras la profesora enseñaba. Mientras que Near no dejaba de mirarla, no entendía por qué sabe muchas cosas de él.

Micky aun seguía pensando en Mikan, cada vez más le era difícil olvidarla. Siguió mirando la pizarra y a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse, su mente estaba en Mikan. Quería olvidarla y sacarla de su mente para así poder ver a Mikan como cualquier chica, volteó y miró a Mikan, ella no podía apartar su vista de Natsume. Le dolía mucho lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, volteó y un abrazo le sorprendió, no sabía por qué lo hizo o qué intenciones tenía. Intentó apartarse de inmediato y cuando lo logró vio caer unas lágrimas de los ojos de Misaki, esto verdaderamente le sorprendió mucho.

-¿Qué pasa, Misaki? –pregunta Micky acercándose a Misaki. No entendía por qué lloraba y menos el motivo por el que le abrazó. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de Misaki- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Micky me duele verte así –dice Misaki muy triste. Por fin comprendió que estaba enamorada de Micky, tanto que quería verlo sonreír- Te escondes tras una sonrisa falsa.

-Creo que estás pensando demasiado -dice Micky sonriendo. Intentaba ocultar aquello que sentía para evitar que Mikan se preocupe y así sonría junto con el chico que verdaderamente ama. Comenzó a leer su libro intentando sonreír- Deberías de preocuparte por ti misma.

-¡Soy tu amiga! –grita Misaki muy molesta porque no le gustaba que Micky le ocultara cosas. Comenzó a jalarle de la camisa a Micky y este se quedó sorprendido al ver las lágrimas de Misaki deslizarse en sus mejillas- ¿No me tienes la suficiente confianza? ¡Puedes contarme todo!

-Lo siento –dice Micky bajando la mirada, no podía creer que Misaki lo conociera tan bien. Estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Misaki, no pensaba que ella se preocupara tanto por él y menos que estuviera llorando por él- Me descubriste. Tienes razón, estoy intentando sonreír para que Mikan no se preocupe por mí y…

-Micky, esto… -dice Misaki apartándose más de Micky, no quería que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos así que evitó mirarlo. Sentía que si lo mirara, iba a volver abrazarlo - ¿Vas a participar en el concurso de baile?

-No es necesario que participe -dice Micky muy serio. Él pensaba que si participarían los alumnos del colegio, no había problema en que Natsume ganara y así nadie excepto Natsume podría besar a Mikan- Natsume va a ganar.

-Micky eres el chico que toda chica quisiera tener –dice Misaki sonriendo. Se acercó un poco a Micky y acarició su cabello. Por ahora sentía que era la único que podía hacer- Me gustaría ayudarte y hacerte sonreír una vez más.

Misaki aun estaba triste porque sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Micky y eso le dolía mucho. No podía creer que se haya enamorado de Micky, siempre pensaba que jamás se enamoraría, pero desde que Micky se convirtió en su mejor amigo comenzó a surgir sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él y que ahora es más difícil controlarlos. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando estaba cerca de Micky, pero se calmaba cuando Micky miraba a Mikan y un intenso dolor abarcaba su corazón.

Natsume aun seguía durmiendo, estaba recostado en su mesa y sus manos apoyadas en su cuaderno. Tenía mucho sueño y esto se debía a que no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Sentía que era mejor descansar ahora ya que el concurso de baile iniciará a partir del recreo. De pronto sintió un leve empujoncito en su brazo, comenzó a despertar, volteó y Mikan le hacía señas que él no entendía en absoluto. Levantó la mirada y vio a la profesora en frente de él.

-En el colegio se viene a estudiar y no a dormir –dice la profesora molesta porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Tenía un plumón de pizarra en sus manos y lo estrechó hacia Natsume- Ahora como castigo, vas a resolver el ejercicio que está en la pizarra.

Natsume se levanta inmediatamente de su asiento con una mirada seria y fría, miró a todos sus compañeros reírse y sin decir una palabra, coge el plumón de pizarra y comienza a resolver el ejercicio sin dificultades. Él no tenía problemas porque la clase que estaban haciendo ya lo había estudiado en las vacaciones, así que para él era cosa fácil y sencilla. Cuando terminó de resolver, miró a sus compañeros y estos estaban sorprendidos, la sonrisa que tenían había desaparecido. Se acercó al pupitre de la profesora y dejó el plumón de pizarra en él. Miró a la profesora y siguió caminando hacia su asiento para luego volver a dormir.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna ni la profesora se atrevió a cuestionarlo cuando dieron por correcto el ejercicio. Lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que Natsume seguía durmiendo y ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntar si el ejercicio estaba bien. La menos sorprendida fue Mikan porque ella sabía que Natsume era demasiado inteligente ya que antes había tomado cursos particulares.

La profesora continuó con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado cuando de pronto tocó la campana, dando por finalizada las clases y marcando el inicio del concurso de baile. Algunos chicos comenzaron a cambiarse y nuevos jóvenes ingresaban al colegio. El patio estaba totalmente limpio y el estrado estaba decorado, había una silla especial en la que se ubicará Mikan.

Natsume estaba listo, comenzó a caminar en dirección al estrado cuando de pronto se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de las chicas, volteó y miró a varios jóvenes ingresar al colegio. Comenzó a sorprenderse porque la mayoría de ellos eran cantantes, no entendía por qué vinieron al colegio. A su lado estaba Rui, él comenzó a sonreír al ver tantos cantantes porque jamás se había imaginado que Mikan fuera tan popular.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. No entendían por qué vinieron al colegio muchos cantantes si no había ninguna competencia.

-Ellos se inscribieron al concurso de baile y bueno… claro está –dice Rui sonriendo. Al principio no sabía si invitarlos, pero después pensó que sería mejor hacerlo así el concurso de baile sería más exitoso y no solo eso, sino un reto para cada participante. Aunque comenzó a pensar que no solo querían ganar sino esperaban algo más ya que no dejaban de mirar a Mikan- quieren besar a Mikan. Esto va a ser muy difícil, Natsume. Recuerda que es un beso en los labios… ¡labios!

¡Rui! –grita Natsume molesto, no podía creer que su amigo hiciera tal cosa.

-¿Si? –pregunta Rui mirando a Natsume.

-¡Date por muerto! –grita Natsume muy serio. No le agradaba en absoluto la presencia de esos cantantes y menos podía soportar que alguno de ellos bese a Mikan. Solo imaginarlo, le daba ganas de golpearles a todos.

Natsume estaba tan molesto que no podía controlarse, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a su amigo Rui por lo que acababa de hacer. Miraba a aquello jóvenes con mucho odio y esto aumentaba cada vez más cuando miró que ellos se acercaban a Mikan y lo que más le molesto es que Mikan no dejaba de sonreír con ellos. No le gustaba que Mikan sea tan amable con otros chicos pero era su manera de ser y si no fuera por eso, él no se había enamorado de ella. Comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de Rui porque quería practicar su baile y añadirle unos pasos que supere a sus rivales.

Había otro chico que no estaba nada contento con lo que estaba haciendo Rui. Pensaba que si participaban aquellos jóvenes, las probabilidades de que Natsume ganara eran pocas. Se acercó a Rui y le miró muy molesto y aunque su enojo no era solo por eso, sino porque esos jóvenes estaban coqueteando con Mikan. Apenas podía soportar que Natsume se quede con ella como para que otros chicos intenten quedarse con ella.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Rui muy extrañado porque Micky nunca le dirigía la palabra o se acercaba a él.

-¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el concurso de baile? –pregunta Micky muy serio, no iba a permitir que esos jóvenes besen a Mikan. Le molestaba que Mikan fuera tan dulce y amable con ellos, no le gustaba para nada lo que sus ojos veían- Ya quiero competir.

-Yo… pensaba que no lo ibas a participar –dice Misaki muy sorprendida porque Micky le había dicho que no iba a participar. No entendía lo que Micky intentaba hacer y menos por qué estaba tan molesto.

-No voy a permitir que esos tipos besen a Mikan –dice Micky muy molesto mientras miraba de lejos a Mikan sonreír con aquellos jóvenes. Solo verlos con Mikan provocaba que sintiera celos y no solo eso, sino que tenía ganas de golpearles a todos por atreverse a dirigirle la palabra a Mikan y lo que más le molestaba era que Mikan les haga caso- y… menos que la toquen. ¿Es que acaso no saben hacer otra cosa?

-Micky… está celoso –dice Misaki en voz baja para que Micky no la escuche. Estaba muy triste porque todo lo que decía Micky era por celos. Solo escucharlo provocaba que le doliera su corazón. Ella comprendía a la perfección por qué todos los chicos se enamoraban de ella. Miró a Micky y este tenía una mirada muy seria y fría- Él aun ama a Mikan y es que ella es tan linda e inocente.

Aquellos jóvenes se acercaban más a Mikan, ella intentaba apartarse o inventar una excusa pero ellos no la dejaban ir a ninguna parte. Incluso querían besarla, pero Mikan lo impedía a toda costa. Unos se acercaban a darle un beso en la mejilla y otros un beso en la mano, Mikan comenzó a sentir muchos nervios. Si no fuera porque Rui mandó llamar a todos los participantes, ellos no la dejarían ir.

Mikan fue corriendo al estrado, comenzó a sentirse muy aliviada por apartarse de aquellos chicos. Se ubicó en su asiento junto con el jurado, intentó saludarles pero ni uno se atrevió a mirarle. Se sentía demasiado incómoda porque no podía conversar con nadie y mucha vergüenza porque llamaba la atención de sus compañeros. Comenzó a alejarse un poco de su lugar para estar junto a Rui y así sus nervios desaparecían. Desde el estrado pudo observar a Natsune, él lucía muy serio y concentrado. No pensaba que Natsume realmente iba a participar, esto fue una gran sorpresa para ella porque Natsume la odiaba o eso es lo que pensaba. No entendía por qué Natsume estaba participando si no tenía ningún motivo en especial para hacerlo.

Rui comenzó a encender la radio, colocó un CD y los participantes comenzaron a bailar. El género de la canción era hip hop. Cada uno de los participantes se enfrentaba a sus rivales e intentaban bailar lo mejor que podían. Micky y Natsume llamaban mucho la atención ya que añadían a su baile pasos muy difíciles de hacer. Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos porque había cuatro chicos que bailaban a su mismo nivel.

Las chicas no dejaban de gritar cuando los chicos bailaban y es que todos son muy lindos. La mirada seria de cada uno de los participantes es lo que llamaba la atención de las chicas y su manera de vestir era increíble. Ellas seguían gritando los nombres de los participantes para darles ánimos.

Cuando la canción se detuvo, se escogieron a los seis participantes que pasaran a la semifinal. El resto de los participantes se retiraron decepcionados por no poder ganar y principalmente por no besar a Mikan, voltearon a verla y Mikan se sintió muy incómoda. Entre los seis participantes calificados estaban Micky y Natsume. Ahora en definitiva la competencia se volvió más difícil porque iban a bailar individualmente.

Misaki estaba a un lado de la puerta del colegio observando bailar a Micky, no quería estar cerca de él porque sentía que iba a llorar. Además, sabía que Micky estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para proteger el beso de Mikan. Se sentía muy triste, sus ojos estaban rojos, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo porque todos la mirarían. Bajó la mirada y de pronto vio una sombre en el suelo, levantó la mirada y su sorpresa era tanta que aquellas mirada triste había desaparecido. Estaba por decir algo cuando Micky le jaló de la mano, no entendía cuál era su propósito y cuando por fin se detuvo estaba en el centro del patio. Quería irse o desaparecer del colegio, no le gustaba llamar la atención del público así que avanzó dos pasos pero se vio forzada a retroceder cuando sintió que la mano de Micky cogía la suya.

-Querías ayudarme, pues… -dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Misaki, ella intentaba apartarse pero Micky se lo impedía- esta es tu oportunidad.

-Pero… -dice Misaki un poco nerviosa. No entendía en qué podía ayudarle y lo que más le preocupaba era avergonzar a Micky porque ella no sabía bailar- ¿Qué tengo que hacer porque yo no sé bailar?

-Nada –dice Micky sonriendo. Él tenía una excelente idea para derrotar a sus rivales y así lograr competir contra Natsume. Miró a Misaki y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, tenía que hacer algo para calmar los nervios de Misaki así que se acercó a ella y le sonrió- Solo mírame a mí… porque soy yo el que va a hacer todo.

Misaki se queda quieta, no hace ningún movimiento y cuando la música comenzó, sus ojos estaban puestos en Micky y es como si sus nervios desaparecían a cada instante. Miró a Micky y este comenzó a rozar suavemente con su mano el brazo de Misaki. Misaki comenzó a sonreír cuando vio a Micky bailar alrededor de ella, era como si estuviera llamando su atención. Lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Micky cogió delicadamente su cintura, pues este intentaba bailar con Misaki de esa manera. Se sentía tan feliz porque Micky le sonreía y aunque ella no estaba bailando, sentía como si Micky le hiciera bailar.

Micky se apartó un poco de Misaki y le señaló con el dedo, avanzó inmediatamente hacia ella y cogió su mano. No podía evitar sonreír cuando veía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y para molestarla comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Misaki. Micky le miraba fijamente a los ojos y luego apartó delicadamente su mano, tocó su hombro y comenzó a bailar. Le agradaban mucho los gritos de las chicas, pero sabía que debía concentrarse así que siguió bailando. Le dio una vuelta a Misaki y la abrazó por detrás. Una vez más comenzó a apartarse y bailó mirando al público. Luego volteó y sonrió a Misaki, ella se sentía tan dichosa. Comenzó a bailar alrededor de Misaki , se inclinó al suelo y de inmediato dio un salto, se acercó a Misaki y bailó lo más cerca que podía con ella. La música estaba por terminar y Micky le dio un beso en la mejilla a Misaki, lo cual sorprendió a todas las chicas y en principal a Misaki.

-Eso fue… -dice Suki sorprendida, jamás había visto a alguien tener tanto talento en el baile. Desde que vio bailar a Micky, no apartó su mirada de él. No conocía esa parte tan dulce de él y menos la ternura que transmitía cuando bailaba- ¡Increíble! ¡Grandioso!

-Tienes razón –dice Bori sorprendida. Ella tampoco había apartado su mirada de él y es que recién se había dado cuenta. No podía creer que Micky bailara tan bien- Recién me doy cuenta de que Micky es muy lindo y la carita que tiene da ternura. Eso lo admito, pero en el baile… esos ojos. Si me bailara así, estoy segura de que me enamoraría de él inmediatamente.

-Si Rui te escuchara, se pondría celoso –dice Suki mirando a Bori. Ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de la apariencia de Micky, pero eso se debía a que él no demostraba tanto su belleza exterior porque siempre vestía extraño- Así que ni se te ocurra enamorarte de él.

-No te preocupes. Además… -dice Bori sonriendo. De lejos miraba a Misaki y podía notar claramente un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pueda que nadie se haya dado cuenta porque Misaki intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos- hay una chica que está enamorada de él.

-¿Quién? –pregunta Suki confundida y aunque un poco ansiosa por saber quién era la afortunada de tener a un chico como Micky- ¿Mikan? No lo creo porque ella está enamorada de Natsume.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo –dice Bori sonriendo. Sentí que si le decía iban a molestar a Misaki y ahí sí que Micky se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Misaki. Por lo menos quería esperar a que Misaki confiese sus sentimientos a Micky- Debes darte cuenta por ti misma.

Suki no estaba contenta con la decisión de Bori, no entendía por qué no le decía el nombre de la persona que está enamorada de Micky. Sentía mucha curiosidad pero no tenía opción más que rendirse. Miró a los demás participantes bailar, no podía creer que todos fueran sorprendentes. A veces le daba gusto no ser parte del jurado porque le era muy difícil elegir al ganador. No podía apartar su mirada de los participantes porque bailaban espectacular. Aunque eso es lo que le preocupaba porque Natsume tendría probabilidades de perder. Cuando por fin le tocó el turno a Natsume, Suki se acercó más para ver el baile de Natsume.

Natsume se inclinó al suelo y se levantó de inmediato cuando escuchó la música. Avanzó unos pasos y daio la media vuelta, comenzó a bailar y retrocedió para dar un salto. Volvió al centro del patio y se inclinó lentamente hasta el suelo. Luego sus manos hicieron un movimiento circular, bailó en círculo y retrocedió dando saltos hacia atrás. Se acercó al público y agitó su casaca ligeramente, volteó y señaló con el dedo a las chicas. El viento agitaba su cabello y más cuando saltaba, esto sorprendió a las chicas porque no dejaban de gritar y hasta miles de chicas bajaban del tercer piso para verlo más de cerca. Natsume se arrodilló al suelo y se levantó en menos de segundos para levantar su mano derecha. Siguió bailando y cuando la música estaba por terminar, retrocedió, dio media vuelta, inclinó la cabeza y levantó su mano derecha al cielo.

Las chicas no dejaban de gritar cuando vieron a Natsume y es que era la primera vez que lo vieron bailar. Cada una de ellas tenía mucha envidia a Mikan porque Natsume solo le quería a ella. Pero el solo verlo de cerca era suficiente. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el jurado, querían saber quiénes eran dos participantes que quedaron calificados para competir en la final. Intentaron acercarse más para escuchar los resultados y cuando por fin el jurado mencionó a los participantes, sus gritos alborotaron el patio.

-Bien hecho, Natsume –dice Bori muy contenta. Pensaba que Natsume no iba a calificar porque los demás participantes también eran increíbles. Estaba muy contenta con el resultado pero aun no podía gritar de felicidad- Sin embargo, Natsume todavía puede perder porque Micky es su rival.

-¡Felicidades, Micky! –grita Misaki muy feliz. Aun no podía olvidar el beso en su mejillas y es que eso realmente le sorprendió. No podía evitar sonrojarse cuando recordaba aquel beso, pero intentaba calmarse para que sus amigas no se den cuenta ya que estaban a su lado.

-¡Suerte a los dos! –grita Suki. Estaba muy emocionada porque los dos son muy talentosos en el baile. No sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero lo único que deseaba es que diviertan.

-Bueno… Natsume y Micky están a punto de com… -dice Rui muy serio. Esperaba que su amigo gane porque de lo contrario Micky va a besar a Mikan y eso no puede pasar. Siguió hablando cuando vio una mano levantándose.

-¡Me retiro! –grita Micky levantando su mano. Volteó y miró a Natsume, este estaba muy sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar. Micky sintió que ya hizo demasiado, le dolía mucho su corazón porque ahora debía olvidar a Mikan, a la chica de la cual se enamoró desde a primera vez que le vio- Ya hice demasiado. Ahora la felicidad de Mikan está en tus manos, Natsume.

Micky retrocede y comienza a caminar dejando a un lado todos los recuerdos hermosos que tenía con Mikan. Sus ojos estaban rojos, quería llorar pero evitaba mostrar su debilidad ante los demás. Siguió caminando y cada paso que daba representaba un inmenso dolor en su corazón que iba aumentando. Estaba a un metro de la puerta del colegio cuando escuchó unos pasos correr detrás de él, volteó y un abrazo sorpresivo que no se lo esperaba estaba cerca de él. Cuando se apartó vio caer unas lágrimas de los ojos de su princesa. Micky la miró a los ojos, no podía creer que estuviera llorando por él. Su atención estaba en ella, no miraba a nadie ni siquiera a una sombra que estaba oculta tras la pared observando todo y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Micky intentando sonreír. Él también sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, pero aun así evitaba llorar para no preocupar a su princesa. Saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y comienza a secar las lágrimas de su princesa- No hay motivo en especial para llorar. Más bien ve con Natsume.

-Gracias –dice Mikan entre lágrimas- Eres un gran chico. Siempre te has preocupado por mí, has intentado hacerme sonreír y me cargaste en tu espalda cuando estaba lesionada.

-Mikan… -dice Micky sorprendido- No tienes por qué…

-Claro que debo hacerlo porque yo llegué a quererte –dice Mikan llorando, no le gustaba que Micky fingiera ser fuerte con sus sentimientos- Siempre has intentado hacer que enamore de ti y cuando llega el momento en que necesito ser yo misma, me proteges al rendirte con tus sentimientos hacia mí. Gracias.

-Recuerda que siempre vas a estar en mi corazón –dice Micky sonriendo. Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir mucho mejor, se acercó a Mikan y le abrazó muy fuerte. Por el momento era lo único que podía hacer- Mikan.

Mikan no dejaba de llorar, le dolía mucho su corazón porque sin querer había lastimado demasiado a Micky. Por dentro estaba tan feliz de haber conocido a Micky y auqnue no sienta lo mismo que él, Mikan lo quería mucho. Sentía el aroma de Micky tan cerca de ella, quería apartarse pero Micky se lo impedía. No puso más resistencia porque comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos y el dolor que Micky estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. De pronto sintió que alguien jaló con fuerza su brazo logrando que Micky se apartara de ella. En el momento en que sintió una mano cerca de su brazo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, volteó y la persona que más quería estaba a su lado.

-Nat-su-me –dice Mikan sorprendida. No podía creer que Natsume los había seguido, realmente le sorprendió mucho. Aunque no le agradaba mucho cómo Natsume miraba a Micky, conocía esa mirada pero quería evitar ilusionarse- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por mi recompensa –dice Natsume mirando a Micky muy molesto. No le agradó en absoluto que Micky abrazara a Mikan, sabía el motivo por el que lo hizo, pero ese abrazo duró minutos. A lo menos iba a permitir que abrace a Mikan por unos segundos- ¡Micky! ¿No te ibas?

-Lo estaba haciendo –dice Micky muy serio. Entendía por qué Natsume se comportaba así, pero le molestaba que ni siquiera soporte un abrazo.

-Pues hazlo ahora –dice Natsume muy serio. Quería estar a solas con Mikan y conversar. Por más que le haya ayudado, seguía sin agradarle. Señaló con su dedo la puerta del colegio- Ahí está la puerta.

-No cambias –dice Micky molesto.

Micky dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Lo único que le alegraba era el abrazo porque era lo último que iba a hacer. Cuando por fin salió del colegio, sentía que ahora había perdido a Mikan para siempre. No sabía si estar feliz o triste porque ahora todo depende de Natsume. Siguió caminando y vio unas gotas de agua en el suelo, miró el cielo y este estaba nublado. Siguió caminando y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque recordaba que a Mikan le gustaba mucho la lluvia.

Mientras tanto, Natsume se acercaba a los labios de Mikan y ella cerró sus ojos. Natsume aun tenía abierto los ojos y cuando se acercó más pudo observar unas lágrimas caer de los ojos de Mikan. No entendía por qué estaba llorando, no quiso darle importancia así que se acercó y de pronto sintió un leve empujón, esto le apartó por completo de Mikan. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba llorando, tenía sus ojos rojos. No entendía nada, estaba confundido y a la vez muy sorprendido porque Mikan lo había empujado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Natsume muy serio.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan entre lágrimas. No podía besar a Natsume y aunque quisiera no lo iba a hacer. Aun sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, dio media vuelta intentando evitar a Natsume y no mirarlo a la cara- Aun duele.

Mikan salió corriendo del colegio y es que el dolor que había en su corazón era muy fuerte. No podía besar a Natsume porque sentía que aun había un muro entre ellos. No le importó la lluvia, solo siguió corriendo intentando borrar aquellas lágrimas, pero conforme corría, las lágrimas seguían saliendo. Desde un principio quería besar a Natsume, pero cuando él intentó acercarse, no pudo evitar recordar aquella discusión. Le dolía mucho las palabras de Natsume y más aun que él se besara con cualquier chica y con Karin. Siguió corriendo y cuando llegó a una esquina, se detuvo para descansar. Giró y encontró un parque, fue corriendo hacia una banca y comenzó a llorar.

La lluvia no cesaba y las lágrimas de Mikan se mezclaban con ella. Mikan estaba tan dolida con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, siguió llorando y miró una sombra en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Natsume ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Mikan estaba tan sorprendida, no podía creer que Natsume estaba al frente de ella. Se levantó de su asiento, cogió el pañuelo y lo lanzó al suelo, esto sorprendió mucho a Natsume.

-¡No necesito tu lástima! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas. No quería que Natsume la viera de esa manera y aunque no quería tratarlo de esa manera, debía hacerlo para que se vaya- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque quiero –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a Mikan y cogió muy fuerte el brazo de Mikan. No sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero no quería verla así. Cuando vio que Mikan intentaba apartar su brazo, se acercó más a Mikan y le miró muy molesto- ¿Por qué crees que participé en el concurso de baile? ¿Por qué crees que dormí durante la clase? ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?!

-No lo sé –dice Mikan muy triste. No entendía por qué Natsume decía todas esas cosas si la odiaba y tampoco entendía por qué quería besarla si él besó a todas las chicas que estaban en su cumpleaños.

-¡No soporto que esos cantantes te miren o se acerquen a ti y menos que te besen! –dice Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Mikan, no le importaba que ella se quejara del dolor porque estaba harto de que quieran aprovecharse de Mikan- No me gusta que mires a otros chicos. Quiero que me mires solamente a mí.

-Me estás lastimando –dice Mikan intentando apartar su brazo. Cuando Natsume por fin soltó su brazo, ella miró a Natsume- No te gusta que otros chicos me besen, pero… ¡tú sí puedes besar a cualquier chica! ¿Verdad?

-Lo hice porque tú estabas saliendo con Micky –dice Natsume muy serio. No pensaba que le explicaría todo a Mikan incluyendo sus sentimientos, pero no podía controlarse- En mi cumpleaños estabas por besar a ese idiota. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

-Natsume… -dice Mikan sorprendida. Sus dudas se aclaraban y el dolor que sentía desapareció en un instante. Jamás había escuchado a Natsume hablar de sus sentimientos. Por primera vez se sentía feliz- ¿Estás celoso?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! –grita Natsume acercándose a Mikan- Me hierve la sangre cuando te veo coquetear con otros chicos. He intentado olvidarte, pero… siempre estás en mi mente.

-Entonces… -dice Mikan sonriendo. Se aleja de Natsume y sube a la banca. Estaba tan contenta porque Natsume aun la amaba, no le importaba que los demás le vieran, pero debía hacerlo para disolver por completo el muro que había entre ellos dos. Respiró tres veces y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón- ¡Natsume! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Mucho! ¡Me gustas mucho!

Mikan estaba tan feliz porque ahora Natsume estaba a su lado, no le importaba que las personas se burlen de ella, solo quería estar con Natsume. Siguió gritando a todo pulmón sus sentimientos hacia Natsume, no dejaba de gritar. Cuando por fin se detuvo había muchas personas a su alrededor que la miraban. Sin embargo, solo había alguien a quien quería llamar su atención y era Natsume, este no podía evitar sonreír cuando escuchaba a Mikan.

-Natsume –dice Mikan inclinándose un poco. Comenzó a estrecharle su mano a Natsume, quería repetir aquellas palabras que Natsume antes había dicho- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Eso debería decirlo yo –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan, le sorprendía que ella tuviera atnatas energías para declarar su amor hacia él. Comenzó a recordar que él también se le había declarado en el mismo parque y ahora todo regresa como debería hacer.

Natsume se acercó lentamente hacia ella, no podía creer que a pesar de todo aun amaba a Mikan. Siempre admiraba el carácter que tenía Mikan para cambiar los sentimientos de las personas y mientras se acercaba venían recuerdos a su mente como la primera vez que se besaron y las múltiples veces que discutían por pequeñas cosas que no tenían mucha importancia. De pronto Mikan resbaló con las gotas de lluvia que había en la banca, entonces Natsume corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba sentada en su rodilla, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Mikan muy cerca de él y es que la había extrañado demasiado.

-¡Natsume! –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume, no pensaba que él llegara tan rápido a protegerla. Quería levantarse pero Natsume se lo impedía, volteó y miró a todas las personas. Comenzaba a sentir vergüenza porque todos la estaban viendo- ¿Eso significa que regresamos?

-Sí, pero… ¿puedes callarte? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan. No podía soportar más, estaba cerca del rostro de Mikan- He extrañado demasiado hacer esto.

Mikan le miró muy confundida, no entendía lo que Natsume intentaba decir y de pronto sintió el roce de los labios de Natsume. Realmente estaba sorprendida con lo que Natsume acababa de hacer, pero aun así estaba tan contenta de que regresaran. Miró a Natsume y este volvió a acercarse, entonces Mikan cerró sus ojos y sellaron con un beso cálido su amor. La lluvia aumentó cuando se besaron y las personas que estaban a su alrededor gritaron de felicidad. Mikan y Natsume siguieron besándose sin importarles la lluvia y es que ambos estaban contentos y felices porque volvieron a ser novios. El muro que había entre ellos dos desapareció por completo como una ráfaga de viento. Tanto Natsume como Mikan sonreían cuando se besaban y las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos.


	29. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 28**

**¿QUIÉN GANARÁ EL PERRITO O EL GATITO?**

Un día nuevo, un cielo anaranjado y un sol a punto de salir. El recuerdo de aquel beso aun se sentía en sus labios, las mejillas de Natsume aun sentían el roce en su piel y los ojos de Natsume eran tan profundos que ella podía sentir aquel sentimiento que los unía con mucha fuerza. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y es que estaba muy contenta de que el beso con Natsume fuera tan increíble, aunque la lluvia ayudó mucho. Quería seguir recordando aquel beso, pero de pronto el despertador comenzó a timbrar varias veces. Entonces abrió sus ojos lentamente, miró el techo de su cuarto y comenzó a sonreír. Se acercó al espejo y comenzó a peinarse dejando suelto su cabello. Quería estar linda para Natsume porque habían regresado, pensaba que era un sueño, pero algo la despertó y es que había comenzado a estornudar. No quiso darle tanta importancia y comenzó a alistarse. Una vez más se acercó al espejo, lucía una falda roja, un polo negro y unas zapatillas negras. Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de su cuarto, bajó apresuradamente de las escaleras y tomó su desayuno lo más rápido que podía.

-El agua está caliente –dice la mamá de Mikan sorprendida porque su hija intentaba beber despacio su maca- Te vas a quemar… ¿por qué estás tan apresurada en ir al colegio?

-Quiero ver a Natsume –dice Mikan muy contenta, quería abrazarlo y no apartarse de él. Por esa razón quería llegar temprano al colegio.

-¿Regresaste con Natsume? –pregunta la mamá de Mikan mirando a su hija, no sabía si era cierto pero quería aclarar sus dudas.

-¡Sí! –grita Mikan muy contenta. Lanzó su pan al suelo y ni cuenta se dio porque estaba tan feliz de regresar con Natsume. Miró a su mamá y ella también tenía la misma sonrisa que ella- ¡Regresé con el chico más lindo del colegio!

-Recuerdo que antes dijiste que nunca te enamorarías de Natsume, pero mírate ahora –dice la mamá de Mikan mirando a su hija, estaba contenta de que su hija por fin se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Natsume- Estás loquita por él.

-¿Loquita? –pregunta Mikan evitando mirar a su mamá. Ella recordaba claramente que la primera vez que vio a Natsume, lo juzgaba muy mal y es que le parecía muy presumido porque siempre quería que la gente lo mire. Pero cuando llegó a conocerlo, el concepto que tenía de él cambió radicalmente- Claro que no, pero me alegro de haber conocido a Natsume.

-Tú y Natsume son tal para cual –dice la mamá de Mikan mirando a su hija, no entendía por qué no admitía que estaba loquita por él. Por lo poco que conocía a Natsume, sabía que él también oculta sus sentimientos – Difícilmente expresan lo que sienten. Por cierto, el pan cuesta muy caro… ¿por qué lo lanzaste?

-¿Lo lancé? –pregunta Mikan confundida. Cuando vio a su mamá señalar con su dedo el suelo, volteó y miró un pedazo de pan. Comenzó a apenarse, no se había dado cuenta del pan. No podía evitar reírse cuando miraba la cara molesta de su madre- No me di cuenta, pero… ¡no cuesta caro!

Mikan no dejaba de reírse cuando veía la cara molesta de su mama, sentía mucho miedo pero aun así intentaba reír. No pudo soportar más, dejó de desayunar y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes para luego salir de su casa lo más rápido que podía. Cuando por fin cerró la puerta, sus nervios desaparecieron, miró a todos lados para ver si estaba Natsume, pero no lo encontró. Pensaba que Natsume ya no la acompañaría al colegio, pero aun así quería verlo. No sabía si funcionaría, pero debía intentarlo.

-Por favor, quiero verlo –dice Mikan mirando el cielo, cerró sus ojos. Esperaba que ocurra un milagro porque deseaba con todo su corazón ver a Natsume- Quiero estar junto a mi príncipe azul por el resto de nuestras vidas. Deseo que al abrir los ojos, el príncipe de mi vida, Natsume aparezca ante mí. Por favor… uno, dos, tres…

-¿Príncipe azul? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos. Él también quería ver a Mikan y era por eso que estaba esperando desde temprano, quería sorprenderla, pero fue él quien resultó sorprendido cuando escuchó a Mikan- ¿Tanto me amas?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan evitando por completo a Natsume. No pensaba que él apareciera y aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba tan contenta por ver a Natsume. Sin embargo, no quería mostrar su felicidad- Yo me refería a otro príncipe azul.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan. Él también estaba contento de ver a Mikan, pero quería molestarla. Así que intentó actuar como Mikan e imitar su voz- Yo escuché claramente que dijiste: "Deseo que al abrir los ojos, el príncipe de mi vida, Natsume aparezca ante mí"

Mikan intentaba apartarse porque se sentía muy avergonzada, no pensaba que Natsume le escuchara todo. No podía evitar sonrojarse, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus nervios eran cada vez más notorios. Comenzó a retroceder y de pronto sintió que la mano de Natsume cogía su mano. Volteó y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Natsume, esto le sorprendió mucho. Sentía que los brazos de Natsume rodeaban su cintura, estaba tan feliz porque por fin regresó con Natsume. Mikan correspondió al abrazo de Natsume y es que ella no podía resistirse porque el abrazo era diferente al que sentía con Micky. Los minutos pasaban y Mikan se acurrucaba en el pecho de Natsume, se sentía tan feliz de estar con él y es que su felicidad era tanta que no quería apartarse de Natsume.

-¡Ya está anocheciendo! –grita la mamá de Mikan. Ella estaba mirando desde la ventana a su hija, no pensaba que Natsume estaba afuera, pero se sentía muy feliz al ver a su hija- ¡Cuánto más van a estar abrazados!

-Mikan, ¿por qué me abrazaste de sorpresa? –dice Natsume apartándose inmediatamente de Mikan, ella le miró muy confundida. No pensaba que la mamá de Mikan los estaba viendo, estaba tan apenado- ¡Esto es tu culpa, Mikan!

-¿Mi culpa? –dice Mikan molesta. No esperaba que Natsume se comportara de esa manera, le molestaba que él le culpara de todo a ella- Mira quién lo dice. Fuiste tú el que me abrazó.

-¿Yo? –pregunta Natsume molesto. Se acercó más a Mikan, estaba dispuesto a desafiarla- ¿Quién dijo que quería verme? Además tú dijiste: "Deseo que al abrir los ojos, el príncipe de mi vida, Natsume aparezca ante mí" ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tonto! –grita Mikan furiosa. No podía creer que Natsume repitiera todo lo que ella había dicho porque de por sí para ella era tan vergonzoso- ¡Tonto!

-¿Tonto, yo? –pregunta Natsume desafiando a Mikan- Si fuiste tú la que no dejaba de abrazarme.

-Mejor sigo haciendo lo mío –dice la mamá de Mikan ocultándose tras la ventana. No quería verlos discutir, porque ya era una costumbre de ellos- Nos vemos.

-Mira quien lo dice –dice Mikan molesta- ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

-Mikan, ya se fue tu mamá –dice Natsume aliviado, esperaba que su mamá se fuera porque sabía que ella comenzaría a molestarlos. Miró a Mikan y ella no dejaba de insultarle, esto molestó mucho a Natsume. Le quitó la mochila y cogió su mano- Vámonos.

Natsume le jaló de la mano a Mikan, ella estaba confundida porque creía que Natsume estaba molesto con ella, pero al parecer solo estaba fingiendo. Natsume siempre era serio, pero cuando estaba con Mikan podía ser él mismo. Siguió caminando de la mano con Mikan, él también estaba contento de regresar con Mikan solo que no quería mostrarlo. Miró a Mikan y ella no dejaba de sonreír, esto le alegró mucho a Natsume. Hacía tiempo que ambos no iban juntos al colegio pero ahora están más felices que nunca. De pronto sintió que Mikan le jaló del brazo, volteó y ella sonrió. No sabía lo que pensaba Mikan, pero de repente ella comenzó a correr y Natsume comenzó a seguirla. Ambos fueron corriendo al colegio, no pensaba que Mikan fuera buena corriendo porque las cuadras que corría desde su casa al colegio eran mucho más que los alrededores del colegio.

Una vez que llegaron al colegio, Natsume y Mikan comenzaron a correr, subieron las escaleras e ingresaron al salón. Ni bien los vieron, sus amigos comenzaron a abrazarlos. Mikan estaba muy contenta de ver a sus amigos muy felices, aunque le sorprendía que Natsume aceptara sin problemas los abrazos de sus amigos. Cuando vieron a la profesora llegar, todos volvieron a sus asientos. Mikan se sentó al lado de Natsume, este estaba sorprendido porque la que debía estar a su lado era Karin, pero ella estaba sentada con Near. Decidió no darle mucha importancia porque estaba feliz de que Mikan vuelva a sentarse a su lado, miró la pizarra y comenzó a resolver los ejercicios en su cuaderno.

Mikan copió en su cuaderno el primer ejercicio, lo miró varias veces, luego cogió su lápiz y volvió a soltarlo porque no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo. No sabía qué hacer, miró varias veces y nada. Comenzó a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa, intentaba pensar en una solución para resolver el ejercicio, pero recordó que no era nada buena en matemática. Volteó y miró a Natsume, este resolvía cada ejercicio sin dificultades y lo que más le sorprendía es que estaba terminando el último ejercicio. Sentía mucha envidia de Natsume, porque él era demasiado inteligente. Quería pedirle ayuda, pero al verlo tan concentrado, no quiso molestarlo. Miró su cuaderno y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. No sabía cómo resolver el ejercicio, miró una vez más a Natsume y este estaba durmiendo. Mikan estaba tan molesta porque ella estaba sufriendo con el ejercicio, se acercó más a Natsume para pedirle ayuda con ojos llorosos.

-Olvídalo –dice Natsume apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. Cuando sintió que Mikan estaba cerca de él, sabía que ella quería pedirle ayuda, pero estaba tan cansado por resolver los ejercicios que simplemente no quería ayudarla- No pienso ayudarte y no funcionará tu táctica porque esos ojitos tuyos me dan más sueño.

-¡Idiota! –grita Mikan molesta, esperaba que Natsume le ayudara, pero por lo visto era imposible. Estaba por tirarle un puñete cuando Natsume le detuvo, esto molesto más a Mikan porque ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla. Pensaba que jamás iba a terminar de resolver los ejercicios, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea- Entonces… voy a pedirle a Micky que me ayude.

-¡Espera! –grita Natsume muy sorprendido. Estaba por cerrar sus ojos pero cuando escuchó lo que dijo Mikan, inmediatamente volteó a mirar a Mikan y ella estaba levantándose de su asiento. Entonces Natsume se apresuró a coger el brazo de Mikan logrando que ella vuelva a sentarse. No le agradaba en absoluto Micky, así que cogió el cuaderno de Mikan- ¿Qué ejercicio no puedes resolver? ¿El primero o el tercero?

-Todos –dice Mikan sonriendo. Quería seguir sonriendo a pesar de la mirada fría que tenía Natsume, sabía que le iba a gritar, pero pensaba que si sonreía, nada malo iba a pasar.

-Pensaba que eras tonta, pero no creí que tanto –dice Natsume indignado. No pensaba que Mikan era tan mala en matemáticas, pero aun así debía ayudarla porque de lo contrario iría al lado de Micky y estaba seguro de que él la ayudaría- Comienzo a pensar por qué te elegí como mi novia.

-Porque soy la única que puede soportarte –dice Mikan sonriendo. Pensaba que si Natsume le molestaba, entonces ella también podía hacerlo- No te gusta perder. A veces eres demasiado presumido, algunas veces arrogante, otras veces orgulloso y…

-Tú también eres demasiado orgullosa –dice Natsume muy serio. No le gustó mucho que Mikan mencionara sus defectos, aunque a la vez estaba sorprendido. Sentía que Mikan lo conocía muy bien, pero para provocarla se le ocurrió una idea- Ese día que te vestiste como chico…recuerdo que nuestra pelea se vio interrumpida, aunque está por demás decir que yo iba a ganar.

-Por favor… yo iba a ganarte, pero me contuve porque estabas lastimado –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume, no le gustaba que Natsume la considerara un oponente débil- Además puedo ganarte con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Me estás retando? –pregunta Natsume acercándose a Mikan.

-SÍ –responde Mikan mirando más de cerca a Natsume.

-Entonces… -dice Natsume acercándose más a Mikan, deseaba tanto pelear con ella y así divertirse como en aquellos tiempos- en la salida, vamos al parque.

Mikan y Natsume tenían miradas desafiantes. Ni uno de los dos era capaz de retroceder y menos aceptar su derrota y es que ambos eran demasiado competitivos. Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, ambos no apartaban la mirada del otro y es que ahora se miraban a los ojos. Era una situación muy incómoda para ellos y difícil de evitar. En el momento que ambos se acercaron habían olvidado por completo el reto ya que ahora solo existían ellos dos. Seguían mirándose a los ojos, luego miraron los labios del otro e intentaron acercarse. Natsume estaba por inclinarse a besar a Mikan cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de la profesora cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunta la profesora acercándose a Mikan y Natsume, ellos inmediatamente se apartaron y es que habían sido el centro de atención cuando estaban por besarse- Si quieren besarse…

-Lo sentimos –dice Mikan mirando a la profesora, se sentía tan apenada porque ella sabía claramente las reglas del colegio. Miró a Natsume y este lucía muy serio, no entendía cómo es que Natsume tomaba las cosas a la ligera. Volteó y miró a la profesora- Le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Yo no le veo ningún problema –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró su cuaderno y comenzó a verificar los ejercicios, esa actitud sorprendió a muchos de sus compañeros incluso a la profesora- Es normal que uno bese a su novia, ¿o me equivoco?

-Natsume… -dice Mikan muy molesta. No le agradaba la actitud de Natsume, así que intentó golpear levemente su codo para hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Esa no es manera de hablar a la profesora! ¡Discúlpate!

-Pero… -dice Natsume muy serio. Jamás se había disculpado y tampoco quería hacerlo. Miró a Mikan y ella le rogaba para hacerlo, Natsume no tenía opción más que disculparse y no solo lo hacía por Mikan sino también porque no quería que Mikan esté sola en detención. Se levantó de su asiento e inclinó la cabeza- Lo siento.

-Cuando se trata de Mikan, tu carácter cambia –dice la profesora sonriendo. A ella no le sorprendía que Natsume se comportara de esa manera porque siempre era así. Aunque le sorprendió mucho que obedeciera a Mikan- Les decía que no hay problema con que se besen, pero háganlo después de clases. Además hacen una linda pareja.

El resto de sus compañeros voltearon a ver a Natsume y a Mikan, ellos intentaban desviar las miradas porque se sentían muy incómodos al ser el centro de atención. Mikan y Natsume cogieron sus libros e intentaron cubrir su rostro con él, no sabían qué hacer para terminar con el momento tan incómodo que vivían.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una silla al caer, Micky no soportaba ver tanta felicidad y es que el dolor aun permanecía en su corazón. Solo verlos juntos, le provocaba tanto enojo así que intentó apartarse de todo. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo, volteó y se encontró con su rival. Su mirada se llenaba de dolor y furia al ver a su rival frente a él.

-Por lo de ayer… -dice Natsume muy serio. No le agradaba Micky pero aun así no quería deber favores a nadie. Lo único que esperaba es que no le pidiera que termine con Mikan porque no lo iba a hacer- lo que hiciste en el concurso de baile…

-Que te quede bien claro –dice Micky mirando a Natsume, no le agradaba ver a Natsume así que intentó acabar de una vez con la conversación- no lo hice por ti, sino por Mikan. Si te atreves a lastimarla o la veo llorar, no dudaré un instante en quitártela, así que…

-No pienso darte la mínima oportunidad de que te quedes con Mikan –dice Natsume mirando a Micky con ojos penetrantes. Quería agradecerle, pero comenzó a arrepentirse- Ella es mía, así que apártate de ella.

-¿Tienes miedo de que se enamore de mí? –pregunta Micky acercándose a Natsume, no quería conversar con él, pero el solo verlo, su enojo aumentaba.

-¡Oye! –grita Natsume molesto, se acercó a Micky y le jaló de la camisa. No soportaba que Micky tenga tanta confianza y menos iba a permitir que Micky se quede con Mikan- Si querías provocarme, lo lograste.

-Despreocúpate porque no pienso intervenir en tu relación con Mikan –dice Micky empujando a Natsume, este no podía desvanecer los celos que sentía. Sabía que había perdido contra Natsume desde un principio, pero simplemente no quería admitirlo porque el amor que sentía por Mikan era muy grande. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba más feliz que nunca ya que eso es lo que deseaba con todo su corazón. Volteó y miró a Natsume- Si yo terminé con Mikan es para verla sonreír. Si Mikan es feliz, yo también lo estoy. Al fin y al cabo, ambos buscamos que Mikan sea feliz, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas – dice Natsume muy serio. Le sorprendió mucho que Micky se haya enamorado tanto de Mikan, no pensaba que la amaba tanto al punto de rendirse con tal de que ella sea feliz.

Micky siguió caminando y cerró la puerta, el dolor aun permanecía en su corazón y es que ver a Mikan feliz con Natsume significaba mucho sufrimiento. Le dolía mucho que Mikan no corresponda a sus sentimientos, pero sabía que hay veces en que no todo era felicidad. Subió las escaleras y muchos recuerdos venían a su mente como los días que Mikan estuvo en su casa. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, subió apresuradamente las escaleras hasta que llegó a la terraza. Se detuvo un instante para recuperar sus energías, miró el cielo y bajó la mirada, unas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas.

Las clases continuaron sin problemas, Natsume enseñaba a Mikan a resolver los ejercicios y los repetía cinco veces cuando Mikan no entendía, lo cual era muy a menudo. Intentaba tener paciencia para enseñar a Mikan porque había veces en que se confundía por pequeñas cosas o porque calculaba mal las operaciones. No podía evitar reírse cuando Mikan golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa o cuando buscaba un lápiz porque su anterior lápiz se gastó por tajarlo demasiado. De pronto alguien llamó su atención cuando salió del salón y por lo visto lucía muy preocupada. Decidieron no tomarle demasiada importancia y siguieron estudiando.

Mientras tanto, Misaki comenzó a correr intentando encontrar a Micky porque no lo había visto desde hace una hora y estaba muy preocupada. Siguió subiendo las escaleras y buscó con la mirada los pasillos, pero sin noticia alguna. Cuando por fin llegó a la terraza, vio a Micky llorando, esto le hizo sentir una tristeza profunda en su corazón. No quería incomodar a Micky así que se ocultó tras la pared para observarlo o cuidarlo de lejos ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

-¡Mikan! ¡Me gustas mucho! –grita Micky entre lágrimas. Se arrodilla al suelo y grita a todo pulmón lo que siente. Estaba intentando sonreír hasta ahora, pero el dolor que sentía era más intenso conforme pasaban los días- ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti? ¡¿Por qué no puedo borrarte con solo un clic?!

-Micky… -dice Misaki llorando. Ella no podía creer que Micky realmente se haya enamorado de Mikan, pensaba que solo era una ilusión, pero era todo lo contrario.

-No solo me gustas. Mikan, te amo –dice Micky entre lágrimas. Golpeó muy fuerte con su mano el suelo, no le importaba que este sangrara porque comparado con el dolor que sentía, este era diminuto- ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¿Qué tiene Natsume que no tenga yo?

-Por favor… -dice Misaki llorando, no podía seguir viendo a Micky lastimarse a sí mismo. Avanzó un paso y Micky seguía golpeando su mano contra el suelo. Se acercó un poco más y vio manchas de sangre esparcidas en el suelo y muchas gotas de lágrima en él. No quería que siga lastimándose su mano así que corrió hacia él- ¡Detente! ¡Detente!

-Duele mucho, duele, duele… -dice Micky llorando. Recién acababa de experimental el dolor de una amor no correspondido. En su mente solo aparecían los recuerdos de Mikan, no podía olvidarse de ella. Quería seguir golpeando su mano contra el suelo, pero Misaki lo detuvo- Misaki…

-No sigas lastimando tu mano, por favor –dice Misaki llorando, no soportaba ver a Micky tan triste. Nunca se había imaginado ver sufrir tanto a Micky, cogió la mano herida de Micky y la apoyó en su mejilla. Las lágrimas de Misaki se deslizaban sobre la mano de Micky- No quiero verte así, por favor… ¡detente!

Micky no dejaba de llorar, entonces Misaki le abrazó muy fuerte. Él estaba tan dolido que no se atrevió a corresponder el abrazo de Misaki, solo sentía que ella lo abrazaba y era como si el dolor comenzara a desvanecerse lentamente. Sin embargo los recuerdos que tenía de Mikan con él era más fuertes y el dolor aumentaba cada vez más. Ni siquiera el abrazo de Misaki lograba calmarlo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era desaparecer todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. Las lágrimas de Micky no cesaban y el dolor crecía conforme pasaban los minutos. No le importaba en absoluto si lo estaban escuchando, solo quería pensar que estaba él en un mundo solitario intentando borrar aquellos recuerdos y sanar por completo su corazón.

Conforme pasaban las horas, Misaki estaba más triste porque jamás se había imaginado ver llorar a Micky y menos encontrarlo de esa manera. Le dolía mucho que Micky llore, sentí un gran dolor en su corazón. Cuando llegó el recreo, Micky estaba durmiendo sobre las piernas de Misaki, ella miraba la cara de Micky. Jamás había visto dormir a Micky y menos cerca de ella. Recién se había dado cuenta de que Micky tenía una cara muy linda y que da mucha ternura. Siguió mirando la cara de Micky y de repente algo le sorprendió y es que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido.

Mientras tanto, Natsume descansaba de enseñar a Mikan, no pensaba que fuera tan difícil enseñarla. Aunque no le hubiera gustado enseñarla, debía hacerlo para que Mikan no vaya al lado de Micky. Le extrañaba que Micky no estuviera presente, pensaba que iba volver, pero no fue así. Estaba por levantarse cuando muchas chicas se le acercaron y le entregaban cartas de amor, no tenía opción que aceptarlas porque era uno de los trabajos como cantantes. Una vez que aceptó las cartas, más chicas vinieron hacia él y le reglaban polos, camisas, chalinas y demás prendas que él pueda usar. Su mesa estaba repleta de muchas cosas, esto no le agradaba en absoluto pero debía recibir los regalos porque estaba seguro de que Mikan lo regañaría si trataba mal a una de las chicas. Volvió a su asiento y comenzó a leer cada carta, no podía evitar reírse porque cada una decía que le quería porque era muy lindo, aunque había otras que le solicitaba ser su esposo. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba guardando los regalos de Natsume en una bolsa.

Mikan no sentía celos porque era común en cantantes recibir cartas y regalos. Además, penaba que si no fuera por las fans, ellos no serían cantantes ya que se necesita de su ayuda para ser reconocidos. Comenzó a levantarse de su asiento para coger la mochila de Natsume y así guardar los regalos, cuando se vio interrumpida al verse acorralada de muchos chicos, estos le entregaron muchas cartas y regalos incluso chocolates. Había algunos que declaraban sus sentimientos a Mikan en ese preciso momento. No tenía más opción que disculparse con ellos porque estaba saliendo con Natsume. Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a leer cada carta, le hacía muy feliz leerlas porque decían muchas cosas de ellas que Natsume jamás se atrevería a decirlas. Estaba por leer la última carta cuando Natsume se la quitó y este comenzó a leer la carta.

-¡Natsume! ¡Mi carta! –grita Mikan intentando quitarle la carta. No podía creer que Natsume se comportara de esa manera porque no quería devolverle su carta- ¡Natsume!

-¿Quién escribió esta carta? –pregunta Natsume en voz alta y con una mirada fría. Miró a los que aun permanecían en el salón y ninguno dijo nada. No le agradó para nada lo que decía la carta y menos iba a permitir que Mikan reciba ese tipo de cartas- ¡Mírenme a la cara cuando les hablo! ¡¿Quién escribió la carta?!

-¡Natsume! ¿Qué te pasa? –dice Mikan molesta, no le gustaba que Natsume hablaba en ese tono a sus compañeros. Intentó calmarlo, pero era imposible. No entendía por qué actuaba de esa manera si solo era una carta- ¿Te molestas solo por una carta?

-Sí, estoy molesto –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba a la defensiva, ni uno pensaba retractarse- ¡¿Por qué deben escribirte cartas como esta?!

-Es solo una carta –dice Mikan molesta- Mis admiradores me escribieron esta carta con sus sentimientos y… ¡no voy a permitir que me quites esa carta!

Natsume se acerca a Mikan y le tira la carta, estaba tan molesto con ella que no quería hablarle. Miró a todos sus compañeros con un rostro muy serio y con ojos penetrantes, luego miró a Mikan y ella estaba recogiendo la carta del suelo. No sabía si era correcto molestarse con Mikan o molestarse consigo mismo porque Mikan no tenía la culpa de nada. Quería pensar las cosas claramente así que salió del salón a pasos apresurados y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Mikan no entendía por qué actuaba de esa manera si era solo una carta, le molestaba la actitud de Natsume. Estaba por leer la carta cuando Bori se la quitó, intentó quitársela pero Bori ponía mucha resistencia. Quería leer su carta, pero parecía que eso era imposible. Miró a Bori y ella también estaba molesta, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Se acercó a Bori para leer con ella la carta y de pronto aparece Suki quitándole la carta a Bori. Mikan comenzaba a enojarse porque no podía leer su carta, ya hasta le daba curiosidad saber lo que estaba escrito en esa carta. Ahora intentaba quitarle la carta a Suki, pero no podía. No sabía qué hacer así que volvió a su asiento, se puso a pensar sobre la actitud de Natsume. No le gustaba estar molesta con Natsume y de pronto aparecieron Suki y Bori a su alrededor. Mikan comenzó a leer la carta y se quedó sorprendida, comenzó a comprender por qué Natsume había actuado de esa manera. No podía creer que un admirador se expresaba de esa manera y es que la carta decía:

"_Mikan… te amo, estoy a tus servicios. Pídeme lo que sea y yo lo haré. Soy tu más grande fan… no entiendo por qué estás con Natsume. Quédate conmigo y te prometo que te haré feliz. Podemos pasar un día en mi casa. Por cierto vivo solo y de paso podríamos ir a mi cuarto. Al fin y al cabo yo puedo regalarte una noche ya que eres como todas las chicas"_

Mikan no estaba nada feliz con la carta pero en estos momentos solo le preocupaba Natsume así que salió corriendo de salón, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y siguió corriendo. Lo buscaba con la mirada por todas partes hasta que lo encontró caminando a la cafetería. De repente miró de lejos a unos chicos que estaban jugando fútbol, comenzó a pensar que no sería nada malo jugar con ellos. Sin querer se estaba distrayendo así que se apresuró a caminar y de pronto algo le sorprendió y es que un chico había lanzado la pelota en dirección a Natsume. Mikan comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar a Natsume y empujarlo, se sentía más aliviada al ver a Natsume bien. No le importó siquiera que la pelota le haya golpeado, solo le preocupaba Natsume, pero el dolor fue muy fuerte que acabó desmayándose.

Natsume se apresuró a levantarse del suelo, miró a Mikan con una cara muy preocupada, se acercó a ella y la cargó en sus brazos. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la enfermería, esperaba que no le haya pasado nada malo. El solo ver a Mikan inconsciente y no despertar era demasiado desesperante para Natsume. No quería que se lastimara, no entendía por qué Mikan lo protegía si él es quien debería protegerla a ella.

El chico que había lanzado la pelota estaba preocupado, no pensaba que traería consecuencias. Conocía a Natsume y sabía que él no perdona a nadie, aunque de por sí le extrañaba que Natsume no le dijera nada. No sabía qué hacer o decir para que Natsume le disculpe, siguió cogiendo la pelota con mucha fuerza esperando tener una idea para solucionar este problema. De pronto sintió escalofríos cuando vio a Bori acercándose junto con Rui y Suki. No le agradaba en absoluto la mirada de Bori, sentía un poco de miedo hasta que Bori le sorprendió con un puñete en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta el chico fritando su mejilla porque le había dolido mucho.

-Tú lastimaste a mi amiga, ¿verdad? –dice Bori molesta, se acercó un poco más al chico y le mostró su puño- Lo vas a pagar muy caro.

-Fue por casualidad –dice el chico retrocediendo. Realmente no quería lastimar a Mikan. Pensaba que ya era suficiente con lo que Natsume le iba a hacer como para los amigos de Mikan comiencen a defenderla- Yo intenté pasar la pelota a mi compañero, pero chocó con el poste y le llegó a Mikan.

-¿Piensas que soy tan tonta como para creerte? –pregunta Bori sonriendo. Ella no creía para nada que el chico lo hizo por casualidad. Además, si no tenía nada que ocultar, por qué estaba temblando- ¿Por qué tiemblas?

-Por tu mirada –dice el chico intentando retroceder- Tú das mucho miedo.

-Por fin alguien me da la razón –dice Rui sonriendo. No esperaba que fuera a encontrar a una víctima de Bori. Comenzaba a pensar que el chico estaba diciendo la verdad, así que cogió el brazo de Bori con el propósito de que acabe todo este malentendido- ¡Bori! ¡Vámonos!

-No, Rui… -dice Bori intentando apartar su brazo, pero Rui se lo impedía. Bori intentó acercarse más al chico, pero Rui intervenía- Solo déjame darle otro puñete y una patada por lastimar a mi amiga.

-¡Bori! –grita Suki mirando a Bori, no pensaba que su amiga se comportaría de esa manera. Además pensaba lo mismo que Rui, creía que el chico no tenía la culpa de nada-¡Déjalo así!

-Solo déjame darle un puñete –dice Bori intentando apartarse de Rui, no creí que Rui tuviera tanta fuerza como para oponerse a las decisiones de Bori- Por favor…

-El pobre está temblando de miedo. Además… ese chico no te está retando –dice Rui cogiendo el brazo de Bori con más fuerza- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¡Quiero venganza! –dice Bori molesta. No quería irse sin antes darle una lección al chico. Aunque por la mirada que tenía el chico, comenzaba a confiar en él. Sin embargo, se moría por pelear y como no podía pelear con Rui, intentó pensar que la mejor víctima sería aquel chico- Solo déjame tirarle un puñete.

-Con un puñete eres capaz de matarlo –dice Rui molesto. Comenzaba a entender por qué Bori estaba tan ansiosa en querer vengarse. Sabía que todo era un cuento de Bori, pero tampoco iba a permitir que lastime ese chico ya que él no tenía la culpa de nada- Además… ¿quieres vengarte?

-Sí –dice Bori sonriente.

-Venganza… ¡Te voy a dar a ti! –dice Rui jalando de la mano a Bori. A pesar de la resistencia que ponía Bori, Rui le llevó a la fuerza- Te pasas, Bori. Te conozco tan bien que no soportarías perder a un oponente para pelear.

-Disculpa a mi amiga –dice Suki inclinando su cabeza. No entendía por qué Bori le gustaba tanto pelear, pero en fin debía disculparse con el chico. Levantó la mirada y este chico seguía temblando- ¿Qué te pasa?

-De seguro Natsume me va a matar por lastimar a Mikan –dice el chico aun nervioso. Sabía que cuando se trataba de Mikan, Natsume no perdonaba a nadie.

-Natsume es mi amigo –dice Suki sonriendo. Pueda que el chico tenga razón, pero olvidaba un pequeño detalle- Natsume no te va a hacer nada porque estoy segura de que Mikan se lo va a pedir. Así que tranquilízate.

Dicho esto, el chico comenzó a tranquilizarse, estaba tan aliviado consigo mismo porque pensaba que Natsume le iba a lastimar. Se sentía tan feliz de que Mikan sea la novia de Natsume porque de lo contrario su vida correría peligro. Cogió la pelota y comenzó a jugar con sus amigos, claro está cuidando de que no lastime a nadie porque no quería tener problemas.

Suki comenzó a llamar a Misaki, le extrañaba que ella no apareciera en la segunda hora ni tampoco le había visto en el recreo. Realmente estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, pensaba que le había pasado algo malo pero cuando escuchó su voz, se sintió más aliviada. Tenía pocos minutos para hablar con Misaki porque el recreo había terminado. Apenas pudo contarle lo ocurrido con Mikan y cuando terminó de conversar fue corriendo a la enfermería para ver a su amiga Mikan. Esperaba que no le pasara nada a su amiga Mikan, siguió corriendo e ingresó a la enfermería. Una vez adentro, vio a Mikan aun inconsciente y a Natsume cogiendo su mano. A su lado estaban Rui, Bori y Suki , todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Mikan porque aun no despertaba.

En la terraza, Micky aun seguía durmiendo en las piernas de Misaki. En su mente aparecía la imagen de Mikan y es que era imposible olvidara porque ella es una persona increíble que se preocupa mucho por los demás, en vez de sí misma. De pronto sintió una preocupación inmensa en su corazón y comenzó a despertar. Al abrir sus ojos miró a Misaki, se sorprendió mucho y comenzó inmediatamente a levantarse. Estaba muy confundido, no entendía cómo es que durmió en las piernas de Misaki, volteó y ella le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Micky con los ojos soñolientos.

-Te desmayaste –dice Misaki muy seria. Se acercó a Micky y él le miraba confundido porque nunca había visto tan seria a Misaki. Ella sentía que debía decirle por que de todos modos Micky se iba a enterar- Mikan está en la enfermería, pero…

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! –grita Micky molesto. Estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Mikan, esperaba que nada malo le pasara- Es tu amiga… deberías preocuparte por ella.

-Micky… -dice Misaki muy triste. Ella sabía lo de Mikan pero quería cuidar a Micky, no quería que vuelva a lastimarse- Yo… estaba…

Micky empujó a Misaki y ella cayó al suelo. En esos momentos no le importaba nadie, solo quería ver a Mikan, deseaba verla y abrazarla. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, bajó las escaleras y fue corriendo a la enfermería. Una vez adentro vio a Mikan, ella recién acababa de despertar y ni bien la vio, corrió a abrazarla. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, pero cuando la vio, se sintió más aliviado. No le importaba si Natsume lo estuviera viendo, solo quería abrazar a Mikan y verla.

-Mi-cky –dice Mikan sorprendida al verlo. El abrazo repentino le sorprendió mucho, no se lo esperaba. Miró a Natsume y este estaba tan molesto. Ella comenzó a apartarse inmediatamente de Micky, no quería problemas- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¡Qué bueno! –dice Micky sonriendo. Escucharla decir eso, le hacía sentir mucho mejor- Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan sonriendo. No le gustaba preocupar a los demás, pero sin querer, lo había hecho. Miró a Natsume y este se acercó a ella un poco molesto- Natsume, ¿estás bien?

-Micky… ¡Apártate de mi camino! Debo hablar con mi novia –dice Natsume muy serio. Cuando vio a Micky apartarse a un lado, se acercó a Mikan y la abrazó muy fuerte- ¿Por qué me protegiste? Debiste dejar que la pelota me golpee.

-¡Eso no! –grita Mikan muy seria. Se apartó lentamente de Natsume para explicarle los motivos por el cual le protegió- Tú siempre me proteges y acabas lastimándote. Ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo, lo quieras o no te voy a proteger. Me volveré más fuerte en las peleas y así me convertiré en tu escudo.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume sorprendido. No esperaba que Mikan reaccionara de esa manera, pero por alguna razón le alegraba mucho. Se acercó a Mikan y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto sorprendió mucho a sus amigos y aun más a Micky, quien estaba observando todo- Eres increíble.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero… -dice Rui acercándose a Mikan y Natsume. Capaz no sea el momento adecuado para contarles todo pero debía decirlo lo más pronto posible- pasado mañana… tenemos una gira.

-¿Puedo ir? –pregunta Bori acercándose a Rui. Ella tenía tantos deseos de viajar a diferentes países y nadie iba a impedir que ella vaya- ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir?

-¡No! –dice Rui muy serio. Podía llevarla pero tenía miedo de que Bori cometa algún error en los conciertos, no podía darse el lujo de fracasar en los conciertos- Los únicos que viajaremos somos Natsume, Mikan y yo.

-Rui, ¿quieres que te golpee? –dice Bori molesta. Ella no iba a impedir que nadie intervenga en sus sueños y Rui no era la excepción- Desde la mañana tengo un gran deseo de ver sangre.

-No vas a… -dice Rui muy serio. No había acabado de hablar cuando recibió un puñete de Bori y cayó al suelo. Levantó la mirada y frente a él estaba Bori mostrando su puño- Era broma, era broma… ¡Claro que puedes ir!

-Así me gusta –dice Bori sonriendo. Estaba decidida a ir y no le importaba en absoluto golpear a Rui con tal de que vaya. Se acercó a Rui y le miró muy sonriente- Desde un principio debías decir que sí porque así evitaría golpearte.

-Esto… Rui –dice Mikan mirando a Rui, no sabía si se incomodaría al preguntarle, pero no quería ir de viaje sin sus amigas- ¿Pueden ir Suki y Misaki? Es que ellas son mis amigas y bueno…

-¡Somos demasiados! –dice Rui molesto. Pensaba que ya era suficiente con Bori como para llevar a sus amigas. No es que no quería, el problema era el costo de los boletos- Además… no tenemos demasiado dinero como para invertir en tus amigas.

-Entiendo –dice Mikan muy triste. Quería tanto que sus amigas le acompañaran, pero parecía que era imposible. No quería insistir y menos presionar a Rui- No podemos hacer nada…si…

-Yo me encargo de pagar los boletos –dice Natsume muy serio. Él no quería ver a Mikan triste, así que decidió encargarse de las amigas de Mikan. Miró a Mikan y ella le abrazó- Al fin y al cabo, no es ningún problema para mí.

-Esto… Natsume… -dice Mikan sonriendo a Natsume. Pensaba que lo que estaba a punto de pedir, cambiaría por completo el humor de Natsume, pero es que para ella era el mejor amigo que había tenido y no quería dejarlo solo- ¿Puede ir Micky? Por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Resulta que apenas tengo dinero para tus amigas…y… -dice Natsume muy serio. No le gustaba la idea de que Micky viniera con ellos. Para él era suficiente soportarlo todos los días como para verlo en la gira- ¿me crees si te diría que soy pobre?

-A otra persona con ese cuento –dice Bori sonriendo. No podía creer que Natsume no sepa mentir. Comprendía a la perfección por qué Natsume no quería que Micky viniera con ellos, pero por lo menos pensaba que Natsume tendría una buena excusa- ¿Pobre? Por favor, Natsume.

-Pero… Micky… -dice Mikan muy triste. Quería que Micky viniera con ellos y así algún día podría llevarse bien con Natsume. Miró a Micky y este comenzó a sonreír.

-No te preocupes, yo iré con ustedes –dice Micky sonriendo. Para él la gira no era un problema y no solo lo hacía para cuidar de Mikan, sino porque él también tenía trabajos pendientes como cantante- Resulta que también tendré una gira y además, el director me pidió que vaya con ustedes.

Natsume miró molesto a Micky, no pensaba que Micky iba a venir con ellos. Estaba muy sorprendido pero ahora sentía que debía cuidar más a Mikan. Aunque ahora sentía que Micky estaba tan distanciado de Mikan, por lo que no tendría problemas. No quería siquiera que Micky se acercara a Mikan, es por eso que cogió su mano. De pronto recordó algo muy importante, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que hace cinco minutos, todos sus amigos deberían estar en el salón.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la enfermería, incluso Mikan se levantó de la cama para ir al salón. Cada uno comenzó a correr desesperadamente, subieron las escaleras e ingresaron al salón. Afortunadamente la profesora no estaba. Se apresuraron a volver a sus asientos y cuando todos estaban listos con sus cuadernos en la mesa, la profesora ingresó al salón y comenzó a contar detalladamente el resumen de la obra: "Un grito desesperado". De pronto se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de Misaki, ella ingresó al salón con los ojos rojos y tenía en sus manos unas vendas, algodón y alcohol. La profesora no dijo ni una palabra porque pensó que Misaki había estado en la enfermería, así que siguió contando.

Misaki fue directamente a su asiento, estaba muy triste porque aun no podía sacar de su mente lo que pasó en la terraza. Jamás se había imaginado que Micky la empujaría y menos que la hablara de esa manera. Comenzó a pensar que Micky jamás se olvidaría de Mikan porque cuando lo vio, su rostro preocupado lo decía todo. Miró a Micky y este estaba escuchando con atención a la profesora o al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Misaki apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese instante, pero lo que le hizo Micky, le dolió mucho. Unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, no podía evitar llorar y de pronto vio un pedazo de papel frente a ella, lo cogió y decía lo siguiente:

"_Misaki, lo siento. Perdóname por haberte empujado. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, por favor… ¡perdóname!"_

Misaki estaba sorprendida al leer la nota, no pensaba que Micky se disculparía con ella. Miró a Micky y este imploraba perdón. Misaki no podía evitar reírse cuando miraba los ojos de Micky porque ambos estaban con los ojos rojos. Pensaba que por lo menos en algo se parecían, miró a Micky y con una sonrisa en su rostro le perdonó. Se acercó más a Micky y cogió su mano derecha. A su lado estaba un poco de alcohol y comenzó a esparcirlo en la herida, luego pasó a vendar su mano y finalmente pudo terminar de cubrir la herida.

-¡Listo! –dice Misaki sonriendo. Levantó la mirada y su rostro estaba cerca de Micky. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-Misaki… -dice Micky acercándose a Misaki, ella estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Micky tocó la frente de Misaki y ella estaba más roja- ¿Estás con fiebre?

-No, no, no… ¡claro que no! –dice Misaki apartándose de Micky, este la miraba confundido. Comenzó a cubrir su cara con el cuaderno, se sentía muy avergonzada por su manera de actuar.

-Gracias por cubrir mi herida –dice Micky sonriendo. Miró las vendas y comenzó a sonreír, se sentía muy feliz de que su mejor amiga se preocupara mucho por él. Si no fuera por Misaki, pensaría en seguir lastimándose. Siguió mirando las vendas y se dio cuenta de que tenían un diseño muy peculiar como la figura de ositos a su alrededor- Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.

-Mejor amiga –dice Misaki suspirando. No sabía si sonreír cuando Micky le dejaba en claro que era solo su mejor amiga- Para ti… ¿yo soy solo tu mejor amiga?

-La verdad, no –dice Micky muy pensativo- Eres más que una simple amiga para mí.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Misaki ilusionada. Sus ojos comenzaban a iluminarse, deseaba tanto escuchar que Micky estaba enamorado de ella- Entonces… ¿qué soy para ti?

-Pues… eres…- dice Micky pensando- eres una persona muy valiosa para mí.

-¿Qué más? –pregunta Misaki sonriendo- ¿Qué más?

-Lo que intento decir… es que… -dice Micky acercándose más a Misaki- es que… tú…

-Yo… ¿qué? –dice Misaki mirando atentamente a Micky- Yo… ¿qué?

-Tú eres como mi hermana –dice Micky sonriendo- Sí… exactamente como una hermana para mí.

-Micky… –dice Misaki suspirando. Pensaba que iba a escuchar de la boca de Micky aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba, pero fue todo lo contrario. Hubiera preferido no ilusionarse con lo que Micky intentaba decir- Mejor te hubieras quedado callado.

Micky estaba muy confundido porque pensaba que Misaki estaría contenta, pero fue todo lo contrario. Comenzaba a comprender que no entendía nada de chicas y mucho menos a Misaki. Volteó y siguió escuchando a la profesora, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Misaki y la encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Karin aun escuchaba el cuento que la profesora redactaba. Miraba de lejos a Mikan, ella estaba jugando con Natsume. No entendía por qué Natsume se enamoró de Mikan y lo que más le molestaba era ver a Natsume sonreír, nunca le había visto de esa manera. Comenzó a sonreír cuando vio a Mikan muy feliz, lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a Mikan. Siguió mirando a los enamorados de lejos y de pronto sintió un leve empujón en su codo, volteó y Near estaba acercándose a ella para besarla. Sin dudarlo, Karin le tiró un puñete para que se apartara. No le agradaba en absoluto los chicos como Near.

-¿Te gusta Natsume? –pregunta Near muy serio. Él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Karin hacia Natsume, pero no entendía por qué estaba ayudando a Mikan.

-Sí –dice Karin muy seria. Ella no sentía nada de nervios porque estaba segura de lo que sentía. Aunque le extrañaba que Near le pregunte- ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, lo que pasa es que eres muy directa –dice Near sonriendo. Sentía que Karin no era como las demás chicas, pero por alguna razón sentía muchos escalofríos- ¿Qué le ven a Natsume?

-Natsume es por completo diferente a ti –dice Karin sonriendo- Es un chico que valora mucho a sus amigos e intenta protegerlos y lo más importante es que no juega con los sentimientos de las personas. Podrá tener miles de defectos, pero sus cualidades los superan. Siempre intentar ocultar lo que siente bajo una mirada fría y difícilmente sonríe.

-Hablas como si conocieras desde antes a Natsume –dice Near sonriendo. Comenzaba a darle curiosidad saber sobre Karin. No conocía muy bien a Karin y ya era su amiga- ¿Ocurriría algún problema si yo te investigo?

-No, pero entonces dejo de buscar a tu mamá –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a Near y este se quedó sorprendido- Por tu mirada puedo ver que no harás nada. En fin, ¿qué averiguaste?

-Su gira va a comenzar pasado mañana –dice Near abriendo su cuaderno. Por lo poco que conocía a Karin, podía deducir que con ella no se juega. Tampoco quería que deje de buscar a su madre.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a ir a la gira –dice Karin muy seria.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir sin que ellos se den cuenta? –pregunta Near.

-De eso me encargo yo… -dice Karin mirando a Near- Pero de que vamos a ir, vamos.

Dicho esto, Karin sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje aprovechando que la profesora no la miraba. Miró a Near y este no entendía lo que Karin estaba haciendo. De pronto el celular de Karin comenzó a vibrar, ella abrió la tapa de su celular y comenzó a leer el mensaje. Una vez más miró a Near con una sonrisa en su rostro dando por terminado la misión.

Llegó la salida y el resto de los alumnos salieron corriendo de sus salones. Mikan se levantó de su asiento, estaba por coger su mochila cuando Natsume se lo quitó. Mikan comenzó a perseguir a Natsume para que le devuelva su mochila. Sus amigos comenzaron a ayudarla con el propósito de que Natsume le devuelva su mochila. Cuando por fin Mikan alcanzó a Natsume intentó quitarle la mochila y fue entonces que Natsume resbaló y Mikan se cayó encima de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaban muy nerviosos, tanto que no sabían qué decir o cómo reaccionar. El rostro de ambos estaba demasiado cerca y de pronto escucharon las voces de sus amigos acercándose, lo cual obligó a los dos a levantarse. Mikan y Natsume evitaron mirarse porque ambos estaban muy nerviosos con lo que pasó. A pesar de que eran novios, era una situación muy incómoda para ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta Rui acercándose a Mikan y Natsume. Sentía que algo estaba pasando porque jamás había visto tan nervioso a Natsume, al punto de intentar esquivar la mirada de Mikan- ¿Por qué están nerviosos?

-No lo estamos –dicen Mikan y Natsume a la vez. Ambos no querían admitirlo, pero sus nervios se notaban.

-Esas caras…. –dice Bori sonriendo. Conocía muy bien a Mikan y sabía que ella estaba nerviosa. Se acercó más a Mikan y le miró a los ojos, esto en definitiva incomodó a Mikan- Ustedes están ocultando algo.

-¿Por qué no nos dicen qué pasó? –pregunta Suki muy ansiosa. Le gustaba ver a Mikan y Natsume juntos, pero también quería saber lo que escondían- ¡Anda!

-No pasó nada –dicen Mikan y Natsume a la vez. Ambos no sabían cómo fingir que no había pasado nada.

-Lo hacen más notorio cuando hablan a la vez –dice Misaki sonriendo.

-¡Deja de repetir lo que yo digo! –dice Mikan dando la espalda a Natsume. No quería mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía, iba a estar más nerviosa que nunca.

-Lo mismo digo para ti –dice Natsume dando la espalda a Mikan, él también pensaba lo mismo que Mikan.

-¿No vamos a ir al parque? –pregunta Micky muy serio. No le agradaba mucho ver a Natsume cerca de Mikan, pero debía soportar los celos- Ustedes van a pelear, ¿verdad?

-Nos encontramos en el parque –dice Suki sonriendo. Ella tenía una idea para hacer más interesante la pelea, así que salió corriendo del colegio.

Mikan y Natsume voltean a verse y los nervios que sentían aun permanecían. Ambos no sabían qué hacer para calmar sus nervios y es que no podían olvidar lo que pasó. Comenzaron a caminar a pasos apresurados evitando mirarse. Detrás de ellos estaban sus amigos, ellos comenzaban a sospechar y eso de que no había pasado nada, ninguno se lo creía porque estaban actuando muy extraño.

Una vez en el parque, Mikan y Natsume se miraron frente con ojos desafiantes que inspiraban miedo. En esos momentos, ni uno de sus amigos quería verlos porque se sentía el ambiente muy tenso, a diferencia de Bori ya que a ella le encantaban las peleas. Mikan mantuvo cierta distancia con Natsume para facilitar la pelea y Natsume hacía lo mismo, ni uno estaba dispuesto a perder ya que así podían saber quién de los dos era más fuerte. Estaban por comenzar cuando Suki llegó corriendo con dos disfraces, uno era de perrito y el otro de gatito. Mikan y Natsume estaban sorprendidos al ver esos disfraces, no entendían quién podía ponerse esos disfraces.

-Van a pelear con estos disfraces –dice Suki sonriendo.

-¿Estás loca? –dice Mikan muy sorprendida. Ella no pensaba pelear vestida de perrito o de gatito porque sería muy vergonzoso. Además, podía llamar la atención de las personas- ¡No pienso pelear de esa manera!

-¿Quieres pelear con Natsume o no? –pregunta Bori sonriendo. Ella también deseaba verlos pelear y hacía tiempo que quería algo de diversión- Tienes que hacerlo, quieras o no.

-Pero… -dice Mikan apenada. En definitiva no era su mejor día, comenzaba a arrepentirse de pelear con Natsume, pero tenía muchas ansias de ganarle y no quería perder la oportunidad así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar- Está bien.

-¡Bien! ¡Listos! –grita Bori muy contenta. No pensaba que Mikan realmente aceptaría, pero aun quedaba alguien y esa persona es difícil de aceptar. Miró a Natsume y se acercó a él con los disfraces- Natsume, ¿qué disfraz escoges?

-Yo no pienso pelear de esa manera –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a Bori y le miró fríamente porque no le agradaba en absoluto la idea. Miró a Mikan y ella lucía muy triste. Natsume no tenía más opción que aceptar porque sabía que Mikan tenía muchas ilusiones de pelear con él- Mejor no te pregunto con qué disfraz voy a pelear así que… dame el del perrito.

-Esto no me lo pierdo –dice Micky sacando de su mochila una cámara. Capaz no podía intervenir más en su relación, pero apoyaba mucho a Mikan para que gane- ¡Listos! ¡Grabando!

-¡Quita esa cámara si no quieres amanecer muerto! –grita Natsume molesto, Para él era suficiente aceptar pelear vestido de perrito como para soportar otra humillación- ¡Quítala!

-Tranquilo, Natsume –dice Rui mirando de lejos a Natsume. No quería acercarse a él porque sabía que Natsume lo iba a golpear- Además esto formaría parte de un hermoso recuerdo.

-¿Hermoso recuerdo? –dice Natsume molesto- ¡Ven aquí, Rui! ¡No seas cobarde!

-¡Basta! –grita Bori muy seria. No esperaba que Natsume se enojara tanto, pero aun así quería verlos pelear. Levantó su mano derecha y miró a Mikan y Natsume- Cuando diga que empiecen van a actuar como va de acuerdo a sus disfraces. Me refiero a sus voces. Bien… ¿estás listo, Natsume?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso ladrar! –grita Natsume molesto. Era suficiente para él vestir como perrito, no quería sentir más vergüenza de lo que sentía- ¡No lo voy a hacer!

-Vas a tener que hacerlo –dice Bori desafiando a Natsume- O… ¿acaso quieres romper las ilusiones de mi amiga Mikan?

-Eres odiosa –dice Natsume ignorando a Bori. No pensaba que lo iba a hacer, pero ya está decidido y no hay paso atrás- Lo voy a hacer, lo voy a hacer.

-¿Estás listo, Natsume? –pregunta Bori sonriendo.

-uau –dice Natsume en voz baja, no quería que nadie le escuche. Miró a Bori y ella le miraba molesta. Respiró una vez más y volvió a decirlo, pero esta vez más alto- ¡uau! ¡uau! ¿Contenta?

-Sí –dice Bori riéndose. Para ella era su mejor día, volteó y miró a Mikan. No pensaba que Mikan también se iba a reír, eso verdaderamente le sorprendió- ¿Estás lista, Mikan?

-miau –dice Mikan elevando la voz. Se moría por pelear con Natsume y si para ello debía pasar mucha vergüenza, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-¡Empiecen a pelear! –grita Bori contenta. No podía evitar reírse cuando los vio pelear. Comenzó a apartarse de Mikan y Natsume para que puedan pelear libremente. Miró a Micky y este estaba grabando todo desde un inicio- ¡No dejes de grabar, Micky!

-¡Aparta tu pata! –grita Natsume intentando tirarle un puñete a Mikan, aunque estaba seguro de que no le iba a doler porque estaba con el disfraz. Sin embargo, trataba de no poner mucha fuerza en sus puños.

-¿Por qué no la apartas tú? –pregunta Mikan molesta porque era muy incómodo pelear de esa manera.

El gatito lanzó una patada en el estómago del perrito, este no se quedó atrás e intentó esquivar todos los golpes. El perrito saltó y cayó al suelo, en verdad era demasiado incómodo para Natsume porque no podía pelear muy bien. Tanto el perrito como el gatito esquivaban los ataques de su oponente. Ni uno se daba por vencido hasta que el gatito se cansó de pelear y comenzó a correr alrededor del perrito, este estaba confundido con tantas vueltas que daba el gatito. En el momento que nadie se esperaba, el gatito saltó y cayó encima del perrito, ahí aprovechó tirarle un puñete. Fue una difícil pelea para el gatito y el perrito porque ambos estaban agotados, ni uno podía con su cuerpo.

-¡Mikan ganó! –grita Bori muy contenta. Durante la pelea no podía dejar de reír y es que era muy divertido para ella.

-¡No se vale! –grita Natsume molesto- Pelear con este disfraz es muy incómodo.

-Acepta tu derrota –dice Micky dejando de grabar. Estaba tan feliz porque ganó Mikan.

-Micky, tiene razón –dice Rui mirando de lejos a Natsume. Él tampoco dejaba de reír porque jamás se había imaginado ver a Natsume usar un disfraz de perrito.

-¡Rui! –grita Natsume molesto. De lejos le mostró su puño, pensaba que en definitiva no iba a perdonar a Rui- ¿Quieres que te golpee?

-Chicos… -dice Suki mirando a sus amigos. Pensaba que era el momento perfecto para darles una gran felicidad- Tengo boletos para ir al concierto del grupo DBSK. ¿Quieren ir?

-No está nada mal –dice Natsume muy serio. Además comparado con lo que vivió, un concierto era lo mejor. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la cámara al caer- ¿Pasa algo, Micky?

-¿Dijiste grupo DBSK? –pregunta Micky sorprendido. No podía creer que los iba a ver tan pronto. Se inclinó un poco y recogió la cámara. Levantó la mirada y vio a todos sus amigos.

-Micky… -dice Mikan acercándose a Micky, no entendía por qué Micky se quedó muy sorprendido con la noticia- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes –dice Micky acariciando el cabello de Mikan. Por lo menos al estar cerca de Mikan, eso era lo único que podía hacer y de pronto sintió un empujón muy fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo, levantó la mirada y su rival estaba frente a sus ojos- ¿Qué te pasa, Natsume?

-No me gusta que la toques –dice Natsume muy serio. No soportaba ver a Micky tan cariñoso con Mikan.

-Entonces… -dice Misaki sonriendo- ¡está decidido! ¡Iremos al concierto!

Todos gritaron de felicidad porque por primera vez iban a ir a un concierto. De pronto el parque se llenó de risas, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo cuando una niña apareció y señaló a Mikan y Natsume, ellos aun estaban usando los disfraces. Sus amigos no dejaban de reírse, mientras que Mikan y Natsume deseaban desaparecer e irse lejos del parque. Sus risas aumentaron cuando miraron al perrito abrazar al gatito y es que Mikan y Natsume intentaban ocultarse bajo sus disfraces, pero por lo visto era imposible. En definitiva, Mikan y Natsume se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Ni uno de sus amigos dejaba de reírse a excepción de Micky, quien lucía muy preocupado.

-Nos volveremos a ver –dice Micky con la mirada cabizbaja. No sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero estaba listo para enfrentar sus errores- amigos.


	30. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 29**

**¡CHICOS ATRACTIVOS! ¡APARICIÓN DEL GRUPO DBSK!**

Muchas personas formaban una cola para ingresar al concierto y así estar más cerca de sus ídolos. Ni uno estaba dispuesto a ceder su lugar y hasta niños llegaban corriendo para colocarse en la cola, esta iba creciendo a medida de que las personas llegaban. De lejos observaron a un grupo de amigos corriendo para legar a la cola, se veían muy extraños por la ropa que llevaban y hasta parecía que ocultaban su verdadera identidad porque llevaban lentes oscuros y gorros. Las chicas intentaban acercarse a ellos porque les parecía muy familiar, pero cuando se acercaban, estos volteaban o las ignoraban por completo. El grito de las chicas aumentó cuando aparecieron los guardias y comenzaban a recibir los boletos. Cada una intentaba apresurarse en entregar su boleto con el propósito de estar cerca de sus ídolos. Cuando por fin les tocaba el turno al grupo de amigos, el guardián no los dejó pasar porque el lugar estaba completamente lleno.

-Por favor –dice Mikan acercándose al guardián, quería ingresar al concierto porque era la primera vez que iba a estar con todo el público y no en el estrado, donde acostumbraba aparecer-Por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Lo siento, pero no puede pasar –dice el guardián cerrando la puerta, quería ayudarlos pero su trabajo estaba de por medio así que no podía hacer nada.

-Hace mucho frío aquí afuera –dice Mikan temblando de frío, comenzaba a arrepentirse de no traer su abrigo. Junto sus dos manos y comenzó a frotarlas una contra la otra, esperaba que se caliente, pero el frío era cada vez más intenso- Tengo frío, frío…

-Mikan… -dice Micky acercándose a Mikan, se quitó su casaca y comenzó a cubrir a Mikan con ella. No quería que se resfríe, pensaba que a pesar de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, lo único que podía hacer era protegerla y cuidarla- Deberías cuidarte.

-¡Micky! –grita Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a Mikan y le quitó al abrigo de Micky, no le agradaba en absoluto que Micky se preocupe por ella. Comenzó a quitarse su casaca y cubrió con ella la espalda de Mikan. Miró seriamente a Micky con unos ojos penetrantes y llenos de furia- Yo me haré cargo de Mikan.

-Entonces… por lo menos deberías abrigarte el cuello –dice Micky acercándose una vez más a Mikan, se quitó la chalina y se la ofreció, pero cuando Mikan iba a aceptarla, Natsume intervino y lanzó la chalina al suelo. Micky lo recogió y miró muy molesto a Natsume- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ya te dije que me haré cargo de ella! –dice Natsume muy serio, su mirada molesta y seria iba en dirección a Micky y es que ambos se miraban con ojos desafiantes. Se acercó a Mikan y le ofreció su chalina- Cúbrete con ella.

-Gracias –dice Mikan intentando sonreír porque lo que le estaba ocurriendo era demasiado extraño para ella. No sabía qué decir cuando miraba a Micky y Natsume discutir seriamente. Se acercó a los dos y les miró muy molesta- Chicos… compórtense.

-Lo siento –dice Micky bajando la mirada. No entendía por qué Natsume se enojaba tanto si solo quería cuidar a Mikan, no le encontraba nada de malo en eso- Solo quería cuidarte.

-Micky, gracias –dice Mikan acercándose a Micky, sabía claramente que él aun sentía algo por ella, así que cogió su mano y le sonrió. Comprendía a la perfección cómo se sentía Micky y quería ayudarle- Siempre voy a estar agradecida contigo por preocuparte mucho por mí. Eres un gran amigo para mí.

-¿Lo escuchaste, Micky? –dice Natsume mirando a Micky muy molesto. No soportaba siquiera que Micky se acerque a Mikan, no quería admitirlo pero tenía mucho miedo de perderla- Amigo.

-¡Natsume! ¡Basta! –grita Mikan muy seria. No le agradó el comentario que hizo Natsume y por más que fuera su novio, no le gustaba que tratara de esa manera a Micky. Se acercó a Natsume y le miró a los ojos- No tienes por qué actuar de esa manera.

-Lo siento –dice Natsume intentando no mirar a Mikan, no le gustaba disculparse pero tampoco quería discutir con Mikan porque así le daría la oportunidad a Micky para que vuelva a conquistar a Mikan y eso no lo iba a permitir- Mikan.

-Así se habla –dice Bori contenta. Admiraba mucho el carácter que tenía Mikan para dominar a Natsume y es que cuando ella estaba con él, no podía siquiera hacer que Natsume le haga caso. Aunque le hubiera gustado que Mikan golpee a ambos para así lograr que Natsume y Micky dejen de discutir- Aunque no estaría mal usar la violencia.

-¡Bori! –grita Rui muy serio. Sabía que a Bori le gustaban mucho las peleas, pero había otra manera de solucionar el problema. Aunque tenía una perfecta idea para solucionar esta discusión, se acercó a Natsume y a Micky con un rostro muy sonriente- Chicos… si tienen tantas ganas de pelear, entonces…

-Aquí están los disfraces –dice Suki muy contenta. Deseaba ver otra pelea y es que la anterior fue tan divertida que no paraba de reír cuando se acordaba. Mostró ambos disfraces a Micky y Natsume y estos retrocedieron un paso- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No quieren pelear?

-No estaría nada mal ver una vez más a Natsume vestido de perrito –dice Misaki riendo. No dejaba de reír cuando se acordaba de la pelea entre Natsume y Mikan y es que era tan divertido- Micky, tú puedes ser el gatito.

-¡Aparte eso de mí! –grita Natsume molesto. No quería vestirse de perrito y menos volver a pelear. Para él era suficiente con lo que vivió en el parque, así que miró a Micky y este también lo miró. No tenía opción, debía hacerlo si no quería vestirse de perrito- Idiota… esto…

-¿Qué quieres, perrito? –pregunta Micky muy serio. Intentaba soportar las ganas de reírse cuando veía a Natsume, aun le extrañaba mucho que Natsume aceptara vestirse de perrito. Miró a Natsume y este le miraba más molesto que nunca- Si quieres hablar, entonces… ¡ladra!

-¡No me provoques! –dice Natsume desafiando a Micky.

-¡Perrito y Micky! –grita Mikan cansada de escuchar a Micky y Natsume discutir por todo. Aunque le causaba mucha gracia que llamen perrito a Natsume- ¡Dejen de discutir!

-¡Mikan! –grita Natsume molesto. No pensaba que Mikan también le llamaría perrito, le incomodaba mucho que le llamen así y tampoco le gustaba que todos sus amigos se ríen, incluso Mikan- ¿Tú también?

- Lo siento… bueno… ¿Cómo ingresamos al concierto? –dice Mikan muy preocupada, tenía muchas ansias de conocer a ese grupo famoso.

Mikan debía esperar afuera para que vuelvan a abrir la puerta, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, la puerta no se abría. Nunca se había imaginado que trataran así a las demás personas, no podía creer que aun habiendo pagado los boletos, no les dejaran ingresar. Se sentía muy mal por las personas que estaban con ellos y hasta por los niños que temblaban de frío, esto definitivamente no le gustó. Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla varias veces, estaba molesta porque los guardianes no tomaban en cuenta la vida de las personas. A pesar de que sus amigos le pedían que se calmara, ella seguía golpeando la puerta. De pronto la puerta se abrió y con ella se golpeó Mkan en la frente. Mikan comenzó a quejarse mucho del dolor y fue entonces cuando Mikan y Micky fueron a auxiliarla. Levantó la mirada y vio a Micky y Natsume frente a ella ofreciéndole su ayuda, Mikan estaba sorprendida al ver sus rostros preocupados.

-¿Te duele mucho la frente? –pregunta Micky muy preocupado. En sus manos tenía una curita, se acercó a la frente de Mikan para colocarla cuando Natsume lo empujó- ¿Qué te pasa, Natsume?

-Yo me haré cargo de ella –dice Natsume molesto. Se acercó a Mikan y colocó una curita en su frente. Miró a Mikan y ambos estaban demasiado cerca, entonces Natsume se apartó inmediatamente de ella- Deberías tener más cuidado, Mikan.

-Micky… -dice Misaki mirando de lejos a Micky, sentía mucho dolor en su corazón cuando veía a Micky muy preocupado por Mikan. Comenzaba a pensar que Micky jamás se enamoraría de ella porque solo tenía ojos para Mikan- Él aun siente algo por Mikan.

-¡Qué envidia! –dice Suki mirando a Mikan. A ella le hubiera gustado tener novio, pero aun no lo encontraba- Mikan tiene mucha suerte por tener a dos chicos a su lado.

Ni bien miraron al guardián intentaron insistir en que les deje ingresar, pero este no decía ni una palabra solo los miraba. Mikan se acercó y se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo guardián de antes sino otra persona. Seguían insistiendo, pero el guardián solo sonreía.. No sabían qué hacer para llamar su atención y Mikan estaba desesperándose.

-Déjenos pasar, por favor –dice Mikan acercándose al guardián, quería suplicarle para que puedan ingresar cuando de pronto este guardián se acercó al rostro de Mikan y ella no sabía qué hacer porque estaba muy nerviosa- ¿Qué… pasa?

-Mikan soy yo, Karin –dice Karin en voz baja. Ella intentó ayudar a Mikan y a sus amigos para que pueden ingresar y así disfrutar del concierto- Estoy trabajando aquí.

-Karin… ¡qué alegría verte! –dice Misaki en voz baja, no podía elevar la voz porque las demás personas se darían cuenta y ahí sí que estarían en problemas- ¿Nos puedes ayudar a ingresar?

-¿Por qué crees que vine? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Miró a Mikan con una sonrisa en el rostro, esto verdaderamente sorprendió mucho a Mikan porque ella difícilmente mostraba alguna expresión- Los voy a dejar pasar.

Karin abrió la puerta y sus amigos ingresaron rápidamente aprovechando de que el resto de las personas estaban distraídas. Antes de que Karin cierre la puerta, Mikan la abrazó muy fuerte dejando sorprendidos a todos y aun más a Karin. No entendía por qué lo hizo, pero apenas pudo escuchar a Mikan decir: "Gracias". Karin comenzó a sonreír cuando cerró la puerta y es que comprendió perfectamente por qué Natsume se enamoró de Mikan.

Una vez adentro, Mikan y sus amigos intentaron acercarse al estrado para ver más de cerca a sus ídolos, pero era muy difícil porque nadie quería dejarlos pasar. No sabían qué hacer, así que Rui y Micky se acercaron a unas chicas y solo bastó una sonrisa para que les cedan su lugar, claro está ocultando sus verdaderas identidades, así se evitarían de problemas. Gracias a Rui y Micky pudieron estar cerca del estrado, esperaron unos minutos y unas luces brillantes iluminaron el escenario. Los gritos aumentaron cuando los integrantes del grupo DBSK aparecieron y comenzaron a cantar. Los gritos que más se escuchaban era de Mikan y es que ella estaba muy contenta cuando vio a su grupo favorito.

Micky estaba sorprendido al ver a sus amigos, no esperaba que hubieran mejorado tanto. Lo único que esperaba es que no lo vieran porque de lo contrario iba a ver una fuerte discusión por la manera en que se fue del grupo. Intentaba ocultarse de entre las personas pero de pronto una de las chicas lo empujó con mucha fuerza que llegó a golpearse con la base del estrado. Apenas pudo levantarse y cuando levantó la mirada vio más de cerca a sus amigos. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, dio media vuelta para ir hacia a Mikan, pero de pronto las voces de los integrantes del grupo DBSK dejaron de escucharse. Volteó y los integrantes del grupo DBSK lo miraron, ahora no podía ocultarse porque sus lentes oscuros estaban en el suelo dejando ver su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, no dijo palabra alguna y siguió caminando, ignorando por completo a sus amigos y se detuvo cuando escuchó varios pasos detrás de él, quería escapar cuando alguien le ocgió muy fuerte del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Micky –dice uno de los integrantes del grupo DBSK cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Micky- Esto no se va a quedar así.

-Está bien –dice Micky bajando la mirada, sabía que algún día se iba a encontrar con sus amigos y ahora debía enfrentar lo que se venía- ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-Ve al camerino y procura no huir.

Los integrantes del grupo DBSK subieron al estrado y siguieron cantando las canciones que tanto le gustaban a su público. Las chicas no dejaban de gritar y es que los integrantes del grupo DBSK eran tan lindos que intentaban acercarse al estrado para tomarles fotos. A pesar de que cada uno de los integrantes intentaba sonreír, sentían un inmenso dolor en su corazón cuando vieron a su amigo Micky y es que pensaban que algo malo le había pasado porque no lo habían visto hasta ahora.

Micky se acercó a Misaki y a los demás con una mirada muy seria que incomodó a todos porque nunca le habían visto así. Nadie dijo una palabra cuando lo vieron pero le miraban muy extraño, tanto que Micky se enojó y en especial con Natsume, quien ni siquiera lo miraba.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Natsume? –pregunta Micky acercándose a Natsume- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Estás loco? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Micky muy molesto porque él ni siquiera lo había mirado. Estaba muy atento observando cantar al grupo DBSK- Hay cosas más importantes que verte a ti.

-¡Micky! –dice Mikan acercándose a Micky, ella tenía sus sospechas con lo que acababa de ver. Le parecía muy extraño que el grupo DBSK lo conociera y menos que de entre todo el público quiera hablar con Micky- Tú formabas parte del grupo DBSK, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dice Micky bajando la mirada. No le sorprendía que Mikan supiera la verdad porque él mismo le contó lo que pasó- Voy a tener una seria conversación con ellos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunta Misaki muy preocupada. Quería estar al lado de Micky y apoyarlo pero no sabía si Micky aceptaría.

-No –dice Micky muy serio. Él no quería huir, estaba harto de escapar así que iría a conversar con ellos solo. No quería que nadie más intervenga en sus asuntos- Este problema es solo mío.

-Pero… -dice Misaki cogiendo la mano de Micky, no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero insistía en ir con él. No se apartó por ningún motivo de Micky, este apartó lentamente su mano de la de Misaki- Micky…

-¡Misaki! –grita Mikan muy seria. Esta vez le daba la razón a Micky porque ya era el momento en que Micky enfrente sus problemas él solo- Micky debe ir solo. Nosotros como sus amigos le debemos dar muchas energías para que siga adelante.

-Una preguntita… recién conozco al grupo DBSK –dice Sukinun poco avergonzada por lo que iba a decir. Sabía que sus amigas se iban a sorprender con la pregunta, pero quería saber- ¿Cómo se llaman los integrantes?

-¡Qué pregunta! –dice Bori sorprendida de que Suki no sabía los nombres de los integrantes del grupo DBSK. Miró a Suki y ella estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada por la pregunta que había hecho- Todos sabemos los nombres de los integrantes del grupo DBSK.

-Bueno… no todos –dice Suki molesta. Pensaba que no tenía nada de malo preguntar, miró a Bori y ella sonreía- Por lo visto, tú sabes sus nombres, así que… ¿cómo se llaman?

-Esto… se llaman… Por favor, claro que lo sé -dice Bori intentando esquivar la mirada de Suki ya que ella se acercaba más al rostro de Bori. No quería admitirlo pero ella tampoco sabía los nombres de los integrantes del grupo DBSK- Se llaman… ¡Qué preguntas haces! No puedo creer que no sepas sus nombres porque hasta Mikan lo sabe.

-¿Por qué no admites que no sabes sus nombres? –pregunta Mikan sonriendo. Conocía muy bien a Bori y sabía que a ella solo le gustaba molestar. Miró a Bori y comenzó a reír, le daba mucha gracia ver a Bori muy nerviosa- Me gustan sus canciones, pero… no sé sus nombres.

-Se llaman Hero Jaejoong, Xiah Junsu, Max Changmin y U-know Junho –dice Micky muy serio.

Dicho esto, Micky guardó silencio y no quiso volver a hablar del tema. Sentía que no era su mejor día porque aun no podía olvidar a Mikan y ahora lo de sus amigos. No sabía qué hacer cuando acabara el concierto, tenía mucho miedo pero intentaba ocultarlo para no preocupar a Misaki ni a Mikan. Volteó y miró a Mikan, no podía apartar su mirada de ella y es que cuando Mikan sonreía era más bonita. Sin embargo, ahora solo podía mirarla porque Natsume no se apartaba de ella.

El concierto estaba por terminar y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo DBSK se acercaba al público, bajaron del estrado y comenzaron a cantar una canción. Ni bien bajaron del estrado, las chicas intentaron acercarse, pero los guardaespaldas comenzaban a protegerlos con tal de que sus fans no se acerquen. Unas chicas comenzaban a empujar para llegar a sus ídolos, pero cuanto más insistían, ellos retrocedían y seguían cantando. De pronto unas chicas empujaron con mucha fuerza a Misaki y a Mikan hacia donde estaban los integrantes del grupo DBSK.

Mikan y Misaki intentaron regresar a su lugar, pero un chico llamado Hero les impidió el paso y los demás integrantes del grupo comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Misaki y Mikan, ellas de por sí ya estaban nerviosas. Cada uno de los integrantes se acercaban más a Misaki y a Mikan, ellas no podían evitar sonreír cuando miraban a sus ídolos y es que ellos realmente tenían talento para bailar. Un chico llamado Max comenzó a abrazar por la espalda a Mikan, esto verdaderamente sorprendió mucho a Natsume y a Micky. Otro chico llamado Junho le dio una vuelta a Misaki, cogió su cintura y comenzó a bailar alrededor de Misaki. Muchas chicas sentían tanta envidia de Mikan y Misaki porque estaban bailando con sus ídolos y aunque no podían reconocer a Mikan, se sentían muy incómodas.

Mikan intentaba retroceder, pero siempre que lo hacía cualquiera de los integrantes del grupo bailaba a su alrededor. Volteó y miró a Misaki, ella estaba en el mismo problema que Mikan. Ambas no sabían qué hacer para regresar a su lugar y es que se sentían como unas marionetas alrededor de ellas porque no sabían bailar y sentían que no estaban al nivel de los integrantes del grupo.

Cuando por fin los integrantes del grupo DBSK terminaron de cantar su última canción, Mikan y Misaki dieron media vuelta para volver a su lugar, pero Hero le jaló del brazo a Mikan y la abrazó. Mikan estaba más que sorprendida porque ese abrazo no se lo esperaba, intentó apartarse pero Hero la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. De pronto sintió que alguien le jaló más fuerte de su otro brazo logrando apartarse de Hero. Mikan volteó y miró a Natsume, este estaba realmente enojado. No le agradaba en absoluto los ojos penetrantes de Natsume, luego volteó al escuchar una voz y vio a Hero en el suelo, levantó la mirada y frente a ella estaba Micky, este también estaba enojado.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta Hero levantándose del suelo. El puñete que le había propinado Micky realmente le había dolido mucho. Miró a la chica que había abrazado y ella estaba al lado de un chico que jamás había visto, pero que le parecía muy familiar, así que se acercó más a él para poder ver detrás de esos lentes oscuros- ¿Quién eres tú? Me pareces muy familiar.

-No me importa que seas cantante –dice Natsume molesto. No le agradó ver a Hero abrazándose con Mikan. Él sentía que no debía estar molesto con Mikan porque ella no correspondió al abrazo, pero el solo ver a Hero frente a él le llenaba de celos el corazón- pero… ¡no vuelvas a tocar a Mikan! Estoy a punto de estallar, así que mantente a la distancia.

¡Cálmate! –dice Hero acercándose a Natsume, estaba sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar. No pensaba que ellos estarían en el concierto- Discúlpame, pensaba que no tenía novio. Me llamo Hero….y… aunque realmente me sorprendió que ella sea Mikan, entonces… tú eres Natsume.

-Por tu culpa, ya nos descubrieron a todos –dice Micky molesto. Él también estaba celoso porque no le gustó para nada que Hero abrazara a Mikan. Miró a Natsume y este evitó por completo mirarlo- Deberías controlar un poco tus celos.

-Lo dice quien golpeó de un puñete a Hero sin siquiera decir una palabra –dice Natsume evitando mirar a Micky, este no le agradó su comentario- ¡Ah! Me olvidé y… lo tumbaste al suelo.

-¡Natsume! Me olvide darte las gracias –dice Mikan molesta, porque se había esforzado mucho en ocultar su identidad. Miró a Natsume muy molesta, no pensaba que Hero la descubriría- porque gracias a ti ya saben quién soy.

-De nada –dice Natsume muy serio. Se sentía un poco más calmado cuando vio que Hero no tenía cierto interés en Mikan. Por esa parte estaba tranquilo.

-Sabes lo que intento decirte, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan molesta, no soportaba que Natsume no tomara en cuenta las cosas que eran importantes para ella- ¡¿Verdad?!

-Sí, sí –dice Natsume dando la espada a Mikan, ella se sentía tan ignorada al ver que Natsume no le hacía caso- Claro que lo sé.

Mikan intentaba hacer que Natsume la mirara, pero este intentaba evitarla. Natsume comenzó a correr para molestar a Mikan, entonces ella corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Hero no paraba de reírse cuando los veía jugar, comenzaba a pensar en el motivo por el cual el público los admiraba como pareja. Pasaron unas horas y la cantidad de personas que estaban en el concierto disminuían, quedando únicamente los integrantes del grupo DBSK y los amigos de Mikan.

Junho miró a Misaki y ella no dejaba de mirar a Micky. No podía evitar sonreír cuando miraba a Misaki y es que él a simple vista se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Misaki hacia Micky. No entendía cómo es que Micky no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Misaki, pero no era el momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas, así que se acercó a Micky y le miró muy serio. No dijo palabra alguna y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a su camerino, detrás de él vinieron Hero, Max y Junsu. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino para ver si los estaba siguiendo y cuando volteó, Micky estaba detrás de él. Cuando llegaron al camerino, Junho cerró la puerta y se encontró después de un año con el grupo completo.

-Micky –dice Junho muy serio- Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Apenas fue un año, eso creo –dice Micky pensativo.

-¡Tan gracioso como siempre! –dice Hero apoyándose en la pared- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada?

-Ni se te ocurra escapar –dice Max muy serio, miró a Micky y le mostró las llaves- Tengo las llaves en mis manos y la puerta está completamente cerrada.

-Vamos… ¡no te quedes callado! –dice Junsu muy serio. No le gustaba que Micky se quede callado.

-Me fui porque pensaba que no estaba a su nivel –dice Micky bajando la mirada- Yo no quise competir contra mis amigos y una de las consecuencias era dejar de ser cantante. No quería despedirme de ustedes y menos ver en sus rostros una mirada de decepción.

-¿Por eso te fuiste? –pregunta Hero acercándose a Micky, se sentía muy culpable porque no le había poyado a su amigo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida- Nosotros somos tus amigos y en parte tenemos la culpa.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada –dice Micky mirando a sus amigos a los ojos- Yo soy muy cobarde para enfrentar los obstáculos que me pone la vida.

-¡Tú no eres un cobarde! –grita Junsu golpeando muy fuerte la pared- Nosotros debimos haberte apoyado o alentado a que participaras, pero no hicimos nada. Solo nos preocupábamos por nosotros mismos.

-Debimos pensar en ti porque sabíamos que tenías problemas económicos –dice Junho mirando a Micky, este bajó la mirada- ¡Micky! ¡Levanta la mirada!

-Lo siento –dice Micky inclinando la cabeza- Deben de haberse preocupado mucho por mí, pero yo estaba bien.

-¿Bien? –pregunta Hero molesto- Micky no tenías suficiente dinero para seguir con tu carrera de cantante. ¿Cómo fue que volviste a cantar?

-Con la ayuda del director –dice Micky sonriendo- En verdad, ahora estoy bien. ¿Podrían perdonarme por lo errores que he cometido?

-La próxima vez que hagas lo mismo –dice Hero mirando seriamente a Micky- Yo mismo te mataré.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, Hero –dice Micky intentando sonreír porque lo que Hero acababa de decir era como una amenaza- De veras tu comentario me levanta el humor.

-Bueno… ¿Te gusta Mikan? –dice Hero sonriendo. Él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Micky desde que empezó el concierto y estaba seguro de que sus amigos también se dieron cuenta- Lo digo porque difícilmente apartas la mirada de ella.

-Me gusta… Mikan –dice Micky un poco nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos con libertad. Sin embargo, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido y decirlo no era fácil para él, pero tampoco quería que incomoden a Mikan con sus comentarios- pero… a Mikan le gusta Natsume y son novios. Yo ya me rendí con Mikan, así que por favor… no molesten a Mikan.

-Tranquilo –dice Junsu muy serio. De lo poco que conocía a Micky sabía que él nunca se había rendido y ahora escucharlo, le hizo pensar que Micky no estaba pensando en sí mismo, sino también en Mikan- Pueda que… mejor dejemos de hablar de ese tema.

-¿Te molestaría que enamore a Misaki? –pregunta Junho mirando a Micky, este se quedó sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar. Pasaron los minutos y Micky no respondió nada, pero su rostro lucía tan sorprendido- Creo que eso te impactó demasiado.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? –dice Micky confundido, no entendía por qué Junho le preguntaba sobre Misaki.

-¿Qué valor tiene Misaki en tu vida? –pregunta Max muy serio. Quería que Micky despertara y se diera cuenta de la chica que tiene al lado, porque de lo contrario, sería muy tarde- ¿Es tu amiga? ¿La quieres? ¿Te gusta?

-¡Espera! –dice Micky confundido con tantas preguntas. No entendía por qué el tema de conversación iba en dirección a Misaki, pero debía aclarar sus dudas y evitar malentendidos- Misaki es una persona muy valiosa para mí.

-¿Valiosa? –dice Max sonriendo. Comenzaba a pensar que Micky correspondía a los sentimientos de Misaki, pero aun tenía una duda y para aclararla debía hacer una pregunta directa- Entonces… te gusta Misaki.

-Sí –dice Micky con mucha seguridad porque no tenía que ocultar nada- Misaki es como una hermana para mí.

-¿Hermana? –pregunta Junsu indignado. Realmente Micky no sentía nada por Misaki, quería por lo menos que hable algo bonito de ella o que muestre un poquito de amor hacia Misaki- Mejor te hubieras quedado callado.

-Ya van dos veces que me dicen eso –dice Micky molesto.

-¡Qué decepción! –dice Hero suspirando.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba –dice Junho cansado de insistir con Misaki.

-Mejor vámonos –dice Junsu abriendo la puerta y detrás de él estaban Hero y Junho.

-¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! –dice Max saliendo del camerino.

-¿Qué me quieren decir? –dice Micky molesto. No entendía nada y menos por qué sus amigos se comportaban de esa manera. Salió del camerino para seguirlos- ¿Qué tiene que ver Misaki en todo esto? ¡¿Me están escuchando?!

Micky lanzaba gritos porque no entendía lo que querían decirle sus amigos y a pesar de estar al lado de sus amigos, ellos le ignoraban por completo. No comprendía nada y cuando se acercaron a Mikan, ella estaba descansando en el suelo. Micky no entendía por qué Mikan estaba tan cansada, intentó acercarse pero la mirada de Natsume se interponía, así que retrocedió. No quería tener problemas con Natsume y menos discutir con él, volteó y miró a Misaki, ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Se acercó a Misaki y ella comenzó a sonrojarse, se acercó más y Misaki retrocedió. No entendía por qué Misaki estaba actuando tan extraña.

-Misaki, ¿pasa algo? –dice Micky acercándose al rostro de Misaki, no entendía por qué ella lo evitaba sino habían discutido. Intentó recordar si había hecho algo que molestó a Misaki, pero no encontró nada- ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! –dice Misaki mirando a Micky, no podía seguir mirándolo porque sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Estaba muy nerviosa, no soportaba que Micky estuviera tan cerca de ella- Debes estar loco.

-Lo digo porque últimamente has estado actuando muy extraña –dice Micky mirando a Misaki, ella sentía que no podía más con sus sentimientos.

-¡Misaki! –grita Yunho acercándose a Misaki, ella le miró muy confundida porque le llamó por su nombre, lo cual le extrañó mucho. Yunho se acercó más a Misaki y cogió su mano, esto sorprendió mucho a Micky- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Misaki apartando su mano, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba tan sorprendida porque jamás se había imaginado que un chico muy lindo como él la invitara a salir. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar- Yo verás…

-Misaki… ¡acepta! –dice Micky sonriendo, quería ver a su feliz y sabía que al lado de Junho iba a conseguir la felicidad que tanto deseaba. Miró a Junho y se acercó con una mirada muy seria, quería proteger a Misaki a toda costa- Cuida muy bien de Misaki porque si me entero de que la lastimas… ¡Te las verás conmigo!

-Micky… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada, se sentía muy triste porque sus sentimientos no eran correspondido y escuchar a Micky decirle que acepte fue lo que más le dolió. Unas lágrimas deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, tenía ganas de llorar y las lágrimas aumentaron cuando vio a Micky sonreír- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Misaki no dejaba de llorar y es que el dolor era tan intenso que no podía soportar más. Cuando sintió a Micky tan cerca de ella, no dudó dos veces, levantó la mirada y le tiró una cachetada. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, en esos instantes no le importaba lo que Micky pensara de ella ni tampoco le preocupaba qué pasaría después. Lo único que quería era estar sola, no quería ver a nadie ni conversar con nadie. Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía y cuando salió del local, apenas pudo ver a Karin pero aun así no dejó de correr, siguió corriendo y cuando miró a unos chicos que vestían totalmente de negro, se detuvo. Quería huir pero esos chicos se le acercaron y comenzaron a molestarla con palabras que jamás había escuchado, pero que la ofendían por completo. Intentó apartarse de ellos pero uno de esos chicos le cogió de brazo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Por qué no se quitan del camino? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Odiaba a los chicos que se aprovechaban de las chicas, solo verlos, le causaba repugnancia, Miró a los chicos, pero estos no se apartaban del camino- ¿No me escucharon?

-¿Quién te crees para hablarnos de esa manera? –pregunta uno de los chicos acercándose a Karin, ella no mostraba ningún miedo cuando los miraba- Para tu corta edad eres muy valiente y… muy linda.

-¿Ya terminaste? –pregunta Karin muy seria. No soportaba que la toquen y menos que se acerquen a ella- Me aburre lo que dices.

-¡Respétame, niñita! –grita el chico enojado. No le agradó en absoluto el comentario de Karin, se acercó a ella y le jaló del polo. Pensaba que tendría miedo, pero Karin no mostraba ninguna expresión- Por lo visto, no me tienes miedo. Comparada con las demás chicas, tú eres distinta, pero no por eso voy a permitir que me hables con ese tono de voz.

-¿Quieres dialogar conmigo? –pregunta Karin apartándose del chico- Entonces… deja ir a Misaki.

-Karin… por favor –dice Misaki entre lágrimas, no quería que Karin tenga problemas y menos que la lastimen- ¡Vete!

-¿A quién crees que estás hablando? –pregunta Karin mirando de lejos a Misaki, ella se quedó sorprendida al ver a Karin tan tranquila. Miró al chico con una mirada fría- Los chicos creen que pueden dominarnos a través de golpes y maltratos, pero conmigo no vas a lograr nada, así que… te lo diré por última vez… ¡Deja a mi amiga en paz!

-No –dice el chico riendo. Miró al resto de sus compañeros y estos comenzaron a acercarse más a Misaki, ella intentaba retroceder- Hagan lo que quieran con Misaki.

-Te lo advertí –dice Karin enojada- Ahora… ¡prepárate para morir!

Karin comienza a tirarle una patada en el estómago de chico, este no podía respirar. Karin se acercó más al chico y golpeó varias veces con su codo la espalda del chico, luego le jaló de la camisa y le tiró un puñete. Miró al chico y este no podía levantarse del suelo. Sin embargo, Karin no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle, le jaló de la camisa y le propinó varios puñetes en su mejilla. Cuando vio al chico caer al suelo y repleto de sangre, lo dejó en paz porque no quería problemas. Se acercó lentamente al resto de los chicos, avanzó varios pasos y ellos comenzaron a correr desesperados. No le gustaba dejar ir a sus oponentes, pero sentía que era suficiente con lo que le hizo a aquel chico, volteó y este estaba inconsciente. Se acercó a Misaki y ella le abrazó muy fuerte.

-Gracias, Karin –dice Misaki apartándose de Karin, realmente estaba agradecida con ella por salvarla. No quería imaginarse lo que sucedería con ella sino aparecía Karin. Aunque para ser la primera vez que la vio pelear, lo hizo bastante bien- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a pelear tan bien?

-No me acuerdo –dice Karin mirando a Misaki, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo ofreció para que pueda limpiar sus lágrimas- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Esto… -dice Misaki muy nerviosa, no sabía si contarle a Karin lo que le pasaba, la haría sentir mejor, pero en esos momentos, deseaba tanto conversar con alguien- Verás…

-Micky no corresponde a tus sentimientos, ¿verdad? –dice Karin muy seria.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Misaki sorprendida, no podía creer que Karin se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tu mirada te delata y es que eres muy obvia –dice Karin mirando a Misaki, pensaba que no era necesario investigarla porque sabía a la perfección lo que sentía por Micky. Se acerca más a Misaki y le mira a los ojos- No te rindas. Mikan no es mejor que tú ni que nadie. Capaz ahora Micky no te corresponda, pero cualquier día lo va a hacer, eso depende ti.

-Karin… -dice Misaki sonriendo. No entendía por qué las palabras de Karin la tranquilizaban. Sabía que ella tenía razón, por lo que estaba dispuesta a no rendirse con tal de que Mcky corresponda a sus sentimientos- ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Micky se enamore de mí?

-Tengo dos días, La primera es provocarle celos –dice Karin mirando a Misaki, quería ayudarla y que no cometa el mismo error que ella- La segunda es cuidarlo. Puedes prepararle comida ya que él acostumbra comer en la calle.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Misaki confundida, sentía como si estuviera hablando con una adivina porque sabía cosas de Micky que ella no sabía- ¿Cómo sabes que Micky acostumbra comer en la calle?

-Mucha conversación –dice Karin mirando a Misaki muy seria. Comenzó a acercarse a la pista para detener un taxi- Te voy a llevar a tu casa ya que el sitio por dónde vives es muy peligroso.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunta Misaki sorprendida. No sabía nada de Karin, pero sentía que Karin sabía mucho de ella. Sin embargo no quiso darle importancia porque sentía que Karin era una buena persona y no solo eso, sino que se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos- Bueno… no importa.

El taxi se detuvo, entonces Karin y Misaki se subieron en él. Karin sentía que debía ayudar a Misaki porque ella era muy inocente y que no podía defenderse por su propia cuenta. No dijo palabra alguna cuando estaba adentro del taxi, ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Misaki. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que algo se le había perdido, miró su mano y en ella tenía una pulsera. Se sintió más aliviada cuando vio la pulsera y es que era muy importante para ella.

Mientras tanto, Mikan seguía descansando en el suelo y es que estaba tan agotaba porque había estado persiguiendo a Natsume. Estaba un poco molesta con Natsume porque le había hecho correr varias vueltas. Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero volvió a caer porque le dolían mucho sus pies. Quería levantarse, pero era imposible, así que no tuvo más opción que hablar con los integrantes del grupo DBSK de esa manera.

-Por favor, perdonen a Micky –dice Mikan inclinando u cabeza, no quería que Micky vuelva a sentirse solo. Quería que Micky recuperara a sus amigos- Micky siempre se ha preocupado por sus amigos y se ha esforzado mucho para ser cantante. Micky realmente es una persona muy perseverante.

-Mikan… -dice Hero sonriendo. Comenzaba a entender por qué Micly estaba enamorado de Mikan. Nunca en su vida había conocido a una persona que se preocupara mucho por sus amigos y menos que sería capaz de arrodillarse- ¡Levántate! Nosotros ya hemos perdonado a Micky.

-¡Qué bueno! –grita Mikan muy contenta. Estaba tan feliz por Micky porque había recuperado a sus amigos. Hero intentó levantar a Mikan del suelo, pero era casi imposible- Me gustaría levantarme pero por una personita, mis pies están adoloridos.

-¿Por qué me miras a mí? –pregunta Natsume mirando Mikan, ella estaba muy molesta con él porque le hizo correr mucho.

-Porque tú tienes la culpa –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume, le molestaba que él no se acercara a ayudarla. No entendía por qué Natsume se comportaba de esa manera, aunque admitía que cuando Natsume la miraba, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido- ¿Por qué a mí?

-Ahora… ¿qué hice? –dice Natsume confundido cuando veía a Mikan, ella estaba golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. No entendía qué estaba haciendo Mikan, pero por alguna razón le causaba mucha gracia.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan atractivo? –dice Mikan sonrojándose. No podía siquiera mirar a los ojos a Natsume. Se sentía muy nerviosa, intentaba ocultar su rostro para evitar que Natsume le mire- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Mikan… eres muy linda –dice Hero acariciando el cabello de Mikan, ella levantó la mirada y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse. Era la primera vez que recibía un cumplido.

-Gra…cias –dice Mikan muy contenta. Pensaba que era un sueño porque era la primera vez que un cantante famoso se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba el cabello. Miró a Natsume y este más que molesto- Por lo menos Hero sabe levantarme el humor, en cambio Natsume jamás se atrevería a decir que soy linda.

-Ni que fueras tan linda –dice Natsume ignorando a Mikan, ella se sintió completamente ofendida con lo que escuchó.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Natsume! –grita Mikan muy molesta. No podía creer lo que dijo Natsume, intentó levantarse del suelo para golpear a Natsume, pero el dolor de sus pies era muy intenso. Mientras más miraba a Natsume, las ganas de matarlo aumentaban- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste!

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto si solo dije la verdad? –pregunta Natsume muy serio, quería provocar a Mikan. Aunque no quería admitirlo, pensaba lo mismo que Hero, pero sentía que Mikan se veía más bonita cuando se molestaba- No hay nada lindo contigo.

-¡Hero! ¡Ayúdame a levantarme! –grita Mikan furiosa. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar a Natsume, no podía creer que él dijera todas esas cosas- ¡Voy a cortar a Natsume en pedacitos!

-¿No querrás decir que querías matarlo? –pregunta Max confundido.

-Es que tengo hambre –dice Mikan molesta- Natsume se va a convertir en mi comida, así que… ¡prepárate, Natsume!

-Debo gustarte mucho –dice Natsume sonriendo, no podía evitar reírse cuando miraba a Mikan intentando levantarse- Tanto que quieres comerme.

Hero y Max ayudaron a Mikan a levantarse y cuando por fin Mikan estaba de pie, fue corriendo hacia Natsume y este retrocedió un paso. Mikan intentó seguir pero no podía más con el dolor en sus pies. Estaba por caerse cando Natsume la cogió en sus brazos. Mikan aprovechó el momento y comenzó a golpearlo muchas veces en la cabeza, aun no podía olvidar lo que le dijo Natsume. Siguió golpeándolo y cuando escuchó a Natsume quejarse del dolor, se detuvo. Miró a Natsume y este lucía muy serio. Mikan no sabía qué decir porque pensaba que Natsume estaba molesto con ella, intentó ponerse de pie, pero Natsume se lo impidió. Una vez más Mikan intentó levantarse pero Natsume cogió muy fuerte su brazo, entonces Mikan miró a los ojos a Natsume y este tenpia una mirada penetrante.

-¡Mikan! –dice Natsume muy serio, jamás en su vida pensaba decirlo, pero sentía que para Mikan era muy importante, así que se acercó más al rostro de Mikan- Eres muy linda.

-Nat-su-me –dice Mikan sorprendida porque era la primera vez que Natsume le hacía un cumplido. Miró a Natsume y este comenzó a sonreír, no pudo evitar más estar cerca de él así que le abrazó muy fuerte. Se sentía tan feliz que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente- Te quiero.

-¡Qué linda parejita! –dice Suki sonriendo. Estaba muy contenta cuando miraba a sus amigos abrazarse.

-Comienzo a entender por qué Natsume y Mikan lideran como la mejor pareja –dice Junsu sonriendo. Comenzaba a darle la razón al público, aunque también sentía un poco de tristeza por Micky.

-En fin, ¿qué van a hacer ahora? –dice Hero mirando a Rui y Bori, quería invitarlos a algún lugar o pasar un rato juntos como amigos.

-Nos vamos a ir a nuestra casa –dice Rui muy serio. No quería que a Bori le pase nada, así que pensaba que lo mejor era irse a casa porque eran las once- Ya es de noche y debo acompañar a Bori a su casa.

-¡Qué pena! –dice Max un poco triste porque quería conocer más a Natsume y a Mikan. Pensaba que ellos eran muy divertidos cuando discutían. Sin embargo, Rui tenía razón. No quería que les pasara nada a sus amigos así que se ofrecieron a ayudarlos- Bueno… nosotros les llevamos a sus casa.

-¿No será un problema para ustedes? –pregunta Mikan sentada en el suelo, no quería incomodarlos.

-Claro que no, además… -dice Junsu sonriendo. Señaló con su dedo la salida de local, no quería despedirme de esa manera así que insistió en llevarlos- Afuera hay una limosina.

Natsume se arrodilló para ofrecerle su espalda a Mikan, ella subió en su espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Natsume. Él comenzó a sonreír cuando vio a Mikan tan feliz, realmente pensaba que Mikan era muy linda solo que era muy difícil decirlo o expresarlo con palabras. Siguió caminando y miró a Micky, este tenía la mirada cabizbaja. Quería hablar con él por lo de la cachetada que le dio Misaki, eso realmente le sorprendió porque eran amigos. Se acercó a Micky para hablar pero este lo evitó y subió con sus demás amigos a la limosina.

Cuando la limosina avanzó, los integrantes del grupo DBSK comenzaron a dormir y ellos no fueron los únicos. Micky aun seguía mirando de lejos a Mikan, no podía creer que de un momento a otro tendría que rendirse y dejar que sea feliz con Natsume. Pensaba que iba a estar feliz, pero el dolor que sentía era muy intenso e incapaz de desaparecerlo. Desde su asiento podía deleitar a Mikan, ella estaba apoyando su cabeza en la ventana y hasta cuando dormía, Micky sentía que era muy linda. De pronto algo le sorprendió y es que Natsume estaba inclinando la cabeza de Mkan en su hombro aprovechando que estaba dormida. Micky no podía hacer nada desde su asiento, volteó para evitar mirarlos, pero de pronto le vino aquel recuerdo donde Misaki le tiró una cachetada. No entendía por qué Misaki actuó de esa manera y menos por qué lloraba. Se sentía tan confundido consigo mismo, no quería admitirlo, pero le dolió mucho cuando vio llorar a Misaki. Cogió su celular y comenzó a llamarla, pero el celular de Misaki estaba apagado. Solo esperaba que no le haya pasado nada a Misaki, estaba tan preocupado.

-¿Realmente consideras a Misaki como tu hermana? –pregunta Junho mirando a Micky. Sentía que Micky aun no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Sí –dice Micky sonriendo. Le causaba tanta gracia que todo el día le preguntaran sobre Misaki, no entendía por qué insistían en preguntarle-Es como hermana que jamás he tenido.

-Entiendo –dice Junho muy serio. Miró a Micky a los ojos, estaba decidido a hacerlo porque no podía ocultarlo más- ¿Algún vez te has enamorado a primera vista?

-Sí –dice Micky sonriendo. Él se enamoró a primera vista de Mikan y poco a poco se fue enamorando cada vez más de ella hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin ella- Me enamoré de Mikan.

-¿No te molesta que Misaki acepte tener una cita conmigo? –pregunta Junho muy serio.

-No, para nada –dice Micky mirando a Junho, no entendía por qué tenía que decirle a él si no tenía nada con Misaki- Solo te pido que no la lastimes.

-Y… si después de la cita –dice Junho un poco nervioso por lo que va a decir- Le pida que salga conmigo.

-¿A dónde vas a salir con ella? –pregunta Micky confundido. No entendía lo que Junho quería decirle- Cuidado, Junho. No te aproveches de ella porque no te lo voy a perdonar.

-Tranquilo –dice Junho sonriendo- Lo que intento decirte… es que…

-¡Apresúrate! –dice Micky ansioso, no le gustaba esperar. Quería que le diga de una vez por todas lo que sentía- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Quiero que me ayudes a que Misaki sea mi novia –dice Junho muy serio- Micky… ¡Me gusta Misaki!

Micky se quedó sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabía qué decir o qué responder. Jamás se había imaginado que Junho se enamorara de Misaki a primera vista. No dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedó callado mientras miraba a Junho. No entendía por qué, pero la confesión de Junho le llegó al corazón. No se imaginaba a Misaki como novia de Junho, se sentía muy confundido porque sentía que Misaki estaba a punto de alejarse para siempre de él.


	31. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 30**

**¡UN DIA SEPARADOS! ¡TE EXTRAÑO, NATSUME!**

El sol estaba a punto de salir, las luces alumbraban las calles y un gran resplandor iluminaba la ventana del cuarto. El grito de las chicas despertó a la mayoría de las personas, inmediatamente salieron de sus casas y otras observaban desde su ventana dos camionetas de lujo. Lucían muy sorprendidos, jamás habían visto una camioneta así en las calles donde vivían. El grito aumentó cuando de la primera camioneta salieron Natsume y Rui, estos saludaron a todas las chicas levantando su mano derecha. De la segunda camioneta salieron Micky y Near, este último se acercó a cada una de las chicas y comenzó a darles un beso en su mejilla dejando casi sin aliento a las chicas. Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a una casa, estaban a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Las chicas intentaron acercarse a ellos, pero la puerta de aquella se había cerrado.

Una vez adentro de la casa, los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí y por sus rostros se podía deducir que estaban confundidos porque no sabían el motivo por el cual ellos se reunían. Cada uno estaba pensativo, no decían palabra alguna y menos se dirigían la mirada. Near estaba muy aburrido y molesto porque no le gustaba venir a la casa de Mikan, no le agradaba en absoluto su presencia y ahora verla, era realmente desagradable.

-¿A qué hora va a salir de su cuarto esa chica? –pregunta Near muy serio. Se recostó en el sillón y se mantuvo relajado- No tengo mucho tiempo para esperarla.

-¡Micky! ¡Calma a tu amigo! –dice Natsume mirando el reloj. Conocía muy bien a Mikan y sabía que ella aun estaba durmiendo, pero no le gustaba que otros molesten a Mikan. No quiso mirar a Near a la cara porque sabía que terminaría peleando con él- Porque de lo contrario soy capaz de matarlo.

-¡Near! ¡Cierra la boca! –dice Micky molesto. Él tampoco le agradba reunirse con Natsume, pero debía hacerlo porque era una orden del director. Miró a Near muy serio porque tampoco le gustaba que Near se exprese de esa manera de Mikan- En frente de mí, te prohíbo que hables mal de Mikan.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dice Near suspirando. No quería perder el tiempo esperando a Mikan, quería sabe de una vez por todas el motivo por el que se reunieron- Pero… alguien me puede explicar… ¿Por qué nos reunimos?

-Ni yo lo sé –dice Rui mirando a Near. Tampoco le agradaba Near, pero debía soportarlo porque era una petición del director.

El único de tema de conversación que existía entre ellos era la reunión. Micky no soportaba a Natsume, ni este a él así que evitaron mirarse e intentaron mantener una distancia ente ellos. Al igual que Near y Rui, ellos tampoco se agradaban y es que la razón principal era Bori aunque Rui sabía a la perfección que Near no estaba interesado en ella, pero aun así no podía evitar los celos. Natsume se recostó en el sillón, mientras que Near escribía un mensaje. Micky se quedó sorprendido cuando vio a Near porque este lucía muy serio cuando enviaba un mensaje .Como el ambiente se sentía muy tenso, la mamá de Mikan preparó el desayuno preferido de Natsume y es que estaba tan feliz de que él regresara con su hija. Natsume tenía mucha sed que terminó devorándose por completo una jarra de maca, esto impresionó a sus amigos porque ellos aun acababan de tomar un vaso de maca. Miró a Micky y este lucía muy indignado porque sentía que la mamá de Mikan tenía más preferencia por Natsume.

-¡Quiero más! –grita Natsume muy serio. No quería mostrar su rostro de felicidad porque realmente le encantó la maca. Siempre le gustaba venir a la casa de Mikan porque se sentía como parte de la familia- ¡Más!

-¡Natsume! ¡Contrólate! –grita Rui molesto. No podía creer que Natsume tuviera tanta confianza con la mamá de Mikan, pero pensaba que si seguía comportándose de esa manera, la mamá de Mikan se molestaría- La mamá de Mikan se molestará si…

-Aquí tienes otra jarra de maca –dice la mamá de Mikan muy contenta, no pensaba que a Natsume le gustaría mucho la maca. Ella no tenía problemas con Natsume, al contrario estaba feliz de que Natsume se sintiera a gusto con ella- Si quieres más, solo dímelo.

-Suegrita… -dice Micky sonriendo. Él también quería recibir las atenciones de la mamá de Mikan, quería ganarse su confianza. Esta vez no quería discutir con la mamá de Mikan- Esto…

-¿Suegrita? –dice Natsume muy molesto. No le gustó para nada la manera en que llamó a la mamá de Mikan, se levantó inmediato de su asiento y le jaló del polo a Micky, este le miró muy confundido- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! El único que se va a casar con Mikan soy yo.

-¿Tan rápido? Usualmente los jóvenes permanecen un bien tiempo juntos pero tú ya quieres dar el siguiente paso –dice Rui sonriendo. No podía creer que Natsume tenía intenciones de casarse con Mikan tan pronto- ¡Increíble!

-¡Por fin! ¡Te vas a casar con mi hija! –grita la mamá de Mikan llena de felicidad, no pensaba que Natsume ya estaba declarando su victoria. Se acercó a Natsume con un cuaderno pequeño y un lapicero- ¿Cuándo se van a casar? Que no sea demasiado pronto porque necesito tiempo para comprar el vestido de novia a mi hija. ¿Se me está olvidando algo? ¿Faltará algo más?

-¡Yo no me voy a casar con Mikan! –grita Natsume muy serio. Aun no estaba pensando en matrimonio ya que por el momento solo quería seguir siendo novio de Mikan. Miró a la mamá de Mikan y ella tenía una revista en sus manos- ¡¿Por qué no me escucha?!

-Yo le puedo ayudar con el local –dice Near mirando a la mamá de Mikan- Con respecto a los bocaditos yo tengo un personal de confianza y también conozco un sacerdote que puede casarlos.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –dice Rui sorprendido cuando veía que la mamá de Mikan y Near estaba n planeando el matrimonio. Jamás se había imaginado que una mamá aceptara que su hija se case a los dieciséis años. Se acercó a la mamá de Mikan para hacerla reflexionar- Señora, disculpe, pero su hija no tiene la edad suficiente para casarse. Además, Mikan tiene muchos sueños que cumplir. Por favor… recapacite

-Lo he estado pensando desde que nació –dice la mamá de Mikan muy contenta y con los ojos brillando de felicidad- Además, mi hija puede perder a Natsume ya que este tiene muchas chicas a su alrededor. ¿No te parece que es mejor tener a Natsume como esposo?

-¡Yo no quiero ser el esposo de Mikan! –grita Natsume intentando calmar los pensamientos de la mamá de Mikan. Comenzaba a lamentarse por lo que dijo, no pensaba que la mamá de Mikan se entusiasmara tanto con la noticia- Aun tengo dieciséis años. ¡Escúchenme!

-Señora, yo creo que Natsume debería salir con más chicas –dice Near muy pensativo. Pensó un poco más y sintió que se estaba equivocando porque no estaba pensando en las chicas que venían a él- ¡Mejor no! Natsume debe casarse lo más pronto posible, así tendría el camino libre para las demás chicas.

-¡Near! Solo piensas en ti mismo –dice Rui enojado. Pensaba que Near le iba a ayudar, pero este se retractó solo para seguir siendo el príncipe coqueto. Intentó convencer a la mamá de Mikan, pero ella seguía haciendo planes con Near para el matrimonio de Mikan- ¡¿Por qué nadie me escucha?!

-¡Tú no te vas a casar con Mikan! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! –grita Micky muy molesto. Miró a Natsume con mucho odio, no iba a permitir que Mikan se case con Natsume y menos que vivan juntos. Aunque le sorprendía mucho la actitud de la mamá de Mikan y de Near, pero sentía que el problema era con Natsume- Apenas he aceptado que ustedes sean novios.

-¡Yo no me voy a casar con Mikan! –grita Natsume repitiendo hasta el cansancio. No sabía qué hacer para calmar los comentarios de la mamá de Mikan. Pensaba que todo era culpa de Micky por decir suegrita, pero ahora lo más importante era aclarar todo- ¡No me voy a casar!

Natsume intentaba explicar a todos que no se iba a casar con Mikan, pero ni uno le escuchaba. Comenzaba a pensar que todo era culpa de Micky porque llamó suegrita a la mamá de Mikan, eso no le gustó para nada. Seguía sin soltar el polo de Micky, no quería que él se escape de sus manos y aunque no lo soportaba, debía aclararle las dudas que tenía. Miró con ojos penetrantes a Micky y este hizo lo mismo, eran dos rivales enfrentándose por el amor de Mikan. De pronto sintió un fuerte empujón que lo separó de Micky, volteó y miró a la mamá de Mikan, ella estaba muy entusiasmada con el matrimonio, tanto que comenzaba a escoger en la revista un vestido de novia para su hija. Lo que más le sorprendía era Near porque él estaba ayudando a la mamá de Mikan a escoger el vestido de novia. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que bajaban de la escalera. Sin embargo no quiso darle importancia, ahora lo principal era solucionar el malentendido que había creado.

-¿Cuánto te vas a casar, Natsume? –pregunta Near muy contento. Quería que Natsume se casara lo más pronto posible para así consolar a sus fans.

-¡No me voy a casar con Mikan! –grita Natsume molesto. Intentó quitar la revista a la mamá de Mikan, pero ella se resistía. De pronto miró que Near trajo otra revista, no sabía qué hacer porque las cosas se estaban complicados- ¡Near! ¡Dame esa revista!

-¡No! –grita Near apartándose más de Natsume, quería buscar a una persona que se encarga de la decoración de local. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró varios números de teléfono, cogió su celular y marcó el número- ¿Aló? Esto…

-¡Apaga ese celular! –grita Natsume intentando quitarle el celular a Near, no pensaba que el malentendido llegara tan lejos- ¡Near! Si llamas a cualquier persona, considérate muerto.

Natsume intentaba convencer a Near que es un malentendido, pero este seguía llamando a las personas. Intentó quitarle el celular, pero Near comenzó a dar vueltas. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, siguió corriendo detrás de Near para evitar que siga llamando. Volteó y se encontró la mirada de odio de Micky, ambos se miraron con ojos penetrantes. Estaba a punto de pelear con Micky cuando miró a Mikan bajando de las escaleras, ella lucía una falda morada, un suéter blanco y una casaca pequeña de color morado. Se quedó sorprendido cuando vio a Mikan, ella realmente estaba hermosa. Por un instante se olvidó por completo de sus problemas, se acercó lentamente a Mikan y se detuvo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo, volteó y miró a Micky, este no iba a permitir que se case con Mikan tan fácilmente.

Mikan estaba muy sorprendida cuando veía a Natsume discutir con Micky, no entendía el motivo pero sabía que ella era la razón de su discusión. Se acercó a su mamá y ella le enseñó una revista. Mikan se quedó pálida con la noticia, no podía creer que Natsume iba a pedir su mano y tan pronto. Miró a Rui y este estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, luego miró a Near y este estaba ayudando a su mamá a organizar el matrimonio. Mikan se apresuró a quitarle la revista a su mamá y el celular a Near, quería solucionar todo este problema. Intentó calmar a Natsume y Micky, pero era imposible. Cogió su celular y llamó a Bori, Suki y Misaki para que le ayuden a calma la situación que estaba viviendo. No sabía qué hacer con todo esto, necesitaba ayuda y de pronto tocaron la puerta, se acercó para abrir y miró a Karin, ella ingresó y miró a Natsue, este seguía discutiendo con Micky.

Karin miró a Near y este le sonrió. Siguió caminando y se acercó a Micky, este volteó y en ese instante Karin le propinó un puñete. Luego se acercó a Natsume y le mostró su puño, estaba por tirarle un puñete cuando Natsume lo esquivó y cogió con fuerza el brazo de Karin, esto sorprendió a todos y en especial a Near porque él jamás había podido esquivar el puñete de Karin.

-¡Suéltame! –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a Natsume y lo empujó con mucha fuerza, así pudo apartarse fácilmente de él. Natsume cayó al suelo y Karin le miró muy seria- ¡No me gusta que me toquen!

-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! –grita Micky levantándose del suelo. Aun le dolía mucho la mejilla, no podía creer que Karin tuviera tanta fuerza.

-¡Odio la bulla! –dice Karin esquivando la mirada de Micky, este seguía sin agradarle. Miró a Mikan y se acercó a ella- Nadie más va a molestarte.

-Tú eres… -dice la mamá de Mikan muy sorprendida. Su rostro estaba pálido cuando miró a Karin, ella le miró muy confundida porque no entendía el motivo de sus nervios. Dejo caer la revista al suelo y se acercó a Karin- No puedo creerlo.

-Yo no la conozco, así que no me confunda con otra persona –dice Karin muy seria. No entendía por qué la mamá de Mikan estaba tan nerviosa y sorprendida. Se acercó a la mamá de Mikan y extendió su mano- Me llamo Karin.

-Debo de haberme equivocado –dice la mamá de Mikan intentando sonreír. Todo esto le parecía muy extraño.

-Mamá… por última vez… -dice Mikan molesta. No le gustaba que su mamá se entusiasme tanto con el matrimonio, cogió la revista y se la mostró- ¡No me voy a casar con Natsume! ¡Es mi última palabra!

-Entiendo, entiendo –dice la mamá de Mikan aun pálida, No podía dejar de mirar a Karin, sentía que era ella, pero sus nombres no coincidían. No quería dar más vueltas al asunto así que recogió las revistas- Mikan, me voy a mi cuarto.

Mikan se quedó sorprendida con la actitud de su mamá, jamás le había visto tan nerviosa. No podía creer que su mamá no dijera palabra alguna sobre el matrimonio y lo que más le sorprendió fue la tranquilidad con que tomó las cosas. Sentía que algo estaba pasando, algo que su mamá no quería contarle y no sabía qué era. Se quedó mirando a su mamá, ella se iba a su cuarto con la mirada cabizbaja y sin decir palabra alguna cerró la puerta. Miró al resto de sus amigos y estos estaban confundidos con lo que pasó. Lo bueno era que la situación se había calmado y todo gracias a Karin, se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Sentía que cada vez más le debía favores, luego escuchó que estaban tocando y abrió la puerta. Mikan estaba tan contenta de ver a sus amigas, aunque ahora no necesitaba su ayuda.

-Por cierto… Bori… -dice Mikan un poco nerviosa cuando vio que su amiga llevaba un palo en sus manos. Se le ocurría un montón de cosas cuando vio a Bori y es que la conocía desde pequeña, tanto que sabía que el palo no tenía buenas intenciones- ¿Por qué trajiste ese palo?

-Mejor no preguntes –dice Suki mirando a Mikan. Ella sabía a la perfección las intenciones de Bori y es por esa razón que quería evitar las explicaciones.

-¡Karin! –grita Misaki muy contenta cuando vio a Karin. No podía creerlo pero sentía que Karin era su mejor amiga. Además, estaba tan agradecida con ella por salvarla- ¡Me alegra verte!

-Tú me diste las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de Mikan –dice Karin suspirando. No podía creer que se estaba ganando la confianza de las amigas de Mikan.

-¿Quieren saber para qué traje el palo? –pregunta Bori sonriente.

-No me interesa –dice Misaki muy seria.

-Por cierto… -dice Karin mirando a Natsume, Micky, Near y Rui. Era la primera vez que todos se reunían, esto le parecía muy extraño. No le agradaba mucho lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sentía algo malo iba a pasar- ¿Por qué se reunieron?

-¡A ti que te importa lo que pase! –grita Micky molesto. No entendía por qué pero no le agradaba Karin, sentía que algo estaba escondiendo. Además le parecía muy extraño que justamente hoy venga a la casa de Mikan- Puedes irte por donde viniste.

-Es la primera vez que concuerdo contigo –dice Natsume muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsume? –pregunta Karin sonriendo. Se acerca al rostro de Natsume y le mira muy de cerca. No le gustaba que le hablen de esa manera y menos soportaba que Natsume se sienta incómodo con su presencia- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¿Te expresas de esa manera porque te gané?

-No digas tonterías –dice Natsume levantándose del sillón, miró muy molesto a Karin. No podía creer que conocería a otra chica que sea capaz de enfrentarlo.

-Micky, Near y Natsume realizaran actividades por hoy –dice Rui muy serio, se acercó a ellos y les entregó a cada uno un papel con las actividades que realizaran como, por ejemplo, sesión fotográfica, entrevista y demás cosas- No me pregunten el motivo porque no lo sé. Hoy voy a ir con Bori a una reunión y de seguro nos explicaran el motivo.

-¿Y yo? –pregunta Mikan mirando a Rui. No entendía por qué Rui la llamó si Natsume iba a estar ocupado. Además le extrañaba mucho que ella no fuera con Natsume a la sesión fotográfica si forman un grupo, no entendía nada- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Esta es la lista de actividades que debes hacer –dice Rui entregando un papel distinto a Mikan. No entendía por qué el director le pidió hacer esto, pero esperaba que en la reunión se aclaren sus dudas- No preguntes nada porque no lo sé.

-Bien… tenemos trabajo que hacer –dice Micky levantándose del sillón. Él también estaba confundido, pero trabajo es trabajo. Miró a Misaki y ella lo evitó por completo. Aun no podía olvidar la cachetada que recibió- Misaki… tú vienes conmigo.

-No –dice Misaki muy seria. Aun sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, no podía olvidar aquellas palabras. Sentía que si estaba al lado de Micky, acabaría discutiendo con él- Yo me voy con Mikan.

Mikan al igual que los demás estaba confundida, no entendía cuál era el propósito del director y menos por qué los dividió. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto porque quería concentrarse solo en su trabajo. Volteó y miró el cuarto de su madre, le extrañaba que ella no salga a despedirla como acostumbraba hacerlo. Estaba muy preocupada por su mamá, pero debía irse para terminar con sus actividades. Siguió caminando y cerró la puerta, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero quería pensar de manera positiva. De pronto escuchó unos gritos y volteó, no podía creer que haya dejado adentro a sus amigos. Comenzó a reírse porque le parecía muy gracioso, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

-La próxima vez que me dejas adentro –dice Karin muy seria. Se acercó a Mikan y le miró muy molesta- No te lo perdonaré.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se sentía un poco culpable por haber cerrado la puerta y dejado a sus amigos adentro- En serio, lo siento.

-De veras deseas morir. Ahora recibirás tu castigo –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan.

Natsume se acercó más a Mikan y ella retrocedió. Los ojos de Natsume realmente daban mucho miedo, tanto que Mikan evitaba por completo mirarlo. Se acercó más a Mikan y ella quería huir o salir corriendo, pero en ese instante Natsume le jaló de la casaca a Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida al verlo. Natsume le miró muy serio, jaló un poco más la casaca de Mikan y se acercó a los labios de Mikan llegando a besarla. Natsume cerró los ojos y siguió besándola, mientras que Mikan aun no cerraba sus ojos.

Mikan estaba muy sorprendida porque no se esperaba un beso y menos enfrente de toda la gente. Se sentía muy avergonzada, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse y sus nervios eran tan notorios. Pensaba que Natsume le iba a molestar o criticar, jamás se había esperado esa reacción de Natsume. Sentía los labios de Natsume rozando los suyos, era una sensación increíble. Estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando Natsume se apartó de ella. Mikan le miró a los ojos y Natsume dio media vuelta para evitar mirarla.

-Quedas perdonada –dice Natsume dando la espalda a Mikan. Él comenzó a sonreír cuando besó a Mikan. No quería mostrarle aquella felicidad porque no era común en él mostrar sus expresiones, así que siguió caminando y de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura. Volteó y miró a Mikan, ella realmente estaba feliz- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Me gustas! –grita Mikan muy fuerte. Estaba tan feliz por el beso que quería gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Abrazó muy fuerte a Natsume para que no se separe de ella- ¡Me gustas mucho!

-¡No es necesario que grites! –dice Natsume muy apenado. No quería que la gente lo mire, pero con la reciente declaración de Mikan, todo voltearon a verlo.

-¡Me gustas! –dice Mikan abrazando a Natsume por la espalda. No le importaba en absoluto lo que la gente opine de ella, solo le importaba Natsume.

-¡Baja la voz! –dice Natsume muy avergonzado. Volteó y miró a Mikan, ella se apartó de Natsume. Se acercó a Mikan y le miró a los ojos, en ese instante dejó de importarle lo que piense la gente. En lo único que quería pensar era en Mikan- Tal parece que no soportas estar lejos de mí.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –dice Mikan esquivando la mirada de Natsume, este no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Qué orgullosa! –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan. Dio media vuelta y abrió la portezuela de la segunda camioneta. Quería que Mikan fuera en la primera camioneta porque su chofer estaba manejando. No quería que le pasara nada a Mikan- Bueno… nos vemos.

Natsume ingresó con Micky y Near a la segunda camioneta. Miró de lejos a Mikan y ella ingresaba a la primera camioneta con Suki, Misaki y Karin. No sabía desde cuándo se había enamorado de Mikan, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su carácter. Además, era la primera persona que sostiene una discusión con él. No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba mucho pelear con Mikan. Sin darte cuenta, sus ojos estaban puestos en Mikan, solo en ella. Cerró la portezuela y la camioneta comenzó a acelerar. Desde su ventana podía ver el rostro de Mikan, ella apoyó su cabeza en la ventana. Apenas pudo observar que la camioneta donde iba Mikan se alejaba cada vez más, se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

Mientras que Micky solo cerraba sus ojos, no entendía por qué Misaki no quería hablar con él o por qué lo evitaba. Estaba cansado de pensar, su cabeza empezó a dolerle. Por más que quería olvidar lo que le dijo Micky, no podía. Quedó impresionado con la confesión de Micky y por un momento sintió que estaba perdiendo a Misaki pero era como si ella dejara de ser su hermana. Comprendía que Misaki debía ser feliz, no quería dar más vueltas al asunto así que tomó una decisión.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Micky, Natsume y Near ingresaron a un gran edificio, lugar donde se realizara la sesión fotográfica. Ni uno de ellos estaba contento con lo que iba a hacer, pero trabajo es trabajo. Saludaron a los demás y fueron rápidamente a cambiarse. Cada uno ingresó a su camerino y comenzaron a arreglarse.

Natsume salió de su camerino luciendo un pantalón negro, un polo blanco y una casaca ligera negra, llevaba un gorro negro en sus manos. Mientras que Micky lucía un pantalón negro, un polo plomo y una casaca ligera negra. Near lucía un pantalón negro y un suéter plomo con bordes negro a su alrededor. Cada uno subió al escenario, intentaron no mirarse pero si no hacían bien este trabajo, terminarían arruinando su carrera. No tenían más opción que esforzarse, por lo que decidieron dejar a un lado sus problemas.

Las fotografías eran perfectas, cada miembro estaba contento con ellas. No pensaban que fueran increíbles cuando se unían, comenzaban a dar la razón al director. Sentían que cada uno tenía su manera de ser y su apariencia ayudaba mucho. Las luces iluminaban sus rostros y el viento ayudaba para agitar un poco su cabello. La sesión fotográfica duró dos horas y es que las fotografían lucían impresionantes cuando Micky, Natsume y Near se unían.

Luego cada uno salió rápidamente para subir a la camioneta e ir a su segundo trabajo. Tanto Micky, Natsume y Near no se cambiaron, salieron con la ropa que tenían. Ni bien la camioneta se detuvo, salieron corriendo para ingresar a un programa de radio. Observaron de lejos a muchas chicas, ellas no dejaban de gritar cuando los veían y es que la manera en que lucían llamaba mucho la atención. Near estaba por dirigirse a ellas para darles un beso o invitarlas a salir cuando de pronto Natsume y Micky le jalaron del brazo y le llevaron a la fuerza al programa de radio. Una vez ahí, se ubicaron en sus asientos y comenzaron a grabar.

-Mucho gusto en verlos –dice la señorita mirando a Micky, Natsume y Near- Es la primera vez que los veo juntos y lucen espectaculares.

-Gracias –dice Near sonriendo, comenzó a acercarse a la señorita y le miró a los ojos- Todas las chicas me dicen lo mismo. ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?

-¡Near! –grita Micky molesto. Le incomodaba mucho que Near se comportara de esa manera, aunque sabía que él era así- ¡Ven aquí! ¡No molestes a la señorita!

-Me encantaría comer contigo –dice la señorita sonriendo- pero…

-¡Vamos! ¡No hay excusas para este chico! –dice Near acercándose más a la señorita- Además siéntete dichosa que alguien como yo te invite a salir.

-Verás, Near –dice la señorita intentando retroceder- Yo tengo novio.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste! ¡Ven aquí, Near! –grita Natsume molesto- ¡Near!

-Ya voy, ya voy –dice Near molesto. Estaba decepcionado porque la señorita ya tenía novio, pero en fin no se preocupaba mucho porque habían muchas chicas a su alrededor. Se acercó a sus amigos y se sentó a su lado- Además, ¿por qué te quejas, Natsume? A ti te adoran las chicas, solo basta que le pidas salir para que se vuelvan loquitas por ti.

-Tiene mucha razón –dice la señorita sonriendo a Natsume, no dejaba de mirarlo- Admito que Micky, Near y tú son atractivos, pero tú eres el chico deseado por las chicas. Además, si saliera contigo sería la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Pero yo no –dice Natsume muy serio. No le agradó mucho el comentario de la señorita pero tenía que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones- Usted tiene novio, así que no me mire a mí.

-¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan? –pregunta la señorita mirando a Natsume. Sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse cuando lo miraba.

-¿Es necesario responder eso? –pregunta Natsume mirando muy molesto a la señorita.

-Natsume… ¡contrólate! –dice Micky en voz baja. Sentía que Natsume estaba a punto de enojarse, así que intentó calmarlo- No quiero tener problemas.

-Me gustan las chicas que se preocupan no solo por sí mismas sino por los demás –dice Natsume mirando a la señorita. Quería decir más cosas, pero debía mantener la calma.

-Entiendo… -dice la señorita acercándose un poco más a Natsume, cogió la mano de Natsume y se acercó más a su rostro- ¿Soy tu tipo?

-¡Natsume! Calma, calma –dice Micky intentando calmar a Natsume. Sabía que si la señorita seguía acercándose, Natsume se iba a molestar más de lo normal-Respira tres veces.

-¡No me toques! –dice Natsume mirando a la señorita, intentó apartarse, pero la señorita no soltaba su mano- Es la última vez que lo digo… ¡suéltame!

-¿Puede mantener su distancia? –dice Near molesto. A él le gustaban mucho las chicas, pero le desagradaban las chicas que teniendo novio, no saben apreciarlo- Lo digo muy en serio.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsume? –pregunta la señorita acercándose más, no contenta con coger su mano, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Natsume- Deberías estar contento al tener a una chica como yo a tu lado. Además, no tienes novia.

-¡Señorita! –dice Micky muy serio. Cogió el celular de la señorita aprovechando que ella estaba coqueteando con Natsume- ¿Quiere que llamemos a su novio?

-No me interesa –dice la señorita sonriendo. Cuando estaba cerca de Natsume, se había olvidado por completo de su novio. Se acercó más a Natsume y este ya no podía soportarlo- Afortunadamente no regresaste con esa chica pobre. No entiendo qué la viste y si recuerdo bien, creo que se llamaba Mikan. Debería llamarse la Mikan pobre.

-¡Suficiente! –grita Natsume empujando a la señorita. Le jaló del brazo y la acorraló en la pared, no le gustó para nada lo que dijo de Mikan. Se acercó y la cogió del cuello- ¡Retráctate!

-¡Natsume! ¡Déjala! –grita Micky molesto. A él tampoco le agradó la manera en que se expresó de Mikan. Le jaló del brazo a Natsume logrando apartarlo y lanzó el celular de la señorita al suelo. Se acercó a la señorita y le miró a los ojos- ¡Usted no vale nada!

-¡Vámonos! –grita Near enojado. Jamás se había imaginado ver a una chica así. A él no le agradaba Mikan, por lo que su enojo se debió a la manera de comportarse de la chica- No quiero permanecer más aquí.

-Puedo denunciarles por incumplimiento –dice la señorita muy seria- Así que…

-Si quiere denunciarnos, hágalo –dice Natsume dando media vuelta, no quería verla a la cara porque sentía que la iba a matar. Sin embargo, aun estaba enojado por lo que dijo de Mikan. Quería lastimarla, pero no quería rebajarse- Porque entonces… yo la hundiré por completo. Tanto que no volverá a conducir un programa de radio y no solo eso, sino que la puedo denunciar. No me provoque y evítame de realizar tantos papeleos. Hoy mismo presenta su carta de renuncia porque le prometo que si no lo hace clausuro este programa de radio. Usted decide.

Natsume siguió caminando sin importarle nada, aun seguía enojado por lo que pasó. Esa era la principal razón porque le desagradaban ese tipo de chicas. No entendía por qué las chicas solo admiraban su apariencia. Salió detrás de Micky y Near, estos no dijeron palabra alguna porque no querían incomodar más a Natsume. Ingresó a la camioneta y esta aceleró a toda velocidad. Sabía que ahora los conductores de diversos programas de radio usarían lo que pasó como publicidad para aumentar su rating. En esos momentos no le preocupaba nada, solo le importaba la manera en que reaccionaría Mikan cuando se entere. Esperaba que los conductores publiquen todo lo ocurrido y no solo la parte que les interesa.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume en voz baja. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, no quería que se entere y menos de esa manera. No sabía qué hacer para solucionar el problema- Espero que ellos publiquen la verdad.

-Sabes que a ellos solo les interesa ganar rating –dice Near muy serio. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo porque su carrera estaba a punto de caer- Si pasa algo, nuestra carrera se vendrá abajo.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunta Micky bajando la mirada. No podía creer que con solo un programa de radio, todo su esfuerzo para llegar a ser cantante estaba a punto de caer y todo por la culpa de esa chica- Tenemos que solucionar este problema.

-Lo voy a solucionar –dice Natsume muy serio. Él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse de esa manera, no quería abandonar su carrera de cantante y menos quería perder a Mikan. Miró a Micky y le miró a los ojos- Tú me dijiste que si termino con Mikan, aprovecharías esa oportunidad. Lo voy a solucionar no solo para defender mi sueño, sino también para proteger a Mikan.

-Tranquilo –dice Micky esquivando la mirada de Natsume. Durante todo este tiempo, había comenzado a comprender los sentimientos de Mikan. No quería lastimar a Mikan y menos ganar de esa manera- Tú no vas a perder a Mikan, eso lo sé. Vamos a solucionar este problema.

-Digo lo mismo –dice Near sonriendo. No quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente, no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que quería seguir cantando- Lo que pasó es solo una prueba, no pienso rendirme. Quien quiere arruinar mi carrera, tendrá que enfrentarme cara a cara.

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo, muchos periodistas comenzaron a acorralarlos. Natsume, Micky y Near intentaron salir de entre la multitud, pero no podían porque cada periodista le preguntaban sobre lo ocurrido. No pensaban que la noticia llegara tan pronto, aunque no se sorprendían mucho porque el programa de radio se dio en vivo. Con la ayuda de los guardaespaldas, lograron salir e ingresaron corriendo al edificio. Ni bien las puertas se abrieron, muchas fans hicieron fila para recibir un autógrafo. Sin embargo, esto se vio interrumpido cuando unos periodistas aparecieron y acorralaron a los chicos con miles de preguntas.

-Natsume… -dice uno de los periodistas alcanzando el micrófono a Natsume- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando esa señorita se te estaba insinuando?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Natsume confundido. No podía creer que el programa de radio donde estaban había cortado la comunicación justo cuando él intentó defenderse.

-Parece que realmente te olvidaste de Mikan –dice otro de los periodistas con una risa burlona.

-¿Se llaman así periodistas? –dice Near molesto. No podía soportar más las preguntas que estaban haciendo.

-Near… tú intentaste enamorar a esa señorita –dice uno de los periodistas mirando a Near, este se quedó sorprendido- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te rechazó?

-Me sentí muy bien –dice Near sonriendo- En el mundo hay muchas chicas que valen la pena.

-¡Lo están malentendiendo todo! –grita Micky molesto. Solo recordar que Mikan se sentiría triste al escuchar lo sucedido, le provocaba mucho enojo- No saben lo que verdaderamente pasó.

Natsume, Micky y Near intentaban calmar a los periodistas, pero estos seguían preguntando. No sabían cómo solucionar este problema, pensaban que su carrera estaba a punto de caer. Sus fans comenzaron a sentirse muy tristes por lo ocurrido. En definitiva esto no les agradó porque siempre han estado cantando para hacer felices a sus fans. Estaban enojados consigo mismos y de pronto observaron una camioneta estacionarse en frente de ellos. Se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron a Mikan, Suki y Misaki salir de la camioneta. Pensaban que ahora el problema no se solucionaría, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando finalmente salió Karin de la camioneta y no estaba sola. No entendían qué había sucedido, pero comenzaron a sonreír cuando vieron a Karin con la señorita que les había molestado.

Los periodistas comenzaron a acorralar a Mikan, ella sabía lo que sucedió porque lo escuchó en la radio cuando estaba trabajando. Aunque la radio solo informó cuando la señorita se estaba insinuando a Natsume, quería escuchar más, pero el programa de la radio se detuvo. Esto verdaderamente le sorprendió, pero confiaba mucho en Natsume, así que no se quedó sin hacer nada y fue con sus amigas al programa de la radio. En allí se enteró toda la verdad, quería explicarles eso a los periodistas, pero no la dejaban hablar hasta que algo llamó su atención y es que Karin le había empujado a la señorita al suelo.

-Cuenta inmediatamente todo –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a la señorita al suelo y se acercó a ella. Le jaló de la camisa a la señorita y le miró más de cerca- Será mejor que digas la verdad, porque yo no perdono a nadie. Te lo digo muy en serio.

- ¿Qué va a pasar si no digo la verdad? –pregunta la señorita sonriendo. Por más que miraba a Karin, no sentía miedo o eso es lo que quería aparentar- ¿Va a pasar algo?

-Por favor… te lo suplico –dice Mikan acercándose a la señorita. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera- Las fans que están aquí adoran a Natsume. Estoy segura de que tú no quieres lastimar a nadie.

-¡Natsume es solo mío! ¡Mío y de nadie más! –grita la señorita elevando la voz. Esto sorprendió a los periodistas y a las fans, pero aun más a Natsume.

-¡Mikan! ¡Déjamelo a mí! –grita Karin muy seria. Le jaló del brazo muy fuerte y aunque no quería, su intención era conversar con ella a solas- Ella va a decir la verdad, te lo aseguro.

Karin le llevó a la fuerza a la señorita, ingresó al edificio y una vez ahí adentro nadie podía escucharlos. Karin le empujó una vez más a la señorita al suelo, se acercó más a ella y golpeó la pared con mucha fuerza. Esto sorprendió mucho a la señorita porque pensaba que Karin se quejaría de dolor, pero ella lucía muy seria. De pronto Karin cogió de cuello a la señorita con mucha fuerza.

-¡¿Vas a decir la verdad?! –grita Karin molesta. La cogió más fuerte del cuello y le miró a los ojos. No quería llegar a esto, pero no estaba dispuesta a perdonar que lastimen a Natsume.

-Sí, sí… -dice la señorita con el poco aliento que le quedaba. No podía respirar y cuando finalmente Karin la soltó, ella intentó recuperar el aire que le quedaba. Jamás había visto esa mirada tan fría, sentía mucho escalofríos- Lo haré, lo haré.

-Más te vale que soluciones esto porque de lo contrario tu vida corre peligro –dice Karin jalando la camisa de la señorita- No me conoces. Yo no quería lastimarte, pero no soporto que lastimen a mis amigos. Ni se te ocurra lastimar a Natsume ni a Mikan porque te las verás conmigo.

- Te prometo que diré la verdad –dice la señorita mirando a Karin. No quería admitirlo, pero sentía mucho miedo cuando la miraba- Te lo prometo.

Mikan esperaba con sus amigas afuera, quería que se solucione todo este malentendido. Miró a Natsume de lejos y le sonrió. Quería demasiado a Natsume que confiaba mucho en él y sabía que él no es infiel. Lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era la carrera de sus amigos, no quería que ellos abandonaran su sueño. Esperaba que Karin convenza a la señorita de decir la verdad. No conocía muy bien a Karin, pero sentía que ella es una amiga muy especial y de confianza. No entendía por qué, pero desde que la vio, sentía como si ya la conocía. De lejos vio a Karin y a la señorita salir de edificio.

Los periodistas comenzaron a acercarse a la señorita, ella estaba a punto de retroceder cuando Karin le miró de lejos. No tenía escapatoria así que explicó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido y así el malentendido quedó solucionado. Las fans recuperaron la sonrisa y Natsume se sintió más aliviado. Por fin todo se había solucionado y los periodistas desaparecieron pidiendo disculpas a Natsume, Micky y Near. Las fans seguían haciendo fila, mientras que Natsume, Micky y Near firmaban sus autógrafos.

Una vez acabado la firma de autógrafos, todos fueron a almorzar. Mikan estaba tan contenta con su comida que sus ojos se iluminaban. Se sentía muy agradecida con Karin porque ella estaba invitando la comida y no solo eso, si no fuera por su ayuda la carrera de sus amigos había caído.

-Disculpa… camarero –dice Mikan levantando la mano. Cuando se acercó el camarero, Mikan cogió la carta para pedir más comida. Miró a sus amigos y estos estaba sorprendidos- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Qué estómago! –dice Suki sorprendida. No podía creer que Mikan tenga tanta hambre porque ella apenas había podido acabar de comer- ¡Mikan! ¡Eres increíble!

-Lo que comí es solo la entrada –dice Mikan sonriendo. Levantó la mano y un camarero volteó a verla- ¿Ya está la comida? Por favor, me sirve un poco más y también me da mucha ensalada. Es que quiero mantener la línea.

-La línea se quebró hace unos minutos –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a Mikan y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la veía comer. Cogió su cartera y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio su dinero. No pensaba que tenía poco- ¡No puedo creerlo! El estómago de Mikan se devoró por completo mi dinero.

-Misaki… ¿por qué no comes? –dice Micky un poco preocupado. No entendía por qué Misaki no decía nada y lo que más le extrañaba era que no había probado su comida- ¿No me digas que ahora estás haciendo la dieta de la luna?

-Ella está sufriendo por un idiota –dice Suki comiendo. Claramente hablaba de Micky, pero este ni cuenta se daba.

-¿Quién es ese idiota? –pregunta Micky confundido. Miró a Misaki y ella lo evitó por completo. No entendía por qué Misaki le estaba ignorando si no había hecho nada. Se acercó a Misaki y cogió su mano- ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota para que estés triste? Solo dímelo y yo lo golpearé.

-Micky… -dice Misaki suspirando. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero debía controlarse. Cogió un cuchillo y lo plantó en su pollo, eso era lo único con el que podía desquitar su furia. No quitó la vista de su pollo- Mejor… ¡cállate!

-Mis condolencias al pollito –dice Near mirando el pollo de Misaki. A él no le gustaba que lastimen a los pollos y cuando vio un cuchillo plantado en él, su corazón comenzó a dolerle mucho.

-¡Mikan! ¡Deja de comer! –dice Natsume sorprendido. Conocía muy bien a Mikan y sabía que ella después se iba a quejar del dolor de su estómago. Miró a Karin y ella estaba indignada mirando su cartera- Karin no tiene suficiente dinero, así que… ¡Detente!

-Pero… lo que comí era solo la entrada –dice Mikan muy triste.

-¿Entrada? –dice Natsume molesto. Comenzó a quitarle la cuchara para que deje de comer, pero Mikan ponía mucha resistencia- Has comido más de dos platos y te atreves a decir que es la entrada. ¡No te pases! ¡Deja de comer!

-¡No quiero! –grita Mikan cogiendo su cuchara con más fuerza- ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

-Si comes más, vas a explotar –dice Natsume molesto. Quería quitarle la cuchara pero no podía. No le importaba si la gente los estaba viendo, solo quería que Mikan deje de comer- ¡Deja de comer! ¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí con el estómago lleno? Además… ni siquiera puedes levantarte.

-¡Claro que puedo! –grita Mikan intentando levantarse de su asiento. Por más que intentaba, no podía. Suki y Misaki se quedaban viéndola sorprendida, esto le incomodó un poco. Miró a Natsume y este le miró muy molesto- ¡Natsume!

-¿Qué quieres? –dice Natsume molesto.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme a salir –dice Mikan un poco triste. Comenzaba a sentir mucho dolor en su estómago. Comenzaba a pensar que debía haber escuchado a Natsume- ¿Qué escoges? ¿Quieres cargarme en tu espalda o salir rodando?

-Si te cargo, mi espalda sufrirá severas lesiones –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan. No entendía por qué Mikan era tan orgullosa, pero en fin debía ayudarla quiera o no- ¡Mikan! ¡Veinte ranas!

-Esto será divertido –dice Near sonriendo.

Mikan no tenía más opción que obedecer las órdenes de Natsume. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hacer veinte ranas. Sentía que no podía, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio los ojos penetrantes de Natsume, realmente inspiraban mucho miedo. Intentó no mirar a las demás personas, pero era imposible porque no dejaban de reírse. Las mejillas de Mikan comenzaron a sonrojarse por la vergüenza, siguió haciendo ranas para aligerar su estómago. Miró a Suki y Misaki y ellas estaban con sus pompones alentándola. Cuando pensaba que no podía ser más humillante, lo era. Luego comenzó a saltar varias veces con la soga, no podía creer que Natsume lo trajera. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume realmente le gustaba molestarla. No podía quejarse porque Natsume se molestaría con ella.

-¿Cómo se siente al ser torturada por su novio? –pregunta Near acercándose a Mikan.

-¿Quieres morir? –dice Mikan con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Comenzaba a sentir mucho dolor en sus pies y es que los ejercicios que realizaba eran muy duros para ella.

-¡Near! ¡Allá está tu postre! –grita Micky mirando a unas chicas muy lindas que acababan de ingresar al restaurante. No quería que moleste a Mikan así que intentó distraerlo o llamar su atención- Tienen falda corta. Si no me equivoco, ese es el tipo de chicas que te gusta.

-Ahí voy –dice Near sonriendo. Miró a las chicas de lejos y una sonrisa coqueta apreció en su rostro. Sus ojos se iluminaron, se acercó rápidamente a las chicas y les sonrió- Aquí está por quien lloraban.

Micky no se sorprendía mucho porque conocía a Near y sabía que era difícil que cambie. No podía creer que en solo un instante las chicas comenzaron a acercarse más a Near. Dejó de mirar a Near y comenzó a mirar a Mikan, ella seguía saltando. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando miraba a Mikan y es que ella era tan divertida. Comenzaba a entender por qué cuando la vio por primera vez, se enamoró al instante de ella. Jamás había visto a una chica que tenga un buen corazón y que se preocupe por los demás. Sin darse cuenta, ese sentimiento aumentaba cada vez más cuando miraba a Mikan. De pronto sintió muchos escalofríos cuando vio a Natsume, este le miraba muy molesto. Dejó de mirar a Mikan para evitar problemas y en ese preciso instante sintió una mirada cerca de él, volteó y Misaki le estaba mirando. Intentó acercarse a Misaki, pero ella lo evitó por completo.

-¡Natsume! ¡No puedo ni con mi alma! –grita Mikan cansada. Se sentó en el suelo para descansar un rato, pero en ese momento Natsume se le acercó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Aun te queda fuerzas para correr –dice Natsume muy serio.

-Es cierto aun me queda fuerzas –dice Mikan sonriendo. Esa sonrisa no le agradaba a Natsume, así que comenzó a retroceder- ¡Ven aquí Natsume! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Quiero venganza!

Mikan siguió corriendo detrás de Natsume, este comenzó a correr en los alrededores del restaurante. No podía creer que Natsume fuera tan molestoso, no le gustaba esa parte de él, pero aunque no quería admitirlo le gustaba estar al lado de Natsume. Sentía que estando con Natsume podía ser ella misma. Miró a todas las personas riéndose, esto comenzaba a avergonzarle mucho. Siguió corriendo detrás de Natsume para alcanzarlo, pero cada vez se cansaba. Así que se detuvo y descansó en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Natsume, este comenzó a reírse. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Natsume sonreír y pensar que antes no había logrado que él sonría, ahora sentía que Natsume era más sincero consigo mismo.

-Te extrañé mucho, Natsume –dice Mikan abrazando a Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido. Mikan no le importaba si la gente los miraba, solo le importaba Natsume. No podía creer que lo extrañara tanto- Mucho… mucho.

-Igual yo –dice Natsume sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a Mikan.

-Siento interrumpir, pero… -dice Karin un poco preocupada mientras miraba su cartera- ¿Me pueden ayudar a pagar la cuenta? Lo que Mikan comió superó todo mi dinero.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan apartándose de Natsume. Sentía que se había aprovechado de la amabilidad de Karin- En serio… lo siento.

-Un lo siento no soluciona nada –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró a Mikan y ella se moría por golpearlo. Sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito y se la ofreció a Karin- No me gusta deber favores a nadie, así que yo pago todo.

Una vez pagada la cuenta, todos abandonaron el restaurante y ya no era necesario que Mikan salga rodando porque su estómago se había aligerado. Natsume y Mikan estaban cogidos de las manos, mientras que Karin estaba detrás de ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los veía juntos. Miró a Misaki y ella seguía mirando a Micky. Le sorprendía que Misaki no hiciera nada para acercarse a él. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo. De protno volteó al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

-Hola, chicos –dice Rui sonriendo- No pensaba encontrarlos acá. ¿Escucharon que había un restaurante cerca?

-No –dice Mikan sonriendo. Buscó con la mirada si había otro restaurante, estaba por ir cuando Natsume le detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?

-No te atrevas –dice Natsume muy serio- Te vas a enfermar si comes en exceso.

- Está bien, no te preocupes –dice Mikan sonriendo. Cogió la mano de Natsume y este le sonrió.

-¿Sabes por qué hoy trabajamos juntos? –pregunta Near un poco confundido. Sentía mucha curiosidad de saber- ¿Te dijo algo el director?

-No quiso decirme, pero… -dice Rui muy serio. Aun no comprendía nada, no entendía siquiera el motivo por el cual intentaba juntarlos- Terminando la gira se realizará una película de vampiros.

-En la cual Micky, Natsume y Near son los protagonistas –dice Bori mirando a sus amigos. Ella tampoco entendía las decisiones del director- Ustedes serán vampiros.

-Una vez más trabajaremos juntos –dice Micky un poco indignado. Estaba cansado de las órdenes del director, pero no podía hacer nada- ¡Qué cólera!

-A mí también me molesta estar con ustedes –dice Natsume molesto- Pero en fin no puedo hacer nada.

-Por cierto, las audiciones para los demás personajes se realizarán cuando acabe la gira –dice Bori.

-Por último, el director acaba de decirme que… -dice Rui muy serio. No quería decirles, pero tampoco podía ocultarlo. Sabía que Natsume se molestaría y que sería un gran impacto para todos- dejaré de ser manager cuando acabe la gira.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Natsume sorprendido. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba molesto con el director por tomar una decisión así- Debes estar bromeando, porque a ti no te pueden despedir.

-La decisión está tomada –dice Rui bajando la mirada. Tampoco entendía las intenciones del director ni lo que estaba planeando- No podemos hacer nada.

-¡Quiero hablar con el director ahora mismo! –grita Natsume molesto.

-¡Natsume! ¡Escucha! –grita Rui intentando calmar a Natsume, este quería ir a hablar con el director- El director me dio la oportunidad para volver a ser cantante. Voy a ser el integrante de un nuevo grupo.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes –dice Natsume aliviado. Sentía que iba a estallar si Rui dejara de trabajar con él, pero cuando escuchó que Rui va a cumplir su sueño, se alegró mucho- ¡Felicitaciones!

-¿Cómo se llama el grupo? –pregunta Micky sonriendo. A pesar de que Rui no era su mejor amigo, se sentía muy feliz por él- Lo digo porque vas a ser uno de los integrantes.

-Aun no lo sé –dice Rui un poco confundido- La verdad es que no entiendo las decisiones del director.

Cada uno estaba confundido, no entendían al director ni siquiera sabían el motivo por el que Micky, Natsume y Near actuarían juntos en una película. Todo era confuso porque había mucho misterio. Todos comenzaron a pensar y mientras más vueltas le daban a su cabeza, más confundidos se sentían. Entonces decidieron esperar a que llegue el momento en que el director les explique todo. Natsume, Micky y Near ingresaron a la segunda camioneta, mientras que el resto ingresó a la primera camioneta. Su destino era el parque, querían divertirse un rato.

Las camionetas comenzaron a acelerar, cada uno estaba cansado de todas las actividades. Aunque los únicos felices con todo esto eran Mikan y Natsume, quienes a pesar de estar separados, aun mantienen ese sentimiento en su corazón. Natsume apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y sonrió cuando recordó a Mikan, no podía creer que ella confiaba tanto en él y que lo conocía muy bien. Aunque sabía que hay cosas que podrían afectar por completo su relación con Mikan, aun había una persona que permanecía en su corazón y que era imposible olvidarla. Tenía miedo de volver a verla porque ese sentimiento podría volver a nacer. Miró su mano y aun tenía la pulsera que le recordaba a ella.

Mientras que en la otra camioneta, Misaki seguía pensando en Micky. No sabía qué hacer para que Micky la mire. No sentía envidia por Mikan porque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa. Quería mucho a Mikan que odiarla era difícil para ella. Tampoco podía hablar con Micky porque tenía miedo de ilusionarse y enamorarse cada vez más de él. No podía evitar sufrir cuando veía a Micky mirando a Mikan. Sin embargo, aun así no quería rendirse tan fácilmente, por lo que decidió ser valiente y enfrentar cara a cara a Micky.

Una vez en el parque, Mikan y los demás bajaron de las camionetas y comenzaron a buscar un lugar cómodo para sentarse. Caminaron lentamente hasta que se encontraron con el grupo DBSK, ellos estaban con muchas fans a su alrededor. La cantidad de fans era impresionante, ellas le ofrecían muchos regalos y le pedían autógrafos o fotos. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Natsume se acercó y miles de sus fans se acercaron a él.

Natsume no se sentía muy bien con bastantes chicas a su alrededor, pensaba que el grupo DBSK se iba a molestar con él, pero fue todo lo contrario, ellos estaban aliviados. Natsume intentó apartarse, pero las chicas seguían acercándose a él. A pesar de que Near intentó llamar la atención de las chicas, no lo logró y es que preferían más a Natsume que a Near.

-No puedo creerlo –dice Near indignado. No le gustaba ver que sus dulces doncellas prefieran más a Natsume. Sentía mucha envidia cuando lo veía- Estoy perdiendo mis encantos.

-¡Qué encantos! –dice Bori sonriendo. Le causaba mucha gracia ver que por primera vez rechazaban a Near.

-Mi sonrisa, mis ojos y mi lindo cuerpo –dice Near modelando. Él pensaba que las chicas lo admiraban y lo deseaban- Para que lo sepas es un cuerpo deseado por las chicas.

-No englobes, por favor –dice Bori muy seria. No podía evitar reírse cuando miraba a Near.

-Parece que Natsume es muy popular –dice Mikan un poco triste. Sabía que Natsume siempre va a estar rodeado de chicas, pero comenzaba a pensar que muy pronto se olvidaría de ella- No puedo ni siquiera acercarme a él en estos instantes.

-Claro que puedes –dice Suki sonriendo. Se acercó por detrás a Mikan y le empujó con fuerza hacia donde estaban las fans de Natsume- ¡Suerte, Mikan!

Mikan intentó pasar de entre las fans, pero una chica empujó muy fuerte a Mikan. Sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos y gritaron su nombre. Misaki estaba por ayudarla cuando Micky salió corriendo a alcanzarla. Mikan estaba por caer al suelo cuando Micky la sostuvo en sus brazos. Ella se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a Micky cerca de ella, no podía creer que llegara tan rápido. Se levantó inmediatamente y sonrió a Micky, este no pudo soportar estar más lejos de Mikan. Estrechó su mano y Micky le jaló del brazo llegando a abrazarla. Mikan se quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba un abrazo. No correspondió al abrazo de Micky, pero sintió sus brazos cerca de su espalda.

Misaki se sentía muy triste cuando vio a Micky abrazando a Mikan. No soportaba más el dolor en su corazón, bajó la mirada y alguien le jaló del brazo. Misaki se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a Junho, este la acababa de abrazar. Las lágrimas de Misaki se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, no quería que nadie le viera llorar, así que ocultó sus lágrimas con el hombro de Junho. Se sentía tan triste y el dolor en su corazón era cada vez más intenso. No le importaba si sus amigos le miraban, no le importaba nada, solo quería llorar y sacar todo ese sufrimiento que había en su corazón.

Micky siguió abrazando a Mikan, ella intentó apartarse pero Micky se lo impedía. Sintió unos pasos correr hacia él y los gritos de las fans cesaron en su totalidad.

-1…2… -dice Natsume molesto. No soportaba que Micky abrazara a su novia, ya era suficiente con que Micky se acerque a Mikan- ¡No hagas que llegue a tres!

-Lo siento –dice Micky apartándose inmediatamente de Mikan, no quiso voltear a verlo porque sabía que Natsume lo iba a golpear. Tampoco se atrevió a enfrentarlo, levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendido cuando vio algo no agradable- Misaki…

-¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo! –dice Natsume molesto. Le jaló de la mano a Mikan y cogió delicadamente su cintura- ¡Micky!

-Micky solo quería ayudarme –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume. Sabía que Natsume estaba molesto, por esa razón intentó calmarlo.

-¿Ayudarte? –dice Natsume mirando a Micky, este lucía muy sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa, Micky?

Natsume y Mikan voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidos. Jamás se habían imaginado que Misaki tuviera una relación con Junho. Realmente ni uno se lo esperaba, pero el más sorprendido fue Micky. Natsume miró a Micky y este lucía sorprendido, no decía palabra alguna. Luego miró a Misaki y apenas pudo notar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo que podía ver era que Misaki estaba enamorada de Micky.

Micky se quedó callado y sorprendido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No entendía por qué la impactó tanto si solo la quería como hermana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ellos y le jaló de brazo a Misaki, ella aun estaba llorando. Esto sorprendió mucho a Micky, apartó su mano del brazo de Misaki y le propinó un puñete a Junho. Le había advertido desde un principio, no quería verla llorar. Se acercó a Junho y le jaló del polo a Junhp, este lucía muy molesto.

-Te advertí que no la lastimaras –dice Micky elevando la voz. Le jaló más fuerte del polo a Junho y este se levantó inmediatamente y empujó a Micky- ¡No me importa que seas mi amigo!

-¿Eres o te haces? –dice Junho molesto. Se acercó a Micky y le propinó un fuerte golpe en su estómago- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces?

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunta Micky muy serio. Intentó levantarse y recibió otro puñete en la mejilla de parte de Junho- Tú eres el culpable por lastimar a Misaki.

-Mira bien lo que haces –dice Junho muy serio. Miró a Micky a los ojos y le jaló de la casaca. No entendía por qué su amigo era demasiado tonto para el amor- Escucha muy bien, Micky. Olvida las palabras que te dije aquel día porque ya no necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunta Micky confundido. Se apartó de Junho y le miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía muy serio a Junho.

-Voy a ir muy en serio con Misaki –dice Junho acercándose a Micky.

Junho y el resto de los integrantes del grupo DBSK se marcharon sin siquiera despedirse. Cada uno se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Misaki. A ni uno le gustó ver llorar a Misaki y lo peor era que Micky no se daba cuenta de nada porque solo tenía ojos para Mikan. Estaban muy molestos con Micky, tanto que ni siquiera voltearon a verlo e inmediatamente subieron a la limosina.

Micky miró a Misaki y ella seguía llorando. Micky se acercó a Misaki e intentó consolarla pero ella lo empujó y salió corriendo sin decir palabra alguna. Él no se quedó quito y salió corriendo detrás de Misaki. En ese momento no le importaba nadie, quería enterarse de una vez por todas lo que estaba sucediendo. No soportaba más ver a Misaki llorando así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando por fin logró alcanzarla, cogió el brazo de Misaki con mucha fuerza y ella volteó a verlo.

-Me vas a explicar por qué estás llorando –dice Micky cogiendo el brazo de Misaki, ella intentó apartarse, pero Micky se lo impidió- ¡Misaki! ¡Mírame!

-Por más que te lo explique, estoy segura de que nada cambiará –dice Misaki mirando a Micky, este le sonrió- ¿Qué pasa?

-Como no quieres contarme lo que te pasa –dice Micky sonriendo. Se aparta lentamente de Misaki y ella se queda muy confundida – entonces… lo único que puedo hacer es hacerte sonreír.

Misaki se quedó confundida, más aun cuando Micky estrechó su mano. Misaki estaba por estrechar la suya cuando Micky comenzó a cantar y a bailar alrededor de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a Mcky bailar. Sentía que todas sus tristezas desaparecían cuando miraba a Micky. Sus nervios aumentaron cuando Micky cogió su cintura y siguió bailando. Su sorpresa era demasiada que ni una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Levantó la mirada y los gritos de las chicas era impresionante. Con todo esto se sentía muy avergonzada y a la misma vez dichosa de tener a Micky a su lado. No le importaba en esos momentos si Micky no le correspondía, pero sentía que él se había preocupado mucho por ella y eso la alegraba. Luego, Micky rozó lentamente con sus dedos el brazo de Misaki y se detuvo frente a ella.

-¡No llores! –dice Micky sacando un pañuelo. Comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de Misaki lentamente y le sonrió- ¡Lágrimas! ¡Para!

-Micky… -dice Misaki sonriendo- Yo…

-No te guardes todo lo que sientes –dice Micky mirando a Misaki- Habla las cosas y te sentirás mejor contigo misma.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? –pregunta Misaki sonriendo.

Micky asintió con la cabeza y Misaki corrió a abrazarlo. Sentía que solo estando a su lado podía olvidar cualquier tristeza. Abrazó muy fuerte a Micky y este solo sonrió. A pesar de Micky no correspondió a su abrazo, se sentía tan feliz porque corrió detrás de ella y se preocupó más que nadie. Quería que el abrazo durara mucho tiempo, pero era imposible. Sin embargo, por ahora solo quería disfrutar el momento. Para ella era suficiente un abrazo porque así transmitía sus sentimientos a Micky.


	32. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 31**

**COREA DEL SUR… ¡ALLÁ VAMOS! **

El sol comenzaba a salir y un nuevo día estaba por comenzar. Las luces de las casas aun estaban apagadas, a excepción de una casa. La luz de un cuarto estaba encendida desde las cinco de la madrugada. Una maleta estaba sobre la cama y una mochila pequeña estaba en el suelo, una chica se reflejó en el espejo para ver cómo lucía. Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón plomo, un polo blanco y unas zapatillas blancas. Cogió una bincha y se lo colocó en el cabello, ahora realmente estaba lista para salir. Se acercó a su ropero y sacó una chalina, sonrió cuando la vio. Salió de su cuarto con una maleta en las manos y una mochila en su espalda, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y miró a su madre, ella tenía los ojos rojos. Por un momento pensó que su madre había llorado durante la noche, pero no había ni una gota de lágrima en sus ojos, se acercó y le miró de cerca.

-Mamá… -dice Mikan muy preocupada porque jamás había visto así a su mamá- Tus ojos están rojos. No has dormido, ¿verdad?

-No tenía sueño, pero en fin… -dice la mamá de Mikan intentando sonreír. No quería preocupar a su hija, pero desde ayer lucía muy extraña. Se acercó a su hija y le entregó lo necesario para salir al aeropuerto- Aquí está tu visa y pasaporte.

-Gracias… -dice Mikan mirando a su mamá. Comenzó a preocuparse mucho por su mamá, no sabía si quedarse a cuidarla o irse al aeropuerto- En serio, ¿estás bien? Porque yo puedo quedarme hasta…

-No, además…–dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo.

La mamá de Mikan sentía que estaba incomodando a su hija, no quería que por ella pierda el avión, así que siguió sonriendo como si no pasara nada. De pronto algo llama la atención de ambas y es que el celular de la mamá de Mikan comenzó a vibrar. Cogió su celular y había un mensaje escrito en él que rápidamente le sorprendió. Su mirada cambió en unos instantes y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, dio media vuelta y cogió su bolso. Salió corriendo de su casa sin decir palabra alguna o dar una explicación de lo sucedido a Mikan, ella estaba muy confundida con todo esto.

Mikan salió rápidamente de su casa con la maleta, quería alcanzar a su mamá, pero ella ya no estaba. Estaba muy preocupada por su madre, quería quedarse y preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no podía porque por un lado estaban sus fans esperándole. No tenía opción, así que cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar, buscó con la mirada a Natsume, pero él no estaba. Siguió caminando para llegar al paradero y así tomar un taxi que la lleve directo al aeropuerto. Mientras seguía caminando, pensaba en su mamá. No entendía por qué sentía tanto dolor en su corazón si no había perdido a nadie. De pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y comenzó a caminar más rápido. No quiso voltear a verlo por miedo, no sabía qué hacer para despistar a la persona que le estaba siguiendo. Caminó más rápido y aquella persona tocó el hombro de Mikan. En esos momentos, Mikan deseaba que Natsume aparezca para protegerla, pero también quería matarlo porque no le había esperado afuera de su casa.

-No me hagas nada, por favor –dice Mikan temblando. En esos instantes deseaba ser como Karin porque ella no tenía miedo a nada. No se atrevió siquiera a verlo por miedo. No tenía opción e intentó imitar a Karin y actuar como ella- ¡Oye! ¡Quita tus manos de encima! ¡No me gusta que me toquen!

-Se puede saber, ¿a quién le estás hablando? –dice una voz de chico detrás de Mikan.

-¡A ti te estoy hablando! –dice Mikan muy seria. Sentía que no podía más con los nervios, señaló con el dedo. Ni ella misma sabía a quién estaba señalando, solo quería que ese chico se apartara de ella- No… no… no…. No me toques.

-Mikan, te deseo –dice la voz acercándose más al oído de Mikan- Ahora eres mía.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida. Esa voz le parecía muy familiar, volteó inmediatamente y se quedó sorprendida al verlo. Pensaba que no volvería, pero estaba frente a ella- Niwa.

-Me gustas –dice Niwa cogiendo con mucha fuerza el brazo de Mikan, ella intentó apartarse, pero era imposible. Se acercó más al rostro de Mikan y le apuntó con el cuchillo- Te quiero solo para mí, así que me vas a obedecer… quieras o no.

-Yo pensaba que habías cambiado –dice Mikan mirando a Niwa. No entendía el motivo de su obsesión con ella si no le había dado motivos.

-¿Cambiar? –dice Niwa riéndose. No podía creer que Mikan haya pensado siquiera que él ahora es una persona buena. Siguió riéndose sin parar, esto sorprendió mucho a Mikan- ¡No lo hice! Desde hace días te he estado observando. Eres muy valiente cuando se trata de proteger a tus amigos. Me gusta ese carácter tuyo porque la primera vez que te vi, fuiste capaz de retarme.

-¿Qué buscas? –pregunta Mikan muy seria. Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía quitar la mirada del cuchillo. Aunque estaba segura de que si Niwa estaba enamorado de ella, no se atrevería a hacerle daño.

-Te quiero a ti –dice Niwa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mikan, ella intentó retroceder, pero Niwa se lo impidió- Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre.

-Lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer –dice Mikan mirando a Niwa- Por ningún motivo pienso separarme de Natsume.

Niwa se acercó más a Mikan, le cubrió la boca con un trapo y a pesar de que Mikan se resistía, lo logró. Cuando vio a Mikan desmayada en el suelo, se acercó a ella y estaba por cargarla en sus brazos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo. Luego sintió que lo empujaron más allá del lugar donde estaba Mikan. Se levantó adolorido y miró a Natsume, él se colocó frente a Mikan para protegerla. Comenzó a reírse sin para cuando vio a Natsume, fue corriendo hacia él y le tiró una patada en el estómago a Natsume. Se acercó a Mikan para cargarla, pero en ese instante Natsume lo empujó y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla, se acercó más a Niwa y le propinó varios puñetes en su estómago dejando casi sin aliento a Niwa. Se levantó una vez más y golpeó varias veces a Natsume, este intentó esquivar todos los golpes de Niwa.

Una fuerte pelea entre ambos estaba por acabar, Natsume no podía levantarse y cuando vio que Niwa se estaba acercando más Mikan, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con toda su fuerza. En ese momento no le importaba su vida con tal de proteger a Mikan. Levantó la mirada y vio a Niwa frente a él. Cogió a Mikan y la abrazó más fuerte, esto molestó más a Niwa. Sentía que este era el fin para su vida y cuando no se lo esperaba, Karin apareció y se colocó delante de Natsume.

-¡Natsume! ¡Llévate a Mikan! –grita Karin molesta. No dejó ni un instante de mirar a Niwa, realmente estaba molesta por lo que le hizo a Natsume.

-¿No necesitas ayuda? –dice Natsume mirando a Karin- No creo que una chica sea capaz de enfrentar a Niwa.

-Si no quieres que te mate… -dice Karin muy seria- ¡Lárgate! ¡Llévate a Mikan al aeropuerto! Yo me haré cargo de él.

Natsume cargó a Mikan en su espalda y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su coche. El chofer abrió la portezuela y ambos ingresaron. Esperaba que Karin no resulte herida, estaba preocupado por ella. Quería ayudarla, pero debía cuidar a Mikan. Se acercó a Mikan y apoyó la cabeza de Mikan en su hombro para que pueda relajarse. Natsume no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el rostro de Mikan tan de cerca. El coche aceleró y de lejos pudo ver a Karin pelear contra Niwa. Estaba realmente sorprendido porque era la primera vez que veía a Karin pelear, no podía creer que ella sea tan valiente y fría. Volteó y miró a Mikan, sentía que ahora no había problemas.

Mientras tanto, Karin se acercó más a Niwa y le propinó varios puñetes en el estómago. Niwa intentó defenderse, pero Karin le propinó un puñete en la nariz de Niwa. No sintió nada cuando vio a Niwa quejarse de dolor y es que su nariz estaba sangrando. Cuando vio a Niwa muy enojado, Karin se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos. Le golpeó varias veces hasta que Niwa no pueda levantarse. Karin se acercó a Niwa y le jaló de la camisa, levantó su mano derecha y Near salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué hace Near aquí? –pregunta Niwa muy adolorido. Sentía mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo y apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar. Miró a Karin y ella aun lo seguía jalando de la camisa. No podía creer que había una chica capaz de golpearlo- ¿No me digas que te vas a ir? Aun no hemos acabado.

-¿Quieres morir? –pregunta Karin jalando a Niwa más fuerte de la camisa. No podía creer que aun herido, Niwa insista en pelear- Además, me has hecho perder el tiempo. El único motivo por el que me atreví a darte una paliza fue por mis amigos. No me gusta que lastimes a Natsume y a Mikan.

-Karin… -dice Near acercándose a Niwa, este estaba rendido en el suelo- ¿Puedo matarlo?

-No –dice Karin mirando a Near. Ella entendía el rencor que Near estaba sintiendo, pero tampoco quería ver muertos frente a ella- ¿Es que acaso quieres comportarte como Niwa?

-Pero… -dice Near cogiendo un cuchillo. Él quería vengarse de lo que le hizo a su novia, aun no podía olvidarlo- ¡No me importa lo que digas!

-¡Suelta ese cuchillo! –grita Karin muy molesta. Cuando vio a Near que estaba por lastimar a Niwa, se acercó a Near y le propinó un puñete- ¡Eres un cobarde! Solo a ti se te ocurre atacar a Niwa por la espalda. Si quieres lastimar a Niwa, tendrás que pelear conmigo.

-No me pidas demasiado –dice Near levantándose del suelo. Él sabía muy bien que jamás iba a ganar a Karin. Trató de mantener la calma y soltó el cuchillo. En cierta parte, Karin tenía razón porque aun necesitaba buscar a su mamá- Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada, ahora va a venir una patrulla –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a Near y este se quedó muy confundido. No tenía opción más que contarle la verdad- Near, lo que te voy a contar no te va a gustar, pero… tendrás que controlarte.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunta Near muy confundido. No entendía lo que Karin quería decirle, pero sentía que no eran buenas noticias.

-Encontré a tu madre –dice Karin muy seria- Hace unos días acabo de enterrarla en el cementerio.

-Eso no puede ser, no puede ser –dice Near sorprendido. Se arrodillo al suelo y gritó con toda su fuerza. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas- ¡Karin! ¡Dime que es mentira! ¡Dímelo!

-Lo siento –dice Karin bajando la mirada. Se sentía muy mal cuando miraba a Near llorar, pero aun así debía contarle todo- De pequeño, tú huiste de tu casa por los maltratos constantes de tu padre y también sabías que tu padre maltrataba a tu madre. Por esa razón, ella escapó. Cuando eras parte de la pandilla de Niwa, tu mamá estaba a tu lado. Tú no la veías porque ella se ocultaba por miedo a que la despreciaras.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunta Near sorprendido.

-Yo tengo amigos por todos lados que me cuentan todo –dice Karin muy seria- Tu nunca sabías que tu mamá era rica y es que ella jamás te lo dijo por tu papá. Quería cuidarte y cuando se enteró de que huiste de casa, tu mamá inmediatamente escribió un testamento en el cual decía que tú eres el heredero de todos sus bienes. Sin embargo, Niwa también lo sabía y por esa razón envenenó a tu mamá justo cuando tú abandonaste la pandilla.

-¡Niwa! –grita Near muy enojado. Sus lágrimas no cesaban, sentía mucho odio y rencor en su corazón, no dudo un instante y apretó con sus manos el cuello de Niwa- ¡Lo vas a pagar!

-¡Near! ¡Para! –grita Karin intentando apartar a Near de Niwa. Comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo Near, pero los problemas no se solucionan de esa manera. Empujó muy fuerte a Near logrando que Niwa volviera a respirar- No vas a lograr nada si lo matas.

-Según tú… ¿qué debo hacer? –dice Near molesto. Estaba muy enojado y molesto con Niwa, quería matarlo porque por culpa de él no iba a volver a ver a su madre. Golpeó con fuerza el suelo y su mano comenzó a sangrar- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡No voy a volver a ver a mi madre! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Todo por culpa de ese idiota!

-De todos modos, yo no tengo el testamento de tu madre –dice Niwa intentando levantarse, pero Karin le volvía a golpear si lo hacía- No sé quien lo tiene.

-Yo lo tengo –dice Karin mirando a Niwa, este se quedó sorprendido. Ella se acercó a Niwa y le sonrió- Había una chica que integraba la pandilla. La mamá de Near se lo entregó a ella y verás… como es mi amiga, me lo dio.

-Entonces… la patrulla que va a venir… -dice Near acercándose a Karin.

-Hago todo lo que me pidas, Karin –dice Niwa mirando a Karin. No conocía muy bien a Karin, pero necesitaba que confíe en él, así algún día podría cobrar venganza. Intentó suplicarle entre lágrimas un perdón- Por favor.

-¿Por qué finges? –dice Karin muy seria. Ella desde antes estaba mirando a Niwa a los ojos y sabía que estaba mintiendo- Pueda que Mikan te perdone, pero yo no. Odio a las personas como tú, no soporto siquiera estar cerca de ellos. Yo no perdono a nadie y menos a ti.

Niwa intentó levantarse, quería escapar pero Karin cogió muy fuerte su brazo. Jamás había visto a una chica que sea capaz de vencerlo en una pelea y menso que al verlo no exprese ningún miedo p temor. Sentía que frente a él estaba una persona sin sentimientos, porque no mostraba piedad cuando peleó con él. Finalmente no tuvo opción más que darse por vencido y cuando vio a una patrulla frente a él, sintió que todo había acabado. Los policías ayudaron a levantarlo y en cuestión de segundos, Niwa se fue con la patrulla a la comisaría donde será procesado.

Karin siguió caminando sin importarle nada, comenzaba a pensar que Near debía seguir su propio camino y sin problemas. Sentía que el momento se estaba acercando y debía apresurarse. Miró el cielo y siguió caminando. De pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, esto verdaderamente le sorprendió, volteó y miró muy seria a Near, este se apartó sin dudarlo.

-¡No me gusta que me abracen! –dice Karin muy seria- ¿Qué quieres?

-Gracias por todo –dice Near sonriendo- A pesar de ser fría, tienes un buen corazón. No puedo creer que te hayas preocupado mucho por mi madre, incluso la has enterrado.

-Tenía tiempo libre –dice Karin esquivando la mirada de Near. No le gustaba que le den las gracias y menos que le digan cosas que ella no quiere escuchar- Por cierto, desde hoy sigue tu camino y aléjate de mí.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Near muy confundido. No entendía por qué Karin le decía todo eso si ahora debían estar más unidos.

-Porque te voy a pedir algo que no te gustará y desde ahora no te gustaría estar conmigo. De eso estoy segura, así que procura seguir con tu vida.

-¡No! Tú me has ayudado mucho y ahora yo te voy ayudar en las buenas y en las malas. No te voy a dejar sola, porque ahora somos amigos.

-Como quieras. Entonces… vas a ir a esta dirección –dice Karin entregando un pedazo de papel a Near, este no entendía nada- Preguntas por el señor Fuyuki Arai, él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer. También te entregará el testamento de tu madre. Eso es todo, nos encontramos en Hong Kong.

-¿Y tú?

-Solo concéntrate en tus asuntos.

Near no entendía lo que Karin quería hacer; sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Sentía que Karin ocultaba algo, no entendía qué era, pero cuando la miraba, podía ver un gran odio y rencor. Realmente no conocía nada de Karin y ella nada de él, pero envidaba la fuerza que tenía ella. Estaba muy agradecido con ella porque lastimó gravemente a Niwa y ahora él estaba a punto de ser procesado. La miró alejarse con la mirada en alto y sin despedirse, dio media vuelta, miró el pedazo de papel y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

En el aeropuerto, Mikan y el resto de sus amigos comenzaron a correr para no perder el vuelo. Mikan iba primero, Natsume y Micky detrás de ella, Suki, Bori y Misaki detrás de ellos y por último Rui, él estaba cargando más de dos maletas. Faltaba poco para llegar al avión, corrieron más rápido y lanzaron las maletas a la puerta así los dejarían pasar. Cada uno se deslizó para atrapar sus maletas y seguir corriendo. En ese momento ni a uno le importaba que los vigilantes le persiguieran. Cuando por fin ingresaron al avión, miles de chicas comenzaron a acorralarlos.

La mayoría de las fans eran para Natsume, este intentaba buscar un asiento libre para estar con Mikan. De pronto empujaron a Mikan, ella intentó sujetarse de un asiento, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo y se cayó en el pasillo. Natsume se molestó mucho al ver a Mikan con una cara muy triste y avergonzada, pasó de entre sus fans y sin decir una palabra, le jaló de la mano a Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida cuando lo vio porque pensó que Natsume se preocuparía más por sus fans. Natsume sonrió cuando cogió la mano de Mikan, miró dos asientos libres y se sentaron. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba muy sorprendida, sus ojos lo decían todo porque no dejó de mirar a Natsume. Se acercó más a Mikan y se arrodilló, esto sorprendió mucho a Mikan. Luego, miró la rodilla de Mikan y tenía una herida, sacó una curita y cubrió con ella la herida.

-Debes tener más cuidado –dice Natsume rozando con cuidado la curita. Se sentía muy mal porque por su culpa Mikan estaba lastimada. Su rostro lucía muy preocupado y más cuando recordó que Niwa estaba a punto de llevársela- Desde ahora no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan sonriendo. Cuando vio a Natsume levantarse y sentarse, le quitó sus curitas y le colocó lentamente en las heridas que tenía en su rostro. Se acercó más a Natsume porque tenía una herida cerca de sus labios, lo colocó lentamente y sonrió- Prometí que cuidaría de ti y te protegería por siempre.

-Te quiero –dice Natsume sonriendo.

Mikan estaba muy sorprendida porque raras veces Natsume expresaba sus sentimientos. Estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, volteó y miró la ventana. Podía ver a las personas subir a los demás aviones y a muchos niños corriendo con sus padres. En ese momento Mikan recordó a su mamá, aun estaba preocupada porque la había visto muy extraña. De pronto sintió una gran fuerza que le jalaba, el avión comenzó a despegar y Mikan comenzó a gritar de felicidad, esto llamó la atención de las personas. Siguió mirando la ventana y a través de ella podía ver a muchos pájaros, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando de pronto algo le dejó sorprendida y sin palabras. Estaba sintiendo los labios de Natsume en su mejilla y así duró unos minutos. Mikan lucía realmente sorprendida, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y su corazón latía muy rápido. De pronto sintió que los labios de Natsume se alejaban de su mejilla, volteó inmediatamente y miró a Natsume, este evitó por completo mirarla.

-Esto… -dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Mikan, ella aun estaba sorprendida. Fingió toser y miró por todos lados, menos a Mikan- Mikan…

-¿Si? ¿Qué… pasa? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa. Aun podía sentir en su mejilla los labios de Natsume. Comenzó a rozar ambas manos para calmarse, pero no era suficiente- ¿Qué… qué… me quieres… quieres… decir?

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? –pregunta Natsume evitando mirarla.

-Por… nada… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa. No tenía palabras para seguir con la conversación y es que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido- Nada… sin… sin… importancia.

-Entiendo –dice Natsume asintiendo con la cabeza. Él también estaba nervioso, solo que quería ocultarlo. No dejaba de toser o eso es lo que quería aparentar- Tengo sueño.

-Recuéstate… en… tu… asiento –dice Mikan intentando evitar por completo a Natsume.

-¡Deja de tartamudear! –dice Natsume desesperado. No soportaba ver a Mikan tan nerviosa porque eso también le ponía nervioso a él- Ni que hubiera pasado algo.

-¡Claro que pasó! –grita Mikan con las mejillas sonrojadas- Fuiste tú el que se inclinó a darme un beso en la mejilla. ¿Es que eso no es algo de sorprenderse?

-¿No me digas que querías un beso en los labios? –pregunta Natsume volteando a ver a Mikan, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo normal- Eso quiere decir que sí.

-Yo jamás te respondí –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume. No le gustaba que le moleste y menos que ella sea la que lo provoque- ¡Jamás lo hice!

-¡Estás totalmente roja! –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan, ella lo evitó por completo. Entonces Natsume aprovechó ese momento y se recostó en las piernas de Mikan dejando a ella muy sorprendida- Esto es mucho más cómodo que el asiento.

Mikan se quedó sin palabras ante esta situación, jamás esperaba que Natsume se recueste en sus piernas. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, miró el rostro de Natsume y este estaba durmiendo. No podía creer que Natsume sea tan lindo, comprendía el motivo por el cual las fans aumentaban a cada instante. No podía evita mirarlo y más cuando Natsume estaba a centímetros de ella. Levantó la mirada y la mayoría de las chicas le miraban muy mal. Mikan no podía soportar sus miradas, así que miró a Natsume.

Mientras tanto, Micky no dejaba de mirar a Natsume y a Mikan. Le dolía mucho verlos juntos, pero no podía hacer nada porque ahora Mikan estaba muy feliz. Por ahora la felicidad de Mikan era su felicidad y aunque le dolía mucho, tenía que aceptarlo. Se recostó en su asiento y cerró sus ojos. Por el momento solo quería pensar en Mikan, nadie más que en ella. Recuerdos se venían a su mente y una enorme tristeza apretaba más su corazón. Abrió sus ojos y miró a Msaki, elle estaba a su lado mirando la ventana. Estaba por volver a dormir cuando Misaki se acercó a sonreírle.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Micky mirando a Misaki.

-Fuera tristezas y arriba la alegría –dice Misaki sonriendo. Pueda que ella no se capaz de consolarlo, pero quería hacerle sonreír. Se acercó a Micky y le colocó un gorro en su cabeza- Este es mi regalo para un hermano. No sé si te gusta, pero…

-¡Caliente! ¡Me gusta! –dice Micky sonriendo. Sentía que Misaki se preocupaba mucho por él, así que aceptó orgulloso el regalo. Se acercó a Miskai y le acarició el cabello- Buena chica, buena chica.

-¡No soy un perro! –grita Misaki molesta. Para ella era suficiente con que Micky le considere su hermana como para que ahora sea un perro. Aunque lo que más le alegró fue que a Micky le gustó mucho el gorro. Volteó y miró la ventana- Micky… te quiero mucho.

Misaki volteó para ver la reacción de Micky y este se había quedado durmiendo. Ella estaba más que molesta con Micky pero aunque le dolía reconocerlo, sabía que él solo tenía ojos para Mikan. Se sentía muy triste cuando miraba a Micky, no quería tenerlo como hermano sino como novio. No sabía desde cuándo es que comenzó a enamorarse de Micky, pero por más que quería llegar a él, no lo lograba. Lo que más le dolía era que Micky cada vez más se enamoraba de Mikan. Estaba segura de que si Mikan le daba un regalo, él se sentiría mucho más feliz. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Mientras que Bori se quedó dormida y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rui, este también estaba durmiendo. Suki de lejos miraba a sus amigos, sentía que cada uno tenía su novio, menos ella. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos. Quería por lo menos que en sus sueños aparezca un chico, pero lo único que soñaba era la pelea de gato y perrito, claro está actuado por Mikan y Natsume. No dejó de reírse cuando lo recordaba, de pronto escuchó unos pasos y sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Esperaba que sea un chico, no le importaba su apariencia solo quería que sea una persona de buen corazón, volteó y miró a un abuelito, este le sonrió y Suki se levantó inmediatamente para buscar otro asiento.

Pasaron unas horas y el avión comenzó a aterrizar. Muchas personas salían apresuradas del avión, mientras que Mikan y sus amigos preferían salir calmadamente y sin prisa. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Natsume y Mikan salieron primeros y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver muchos fans esperándolos con carteles y miles de regalos. No podían creer que también tenían fans en Corea del Sur, realmente estaban sorprendidos, no decían palabra alguna, solo levantaron la mano derecha para saludar a sus fans. Detrás de ellos salieron sus amigos, Rui se les acercó y les entregó varias flores a Mikan, Natsume y Micky.

Las fans no dejaban de gritar cuando miraban a sus ídolos, unas sacaban fotos para recordar ese momento tan preciado, mientras que otras luchaban para acercarse a sus ídolos, pero los guardias de seguridad les impidieron el paso. Aunque su alegría aumentó cuando sus ídolos se acercaron a ellos y les entregaron flores a cada una como agradecimiento por haber venido a verlos. Algunas fans aprovechaban ese momento para tomarse fotos con ellos o entregarles unos regalos.

Después de una hora, Mikan, Natsume, Micky y los demás subieron a una limosina con destino a un hotel en el que puedan acomodarse. Mikan no dejaba de admirar los edificios desde la ventana, sus ojos se iluminaban cuando miraba varias tiendas que preparaban postres. Tenía muchas ganas de ir y comer las tortas, pero sabía que no podía porque llegando al hotel debían alistarse para ir a la entrevista.

-Chicos, luego de la entrevista, tienen una firma de autógrafos –dice Rui mirando su agenda. Él tenía todo listo y organizado, solo esperaba que el concierto salga exitoso- Después deben practicar la coreografía de su canción, ensáyenlo muy bien porque no debe haber errores. Finalmente a las ocho empieza el concierto y una vez que termine debemos tomar el siguiente vuelo a Taiwán.

-Me gustaría pasar más tiempo aquí –dice Mikan muy triste. Quería conocer un poco más Corea del Sur y disfrutar de sus lindos paisajes-¡Qué pena!

-Mikan, tú solo quieres quedarte aquí para comer –dice Natsume muy serio. Sabía que a Mikan le gustaba mucho comer y más aun los postres. De pronto recordó un programa de televisión que miraban los niños-Creo que el estómago que tienes lo heredaste de Winnie-Pooh.

-¿Estás llamándome Winnie-Pooh? –pregunta Mikan molesta- Antes me llamabas Pinocho y ahora Winnie-Pooh. Mañana, ¿qué me dirás?

-Por cierto, ¿podrías mejorar esas piernas? Lo digo porque cuando dormí en ellas sentía que eran piedras –dice Natsume muy serio- Aun me duele la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿por qué dormiste en mis piernas?

-No tenía opción más que dormir en ellas. Sabes, incluso el asiento era más cómodo.

-¡Eres molestoso! ¡Molestoso! –grita Mikan mirando a Natsume. Ella comenzó a golpear a Natsume en la cabeza, este intentó esquivarlos- ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Cabeza hueca!

-Duele, duele –dice Natsume apartándose de Mikan, ella le miró muy molesta. Le encanta molestar a Mikan y más aun provocarla. Se recostó en su asiento para dormir y de pronto recordó algo muy importante- Por cierto… Mikan, ¿qué se celebra mañana?

-No lo sé –dice Mikan muy pensativa- ¿Qué se celebra?

-¡Olvídalo! –dice Natsume muy serio. La sonrisa que tenía había desaparecido, cerró sus ojos y se recostó una vez más en su asiento- Simplemente… ¡olvídalo!

-¿Natsume? –pregunta Mikan confundida. No entendía por qué Natsume se comportaba de esa manera. Se acercó a Natsume y cogió su mano para solucionar cualquier malentendido- ¿Hice algo malo?

-¡No me toques! –grita Natsume molesto. Apartó inmediatamente su brazo, estaba realmente enojado con Mikan.

Mikan se acercó más a Natsume, pero este la ignoró por completo. No entendía el motivo por el cual Natsume se enojó tanto, no quería estar así con él. Intentó ofrecerle una disculpa si le había lastimado, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Natsume llevaba audífonos en sus oídos. Mikan miró al resto de sus amigos y ellos evitaron mirarla. Estaba muy confundida, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró una vez más a Natsume y él seguía escuchando su música, volteó y miró la ventana. Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, Mikan bajó de la limosina con su maleta. Cargaba con mucha dificultad su maleta, miró a Natsume y este comenzó a subir las escaleras. Mikan bajó la mirada, estaba muy triste. Estaba por coger su maleta cuando Micky se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa en el rostro cargó su maleta. Mikan estaba muy sorprendida, quiso ayudar a Micky, pero de pronto este le jaló de la mano y ambos subieron las escaleras. En definitiva no entendía nada, pero le alegró mucho que Micky la ayudara.

Misaki estaba mirando todo y le dolió mucho ver que Micky se preocupaba mucho por Mikan. No le gustó mucho ver que Micky cogía la mano de Mikan. Se sentía muy triste y con ganas de llorar porque Micky durante el recorrido en la limosina no dejaba de mirar a Mikan. No sabía hasta cuándo iba a soportar tanto dolor y lo que más le dolía era fingir estar feliz cuando no lo estaba. Le hubiera gustado que Micky le ayudara con sus maletas, pero eso era imposible, así que cogió sus dos maletas y aunque pesaba mucho, intentó cargarlos. Miró a Rui cargando las maletas de Bori, ella disfrutaba del aire. Comenzaba a preguntarse si algún día Micky se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Misaki… -dice Suki mirando a Misaki. Ella se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Misaki y sabía perfectamente lo que era un amor no correspondido. Se acercó a Misaki y le tocó el hombro para hacerle saber que no está sola- ¡No te rindas! Estoy segura que Micky se va a dar cuenta de tus sentimientos.

-Suki… ¿cómo sabes que yo… -dice Misaki sorprendida. Ella pensaba que nadie lo sabía a excepción de Karin.

-Tú eres como un espejo –dice Suki sonriendo- Por más que intentas ocultar tus sentimientos, estos salen a la luz. Además, tu rostro lo dice todo.

-¡Qué vergüenza! –dice Misaki apenada. Ahora menos entendía el motivo por el cual Micky es el único que no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. No podía seguir fingiendo ser valiente y reprimir sus sentimientos. Unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas- ¿Por qué Micky es el único que no se dio cuenta?

-Porque él es el rey de los tontos –dice Suki sonriendo. Volteó y miró a Misaki, ella estaba llorando. Jamás había visto de esa manera a Misaki, se acercó a su amiga y le abrazó- Misaki…

-Duele mucho, duele mucho –dice Misaki llorando. Ella había intentado no llorar cuando miraba a Micky, así que todo su dolor lo guardó en su corazón. Sin embargo, el corazón no puede guardar tanto dolor- Me gusta mucho el rey de los tontos.

Misaki siguió llorando, no le importaba mojar el polo de Suki con sus lágrimas. Pensaba que nunca iba a llorar, pero cuando vio a Suki comprendía que ella era la única capaz de comprenderla porque pasó lo mismo que ella. Quería sacar todo el dolor que tenía en su corazón, no le importaba que la gente la mirara y menos que hablen de ella a sus espaldas. Aunque por una parte quería agradecer a Suki porque ella intentó ocultar el rostro de Misaki para que nadie la mirara. Misaki gritó varias veces el nombre de la persona que le gustaba entre lágrimas, pensaba que cuando uno se enamoraba, era feliz pero en su caso, solo era sufrimiento.

Alquilaron dos departamentos, uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos. Micky seguía cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella miró a Natsume y este volteó para coger su maleta. Micky y Natsume se miraron a los ojos, era como si ellos se comunicaran por medio de las miradas. Miró la mano de Mikan y apartó inmediatamente su mano cuando miró a Natsume, este aun seguía molesto. No quería tener problemas con Natsume, así que dejó la maleta de Mikan e ingresó al departamento con el resto de los chicos.

Mikan estaba muy triste cuando miró a Natsume, este cogió su maleta e ingresó al departamento sin decir una palabra. Ella no entendía nada, pensaba que Natsume solo la estaba molestando; sin embargo, no estaba segura. Cogió su maleta e ingresó a su departamento. Una vez adentro se encontró con Bori, ella estaba escogiendo su ropa. Mikan siguió caminando hasta su cama, de pronto escuchó la voz de Bori, volteó y su amiga estaba por darle una patada en su cara, pero se detuvo.

-¿Quieres matarme? –pregunta Mikan asustada. El zapato de Bori estaba cerca de su cara, Mikan retrocedió y Bori bajó su pierna- ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-Sí –dice Bori mirando a Mikan muy seria. Ella estaba molesta con la actitud de Mikan, sabía que su amiga era muy despistada, pero no pensaba que tanto- ¿No sabes por qué Natsume está molesto contigo?

-Realmente no lo sé –dice Mikan pensativa. Ella tampoco entendía por qué Natsume estaba muy molesto con ella si no había hecho nada malo. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar, de pronto encontró la razón del enojo de Natsume- ¡Ya sé! Natsume está buscando provocarme.

-¿Me dejarías golpearte? –pregunta Bori muy molesta. Por un momento pensó que Mikan lo había recordado. Sabía que no podía lastimar a su amiga, así que golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba sorprendida- ¡Mikan! Será mejor que recuerdes lo que se celebra mañana o de lo contrario te convertirás en mi víctima.

-En serio no lo sé –dice Mikan un poco asustada, Sabía que ser la víctima era recibir las órdenes de Bori y la última vez que lo hizo, pasó la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Intentó recordar, pero nada. Solo había una opción para recordarlo- En definitiva no lo sé.

Bori se acercó a Mikan y estaba por propinarle un puñete cuando Mikan le detuvo con su mano, le dio una vuelta y apretó con fuerza las dos manos de Bori acorralándola en la pared. No pensaba que Mikan se había vuelto más fuerte, no podía moverse y cuando lo intentaba, Mikan apretó con más fuerza sus manos. Se sentía acorralada, le dolía mucho sus manos y de pronto escuchó unas voces que ingresaban al departamento. Volteó y miró a Suki y MisaKI, ellas se quedaron sorprendidas cuando miraron a Mikan acorralando a Bori.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan mirando a Bori, ella aun seguía acorralada en la pared. Mikan no quería lastimar a Bori, pero cuando vio que su amiga intentó propinarle un puñete, reaccionó. Ahora el momento de descubrir el motivo por el cual Natsume estaba tan molesto- ¿Por qué Natsume está molesto conmigo?

-¡Mikan! –grita Suki asustada porque Bori comenzaba a quejarse del dolor- Bori no soporta el dolor.

-Mikan… mañana es tu aniversario de novios con Natsume –dice Bori sonriendo. Apenas y podía mantenerse de pie porque sus manos le dolían, pero cuando le contó la verdad, Mikan soltó sus manos. Bori volteó y miró a Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida- ¡Qué manera de pedir las cosas!

-Bori, ¿estás bien? –dice Misaki acercándose a Bori. Miró a Mikan muy molesta por lo que le hizo a Bori, jamás se había imaginado que Mikan solucionaría sus problemas de esa manera- ¡Mikan! ¡No era necesario que…

-¡Misaki, cállate! –grita Bori sonriendo. Ella no estaba para nada molesta con Mikan porque por primera vez la había visto de esa manera. Además había recordado que cuando era niña le gustaba mucho jugar con Mikan de esa manera- ¡Mikan! ¡Bien hecho!

-De nada –dice Mikan sonriendo. A ella también le gustó volver a recordar sus pasatiempos con Bori y es que ella es su mejor amiga. Pueda que nadie entienda, pero esa era la manera en que solucionaban sus problemas- Bori, te has vuelto más débil.

-¡No me provoques! –dice Bori muy seria. Ella no es buena peleando, pero sabe defenderse. Miró a Mikan y ella no dejaba de sonreír. Desde pequeña siempre había defendido a Mikan y ahora ella le ha superado-En fin, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a solucionar esto –dice Mikan sonriendo. No quería perder a Natsume y menos quería que él la ignore, así que cogió una chalina y abrigó con él su cuello- Se los aseguro, chicas.

Después de dos horas, todos salieron corriendo, bajaron las escaleras y subieron a la limosina. Cada uno comenzó a practicar el idioma coreano, aunque les hacía un poco difícil. Mikan miró su libro y comenzó a repetir cada palabra para mejorar la entonación, miró a Natsume y este seguía escuchando música. No sabía cómo llamar la atención de Natsume, se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello, pero Natsume se apartó más de ella. Mikan no aguantó más y estaba por propinarle un puñete cuando Natsume lo esquivó y siguió escuchando su música.

Ni bien la limosina se detuvo, Rui, Natsume, Mikan y Micky bajaron y comenzaron a correr. Mientras que Bori, Suki y Misaki se quedaron observando con el resto de las personas. La cantidad de periodistas era increíble, cada uno preguntaba principalmente sobre su carrera y las próximas actividades que se realizaran. Cuando sus ídolos contestaban las preguntas, las fans no le quitaban la vista de encima. Lo que más sorprendió a todos era que Mikan, Natsume, Rui y Micky hablaban el idioma coreano con mucha fluidez. Las fans intentaron acercarse para tomar foto, algunas los grababan de lejos para recordar el momento. Mikan intentó varias veces coger la mano de Natsume, pero este rápidamente apartaba su mano y así fue hasta que la entrevista culminó. Ni bien terminaron, firmaron autógrafos a sus fans.

Luego, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la limosina porque sus fans les estaban siguiendo. Después de unos segundos, la limosina aceleró a toda velocidad dejando a las fans muy inquietas. Micky estaba sentado detrás de Mikan, no soportaba verla muy triste. No entendía por qué Natsume se comportaba de esa manera, siguió mirando a Mikan y ella apoyó su cabeza en la ventana. Estaba cansado de ver a Mikan muy triste, así que se acercó al asiento de Mikan.

-Mikan –dice Micky apoyándose en el asiento de Mikan, ella volteó a verlo y fue entonces cuando Micky se le acercó para darle un beso en la frente- Siéntate conmigo.

-Misaki está a tu lado –dice Mikan mirando a Micky. A pesar de que le sorprendió el beso en la frente, no se sentía incómoda porque sabía claramente que Micky no le gustaba- Así que…

-Misaki, ¿puedes sentarte con Suki? –dice Micky mirando a Misaki. Él necesitaba conversar con Mikan, quería hacerle sonreír o alegrarle el ánimo. Sabía que no podía volver a conquistarla porque su amor no era correspondido- Quiero hablar un rato con Mikan, por favor.

-Micky… -dice Misaki sorprendida. No podía creer lo que Micky le estaba pidiendo, eso era demasiado doloroso para ella. Sin embargo no podía decir nada, así que bajó la mirada porque no quería ver a la cara a Micky- Está bien.

-¡Mikan! ¡Siéntate! –grita Natsume molesto. Miró a Micky muy serio, no le agradó en absoluto que le diera un beso en la frente a Mikan y menos que le pida sentarse a su lado. Pueda que estaba enojado con Mikan, pero no iba a permitir que Micky se le acerque- Micky… ¡Apártate de Mikan! Mantente a tres metros de distancia de ella.

-No lo voy a hacer –dice Micky enfrentando a Natsume, este le miró muy serio- Te dije que no quería ver triste a Mikan y mira cómo está. ¡Preocúpate más por ella! ¿Quieres?

-Mira quién lo dice –dice Natsume mirando a Micky- Siempre te preocupas por Mikan, pero no te das cuenta que lastimas a otra persona. Así que… ¡Deja de juzgarme!

-Natsume, lo siento –dice Mikan bajando la mirada. Unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al conductor- Por favor, para ahora mismo.

Ni bien la limosina se detuvo, Mikan salió y comenzó a correr. Sentía mucho dolor en su corazón que no pudo soportarlo más, no quería lastimar a Natsume y sin querer lo había vuelto a hacer. Pensaba que lo mejor sería terminar y olvidarse de Natsume, pero simplemente no podía decírselo. Siguió corriendo intentando buscar un lugar para jamás ver a Natsume y así él volvería a sonreír. Se lamentaba por no recordar el aniversario, pero es que tenía muchas cosas en la mente y no solo eso, sino que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasó tejiendo la chalina. Corrió lo más rápido que podía y sus lágrimas no cesaban.

La limosina aun estaba estacionada, Natsume siguió escuchando su música, aun estaba enojado porque Mikan se había olvidado de su aniversario. No le gustaba ver a Mikan llorar, pero el hecho de que Mikan haya olvidado algo muy importante para él fue lo que le decepcionó. De pronto Bori, Rui y Suki salieron a buscarla, ellos estaban muy preocupados por Mikan porque sabían que ella no conocía muy bien Corea del Sur.

-Si a Mikan le pasa algo, te juro que te mato –dice Micky levantándose de su asiento, estaba tan enojado con Natsume y a la vez arrepentido por rendirse. Pensaba que Natsume la iba a cuidar, pero fue todo lo contrario- ¿Me escuchaste, Natsume?

-Micky… tú no conoces muy bien este país –dice Misaki muy preocupada. Se acercó a Micky y cogió su mano. Le preocupaba que le pasara algo a Micky, no quería dejarlo ir- Además, Rui, Bori y Suki fueron a buscarla. Rui conoce muy bien este país.

-Yo no soy cobarde como Natsume –dice Micky muy serio. Miró a Misaki y le empujó muy fuerte. Estaba molesto y muy preocupado por Mikan, en ese instante no le preocupó nadie más que ella. Bajó de la limosina y se detuvo sin siquiera ver a la cara a Natsume- Me arrepiento de haberme rendido. ¡Escucha muy bien, Natsume!

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Natsume muy serio.

-Voy a ir muy en serio con Mikan –dice Micky muy serio. No le importó lo que pensaran los demás, solo quería proteger a Mikan- ¡Muy en serio!

Misaki se quedó sorprendida cuando escuchó a Micky. Pensaba que iba a tener la oportunidad para conquistar a Micky, pero su derrota ya estaba dicha. Las palabras que dijo Micky aparecía varias veces en su mente, el dolor que sentía en su corazón se volvió más intenso. Sintió que ya no podía hacer nada porque ahora Micky va a ir muy en serio con Mikan. Le dolía mucho, este sufrimiento era difícil de guardar en su corazón. Cuando pensó que tenía una esperanza para estar con Micky, esta se había desvanecido en tan solo unos segundos. Unas gotas de lágrimas caían al suelo, ahora no era solo sufrimiento sino el dolor de un corazón roto.

Natsume también estaba sorprendido cuando escuchó a Micky, bajó la mirada y encontró una chalina. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, una esperanza aparece frente a sus ojos. Cogió la chalina y había una nota en ella:

"_Este regalo es para la persona más importante y valiosa para mí. Discúlpame por no haberme acordado de nuestro aniversario, pero es que pasé muchos días tejiendo esta chalina solo para ti. Feliz Aniversario, Natsume."_

Natsume cogió la chalina con más fuerza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Salió de la limosina y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía logrando pasar a Micky, este se quedó sorprendido cuando lo vio correr a una velocidad impresionante y más aun que ahora no estaba enojado. Natsume siguió corriendo intentando buscar con la mirada a Mikan, ingresó a muchas tiendas para buscarla y hasta subió en cada piso. Estaba muy preocupado por Mikan, esperaba que no le pasara nada porque no se lo perdonaría. En cada paso que daba cogía con mucha fuerza la chalina, subió muchas escaleras, pero no la encontró. Estaba comenzando a atardecer y su preocupación aumentaba cada vez más, estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero aun así siguió corriendo. No le importaba el dolor de sus pies solo quería protegerla, verla, abrazarla y cuidar de ella. No dejó de correr hasta que se detuvo cuando vio a una chica parada en el puente, se acercó un poco más y esa chica era Mikan. Corrió más rápido que nunca para llegar a ella, subió las escaleras y se detuvo cuando miró a Mikan, ella estaba a un metro de distancia de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida. Ella aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la tristeza aun permanecía en su rostro- Por fin me alejé de ti. ¡¿Por qué viniste?!

-Te dije que te protegería –dice Natsume aun con el poco aliento que le quedaba- No pienso dejarte sola… eso jamás.

-Yo no soy la chica adecuada para ti –dice Mikan entre lágrimas, le dolía mucho decirlo, pero debía aceptarlo- Me olvidé de nuestro aniversario. Me olvido de cosas muy importantes.

-¡No me importa! –grita Natsume muy serio- Tú nunca más vas a olvidar algo de suma importancia porque yo estaré ahí para hacerte recordar. Me convertiré en tu mente.

-Si te dijera que ya no siento nada por ti –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- ¿Qué harías?

-Yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí –dice Natsume acercándose un poco más a Mikan- Yo cambiaré tus sentimientos.

-Natsume, he vuelto a lastimarte y aun así quieres estar conmigo –dice Mikan entre lágrimas.

-¡Deja de ser tan orgullosa! Sabes que no me gusta expresar mis emociones. ¡No me pidas demasiado! –dice Natsume muy serio. Ahora solo estaba a milímetros de Mikan- La próxima vez que salgas corriendo, considérate muerta.

Natsume le jaló de la mano a Mikan y le abrazó muy fuerte. Realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella, pensaba que algo malo le había pasado, pero cuando por fin la vio se sintió más aliviado. No querí8a soltar a Mikan, quería tenerla en sus brazos por siempre. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mikan y cogió su cintura, sentía su dulce aroma y la calidez que transmitía con ese abrazo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la abrazó y es que su enojo había desaparecido en solo un instante. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan, ella le miró confundida, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Natsume comenzaba a abrigar su cuello con la chalina que le había regalado.

-No eres nada buena tejiendo –dice Natsume muy serio mientras miraba a Mikan, ella se molestó un poco, pero se sentía tan feliz de que Natsume lo usara- Pero… me gusta.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Mikan muy contenta.

-No –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan. Intentaba molestarla para así hacerla sonreír o por lo menso provocarla. Miró la chalina y había dos agujeros, esto realmente le sorprendió- ¿Qué son estos huecos?

-Es el nuevo diseño que salió –dice Mikan esquivando la mirada de Natsume. Se había olvidado por completo tejer esos huecos. Pensaba que Natsume lo apreciaría aun así, pero seguía criticándola. De por sí ya se sentía incómoda- Esos huecos son la nueva moda.

-Si tú lo dices –dice Natsume un poco sospechoso. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un collar, se acercó a Mikan por detrás, levantó un poco su cabello y le colocó el collar- Hoy, mañana y siempre… tú serás la única chica a la que ame. ¿No estás feliz?

-¡Esto es increíble! –dice Mikan evitando por completo mirar a Natsume. Realmente estaba muy feliz porque el collar volvió a ella. Quería ocultar su alegría, pero había veces en que era imposible hacerlo- Pero sí. Quiero a un presumido y arrogante Natsume con todo…

En ese momento Natsume se acercó al rostro de Mikan, ella quería continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, pero el roce de los labios de Natsume se acercaron a ella. Natsume siguió besando a Mikan y ella cerró sus ojos, a ambos no les importaba que la gente los reconociera porque era el momento deseado para ellos. Natsume no pudo evitar sonreír cuando besaba a Mikan, jamás se había imaginado que se enamoraría demasiado de ella. Al principio le juzgó mal, pero cuando se fueron conociendo, un gran sentimiento le llevó hasta Mikan. Aquel sentimiento que era difícil de evitar y ocultar porque los ojos lo decían todo.

Micky observó de lejos a Mikan y Natsume besarse, sabía que ahora es imposible que Mikan vuelva a él. A pesar de que dijo ir en serio, solo eran palabras porque lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos era la felicidad de Mikan. Le dolía admitirlo pero cuando pensó que había una esperanza, esta volvió a desaparecer porque una vez más Natsume le ganó. Sentía que todo estaba perdido y que no podía hacer nada. Era suficiente con verlos porque aquel sufrimiento volvió a su corazón, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. No sabía si alegrarse o sufrir por ella, siguió caminando y unas gotas de lágrimas caían al suelo.

Después de varias horas, todos se reunieron en el concierto, estaban con muchas energías y listos para alegrar a sus fans. Las luces se encendieron y el grito de las fans se elevó cuando miraron a sus ídolos. Ahora todo era felicidad porque tanto Natsume como Mikan se comunicaban con la mirada al cantar, eso es lo que más le gustaba al público. El concierto se llenó de alegría y mucha felicidad, pero detrás del escenario estaba Misaki llorando en un lugar donde las luces no se encendían y donde nadie podía verla, en especial Micky, quien era un amor no correspondido.


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 32**

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO EN TAIWÁN**

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y en el cuarto de Natsume se sentía un ambiente muy tenso. Natsume aun estaba despierto, no podía dormir y es que su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a dar vueltas muy desesperado. Comenzaba a pensar que se había excedido, no debía tratarla mal porque ella no hizo nada malo. Quería disculparse, pero no sabía qué palabras usar, se acercó a la ventana, miró el cielo y había comenzado a llover. No podía estar mucho tiempo sin verla, quería abrazarla o salir a pasear cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar. Miró el número del celular de la persona le estaba llamando y no dudó un instante en contestar.

-Meroko –dice Natsume cogiendo su celular. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando le llamó y es que realmente quería verla. Quería disculparse por lo que le dijo, jamás había querido lastimarla- Lo siento por gritarte, es que realmente me enojé mucho cuando te miré sonriéndole a ese chico.

-No te preocupes –dice Meroko sonriendo. Sentía un inmenso dolor en su corazón, no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo su decisión estaba tomada, intentó no llorar cuando escuchaba la voz de Natsume- Natsume….

-¡Espera! –grita Natsume muy contento. Quería verla, abrazarla y estar a su lado. No le importaba nadie más que ella- ¿Tienes tiempo para jugar un rato? Puedo ir a tu casa y…

-¡Natsume! –dice Meroko intentando no llorar. Para ella era muy doloroso decir esas palabras, pero debía hacerlo. Cogió su celular con mucha fuerza- Yo…

Natsume siguió escuchando lo que quería decir Meroko, pero de pronto se cortó la llamada. Comenzó a preocuparse mucho, cogió su casaca y miró su pulsera. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió corriendo. No le importaban los gritos de su madre, solo quería verla así que bajó las escaleras y comenzó a correr más rápido. Cuando salió de su casa, cogió su coche y manejó a toda velocidad. Estaba muy preocupado porque sabía que Meroko era demasiado inocente, tanto que no sabía defenderse. No estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa, así que manejó a toda velocidad y cuando estaba casi cerca un gran tráfico le impidió el paso. Bajó de su coche y comenzó a correr, subió el puente y siguió corriendo. Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de Meroko, se detuvo frente a la puerta. Él no acostumbraba tocar la puerta, así que subió por una escalera y llegó al cuarto de Meroko, abrió la ventana y se quedó sorprendido. Jamás se había imaginado que Meroko le fuera infiel, porque estaba mirando a un chico y a Meroko besándose. Golpeó muy fuerte la pared, esto llamó la atención de Meroko. Su mirada se cruzó con Meroko, ella no mostraba ningún signo de arrepentimiento ni vergüenza.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto. Miró a Meroko muy decepcionado, no podía creer que ella sea ese tipo de chicas. Su enojo se hizo más notorio cuando Meroko no dijo ni una palabra- ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –pregunta Meroko muy seria. Quería explicarle todo, pero simplemente no podía porque estaba en riesgo no solo su vida sino de la persona que más quería. Se acercó a Natsume y le jaló de la casaca, tenía una mirada muy fría-Estoy saliendo con este chico. Me cansé de ti… ¡Largo de mi vista!

-Meroko –dice Natsume muy dolido. Jamás pensó que Meroko dijera esas palabras, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón que era imposible de olvidar. Tenía en sus manos unas rosas, quería entregársela a Meroko, pero cuando la miró, su rostro cambió. Empujó a Meroko y le tiró las rosas encima de su cara- A partir de hoy… estás muerta para mí… ¡Completamente muerta!

Natsume comenzó a sudar y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no podía olvidar el rostro de Meroko y menos las palabras que dijo. Realmente fue un momento impactante porque jamás pensó que una chica lo lastimara tanto. Aquel recuerdo se desvaneció como una ráfaga de viento, abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y miró a sus amigos, esto lucían muy preocupados. Volteó y miró a Mikan, ella estaba llorando mientras cogía su mano. Se acercó a Mikan y la abrazó muy fuerte, no entendía el motivo por el que Mikan estaba llorando, pero aun así le siguió abrazando.

-Natsume… -dice Suki muy preocupada. Jamás había visto a Natsume llorar y aunque solo fueron unas lágrimas, le sorprendió mucho- Nos preocupaste mucho.

-¿Qué me pasó? –pregunta Natsume apartándose de Mikan, ella aun seguía llorando. No entendía nada, pero no le gustaba ver así a Mikan- ¡Oye! ¡Deja de llorar!

-No sabes cuán preocupada estaba por ti –dice Mikan entre lágrimas. En el momento en que miró a Natsume sudar, se preocupó mucho- ¡Eres un tonto!

-Ya empezaron los insultos –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró a Mikan y le golpeó suavemente la cabeza. Se acercó a Mikan y ella dejó de llorar- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Estabas con fiebre desde que subimos al avión –dice Mikan muy triste. Aun seguía cogiendo la mano de Natsume, no quería soltarla. Aunque sus lágrimas pararon, la preocupación por Natsume aun no acababa- ¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Nada que te interese –dice Natsume muy serio. Claramente recordaba lo que había soñado, pero aun así quería olvidarlo. Aun sentía mucho rencor en su corazón, apartó la mano de Mikan e inclinó su cabeza en el asiento- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Taiwán?

-Falta poco –dice Rui muy sorprendido con la reacción de Natsume. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, solo esperaba que no cometa una tontería cuando lleguen a Taiwán- Vayan alistándose.

-¡Discúlpate con Mikan! –grita Bori golpeando con su mano el asiento de Natsume. No le agradó la manera en que le contestó a su amiga- Hay maneras de contestar y esa no es la correcta. Mikan estaba muy preocupada por ti e incluso no durmió nada. ¡No seas ingrato!

-¡Natsume! ¡No te quedes callado! –grita Misaki molesta. No entendía por qué Natsume no se disculpaba. Miró al resto de sus amigos para que diga algo, pero ni uno se atrevió a enfrentar a Natsume. Miró una vez a sus amigos y se dio con la sorpresa de que alguien faltaba-¿Dónde está Micky?

-¿Micky no está? –dice Suki sorprendida. Recién se había dado cuenta de que Micky no estaba. Sin embargo su sorpresa no fue tanta. Estaba más preocupada por la actitud de Natsume- ¡Micky no está! ¡No está! Bueno… ¡qué importa!

-¡Qué linda manera de preocuparte, Suki! Hay que volver –dice Misaki muy preocupada. No entendía por qué nadie hacía algo o ideaba algo para volver a Corea del Sur. Miró a sus amigos muy molesta y como nadie decía nada levantó la voz- ¿Acaso Micky no es su amigo? Le puede pasar algo.

-Tranquila –dice Bori suspirando. No es que a ella no le importaba Micky, sino que su preocupación no era tanta porque Micky le dijo el motivo por el cual llegaría un poco tarde a Taiwán- Micky conoce muy bien Corea del Sur y además sabe defenderse. No debes preocuparte mucho al fin y al cabo Micky avisó que llegaría tarde.

-Pero… -dice Misaki aun preocupada- Si le pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría.

-Si le pasa algo, te aseguro… -dice Natsume muy serio. Se sentía un poco aliviado cuando escuchó que Micky no estaba porque así dejaría de acercarse a Mikan- que me encargaré de los gastos del sepelio de Micky. Además, ya tengo el lugar adecuado para sepultarlo.

Misaki se preocupó mucho más cuando escuchó a Natsume. Ahora en definitiva quería volver a Corea del Sur para encontrar a Micky, solo imaginarse que él estaría solo en un país, le provocaba mucha angustia. Comprendía a la perfección que a Natsume le desagradaba Micky, pero no creyó que fuera al extremo. Su mente se llenó de pensamientos negativos y su preocupación aumentó más de lo normal, no pudo con tanta desesperación. Su mente se puso en blanco y su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse. Apenas alcanzó a ver a sus amigos y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, llegando a desvanecerse en el suelo.

-Natsume, ¿puedes comprar otro ataúd? –dice Rui acercándose a Misaki, ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Se acercó un poco más al rostro de Misaki, esto incomodó mucho a Bori- ¡Espera! Aun respira.

-¡Rui! ¡Aléjate de Misaki si no quieres morir! –dice Bori molesta. No soportaba ver a Rui tan cerca del rostro de Misaki. Miró con ojos penetrantes a Rui, este se alejó inmediatamente de Misaki. Se acercó a Rui y le jaló de la casaca- Pobre de ti que mires a otra chica.

-Una chica huele a celos –dice Suki sonriendo.

-Lo dice quien no tiene novio –dice Bori muy seria. No quería molestar a Suki, pero ella la provocó. Miró a Suki y ella quedó muy impactada con lo que le dijo, su mirada lo decía todo- Creo que me pasé. Lo siento, Suki.

-Apuntaste donde más le dolía –dice Rui mirando a Bori, ella evitó por completo mirarlo. Miró a Natsume y este actuaba como si no le importara nada- ¡Natsume! No debiste decir eso porque afectó mucho a Misaki.

-Solo dije la verdad –dice Natsume muy serio- Además, si no lo matan allá, yo lo haré.

-¡Natsume! –grita Mikan molesta. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume no estaba nada contento con la presencia de Micky- Micky es tu amigo. Deberías preocuparte por él.

-¿Amigo? –pregunta Natsume sorprendido- Ahí estás equivocada porque Micky es mi rival.

-¿Rival? –pregunta Mikan confundida. No entendía lo que Natsume intentaba decirle y menos entendía la palabra "rival"- ¿En qué?

-Eres lenta en todo –dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Mikan, ella intentaba insistir, pero Natsume la evitaba. Era muy difícil para él decirlo- ¡No me hagas que lo diga!

- Ya dijiste que es tu rival, así que… ¡Dímelo! -dice Mikan intentando que Natsume le diga, pero este se negaba a hacerlo. No tenía más opción que chantajearlo, sacó su celular y miró a Natsume- Natsume… tengo una foto que podía avergonzarte.

-¿Qué foto? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan. Intentó acercarse a Mikan para ver la foto que tenía en el celular, pero Mikan se negaba a mostrárselo- ¡Mikan! ¿Estás intentando chantajearme?

-Sí, lo aprendí de ti –dice Mikan sonriendo. Natsume intentó quitarle el celular, entonces Mikan se apartó más de él. Cogió su celular y le mostró la foto en la que estaba disfrazado de perrito. Miró a Natsume y este se quedó sorprendido- Vas a decirme o esta foto será enviada a todo el colegio.

-¡Dámelo! ¡No te lo voy a decir! –grita Natsume intentando quitar el celular a Mikan. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por molestarla, no pensaba que algún día Mikan tomaría venganza y menos que la usaría contra él- ¡Mikan! Realmente deseas morir.

-1… -dice Mikan sonriendo. Había comenzado a contar para así apresurar a Natsume. Se moría de la curiosidad por saber en qué sentido llamaba rival a Micky- Natsume… la foto. 2…

-¡Increíble! –dice Natsume sonriendo. No podía creer que una chica lo estaba chantajeando, realmente era una sorpresa para él. Miró a Bori y Rui, ellos no dejaban de reírse. No le agradaba su risita, pero lo más importante ahora es que estaba en las manos de Mikan- No tengo opción más que…

Mikan comenzó a sonreír cuando vio que Natsume estaba por rendirse. Sentía que este era el momento más increíble de su vida porque por primera vez Natsume estaba siendo derrotado. Estaba segura de que Natsume se iba a rendir porque su orgullo era tan alto que difícilmente lo dejaría caer. Miró a Natsume y este volteó en solo un instante, le jaló del brazo y sus labios comenzaron a rozar los suyos. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos, no pensaba que Natsume la besaría. Sentía que ahora Natsume le tenía en sus manos, era difícil para ella apartarse de los labios de Natsume. Sintió que los dedos de Natsume comenzaban a rozar su brazo lentamente, ahora realmente estaba atrapada. De pronto Natsume se apartó inmediatamente de Mikan y le sonrió, esto la confundió mucho. Sin embargo aun sentía curiosidad por lo que dijo Natsume, estaba por mostrar el celular cuando se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Buscó por todas partes y no lo encontró, levantó la mirada y su celular estaba en las manos de Natsume.

Rui y Bori se quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer que en solo unos segundos, Natsume le había quitado el celular. Aunque su mayor sorpresa fue el beso que le dio Natsume a Mikan, eso no se lo esperaban. Mientras que Suki aun permanecía sentada en un rincón, deseando que algún día tenga un novio y así Bori dejaría de molestarla.

-¡Eso es trampa! –grita Mikan molesta- ¡No es justo!

-No puedo creer que te gustara tanto el beso porque ni cuenta te has dado de que te quité tu celular –dice Natsume sonriendo. Pensaba que Mikan nunca dejaría que le quiten su celular, pero solo con un beso lo logró. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba molesta, entonces Natsume se acercó a su rostro- ¿Quieres volver a besarme? Si lo deseas, lo suplicas y hasta lo añoras pueda que… te permite rozar estos labios.

-Ni… ni… ni…. Que estuviera loca como para besarte –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. Esquivó por completo la mirada de Natsume, este comenzó a reírse sin parar. Mikan no pudo evitar más la cólera y le jaló de la casaca a Natsume- Algún día tomaré venganza de esto.

-Admite que te mueres por besarme –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró a Mikan a los ojos y ella inmediatamente se apartó sin decir una palabra- Eso quiere decir que sí.

-Yo nunca dije que sí –dice Mikan molesta.

-Pero lo pensaste –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan, ella intentó retroceder, pero Natsume le cogió del brazo muy fuerte- Una vez más gané. Deberías rendirte porque por ahora tú no despiertas en mí cierto interés.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan molesta, Miró a Natsume apartarse de ella, no soportó más la cólera y le propinó un puñete a Natsume. No le importaba que él salga lastimado, ahora estaba llena de venganza- Acabas de cruzar el límite… ¡Prepárate, Natsume!

-¡Cojan sus maletas! ¡Llegamos! –grita Rui mirando a sus amigos. Le encantaba verlos pelear, pero por ahora primero estaba su trabajo. Cogió su maleta y miró a Natsume y Mikan, estos aun seguían peleando- ¡Dejen de discutir! Mikan, si quieres acabar con Natsume, hazlo afuera y tú, Natsume… ¡Deja de provocar a Mikan!

Mikan estaba más que molesta con Natsume, no le agradaba en absoluto que presuma de sí mismo. No soportaba la actitud de Natsume, pero tampoco negaba que no le había gustado el beso de Natsume. Sin embargo, aun así quería golpearlo porque le había hecho pasar una tremenda vergüenza en frente de todos. Miró a Natsume y este le enseñaba sus labios. Mikan no pudo soportar más y golpeó a Natsume con su maleta. No le importaba que terminara desmayado en el pasillo, siguió caminando y bajó del avión con Rui, Bori y Suki, esta última aun seguía asombrada por lo que dijo Bori.

Mientras que Rui ayudó a Natsume a levantarse y Bori ayudó a Misaki a despertar del impacto que le había dejado Natsume. Cada uno bajó del avión y encontraron a muchas fans gritando intentado acercarse a sus ídolos. Mikan y Natsume estaban muy sorprendidos porque la cantidad de fans que tenían era increíble. Las fans no dejaban de gritar, entonces como agradecimiento planeaban darles rosas a sus fans.

-Yo voy por los chicos –dice Mikan cogiendo las rosas. Miró a Natsume y este estaba echando chispas. Mikan no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo mirada, pensaba que era el momento para cobrar venganza- ¡Todos esos chicos lucen muy bien! Me encanta todo de ellos, no estaría nada mal darles un beso en sus labios.

-Van a comenzar a discutir –dice Bori suspirando. Estaba cansada de verlos discutir siempre por cualquier cosa. Sacó de su mochila unas palomitas de maíz y dos botellas de gaseosa pequeñas. No quería aburrirse mientras los miraba- Bueno… parece que vamos a llegar tarde al hotel, así que… ¿quieres palomitas de maíz?

-¡Bori! ¡Te pasas! –dice Rui molesto. Aunque por cierta parte tenía razón, ellos no iban a dejar de discutir así que no estaría mal disfrutar de la función- ¿Tienes gaseosa?

-Haz lo que quieras –dice Natsume muy serio. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de enfadarse, pero los celos le ganaban. Miró a Mikan y ella comenzó a sonreír, la vio alejarse de su lado con las rosas y ni bien dio un paso más, Natsume le cogió muy fuerte del brazo- ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!

-Esta vez me atrevo a desafiarte –dice Mikan apartándose de Natsume, seguía molesta con él y eso era notorio por la mirada que tenía. Cogió las rosas con mucha fuerza y se acercó al oído de Natsume- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

-¡Mikan! ¡Estas cruzando la línea! –dice Natsume mirando fríamente a Mikan, ella siguió sonriendo. Miró a Mikan alejarse y estaba por acercarse a un chico cuando le jaló más fuerte del brazo. Miró al chico muy serio- Si te atreves a besar a mi novia o acercarte a ella, no dudaré en matarte, así que… ¡desaparece de mi vista!

-¡Natsume! –dice Mikan muy molesta, miró al chico y este inmediatamente salió corriendo. No le agradó en absoluto el comentario de Natsume, intentó apartarse de él, pero Natsume no soltó su brazo- Estás celoso, ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! –contesta Natsume muy molesto. No quería que Mikan se comportara como su ex novia, porque ahí sí no la perdonaría jamás. Se apartó de Mikan y le quitó las rosas, miró muy serio a Mikan- ¡Basta de juegos! Yo voy por los chicos y tú, por las chicas.

Mikan no dijo ni una palabra, solo miró a Natsume alejarse muy molesto. No quería verlo de esa manera, comenzaba a arrepentirse por lo que hizo. Cogió las rosas y las repartió entre las chicas, ni por un instante dejó de mirar a Natsume, este siguió entregando las rosas a los chicos. Mikan aun le quedaba una rosa, así que se acercó lentamente a Natsume, pero de pronto apareció un chico, este intentó besarla.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grita Mikan tirándole una bofetada al chico, este siguió forzando a Mikan, pero ella se negó por completo. No quería lastimar al chico, pero no tenía opción así que le propinó u puñete en la mejilla- Tengo novio y por nada del mundo lo pienso dejar por un chico como tú.

-¿Debemos ayudarle? –pregunta Bori bebiendo su gaseosa.

-No, pero más vale que ese chico se aparte de Mikan –dice Rui muy serio mirando la situación en la que se encontraba Mikan. Miró a Natsume y este estaba muy molesto- Porque va a acabar muerto. ¿Tienes más palomitas de maíz?

-Algunos chicos no respetan –dice Suki volviendo a su realidad. Sabía que a Natsume no le iba a agradar si ese chico llegara a besar a Mikan- Será mejor que mantenga su distancia, solo es un consejo si quiere vivir. ¡Rui! ¡No te acabes las palomitas de maíz!

- No entiendo nada –dice Misaki confundida. Miró a Mikan y ella intentaba apartarse de ese chico, luego miró a sus amigos y estos estaban peleando por su comida. Cogió un vaso de gaseosa y comenzó a beber. No entendía por qué sus amigos se preocupaban más por comer, miró la bolsa en la que estaban las palomitas de maíz y se quedó sorprendida- ¡No es justo! ¡Se acabaron todo!

-Es solo un beso –dice el chico jalando del brazo a Mikan, ella intentó defenderse, pero el chico la cogió más fuerte del brazo- Además, tú misma te estabas ofreciendo.

-Lo dije de broma –dice Mikan intentando apartarse. Comenzó a quejarse de dolor, empujó con toda su fuerza al chico e intentó alejarse cuando ese chico volvió y le cogió muy fuerte del cuello. Ahora realmente estaba en problemas, apenas podía pronunciar una palabra- Nat-su-me.

Mikan estaba por cerrar sus ojos porque estaba comenzando a ahogarse, cuando de pronto Natsume apareció y le jaló del brazo a Mikan. Ella comenzó a sentirse aliviada cuando miró a Natsume, aunque esa felicidad acabó pues Natsume estaba golpeando sin descanso a aquel chico. Debía detenerlo porque de lo contrario lo iba a matar, miró a sus amigos y estos comenzaron a saludarla. Quería pedirles ayuda, pero por lo visto no querían, así que intentó calmar a Natsume, pero este lo siguió golpeando. De pronto escuchó el sonido de una patrulla, cogió la mano de Natsume y salió corriendo del aeropuerto. Detrás de ella, salieron corriendo sus amigos, estos seguían bebiendo su gaseosa. Todos subieron a la limosina y esta aceleró a toda velocidad, ni uno de ellos se preocupaba de que arresten a Natsume porque estaban seguros de que sus fans iban a salir en defensa de ellos.

Natsume aun seguía molesto con ese chico, solo recordar que iba a besar a su novia le provocaba mucho enojo. Miró la ventana y comenzó a patear el asiento del conductor, este no dijo nada porque sabía que Natsume lo iba a golpear, además, no estaba de buen humor. No podía controlar su enojo cuando sintió que la mano de Mikan cogía la suya, intentó apartarse pero Mikan se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La mirada fría que tenía desapareció en solo unos instantes, miró a Mikan y ella le entregó una rosa. Comenzó a recordar aquellas palabras que dijo Mikan a ese chico: "Tengo novio y por nada del mundo lo pienso dejar por un chico como tú". Cuando vio que Mikan estaba por alejarse, se quitó su chalina y abrigó con ella el cuello de Mikan. Evitó por completo mirar a Mikan, no le gustaba mostrar sus expresiones, pero de pronto sintió que la cabeza de Mikan estaba sobre su hombro. Estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez muy contento. Sin embargo, intentó ocultar su sonrisa con una mirada seria.

Ni bien llegaron al hotel, cada uno se apresuró a alistarse. No tenían tiempo para conversar entre ellos, rápidamente desayunaron e inmediatamente volvieron a la limosina. Una vez adentro comenzaron a leer la lista de actividades que tenían planeado. Tenían toda la mañana ocupada y la tarde libre hasta la hora en que se realizará el concierto. Se sentían un poco nerviosos por la entrevista, esperaban que no se hayan enterado de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto. La limosina se detuvo y Mikan, Natsume y Rui salieron corriendo para llegar a la entrevista. Mientras que Bori, Suki y Misaki estaban entre la multitud.

Al principio las preguntas no eran para nada difíciles, tanto Natsume como Mikan no tenían problemas en contestarlas. De vez en cuando mandaban saludos a sus fans y ellas no dejaban de gritar. Conforme pasaban los minutos, las preguntas se volvieron complicadas porque comenzaron a preguntar sobre su vida personal. No podían contar detalladamente su vida porque se verían envueltos en un gran escándalo porque cada uno tenía problemas en su vida, en especial Natsume. Casi terminando, la pregunta que menos esperaban había llegado. No pensaban que rápidamente se enterarían de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué razón golpeó a ese chico? –pregunta un señor que estaba de entre la multitud. Claramente la pregunta iba para Natsume, este no le sorprendió la pregunta- ¿Qué haría si acabaría matándolo?

-Eso quería –dice Natsume en voz baja. Afortunadamente nadie lo había escuchado, estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando Mikan cogió su mano. Volteó y Mikan cogió el micrófono- ¿Qué haces?

-Natsume solo intentó protegerme porque aquel chico quiso besarme a la fuerza –dice Mikan muy seria. Quería defender a Natsume, no le importaba si ella quedara mal ante los demás- Natsume no tiene la culpa de nada. A la que deberían atacar es a mí porque yo…

-Mikan ya explicó todo –dice Natsume interrumpiendo a Mikan, no quería que ella perjudique la carrera que tenía. Miró al periodista muy serio, se levantó de su asiento y cogió el micrófono con mucha fuerza- Gracias a todos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos –dice Rui sonriendo. Él no podía intervenir en las preguntas, pero sí podía detener la entrevista. Se levantó de su asiento y miró a todos- Los esperamos en el concierto.

Natsume le jaló de la mano a Mikan, ella no podía oponerse porque estaban en frente de todos. Detrás de ellos salió Rui, este respiró muy tranquilo porque ya había acabado la entrevista. Afuera se encontraron con sus amigos, todos subieron rápidamente a la limosina. Una vez adentro todos miraron a Mikan, ella intentó evitar las miradas. Volteó y los ojos penetrantes de Natsume comenzaron a verla, esto le incomodó mucho. Intentó levantarse, pero Natsume le impidió jalándole del brazo.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer? –pregunta Natsume molesto. No le agradó en absoluto lo que dijo, porque su carrera estaba por caer- Estabas a punto de crear un gran escándalo. Primero, piensa antes de responder.

-Es que… querían culparte de todo a ti –dice Mikan bajando la mirada, sabía que Natsume tenía razón, pero su desesperación por protegerlo le hizo decir cosas sin siquiera pensarlas- No quiero que dejes de cantar.

-Yo puedo solucionar ese tipo de problemas –dice Natsume muy serio- La próxima vez no solo pienses en ti misma sino también en tus fans. ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí!

-No me pidas que deje de preocuparme por ti –dice Mikan mirando seriamente a Natsume. Se acercó a Natsume y se quitó la chalina. Quería que Natsume tenga la chalina en sus manos, así que abrigó con ella su cuello- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que eres muy importante para mí? Me preocupo por ti porque te quiero mucho.

-Bueno, bueno –dice Rui sonriendo. Realmente admiraba esa parte de Mikan porque ella se preocupaba mucho por Natsume. Podía entender claramente lo que Mikan intentaba decir- Por lo menos, este problema no pasó a mayores.

Natsume se inclinó al asiento sin decir alguna palabra, sabía que Mikan quería protegerlo, pero no le agradó mucho que arriesgara su carrera por él. Dejó de mirar a Mikan y cerró sus ojos por unos instantes. Dentro de sí sentía que se estaba enamorando cada vez más de Mikan, jamás había conocido a una chica que se preocupara tanto por él hasta el punto de sacrificarse ella misma. Sentía la chalina muy caliente y a la vez sentía el aroma de Mikan, era como si lo estuviera abrazando.

Mikan se sentía un poco mal, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a debilitarse y sus energías se estaban agotando. Se apartó un poco más de Natsume para no preocuparlo. Tenía mucho sueño; sin embargo, estaba intentando resistir hasta que acabe el concierto. Solo esperaba que su cuerpo pueda resistirlo. Cuando la limosina se detuvo, bajó con el resto de sus amigos para ir a un programa de televisión. Bori, Suki y Misaki tuvieron que ingresar con el resto del público.

En el programa, la conductora presentó a Natsume, Mikan y Rui. Primeramente, cantaron una canción, se acercaron a sus fans para cantar con ellos. El público no dejaba de gritar, en especial cuando miraban a Natsume tan de cerca. A pesar de la actitud fría que tenía Natsume, su manera de cantar era grandiosa e increíble. Aunque lo que más les llamó la atención fue la manera de vestir de Natsume, él siempre intentaba destacar entre los demás. Cuando finalmente terminaron de cantar, la conductora les ofreció participar en los juegos. Había algunos juegos en que Natsume y Mikan se resbalaban y caían juntos, esto emocionó mucho a las fans. Luego, había un último juego que consistía en responder las preguntas con la palabra "¿Yo?". No importaba cual sea la pregunta debían contestar de esa manera y si perdían, debían cumplir cualquier petición del ganador.

-Se dice que la canción que contaron es un plagio, ¿qué dirías? –dice la conductora acercando el micrófono a Mikan.

-¿Yo? –contesta Mikan intentando sonreír, a pesar de que no le agradó la pregunta. Aunque sabía que solo eran preguntas de juego.

- Bien, muchos chicos creen que eres una chica fácil –dice la conductora sonriendo.

-¿Y-y-yo? –contesta Mikan intentando sonreír. Esa pregunta realmente le hizo enojar, miró a Natsume y este estaba echando chispas.

-Natsume está saliendo con otra chica –dice la conductora muy seria- Un día lo encuentras besándose con esa chica, te acercas a ellos… ¿a quién de los dos golpearías?

-¿Y-y-y-yo? –contesta Mikan muy sorprendida. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si viera a Natsume en esa situación. Estaba a punto de perder porque realmente le enojó mucho.

-Una última. Se dice que eres experta en bailar y hasta le ganaste a Natsume –dice la conductora.

-¿Yo? –contesta Mikan muy sorprendida porque ella no sabía bailar. Apenas y le seguía los pasos a Natsume.

-Bien hecho, Mikan –dice la conductora sonriendo.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Natsume, este estaba seguro de que iba a ganar, así que se sentó en la silla. Su actitud era muy relajada, lucía muy serio y confiado. Las fans no dejaban de gritar cuando lo miraban, adoraban la manera de ser de Natsume y su apariencia. Natsume volteó un rato para mirar a Mikan y ella le sonrió.

-Se dice que no te llevas muy bien con el cantante Micky –dice la conductora sonriendo.

-¿Yo? –contesta Natsume muy serio. En gran parte, la respuesta era cierta porque no le agradaba Micky.

-Se dice que eres muy celoso –dice la conductora acercando e micrófono a Natsume.

-¿Yo? –contesta Natsume muy relajado.

-Se dice que Mikan va a salir hoy con otro chico –dice la conductora muy seria.

-¿Y-y-yo? –contesta Natsume ocultando su sonrisa con una mirada muy fría. Miró a Mikan con ojos penetrantes y ella evitó mirarlo.

-Mikan y Micky están saliendo –dice la conductora mirando a Natsume.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Natsume levantándose de su asiento. Había perdido por completo el sentido, se acercó a Mikan y le miró muy frío- ¡Mikan! ¡¿Es verdad?!

-¡Claro que no! –dice Mikan muy sorprendida. Miró más de cerca a Natsume para que le crea, este miró los ojos de Mikan y sonrió- Realmente, realmente no estoy saliendo con él.

-¡Qué alivio! –dice Natsume suspirando. Estaba por ir a Corea del Sur y golpearlo, pero cuando miró los ojos de Mikan, se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Miró a la conductora y ella comenzó a reír. Comenzaba a comprender el motivo de su risa- Perdí, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dice la conductora comenzando a reírse. No podía creer que esa pregunta le haría caer a Natsume. Miró a Mikan y ella se colocó al lado de Natsume- ¿Qué quieres que Natsume haga?

-Tengo muchas ideas –dice Mikan sonriendo. Quería avergonzar a Natsume porque aun no lo había perdonado por lo que dijo en el avión. Miró a Natsume y este comenzó a arrepentirse por haber perdido- ¿Cuál de todas podía ser?

-Pobre de ti que se te ocurra avergonzarme –dice Natsume acercándose al oído de Mikan, ella rápidamente retrocedió.

-Disfraz del perrito –dice Bori gritando de entre el público. Realmente quería verlo una vez más, quería reírse- ¡Disfraz del perrito!

-Bori… -dice Natsume en voz baja. Quería matarla, pero estaba en vivo y no podía crear un escándalo. Su rostro reflejaba mucha furia- Prepárate para morir.

-Podría ser –dice Mikan sonriendo. Miró a Natsume y este lucía como un demonio, porque su cara transmitía mucho miedo- Aunque primero está mi vida.

-Valiente respuesta –dice Natsume en voz baja.

-¡Ya sé! –grita Mikan muy contenta, Sabía que Natsume se iba a enojar, pero desde antes deseaba verlo así. Miró a la conductora y le miró muy sonriente- Quiero que Natsume diga: "Me gustan los labios de Mikan, miau, miau" ¡Que actúe como gatito! ¡Cara de gatito! ¡Que repita miau miau cinco veces!

-¡Bien hecho, Mikan! –grita Misaki de entre el público. Quería que Natsume se arrepienta de lo que dijo sobre Micky.

-Considérate muerta, Mikan –dice Natsume muy enojado. Sentía que su orgullo iba a caer una vez más. La primera fue por la pelea del perrito y gatito, ahora esto- Esto me las vas a pagar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Gatito! –grita Mikan mirando a Natsume, este estaba echando chispas. Miró una vez más a Natsume y este le enseñó su cuello. Tragó saliva por el miedo que sentía- En definitiva estoy muerta.

Sin embargo, Mikan quería cumplir su último deseo. Se alejó lo más que podía de Natsume porque este no dejaba de mirarla. En otras palabras, se escondió detrás de Rui, este también intentó retroceder porque la mirada de Natsume transmitía mucho miedo. Aunque por dentro se sentía muy contenta porque estaba cobrando su venganza. Además, Natsume le avergonzó en frente de todos diciendo que se moría por besarlo. Eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar, siguió mirando a Natsume de lejos. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de reírse, miró a Natsume y este se inclinó como gatito.

-¡Oye! Lame tu mano –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume de lejos.

-¡No pidas demasiado! –grita Natsume enojado. Se levantó del suelo y señaló con su dedo a Mikan, ella comenzó a retroceder- ¡Ven aquí, Mikan! ¡Quiero darte una recompensa!

-No quiero, estoy mejor aquí –dice Mikan intentando sonreír. Ocultó su rostro con la espalda de Rui, este tenía mucho miedo- Gracias.

-Mikan…Mikan –dice Natsume en voz baja. Se inclinó al suelo y comenzó a lamer su mano, aun tenía la mirada seria- Me gustan los labios de Mikan, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau. ¿Contenta?

-¡No! –grita Mikan sonriendo- No hiciste la cara de gatito y además, debes estirar tu pierna como si estuvieras queriendo ir al baño.

-¡Te voy a matar! –dice Natsume en voz baja. Se inclina una vez más, estira su pierna y lame su mano. Intenta hacer la carita de gatito, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando las fans lo miraban. Realmente tenía mucho rencor en su corazón- Me gustan los labios de Mikan, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau. ¡Ya está!

-Creo que te falta algo –dice Mikan pensando.

-Entonces… ¡Hazlo tú misma! –dice Natsume muy molesto.

Con esto terminó el programa, Mikan fue la primera en salir corriendo cuando miró a Natsume, este quiso perseguirla pero muchas chicas se le acercaron pidiendo que imite una vez al gatito. Natsume avanzó rápidamente sin decir una palabra, quería realmente matar a Mikan. Corrió lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarla aprovechando que habían terminado sus actividades. Miró a Mikan y ella siguió corriendo, Natsume no dudó un instante en acelerar su velocidad. Ahora estaba lleno de venganza, siguió corriendo detrás de Mikan y ella corría aun más rápido. Ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta de sus amigos. Natsume siguió corriendo sin importarle los semáforos, mientras que Mikan pedía ayuda a las personas que le miraban. Llegó a la esquina y cuando volteó encontró a Mikan encima de Micky. No dudó un instante en jalar del brazo a Mikan, ella recién abría sus ojos. Se acercó a Micky y le propinó un puñete a Micky, este no se quedó atrás y le propinó un puñete a Natsume.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta Mikan confundida. No sabía con quién se había tropezado pero no le gustaba ver a Natsume y Micky peleando. Se paró en frente de los dos para detenerlos- ¡Dejen de pelear! Recién se ven y ya están queriendo matarse.

-Él empezó –dice Micky señalando con el dedo a Natsume. No entendía por qué Natsume estaba tan enojado si no había hecho nada malo, solo se había cruzado con Mikan- No entiendo lo que le pasa a este tipo.

-Mikan te caíste encima de ese idiota –dice Natsume muy molesto- ¿Qué hacías con Micky?

-Nada. Seguro me caí cuando estaba corriendo –dice Mikan pensativa. No podía creer lo que Natsume le había contado. Miró a Micky y este se quedó sin palabras- En fin, Micky… ¿por qué te tardaste?

-Tenía que buscar algo que se me perdió –dice Micky sonriendo. Aun tenía una duda con respecto a Mikan, no entendía por qué estaba corriendo- Por cierto… ¿qué hacías corriendo?

-Micky… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada. Quería que Micky le siguiera el juego, intentó escaparse pero Natsume le jaló del polo – Natsume… verás… tú me quieres mucho y…

-Ahora no recuerdo a mi novia –dice Natsume molesto. Se acercó a Mikan y le miró muy serio. Ahora era el momento para cobrar venganza, levantó la voz para llamar la atención de la gente y así avergonzar a Mikan- Esta chica va a imitar al perrito y bailando.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Mikan intentando escapar. Quería huir, pero Natsume le cogió muy fuerte del brazo. Miró a Micky con ojos llorosos y este sonrió- Micky… ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Micky! –grita Natsume mirando a Micky, no quería que intervenga y menos que ayude a Mikan.

-Tranquilo, no pienso intervenir –dice Micky sonriendo- Además, esto puede ser divertido. ¡Suerte, Mikan!

-¡No es justo! –grita Mikan muy apenada- Ustedes siempre se pelean pero cuando se trata de avergonzarme, se ponen de acuerdo.

Mikan se colocó en la vereda, se arrodilló al suelo indignada. Miró a Natsume y este comenzó a reírse. Sentía que era injusto porque ella solo le pidió que dijera unas palabras, mientras que Natsume le pedía bailar y ladrar como perrito. Miró a las personas y bajó la cabeza, no quería hacerlo, quería escapar, pero Natsume estaba frente a ella. Comenzó a ladrar varias veces, mientras las personas se reían e incluso Natsume.

-¡Mikan! ¡Menea la cola! –grita Natsume muy serio- ¡De derecha a izquierda!

-Natsume… -dice Mikan molesta, miró a Micky y este no podía evitar reírse- ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –grita Natsume apresurando a Mikan, ella quería golpearlo varias veces. Se acercó más a Mikan y ella le miró muy molesta- ¡Menea la cola! ¡De derecha a izquierda! ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!

-La venganza nunca es buena –dice Mikan queriendo llorar. Sentía que Natsume estaba provocándola. Comenzó a arrepentirse por lo que le hizo, pero sabía que Natsume no es de los perdonan fácilmente- ¡Nunca! Mata el alma y la envenena.

-¡Vamos! ¡No tengo todo el tiempo! –grita Natsume aplaudiendo a Mikan, ella realmente quería matarlo- ¡Apresúrate!

Mikan seguía arrodillada en el suelo, comenzó a menear su colita de derecha a izquierda. Sentía que era la peor vergüenza de su vida. Miró a las demás personas y comenzó a ladrar varias veces, mientras seguía meneando la cola. Volteó y miró a Bori, Suki, Misaki y Rui, ellos no dejaban de reírse. No pudo evitar llorar cuando las personas se reían de ella. Cada vez que ladraba, Natsume aplaudía más fuerte. Realmente no la estaba alentando, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo. Cuando miró a Natsume levantar su mano derecha, pensó que la broma había terminado. Estaba por levantarse cuando Natsume señaló con su dedo el suelo, comenzaba a pensar que su orgullo estaba por los suelos. Siguió meneando la cola y ladrando a la vez.

Después de una hora, todos se reunieron en un restaurante. Tanto Mikan como Natsume eran la atracción de la gente ya que ambos se ridiculizaron ante el público. Ambos se sentían muy apenados y enojados uno con el otro. Intentaron no mirarse para llevar la fiesta en paz. Rui, Bori, Suki, Misaki y Micky no dejaron de reírse. Mikan se apartó lo que más podía de Natsume y este hizo lo mismo. De pronto una camarera se les acercó para entregarles su comida, pero una vez que lo hizo, no se apartó de ellos.

-No necesitamos nada más, gracias –dice Rui mirando a la camarera.

-¿Me pueden dar sus autógrafos? –pregunta la camarera mirando a Mikan y Natsume, estos aceptaron, pero de pronto algo les llamo la atención y es que la camarera les miró muy sonriente como si quisiera algo más- Por favor, firmen como perrito y gatito.

-De acuerdo, gati… -dice Natsume a punto de firmar su autógrafo- ¡No me vengas con eso!

-Espera… tú eres el perrito y yo el gatito –dice Mikan confundida.- ¿O es al revés?

-¡Mikan! –grita Natsume muy serio, tenía suficiente con el perrito y gatito.

-Ya sé, mejor me callo –dice Mikan inclinando su cabeza.

La camarera quería seguir insistiendo, pero la mirada penetrante de Natsume le incomodaba mucho. No tuvo otra opción más que retirarse y dejarlos comer tranquilos. De la distancia en que se encontraba podía mirar el rostro de Natsume. Comenzaba a entender por qué todas las chicas se enamoraban de Natsume. Sin embargo nadie podía acercarse a él porque tenía novia y esa era Mikan. Por esa razón solo podía mirarlo de lejos. Por un instante se perdió en la mirada de Natsume, dejando de lado al resto de la gente. De pronto escuchó una voz muy fuerte que llamó su atención, volteó y miró a una chica de cabello largo, lucía una falda rosada y un polo blanco.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –pregunta la camarera sorprendida al ver a una chica muy linda. Miró al resto de los chicos y ninguno le quitaba la vista- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes sigan comiendo!

-¿Qué tiene para comer? –pregunta la chica muy seria.

Esta chica llamó la atención de los chicos, de entre ellos estaba Natsume, él la miró y no apartó su mirada de ella. Esto incomodó mucho a Mikan, ella comenzaba a sentir un poco de celos al ver a Natsume. Rui también miró a aquella chica, pero no porque era linda, sino porque le recordaba a alguien.

-¡Natsume! ¡Despierta! –grita Mikan acercándose a Natsume, este volteó inmediatamente y miró a Mikan, ella lucía muy molesta- ¿Esa chica te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! –dice Natsume muy serio. Volteó y siguió mirando a aquella chica, no sabía por qué le recordaba a alguien. Su parecido era increíble, pero no estaba muy seguro de que sea ella- ¡No me gusta en lo absoluto!

-¡Natsume! ¿Crees que sea ella? –dice Rui muy confundido. No dejaba de mirar aquella chica, solo podía ver la espalda de esa chica al igual que Natsume. No estaba seguro así que preguntó a Natsume para aclarar su duda- Se parecen, pero no he visto su rostro.

-Espero que no lo sea, porque se las verá conmigo –dice Natsume muy serio.

Tanto Natsume como Rui no dejaban de mirarla, esperaban que se voltee, pero seguía conversando con la camarera. Querían acercarse a ella, pero no tenían la suficiente valentía para hacerlo. Querían que la chica se volteara para verla, no soportaban tanto misterio. A Bori no le agradaba en absoluto la mirada de Natsume, conocía esa mirada porque antes la había visto.

-Bien, ahora le traigo su pedido –dice la camarera apuntando todo en su papel- Disculpe… ¿cómo se llama? Se lo pregunto porque será necesario que la llame cuando su comida esté lista.

-La orden lo pone a mi nombre –dice la chica muy seria- Meroko, ese es mi nombre.

Meroko volteó muy seria y siguió caminando, pero de pronto sintió que alguien le jaló muy fuerte del brazo llegando a lastimarla. Volteó y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Natsume, no pensaba encontrarlo en el restaurante. Miró a Natsume muy seria, quería abrazarlo, pero aún era pronto para hacerlo. Intentó apartarse, pero Natsume se lo impidió. Su mirada se cruzó con Natsume, este no le quitaba la vista de encima. Una vez más intentó apartarse, pero Natsume cogió con más fuerza su brazo. Meroko comenzó a quejarse del dolor y aun así Natsume no se atrevió a soltarla, entonces Mikan intervino empujando a Natsume para que deje libre a Meroko, ella no apartó la mirada de Mikan.

-¡No intervengas, Mikan! –grita Natsume molesto. Se acercó a Mikan y le empujó muy fuerte, ya no le importaba si saliera lastimada. Sus ojos solo estaban puestos en Meroko, ella le miró muy seria- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Eso mismo te pregunto –dice Meroko manteniendo una cierta distancia con Natsume. Quería acercarse a Natsume, pero no podía porque tenía mil cosas que solucionar- ¿Por qué no soltaste tu mano hace un rato? Esa no es manera de tratar a una chica.

-¿Una chica? Tú no eres más que una cualquiera que se besa con cualquier chico que se encuentre en su camino, ¿o me equivoco? –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a Meroko y ella intentaba contener las lágrimas con una sonrisa- ¡Respóndeme!

-Aun no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? –dice Meroko sonriendo. Ella con todo el dolor de su corazón debía comportarse de esa manera. Sin embargo, por lo menso buscaba que Natsume piense sobre lo que ella hizo- Al parecer no me conoces del todo.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para juzgarte –dice Natsume muy molesto. Miró a Meroko y ella movió negativamente su cabeza. No soportó más y pateó la mayoría de las mesas con toda su fuerza, no le importaba si la gente hablaba de él- ¡¿Qué ocultas?! ¡Cuéntamelo! ¡Necesito saber!

-Aunque te lo cuente, no me vas a creer –dice Meroko dando media vuelta, realmente estaba muy triste. No quería ver más a Natsume porque era doloroso, pero debía solucionar todo este problema- Lo siento por todo, Natsume. Lo siento.

Meroko no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, no quería seguir siendo lastimada por Natsume. No pudo más con todo el dolor que guardaba en su corazón. Unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y caían al suelo, avanzó un paso y salió corriendo del restaurante. Sentía que el camino que estaba por recorrer iba a ser muy largo, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien sea con tal de recuperar a Natsume. No se detuvo ni un instante y siguió corriendo. De pronto sintió unos pasos correr hacia ella, volteó y miró a Natsume, este no dejó de correr. Ahora realmente estaba en problemas, Meroko siguió corriendo intentando despistar a Natsume, pero este no se rendía.

Mientras que Mikan intentó levantarse del suelo con ayuda de Micky, este realmente estaba enojado. Mikan estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto así a Natsume. Varias veces había escuchado aquel nombre, pero no le tomó mucha importancia y cuando por fin ve a la persona que Natsume mencionaba hasta el cansancio, no sabía qué hacer. Apenas miró a Natsume correr detrás de Meroko, no dudó un instante y salió corriendo detrás de Natsume. Sabía que Meroko es la ex novia de Natsume porque se lo dijo Shizuku, pero jamás pensó que ese sentimiento aun permanecía entre ellos. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aun así quería estar al lado de Natsume, pensaba que él la necesitaba. No le preocupaba en absoluto que Natsume sienta algo por Meroko porque confiaba mucho en él y sabía que no era como otros chicos. Realmente se había enamorado perdidamente de él, tanto que no quería dejarlo solo en esta situación. A pesar de que Micky cogió su mano e intentaba detenerle, ella se fue corriendo sin importarle nadie más que Natsume.

-Micky… -dice Misaki mirando muy triste a Micky, este lucía muy molesto. Su mirada lo decía todo, miró el gorro y este se encontraba sucio- ¿Qué le pasó al gorro?

-Lo había perdido en Corea del Sur cuando fui a buscar a Mikan –dice Micky muy serio. Aun estaba preocupado por Mikan, no podía más con la desesperación. Pensaba que podría sucederle algo o alguien le lastimaría- Mikan puede correr peligro.

-Por esa razón llegaste tarde –dice Misaki muy contenta. No pensaba que Micky se preocupara mucho por el gorro. Quería abrazarlo, pero cuando se acercó, Micky no dejaba de mirar la puerta del restaurante- ¿Pasa algo?

-Puede pasarle algo a Mikan –dice Micky muy preocupado. No escuchó nada de lo que dijo Misaki, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar aquella puerta- Debo ir.

-No tienes que preocuparte –dice Misaki mirando a Micky, este aun lucía muy preocupado. Cogió el brazo de Micky para asegurarse de que no vaya- Mikan está con Natsume, así que no debes preocuparte.

-Misaki tiene razón –dice Suki un poco triste. Aun estaba preocupada por Natsume, no pensaba verlo de esa manera- Además, este es su problema.

-Nosotros no debemos intervenir –dice Bori muy seria. Por fin había visto a Meroko, había deseado mucho conocerla. Admitía que era una chica muy linda; sin embargo cuando miró a Rui, este lucía muy serio- ¿Pasa algo, Rui?

-Ahora las cosas se van a complicar –dice Rui muy serio. No se imaginó encontrar a Meroko en el restaurante. Algo le decía que todo iba a cambiar, no sabía qué era pero cuando vio a Meroko, ella no era la misma de antes- Al parecer Meroko abandonó esa personalidad inocente.

- Mikan… Mikan –dice Micky muy preocupado. Miró a Misaki y ella seguía son soltar su brazo. No pudo más con la preocupación y empujó a Misaki, ella cayó al suelo. Dio media vuelta y dejó caer el gorro que le regaló Misaki- Pueda que ella no corresponda a mis sentimientos, pero aun así pienso protegerla con mi vida.

Micky no pudo más y salió corriendo del restaurante. No le importaba nadie más que Mikan, entendía que ella no la amaba pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la lastimen y menos Natsume. Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, esperaba que no le haya pasado nada. Además se había dado cuenta de que Mikan no se encontraba bien, es por esa razón que intentó detenerla pero aun así ella se fue. Le extrañaba que ninguno de sus amigos se haya dado cuenta y en especial, Natsume. Su preocupación aumentó cuando comenzó a llover, recordó que Mikan no estaba bien abrigada. Eran tantas cosas que aumentaba su preocupación, siguió corriendo por todos lados intentando encontrar a Mikan. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Misaki salió detrás de él para cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Mientras que el restaurante aun quedaba Bori, Suki y Rui, ellos no podían seguirlos porque comprendían a la perfección que ese era el problema de Mikan y Natsume. Había muchos motivos que le impedían seguirlos, de entre ellos lo principal era encargarse de decorar el estrado en el que se iba a realizar el concierto. Se levantaron de sus asientos, estaban por irse cuando la camarera se les acercó presentando la cuenta que acumularon.

-La cuenta –dice la camarera extendiendo en su mano un papel que tenía la lista de lo que habían comido- Está incluido las mesas que Natsume dañó

-¡Eso no es justo! –dice Bori muy molesta porque la mayoría de ellos se fueron sin pagar. Ahora no solo debían pagar la comida sino también los daños que ocasionó Natsume. Miró el papel y se quedó sorprendida cuando lo miró- Con ese dinero podría comprar una casa con piscina y todo.

-No creo que sea tanto. Yo puedo poner un poco de dinero –dice Suki buscando un poco de dinero en su cartera. Miró el papel y se quedó asombrada. No podía creer que fuera tanto, se levantó de su asiento muy sorprendida- Chicos… creo que me voy a desmayar.

-Suki, suki… -dice Rui cogiendo de la cintura a Suki, ella estaba inconsciente. Miró el papel, por un momento ni dijo nada, volvió a revisarlo y sacó de su bolsillo una gran cantidad de dinero, esto sorprendió mucho a Bori e incluso a la camarera- Quédate con el cambio.

-¿No le gustaría casarse conmigo? –pregunta la camarera acercándose a Rui, este intentó apartarse, pero se lo impidió.

-Tengo novia –dice Rui muy serio. Miró a Bori y ella estaba echando chispas. No podía creer que Bori sea muy celosa, aunque admitía que él también lo era. Cogió la mano de Bori y miró a la camarera- y… nos vamos a casar ahora mismo. Mi esposa está esperando un bebé. Somos jóvenes, pero usted me entiende, ¿verdad?

Bori se quedó sorprendida cuando miró a Rui, este sonrió. Ahora la que terminó desmayándose fue ella, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Realmente fue una sorpresa y un verdadero impacto. Cayó rendida en las piernas de Rui, este no pudo evitar reírse cuando miró a Bori.

Mientras tanto, Natsume siguió corriendo, estaba por cruzar la pista cuando sintió que alguien cogió su brazo. En ese preciso instante volteó y miró a Mikan, ella estaba muy agotada. Natsume no le dijo ni una palabra, intentó apartarse, pero Mikan cogió más fuerte su brazo. Empujó a Mikan con mucha fuerza, volteó y había perdido de vista a Meroko, ella había desaparecido. Estaba muy molesto con Mikan, volteó y Micky la tenía en sus brazos. Natsume se acercó un poco más a Micky, este inmediatamente corrió hacia él y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla, luego un puñete en el estómago dejándolo rendido en el suelo.

-Te dije que no la lastimaras –dice Micky acercándose más a Natsume, le jaló de la casaca y le miró muy serio- ¡Te lo dije!

-Por su culpa no voy a poder conversar con Meroko –dice Natsume muy serio. Intentó apartarse, pero Micky le jaló más fuerte de la casaca. Jamás había visto a Micky tan enojado- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-¡¿En qué estás pensando?! –grita Micky enojado. Se acercó más a Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- Mikan es tu novia… ¡Idiota! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Eres tú el que perdió la cabeza.

-Pueda que tengas razón –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo, rozó con sus dedos sus labios y estos estaban manchados de sangre. Se acercó a Micky y le propinó un puñete muy fuerte en la mejilla que lo dejó rendido en el suelo- Pero… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-He aceptado que Mikan no me corresponda, pero… -dice Micky levantándose del suelo. Corrió hacia Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- Pienso cuidar de ella. Por el momento eso es lo único que puedo hacer. Prometí cuidarla de tipos como tú que se atreven a lastimarla.

-Ella es mi novia –dice Natsume corriendo hacia Micky y propinándole un puñete en el estómago.

-Pueda que lo sea –dice Micky muy serio- Pero… ¡No te comportas como su novio! Un novio nunca lastimaría a la persona que más quiere y menos iría corriendo tras una chica. ¡Tú no estás a la atura para ser el novio de Mikan! ¡Simplemente no lo estás!

-Tú no eres quien para juzgarme –dice Natsume mirando más de cerca a Micky. Ambos se miraban muy serios- ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Natsume, van dos veces que lastimas a Mikan… ¡Dos veces! –dice Micky empujando a Natsume, este retrocedió- A la tercera… ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡Mikan no está sola, me tiene a mí!

-¿Qué va a pasar si llego a la tercera? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Micky muy enojado.

-Te quitaré a Mikan –dice Micky muy decidido- A la tercera, no me rendiré con Mikan. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Micky… -dice Misaki escondida detrás de una pared. Le dolió mucho escuchar lo que dijo Micky. Pensaba que Micky estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella porque había recuperado el gorro, pero solo fue una simple ilusión. Cogió el gorro con todas sus fuerzas y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- No puedo más, no puedo más… ¡No puedo más!

-¡No pienso permitir que te acerques a ella! –grita Natsume enfrentando a Micky.

-Solo son palabras, demuéstrame con hechos que no me equivoqué en permitir que seas tú el que cuide a Mikan –dice Micky muy enojado. Miró a Natsume reírse, no dudó un instante y le propinó un puñete a Natsume- ¡Voy muy en serio! ¡Muy en serio! Será mejor que no llegues a la tercera.

Micky volteó y miró a Mikan, ella estaba frente a él y comenzó a abrazarlo. Esto sorprendió mucho a Micky porque no se lo esperaba. Micky no dudó un instante en corresponder al abrazo de Mikan y aunque no sea su novio, un simple abrazo significaba algo muy valioso para él. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan, se quitó la casaca y abrigó con ella la espalda de Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida.

-Micky… eres un gran amigo –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se sentía muy contenta cuando vio que Micky la defendía, eso es lo que admiraba de Micky. Se acomodó la casaca y miró a Micky, este no decía ni una palabra- Gracias por preocuparte mucho por mí. Gracias.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al concierto? –pregunta Micky sonriendo.

Mikan no respondió, miró a Natsume y este bajó la mirada. No entendía el motivo por el cual Natsume estaba muy serio, pero aun así sus sentimientos no cambiaban. Quería acercarse a él, pero tenía miedo de que vuelva a empujarla. No tenía la suficiente valiente como para cuidarlo o estar a su lado, estaba por llorar cuando Micky le jaló de la mano y le llevó hasta Natsume. Estaba realmente sorprendida, no podía creer que Micky sea quien le acerque a Natsume, este también lucía sorprendido.

-Por ahora, tu destino es estar al lado de este idiota –dice Micky muy serio. Cogió la mano de Mikan y la empujó hacia Natsume. Quería hacer lo correcto, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por la felicidad de Mikan, solo por ella- Porque te quiero, hago todo esto.

-Micky… -dice Mikan muy sorprendida. Se acercó a Natsume con un poco de miedo y este le jaló de la mano llegando a abrazarla. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba muy agradecida con Micky. Abrazó muy fuerte a Natsume y comenzó a sonreír- Natsume, confío mucho en ti, tanto que estoy segura de que no me lastimaras.

-Lo siento –dice Natsume abrazando a Mikan, ella estaba muy contenta. Miró a Micky y este comenzó a alejarse. Jamás pensaba estar tan agradecido con Micky. Ahora solo debía cuidar de Mikan- Mikan.

Natsume le jaló de la mano a Mikan y corrieron juntos rumbo al concierto. Una vez que llegaron, ingresaron y empezaron a cantar en medio de aplausos y gritos del público. Tanto Natsume como Mikan estaban felices porque todo lo malo se solucionó. En cada una de sus canciones, no dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro. Por ahora solo querían vivir el momento porque al fin y al cabo era su aniversario de novios. Natsume tenía la chalina en su cuello mientras que Mikan llevaba un collar.

Ni uno de sus amigos comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando los vieron muy felices. Junto a ellos estaba Micky, él lucía muy serio porque sentía que algo estaba por suceder. En un rincón estaba Misaki cogiendo su gorro, este estaba muy sucio, pero aun así era muy importante para ella. Las lágrimas de Misaki seguían cayendo al suelo, sentía que conforme pasaban los días Micky jamás se fijaría en ella.

Después de unas horas acabó el concierto, Mikan y Natsume fueron corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos. Micky seguía mirando a Mikan, estaba muy preocupado por ella porque no lucía muy bien. Esperaba que sus sospechas no sean ciertas, miró a Natsume y este estaba muy serio.

En el momento que nadie se lo esperaba, Mikan se desvaneció en el suelo. Natsume y Micky fueron corriendo hacia ella para auxiliarla. Sus amigos estaban alrededor de Mikan, ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Natsume se acercó a Mikan para hacerla despertar, pero no funcionaba.

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Natsume muy desesperado. Cargó a Mikan en sus brazos para llevarla a un hospital porque no reaccionaba- ¡Mikan! ¡Despierta!

-¡Espera! –grita Rui deteniendo a Natsume, este estaba realmente desesperado- Déjame ver a Mikan.

-De acuerdo –dice Natsume acomodando a Mikan en el suelo. Rui se acercó a Mikan y la mirada que tenía preocupaba más a Natsume- ¿Qué tiene?

-No soy un doctor –dice Rui molesto. Le incomodaba que Natsume le tratara como un doctor, solo quería ver a Mikan y cuando se acercó, tocó su frente y no tenía fiebre- ¡Qué raro!

-Chicos –dice Bori interrumpiendo a Rui, este estaba muy confundido. Se acercó a Mikan y ella estaba respirando normal- ¡Ya entendí!

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! –gritan Natsume y Micky muy preocupados.

-Mikan está… -dice Bori sonriendo.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Rui muy preocupado cuando miraba a Bori- ¡¿Qué tiene?!

-Mikan está durmiendo –dice Bori sonriendo- Como no durmió nada ayer, estaba cansada y su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo.

-Esta tonta es experta en hacerme preocupar –dice Natsume aliviado. Pensaba que algo malo le había pasado a Mikan- ¡Qué alivio!

Natsume comenzó a cargar a Mikan en su espalda para que pueda dormir tranquilamente. Estaba muy aliviado cuando escuchó que Mikan estaba durmiendo. En el instante en que pensó que Mikan estaba grave, su corazón se detuvo. Subió con el resto de sus amigos a la limosina, ahora debía ir a Moscú. No le preocupaba llevar a Mikan en su espalda hasta el avión. Además sintió que le debía por haberla lastimado. No quería recordar a Meroko, solo quería estar al lado de Mikan y no perderla porque ahora sabía que Micky estaba decidido a luchar por Mikan.


	34. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 33**

**¡NO PERDERÉ!... MEROKO**

En el avión, la mayoría de las personas aun estaba durmiendo a excepción de Natsume, este seguía mirando a Mikan. Realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella, cogió su mano e inclinó la cabeza de Mikan sobre su hombro. Se acercó un poco al rostro de Mikan y ella estiró su brazo llegando a golpearlo en la mejilla.

-Natsume… ¡Te voy a matar! –grita Mikan entre sueños. Propinó otro golpe en la mejilla a Natsume. Comenzó a reírse sin parar mientras dormía- ¡Aun no estás muerto!

-¡¿Qué estará soñando?! –dice Natsume controlando las ganas de despertar a Mikan. Quería saber lo que Mikan estaba soñando. Estaba muy molesto por los golpes que recibió- ¡Mikan! ¡No me provoques!

Natsume intentó apartarse pero Mikan cogió muy fuerte su brazo. Quería apartarse de Mikan, pero ella comenzó a darle varias bofetadas en ambas mejillas. Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, le dolía mucho sus mejillas. Le hubiera gustado aparecerse en sus sueños y así avergonzarla. Se acercó a Mikan con ojos penetrantes y un inmenso miedo recorría todo el cuerpo de Mikan. Se acercó un poco más a Mikan y ella abrió sus ojos. No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a Mikan sonrojarse y muy nerviosa.

-¡Pervertido! –grita Mikan muy nerviosa. Realmente le sorprendió ver a Natsume tan cerca, comenzó a imaginarse miles de cosas, aunque dudaba porque conocía muy bien a Natsume. Sin embargo, pensaba que las apariencias engañan- Te querías aprovechar de mí… ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido!

-¡Baja la voz! –dice Natsume muy avergonzado. Miró a las demás personas y estas intentaban evitarlo. No pensaba que Mikan dijera todas esas cosas de él. Mikan estaba por gritar más alto cuando Natsume le cubrió las boca- ¡Qué chica tan ruidosa! Yo solo me acerqué por venganza… ¡Pura venganza!

-¿Venganza? –pregunta Mikan confundida. Empujó a Natsume para que le deje hablar. No entendía lo que Natsume intentaba decirle y menos comprendía el motivo por el que estaba muy enojado. Miró las mejillas de Natsume y estas estaban muy rojas- ¿Qué le pasó a tus mejillas?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tus manos? –dice Natsume muy serio. Volteó y miró al resto de las personas reírse. Se levantó de su asiento para enfrentar la situación que estaba viviendo. Se apoyó en el asiento y miró muy serio a las personas- ¿Parezco pervertido?

-Con ese aspecto cualquiera creería en ti –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume, este evitó por completo mirarla. No le sorprendía mucho que no dejaran de mirar a Natsume y es que él era muy atractivo a pesar de ser muy serio. Se acercó al rostro de Natsume y acarició sus mejillas- Lo siento, te debe doler mucho.

-Punto débil, punto débil –dice Rui sonriendo. Le causaba mucha gracia mirar a Natsume muy nervioso. Antes era inusual en él estar nervioso, pero ahora solo cuando está con Mikan, aparenta ser serio cuando no lo es- punto débil… No es bueno esconderse, Natsume.

-¡Rui! ¡¿Quieres morir?! –grita Natsume muy molesto. Realmente estaba muy nervioso cuando Mikan se le acercó, pero no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus expresiones. Se apartó inmediatamente de Mikan y volvió a sentarse- Mikan… ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta Mikan confundida.

-Porque ayer te desmayaste –dice Bori acercándose a Mikan. Ella al igual que sus amigos estaba muy preocupada por Mikan, incluso durante la noche se quedó despierta un rato más para cuidarla- Para la próxima avísanos cuando te sientes mal. Nos hiciste pasar un buen susto.

-No solo a nosotras, sino a Natsume y Micky –dice Suki un poco triste. Ella también se había quedado con Bori durante la noche. Le preocupaba mucho Mikan, pero sentía que los más preocupados eran Natsume y Micky porque no se apartaron ni un instante de Mikan- Ellos estaban más preocupados.

-No quería preocuparlos –dice Mikan un poco avergonzada. No sabía si estar feliz porque sus amigos se preocuparon mucho por ella. Miró a Natsume y Micky, ellos no dejaban de bostezar. Se sentía culpable por hacerlos preocupar más de la cuenta- En especial a Natsume y Micky. Lo siento.

-Ahora lo más importante es que te encuentras bien –dice Micky sonriendo. No dejaba de bostezar y por más que intentaba ocultarlo, no podía. Miró a Misaki y ella lo evitó por completo. Realmente no entendía a Misaki porque ni siquiera quería mirarlo- Misaki, ¿pasa algo?

-Nada sin… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada. En sus manos cogía con fuerza el gorro, no podía soportar las ganas de llorar y menos estar cerca de Micky. Intentó ocultar el gorro, pero de pronto Micky le quitó el gorro- ¡Dame mi gorro!

-Tú me lo regalaste, así que es mío –dice Micky sonriendo. No le importaba si estaba sucio, así que se colocó el gorro en su cabeza- Sigue calientito.

Misaki se quedó sorprendida cuando miró a Micky, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró el gorro. Comenzaba a comprender por qué se enamoró de Micky, se sentía tan feliz de que a Micky le gustara el gorro. Quería abrazarlo, pero no podía porque Micky comenzaría a sospechar. Aun no quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Apenas y podía mirarlo. De pronto sintió que el avión acababa de aterrizar, cogió su maleta y bajó con el resto de sus amigos. No se apartó de Micky por ningún motivo. Decidió estar cerca de él y no rendirse jamás. Estaba segura de que algún día Micky llegaría a enamorarse de ella.

Estaban acercándose a la puerta, pero cuando miraron a una gran cantidad de fans esperándolos, decidieron salir por otra puerta. Realmente estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de fans; sin embargo, esta vez les iba a resultar difícil salir. Con ayuda de los guardias de seguridad lograron salir por la otra puerta y sin problemas. Afuera les esperaba una limosina, corrieron rápidamente hacia él vigilando que no haya ninguna fan en los alrededores. Una vez adentro, Mikan miró la ventana, estaba muy sorprendida cuando miraba a un grupo de jóvenes bailar en un parque y es que bailaban espectacular. Siguió mirando las calles y de pronto sintió que alguien inclinaba su cabeza para apoyarse en su hombro, volteó y miro a Natsume, este se encontraba profundamente dormido. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando miró a Natsume, volvió a voltear para seguir admirando las calles y de pronto su rostro se puso pálido cuando miró en un parque a una chica muy bonita sentada en una banca. Aprovechando que la limosina se acercaba a aquel parque, miró más de cerca y esa chica no era nada más ni menos que Meroko, la ex novia de Natsume. No entendía por qué vino a Moscú si ella estaba en Taiwán, comenzó a pensar que Meroko estaba siguiendo a Natsume; sin embargo, no sabía cuáles era sus intenciones.

-Rui se quedó dormido –dice Bori mirando a Rui, este apoyó su cabeza en la ventana. Comenzaba a pensar que era afortunada por tener un novio tan lindo. Miró a Mikan y ella no apartaba su vista de la ventana- Mikan, ¿sucede algo?

-Esto… -dice Mikan un poco triste. Miró a los chicos y ellos estaban profundamente dormidos. Sentía que no había ningún problema si les contaba a sus amigas lo que vio. Al fin y al cabo necesitaba un consejo- Acabo de ver a Meroko.

-¿Dónde? –pregunta Bori acercándose a la ventana, buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a Meroko, pero la velocidad con que iba la limosina se lo impedía. Volteó y miró a Mikan, ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja- Bueno… no te pongas triste. Arriba los ánimos, Mikan.

-Tengo miedo de perder a Natsume –dice Mikan muy triste. No dejó ni un instante de mirar a Natsume. Realmente estaba preocupada de que Natsume se aleje de ella- Mucho miedo.

-No creo que Natsume siga sintiendo algo por Meroko –dice Suki muy pensativa. No estaba segura de lo que decía porque cuando vio a Meroko por primera vez, Natsume salió corriendo detrás de ella. Sin embargo, quería darle ánimos a Mikan- Porque está claro que él te ama. Ayer cuando te desmayaste, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, incluso más que nosotros.

-Suki tiene razón. Además, Natsume estaba por llevarte al hospital –dice Misaki sonriendo. Quería que Mikan sonría, así que intentó darle ánimos para seguir adelante- ¡Vamos! ¡Sonríe! Te tengo mucha envidia porque tienes al chico más popular a tu lado.

-Tienes razón –dice Mikan sonriendo. Debía confiar en Natsume, sabía que él jamás le engañaría así que debía estar tranquila. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a Natsume, él realmente lucía más atractivo cuando dormía. Volteó y miró a Bori, ella lucía muy seria- ¿Qué pasa, Bori?

-Mikan cuídate mucho de Meroko, no la conozco muy bien, pero puedo decir con seguridad de que ella quiere regresar con Natsume –dice Bori muy seria- Natsume terminó conmigo porque me confesó que aun amaba a Meroko. Realmente fue un impacto para mí. Me dijo que fueron novios por siete años y que se conocieron desde pequeños en la escuela.

-Pero yo confío en Natsume –dice Mikan sonriendo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo los años que estaba con Meroko. Solo quería amar a Natsume porque ahora estaba con él- Quiero mucho a Natsume.

Bori no dejó ni un instante en mirar a Mikan, no entendía por qué estaba tan feliz si estaban por quitarle a Natsume. Comenzaba a sentir mucho miedo de que Mikan salga lastimada. No sabía lo que estaba por venir, pero estaba decidida a proteger a Mikan, así deba enfrentar a quien sea para lograrlo. Sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder, era un presentimiento que no podía controlarlo. Una vez más miró a Mikan y ella seguía sonriendo cuando miraba la ventana. Comenzaba a pensar que por primera vez Mikan estaba tomando las cosas a la ligera.

La limosina se detuvo y cada uno bajó rápidamente para ingresar al hotel. Estaban muy agotados porque últimamente las actividades que realizaban eran un poco difíciles. Tardaron unos minutos en alistarse, luego bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a tomar su desayuno. Sentían que después de tanto trabajo, recién desayunaban.

-¡Qué delicioso! Delicioso, delicioso, delicioso… –dice Mikan muy contenta cuando estaba desayunando. Sus ojos se iluminaban y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estaba por beber su jugo cuando Natsume se lo quitó y comenzó a beberlo dejándolo vacío- ¡Natsume! ¡Eres muy malo!

-Tenía mucha sed –dice Natsume sonriendo. Estaba por comer un poco de queso cuando Mikan le apuntó con su tenedor- ¡¿Me quieres matar?! ¡Cuidado, Mikan!

-Me gustaría hacerlo –dice Mikan sonriendo. Apartó lentamente su tenedor, pero cuando Natsume volvió a coger su queso, no dudó un instante y calvó el tenedor en la mesa, casi cerca de la mano de Natsume, este realmente estaba asustado- Nadie se mete con mi comida. Estás advertido, Natsume.

-¿Qué va a pasar si no te hago caso? –pregunta Natsume enfrentando a Mikan. Cogió inmediatamente el queso y cuando Mikan le apuntó con su tenedor, cogió con mucha fuerza su mano logrando comerse el queso sin problemas- ¡Te gané! No hay nadie que pueda conmigo.

-¡Nat-su-me! ¿Ves mis ojos? –dice Mikan muy enojada. No le gustaba que Natsume se aproveche de ella y menos le iba a perdonar que se haya comido su desyuno. Realmente tenía mucha hambre, su estómago no dejaba de rugir- Están ardiendo de furia. Lo vas a pagar y muy caro…

-Mikan –dice Natsume muy serio. Le encantaba molestar a Mikan, siempre lo hacía porque cuando ella se molestaba, se veía más linda- Una araña está caminando sobre tu brazo. ¡Increíbles patitas! Aunque admito que camino más rápido que tú.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sácala, sácala! –grita Mikan asustada. Miró su brazo con muchos nervios y no encontró nada. Volteó y miró a Natsume, este no paraba de reír. Su furia comenzó a aumentar, no podía controlarse, se acercó a Natsume y le jaló de la casaca. Esta vez nadie lo iba a defender porque estaba dispuesta a propinarle un puñete en la mejilla- ¡Te lo advertí!

-Mikan… -dice Natsume acercándose más al rostro de Mikan, ella seguía molesta. Se acercó un poco más a la mejilla de Mikan y le dio un beso. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba sorprendida, entonces se acercó a su oído- Mi amor… ¿Quieres que te bese hasta el cansancio?

-Eres detestable –dice Mikan apartándose rápidamente de Natsume. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y sus nervios se hacían más notorios. Comenzó a beber cada jugo de sus amigos, no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, solo quería controlar su furia- ¡Qué chico! ¡Arrogante! Se cree superior solo porque es lindo. ¡Tonto! Además, ¿quién es tu amor? ¡Cabeza hueca!

-¡Mikan! ¡Para con los insultos! –dice Natsume comenzando a molestarse. Mientras más miraba a Mikan, más tenía ganas de reírse. No podía creer que estuviera tan molesta porque no dejaba de comer- Mi amor… estás exagerando con la comida.

-¡No me… -dice Mikan molesta. De pronto volvió a escuchar aquella palabra y como estaba comiendo muy rápido, se atoró. Entonces Natsume le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara. Cuando por fin sintió que podía respirara, bebió un poco de agua- ¿A quién llamas mi amor? ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

-¡Para con tus insultos! –grita Natsume molesto- Además, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que te llame mi amor?

-¡Me molesta y mucho! –grita Mikan esquivando la mirada de Natsume. Sabía que lo hacía para molestarla, pero no entendía por qué hasta el exceso de que todas las personas le miren- Me vuelves a llamar mi amor y terminamos. Hablo en serio.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? –pregunta Natsume.

-Mikan, sabes que hay muchas chicas que mueren por él –dice Suki mirando a Mikan, ella intentó evitarla, pero le era imposible- Toma muy en cuenta eso.

-Lo dije de broma –dice Mikan suspirando. No quería que Natsume salga con otra chica o menos que se le acerquen. Miró a Natsume y este lucía muy serio- No pienso terminar contigo. Pobre de ti que te acerques a otra chica que no se yo… ¡Te lo advierto, Natsume!

Natsume no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le escuchó a Mikan y es que era la primera vez que se ponía celosa. Volteó al escuchar varias voces y miró a muchas chicas mandándole besos de la distancia en que se encontraban. No podía creer que sus fans se enteraran del lugar y muy rápido. Volteó y miró a Mikan, ella no dejaba de clavar el tenedor en la mesa. Nada más verla, le provocaba mucha risa. Pensaba que últimamente cuando estaba con Mikan, comenzaba a reírse y a mostrar expresiones que jamás pensaba que lo haría. Realmente ella lo había cambiado, estaba tan agradecido que como recompensa le molestaba. Natsume dejó de mirar a las chicas y puso tda su atención en Mikan, quien no dejaba de comer y es que estaba tan molesta de que las chicas le mandaran besos.

Misaki comenzó a reírse cuando miraba a Natsume y Mikan discutir. Le hubiera gustado que Micky le molestara o que se comportaran como niños, pero él solo miraba a Mikan. Apenas y podía estar cerca de él o hablarle porque siempre estaba cerca de Mikan cuidando que no se lastime. Siguió mirando a Micky y este miraba a Mikan. Recordó el consejo que le había dado Karin para conquistar a Micky y fue entonces cuando decidió comprar un recetario para preparar todo tipos de postres o comidas. Quería que Micky se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque sea deseaba recibir un poco de amor. Una vez más miró a Micky y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio el gorro muy limpio. No pensaba que Micky realmente lo iba a lavar, estaba tan contenta porque eso significaba una pequeña esperanza.

Luego subieron a la limosina para ir rumbo a una entrevista. Ni bien llegaron, Natsume, Micky, Rui y Mikan se colocaron en sus asientos y comenzaron a responder con calma cada pregunta. Había veces en que bebían un poco de agua para seguir con las preguntas. Comenzaban a sentirse agotados y cuando pensaban que la entrevista había terminado, un señor hizo una pregunta que llamó la atención de Natsume. Todos los periodistas colocaron sus cámaras en dirección a Natsume.

-¿Volviste a ver a tu ex novia Meroko? –pregunta un señor.

-¡Oiga! –grita Natsume molesto. Estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando Mikan cogió su mano. Miró a Mikan y ella le sonrió- Pero…

-No te pongas a su nivel –dice Mikan en voz baja. Siguió cogiendo la mano de Natsume con mucha fuerza porque intentaba apartarse- Yo me haré cargo de esto.

-Ese tipo me va a escuchar –dice Natsume apartándose de Mikan. Estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando miró al señor caer al suelo. Realmente se quedó sorprendido y más aún cuando miró a una chica retirarse del lugar- ¿Quién es esa chica?

Los periodistas comenzaron a seguir a la chica e intentaron impedir que salga. Acercaron sus micrófonos a aquella chica, ella no se dignaba a voltear. Forzaron a la chica a mirar a la cámara, pero ella los empujó con toda su fuerza. Se acercaron a la chica y le quitaron su gorro, la chica inmediatamente volteó y miró a los periodistas. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando la vieron y es que era muy linda. No la podían reconocer porque llevaba lentes oscuros. Aunque de entre todos, Natsume fue el único capaz de reconocerla porque era Meroko.

Natsume permaneció muy serio cuando miró a Meroko, ella también le miró de lejos. No se sentía para nada contento cuando miraba a Meroko, aun sentía odio y mucho rencor en su corazón. De pronto sintió que Mikan le jalaba de la mano, no se resistió porque realmente no quería ver más a Meroko. Aunque le sorprendió mucho la reacción de Mikan, ella apartó su mano cuando ingresaron a la limosina con el resto de sus amigos. Una vez adentro, Natsume lucía muy serio y sin ganas de mirar a Mikan, apenas y apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana.

Mikan se había dado cuenta de que aquella chica era Meroko, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió sino las miradas que tenían Natsume y Meroko. Sentía que por un instante había perdido a Natsume, eso le dolió mucho. Apartó su mano de la de Natsume, quería pensar y estar segura de que él solo la amaba a ella. Miró a Natsume y este aun lucía serio. Nunca había visto a Natsume de esa manera, sentía que no era el mismo que conocía. No quiso decir una palabra a Natsume, solo se mantuvo callada mirándolo.

La limosina se detuvo y su próxima actividad era la firma de autógrafos. Inmediatamente Natsume y Mikan se ubicaron en sus asientos, mientras que Rui ordenaba a las personas en filas. Ni bien se inició la firma de autógrafos, Natsume cogió un lapicero y comenzó a firmar, al igual que Mikan. Ambos no se miraron ni entablaron una conversación.

Natsume sacó de su mochila una bebida y lo colocó en la mesa de Mikan, ella se quedó sorprendida. Volvió a su asiento sin decir una palabra, miró a Mikan y ella lucía muy triste, esto no le gustó a Natsume. Cuando por fin terminó la firma de autógrafos, Natsume observó a Mikan alejarse, entonces sacó de su mochila un CD y lo colocó en la radio. Ni bien la música empezó, se acercó a Mikan y bailó alrededor de ella. Logró llamar su atención, entonces se acercó más a Mikan y cogió su cintura delicadamente. Cuando bailaba, su mirada solo estaba puesta en Mikan, ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a Natsume. De pronto la canción terminó y Natsume sorprendió a Mikan con un beso en los labios. No se apartó ni un instante de ella y sintió que cuando la besó, olvidaba por completo a Meroko. No le importaba los gritos de las personas a su alrededor, solo le importaba Mikan.

-¿Los dejamos? –pregunta Rui mirando a Natsume y Mikan besándose en frente de todos. No quería interrumpir el beso, pero su próxima actividad los esperaba. Así que se acercó a los tortolitos- Chicos… esto… saben…

-¡Déjalos un rato más! –dice Suki muy contenta cuando miraba a sus amigos besarse. Jamás los había visto besarse tanto tiempo- ¡Qué beso!

-Esta vez Natsume se lució –dice Misaki muy sonriente. Le gustó mucho la manera en que Natsume bailó con Mikan, le hizo recordar a Micky.

-¡Besos después! –grita Rui molesto. No debían llegar tarde a la próxima actividad así que intentó apartarlos, pero cuando se acercó, Natsume le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- ¡Oye! Está bien que se besen, pero no era necesario el golpe. Simplemente podías decir…

-Esto… Rui, sabes que no te están escuchando, ¿verdad? –dice Bori muy seria.

Luego de varios minutos ingresaron a la limosina. La relación entre Natsume y Mikan mejoró, ambos no dejaban de reír y es que para discutir eran buenos. Discutían por cualquier cosa hasta incluso por el parque. Cuando Natsume sentía que Mikan estaba equivocada, empezaban a discutir por quién tenía la razón. Voltearon para preguntar a sus amigos y ellos estaban durmiendo. No entendían por qué sus amigos se durmieron muy pronto. No tenían opción que dormir, Natsume apoyó su cabeza en la ventana, mientras que Mikan inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsume. Ambos se sentían a gusto, pero sin darse cuenta estaba volviendo a aparecer un muro entre ellos dos. No querían distanciarse y menos alejarse, deseaban tanto estar juntos que intentaban a toda costa sobrellevar los problemas.

Ni bien la limosina se detuvo, fueron un rato a almorzar. Mikan como siempre tenía mucha hambre por lo que Natsume cuidaba de ella. Incluso para que Mikan no se exceda con la comida, Natsume le daba por cucharas su comida. Se sentía tan feliz porque sabía que Natsume era el que más se preocupaba por ella. No conocía muy bien a Meroko, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo porque Natsume hizo lo mismo cuando pensó que estaba enamorada de Micky. No sabía cómo, pero Natsume cambió lo que sentía por Micky.

-Increíble –dice Bori mirando a Natsume, este le daba cuchara tras otra para alimentar a Mikan. Jamás había visto a Natsume comportarse de esa manera-Hoy va a llover.

-Natsume eres muy lindo con Mikan –dice Suki sonriendo. Envidiaba mucho a Mikan porque tenía novio- Me gustaría tener un novio así.

-Estoy siendo chantajeado –dice Natsume muy serio. No le gustaba comportarse de esa manera, pero debía hacerlo- Mikan me va a forzar a disfrazarme de…

-¿Perrito o gatito? –pregunta Misaki muy contenta. Le encantaba ver a Natsume disfrazado, aunque sabía que él no aceptaría fácilmente- Creo que Natsume se ve mejor de perrito, aunque también…

-¡No lo volveré a hacer! –grita Natsume muy serio. No le agradaba disfrazarme y menos en público. Cogió la cuchara para alimentar a Mikan y ella no dejaba de reírse- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-Yo creo que te ves mejor de gatito –dice Mikan riéndose. Solo imaginarse a Natsume disfrazado o recordar los momentos en que él actuó como gatito, le causaba mucha gracia- ¿Cómo era, Natsume? Así… me gustan los labios de Mikan, miau, miau, miau…

-¡Mikan! ¡Come! –dice Natsume cogiendo la cuchara con fuerza- Come, come, come…

-¡Me vas a matar! –dice Mikan comiendo rápidamente, apenas y podía digerir muy bien sus alimentos.

-Eso es lo que quiero –dice Natsume molesto. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba tomando agua para digerir sus alimentos. Una vez más cogió la cuchara y miró a Mikan, ella retrocedió porque sbaía que él estaba molesto- ¡Come!

-Ya empezaron –dice Rui suspirando.

-¡Silencio! –grita Bori muy contenta. Le encanta verlos pelear y es que sus discusiones eran tan divertidas- ¡Vamos, Mikan! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Un derechazo! ¡Una patada!

-Ni siquiera están peleando –dice Suki muy seria. Comenzaba a pensar que Bori estaba imaginando cosas porque Mikan y Natsume solo estaban discutiendo- Loca fanática de las peleas.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, subieron inmediatamente a la limosina. Cada uno estaba con el estómago lleno, en especial Mikan. Apenas y podían moverse, de pronto Natsume comenzó a reír porque Mikan estaba intentando sentarse y no podía. No dejaba de reírse y es que estaba muy feliz porque había cobrado venganza. No le gustaba que le llamen perrito o gatito, realmente le desagradaba disfrazarme, aunque sentía que su orgullo estaba en el suelo. Aun no se acostumbraba a que le llamen perrito o gatito, solo escucharlo le provocaba mucho enojo. Aunque estaba feliz porque Mikan también estaba en las mismas.

El recorrido fue muy largo, tanto que les provocaba sueño y cuando estaban a punto de dormir, la limosina se detuvo. No tenían otra opción más que ir a la sesión fotográfica. Comenzaron a correr, subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con todo el equipo de producción. El ambiente lucía espectacular y por lo que miraban, todo estaba listo.

Mikan y Natsume realizaron varias poses con el fin de que sus fans se sientan orgullosos. Al fin y al cabo las fotos eran para sus fans. Pusieron mucho esfuerzo en su trabajo e incluso utilizaron más prendas para lucir muy bien. Tanto Natsume como Mikan no se quitaron el collar ni la chalina porque eran muy importantes para ellos. Una vez que terminaron su actividad, salieron del lugar muy agotados. Ni bien salieron se encontraron con una gran cantidad de fans a su alrededor, no podían salir de entre la multitud.

Mikan intentó salir, pero no podía. Por ningún instante soltó la mano de Natsume, pero de pronto muchos chicos acorralaron a Mikan en la pared logrando que se apartara de Natsume. Intentó sonreírles y pedirles permiso para pasar, pero ni uno aceptó. No sabía qué hacer porque había algunos señores pervertidos que no dejaban de mirarla, esto ponía muy incómoda a Mikan. Intentó avanzar, pero era imposible. De pronto frente a ella estaba un señor que la miraba de reojo, comenzó a retroceder y este señor se acercó más a Mikan. Estaba por defenderse cuando Natsume aparece y comienza a pelear con aquel señor. Quería ayudar a Natsume, pero este se lo impidió. Mientras más los veía pelear, pensaba que el señor era más fuerte que Natsume, porque no podía levantarse. Intentó ayudarlo, pero una vez más fue acorralada por los chicos. Empujó con toda su fuerza a cada uno para ayudar a Natsume y cuando por fin lo logró se quedó sorprendida porque miró a Natsume en el suelo. No dudó un instante en abrazar a Natsume y aquel señor se acercó para jalar a Mikan. No sabía qué hacer, deseaba que Karin estuviera para defenderlos. Abrazó más fuerte a Natsume y de pronto sintió un cuerpo caer al suelo. Volteó y miró a aquel señor gravemente lastimado. Miró a su costado y ahí estaba Meroko, ella se acercó a Natsume y le sonrió.

-Tú no estás a la atura para ser la novia de Natsume –dice Meroko agitando su cabello. Se acercó a Mikan y le miró muy fría- ¡Vete! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-Discúlpame, pero prometí cuidar a Natsume –dice Mikan muy seria.

-¿Y lo estás haciendo? –pregunta Meroko enfrentando a Mikan, ella se levantó del suelo. Meroko se acercó a Mikan y le jaló del polo- No eres más que una cobarde.

-¡No te voy a permitir que le hables de ese modo a mi novia! –grita Natsume molesto. Se colocó delante de Mikan para protegerla- Si no tienes nada más que decir… ¡Vete!

Natsume empuja a Meroko y le jala de la mano a Mikan, ella se sentía tan contenta cuando vio que Natsume la defendió. No le agradó el comentario de Meroko y menos que se sintiera perfecta ante Mikan. No se atrevió siquiera a mirarla, se sentía decepcionado porque la Meroko de antes había desaparecido. No podía creer que Meroko cambiara tanto. En su mente vinieron recuerdos de su infancia como el lugar en el que jugaba con Meroko. Recordaba que ella siempre sonreír, a veces se caía, pero se levantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Siguió cogiendo la mano de Mikan y subieron con el resto de sus amigos a la limosina. No quería hablar con nadie ni con Mikan, solo quería pensar y estar solo. Se inclinó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque en su mente aun aparecía la imagen de Meroko.

Durante el recorrido nadie dijo una palabra, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso porque ni Mikan ni Natsume hablaban. A ninguno de sus amigos le agradaba verlos de esa manera y menos a Micky, este siguió mirando muy serio a Natsume.

Después de unas horas, Natsume y Mikan ingresaron a un programa de radio. Por lo menos, la conductora era agradable y hacía preguntas relacionadas a su carrera. Tanto Natsume como Mikan sonreían a cada instante y hasta cantaron juntos una canción a pedido de sus fans. A pesar de que el diálogo entre Mikan y Natsume no era tan fluido, podían entenderse. Cuando por fin terminaron, Natsume se fue a comprar un refresco porque los últimos trabajos lo dejaron agotado. Mientras que el resto de sus amigos permaneció en la limosina. Cada uno miró a Mikan y ella lucía muy triste, no tenía ganas de reír porque últimamente Natsume se ha comportado muy distante con ella.

Natsume sacó una bebida de la máquina, se sentó y miró el cielo. Comenzó a respirara el aire, se sentía muy cómodo. Permaneció unos instantes sentado en la banca porque necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos. No sabía lo que sentía porque cuando apareció Meroko, un odio inmenso llegó a él. Comenzó a tomar su bebida tranquilamente, de pronto sintió que alguien acababa de sentarse a su lado, volteó y ahí estaba Meroko, ella le miró muy seria. Natsume inmediatamente se levantó, dio media vuelta para irse, pero Meorko cogió muy fuerte su brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –grita Natsume enojado. No soportaba verla porque aun existía cierto rencor en su corazón. Como Meroko no apartó su mano, la empujó y Meroko retrocedió- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-He vuelto porque quiero regresar contigo –dice Meroko muy seria.

-¿Y? –dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Meroko- Para mí estás muerta… ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! –grita Meroko molesta. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no podía controlarse más- Me gustaría contarte toda la verdad, pero aun no te lo puedo decir.

-No hay ningún motivo para que una persona engañe a su novio –dice Natsume muy serio. Volteó y miró a Meroko a los ojos. No le importaba en absoluto que Meroko llore- ¡Ni uno! No necesito chicas como tú… ¡¿Por qué no te vas con tu novio?! ¿O es tu amante?

-¡Estás equivocado! –dice Meroko dándole una bofetada a Natsume- Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que me dijiste, eso te lo aseguro. Desde que terminamos no he dejado de pensar en ti; sin embargo, tú me olvidaste fácilmente.

-¿Terminaste? –dice Natsume muy molesto. Se acercó al rostro de Meroko y le susurró unas palabras al oído que terminó afectando a Meroko- Te odio. Aquel sentimiento se desvaneció.

Mientras tanto en la limosina, Mikan no podía más con la desesperación, comenzaba a preocuparse por Natsume. No le importó los gritos de sus amigas, solo quería ver a Natsume, sentía que él lo necesitaba. Quería estar a su lado y protegerlo, bajó de la limosina y comenzó a correr. Sabía que no era tan linda o que no peleaba tan bien como Meroko, pero tenía su propia manera de preocuparse por Natsume. Tenía miedo de perder a Natsume, mucho miedo. Siguió corriendo, buscó con la mirada a Natsume por todas partes. De pronto encontró una máquina, se acercó a ella para sacar una bebida. Volteó y su bebida resbaló de sus manos. Estaba realmente sorprendida cuando miró a Meroko y Natsume abrazados. Comenzó a ocultarse para que no la vieran. Se sentía tan mal, quería irse corriendo, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que Natsume haga algo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –grita Natsume empujando a Meroko con toda su fuerza. No entendía por qué Meroko le abrazó- ¡No me gusta que me toquen!

-Por favor, Natsume –dice Meroko muy seria. Ella no creía que Natsume sentía odio hacia ella porque cuando le había abrazado, él no se resistió. En sus manos tenía una billetera, lo abrió y sacó una foto- ¡No mientas! ¿Por qué tienes una foto de nosotros juntos cuando éramos novios?

-¡Dame mi billetera! –grita Natsume muy serio.

-Te lo daré si respondes con sinceridad lo que te voy a preguntar –dice Meroko acercándose al rostro de Natsume, él le miró fríamente- ¿Aun me amas? ¡Contéstame!

-No –dice Natsume muy serio. Sentía que la pregunta era difícil de contestar, así que esquivó la mirada de Meroko- ¡No siento nada por ti!

-¡Mírame a los ojos! –grita Meroko muy seria- ¡Dime que no me amas!

Natsume se quedó callado, sin decir nada. No sabía qué decir, estaba por responder cuando recordó la advertencia de Micky. Sabía que estaba por perder a Mikan, no quería hacerlo, así que empujó a Meroko y dio media vuelta. En ese preciso instante miró a Mikan, ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja. Realmente estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que Mikan los estaba escuchando. Sabía qué hacer, así que se acercó a Mikan y le jaló de la mano. Quería alejarse de Meroko lo más pronto posible, no quería verla. Comenzó a dar unos pasos y dejó de sentir la mano de Mikan, volteó y ella le miró muy triste. No soportaba ver a Mikan muy triste, se acercó, pero Mikan retrocedió.

-¿Por qué no le contestas? –pregunta Mikan con la mirada cabizbaja. Sentía mucho dolor en su corazón cuando Natsume no le respondió a Meroko. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y las lágrimas no paraban- ¡¿Por qué no le contestas?!

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –pregunta Meroko acercándose a Mikan. No le importaba las lágrimas de Mikan, solo quería recuperar a Natsume- Los ojos no mienten, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Meroko! ¡Cierra la boca! –grita Natsume enojado. Se acercó a Mikan y cogió su mano. No quería perder a Mikan y menos lastimarla- Mikan, no le creas. Yo no siento nada por Meroko.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a la cara? –pregunta Mikan entre lágrimas. No podía evitar llorar, se sentía muy triste y confundida. Miró a Natsume más de cerca y gritó a todo pulmón-¡No te quedes callado!

-No tengo nada que hablar con Meroko –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a Meroko y cogió muy fuerte su brazo. No le importó que ella se quejara de dolor- Te odio… ¡¿Qué más quieres saber?!

-Le contestaste –dice Mikan secándose sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Comenzó a sentirse aliviada cuando escuchó a Natsume- Le contestaste…

-¿Vas a creerle? –pregunta Meroko muy seria.

-Mikan… lo siento –dice Natsume bajando la mirada. No le gustó verla llorar, sentía tanta furia consigo mismo. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Termi…

-Si completas la frase, te mato –dice Mikan corriendo hacia Natsume, este volteó y Mikan lo abrazó muy fuerte. Se sentía tan contenta por tener a Natsume, tanto que no dejó de abrazarlo. Sentía las manos de Natsume alrededor de su cintura- Siempre voy a creer en ti.

Meroko siguió caminando sin decir una palabra, se sentía muy molesta cuando los vio abrazados. Sin embargo, pensaba que esto solo era el inicio. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a perder a Natsume y más aun cuando sentía que él tampoco le había olvidado. Siguió caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le importaba nadie más que Natsume. Escribió un mensaje en su celular y lo envió a la persona con la que quería conversar seriamente. Debía darle una advertencia y así daría el siguiente paso.

Natsume siguió abrazando a Mikan muy fuerte. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Mikan muy contenta. No pensaba que Mikan confiaba tanto en él. Comenzaba a pensar que si antes le gustaba Mikan, ahora la amaba con todo su corazón. Realmente pensaba que Mikan es una chica increíble y que verdaderamente era afortunado por tenerla a su lado. Estaba decidido a mirar solamente a Mikan, no quería volver a lastimarla y menos hacerla llorar.

Después de unas horas se inició el gran concierto, Natsume y Mikan salieron con las mismas energías de siempre y más felices que nunca. Ambos bailaron en los alrededores del estrado para que así al término de la canción se juntaran y bailaran juntos. Escuchaban los gritos de sus fans, ellas estaban tan felices de ver a sus ídolos cerca. Tanto Mikan como Natsume se lucieron en el concierto. Casi finalizando el concierto, Natsume se arrodilló ante Mikan, ella se quedó sumamente sorprendida.

-Te quiero, Mikan –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan.

Natsume se levantó rápidamente del suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mikan. Esto sorprendió al público e incluso a sus amigos porque no se lo esperaban. Después abrazó a Mikan muy fuerte y levantó su mano derecha. Los gritos aumentaron cuando el público miró el cielo y aparecieron muchos fuegos artificiales. Todo era realmente bello, la mayoría estaba sorprendido, pero más Mikan porque ella recordó que en un concierto Natsume hizo lo mismo. Ambos terminaron abrazados por un largo tiempo.

El concierto finalmente terminó, Natsume y el resto de sus amigos decidieron tomar un descanso porque sabían que después debían volver a hotel a recoger sus maletas. A cada uno le parecía una gira muy agotadora porque últimamente las actividades no paraban. Mientras que Mikan decidió salir afuera para respirar un poco de aire, pero de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar. Abrió la tapa de su celular y se dio con la sorpresa de que había recibido un mensaje. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia un parque, buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró en una banca. No entendía el motivo de su mensaje.

-Me gusta hablar las cosas directamente, así que… -dice Meroko acercándose a Mikan- Quiero que te alejes de Natsume.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –pregunta Mikan muy seria- Me gusta Natsume y…

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a repetir –dice Meroko jalando el polo de Mikan- No estás a la altura de Natsume. Ni siquiera puedes protegerlo.

-¿Acaso es necesario saber pelear para proteger a alguien? –pregunta Mikan mirando a Meroko muy seria- Yo tengo mi propia manera de proteger a Natsume.

-Con eso no basta –dice Meroko soltando el polo de Mikan. Se acercó a ella y le empujó muy fuerte logrando que Mikan caiga al suelo- Será mejor que te alejes de Natsume porque te haré la vida imposible. No te gustará tenerme como enemiga. ¿Qué decides?

-Si quieres guerra, la tendrás –dice Mikan levantándose del suelo. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Natsume. Estaba cansada de hacerse a un lado por sus amigas porque por culpa suya, Natsume salió lastimado- ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente! No dejaré que me quites a Natsume.

-Por fin… te comportas como la novia de Natsume –dice Meroko sonriendo- Lo siento, pero yo regresé para estar con Natsume.

-No vas a lograr nada –dice Mikan muy segura de sí misma- No me interesa lo que pasó entre tú y Natsume.

-No sabes con quién estás hablando –dice Meroko muy seria, dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Disfruta tus últimos días con Natsume… ¡Mikan!

-Ahí te equivocas… -dice Mikan sonriendo- Yo… estaré con Natsume por siempre. ¡No pienso perder contra ti! ¡Definitivamente no perderé!

Mikan lucía muy seria cuando Meroko se alejó. No conocía muy bien a Meroko, pero no iba a permitir que le quite a Natsume. Antes siempre se hacía a un lado cuando sus amigas estaban enamoradas de Natsume, ahora es diferente. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Natsume, no sabía lo que estaba por venir, pero estaba decidida a enfrentar a Meroko. Comprendía a la perfección que Meroko no era como otras chicas que dejaban a un lado sus errores. Comenzó a pensar que ahora había comenzando una guerra en la cual estaba segura de que no iba a perder.


	35. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 34**

**¡LLEGAMOS A HONG KONG! **

A través de la ventana del avión se podía mirar el cielo. Era increíble verlo de cerca, por un instante dejó de mirar y sacó del bolsillo de su casaca una billetera. Abrió la billetera y miró la foto en la que estaban él y Meroko juntos. Apareció un recuerdo claro en su mente como cuando Meroko de pequeña era muy miedosa, no podía siquiera acercarse a los insectos porque gritaba y entonces, él iba a calmarla. Le causaba mucha risa cuando esa pequeña Meroko jugaba con cada cosa que miraba. Aun no entendía cómo es que Meroko cambió tanto, antes no era así. Cogió la foto con mucha fuerza, estaba decidido a lanzarlo por la ventana, pero no podía. Estaba muy confundido, miró a Mikan y ella estaba despertando. Ocultó su billetera rápidamente en el bolsillo de su casa. No quería que Mikan lo viera, aunque comenzaba a pensar que ella lo sabía porque los había estado escuchando. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana para pensar, pero de pronto escuchó un flash, volteó y Mikan tenía una cámara en las manos.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Natsume confundido cuando miró a Mikan.

-Ya tengo un foto tuya para mí –dice Mikan sonriendo. Sacó de su cartera un foto suya y se la dio a Natsume, este aun no comprendía lo que sucedía- Ahora tienes una foto mía.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume sorprendido. No pensaba que Mikan le diera su foto, ahora sabía perfectamente que Mikan siempre se había preocupado por él. Aceptó la foto y lo guardó en su billetera junto con la otra foto- No debes hacer caso a los comentarios de Meroko. De verdad ella no me gusta.

-Eso lo sé –dice Mikan sonriendo. Confiaba mucho en Natsume, pero aun tenía sus dudas. Sin embargo, no quería rendirse. Levantó su mano derecha y gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Estoy en guerra!

-¿Guerra? –pregunta Natsume confundido. No entendía lo que Mikan intentaba decirle y menos por qué estaba tan feliz- Ahora te volviste más loca de lo normal.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan molesta. Miró a Natsume y este no paraba de reír. Comenzó a sonreír cuando miró a Natsume, no tenía miedo de perderlo porque ella tenía su propia manera de hacer sonreír y proteger a Natsume- Natsume… voy a entrar a la guerra y definitivamente… ¡No perderé!

-Entonces… ten cuidado de que no te maten –dice Natsume sonriendo. Le sorprendía las palabras de Mikan, pero lo que más le sorprendía era su seriedad al hablar. No entendía nada, comenzaba a pensar que Mikan se estaba volviendo loca- Me avisas cando acabe la guerra si es que sales viva.

-¡No te cansas de molestarme! –dice Mikan suspirando. Siempre Natsume le molestaba, pero había veces en la que era divertido discutir con Natsume- Pe-rri-to.

-Ladro, pero no muerdo –dice Natsume molesto. Realmente odiaba que le llamen perrito o gatito y más aun Mikan- ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!

-¡Increíble! El perrito que tienes adentro está comenzando a salir –dice Mikan sonriendo. Estaba con ganas de provocar a Natsume. Más aun le gustaba la cara molesta que tenía- ¡Déjalo salir, Natsume! ¡Déjalo salir! ¡Deja salir el perrito que tienes adentro!

-¡No me provoques! –dice Natsume muy serio- Gatito parlanchín.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dice Mikan molesta.

-Chicos… ¡Dejen de discutir! –dice Bori molesta. Aun tenía sueño, pero con los gritos de sus amigos se despertó muy temprano- Natsume… ¡¿Por qué no dejas salir tu perrito?! Y tú Mikan… ¡Deja de ser tan parlanchín!

-¡Increíble apodo para un idiota como tú! –dice Micky sonriendo mientras miraba a Natsume, este volteó a verlo muy serio.

Micky no dejó de mirar a Natsume muy serio, sentía que su rival estaba por cometer un gran error. Lo único que deseaba era que no lastime a Mikan porque ahí sí que sería capaz de matarlo. Desde ayer estaba empezando a preocuparse por la repentina aparición de la ex novia de Natsume, no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Quería ver a la famoso Meroko para aclarar algunas cosas y así proteger a Mikan. Por ahora solo podía protegerla, se acercó a Mikan y ella aun tenía su casaca, eso verdaderamente le alegró mucho. De pronto sintió una mano cerca de su brazo, volteó y miró a Misaki, ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja. No entendía a Misaki, unas veces estaba feliz y otras veces le ignoraba. Estaba por apartarse cuando sintió los labios de Misaki en su mejilla. Realmente no le sorprendió mucho porque Misaki era como su hermana, así que pensó que era común recibir un beso en la mejilla. Se acercó a Misaki y le acarició suavemente su cabello. Estaba por decirle algo cuando el avión aterrizó e inmediatamente cargó su maleta con el resto de sus amigos.

Ni bien bajaron, una gran cantidad de fans estaban esperándoles con miles de regalos. Realmente estaban muy contentos con sus fans, apenas y podían acercarse a recibir los regalos porque debían ir inmediatamente a la limosina. Comenzaron a saludar a sus fans y con ayuda de los guardias de seguridad lograron salir del aeropuerto sin problemas. No todo era felicidad para Micky porque no dejaba de ver a Mikan, ella cogía la mano de Natsume y sonreía cuando estaba a su lado. Siguió caminando y subió a la limosina, apoyó su cabeza en la ventana, cerró sus ojos y en su mente solo estaba Mikan. Aun no podía olvidarla aunque sabía que Mikan solo tenía ojos para Natsume. No se sentía muy bien cuando miraba a Mikan y Natsume discutir como niños. Abrió sus ojos y volvió a cerrarlos. En su mente apareció una chica muy linda y con una gran resplandor a su alrededor. Esa chica se acercaba a él poco a poco, pero cuando estaba solo a milímetros de él dio media vuelta. Entonces Micky corrió hacia ella y se acercó a mirarla. Realmente estaba sorprendido porque esa chica era Misaki. Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y miró a Misaki, ella estaba durmiendo sobre su hombro. Tenía mil cosas en la mente, no entendía por qué Misaki había aparecido en su sueño si no tenía nada con ella, solo la quería como hermana.

Mientras que Mikan no dejaba de mirar la cámara porque en ella tenía guardado la foto de Natsume. Sentía que cada vez más se enamoraba de Natsume, su corazón latía muy rápido cuando la miraba. Se acercó al rostro de Natsume aprovechando que estaba dormido y rozó con sus dedos su mejilla. No podía creer que tenga un novio muy lindo, no dejó de mirar su cara, se acercó un poco más a los labios de Natsume y cuando estaba por besarlo, Natsume despertó. Mikan retrocedió rápidamente y volvió a sentarse, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y sus nerviosa eran muy notorios.

-Mira quien resultó la pervertida –dice Natsume sonriendo- Muy mal… aprovecharse de un hombre cuando está durmiendo.

-Yo… en ningún momento… bueno… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa intentando esquivar la mirada de Natsume. No sabía qué decir para defenderse, intentó mirar a sus amigas y todas ellas estaba durmiendo- esto… tú sabes que…

-Nervios… tartamudeos… -dice Natsume mirando a Mikan- Clara muestra de que eres una acosadora.

-¿Acosadora? ¿Pervertida? –dice Mikan muy molesta. Realmente Natsume la estaba provocando. Se sentía muy nerviosa consigo mismo porque era la primera vez que se acercaba demasiado a Natsume- Realmente… eres… ¡detestable!

-¿Qué pasa? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad –dice Natsume sonriendo. Tenía muchas ganas de reírse cuando miraba a Mikan. Se inclinó al asiento y cerró sus ojos- Si quieres aprovecharte de mí… hazlo. Aprovecha que no hay nadie mirando.

-¡Nat-su-me! –dice Mikan enojada. No pudo soportar más y cogió su botella de agua. No dudó un instante y derramó su bebida sobre Natsume, este inmediatamente abrió sus ojos- Para la próxima… ¡No me molestes!

-¿Estás loca? Esa agua estaba helada –dice Natsume temblando de frío. No pensaba que Mikan se molestaría tanto. Sentía su cara muy fría, quería venganza- Si querías guerra, la vas a tener y déjame decirte que yo para las venganzas son terriblemente bueno.

-No me gusta esa mirada –dice Mikan un poco nerviosa. No quería imaginarse lo que Natsume le iba a hacer. Quería disculparse, pero conocía muy bien a Natsume y sabía que él no perdonaba tan fácilmente- Natsume… mi amor… ¡Déjalo pasar por esta vez! ¿Sí, mi amor?

-Ahora sí me llamas mi amor –dice Natsume mirando la ventana- Pues ahora mi amor… ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste! Por cierto… dentro de un rato tenemos que ir a un programa de televisión… ¿verdad, Mikan?

- ¿Qué… piensas… hacer? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa- Natsume, hago todo lo que me pidas. Por favor…

-No, no, no –dice Natsume sonriendo. Se acerca más a Mikan y le jala del polo- Ahora… sentirás mi venganza… ¡Pura venganza!

-Estoy muerta –dice Mikan bajando la mirada. No quería imaginarse lo que Natsume le iba a pedir en frente de todo el público.

Ni bien la limosina se detuvo, dejaron sus maletas en su departamento y corrieron hacia la limosina. El recorrido no fue tan largo, por lo que Natsume comenzó a cantar nuevas canciones escritas por él. Cada uno de sus amigos aplaudían con las canciones y es que Natsume cantaba excelente. Comenzaban a comprender por qué en la anterior competencia Natsume había ganado el primer puesto. Mikan intentó cantar con él, pero en ese instante Natsume se inclinó en su asiento, cerró sus ojos y dejó de cantar. Mikan no tenía más opción que inclinar su cabeza en el asiento, estaba molesta con Natsume, aunque también tenía mucho miedo por la venganza que le tenía planeado. La limosina se detuvo y bajaron rápidamente.

En el programa de televisión, Natsume, Mikan, Rui y Micky aparecieron saludando al público. A pesar de que Mikan no quería ingresar, Natsume le obligó a hacerlo. No se apartó por ningún motivo de Mikan, cogió muy fuerte su mano cuando la conductora apareció. Se convirtió en parte del jurado con Mikan y Micky para elegir al mejor grupo de baile. Aunque ser jurado era muy complicado porque cada grupo mostraba pasos increíbles que jamás habían visto. Algunas veces se levantaban de sus asientos para practicar los pasos de distintos grupos. Llegado el momento escogieron al mejor grupo, se acercaron al ganador para ofrecerles un premio. Casi por finalizar el programa, Natsume cogió el micrófono y miró a Mikan muy sonriente, esto verdaderamente la preocupó mucho. Le jaló de la mano a Mikan cuando intentaba irse, cogió de la mesa unas orejas de gato y lo colocó en Mikan, ella de por sí estaba avergonzada porque las personas no dejaban de reírse. Esto no fue suficiente así que le puso una venda en sus ojos para que no pueda ver. Levantó la mano derecha y la producción trajo varios platos llenos de comida.

-¡Qué linda venganza! –dice Natsume frotando sus manos. Acercó a Mikan a la mesa y le susurró al oído con una sonrisa- Debes comer todo lo que te voy a dar o de lo contrario les cuento a todos que te aprovechaste de mí cuando estaba durmiendo.

-Natsume… ¡te detesto! –dice Mikan molesta. No podía negarse porque de lo contrario iba a pasar una peor vergüenza. Además, pensaba que no había problemas porque le encantaba comer, a excepción de unas pequeñas cosas- Lo haré, lo haré.

-Espera… -dice Natsume cogiendo delicadamente su brazo- Después de cada plato que comes, sonríes a la cámara y dices: "Miau, prueban esta comida, miau" y terminas con una largo miau.

-¡Ni pienses que lo voy a hacer! –dice Mikan muy molesta. Para ella fue suficiente con bailar de perrito en frente de todos. Realmente no quería hacerlo- No lo haré, es mi última palabra.

-Bien, entonces… -dice Natsume muy serio. Cogió el micrófono con mucha fuerza y miró a todos. Estaba decidido a hacerlo- ¿Pueden escucharme?

-No lo hagas. Lo haré, lo haré –dice Mikan interrumpiendo a Natsume, este sonrió.

Mikan comenzó a probar cada plato, no entendía por qué, pero no le gustaba la comida. Ni bien terminó de comer el primer plato, cogió el micrófono con toda su fuerza. Estaba molesta con Natsume, no pensaba que realmente iba a hacerlo. Respiró tres veces, estaba por decirlo cuando se detuvo, no podía hacerlo porque era tan vergonzoso. Sentía que era suficiente con las orejas de gato que tenía y con las vendas que cubrían sus ojos.

- Miau, prueban esta comida, miau –dice Mikan avergonzada. Su voz era tan baja que estaba segura de que nadie le había escuchado, pero no le importaba.

-¡Más fuerte! –grita Natsume sonriendo. Aun no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho Mikan- No se escuchó nada. Por cierto, alarga el miau. ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Fuerza, Mikan!

-¿Tú puedes? –dice Mikan molestas- ¡Qué novio le dice a su novia tú puedes! Esto me gano por provocar a Natsume.

Mikan no tenía más opción que volverlo a repetir, realmente fue un momento incómodo para ella, porque debía repetirlo después de cada comida. De por sí ya era vergonzoso repetir el miau hasta cansarse. Sentía que quería matar a Natsume por todo lo que le estaba obligando a hacer. Aun no entendía por qué no le gustaba la comida. Llegando al último plato, su estómago estaba lleno. No podía más, pero debía comer. Respiró una vez más y comenzó a comer. Ni bien terminó repitió la frase que tanto le incomodaba. Aunque cuando estaba alargando el miau no le salió muy bien, pero lo logró. Se quitó las vendas y se dio con la sorpresa de que había estado comiendo verduras. No dudó un instante en perseguir a Natsume, quería matarlo porque él perfectamente sabía que no le gustaban las verduras. Intentó alcanzar a Natsume, pero no pudo más con su estómago. Ni bien terminó el programa, salió corriendo a un baño.

Natsume no dejaba de reírse, realmente le gustaba ver a Mikan molesta. Salió afuera para esperar a Mikan, intentó soporta la risa, pero no podía. Realmente le pareció divertido mirar a Mikan con orejas de gato. Ahora estaba seguro de que Mikan no volvería a molestarlo, aunque pueda que él sí. Siguió riéndose hasta que frente a él apareció Meroko, ella le sonrió y se acercó más a Natsume.

-Nunca te había visto reír –dice Meroko muy seria- Incluso cuando estabas conmigo.

-Entonces estás comprobando una vez más que solo amo a Mikan –dice Natsume muy serio, vio media vuelta y estaba por irse cuando Meroko cogió muy fuerte su brazo- ¡Suéltame!

-La pulsera… aun lo tienes… -dice Meroko sorprendida. Miró la mano de Natsume y la pulsera aun permanecía linda. Se acercó a Natsume y le mostró su pulsera, ella también lo tenía- No sabes qué alegre estoy. ¡Tienes la pulsera!

-Intenté quitármela, pero no se puede –dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Meroko. No entendía cómo es que ella aparece en todos lados- ¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Sí –dice Meroko muy seria- Estaba decidida a dejarte cuando estaba en el hospital, pero fuiste tú el que me hizo abrir los ojos. Miré cómo corrías con desesperación para encontrarme.

-Estaba buscando algo que se me había perdido, eso es todo –dice Natsume muy serio.

-¡No mientas! –grita Meroko jalando la camisa de Natsume, este la miró y por unos instantes ni uno desviaba la mirada del otro- ¿Por qué no admites que me sigues amando?

Natsume no tenía la suficiente valentía para responderle a Meroko. No entendía por qué simplemente le decía que no le gustaba si la había olvidado. Había algo que le impedía mentir y no sabía qué era. Capaz sabía la respuesta, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Un silencio absoluto apareció entre los dos y un ambiente tenso les cubría. No podía dejar de mirar a Meroko, simplemente no podía esquivar su mirada. De pronto algo le sorprendió y es que Meroko se estaba acercando a sus labios, no podía moverse hasta que sintió una mano cerca de su brazo. Inmediatamente volteó y miró a Mikan, ella le sonrió y cogió su mano. Realmente estaba sorprendido y un poco preocupando porque Mikan había aparecido en el momento en que Meroko estaba por besarlo. No sabía qué explicación darle, se sentía muy mal y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, Mikan se acercó y rozó sus labios. Natsume estaba muy sorprendido; sin embargo, no dudó un instante en acercarse a Mikan, la cogió delicadamente de la cintura y correspondió al beso. No le importaba si Meroko los estuviera viendo porque en ese instante solo le interesaba besar a Mikan.

-Natsume es mi novio –dice Mikan apartándose lentamente de Natsume. No dudó un instante en acercarse a Meroko, le miró a los ojos muy seria- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Natsume!

-Primero… ¡quítate esas orejas de gato! –dice Meroko muy molesta. No le agradó en absoluto ver que Mikan besó a Natsume. En ese preciso instante quería separarlos y gritarle a Mikan; sin embargo no podía comportarse de esa manera- No me gusta hablar con alguien que no toma en serio sus palabras.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan un poco incómoda. Comenzó a quitarse lentamente las orejas de gato para poder hablar con Natsume, este no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó a Meroko muy seria- Ahora sí… ¡No quiero que te acerques a mi novio! ¡No quiero que lo abraces y menos que lo beses!

-Mikan… -dice Natsume sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a Mikan reaccionar de esa manera. Aunque por dentro se sentía muy contento, se acercó a Mikan y cogió su brazo lentamente- Vámonos.

-¡Espera! –dice Mikan apartándose de Natsume. Aun estaba molesta con Meroko, quería aclararle más cosas, pero Natsume cogió su brazo. No pudo soportar tanto el enojo que le propinó un puñete en la mejilla a Natsume- Mira, Me-ro-ko.

Natsume estaba en el suelo, no pensaba que Mikan estuviera tan molesta. Estaba por levantarse cuando Meroko le abrazó. Intentó apartarse pero Meroko no le soltaba, no quería lastimar a Mikan así que empujó con toda su fuerza a Meroko. Se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y miró a Mikan, ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja. Entonces Natsume se acercó a Mikan y cogió su mano. No estaba dispuesto a perderla tan fácilmente y menos quería verla llorar, así que le jaló de la mano y le abrazó muy fuerte. Esto sorprendió mucho a Mikan porque no se lo esperaba, pero estaba contenta con Natsume. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mikan y ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su espalda.

Meroko estaba muy enojada, no quería verlos más juntos. Comenzó a pensar que Natsume iba muy en serio con Mikan; sin embargo, esto solo era el inicio. Miró a Mikan y ella le jaló la lengua, esto le provocó más celos. Debía calmarse, así que se levantó del suelo y estaba por irse cuando miró a Micky, este le cogió muy fuerte del brazo. Meroko le miró muy seria y sin miedo.

-Pobre de ti que te atrevas a lastimar a Mikan –dice Micky muy serio. Cogió con más fuerza el brazo de Meroko- Si la veo llorar… ¡No te lo perdonaré!

-Yo hablo con chicos que no se rinden –dice Meroko muy seria. Empujó a Micky y este retrocedió sin dudarlo dos veces- Además… estás protegiendo a una chica que no te corresponde.

-No estamos hablando de mí –dice Micky enfrentando a Meroko- Si te atreves a lastimarla… ¡Me vas a conocer!

-Yo vine con un propósito y no me voy a rendir –dice Meroko acercándose a Micky, le jaló de su casaca y le susurró unas palabras al oído- ¿Qué sientes por Misaki? ¿Acaso solo es tu hermana? Cuando definas tus sentimientos… hablaré contigo.

Micky se quedó sorprendido cuando escuchó a Meroko, jamás había conocido a una chica que supiera muchas cosas de él. Se apartó inmediatamente de Meroko, ella le sonrió y comenzó a alejarse. Verdaderamente la pregunta que le hizo Meroko lo dejó sorprendido y sin palabras. No entendía lo que intentaba decirle. Volteó y miró a Mikan, ella no dejaba de sonreír cuando abrazaba a Natsume. Decidió olvidar lo que le dijo Meroko porque por ahora solo quería proteger a Mikan y cuidarla aunque sea de lejos. Aun pensaba que Natsume estaba confundido con sus sentimientos porque había escuchado todo. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume seguía enamorado de Meroko, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

-¡Qué carácter, Mikan! –grita Bori aplaudiendo cuando miraba a Mikan, ella no dejaba de sonreír o eso es lo que quería aparentar- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Qué bueno que se fue! –dice Mikan suspirando. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanta valentía. Se arrodilló al suelo y respiró tres veces. Aun no podía olvidar los ojos de Meroko y su mirada, verdaderamente le había llamado mucho su atención- ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Mucho miedo!

-Mikan, la vas a ver muchas veces –dice Suki sonriendo. Se acercó a Mikan y le extendió su mano, no quería que Mikan se sienta sola. Quería ayudarla a enfrentar a Meroko, pero pensaba que lo mejor era que Mikan enfrente sus propios problemas- Yo te estaré apoyando para que no pierdas con esa chica.

-¡Oigan! –dice Natsume molesto. No le agradaba en absoluto los comentarios de Bori y Suki porque hablaban como si él estuviera enamorado de Meroko. Aunque aun estaba confundido, tenía muy en claro lo que sentía por Mikan- ¿Por qué Mikan debe enfrentarse a Meroko?

-¡Porque estoy en guerra! –grita Mikan muy seria. Se levantó inmediatamente de suelo y levantó su mano derecha- ¡No perderé! ¡Definitivamente no perderé!

-¡Así se habla Mikan! –grita Misaki muy contenta. Le sorprendía que Mikan sea tan valiente como para enfrentar a Meroko- ¡Tú puedes!

-¿De qué están hablando? –pregunta Natsume confundido. No entendía nada y menos comprendía por qué Mikan estaba muy seria- Bueno… ¡No importa!

-¡No perderé! –grita Mikan elevando la voz. No pudo más y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Aun no podía olvidar los ojos de Meroko y es que eran muy penetrantes. En realidad le había dado mucho miedo- Me gustaría ser como Karin. ¡La extraño mucho!

-Yo también la extraño –dice Misaki muy triste. Le hubiera gustado que venga con ellas, pero no se podía- Aunque estoy segura de que Karin la mataba. Ella no tiene piedad cuando pelea.

-Yo prefiero más a Mikan que a Karin –dice Micky muy serio. No le agradaba Karin, no sabía por qué. Miró a Natsume y este lucía muy serio. Se acercó a Natsume y le susurró al oído- ¡No pienses siquiera en Meroko! ¡Olvídala y punto!

-No es necesario que me lo digas –dice Natsume empujando a Micky.

Cada uno subió rápidamente a la limosina rumbo a su próxima actividad. Mikan se moría de ganas de ir al baño, no pensaba que Natsume le haría comer verduras. Realmente estaba enojada con él, pero no quería vengarse porque sabía que Natsume hablaría de lo que pasó en el avión. No quería avergonzarse, así que se quedó callada intentando desear que de una vez lleguen a la entrevista. Miró a Natsume y este no dejaba de reírse. No soportó más el enojo y golpeó a Natsume varias veces en la mejilla hasta dejarlo inconsciente. No le importaba en ese momento si Natsume se vengara, solo quería matarlo porque hacerle pasar una tremenda vergüenza en frente de todos hasta el punto de querer ir al baño cada diez minutos.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9 y… -dice Bori acercándose a Natsume, este seguía sin despertar. Entonces levantó la mano de Mikan y comenzó a silbar- ¡Nueva campeona!

-¡Bori! Esto no es una pelea –dice Suki molesta.

-No va a despertar por mucho tiempo –dice Rui mirando a Natsume. Por alguna razón se sentía tan contento y es que Natsume siempre pensaba que nadie sería capaz de vencerlo. Admiraba mucho más a Mikan- ¡Buenos golpes, Mikan!

-Gracias… es que últimamente he estado en el gimnasio –dice Mikan sonriendo. Miró a sus amigos y le mostró su brazo- Miren los músculos que tengo… ¿Increíble, no?

-Te doy mucho dinero si lo matas –dice Micky ofreciéndole una gran cantidad de dinero. Realmente detestaba a Natsume, tanto que se alegró cuando Mikan lo golpeó- ¿Cuánto quieres, Mikan?

-Pues… no estaría mal –dice Mikan sonriendo. Miró a Micky de cerca y le jaló de la camisa. No le gustó lo que dijo Micky porque para ella Natsume era muy especial e importante en su corazón. Se moría si algo le pasaba a Natsume- ¿Quieres morir?

-Estar con Natsume, te ha cambiado mucho –dice Misaki mirando a Mikan. Nunca le había escuchado decir esa palabra a Mikan. Antes ella tenía las palabras adecuadas para proteger a sus amigos- Ahora te ha contagiado su enfermedad.

-¿Algunas palabras de agradecimiento por haber destrozado a Natsume? –pregunta Bori sonriendo mientras miraba a Mikan, ella soltó inmediatamente a Micky.

-Bueno… gracias a todos por apoyarme y por creer en mí –dice Mikan muy alegre- Les doy un consejo: Vayan al gimnasio y podrán tener estos músculos.

Los amigos de Mikan comienzan a reírse sin parar, les causaba gracia mirar a Mikan tratando de mostrar su brazo. No podían evitar reírse y más aun cuando miraban a Natsume durmiendo. En parte sentían que Natsume tenía la culpa por provocar a Mikan. Aunque lo que más les hacía reír era mirar a Mikan intentando apresurar al conductor para llegar al lugar en que realizaran su próxima actividad. Sabían a la perfección el motivo por el que Mikan estaba tan desesperada. Cuando por fin llegaron, Mikan bajó de la limosina y miró a todos lados. Detrás de ella estaba Natsume, él estaba confundido cuando miraba a Mikan y no era solo él sino también sus amigos.

-Mikan, ¿qué haces? –dice Natsume confundido. No entendía por qué miraba a todos lados e incluso no lo dejaba bajar de la limosina- Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Espera –dice Mikan mirando a todos lados. No quería que Meroko vuelva a aparecer y menos que se acerque a Natsume para besarlo. Cuando por fin verificó que no estaba en los alrededores, se apartó a un lado y miró a Natsume- Puedes pasar.

-Cada vez estás más loca –dice Natsume muy serio. Bajó de la limosina y miró a Mikan, ella no dejaba de moverse. Le extrañaba verla así, se acercó y Mikan no dejaba de quejarse del dolor de estómago- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Qué pregunta! –dice Mikan molesta. Dio varias vueltas, luego comenzó a correr en círculos. No pudo más, se acercó a Natsume y le jaló de la casaca- ¡¿Dónde está el baño?!

-Creo que se me pasó la mano –dice Natsume intentando sonreír. Sabía que a Mikan no le gustaban las verduras, pero es que ella lo había provocado- Lo siento.

-¡Nat-su-me! ¡¿Dónde está el baño?! –grita Mikan desesperada. Le jaló más fuerte de la casaca, no podía más con el dolor de su estómago- ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! Si no quieres morir… dígame… ¡¿Dónde está el baño?! ¡

-Sabía que no te gustaban las verduras, pero no pensaba que te afectaría tanto –dice Natsume muy serio. Sentía que tenía la culpa de todo- ¡Qué tonto soy! No puedo…

-¡Escúchame! ¡Te lo diré por última vez! –grita Mikan desesperada. No podía aguantar más y le jaló con más fuerza la camisa- ¡¿Dónde está el baño?!

-¿El baño? –pregunta Natsume sonriendo. Le gustaba ver a Mikan muy molesta, aunque no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan y le miró muy serio- No lo sé.

-¿Por qué a mí? –dice Mikan muy triste. No sabía qué hacer y cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, Micky apareció y cogió su mano- Mi-cky.

-Conozco el baño –dice Micky sonriendo mientras cogía la mano de Mikan, ella estaba muy contenta porque Micky se preocupaba mucho. Se acercó a Natsume y le miró muy serio- ¡Déjate de juegos! Sabías muy bien que Mikan no soporta las verduras y aun así la obligaste a hacerlo. Se supone que eres su novio, deberías preocuparte por ella.

-Claro que me preocupo por Mikan –dice Natsume mirando a Micky. No soportó más a Micky y le jaló muy fuerte de su casaca- ¡Me estás cansando! Lo yo haga con Mikan no te interesa.

-Claro que me interesa –dice Micky enojado. Estaba tan molesto con Natsume porque por su culpa, Mikan se sentía mal. Se acercó más a Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla dejando a Natsume en el suelo- Yo la quiero mucho, pero renuncie a ella para que tú la cuides.

-¡Micky! ¡Odio la violencia! –grita Mikan protegiendo a Natsume, este se levantó para golpear a Micky. Inmediatamente se colocó al medio de los dos para evitar que se peleen- ¡Basta! ¡No me gusta ver a dos amigos discutir!

-Yo no soy amigo de este –dice Natsume muy enojado.

-Digo lo mismo –dice Micky muy serio. Le jaló de la mano a Mikan para llevarla al baño, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Natsume cogió la otra mano de Mikan- ¿Qué haces? Voy a llevarla al baño.

-¡Aparta tu mano de mi novia! –grita Natsume molesto- Yo la llevaré al baño.

-Natsume… basta –dice Rui acercándose a Natsume. Quería que dejaran de discutir, pero cuando se acercó, Natsume le golpeó en la mejilla. Realmente estaba molesto con Natsume, no pudo controlar su enojo- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

-Chicos… -dice Mikan intentando calmarlos. En definitivas no comprendía a los chicos, intentó de todas maneras que dejaran de discutir, pero ni uno le hacía caso. No pudo más, dio media vuelta y miró a Bori- Acompáñame al baño. Bori.

-Chicos… chicos… -dice Bori suspirando. No entendía a los chicos, solo mirarlos discutir entre ellos le provocaba unas ganas de golpearlos, pero primero estaba su amiga. Miró a Natsume, Micky y Rui muy molesta- ¡Oigan, ustedes! Sera mejor que dejen de discutir. Aunque no estaría mal llamar a Karin. Estoy segura de que ella los dejara en el suelo sin siquiera poder levantarse. ¿Eso quieren?

-Se me acabaron las ganas de discutir –dice Rui muy serio. Quería ocultar su miedo porque sabía que Karin no tenía piedad en las peleas. Tragó un poco de salida e intentó sonreír- Además valoro mi vida.

-¡Qué miedoso! –dice Natsume esquivando la mirada. No quería admitirlo, pero sentía miedo al pensar que Karin sería su oponente. La había visto pelear y era increíble- Pero…

-¡Mejor voy sola al baño! –grita Mikan molesta- Gracias por todo, amiguitos.

Mikan estaba más que furiosa, jaló de la mano a Suki y se la llevó a la fuerza para que la acompañe al baño. No pudo más y comenzó a correr por todos lados buscando un baño. Por ni un instante se apartó de Suki, aunque comenzaba a pensar que su amiga no estaba nada contenta. Finalmente se detuvo cuando miró un baño. Sus ojos se iluminaron ni bien lo vio, no dudó un instante y corrió hacia él. Mientras corría miró a una persona acercarse al baño. No podía creerlo porque ahora tenía que soportar más tiempo esperando, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo así que corrió lo más rápido que podía. No le importó si esa persona fuera joven o abuelita, le empujó y cerró la puerta del baño. Una vez adentro, comenzó a sentirse un poco aliviada. Después de unos minutos, Mikan salió del baño y miró a una abuelita, ella intentó golpearle con su bastón. Mikan retrocedió y se encerró en el baño.

-¡Sal de ahí! –gritaba la abuelita muy molesta. No dejaba de tocar con su bastón la puerta- Niñita malcriada.

-Yo salgo si deja a un lado su bastón –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionar con la abuelita, no pensaba que se enojaría tanto- Por favor…

-Esto… señora –dice Suki intentando calmar a la abuelita- Mikan es una buena chica…

-Sigue hablando, Suki –dice Mikan un poco aliviada.

-No quería empujarla, humillarla, destrozar su orgullo, dejarla abandonada en el suelo y… -dice Suki mirando a la abuelita- y… pues…

-Mejor cállate, Suki –dice Mikan molesta. Por un momento pensaba que le iba ayudar, pero había complicado más las cosas. Ahora sí en definitiva no iba a poder salir del baño- Esto… por favor… ancianita…Tengo una sesión fotográfica.

-¿Ancianita? –dice la abuelita más molesta que nunca. Comenzó a golpear la puerta con su bastón para provocarle un poco de nervios a Mikan- Para que lo sepas voy a cumplir sesenta años, aun soy joven. Incluso muchos chicos se me acercan pidiendo que me case con ellos.

-¿Joven? –dice Suki sonriendo. Miró a la abuelita y no le parecía para nada joven- Yo creo que se le acercan por su dinero, sin ofender.

-Yo creo lo mismo –dice Mikan escuchando desde el baño.

-¿Por mi dinero? –dice la abuelita riéndose. Se acercó a Suki y comenzó a modelar- Puede ser, pero también tengo un lindo cuerpo. Estoy pensando en convertirme en modelo. ¿Qué les parece?

- No tengo palabras –dice Suki sonriendo. Realmente estaba viviendo una tortura, comenzó a golpear la puerta para que Mikan salga- ¡Mikan! ¡Sal de una buena vez! ¿O es que acaso quieres causarme un trauma?

Suki no podía más con la abuelita, sentía que estaba por darle un infarto al corazón si seguía mirándola. No comprendía en qué sentido la abuelita decía que era joven y menos aun que quería convertirse en modelo. No dejó por un instante de golpear la puerta, realmente quería que Mikan salga del baño. No sabía qué hacer para que la abuelita deje de mirarla, comenzaba a pensar que solo llamaba la atención de los abuelitos. Pensaba que era suficiente con que no tenía novio como para que una abuelita se ponga a bailar alrededor de ella. Necesitaba una salvación, no podía más con esta situación. De pronto escuchó una voz, volteó y ahí estaba Natsume. Fue tanta la alegría que no dudó en abrazarlo, pensaba que Natsume se iba a molestar, pero no dijo nada. Se apartó lentamente de Natsume y miró a la abuelita, ella se quedó con la boca abierta cuando miraba a Natsume. Suki intentó despertar a la abuelita a la realidad y cuando chasqueó sus dedos, la abuelita se desmayó.

-¡Viva, Natsume! –grita Suki aplaudiendo. Se sentía tan feliz cuando miró a la abuelita en el suelo. Pensaba que su tortura no iba a acabar- Buenas noches, abuelita.

-¿Dónde está, Mikan? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. Miró a Suki y ella señaló con su dedo la puerta. Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a tocar- ¡Sal de ahí! Tenemos una sesión fotográfica.

-¿La abuelita sigue ahí? –pregunta Mikan apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

-Sí. Tal parce que quiere golpearte –dice Natsume sonriendo- ¡Increíble bastón!

-Natsume… -dice Suki bajando la voz. No pensaba que Natsume volvería a molestarla.

-Mikan, lo siento por lo que te hice en el programa de televisión. Por mi culpa estás mal, lo siento mucho. Ahora… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada. No quería admitirlo, pero Micky tenía razón. No podía más con la desesperación, necesitaba volver para la sesión fotográfica. Se apartó unos centímetros de la puerta, corrió y lanzó una patada logrando tumbar la puerta- ¡Deja de jugar y vámonos!

Mikan se quedó sorprendida cuando vio la puerta en el suelo. No tenía palabras, miró a Natsume y este cogió su mano. Realmente no entendía a Natsume porque al principio se estaba disculpando y después tumba la puerta de una sola patada. Sin decir ni una palabra, Natsume le jaló de la mano para ir a la sesión fotográfica. Intentó apartarse, pero Natsume se lo impedía. Miró la cara de Natsume y verdaderamente estaba serio. Aunque su mayor sorpresa fue cuando escuchó decir a Natsume: Lo siento. En verdad eso le asombró porque raras veces Natsume se disculpaba por su propia cuenta. Volteó y miró a Suki, ella no dejaba de reírse cuando miraba a la abuelita aun inconsciente en el suelo.

Ni bien inició la sesión fotográfica, Mikan, Natsume y Micky modelaron para ser fotografiados. Cada uno lucía espectacular en las fotos y qué decir de Natsume. La mayoría de las chicas que eran miembros de la producción no dejaban de mirar a Natsume, este intentaba a toda costa evitarlas.

En algunos minutos libres, Natsume necesitaba una bebida porque tenía mucha sed y cuando iba a buscarlo, muchas chicas aparecían ofreciendo sus bebidas. Ni con Micky pasaba esto, pero para Natsume, esto realmente le incomodaba porque no podía estar a solas con Mikan. Cuando terminó la sesión fotográfica, muchas chicas volvían a acercarse para pedirle que se quede. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba tomando una gaseosa. Comenzaba a pensar que Mikan estaba molesta cuando no le dirigía la palabra. Volteó y miró a muchas chicas a su alrededor, ellas no lo dejaban en paz. De pronto escuchó la voz desesperada de Micky, volteó y Mikan no dejaba de quejarse del estómago. Su mirada cambió totalmente, empujó a todas las chicas y corrió hacia Mikan, se arrodilló e inmediatamente la cargó en su espalda. Salió corriendo del lugar, buscó a gritos un hospital. Sentía el cuerpo de Mikan muy caliente, esto le desesperó más. Siguió corriendo, volteó y Micky estaba detrás de él. Ambos buscaron un hospital cerca.

-Natsume… duele mucho –dice Mikan abrazando el cuello de Natsume. No podía dejar de quejarse del estómago- Me duele mucho el estómago.

-Tranquila –dice Natsume muy preocupado. Siguió corriendo, estaba desesperado. No pudo más y gritó en la calle- ¡Hospital! ¡Necesito un hospital! ¡¿Acaso nadie escucha?! ¡Son unos idiotas!

-Cálmate –dice Micky mirando a Natsume. Él también estaba preocupado por Mikan, pero debía usar las palabras adecuadas- Insultándoles no lograras nada.

-¡Oigan! ¿Conocen un hospital cerca? –dice Natsume muy desesperado. Se acercó a unas señoras y ellas le indicaron cómo llegar al hospital. Respiró aliviado- Gracias.

-Hoy va a hacer mucho calor –dice Micky sorprendido. No podía creer que Natsume dijera "Gracias". Esto realmente le sorprendió, aunque estaba contento de que Mikan tenga al lado a un chico que se preocupe mucho por ella- ¡Natsume! ¡Espérame!

Micky realmente estaba sorprendido, corrió detrás de Natsume y se detuvo cuando miró un hospital. Intentó calmar a Natsume, pero este no le hacía caso. Comenzaba a pensar que el más preocupado era Natsume porque no dejaba de gritar a los doctores para que atiendan a Mikan. Incluso tuvo que ayudar a un doctor a levantarse del suelo porque Natsume lo había golpeado. Cuando finalmente trajeron una camilla, Natsume fue corriendo y colocó a Mikan en ella. Comenzó a esperar sentado en el asiento, le preocupaba mucho Mikan, miró a Nasume y este no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas. Mientras más lo miraba, más le preocupaba la salud de Mikan. De pronto escuchó varios pasos, volteó y sus amigos lucían muy preocupados.

Natsume estaba desesperado, no quería que nada grave le pase a Mikan. Siguió dando vueltas y vueltas, no podía calmarse. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse por hacerle comer verduras. No pensaba que la afectaría demasiado, no pudo más con la desesperación y golpeó con toda su fuerza la pared.

-Natsume… cálmate –dice Rui cogiendo el brazo de Natsume, este lo empujó con toda su fuerza. Nunca había visto tan preocupado a su amigo- Mikan va a estar bien.

-Todo esto es mi culpa –dice Natsume golpeando varias veces la pared- ¡Solo mi culpa!

-Micky… -dice Misaki acercándose a Micky, él también estaba muy preocupado por Mikan. Estaba por acariciar su cabello cuando Micky se levantó de su asiento- Mikan es un chica muy fuerte.

-Si a Mikan le pasa algo, yo me muero –dice Micky muy serio. Bajó la mirada y dejo caer unas lágrimas, esto sorprendió mucho a Misaki. Se acercó a Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- Más te vale que Mikan se mejore porque de lo contrario… ¡Te juro, Natsume, que te mato! ¡Te lo juro!

-Cálmate, Micky –dice Misaki intentando calmar a Micky, pero este no dejaba de mirar a Natsume. No pensaba que Micky realmente amaba tanto a Mikan, bajó la mirada y mencionó unas palabras en voz baja- ¿Debo rendirme?

Natsume se levantó muy serio del suelo, no tenía ganas de enfrentar a Micky. Por ahora solo le importaba Mikan, solo ella. Cada vez que miraba a un doctor, no podía evitar preguntarle sobre Mikan, pero ni uno de ellos respondía. No podía controlarse, siguió dando vueltas y vueltas esperando que un doctor aparezca y le diga sobre la salud de Mikan. Comenzó a golpear varias veces la pared, no le importaba que su mano sangrara. Se detuvo cuando un doctor se les acercó y les invitó a pasar al cuarto de Mikan, ella no dejaba de sonreír. Ni bien miró a Mikan fue corriendo a abrazarla, esto sorprendió mucho a Micky porque él no podía hacerlo.

Micky bajó la mirada cuando miró a Mikan y Natsume abrazados. Realmente aun le dolía mucho su corazón, no soportaba verlos juntos. Sin embargo, por ahora estaba contento de que Mikan se encuentre mucho mejor. Ni bien la vio su desesperación y preocupación desapareció. Quería correr hacia ella para abrazarla, pero no podía porque Natsume estaba presente. Lo único que podía hacer es mirarla de lejos con el resto de sus amigos.

-Natsume, no puedo respirar –dice Mikan sonriendo. Realmente estaba contenta de que Natsume se haya preocupado mucho por ella. Cuando Natsume se apartó, Mikan no soltó su mano por ningún motivo- Hasta preocupado, te ves lindo.

-Discúlpame por haberte obligado a comer verduras –dice Natsume bajando la mirada- Te prometo no volveré a molestarte.

-Si no me molestaras, mi vida sería aburrida –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se acercó a Natsume y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por todo.

-Hoy despertaste del otro lado de la cama –dice Natsume riendo. Realmente le sorprendió el beso en la mejilla, no se lo esperaba pero estaba contento. Se arrodilló en el suelo y le ofreció a Mikan su espalda- ¡Apresúrate! Te voy a cargar.

-Pero… peso mucho –dice Mikan un poco apenada- y si…

-¡Déjate de tonterías! –dice Natsume muy serio- Además, estoy acostumbrado a tu peso. He vivido soportando el dolor en mi espalda.

-¡Qué malo! –dice Mikan molesta.

Mikan se acomodó en la espalda de Natsume, no le molestaba estar en ella porque era muy calientita. Ni bien salió del hospital se acurrucó en la espalda de Natsume, este comenzó a sonreír. Aunque algo le incomodaba, miró a todos lados para saber si estaba. Sentía una presencia cerca, no sabía si era ella, pero debía estar despierta. No debía permitir que se acerque a Natsume y menos que lo bese. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio una tienda al frente, en ella había muchas tortas y bocaditos. Comenzaba a sentir un leve paladar en su lengua, intentó jalar del cuello de la camisa a Natsume, este intentaba calmarla. De pronto Mikan dejó de insistir cuando miró a una chica salir de aquella tienda.

-¡Rival a la vista! ¡Rival a la vista! –grita Mikan señalando con el dedo a Meroko- ¡Rival a la vista!

-Esta tipa no entiende –dice Bori molesta. No le agradaba ver a Meroko por todos lados- Está comenzando a cansarme.

-Tal parece que va muy en serio con Natsume –dice Suki.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Natsume? –pregunta Rui muy serio porque no le agradaba en absoluto Meroko.

Natsume se quedó sin palabras cuando miró a Meroko, ella se acercó lentamente a él. Sintió que Mikan le jalaba la chalina logrando que retroceda. Comenzaba a pensar que Mikan no estaba nada contenta con la presencia de Meroko y aunque le daba la razón porque unas veces lo había encontrado abrazado o apunto de besar a Meroko, pensaba que lo mejor era calmarse. Cuando Meroko estaba frente a él, le ignoró y siguió caminando, pero se detuvo cuando Meroko le cogió del brazo muy fuerte. Estaba por voltear a verla, pero Mikan inmediatamente le cubrió los ojos con unas vendas. Ahora no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro.

Meroko le miró muy seria a Mikan, comprendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco iba a quedarse cruzada de manos. Tenía miles de ideas, pero entre ellas había una que podía provocar a Mikan y hasta perdería el control. No perderá mucho tiempo en hacerlo, porque solo era el inicio.

-¿Sabías que Natsume y yo dormíamos juntos en una solo cama? –dice Meroko muy seria mientras miraba a Mikan- Natsume siempre me pedía dormir con él y no estoy mintiendo.

-No te creo –dice Mikan bajando inmediatamente de la espalda de Natsume. Realmente estaba molesta con lo que había dicho- No te creo en lo absoluto.

-Varias veces me llamaba mi amor –dice Meroko sonriendo- Claro está él me respetaba. A veces el acomodaba su brazo en mi cintura. ¿Conociste esa sensación?

-¡Natsume! ¡Dime que es mentira! –grita Mikan molesta, volteó a ver a Natsume y este guardó silencio. No podía creerlo, entonces Natsume había dormido con Meroko- Natsume…

-Yo no miento –dice Meroko muy seria. Empujó a Mikan con toda su fuerza y se acercó a Natsume, rozó con su mano la mejilla. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y le miró- Yo regresé por ti, pero no esperaba que muy pronto te olvidarías de mí.

-Aun duele mucho el estómago –dice Mikan comenzando a quejarse. Había estado mejor pero sentía un leve dolor cuando Meroko la empujó- Duele mucho.

Mikan no dejaba de quejarse, realmente le dolía mucho. Aunque lo que más le dolía era su corazón, no podía creer lo que escuchó. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero pensaba que si lo hacía estaría declarando su derrota. Intentó levantarse, pero le dolía mucho. Cuando estaba por caer, sintió unas rodillas cerca de sus piernas. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Micky, él la ayudó a levantarse y miró a Natsume muy serio. Mikan no entendía nada, pero ni bien se levantó, Micky le jaló del b razo y le abrazó sin decir nada. Ese abrazo fue algo inesperado, no entendía lo que Micky intentaba hacer. Miró a Natsume y este estaba echando chispas, esto comenzaba a agradarle.

Pueda que para Micky ese abrazo significaba mucho, pero para Misaki era doloroso. Sentía que cada pedazo de su corazón caía. Dejó salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos, no podía dejar de mirar a Micky. No podía más con este dolor, en serio no podía más. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y es que el dolor era tan intenso que no podía más. De pronto sintió una mano cerca de su brazo, volteó y miró a Bori, ella intentó consolarla, pero nada. Bajó la mirada, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo. Lo que más le dolía era que Micky aun no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, volteó para ver si Micky la estaba siguiendo, pero no sirvió de nada. Dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo.

-Misaki… -dice Bori muy triste. Lo único que esperaba era que no le pase nada porque últimamente las calles eran peligrosas. Miró a Micky y este no dejaba de abrazar a Mikan- Micky… ¡Eres un completo idiota!

-Si le pasa algo –dice Suki muy preocupada porque ya no veía a Misaki, no sabía dónde estaba.

-Esta calle es muy peligrosa –dice Rui muy serio. No le sorprendía di le pasa algo a Misaki. Cogió su celular y escribió un mensaje en él- Espero que no le pase nada.

Micky se apartó lentamente de Mikan, cogió su cintura delicadamente. Se acercó a Meroko muy serio y se dio con la sorpresa de que la había visto antes, pero no sabía en qué lugar. Sin embargo, ahora lo más importante era proteger a Mikan. No iba a permitir que una chica la lastime y menos Natsume, así que empezó a actuar. Jamás pensó que terminaría ayudando a Natsume, pero debía hacerlo para borrar la tristeza que tenía Mikan.

-Natsume, te lo advertí –dice Micky acercándose a Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido- ¿Conoces un hotel?

-¿Para qué lo quieres? –pregunta Natsume muy serio.

-Sabes lo que se hace en un hotel –dice Micky susurrando a Natsume en el oído. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sentía que Natsume estaba por estallar- ¿O me equivoco? Esta noche Mikan va a ser completamente mía. Seguro mañana se olvidará de ti.

-Si te atreves a tocarla –dice Natsume bajando la mirada. No pudo controlar más su enojo, empujó a Micky y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla, luego en el estómago- ¡Si te atreves a tocarla, te mato! Hablo muy en serio.

-Chicos… ¡Paren, por favor! –dice Mikan intentando calmarlos.

-Si sabes lo que se hace en un hotel, entonces para qué me lo preguntas –dice Micky levantándose del suelo. Apenas y podía respirar, no pensaba que Natsume se enojaría tanto- Además yo también quiero divertirme con Mikan.

-Mikan no es como las demás chicas –dice Natsume molesto. Se acercó más de cerca de Micky, estaba por golpearlo cuando Micky lo esquivó- Antes de que vayas al hotel, te mato.

-¡Natsume! –grita Mikan intentando calmarlo, pero Natsume había perdido por completo el control- Micky… por favor, para.

-¡Espera, espera! –grita Micky desesperado. Intentaba esquivar los golpes de Natsume, pero cada vez era complicado. Intentaba calmar a Natsume, pero este había perdido el control- ¡Escúchame!

-Entonces… vámonos –dice Meroko sonriendo. Se acercó a Natsume y le cogió del brazo. Pensaba que Natsume iba a aceptar- Nosotros volveremos a dormir.

-¡Quítame de mi camino! –grita Natsume molesto. Realmente estaba furioso, empujó de Meroko con toda su fuerza. No le importó si Meroko salga lastimada- ¡Me estorbas! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! ¡No me gustas! ¿Estás sorda?

-Pero… -dice Meroko sorprendida.

-¡Nada de peros! –grita Natsume molesto. No apartaba su mirada de Micky, estaba muy furioso. Solo imaginar que Micky estaría a solas con Mikan, el provocaba muchos celos- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Lo pasado ya fue y punto.

-Hasta que por fin –dice Micky sonriendo. Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando Natsume lo golpeó. Una vez más intentó esquivar los golpes de Natsume. No podía creer que aun no se calmaba- ¡Oye! ¡Escúchame!

-Me lo vas a pagar –dice Natsume acorralando a Micky, este intentó escapar pero Natsume le cogió del cuello. Realmente lo quería matar- Si vas a ir al hotel, llegaras muerto.

-Solo intentaba provocarte –dice Micky con el poco aliento que le quedaba- Era la única forma para proteger a Mikan.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Natsume confundido. Le soltó y Micky pudo respirar libremente- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Si no dejabas las cosas en claro a Meroko, ella seguiría insistiendo –dice Micky muy serio. Por un momento pensó que Natsume lo iba a matar- ¡Cálmate! Sabes muy bien que nunca me aprovecharía de Mikan.

-Más te vale –dice Natsume intentando calmarse.

Natsume cayó al suelo agotado, realmente estaba tan enojado que por un momento se olvidó de sí mismo. Por un momento pensó que estaba por perder a Mikan, respiró varias veces y su furia estaba desapareciendo. Además por ningún motivo iba a permitir que alguien se aproveche de Mikan, porque si lo hacían, estaba seguro de que los mataría sea quien sea. Miró a Meroko y ella no estaba. Realmente estaba sorprendido de sí mismo porque incluso trató mal a Meroko, comenzaba a sentir un poco de culpa por haberla gritado y es que cuando se trataba de Mikan perdía por completo su paciencia. Miró a Micky y este intentaba recuperar el aire que le quedaba. No pudo evitar reírse cuando miró a Micky, este quería golpearlo, pero estaba cansado de pelear. Se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y se acercó a Mikan, ella estaba asustada de todo lo que había visto y escuchado. Quiso abrazarla, pero ella se alejó muy molesta. Miró a Mikan alejarse y de inmediato, sin siquiera dudarlo le jaló del brazo y le abrazó a la fuerza. Realmente no quería perderla y menos verla molesta.

-Lo que pasó con Meroko fue en el pasado –dice Natsume abrazando a Mikan- De verdad. Además solo dormimos, no pasó nada más.

-Ni modo voy a creerte –dice Mikan apartándose de Natsume, este bajó la mirada cuando vio a Mikan de espaldas. Volvió a voltear y comenzó a saltar de felicidad, esto sorprendió mucho a Natsume- ¡Le gritaste! ¡Le gritaste! ¡Le dijiste sus verdades a Meroko!

-¡Qué chica! –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró a Micky y este acababa de levantarse del suelo- Micky, gracias.

-Luego de haberme golpeado y por poco me matas… ¿quieres que te disculpe? –dice Micky muy serio. Aunque comprendía la reacción de Natsume porque sabía que él haría lo mismo- Bueno… solo por dijiste "Gracias".

-¡Qué bueno! Son amigos –dice Mikan muy contenta- ¡Son amigos!

-Yo no lo creo –dice Natsume muy serio- Yo no pienso ser amigo de este tipo.

-Yo tampoco pienso serlo –dice Micky esquivando por completo la mirada de Natsume.

-Por cierto… ¿te sigue doliendo el estómago? –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan. Aun seguía preocupado por ella- Porque…

-¡Qué tonto! Te lo creíste –dice Bori riéndose. Pensaba que Natsume se daría cuenta, pero al parecer era demasiado tonto- Para que lo sepas, Mikan es una buena actriz.

-Hasta yo me di cuenta –dice Suki sonriendo. Miró a Mikan con una sonrisa- ¡Bien hecho, Mikan!

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –dice Natsume molesto. Pensaba que Mikan realmente estaba mal porque la había visto quejarse, claro está saliendo del hospital- Sabes que…

-Natsume… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Lo siento.

-Cálmate –dice Micky muy serio- Mikan lo hizo porque estaba celosa de Meroko. Quería llamar tu atención.

-Eso es verdad –dice Mikan muy apenada. No quería que Natsume se moleste y cuando levantó la mirada, Natsume le acarició el cabello- Nat-su-me

-No lo vuelvas a hacer –dice Natsume muy serio. Realmente estaba feliz de que Mikan estuviera celosa, pero intentó ocultar su felicidad- Porque te mataría… ¡Tonta!

Una vez que los problemas se solucionaron, subieron a la limosina para ir rumbo al concierto. Habían perdido mucho tiempo en el hospital, pero afortunadamente Mikan estaba bien. El concierto salió increíble porque tanto Natsume como Mikan se esforzaron. Había veces en que Natsume molestaba a Mikan como era de costumbre, pero esta vez lo hizo sin verduras porque sabía que Mikan se enfermaría. No faltaban las discusiones que tenían e incluso se peleaban por el micrófono, esto llamó la atención del público porque no dejaban de reír. Cuando el concierto culminó, cada uno descansó un rato en los asientos. Sin embargo, una gran preocupación apareció cuando se dieron cuenta de que Misaki no había llegado.

-Misaki, ¿dónde está? –dice Micky muy preocupado- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Verdaderamente eres un idiota –dice Bori molesta- Misaki salió corriendo cuando te vio abrazado a Mikan.

-¿Por qué razón lo hizo? –pregunta Micky confundido. No entendía por qué Misaki tomaba decisiones apresuradas- No había ningún motivo en especial para hacerlo.

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? –pregunta Natsume.

-¡Para con tus insultos! –grita Micky molesto. Se quitó el gorro y lo cogió con mucha fuerza- Voy a ir a buscarla.

-No entiendo nada –dice Mikan confundida- ¿Por qué llaman idiota a Micky?

-Lamentablemente eres mi novia –dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Mikan, ella seguía confundida con todo esto- Mikan… Mikan…

Mikan quería golpear a Natsume, seguía sin entender lo que pasaba. Estaba muy preocupada por Misaki, esperaba que no le pase nada porque últimamente las calles son muy peligrosas. No se apartó por ningún instante de Natsume, este tampoco soltó su mano. Estaba por ir a buscar a Misaki con sus amigos cuando de pronto una llamada sorprendió a todos y es que el celular de Micky comenzó a timbrar sin parar. Miró a Micky , él realmente estaba preocupado por Misaki. No dejó de mirar a Micky porque sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder y sus sospechas resultaron ciertas cuando Micky dejó caer el gorro al suelo, su rostro lucía muy pálido.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Rui muy serio.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –grita Natsume- ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Responde!

- Secuestraron a Misaki –dice Micky sorprendido- Están pidiendo una gran recompensa.

-Misaki… -dice Bori muy triste- Más vale que no se atrevan a tocar a mi amiga.

-¡Vamos! –dice Mikan muy seria mientras miraba a sus amigos, estos asintieron con la cabeza, pero en el instante en que Mikan dio un paso, Natsume le cogió del brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Recién estás mejorándote del estómago –dice Natsume muy serio. No soltó por ningún motivo el brazo de Mikan, ella volteó y le miró muy seria. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Mikan- Está bien… vamos, pero no te apartes de mí.

Mikan estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos, pero cuando volteó, miró a Micky, este comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante. No dudó un instante y con todos sus amigos salieron corriendo detrás de él. No iba a permitir que lastimen a Misaki porque era una amiga muy valiosa para ella. Mientras corría, sacó su celular y marcó un número. Esperaba que le conteste porque necesitaba su ayuda, sabía que ella era experta en pelear y les ayudaría mucho su presencia. De pronto escuchó su voz y eso significó una gran alegría para ella porque le había extrañado mucho.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Karin cogiendo su celular.

-Tenemos un gran problema –dice Mikan muy desesperada- Estamos en hong Kong. Misaki ha sido secuestrada.

-¿Misaki? –dice Karin con un tono de voz muy preocupado- Justo ahora estoy saliendo del aeropuerto. No te preocupes por la dirección. Desde mi celular te puedo encontrar.

-¡Eres increíble, Karin! –dice Mikan muy contenta- Por eso te quiero mucho, eres una gran amiga.

-En ningún momento he dicho que seremos amigas –dice Karin muy seria- Bueno… hoy tenía unas ganas de pelear, así que… para ser mi primer día… ¡Estoy de suerte!

-Nos encontramos ahí –dice Mikan muy contenta. Realmente estaba feliz de tener a una miga como Karin. Inmediatamente apagó su celular y siguió corriendo.

-Este es el último favor que te haré, Mikan –dice Karin muy seria. Apagó su celular y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad- Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo más.


	36. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 35**

**¡UNA REPENTINA NOTICIA Y UNA TRAGEDIA POR VIVIR!**

Micky siguió corriendo, conocía muy bien Hong Kong por lo que la dirección que le dieron no era para nada difícil. Siguió corriendo sin importarle el sueño que tenía y es que estaba comenzando a amanecer. No podía creer que recién se dieran cuenta de que Misaki no estaba. Se sentía como el peor amigo porque no cuidó de Misaki. En su mente solo estaba Misaki, realmente estaba preocupado. No quería imaginar cosas que puedan desesperarlo aun más, aceleró su velocidad para correr. Detrás de él estaban sus amigos, ellos corrían al mismo ritmo que Micky. Cruzó el parque y en medio de tanta gente gritó con mucha desesperación. Nadie le hacía caso así que siguió corriendo, cruzó la pista y por poco le atropellan si no fuera por Natsume quien impidió que el carro siguiera su camino. Ni bien llegó a una esquina, se detuvo muy cansado. Caminó lentamente y buscó con la mirada una casa blanca. Cada vez era difícil porque habían muchas casas blancas a su alrededor, no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba encontrar a Misaki lo más pronto posible. No tenía más opción que tocar cada puerta, dio un paso y escuchó una voz muy familiar. Inmediatamente volteó y miró a una chica apoyada en la pared.

-Tardaron mucho –dice Karin saliendo de su escondite. Miró a sus amigos y estos estaban contentos porque ahora tenían un gran apoyo- Odio esperar.

-Karin –dice Mikan muy alegre. No dudó un instante en abrazar a Karin, realmente estaba contenta de verla- ¡Qué alegría verte!

-1… 2… -dice Karin muy seria porque no le gustaban los abrazos- No me hagas que llegue a tres.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan apartándose de Karin. Estaba tan contenta y hasta le extrañaba porque era una persona muy valiosa para ella- No sabes…

-¡No he venido aquí para escucharte, sino por Misaki! –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a Micky y este le ignoró. No le importó en lo más mínimo Micky, corrió hacia una puerta y se detuvo- Esta es la casa en la que tienen secuestrada a Misaki.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Bori sorprendida.

-¡Eso no interesa! –grita Micky muy desesperado. Quería rescatar a Misaki, pensaba que cada minuto que pasaba era valioso. Se acercó a la puerta y esta era de metal, difícil de tumbar. No sabía qué hacer- La puerta es de metal… ¿Alguien tiene un palo?

-Bori –dice Mikan muy contenta porque sabía que Bori siempre llevaba objetos en su mochila para defenderse.

-¿Por qué me miran todos? –pregunta Bori confundida. No le gustaba la mirada contenta que tenían sus amigos. Bajo la mirada muy apenada- ¡Qué tipo de chica seré! Yo no traje nada porque nunca pensé que lo necesitaría.

-Justo en el momento en que más te necesitamos –dice Rui mirando a Bori, ella comenzaba a pensar de que le trataban como una chica violenta. De pronto escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, volteó y la puerta estaba en el suelo- ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Listo! No pienso perder mi tiempo con ustedes –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a los demás y estos se quedaron con la boca abierta- ¡Andando!

-¡Qué increíble chica! –dice Natsume sorprendido. Apenas y miraba a Karin porque ella caminaba muy rápido. Raras veces elogiaba a alguien y aunque no quería admitirlo, admiraba a Karin. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba más que molesta- Pero Mikan es mucho mejor que Karin. Estoy seguro de que ella es capaz de pelear con toda una pandilla y sin ayuda.

-Eso no me ayuda a sentirme mejor –dice Mikan evitando a Natsume, este no entendía a las chicas. Sin embargo, no soltó la mano de Natsume y aunque no le gustó mucho que elogiara a Karin, debía reconocer que ella pelea espectacular- Sin embargo, Karin… es increíble.

-¿Pueden moverse? –dice Karin molesta cuando volteó y miró al resto aun sorprendido- Por cierto, si van a pelear… ¡Háganlo! Y los que no saben pelear, mejor quédense aquí.

-Yo me quedaré con Bori –dice Suki muy seria. No quería admitirlo, pero Karin tenía razón. Ella no podía ayudar en nada porque no sabía pelear y además, solo resultaría ser un estorbo en la pelea. Cogió su celular y miró a sus amigos- Si no viene dentro de unos minutos, llamaremos a la policía.

-Me gustaría pelear, pero todavía soy joven para morir –dice Bori muy triste.

-Yo me encargo del líder –dice Karin golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza- Ustedes se encargarán del resto de la pandilla… No quiero ver a ni uno intentando levantarse.

Suki y Bori se quedaron afuera, no podían hacer nada porque sabían que sus amigos solucionarían este problema. Lo único que podían hacer es esperar y llamar a la policía lo más pronto posible, pero para eso debían recibir el mensaje de Karin. Realmente estaban contentas de que Karin viniera porque sabían que ella era la única capaz de derrotar a sus oponentes sin ningún problema. Como no tenían nada más que hacer, se arrodillaron al suelo y comenzaron a jugar piedra, papel o tijera.

Mientras que Natsume, Rui, Micky y Mikan ni bien ingresaron a la casa, muchos oponentes venían a retarlos. Cada uno se defendió repartiendo puñetes y patadas, hacían todo lo posible para que Karin no pelee, así ella podía enfrentarse al líder. Había veces en que Mikan no podía defenderse, entonces Natsume participaba en la pelea para protegerla. Tanto Natsume como Mikan formaban una pareja magnífica en la pelea porque cada uno protegía la espalda del otro. Rui no se quedaba atrás así que también peleó con un oponente muy difícil. Mientras que Micky intentó apresurarse en pelear y dejar rendido a sus oponentes con el fin de encontrar el cuarto donde tienen secuestrada a Misaki. Nadie entendía por qué Karin no ayudaba, solo estaba mirando, pero cuando estaban por reclamarle, Karin sacó su celular y con ayuda de él pudo localizar el cuarto conde tenían secuestrada a MisakI.

Karin corrió inmediatamente a esa puerta y muchos chicos comenzaron a rodearla. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando los vio, levantó su mano derecha y Mikan, Natsume, Rui y Micky aparecieron para pelear con cada uno. Siguió caminando sin problemas y pateó la puerta dejando caer esta al suelo. Por fin pudo encontrar al líder, este tenía acorralada a Misaki con una pistola en sus manos. Sabía que estaba en una situación de peligro, pero por ningún motivo debía obedecer sus órdenes. Se detuvo cuando dio un paso porque el líder apuntó la pistola en la frente de Misaki.

-¡Misaki! –grita Micky asustado. Solo ver a Misaki llorar, le provocó más rencor. Quería matar a aquel líder, dio un paso y Karin lo detuvo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-El líder es mío –dice Karin muy seria. Su mirada solo estaba puesta en el líder-Así que… ¡Vete!

-¡No me voy a ir! –grita Micky intentando avanzar, pero de pronto Karin le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó casi sin aliento- Debo… protegerla…

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora! –grita Karin molesta- Estás más pendiente en ti mismo que olvidas lo más importante. Si vas a seguir comportándote de esa manera, no me sirves porque Misaki necesita a alguien que se preocupe por ella y no a alguien que disfrute llamándose su amigo.

-Pero… -dice Micky sorprendido.

-¡No te necesito! –grita Karin muy seria- Si vas a proteger a Misaki hazlo porque realmente lo deseas y no simplemente por llamarte amigo. Los chicos como tú los conozco y de por sí te digo que no me agradas en lo absoluto. Yo no soy como Mikan, a mí me gusta hablar las cosas directamente. Así que… ¡largo de mi vista, sino quieres que te mate!

Micky se retiró sin decir una palabra y con la mirada cabizbaja. Aunque no entendía lo que Karin quería decirle, aquellas palabras que dijo, le dolió mucho. Se sentía como el peor amigo de Misaki porque no pudo protegerla ni cuidarla cuando más le necesitaba. No tenía ganas de pelear, simplemente miró a sus amigos. En su mente solo estaba Misaki, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

Mientras que Karin no dejaba de mirar al líder, pues este no entendía por qué no decía nada ni hacía algo. Dejó de mirar al líder y miró a Misaki, ella seguía llorando. Esto comenzó a enfadarla, miró a Misaki e indicó con su dedo al suelo. Esperaba que Misaki entienda lo que quería decirle, avanzó un paso más y se detuvo cuando miró una sonrisa en el rostro del líder.

-Estás en mis manos –dice el líder muy serio. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Karin y es que ella era muy linda- Te ofrezco un trato. Dejo libre a Misaki y tú vendrías conmigo.

-¡Karin! ¡No le hagas caso! –grita Misaki asustada.

-Creo que no has entendido –dice Karin muy seria- Yo solo vine a pelear. Lo que hagas con Misaki, es tu problema.

Karin sacó su celular y dejó un mensaje al celular de Bori. Siguió caminando, miró a Misaki y señaló con su dedo el suelo. Una vez que Misaki se echó al suelo, Karin corrió hacia el líder y le dio una patada en la mejilla de líder. No le importaba si le rompía un diente. Realmente estaba furiosa porque lastimó a Misaki y eso no se lo iba a permitir. Odiaba a los chicos que se aprovechaban de las chicas, Esta vez no iba a tener piedad, jaló de la camisa al líder y lo golpeó varias veces en todas partes. Conocía muy bien los puntos débiles de un hombre, así que no tenía problemas. Ni siquiera dejó que el líder se defendiera, le dio dos puñetes muy fuertes, uno en la mejilla y otro en el estómago. Una vez que lo vio rendido en el suelo sin siquiera poder levantarse, se acercó y le cogió del cuello acorralándolo en la pared.

Mikan y el resto de sus amigos acabaron con todos porque sus oponentes no podían levantarse. Inmediatamente fue corriendo al cuarto y miró a Karin, ella estaba por matar al líder. No dudó un instante y comenzó a correr hacia ella, le jaló de brazo logrando que Karin suelte al líder. No quería que Karin se arrepienta de matarlo, no quería que viva con la conciencia de que mató a una persona.

-¡Karin! ¡Basta! –grita Mikan molesta- Hay maneras de pelear, pero la que tú usas no es la correcta. Por ningún motivo puedes matar al alguien… ¡Por ningún motivo!

-Tenía una pistola en sus manos –dice Karin muy seria- ¿Qué querías que haga?

-Te agradezco que protejas a Misaki –dice Mikan acercándose a Karin. Le abrazó muy fuerte y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo- Eres mi mejor amiga. Me preocupo por ti. No quiero que cometas el peor error de tu vida. Está bien pelear, pero no es necesario matarlo para que aprenda.

-¡Mikan! ¡No me gustan los abrazos! –dice Karin muy seria. Cuando Mikan se apartó, dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Pueda que tengas razón, pero cuando te lastiman en el fondo de tu corazón, me entenderás.

La policía llegó y arrestó a todos los integrantes de la pandilla, ni uno se escapó. No sabían quién les llamó, pero estaban agradecidos con ellos porque lograron atrapar a los delincuentes más peligrosos.

Cerca de ese lugar había una cafetería. En ella estaban Mikan y sus amigos desayunando tranquilamente después de una intensa pelea. Tal parecía que cada uno estaba con hambre porque estaban comiendo muchos panes. Aunque Karin era la excepción porque solo tomaba café, esto sorprendió a los demás porque hasta Natsume tenía hambre.

Micky seguía sin querer comer y es que aun se sentía culpable por no cuidar de Misaki. Por más que intentaba comer, no tenía apetito. Miró a Misaky y ella no dejaba de comer. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio y es que tenía los mismos gustos que Mikan. Sabía que aun no podía olvidar a Mikan, pero por preocuparse demasiado, había olvidado a Misaki. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, no pudo más y se levantó del asiento. Salió muy enojado de la cafetería, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie. Una vez afuera golpeó varias veces la pared, no le importaba la sangre de su mano porque sabía que Misaki se sentía más peor. Quería sacar toda su furia, estaba por golpear una vez más la pared cuando Misaki lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué te lastimas? –preguntas Misaki sonriendo. Ella sabía que Micky se sentía culpable, pero no tenía por qué. Cogió la mano de Micky y sacó unas curitas de su bolsillo- No hay nada más peor que ver a tu amigo lastimarse así mismo.

-Por mi culpa has tenido que soportar a ese líder –dice Micky apartando su mano- Lo mejor sería que dejemos de ser amigos.

-Eso no –dice Misaki acercándose más a Micky. No quería alejarse de Micky. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él- Además, estaba segura de que ibas a venir a rescatarme. Así que quiero seguir siendo tu mejor amiga.

-Misaki… -dice Micky sorprendido. Jamás había visto esa sonrisa tan sincera en Misaki. Realmente es una buena persona, le jaló de la mano y le abrazó muy fuerte, esto sorprendió mucho a Misaki porque no se lo esperaba- Te protegeré.

-Si voy a recibir un abrazo, entonces me gustaría siempre estar en peligro –dice Misaki en voz baja. Realmente estaba contenta porque Micky le había abrazado. Quería que el abrazo dure más, pero sabía que eso es imposible. Cuando Micky se apartó, Misaki volvió a abrazarlo- Aun sigo asustada… muy asustada… ¡Demasiado asustada! ¿Cuánto más se necesita para que me sigas abrazando?

-Esto… es suficiente –dice Micky muy confundido. Se apartó inmediatamente de Misaki, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera. Estaba por irse cuando Misaki volvió abrazarlo, no podía apartarse- Ahora, ¿qué pasa?

-Una araña, una araña –dice Misaki sonriendo. No quería apartarse de Micky y menos desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta. Intentó llorar pero no podía, realmente no era una buena actriz- ¡Lágrimas! ¡¿Por qué no salen las lágrimas?! Creo que hablé en voz alta.

-Misaki… debemos entrar –dice Micky apartándose de Misaki. Seguía sin entenderla, realmente no comprendía a las chicas y menos a Misaki. Siguió caminando para entrar a la cafetería- Misaki, estás actuando muy extraña.

-Micky… ¡Un insecto volador! –dice Misaki muy asustada. Esperaba que esta vez funcione, pero Micky siguió caminando sin importarle nada- ¡Una tarántula! ¡Una serpiente!

-Me los saludas –dice Micky caminando.

Misaki estaba resignada porque deseaba tanto abrazar a Mikan un tiempo más. No tenía más opción que ir detrás de él. No entendía cómo es que Micky no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos si hasta le había abrazado. Aunque por ahora era suficiente con que Micky se haya preocupado mucho por ella. Se sentó al lado de Micky y siguió bebiendo su café. No sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención, bajó la mirada y de pronto alguien le dio un pequeño golpe en su codo, volteó y miró a Karin, ella le entregó un papel que indicaba todos los gustos de Micky. Inmediatamente cogió el papel y fue a buscar al chef para que pueda ayudarle a preparar ciertos postres. Realmente estaba agradecida con Karin, comenzaba a pensar que le debía muchos favores.

Natsume intentaba controlar a Mikan porque ella estaba comiendo en exceso. Debía cuidarla, así que cuando se excedía, le quitaba los panes y comenzaba a comerlos. No le importaba si Mikan se enojaba porque lo estaba haciendo por su bien. Comenzó a comer cada pan en frente de Mikan, ella estaba molesta. Siguió comiendo y de pronto Mikan intentó quitarle, entonces Natsume puso resistencia. No debía permitir que Mikan siga comiendo, así que intentó esquivar la mirada de Mikan, pero aun así ella se acercó más y sin querer se resbaló. Estaba por ayudar a Mikan, pero ella le jaló de la camisa y ambos cayeron al suelo llamando la atención del público. Abrió sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que sus labios rozaban los de Mikan. En definitiva era una situación muy incómoda, esto jamás se lo esperaba y menos Mikan, ella estaba igual de sorprendida que Natsume. Sin dudarlo dos veces se levantaron del suelo y volvieron a sus asientos.

-Se me quitó el apetito –dice Mikan muy apenada. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Comenzó a tomar su café intentando olvidar lo sucedido, pero de inmediato escupió todo- No tenía azúcar… ¡Qué despistada!

-Si estas nerviosa, solo acéptalo –dice Bori sonriendo. No entendía por qué se comportaban de esa manera si eran novios. Miró a Natsume y este comía tranquilamente su pan- Hasta Natsume sabe aparentar.

-¿Qué? –dice Natsume comenzando a atorarse. Se dio unos golpes en el pecho para hacer pasar un pedazo de pan. Inmediatamente cogió un vaso de café para ayudar a pasar el pan. Realmente fue una sorpresa lo que dijo Bori- ¡Yo no estoy nervioso!

-Entonces actúa normal –dice Mikan tomando su café tranquilamente. Ella se había dado cuenta de que Natsume estaba nervioso, pero no sabía aparentar. Miró a Natsume y este seguía tomando café- ¡Qué chico! Ni aparentar sabe.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Natsume intentando calmar sus nervios. Dejó de tomar café y miró a Mikan, ella no dejaba de reír. Esto no le agradó para nada- Tú estás más nerviosa que yo y con razón porque fuiste tú la que se atrevió a besarme… ¡Ya van dos veces, Mikan!

-¿Dos veces? –pregunta Suki sorprendida. Le extrañaba que Mikan se comportara de esa manera, en definitiva no creía lo que decía de Natsume, pero cuando vio a Mikan, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Eso es cierto, Mikan?

-Eso… no…es… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada porque no tenía la suficiente valentía para admitirlo. Miró a Natsume muy molesta y este evitó mirarla- Esto… bueno…

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? –pregunta Natsume tomando su café. Intentaba provocarla y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-Porque es común –dice Mikan evitando a Natsume. Realmente estaba avergonzada porque las miradas de sus amigos estaban puestas en ella. Se sentía como un ratón enjaulado- ¿Acaso no has visto a alguien tartamudear?

-Solo lo noto cuando están nerviosas –dice Natsume muy serio- Pues… aquí hay una persona que lo está.

-Natsume… ¡Eres detestable! –dice Mikan molesta porque quería golpearlo, pero si lo hacía llamaría aun más la atención de sus amigos- ¡Realmente detestable!

-Lo sé –dice Natsume muy serio. No le afectaban los comentarios de Mikan- Gracias.

-Entonces… -dice Rui mirando a Mikan. Tenía muchas ganas de reírse- Lo que dijo Natsume… ¿es cierto?

-¡Responde, Mikan! –dice Micky muy serio. No le agradaba la reacción de Mikan, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Natsume no mentía- ¿Es cierto?

-¡Sí! –grita Mikan muy apenada. No quería decirlo, pero como Natsume abrió su boca, no podía mentir. Realmente quería matar a Natsume- ¡Qué tiene de malo besar a Natsume cuando está durmiendo! Además soy joven… y… pues… me moría por besarlo. No creo que haya ningún problema porque al fin y al cabo este idiota es mi novio. Bueno… yo puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca… ¿o me equivoco?

-Claro que no –dice Bori riendo- Por fin conozco ese lado tuyo, Mikan. ¡Qué bien escondido te lo tenías!

-Yo… bueno… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa. Quería escapar, pero era imposible- Esto… pues…

-Se dice que cuando uno tartamudea –dice Natsume muy serio. No soportaba más las ganas de reírse cuando miraba a Mikan- es porque esconde algo. ¿Qué planeas hacerme cuando duerma?

-Yo lo mato –dice Mikan cogiendo su tenedor. No soportaba más a Natsume, quería golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la mesa, volteó y miró a Karin, ella seguía muy seria como de costumbre- ¿Qué pasa, Karin?

-¿Pueden callarse? No puedo desayunar tranquila –dice Karin muy seria.

Karin siguió desayunando sin decir nada más. Levantó la mirada y miró a Natsume y Mikan, estos discutían en silencio. De pronto unos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, recuerdos que le dolían mucho y que prefería mejor evitar recordarlos. Comenzó a sonreír cuando vio a Natsume y Mikan juntos. Siguió tomando café y no dejó de mirar su celular hasta que alguien le distrajo, volteó y Misaki tenía muchos postres en una bandeja. No podía creer que realmente le pidiera al chef una ayuda. Sin embargo cuando miró a Misaki, ella le sonrió y le dijo en voz baja "Gracias".

Micky era el más sorprendido de todos porque jamás se había imaginado que Misaki le prepararía sus postres favoritos. No quería comerlos porque estaba lleno, pero debía hacerlo por Misaki. No tenía más opción que aceptar, cogió una cuchara y comenzó a probar un pedazo d pastel. Realmente sabía delicioso, pero quería crear un momento de suspenso. Miró a Misaki y ella estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de mirarlo. Tal parecía que para Misaki esto significaba mucho. Siguió comiendo con una cara seria. Comenzaba a sentir las caras de asombro de sus amigos porque ni ellos podían comer todos esos postres ya que estaban con el estómago lleno. No podía más con su estómago, pero debía terminar de comerlos todos porque Misaki lo hizo con mucho cariño para él. Una vez que terminó todo, sentía que su estómago estaba por explotar.

-¿Qué tal está? –pregunta Misaki muy impaciente. Necesitaba saber si le había gustado, pero Micky lucía muy serio. Comenzaba a pensar que no le salió delicioso- ¿Tan mal lo hice?

-Eso no es cierto… ¡Me gustó mucho! –dice Micky sonriendo. No podía levantarse de su asiento, su estómago estaba completamente lleno. Miró a Misaki y ella lucía muy contenta- Estaba exquisito.

-¿Tanto te gustó? –pregunta Misaki muy animada- Porque te puedo preparar más.

-No, no, no –dice Micky levantándose de su asiento. No quería comer más postres, realmente estaba hostigado- Me gustó tanto que me he llenado. Gracias por todo, Misaki.

-Siempre dicen que los idiotas no entienden nada –dice Karin tomando su vaso de café- Lo extraño es que siempre serán idiotas porque no ven la realidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Micky confundido. No entendía lo que Karin decía, pero sentía que se lo decía a él.

-Hasta yo lo entendí –dice Bori sonriendo.

Micky seguía sin entender, al igual que Mikan. Realmente estaba confundido con todo esto, no entendía por qué Misaki preparó sus postres favoritos si no se lo había pedido. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no comprendía. Miró a Karin y ella no dejaba de tomar su café. No podía evitar sonreír cuando la miró y es que realmente le admiraba por su forma de ser. Nunca había conocido a una chica que dijera las cosas que todas las personas no pueden decirlo. Estaba sorprendido por su manera de pelear y defender a sus amigos. Al principio pensaba que era una molestia, pero era porque no la conocía muy bien. Dejó de mirar a Karin y siguió tomando su café. De pronto un celular comenzó a timbrar, sacó su celular y no era el suyo. Miró a sus amigos y Rui inmediatamente se levantó sin decir nada. Apenas y lo vio salir de la cafetería.

Después de unos minutos, Rui regresó con una cara seria. Esto no les agradaba a sus amigos porque sentían que algo malo había pasado como para que Rui se sentara sin decir nada. Rui no sabía si decirles o no. Levantó la mirada y Karin no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Mikan muy asustada.

-¡No te quedes callado! –grita Bori.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –pregunta Natsume muy serio.

-Cancelaron la gira –dice Rui muy serio. Miró a sus amigos y ellos se quedaron sorprendidos- El director me dijo que volviéramos mañana.

-Eso no puede ser –dice Mikan sorprendida- Las personas que compraron los boletos van a estar decepcionados. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Rui! ¡¿No es una broma?! –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró a Rui y este bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué el director toma esa decisión? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Mañana vamos a conversar seriamente con el director –dice Micky golpeando la mesa muy fuerte con su mano- Él me va a escuchar. ¡Me cansé de seguir sus órdenes!

- ¡Yo también me cansé! –grita Natsume molesto- ¿Qué se cree para cancelar una gira? ¡Simplemente no puede cancelarla! ¡No puede!

-¿No te dijo nada más? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Dejó de tomar su café y miró a Rui, este movió negativamente su cabeza- Ya veo.

-Mañana vamos a hablar con el director seriamente –dice Mikan muy molesta. Lo que estaba haciendo el director, no era en absoluto agradable porque estaba por decepcionar a miles de sus fans- Esto no se va a quedar así.

-Bueno… yo me voy –dice Karin levantándose de su asiento- Tengo asuntos que resolver.

Karin entendía la molestia de sus amigos, sabía el valor que significaba sus fans para ellos. Sin embargo, le parecía extraño que el director tome una decisión a la ligera. Sentía que algo estaba ocultando porque ningún director sería capaz de cancelar una gira. Cogió su cartera y salió lentamente de la cafetería. Se detuvo y miró el cielo, este estaba nublado. Dio media vuelta y estaba por dar un paso cuando sintió que alguien cogía su brazo con mucha fuerza, volteó y miró a Natsume, este lucía muy sorprendido. Intentó apartar su mano, pero la fuerza que tenía Natsume era increíble. Ni ella mismo podía apartarse, no entendía por qué Natsume tenía esa mirada fría.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Karin muy seria- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué tienes esa pulsera? –pregunta Natsume mirando la mano de Karin, ella le miró muy confundida- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Primero… ¡Aparta tu mano! –dice Karin mirando a Natsume, este soltó su mano. Inmediatamente se acercó a Natsume y le mostró su mano- Esta pulsera la encontré tirada en el piso cuando estaba corriendo para ayudar a Misaki. Miré a una chica de cabello largo, quería devolverle su pulsera, pero había desaparecido. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Por nada –dice Natsume bajando la mirada. Sentía mucho rencor cuando escuchó que la pulsera lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo. No podía creer que Meroko haya cambiado tanto, estaba decepionado- Entonces esa pulsera no es tuya.

-No –dice Karin muy seria. Se quitó la pulsera y se lo entregó a Natsume. Este se quedó sorprendido- Esta pulsera no me pertenece, pero tal parece que es muy importante para ti.

-No lo es –dice Natsume muy molesto. No se atrevió a recibir la pulsera, no quería verla y menos recordarla- No me interesa esa pulsera.

-No entiendo lo que te pasó, pero ese odio que tienes por alguien o por algo –dice Karin muy seria. Conocía esa mirada porque la había visto antes. Se acercó a Natsume, cogió su mano y le colocó la pulsera en su otra mano- ¡Sácalo de tu corazón! No te cuesta perdonar. Te lo dice alguien que vivió lastimada por mucho tiempo y que ahora… ¡No importa! Me tengo que ir.

Natsume la vio alejarse, no pudo decirle nada porque sentía que Karin fingía ser fría cuando no lo es. Realmente era una chica increíble, no podía creer que había una chica que tenga el mismo corazón que Mikan. No estaba seguro de perdonar a Meroko por lo que hizo y es que el dolor que le dejó fue muy intenso. Dio media vuelta e ingresó a la cafetería con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que Karin comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, sus lágrimas no paraban. Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón que no podía compararse con cualquier persona. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino y se secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos. No podía creer que haya vuelto a llorar. La promesa de no llorar jamás acababa de romperse. Cogió su celular y marcó un número, su mirada seria volvió ni bien escuchó una voz.

-Investígame la relación que hay entre el director y la mamá de Natsume –dice Karin muy seria. Cogió su celular con mucha fuerza- Lo quiero para mañana.

-Entendido –dice la voz de una chica- ¿Qué hago con Near?

-Dile que hubo un cambio de planes. No dejes que viaje, avísale que debe quedarse ahí y que no se mueva.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, apagó su celular y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentía que no encajaba nada. Comenzaba a pensar que el director estaba ocultando algo y que la mamá de Natsume estaba interviniendo. No estaba decidida a dejar que la mamá de Natsume obtenga lo que quiere. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a retarla y a enfrentarse con quien sea para lograrlo.

Mientras tanto, Mikan y los demás comenzaron a visitar muchos lugares. Realmente estaban maravillados con los paisajes. No dejaban de tomar fotos a los lugares en que iban y hasta se subieron a la montaña rusa. Mikan comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, jamás había subido a ese juego y para ser la primera vez estaba asustada. Su miedo a las alturas era tanto que no soltaba la mano de Natsume, este se la pasó durmiendo durante el recorrido. Sentía que su corazón estaba por salir, no podía más con su miedo.

Micky estaba asustado y sorprendido, su cara lo decía todo. En ningún instante se dignó a gritar y es que su orgullo estaba en lo alto. De pronto sintió que una mano cogía la suya, volteó y era Misaki, ella no dejaba de gritar. Intentó calmar a Misaki, pero le abrazó muy fuerte. Comenzaba a pensar que era una excusa para que pueda abrazarlo. Intentó apartarse, pero Misaki no lo soltaba. Miró a Rui y Bori, ambos no dejaban de gritar.

Suki estaba sola en el asiento, deseaba tener un novio para que le ayude a calmarse. No tenía miedo a las alturas, pero cuando subió en lo más alto, quería pedir un deseo con todo su corazón.

-Por favor, diosito –dice Suki gritando a todo pulmón- Quiero tener un novio… ¿Es tanto pedir?

Cuando finalmente la montaña rusa se detuvo, Mikan y los demás tenían el cabello desordenado. Apenas despertaban de su realidad, en especial Micky, pues aun no hablaba nada. En cambio, Suki no dejaba de llorar.

-Suki… si te asustaba tanto –dice Mikan acercándose a Suki- me lo hubieras dicho para no subir.

-¡No estoy llorando por miedo! –grita Suki aun llorando- Estoy llorando por falta de amor.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Misaki aun abrazando a Micky, este intentaba apartarse.

-¡Ya entendí! –dice Bori sonriendo- Quieres un novio. Pues… ahí hay muchos chicos, por ejemplo… ese chico de gorro azul.

-Es un viejito que intenta aparentar ser joven –dice Suki molesta- ¡Qué mala eres, Bori!

-Misaki… esto… -dice Micky intentando apartarse de Misaki- Hace rato que bajamos de la montaña rusa… ¡Suéltame!

-No quiero, no quiero –dice Misaki muy contenta. No quería apartarse de Micky, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos- No lo voy a hacer hasta que abras los ojos.

-Los tengo abiertos –dice Micky intentando apartarse de Misaki- ¡Misaki, para!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Natsume bostezando- Me quedé dormido, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dice Mikan molesta. Le dio un leve golpe en la espalda a Natsume, este inmediatamente despertó- ¡Eres malo! Yo estaba asustada y tú ni siquiera te preocupaste por mí.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dice Natsume muy serio- En fin, ¿vamos a la cueva del terror?

La mayoría gritó de emoción, a excepción de Mikan, ella realmente le aterraba ver cosas en la oscuridad. Mikan no quería ir, pero Natsume le jaló de la mano y todos juntos fueron a la cueva del terror. Una vez adentro, Mikan cogió la mano de Natsume y este sonrió. De pronto se escuchó el grito de una chica, pero se sentía muy cerca. Voltearon y Rui estaba gritando. Realmente fue una sorpresa para todos, aunque Bori decidió apartarse de Rui y así nadie los relacione. Micky intentaba a toda costa apartarse de Misaki, pero ella seguía sin soltarlo. Mientras que Suki no dejaba de llorar, realmente deseaba tener novio.

Natsume siguió caminando de la mano con Mikan, ella estaba aterrada con todo lo que veía. Realmente estaba contento de que Mikan no se aleje de él. Por esa razón estaba intentando ingresar en los profundos miedos de Mikan para que no suelte su mano. Su propósito no era molestarla sino que Mikan le muestre sus sentimientos, eso es lo único que quería. Miró a Suki y ella estaba temblando. No tenía más opción que coger la mano de Suki, sabía que ella era igual de miedosa que Mikan.

Pasaron por muchos juegos y la mayoría de ellos era donde Mikan tenía mucho miedo. Después de unos minutos fueron a un restaurante cerca para almorzar. Mikan aun regresaba a la realidad, no dejaba de mirar a Natsume, quería matarlo por obligarla a ir a todos esos juegos. Sabía que Natsume lo hacía para provocarla, pero no pensaba que iría tan lejos. Estaba tan molesta con Natsume que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, comenzó a comer y su tenedor lo clavó con mucha fuerza en el pollo.

Micky no pudo más y empujó suavemente a Misaki, ella le miró muy triste. Estaba cansado de que Misaki le abrace, quería un tiempo libre. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Mikan. Miró a Natsume y este cogió el cuchillo con mucha fuerza. Sabía que Natsume se iba a molestar, así que mantuvo distancia con Mikan.

Terminando de almorzar, fueron corriendo a una discoteca. Ni bien ingresaron, muchas chicas se acercaron a Natsume, este estaba cansado de eso, así que cogió la mano de Mikan y se sentó con ella en una mesa. Trajeron muchas bebidas alcohólicas, pero ni uno se dignó a tomar. Además, Mikan se encargó de botar todas las cervezas a la basura porque sabía que con una mínima gota, Natsume estaría borracho.

Mikan seguía sentada en la mesa con Natsume, mientras que los demás salieron a bailar, incluso Suki. Estaba realmente con mucho sueño, pero se lo quitó cuando vio a Meroko acercándose a ellos. Inmediatamente le jaló de la mano a Natsume, este no entendía nada, pero cuando miró a Mikan muy cerca, comenzó a bailar. No quería que Meroko se les acerque, así que se acercó más a Natsume. No era típico de ella bailar muy de cerca, pero debía hacerlo para que Meroko se vaya. Sin embargo, Meroko estaba frente a ella y la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente estaba celosa porque Meroko no se apartaba ni se movía del lugar. Miró a Natsume y le abrazó muy fuerte. No sabía qué hacer para despistar a Meroko porque seguía sin moverse. Se apartó lentamente de Natsume y lo miró de cerca.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikan? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. No entendía por qué Mikan se comportaba tan extraño. La conocía muy bien y sabía que ella no era así. Miró a Mikan y ella no dejaba de mirar al frente, volteó y se quedó sorprendido- Me-ro-ko.

-No sé qué hacer para que se vaya –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Yo solucionaré esto –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó al rostro de Mikan, estaba por rozar sus labios cuando alguien le jaló del brazo. Volteó y miró a Meroko, ella lucía muy fría y seria- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Natsume es solo mío –dice Meroko muy seria. Miró a Mikan y le jaló del polo- ¡Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir! Aléjate de Natsume porque él es mío.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –grita Mikan molesta. Empujó a Meroko y cogió la otra mano de Natsume. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo- Si quieres guerra, la tendrás.

-No estoy dispuesta a perderlo –dice Meroko muy molesta. Por ningún motivo soltaba la mano de Natsume- Una vez lo hice porque muchas cosas sucedieron. Cosas que ni Natsume sabe.

-¿Qué cosas? –pregunta Natsume intentando apartarse de Meroko, pero ella se oponía.

-Yo jamás te he engañado –dice Meroko muy seria- Jamás lo he hecho… ¡Jamás!

-Yo te vi, Meroko –dice Natsume muy serio. Soltó la mano de Mikan y miró a Meroko muy molesto- ¡No me vengas con mentiras!

-Natsume… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada. No dejó un instante de mirar a Natsume, conocía esa mirada. Sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón cuando Natsume soltó su mano- Tú…

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! –grita Meroko molesta. No apartó su mano de Natsume, se acercó a su cara y le miró a los ojos- Te estoy diciendo la verdad… los ojos no mienten.

-No sé qué decir –dice Natsume bajando la mirada.

Natsume guardó silencio, no sabía si creer en Meroko. Su corazón quería creerle, pero tenía miedo de que vuelva a engañarlo. Sus ojos solo estaban en Meroko, recordó las palabras de Karin y ella tenía razón. En definitiva no odiaba a Meroko, sino todo lo contrario, aun la amaba. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que Meroko le había sido infiel, pero era mentira. Conocía muy bien a Meroko y sabía cuándo ella decía la verdad. No soltó la mano de Meroko por ni un instante, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron desviados por la presencia de Mikan. Inmediatamente volteó y recibió una bofetada. Realmente estaba sorprendido cuando vio las lágrimas de Mikan, no sabía qué hacer porque estaba confundido. Miró a Mikan y ella aun lloraba.

-Tú amas a Meroko –dice Mikan entre lágrimas- Aun la amas, no la has olvidado.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada. Apartó su mano de Meroko para mirar solamente a Mikan- Yo…

-¡Eres un idiota! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas- ¡Un completo idiota! Yo siempre he confiado en ti.

-Espera… -dice Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Mikan, ella intentó apartarse, pero no podía. Quería hablar con Mikan, pero en ese momento Micky le propinó un puñete- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-La hiciste llorar –dice Micky molesto- ¡La hiciste llorar!

-¡No te metas en esto! –grita Natsume enfrentando a Micky. Estaba por golpearlo cuando Micky le propinó un puñete en el estómago-Yo amo a Mikan.

-No sabes ni lo que dices –dice Micky enojado. Le jaló de la camisa a Natsume y le miró a los ojos muy serio- Te dije que no la lastimaras. ¡Te lo advertí, Natsume!

-¡No voy a dejarte a Mikan! –grita Natsume golpeando a Micky en la mejilla- ¡No te la vas a llevar!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tus tonterías –dice Micky levantándose del suelo. Se acercó a Natsume y le dio una patada en el estómago- Te di una oportunidad, pero lo arruinaste… ¡Mikan no se merece un chico como tú!

-¿Acaso tú eres el mejor? –pregunta Natsume levantándose del suelo.

-Eres un idiota –dice Micky acercándose a Natsume, este intentó esquivar sus golpes, pero aun así Micky lo golpeó en el estómago- Aquí no se trata de quién es el mejor, sino de quién es capaz de proteger a Mikan. ¡Tú no cumples con ni una! La hiciste llorar y no contento con eso la lastimaste… ¿Acaso no piensas? ¿No sabes cómo ha de sentirse Mikan cuando te vio cogiendo la mano de esta tipa?

-En ningún momento te he faltado el respeto –dice Meroko muy seria. No le gustó la manera en que Micky la mencionó- Para que lo sepas mi nombre es…

-¡Tú, cállate! –grita Micky molesto. Se acercó a Mikan y cogió su mano en frente de Natsume, este estaba enojado. Miró a Meroko muy enojado- ¡¿Por qué no te largas de aquí?! ¡No tienes nada que ver en esto!

- Micky… -dice Mikan llorando. Aun le dolía mucho su corazón, quería dejar de llorar, pero era imposible. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos- No puedo más… no puedo más.

-¡Vámonos! –dice Micky dando media vuelta para irse con Mikan, pero en ese momento Natsume le golpeó por la espalda- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Hiciste demasiado!

-No… me alejes de… Mikan, por favor –dice Natsume arrodillándose en el suelo. Nunca pensó que haría esto, pero quería una oportunidad. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Por favor… ¡No me alejes de Mikan! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

-Tu momento llegó a su fin –dice Micky muy serio. No le importó que Natsume se arrodille ante él, solo quería proteger a Mikan- Yo cumplo mis promesas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Natsume levantándose del suelo.

-Yo… -dice Micky soltando la mano de Mikan. Se acercó a Natsume y le miró a los ojos- ¡Voy a ir muy en serio con Mikan! ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a acercarte a ella! Desde este momento… ¡Yo la protegeré!

-Por favor, Micky… ¡Dame una oportunidad! –dice Natsume entre lágrimas. Volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo- Por favor… ¡No me alejes de Mikan!

-¿Quiénes se creen para tomar decisiones sin mi consentimiento? –dice Mikan molesta. Aun se sentía lastimada- Me toman como a un objeto. ¡Yo soy una persona!

Mikan dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Salió de la discoteca corriendo y a la mitad del camino se detuvo cuando escuchó varios pasos detrás de ella. Volteó y miró a Natsume y Micky corriendo para alcanzarla. En definitiva quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y el aliento comenzaba a acortarse a medida que corría. Siguió corriendo, cruzó la pista y se detuvo a la mitad para verificar si Natsume y Micky le seguían. Respiró aliviada al no verlos, volteó y frente a ella estaba viniendo un carro a toda velocidad. Su asombro fue tanto que no pudo moverse, sus pies estaban estáticos. Cuando pensó que todo había terminado, cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo. Abrió sus ojos y seguía viva, respiró tranquila, pero cuando volteó miró el cuerpo de Natsume en el suelo repleto de sangre. Se acercó lentamente, estaba en estado de shock. Sus lágrimas aumentaron cada vez más cuando Natsume no respondía a sus gritos.

-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Mikan a todos pulmón. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y aumentaron cuando Natsume no respondía ni abría sus ojos- ¡Despierta! ¡Natsume!

-No puede ser… no puede ser –dice Micky mirando a Mikan llorar. No podía creer que Natsume había arriesgado su vida por protegerla. Se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista y se arrodilló al suelo dando un grito- ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!

-Por favor… ¡Despierta, Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Natsume- Por favor… ¡Natsume! Te disculpo todo… así que… ¡Despierta!

El suelo estaba repleto de sangre y el cuerpo de Natsume aun seguía rendido en él. Mucha gente se acercó al escuchar los gritos de Mikan, ella no dejaba de llorar. Muchas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Mikan y es que su corazón comenzó a romperse en miles de pedazos cuando pensó que estaba por perder para siempre a Natsume. En ese instante gotas de agua caían del cielo y estas se mezclaban con las lágrimas de Mikan, ella no dejaba de gritar el nombre de la persona que tanto amaba. No podía creer que Natsume haya arriesgado su vida para salvarla, intentó despertar a Natsume, pero este seguía sin abrir sus ojos.


	37. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 36**

**TODO EN UN SOLO DÍA**

Los doctores inmediatamente llevaron el cuerpo de Natsume en la camilla. Mikan siguió cogiendo su mano con lágrimas en su rostro, pero llegado el momento en que Natsume iba a entrar a emergencia, sus manos se apartaron. El corazón de Mikan estaba más que destrozado, sus lágrimas no paraban y es que le dolía ver a Natsume en esas condiciones. Estaba muy desesperada, golpeó la pared con mucha fuerza y se arrodilló al suelo. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, no podía calmarse y es que el miedo de perderlo para siempre era tan fuerte. Golpeó varias veces el suelo, no podía calmarse. Sentía que por su culpa, Natsume estaba grave. Cogió su collar con fuerza y siguió llorando. Su mano no dejaba de sangrar y de pronto sintió una mano que cogía su brazo con mucha fuerza. Volteó y miró a Micky, este al igual que Mikan estaba triste.

-¡Cálmate! –grita Micky intentando tranquilizar a Mikan, pero ella seguía llorando- Natsume es muy fuerte, todo va a salir bien.

-¡No mientas! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas- Cuando me apoyé a su pecho, los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban muy bajo.

-Ni que fueras doctora –dice Micky mirando a Mikan muy triste. Quería hacerla reír, pero no podía. No pudo más verla llorar, le jaló del brazo y le abrazó muy fuerte- Natsume estará bien. Cálmate…

-Me muero si algo le pasa a Natsume –dice Mikan llorando. Abrazó más fuerte a Micky, le dlía mucho su corazón. No pudo más con su dolor, no le importaba si las personas le miraban, solo quería gritar todo lo que sentía- ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume, te amo! ¡Natsume!

Después de unos minutos llegaron sus amigos corriendo, estaban muy preocupados por la salud de Natsume. Miraron a Mikan y ella no dejaba de llorar. Rui intentó ingresar a la fuerza a emergencias, pero los enfermeros se lo impidieron. Gritó varias veces el nombre de su amigo esperando que este abra los ojos y deje de bromear, pero todo lo que sucedía era verdad. Sintió a Bori muy cerca de él abrazando su espalda para intentar calmarlo, pero nada. Rui empujó a Bori, no le importaba nadie más que su amigo. Golpeó varias su cabeza contra la pared, quería morirse si algo le pasaba a su amigo. No le importaba los gritos de Micky y Bori, siguió golpeando su cabeza hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Bori aprovechó ese momento y recostó a Rui en el asiento, este seguía inconsciente. Sabía que para Rui, Natsume es su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar más y comenzó a llorar, no quería que Natsume muera. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que esperar con el resto de sus amigos. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta, volteó y ahí estaba Meroko, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Jamás se había imaginado que Meroko lloraba, pensaba que ella siempre era seria, pero cuando se trataba de Natsume, sus expresiones cambiaban. Apenas la vio, se levantó de su asiento y Meroko siguió caminando sin siquiera mirarla. La acababa de ignorar, volteó para reclamarle y cuando lo hizo, miró que Meroko le jalaba del polo a Mikan.

-Si Natsume muere… -dice Meroko soltando el polo de Mikan, ella seguía llorando. Se acercó a Mikan logrando acorralarla en la pared, cogió muy fuerte su cuello y le miró a los ojos- No solo te haré la vida imposible, sino que soy capaz de matarte. ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Si eso pasara, me harías un favor en matarme –dice Mikan muy seria. Realmente estaba triste, tanto que no le importaba su propia vida- Porque yo prefiero morir con él.

-¡Largo de mi vista! –grita Meroko molesta. Apartó su mano del cuello de Mikan, ella intentaba recuperar el aliento- Siempre que Natsume está contigo, termina herido. Tú eres la culpable de todas sus desgracias. ¡Odio el día en que te conoció!

-¡Tú no eres quien para decirle a Mikan lo que debe hacer! –dice Bori molesta.

-Pueda que tengas razón, pero… -dice Mikan muy molesta. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de Meroko, no la soportaba más. Se acercó a Meroko y le dio una bofetada que sorprendió a sus amigos- ¡No me voy a alejar de Natsume! ¡Mi paciencia se acabó! La que debería irse, deberías ser tú porque yo no estoy aquí para soportar tus altanerías.

-No sabes con quien estás hablando –dice Meroko muy molesta. Intentaba calmarse porque sabía que si reaccionaba, sería capaz de mandar a Mikan al hospital- Además…

-¡Lárgate! –grita Mikan molesta- Hoy no estoy de buen humor. Si amas tanto a Natsume, entonces quédate callada ¿Sigues preocupada porque yo te lo quite? Tu obsesión es tanta que ni siquiera preguntas por Natsume. Si te vas a quedar… ¡Adelante! ¡Me cansé de pelear contigo!

-Es la primera vez que veo a Mikan tan molesta –dice Suki en voz baja. No quería acercarse a Mikan y menos conversar con ella. Se apartó lo más que pudo de Mikan- Hasta dejaste a Meroko sin palabras.

Meroko guardó silencio porque las palabras de Mikan eran muy ciertas, aunque no quería admitirlo. Miró a Mikan y ella realmente estaba preocupada. No pudo evitar más la preocupación y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas en el pasillo. No quería que Natsume muera, esa idea la desesperaba más, volteó para ver a Mikan y ella no dejaba de frotar sus manos. Miró su pulsera y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Quería llorar, no podía más con el dolor que tenía en su corazón. Dio media vuelta cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose y miró al doctor, este lucía muy serio y por la mirada que tenía no eran buenas noticias.

-Necesitamos urgente un donante de sangre –dice el doctor muy serio. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, levantó la mirada y frente a él tenía a muchos de los amigos de Natsume- ¿Quién de ustedes tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Natsume?

-Lamentablemente yo no tengo –dice Mikan bajando la mirada. Sentía que una vez más no podía ayudar a Natsume, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué pasará si no conseguimos a tiempo al donante de sangre?

-Puede morir –dice el doctor bajando la mirada- La situación de Natsume es crítica. Perdió mucha sangre.

-Si recibe la sangre que necesita… -dice Suki mirando al doctor muy triste- ¿Se mejorará?

-No garantizo nada –dice el doctor muy serio- Deben conseguir un donante de sangre lo más pronto posible.

Mikan no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada porque la vida Natsume pendía de un hilo. No quería perder a Natsume para siempre. Le dolía mucho su corazón, golpeó muy fuerte la pared, volteó y miró a sus amigos. Realmente no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero no iba a permitir que Natsume muera. Eso jamás lo iba a permitir, cogió su cartera y estaba por irse cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la pared, volteó y miró a Meroko, ella estaba acorralando a Micky sin ningún motivo en especial o eso es lo que pensaba.

Meroko no apartó su mirada de Micky, este estaba sorprendido y muy confundido porque no entendía nada. Todo era demasiado rápido, Meroko no se apartaba de Micky, este evitó mirarla, pero su mirada era muy profunda.

-Tú tienes el mismo tipo de sangre que Natsume –dice Meroko muy seria.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Micky muy sorprendido- Sabes muchas cosas de mí.

-A veces para proteger a la persona que amas, es necesario conocer muy bien a sus amigos. Uno debe ser precavido –dice Meroko muy seria. Se acercó a Micky y le jaló de la casaca a Micky, este se quedó sorprendido- Vas a donar tu sangre, quieras o no.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –pregunta Micky muy confundido. Miró a Mikan y ella tenía los ojos rojos. No dudó un instante y miró a Meroko, ella le cogió del cuello con mucha fuerza que no podía respirar muy bien- Si lo pides por las buenas… cualquiera acepta.

-Entonces… ¿estás dispuesto a donar tu sangre? –dice el doctor mirando a Micky, este se apartó de Meroko y asintió con la cabeza- Bien… empecemos.

Mikan y Meroko eran las más preocupadas con toda esta situación. Ni una se apartaba de su lugar porque querían saber de Natsume. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Micky vuelva y así Natsume podía recuperarse, aunque no estaba garantizado. Sin embargo, no podían perder las esperanzas. Ambas seguían tristes y con la mirada cabizbaja. Era difícil calmarse porque estaban preocupadas por Natsume. A pesar de que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, ni una durmió, a diferencia del resto. Tanto Mikan como Meroko estaban despiertas esperando que Natsume se mejore.

Al día siguiente, Bori, Suki, Misaki, Micky y Rui se despertaron. Cada uno estaba sorprendido cuando miró a Meroko y Mikan aun despiertas. No dijeron nada porque sabían que Mikan era la que más estaba preocupada por Natsume. Todos sabían la razón, pero no pensaban que Mikan amaba tanto a Natsume como para no dormir. Miraron a Mikan y ella estaba con mucho sueño, estaba por caerse al suelo cuando Micky cogió su mano.

Micky realmente estaba preocupado por Mikan, intentó darle una bebida, pero Mikan no aceptó. Comenzaba a pensar que si Mikan seguía comportándose de esa manera, se iba a desmayar. No sabía qué hacer para cuidar a Mikan. Intentó recordar cómo Natsume actuaría en esta situación, pero se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo. Sabía que Natsume obligaría a la fuerza a Mikan a tomar una bebida aunque ella no quisiera. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a obligar a las personas a hacer cosas que no querían. No tenía más opciones, así que finalmente se rindió. Apenas y miraba la cara triste de Mikan, ella se esforzaba por no dormir. De pronto miró a Meroko levantándose de su asiento muy cansada. Una vez más miró a Mikan y aquellas lágrimas que no quería ver se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Volteó para ver a Meroko y ya no estaba, no quiso buscarla porque ahora lo más importante era Mikan.

Mientras tanto, Karin contemplaba el cielo desde la terraza. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, quería calmarse, pero era imposible. El dolor que sentía en su corazón era tan intenso que no podía controlarse. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, inmediatamente se secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, así que respiró tres veces y logró calmarse. Cogió su celular y su mirada cambió totalmente ni bien escuchó una voz.

-¡Ya investigué todo! –dice la voz de una chica- La mamá de Natsume le pagó una gran cantidad de dinero al director para cancelar la gira.

-Bueno… la mamá no quiere que Natsume cante –dice Karin muy seria- ¿Qué más?

-Hay algo más grave –dice la voz de aquella chica un poco más cortante- La mamá de Mikan sufrió un accidente. Está grave y al parecer está por morir.

-¿Eso tiene que ver con la mamá de Natsume? –pregunta Karin muy confundida.

-Lamentablemente sí –dice la voz de la chica con la mirada cabizbaja- La mamá de Natsume odia a Mikan. Uno de mis informantes que trabaja en esa casa me dijo que la mamá de Natsume había comprado veneno y yo supongo que es para la mamá de Mikan. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Llama a todos tus amigos y a Near… -dice Karin muy preocupada- Deben proteger a la mamá de Mikan con su propia vida si es posible… ¡No dejen que la mamá de Natsume se salga con la suya!

-Sabía que dirías eso… ¡Estamos listos!

Ni bien apagó su celular salió corriendo. No iba a permitir que la mamá de Natsume lastime a Mikan y menos a su mamá. Siguió corriendo y aumentó su velocidad. Solo recordar a la mamá de Natsume, le traía recuerdos que le afectaban emocionalmente. Pueda que a ella la hayan lastimado demasiado, pero aun así no iba a permitir que lastimen a Mikan. Estaba harta de que la mamá de Natsume se salga con la suya, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla cara a cara. Siguió corriendo y recibió un mensaje en su celular cuando lo encendió. Mientras corría comenzó a leer el mensaje y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Por lo visto, todo estaba saliendo bien. Siguió mirando su celular y se detuvo cuando llegó al hospital. Ingresó rápidamente, miró su celular y ahí le indicaba el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Mikan. Comenzó a correr, subió las escaleras y encontró a Mikan muy triste con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ni bien se acercó, Bori, Suki y Misaki la abrazaron muy fuerte. Se apartó inmediatamente y miró a Mikan, ella levantó la mirada y volvió a bajarla.

-Natsume está… -dice Mikan muy triste. Realmente estaba contenta de que Karin viniera, no sabía cómo se enteró, pero le alegró verla. Se acercó a Meroko y le abrazó muy fuere- está… grave.

-Lo siento –dice Karin muy triste. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan, ella estaba sorprendida porque Karin había aceptado el abrazo- Mikan… lamentablemente tengo que decirte una mala noticia.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Suki muy sorprendida.

-¡No te quedes callada! –grita Bori muy sorprendida cuando vio a Karin bajar la mirada- ¿Tan grave es?

-Karin… -dice Micky levantándose de su asiento. No quería que Mikan vuelva a llorar, así que se acercó a Karin- ¿Podemos habar a solas?

-Es muy grave que no queda mucho tiempo –dice Karin muy seria. Sabía que esta noticia le dolería más a Mikan, no quería decírselo, pero debía ver a su mamá por última vez- Tu mamá está grave. Ha sufrido un accidente, no encontraron un donante de sangre, así que está por morir. ¡Mikan! ¡Tu mamá quiere verte!

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Micky cuando vio a Mikan en estado de shock. Cogió su mano y Mikan se desmayó en el suelo. Se apresuró a cargarla en su espalda- Primero lo de Natsume y ahora su mamá.

-¿Cómo vamos a volver si no tenemos los pasajes? –pregunta Rui muy preocupado.

-¿No me digas que los perdiste? –dice Bori molesta. Miró a Rui y este asintió con la cabeza. Quería matarlo, pero no podía- ¡¿Por qué todo nos pasa a nosotros?!

-Sus pasajes están reservados en el aeropuerto –dice Karin muy seria- Una limosina los espera afuera.

-Karin… ¡Eres increíble! –dice Misaki muy contenta. No dudó un instante en abrazar a Karin, ella le empujó suavemente. Sabía que no le gustaban los abrazos, pero sin querer se había convertida en su mejor amiga- Realmente eres la amiga que cualquier persona quisiera tener.

-Ahora comienzas a agradarme –dice Micky sonriendo. Aun seguía cargando a Mikan en su espalda, pero sentía que ahora Karin se había convertido en una persona de confianza- Pueda que empieces a gustarme.

-¡Eso no! –grita Misaki muy preocupada. Sabía que Karin era admirable, tanto que cualquier chico le gustaría estar con ella, pero no quería que salga con Micky, este volteó a verla muy confundido porque no entendía el motivo por el que Misaki reaccionaba de esa manera- Bueno… aun eres joven y…

-¡No te hagas ilusiones conmigo! –dice Karin muy seria. Se acercó a Micky y le miró a los ojos- Que te quede bien claro… ¡No me agradas! Te atreves siquiera a molestarte y soy capaz de destrozarte como a un papel.

-Era una broma –dice Micky riendo. Intentaba ocultar sus miedos, no pensaba que Karin sea tan fría con sus palabras. Sus manos aun temblaban, evitó mirar a Karin para no tener pesadillas- Es hora de irnos.

-Yo voy a arreglar unos asuntos y volveré al hospital para recibir noticias de Natsume –dice Karin muy seria.

-Suerte con Meroko, aunque no sé dónde estará –dice Bori mirando a Karin, ella no entendía lo que intentaba decirle- Esa tipa es la ex novia de Natsume y es demasiado antipática. ¡No la soporto!

-Bueno… hoy tengo ganas de pelear –dice Karin mostrando su puño. Inmediatamente sus amigos retrocedieron, no pensaba que le tenían tanto miedo- No se preocupen por eso. Yo me haré cargo de ella. ¿Quieren que le dé un pequeño susto?

-En absoluto –dicen Bori, Suki, Misaki y Rui sonriendo.

-Yo doy dos votos –dice Micky levantando sus manos. Sin querer había soltado a Mikan, ella cayó al suelo e inmediatamente volvió a cargarla en su espalda- Lo siento, Mikan.

Suki, Misaki, Bori, Micky y Rui salieron corriendo del hospital. Inmediatamente subieron a la limosina, esta aceleró a toda velocidad. Ni uno se esperaba que la mamá de Mikan se encontrara en peligro, debían apresurarse para llegar al aeropuerto. Ahora no podían siquiera descansar porque cada minuto era valioso para la mamá de Mikan. En cada minuto apresuraban al conductor para aumentar la velocidad de la limosina, esto comenzaba a molestar al conductor. No dejaban de gritar para que el conductor se apresure y es que necesitaban llegar lo más rápido al aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto, Near y el resto de la pandilla de Niwa comenzaron a ubicarse alrededor de las afueras del hospital con el fin de que la mamá de Natsume no ingrese. Sabían que estaban en una situación de peligro porque estaban seguros de que ella iba a venir con sus guardias de seguridad. Cada uno estaba armado por si sus oponentes llevaban pistola. Unos estaban en el techo y otros estaban en los árboles vigilando. Minutos más tarde observaron un coche de lujo. De ahí bajaron muchos guardaespaldas y en el siguiente coche bajó la mamá de Natsume.

Near se apresuró a colocarse los lentes oscuros y una gorra, llevaba el uniforme de doctor. Ni bien vio a la mamá de Natsume acercándose a la puerta, corrió y se colocó frente a ella con una mirada muy seria. Jamás había conocido a la mamá de Natsume, pero para ser la primera vez sentía muchos escalofríos. Comenzó a darle la razón a Karin porque había dicho que cuando la mires a los ojos vas a saber qué clase de persona es.

-Necesito pasar –dice la mamá de Natsume muy seria, pero Near no se movía- ¿Quieres morir?

-No va a pasar –dice Near muy serio. Miró a los guardaespaldas y en efectiva llevaban pistolas en sus pantalones- Lo siento, pero su ingreso está prohibido.

-¡Apártate! ¿No sabes con quién estás hablando? –dice la mamá de Natsume con una sonrisa en su rostro- Yo puedo eliminarte sin problemas, así que… ¡Muévete!

-No lo voy a hacer –dice Near muy serio. Levantó su mano derecha y muchos de sus amigos se cubrieron la cara con un pasamontañas- Usted vino con otras intenciones… No la voy a dejar pasar y punto.

Los guardaespaldas apuntaron con sus pistolas a Near e incluso la mamá de Natsume. Comenzaron a reírse y en el momento menos esperado unos disparos rozaron los brazos de los guardaespaldas. Inmediatamente soltaron sus pistolas cuando miraron a muchos jóvenes salir de sus escondites. No tenían opción más que pelear con sus oponentes. La pandilla comenzó a defenderse de los golpes de sus oponentes y atacaban cuando no se lo esperaban o a la mínima distracción. Algunos de los guardaespaldas quedaron heridos mientras que la pandilla no tenía ningún rasguño. Todo se debe a la simple razón de que durante esos días libres habían entrenado mucho con tal de no perder. Unos disparos dejaron inconscientes a los guardaespaldas, no había sido la pandilla sino los hombres que recién llegaban. Inmediatamente acorralaron a la mamá de Natsume con sus pistolas, incluso Near. Ahora la mamá de Natsume estaba en problemas, Near se acercó y le apuntó la pistola en la frente.

-¡Largo de aquí! –grita Near muy serio- Sino quiere morir… ¡Váyase!

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume sonriendo.

-El chapulín colorado –dice Near sonriendo. Miró a la mamá de Natsume, ella comenzó a reírse sin parar- No soy tan tonto… ¡Largo de aquí!

-Por esta vez ganaron –dice la mamá de Natsume muy seria- Te metiste con la peor persona. Yo no perdono tan fácilmente.

Near siguió apuntando con la pistola mientras que la mamá de Natsume subía a su coche. No podía confiarse mucho, así que ni uno de la pandilla soltó sus pistolas. Recién cuando el coche se alejó, respiró aliviado. No pensó que fuera tan difícil y ahora sentía más curiosidad por saber de Karin. No entendía el motivo por el que estaba haciendo todo esto, guardó la pistola en una maleta junto con las demás. Aun no había acabado el trabajo, debían vigilar el hospital hasta que lleguen Mikan y los demás. Jamás en su vida se había imaginado que estaría envuelto en este problema, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Karin porque se lo debía. Cogió su celular y escribió un mensaje con mucha tranquilidad. Luego, cerró la tapa de su celular y se apoyó en la puerta. Ahora solo debía esperar con los demás.

En el interior del hospital había mucha gente consternada por los disparos que habían escuchado. Querían salir a ver, pero una señorita apareció e intentó calmarlos hasta que lo logró. Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente, miró a todos lados y su celular comenzó a vibrar. Siguió caminando mientras abría la tapa de su celular. Había recibido un mensaje, lo leyó lentamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Siguió caminando e ingresó a un cuarto, inmediatamente se apresuró a cambiarse. No tardó varios minutos y salió vestida de enfermera. Miró a todos lados, no había nadie, siguió caminando y comenzó a tocar la puerta de un cuarto. Ni bien ingresó cerró la puerta. No pensaba que la mamá de Mikan estuviera tan grave, se acercó a la pantalla y respiró aliviada porque pensó que había muerto. Se ubicó en una silla, estaba por leer un libro cuando sintió una mano cerca de la suya, volteó y la mamá de Mikan había despertado.

-Por favor –dice la mamá de Mikan muy agitada. Cogió una carta que estaba sobre la mesa y se la entregó a la enfermera- No me queda mucho tiempo. Entrégale esta carta a Natsume.

-Señora, no hable mucho –dice la enfermera sonriendo. Aceptó la carta y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cogió la mano de Mikan y con una sonrisa le dijo- Todo va a estar bien.

-No puedo creer que mi momento esté por llegar –dice la mamá de Mikan comenzando a llorar.

-Su hija Mikan está en camino –dice la enfermera acariciando el cabello de la dulce mamá. No debía permitir que muera sin ver a su hija porque era una orden que debía obedecerla- Yo me encargaré de cuidarla.

-Necesito encontrar a una chica –dice la mamá de Mikan entre lágrimas- No puedo creer que no la haya encontrado.

-Señora, toma esta pastilla –dice la enfermera ofreciendo la pastilla a la mamá de Mikan. Inmediatamente le dio una bebida para que tome- No hable, es necesario que descanse.

La mamá de Mikan cerró sus ojos lentamente. Aun sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido, no intentó levantarse porque tenía miedo de que su muerte llegue. Comenzó a respirar tranquilamente, abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Quería ver a su hija por lo que decidió descansar y esperarla tranquilamente en su camilla.

Ni bien el avión aterrizó, Mikan y sus amigos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían para llegar al hospital. Estaba realmente preocupada por su mamá, no podía creer que no la volvería ver, siguió corriendo y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No entendía por qué le pasaban todas estas cosas. Pensaba que era suficiente con lo que estaba viviendo como para que la lastimen mucho más. Estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero aun así siguió corriendo. Su corazón estaba por explotar con tanto dolor, siguió corriendo y aumentó su velocidad cuando miró el hospital en la que su mamá estaba internada.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Near y el resto desalojaron el hospital. Por fin habían cumplido con su trabajo. Rápidamente corrieron juntos hacia un carro y subieron en él.

Mikan se detuvo en la puerta e ingresó sin problemas con sus amigos. Preguntó a los doctores y ni uno le hizo caso. Estaba desesperada, no podía creer que cuando más se necesitaba a los doctores, ellos no les tomaban importancia. Pidió a gritos que le dijeran dónde está su mamá. La mayoría de las personas pensaban que estaba loca. Mikan se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a llorar, estaba tan destrozada y con el corazón partido. Pensaba que su mamá se iba a ir sin siquiera verla, eso la desesperaba aun más. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, alguien se le acercó y le extendió su mano. Levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Junho.

-No llores –dice Junho sonriendo- Yo te llevaré al cuarto de tu mamá.

Mikan cogió la mano de Junho, este comenzó a correr muy desesperado. No le importaba si las personas la miraban, solo quería ver a su mamá. Ni bien llegó al cuarto, abrió la puerta y su mamá estaba descansando. Ella inmediatamente se acercó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la frente, sus lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de su mamá. No dejaba de llorar cuando miraba a su mamá, no quería que muera. Sus lágrimas no cesaban cuando de pronto sintió las cálidas manos de su madre rozando su mejilla.

-No llores –dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- Regálame una sonrisa.

-Mamá…mamá –dice Mikan entre lágrimas. Se apoyó en el pecho de su madre y comenzó a gritar entre lágrimas- ¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes! Por favor…

-Mikan –dice la mamá de Mikan cogiendo la mano de su hija- Yo…

-Por favor, por favor… ¡Mamá! –dice Mikan llorando. Se acercó al rostro de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Te prometo que me portaré bien… por favor… ¡No te mueras!

-Mikan… -dice la mamá de Mikan intentando sonreír. También le dolía mucho ver a su hija llorar, se acercó al rostro de hija y le limpió sus lágrimas con una pañuelo- Tú eres una increíble hija. Me siento orgullosa de ti.

-Mamá –dice Mikan llorando. Sabía que su mamá estaba por irse y pedirle que no se vaya, era doloroso no solo para ella sino para su mamá. Se limpió sus lágrimas con ambas manos y le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro- Eres la mejor mamá del mundo… Te quiero hasta el infinito de las estrellas.

-Me hubiera gustado que te cases con Natsume, pero… -dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- no se puede hacer nada. Desde el cielo voy a ver a mis nietos.

-¡Mamá! –dice Mikan sonriendo. Sabía que era el sueño anhelado de su mamá, pero no podía cumplirlo. Cogió la mano de su mamá muy suavemente- Te quiero mucho.

-Mikan… quiero que encuentres a… -dice la mamá de Mikan con una mirada muy triste. Estaba por terminar cuando sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Apenas y podía pronunciar palabras de despedida- Adiós.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamita! ¡Mamá! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas.

Mikan abrazó a su mamá con mucha fuerza. Realmente se había ido, sus lágrimas aumentaron a cada instante y sus gritos se escucharon por todo el hospital. Sus gritos y sus lágrimas estaban llenos de dolor. Levantó la mirada y unas enfermeras comenzaron a llevarse a su mamá. Mikan abrazó más fuerte a su mamá, no quería que se la lleven. A pesar de sus lágrimas, las enfermeras se llevaron a su mamá dejando a Mikan llorando en el suelo. No podía creer que no volverá a ver a su mamá, comenzó a gritar con muchas energías para que no se la lleven, pero nadie le hizo caso. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo al suelo como gotas de lluvia. No pudo más con el dolor, salió del cuarto, miró a Junho con la mirada cabizbaja. No quería que nadie la viera llorar, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Quería estar sola, siguió corriendo y miró a sus amigos, en especial a Micky. Se detuvo y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, levantó la mirada y Micky estaba por abrazarla cuando le empujó con toda su fuerza. No quería ver a nadie, así que comenzó a correr sin un rumbo fijo. No podía creer que todo le sucedió en un solo día, siguió corriendo y se detuvo en un parque. Recordó que su reconciliación con Natsume se dio en ese parque. Miró a todos lados y en cada uno recordaba los momentos que vivió con Natsume. Lo único que no quería era perder a Natsume porque ahí sí su dolor no tendría fin. Miró el cielo, este estaba nublado y gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre su cabello. Bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. De pronto sintió un escalofrío muy fuerte, estaba por voltear cuando un trapo cubrió su boca. Intentó resistirse, pero el olor que respiraba era fuerte, tanto que su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse llegando a desvanecerse en el suelo.

Horas después, los amigos de Mkan incluyendo Junho fueron a buscarla porque había tardado más de lo usual. Sabían que Mikan estaba llevando una situación muy dolorosa y todo en un solo día. Sin embargo, como sus amigos debían estar a su lado. Ni uno se apartó porque querían buscarla juntos. Ni las gotas de lluvia impedían que esa amistad desaparezca. Siguieron corriendo por todos lados para encontrar a Mikan, pero nada. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, esto preocupó mucho a sus amigos. De pronto, Micky recordó que Mikan siempre iba a un lugar cuando estaba sola. Juntos comenzaron a correr y se detuvieron en un parque, ahí encontraron a Mikan sentada en una banca.

-Mikan… -dice Micky acercándose a Mikan, ella no respondía- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mikan! ¡Responde! –grita Bori llorando. No quería verla así, pero tampoco podía dar palabras de aliento a Mikan- ¡Mikan!

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta Junho confundido- ¿Por qué no responde?

Cada uno se acercó a Mikan, intentaron llamarla, pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Bori no tuvo otra opción, así que se acercó a Mikan y le dio una bofetada. No sabían qué hacer para llamar la atención de Mikan. De pronto, Micky se acercó para abrazarla porque pensaba que necesitaba consuelo. Sin embargo cuando se acercó, Mikan abrió sus ojos y miró a Micky, este se apartó inmediatamente. Nadie entendía el motivo por el cual Mikan tenía una mirada muy fría, no era ella misma.

Mikan se levantó de la banca, caminó lentamente y corrió hacia Micky llegando a abrazarlo muy fuerte. Esto sorprendió a todos, ni uno entendía lo que sucedía. Mikan se apartó lentamente de Micky y le miró con una sonrisa, aquella que ni Micky entendía.

-Te quiero –dice Mikan mirando a Micky, este se quedó con la boca abierta- Me alegro de ser tu novia.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Bori sorprendida. Se acercó a Mikan y ella le empujó dejando a Bori en el suelo. En definitiva no comprendía nada- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así?

-Yo no hablo con personas que están relacionadas con Natsume –dice Mikan muy seria.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunta Rui confundido- Si Natsume es tu novio.

-¿Novio? –dice Mikan riéndose. Se acercó a Rui y le jaló de la casaca- Ni en mis sueños quiero salir con ese tipo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Suki sorprendida- Creo que es un efecto del shock.

-¿Shock? ¡Qué tonterías dices! –dice Mikan muy seria. Se apartó inmediatamente de Rui y miró a todos con unos ojos penetrantes y llenos de odio- Te lo voy a decir en pocas palabras.

-Mikan… -dice Misaki confundida- ¿No estás con fiebre?

-¡¿Pueden callarse?! –grita Mikan sentándose en la banca- ¡Escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir! Odio con todo mi corazón a Natsume. ¡Lo odio! Si lo viera, sería capaz de matarlo y lo digo en serio.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Micky sorprendido.

-Simple y sencillo –dice Mikan muy seria- Natsume envenenó a mi mamá y eso lo va a pagar muy caro… ¡Muy caro! Si es posible, con su vida.

Lo que Mikan dijo sorprendió a todos, ellos pensaban que Mikan estaba mintiendo, pero conocían esa mirada. No comprendían nada, estaban confundidos porque Mikan había visto a su mamá y sabían que Natsume no tenía nada que ver en esto. Apenas se dignaban a mirar a Mikan, no tenían palabras para defenderse y además habían perdido a una amiga. En definitiva, Mikan había cambiado porque la Mikan que conocían nunca se comportaría de esa manera y menos se expresaría así de Natsume.

Mientras que en las afueras de una casa muy rica estaba Meroko con una cara muy seria. Sus ojos estaban rojos, comenzó a caminar lentamente y tocó la puerta. Sabía que algún día se iba a enfrentar a su peor rival y ahora ha llegado el momento. En sus manos tenía un papel, esperó con tranquilidad que le abrieran la puerta. Abrazó el papel en su pecho y cuando la puerta se abrió, su mirada cambió.

-Me-ro-ko –dice el chofer de Natsume muy sorprendido. No esperaba que la viera tan pronto y menos en este momento- ¿Por qué volvió?

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que viví en esta casa –dice Meroko muy seria- Así que no es necesario que te lo explique.

-No puede pasar –dice el chofer de Natsume bajando la mirada. Sabía que algún día volvería; sin embargo, no era el momento apropiado. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Meroko puso su pie para impedirlo- Señorita… por favor.

-¡Escucha! –grita Meroko muy seria. Pateó la puerta con toda su fuerza y esta se abrió por completo. Se acercó al chofer y le miró a los ojos- No te voy a hacer daño porque tú eres la persona que Natsume más aprecia… ¿me entiendes?

-Sí –dice el chofer bajando la mirada. No esperaba que Meroko haya cambiado tanto. Se apartó a un lado para dejar pasar a Meroko- ¿Quiere que le acompañe?

-Conozco el camino –dice Meroko muy seria, comenzó a caminar y se detuvo- No se mueva de aquí. No importa lo que escuche, no se mueva.

Meroko siguió caminando y cogió el papel con mucha fuerza. Frente a ella estaba una puerta gigante, imposible olvidarla. Sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, no estaba dispuesta a retroceder, abrió la puerta y se encontró con todo aquello que le traía recuerdos. Odiaba todo eso, porque le recordaba solo tristezas. Siguió caminando, subió las escaleras lentamente y sin el mínimo miedo. Estaba acostumbrada a todo esto; sin embargo, es este el lugar donde toda su felicidad se acabo convirtiendo en sufrimiento. Siguió caminando lentamente y se encontró con un perrito, este movió su cola cuando miraba a Meroko. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio, se acercó al perrito y le acarició la cabeza. Pensaba que habían votado al perrito cuando se había ido, pero al parecer Natsume había intervenido, estaba segura de eso. Ahora comprobaba que Natsume aun la amaba y eso le alegraba mucho. Siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando llegó a una oficina. Por fin había llegado el momento, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la mamá de Natsume sentada frente a su pupitre.

-¿A qué has venido, Meroko? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume muy molesta. No le agradaba su presencia y menos verla- No tienes nada que hacer aquí… ¡Vete!

-Primero… bájame ese tono de voz –dice Meroko muy seria- A mí me habla con el debido respeto que me merezco.

-¿Respeto? –dice la mamá de Natsume riendo- ¡No me agrada tu manera de hablar!

-No quiero perder el tiempo –dice Meroko mostrando el papel a la mamá de Natsume, ella se levantó inmediatamente del asiento- Vine para que me firme este papel.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume muy seria- ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo y responde!

-Natsume está grave en el hospital por culpa de Mikan –dice Meroko acercándose al pupitre. Una vez ahí, coloca el papel en el pupitre y le mira a los ojos- Necesito que firme este papel para que Natsume entre en coma porque es la única manera de salvarlo. Aunque no está garantizado porque podría tener sus consecuencias.

-Yo no pienso firmar ese papel –dice la mamá de Natsume cogiendo el papel con mucha fuerza. Miró a Meroko y se lo tiró encima- Por mí que Natsume se muera. No me sirve para nada. Además, si muere, yo me quedó con todo el dinero.

-¡No me vale nada el dinero! –grita Meroko molesta- Es su hijo de quien estamos hablando.

-No tengo nada más que decir –dice la mamá de Natsume muy seria. Señaló con su dedo la puerta- ¡Vete!

-Veo que no entiende por las buenas –dice Meroko muy seria. Cogió el papel del suelo y aquella mirada fría volvió- Entonces entenderá por las malas.

Meroko colocó el papel en el pupitre y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla a la mamá de Natsume, ella cayó al suelo. Se acercó a ella y le dio dos bofetadas. Sabía que debía calmarse, pero su paciencia se había acabado. Miró a la mamá de Natsume en el suelo muy de cerca, le jaló de la camisa llegando a acorralarla a la pared. Golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza, tenía mucho rencor en su corazón. Se apartó de ella y le jaló del brazo con fuerza hasta lograr que vuelva a sentarse.

-Va a firmar –dice Meroko mostrando el papel- Quiera o no. Soy capaz de matarla con tal de proteger a Natsume.

-¡Olvídalo! –grita la mamá de Natsume muy molesta- Tú no eres capaz de matar a nadie. Los golpes que me diste solo me dieron cosquillas.

-¿Quiere que sus secretos más profundos salgan a la luz? –pregunta Meroko muy seria- Solo basta que los muestre para que usted caiga.

-No creo lo que dices –dice la mamá de Natsume ocultando sus nervios.

Meroko sacó de su bolsillo una pistola, apuntó a la mamá de Natsume con ella. No soportaba que la mamá de Natsume permanezca tan tranquila. En definitiva estaba cegada por el dinero, tanto que estaba por sacrificar a su propio hijo. No quería perder a Natsume, había perdido a muchos de sus seres queridos por culpa de ella y ahora Natsume, eso no lo iba a permitir. Apartó la pistola y disparó al techo, esto sorprendió mucho al chofer. Bajó la pistola y disparó todos los cuadros en la que estaba la mamá de Natsume. Se acercó a ella y le apuntó en la frente. Colocó el papel en el pupitre y estaba por apretar el gatillo cuando la mamá de Natsume firmó el papel. Apartó la pistola, cogió el papel y empujó a la mamá de Nastume con toda su fuerza al suelo. Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, miró al chofer y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Afuera le esperaba un taxi, subió en él y después de unos minutos desapareció.

Cuando Meroko se fue, la mamá de Natsume golpeó la mesa con toda su fuerza. No podía creer que Meroko volviera, ahora estaba en sus manos.


	38. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 37**

**¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!... ¡NO PUEDO!**

Después de dos días, las nubes de color gris cubrían el cielo y muchas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el suelo. Las calles estaban repletas de agua, muchas personas limpiaban las veredas de su casa y otras no dejaban de mirar una casa. La mayoría de las casas tenían un ambiente de armonía a diferencia de esa casa y es que se respiraba un aire muy tenso. Los murmureos inundaban las calles, las personas sabían lo que había sucedido con la señora que vivía en esa casa, pero su mayor sorpresa fue la nueva actitud de Mikan. De pronto miraron a Mikan salir de su casa vestida de luto, querían ayudarla, pero la mirada de odio que tenía se lo impedía. No podían creer que la niña dulce y buena de antes había desaparecido para volver a aparecer con un gran rencor en su corazón.

Mikan cogió la escoba y comenzó a barrer la vereda para luego trapearlo. No le dio importancia a las miradas de lástima que tenían las señoras en sus caras. Una vez que terminó de limpiar, dio media vuelta y se encerró en su casa. Se apoyó en la puerta y se fue deslizando hasta el suelo dejando caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos. El dolor de haber perdido a su mamá aun permanecía en su corazón. Ahora realmente estaba sola porque no tenía a su papá, mamá ni a su hermana. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. No tenía ánimos para nada, pero sí le quedaban fuerzas para vengarse de Natsume. Se levantó de suelo y se secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Fue directamente a la refrigeradora y sacó una jarra llena de jugo. Cogió un vaso y comenzó a servirse. Siguió bebiendo sin parar y cuando finalmente terminó cogió un cuchillo y lo clavó muy fuerte en la mesa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, al igual que su corazón.

-Definitivamente te haré pagar por todo –dice Mikan clavando aun más el cuchillo en su mesa- ¡Lo juro! Te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido… Natsume.

Realmente el odio que sentía por Natsume era inmenso, imposible de describir y hasta de explicar con sus propias palabras. Clavó el cuchillo en la mesa con toda su fuerza y unas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Se arrodilló al suelo y siguió llorando con mucha desesperación. Sacó una foto de su bolsillo y aunque era vieja, significaba un valor muy importante para Mikan. En su mente vinieron recuerdos que le causaron más dolor. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y sus lágrimas no cesaban. Gritó varias veces: "mamá" entre lágrimas mientras cogía la foto. De pronto escucha golpes muy desesperados en la puerta, se acercó y comenzó a abrirla. Sus lágrimas no cesaban e inmediatamente abrazó a Micky ni bien cerró la puerta.

-Mikan… -dice Micky sorprendido cuando ve a Mikan llorando en sus brazos. Comprendía el dolor que sentía Mikan, así que correspondió al abrazo- Yo siempre voy a estar aquí contigo.

-Te quiero mucho –dice Mikan llorando. Abrazó más fuerte a Micky y este acarició suavemente su cabello para calmarla- Te quiero mucho. Me alegra de que seas mi novio.

-¡Espera! –grita Micky confundido. Inmediatamente se apartó de Mikan dejándola sorprendida. Realmente le dolía mucho esas palabras, pero no podía mentir- Te estás equivocando.

-Por favor, no te alejes de mí… ¡Te necesito! –dice Mikan abrazando muy fuerte a Micky, este bajó la mirada cuando escuchó esas palabras. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Micky- Por favor… por favor.

-Mikan, lo sien… -dice Micky bajando la mirada. Siempre había deseado escuchar esas palabras, pero ahora le dolía mucho. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle mucho- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Mikan? ¿Por qué a mí?

-Te necesito… -dice Mikan cerrando sus ojos.

Micky inmediatamente cargó a Mikan en sus brazos cuando la vio desvanecerse. La acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a mirar su cara. Realmente le dolía mucho ver a Mikan llorar, cogió su mano y se quedó mirándola. Antes se alegraría si escuchaba aquellas palabras de Mikan como: "Te quiero", "Te necesito" y "Me alegra de que seas mi novio", pero ahora todo es diferente. No podía aprovecharse de Mikan y menos quería verla llorar. Realmente le seguía gustando, pero aun seguía pensando que la felicidad de Mikan estaba primero. Además, estaba de por medio la salud de Natsume. Por esa razón, solo podía mirarla y mientras lo hacía, unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Comenzó a rozar con su mano la frente de Natsume para acomodarle el cabello y cuando lo hizo, se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba con fiebre. Inmediatamente se quitó su casaca para cubrir la espalda de Mikan, se inclinó para cargarla y comenzó a correr desesperadamente cuando salió de la casa.

-Por favor, Mikan… -dice Micky muy desesperado. Siguió corriendo sin importarle la lluvia. No le importaba que se resfríe porque estaba con polo, solo le importaba la salud de Mikan- Por favor… ¡Despierta!

-Micky… Micky… -dice Mikan suspirando. Su respiración comenzaba a acortarse y mientras permanecía en la espalda de Micky, se acercó a su hombro y apoyó su cabeza- Duele mucho… duele mucho… Si muriera sería mejor porque podría irme con mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermanita.

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Micky corriendo a toda velocidad. No quería que Mikan muera, eso no lo iba a permitir porque ella era muy importante para él- Hay una persona a la que tienes que ver y por esa razón… ¡No voy a dejarte morir!

Micky siguió corriendo sin parar, necesitaba encontrar un hospital cerca, así que aumentó su velocidad. Corrió lo más rápido posible hasta que se detuvo en el parque, donde encontró en el pasto una franela que olía a droga. Le parecía muy extraño que lo encontraba justo debajo de la banca en la que estaba sentada Mikan. Comenzó a pensar que alguien dejó a Mikan en esas condiciones. De pronto escuchó la respiración de Mikan cada vez más lenta, esto los desesperó más y comenzó a correr. Finalmente se detuvo cuando miró el hospital, pidió a gritos que ayudaran a Mikan. La acomodó en una camilla y se quedó esperando muy impaciente en la sala. Frotó varias veces sus manos, no podía controlar sus nervios y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Miró varias veces el reloj esperando que Mikan se mejore y conforme pasaban las horas, su preocupación aumentó. Se detuvo cuando miró a un doctor acercarse, respiró aliviado cuando le dijeron que no había ningún problema. No dudó un instante en correr hacia el cuarto de Mikan, ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Realmente estaba preocupado, tanto que se sentó en la silla y cogió su mano.

-Mikan… -dice Micky sonriendo mientras cogía la mano de Mikan- Yo seguiré protegiéndote hasta que despierte Natsume.

-Micky… -dice Mikan abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Sonrió cuando miró a Micky, no pensaba que se preocuparía tanto por ella. Cogió la mano de Micky y le abrazó muy fuerte- Discúlpame por haberte preocupado mucho.

-Mikan, necesito decirte que… -dice Micky apartando su mano. Se levantó de la silla y miró a Mikan a los ojos. Era la hora de decirle todo por más que le doliera- que… yo…

-Ya me quiero ir, así que cárgame en tu espalda –dice Mikan sonriendo. Ni bien miró a Micky arrodillarse, subió a su espalda y abrazó su cuello- Gracias por todo.

Micky no tuvo más opción que cargar a Mikan en su espalda, salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar lentamente con la mirada cabizbaja. No sabía hasta cuándo iba a soportar todo este dolor. Sintió la cabeza de Mikan en su hombro, siguió caminando en media de la lluvia y Mikan se quedó profundamente dormida. Realmente era doloroso reconocer que había perdido desde el principio y ahora que Mikan vuelve a sus brazos, debía alejarse. Siguió caminando con la mirada cabizbaja soportando las lágrimas y el sufrimiento que sentía en su corazón. Quería irse y simplemente decir:"Adiós", pero no podía porque Mikan le necesitaba y debía cuidar de ella mientras Natsume no estaba. Se detuvo en el parque y un recuerdo le vino a la mente, aquel en el que terminó con Mikan definitivamente con el propósito de que sea feliz. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Comenzó a correr rápidamente y sin descanso, necesitaba gritar todo lo que sentía.

-¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?! –grita Micky con la mirada cabizbaja. Siguió corriendo y a pesar de que la gente lo miraba, decidió no tomarle mucha importancia- ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

No dejaba de gritar cuando corría, realmente el dolor que sentía en su corazón era cada vez más intenso. Las lágrimas no cesaban, se sentía herido, confundido e incapaz de tener fuerzas para enfrentar lo de Mikan. Ahora que tenía a Mikan a su lado, debía simplemente dejarla ir como el aire. Siguió corriendo en medio de la lluvia y se detuvo cuando llegaron a la casa. Estaba por entrar cuando escuchó el sonido de un claxon, se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos, volteó y miró un taxi. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando miró salir del taxi a Suki, Bori, Misaki y Rui.

-¿Qué pasó con Mikan? –pregunta Bori muy preocupada cuando la vio durmiendo en la espalda de Micky.

-No te preocupes, Mikan está mejor –dice Micky sonriendo- Estaba con fiebre, pero ahora está bien.

-¿Sigue con la idea de que eres su novio? –pregunta Rui muy serio. Miró a Micky y este asintió con la cabeza. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se acercó a Micky y le miró a los ojos- Espero que no te aproveches de la situación porque… ¡No te lo perdonaré!

-¿No me conoces? –dice Micky muy serio- Yo solo cuidaré de Mikan, pero espero que cuando Natsume despierte, aclare sus sentimientos porque no voy a permitir que la lastime.

-Aunque aún no sabemos si Natsume va a despertar del coma –dice Suki muy triste. Esperaba escuchar noticias de Karin para así sentirse más aliviada- Espero que Karin nos diga algo.

-Si Natsume no despierta del coma significa que está… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Siempre había considerado a Natsume como su amigo porque cuidaba de Mikan- está…

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –grita Rui muy serio. No iba a permitir que su amigo muera tan fácilmente. Tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo y ayudarle en todo aunque la mayoría sean órdenes. Miró a los demás a los ojos- Natsume va a despertar, de eso estoy seguro.

-Me encantaría decir una broma, pero… -dice Bori muy triste. Se acercó a Rui para coger su mano y cuando lo miró, este lucía preocupado- en este momento no se me ocurre nada.

Micky abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al resto de sus amigos. Cada uno tenía una mirada cabizbaja y es que estaban preocupados por Natsume. Comenzó a acomodar en el sillón a Mikan, ella seguía durmiendo. Permaneció al lado de Mikan para cuidarla y mientras la miraba, recordó el momento trágico de Natsume. Aun no podía creer que Natsume sacrificara su vida por salvar a Mikan, eso significaba que verdaderamente amaba a Mikan. Si antes odiaba a Natsume, ahora lo admiraba. Realmente esperaba que Natsume despierte para así seguir compitiendo contra él. Miró al resto de sus amigos y ellos seguían sin hablar, solo miraban el suelo.

El ambiente lucía muy tenso y ni uno dijo una palabra, solo frotaban sus manos esperando la noticia de Karin. Rui se poyó en la pared cruzado de manos y con la mirada cabizbaja, pues él era el más afectado con lo que le estaba pasando a Natsume. Nadie se atrevía a levantar la mirada, pero de pronto se escuchó varios golpes en la puerta. Inmediatamente Bori se levantó para abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Near llevando en sus manos muchos platos de comida.

- Tardé un poco –dice Near sonriendo. Miró a los demás y estos lucían muy tristes. Cerró la puerta y fue a la mesa- Bueno… si tenían tanta hambre debían habérmelo dicho. Tal vez no porque estaba conversando con unas chicas y bueno… creo los detalles no son necesarios.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? –pregunta Micky muy serio acercándose a Near, este le miró muy confundido. Por la mirada sabía que Near aun no se había enterado, por lo que miró a Near a los ojos- Realmente no lo sabes.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunta Near muy serio. Comenzó a sacar varias cucharas y los colocó en cada plato de comida. Quería que Micky lo ayude, pero cuando levantó la mirada vio a Micky muy serio, esto verdaderamente comenzó a asustarlo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Natsume está en Hong Kong –dice Micky apoyándose en la pared. Miró a Near y este comenzó a reírse sin parar. Realmente se molestó mucho con la reacción de Near que le jaló de la casaca con mucha fuerza- ¿De qué te ríes? Natsume sufrió un accidente y ahora está en coma. No sabemos si va a despertar o no… ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás bromeando? –dice Near sorprendido. Dejó caer una cuchara al suelo, no se había imaginado que Natsume estuviera a punto de morir. Recogió la cuchara y comenzó a limpiarla. Se apartó de Micky y bajó la mirada. A pesar de que no le agradaba Natsume, sentía que él era un perfecto rival y siempre lo envidiaba porque era muy popular, pero jamás desearía que Natsume muera- Comienzo a entender por qué Karin no vino a clases.

-Ahora estamos esperando una llamada de Karin –dice Bori muy seria- Ojalá Natsume se recupere.

Near comenzó a repartir los platos de comida a cada uno. Comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras miraba al resto. No pensaba que Micky resultaría muy afectado con el accidente de Natsume. Cogió su cuchara y estaba por comer su arroz cuando miró al resto de sus amigos y ni uno había cogido la cuchara, ni siquiera se dignaron a mirar el plato. Realmente le sorprendió la noticia pero no se sentía ninguna tristeza porque al fin y al cabo, Natsume no era su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó que este era el momento para que Micky aproveche salir con Mikan ya que ella estaba sola. Volteó para mirar a Mikan con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella dormía.

En la mente de Mikan apareció un chico muy atractivo, este le estrechó su mano y ella comenzó a correr hacia él. Siguió corriendo y estaba por acercarse cuando este chico desapareció. No pudo reconocerlo porque desde la distancia en que estaba, le miraba muy borroso. Volteó al escuchar el sonido de un reloj moviéndose de derecha a izquierda, no entendía el significaba de ese objeto, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en ese reloj. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos muy asustada y se dio con la sorpresa de que los amigos de Natsume estaban en su casa. Se levantó muy molesta y con mucho odio miró a los amigos de Natsume. No podía perdonar que ellos permanezcan en su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Largo de mi casa! –grita Mikan golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza. No quería verlos y menos que se acerquen a ella, pero como vio que ni uno se retiraba de su casa, se acercó a Bori y cogió el plato de comida. Comenzó a reírse y dejó caer la comida al suelo- ¡Límpialo!

-Mikan… -dice Bori muy sorprendida. No podía creer lo que Mikan había arrojado su comida al suelo. Realmente no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera si ella no era así- ¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Estás sorda? ¡Quiero que limpies el piso ahora mismo! –grita Mikan enojada. Se acercó a Bori y le jaló del polo. No quería verla y menos soportaba que se haga la inocente- Te odio. ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!

-Yo… no… hice… nada –dice Bori intentando respirar. Jamás había esa mirada en Mikan, intentó apartarse, pero Mikan le jaló más fuerte del polo. No le gustaba que la lastimen, pero con Mikan no podía defenderse porque era su amiga- Mikan, por favor… suéltame.

-¡Mikan! –grita Micky levantándose del sillón muy desesperado porque podía matar a Bori si seguía lastimándola. Jaló a Mikan muy fuerte del brazo logrando que ella suelte a Bori. Volteó y miró a Mikan muy sorprendido- ¿Por qué te comportas así? Tú no eres así… No eres la Mikan de antes.

-La Mikan que conociste murió –dice Mikan molesta- Cuando te lastiman en el fondo de tu corazón, este comienza a llenarse de odio. Yo solo quiero vengar la muerte de mi mamá y si para eso debo matar, lo haré.

-¿Piensas lastimar a Natsume? –pregunta Rui muy serio mientras miraba a Mikan, ella asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Mikan y le miró a los ojos- Natsume se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte. No sabemos si despertará del coma.

-¿En serio? –dice Mikan con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás pensó que Natsume estuviera a punto de morir, eso verdaderamente le alegraba- Pues bien se dice que todo lo malo se paga.

-Has cambiado –dice Near sonriendo mientras comía. No sabía si ahora le agradaba Mikan, pero la suerte estaba de su lado- ¿Eso será bueno o malo?

-Es comida –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se acerca a Near y coge su plato de comida. Realmente le gustaba comer, miró a Near y le sonrió- ¿Puedo comerlo?

-Haz lo que quieras –dice Near sonriendo. Cogió la cuchara y lo colocó en el plato de Mikan. Pueda que su carácter haya cambiado, pero sus gustos no- Come despacio.

-Sí –dice Mikan muy contenta. Cogió la mano de Near y con una sonrisa le dijo- Tú eres mi amigo.

Con las recientes palabras de Mikan, el resto de sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos porque Mikan y Near no se llevaban muy bien. Suki estaba confundida porque Near nunca fue amable con Mikan. Algo estaba pasando con Mikan, nadie entendía por qué actuaba y se comportaba de esa manera. Realmente no entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero lo cierto era que Mikan había cambiado y mucho. Cogieron su plato y comenzaron a comer, a excepción de Bori porque su comida estaba en el suelo. Por más que intentaban comer, no podían porque su completa atención estaba en Near y Mikan, ellos hablaban como si fueran amigos.

Micky sacó de su bolsillo la franela que encontró en el parque, no apartaba su mirada de ella y es que le llamaba la atención de que lo encontrara en el mismo lugar en que Mikan estaba sentada. Comenzaba a pensar que a Mikan la secuestraron, pero sus sospechas no eran totalmente ciertas porque no habían pedido alguna recompensa por ella. Sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando y que, en definitiva, tenía que ver con Mikan. No quiso preocupar a nadie, así que guardó la franela en su bolsillo si decir una palabra. Mientras comía, seguía pensando en la franela que había encontrado. De pronto algo llamó su atención, volteó y miró a Mikan golpeando varias veces la pared. Intentó calmarla, pero Mikan lo empujó.

-¡Quiero que se vayan de mi casa! –grita Mikan molesta mirando a los demás. Odiaba todo lo relacionado a Natsume. De por sí se sentía incómoda cuando almorzaba con sus enemigos- ¡Lárguense! ¡No quiero verlos!

-Mikan… te traje los apuntes de la clase –dice Suki acercándose a Mikan. En sus manos tenía un cuaderno, quería ayudar a Mikan con sus estudios porque después de que falleció su mamá, no había venido al colegio- Espero que lo entiendas.

-No lo necesito –dice Mikan muy seria. Cogió el cuaderno y comenzó a romper cada hoja en frente de Suki. Solo tenía la pasta del cuaderno en sus manos, no quería tenerlo así que lo lanzó al suelo y comenzó a pisarlo como si fuera un insecto- Yo solucionaré mis problemas. Ahora… ¡Vete!

-Mikan… te estás pasando –dice Misaki muy seria. Recogió la pasta del cuaderno y miró a Mikan muy molesta. No podía creer que ella sea Mikan, realmente no podía creerlo-Esto no se hace.

-¿Vienes a darme clases de moral? –dice Mikan riendo. Decidió retroceder dos pasos y golpea la pared con su pierna. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, voltea y mira a sus amigas con mucho rencor en su corazón- Sera mejor que salgan de mi casa a menos de que quieran enfrentarme.

-Vámonos –dice Rui acercándose a Bori. Aun estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de Mikan, abrió la puerta y se detuvo- ¿No te has preguntado por qué Natsume está en el hospital?

-No me interesa lo que le pase a ese idiota –dice Mikan muy seria- Si Natsume llegara a despertar del coma… ¡Estoy dispuesta a matarlo!

Rui inmediatamente volteó cuando escuchó las palabras de Mikan. No tenía palabras para defender a Natsume, pero estaba seguro de que Mikan se iba a arrepentir. No quería discutir con Mikan, así que salió de la casa con Bori, Suki y Misaki. No sabía lo que estaba por venir, pero si Mikan se atrevía a lastimar a su amigo, estaba decidido a intervenir. No iba a permitir que Mikan lo lastime y menos que lo mate. No le importaba que lo mate a él con tal de salvar la vida de su amigo. Siguió caminando sin importarle lo que decían Bori, Suki y Misaki. Lo único que esperaba era que Natsume despierte para solucionar este problema.

Mientras tanto, Mikan seguía conversando con Near y hasta bromeaban de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora podía sonreír porque los amigos de Natsume se fueron muy molestos de su casa. Sentía que su felicidad estaba completa porque tenía a Micky a su lado y a Near como su amigo. No podía pedir más, comenzó a levantarse de la silla y se acercó a Micky, este lucía muy serio. No entendía por qué Micky estaba molesto si todo lo que había hecho era para vengar la muerte de su madre. Lo único que esperaba era que Micky no estuviera de parte de ellos porque no dudaría en terminar con él definitivamente. Sin embargo, pensó que todo estaba bien, así que abrazó a Micky muy fuerte, pero este no correspondió al abrazo. Inmediatamente se apartó para mirarlo y este seguía molesto. Esto no solo llamó su atención sino también la de Near.

-Ahora que tienes a Mikan… -dice Near sonriendo. Se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Micky. No entendía por qué actuaba de esa manera si su deseo era tener a Mikan como novia- Deberías disfrutar un poco más.

-Micky, ¿pasa algo? –dice Mikan muy triste. No quería verlo así, le tenía muy preocupada su manera de actuar. Pensaba que Micky estaría feliz y contento porque estaban solos, a excepción de Near- ¿Estás molesto?

-¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tus amigos? –pregunta Micky muy serio. No le gustó que sacara a sus amigos de la casa como si fueran extraños- Estaban preocupados por ti.

-Ellos no son mis amigos –dice Mikan muy seria- Espero que no estés de parte de ellos porque terminaré contigo.

-Vamos, amigo… ¡Sonríe! –dice Near dando una leve palmada en la espada a Micky, este inmediatamente lo empujó al suelo. Se levantó y le miró muy molesto- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-No lo entiendes… ¡¿Verdad?! –grita Micky molesto. Se acercó a Near y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- Yo…

-Ahora que tienes a Mikan como novia –dice Near muy serio. No se quedó atrás y le golpeó muy fuerte en el estómago- Deberías disfrutarlo. Es lo que tanto anhelabas y ahora… ¿quieres apartarla de ti? ¡¿En qué piensas?!

-Tú lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado –dice Micky bajando la mirada- ¿Alguna vez has experimentado un amor no correspondido?

-Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso –dice Near tocando el hombro de Micky- Porque ahora Mikan es tu novia.

-Antes pensaba de esa manera –dice Micky muy serio. Empujó a Near muy fuerte y le jaló de la casaca- Ahora he cambiado.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –dice Near sonriendo. Intentó apartarse, pero Micky le jaló más fuerte de la casaca- Realmente estás loco. ¡Te volviste completamente loco! ¡No estás pensando con la cabeza!

-Micky… -dice Mikan acercándose a Micky, este tenía la mirada cabizbaja. No entendía de lo que hablaban, pero lo que le tomó por sorpresa fueron aquellas palabras: "Amor no correspondido". Estaba por coger la mano de Micky cuando este le empujó- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Déjalo, Mikan! –grita Near muy serio. Se apartó de Micky para acercarse a Mikan y explicarle con claridad lo que pasaba- Micky se siente confundido con todo. No te preocupes.

-¡¿No piensas decir la verdad?! –grita Micky golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza. Estaba cansado de todo esto. No podía creer que Near sea tan egoísta, no podía más con todo este dolor.

-¿Qué verdad? –dice Near muy serio.

-¡Mikan! ¡Te estás equivocando! –grita Micky mirando a Mikan, ella estaba muy confundida. Abrió la puerta porque quería irse y salir corriendo. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- No puedo más… no puedo más…

Las lágrimas de Micky seguían cayendo al suelo, esto llamó la atención de Near y Mikan. No soportó más y salió corriendo. No entendía por qué siempre le lastimaban. Pensó que era suficiente con lo que le pasó de pequeño como para seguir sufriendo por Mikan. Estaba seguro de que antes hubiera aprovechado el momento y se hubiera convertido en el novio de Mikan, pero ahora todo es diferente. Siguió corriendo en medio de la lluvia sin descanso, pasó miles de semáforos y cruzó varias pistas. Las lágrimas no cesaban, realmente sentía que cada pedazo de su corazón se esparcía por el suelo porque no podía ser el novio de Mikan. Por más que quería, no podía aprovecharse de Mikan. Aun no podía olvidar lo que le sucedió a Natsume, porque él ahora se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte por salvar a Mikan. Simplemente no podía ser el novio de Mikan. Quería sacar todo ese dolor, se detuvo en una calle y cayó rendido al suelo. La lluvia siguió cayendo sobre su cabello y las lágrimas de Micky se mezclaban con ella.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Mikan?! ¡¿Por qué?! –grita Micky entre lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué me gustas tanto?! Simplemente porque te quiero, no puedo aprovecharme de la situación… Duele mucho… Realmente duele mucho.

La lluvia seguía cayendo al suelo y al mismo tiempo sus gotas se deslizaban sobre la cara de Micky, este siguió llorando porque no podía hacer nada para evitar este dolor. Estaba comenzando a volverse loco con este sentimiento.

Mientras tanto, Mikan seguía confundida con todo lo sucedido. No entendía lo que pasaba y desconocía el motivo por el cual Micky estaba llorando. Era la primera vez que veía a Micky llorar, no le gustaba verlo así. Quería correr detrás de él, pero Near le detuvo. Seguía son comprender, se sentó en el sillón y bajó la mirada. Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón que era imposible de parar y de pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Realmente no entendía por qué estaba llorando, pero era imposible evitar que sus lágrimas salgan.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Near acercándose a Mikan. Sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a secar las lágrimas de Mikan- ¿Por qué lloras?

-No lo sé –dice Mikan entre lágrimas. El dolor que sentía en su corazón era cada vez más fuerte, tanto que sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos- Seguro debe ser porque vi llorar a Micky.

-Tranquila –dice Near sonriendo- Micky dice las cosas sin pensar… Él te ama.

-Tienes razón –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y comenzó a sonreír. SE acercó a Near y acarició suavemente su cabello- Gracias por ser mi amigo.

-Tu odio hacia Natsume… ¿es muy grande? –dice Near muy serio.

-Sí –dice Mikan muy seria. Solo escuchar el nombre de la personas que envenenó a su madre le llenaba de odio su corazón- Natsume… lo va a pagar.

-¿Quieres verlo? –pregunta Near sonriendo- Porque si lo quieres ver… te aviso que está en Hong Kong.

-No es necesario porque va a morir –dice Mikan sonriendo- ¿Por qué no celebramos con una torta?

-Pero… –dice Near muy serio- está bien.

Near se acerca a la refrigeradora y saca una torta. Comienza a partir con el cuchillo dos pedazos y cuando termina, comienza a comer con Mikan. No podía creer que Natsume estaba a punto de morir. Sin embargo, lo único que le alegraba era que su amigo Micky por fin va a estar con Mikan, la chica de sus sueños. Pensaba que estaba haciendo bien al intentar que Mikan se fije solo en Micky y así pueda olvidarse de Natsume para siempre. Siguió comiendo su pedazo de torta con un vaso de gaseosa. Miró a Mikan y ella seguía comiendo muy contenta. De pronto su celular comienza a vibrar, se levanta de la silla para ir al baño y así pueda conversar tranquilamente.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta Near muy confundido porque nunca había visto ese número. Estaba por colgar cuando escucha una voz muy familiar. Le sorprendía su llamada, por lo que acercó su celular al oído- ¿Director?

-Necesito que vengan inmediatamente al estudio –dice el director cogiendo el celular- No acepto un no como respuesta. Así que… ¡Apresúrate!

Near apaga su celular y sale del baño. Estaba sorprendido por la llamada del director, pero para que lo llame, debe ser urgente. Se despidió rápidamente de Mikan y salió de la casa. Miró el cielo y este estaba comenzando a oscurecer. No entendía para qué le llamaba, pero debía ir. Comenzó a correr y al mismo tiempo guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su casaca. Esperaba que no sean malas noticias, siguió corriendo y cuando vio un taxi, levantó su mano y subió en él.

La llamada no solo la recibió Near sino también Rui, Micky y una persona más que estaba corriendo en medio de la lluvia. Cada uno no entendía el motivo de la llamada, pero si era urgente, no tenía más opción que ir. Además, aun había un problema que debían solucionar con el director.

Afuera del estudio, estaban Rui, Micky y Near, ellos se miraron los unos a los otros. Esto realmente les llamó la atención, no entendían por qué les había llamado a cada uno. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, ingresaron al estudio y siguieron caminando. Debían ir directamente a la oficina del director, así que subieron por el ascensor. Ni uno se miró a los ojos y hasta incluso evitaban hablar entre ellos. Cuando por fi llegaron al quinto piso, salieron del ascensor y siguieron caminando. Comenzaron a sentir que algo estaba por suceder, algo que iba a cambiar todo. Por fin llegaron a la oficina, abrieron la puerta y encontraron al director sentado en una silla.

-Por fin llegaron –dice el director dejando su lapicero a un lado- Bien… ahora…

-Quiero que nos explique por qué cancelo la gira –dice Rui acercándose al pupitre del director, este le miró muy serio- Aun no habíamos terminado.

-Además habían muchas personas que habían comprado los boletos –dice Micky muy molesto- ¿Cómo puede tomar una decisión si pensar en nuestras fans?

-Sabía que dirían eso –dice el director sonriendo.

-Exigimos una explicación –dicen Rui y Micky muy molestos.

-Bien… se las voy a dar –dice el director muy serio- Near acércate.

-En realidad no entiendo por qué nos llamó –dice Near muy serio.

-Los llamé porque a partir de este momento dejaran de ser cantantes individuales –dice el director levantándose de la silla. Se acercó a la ventan y abrió las cortinas- para convertirse en un grupo.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Near sorprendido- Yo no pienso trabajar con ellos.

-Digo lo mismo –dice Rui muy serio.

-Si no quieren formar un grupo –dice el director muy serio. Señaló con su dedo la puerta mientras miraba a Rui, Micky y Near- Ahí está la puerta. Pueden irse y dejar de ser cantantes.

-Pero… Natsume… -dice Micky mirando al director- Él aun no despierta del coma.

-Ese no es mi problema –dice el director muy serio. Volvió a sentarse de la silla y cogió el documento de Natsume- Si él no despierta mañana… adiós, carrera para Natsume.

-Eso no es justo –dice Rui golpeando la mesa- Es ilógico que Natsume despierte mañana a menos que suceda un milagro.

-Así es la carrera de cantante –dice Near sonriendo- Si Natsume no entra al grupo, es mucho mejor.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir esas cosas?! –grita Rui molesto. Estaba por golpear a Near cuando el director lo detiene- Pero…

-No quiero problemas aquí –dice el director muy serio. No le gustaban las peleas y menos entre integrantes de grupo.

Ni uno estaba conforme con la decisión del director porque no se llevaban bien entre ellos. Además, pensaban que para formar un grupo se necesitaba tener confianza y respetar las opiniones de sus compañeros, pero eso era imposible. Ni siquiera podían dirigirse la palabra, no sabían qué hacer porque si no obedecían al director, dejarían de ser cantantes y eso es lo que menos querían. De pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, voltearon y la puerta se abrió. No conocían al chico recién llegado, a excepción de Rui que se quedó sorprendido cuando lo vio.

-Ahora el grupo está completo –dice el director comenzando a aplaudir. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al chico, este lucía un pantalón negro, una correa roja y un polo blanco- Les presento al nuevo integrante de grupo, Akito.

-A mí tampoco me agrada formar grupo con ustedes, pero… -dice Akito apoyándose en la pared. Se quitó el gorro rojo dejando mostrar un cabello lacio y parado en la punta de la frente- No tengo opción.

-¿Aceptan o n formar grupo? –pregunta el director colocando la mano en su pupitre.

-Aceptamos –dicen Micky, Near, Rui y Akito.

-Bien, tienen una semana para elegir al líder y crear una canción –dice el director colocando el nombre de cada integrante del grupo en la pizarra- Por último necesito que busquen un nombre para su grupo y eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Rui, Micky, Near y Akito salieron de la oficina. Ni uno se miraba a los ojos, ni se atrevían a hablar. Aunque cuando ingresaron al ascensor, Rui y Akito no dejaban de mirarse. Comenzaba a sentirse muchos escalofríos, nadie entendía lo que sucedía entre ellos. Cada uno no dijo palabra alguna y cuando salieron del estudio, apenas y se despidieron con la mano. Parecía que el grupo iba a resultar un fracaso porque su relación no era nada buena. Near y Akito se fueron por caminos distintos, mientras que Micky estaba por irse cuando Rui lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Micky apartando su brazo lentamente.

-Necesito que me ayudes a despertar a Natsume del coma –dice Rui muy serio- Él no puede dejar de ser cantante.

-Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte –dice Micky mirando a Rui- Haré todo con tal de que Natsume despierte.

-Por ahora solo tengo una ida, espero que funciones porque lo es único que podemos hacer.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Quiero que mañana lleves a Mikan a Hong Kong.

Un fuerte trueno apareció en el cielo dejando ver una decisión casi imposible de realizar porque Mikan sería capaz de lastimar a Natsume cuando lo ve. Sin embargo, debían correr con el peligro porque la carrera de Natsume estaba por caer y eso no lo iban a permitir. Rui estrechó su mano para aceptar la ayuda de Micky y este hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible con tal de que Natsume despierte del coma y Mikan era la única esperanza.

Mientras tanto, el director comenzó a sonreír cuando escuchó que el grupo se iba a realizar. Aunque esa sonrisa desapareció cuando el teléfono comenzó a timbrar. No dudó un instante en aceptar la llamada, pero cuando escuchó la voz de la mamá de Natsume, el director bajó la mirada. Realmente no quería despedir a Natsume porque era una excelente cantante. Recordó que cuando era joven conoció a un niñito que entró al estudio con la intención de ser el mejor cantante. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, sabía que iba a llegar lejos y es que este niño incluso se arrodilló y le suplicó que lo dejara ingresar al estudio. Al principio no tocaba muy bien los instrumentos, pero se quedaba cada noche hasta el punto de mejorar incluso en el baile. Realmente admiraba a ese pequeño, lamentaba tener que ahora despedirlo sin una razón solo por órdenes de su mamá, pero necesitaba el dinero para su familia, así que no pudo oponerse. Volvió a escuchar la voz desesperada de la mamá de Natsume y se apresuró a contestar.

-Más le vale que mañana despida a mi hijo –dice la mamá de Natsume cogiendo el teléfono con mucha fuerza- Porque de lo contrario haré caer el estudio.

-Eso estoy haciendo –dice el director con la mirada cabizbaja. Una vez que se cortó la comunicación, golpeó la mesa con toda su fuerza- Lo siento, Natsume.

Nunca había conocido a una madre que sea capaz de destruir la carrera de su hijo, aquella que con tanto esmero había logrado. Quería desobedecer sus órdenes, pero simplemente no podía porque también estaba en medio su estudio. En pocas palabras, estaba atado de mano.

En el hospital de Hong Kong, la situación era crítica porque Natsume aun no despertaba del coma. Habían pasado dos días y nada. Los doctores solo podían esperar a que despierte, no podían hacer más. A cada instante unas enfermeras se acercaban para ver a Natsume y este aun seguía con los ojos cerrados. Miles de chicas esperaban afuera del hospital a que Natsume despierte, incluso se habían quedado durmiendo los dos días. Aunque las únicas preocupadas por la salud de Natsume no eran solo ellas, sino también Karin.

Karin se había quedado durmiendo dos noches seguidas en una silla que la colocó al lado de la cama de Natsume. Realmente estaba preocupada por su salud, no se apartaba por ningún instante de Natsume. Se acercó a la ventan y miró el cielo, no podía creer que ya era noche. De pronto pasó una estrella fugaz, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus dos manos diciendo:

"_Por favor… deseo que Natsume despierte del coma"_

Abrió sus ojos, volteó y miró a Natsume, este seguía durmiendo. No pudo contener las lágrimas cuando lo vio, jamás pensó que la vida de Natsume estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Se sentó en la silla y las lágrimas caían sobre la frazada de Natsume. Realmente era doloroso ver a Natsume en esas condiciones, quería ayudarlo, pero no podía hacer nada. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para ocultar sus lágrimas, pero de pronto un movimiento brusco sacudió la cama varias veces. Apartó sus manos de la cara y el cuerpo de Natsume comenzó a sacudirse varias veces. Esto comenzó a desesperarle mucho. Salió de cuarto y pidió a gritos ayuda a las enfermeras y doctores. Su preocupación seguía aumentando cuando los doctores llegaron con los primeros auxilios. Karin comenzó a gritar de dolor cuando vio el cuerpo de Natsume sacudirse varias veces con movimientos bruscos. Su grito aumentó cuando los primeros auxilios lo colocaron en el pecho de Natsume y comenzaron a empujar y apartarlo varias veces. Miró la pantalla y una línea estaba comenzando a completarse.

-¡Natsume! ¡Reacciona! –grita uno de los doctores presionando los primeros auxilios- ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Reacciona!

-Doctor… Natsume está… por… -dice una de las enfermeras muy desesperada mientras miraba la pantalla- está por morir.

-1… 2… 3… -dice el mismo doctor presionando con más fuerza los primeros auxilios- ¡Natsume! ¡No te mueras! ¡Reacciona!

-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Karin entre lágrimas. Se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a gritar muy fuerte- ¡Natsume! ¡No te mueras! ¡Hazlo por tus amigos!

Los gritos de Karin se escucharon por todo el hospital e incluso las fans comenzaron a llorar. Un gran dolor apretaba con fuerza sus corazones y más aun cuando Natsume estaba por morir. El doctor seguía insistiendo con los primeros auxilios, no quería que Natsume muera y hasta las enfermeras se sorprendían cuando lo miraban. Una de las enfermeras seguía mirando la pantalla y la línea estaba por casi completarse. Lagrimas en el hospital se esparcían por el pasillo y afuera de él.


	39. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 38**

**UN REGRESO INESPERADO A HONG KONG**

La lluvia aun no cesa y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de las fans. Es un nuevo día y aunque la tristeza aun permanecía en el hospital, la calma de saber que Natsume seguía con vida después del ataque cardiaco que sufrió era verdaderamente un milagro.

El cuarto en el que estaba Natsume se sentía un aroma tan cálido, había una silla al lado de la cama y en ella estaba sentada Karin, ella seguía durmiendo con los ojos llorosos. Los ojos de Natsume permanecían cerrados, pero su mente estaba en un sueño profundo. Aquel sueño en el que a pesar de la intensa niebla podía ver a Mikan y a Meroko juntas. Él estaba en medio, lucía muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando de pronto vio que ambas comenzaban a alejarse, inmediatamente corrió a toda velocidad y tocó el hombro de una de ellas, le miró a los ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Meroko. No dudó un instante en apartarse para buscar a Mikan, pero ella no estaba. Se arrodilló al suelo y vio muy de cerca el rostro de Meroko, ella se acercó a besarlo y Natsume comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda porque seguía amando a Meroko, estaba por sentir el roce de sus labios cuando cada recuerdo que tenía con Mikan comenzaba a desvanecerse. Esto lo desesperó tanto que empujó a Meroko con toda su fuerza y comenzó a coger su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de recordar a Mikan, pero cada vez que lo intentaba cada recuerdo iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

El mismo sueño que tuvo Natsume ocurrió con Mikan, ella estaba en medio de dos chicos. Su confusión aumentaba en cada instante porque a uno le podía distinguir claramente porque era su novio, pero al otro no. Intentó acercarse al otro chico, pero en cada paso que daba, este chico se alejaba y su imagen se desvanecía. Comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo, pero de la nada apareció una pared que le impidió seguir corriendo. Golpeó varias veces la pared buscando tumbarla pero nada, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y miró a todos lados. No podía creer lo que miraba, pensaba que era un sueño porque estaba en el cementerio y lo más sorprendente es que se había quedado durmiendo frente a la tumba de su madre. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos, no quería seguir sufriendo, por lo que decidió acabar con todo esto.

-No puedo más… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada, dio media vuelta y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Mamá, quiero estar contigo.

Mikan comenzó a correr sin parar, quería dejar de sufrir y la única manera era estar al lado de su madre. Siguió corriendo y sin descanso, no podía más con su vida y unas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Cada gota de lágrima caía al suelo mientras que Mikan seguía corriendo con la mirada cabizbaja.

Un intenso frío recorrió el cuerpo de Micky porque un hecho inesperado estaba por suceder. Ese presentimiento era malo, dejó a un lado su lapicero y miró a la profesora, ella seguía escribiendo en la pizarra. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, cogió su celular para llamar a Mikan, pero no contestaba. Esto realmente le desesperó, muchas cosas negativas llenaban su mente, no pudo más con la preocupación así que cogió su celular y escribió un mensaje para alertar a sus amigos porque le parecía muy extraño que Mikan no contestara. Agitó varias veces su cabello, no sabía qué hacer, miró el reloj y eran las diez. No pudo más con la desesperación, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, volteó y ahí estaban Rui, Bori, Suki y Misaki. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a sus amigos, jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría siendo amigo de ellos. Abrió la puerta del salón y a pesar de los gritos de la profesora, salió con sus amigos y comenzó a correr. Bajó las escaleras y siguió corriendo con los demás.

-¿Dónde estará Mikan? –pregunta Rui muy pensativo. Recién se había dado cuenta de que no sabía mucho de Mikan. No conocía los lugares en que Mikan frecuentaba- ¡No se me ocurre ningún lugar!

-Yo sé en qué lugares puede estar Mikan –dice Bori muy seria. Se acercó a Rui y cogió su mano, no quería verlo tan preocupado. Ella sabía los lugares en que Mikan frecuentaba cuando era pequeña, así que se le ocurrió ir- Voy a ir contigo, Rui.

-Entonces yo iré con Misaki –dice Suki cogiendo el brazo de Misaki, ella se apartó sin decir una palabra. Estaba confundida, pero cuando vio a Misaki acercarse a Micky, comenzó a sonreír porque comprendía lo que intentaba decir- ¿Qué tal si buscamos a Mikan en la morgue?

-¡Micky! ¡Reacciona! –grita Misaki desesperada cuando vio el rostro pálido de Micky, este realmente estaba sorprendido. Se acercó a Micky y le dio varias bofetadas hasta que por fin reaccionó. Respiró aliviada cuando miró a Micky, volteó para ver a Suki y ella comenzó a sonreír mientras bajaba la mirada- ¡Suki! No bromees con eso.

-Tengo que buscar a Mikan… -dice Micky apartándose de Misaki. Siguió avanzando y se detuvo cogiendo suavemente las mejillas. No pensaba que las manos de Misaki dolían mucho, volteó y la miró a los ojos- ¡Qué manos! ¡Me duelen mucho las mejillas!

-Bueno… no había otra manera –dice Misaki evitando mirar a Micky, este se le acercó más para mostrarle sus mejillas- Esto… lo siento, lo siento… ¿contento?

¡No importa! Ahora lo más importante es Mikan –dice Micky muy serio. Se apartó de Misaki y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el guardián lo detuvo. Realmente estaba tan desesperado que no le importaba que le expulsen, así que propinó un puñete al guardián y este cayó rendido al suelo- No puedo perder el tiempo… lo siento.

-Micky… ¿puedo ir contigo? –dice Misaki cogiendo el brazo de Micky y este se apartó de inmediato. Realmente quería estar cerca de él para cuidarlo, pero cuando vio el rostro de Micky tan serio sentía que solo iba a estorbarle. Bajó la mirada y vio a Micky comenzando a alejarse- ¡Micky! Yo…

-Es mejor que vayas con Suki –dice Micky muy serio- Si vienes conmigo, solo me vas a estorbar… lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que nadie toque a Mikan porque soy capaz de matarlo.

-Micky… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Se acercó a Suki muy sorprendida por lo que Micky dijo. Sabía que Micky solo tenía ojos para Mikan, pero aun le dolía mucho aceptarlo. Miró a Micky y este comenzó a correr. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Yo solo te estorbo.

Cada uno fue a buscar a Mikan por caminos distintos, esperando encontrar a Mikan. Sabían que ella aun no superaba la muerte de su madre por lo que debían cuidarla porque estaban seguros de que si le pasaba algo, Natsume sería capaz de matarlos.

Micky tenía un lugar en mente para encontrarla, así que se apresuró a buscarla. No estaba seguro de que esté en ese lugar, pero con Natsume siempre se encontraba allí. Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad y cuando finalmente llegó al parque, comenzó a correr por todas partes y preguntó a cada una de las personas, pero ni una le había visto. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, comenzó a correr por todos lados hasta que se le ocurrió otro lugar en mente. Se apresuró a correr, levantó la mano derecha y un taxi se detuvo frente a él. En ese momento subió al taxi y este comenzó a acelerar a una velocidad impresionante. De lejos pudo ver el cementerio, bajó rápidamente del taxi y comenzó a correr. Una vez adentro, comenzó a buscar por todas partes, fue directamente a la tumba de la madre de Mikan y ahí encontró una casaca. Esto le preocupó aun más porque se dio con la sorpresa de que Mikan había pasado la noche en el cementerio. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Mientras tanto en el colegio, Near se apresuró a escribir un mensaje en su celular. Lucía muy desesperado y cuando finalmente envió el mensaje, inmediatamente recibió otro mensaje y era de Karin. Miró su celular y se quedó sorprendido porque no entendía realmente a Karin. El mensaje lo dejó realmente confundido porque decía lo siguiente:

"_Hay un abismo cerca del cementerio, estoy segura de que Mikan piensa suicidarse, pero no hagas nada porque Micky está yendo. No debes dejar que nadie se atreva a lastimar a Mikan porque de lo contrario, tu vida correría peligro. Hablo muy en serio, Near"_

Near apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y se quedó pensando en el mensaje de Karin. Comenzaba a pensar que Karin era realmente misteriosa, no sabía nada de ella y lo que menos comprendía era el motivo por el que le pedía proteger a Mikan a toda costa. Sin embargo, debía cumplir con todo lo que Karin le pedía porque era su amigo. Quería investigar la verdadera personalidad de Karin, pero cada vez que lo hacía, aparecía un mensaje en su celular de alerta y varias amenazas. Por tal razón, no podía hacer nada.

La desesperación seguía aumentando en Micky, no sabía dónde estaba Mikan hasta que apareció una chica muy extraña. No la podía ver porque estaba de espaldas, así que comenzó a acercarse, pero esta chica dejó caer un pedazo de papel y comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante. Se acercó al lugar donde estaba aquella chica y se inclinó un poco para coger el papel. Comenzó a leerlo y su mirada cambió repentinamente. No sabía quién era esa chica, pero le estaba muy agradecido por el mensaje:

"_Mikan está por suicidarse. ¡Corre inmediatamente al frente y gira!"_

Micky comenzó a correr muy desesperado, no quería perder a Mikan porque aun la amaba. Siguió corriendo y cuando llegó a la esquina, volteó y encontró a Mikan a punto de lanzarse. No dudó un instante en correr hacia ella, pero Mikan avanzó un paso más. No podía avanzar más, su cuerpo se quedó estático por la impresión. Jamás había pensado que Mikan sería capaz de sacrificar su propia vida. Cada recuerdo y momento que vivió con ella llegó a su mente, no quería perderla, simplemente no quería. No le importaba su vida en esos momentos con tal de salvar a Mikan.

-Micky, gracias por todo –dice Mikan comenzando a llorar. Siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando llegó a la altura. Levantó sus brazos, volteó y miró a Micky, este aun lucía sorprendido- Eres la persona más importante para mí, así que… gracias.

-Por favor… por favor… -dice Micky acercándose a Mikan poco a poco con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía que no iba a volver a ver nunca más a Mikan y eso realmente le dolió mucho más- ¡No hagas nada! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! Por favor…

-Micky… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Lo siento… pero yo quiero estar con mi mamá.

-¡¿No te has puesto a pensar en mí?! –grita Micky entre lágrimas. Se acercó más a Mikan y se arrodilló al suelo- Yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida en vez de la tuya.

-Mi-cky –dice Mikan sorprendida. No pudo más contener las lágrimas cuando vio a Micky arrodillarse al suelo. Nunca pensaba que Micky la amara tanto como para dar su propia vida- Te quiero mucho, pero… esto lo voy a hacer yo.

Mikan avanzó un paso más, cerró sus ojos y su pie dejó de permanecer en el suelo para estar en el aire. Por fin sentía que iba a estar con su mamá, pero de pronto apareció en su mente la imagen de un chico que veía muy borroso. Últimamente este chico ha estado apareciendo en su mente, pero nunca lograba verlo porque estaba de espaldas. De pronto pudo distinguir claridad un collar, aquel que estaba en las manos de ese chico. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando vio ese collar, inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y estaba en el aire. Tenía mucho miedo cuando vio abajo, la atura era increíble. Levantó la mirada y vio a Micky sosteniendo su mano. Realmente estaba sorprendida cuando vio más de cerca las lágrimas de Micky. Comenzó a sonreír e intentó sostener con mucha fuerza la mano de Micky para no caer, pero su mano estaba comenzando a sudar. Sin embargo, Micky aun seguía luchando por coger su mano.

-¡No voy a dejarte morir! –grita Micky cogiendo con más fuerza la mano de Mikan, ella estaba muy sorprendida cuando vio que la mano de Micky estaba manchado de sangre- ¡Jamás lo voy a permitir!

-Micky… -dice Mikan comenzando a llorar.

-Pase lo que pase siempre serás la persona más importante para mí –dice Micky sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de Mikan- ¡No quiero perderte! Porque si mueres ya no tendría sentido vivir.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan bajando la mirada. No quería morir y dejar solo a Micky. Sabía por los momentos que él había pasado, así que cogió con más fuerza la mano de Micky- No voy a morir porque… simplemente… ¡No quiero dejarte solo!

-Mikan… -dice Micky sonriendo. Jaló la mano de Mikan con mucha fuerza logrando levantar su cuerpo- ¡Pienso protegerte con mi propia vida!

Micky sentía mucho dolor en su mano, pero eso no era obstáculo para salvar a Mikan. Jaló con más fuerza la mano de Mikan logrando levantar aun más su cuerpo. Cuando por fin logró tener a Mikan a su lado, la abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar. No sabía por qué, pero cuando algo le pasaba a Mikan le preocupaba tanto hasta el punto de llorar. Pueda que todo el mundo piensa que lo hombres no lloran; sin embargo, para Micky eso no tenía importancia. Abrazó a Mikan más fuerte y acarició su cabello suavemente.

-No vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esta –dice Micky abrazando a Mikan muy fuerte. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó inmediatamente y bajó la mirada- Esto no está bien… no debo aprovecharme de ti.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Mikan sonriendo. Se acercó a Micky y se quitó el collar. Cuando vio el collar se quedó sorprendida porque era el mismo que ese chico tenía en sus manos. Sin embargo, no quiso darle mucha importancia, cogió la mano de Micky y se le entregó- Esto es para ti.

-Mikan… yo… -dice Micky muy sorprendido cuando vio el collar. Sabía que ese collar era el que le regaló Natsume, así que se le devolvió el collar a Mikan. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo, dio media vuelta y se arrodilló ante Mikan para ofrecerle su espalda- Ese collar te pertenece a ti, así que cuídalo como si fuera tu propia vida.

-Pero… -dice Mikan mirando el collar. Miró la espalda de Micky y subió lentamente a ella. No entendía a Micky y menos comprendía por qué últimamente se comportaba extraño- Yo…

-¡Nada de peros! –dice Micky muy serio. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la calle y se detuvo para mirar el cielo. Bajó la mirada y pronunció unas palabras- Mikan, te estás equivocando conmigo. Yo no soy el chico que tú estás buscando.

Micky estaba por seguir hablando cuando escuchó el leve suspiro de Mikan, ella había comenzado a dormir. Quería morirse porque Mikan no le había escuchado. Golpeó varias veces la pared intentando desquitar su furia. No entendía por qué Mikan se había quedado dormida justo en el instante en que le confesó toda la verdad. Respiró tres veces y comenzó a sonreír porque esa era la Mikan de la que estaba muy enamorado. Siguió caminando y sintió las manos de Mikan abrazando lentamente su cuello. Cogió su celular muy fuerte y escribió un mensaje para sus amigos con el propósito de que no se preocupen más por Mikan. Una vez que terminó de enviar el mensaje, comenzó a pensar en sus sentimientos por Mikan. No sabía hasta cuándo iba a suprimir estos sentimientos porque ahora Mikan se estaba acercando más a él. Sin embargo, por ahora debía alejarse porque lo que estaba viviendo era solo un sueño. Además, hoy ese sueño acababa porque debía hacer que Natsume despierte del coma sea como sea.

Las gotas de lluvia no impidieron que los amigos de Mikan comenzaran a correr rumbo a la casa. Querían verla y abrazarla, aunque sabían que eso era imposible porque Mikan perdió totalmente la confianza en ellos. No entendían por qué Mikan actuaba de esa manera desde que su madre falleció. Todo era confuso, porque las palabras que decía Mikan no tenían ninguna razón lógica. Siguieron corriendo muy aliviados porque Mikan estaba bien, aunque Bori seguía preocupada por la actitud reciente de su amiga. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Mikan, tocaron la puerta muy desesperados porque querían ver a Mikan. Ni bien Micky abrió la puerta, ingresaron y encontraron a Mikan durmiendo en el sillón.

-¿Dónde estaba? –pregunta Bori muy preocupada mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mikan. Realmente le preocupaba mucho la salud de Mikan, así que se sacó su casaca y comenzó a cubrirle con ella su espalda- Mikan tiene mucho frío… ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

-Bueno… estaba cerca del cementerio –dice Micky sentándose en un sillón. Comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería ocultar la verdad, pero eran sus amigos y no podía mentirles, así que procedió a contarles lo ocurrido- Se había quedado durmiendo y luego quería suicidarse para estar con su mamá.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –grita Bori muy sorprendida. No podía creer que su amiga estaba por suicidarse, no pensaba que la muerte de su madre le haya afectado tanto. Esto era preocupante, pero en el fondo de su corazón estaba agradecida con Micky por salvar a su amiga- De todos modos… gracias, Micky.

-No debes agradecerme porque yo daría todo con tal de salvar a Mikan –dice Micky sonriendo. Miró de lejos a Mikan y comenzó a sonreír- Tanto para mí como para Natsume, Mikan es demasiado importante. ¡No me importaría dar mi vida a cambio de ella!

-Micky… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Comenzaba a pensar que Micky realmente amaba a Mikan, incluso más que Natsume. Sin embargo, cada vez que escuchaba a hablar a Micky de Mikan, sentía un intenso dolor en su corazón. Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y abrió la puerta. Aun seguía con la mirada cabizbaja- Tengo cosas que hacer… yo… esto… lo siento.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta Micky muy confundido mientras miraba a Misaki cerrar la puerta. Seguía pensando que últimamente había encontrado a Misaki muy extraña. Miró al resto de sus amigos y estos lucían muy molestos- ¿Ustedes también? No entiendo lo que les pasa.

-Eres un caso perdido –dice Suki suspirando. No entendía cómo es que Micky no se daba cuenta si Misaki era demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos. Miró a sus amigos y estos asintieron con la cabeza- ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro?

-¡Pura inteligencia! –dice Micky sonriendo.

-Pues esa inteligencia te corona como el rey de los completos idiotas –dice Bori muy seria. Miró a Rui y este seguía preocupado. No entendía por qué Rui no decía nada si Mikan estaba bien- ¿Qué pasa, Rui?

-Ayer Natsume sufrió un ataque cardiaco, pero ahora está mejor –dice Rui muy serio. No sabía si estar contento con esta noticia o estar triste porque Natsume seguía sin despertar del coma. Se apoyó en la pared y bajó la mirada- Por ahora solo debemos esperar a que Natsume despierte del coma.

-Esto… ¿me pueden ayudar a preparar un pastel? –dice Micky levantándose del sillón. Se acercó a la refrigeradora y sacó un pastel que por el aspecto no lucía nada bien. Lo colocó en la mesa para mostrárselos a sus amigos- Este pastel no salió como esperaba, pero… el sabor no está nada mal.

-No lo creo –dice Suki acercándose a la mesa. Rozó con su dedo un trozo de pastel para saborearlo, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó pálida- ¡Qué asco! He probado peores, pero este supera todas mis expectativas. Por cierto… ¿dónde está el baño?

-Está al frente –dice Micky molesto. No pensó que el comentario de Suki le afectara tanto. Miró a sus amigos y estos inmediatamente retrocedieron- ¡Qué malos son! Por lo menos este pastel me salió mejor que el anterior.

-Eso es imposible –dice Rui muy serio. Se acercó a la mesa para probar el siguiente pastel, pero cuando lo saboreó, hizo un gesto que no le gustó a Micky- No es por nada, pero eres un desastre en la cocina.

-No sean tan malo con Micky –dice Bori acercándose a la mesa. Rozó con su dedo cada pastel y cuando comenzó a saborearlos, le jaló de la casaca a Micky, este se quedó sorprendido- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres morir? Desde ahora estás terminantemente prohibido de acercarte a la cocina.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dice Micky apartándose de Bori. Prefería mil veces la actitud de Suki y Rui porque ellos no lo lastimarían. Colocó los ingredientes en la mesa y miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué les parece si preparamos un pastel?

-Eso sería genial –dice Suki acercándose a la mesa. Vio que Micky estaba por tocar un ingrediente cuando cogió su mano para detenerlo. No quería volver a sufrir con el pastel de Micky- Pero… tú te quedas cuidando a Mikan.

Suki, Bori y Rui comenzaron a prepara el pastel y por más que Micky quería ayudar, no podía porque inmediatamente Bori le propinaba un puñete en la mejilla. Cada uno vigilaba que Micky no se acercara a la cocina y cuando fueron a verlo, este no se apartó de Mikan. Ni uno se distrajo para preparar el pastel más exquisito y delicioso y así obtener la confianza de Mikan o por menos una muestra de cariño. Ni bien terminaron de preparar el pastel, lo colocaron en la mesa y Micky se acercó corriendo a la mesa para probarlo, pero en ese instante Bori le detuvo cogiendo su brazo muy fuerte.

-La primera en probar este papel es Mikan –dice Bori sonriendo.

-De verdad eres la mejor amiga de Mikan –dice Rui sonriendo. Era la primera vez que veía a Bori esforzándose por ganar la confianza de su amiga. Comenzaba a pensar que Bori también tenía su lado bueno, aunque siempre intentaba ocultarlo- Solo cuando se trata de Mikan, reaccionas de esa manera.

-Bueno… es que Mikan es muy importante para mí –dice Bori sonriendo. Cogió un cuchillo y lo plantó en la mesa con mucha fuerza. Miró a Micky y este comenzó a temblar cuando miró su mano cerca del cuchillo- ¡Muy importante!

-¡Bori! ¡Cuidado! –grita Suki muy asustada cuando vio el cuchillo muy cerca de la mano de Micky.

-¿No podías demostrar tu amistad de otra manera? –pregunta Micky asustado. Su rostro lucía muy pálido cuando miró el cuchillo. Pensaba que por poco y ese cuchillo había atravesado su mano. Inmediatamente apartó su mano y miró a Bori- ¡Por poco y me matas!

-Lo siento… -dice Bori comenzando a reír. Le parecía muy graciosa la cara de Micky, este aun seguía sorprendido- Pero… ni que fuera para tanto… solo era un cuchillo.

-¡Rui! ¡Controla a tu novia! –grita Micky desesperado. No podía creer que por poco y su vida corría peligro. Miró a Rui y este no hizo nada más que sonreír- ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Por qué no la controlas tú? –pregunta Rui muy serio mientras miraba a Micky, este aun lucía con el rostro pálido- Sabes muy bien que Bori tiene su carácter y pues… yo valoro mi vida.

-¡¿Qué vida?! Si la mía estaba por acabar –dice Micky muy molesto. Respiró tres veces y logró calmarse. Estaba por acercarse a Mikan cuando vio una cámara debajo del televisor. La cogió y se dio con la sorpresa de que era la suya- No puedo creer que Mikan la hay guardado.

-Esa cámara es cuando filmamos a Mikan y Natsume de perrito y gatito –dice Rui comenzando a sonreír. Solo recordarlo, le causaba mucha gracia- De verdad hacen una pareja increíble.

-Tienes razón –dice Micky bajando la mirada. Le dolía mucho reconocerlo, pero sabía que la felicidad de Mikan estaba con Natsume. Incluso le causaba gracia cuando los filmó, pero ese dolor aun permanecía en su corazón- Mikan siempre amará a Natsume… siempre.

Micky comienza a encender el televisor y ahí apareció el momento en el que Mikan y Natsume estaban peleando como perrito y gatito. Bajó la mirada cuando escuchó la risa de Mikan, realmente lucía muy feliz cuando estaba con Natsume. Sintió un gran dolor en su corazón como si una aguja atravesara su pecho. Apenas y podía concentrarse en su dolor porque el resto de sus amigos no dejaban de reírse. De pronto escuchó un leve ruido del sillón, volteó y Mikan estaba levantándose. Él junto con los demás se quedó sorprendido cuando miraron a Mikan muy molesta y con los ojos llenos de odio.

-¡¿Qué hacen en mi casa?! –grita Mikan muy molesta. No entendía por qué ellos estaban en su casa si les había advertido que no volvieran- ¡Largo de aquí si no quieren que llame a la policía!

-¡Mikan! –grita Micky acercándose a Mikan. No quería que tratara de esa manera a sus propios amigos- Ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti.

-¡No necesito de su lástima! –grita Mikan apartándose de Micky. No pudo mantenerse más de pie porque sus energías se estaban agotando. Se arrodilló al suelo e inmediatamente Bori se acercó para ofrecerle una bebida refrescante- ¡No lo quiero!

-¡No me vengas con eso! –grita Bori molesta. Se acercó a Mikan con un trozo de pastel, quería que ella se alimente aunque sea un poco porque no había comido nada. Estaba por ofrecerle cuando Mikan lo lanzó al suelo- ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera si nosotros éramos las mejores amigas?

-Eso fue en el pasado… ¡Supéralo! –dice Mikan muy seria. Estaba por ir a su cuarto cuando sintió que una mano cogía su brazo con mucha fuerza, volteó y Bori llevaba en sus manos otro pastel. Le fastidiaba eso, así que apartó su brazo y miró a Bori de cerca- ¡No es mi problema que tú pienses de una manera distinta a la mía! Que te quede bien claro… ¡Jamás volveremos a ser amigas! ¿Quieres que te lo traduzca para que puedas entenderlo?

-Entonces…sería mejor que nunca sea tu amiga, ¿verdad? –dice Bori bajando la mirada. Realmente le afectó mucho las palabras de Mikan, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar - ¡¿Verdad?!

-Tú misma lo dijiste –dice Mikan muy seria. Se arrodilló para acercarse más a Bori y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Ahora… ¿puedes irte?

-¡Mikan! ¡Te pasaste! –grita Rui muy molesto. Era la primera vez que Bori lloraba y eso no le gustó en absoluto. Cogió la mano de Bori y se acercó a Mikan muy serio- Lo que estás haciendo… está mal. ¡Ten por seguro de que te vas a arrepentir!

-No lo creo, ahora… ¡Largo de… -dice Mikan muy molesta. De pronto escuchó unas risas que le llamó la atención, volteó y miró a una pareja riendo en la televisión. Se acercó a su televisor muy sorprendida porque la pareja que estaba viendo realmente era divertida- Micky… ¿quiénes son esa pareja?

-Parece que el poder del perrito y gatito es más fuerte que el odio de Mikan –dice Rui sonriendo. Sabía que era inevitable apartar la mirada de la televisión porque realmente eran una pareja divertida- Gracias, perrito y gatito.

-Esto… -dice Micky mirando a Mikan. Estaba por decirle la verdad cuando Rui le cogió del brazo muy fuerte. Volteó a verlo y este movió la cabeza negativamente. No le gustaba mentir a Mikan, pero debía confiar en Rui, así que bajó la mirada- No lo sé.

-Bueno… ¡No importa! –dice Mikan sonriendo. Jamás había visto a una pareja tan divertida, aunque le causó mucha risa verlos disfrazados de perrito y gatito- Esa pareja es muy divertida y a la vez perfecta. Me da risa el chico que estaba disfrazado de perrito.

-Mikan… -dice Suki sonriendo. Últimamente le había visto tan molesta y cuando vio el televisor, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mikan. Se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano- ¿Por qué no intentamos ser amigas?

-¡No me interesa serlo! –grita Mikan apartando su mano, no quería establecer una relación con ninguna.

Mikan no soportaba más ver a sus enemigas, así que levantó su mano y estaba por darle un puñete a Suki cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer al suelo, apenas y podía ver la imagen de Micky frente a ella. No entendía por qué lo hizo, realmente no comprendía nada. Había mucha confusión en su mente y unos segundos después, sus ojos se cerraron.

Micky la cargó rápidamente en sus brazos, esperaba que no la haya golpeado tan fuerte porque no quería hacerle daño, pero era necesario. Acarició suavemente el cabello de Mikan, levantó la mirada y sus amigos lucían muy sorprendidos por su reacción. Él tampoco esperaba golpearla, pero cuando vio el video, pensó que Mikan debía encontrarse con Natsume y así él pueda despertar del coma.

-¡No me miren de esa manera! –grita Micky muy nervioso- Debíamos llevar a Mikan a Hong Kong para que Natsume despierte del coma. Si quieren echar la culpa a alguien, ahí está Rui.

-¿Yo? En ningún momento te pedí que la golpearas –dice Rui mirando a Micky muy nervioso porque no esperaba que Micky golpeara a Mikan- Así que…

-Me dijiste que la llevara sea como sea –dice Micky muy molesto- En fin… ¿trajiste tu coche?

-Sí –dice Rui muy serio- Apresúrate porque Natsume debe despertar hoy, porque de lo contrario no volverá a cantar jamás.

-¿Estás bromeando? –dice Suki muy sorprendida. No podía creer que Natsume dejaría de ser cantante, comenzaba a entender el motivo de la prisa- Entonces… Natsume debe despertar del coma sea como sea.

Bori abrió la puerta e inmediatamente subió al coche con sus amigos. Sabía que ahora Mikan iba a estar muy molesta porque la estaban forzando a ver a Natsume, pero era necesario para que despierte del coma. La única esperanza era Mikan, así que apresuró al chofer para que aumente la velocidad. Bori se sujetó muy fuerte del asiento porque el coche estaba yendo a una velocidad increíble. Miró a Mikan y ella seguía inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente le dolió mucho las palabras de Mikan, pero aun así no quería dejar de ser su amiga. Pensaba que si debía soportar los insultos y maltratos de Mikan, lo haría con tal de ganar su confianza. Un dulce recuerdo de la infancia apareció en su mente, aquel en el que antes ella era demasiado fría y no se llevaba bien con nadie. La mayoría de sus compañeras no se atrevían a hablarle por miedo, en cambio un día apareció Mikan con una sonrisa en su rostro y le pidió que sean amigas. A pesar de que Bori varias veces la trataba mal, Mikan no se apartó de ella hasta el punto de defenderla cuando alguien le insultaba. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su mejor amiga y por esa razón prometió protegerla a toda costa. Ahora estaba pasando lo mismo, aunque la diferencia era que estaba vez Mikan era fría. Sin embargo, pase lo que pase no quería rendirse hasta lograr que vuelvan a ser las mejores amigas.

Ni bien el coche se detuvo en el aeropuerto, salieron corriendo e inmediatamente se apresuraron a entregar sus boletos a la señorita. Comenzaron a correr para poder alcanzar el avión y cuando lo lograron, subieron rápidamente y se acomodaron en los asientos. El grito de las chicas aumentaba a cada instante, no sabían cómo calmarlas porque Mikan iba a despertar y ahí sí que estaría en problemas. Micky se levantó y rozó con su dedo sus labios para silenciar a las fans, ellas inmediatamente se quedaron calladas sin decir una palabra. Ahora todo estaba calmado, pero de pronto una niñita subió al avión y pisó el pie de Rui, este estaba por gritar cuando Micky le miró. Rui no tuvo más opción que soportar el dolor, apartó su pie lentamente y comenzó a gritar en silencio. Debían cuidar de que Mikan no despierte hasta llegar a Hong Kong.

El avión comenzó a despegar y el llanto de un bebé se escuchó tan fuerte que Mikan estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Inmediatamente Suki se levantó de su asiento y cubrió la boca del bebé con su mano. La mamá del bebé comenzó a darle unos leves golpes en la cabeza, pero esto no impidió que Suki apartara su mano. Miró de lejos a Mikan y ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Respiró tranquilamente cuando vio a Mikan dormir, apartó su mano y le dio un chupetín al bebé para calmarlo. Volvió a su asiento y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza varias veces debido a los golpes de la mamá del bebé. Pensaba que ahora todo estaba tranquilo, pero en el momento más inesperado un abuelito se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirarle de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta Suki muy molesta. Se apartó un poco más esperando que el abuelito se vaya pero este comenzó a acariciar lentamente su brazo. Esto le llamó la atención- ¡¿Por qué solo llamo la atención de los abuelitos?! Podía tolerar que fuera un chico de mi edad, pero un abuelito… ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

-¿No te gustaría sentarte más a mi lado? –pregunta el abuelito mostrando sus dientes. Intentó acercarse más a Suki, pero ella comenzó a golpearlo con su cartera en la cabeza para que se apartara- ¡Qué niña! ¡¿No sabes respetar a los mayores?!

-Apártese de mí… porque no respondo –dice Suki muy seria. Estaba por perder la paciencia cuando Bori le miró- Bori… ayúdame.

-Estás haciendo mucha bulla –dice Bori mirando a Suki, ella se moría por golpearla porque no le estaba prestando atención- Guarda silencio porque de lo contrario, Mikan va a despertar.

-Hazle caso a tu amiguita –dice el abuelito intentando acercarse más a Suki.

-¡Bori! –grita Suki muy nerviosa- ¡Ayúdame!

Debido a los gritos de Suki, Mikan comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Ni bien abrió sus ojos se dio con la sorpresa de que estaban en un avión, miró a Micky y este le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Pensaba que era un sueño, así que se golpeó levemente la cabeza con sus manos. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que no era un sueño. Estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, esto provocó que una vez más se desmayara.

Bori suspiró aliviada porque pensaba que Mikan iba a correr, aunque ahora ya no podía porque estaban en el avión. No soportaba más los gritos de Suki, así que volteó para callarla cuando miró a Suki trepándose en el asiento. Realmente estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Suki, no quería intervenir, pero debía hacerlo con tal de que Mikan siga durmiendo. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al abuelito muy serio, este intentó acariciarle el brazo. Estaba por golpearlo porque no le gustaba que la toquen, pero en ese momento apareció Rui dando al abuelito dos puñetes en la mejilla. Se quedó sorprendida cuando miró a Rui, este lucía muy molesto y a la vez celoso porque no le gustaba que nadie se acerque a Bori. Permaneció callada cuando vio a Rui volviendo a sentarse, no tenía palabras, pero le alegró mucho que le defendiera. Miró a Suki y ella respiró aliviada cuando vio al abuelito inconsciente en el suelo. No tenía más opción que sentarse a su lado para cuidar que nadie se aproveche de Suki. Levantó la mirada y Micky lucía muy molesto.

-Ahora… ¿qué hice? –dice Bori muy confundida cuando miraba a Micky.

-Golpeaste a Mikan –dice Mcky molesto- Ahora ten por seguro que no va a despertar.

-No le golpee tan fuerte –dice Bori sonriendo- Eso… creo.

-Bueno… -dice Micky levantando un poco el cabello de Mikan. Vio el cuello de Mikan y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba rojo- Las muestras del delito…. Lo dirán todo.

-¡Qué chistosito! –dice Bori muy seria- Además, estamos iguales porque tú también la golpeaste… así que…

-Oigan… guarden silencio –dice Rui intentando acomodarse en el asiento. De pronto se acordó de la cámara en la que estaba grabado lo que vivieron Mikan y Natsume. Aun seguía pensando que lo mejor era no decir nada- Por cierto… ni uno intente siquiera decirle a Mikan sobre su relación con Natsume.

-Pero… -dice Bori confundida- Es necesario que Mikan lo sepa.

-Lo va a saber, pero primero debemos esperar a que Natsume despierte del coma –dice Rui muy serio- Si Mikan se entera en este momento, no lo va a soportar.

-Pueda que tengas razón –dice Suki muy triste. Sabía que si Mikan se enteraba de la verdad, iba a ser un duro golpe. No quería ver a Mikan triste, así que por el momento debía esperar a que Natsume despierte del coma- Además, Mikan aun no supera la muerte de su madre.

-Chicos… -dice Micky acercándose a la ventana. Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento para mirar a sus amigos con un rostro muy serio- ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos!

-¡Micky! –dice Bori intentando calmar a Micky, este seguía gritando desesperadamente. Se acercó más a Micky y le susurró unas palabras en voz baja- Baja la voz porque vas a despertar a Mikan.

-¡Llegamos a Hong Kong! –grita Micky muy desesperado. Miró a sus amigos y estos aun no se movían- ¡Apresúrense!

Micky seguía gritando con desesperación mientras que sus amigos intentaban calmarlo porque Mikan estaba por despertar. Se desesperaba más cuando miraba a muchas pasajeros salir del avión con mucha prisa. Gritó más fuerte para llamar la atención de sus amigos, pero estos intentaban callarlo. De pronto escuchó un leve ruido, volteó y Mikan estaba comenzando a despertar. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, no pensaba que sus gritos la despertarían.

Mikan se levantó inmediatamente cuando escuchó a Micky decir que llegaron a Hong Kong. No entendía qué estaba haciendo ella en este lugar, miró a Micky y este le saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba muy sorprendida con todo lo sucedido, pero a la vez molesta cuando vio a los amigos de Natsume. Realmente no comprendía nada y cuando de pronto sintió que una mano se dirigía a ella, inmediatamente lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo con mucha fuerza. Volteó y Bori intentaba apartar su brazo, pero no podía. Estaba harta de ver a los amigos de Natsume y en especial de que la traten como una persona débil porque la habían golpeado muy fuerte en su cuello.

-¡Basta de juegos! –grita Mikan molesta. Cogió con más fuerza el brazo de Bori y se acercó a ella con una mirada fría- Te atreves una vez más a golpearme y considérate muerta.

-Lo siento, pero debemos llevarte a… -dice Bori intentando apartar su brazo.

-¿A dónde? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida. Apartó su mano e inmediatamente miró a todos. Quería que le expliquen porque no entendía nada- Ahora mismo… ¡exijo una explicación!

-Mikan…esto…. –dice Micky muy nervioso. No tenía palabras para explicar a Mikan, lo único que tenía claro era que no debía decirle sobre Natsume porque estaba seguro de que no iría y menos a salvarlo- Bueno…

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Mikan acercándose a Micky, este no sabía qué hacer- Hay algo que me están ocultando y quiero saberlo.

-Mikan… -dice Micky bajando la mirada. No estaba dispuesto a contarle, así que se acercó a Mikan y le propinó un puñete en el estómago. Realmente no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero era necesario para que Mikan no se dé cuenta. Cargó a Mikan en su espalda y siguió bajando la mirada- Lo siento.

-Ahora… Mikan no va a tener hijos –dice Suki suspirando- ¡Qué pena!

-¡No seas tan exagerada! –dice Micky molesto.

Micky seguía cargando a Mikan en su espalda mientras caminaba con el resto de sus amigos. Ni bien salieron del aeropuerto, comenzó a correr con sus amigos porque necesitaban llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible. Miró el cielo y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba comenzando a oscurecer. No podía creer que el día se fuera tan rápido, siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el hospital. Miró a Mikan y ella seguía durmiendo. Debía provechar el momento, así que ingresó con sus amigos al hospital. Decidió acomodar a Mikan en una silla mientras iba con sus amigos a ver a Natsume. Caminaron a pasos apresurados, estaban muy preocupados por Natsume porque no lo había visto estos días. Ni bien encontró la habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró a Karin durmiendo en la silla al lado de la cama de Natsume.

Rui se acercó a Natsume y bajó la mirada cuando lo vio con muchas heridas en su brazo. Jamás hubiera pensado que Natsume arriesgaría su vida por salvar a Mikan. Realmente lo admiraba, pero ahora su situación era muy crítica. Lo que más le dolía era no hacer nada por él. Siempre recordaba aquellos momentos en que Natsume y él se conocieron por primera vez. Jamás pensó que Natsume le ayudaría tanto, aunque siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos. Golpeó la pared con fuerza y bajó la mirada, no soportaba ver en esas condiciones a su amigo.

-Rui… cálmate –dice Karin comenzando a despertar- No te preocupes por Natsume porque te aseguro que él no va a morir. ¡Pienso protegerlo!

-Karin… -dice Suki muy sorprendida. Jamás había visto de esa manera a Karin, aunque no le sorprendía mucho su actitud porque sabía que ella siempre se preocupaba por todos. Se acercó más a Karin y se dio con la sorpresa de que ella cogía la mano de Natsume- Esto… ¿te gusta Natsume?

-No digas tonterías, Suki –dice Bori comenzando a reír. No dejó de reír hasta que vio a Karin muy cerca de ella y mirándola muy seria- ¿Acaso es cierto?

-¿Tiene algo de malo que me guste Natsume? –pregunta Karin muy seria. No le gustó que Bori se ría en frente de ella y lo que más le desagradaba era que no estaba tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos- Mikan no vino a ver a Natsume y ni siquiera preguntó por él.

-Eso es porque… -dice Suki bajando la mirada- Mikan odia a Natsume porque piensa que él envenenó a su madre- Últimamente ha estado actuando extraña, incluso nos odia porque somos amigos de Natsume.

-Eso no es todo –dice Micky mirando a Karin- Piensa que soy su novio y bueno… ahora odia a Natsume hasta el punto de querer matarlo. De todos modos te vas a enterar… te aviso que Mikan está en la sala de espera, la trajimos porque ella puede ayudar a que Natsume despierte del coma.

-Si se atreva a tocar a Natsume… me va a conocer –dice Karin muy seria. Golpeó dos veces la pared llamando la atención de sus amigos- ¡Me va a conocer!

-Karin… -dice Suki retrocediendo dos pasos. Nunca le había visto tan molesta y lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que amaba a Natsume, eso no se lo esperaba- Me das un poquito de miedo.

-¡Me alegra! –dice Karin suspirando. Debía calmarse, así que respiró tres veces y volvió a su asiento- ¿Por qué no viene Mikan?

-Porque… está durmiendo –dice Rui evitando mirar a Karin porque realmente le daba miedo- La culpa es de Micky porque él le golpeó en el estómago.

-Bueno… esto… -dice Micky muy nervioso.

-La verdadera personalidad comenzó a relucir –dice Karin sonriendo- Más te vale que no la hayas golpeado muy fuerte porque soy capaz de matarte.

-¿No tienes otras palabras para levantar el ánimo? –dice Micky comenzando a temblar. Conocía a Karin por lo que sus palabras no le sorprendían-Bueno… lo digo porque… ¡No importa!

-Bien… -dice Karin muy seria. Se levanta de su asiento y abre la puerta- no perdamos el tiempo.

Karin se apresura al caminar, mientras que los demás la siguen muy confundidos porque no sabían lo que Karin intentaba hacer. Ella siguió caminando con la mirada fría de siempre, no le importaba nada más que Natsume. Comenzó a bostezar por el sueño que tenía, su estómago comenzó a rugir por el hambre ya que últimamente no había comido nada. Aun así siguió caminando hasta que encontró a Mikan durmiendo en el asiento. No dudó un instante en acercarse a ella para despertarla.

-¡Mikan! ¡Levántate! –grita Karin tocando el hombro de su amiga. Siguió tocando el hombro de Mikan con fuerza cuando vio que no despertaba- ¡Levántate!

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta Mikan abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Estaba mal?

-No, estás aquí para ayudar a que Natsume despierte del coma –dice Micky muy serio. Ni bien vio a Mikan intentar irse del hospital, cogió su brazo muy fuerte para detenerla- Lo siento, pero… ¡no te vas a ir de aquí!

-¡Suéltame! –grita Mikan molesta. No tenía intenciones de ayudar a Natsume porque era la persona que mató a su madre y por esa razón le odiaba demasiado. Empujó a Micky y este cayó al suelo- No te voy a perdonar… no pienso perdonarte por haberme traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

-¡No me importa si no me perdonas! –grita Micky molesto. Se acercó a Mikan y la acorraló en la pared. Le dolía mucho entregarla a Natsume, no sabía hasta cuándo iba a soportar este dolor. Golpeó la pared muy fuerte con su mano y miró a los ojos a Mikan- No sabes cómo me siento ahora al hacer esto… ¡No lo entiendes, Mikan!

-Micky… -dice Mikan muy sorprendida.

-¡No puedo más! –grita Micky bajando la mirada. Cogió el brazo de Mikan con fuerza y se acercó a su rostro muy serio- Vas a ver a Natsume… quieras o no.

Mikan intentaba apartar su brazo pero no podía. Claramente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aun así no quería ayudar a Natsume. Pensaba que sería mejor que él no despertara. No pudo oponerse cuando Micky le jaló del brazo con mucha fuerza, intentaba apartarse, pero era imposible. Nunca le había visto tan serio, realmente le extrañaba que reaccionara de esa manera. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se preguntó si conocía a Natsume. Su sorpresa fue tal que no opuso resistencia cuando Micky le seguía jalando del brazo y es que recién se daba cuenta de que nunca había visto a Natsume, solo había escuchado que él fue el causante de la muerte de su madre y por esa razón lo odiaba. Siguió permitiendo que Micky le jale del brazo porque la estaba llevando al cuarto de Natsume. Quería verlo para así seguir con su venganza. Cuando por fin Micky soltó su brazo, levantó la mirada y frente a ella estaba la puerta de una habitación. Micky abrió la puerta con la mirada cabizbaja y Mikan ingresó sin decir una palabra. Una vez adentro, comenzó a dar unos pasos y se detuvo cuando escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Fue corriendo a la puerta, cogió la chapa para abrir, pero no podía. Tocó varias veces la puerta para que Micky le abra la puerta, pero nada.

-¡Micky! –grita Mikan desesperada. Aun no había visto a Natsume, pero quería verlo con Micky. No quería estar sola, así que siguió tocando la puerta-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Abre la puerta!

-Mikan… -dice Micky bajando la mirada. Sentía que ahora realmente iba a perder a Mikan, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón debía dejarla ir- Lo siento.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan tocando una vez más la puerta.

-Yo no soy la persona que tú crees –dice Micky soportando el dolor. Sentía que una vez más lo lastimaban, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de ver a Mikan sonreír. Cogió la chapa de la puerta y le puso seguro para dejarla encerrada- Yo realmente te amo y por eso quiero que seas feliz con la persona adecuada… adiós.

-¡Micky! Espera… -dice Mikan conteniendo las lágrimas. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, estaba confundida. Siguió tocando la puerta, pero nada. Cogió la chapa y se dio con la sorpresa de que no podía salir- ¡Micky! ¡Micky!

Micky siguió caminando sin importarle los gritos de Mikan, quería abrirle la puerta porque no podía más con este sentimiento. Siguió caminando a pasos apresurados intentando evitar los gritos de Mikan. Se sentía demasiado dolido, no podía más con el dolor en su corazón. Se apoyó en la pared y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Pensaba que iba a sonreír si Mikan estaba feliz, pero el dolor no cesaba. Jamás se imaginó amar tanto a una chica y menos llorar por ella. Comenzó a correr rápidamente y se detuvo cuando encontró el ascensor. Ingresó y subió a la terraza. Miró el cielo y las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabello. No entendía por qué debía sufrir tanto, realmente no entendía por qué Mikan le hacía esto. Lo que más le dolía era saber que nunca tendría a Mikan a su lado porque ella amaba a Natsume, solo a él. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y en cada una estaban los valiosos momentos que vivió con Mikan.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?! –grita Micky entre lágrimas. Quería dejar de sufrir y sacar de su corazón el dolor. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos con mucha intensidad- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Micky siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas intentando sacar todo el dolor que sentía. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo al suelo y estas se mezclaban con las de la lluvia. De por sí se sentía dolido con todo lo que estaba haciendo. No quería imaginarse ni pensar en el momento en que Mikan y Natsume se reconciliaran porque eso le hacía sentir más peor. Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo sin parar una y otra vez. Jamás pensó que dolería tanto un amor no correspondido.

El ambiente en el hospital estaba muy tenso por los intensos problemas. Rui, Bori y Suki estaban esperando con ansias que Natsume despierte, mientras que Karin no dejaba de bostezar por el sueño que tenía. Habían transcurrido varios minutos y Mikan aun no salía de la habitación, esto desesperaba mucho a todos. Rui no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo, frotaba sus manos a cada instante y hasta rezaba para que su amigo despierte.

-Chicos… voy a ir a mi departamento para bañarme y vuelvo –dice Karin levantándose del asiento. No dejaba de bostezar y de pronto Bori tocó su hombro. Inmediatamente volteó para mirarle muy seria- Aparta tu mano… sabes que no me gusta que me toquen.

-Gracias por cuidar de Natsume –dice Bori apartando su mano. Realmente estaba agradecida con ella porque a pesar de su actitud seria y fría, era una buena persona- Nosotros nos vamos a quedar.

-Hoy procura dormir en tu departamento y… -dice Suki acercándose a Karin muy seria- ¡No te olvides de comer porque estás flaca!

-Entendido –dice Karin dando media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo frente a la puerta del hospital. Bajó la mirada y susurró unas palabras en voz baja- No sean tan amables conmigo.

Karin salió del hospital muy seria, comenzó a caminar lentamente intentando calmarse porque quería ver a Natsume. Su preocupación aumentaba conforme se alejaba del hospital, miró el cielo y unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su mano. No dejó de mirar el cielo, su mirada se apartó ni un instante de él porque le recordó a Mikan y es que a ella le encantaba la lluvia, apretó su mano con fuerza y siguió caminando. No estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar, pero pensaba proteger a Natsume sea como sea. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, así que lo cogió y abrió la tapa del celular para contestar. Sabía perfectamente quién era, pero no entendía el motivo de su llamada, esto comenzó a preocuparle mucho.

-El director del estudio va a despedir a Natsume como cantante –dice una voz muy desesperada- Él va a dejar de ser cantante… ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?!

-Estoy segura que la mamá de Natsume tiene que ver con esto –dice Karin cogiendo su celular con mucha fuerza. No pensaba que la situación era tan grave- No te preocupes por ese tema porque yo me encargaré de solucionarlo.

-Ese tono de voz me da miedo –dice una voz sonriendo- Las audiciones se realizaran mañana. Dile a tu amiguita Meroko que participe.

-¡No me vengas con bromas! –dice Karin muy seria. Cerró la tapa de su celular y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Parece que la mamá de Natsume está a punto de perderlo todo.

Karin cogió su celular y se apresuró a correr para llegar a su departamento. Ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer y entre ellas estaba salvar la carrera de Natsume. Sabía que para él ser cantante significa mucho, así que no iba a permitir que su mamá intervenga en este tema. En estos momentos no le importaba la lluvia, solo le interesaba llegar cuanto antes a su departamento. Ahora estaba decidida a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo con tal de que la mamá de Natsume no se salga con la suya.

Mientras tanto, Mikan estaba apoyada en la puerta con la miraba cabizbaja e intentando contener las lágrimas porque no entendía el motivo por el cual Micky se comportaba de esa manera. Quería hablar con él pero estaba encerrada. Respiró tres veces y logró calmarse, se apartó de la puerta y su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando vio por primera vez a Natsume, este seguía durmiendo. Comenzó a llorar cuando recordó que por culpa de él, su madre había muerto. Todo el odio que sentía en ese instante inundó su corazón. Se acercó lentamente y cada paso que daba reflejaba el inmenso odio que sentía por él. Recuerdos invadieron su mente como el velorio y funeral de su madre, en especial las intensas lágrimas que había derramado frente a la tumba de su madre. No soportó más el dolor y fue corriendo hacia la camilla de Natsume. Cuando por fin le miró, cogió el cuello de Natsume con mucha fuerza porque quería verlo muerto de una vez por todas.

-Ahora… vas a probar mi venganza –dice Mikan sujetando con más fuerza el cuello de Natsume. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, el odio que sentía era inmenso- ¡¿Por qué mataste a mi madre?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Mikan siguió llorando con mucha intensidad, aun no había superado la muerte de su madre. Apartó sus manos del cuello de Natsume y se arrodilló al suelo. No podía más con el dolor, quería morirse, pero cuando pensó en esa idea, recordó a Micky. No quería lastimarlo y menos abandonarlo porque Micky no solo era su amigo sino la persona más importante en su vida. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas y algunas caían al suelo. Jamás pensó que una persona sería capaz de arruinarla emocionalmente. De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse dejándola en un profundo sueño. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos estaba sobre la mano de Natsume. Estaba profundamente dormida, por lo que sus lágrimas cesaron. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió y fue que uno de los dedos de Natsume se movió por unos segundos.


	40. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 39**

**AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO**

Un hermoso amanecer resplandece el hospital y desde la ventana de un cuarto se podía verse claramente dos manos juntarse como uno solo. Aquella felicidad se sentía en el ambiente, aunque una tristeza profunda cubría los alrededores del hospital debido a las intensas lágrimas de las fans. La mano de Mikan comenzó a apartarse lentamente de la mano de Natsume, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque en su mente apareció ella en medio de la pista. Pensó que iba a morir cuando vio venir un carro, pero de pronto alguien que desconocía la protegió con su cuerpo. Su rostro lucía muy sorprendido, su corazón se detuvo en ese instante y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Realmente no entendía el motivo por el cual estaba llorando, giró lentamente su cabeza para ver a esa persona, pero en ese instante una intensa niebla cubrió su cuerpo. Apenas y podía ver la sangre de esa persona en los alrededores de la pista. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su peor enemigo durmiendo en la camilla. Quería dejar de llorar, pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. No entendía por qué le dolía mucho su corazón. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, volteó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque sus lágrimas seguían sin detenerse. Realmente se sentía muy dolida y lastimada, no dudó un instante y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Apoyó lentamente su cabeza en el pecho de Micky y cogió con fuerza su polo.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sola –dice Mikan entre lágrimas. Abrazó con más fuerza la espalda de Micky, quería sacar todo ese dolor y olvidar ese odio, pero simplemente no podía- Por favor… no me dejes sola.

-Mi-kan –dice Micky muy sorprendido. No se esperaba ese abrazo, miró a Natsume y este seguía durmiendo. Pensaba que ahora todo estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer así que correspondió al abrazo de Mikan- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por favor… abrázame más fuerte –dice Mikan cogiendo con fuerza el polo de Micky. No entendía por qué le dolía mucho su corazón si ni uno de sus seres queridos estaba en peligro. Realmente no lo entendía- Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar… por favor.

-Me gustaría cumplirte esa promesa, pero simplemente… -dice Micky abrazando a Mikan con mucha fuerza. Realmente le gustaría cumplirle esa promesa, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón debía apartarse. Bajó la mirada y abrazó intensamente a Mikan- no puedo. No me preguntes el motivo, simplemente no puedo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Mikan intentando apartarse, pero Micky le abrazó más fuerte.

-Permítame abrazarte un poco más –dice Micky bajando la mirada- Solo esta vez.

Mikan se quedó muy confundida cuando escuchó esas palabras. Comenzó a pensar que Micky estaba sufriendo mucho, no entendía el motivo, pero quería ayudarlo. Sentía cada vez más fuerte los brazos de Micky en su espalda, aunque su mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio los ojos rojos de Micky. Pueda que ahora no los veía porque estaba apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, pero los pudo ver cuando ingresó al cuarto. Sus lágrimas cesaron, pero la impaciencia de saber lo que sentía Micky inundaba por completo su mente y corazón. Realmente estaba confundida, quería ayudarlo, pero Micky no se atrevía a decirle nada. Colocó su mano en la espalda de Micky para consolarlo y así pueda ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

No sabía hasta cuándo duraría el abrazo, pero quería atesorar esos minutos. El corazón de Micky se sentía cada vez más dolido y lastimado porque estaba decidido a apartarse de ella. No quería hacerlo, pero mientras más miraba a Natsume, sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón que le impedía avanzar. Cada vez venía a su mente el accidente que sufrió Natsume y aunque era su rival, verdaderamente lo admiraba porque había sacrificado su vida con tal de salvar a Mikan. Sentía que si seguía con esa mentira, se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota. No sabía desde cuándo es que había cambiado, pero ahora quería hacer las cosas bien. Abrazó más fuerte a Mikan y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No podía vivir sin Mikan, pero ahora simplemente debía cumplir con su decisión.

Ahora el hospital estaba lleno de tristeza, aunque lo más sorprendente era que las fans se habían quedado afuera porque aun tenían la esperanza de que Natsume despierte del coma. Cada una tenía muchas rosas en sus manos y muchos regalos que obsequiar a su querido ídolo. Algunas recién despertaban de su largo sueño, querían seguir durmiendo, pero los ruidos de unos pasos al subir la escalera llamó su atención. Habían visto varias veces a esa chica, pero ahora lucía diferente. Las fans se quedaron sorprendidas cuando la vieron llegar y es que su manera de vestir era increíble porque lucía una falda negra, un polo blanco y unas botas.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y una chica ingresó muy seria. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor porque todo el cansancio que tenía había desaparecido. Caminó lentamente, subió las escaleras y encontró a sus amigos sentados en las sillas con la mirada cabizbaja. Esto realmente le preocupó mucho, esperaba que no le haya pasado nada a Natsume mientras se había ido.

-¿Le pasó algo a Natsume? –pregunta Karin muy preocupada.

-No le pasó nada, pero ahora… -dice Rui levantándose de la silla. Tenía la esperanza de que Natsume despierte, pero al parecer no lo logró. No pudo soportar más el enojo y golpeó la pared con mucha fuerza- Natsume dejará de ser cantante.

-¡Eso no pasará! –grita Karin muy seria. Esto llamó la atención de sus amigos, quienes no dejaban de mirarla- No se preocupen por Natsume.

-Karin… -dice Suki sonriendo. Sentía que Karin estaba pasando lo mismo que ella, así que corrió a abrazarla. Quería seguir abrazándola, pero Karin se apartó inmediatamente. Le miró a los ojos y ella lucía muy seria- Yo me quedaré cuidando a Natsume porque si sigues faltando a clases, te van a expulsar.

-Está bien –dice Karin muy seria. No le gustaba que se preocupen por ella, pero sin querer su plan estaba saliendo como quería. Se acercó a Rui y le susurró unas palabras al oído. En ese instante no le importaba la mirada fría de Bori- Necesito que me acompañes al estudio después de clases.

-¡¿Qué le estás diciendo a mi novio?! –grita Bori molesta cuando vio a Karin muy cerca de Rui. No dudó un instante y jaló del brazo a Rui, este se quedó muy sorprendido- Rui es mi novio, así que…

-Él no me interesa para nada –dice Karin muy seria. No entendía por qué Bori estaba celosa si ella no le daba motivos. Dio media vuelta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Yo me encargaré de que Natsume siga cantando ya que al fin y al cabo ese es su sueño.

-Karin tienes un gran corazón –dice Bori sonriendo. Sentía que por un instante estaba viendo a Mikan. Cogió muy fuerte el brazo de Rui y le miró a Karin- Me alegra que no quieras quitarme a Rui porque te haría pedazos, aunque… mejor no.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tener miedo a una persona –dice Suki comenzando a reír. No dejó ni un instante en mirar a Bori, ella intentaba esquivar la mirada fría de Karin- Bori tiene miedo… ¡Miedo!

-¡No me provoques, Suki! –grita Bori molesta. Miró a Rui y este comenzó a reírse sin parar. De por sí estaba muy nerviosa por las risas de sus amigos- ¡¿De qué te ríes, Rui?!

-Estoy alegre porque encontré tu punto débil –dice Rui sonriendo mientras miraba a Bori- Ahora dejarás de golpearme… Mejores cosas no podían pasarme.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo a Karin! –grita Bori muy molesta. Se acercó a Karin y le miró muy seria- ¡No te tengo miedo!

-¿En serio? –pegunta Karin acercándose más a Bori, ella no tardó en retroceder cuando vio su mirada escalofriante. Comenzó a sonreír y se acercó a su rostro- Volvamos a Japón.

Bori no dejó de temblar cuando miraba a Karin, no pensaba que llegaría el momento en que una amiga le daría tanto miedo. Aunque seguía admirando el carácter de Karin porque ella peleaba para proteger a sus amigos. Le gustaría ser como Karin, pero sabía que eso era imposible porque jamás llegaría a pelear como ella. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Mikan caminando de la mano con Micky. Solo le bastó mirar el rostro cabizbajo de Micky para entender que Natsume no había despertado. Rápidamente se acercó a Mikan para conversar, pero ella le empujó con toda su fuerza al suelo. No entendía el motivo de su reacción, cogió la mano de Rui y volvió a acercarse a Mikan, ella estaba por darle una bofetada cuando una mano cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! –grita Mikan molesta. Intentó apartar su mano pero la fuerza con que Karin sujetaba su brazo era increíble- ¡No te metas en esto!

-Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Bori, me vas a conocer –dice Karin cogiendo el brazo de Mikan más fuerte- No te gustaría pelear conmigo, Mikan.

-¿Quién eres para hablarme con ese tono de voz? –pregunta Mikan empujando a Karin, ella inmediatamente retrocedió- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-¡Mikan! ¡Baja la voz! –grita Micky muy serio.

-Mikan… amiga –dice Suki acercándose a Mikan. No le importaba si su amiga le lastimaba, solo quería estar a su lado- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Amiga? –pregunta Mikan sonriendo. Levantó su mano derecha para darle una bofetada porque no soportaba que la llamen amiga, pero en ese instante recibió una bofetada que la dejó consternada. Levantó la mirada y vio a Karin- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre contigo?

Mikan no estaba dispuesta a soportar la mirada fría de Karin, inmediatamente se acercó y levantó su mano derecha para darle un puñete en la mejilla, pero Karin le detuvo cogiendo su brazo con mucha fuerza. No podía creer que había una chica capaz de oponerse a ella, intentó apartar su brazo, pero no podía. Estaba por darle una patada en su estómago cuando inmediatamente Karin cogió su otro brazo y la acorraló en la pared. Intentó defenderse, pero Karin cogió con su otra mano el cuello de Mikan. No podía respirar muy bien, levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de Karin. Sentía que ya había visto esa mirada, pero no recordaba dónde.

-¡Karin! –grita Bori asustada. No pensaba que Karin se enojaría tanto, se acercó rápidamente a Karin y tocó su hombro- Por favor… suéltala.

-Por favor… -dice Suki comenzando a llorar. No quería que lastimen a Mikan, así que se acercó a Karin para calmarla- Mikan es muy especial para mí.

-¡No necesito de su lástima! –grita Mikan con el poco aliento que tenía.

-¿Lástima? Lo que yo estoy viendo es preocupación –dice Karin soltando el cuello de Mikan, ella cayó al suelo muy agotada. Se acercó a Mikan y golpeó muy fuerte la pared- Tú no eres Mikan… ¡No lo eres!

-¿No lo soy? –pregunta Mikan sonriendo- ¿Acaso estás ciega? Me llamo Mikan.

-El nombre no identifica a la persona sino su personalidad –dice Karin levantándose del suelo. Dio media vuelta y bajó la mirada- La próxima vez que te vea lastimando a mis amigos, no dudaré en matarte.

-¡No te tengo miedo! –grita Mikan levantándose del suelo. Cogió el brazo de Karin y estaba por darle una bofetada cuando Karin le detuvo- Odio todo lo relacionado a Natsume.

-No pienso perder mi tiempo con alguien que solo utiliza sus puños para quedar bien –dice Karin muy seria. Apartó su mano y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo con el propósito de dejar las cosas en claro- Si te atreves a lastimar a Natsume, considérate muerta. Hablo muy en serio porque pienso protegerlo con mi vida si es posible.

-Entonces pelearé contigo para así lastimar a Natsume donde más le duele –dice Mikan sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos –dice Karin muy seria- No por algo, me llamo Karin… ¡Recuérdalo muy bien!

Karin cerró la puerta y detrás de ella estaban Rui y Bori, ellos guardaron silencio cuando vieron la mirada de Karin. Comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados y se detuvo cuando vio un coche, inmediatamente subió en él con Rui y Bori. Cogió su mochila muy fuerte y sin decir una palabra, el coche aceleró a toda velocidad. No estaba de buen humor para conversar, así que evitó mirar a Rui y Bori, ellos intentaban alejarse un poco más de Karin porque pensaban que en cualquier momento ella podía desquitar su furia con ellos. Karin seguía sin decir nada y es que en su mente tenía muchas cosas que a veces deseaba olvidar. Cogió su celular y escribió un mensaje aprovechando que Rui y Bori estaban durmiendo. Intentó escribir lo más rápido que podía y cuando finalmente terminó, lo envió y apagó su celular. Abrió el cierre de la mochila y adentro había mucho dinero. Pensaba que si quería proteger a Natsume, debía arriesgarlo todo. Ni bien el coche se detuvo, Karin cerró el cierre de su mochila y corrió con sus amigos al aeropuerto. Una vez que llegaron al avión, subieron y cuando finalmente despegó, respiraron aliviados porque ahora solo debían concentrarse en llegar a tiempo al colegio.

El hospital se llenó gritos cuando Mikan salió acompañada de Micky. Muchas fans se acercaron a Mikan para pedirle un autógrafo y otras le daban regalos para hacerla sentir mejor por la situación que estaba viviendo. Aunque su sorpresa aumentó cuando vieron a Mikan muy confundida y sin decir una palabra. No entendían lo que estaba pasando, querían acercarse más a Mikan, pero en ese instante Micky jaló de la mano a Mikan logrando apartarla de todas las fans. Comenzaron a correr detrás de Mikan, pero ella seguía confundida. Corrieron más rápido cuando vieron a Mikan y Micky subir a un taxi. No entendían por qué Mikan no les saludó, esperaban por lo menos una sonrisa, pero ella seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas que estaban afuera del hospital? –pregunta Mikan mirando desde la ventana del taxi.

-¿No lo sabes? –pregunta Micky sorprendido. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Mikan y ella seguía confundida- Tú eres cantante.

-¿Cantante? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida. Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucha confusión- ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿No recuerdas nada? –pregunta Micky muy preocupado. Ahora en definitiva estaba muy preocupado porque le extrañaba que Mikan se olvidara hasta de ser cantante- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás con fiebre?

-Estoy bien, pero… -dice Mikan intentando recordar. No entendía nada, estaba tan confundida que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho y un recuerdo le vino a su mente- Micky… ¿dónde me encontraste cuando desaparecí del hospital?

-En el parque –dice Micky acercándose a Mikan para calmarla porque lucía muy desesperada. Sacó de su bolsillo una franela y se la mostró a Mikan- Esto estaba en el mismo lugar en que estabas sentada.

-Todo esto es extraño y confuso –dice Mikan cogiendo la franela. Comenzó a olerla y otro recuerdo llegó a su mente. Su mirada cambió en solo un instante, lucía muy asustada- Me… drogaron… me drogaron…

-¿Quién lo hizo? –preguntó Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella inmediatamente le abrazó muy fuerte. Sentía las manos de Mikan muy nerviosas cuando le abrazaba- ¿Qué pasa, Mikan?

-Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, no pude distinguir a las dos personas –dice Mikan abrazando más fuerte a Micky- Apenas y escuché voces, eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Aunque pude distinguir un reloj que se movía de derecha a izquierda.

Micky estaba sorprendido con todo lo que Mikan le había dicho. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan y ella estaba durmiendo. Comenzaba a pensar que la razón de que no recordara a Natsume y de que haya olvidado todos los momentos que vivió con él empezó desde aquella noche en el parque. Debía investigar a las personas que la secuestraron para así solucionar este problema. Inclinó la cabeza de Mikan en su hombro y comenzó a sonreír. Ahora que sabía lo ocurrido, estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Mikan recupere los recuerdos. Sabía que iba a pasar por mucho dolor, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de que Mikan vuelva a ser la misma. Por esa razón, su decisión estaba tomada. Bajó la mirada y cogió la mano de Mikan con mucha fuerza, le dolía mucho lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía seguir más con esta mentira.

Ni bien el avión aterrizó, Karin, Rui y Bori salieron corriendo. Miraron el reloj y faltaban pocos minutos para que empiecen sus clases, así que aumentaron su velocidad y corrieron más rápido. Ni uno dejó a un lado a Karin porque era su amiga y no solo eso sino que le debían muchas cosas a ella. Rui y Bori cogieron la mano de Karin con mucha fuerza y corrieron lo más rápido que podían para llegar. Cruzaron las pistas rápidamente sin importarles los semáforos y cuando finalmente llegaron, el guardián estaba por cerrar la puerta. Intentaron entrar, pero era imposible y además, no podían propinarle un puñete porque llevaba un casco en la cabeza para protegerse de los golpes puesto que últimamente lo dejaba rendido en el suelo.

-Señor precavido vale por dos –dice el guardián sonriendo- Ahora no van a golpearme.

-Por favor… -dice Bori sonriendo- Necesitamos entrar a clase.

-Si no nos va a dejar entrar, por lo menos… -dice Rui cogiendo el brazo de Karin, ella estaba muy confundida- Karin…

-No me gusta perder el tiempo –dice Karin apartándose de Rui. Se acercó al guardián y le miró muy seria- ¡Muévase de mi camino!

-¿No sabe respetar a sus mayores? –pregunta el guardián muy molesto.

-Hace tiempo que rompí esa regla –dice Karin muy seria- Aunque la mayoría de las personas que me enfrentaron no vivieron para contarlo.

-Le aconsejo que le haga caso a mi amiga –dice Bori sonriendo- Ella no está de buen humor.

-Tengo prohibido dejar entrar a los alumnos a esta hora –dice el guardián muy serio.

-¡Rui! –grita Karin molesta- ¡¿Qué hora es?!

-Bueno… -dice Rui mirando su reloj. Acercó un poco más su brazo para mirar el reloj y cuando estaba por decir la hora, escuchó un cuerpo caer al suelo. Inmediatamente volteó y el guardián estaba inconsciente- ¿Por qué será que esto no me sorprende?

-No se queden parados –dice Karin muy seria. Estiró su mano varias veces y miró al guardián, este tenía mucha sangre en la nariz. Se acercó más y observó varios pedazos del casco esparcidos en el suelo- Creo que me faltó más fuerza… bueno… ¡Qué importa!

-¿Más fuerza? –pregunta Bori con la boca abierta. Realmente estaba sorprendida, pensaba que Karin se quejaría de dolor, pero estaba tan tranquila que estiraba sus manos sin dificultad- Por poco y lo matas.

-Ni que fuera para tanto –dice Karin suspirando.

Karin comenzó a correr con sus amigos, subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta. Realmente estaba sorprendida cuando vio a Mikan y Micky sentados. No esperaba verla en el colegio, pensaba que aun estaba triste por lo de su mamá y que no tenía la suficiente valentía para presentarse. Afortunadamente no estaba la profesora, así que fue a su asiento y a pesar de estar al lado de Near no dejó ni un instante en mirar a Mikan. De pronto sintió un leve golpe en su brazo, volteó y Near le enseñó un papel. Respiró con calma para leer lo que decía el papel:_ "Me gustas"__._ Cogió el papel con fuerza y lo lanzó a la cara de Near, este comenzó a sonreír. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pensaba que había cambiado, pero al parecer lo coqueto nunca se lo iba a quitar.

-Realmente quieres morir –dice Karin muy seria. Mostró su puño a Near y este dejó de sonreír en solo un instante- Déjate de tonterías y concéntrate en tu trabajo.

-¿No puedo salir antes con unas chicas? –pregunta Near sonriendo. Sacó de su bolsillo un cuaderno pequeño, abrió una página y en ella aparecieron una lista de nombres- ¿Quieres que te incluya en esta lista?

-Ni muerta pienso hacerlo –dice Karin cogiendo su lapicero muy fuerte- Estoy harta de que la mamá de Natsume intervenga siempre.

-A mí tampoco me agrada –dice Near muy serio- Pero… ¿por qué la odias tanto?

-Eso no te debe importar –dice Karin partiendo su lapicero en dos partes- Sin embargo, te garantizo que la mamá de Natsume lo va a pagar muy caro.

Near siguió mirando a Karin con el rostro dudoso, no entendía el motivo de su odio, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo cogió con mucha fuerza y recibió un mensaje de una chica llamada Shizuku. Conforme lo iba leyendo, su rostro cambiaba porque jamás había escuchado ese nombre. Realmente estaba confundido porque lo que estaba escrito en el mensaje no era un favor, sino una orden. No quería cumplir esa orden porque no conocía a esa persona, pero cuando estaba por terminar el mensaje, una amenaza lo dejó impactado y sin palabras. Ahora estaba atado de manos, no tenía opción más que aceptar la orden. Miró a Karin y ella estaba leyendo un libro. Quería pedirle ayuda, pero sentía que Karin había hecho mucho por él, así que esta vez quería solucionarlo por su misma cuenta. Volvió a mirar el mensaje muy preocupado y con la mirada cabizbaja:

"_Hoy saliendo de clases vas a ir al estudio para hablar con el director y pedirle que Meroko sea la protagonista de la nueva película de vampiros. No me interesa cómo lo hagas, lo único que quiero es que Meroko consiga el papel sea como sea porque de lo contrario, la vida de tu amigo Micky corre peligro"._

Muchos participaban en la clase para obtener puntos, el ánimo se sentía en el ambiente, aunque también había dolor y miedo en algunos debido a la situación en la que estaban. Bori volteó a ver a su mejor amiga y ella seguía luciendo una mirada seria y de mucho odio. Seguía sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo con Mikan, cuando de pronto vio a Micky con la mirada cabizbaja, esto verdaderamente le impactó porque jamás le había visto de esa manera. Giró un poco más su cabeza para ver a Misaki y ella no dejaba de mirar a Micky. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a sus amigos y es que estaba viendo un triángulo amoroso.

El recreo acababa de comenzar y muchos salían corriendo de sus salones buscando divertirse o coquetear con chicas, como es el caso de Near. Un grupo de chicas estaba jugando vóley, se divertían mucho hasta que vieron a Mikan. La gran parte de esas chicas eran fans de Natsume por lo que sentían mucho enojo porque Mikan no estaba haciendo nada por él. No soportaban más la mirada que tenía Mikan, así que una de las chicas lanzó con fuerza la pelota en dirección a ella. Cuando de lejos la vieron caer al suelo, corrieron hacia ella y comenzaron a reírse.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! –grita Mikan levantándose del suelo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunta una de las chicas acercándose a Mikan- Deberías estar con Natsume.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con él –dice Mikan muy seria.

-Por culpa tuya, Natsume está en el hospital –dice una de las chicas empujando a Mikan al suelo con mucha fuerza- Una pobretona como tú no está al nivel de Natsume.

-¡Oye! –grita Mikan intentando levantarse, pero de pronto un refresco cayó sobre su cabeza llegando a empaparla- Yo no les he hecho nada.

-Lo vas a pagar muy caro –dice una de las chicas dando dos bofetadas a Mikan- Nadie te va a perdonar por haber lastimado a Natsume.

-Espera –dice Mikan cayendo una vez más al suelo. Muchas bolas de papeles resbalaron de las manos de las chicas para caer hacia Mikan, ella intentó cubrirse con las manos- Por favor… ¡basta!

-Pobretona… pobretona –dice una de las chicas aplaudiendo entre risas- No vales nada.

Mikan no entendía por qué la trataban de esa manera. Intentó levantarse, pero resbaló y volvió a caerse. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pensaba que iba a tener amigas y así volver a sonreír. Jamás esperaba que se burlen de ella por su condición, realmente le dolía mucho su corazón. La empujaban varias veces al suelo cuando intentaba levantarse, sentía que no era su mejor día. Los papeles seguían cayendo sobre ella, se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y de pronto vio una sombra. De pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su espalda, intentó levantarse, pero era imposible. Los papeles estaban cayendo sobre Micky, este intentaba proteger a Mikan con su cuerpo. No le gustaba que Micky le proteja, así que intentó levantarse, pero Micky la abrazó más fuerte. Miró de lejos a Bori y ella estaba intentando soltarse de las manos de aquellas chicas.

-¡Micky! ¡No te metas en esto! –grita Mikan intentando apartarse de Micky, pero él le abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. No pudo más contener las lágrimas cuando vio las gotas de refresco caer del cabello de Micky- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Prometí protegerte con mi vida si es posible –dice Micky abrazando a Mikan por la espalda. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que se burlen de Mikan y si para ello debía ponerse en ridículo de todos, lo haría- No voy a permitir que te pongan un dedo encima… ¡No lo voy a permitir!

-Por favor… -dice Bori intentando apartarse, pero las chicas le sujetaban muy fuerte de ambos brazos- ¡Basta!

-Disculpa –dice Karin apareciendo detrás de una de las chicas que estaba lanzando papeles a Mikan. Ni bien esta chica volteó, bebió su refresco y lo escupió en su cara- ¡Qué mal!

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunta una de las chicas molesta. Tenía la cara repleta de refresco, se acercó a Karin muy seria, estaba por darle una bofetada cuando Karin detuvo con fuera su brazo- Espera que sepas con quién estás hablando, porque…

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a hablar? –pregunta Karin sonriendo. Inmediatamente cogió su otra mano y le jaló del pelo con fuerza hasta dejarla en el suelo sin siquiera levantarse. Colocó su pie en la espalda de su rival y miró al resto de las chicas- Solo lo diré una vez… ¡Fuera de mi camino!

-¡Karin! ¡Muchas gracias!–dice Bori sonriendo. Ni bien las chicas se fueron, comenzó a correr hacia Mikan para ayudarla, pero cuando le ofreció su mano, le rechazó sin decir una palabra- ¿Estás bien, Mikan?

-¡No necesito ninguna ayuda! –dice Mikan levantándose del suelo muy seria. Jamás esperaba que Karin la defendiera, verdaderamente le sorprendió, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir odio hacia ella porque era amiga de Natsume- No pienso agradecerte, Karin.

-¿Eres tonta o qué? En ningún momento pensaba ayudarte –dice Karin evitando mirar a Mikan. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo dando la espalda a Mikan- Esas tipas estorbaban en mi camino, así que les di su merecido, eso es todo.

-No sabes mentir –dice Rui sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le causaba mucha risa la actitud de Karin porque sabía que ella consideraba a Mikan como su amiga y por esa razón, la protegió. Se acercó a Karin y acarició suavemente su cabello- Gracias por todo.

-¡Aparta tu mano! No me hagas que empiece a contar –dice Karin muy seria. Ni bien Rui apartó su mano, subió las escaleras lentamente mientras sonreía- Pienso protegerlos hasta que la verdad salga a la luz.

El recreo culminó sin más problemas, aunque Near estaba a un lado conversando muy alegremente con las chicas que atacaron a Mikan. Ni bien escuchó la campana, se despidió de cada una con un beso en la mejilla y siguió caminando. No pensaba que todo estaba saliendo bien, aunque su mirada cambió cuando recordó el mensaje que recibió. Realmente le extrañaba que supieran de él y de su amigo Micky. Subió las escaleras e ingresó al salón, ahí estaba Karin durmiendo sobre la mesa. Seguía confundido con todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía más opción que seguir con el juego. Volvió a su asiento y miró la pizarra, intentó concentrarse, pero su preocupación por el mensaje no lo dejaba en paz. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su amigo Micky y este tenía el cabello empapado y la ropa repleta de refresco. Jamás pensó que su amigo se enamoraría tanto de Mikan, estaba sorprendido y lo que menos entendía era la razón por la cual no quería seguir siendo el novio de Mikan. Siguió mirando a su amigo y de pronto vio que sacaba su celular para escribir un mensaje. Ahora realmente estaba confundido porque no era costumbre de él sacar su celular en plena clase. Esto verdaderamente le sorprendió, luego volteó para ver si mandaba el mensaje a alguno de sus amigos, buscó con la mirada y vio a Bori sacando su celular. Por la mirada que tenía Bori sentía que las cosas estaban por cambiar, debía averiguar lo que estaba pasando y en especial, cuidar de que Micky no cometa ninguna tontería.

Mikan sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar el rostro de Micky, pero este inmediatamente secó el cabello de Mikan con una toalla pequeña. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio el rostro de Micky tan cerca de ella. Pensaba que era la chica más dichosa por tener a Micky como novio ya que siempre estaba cuidando de ella. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, por lo que bajó la mirada. Cuando vio a Micky apartar la toalla, cogió su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto impresionó mucho a Micky.

-Gracias por protegerme –dice Mikan sonriendo. Aun tenía en las manos un pañuelo, así que se acercó al rostro de Mikan y comenzó a secar sus mejillas y s frente. Estaba por colocar el pañuelo cerca de los labios de Micky cuando este le detuvo cogiendo su brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy… bien… muy bien –dice Micky comenzando a sentir muchos nervios cuando miraba a Mikan muy cerca. Apartó su mano del brazo de Mikan y comenzó a toser para aparentar estar tranquilo, pero sentía que estaba a punto de morir cuando miraba los labios de Mikan- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este castigo?

-¿Castigo? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vio los labios de Micky, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él- ¿Puedo… besar…

-¡Detente! –grita Micky levantándose de su asiento. No podía más con los nervios, se sentía atrapado porque se moría por besar los labios de Mikan. Dio media vuelta y con todo el dolor de su corazón debía suprimir sus sentimientos- Una vez más te estás equivocando.

-Varias veces estás diciendo eso –dice Mikan muy molesta. No entendía lo que Micky intentaba decirle, así que cogió su brazo muy fuerte- ¡¿Qué me quieres decir?!

-Chicos… por favor conversen afuera –dice la profesora muy seria- Esta es una clase, no la calle.

-Entiendo –dice Micky muy serio. Rápidamente cogió la mano a Mikan con fuerza, no le importaba llamar la atención de sus compañeros, solo quería aclarar las dudas- Entonces… vámonos.

-Micky… -dice Rui muy sorprendido. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y cogió a Micky muy fuerte del brazo. Le miró a los ojos y estaba por decirle algo cuando Micky lo empujó. Apenas y lo vio alejarse con Mikan sin decir nada- Ahora… Mikan va a saber todo.

-Tranquilo –dice Bori cogiendo la mano de Rui. Estaba muy segura de que Micky no iba a decir nada, pero aun sentía mucha tristeza en su corazón- Micky… va a hacer algo inesperado.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Rui acercándose al rostro de Bori, No le gustaba que llore, así rozó con su dedo las lágrimas de Bori y le sonrió- ¡Lágrimas! ¡Para!

Bori intentó calmarse aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando miró a Rui muy de cerca. Le enseñó el mensaje que recibió de Micky con la mirada cabizbaja. Jamás pensó que Micky estaba sufriendo tanto por Mikan, incluso estaba rindiéndose con tal de verla sonreír. De pronto escuchó un golpe muy fuerte en la mesa, volteó y Rui estaba muy triste. Sabía que el único que podía comprender a Micky era Rui porque él pasó por lo mismo. No sabía si darle las gracias a Micky o consolarlo, simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Mikan intentó apartarse de Micky, pero este le seguía jalando del brazo. Subió las escaleras intentando apartar su mano, pero Micky le llevaba a la fuerza. Intentó seguir los pasos de Micky y cuando este finalmente se detuvo, se dio con la sorpresa de que estaban en la terraza. Por fin pudo apartar su mano, extendió su otra mano y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la lluvia y es que realmente le encantaba. Volteó y Micky seguía con la mirada cabizbaja.

-Ahora… ¿me puedes explicar todo? –dice Mikan muy seria intentando acercarse a Micky, pero cuando cogió su brazo, este inmediatamente se apartó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento –dice Micky bajando la mirada. Dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar unos pasos y se detuvo cuando sintió los brazos de Mikan alrededor de su cintura- Yo… no soy el que te hace sonreír, no soy capaz de protegerte y menos tengo la suficiente valentía para besarte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunta Mikan abrazando a Micky por la espalda.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero –dice Micky entre lágrimas. Le dolía mucho su corazón, pero no quería seguir con esta mentira- Pero no puedo continuar más… ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo!

-Micky… -dice Mikan comenzando a llorar.

-Terminemos –dice Micky apartándose de Mikan. No quería verla a la cara porque pensaba que si volteaba, se iba a arrepentir de su decisión. Comenzó a caminar y Mikan cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza- ¡Olvídate de mí! Yo no soy la persona que te hará feliz.

-Micky… no me dejes –dice Mikan cogiendo el brazo de Micky con mucha fuerza- Por favor… te necesito a mi lado.

-¡No me necesitas! –grita Micky apartándose de Mikan- La persona que está en tu corazón no soy yo… ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Esa persona no soy yo! ¡No soy yo!

Micky siguió bajando la mirada y unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. No pudo más con el dolor y comenzó a correr dejando a Mikan sola en la terraza. Corrió lo más rápido que podía y bajó las escaleras. Su corazón estaba por explotar y casi llegando a la mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo y golpeó la pared con mucha fuerza. Sus lágrimas caían al suelo y mientras más lloraba, sus ojos se ponían rojos. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos como las veces en que se atrevió a enfrentar a Natsume para defender a Mikan. Por ahora lo único que deseaba era que Natsume cuide muy bien de Mikan. Quería ver sonreír a su querida princesa y así él volvería a sonreír. Se deslizó lentamente en la pared llegando a inclinarse al suelo, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó a gritar varias veces el nombre de su princesa.

Los gritos de dolor de Mikan y Micky se escucharon por todo el colegio, nadie se esperaba que ellos sufrieran tanto. La mayoría de los alumnos intentaban salir de sus salones, pero los profesores estaban controlando la situación. Bori no pudo más contener las lágrimas, no esperaba que Micky sufriera tanto. Mientras que Near golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, estaba muy arrepentido por lastimar a su amigo. Jamás quería que su amigo llorara, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Se sentía el peor amigo, estaba muy molesto consigo mismo que siguió golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Cada uno de sus compañeros se sentía muy triste, aunque de pronto algo llamó su atención y es que Misaki había salido corriendo del salón.

No soportaba más ver llorar a Micky, solo quería estar a su lado y abrazarlo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y llegando a la mitad, encontró a Micky llorando y con los ojos rojos. Se acercó rápidamente a Micky y le abrazó muy fuerte intentando consolarlo. Le dolía mucho su corazón cuando miraba a Micky, se acercó más para darle unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-Micky… yo siempre voy a estar aquí –dice Misaki abrazando a Micky muy fuerte mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Al fin y al cabo siempre seré tu hermanita, solo eso.

-Amo a Mikan como si nunca hubiera amado a una chica –dice Micky entre lágrimas- Ahora todo terminó.

-Pueda que algún día llegues a olvidarla –dice Misaki secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Le dolía mucho escuchar los sentimientos de Micky, pero intentaba soportarlo para consolar a su amigo- y… verás que todo será mejor.

-Eso nunca va a pasar porque Mikan es mejor que todas las chicas –dice Micky apartándose de Misaki. Le miró a los ojos muy serio y le dijo- Ella es especial.

-Pero… -dice Misaki sonriendo. Cogió la mano de Micky para luego mirarle a los ojos- Muy pronto vas a dejar de amarla y ese amor se convertirá en amistad.

-Tú nunca lo vas a entender –dice Micky cogiendo el brazo de Misaki con mucha fuerza- El amor que sentiste por Takuto no valía nada, en cambio lo que siento por Mikan supera todas las expectativas.

-¿Y si Mikan no hubiera existido? –pregunta Misaki bajando la mirada. No pudo contener más las lágrimas, se acercó al rostro de Micky para mirarle a los ojos- ¿Serías capaz de amar a otra persona?

-¿Qué intentas decir? –pregunta Micky muy confundido. Se apartó un poco más de Misaki, pero ella inmediatamente le abrazó, esto le sorprendió mucho- ¿Qué haces?

-Regálame unas horas –dice Misaki abrazando a Micky- Quiero tener una cita contigo.

-Hoy no tengo ganas de salir –dice Micky poniéndose de pie. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando sintió una mano cerca de su brazo- ¿Qué…

En el instante que Micky volteó para mirar a Misaki, sus labios comenzaron a rozar con el de ella llegando a besarla. Realmente estaba sorprendido y aun más cuando vio a Misaki cerrar sus ojos. Esto no le gustó en absoluto, sus ojos seguían abiertos por la sorpresa. No entendía el motivo por el cual Misaki lo besó, intentó apartarse, pero Misaki seguía cogiendo su brazo con mucha fuerza. Comenzaba a pensar que sin querer, Misaki se había enamorado de él y eso realmente le preocupaba. No soportó más y empujó a Misaki suavemente con el propósito de apartarla. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio las lágrimas de Misaki deslizándose sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Alguien te lastimó? –pregunta Micky acercándose al rostro de Misaki. Rozó con sus dedos las lágrimas de Misaki, pero ella seguía llorando- ¿Pasó algo?

-Me gusta un chico –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. No podía más soportar el dolor y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Pero él no me hace caso. Solo tiene ojos para otra chica, no mira a nadie más que ella.

-¿Ese chico es Junho? –pregunta Micky muy serio- Si te atrevió a lastimarte, lo voy a matar.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no te matas a ti mismo? –pregunta Misaki muy triste.

-No te entiendo –dice Micky muy confundido. No quería más permanecer en el colegio, avanzó un paso y la campana comenzó a sonar. Se dio con la sorpresa de que era salida, así que siguió bajando las escaleras y se detuvo cuando recordó el beso- Por cierto… no vuelvas a besarme.

-No me arrepiento de hacerlo –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Le dolía mucho as palabras de Micky, no soportó más el dolor y comenzó a gritar muy fuerte- Aun no te das cuenta…. ¡¿Verdad?!

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Micky volteando a ver a Misaki, ella no dejaba de llorar- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo –dice Misaki llorando. Inmediatamente bajó las escaleras a pasos apresurados y se detuvo cuando vio a Micky. Estaba cansada de soportar tanto dolor, así que le miró a los ojos- Ese idiota está frente a mí.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –dice Micky comenzando a sonreír. Esperaba que sea una broma, pero cuando vio a Misaki muy seria, comenzó a sentir muchos nervios- ¿No me digas que…

-¡Me gustas! ¡Quiero dejar de ser tu hermana! –grita Misaki entre lágrimas. Le jaló de la casaca a Micky y le miró a los ojos- ¡No sé desde cuándo es que llegué a enamorarme de ti! Ahora no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Me duele mucho que no me hagas caso… ¡Me duele mucho!

-Misaki… yo… -dice Micky apartándose de Misaki. Estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, no esperaba que Misaki se enamorara de él- Esto…

-No necesitas disculparte –dice Misaki entre lágrimas- Tengo muy en cuenta tus sentimientos, así que… olvida lo que te dije… ¡Simplemente olvídalo!

Misaki bajó las escaleras y comenzó a correr. Sabía que Micky nunca iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero aun así le dolía mucho su corazón. Jamás se había sentido tan lastimada desde que Takuto le engañó con otra chica. Siguió corriendo sin parar intentando sacar a Micky de su corazón y de su mente, pero simplemente no podía. Salió corriendo del colegio con los ojos llorosos, no le importaba donde iba, solo quería estar sola. Siguió corriendo y cuando llegó al parque, un recuerdo le vino a la mente y fue cuando Micky había terminado con Mikan. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, bajó la mirada y de pronto vio muchas sombras a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada y frente a ella estaban muchos chicos. Intentó retroceder, pero uno le jaló del brazo con fuerza. Ahora realmente estaba en problemas, intentó apartarse, pero otro chico comenzó a coger su cintura. Quería que alguien le ayude o la salve, pero sabía que ahora estaba sola. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, sintió un gran alivio en su corazón cuando vio a los chicos en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Levantó la mirada para ver a la persona que le había salvado, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, una abrazo repentino la cogió.

-Todo está bien –dice Junho sonriendo. Le abrazó cálidamente, mientras sentía las lágrimas de Misaki en su pecho- No estás sola.

-¿Junho? –pregunta Misaki muy sorprendida. Intentó apartarse, pero Junho le abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Llora todo lo que puedas –dice Junho abrazando a Misaki. Sabía que el motivo de su tristeza era Micky, por lo que no quiso apartarse. Con su otra mano acarició suavemente el cabello de Misaki, ella se recostó en su pecho para llorar- Además, tú eres una gran chica y estoy seguro de que cualquier chico se enamoraría de ti.

-Hasta tú te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos por Micky –dice Misaki apoyándose al pecho de Junho, este la siguió abrazando como si fuera una niña. Quería dejar de llorar, pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo- Por favor… no digas nada, solo quiero… solo…

Misaki no podía contener más las lágrimas, así que apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Junho y cogió con fuerza su polo. Sentía que su mundo estaba por derrumbarse, su corazón no dejaba de dolerle y su mente estaba repleta de recuerdos que vivió con Micky. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cabeza, como unas gotas de lágrimas. Cogió con más fuerza el polo de Junho y comenzó a llorar. De pronto las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer sobre su cabello, levantó la mirada y sobre ella estaba un paraguas, miró a Junho y este con una sonrisa en su rostro estaba sosteniendo en sus manos el paraguas. Volvió a bajar la mirada y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos porque le hubiera gustado que Micky la abrazara, en vez de Junho. Sin embargo, en ese instante dejó de sentirse sola, aunque el dolor seguía permanenciendo en su corazón.

La tristeza invadía los corazones de las personas y una gran sorpresa se llevó Micky cuando escuchó a Misaki declararle sus sentimientos. Cada uno estaba sufriendo por el amor no correspondido, aunque también estaban las decisiones que estaban por darse. Ese era el caso de la carrera de Natsume.

Afuera del estudio, Rui y Karin ingresaban lentamente. Rui esperaba que el director cambie de opinión, aunque eso estaba muy difícil. Subieron al ascensor, ni uno decía una palabra, pero las miradas serias de ambos reflejaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ni bien el ascensor se detuvo, salieron y caminaron a pasos apresurados. Rui abrió la puerta y su mirada se encontró con el director. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de que Natsume vuelva a cantar.

-Tal parece que Natsume no despertó del coma –dice el director muy serio. Cogió los documentos de Natsume con fuerza- Bien… entonces…

-¡Espera! –grita Rui acercándose al director. No quería que él destruya los documentos de Natsume, así que golpeó la mesa con su mano para luego mirar al director a los ojos- Yo renuncio y en mi reemplazo quiero que Natsume entre.

-¿Serías capaz de renunciar con tal de proteger a Natsume? –pregunta el director muy sorprendido.

-Sí –dice Rui muy serio- Así que acepte mi renuncia.

-¿Por qué no me toman en cuenta? –pregunta Karin entrando a la oficina. Se acerca rápidamente al director y le quita los documentos que llevaba en la mano. Si se atreve a romperlos, considérese muerto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi estudio? –pregunta el director mirando a Karin- ¡Retírese!

-¡Bájame ese tono de voz! –dice Karin muy seria. Cogió su mochila y abrió el cierre lentamente. Sabía que estaba a punto de sacrificar todo su esfuerzo, pero valía la pena hacerlo, así que colocó todo el dinero en la mesa- ¿Cuánto cuesta este estudio porque estoy dispuesta a comprarlo?

-Karin… -dice Rui muy sorprendido- Tú…

-¡No se quede callado! ¡No tengo tanto tiempo! –grita Karin golpeando la mesa con toda su fuerza. Se acercó más al director y le jaló de la camisa- Voy a ser la dueña de este estudio, lo quiera o no,

-Acepto el dinero –dice el director muy serio. Se apartó de Karin y sacó unos papeles de su casillero- Ahora usted es la dueña.

-Así me gusta –dice Karin sonriendo. Cogió los papeles y miró al director a los ojos- Ahora que soy la dueña, le ordeno que no despida a Natsume, porque de lo contrario será usted el que abandonará este estudio.

-Gracias, Karin –dice Rui sonriendo. Se moría por abrazar a Karin, pero intentó contenerse porque en ese preciso instante Bori apareció en su mente. Sintió un gran escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, por lo que abrió la puerta para salir- Bien… vámonos.

-Y… deje de obedecer las órdenes de la mamá de Natsume –dice Karin dando media vuelta- Le irá peor si intenta lastimar a Natsume o a cualquiera de mis amigos. Hablo muy en serio.

-¿Cómo sabe que la mamá de Natsume estaba interviniendo? –pregunta el director muy sorprendido. Pensaba que nadie más sabía de su relación con la mamá de Natsume, realmente estaba sorprendido- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Yo lo sé todo –dice Karin sonriendo- No se preocupe por la mamá de Natsume, yo me encargaré de todo.

Karin caminó unos pasos y cerró la puerta. No quiso decir una palabra, así que siguió caminando. Estaba por ingresar al ascensor cuando sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella, volteó y no había nadie. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y siguió caminando. Vio de lejos a Rui subir al ascensor, inmediatamente corrió hacia él y se apoyó en la pared. Cogió los papeles que recibió del director con mucha fuerza y comenzó a sonreír. Se sentía muy contenta porque estaba ayudando a Natsume. Aunque sabía que ahora no tenía nada de dinero; sin embargo, eso dejó de importarle.

Una persona salió de su escondite y rápidamente abrió la puerta de la oficina. Con lo que había escuchado, se sentía mejor porque ahora podía proteger la vida de su amigo. Cogió su celular con mucha fuerza, respiró tres veces para calmar sus nervios e inmediatamente se acercó al director, este seguía con la misma mirada seria de siempre.

-¿Necesita algo? –pregunta el director.

-Esto… sí –dice Near muy nervioso. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y miró al director a los ojos- Quiero que Meroko sea la protagonista de la nueva película de vampiros.

-¿Acaso no sabes que es necesario que ella participe en las audiciones? –pregunta el director levantándose de su asiento. No conocía a Meroko, pero no pensaba dar ciertos privilegios- No porque seas cantante, crees que vas a obtener todo.

-Lo que le estoy pidiendo es una orden de Karin –dice Near sonriendo. Esperaba que el hecho de que Karin sea la dueña, funcione. Respiró una vez más para calmar sus nervios y volvió a mirar al director- Es lo que la dueña desea.

-Bueno, si lo dice Karin… -dice el director suspirando- No tengo más opción que aceptar.

Near intentó controlar su euforia, estaba muy contento porque logró lo que Shizuku le había pedido. Rápidamente se retiró de la oficina, caminó lentamente mientras pensaba en Meroko. No la conocía, pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba traicionando a Karin. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, ingresó al ascensor y se apoyó en la pared para pensar. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, abrió la tapa de su celular y tenía un mensaje en él. Conforme lo iba leyendo, su sorpresa aumentaba. Realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, todo era confuso y es que el mensaje decía lo siguiente: _"Ahora eres cómplice de Meroko"_


	41. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 40**

**CÓMPLICES DESDE HOY**

La imagen de Misaki seguían sin desvanecerse de su mente, realmente era una sorpresa para él haberse enterado que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él. No se lo esperaba, aunque lo que más le dolió fue separarse de Mikan. No sabía cómo superar esos sentimientos, intentaba olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero tanto Mikan como Misaki aparecían en su mente. Realmente estaba confundido y a la vez sorprendido, tanto que ni siquiera había podido dar a Misaki una respuesta definitiva. Apenas y había visto a Misaki correr con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía el más idiota de todos los chicos por no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Misaki. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró el techo de su cuarto. Respiró una y otra vez para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero no funcionaba. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y avanzó unos pasos para colocar su CD en la radio y luego volvió a retroceder. Levantó la mano derecha e hizo un movimiento circular en la cintura para luego inclinarse al suelo y dar un salto. Dio unos pasos de derecha a izquierda, luego se detuvo y comenzó a mover sus hombros de abajo a arriba. Su cabello se agitó hacia los costados, giró dos veces y volvió a inclinarse. Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y agitó su cabello varias veces para volver a arrodillarse al suelo. Las gotas de su sudor se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas para luego caer al suelo. No podía olvidar las lágrimas de Misaki, realmente le afectó mucho verla así, pero lo que más le dolía era no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? –pregunta Micky muy agotado. Sentía su respiración un poco cortante, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era Mikan. Quería abrazarla, pero no podía porque volvería a salir lastimado y eso es lo menos que quería. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cuando recordó lo ocurrido- Mikan, lo siento mucho… de verdad… lo siento.

Las lágrimas de Micky seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, jamás se hubiera imaginado terminar con Mikan, pero si era con el propósito de verla sonreír, entonces estaría dispuesto a lastimarse así mismo. Bajó la mirada y cogió muy fuerte su celular, quería demasiado a Mikan, tanto que era imposible olvidarla. Se levantó del suelo y golpeó varias veces la pared, luego lanzó todas las cosas que tenía sobre su mesa al suelo. Sentía tanto dolor en su corazón y a la misma vez rencor por sí mismo porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir insistiendo con Mikan. Pateó varias veces la puerta intentando calmar el dolor en su corazón, pero en cada paso que daba recordaba a Mikan. Comenzaba a volverse loco porque estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Gritó entre lágrimas el nombre de su amor no correspondido mientras se arrodillaba al suelo. De pronto escuchó las voces desesperadas de sus sirvientas intentando abrir la puerta.

-¡Déjenme solo! –grita Micky entre lágrimas. Las gotas de sangre que caían de su mano se esparcían en el suelo. Mientras más seguía escuchando los gritos desesperados de sus sirvientes, más dolor sentía- ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡¿En qué idioma quieren que les hable para que puedan dejarme en paz?! ¡Largo de mi vista! ¡Largo!

-Pero… debe ir al colegio –dice una de las sirvientas tocando varias veces la puerta. Le dolía mucho ver en esa situación a Micky, pero pensaba que lo primordial era que siga con sus estudios- Por favor…

-¡No iré! –grita Micky entre lágrimas- Ahora… ¡Largo! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Micky se sentía muy lastimado, no estaba de humor para ir al colegio y menos quería ver a Mikan porque estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de evitarla. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y un intenso viento ingresaba por la ventana de su cuarto llegando al cuerpo de Micky. Ni el más fuerte viento podía calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería morir y así dejaría de ver a Mikan, aunque sabía que ella siempre iba a permanecer en su corazón.

En el colegio, el ánimo de los alumnos estaba por los suelos debido a que la separación de Mikan y Micky les había afectado demasiado. Jamás pensaron que Micky estuviera sufriendo tanto como para que sus gritos sean escuchados por todos los alumnos. Cada uno caminaba a pasos lentos y con la mirada cabizbaja. Ni bien tocó el timbre, todos se fueron corriendo a sus respectivos salones para dar inicio a las clases.

Bori intentaba concentrarse en las clases, pero su mente seguía en Micky. Realmente le afectó mucho escuchar los gritos de Micky, no pudo más contener las lágrimas, así que apoyó su cabeza en la mesa intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. Miró el asiento de Micky y no estaba, pero al lado estaba Mikan con una mirada triste. No le gustaba ver a su amiga muy triste, quería estar a su lado, así que se levantó de su asiento y cuando estaba por dar un paso, sintió una mano cerca de su brazo. Inmediatamente volteó y Rui le miró muy serio. Con solo mirarlo, sabía que debía dejar que su amiga sola para que pueda aclarar sus pensamientos. Volvió a sentarse y bajó la mirada, no era el mismo salón alegre de siempre. Realmente se sentía incómoda y muy triste, cuando pensó que no iba a volver a sonreír sintió un gorro en su cabeza. Estaba por voltear cuando sintió un roce de labios en su mejilla. Estaba tan sorprendida que sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

-¿Te sientes mucho mejor? –pregunta Rui cogiendo su cuaderno. No podía evitar sonreír cuando miraba a Bori y es que ella estaba demasiado nerviosa- Creo que el beso empeoró la situación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunta Bori intentando evitar la mirada de Rui- Estamos… en… clase.

-Por favor… tú no respetas las clases –dice Rui comenzando a reír. Le extrañaba que Bori dijera esas cosas, si ella era muy altanera. Se acercó a Bori y le susurró unas palabras al oído- Además… no puedo resistirme más cuando te veo… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Te atreves a poner un dedo encima sobre este lindo cuerpo y… te haré pedazos –dice Bori intentando calmar sus nervios. No entendía por qué siempre que Rui hablaba de esa manera, le era difícil evitarlo. De pronto sintió el roce de unos dedos sobre su brazo- ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo! ¡No me provoques!

-¿Lindo cuerpo? –dice Rui comenzando a reír sin parar. Realmente le causó mucha gracia cuando miraba a Bori- He visto cuerpos más lindos, aunque lo que más me gustaba eran sus…

-¡Te lo advertí! –grita Bori muy molesta. No quiso escucharlo más, así que le propinó dos puñetes en la mejilla dejándolo inconsciente sobre la mesa. Respiró varias veces para calmar su enojo y cuando pensó que todo estaba bien, todos sus compañeros voltearon a verla muy asustados. Bori comenzó a sonreír un poco nerviosa- Tenemos una complicada relación…

-¿Era necesario golpearlo? –pregunta la profesora muy sorprendida cuando miraba a Rui durmiendo sobre la mesa.

-Es que Rui no sabe distinguir a una hermosura como yo –dice Bori sonriendo. Se levantó de su asiento y miró a todos- ¿No piensan que tengo un lindo cuerpo?

-Estorbas… ¿puedes moverte? –dice Karin mirando a Bori muy seria- No me dejas ver la pizarra.

-¡Karin! –grita Bori muy avergonzada.

-Hay mejores cosas que ver y como no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo –dice Karin cogiendo su lápiz- Te lo diré por última vez… ¡Siéntate!

-Las chicas feas como Bori no deberían existir –dice uno de los chicos comenzando a reír cuando miraba a Bori sentarse.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Bori molesta. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y estaba por dar un paso cuando alguien le cogió muy fuerte del brazo, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su salvación- Karin…

-Hoy estoy con unas ganas inmensas de pelear –dice Karin muy seria. Apartó su mano del brazo de Bori y se acercó rápidamente hacia ese chico. Pateó la mesa con toda su fuerza y rápidamente le jaló de la camisa a ese chico- Si no quieres que esta pelea acabe en sangre… ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

-Cada vez más Karin me sorprende –dice Near sonriendo mientras miraba a Karin. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan fría, pero que en el fondo tenía un buen corazón- Pobre chico.

-No quiero peleas aquí –dice la profesora muy asustada cuando miraba a Karin. Era la primera vez que veía a una alumna enfrentar a un chico sin problemas. Sin embargo, debía controlar la situación- ¡Karin! ¡Basta!

-El hecho de que me expulsen, me tiene sin cuidado –dice Karin jalando más fuerte de la casaca al chico. No le iba a perdonar por lo que le dijo a Bori- ¿Quieres enfrentarme en una pelea? SI es así, entonces… nos vemos en a salida… ¡Yo no te tengo miedo!

-Karin… -dice Bori sonriendo. Sentía que conforme pasaban los días, Karin se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus grandes mejores amigas. Sin embargo, no quería que la expulsen, así que se acercó a ella y cogió su brazo suavemente- Por favor… Karin…

-¡Aparta tu mano! –dice Karin muy seria. No le gustaba que le toquen, pero cuando vio a Bori muy triste, decidió soltar al chico. Dio media vuelta y cuando estaba cerca de su asiento se detuvo. No quiso mirar a Bori, así que le habló de espaldas- Lo que hice no fue por ti, sino porque odio la bulla. Lo digo solo para aclarar cualquier duda.

-De todos modos, gracias –dice Bori sonriendo. Sabía que Karin no era de las personas que expresaba fácilmente su manera de ser. Estaba por volver a su asiento cuando vio al chico arrodillarse al suelo- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Lo siento –dice el chico bajando la mirada. No quería enfrentarse a Karin, por lo que prefirió rendirse. Estaba por levantarse cuando vio a Karin, ella estaba mostrando su puño. Volvió a arrodillarse y gritó más fuerte- No debí insultarte y bueno… todas las chicas son lindas, por lo que me retracto. Lo siento mucho… lo siento mucho… lo siento.

Bori estaba muy sorprendida cuando escuchó al chico disculparse, volteó y Karin estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio y es que sabía que ella había intervenido con tal de que no la lastimen. Volteó y con una sonrisa en su rostro aceptó las disculpas del chico. Volvió rápidamente a su asiento y no dejaba ni un instante de sonreír. Estaba muy contenta de conocer a Karin. Le hubiera gustado ser como ella y proteger a sus amigos sin depender de nadie como lo hacía Karin. No sabía cómo agradecerle porque ella siempre estaba para ayudarlos en los momentos más difíciles. Comenzó a recordar que cuando la vio por primera vez, no le agradaba por su manera de ser, pero aun así, Karin logró ganarse su confianza y su admiración.

Las clases continuaron sin ninguna interrupción, la mayoría de los alumnos prestaban mucha atención a la profesora y hasta preguntaban cuando no entendían algo, a excepción de Mikan, quien lucía una mirada cabizbaja y llena de tristeza. Algunos no dejaban de mirarla, sentían mucha lástima y tristeza, pero no podían hacer nada para levantarle el ánimo. Ni bien llegó el recreo, dejaron de lado sus problemas y salieron corriendo al patio para jugar o comprar algo.

Mikan seguía con la mirada cabizbaja, no estaba de buen humor porque aun no podía olvidar lo que sucedió ayer. Jamás pensó que Micky terminaría con ella y sin siquiera darle una razón. Cogió su celular y marcó el número de Micky, comenzaba a timbrar, pero de inmediato le respondía la contestadora. Volvió a llamar varias veces, pero su celular seguía apagado. Esto comenzó a preocuparla mucho, volvió a llamar, pero nada. De pronto sintió que alguien le estaba mirando, volteó y esa chica inmediatamente esquivó la mirada. De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a aquella chica muy seria porque al parecer era una de las amigas de Natsume.

-¿Por qué me miras? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? –pregunta Mikan muy seria. Miró más de cerca a aquella chica y ella bajó la mirada- Evita mirarme… ¿quieres?

-Micky… ¿está bien? –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Intentó contener las lágrimas para que Mikan no se diera cuenta, aunque estaba segura de que ella era igual de despistada que Micky y eso le entristecía aun más- Lo digo… porque… bueno… ayer estuvo llorando.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Mikan muy desesperada. No pudo evitar preocuparse cuando se enteró que Micky estaba llorando. Ahora en definitiva no entendía las intenciones de Micky- ¿Qué es lo que Micky pretende hacer?

-¡Espera! –dice Misaki cogiendo el brazo de Mikan. Ella sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual Micky estaba tomando decisiones que terminaban lastimándolo. Sin embargo, no quería volver a ver a Micky sufrir- Por favor… déjalo solo.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –grita Mikan intentando apartar su brazo, pero no podía. Volteó para mirarla a la cara y fue ahí cuando su sorpresa aumentó porque Misaki estaba arrodillada en el suelo- ¿Qué haces?

-Por favor… Micky necesita estar solo –dice Misaki comenzando a llorar- No me importa si me gritas o te enojas conmigo por la petición tan egoísta de mi parte, pero… es que Micky me preocupa mucho.

-Es que no puedo dejarlo solo –dice Mikan bajando la mirada. Avanzó unos pasos logrando apartarse y se detuvo frente a la puerta el salón- Micky siempre intenta hacerme sonreír y cuando ahora ha llegado el momento, quiero hacer lo mismo por él. ¿Qué tipo de novia dejaría que el chico que ama sufra si está en sus manos hacerlo feliz?

Misaki no tenía palabras para detenerla porque en su respuesta había mucha razón. Sintió que por un instante estaba hablando con la verdadera Mikan, aquella chica que siempre se preocupaba por hacer sonreír a los demás hasta el punto de protegerlos arriesgando su propia vida. Sin embargo, por más que Mikan sea la chica que Micky amaba, quería estar a su lado y acompañarlo. Se levantó del suelo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos porque sentía que Micky jamás le haría caso. Caminó lentamente y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Mikan estaba en la misma situación que ella, le dolía mucho reconocerlo pero debía dejar que Mikan se vaya. Dio media vuelta y volvió a voltear cuando escuchó el grito de Mikan. Jamás esperaba ver a Mikan inconsciente en el suelo, se apresuró a acercarse y cuando estaba por despertarla, sintió que alguien le jaló del brazo con mucha fuerza. Levantó la mirada y Karin le empujó hacia la salida del salón. Realmente no entendía lo que Karin intentaba hacer, avanzó unos pasos para ayudar a Mikan a levantarse, pero de inmediato Karin apareció en frente de ella.

-¿Por qué la golpeaste? –dice Misaki mirando a Karin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y… tú… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –dice Karin muy seria. Se acercó al rostro de Misaki y le miró a los ojos- ¡Vete!

-¿A dónde? –pregunta Misaki muy confundida. Seguía sin entender lo que Karin quería decirle, intentó avanzar un paso, pero de inmediato ella le empujó suavemente- Quiero ayudar a Mikan.

-¡No te preocupes por pequeñeces! –grita Karin muy seria- ¡No pierdas el tiempo y vete!

-Pero… -dice Misaki aun confundida- ¿A dónde?

-A la gente les encanta desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo –dice Karin muy seria. Le jaló del brazo a Misaki y se detuvo cuando vio las escaleras. Apartó su mano y señaló con su dedo la salida del colegio- No vas a conseguir nada si sigues llorando… ¡Uno debe llorar cuando sienta que no hay esperanzas!

-¿Quieres que vaya a la casa de Micky? –pregunta Misaki mirando de lejos la salida del colegio.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo… -dice Karin muy seria- Esa es tu decisión, no la mía. Ahora… ¡Vete y no me hagas perder el tiempo! ¿O es que acaso quieres que te de un buen golpe que te haga llegar hasta la salida? Si es así, yo no tengo problemas.

-Para eso tengo pies –dice Misaki muy nerviosa. No quería que Karin le golpee, así que bajó las escaleras a pasos apresurados y cuando estaba por bajar el último escalón, miró a Karin y ella no estaba. Una sonrisa inmensa estaba en su rostro y aquellas lágrimas se desvanecieron en solo un instante- Tienes toda la razón, Karin. Aun tengo esperanzas… ¡Pase lo que pase no pienso rendirme! ¡Tú puedes, Misaki! ¡Viva el amor!

Misaki siguió bajando las escaleras a pasos apresurados, pensaba que todo estaba perdido pero al escuchar las palabras de Karin, sabía lo que debía hacer. Ahora solo debía fijarse en esa meta, siguió corriendo por el patio muy desesperada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando el guardián apareció frente a ella. Sentía que en definitiva no era su día de suerte, no sabía qué hacer, pero por nada del mundo se iba a rendir. No sabía pelear, pero esperaba crear un poco de miedo, así que mostró sus dos puños con un rostro muy nervioso. Cuando vio al guardián acercarse lentamente a ella, rápidamente retrocedió y cerró sus ojos. Esperaba un milagrito o una ayuda y cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Near propinando un puñete al guardián, este quedó inconsciente en el suelo sin poder defenderse. Realmente no esperaba que Near le ayudara, no sabía si agradecerle o disculparse por ser muy miedosa.

-Near… -dice Misaki muy sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

-Solo obedezco órdenes –dice Near dando media vuelta, señaló con su dedo la puerta y de inmediato empujó a Misaki hacia ella- ¡No pierdas el tiempo y vete!

-Muchas gracias –dice Misaki sonriendo- Entonces…

-¡Espera! –grita Near mirando a Misaki. Se acercó lentamente a ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- ¿Te gusta Micky?

-Hasta tú te diste cuenta –dice Misaki suspirando. Aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando Near le preguntó. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa que no se atrevía a contestar- ¿Soy tan obvia?

-Sí –dice Near sonriendo- No puedo creer que mi amigo haya rechazado a una chica muy linda como tú.

-Esto… -dice Misaki comenzando a retroceder. Sentí que Near estaba comenzando a coquetearle y eso no le gustaba- ¡A mí me gusta mucho Micky! ¡Mucho!

-Tranquila. No pienso hacer nada –dice Near sonriendo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el patio. Una vez que vio a Misaki correr, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¡No puedo creer que Karin me pida estas cosas! Ahora… no entiendo nada.

El recreo acabó y el resto de los alumnos fueron corriendo a sus salones para seguir con las clases. Ni bien Bori, Rui y Near ingresaron al salón, encontraron a Mikan inconsciente en el suelo y a Karin leyendo un libro. Rui y Bori no entendían lo que había pasado, se acercaron rápidamente a Mikan para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella inmediatamente empujó a sus amigos y volvió a su asiento muy molesta. Seguían sin entender, por lo que se acercaron en solo un instante a Karin. Sabían que ella era la única que podía golpear a su oponente y dejarlo inconsciente por varias horas si es posible.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Mikan? –pregunta Bori acercándose más al rostro de Karin.

-¿Yo? –pregunta Karin cogiendo su libro- No sé nada.

-Near… ¿sabes algo? –dice Rui muy serio.

-Karin… ¡Deja de fingir y dile! –dice Near sonriendo. No le extrañaba que Karin se comportara de esa manera, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, decidió contarles todo- Karin ayudó a Misaki a salir del colegio para que pueda ver a Micky.

-Ya me lo suponía –dice Bori acariciando el cabello de Karin, ella inmediatamente se apartó. De todos modos sabía que Karin tenía buenas intenciones, por lo que nunca se imaginó lo contrario. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio leer un libro- Karin… ¿Por qué tienes el libro al revés?

-Porque es mejor leerlo de esa manera… ¿Algún problema? –dice Karin muy seria. Cerró su libro y volteó a ver a sus amigos con un rostro muy serio- No puedo ver la pizarra… ¿pueden moverse?

-No cambias –dice Rui sonriendo. Cogió la mano de Bori y le miró muy molesto- Tú me debes muchas cosas. ¿Qué tipo de novia golpea a su novio? Eso merece un castigo.

-Tú me provocaste –dice Bori molesta. Se apresuró a mirar a Karin y ella seguía mirando la pizarra sin importarle nada- ¿No es cierto, Karin?

-Tanto romanticismo afecta mi mente –dice Karin muy seria- Lo diré por última vez… ¡Muévanse! ¡¿O quieren acabar muertos aquí?!

-Si lo dices de esa manera –dice Bori retrocediendo- Cualquiera acepta.

Dicho esto, la situación se calmó y las clases continuaron sin ninguna interrupción, aunque la cara de Mikan seguía triste. No entendía por qué terminó con ella, si aun la amaba. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, quería ver a Micky y estar a su lado, ese era su único deseo. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Jamás se esperaba que Micky estuviera sufriendo mucho por ella. Se sentía muy triste y sin ganas de reír, miró el asiento vacío de Micky y bajó la mirada. Le dolía mucho su corazón, quería que llegue la salida para ir a la casa de Micky y así regresar con él. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo cogió y en él estaba escrito el siguiente mensaje: _"Nos encontramos en el parque… Tu amiga incondicional, Meroko". _Este mensaje le dejó sin palabras y muy confundida. Aquel nombre le llamó mucho la atención porque sentía que ya lo había escuchado. Apagó su celular y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No sabía si estar feliz porque había conseguido una amiga o estar triste porque Micky no estaba a su lado.

Después de unas horas, las clases culminaron y ni bien sus compañeros estaban por salir del salón, cuando Mikan empujó a todos logrando salir primera. Bajó las escaleras a pasos apresurados, luego comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin importarle nada más que Micky. No sabía si ir al parque para encontrarse con Meroko porque ahora lo más importante era estar al lado de Micky. Siguió corriendo en medio de la lluvia, su ropa comenzaba a empaparse y las gotas caían sobre su cabello. Se detuvo muy agotada cuando llegó al parque, su respiración comenzaba a acortarse, pero aun así quería seguir corriendo. Levantó la mirada y frente a ella estaban muchos hombres que llevaban armas en sus manos. Comenzó a retroceder muy asustada, quería que alguien le ayude, pero cuando miraba a los alrededores, ni uno se disponía a mirarla. En definitiva no sabía qué hacer, sentía muchos escalofríos en su cuerpo cuando miraba a sus oponentes.

-Un cerdo volador –dice Mikan señalando el cielo con su dedo. Esperaba que se distrajeran, pero nada. No tenía más opción que rendirse y bajar la mirada. Estaba decidida a declarar su derrota, por lo que cerró sus ojos- Micky… por favor… ayúdame.

De pronto sintió varios pasos cerca de ella, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos por ningún motivo. Escuchó varios puñetes y gritos de hombres, quería abrir los ojos, pero el miedo la inundó por completo. No se atrevió a mirar, solo escuchaba varios cuerpos caer al suelo en solo segundos. Levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos lentamente esperando que sus oponentes se hubieran ido, pero cuando los abrió por completo, miró a los hombres y estos estaban inconscientes en el suelo, con mucha sangre en su cuerpo y sin siquiera poder levantarse. Levantó un poco más la mirada y frente a ella estaba una chica de cabello largo. Jamás había visto a una chica tan linda, realmente estaba sorprendida por su manera de vestir.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-¿No te lo dije en el mensaje? Soy tu amiga incondicional –dice Meroko sonriendo. Se acercó a Mikan y le acarició suavemente su cabello- Todo está bien… no te preocupes.

-¿Meroko? –pregunta Mikan recuperando el aliento. Se sentía más aliviada cuando miraba a Meroko. No la conocía muy bien, pero si escuchó su nombre en sus sueños. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba muy asustada porque pensaba que iba a morir- Gracias… muchas gracias.

-Te ayudaré a lastimar a Natsume –dice Meroko muy seria.

-¿Tú también lo odias? –pregunta Mikan muy contenta. Sentía que ahora su venganza se estaba acercando. Miró a Meroko y ella asintió con la cabeza. Fue tanta la alegría que quería abrazarla, pero en ese instante Meroko se apartó- ¿No somos amigas?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –grita Meroko muy molesta- No me gusta. En fin, si quieres lastimar a Natsume debes darle donde más le duele.

-No te entiendo –dice Mikan confundida.

-Debes hacer la vida imposible a Karin –dice Meroko sonriendo- Ella te va a crear muchos problemas, así que lastímala hasta el punto de que la expulsen y vuelva por donde vino.

-Pero… -dice Mikan muy pensativa- ¿Qué tiene que ver Karin en todo esto?

-¡Solo hazlo! –dice Meroko muy seria- Yo sé lo que te digo…

-¿Cómo puedo lastimar a Karin? –pregunta Mikan.

-Karin se preocupa por sus amigos y en especial por Natsume –dice Meroko sonriendo- Puedes atacar por ese lado. Y… cuando me veas en frente de personas, procura no conocerme.

-Entendido –dice Mikan sonriendo- Por cierto… recién me acabo de enterar que soy cantante. ¿No te parece increíble?

-Si tú lo dices –dice Meroko suspirando- Ahora… ¡Vete! Parece que hay un curioso cerca de aquí.

Ni bien Mikan se fue corriendo, Meroko comenzó a reír. Jamás había pensado que fuera tan fácil engañarla y lo que menos se esperaba era que Mikan se estaba convirtiendo en su marioneta. Respiró una y otra vez y los hombres que quedaron lastimados se apresuraron a levantarse. No pensaba que el plan había salido perfecto, tanto que incluso Mikan se lo creyó. Extendió su mano y muchas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella. No pudo evitar recordar su infancia y es que aquella vez también estaba lloviendo a cántaros. No le gustaba ese recuerdo porque en ese día, sus propios amigos intentaron abusar de ella. Si no fuera por ese señor, ahora desearía morir. Desde ese momento decidió no tener amigos porque siempre se aprovechaban de su amabilidad. Sin embargo, eso dejó de importarle o eso es lo que quería creer.

-Gracias por su ayuda –dice Meroko muy seria mientras miraba a aquellos hombres- Pueden irse.

-Meroko… hay alguien –dice uno de los hombres mirando los alrededores del parque.

-¡Vete ahora mismo! –dice Meroko dando media vuelta. Ni bien vio a los hombres irse sin decir una palabra, volvió a voltear y se sentó en una banca- ¿Puedes dejar de esconderte?

-Por fin te conozco –dice Near sonriendo mientras salía detrás de un árbol. Le sorprendía que se haya dado cuenta desde un principio, pero ahora estaba más preocupado por Karin porque era su amiga- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Karin? ¡Ella no te hizo nada!

-Parece que aun no te das cuenta –dice Meroko sonriendo- ¿Por qué estás preocupado por Karin si ella es fría contigo?

-Porque ella es mi amiga –dice Near muy serio- A pesar de ser tan fría, Karin se preocupa por sus amigos. Ella es una persona increíble. A veces pienso que intenta ser valiente, pero en el fondo hay algo que la hace sufrir. Tardaría muchos años es describir a Karin, así que simplemente te pido… ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-¡Qué lindo discurso! –dice Meroko intentando sonreír- Piensas que Karin es tu amiga, pero lo que tú sientes es agradecimiento. En otras palabras, solo eres su amigo porque le debes favores. Tu significado de amistad no tiene sentido.

-¡Voy a detenerte ahora mismo! –grita Near molesto. Estaba por enfrentarla cuando vio que Meroko sacaba un reloj, esto verdaderamente le sorprendió- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Ahora recuerdo que en el celular de Karin apareció un mensaje tuyo diciendo que el trabajo estaba terminado –dice Meroko sonriendo mientras miraba el reloj- Fue justo el día en el que la mamá de Mikan falleció… ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Near muy sorprendido. No entendía cómo es que ella se había enterado si los únicos que sabían eran Karin y él- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¡Vamos a quitarnos las máscaras ahora mismo! –grita Meroko levantándose de la banca- Encontré a Karin en el hospital, pero no me acerqué. Cuando ella se distrajo, me apresuré a coger su celular y leí tu mensaje. Luego yo te envié otro mensaje.

-¿No me digas que tú fuiste la que… -dice Near muy sorprendido. Comenzó a arrepentirse por lo que había hecho- Tenía el presentimiento de que Karin no había escrito ese mensaje; sin embargo, aun así decidí obedecerla.

-¡Qué idiota! –dice Meroko sonriendo- Pero aun así te felicito por lo que hiciste. Mira que hipnotizar a Mikan, no fue mala idea.

-Ahora mismo le voy a contar todo a Mikan –dice Near dando media vuelta para irse corriendo, pero en ese momento apareció frente a él una chica- ¿Quién eres?

-Shizuku, la amiga de Meroko –dice Shizuku sonriendo. Se acercó a Near y le apuntó con una pistola en la frente- Meroko… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Suelta inmediatamente la pistola! –grita Meroko muy molesta. Se acercó a Near y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Si tú le cuentas todo a Mikan, vas a saber de lo que soy capaz. Tengo muchos problemas, como para prestarte atención.

-Además… hay un hombre esperando afuera de la casa de tu amigo y está armado –dice Shizuku mirando más de cerca a Near, este tragó saliva- Si quieres salvarlo, solo tienes que aceptar ser cómplice de Meroko y obedecer sus órdenes.

-Lo haré –dice Near un poco asustado. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenía escapatoria, por lo que decidió aceptar. Sin embargo, aun quedaba pendiente el tema de Karin. No podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga- Pero… no lastimen a Karin… ¡Porque pienso protegerla y si para ello deben matarme, entonces con todo gusto lo haré!

-¡¿Me estás retando?! –dice Meroko dando media vuelta para evitar la mirada de Near. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro miró el cielo- Voy a ir contra Karin, lo quieras o no. Además, tú no puedes decir nada ya que la vida de tu amigo está en tus manos.

-Ahora… ¡Largo! –dice Shizuku dando un disparo al cielo. Esto en definitiva asustó a Near, lo miró más de cerca y con una sonrisa en su rostro- Espera nuestra siguiente orden.

Near retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a correr desesperado. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan malvada como Meroko, estaba realmente sorprendido, pero más preocupado porque ahora la vida de Karin pendía de un hilo. Le gustaría protegerla, pero también estaba la vida de su amigo en sus manos. No sabía qué hacer porque estaba por perder a uno de sus mejores amigos. Siguió corriendo y cuando logró apartarse lo suficiente del parque, comenzó a respirar una y otra vez para intentar calmar su miedo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir por la fuerte impresión que recibió, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sudar.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! –grita Near muy molesto. Se arrodilló al suelo y lanzó varios gritos- ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

Near se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo que le era difícil controlarse. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cuan preciada era Karin para él. Jamás había tenido una amiga como ella y lo que más le dolía era perderla. Se sentía como el peor de los amigos porque consideraba a Karin como su jefa y ahora que está por perderla, entendía el significado de la palabra amistad.

Ni bien Misaki logró entrar a la casa de Micky, tocó varias veces la puerta de su cuarto, pero nada. No le importaba el correr de las horas, solo quería ver a Micky, pero este seguía negándose a verla. Siguió tocando varias veces, pero Micky seguía sin abrirle. Realmente le afectaba mucho ver en esa condición a Micky, no le gustaba que sufra, pero lo que más le dolía era que estaba sufriendo por Mikan. Intentó guardar todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón, pero simplemente no podía. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a llorar. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrir, volteó y Micky le jaló muy fuerte del brazo logrando que ingresara a su cuarto. No tenía palabras de consuelo cuando miró a Micky a la cara, no sabía qué decir para hacerle sonreír.

-¿Por qué viniste? –pregunta Micky con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a Misaki y ella permaneció con la mirada cabizbaja- ¡Te estoy preguntando! ¡¿Por qué viniste?!

-Porque te quiero –dice Misaki secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos- En este momento no me importa si no me correspondes, solo quiero estar a tu lado.

-Debes estar sufriendo mucho más que yo –dice Micky secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Cogió la mano de Misaki y le miró a los ojos- Por favor… vete.

-No lo voy a hacer –dice Misaki apartando su mano- Si quieres no me tomes en cuenta, porque me basta con mirarte y permanecer a tu lado. Yo no soy como Mikan, así que…

-¡¿No te das cuenta que estoy lastimándote?! –grita Micky levantándose de su cama. Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta y de pronto Misaki cogió su brazo- ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! –dice Misaki mirando a Micky- Vine hasta aquí escapándome de las clases, lo cual nunca haría, pero lo hice por ti… ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Tonto!

-Mi-sa-ki –dice Micky muy sorprendido cuando vio las lágrimas de Misaki deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. De pronto sintió su cuerpo muy caliente y a la vez débil. No podía mantenerse en pie- Discúlpame por ser tan idiota.

-Micky… -dice Misaki muy triste. De pronto sintió la cabeza de Micky en su hombro, esto verdaderamente le sorprendió. No podía evitar sonrojarse porque sentía el aliento de Micky muy cerca de ella. Inmediatamente tocó su frente y estaba caliente- ¡Tienes fiebre!

-No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… Misaki –dice Micky con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más- Lo siento.

Misaki retrocedió unos pasos y Micky cayó encima de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido porque estaban en la cama. Empujó a Micky y este se quedó durmiendo a su lado. Buscó rápidamente un botiquín y cuando por fin lo encontró, se acercó a Micky y le colocó la pastilla en la boca con un poco de agua. Comenzó a sonreír cuando vio la cara de Micky, jamás había visto un rostro tan lindo y menos imaginaba que tuviera una piel tan delicada. Ahora no le importaba si Micky no le correspondía, le bastaba con que estuviera a su lado. Cubrió con una frazada el cuerpo de Micky para evitar que se resfríe y se sentó a su lado para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo puede existir un chico tan guapo como él? –pregunta Misaki sonriendo mientras miraba a Micky- Pero… su torpeza lo supera.

Misaki comenzó a reír sin parar, pero intentó guardar silencio porque Micky estaba durmiendo. Rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de Micky y la apartó en solo un instante cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Se acercó a Micky y acarició su cabello, comenzó a jugar con él hasta dejarlo despeinado. Una vez más escuchó los golpes en la puerta, no tuvo más opción que apartarse de Micky por unos minutos. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar lentamente para evitar cualquier ruido. Bajó las escaleras como una tortuguita, a pasos lentos y luego comenzó a correr para abrir la puerta. Ni bien la abrió, su mirada feliz se desvaneció. No esperaba que Mikan viniera, estaba tan sorprendida. No sabía qué hacer, pero cuando estaba por hablar, Mikan entró a la fuerza y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Misaki fue corriendo detrás de ella y cuando Mikan estaba por entrar al cuarto, Misaki apareció frente a ella.

-Necesito ver a Micky –dice Mikan agotada de tanto correr.

-Ahora está durmiendo –dice Misaki mirando a Mikan a los ojos- Necesita estar solo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Mikan muy molesta- Tú no eres su novia, así que… ¡vete!

-Es que… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Le dolió mucho que Mikan dijera que es novia de Micky, ahora estaba realmente triste. De pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de Micky, sabía lo que debía hacer, así que bajó la mirada- Tienes razón. Micky te necesita.

-Hasta que por fin lo entendiste –dice Mikan abriendo la puerta, estaba por ingresar cuando sintió una mano cerca de su brazo. Sabía quién era por lo que no se dignó a verla- ¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor… cuídalo mucho. Te lo digo porque… porque… -dice Misaki mirando la espalda de Mikan. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayeron al suelo- Yo soy como su hermana.

Misaki bajó rápidamente las escaleras y comenzó a correr hasta salir de la casa. Se apoyó en la pared y poco a poco se fue deslizando sobre ella llegando al suelo. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas y con mucha intensidad, porque sentía como si una aguja atravesara su corazón. Aquellas palabras que le hubiera gustado no decir como: Yo soy como su hermana, fue lo que más le dolió. Quería dejar de llorar, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban. De pronto vino la espalda de un chico frente a ella, levantó la mirada y Junho le sonrió. No entendía cómo es que Junho aparecía siempre que ella lo necesitaba. No dudó un instante en subir a su espalda y cuando Junho comenzó a caminar, apoyó su cabeza en la espalda para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir –dice Junho muy serio- Si quieres llorar, adelante.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –pregunta Misaki intentando calmarse.

-Un ángel guardián no revela sus secretos –dice Junho sonriendo. Se detuvo por un instante y señalo con su dedo la pista- ¡Sujétate fuerte porque te haré sonreír!

Junho comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, mientras que Misaki abrazó con más fuerza su cuello. Escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Misaki le llenó de alegría, así que siguió corriendo. Pasaron muchas pistas y por poco le atropellaban si no fuera porque el taxi se detuvo. Sin embargo, esto no fue obstáculo para seguir corriendo, quería que Misaki vuelva a sonreír aunque sea por unos instantes.

En uno de los hospitales de Hong Kong, la cantidad de enfermos aumentaba considerablemente. Suki acababa de despertar porque últimamente había estado muy cansada. Ni bien abrió sus ojos, sintió mucho dolor en su corazón porque había muchso niños que tenían garves heridas en todo su cuerpo. Permaneció sentada en la sala de espera con la mirada cabizbaja puesto que su preocupación por Natsume aumentaba conforme pasaban las horas. De pronto escuchó la voz de un doctor muy desesperado, sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. No dejó de mirar al doctor, este estaba conversando con el enfermero muy desesperado, su rostro lo decía todo. No pudo más con la preocupación y comenzó a acercarse al doctor, esperaba que no sea lo que estaba pensando. Cada paso que daba significaba un gran dolor en su corazón porque se imaginaba cosas que la llevaban a desesperarse más. No podía calmarse, siguió caminando y cuando vio al doctor en el cuarto de su amigo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas porque comenzaba a pensar que Natsume había muerto. Comenzó a correr y cuando ingresó al cuarto, Natsume no estaba en la camilla. Esto verdaderamente le preocupó mucho, su corazón no dejaba de latir por la impresión.

-¡¿Qué pasó con Natsume?! –grita Suki cogiendo fuertemente el brazo del doctor- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡No se quede callado!

-Lo siento… -dice el doctor bajando la mirada- Natsume fue levado a la morgue.

-¡No puede ser! Es una broma, ¿verdad? –dice Suki llorando. Jaló varias veces la manga de la camisa del doctor con mucha fuerza y se arrodilló al suelo entre sollozos- ¡No! ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!

-Señorita… cálmese –dice el doctor muy triste- Por favor.

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme?! –grita Suki entre lágrimas. Golpeó varias veces el suelo con mucha fuerza y sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas- ¡Él no puede morir! ¡Natsume! ¡Dígame que es una broma!

-Lo siento mucho –dice el doctor bajando la mirada- Lo siento.

Suki comenzó a gritar muy fuerte entre lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba al suelo. Era demasiado doloroso lo que estaba viviendo, quería pensar que era una broma, pero la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos. Cada gota de sus lágrimas se esparcía en el suelo, mientras golpeaba el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Le hubiera gustado que Natsume se apareciera frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Sus gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el hospital y a pesar de que los doctores intentaban calmarla, sus lágrimas aun permanecían en sus mejillas.


	42. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 41**

**UNA INESPERADA APARICIÓN**

Un brillante amanecer resplandecía en la ventana de un cuarto y una intensa luz alumbraba el rostro cabizbajo de Mikan. Se sentía un ambiente tenso en el cuarto, pero a la vez unas lágrimas se encontraban dispersas en el suelo. Las luces aun permanecían apagadas y Micky seguía durmiendo. De pronto el roce de unos dedos en su mejilla lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el techo muy pensativo. Comenzó a pensar que sin querer estaba lastimando cada vez más a Misaki. No sabía qué hacer para alejarla de su lado o por lo menos intentar que se olvide de él y así volver a ser amigos. Aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba porque por otro lado estaba Mikan. Aun estaba dolido por haber terminado con ella, pero seguía pensando que era lo mejor. De pronto sintió una gota de agua caer sobre su mano, inmediatamente se levantó y miró a Mikan. Estaba tan sorprendida cuando la vio, se acercó a su rostro e inmediatamente Mikan le abrazó. No sabía qué hacer, estaba por apartarse cuando escuchó los gritos de Mikan llenos de dolor.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –pregunta Mikan entre lágrimas. Se aferró al polo de Micky con mucha fuerza mientras le abrazaba- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡No sabes cuan preocupada estaba!

-Mikan… -dice Micky bajando la mirada- Por favor… suéltame.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré! –grita Mikan abrazando más fuerte a Micky- Desconozco el verdadero motivo por el cual terminaste conmigo… pero… ¿Acaso te lastimé? ¿Hice algo que no querías? ¿Soy una mala novia?

-A ver… -dice Micky apartándose lentamente de Mikan. Rozó con sus dedos sus lágrimas para secarlas y así mirarle con una sonrisa en su rostro- Mikan… eres la mejor novia que cualquier chico desearía tener, eso ni lo dudes. Tendrás tus defectos, pero eso es lo que te hace especial.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo. Sentía mucha alegría cuando le miró sonreír- Siempre se dice que cuando uno sonríe, todos los problemas desaparecen. Así que procura sonreír siempre… porque… ¡Me gustas cuando sonríes!

-Mikan… yo… lo siento –dice Micky bajando la mirada. No podía corresponderle aunque quisiera porque sabía que Mikan siempre amará a Natsume. Se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con la mirada cabizbaja- Por favor… necesito estar solo.

-Por lo visto, solo hay una manera de borrar esa tristeza –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se acercó lentamente a Micky y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Demoró unos segundos el beso, pero cuando se apartó de Micky, este estaba sorprendido- Tengamos una cita.

-¿Por qué… lo… hiciste? –dice Micky un poco nervioso. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta para evitar la mirada de Mikan. No tenía palabras para apartarse de Mikan, estaba por voltear cuando Mikan comenzó a abrigar su cuello con una chalina- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ayer estabas con fiebre, así que intentó protegerte –dice Mikan apartándose de Micky después de que logró colocarle la chalina- Te queda perfecto.

-Gracias –dice Micky sonriendo. No podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba al lado de Mikan y es que le agradaba que ella se preocupara tanto por él. Sin embargo, su alegría desapareció cuando recordó a Natsume y es que la consciencia lo estaba matando- Pero… no puedo aceptarlo.

-Pues yo lo lamento más porque si te lo quitas, me enojaré contigo –dice Mikan mirando más de cerca a Micky. Extendió su mano mientras le miraba y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Te llevaré a un mundo de diversión en el que nunca vas a dejar de sonreír y donde las tristezas desparecerán en solo un instante.

-Mikan… no… -dice Micky bajando la mirada. Estaba por retroceder cuando Mikan le colocó un gorro negro y unos lentes. Realmente estaba muy confundido, pero le gustaba que Mikan fuera muy atenta con él- ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Porque… tú siempre intentas hacerme sonreír –dice Mikan mirando a Micky. Se acercó a la puerta y cogió su mano. Señaló con su dedo la salida de la casa y comenzó a sonreír- Quieras o no, iremos a ese mundo. Bien… ¡Andando!

Mikan rápidamente le jala de la mano a Micky y comienza a correr. Por ahora quería verlo sonreír, así que cuando salió de la casa, una motocicleta los esperaba. Su principal propósito era convertir este día en el mejor de todos. Apartó su mano de la de Micky y subió en la motocicleta. Volteó a ver a Micky con una sonrisa y extendió su mano. Realmente le afecto mucho escuchar que Micky había llorado, así que se prometió así misma hacerlo feliz. Pasó unos segundos y seguía extendiendo su mano, comenzaba a pensar que Micky no quería estar con ella y esto le entristeció mucho. Comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente y en ese preciso instante, Micky cogió su mano. Miró a Micky con una sonrisa en su rostro y este inmediatamente subió detrás de ella a la motocicleta. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando sentía a Micky tan cerca de ella, pero tampoco podía desperdiciar este valioso tiempo. Manejó a toda velocidad la motocicleta y sin importarle los semáforos cruzó varias pistas. Podía sentir el viento recorrer su cabello y el aliento de Micky muy cerca. Aumentó más la velocidad para sentir más fuerte el viento, no dejaba de sonreír cuando escuchaba los gritos de felicidad de Micky. De pronto algo llamó su atención cuando vio a mucha gente amontonarse en un lugar que le era difícil ver. Detuvo la motocicleta y bajó rápidamente.

-¡Oye! ¡No podemos dejar aquí la motocicleta! –grita Micky mientras miraba a Mikan alejarse.

-¿Por qué no podemos? –pregunta Mikan volteando. Miró a Micky con una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a gritar desde la distancia en que estaba- Muchas personas necesitan más que nosotros la motocicleta, así que… ¿Por qué no dejamos que se queden con ella?

-Mikan… -dice Micky sorprendido. No pudo evitar reír cuando miró a Mikan, no le sorprendía su decisión, así que corrió hacia ella y le miró a los ojos- Vamos a dejar de lado los problemas.

-¡Así se habla! –grita Mikan sonriendo.

Mikan cogió la mano de Micky y se acercó a la multitud. Pidiendo permiso a cada persona lograron pasar de entre la multitud y cuando llegaron, vieron a muchos chicos guapos bailar. Mikan estaba realmente sorprendida por su manera de bailar, no dejaba de aplaudir cuando los miraba. Aunque lo que más le gustaba era su estilo de cantar. Intentó imitar sus pasos de baile, pero realmente eran difíciles. Volteó para ver a Micky y este estaba bailando los mismos pasos de baile que ese grupo. Mientras le miraba, comenzaba a aplaudir para darle ánimos. De pronto sintió muchos escalofríos, no entendía el motivo, pero cuando volteó, vio a un chico acercarse bailando hacia Micky. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando vio a aquel chico detenerse a una distancia mínima de él. Comenzó a asustarse cuando vio la mirada penetrante de aquel chico porque sentía que estaba por darse una pelea.

Micky se acercó más a Junho con una mirada seria, aun seguía molesto con él porque la última vez que se vieron terminaron peleando. Miró de lejos al resto de sus amigos y ellos le saludaron con una sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía si sonreír porque frente a él estaba Junho, este le mirada muy molesto. No tenía palabras para disculparse por lo que sucedió la última vez cuando de pronto algo le sorprendió mucho y es que había recibido un puñete en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo. Se apresuró a levantarse para defenderse cuando Mikan intervino colocándose delante de él y así poder detener esta pelea.

-¡Basta! –grita Mikan molesta. Miró a Junho y se acercó más a él- ¿Acaso los golpes lo solucionan todo? ¿No puedes hablar?

-¡No te metas en esto! –grita Junho muy molesto- Eres igual de despistada que Micky. No te das cuenta de a quién estás lastimando.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan confundida- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-¿Estás hablando de Misaki? –pregunta Micky muy serio. Rápidamente se acercó a Junho y le miró a los ojos- Para que lo sepas ella me dijo…

-No puedo creerlo –dice Junho sonriendo- Misaki tenía que decírtelo en la cara porque de lo contrario tú no te dabas cuenta y seguirías con tu vida.

-No entiendo nada –dice Mikan mirando a Junho y Micky, estos realmente estaban sorprendidos porque aun no se había dado cuenta- ¿Qué tiene que ver Misaki en todo esto?

-Sabes… ¡Olvídalo! –dice Junho molesto. Dio media vuelta, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo- Espero que nunca te arrepientas de tu decisión.

-Bueno, chicos… -dice Hero sonriendo. Dio dos vueltas y se detuvo al mirar a Mikan, ella realmente estaba muy confundida- ¡Mikan! Me enteré del accidente de Natsume, ¿cómo está?

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué me preguntas sobre Natsume? –pregunta Mikan muy seria.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Hero muy asustado. Inmediatamente se acercó a Mikan y tocó su frente para saber si estaba bien- ¿Te pasó algo?

-¡No me pasó nada! –grita Mikan muy seria. Inmediatamente se apartó y cogió la mano de Micky, este no sabía qué decir- Además, por culpa de ese tipo, mi mamá murió.

-Espera… creo que te estás equivocando –dice Junho muy sorprendido. No entendía de dónde es que Mikan había sacado esa idea- Además, Natsume es…

-¡Es hora de irnos! –grita Micky muy desesperado. Comenzó a recordar lo que dijo Rui, sí que inmediatamente cogió la mano de Mikan y le miró a los ojos- Sigamos con nuestra cita.

Mikan estaba muy confundida con todo y más aun cuando Micky le jaló a la fuerza del brazo. Quería que alguien le explique lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Micky no soltaba su brazo por ningún momento. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que aquel chico intentaba decirle y comenzaba a pensar que jamás lo sabría porque no los conocía y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Mientras caminaba, miraba el rostro cabizbajo de Micky y comenzó a bajar la mirada porque no le gustaba verlo triste. Ni bien Micky soltó su brazo, se acercó a él y le abrazó muy fuerte. No le agradaba verlo triste y menos quería que llore así que se acurrucó en su pecho.

-No te preocupes por nada –dice Mikan abrazando más fuerte a Micky- Todo está bien.

-No puedo más –dice Micky bajando la mirada. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y abrazó más fuerte a Mikan para que ella no se diera cuenta- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

-Micky… -dice Mikan muy sorprendida. Intentó apartarse, pero Micky le estaba abrazando muy fuerte. De pronto sintió una gota caer sobre su polo, se apartó rápidamente de él y le miró a la cara muy triste- ¿Estás llorando?

-¿Yo? Claro que no –dice Micky sonriendo. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y dio media vuelta. Respiró tres veces para calmarse- Estoy muy contento por estar contigo… ¡No sabes qué feliz soy! Ahora… sigamos con nuestra cita.

-Micky… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada. Sabía que él estaba sufriendo, pero decidió no hablar más de ese tema, así que se apresuró a coger su mano. Le jaló de la chalina y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Si tenga que darte muchos besos, lo haré con tal de verte sonreír.

Micky estaba muy sorprendido con el beso que Mikan le dio, pero a la vez sentía que estaba por estallar porque estaba controlando sus sentimientos. Apartó su mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente dejando atrás a Mikan. No entendía por qué debía sufrir tanto, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a cualquier persona que le enfrente. Sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, porque no sabía hasta cuándo debía guardar todos sus sentimientos. Se moría por besarla y abrazarlo, quería hacerlo, pero cada vez que se le cruzaba esa idea, aparecía Natsume en su mente. El accidente que vio con sus propios ojos le afectó demasiado, tanto que le era imposible corresponder a los sentimientos de Mikan. No pudo más con el dolor y el enojo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a propinar varios puñetes a cualquier hombre que aparecía. Necesitaba descargar su ira y sacar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Cada vez que golpeaba a sus oponentes, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y con mucha intensidad. Mientras peleaba lucía una mirada cabizbaja, porque intentaba que Mikan no lo viera llorar. Lanzó varias patadas a cualquier hombre hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente en el suelo. Comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que podía mientras peleaba, intentando sacar todo ese dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-Micky… Micky… -dice Mikan comenzando a llorar. No le gustaba ver en esas condiciones a Micky, quería detenerlo, pero pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo sacar todo lo que sentía. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle mucho cuando miraba a Micky. Cogió con fuerza su collar mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas- Micky… ¿Por qué sufres tanto? ¿Por qué te niegas a decirme lo que te pasa? No entiendo nada… no entiendo nada.

Mikan sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cuando miraba a Micky pelear. Jamás lo había visto así y lo que más le dolía era verlo gritar entre sollozos. Pensaba que con un beso en la mejilla lograría hacerle sonreír, pero fue todo lo contrario. En definitiva no entendía lo que estaba pasando y lo que más le confundía era que nadie se atrevía a decirle la verdad. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón. Inmediatamente volteó y vio a un chico muy atractivo que lucía un pantalón negro, un polo negro y un chaleco ligero yin. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, esto en definitiva le sorprendió. Aunque lo que más le extrañaba era que llevaba un gorro negro y unos lentes oscuros. No pudo identificarlo con la mirada porque estaba de espaldas. Le era imposible apartar su mirada, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en el colegio, el recreo acababa de finalizar y muchos alumnos iban corriendo a sus respectivos salones para seguir con las clases. Karin estaba durmiendo sobre su mesa y por la cara que tenía desde que vino a clases, se notaba que estaba con mucho sueño. Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, no sabía hasta cuándo iba seguir, pero no tenía más opción. En su mente aparecía la imagen de Natsume, realmente estaba preocupada por salud y de por sí le extrañaba que Suki no les dijera nada. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar varias veces, sus ojos comenzaron a abrir y cogió su celular. Aun tenía sueño, pero debía leer el mensaje, así que abrió la tapa de su celular y comenzó a leer. Conforme iba leyendo, su mirada cambiaba totalmente dejando salir una risa. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando miraba el mensaje, esto llamó la atención de Near porque era la primera vez que la veía sonreír.

-Eso no es justo –dice Near muy serio mientras miraba a Karin- Seguro un chico te pidió salir. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Karin muy seria. No le gustó en absoluto el comentario de Near, apagó su celular y miró su cuaderno- No digas tonterías y… ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

-¿Qué decía el mensaje? –pregunta Near apoyando su cabeza en la mesa mientras miraba a Karin, ella seguía leyendo sin importarle nada- Entiendo… no quieres hablar.

-Tal parece que Micky y Mikan no llegarán –dice Karin muy seria mientras volteaba la siguiente página de su cuaderno- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Mikan para que se comporte de esa manera? Bueno… eso no me debe importar, así que lo mejor es olvidarlo.

-¿Quieres que investigue? –pregunta Near muy serio. Sabía que Karin estaba preocupada por Mikan, así que intentó ayudar- Yo… puedo…

-¡No te atrevas! –grita Karin muy seria. Cerró rápidamente su cuaderno y miró a Near- Que me enteres de que estás investigando sobre ese asunto, soy capaz de matarte.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Near muy sorprendido.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? –pregunta Karin muy seria- Quien dejó en esas condiciones a Mikan, debe ser realmente peligroso. Además, al parecer esas personas están yendo muy en serio, así que yo me encargaré de solucionarlo.

-Karin… -dice Near sonriendo. No esperaba que Karin se encargara de investigar por su cuenta, aunque le preocupaba que Meroko le lastime. Ayer pudo conocerla y sabía que era una persona de temer- Mejor no te metas en eso.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? –dice Karin muy seria. Cogió un libro y comenzó a mirar las letras que estaban escritas. De pronto se detuvo y volteó la página- Te dije que me encargaré de solucionarlo, así que no preguntes más y cierra la boca.

Near no dejaba de mirar a Karin ni por un instante, realmente estaba preocupado de lo que pudiera pasarle. Quería protegerla, pero si lo hacía, la vida de Micky se vería en peligro. Estaba atado de manos, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus dos mejores amigos. Esperaba que Karin pueda protegerse porque ahora no podía hacer nada. Cogió su lápiz con fuerza y lo partió en dos partes. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que le era difícil ocultar su enojo. De lejos miró a Misaki y ella estaba muy triste con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por su culpa y aunque quería solucionar las cosas, no podía porque Meroko lo tenía amenazado.

Bori no dejaba de mirar a Misaki, le dolía mucho verla de esa manera, así que se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Misaki. No sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar cuando miraba las lágrimas de Misaki caer sobre su cuaderno. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a Micky porque sin querer la seguía lastimando. Le dio unas leves palmaditas en su espalda para calmarla aunque sea por unos instantes.

-¿Por qué duele tanto el amor? –pregunta Misaki apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas- ¿Quién dijo que el amor era hermoso?

-Misaki… -dice Bori muy triste. Cogió la mano de su amiga y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Creo que en el verdadero amor se aprende a sufrir, pero ello se puede convertir en alegría si lo cuidas bien.

-Tú estás bien con Rui –dice Misaki entre lágrimas- A veces me gustaría ser como Suki y así ningún chico me prestaría atención.

-¿Qué dices? –dice Bori sonriendo- Si Suki te escuchara, se pondría a llorar a mares. Bien sabes que ella implora a Dios para que algún día tenga novio y al parecer, seguirá implorando. Claro está mientras no se acerque un viejo pervertido.

-Tienes razón. Ella siempre llama la atención de los viejitos –dice Misaki sonriendo. No podía evitar reír cuando recordaba a Suki. De pronto vino una vez a su mente la imagen de Micky y aquellas lágrimas que habían desaparecido, volvieron- ¿Cómo hago para olvidarme de Micky? A veces me gustaría irme lejos de aquí y así no volver a verlo.

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Bori molesta- ¿Acaso te estás rindiendo antes de luchar? Mikan sufrió muchas cosas y sin embargo, supo salir de ellas.

-Yo no soy como Mikan –dice Misaki llorando- Yo no soy más que una cobarde cuando se trata de amor. Ni siquiera puedo proteger a Micky cuando está en problemas. ¡No puedo hacer nada bien!

-Misaki… -dice Bori acariciando el cabello de Misaki- Tú…

-Parece que las palabras que te dije te salen por el otro oído –dice Karin sentándose al otro lado de Misaki, ella volteó a verla con lágrimas en sus ojos- Y te doy la razón cuando dieces que eres una cobarde.

-¡Karin! –dice Bori muy seria- No digas…

-¡Cállate! Me cansé de conversar contigo, Misaki –dice Karin mirando a Misaki muy seria- Parece que tendré que decirte las cosas como son.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Misaki un poco asustada cuando miraba a Karin.

-Si sigues comportándote como una niña tonta, jamás lograrás competir contra Mikan –dice Karin cogiendo el brazo de Misaki con mucha fuerza- Cada una tiene su propia personalidad. ¡Deja de llorar porque si lo vuelves a hacer, me alejaré de ti para siempre! ¡Hablo muy en serio! No me gusta estar protegiendo a una niña débil que no tiene la suficiente valentía para mantenerse de pie y que depende de otros para que le protejan… así que… ¡Vuélvete fuerte!

-Karin… -dice Misaki muy sorprendida. Estaba por decirle algo cuando la vio alejarse para volver a su asiento. Nadie le había hablado así, era la primera vez que alguien le decía sus verdades. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa- Me hubiera gustado ser como Karin.

-A todas nos gustaría, pero… -dice Bori sonriendo- como dice Karin, cada una tiene su propia personalidad. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que deja de llorar.

-Ahora que lo dices… -dice Misaki sonriendo. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse- Tengo una buena idea.

Las clases finalizaron y el patio se llenó de alumnos ni bien escucharon el timbre. No faltaban las risas de las chicas cuando jugaban sus deportes favoritos, pero de pronto algo inesperado sucedió. Todos escucharon unos pasos correr a una velocidad impresionante, se acercaron a la puerta para ver quién era esa persona y cuando la vieron, se quedaron sin palabras. Inmediatamente retrocedieron cuando aquella chica se les acercó corriendo. No entendía el motivo de sus lágrimas y menos porqué corría muy desesperadamente. Las fans de Natsume se acercaron con una sonrisa en su rostro para burlarse de ella, pero cuando lo hicieron, ella les ignoró por completo y siguió corriendo entre sollozos. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando porque nunca le habían visto de esa manera. Apenas y la vieron subir las escaleras muy desesperadamente y con los ojos rojos. Aunque su mayor sorpresa fue cuando esa chica ingresó al salón con el rostro lloroso.

-Suki…. ¿No estabas cuidando de Natsume? –dice Rui acercándose con su mochila en manos. Cuando vio sus lágrimas, sentía que algo malo había pasado. Esto comenzó a desesperarlo aun más- ¡No te quedes callada! ¿Le pasó algo a Natsume?

-¡Suki! ¡Te estamos hablando! –grita Bori muy seria. No le agradaba la cara que tenía Suki y como no le contestaba, cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza para que le diga- ¡¿Pasó algo?!

-Si tanto deseas un novio, solo pídelo y seré tuyo –dice Near sonriendo- Así que deja de llorar.

-¡No es eso! ¡No es eso! –grita Suki llorando- Es algo muy difícil de decir.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –grita Rui golpeando la pared con mucha fuerza. Estaba harto del silencio de Suki, quería saber lo que estaba pasando- ¡Habla! ¡No te quedes callada!

-Natsume… está… -dice Suki llorando. Se arrodilló al suelo y bajó la mirada- ¡Está muerto! ¡Natsume murió ayer!

-No puede ser… no puede ser –dice Bori muy sorprendida. Se arrodilló al suelo y golpeó varias veces el suelo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y un dolor inmenso inundaba su corazón- ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!

-¡Dime que es una broma! ¡Debe ser una broma! –grita Rui molesto. Dio media vuelta y pateó todas las mesas que encontraba. No pudo evitar llorar cuando escuchó lo de su amigo, estaba realmente afectado- ¡Ese idiota no puede morir! ¡No puede!

-¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a tocar mi mesa porque considérate muerto! –grita Karin muy seria mientras cargaba su mochila en su espalda.

-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! –grita Rui molesto. Se acercó a Karin y golpeó la pared con mucha fuerza- ¡Natsume! Natsume está…

-¿Son tontos o se hacen? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Vio que Rui estaba por golpear una vez más la pared y lo detuvo cogiendo su mano con mucha fuerza- ¡No gastes tus energías! Natsume es una persona muy valiente, así que es difícil que muera por algo así.

-Yo vi su cama, estaba vacía –dice Suki llorando- ¡¿Qué más explicación quieres?!

-Parecen que no conocen a Natsume –dice Karin muy seria. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Cogió su celular con mucha fuerza y en él apareció un mapa con un punto rojo que no dejaba parpadear- ¡Levántense, tontos! ¡Vamos a buscar a Natsume!

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?! –grita Suki llorando. Inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a Karin con los ojos llorosos- Natsume está muerto.

-No estoy sorda, claro que te escuché –dice Karin muy seria. Volteó y cogió el brazo de Suki con mucha fuerza. Miró al resto de sus amigos y abrió la puerta- ¿Quieren quedarse aquí o van a seguirme?

-Karin… -dice Misaki secándose sus lágrimas con ambas manos. No entendía lo que Karin intentaba hacer, pero decidió seguirla. Se acercó a Karin lentamente y le miró a los ojos- Voy a ir contigo.

-Entonces… ¡No perdamos el tiempo! –dice Karin muy seria. Apartó su mano de la de Suki y comenzó a caminar- Yo corro muy rápido, así que no se pierdan.

Karin se detuvo, respiró tres veces y comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante. Mientras corría miraba su celular y de por sí le extrañaba que el punto rojo no se moviera, esto comenzó a preocuparle mucho, así que aumentó su velocidad. Detrás de ella, estaban corriendo sus amigos con mucha dificultad porque estaban comenzando a cansarse. No volteó ni un por un instante para ver si sus amigos estaban detrás de ella porque estaba segura de que no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Siguió corriendo sin parar, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabello. Finalmente se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista, comenzó a respirar y miró su celular. Estaba muy agotada, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir corriendo con tal de encontrarlo. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando vio a un chico al otro lado de la pista y frente a ella. Realmente estaba sorprendida, pero cuando lo vio, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Volteó para ver a sus amigos y estos lucían muy sorprendidos.

-Creo que estoy viendo un fantasma –dice Rui muy sorprendido. Sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel chico y con una sonrisa en su rostro gritó- Es Natsume… ¡Natsume!

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? –pregunta Suki muy sorprendida. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; sin embargo, estaba muy feliz- Está vivo.

-Karin… estás sonriendo –dice Misaki acercándose a Karin, ella evitó por completo mirarla- Nunca te he visto sonreír.

-¿Yo? ¡No estoy sonriendo! –dice Karin muy seria. Intentaba a toda costa evitar sonreír, cuando de pronto un recuerdo borró toda felicidad y aquella mirada fría volvió- Jamás voy a volver a sonreír.

-Karin… -dice Near muy serio. De pronto algo llamó su atención y es que Natsume estaba cruzando la pista cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo- ¡Natsume! ¡Cuidado!

-No dejaré que vuelva a pasarle algo a mi amigo –dice Rui muy serio. Avanzó unos pasos y de inmediato alguien lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo- Karin…

-Ustedes… quédense aquí y no me estorben –dice Karin muy seria. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Me haré cargo de esto!

-Esa moto… y esa persona… -dice Near muy preocupado. Debía impedir que Karin cruce la pista porque la persona que estaba en la moto era Shizuku, de eso estaba seguro. Estaba por acercarse cuando Karin comenzó a correr- ¡Karin! ¡No vayas! ¡Karin!

Karin comenzó a correr con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no le importaba si su vida se viera en peligro, solo quería salvar a Natsume. No iba a permitir que él vuelva a correr peligro, comenzó a correr y de lejos vio una moto que iba a una velocidad impresionante y en dirección a ella. Su mirada cambió repentinamente, comenzó a retroceder cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados de sus amigos. En ese momento comenzó a pensar que había pasado muchas cosas, pero que aun así no estaba dispuesta a morir. Cuando vio que la moto estaba acercándose a ella comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y corrió en dirección a la moto. De una patada empujó la moto hacia atrás y comenzó a correr hacia Natsume, este realmente estaba sorprendido. De pronto escuchó varios silbidos de los conductores, no pensaba que les sorprendiera tanto. Dio media vuelta para mirar a Natsume y un abrazo inesperado la dejó sin palabras. Inmediatamente empujó a Natsume con toda su fuerza dejándolo en el suelo.

-No me gusta que me toquen –dice Karin muy seria.

-Me-ro-ko –dice Natsume muy serio. Se levantó del suelo y cogió el brazo de Karin con mucha fuerza, a tal punto que no la dejaba escapar- Eres tú… eres Meroko.

-Una vez más con ese nombre –dice Karin muy seria. Le propinó un puñete en la mejilla a Natsume y ni bien lo vio en el suelo, se acercó y le jaló del polo- Mírame muy bien… ¡No soy Meroko! Me llamo Karin, así que llámame por mi nombre.

-Tú eres Meroko, estoy seguro –dice Natsume abrazando a Karin con mucha fuerza- ¿Por qué me engañaste con ese tipo? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Karin intentando apartarse de Natsume. Le dolía mucho verlo así, no pensaba que estaba sufriendo tanto por Meroko. Empujó una vez a Natsume y se levantó del suelo- ¿Quieres que te golpee para que entiendas?

-En definitiva no lo eres –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo. Miró seriamente a Karin y dio media vuelta- Meroko es inocente y jamás se atrevería a tratar así a las personas. No solo eso, sino que jamás se atrevería a enfrentar a una moto.

-Como no la conozco, no me interesa en lo más mínimo –dice Karin muy seria.

-¡Amigo! –grita Rui corriendo hacia Natsume, este inmediatamente volteó para mirarle- ¿Cómo has logrado despertar del coma?

-¿Estaba en coma? –pregunta Natsume muy sorprendido- Eso lo explica todo. Ayer me desperté justo antes de llegar a la morgue. Estaba muy confundido, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, pensé que estaba soñando, pero de la nada apareció Shizuku, la amiga de Meroko y pues me ayudó a escapar.

-¿Shizuku? –pregunta Near muy confundido. Miró a Karin de arriba abajo intentando ver si no tenía heridas, de pronto escuchó los silbidos de los conductores-Estás ganando popularidad, Karin.

-¿Y? Eso es lo que menos me interesa –dice Karin muy serio. Volteó y miró a los conductores con ojos penetrantes. Se acercó a la pista y pateó con fuerza la moto- ¡Cállense o acabaran como esta moto!

-Lo que yo daría si recibiera esos silbidos –dice Suki muy triste. No entendía por qué Karin siempre actuaba de esa manera, pero no le sorprendía porque ella era así. Volteó para ver a Karin y ella seguía pateando la moto con mucha fuerza. De pronto vio a muchos conductores alejarse con sus carros sin decir una palabra- Pobres… Tienen mucho miedo a Karin, hasta yo haría lo mismo.

-La próxima vez piensa mejor antes de decir las cosas –dice Bori mirando a Suki muy molesta.

-¡Rui! ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras miraba a las chicas que estaban frente a él. Esto llamó mucho la atención de sus amigas, no podían creer lo que Natsume estaba diciendo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Son tus amigas –dice Rui mirando a Natsume, este seguía confundido- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Amigas? –pregunta Natsume sonriendo- Por favor… yo jamás tendría amigas como ellas. Míralas, son pobres y ni siquiera están a mi altura. Linda broma, Rui.

-¡No estoy bromeando! –grita Rui muy serio. No le gustó el comentario de Natsume, aunque lo que más le sorprendió era enterarse de que Natsume no las recordaba- No hables así de ellas. Estaban muy preocupadas por ti… ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad –dice Natsume mirando a Rui, este lucía muy molesto- Si son tus amigas, no me involucres en ellas… ¿bien?

-¿No me recuerdas, Natsume? –pregunta Suki muy triste. Se acercó a Natsume y cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza- Tú dijiste que yo era como tu hermanita pequeña… ¿Te olvidaste de eso?

-¡Suéltame! –grita Natsume apartándose de Suki- Debes haberte limpiado las manos porque de lo contrario, lo vas a lavar.

-¿Tampoco recuerdas a Mikan? –pregunta Misaki acercándose a Natsume.

-¿Quién es esa chica? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. No entendía por qué le preguntaban tantas cosas y lo que le desagradaba era seguir conversando con ellas- Mira… no quiero perder mi tiempo con ustedes, así que… vámonos, Rui.

-¡Detente ahí! ¡Mocoso engreído! –grita Karin acercándose a Natsume, este rápidamente volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron- ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

-¡Háblame bien! –grita Natsume muy serio- Porque soy capaz de…

-Aquí la que manda soy yo, así que… ¡bájame ese tono de voz! –dice Karin muy seria. Se acercó a Natsume y estaba por darle un puñete cuando este lo detuvo. Rápidamente se inclinó al suelo y le dio dos puñetes en el estómago- Mira que hablarle así a una chica… ¡Qué modales!

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica, Rui? –pregunta Natsume intentando levantarse del suelo, pero Karin se lo impedía colocando su pie en su pecho. Miró a Rui y este no decía ni una palabra- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-No me metas en eso –dice Rui muy molesto- Tú mismo te lo ganaste. Al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo el mismo chico frío de antes.

-Conmigo te vas a comportar de otra manera porque soy capaz de hacerte pedazos –dice Karin colocando su pie con más fuerza en el pecho de Natsume, este comenzó a quejarse de dolor- Lo diré por última vez… ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

-No me gusta hablar de ese tema a una extraña –dice Natsume intentando levantarse, pero Kariin ponía más fuerza en su pie. Sentía mucho dolor en su pecho, así que no tuvo más opción que decirle- Está bien, lo haré. Solo recuerdo que una chica me engañó con otro tipo, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Natsume le molestaba hablar de ese tema porque se enojaba más de lo usual. Se hartó de Karin y le empujó con mucha fuerza. Su mirada infundía mucho miedo, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando sin importarle nada. Lo único que quería era olvidarse de Meroko y dejar de sentir ese rencor en su corazón. Siguió caminando y de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando vio los alrededores del parque. No entendía por qué, pero sentía una gran felicidad en su corazón cuando miraba cada rincón del parque. Siguió caminando intentando borrar esa felicidad, porque en su mente no dejaba de aparecer la imagen de Meroko. De pronto escuchó un grito muy fuerte, volteó y Rui le miraba muy sorprendido, pero a la vez confundido.

-En serio… ¿no te acuerdas de Mikan? –dice Rui muy serio.

-Ya te dije que no –dice Natsume caminando por el parque- Pero… ¿por qué la mencionas a cada rato?

-Es que ella es tu novia –dice Rui mirando a Natsume, este se quedó realmente sorprendido- Tú estabas en el hospital porque sufriste un accidente.

-¡Espera! Debes estar bromeando porque yo no tengo novia –dice Natsume muy serio. De lejos vio una tienda, así que sacó su billetera y ahí encontró dos fotos: una de Meroko y otro de una chica que desconocía por completo. Cogió la foto y se la mostró a Rui- ¿Ella es Mikan?

-Sí –dice Rui mirando la foto. Cogió la foto y se acercó más a su amigo para mostrársela- A Mikan le iba a atropellar una carro y fue en ese momento que tú la protegiste. Por esa razón quedaste en coma.

-¡Esta chica no es mi novia y punto! –grita Natsume quitándole la foto a Rui, no soportaba más verla y la rompió en miles de pedazos. Dio media vuelta, siguió caminando y se detuvo- ¿De qué clase social es?

-Pobre, pero ahora como cantante… -dice Rui sorprendido cuando miraba los pedazos de la foto esparcidos en el suelo- Bueno…

-Si por culpa de una chica pobre arriesgué mi vida, entonces no lo vale –dice Natsume muy serio- Ahora… ¿no sabes cuándo es el próximo concierto?

-Hace días que deje de ser tu manager –dice Rui muy confundido. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume no era el mismo, sino era el de antes- Estaban por despedirte como cantante hasta que Karin intervino. Ahora tú, yo, Near, Micky y…

-¡Espera! ¿Quiénes son Near y Micky? –dice Natsume muy confundido. Sentía que su cabeza estaba girando en círculos porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó a un árbol y golpeó con fuerza el tallo dejando caer las hojas del árbol- No entiendo nada. Todo por culpa de esa chica pobre, si no la hubiera conocido… ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Maldigo el día en que la conocí!

-¡Estás hablando tonterías! –grita Rui propinando un puñete en la mejilla a Natsume, este se levantó rápidamente para darle un puñete, pero no pudo porque Rui le detuvo- ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! Te estás comportando como antes.

-Hablar de esa chica… ¡Me cansa! –dice Natsume muy molesto. Se apartó de Rui y le miró muy serio- En fin… ¿Quiénes son Near y Micky?

-Near es el chico que acabas de conocer –dice Rui muy molesto. No le gustaba la manera en que hablaba de Mikan. Pensaba que con solo mencionar su nombre, iba a recordar, pero fue todo lo contrario- Micky… bueno… es el novio de Mikan.

-Por esa razón odio a las chicas pobres –dice Natsume sonriendo- Tal parece que Mikan es una cualquiera que disfruta estar con cualquier chico. Es igual que Meroko.

-¡No hables así de Mikan! –grita Rui molesto. Le jaló del polo a Natsume y este le miró con ojos penetrantes llenos de rencor- Ella es diferente que Meroko. La estás juzgando sin conocerla.

-Pues si la veo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz –dice Natsume muy serio. Empujó con fuerza a Rui y este cayó al suelo. Dio media vuelta y pisó los pedazos de la foto de Mikan- Voy a estar en el estudio.

Natsume siguió caminando mientras la lluvia caía sobre su gorro. Realmente estaba sorprendido por las cosas que recién se enteraba. Comenzó a dolerle mucho la cabeza, siguió caminando mientras sacaba su billetera. Dentro de ella encontró la foto de Meroko, la cogió con fuerza para romperla, pero no podía. Intentó una y otra vez romperla, pero su corazón le impedía. No tuvo más opción que rendirse y guardarla en su billetera. Sentía un gran rencor por Mikan porque sentía que todo lo que le estaba pasando era su culpa. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ofenderla y decirle palabras que le duelan en el fondo de su corazón.

-¿Por qué rompiste la foto de Mikan? ¿Acaso sigues pensando en Meroko? –dice Rui mientras miraba a Natsume alejarse- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre ellos?

Rui comenzó a levantarse del suelo, estaba tan confundido y molesto porque Natsume había cambiado. No sabía cómo solucionar este problema porque ahora ni Mikan ni Natsume recordaban lo que les había pasado. Aunque eso es lo que menso le preocupaba, porque ahora Mikan y Natsume sentían un odio mutuo. Estaba tan molesto por todo, pero aun pensaba que debía buscar una solución sea como sea. No quería que su amigo siga sufriendo por Meroko, sabía que ese amor era imposible de olvidar, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo con tal de que su amigo regrese con Mikan. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, inmediatamente se apartó y miró a Bori muy molesto. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero era inevitable controlarse.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Bori muy confundida cuando veía a Rui muy molesto- ¿Por qué estás molesto?

-¡No me gusta que me toquen! –grita Rui muy molesto. No le gustaba que Natsume se comporte como antes, eso verdaderamente le afectó. Sabía que su amigo no solo estaba molesto por Meroko, sino había otro motivo de mayor fuerza. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta- Lo siento… No tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando.

-Rui… -dice Bori abrazando a Rui muy fuerte. Tenía muy en cuenta que Rui era el mejor amigo de Natsume y por esa razón estaba preocupado. Se apartó lentamente de Rui y le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro- Todo estará bien.

-¿Por qué no piensas en nosotros? –pregunta Suki sonriendo- Somos tus amigos, así que ayudaremos a que ellos dos vuelvan.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad? –dice Misaki mirando a Rui- Además, Karin también va a ayudar.

-Yo en ningún momento he dicho que voy a intervenir en esto –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a sus amigos y estos lucían muy tristes y con la mirada cabizbaja. Respiró tres veces y agitó su cabello varias veces mientras los miraba. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo- ¿Cuánto me van a dar para que los ayude? Necesito dinero.

-Gracias. Tú también nos vas a ayudar –dice Suki saltando de felicidad. Comenzaba a pensar que ahora todo iba a salir bien, así que cogió la mano de Karin y le sonrió- Con tu ayuda… lo lograremos.

-¿Quieres morir? –pregunta Karin mirando a Suki muy seria. No le gustaba que le toquen y menos que pretendan ser sus amigas. Cuando Suki apartó su mano, inmediatamente dio media vuelta y siguió caminando- No estaría mal divertirse un rato en peleas, así que voy a intervenir. Pero tengan en cuenta que no lo haré por ustedes, sino por pura diversión.

-La próxima vez no arriesgues tu vida –dice Rui muy serio- Esa moto no iba en dirección a Natsume, sino hacia ti.

-He superado cosas peores –dice Karin muy seria mientras estaba de espaldas- No te preocupes por pequeñeces.

-¡Eso no es una pequeñez! –grita Bori muy molesta- Si te hubiera pasado algo, no nos perdonaríamos. Siempre te preocupas por nosotros a costa de tu propia vida… ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

-Ese mi problema, no el tuyo –dice Karin muy seria- Además, yo nunca pretendo protegerles, solo pasaba por ahí y como estaba aburrida… bueno… ustedes me entienden.

-Te has lastimado en el pie –dice Near muy serio. Sentía que era culpa suya porque ahora estaban intentando matar a Karin y eso no lo iba a permitir. Se arrodilló al suelo y le ofreció su espalda a Karin- ¡Sube!

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Ignoró por completo a Near y siguió caminando mientras levantaba su mano derecha- Tengo asuntos más importantes, por lo que no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo como Misaki.

-¿Yo? –pregunta Misaki muy confundida. No entendía lo que Karin estaba diciendo, pero cuando estaba por preguntarle, ella comenzó a correr. Siguió pensando y pensando en lo que le dijo Karin, de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que está olvidando algo muy importante- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que irme!

-Near… Near… -dice Bori sonriendo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Near- ¿No me digas que te estás enamorando de Karin?

-¿Yo? –pregunta Near muy sorprendido. No pudo evitar reír cuando escuchó a Bori, le parecía muy extraño que él se enamore de Karin porque solo eran amigos- Claro que no. Por favor… ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy "el príncipe coqueto". Ni una chica será capaz de enamorarme.

-¿Por qué estás nervioso? –pregunta Suki sonriendo- ¿Sabes que los nervios son una clara señal de amor?

-Mira quién lo dice –dice Near sonriendo- A ti ni un chico te presta atención, en cambio a mí, las chicas aparecen con solo llamarlas.

-¡Eso dolió mucho! –grita Suki bajando la mirada. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Near tenía razón. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo con la mirada cabizbaja- ¡Eres muy malo, Near!

-Tú me provocaste –dice Near intentando sonreír. No podía creer que sin querer la había lastimado- Bueno… lo siento.

-El dolor ya está hecho –dice Suki muy triste.

Near intentaba calmar a Suki, pero ella seguía llorando. Jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que lastimaría a una chica, eso realmente le afectaba. No se apartaba ni un instante de Suki para consolarla, pero ella se negaba. De pronto muchas chicas con diminutas prendas pasaron frente a él, no pudo resistir la tentación y comenzó a correr detrás de ellas dejando a Suki con sus lágrimas. Giró dos veces y con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a coquetear con cada una. Solo bastaba decirle frases lindas para que en solo segundos caigan a sus pies. Au. Una de las chicas le acorraló en la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. De lejos Rui, Bori y Suki le miraban muy sorprendidos, comenzaban a pensar que Near se había ganado el título de conquistador porque ni una chica se le resistía.

Mientras tanto, Mikan intentaba a toda costa hacer sonreír a Micky, incluso se disfrazó de payasito y comenzó a bailar alrededor de él. De por sí, se sentía muy avergonzada y más aun cuando miraba a las personas reírse. Por un momento sintió que momentos así ya le habían ocurrido, pero no los recordaba. Por esa razón, no se sentía tan incómoda cuando bailaba.

-¿Quiere bailar conmigo? –pregunta Mikan intentando acomodar su naricita de payasito- ¿O quieres que te bese para que bailes conmigo?

-No –dice Micky inmediatamente. Miró a Mikan a los ojos y le jaló del brazo para abrazarla. Sabía que no podía besarla, pero podía abrazarla, así que se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Gracias por todo.

-Pueda que estés confundido, pero… -dice Mikan sonriendo mientras le abrazaba a Micky- ¡No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente!

-¿Qué? –dice Micky muy sorprendido.

-Si debo avergonzarme a mí misma con tal de hacerte sonreír, entonces lo haré –dice Mikan apartándose de Micky- Todo lo hago porque te quiero mucho.

-Mikan… yo… -dice Micky bajando la mirada.

-No digas nada, solo cierra los ojos –dice Mikan sonriendo- Te voy a dar una sorpresa.

Mikan comenzó a sonreír cuando vio a Micky cerrar los ojos lentamente. No dudó un instante y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él. No podía evitar sonrojarse cuando miraba el rostro de Micky y es que jamás se había imaginado que tuviera un novio tan lindo. Dio los pasos lentamente y en cada uno recordó las veces en que Micky le protegió e incluso cuando lo vio llorar. Recordó claramente cuando ella estaba por lanzarse al abismo, pensaba que estaba sola, pero en ese instante apareció Micky. No sabía cómo definir aquel sentimiento, pero si no fuera por él, ahora estaría muerta. Siguió acercándose lentamente y cuando estaba frente a él, acercó sus labios lentamente al de Micky. Se sentía muy feliz porque estaba por dar su primer beso, cerró sus ojos lentamente y comenzó a rozar los labios de Micky. Se acercó un poco más y comenzó a besarlo. Cogió la mano de Micky y lo siguió besando, mientras que Micky cogía su cintura delicadamente. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando besaba a Micky y es que consideraba ese primer beso como el más increíble en toda su vida.

En ese preciso momento, una chica muy alegre llevaba rosas en las manos mientras corría desesperadamente para llegar a la casa de su amor no correspondido. Siguió corriendo y de pronto sintió que estaba olvidando comprar los ingredientes para preparar una exquisita cena. Volteó rápidamente e ingresó al mercado, poco a poco llegó a pasar de entre la multitud. Se acercó a una señora para comprar los ingredientes, pero el precio estaba caro, así que siguió caminando y al fondo encontró una pequeña tienda. Mientras caminaba, recordaba lo lindo que sería cuando le sorprenda a Micky con una cena. Solo recordarlo, provocaba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Una vez adentro, las flores que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se sentía fatal y la chica más tonta del planeta cuando miraba a Micky besarse con Mikan. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos con solo verlo, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra. Mientras corría desesperadamente del mercado, rompió el papel en miles de pedazos dejando que el viento se los lleve y los deje esparcidos en el suelo. No soportaba tanto sufrimiento, sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas mientras corría con la mirada cabizbaja. Siguió corriendo y de lejos vio a Junho en el paradero esperando su carro. Intentó calmarse, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Corrió más rápido cuando vio a Junho, estaba por ignorarla cuando este le jaló del brazo y comenzó a abrazarla muy fuerte.

A pesar de que Misaki intentaba apartarse, Junho se negaba. No podía creer que cada vez que la encontraba, ella lloraba. Sentía cómo las lágrimas de Misaki caían sobre su polo y ella se aferraba a él mientras lloraba. Con su otra mano protegió el cabello de Misaki, dejando que las gotas de lluvia se deslicen suavemente sobre ella. La abrazó más fuerte cuando Misaki lloraba intensamente. Esto realmente le dolió mucho, por lo que estaba decidido a enamorar a Misaki sea como sea. No iba a permitir que ella siga sufriendo por un idiota como Micky.

En el estudio, Natsume ingresaba lentamente. Aun estaba confundido con todo lo que había escuchado, jamás pensó que todas esas cosas sucedieran por culpa de esa chica. Sentía un gran rencor con solo recordarla. Mientras caminaba, buscaba un aula apropiada para distraerse y cuando por fin lo encontró, ingresó y encendió la radio. Se colocó en medio y ni bien escuchó la música, comenzó a bailar. Levantó su mano derecha y giró en círculos para luego detenerse y colocar su mano en su pecho. Caminó unos pasos de arriba abajo y se inclinó rápidamente en el suelo para dar un salto. Su mano la movió de derecha a izquierda mientras su cintura se movía circularmente. Agitó varias veces su cabello y se acomodó en el suelo. No podía concentrarse porque en su mente había mucha confusión. De pronto recordó a la chica que vio en la pista, jamás había visto a una chica capaz de enfrentarse a una moto. Estaba realmente sorprendido que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.


	43. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 42**

**RECUERDOS INOLVIDABLES Y UN DESTINO POR CUMPLIR**

Un gran resplandor ilumina las calles oscuras y en especial un cuarto, en el cual sus luces recién se encendían. Un celular estaba sobre la mesa y el sonido del despertador se escuchaba una y otra vez. En la cama había una chica durmiendo cubierta de frazadas, sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, pero debido al sueño volvían a cerrarse. En el instante que sus ojos se cerraron, un profundo sueño la atrapó y es que en su mente apareció el mismo chico que había visto en el parque. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, intentó acerarse, pero ese chico se alejaba cada vez más de ella. Comenzó a correr detrás de él y cuando estaba por tocar su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron. Cogió su celular y había un mensaje en él, comenzó a leerlo y decía lo siguiente:

"_Desde ahora empieza tu venganza. Te ayudaré a lastimar a Natsume, pero a cambio, tú harás la vida imposible a Karin. Tu amiga incondicional, Meroko"._

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Mikan cuando leyó el mensaje, comenzaba a pensar que Meroko era verdadera amiga porque la estaba apoyando, así que estaba decidida a lastimar a Karin. Cogió su celular con mucha fuerza y se acercó rápidamente al ropero para escoger su ropa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y rencor cuando recordaba a Natsume, se acercó al espejo y se colocó una gorra. Respiró tres veces y cogió su mochila, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y bebió un vaso de yogurt. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y la cerró con mucha fuerza. Frente a ella estaba una bicicleta, era la primera vez que la veía, se acercó lentamente y miró a todos lados. No sabía qué hacer, estaba por preguntarle a alguien si la bicicleta era suya cuando miró un papel pegado en el asiento de la bicicleta. No podía evitar asustarse porque pensaba que era una trampa planeada por Natsume, pero estaba decidida a ser valiente, así que cogió el papel y este decía lo siguiente:

"_No es necesario que te lo explique. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer… Meroko"_

No pensaba que Meroko fuera tan en serio, cogió el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su casaca. Se apresuró a subir a la bicicleta y comenzó a manejar a toda velocidad. Para ser la primera vez que subía a una bicicleta, estaba tan feliz y hasta pensaba que era divertido. El viento agitaba suavemente el cabello de Mikan, ella intentaba cuidar su gorro para evitar que el viento se lo lleve. Siguió manejando por las calles con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que de lejos vio a Karin caminando tranquilamente por la pista. Su mirada cambió totalmente cuando miró a Karin, no dudó unos segundos y aumentó la velocidad de la bicicleta. Solo recordar que Karin era la amiga de Natsume, provocaba que su enojo y odio salieran a relucir. Mientras manejaba llegó a rozar la pierna de Karin dejando una gran herida en ella. Siguió manejando mientras ignoraba lo sucedido.

Karin cayó al suelo e intentó cubrir la herida de su pierna con su mano. Rozó con sus dedos la herida y cuando vio su mano, esta estaba manchada de sangre. Inmediatamente se apresuró a saltar de un pie para cruzar la pista. Una vez que estaba fuera de la pista, sacó inmediatamente de su mochila un pañuelo y cubrió la herida con ella. Se levantó del suelo y miró de lejos la bicicleta. Decidió no darle importancia, así que siguió caminando intentando soportar el dolor en su pierna. No podía dejar de bostezar cuando caminaba, tenía mucha hambre, pero cuando miró su billetera no había nada de dinero. Suspiró una y otra vez y siguió caminando. Cuando por fin llegó al colegio, se arrodilló al suelo para ver la herida y el pañuelo estaba manchado de sangre. No tenía más opción que seguir caminando, así que cruzó el patio lentamente y de pronto un balde lleno de agua iba en dirección a ella. Levantó la mirada e inmediatamente se apartó a un lado dejando que el balde cayera al suelo. Realmente le molestaba que hagan ese tipo de cosas, no sabía hasta cuándo iba a soportar. Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente para luego ingresar a su salón. Una vez adentro, vio a Near, Rui, Bori, Suki, Misaki y Micky. Buscó con la mirada a Mikan y ella aun no había venido. Siguió caminando intentando soportar el dolor en su pierna y se apresuró a sentarse.

-Una herida ayer, otra herida hoy –dice Karin en voz baja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa. Respiró una vez más y cerró sus ojos- y… todo en la misma pierna. Hoy no es mi día.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Near muy serio. Últimamente ha estado viendo a Karin muy cansada, no entendía por qué, pero quería ayudarla- No es costumbre tuya dormir durante las clases.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Quieres? –grita Karin mientras cerraba sus ojos- Tu sola presencia me enoja.

-Pero… -dice Near muy preocupado- Ayer te has lastimado.

-¿Y? –dice Karin cruzando sus brazos en la mesa- Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo, así que… no necesito que se preocupen por mí.

Karin le molestaba mucho que Near se preocupe por ella porque consideraba suficiente lo que él estaba haciendo como ayudarle. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Mikan estaba más feliz que nunca. Levantó la mirada y Mikan no dejaba de mirarla con odio y mucho rencor. No quiso darle importancia, así que bajó la mirada y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Mientras que Misaki seguía con la mirada cabizbaja y con los ojos llorosos. No podía evitar recordar aquel beso que Micky se dio con Mikan. Solo recordarlo provocaba en ella un dolor inmenso en un corazón. Pensaba que Micky se pondría contento cuando miraba la cena que se había preparado, quería sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida fue ella. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a llorar en silencio para que nadie la escuchara. De pronto sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, no quiso voltear porque sus lágrimas seguían sobre sus mejillas.

-Misaki… ¿estás molesta conmigo? –dice Micky acercándose un poco más a Misaki, pero ella seguía ocultando su rostro- ¿Por qué no quieres verme a la cara?

-Porque… tengo mucho sueño –dice Misaki intentando hablar calmadamente. No quería escuchar la voz de Micky, pero pensaba que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Por esa razón, no había ningún motivo para enojarse con él- Esto… ¿cómo te va con Mikan?

-No quiero hablar de ese tema –dice Micky muy serio. No le gustaba hablar de esa manera con Misaki, así que le jaló del brazo y sorprendentemente se encontró con las lágrimas de Misaki- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Es que acabo de ver una película que me hizo llorar a mares –dice Misaki intentando sonreír mientras se secaba las lágrimas con ambas manos- Si lo vieras, te aseguro que tus lágrimas saldrían sin querer.

-Misaki… -dice Micky bajando la mirada. Se acercó a Misaki y le acarició suavemente el cabello. Ahora sabía la razón por la cual Misaki estaba llorando, así que se apartó lentamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Estoy seguro de que cualquier chico se enamoraría de ti con tan solo verte. Yo lo siento por no corresponderte, en verdad lo siento mucho.

-¿Acaso creíste todo lo que dije ese día? –pregunta Misaki comenzando a reír- Solo estaba bromeando. No puedo creer que cayeras en esa broma.

-¿Era una broma? –dice Micky sonriendo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Misaki, no podía creer que era una broma, pero eso comenzó a aliviarle mucho. Comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el cabello de Misaki intentando desordenarlo- ¡Qué chica! Pensaba que iba a perder a mi hermanita, no sabes cuan aliviado me siento ahora.

-A-li-via-do –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Sentía que su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos porque sin querer, Micky la acababa de lastimar. No pudo contener más las lágrimas, así que volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa intentando no mirar a Micky- Debo dejar de ver esas películas.

-Si te gustan tanto las películas, yo podría prestarte una de comedia –dice Micky sonriendo- Tengo una que te va a encantar y…

-Micky… por favor… -dice Misaki mirando la pared con lágrimas en los ojos. Se cubrió la boca con su mano para evitar gritar de dolor. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos cada vez que recordaba lo que Micky le dijo- Ahora tengo mucho sueño y…

-Duerme, duerme –dice Micky cogiendo su lápiz. Miró a Misaki y ella estaba cruzada de brazos, vio la ventana y estaba corriendo un fuerte viento. Se sacó su casaca y comenzó a cubrir con ella la espalda de Misaki- Para ser mi hermanita eres muy descuidada.

Misaki siguió llorando en silencio mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre su mesa. Se sentía más peor que otros días, desearía nunca haberse enamorado de Micky porque así dejaría de sufrir. Realmente no quería ser la hermana de Micky, pero tampoco quería perder su amistad. Le dolió mucho decir que era una broma, pero pensaba que había sido lo mejor porque así Micky volvería a tratarla como su hermanita. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Micky se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó que era broma, le derrumbó por completo su mundo. No soportaba tanto dolor en su corazón, así que cogió su celular y escribió el siguiente mensaje que terminó enviando en solo unos segundos:

"_Junho, por favor… sácame del salón. Te necesito, no soporto más… por favor"_

Misaki apagó su celular entre sollozos y una vez más apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. Deseaba realmente sacar de su corazón a Micky, quería dejar de sufrir y llorar por alguien que no le corresponde. Aunque lo que más le dolía era que nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de estar con Micky porque él estaba enamorado de Mikan. No quería seguir luchando por un amor no correspondido, tenía suficiente con haber llorado. Sabía que no podía pelear como sus amigas ni podía ser tan fría como Karin, pero deseaba con todo su corazón estar al lado del chico que ama. Bajó la mirada y cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar gritar de dolor. Ahora realmente estaba decidida a olvidarlo sea como sea, no le importaba cómo, solo quería hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos, un alumno ingresó al salón y ni bien se presentó, muchas chicas gritaron de felicidad. Aquel chico vestía un pantalón plomo, un polo marrón con una estampa y una camisa a rayas blanca. Lucía una mirada fría y penetrante cuando se presentaba, pero eso ni a las chicas les importaba. Aunque los más impresionados fueron Micky y Mika, quienes lo veían por primera vez. Los ojos llenos de rencor y odio de aquel chico estaban dirigidos hacia Mikan, ella no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Por más que la profesora le pedía que se sentara al lado de Mikan, se negaba a hacerlo porque sentía mucho odio. Aun no podía olvidar que por culpa de ella, su carrera estaba por terminar y lo que más le desagradaba era haberse enterado de que ella había sido su novia. Ante tanta insistencia, no tuvo más opción que sentarse al lado de Mikan y ni bien se ubicó en su asiento, apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

-¿No tienes otro lugar para sentarte? –pregunta Mikan muy molesta mientras cogía su lápiz con mucha fuerza. Como no vio que Natsume seguía sin levantarse, cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza y le miró a los ojos- De por sí no soporto tu presencia, así que… ¡Largo de mi vista!

-Mira, tú también me estás hartando y al igual que tú no me agrada sentarme aquí, así que… -dice Natsume mirando a Mikan muy serio- ¿Por qué no haces el favor de buscarte otro asiento?

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? No tienes ni un poco de caballerosidad –dice Mikan clavando con más fuerza su lápiz en la mesa- Sin embargo, ahora puedo destruirte y cumplir mi venganza.

-¿Estás loca o qué? –dice Natsume más molesto que nunca- ¿De qué venganza hablas?

-Por tu culpa, mi mamá murió –dice Mikan jalando a Natsume de la camisa. Le miró más de cerca y con mucho odio- Te haré pagar por eso. ¡Lo juro, Natsume!

-¿Bebiste algo? –dice Natsume muy serio. Inmediatamente empujó con mucha fuerza a Mikan y se levantó de su asiento muy serio- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando, pero de por sí te digo… ¡Odio a las chicas pobres como tú! Me arrepiento de ser tu novio. No puedo imaginar que fui novio de una chica fea y pobre como tú.

-¡Retráctate! –grita Micky muy molesto. Se acercó a Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla dejándolo en el suelo- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Despiertas del coma y ahora estás insoportable.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta Natsume levantándose del suelo.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Micky –dice Micky muy sorprendido. No podía creer que Natsume no lo reconociera, le miró más de cerca y la expresión de Natsume no cambiaba. Ahora no tenía dudas, estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando- Perdiste la memoria, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dice Natsume muy serio. Por fin conocía a Micky, se acercó a él y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago. Le jaló muy fuerte de la casaca y le miró a los ojos- Pero no sabes cuan feliz me siento ahora. Intento disfrutar cada momento, así que… ¡Deja de meterte porque estoy a punto de estallar!

-¡Espera! ¿Novio? ¿Fui tu novia? –dice Mikan muy confundida. Lo que escuchó le tomó por sorpresa, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y lo que más le sorprendía era que no recordaba nada- ¿Cuándo fue que me convertí en tu novia?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, porque no te queda –dice Natsume apartándose de Micky para luego ver a Mickan. Se acercó más a ella y le jaló de polo- Lo que sea que haya pasado… ¡Olvídalo!

-Bien… me alegra escucharte decir eso porque… -dice Micky jalando del brazo a Mikan, ella seguía confundida con todo lo que había escuchado- ¡La última oportunidad caducó!

-Esto… chicos –dice la profesora intentando calmar la situación- ¿Pueden sentarse? Necesito seguir con mi clase.

-Micky… -dice Misaki muy sorprendida cuando miraba desde su asiento a Micky. No soportaba más el dolor, quería irse o esconderse para siempre. No podía apartar su mirada de Micky y es que ahora él estaba decidido a proteger a Mikan, eso verdaderamente le afectó mucho- Me rindo… No puedo más… ya no puedo más…

Misaki no pudo contener más las lágrimas, sentía que la lastimaron más de lo usual, no podía más con tanto dolor. Bajó la mirada y una de sus lágrimas se deslizó suavemente por sus mejillas. Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos y a cada instante se secaba las lágrimas con ambas manos. Sin embargo, aun así sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. De pronto escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, estaba por voltear cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba muy fuerte del brazo llegando a abrazarla. Aquel aroma que la abrazaba tan fuerte le parecía muy familiar, intentó levantar la mirada cuando una mano acarició suavemente su cabello. Comenzaba a sentir la respiración de aquel chico muy cortante y los latidos de su corazón muy acelerados. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas cuando recordaba todo lo que Micky le dijo. Cada palabra que recordaba, le causaba mucho dolor en su corazón. Se aferró más al pecho de aquel chico, en ese momento no le importaba quien era, solo quería llorar.

-Ahora yo te protegeré –dice Junho abrazando a Misaki cada vez más fuerte en frente de todos los compañeros del salón. No le importaban los gritos de las chicas, solo le interesaba Misaki- Todo estará bien. Yo estoy aquí, no te preocupes.

-Jun-ho –dice Misaki muy sorprendida. No pensaba que llegaría tan rápido, comenzaba a entender el motivo por el cual estaba muy cansado. No pensaba llegar hasta esta situación, pero lo necesitaba porque no podía controlar más el dolor que estaba sintiendo- Por favor… sácame. No puedo más... no puedo más.

-¿Qué le pasa a Misaki? –pregunta Micky un poco preocupado cuando la veía abrazada a Junho. Estaba por acercarse más cuando Junho le miró muy molesto- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

-Llegaste muy lejos –dice Junho muy serio. Se apartó de Misaki y le propinó un puñete a Micky, este cayó al suelo. Se acercó más a Micky y le jaló de la casaca my fuerte- ¡Fue suficiente!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Micky confundido. Se apartó de Junho y le miró a los ojos- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-¡Que fue suficiente! ¡Idiota! –grita Junho propinándole dos puñetes en el estómago- ¡Me cansaste! Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Misaki, juro que te mato.

-Esto es mejor que las películas de acción –dice Bori sonriendo. No apartaba su mirada de Junho y Micky, esperaba tanto el momento en que alguien cuidara de Misaki- ¡Vamos, Junho! ¡Ataca, ataca!

-¡Bori! –grita Rui molesto. Intentó calmar a Bori, pero ella seguía divirtiéndose con lo que miraba. En definitiva no le sorprendía su actitud, pero cuando miraba a sus compañeros, se sentía avergonzado- Ella no es mi novia. Lo digo por si las dudas.

-Adoro estar en el colegio –dice Bori suspirando- ¡Junho! ¡Junho! ¡Rómpele la cara a Micky!

-¿A quién estás animando? –pregunta Micky intentado esquivar los golpes de Junho. No pudo más y se acercó rápidamente a Misaki, ella permanecía de espaldas- ¡Dile a Junho que regrese por donde vino!

-Misaki… -dice Junho extendiendo su mano mientras miraba a Misaki- ¡Vámonos!

-Chicos… -dice Near intentando calmarlos- Vamos… cálmense.

-¡Oigan idiotas! ¡Sera mejor que cierren su boca porque de lo contrario yo les haré callar! –grita Karin muy molesta. Recién acababa de despertar y ni bien se levantó de su asiento golpeó muy fuerte la mesa- Tienen un minuto para que aquel que desea pelear se retire del salón porque hoy no estoy de humor.

-¡Misaki! –grita Micky mirando a Misaki, ella seguía de espaldas- ¡Díselo a Junho!

-Sube –dice Junho arrodillándose al suelo mientras le ofrecía su espalda a Misaki- Te sacaré de aquí.

-Karin… -dice Near cogiendo la mano de Karin- Cálmate.

-¡Quita tus manos de encima! –grita Karin mirando a Near y como este no apartaba su mano, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que llegó a golpearse contra la pared y el suelo- Veo que no entenderán a las buenas, entonces será a las malas.

Misaki permaneció de espaldas por unos segundos, tenía su respuesta en la mente, pero tenía miedo de lastimar a alguno de los dos. No le gustó que pelearan, pero entendía las razones que tenía Junho. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos, volteó y respiró tranquilamente mientras miraba a ambos a los ojos. Cuando miraba a Micky, recordó los momentos en que él le había lastimado, pero cuando miraba a Junho, recordó las veces en que él se acercó a consolarla. No dudó un instante y caminó lentamente hacia Junho. Una vez cerca, subió a su espalda y abrazó delicadamente su cuello. Mientras permanecía en su espalda, tenía la mirada cabizbaja y unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Se aferró un poco más a la espalda de Junho y mientras este caminaba, Misaki apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. No se atrevió siquiera a voltear a ver a Micky, porque sabía que si lo miraba, terminaría permaneciendo a su lado. Estaba cansada de sufrir por un amor no correspondido, no quería que la lastimen, así que abrazó el cuello de Junho mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre su polo.

Micky estaba realmente sorprendido con la decisión de Misaki, no podía creer que ella se fuera con Junho. Vio su casaca en el suelo y comenzó a caminar unos pasos hacia la puerta. Pensaba que si Misaki permanecía al lado de Junho, terminaría lastimada y eso es lo que menos quería. Abrió la puerta y estaba por avanzar un paso cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y otro en el estómago. Intentó levantarse, pero volvió a recibir un puñete en la mejilla. No soportó más y se levantó rápidamente del suelo para ver a la persona que lo había golpeado.

-¡Karin! –grita Micky molesto. Rozó con sus dedos sus labios y vio un poco de sangre en ella- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-¿A dónde pensabas ir? –pregunta Karin my seria. Inmediatamente le jaló de la camisa y le miró a los ojos- ¡Responde si no quieres que vuelva a golpearte!

-Quiero salvar a Misaki de ese Junho –dice Micky empujando lentamente a Karin- Ese tipo la va a lastimar.

-¡Vuelve a tu asiento! –grita Karin cogiendo el brazo de Micky con mucha fuerza, este intentó apartarse, pero Karin se lo impidió- ¡¿No te das cuenta?!

-De cuándo acá es que la conversación giró –dice Natsume muy serio. Miró a Mikan y siguió caminando sin importarle nada. Se dirigió a la puerta y una mano cogía muy fuerte su brazo, volteó y se encontró con una mirada penetrante- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Todos! ¡A sus asientos ahora! –grita Karin muy molesta. No apartó su mano de Natsume ni la otra de Micky. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero sus gritos la despertaron- ¡Ahora!

-¿Sabes a quién le estás hablando? –pregunta Natsume muy serio.

-El hecho de que tengas dinero, no significa que vas a hacer lo que se te antoja –dice Karin muy seria. Miró a todos lados y ni uno se dignaba a volver a su asiento. No le gustaba hacer estas cosas, pero su deseo de dormir era muy grande, así que sacó del bolsillo de su casaca una pistola y la apuntó al techo- ¡A sus asientos! A menos que quieran morir aquí.

No tardaron unos segundos y cada uno volvió a sus asientos. Su miedo era más por la pistola, que por Karin. Micky al igual que todos estaba temblando en su asiento, intentando pensar que era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Aunque el que menos le importó la pistola fue Natsume, miró a Karin, dio media vuelta y salió del salón si decir nada. Estaba cansado de tanta discusión y lo que más le enojaba era estar al lado de Mikan. Cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza, subió las escaleras y siguió caminando hacia la terraza. Se arrodilló al suelo y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Sentía cómo el viento agitaba su cabello mientras cerraba sus ojos, era una sensación realmente agradable. Mientras disfrutaba del ambiente, un sueño profundo lo atrapaba. En su mente apareció una chica que permanecía de espaldas, intentó acercarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía. De pronto sintió a alguien muy cerca que lo abrazaba por detrás, volteó y Meroko estaba acercándose para besarlo. No dudó un instante y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, sus labios estaban por rozar con los de Meroko cuando escuchó un objeto caer al suelo. Dio media vuelta y vio un collar en forma de corazón. Levantó la mirada y aquella chica que permanecía de espaldas comenzó a llorar. Una vez más intentó mover su cuerpo, pero no podía. En el instante que vio caer las lágrimas de aquella chica al suelo, su corazón se detuvo y una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es esa chica? –dice Natsume abriendo sus ojos. Su rostro lucía muy sorprendido y a la vez muy asustado- ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? ¡¿Quién era esa chica?!

Natsume volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero aquel sueño se esfumó como el viento. Su corazón no dejaba de dolerle, quería calmar ese sufrimiento que sentía, pero no podía. Intentó una vez más cerrar los ojos y ese sueño seguía sin aparecer. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era esa chica y lo que más le preocupaba era el motivo por el cual estaba llorando. No podía olvidar las lágrimas de aquella chica y menos podía sacar de su mente ese hermoso collar.

La tensión seguía en el salón, ni uno de sus compañeros apartaba su vista de la pistola. Karin respiró tres veces y bajó la pistola. Sent+ia que por fin iba a conciliar el sueño, miró a la profesora y ella comenzó a retroceder. Esto no le sorprendía mucho, pero no le gustaba la idea de que la miren como si fuera una asesina. Cogió la pistola con mucha fuerza y se acercó a la profesora con una mirada fría. Levantó la pistola y lo apuntó al rostro de la profesora, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando de esa pistola salió un chorro de agua. Dio media vuelta y lanzó la pistola a la basura desde el lugar que estaba.

-¡Qué miedosos son! –dice Karin caminando hacia su asiento. Una vez que se sentó, apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y levantó su mano- ¡Profesora! ¡Siga con la clase!

-Esto… sí… claro –dice la profesora recuperando el aliento. Por un momento pensó que iba a morir, cogió el plumón de pizarra y miró a Karin, ella estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa- ¿Algo le pasa a Karin? Últimamente ha estado durmiendo.

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? -dice Mikan sonriendo- Si quiere librarse de Karin, entonces cuéntale al director lo sucedido y así la expulsarían en un dos por tres.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices! –grita Near levantándose de su asiento- A Karin nadie la va a expulsar porque yo estoy dispuesto a protegerla.

-¿Tú solo? –pregunta Mikan muy seria- Tal parece que Karin no tiene amigos y no lo dudo porque es fría.

-¡Claro que tiene amigos! –grita Rui molesto- Karin no está sola, porque…

-¡También la protegeremos! –grita Bori muy seria. Dio media vuelta y bajó la mirada- Desde ahora me arrepiento de ser tu amiga.

-En ningún momento pedí que sean mis amigos –dice Mikan muy molesta. Golpeó muy fuerte la pared y se levantó de su asiento- ¡No necesito de amigos!

-Ya que lo dices… -dice Suki levantándose de su asiento- Dejaremos de ser tus amigos.

En ese momento de rencor, el recreo empezó y todos los alumnos salieron de sus respectivos salones, a excepción de Bori. Ni bien la profesora se retiró del salón, Mikan pateó la mesa con toda su fuerza y le jaló del brazo a Bori. A pesar de que Bori intentaba apartarse, Mikan le siguió jalando con más fuerza mientras bajaba las escaleras. Estaba realmente molesta porque le habían avergonzado en público y eso no le gustó en absoluto. Ni bien bajaron las escaleras, empujó al suelo a Bori y en frente de todos los alumnos de colegio la empapó con agua. Se acercó lentamente a Bori y comenzó a burlarse porque toda su ropa estaba empapada. Le jaló muy fuerte del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla por todo el patio. De lejos vio que Rui estaba corriendo para alcanzarla, pero Mikan le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo. Suki intentó ayudar, pero Near se lo impidió. Ante los gritos y los rostros sorprendidos de los alumnos, Mikan empujó una vez más a Bori al suelo. No sintió lástima ni compasión cuando vio las heridas de Bori en sus pies. De pronto escuchó unos pasos muy desesperados bajando de las escaleras. Estaba por voltear cuando recibió dos puñetes muy fuertes que la lanzaron un poco más allá de Bori.

-¡Me cansaste! –grita Karin muy seria. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a Rui, él se levantó lentamente y estaba por coger la mano de Karin cuando ella se apartó- ¡Aléjate del patio!

-Karin… tu… pierna –dice Rui mirando el pañuelo que tenía en la pierna, había mucha sangre en ella, pero cuando quiso acercarse, Karin volteó- ¿No me digas que vas…

-¡Ahora no estoy de humor, así que coge a Bori y vete! –grita Karin muy seria- No me pidas que me contenga, porque esta vez Mikan cruzó mi límite.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Karin muy molesta –dice Suki apartándose lo más que podía del patio. Miró a Near y este lucía muy preocupado- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada –dice Near mirando de lejos a Karin. Se acababa de dar cuenta de la herida de Karin, quería ayudarla, pero sabía que ella no le gustaba que la protejan- Karin…

Karin se acercó lentamente mientras soportaba el dolor en su pierna. Su cara estaba llena de odio y rencor porque habían lastimado a Bori. Jamás pensó que Mikan se comportara de esa manera, podía soportar todo, pero si lastimaban a las personas que estaban cerca de ella, le haría pedazos. Una vez que vio a Mikan levantarse del suelo, comenzó a correr hacia ella, le jaló del cabello con fuerza y le propinó un puñete en el estómago. Ahora no había nadie que la detenga, siguió acercándose y de pronto Mikan estaba por darle una bofetada cuando ella le detuvo. Cogió con fuerza el brazo de Mikan y le jaló del cabello por todo el patio. Quería hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, así que la empujó hacia la pared y le miró a los ojos. Bajó la mirada y golpeó con fuerza la pared dejando caer algunos pedazos.

-¡Basta de juego tontos! –grita Karin muy molesta- Conmigo haz lo que quieras, pero a Bori, Suki, Rui ni a nadie voy a permitir que los toques.

-Tu punto débil son tus amigos, ¿o me equivoco? Además, tu otro punto débil es… –dice Mikan mirando a Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inmediatamente se inclinó al suelo y golpeó con su pie la herida de Karin- Cualquiera que sea amigo de Natsume, me las va a pagar.

-Sabía que tú eras la que estaba manejando esa bicicleta –dice Karin muy seria. Intentó mantenerse de pie, pero comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en la herida. Se arrodilló al suelo y miró a Mikan- La próxima vez, no voy a tener piedad contigo.

-¡Mikan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –grita Micky corriendo hacia Mikan, le jaló muy fuerte del brazo y por ningún instante la soltó. Miró a Karin y ella seguía arrodillada en el suelo- Karin, ¿estás bien?

-¿Me veo bien? ¡Qué pregunta! –dice Karin levantándose del suelo. Aun le dolía mucho su pierna, pero decidió soportar la herida. Siguió caminando, estaba por subir las escaleras cuando Bori apareció detrás de ella con la mirada cabizbaja- Que conste… yo pelee porque necesitaba divertirme.

-Vamos a llevarte al hospital –dice Rui cogiendo el brazo de Karin.

-No necesito que se preocupen por mí –dice Karin subiendo las escaleras. Mientras subía, comenzó a sentir muchos mareos y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Apoyó su pie en el suelo con mucha fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Bajó la mirada y susurró unas palabras en voz baja- Lo siento.

Karin siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras escuchaba los rugidos de su estómago. No tenía más opción que aguantar su hambre porque no tenía dinero. Luego comenzó a caminar lentamente intentando soportar el dolor en su pierna. Siguió caminando y frente a ella apareció Natsume con una mirada fría y seria. Levantó la mirada y siguió caminando sin importarle nada. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando una vez comenzó a sentir muchos mareos. Ahora le era muy difícil controlar su cuerpo, intentó mantenerse de pie, pero no pudo más. Volteó para ver a Natsume y este permanecía de espaldas. Estaba por tocar su hombro cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y su vista se nublaba. Pensaba que ningún dolor iba a poder con ella, pero ahora comprendía que seguía siendo débil. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse en el instante en que cayó al suelo. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente el pie de Natsume, este volteó y su mirada cambió totalmente.

-Karin… Karin… -dice Natsume cogiendo la mano de Karin, ella no respondía- Por esa razón odio a las chicas débiles como ella.

Natsume cargó a Karin en sus brazos y comenzó a correr muy desesperado mientras bajaba las escaleras. No estaba seguro de que Karin fuera una niña débil, porque la había visto pelear con Mikan, incluso soportando la gran herida que tenía en su pierna. Siguió bajando las escaleras a pasos apresurados y se detuvo cuando vio a Rui y al resto. No cruzó palabra alguna ni siquiera les miró, solo siguió caminando. Comenzó a correr por el patio, evitando por completo mirar a Mikan, se dirigió a la puerta y vio al guardián con ojos penetrantes. Señaló con su dedo la puerta e inmediatamente el guardián abrió la puerta y Natsume salió corriendo del colegio.

-¡Eso no es justo! –grita Bori muy sorprendida cuando vio al guardián abriendo la puerta como si nada- Nosotros tenemos que batallar con el guardián para salir del colegio, en cambio, cuando aparece Natsume, la puerta se abre como si nada.

-Eso no me sorprende –dice Suki mirando la puerta del colegio. De pronto recordó que Natsume tenía en sus manos a Karin, esto comenzó a preocuparle mucho. Estaba por voltear cuando vio a Near corriendo hacia la puerta del colegio- Karin… ¿está mal?

-Tiene una herida profunda en la pierna –dice Rui bajando la mirada. No esperaba que Karin peleara soportando esa herida, porque ni él mismo sería capaz de pelear- Nosotros siempre estamos dependiendo de Karin. Nunca le hemos protegido y ahora con lo que hizo, se ganó mi respeto.

-Rui… ¡Arrodíllate! –dice Bori sonriendo. Aun sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido así que subió a la espalda de Rui y le abrazó mu fuerte- Karin se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. Por esa razón, quiero cuidarla.

-Como que te has vuelto más gordita –dice Rui cargando a Bori en su espalda. Apnea y podía mantenerse de pie- ¿Qué has comido?

-¡No exageres! –dice Bori muy apenada. Abrazó más fuerte su cuello, mientras escuchaba las quejas de Rui- Ahora camina… porque… ¡Karin nos necesita!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dice Rui comenzando a correr. Aun no llegaba a la puerta, pero su cansancio era notorio- No te cuesta nada hacer ejercicios. Te pasas, Bori.

Suki comenzó a correr detrás de ellos muy desesperada porque le preocupaba la salud de Karin. No sabía que ella estaba lastimada y el solo recordar que peleó con Mikan a pesar de su herida, le daban ganas de llorar. No quería imaginarse cómo lo estaba pasando desde que vino a clases y sin decir nada a nadie. Cuando llegó a la puerta, volteó para mirar a Mikan y ella seguía sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Micky. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de criticar a Mikan, pero consideraba que este no era el momento. Estaba por voltear y seguir corriendo cuando de lejos pudo observar la mirada preocupada de Micky, este intentó hacerle señas para saber lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, Suki cogió su celular y le enseñó de lejos a Micky, este comprendió lo que intentaba decirle. Cogió su celular con fuerza y siguió corriendo. Ni bien salió del colegio, comenzó a correr más rápido para alcanzar a sus amigos. Ni bien llegó al hospital, ingresó rápidamente y pudo ver con una gran sorpresa que estaban llevando a Karin en una camilla para atenderla.

-Yo sé que no me recuerdas, pero… ¿qué le pasó a Karin? –dice Suki muy preocupaba cuando miraba a Natsume sentado en una de las sillas. Se arrodilló al suelo y cogió la mano de Natsume, este se apartó rápidamente- Por favor… estoy muy preocupada por ella.

-Tal parece que últimamente no ha estado comiendo –dice Natsume muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared- Busqué su billetera para pagar los gastos, pero no tenía nada de dinero.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunta Bori muy sorprendida. Jamás pensó que Karin estuviera pasando por esa situación. No quería deja sola a Karin, así que comenzó a correr hacia un cuarto, pero Rui la detuvo cogiendo su brazo- Karin… ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? Nosotros somos sus amigos y estamos para ayudarla. ¿Por qué no confía en nosotros?

-Karin es así –dice Near muy serio mientras bajaba la mirada- Nadie de nosotros conoce su vida, pero… también me pregunto lo mismo. ¡¿Por qué no confía en nosotros?!

-No es para tanto –dice Natsume muy serio- Va a estar bien, así que me voy.

-¿Nunca has tenido amigos? –pregunta Bori muy molesta- Pueda que para ti, Karin no sea importante, pero para nosotros vale mucho.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño engreído! –grita Rui propinándole un puñete a Natsume, este estaba realmente sorprendido. Comenzaba a comprender la razón por la cual Karin no tenía dinero- Si no fuera por Karin, ahora no estarías cantando.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunta Natsume muy confundido.

-Karin trajo mucho dinero en una mochila –dice Rui muy molesto. Le jaló de la camisa a Natsume y le miró a los ojos- Ahora ella es la dueña del estudio.

-Otra chica queriendo igualarme –dice Natsume empujando a Rui- No me interesa lo que le pase, solo quiero recuperar el estudio. Además, los pobres deben pasar por esas cosas.

-No sabes lo que dices –dice Rui muy molesto. Miró a Natsume alejarse sin importarle nada y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, no soportó más y golpeó la pared con mucha fuerza- Karin dio todo el dinero que tenía para comprar el estudio. ¡Todo! Comienzo a pensar que en ese dinero estaba todo lo que ella iba a comer… ¡¿No te das cuenta?!

-¡¿Por qué ella no nos dice nada?! –grita Near molesto mientras golpeaba varias veces la pared- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Karin… no tiene nada de dinero –dice Suki comenzando a llorar- No puedo imaginarme lo que ha estado pasando estos últimos días.

-Sin embargo, pese a todo ella nos ha estado protegiendo con las pocas energías que tenía –dice Bori arrodillándose al suelo. Miró a Natsume y este tenía la mirada cabizbaja- No entiendo por qué odias a los pobres. Nunca has pasado lo que Karin está pasando. Por esa razón, nunca entenderás lo que los pobres sufren.

-Si quieres irte… ¡Vete! –dice Rui muy molesto- Me avergüenzo de tener un amigo como tú… ¡Qué decepción!

Natsume estaba impactado con lo que había escuchado, no entendía por qué Karin hizo todo eso si no eran amigos. Comenzó a recordar cuando le salvó de aquella moto, pensaba que iba a morir, pero en el momento que necesitaba ayuda, ella apareció. Recordó cuando protegió a su amiga de los maltratos de Mikan y a pesar de la herida que tenía, en especial de su salud, se atrevió a pelear. Eso era realmente algo de admirar, jamás había conocido a una chica tan valiente como ella. Bajó la mirada y avanzó unos pasos. Una vez afuera, cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza.

Rui no tenía palabras para defender el comportamiento de su amigo, volteó y golpeó con fuerza la pared. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que le era imposible controlarse. No podía creer que Karin diera todo su dinero a cambio de que Natsume permanezca en el estudio. Comenzaba a pensar que no merecía ser amigo de Karin, ni siquiera merecía que ella lo proteja. Bajó la mirada y sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y Bori le abrazó muy fuerte. Ahora estaba decidido a cuidar a Karin pase lo que pase, no iba a permitir que la lastimen y menos que arriesgue su vida.

-¡Mikan me las va a pagar! –grita Near muy molesto mientras golpeaba la pared- No voy a permitir que esa tipa lastime a Karin… ¡No lo voy a permitir!

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mikan en todo esto? –pregunta Suki muy sorprendida cuando escuchó lo que Near decía.

-¿Mikan? –pregunta Near muy serio. Recordó la amenaza de Meroko una y otra vez en su mente, bajó la mirada y con su mano formó un puño- Olvida lo que dije.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una actividad para ayudar a Karin? –pregunta Suki sonriendo- Ella ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros, así que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

-¿Estás olvidando algo? –dice Near muy serio- A Karin no le gusta que se preocupen por ella.

-No me importa lo que ella piense en este momento –dice Bori muy seria- La vamos a ayudar.

-¿Quieres ayudarnos, Near? –pregunta Rui cogiendo la mano de Bori.

-Claro que sí –dice Near sonriendo. De pronto una chica se le acercó y comenzó a abrazarlo, esto no le sorprendía, pero no estaba de humor como para jugar. Se apartó de la chica y se acercó a Rui muy serio- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No… puedo… creerlo –dice Suki muy sorprendida cuando vio que por primera vez Near rechazaba a una chica, esto nunca se lo esperaba- ¿Acaso hoy es el fin del mundo?

-¿Qué dices? –pregunta Near confundido.

-Comienzo a pensar que Near está enamorándose de Karin –dice Bori sonriendo.

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Near muy serio- Por favor… "el príncipe coqueto" no se conforma con solo una chica, sino con varias.

-Nunca va a cambiar –dice Rui suspirando. Se acercó a Bori y le susurró unas palabras al oído- Yo también pienso que Near se está enamorando de Karin poco a poco.

-¡Oigan! ¡Los estoy escuchando! –grita Near muy molesto- Si quieren seguir con su conversación vayan al baño.

-Espera… -dice Suki mirando a Near- El baño está separado por hombres y mujeres.

-Rui, ya es hora de que salga tu lado femenino –dice Near sonriendo- ¡Déjalo salir! ¡Hombre!

-¡Yo lo mato! –grita Rui acercándose a Near, pero en ese instante Bori cogió su brazo para detenerlo- Para que lo sepas… soy muy hombre.

Suki no pudo evitar reírse cuando miraba a Rui y Near discutir. Comenzaba a alegrarse por tener amigos. En este momento no le importaba tener novio, porque ahora pensaba que si tuviera que escoger entre su novio y sus amigos, escogería a sus amigos sin dudarlo dos veces. Preferiría pasar el resto de su vida con sus mejores amigos y así disfrutar esos momentos. Ahora entendía el significado de amistad porque lo estaba viviendo con sus mejores amigos. No dejaba de reírse cuando los miraba discutir, de pronto algo les interrumpió y es que un doctor apareció con una mirada seria. Inmediatamente se acercó con sus amigos a preguntarle sobre la salud de Karin y en pocos minutos tuvieron buenas noticias, aunque el problema ahora era pagar los gastos de Karin. Bori y Suki estaban juntando todo su dinero para pagar, pero en ese instante, Rui y Near pagaron sin ninguna excusa los gastos del hospital.

Después de varias horas se quedaron dormidos en la sala de espera, a pesar de que el doctor les dijo que Karin estaba bien. Ni uno estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que Karin despierte de su sueño, no querían dejarla sola, así que decidieron permanecer a su lado. El doctor volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó lentamente a la sala de espera y comenzó a sonreír cuando vio a un grupo de amigos durmiendo en las sillas. Esto verdaderamente le sorprendió porque jamás pensó encontrar a unos amigos tan valiosos como los que estaba viendo. Miró de lejos el cuarto de Karin y volteó para ver al grupo de jóvenes, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando que esos chicos estaban muy preocupados por aquella chica. Dio media vuelta para seguir atendiendo a sus pacientes, cuando la puerta se abrió, volteó y vio al chico que había traído a Karin en sus manos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunta el doctor muy serio.

-Creo que me equivoqué. Pensaba que era un hotel –dice Natsume retrocediendo y abriendo la puerta para irse, pero en ese momento el doctor cogió su brazo y este inmediatamente se apartó para mirarlo con ojos penetrantes- ¿Qué quiere?

-Debe sentirse muy afortunado por tener amigos como ellos –dice el doctor sonriendo cuando señalaba con su dedo al grupo de jóvenes. Volteó y miró una bolsa que Natsume llevaba en sus manos- ¿Qué es eso?

-Tenía hambre, eso es todo –dice Natsume evitando mirar al doctor- ¿Cómo está Karin?

-Está mejor –dice el doctor sonriendo. Conocía a muchas personas como Natsume, así que dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Si quiere visitar a su amiga, su cuarto está al frente. Nos vemos.

-Como si quisiera ir –dice Natsume volteando. Volvió a voltear y el doctor no estaba, cogió con más fuerza la bolsa y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo- Las cosas que debo hacer.

-Sabía que iba a ir –dice el doctor escondido detrás de la pared.

Natsume siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras buscaba con la mirada el cuarto de Karin. Se le había olvidado las indicaciones del cuarto, así que abrió la puerta de un cuarto y volvió a cerrarla porque una chica gritó desesperadamente su nombre. Siguió caminando y al fondo vio un cuarto, caminó más rápido y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro colocó la bolsa de alimentos en la mesa, se sentó al lado de la camilla y miró seriamente a Karin. Aun no podía creer que ella haya arriesgado su propia salud con tal de que permanezca cantando. Se levantó de la silla y abrió la ventana, miró el cielo y una vez más apareció en su mente ese collar. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho, se arrodilló al suelo y agitó varias veces su cabello intentando despeinarse. Comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco porque no podía quitar de su mente ese collar y menos la imagen de aquella chica cuando lloraba. No entendía por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a dolerle mucho como si unas cadenas lo estuvieran apretando.

En el colegio, las clases habían culminado y el alboroto de los alumnos se escuchaba por todo el patio. Mikan salía de la mano con Micky, este seguía muy preocupado por la salud de Karin. Se acercó más al rostro de Micky y bajó la mirada. No le gustaba ver a Micky tan molesto, aunque el haberse enterado que Natsume era su novio la dejó sin palabras. Mientras caminaba al lado de Micky, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas porque no podía olvidarse de lo que Natsume le dijo. No pudo más con la desesperación y cogió el brazo de Micky con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Micky muy serio- Aun estoy molesto contigo por lo que le hiciste a Bori, así que…

-¿Por qué no me contaste que Natsume era mi novio? –pregunta Mikan muy seria- ¡¿Por qué?!

Micky guardó silencio, levantó la mirada y le jaló de la mano a Mikan. Había llegado el momento de decir toda la verdad, estaba esperando que Natsume despierte del coma, pero jamás esperaba que haya perdido la memoria. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad mientras cogía la mano de Mikan, no se detuvo ni un segundo para descansar y cuando por fin llegaron al parque, soltó la mano de Mikan y se sentó en la banca. Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a contarle todo lo que ocurrió desde que él conoció a Mikan, incluyendo lo de Natsume. Respiró unas veces y siguió contando mientras miraba su cara sorprendida. Finalmente terminó en el día que su mamá falleció, aclarándole que Natsume no tenía nada que ver porque él estaba en el hospital. Se levantó de su asiento y se colocó detrás de ella. Le quitó el collar y volvió a colocarlo repitiendo las mismas palabras de Natsume: "Eres la única chica a la que voy a amar". Aquellas palabras que escuchó cuando era el aniversario de Mikan y Natsume. De pronto vio a Mikan arrodillarse al suelo y por más que ella le pedía que se detuviera, Micky siguió contando con lujo de detalles lo que verdaderamente ocurrió. Sabía que era muy doloroso para ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir mintiendo. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y dio media vuelta para evitar que Mikan le vea llorar.

- Por esa razón terminé contigo –dice Micky dando la espalda a Mikan- Ahora… como las otras veces… te digo… adiós.

-¡Espera! –grita Mikan corriendo hacia Micky. Le abrazó por detrás muy fuerte para que no se vaya, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas- Quédate conmigo… ¡Te necesito!

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? –pregunta Micky volteando rápidamente para ver a Mikan a la cara. Tocó su hombro con mucha fuerza y le gritó entre lágrimas- ¿No te das cuenta? Tú jamás me vas a corresponder porque tu corazón le pertenece a otro. ¡Entiéndelo, Mikan! ¡¿Por qué no me crees?!

-Claro que te creo, pero… -dice Mikan apartándose de Micky- mi mente me dice que Natsume es el que envenenó a mi mamá. ¡No puedo sacar este rencor de mi corazón! ¡No puedo!

-No me pidas que regresemos –dice Micky muy serio. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando- ¿Acaso tu odio es más fuerte que cualquier sentimientos? La verdadera Mikan no se quedaría sin hacer nada… ¡Tú no eres la chica de quien me enamoré! ¡No lo eres!

Mikan estaba impactada y muy confundida con todo lo que Micky le contó. No sabía si creerle, pero de lo que estaba segura era que quería a Micky con todo su corazón. Comenzó a correr detrás de él, pero Micky corría muy rápido, tanto que le era imposible seguirlo. No quería perderlo, así que siguió corriendo. Vio de lejos que Micky cruzaba la pista, entonces aumentó su velocidad y cuando llegó a la pista, alguien le jaló muy fuerte del brazo y por más que intentaba oponer resistencia, no pudo protegerse. A la fuerza, ingresó a un taxi y cuando este aceleró, volteó para ver a la persona que le estaba secuestrando, pero no podía porque las luces estaban apagadas. Intentó abrir la portezuela, pero estaba con llave. Pidió auxilio a gritos, pero sabía que era imposible porque estaba en un taxi. Estaba realmente asustada, su cuerpo temblaba mucho y sus manos no dejaban de sudar. De pronto escuchó unas voces que la dejaron realmente sorprendida.

-Meroko está muy molesta contigo porque te dijo que lastimaras a Karin, pero en ningún momento quiso que golpearas a alguien. Quién te crees que eres para desobedecer sus indicaciones.

-Yo odio todo lo relacionado a Natsume –dice Mikan muy molesta- Pensaba que Meroko era mi amiga, pero tal parece que solo es una habladora.

-No sabes con quién estás hablando, ¿verdad? No te gustaría tener a Meroko como enemiga, así que hazle caso. Me dijo que si volvías a golpear a alguien, te golpearía más peor que la propia Karin.

-Entonces… ¿cómo quieres que lastime a Karin?

-Con Karin haz lo que se te antoje, pero no golpees a nadie que no sea Karin… ¡A nadie! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

-Está bien. Pero… ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Sácala de aquí!

Inmediatamente un hombre bajó rápidamente del taxi y jaló del brazo a Mikan con mucha fuerza que le dejó tirada en el suelo. Mikan abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver el taxi, pero este había desaparecido. Por un instante recordó que aquella voz que escuchó en el parque, era la misma que acababa de escuchar. Ahora no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba decidida a obedecer las indicaciones de Meroko sea como sea. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo para ver a Micky, pero él había desaparecido. Cruzó la pista y siguió corriendo por distintos lugares con tal de encontrarlo. Miró el cielo y este estaba oscureciendo. Comenzaba a sentir mucho frío, regresó corriendo al parque y se sentó en una banca. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, así que intentó recordar su pasado, pero no podía. Cada vez que intentaba recordar, su cabeza le dolía mucho. De pronto una intensa lluvia cayó sobre su cabello, extendió su mano y unas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella. Un recuerdo repentino vino a su mente, aquel que en un día de lluvia estaba conversando con un chico. Recordó que ella se paró en la banca y comenzó a gritar que lo amaba. Luego ella resbaló con el agua y este chico la sostuvo en sus piernas llegando a besarse. Inmediatamente se levantó de la banca y rozó con sus dedos sus labios. Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca porque no reconocía a ese chico.

-¿Quién es ese chico? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida mientras miraba el cielo- ¿Por qué mi corazón late muy rápido? ¿Por qué ese chico aparece en mis sueños? ¡No entiendo nada!

Mikan no pudo soportar tanta confusión que comenzó a correr en medio de la lluvia. Quería sacar de su mente a ese chico desconocido, siguió corriendo, pero en cada paso que daba recordaba aquel beso. Su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Siguió corriendo sin parar intentando olvidar todos esos recuerdos y así pensar solamente en Micky, solo en él.

En el hospital, un celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Karin comenzaron a abrirse, cogió su celular y abrió la tapa. Aun estaba con sueño, pero el ver que el punto rojo no se movía la alarmó mucho. Presionó el punto rojo y era la localización en la que estaba Misaki. Cerró la tapa de su celular y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba en el hospital, volteó y Natsume estaba durmiendo en una silla. Respiró tres veces y comenzó a dar pasos lentos para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto, estaba por abrir cuando sintió que alguien le jaló con fuerza del brazo. Inmediatamente volteó y Natsume le miraba muy serio. Intentó apartar su brazo, pero Natsume se lo impedía. Su celular no dejaba de vibrar, esto realmente le preocupó mucho porque la vida de Misaki corría peligro. No soportaba más que la detengan, así que propinó un puñete en el estómago a Natsume, este cayó al suelo.

-¡No interfieras! –dice Karin muy seria. Abrió la puerta y una vez más Natsume cogió su mano- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Natsume muy serio mientras cogí la mano de Karin con mucha fuerza. Se acercó a su rostro y le miró a los ojos- No puedes salir del hospital.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir? –pregunta Karin acercándose más a Natsume. Su celular seguía vibrando, no soportó más y le empujó con toda su fuerza al suelo- ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! ¡Mocoso engreído!

Karin cerró la puerta con fuerza, comenzó a correr por el pasillo mientras cogía con fuerza su celular. No quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba la vida de Misaki. Siguió corriendo y de inmediato vio que los doctores aparecían frente a ella para impedirle que salga del hospital. Estaba segura de que Natsume les había llamado, no tenía más opción así que puso mucha fuerza en su pierna lastimada y comenzó a pelear. Dio varias puñetes y patadas a los doctores hasta dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo. Siguió corriendo y se detuvo ante la puerta, intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrada. Realmente le molestaba que la gente intervenga en sus asuntos, dio un salto y pateó con fuerza el vidrio de la puerta. Ni bien salió, se detuvo para mirar su otra pierna y esta estaba sangrando. No le importó en absoluto lo que le pasaba, así que comenzó a correr más rápido mientras miraba su celular. Cruzó varias pistas y el parque con mucha prisa, no se detuvo siquiera para respirar. Siguió corriendo a pesar que la herida que recién estaba curada, comenzaba a abrirse. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina y encontró muchas tiendas a su alrededor. Miró su celular y siguió corriendo. Finalmente se detuvo cuando miró de lejos a Misaki, escuchó sus gritos de auxilio y comenzó a correr cuando vio que esos chicos estaban a punto de abusar sexualmente de ella. Por un momento recordó lo que había pasado y su miraba cambió radicalmente. Sus ojos infundían mucho miedo cuando se acercaba. Corrió hacia Misaki y la empujó con fuerza al suelo, se colocó delante de ella y miró a los chicos fríamente.

-¿Qué pasó con Junho? –pregunta Karin muy seria mientras miraba a los chicos- ¿No estabas con él?

-Estaba con él, me dejó en mi casa, pero… -dice Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos. El cuello de su camisa estaba abierta y dos de los botones también los estaban- Necesitaba pensar, así que salí a la calle. Jamás pensé que…

-¡Vete! –grita Karin muy molesta. Cogió con fuerza su celular y bajó la mirada- ¡Que te largues, te digo!

-Pero… -dice Misaki levantándose del suelo- No puedo dejarte sola.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí –dice Karin dando la espalda a Misaki, ella comenzó a retroceder- Ahora… ¡largo de mi vista! No te gustará lo que voy a hacer, así que… ¡Vete!

Ni bien vio a Misaki alejarse, avanzó unos pasos y lanzó al suelo su celular. No iba a perdonar que estuvieran a punto de abusar a Misaki, estaba harta de ellos, así que corrió y golpeó con toda su fuerza a uno de ellos. Le dio varios puñetes al líder y una patada en su estómago dejándolo en el suelo. Se inclinó al suelo cuando vio que los compañeros del líder veían con palos. En ese instante dejó de importarle sus heridas, fue corriendo hacia sus oponentes y esquivó todos sus ataques. Sin embargo, uno de ellos le golpeó con el palo en una de sus piernas lastimadas. Sintió mucho dolor, pero aun así se levantó del suelo y cogió un palo. Comenzó a caminar y comenzó a golpear a todos con el palo ya sea en su espalda o piernas varias veces hasta que no puedan levantarse. Solo recordar que Misaki estaba a punto de ser violada, fue lo que provocó su ira. Lanzó el palo al suelo y se acercó al líder, esta se encontraba con mucha sangre en todo su cuerpo. Siguió acercándose y le jaló de la casaca con fuerza para empujarlo contra la pared. Corrió hacia él y le cogió muy fuerte del cuello.

-No mereces vivir –dice Karin apretando con más fuerza el cuello del líder, este comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento- ¿Acaso no entiendes que a una chica no se le puede tocar?

-¿Para qué crees que existen las chicas? –pregunta el líder con una sonrisa en su rostro- Claro está para divertirnos con ellas.

-Entonces… vete despidiendo –dice Karin muy seria. Propinó varios puñetes en el estómago al líder y por último una patada en sus pies. Una vez que lo vio en el suelo, colocó su pie en una de sus manos y pisó con toda su fuerza- De acá no sales vivo, eso te lo aseguro. Vas a conocer el sufrimiento de una chica.

Karin presionó con más fuerza su pie y en ese instante escuchó el sonido de una comisaría. Apartó su pie y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Siguió corriendo y se escondió detrás de una pared para vigilar que arresten a esos tipos. Después de unos minutos, la comisaría llegó y todos los que estaban en el local fueron atrapados. Respiró aliviada, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Comenzaba a sentir mucho mareo, su vista estaba por nublarse cuando puso más fuerza en su pie para mantener el equilibrio en su cuerpo. Siguió caminando y de pronto sintió mucho dolor en ambas piernas. No pudo soportar por más tiempo, así que se arrodilló al suelo y miró sus piernas. No podía creer que realmente estaba lastimada, intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. De pronto recordó que había olvidado recoger su celular, se levantó del suelo intentando soportar el dolor que sentía en ambas piernas.

-Mira que olvidar su celular –dice Natsume muy serio. Lanzó el celular y este cayó en las manos de Karin. Se acercó lentamente a ella y puso su pie junto al de Karin llegando a hacerla caer al suelo una vez más – Eso es por haberme golpeado.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y empujó con toda su fuerza a Natsume- ¿Acaso no tienes boca para hablar?

-No me gusta deber favores a nadie, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte –dice Natsume mirando a Karin. Se arrodilló al suelo y le ofreció su espalda- Sube antes de que me arrepienta.

-Ni muerta lo pienso hacer –dice Karin ignorando a Natsume. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Me desagrada la gente rica como tú que piensa que con solo pedirlo, puede obtenerlo todo. Así que… ¡Largo de mi vista!

-¡Qué testaruda! –grita Natsume molesto- Entonces… camina tú sola.

-En ningún momento te pedía ayuda. Además para eso tengo pies –dice Karin caminando. De pronto sintió que alguien le jaló muy fuerte del brazo llegando a estar en la espalda de Natsume. Intentó oponer resistencia e incluso apretó con fuerza su cuello para que la deje en paz- ¡Oye! ¡Bájame si no quieres morir! ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo!

-No serías capaz de golpearme, porque yo podría hacerte caer al suelo y eso aumentaría tu dolor… ¿O me equivoco? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras caminaba- Así que… ¡Quédate callada y no me causes problemas!

-¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! ¡Mocoso engreído! –grita Karin intentando apartarse, pero le era imposible porque Natsume no la soltaba- ¡Te estoy hablando!

Natsume comenzó a correr más rápido y Karin comenzó a gritar mientras se aferraba a su cuello. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Karin era una persona muy agradable, a pesar de ser fría. Siguió corriendo y a propósito pasó varias pistas sin respetar los semáforos para que Karin siga gritando. No la conocía muy bien, pero estaba seguro de que cuando ella se sienta mejor, sería capaz de matarlo por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente estaba sorprendido por la manera de pelear de Karin, nunca había visto a una chica tan valiente y muy fuerte. No solo lo decía por su manera de ser sino por su manera de tomar las cosas.


	44. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 43**

**NO PUEDO CREERLO… ¡REGRESÓ!**

Un bello amanecer iluminaba el rostro de Karin, sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados y el viento que entraba por la ventana agitaba suavemente su cabello. Una de las frazadas estaba comenzando a resbalar cuando la mano de Karin lo jaló y cubrió con ella su cuerpo. Su celular comenzó a vibrar varias veces, con su otra mano la cogió lentamente y apenas con sus ojos soñolientos pudo ver la hora. Inmediatamente despertó cuando se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba por llegar tarde al colegio. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y unas serpentinas cayeron en su cabello. Levantó la mirada y había muchos globos a su alrededor. Pensaba que estaba soñando, pero cuando vio a Bori, Suki y Misaki que corrían a abrazarla, inmediatamente se apartó sin decir una palabra y con la misma mirada fría de siempre. Realmente no entendía lo que pasaba y menos comprendía el motivo por el cual Misaki estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta Karin muy seria mientras se peinaba el cabello- No me gusta ver tanta gente extraña a mi alrededor.

-¿Gente extraña? –pregunta Bori sonriendo. Sabía cómo era karin, por lo que no le sorprendió su actitud. Colocó al lado de la cama una chalina- Somos tus amigos… ¡Qué mala!

-¿Por qué me entregan estas cosas? –pregunta Karin mirando los regalos que estaban sobre su cama. Suspiró y miró a Misaki muy seria porque pensaba que ella estaba descansando en su casa por todo lo que le había ocurrido- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

-Quería estar a tu lado –dice Misaki cogiendo la mano de Karin, ella no dudó un instante en apartar su mano- Siempre te preocupas por mí y ahora quiero hacer lo mismo.

-Comienzo a entender lo que está pasando –dice Karin levantándose de la cama. Colocó sus pies en sus zapatillas y cuando estaba por levantar la mirada, Rui y Near cogieron sus brazos para sostenerla. De por sí se sentía muy incómoda, así que los miró muy molesta y estos inmediatamente se alejaron- ¡Near! ¡Ven aquí!

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Near muy sorprendido. Se acercó a Karin y se colocó delante de ella. Sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que le iba a preguntar- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres pedirme que sea tu novio? Porque si es eso, yo no tengo problemas.

-Con que este tipo es Near –dice Natsume muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¡Cierra la boca! –grita Karin, retrocede unos pasos y mueve de derecha a izquierda uno de sus pies. Se acercó a Near y le pateó con mucha fuerza en su estómago llegando a lanzarlo contra la pared. Agitó su cabello y miró a todos muy seria- Estoy bien, así que… ¡Dejen de preocuparse por mí! ¡No me traten como a una niña!

-Entiendo…, pero no era necesario que me golpees –dice Near levantándose lentamente del suelo. Aun le dolía mucho su estómago por el golpe que recibió- No seré doctor, pero yo digo que está más que bien.

-Karin… ¿es cierto que el dinero que diste para Natsume era de tus alimentos diarios? –dice Suki muy preocupada. Se acercó rápidamente a Karin y cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza- ¡¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?! ¡Somos tus amigos!

-En ningún momento pedí ser su amiga –dice Karin muy seria. Se apartó de Suki y cogió su mochila con mucha fuerza. Le molestaba que se preocupen por ella, así que golpeó con fuerza la pared. Levantó la mirada y de inmediato Suki retrocedió- Además, ese dinero no significa mucho para mí porque tengo más dinero del que creen. Así que… ¡Dejen de preocuparse!

-Karin… -dice Bori sonriendo. Le alegraba escuchar que Karin tenía más dinero porque así dejaría de preocuparse. Se acercó a Karin y tocó su hombro- Nosotros te consideramos nuestra amiga y no nos importa si no quieres serlo.

-Muévete –dice Karin mirando a Natsume, este seguía sin apartarse de la puerta. Miró su celular para ver la hora e inmediatamente le propinó un puñete en el estómago. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo- ¿Qué hacen parados ahí? ¡Muévanse!

-Buen golpe, Karin –dice Near sonriendo.

-Entonces… -dice Rui pensando mientras miraba a Karin alejarse- Karin es más fuerte que Natsume… no lo puedo creer.

-¡Eso es ridículo! –grita Natsume levantándose del suelo. Miró muy serio a Karin de lejos y siguió caminando- No hay ninguna chica que pueda conmigo, aunque…

Natsume siguió caminando mientras observaba a Karin abrir la puerta del hospital. Aun le dolía mucho su estómago, no podía creer que ella lo golpeara. Sentía mucha admiración hacia ella porque defendió a su amiga a pesar de sus heridas. Comenzaba a pensar que Karin es una buena persona, a pesar de su actitud. Ni bien salió del hospital, comenzó a correr para alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros. No apartaba su vista de Karin, no sabía por qué, pero tenía deseos de estar a su lado. Sin embargo, algo le impedía avanzar con ese sentimientos y era Meroko, aun no podía olvidarla. Cuando vio que estaba por llegar al colegio, se detuvo y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el patio. Siguió mirando a Karin y de pronto vio una cubeta de agua caer desde la terraza. Estaba por correr cuando vio pasar por delante de él a Near, no se quedó atrás y corrió más rápido. Aumentó su velocidad y empujó a Karin al suelo dejando caer el agua sobre él. Sin darse cuenta, estaba encima de Karin. Realmente estaba sorprendido porque estaba cerca del rostro de Karin, rápidamente se levantó y miró la terraza desde la distancia en que estaba. Esperaba no encontrar a nadie, pero cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Mikan riéndose. Esto realmente le enojó mucho, no iba a permitir que siga con sus juegos.

-Te metiste con el más equivocado, niñita –dice Natsume mirando seriamente a Mikan. Avanzó unos pasos y volteó para ver a Karin pero se llevó una sorpresa- ¿Qué haces, Near?

-Karin, ¿estás bien? –dice Near ayudando a levantar a Karin, ella inmediatamente lo empujó y le miró a los ojos- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡No me gusta que me toquen! –dice Karin muy seria. Dio media vuelta y Near siguió cogiendo su brazo. Volteó y miró a Near muy molesta- ¡Aparta tu mano si no quieres morir!

-¡Ella está bien! ¿No la ves? –dice Natsume molesto. Siguió caminando y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, se detuvo- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¿Quieres?

-¿Qué le pasa a Natsume? –pregunta Misaki muy confundida mientras miraba a Natsume subir las escaleras con suma impaciencia- ¿Por qué se comporta así?

-Espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando –dice Rui muy serio cogiendo la mano de Bori. Siguió caminando y se detuvo ante Karin- ¿Estás bien?

-Mikan lo hizo, ¿verdad? –dice Suki muy seria.

-Más les vale que no se metan en esto –dice Karin muy seria. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con la mirada cabizbaja. Subió las escaleras y susurró unas palabras en voz baja- No sean tan amables conmigo, por favor.

Karin subió desesperadamente las escaleras y siguió caminando para llegar al salón cuando vio a Natsume apoyarse en la pared. No quiso darle importancia, así que siguió caminando y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sintió que alguien le jaló del brazo con mucha fuerza. Le molestaba que la toquen, volteó rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada fría de Natsume, intentó apartarse, pero este se lo impedía. Respiró tres veces y empujó con fuerza a Natsume, este cayó al suelo muy sorprendido. Se acercó lentamente a él y le jaló de la camisa muy fuerte. De por sí estaba comenzando a hartarse de Natsume porque le había protegido y eso es lo menos que quería.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Seguía sin soltar su camisa y como este no decía nada, le jaló con más fuerza- Si no vas a decir nada, entonces… ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo!

-¿Estás bien? –dice Natsume muy serio empujando a Karin, ella retrocedió unos pasos y le miró a los ojos. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se acercó a Karin llegando a acorralarla en la pared- Para la próxima procura ser más atenta, ¿quieres?

-¿Lo dices porque tu ropa está mojada? –dice Karin empujando a Natsume- ¡Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo! Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras… ¡No me gusta depender de nadie! Si es posible… ¡Aléjate de mi vista!

-Pues eso haré -dice Natsume muy serio. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y se dirigió a la puerta- Y otra cosa… ¡Tú también mantente apartada de mí!

-¿De cuándo acá te he llamado? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Empujó a Natsume hacia atrás y suspiró una y otra vez- ¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo!

Karin ingresó al salón y caminó a pasos apresurados. Se ubicó en su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsume, siguió mirando su billetera y no había nada de dinero. Su estómago comenzó a rugir, no podía controlar su hambre y es que últimamente no había comido. Bajó la mirada y guardó su billetera en su bolsillo, pero en ese instante Near apareció y le quitó la billetera. Esto verdaderamente le sorprendió, volteó para quitarle la billetera, pero se encontró con la mirada molesta de Near. Ahora realmente estaba en problemas, no sabía qué explicación dar cuando miró a Near con el cierre abierto de la billetera. Inmediatamente se lo quitó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Dónde está el resto del dinero? –pregunta Near muy serio.

-Eso a ti no te importa –dice Karin comenzando a abrir sus ojos lentamente- Ahora tengo sueño, así que… ¡Déjame en paz!

-Estabas mintiendo, ¿verdad? –dice Near muy molesto. Se acercó a Karin y le jaló muy fuerte del brazo- Tú no tienes nada de dinero… ¡¿Por qué mientes?! Se supone que soy tu amigo.

-¿Amigos? –dice Karin comenzando a sonreír- ¡Yo no tengo amigos! Por esa razón, no confío en nadie.

-Pero… te estoy ayudando –dice Near muy serio.

-¡Eso no es un amigo! –dice Karin golpeando la mesa con mucha fuerza. Se levantó de su asiento y dio media vuelta- ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!

Karin salió rápidamente del salón con una mirada fría, no tomó importancia a los gritos de la profesora y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo para tomar un respiro, pero era muy doloroso lo que guardaba en su corazón. Pateó varias veces la pared y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza. Comenzó a correr, subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la terraza. Se deslizó lentamente en la pared llegando a caer al suelo. Sentía cómo el viento agitaba su cabello, le gustaba mucho el aire libre porque siempre borraba aquellos momentos dolorosos que vivió y que le gustaría olvidarlos. Cerró sus ojos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

En el salón había un enorme silencio por la salida de Karin, nadie esperaba que ella se comporte de esa manera. La profesora decidió seguir con sus clases, no podía detenerse ya que los exámenes se estaban acercando. Natsume no apartaba su vista de la puerta, no entendía el motivo por el cual Karin se había salido sin siquiera dar una excusa. Miró de lejos a Near y este estaba con la mirada cabizbaja. Volteó para mirar su cuaderno y sobre él estaba la cabeza de Mikan. De por sí ya estaba molesto por sentarse a su lado, como para soportar que ella duerma sobre su cuaderno. No sabía qué hacer para despertarla, intentó sacar lentamente su cuaderno, pero era imposible. Se acercó más a su cuaderno y Mikan se acomodó más a él llegando a rozar sus labios. Natsume inmediatamente se apartó, no podía creer que haya rozado sus labios. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir que alguna vez había besado esos labios, pero sabía cuándo. No soportó más la impaciencia y jaló su cuaderno sin importarle lo que le pasaba a Mikan. Cogió su lápiz y de inmediato Mikan le jaló muy fuerte de la camisa. Aun no podía creer que la chica que tenía al frente era su novia, cada vez más se sentía decepcionado por haber elegido a una chica pobre y de malos sentimientos.

-¿Qué cosa quieres? –pregunta Natsume muy serio- ¡Aparta tu mano!

-Considérate muerto, Natsume –dice Mikan muy molesta mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sujetó con más fuerza la camisa de Natsume y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Te haré pagar por la muerte de mi mamá… ¡Eso te lo juro!

-¿Está durmiendo? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan. Dentro de unos segundos, Mikan volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa. Se acercó más a Mikan y ella siguió durmiendo como si nada- ¡Qué chica más extraña!

Natsume cogió su lápiz y siguió escribiendo. Por más que intentaba concentrarse, su mente estaba en otro lado. Miró su cuaderno y ahí estaba escrito lo siguiente: "Meroko, te quiero". Realmente estaba sorprendido, arrancó la hoja con toda su fuerza y la arrugó con todo el rencor que sentía. Solo verlo, le provocaba mucho dolor en su corazón. Quería olvidarla, pero no podía porque todas las noches, ella aparecía en su mente. Tenía ganas de gritarle en su cara todo lo que sentía, pero a la vez le provocaba abrazarla y besarla porque se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Ahora estaba muy confundido con sus sentimientos, siguió escribiendo y luego su lápiz cayó al suelo cuando en su mente apareció una vez más ese collar. Le dolía mucho su cabeza, así que se inclinó para coger su lápiz y se levantó de su asiento. Comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados y salió del salón sin decir una palabra.

Mientras que Micky no dejaba de mirar a Mikan desde su asiento, pensaba que al estar con Natsume, ella recordaría todo. Volteó rápidamente y siguió escribiendo. De pronto recordó lo que sucedió ayer, así que volteó para mirar a Misaki y ella estaba sonriendo. Encontrarla tan feliz y con esa sonrisa, le puso muy contento. Se acercó a Misaki y acarició varias veces su cabello. A pesar de que a Misaki no le gustaba, le siguió acariciando. Comenzaba a pensar que Junho es la persona adecuada para Misaki y que nunca la lastimaría.

-Micky… mi cabello –dice Misaki intentando acomodar su cabello porque estaba despeinado.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –pregunta Micky sonriendo cuando miraba a Misaki, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo miraba tan cerca. Se acercó más y rozó con su dedo su mejilla- Está caliente… ¿por qué será?

-Esto… -dice Misaki comenzando a sonrojarse. Se alejó un poco más de Micky porque su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Dio media vuelta y colocó su mano en el pecho- Cálmate, cálmate….

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –pregunta Micky muy confundido. Volteó y siguió escribiendo con la mirada triste porque pensaba que Misaki no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que le pasaba- Bueno… si no me quieres decir, lo entiendo. Supongo que a Junho sí le vas contar todo.

-¡No es eso! En serio… ¡No es eso! –dice Misaki cogiendo el brazo de Micky con mucha fuerza. No quería que Micky malentendiera las cosas, así que se acercó más a él con una sonrisa en su rostro porque pensaba que los celos de Micky estaban comenzando a salir- ¿Te molesta que haya salido con Junho?

-No, para nada –dice Micky soltando su lápiz. Cogió la mano de Misaki y con una sonrisa le dijo- Solo me enoja que Junho quiera quitarme a mi hermanita… ¡¿Qué sería de mí sin mi hermanita?! ¡No puedo siquiera imaginarlo!

-Solo… es… eso… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada.

-Sí, ¿acaso hay algo más que debería darme cuenta? –dice Micky mirando más de cerca a Misaki, ella apoyó su cabeza en la mesa sin decir nada- ¿Estás mal?

-Sí… -dice Misaki cubriendo sus lágrimas con ambas manos. No quiso mirar a Micky, así que cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas- Pero… es algo sin importancia.

-Mucha suerte con Junho –dice Micky sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Misaki- Ten por seguro que caerá rendido a tus pies.

-Micky… -dice Misaki secándose sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Estaba cansada de llorar, así que volteó para ver a Micky con una sonrisa- ¡Eso haré! Hoy pienso invitarlo a mi casa aprovechando que mi mamá no está y pueda que…

-¡Misaki! –grita Micky muy serio.

-¿Aló, Junho? –pregunta Misaki cogiendo su celular y acercándolo a su oído. No le gustaba actuar de esa manera, pero estaba tan molesta con Micky que le era difícil controlarse. Con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Hoy quiero pasar una noche inolvidable contigo. Nos vemos, mi amor.

-Estás muy pequeña para decir esas cosas –dice Micky muy preocupado. No iba a permitir que Misaki cometa un error, así que le miró a los ojos- Antes que pase algo más con Junho, él tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, ¿te quedó claro?

-¿Qué colores de velitas le gustará a Junho? –pregunta Misaki sonriendo- Las rojas son de color rojo pasión… ¡En definitiva escojo ese color! Hoy viviré una noche de pasión… ¡Pura pasión!

-Pues si tanto lo deseas, hazlo –dice Micky rompiendo su lápiz en dos partes. Volteó y miró con una sonrisa a Misaki, se acercó a ella y acarició suavemente su cabello- Pero… ¡cuídate!

Misaki esperaba que Micky se ponga celoso, pero al parecer no funcionó porque Micky seguía escribiendo como si nada. Suspiró una y otra vez para luego apoyar su cabeza en la mesa. Realmente no podía creer que haya dicho todas esas cosas, estaba muy avergonzada. No podía evitar sonrojarse cuando recordaba cada palabra que dijo, de pronto escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, volteó muy asustada y vio a Micky golpeando su lapicero una y otra vez contra la mesa. Inmediatamente volteó y cubrió su rostro con el cuaderno. Estaba tan contenta cuando miraba a Micky muy molesto, comenzó a reírse en silencio para que no le escuchara. De vez en cuando volteaba a verlo y cuando lo hacía, Micky seguía golpeando su cuaderno contra la mesa. Verdaderamente le gustaba mucho verlo así, porque cabía la posibilidad de que estaba celoso.

Después de unos minutos, el recreo inició y como es costumbre, todos salieron corriendo. A excepción de Karin, ella seguía durmiendo en la terraza. El viento rozaba su rostro delicadamente, abrió sus ojos lentamente para admirar el cielo cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa y es que estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Natsume. Intentó levantarse, pero Natsume le jaló del brazo logrando caer sobre sus piernas. No soportaba estar cerca de un chico y menos de Natsume, así que volvió a levantarse y cuando Natsume estaba por coger su brazo, ella le jaló muy fuerte del brazo y lo tumbó al suelo. Suspiró una y otra vez y siguió caminando dejando a Natsume en el suelo.

-Si vuelves a hacerlo… ¡Te mato! –dice Karin muy seria mientras caminaba. Se detuvo y golpeó muy fuerte la pared dejando caer algunos pedazos- ¿Ves lo que está en el suelo? Pues así quedarás si continuas siguiéndome.

-Solo estaba descansando –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo. Se apoyó en la baranda y miró el cielo- Además… ¿quién te manda a dormir en la terraza?

-¿Disculpa? –pregunta Karin volteando a ver a Natsume.

-Escuchaste lo que dije… no me obligues a repetirlo –dice Natsume volteando a ver a Karin. Comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados y pasó delante de Karin. Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando se detuvo- Yo no cumplo mis promesas, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera y cuando se me antoja, ¿te quedó claro o quieres que te lo repite palabra por palabra?

-¡Oye! ¡Mocoso engreído! –grita Karin muy molesta. Volteó rápidamente para retarlo, pero en ese momento desapareció. Respiró tres veces y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¡Qué chico más altanero! No cambias.

Karin bajó las escaleras tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras bajaba, pensaba que faltaba poco para que la verdad salga a la luz, pero para ello debía hacer algo primordial. Siguió bajando y como su mente estaba en otra parte tropezó en el último escalón llegando a chocar con alguien. Una vez en el suelo, abrió sus ojos lentamente y Mikan estaba con la ropa manchada de comida. Se apresuró a levantarse para ayudarla cuando Mikan le empujó con fuerza al suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y sacudió con su mano su falda. Suspiró para intentar calmarse, pero Mikan comenzaba a sacarla de quicio. No sabía hasta cuándo iba a soportar sus maltratos, no quería pelear con ella, así que dio media vuelta para irse cuando Mikan le impidió el paso. Justo cuando pensaba que su día iba a ser maravilloso, alguien se encarga de cambiarla.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Karin muy seria.

-¿Estás ciega o qué? Mi ropa está sucia –dice Mikan muy molesta. Se acercó a Karin y le jaló muy fuerte del brazo- Cómprame una nueva ahora mismo… ¿O le aviso al director que tú ensuciaste mi ropa a propósito?

-Primero… ¡Aparta tu mano! –dice Karin muy seria. Cuando vio a Mikan apartar su mano, le miró a los ojos y siguió caminando intentando ignorarla- Estás acabando con la poca paciencia que tengo. No me provoques, Mikan.

-Sin querer, me diste una idea –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras miraba a Karin alejarse.

-Si sigues con ese tonto juego, me vas a conocer –dice Natsume saliendo de su escondite. Había estado escuchando todo mientras se ocultaba en un salón. Se acercó a Mikan y le miró con ojos penetrantes- ¿Acaso olvidas quién manda en este colegio? Cuando yo quiera, puedo sacarte de este colegio. ¿Eso quieres?

-No me retes –dice Mikan muy seria. Se acercó más a Natsume y le jaló muy fuerte de la camisa. Guardaba mucho rencor en su corazón, por lo que estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible sea como sea- Tú mataste a mi mamá, arruinaste mi vida y ahora… ¿quieres expulsarme de este colegio? Eso te va a ser imposible… ¡No voy a perder contra ti! ¡No lo haré!

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –pregunta Natsume muy confundido. Empujó a Mikan al suelo y le señaló con el dedo- Haz lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo yo saldré ganando.

-¡Esta vez no! –grita Mikan muy molesta. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- No sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas. Por tu culpa estoy sola… ¡Te odio, Natsume!

-Di lo que quieras, eso a mí no me importa –dice Natsume muy serio. No quería admitirlo, pero cuando la vio llorar, le dolió mucho su corazón- Además, nuestro odio es mutuo… ¡También te odio! ¡Tanto que me arrepiento de ser tu novio! De seguro habré estado loco como para convertirme en novio de una chica como tú.

-¡Yo también me arrepiento! –grita Mikan muy molesta.

Mikan subió rápidamente las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, caminó muy rápido e ingresó al salón. No podía dejar de llorar, no sabía el motivo, pero su corazón no dejaba de dolerle. Nunca antes le había pasado esto y cuando vio a Micky levantarse de su asiento, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Micky y cogió con más fuerza su camisa. Intentaba aferrarse a él para dejar de llorar, pero se sentía más peor. Abrazó más fuerte a Micky, mientras este acariciaba su espalda para consolarla. Este dolor era más fuerte que todo el sufrimiento que vivió, imposible de desaparecer e incapaz de calmarlo. Cerró sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Micky y en su mente apareció la imagen de un chico, el mismo que aparecía en sus otros sueños. Abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida y los volvió a cerrar, no dejaba de imaginar a ese chico. Al inicio pensaba que era solo una imaginación, pero este chico aparecía constantemente en sus sueños y cada vez que se acercaba, este se alejaba.

-Micky… ¿qué me pasa? –dice Mikan entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Micky, este no podía entender lo que ella decía- ¿Por qué me duele mucho mi corazón? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Mikan… -dice Micky abrazando más fuerte a Mikan, ella no dejaba de llorar y sus lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente sobre su polo- Yo estoy aquí, no te preocupes.

-No te alejes de mí, por favor –dice Mikan llorando- Te necesito a mi lado, por favor…

-Está bien… -dice Micky sonriendo. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan y rozó con sus dedos sus lágrimas. Se acercó a su rostro y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti, así que…

-¡Micky! ¡Espera! –grita Misaki muy preocupada. Quería pedirle que no cometa ninguna locura, pero Micky no le escuchaba. Volvió a su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa- Siempre me ilusiono por las puras.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunta Mikan cogiendo la mano de Micky.

-No se lo digas, por favor –dice Misaki cubriendo su boca con su mano para controlar sus ganas de llorar- Por favor… Micky.

-Quiero que… -dice Micky acercándose más a Mikan. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Vuelvas conmigo! ¡Quiero que seas mi novia!

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia –dice Mikan sonriendo.

Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos volteó lentamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa porque en frente de sus ojos, Mikan se estaba acercando a los labios de Micky. En ese momento esperaba que Micky retroceda, pero no fue así. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y más aun cuando vio a Micky cerrar sus ojos. No podía contener más las lágrimas, quería irse, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de Micky. Su dolor aumentó cuando Mikan comenzó a besar a Micky, este correspondió al beso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos por la impresión que recibió, dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente. Sus lágrimas caían gota a gota en el suelo y mientras caminaba lucía una mirada cabizbaja. Subió las escaleras y cuando estaba a la mitad, el sonido de una campana comenzó a tocar dando por finalizado el recreo. No tenía ánimos para regresar al salón, ahora realmente estaba dolida porque su única esperanza desapareció. Caminó lentamente hacia la terraza y de pronto vino recuerdos a su mente como la vez que Micky gritó y lloró con tanta intensidad porque había terminado con Mikan. Se acercó lentamente a la baranda, miró un poco nublado por las lágrimas el patio desde la distancia en que estaba. Respiró tres veces y levantó su pie apoyando su mano en la baranda. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, así que levantó su otra pierna. Apoyó su mano con más fuerza en la baranda y en ese instante una mano le jaló de brazo muy fuerte. Una vez en el suelo, levantó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos y ahí estaba Karin, ella lucía la misma mirada de siempre aunque esta vez lucía un poco preocupada.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Qué piensas?! –grita Karin muy preocupada. Le jaló del brazo con más fuerza y se acercó al rostro de Misaki- ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!

-Ya no puedo vivir con este dolor –dice Misaki entre lágrimas- Micky… jamás me hará caso porque solo tiene ojos hacia Mikan. ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Es la única manera de dejar de sufrir!

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Karin dándole dos bofetadas. Se acercó a Misaki y le jaló muy fuerte de su polo- La próxima que intentes siquiera hacerlo, yo misma te mataré. ¡La vida sigue! ¡No solucionas nada si mueres!

-Pero… -dice Misaki intentando calmarse.

-Siempre quieres huir… ¿No lo entiendes? –dice Karin jalando con más fuerza el polo de Misaki- Si sigues huyendo, no vas a solucionar nada. ¡Deja de ser cobarde y enfrenta tus problemas!

-Eso lo dices porque nunca has sufrido –dice Misaki comenzando a llorar- No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo ahora… ¡No lo sabes!

-¡Claro que lo sé! –grita Karin muy molesta. Apartó su mano del polo de Misaki, se levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta- Lo que estás sufriendo no se compara con lo que estoy viviendo. Yo más que nadie entiendo tu dolor, pero si cometes el mismo error que yo, el dolor que sentiste en ese momento nunca se acabará.

-Karin… -dice Misaki muy triste. Se levantó del suelo y vio caer una lágrima en el suelo. Esto realmente le sorprendió, se acercó rápidamente a ella, pero en ese instante Karin avanzó unos pasos- ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡No estoy llorando! –grita Karin muy seria mientras daba la espalda a Misaki- ¡No cometas una tontería como lo de hace un rato! Escúchame bien… ¡No voy a permitir que mueras y menos por una tontería! ¡No desperdicies tu vida en vano! Por más que haya problemas… ¡Sonríe! Porque yo no puedo hacerlo y nunca lo haré.

-Discúlpame por haberte preocupado –dice Misaki sonriendo. Cogió la mano de Karin y ella inmediatamente se apartó- ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Te lo prometo!

-Más te vale porque de lo contrario, yo misma te lanzaré desde esta terraza –dice Karin muy seria.

Karin siguió caminando y detrás de ella estaba Misaki con una enorme sonrisa. Bajó las escaleras con suma paciencia mientras vigilaba que Misaki esté a su lado. Siguió bajando y se detuvo para caminar por el pasillo y así ingresar al salón. Una vez adentro, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas. Empujó levemente a Misaki hacia su asiento, mientras que ella respiró tres veces y comenzó a caminar con una mirada fría y penetrante. En cada paso que daba, los compañeros que estaban a su alrededor evitaron mirarla. Siguió caminando y se sentó al lado de Near, este decidió guardar silencio porque sabía que si volvía a hablar del tema, ella terminaría golpeándolo. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró lentamente sus ojos. Dejó a un lado su lápiz y comenzó a dormir sobre la mesa.

Mikan siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que la profesora dictaba, mientras sonreía porque había regresado con Micky. Estaba tan contenta que escuchaba con atención cada palabra de la profesora. No le importaba si Natsume estaba a su lado, solo quería sonreír y celebrar esta maravillosa sorpresa. De pronto comenzó a estornudar varias veces, esto le llamó mucho la atención. Intentó calmarse, pero una fuerte gripe comenzó a atraparla. Se recostó sobre su mesa y comenzó a dormir. Ni bien sus ojos se cerraron, el mismo chico apareció en su mente, pero esta vez llevaba un collar en sus manos. De lejos veía una intensa niebla y en ella estaba el chico besando a una chica de cabello largo. Miró sus manos y estas comenzaban a desaparecer, luego miró sus pies y estos se desvanecían lentamente. Un gran dolor apareció en su corazón cuando vio con sus propios ojos aquel beso apasionado. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas mientras dormía.

-Esta chica está completamente loca –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan, ella seguía durmiendo- Unas veces llora y otras quiere declara la guerra a medio mundo.

Natsume siguió mirando la pizarra mientras cogía su lapicero. No entendía el motivo por el cual había entrado a este colegio si cada tema repartido en clase ya la había visto, además los ejercicios que dejaba la profesora eran demasiado fáciles. Estaba comenzando a aburrirse cuando volteó por unos segundos para ver el rostro de Karin. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero estaba maravillado con su ternura, no pensaba que luciría muy linda cuando duerme. Poco a poco la admiraba aun más por su valentía, porque no era como las demás chicas miedosas que acostumbraban huir con cada problema que tienen. Sin embargo, no quería deberle ningún favor, así que estaba decidido a recuperar el estudio. Siguió mirándola y de pronto un recuerdo le vino a su mente. Aquel que cuando estaba en coma y pensaba que iba a morir, apareció frente a él una mano. No sabía si era un sueño, pero cuando cogió esa mano sintió una gran calidez que lo hizo reaccionar. Se aferró a esa calidez para seguir batallando y fue así cómo logró despertar del coma. No acostumbraba decir "gracias", pero pensaba que por esa persona, lo haría. Volteó para mirar su mano y de pronto vio algo que Mikan tenía en el cuello. Se acercó un poco más para verlo, pero no podía porque el polo lo cubría.

-¡Deja de moverte! ¿Quieres? –dice Natsume en voz baja mientras se acercaba al cuello de Mikan, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que tenía. De pronto escuchó muchos silbidos que llamaron su atención, levantó la mirada y muchos le miraban con sonrisas coquetas- ¿Qué les pasa?

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Mikan?! –grita Micky muy desesperado. Vio de lejos que Mikan estaba durmiendo, por lo que bajó la voz- ¡No te pases de atrevido!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Natsume apartando su mano del cuello de Mikan. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y miró fríamente a Micky- ¿Yo? ¿Atrevido?

-Si tenías deseos de estar con una chica, no te costaba pedírmelo –dice Near sonriendo- Porque yo para chicas, sé incluso más de lo que debería saber… ¿o me equivoco?

-Que conste que a este chico no lo conozco –dice Suki evitando mirar a Near.

-¿Quieres guerra? –pregunta Natsume molesto mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Micky, este inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento- ¡Porque yo no tengo problemas!

-Pues… veamos quién de los dos gana –dice Micky muy serio. Se acercó más a Natsume y le miró a los ojos- Esta vez ten por seguro que ganaré.

-Dime dónde –dice Natsume muy serio- Porque yo no pienso permitir que cualquier tipo hable tonterías de mí. ¡¿Me Escuchaste?!

- Bien, pero no vamos a pelear –dice Micky muy serio.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta Mikan comenzando a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Levantó la mirada y vio a Micky enfrentando cara a cara a Natsume. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo- ¡Micky! ¡Hazlo pedazos!

-Eres una mala influencia para Mikan –dice Rui mirando a Bori, ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a Mikan. Suspiró una y otra vez y miró de lejos a Mikan- Algo le pasa a ella… no está bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Bori muy pensativa- Pero con respecto a la mala influencia… sigo siendo la maestra.

-Bueno, espero que esa persona reaccione –dice Rui sonriendo mientras miraba a Mikan- Puede ser su instinto el que lo lleva a hacer cosas.

-Hoy andas muy loquito –dice Bori sonriendo mientras miraba a Rui- Espero que no adquieras ese lado pervertido de Natsume. Mira que aprovecharse de ella cuando está durmiendo… ¡Qué mal!

-Cualquier reto, yo lo enfrento –dice Natsume muy serio- Vete despidiendo.

-Bien… entonces bailemos en la hora de la salida –dice Micky muy serio- Nuestros compañeros elegirán al ganador. ¿Otra cosa que quieras preguntar?

-Voy a ganarte con los ojos cerrados –dice Natsume muy serio. Dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento. Miró a Mikan muy serio y se acercó a su oído- Vaya despidiéndote de tu novio.

Mikan no dejaba de sonreír cuando se imaginaba que Micky sería el ganador y lo que más le alegraba era que iban a dejar en ridículo a Natsume. Ahora tenía muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, aunque después del sueño que tuvo, su cuerpo estaba muy débil y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impedía concentrarse. Sin embargo, pensaba que nada ni nadie iba a cambiar el humor que tenía, así que cogió con más fuerza su lápiz y lo plantó en la mesa hasta ver que haya un agujero en ella. Volteó y miró a Natsume, este realmente estaba molesto. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio y es que en su interior tenía unos deseos inmensos de dejarlo en ridículo. Rápidamente volteó para ver a su enemiga y ella aun seguía durmiendo. Pensaba que iba a detener la pelea entre ellos, pero a simple vista pudo notar su cansancio. Ni bien escuchó la campana, salió rápidamente del saló con el resto de sus compañeros. Se acercó a la baranda para disfrutar de una mejor vista.

En el patio estaban Natsume y Micky, ambos no se miraban porque pensaban que al instante en que cruzaran sus miradas, una pelea se iba a dar y eso es lo que menos querían. Levantaron las miradas y muchos alumnos gritaban de la emoción ya sea desde el segundo o tercer piso. Rui colocó un CD en la radio y la canción inició. Micky avanzó unos pasos y movió ambas mano de derecha a izquierda. Comenzó retroceder unos pasos y dio varios saltos, se inclinó al suelo y realizó unas piruetas. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo, avanzó unos pasos, dio media vuelta y cuando estaba cara a cara con Natsume lo empujó.

Natsume no se quedó atrás y empujó con fuerza a Micky, este cayó al suelo. Avanzó unos pasos y levantó su mano derecha mientras se arrodillaba al suelo. Agitó dos veces su cabello y colocó una mano en su pecho para luego sacar su gorro y deslizarlo por el suelo. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos e hizo un movimiento circular en su cintura para luego estirar sus dos brazos. Giró dos veces intentando acercarse a Micky, este acaba de levantarse del suelo cuando Natsume le propinó un puñete en la mejilla.

-Sorpréndeme –dice Natsume muy serio. Dio media vuelta y señaló con su dedo a Micky- Porque yo no pienso perder contigo… ¡Hablo muy en serio!

Micky comenzó a sonreír cuando escuchó a Natsume decir esas palabras. Se levantó del suelo y rozó con su dedo la sangre que tenía en sus labios. Avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, giró para comenzar a bailar cuando recibió un abrazo que le dejó sin palabras. Se apartó lentamente y vio unas lágrimas caer al suelo. Esto verdaderamente le sorprendió, levantó la mirada y Mikan estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Micky muy preocupado. Rozó con sus dedos las mejillas de Mikan y ella comenzó a calmarse- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-¡Esto es una competencia de baile, no una pelea! –grita Mikan muy seria. Dio media vuelta y se colocó delante de Micky para mirar a Natsume- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-No te metas en esto –dice Natsume muy serio- El problema es con Micky y no contigo.

-Sí me meto porque voy a proteger a Micky –dice Mikan molesta- ¡No voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima!

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? –pregunta Natsume acercándose más a Mikan- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-Como nosotros formamos parte del mismo estudio –dice Mikan acercándose más a Natsume.

-¿Puedes ser más clara? –dice Natsume suspirando- ¡No me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo con chicas como tú!

-¡Te desafió a una competencia de baile! –grita Mikan señalando a Natsume con el dedo- A menos que tengas miedo de competir con una chica.

-¡Claro que no! –grita Natsume- Pero… ¿sabes bailar? No quiero perder mi tiempo con alguien inexperta.

-No vas a perder tu tiempo –dice Mikan sonriendo- Pueda que no sepa bailar tan bien como tú, pero no me rendiré. ¡Definitivamente bailaré mejor que tú!

-No pienso competir con una chica débil –dice Natsume dando media vuelta- Me largo de aquí.

-¡No soy una chica débil! –grita Mikan molesta. El dolor de cabeza era cada vez más fuerte, no podía soportar tanto dolor en su cuerpo. Intentó ponerse de pie- ¡Natsu…

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Micky sosteniendo a Mikan en sus brazos. No entendía el motivo por el cual se desmayó, pero cuando tocó su frente, estaba con fiebre- ¡Ayuda! ¡Mikan está con fiebre!

Natsume estaba caminando sin importarle nada, estaba por subir las escaleras cuando escuchó unos gritos, volteó para ver lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando lo hizo, su corazón se detuvo por la fuerte impresión que recibió. Miró de lejos a Mikan y ella estaba respirando lentamente. Por un instante pensó que estaba por perder a una persona muy importante. Se apresuró a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraba de lejos a muchos alumnos alrededor de Mikan. Aumentó más su velocidad y empujó a todos los que cruzaban en su camino. Su preocupación aumentó cuando vio a Mikan inconsciente sobre los brazos de Micky. Estaba realmente preocupado, se apresuró a coger a Mikan en sus brazos y sin siquiera mirar a Micky, comenzó a correr. De lejos vio la puerta cerrada, corrió más rápido y tumbó de una sola patada la puerta. Su rostro lucía más preocupado que nunca y más aun cuando sentía el cuerpo caliente de Mikan. No entendía por qué estaba tan desesperado y mientras corría, intentaba calmarse, pero no podía. Siguió corriendo con el poco aliento que tenía y cuando llegó al hospital exigió a gritos una camilla. Ni uno de los doctores le hacía caso, no pudo contener más la preocupación, así que le quitó la camilla a uno de los enfermeros y colocó a Mikan sobre ella.

-¡Atiéndela ahora mismo! –grita Natsume jalando al enfermero de la camisa- Si a esa chica le pasa algo, considérese muerto.

Una vez que llevaron a Mikan a uno de los cuarto, se arrodilló al suelo para recuperar el aliento y así calmarse, pero su corazón no dejaba de dolerle. Se levantó del suelo y golpeó con fuerza la pared. No entendía por qué hizo todo esto si la odiaba con todo su corazón, siguió golpeando varias veces la pared intentando buscar una explicación a todo esto. Dio varias vueltas por el pasillo intentando calmarse, pero no podía. Sentía que su corazón estaba por estallar de la preocupación, pero aun más por la confusión.

-¿Por qué reaccioné de esta manera? –dice Natsume golpeando con más fuerza la pared- ¿Por qué cuando a esa chica le pasa algo, mi cuerpo reacciona sin motivo alguno? ¡¿Por qué?!

En el colegio, los rostros sorprendidos de los alumnos aun permanecían y es que nadie se imaginaba que Natsume se preocuparía tanto si había perdido la memoria. De pronto se escuchó unas risas, bajaron la mirada y vieron a Micky y Rui riéndose. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba y a pesar de que intentaban explicar lo sucedido, no podían.

Micky no dejaba de sonreír mientras estaba en el suelo, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer para que Natsume recupere la memoria. Levantó la mirada y vio a Rui con una sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía muy feliz. Pensaba que al ver a Natsume salir con Mikan en sus brazos, le iba a lastimar, pero ahora era diferente. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando recordaba lo que sucedió. Volteó cuando miró a Bori muy preocupada, inmediatamente se levantó del suelo para detenerla y así impedir que vaya al hospital.

-Mikan no está sola –dice Micky sonriendo- Tal parece que el instinto de Natsume es más fuerte que él mismo.

-Suponía que esto iba a pasar –dice Rui sonriendo. Aunque le extrañaba que Micky esté tan feliz si Natsume acababa de llevarse a Mikan en sus brazos- Pero… ¿qué va pasar con Mikan?

-Nada va a cambiar, seguiré siendo su novio –dice Micky muy serio- Al fin y al cabo, Mikan me necesita, así que… no la voy a dejar sola.

-¿Estás tramando algo? –pregunta Suki muy confundida.

-¿Yo? –dice Micky sonriendo- No nada.

-¿No íbamos a ir al estudio? –pregunta Near muy serio- Hoy vamos a conocer el guión de la película de vampiros.

-Espero que Mikan se encuentre bien –dice Bori muy preocupaba. De pronto sintió que alguien faltaba, miró a todos lados y no la encontró- ¿Alguien vio a Karin?

-Ella dijo que tenía cosas que hacer –dice Misaki.

-Entonces… ¡Andando! –dice Bori sonriendo mientras levantaba su mano derecha- ¡Estudio! ¡Allá vamos!

-Rui, tu novia es muy rara –dice Near mirando a Bori. No entendía su manera de ser, pensaba que estaba preocupada por Mikan, pero ahora sonríe como si nada- ¿De cuándo acá se cree la líder?

-Déjala soñar –dice Rui sonriendo- A menos que quieras enfrentarla.

-Mejor me callo –dice Near tragando saliva- Me alegra no tener a Bori como novia. Pobre del que es que su novio.

-¿Qué dices? –dice Rui muy molesto. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Bori le daba un poco de miedo porque era demasiado impulsiva- Pueda que tengas razón, pero Bori no es tan mala. Tiene sus cualidades como… esto… bueno…

-A ver nombra una –dice Suki sonriendo- Solo una.

-Sí la hay –dice Rui intentando pensar en una cualidad de Bori- Esto…

-Creo que pasó un año de mi vida –dice Misaki sonriendo.

-Bueno… -dice Rui muy nervioso. Miró a Bori corriendo y comenzó a avanzar unos pasos- ¡Bori! ¡Espérame! ¡No me dejes solo!

Suki, Misaki, Micky y Near salieron corriendo detrás de Rui, este seguía corriendo mientras pensaba en una cualidad de Bori, pero cada vez aparecía en su mente sus defectos como las veces en que lo golpeaba. El resto no podía evitar reírse cuando miraban a Rui tan nervioso y más aun cuando este chocó contra un poste. Jamás pensaban verlo tan nervioso, pero aun así consideraban que Bori era demasiado impulsiva.

Mientras que en el hospital, Natsume no dejaba de dar vueltas, estaba por volverse loco de la impaciencia. Siguió mirando en los alrededores de la sala y nada. Quería calmarse, pero no podía, tenía muchos deseos de ver a Mikan y saber de ella. No entendía el motivo por el cual estaba tan desesperado, pero por ahora solo quería verla. Conforme pasaban las horas, las sillas que estaban a su alrededor estaban tiradas en el suelo. No podía contener más la preocupación, así que lanzó todos los objetos que miraba al suelo. De pronto vio llegar a un doctor, inmediatamente se acercó para preguntarle sobre Mikan, pero el doctor no dejaba de ver el suelo con un rostro sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –pregunta el doctor muy sorprendido.

-Pasó un fuerte viento que arrasó con todo lo que encontraba en su camino –dice Natsume muy serio. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero la mirada del doctor comenzaba a intimidarle. Respiró una y otra vez y le miró con ojos penetrantes- Ahora… ¡¿Cómo está esa chica?!

-Hablas como si no fuera tu amiga –dice el doctor muy serio.

-No lo es –dice Natsume evitando mirar al doctor- En fin… ¡¿Cómo está?!

-Para no ser tu amiga, te preocupas mucho por ella –dice el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿No serás su novio?

-Mira, estoy a punto de perder la paciencia –dice Natsume jalando de la camisa al doctor- Así que… ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Está bien?!

-Tranquilo, no amigo –dice el doctor sonriendo- Esa chica está bien.

-Entonces es hora de irme –dice Natsume muy serio. Dio media vuelta y volvió su desesperación. Agitó varias veces su cabello y volteó rápidamente para ver al doctor- No diga nada… ¡Quédese callado!

-Mis palabras están selladas –dice el doctor sonriendo. Una vez que vio a Natsume correr desesperadamente en dirección a un cuarto, comenzó a reír sin parar- La juventud… la juventud.

Natsume corrió desesperadamente hacia un cuarto y cuando llegó a la puerta, comenzó a dudar. Dio varias vueltas por el pasillo, no sabía si entrar o dejar las cosas así, dio media vuelta para irse, pero no pudo contener más la preocupación. Seguía sin entender lo que le estaba pasando, quería controlar esta desesperación para así dejar de preocuparse por alguien que ni siquiera recuerda. No pudo más consigo mismo, volteó y empujó con su pierna la puerta, fue tan fuerte el golpe que cuando entró al cuarto, Mikan se cayó de la cama. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la miró en el suelo. No pensaba que la asustaría tanto su presencia.

-Vamos a ver –dice Natsume sentándose en una silla. Aplaudió una y otra vez mientras miraba a Mikan en el suelo- ¡Tú puedes! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!

-¡Eres detestable! –grita Mikan levantándose del suelo. Volvió a su cama y le miró a los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!

-Bueno, ahora estoy más calmado –dice Natsume levantándose de su silla. Seguía sin agradarle Mikan, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y la abrió- Parece que me tienes miedo.

-¿Yo? No me hagas reír –dice Mikan sonriendo. Vio que Natsume estaba por salir cuando se levantó rápidamente de su cama y cogió su brazo- ¡Espera! ¿Aceptas competir conmigo en baile? Te demostraré que no soy una chica débil. ¿O es que me tienes miedo?

-Acepto el reto, pero no me hagas desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo. Te doy dos días para que practiques y si no estás lista… es tu problema –dice Natsume apartándose de Mikan. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando sintió una mano que cogía su brazo- Ahora… ¿qué quieres?

-Vas a ir al estudio, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan muy seria mientras cogía el brazo de Natsume con mucha fuerza. Cuando vio a Natsume asentir con la cabeza, apartó su mano y le miró a los ojos muy molesta- Entonces vamos… ¡No me agradan los hospitales y todo fue gracias a ti! Así que por lo menos… ayúdame.

-¡Qué chica! –dice Natsume suspirando. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente y se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Muévete!

Mikan estaba demasiado molesta, pero quería salir cuanto antes del hospital porque le recordaba la muerte de su mamá. Se apresuró a alcanzar a Natsume y este comenzó a caminar más rápido para no verla. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él, este caminaba más rápido. De por sí quería golpearlo, pero intentó contenerse. De pronto unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su cabello, esto realmente le gustaba, así que comenzó a reír. Sentía que ahora tenía muchas energías, así que caminó más rápido logrando pasar a Natsume. Durante todo el recorrido, caminaba más rápido para llegar al estudio, pero Natsume no se quedaba atrás y también caminaba más rápido. Ni bien vio de lejos el estudio, comenzó a correr muy rápido, pero en ese instante vio que Natsume ya había llegado y estaba apoyado en la pared con la misma mirada fría de siempre. Esto le provocó mucha envidia, llegó al estudio y comenzó a discutir con Natsume para ver quién era el que entraba primero.

-¡Muévete! –grita Mikan empujando a Natsume- Demuestra por lo menos ser un caballero.

-Y tú demuestra ser una chica –dice Natsume empujando a Mikan.

-¿Me estás diciendo chico? –pregunta Mikan molesta.

-Tú misma lo dijiste –dice Natsume muy serio. Estaba por entrar al estudio cuando Mikan le acorraló en la pared- ¡Apártate!

-Voy a entrar al estudio… y antes que tú –dice Mikan golpeando la pared con mucha fuerza- ¡No me vas a ganar esta vez!

-¿Te olvidas que siempre gano? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. Empujó con fuerza a Mikan dejándola en el suelo. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo- Tú no estás a mi altura.

-Esto está por verse –dice Mikan levantándose del suelo. Corrió hacia Natsume y se lanzó encima de él. Levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba encima de Natsume- ¡Atrevido!

-Mira quien lo dice –dice Natsume molesto. Intentó apartar a Mikan, pero ella no quería- ¿Acaso quieres besarme? De por sí te digo que odio a las chicas como tú. Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros… ¡Olvídalo!

-¿Quién quiere ser tu novia? Tampoco estoy tan desesperada –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume de cerca- Además tengo a Micky, así que no puedo pedir más.

-Eso a mí no me importa –dice Natsume intentando apartar a Mikan- ¡Que te muevas, te digo!

-Así ni uno de los dos va a ingresar al estudio –dice Mikan sonriendo- Ahora… ¡cállate!

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto- ¡Muévete!

-No te escucho, no te escucho –dice Mikan cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos.

-Esa chica sigue… -dice Suki saliendo del estudio. Realmente estaba molesta con lo sucedido, suspiró y vio a Mikan y Natsume en el suelo. Esto verdaderamente le sorprendió- Parece que su relación mejoró más de lo normal.

-Suki… ¿qué pasa? –dice Rui apareciendo detrás de Suki. Él también se llevó una gran sorpresa ante tan incómoda situación- Chicos… esto no se hace en público. Por lo menos alquilen un hotel.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. Miró a Mikan y comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando. Empujó con fuerza a Mikan y se levantó rápidamente del suelo- No es lo que ustedes piensan.

-Ahora nos estás hablando como antes –dice Bori saliendo detrás de Rui.

-¿Yo? Para nada –dice Natsume muy serio- Escojo muy bien a mis amigos y por nada del mundo, los escogería. En fin… ¿para qué me llamo el director?

-Vamos a protagonizar una película de vampiros –dice Rui muy serio mientras cogí en sus manos un papel- Pueda que se me haya pasado decirte, pero ahora es el momento. Tú, yo, Micky, Near y Akito estamos formando un nuevo grupo.

-¿Akito? –dice Natsume cambiando su mirada- ¿Por qué ese tipo debe estar en nuestro grupo? Ahora mismo lo voy a solucionar.

-Ya está decidido –dice Rui cogiendo el brazo de Natsume para detenerlo- No puedes hacer nada.

-¿Acaso te fastidia que forme grupo contigo? –pregunta Akito saliendo del estudio con una mirada fría. Se acercó a Natsume y este estaba por propinarle un puñete cuando Akito se defendió y lo golpeó contra la pared- No soy el mismo de antes, así que quieras o no vas a verme siempre.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? –pregunta Natsume levantándose del suelo. Se acercó a Akito y le propinó un puñete en su estómago- ¡Para mí estás muerto!

-Pues… para mí, fue lo mismo pero hace años –dice Akito muy serio. Miró a Natsume y siguió caminando para luego detenerse y susurrar unas palabras en voz baja- No sabes lo que te espera, amiguito.

Natsume lucía muy molesto y con mucho rencor en su corazón. No le gustó para nada ver a Akito y lo que más le desagradaba era soportar su presencia a diario porque ahora formaban grupo. Golpeó varias veces la pared intentando desquitar su furia. Antes le hubiera gustado ver a su amigo, pero ahora todo cambió. A pesar de que Rui intentó calmarlo, no podía. Sus ojos eran demasiado penetrantes, tanto que era imposible acercarse a él. Agitó varias veces su cabello intentando despeinarse porque sentía que estaba por volverse loco con la fuerte impresión que recibió. Una fuerte ventisca recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo, dio media vuelta para retirarse. No soportaba más permanecer en el estudio, quería olvidar todo lo que pasó, pero solo había una manera. Volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y caminó por el pasillo. Estaba por entrar a la sala cuando Rui lo detuvo muy fuerte del brazo, no entendía por qué tanto misterio si solo iba a practicar. No estaba de humor como para soportar a Rui, así que lo empujó y siguió caminando. Una vez en la sala, caminó lentamente y encontró a una chica de cabello largo que estaba de espaldas mirando una hoja. No quiso darle importancia, así que siguió caminando, pero de inmediato su mirada cambió cuando esa chica volteó. Sentía que aquellos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, volvió a aparecer en solo un instante. Estaba realmente sorprendido, pensó que era producto de su imaginación, cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero esa chica aun seguía parada frente a él.

-Me-ro-ko –dice Natsume sorprendido. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete! ¡Largo de mi vista!

-Ahora me vas a ver continuamente –dice Meroko sonriendo mientras agitaba su cabello. Le enseñó el papel y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Porque soy la protagonista de esta película.

-¡¿Eso es cierto, Rui?! –grita Natsume volteando a ver a Rui y este bajó la mirada- Por esa razón no querías que entre. ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

-Ella… es… la protagonista –dice Rui bajando la mirada. Sabía que esto le afectaría mucho a Natsume, así que se apresuró a jalarle del brazo- ¡Cálmate!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! –grita Natsume empujando a Rui con toda su fuerza. Le jaló del brazo a Meroko, pero ella se apartó inmediatamente de él- ¡Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Lárgate! ¡¿No me estás escuchando?! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

-Eso es imposible –dice Meroko muy seria. Se acercó a Natsume y rozó con su dedo los labios de Natsume, este inmediatamente cogió su mano- ¿Me preguntas por qué vine? Pues te lo diré… ¡Vine a recuperar lo que es mío!

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta Bori corriendo hacia la sala. No entendía por qué hacían tanta bulla y cuando ingresó a la sala, sus dudas se aclararon. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no pensaba que afectaría tanto a Natsume- ¡Rui! ¿Por qué no le detuviste?

-De todos modos se iba a enterar –dice Rui muy serio. Se acercó una vez más a Natsume para calmarlo, pero era imposible porque había perdido el control- ¡Natsume! ¡Escúchame! ¡Natsume!

-Lo que fue tuyo… se esfumó por el aire –dice Natsume muy serio. Apartó su mano y se acercó a Meroko- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¡¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a recordar?! ¡¿Eso quieres?!

-No me importa lo que digas –dice Meroko cogiendo el papel con toda su fuerza. Se acercó más a Natsume y le susurró unas palabras al oído- Al fin y al cabo… tú ya eres mío.

-Esto es divertido –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras miraba a Meroko. Sabía que debía actuar como si no la conociera, así que puso su cara de asombro cuando la miraba- No puedo creerlo.

-Están haciendo mucha bulla –dice Suki mientras los miraba discutir a Natsume y Meroko- Bajen la voz.

-Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, Natsume –dice Meroko apartándose de Natsume. Retrocedió unos pasos y le señaló con el dedo- ¡Voy muy en serio contigo! La Meroko que antes conocías dejó de ser débil para volverse fuerte… ¡Ahora estoy decidida a todo y tú no eres la excepción!

-¡Largo! ¡Largo! –grita Natsume molesto mientras señalaba la salida- ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Quiero que te largues!

Natsume se arrodilló al suelo ni bien vio a Meroko alejarse, golpeó varias veces el suelo con mucha impotencia. No entendía por qué estaba de vuelta y menos comprendía sus intenciones. Estaba tan molesto que lanzó gritos por toda la sala. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la radio, la cogió con toda su fuerza y lo lanzó al suelo. No contento con esto, lo golpeó varias veces con su pierna sin importarle lo que le pasara. Cogió el papel y lo rompió en mil pedazos, quería olvidarlo todo y desaparecer. Le hubiera gustado morir en el hospital y así dejaría de sentir tanto odio en su corazón. Siguió golpeando con fuerza la radio hasta no dejar rastro de él, eso es lo que quería. Levantó la mirada y Rui intentó acercarse, pero Natsume lo empujó con toda su fuerza y comenzó a golpear todos los objetos que encontraba a su alrededor.

-¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Déjenme solo! –grita Natsume arrodillándose al suelo- ¡Lárguense! ¡Quiero estar solo!

-Ahora entiendes lo que sentí yo cuando murió mi mamá –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras se alejaba. Estaba por salir de la sala cuando se detuvo- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! –grita Natsume molesto. Golpeó varias veces el suelo mientras gritaba con desesperación- ¡Quiero estar solo!

Rui, Bori, Suki y Mikan se retiraron sin decir nada más. Cada uno estaba apenado por la situación que estaba viviendo Natsume, a excepción de Mikan, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ni bien salieron del estudio, escucharon los gritos de Natsume. Rui estaba por ir cuando Bori le detuvo cogiendo su brazo. Sabían que en este momento, nadie podía calmar a Natsume, así que cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes.

Los gritos de Natsume no paraban, se escuchaban por todo el estudio, incluso Micky, Near y Misaki lograron escucharlo desde el último piso en que estaban. Aquellos gritos se llenaron de dolor y mucho rencor por la reciente aparición de Meroko. Nadie entendía los motivos principales por el que regresó, pero sabían que uno de esos motivos era Natsume. Ahora estaba por darse una verdadera batalla. Los gritos seguían, pero estaba vez unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por el suelo.


	45. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 44**

**¿POR QUÉ SIENTO ESTE INMENSO DOLOR? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

Un clima nublado cubría el estudio y unas gotas de lluvias se esparcían en el suelo. Unos pasos se escuchaban en el suelo mezclándose con el agua esparcida en el suelo. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabello, pero ese no era impedimento para llegar a su destino. Llevaba una casaca negra, un polo color petróleo y un pantalón negro, sacó rápidamente de su mochila un gorro y se lo colocó en el cabello mientras corría. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina y siguió corriendo sin detenerse siquiera para respirar. A medida que iba corriendo, muchas chicas intentaban acercarse a él, pero este aumentó su velocidad. Cuando vio de lejos un gran edificio, se detuvo y abrió la puerta. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo mientras intentaba sacar de sus pensamientos a Meroko, su ex novia. Siguió caminando y lanzó su gorro al suelo. Al frente de él estaban muchas toallas, cogió una y de pronto escuchó una canción. Se acercó lentamente hacia un cuarto que es donde escuchaba esa canción, abrió la puerta y se sacudió con la toalla su cabello. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo cuando miró sorprendido a la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos. Pensaba que no había nadie, jamás pensó que esa chica tomara muy en serio la competencia de baile. Se apoyó en la pared y agitó varias veces su cabello para que se seque. Levantó la mirada y esa chica le volteó a ver con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Soy guapo, lo sé –dice Natsume apoyado en la pared. Suspiró y se acercó lentamente a ella, se puso a un lado y le señaló con el dedo- Los pasos que haces son demasiado ridículos… Espero no perder el tiempo contigo.

Mikan se molesto mucho porque había llegado tan temprano para practicar unos pasos y escuchar ese tipo de comentario le enojó aun más. Dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente, luego volteó y caminó de derecha a izquierda. Movió circularmente su cintura y estiró sus dos brazos, se arrodilló al suelo mientras levantaba su mano derecha. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo, giró y levantó su pierna con fuerza para luego mantenerla frente al rostro de Natsume, este se quedó sorprendido porque el pie de Mikan estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-Ahora… ¡Largo! –dice Mikan muy seria mientras estiraba su pierna- ¿O quieres que te golpee?

-¡Aparta tu pie! –grita Natsume muy serio- ¡Que lo apartes, te digo!

-Tú me provocaste –dice Mikan muy molesta- Si no quieres que arruine tu bello rostro… ¡Largo de aquí!

-1… 2… -dice Natsume comenzando a contar para que Mikan aparte su pie, pero ella seguía sin apartarlo. Retrocedió y golpeó con fuerza el otro pie de Mikan logrando que ella cayera al suelo. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta- ¡Qué decepción me estoy llevando!

Natsume cerró la puerta con fuerza y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Cogió su gorro del suelo e ingresó a un cuarto. Se acercó a la radio y colocó un CD en él. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos, levantó su mano derecha cuando escuchó el sonido de un piano. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo. Se deslizó en el suelo y bajó la mirada cuando escuchó la canción que había puesto. No pudo evitar recordar aquellos momentos que vivió con Meroko cuando era niño. Sabía perfectamente los gustos de Meroko y hasta lo que no le gustaba. De pronto recordó que siempre jugaba con Meroko a las escondidas o a las chapadas. Sin querer, desde niño se llegó a enamorar de ella por su sonrisa y noble corazón. Se había prometido así mismo protegerla siempre, pero desde ese día que lo engañó con uno de sus amigos, no quería saber nada de ella. Pensaba que nunca le iba a volver a ver, pero ahora debía lidiar con ella. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a dar unos pasos a los costados. Estiró sus brazos a los costados y luego hacia arriba. Giró dos veces y resbaló en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué esa tipa regresó?! ¡¿Por qué?! –grita Natsume golpeando con su pie el suelo.

Mikan seguía practicando una y otra vez los pasos, pero eran demasiado difíciles. Decidió intentarlo una vez, así que comenzó a retroceder dos pasos y avanzó rápidamente para saltar con un giro, pero se resbaló en el suelo. Se levantó del suelo con una mirada seria, comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y cuando volteó, respiró tres veces y volvió a voltear para correr más rápido. Dio un saltó para girar y su cuerpo estaba por chocar el suelo una vez más. Cerró sus ojos para evitar ver el suelo, pero en solo unos segundos sintió que su cuerpo estaba sobre unas rodillas. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Micky muy cerca. No pudo contener la sonrisa cuando le vio, rápidamente se levantó y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo- Gracias.

-No te esfuerces demasiado –dice Micky acariciando el cabello de Mikan, ella inclinó la cabeza un poco apenada. Se apartó a un lado y comenzó a sonreír- No lo estás haciendo bien. Primero… no debes correr, simplemente das pasos acelerados. Segundo… levanta tu pierna para que le des impulso al salto… y tercero… desliza tu cuerpo cuando des la vuelta.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? –pregunta Mikan bajando la mirada.

-Eres Mikan, así que no hay imposibles para ti –dice Micky sonriendo. Se acercó a Mikan y le jaló del brazo muy delicadamente intentando acercarla a su pecho mientras cogía su cintura- No veas el baile como una pelea, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿A… qué… te… refieres? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa cuando sentía el aliento de Micky muy cerca de ella. No podía evitar sonrojarse cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él- No… te… entiendo.

-Disfruta del baile –dice Micky sonriendo. Siguió cogiendo su cintura delicadamente mientras cogía su mano- Te lo voy a demostrar.

Ni bien escuchó la canción, cogió su cintura delicadamente y comenzó retroceder dos pasos agitando sus dos brazos a los costados. Se acercó más a Mikan y movió su cintura circularmente mientras sonreía. Se apartó de ella y bailó a su alrededor mientras daba vueltas. Se colocó a su lado y rozó con sus dedos el brazo de Mikan. Soltó la mano de Mikan y se colocó al otro lado mientras giraba. Posó su mano en su cintura y movió circularmente su cintura. Rápidamente se deslizó en el suelo para dar un salto y rozó una vez más con sus dedos desde los pies de Mikan hasta su cintura. Se apartó con una sonrisa y agitó sus dos manos a los costados. Volvió a bailar alrededor de Mikan con una sonrisa en su rostro, cruzó sus pies, dio media vuelta y se acercó a Mikan para acariciar su cabello.

-Bailas… increíble –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. Se sentía la chica más dichosa por tener a un novio que bailaba espectacular. Se arrodilló al suelo muy avergonzada- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Ahora… ¿qué hice? –dice Micky inclinándose a ver a Mikan, ella estaba completamente roja. Comenzó a reírse cuando la miró, se levantó y dio media vuelta- Bueno… será mejor que te deje sola. Procura mejorar esos pasos.

-Espera… ¿a dónde vas? –dice Mikan levantándose rápidamente del suelo para coger su brazo con mucha fuerza- Hoy no tenemos clase.

-Tengo una reunión de grupo –dice Micky volteando a verla. Suspiró una y otra vez con una sonrisa en su rostro- Además, nos vamos a ver en la tarde porque el director nos iba a avisar algo. Eso realmente me preocupa.

-Entiendo –dice Mikan sonriendo. Se acercó a Micky y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente se apartó y levantó su mano derecha dejando salir una gran sonrisa- ¡Ánimo! ¡Todo va a salir bien!

Micky dio media vuelta y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y salió del cuarto. Caminó a pasos apresurados para reunirse con su nuevo grupo, sabía que debían decidir muchas cosas porque iban a debutar en pocos días. Llevaba un papel en sus manos, la cogió muy fuerte mientras caminaba. Rozó con sus dedos la mejilla y comenzó a sonreír porque recordó el beso que Mikan le dio. Sabía que cuando Mikan despierte de esa hipnosis, debía apartarse porque estaba seguro de que ella elegirá a Natsume. Siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras pensaba en la decisión que estaba tomando, luego se detuvo y abrió la puerta de un cuarto. Ni bien ingresó, el ambiente se tornó escalofriante por las miradas penetrantes de Natsume y Akito. Realmente no entendía el motivo por el cual ellos se miraban con odio, pero no le sorprendía mucho. Cerró la puerta y se arrodilló al suelo junto con los demás. Miró seriamente a cada uno, para luego mirar el techo. Comenzaba a pensar que este grupo no iba a prosperar, siguió mirando el techo, luego la puerta. No sabía qué hacer porque se sentía muy incómodo y más aun cuando nadie decía una palabra.

-Si quieres irte… vete –dice Natsume mirando a Micky a los ojos- No has venido aquí para perder el tiempo.

-Mira quien lo dice –dice Micky molesto- Nadie quiere decir nada… ¿cómo esperan que formemos un grupo?

-Primero… nos vamos a presentar para conocer mejor a cada uno –dice Rui levantándose del suelo. Había una pizarra al frente, cogió un plumón de pizarra para luego señalar con él a Near. Esperaba que por lo menos logren conversar- ¡Comienza, Near!

-¿Qué quieren que les diga? –dice Near mirando a todos. Estiró sus brazos en dirección al techo para luego volver a colocarlos en el suelo- Me encantan las chicas, especialmente cómo besan y…

-Suficiente –dice Rui interrumpiendo a Near. Sabía que desde un principio no debía preguntarle, se acercó y le señaló con el plumón de pizarra- Sabemos demasiado de ti, ¿concuerdan conmigo?

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Preséntate! –grita AKito muy serio mientras señalaba con su dedo a Near.

-Soy cantante, me gusta bailar, toco el piano y en especial soy experto en chicas. Así que cualquier duda… solo llámenme –dice Near sonriendo- Me olvidaba decirles que me llaman "Príncipe coqueto" ¿Es necesario que les diga el motivo?

-¡No! –gritan Micky y Rui muy asustados.

-Me llamo Micky. Soy cantante, me fascina bailar, toco la guitarra y compongo canciones –dice Micky muy serio. Se acercó a Rui para entregarle un papel y luego volvió a su asiento para mirar a Natsume- Lo más importante es… soy novio de Mikan.

-¿Y eso a quién le importa? –dice Natsume muy serio. Agitó su cabello para despeinarse y miró a todos- Soy cantante, me gusta bailar, toco el piano y demás instrumentos musicales.

-Bien… Yo me llamo Rui. Antes era manager, pero ahora soy cantante –dice Rui sonriendo mientras cogía el plumón de pizarra- No tengo mucho talento en bailar, pero puedo tocar varias instrumentos con mucha facilidad.

-Entonces me toca presentarme –dice Akito levantándose del suelo. Estaba por acercarse a la pizarra cuando Natsume cogió muy fuerte su brazo. Inmediatamente volteó y le miró con mucho odio- ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mí!

-¿Con qué propósito llegaste aquí? –pregunta Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Akito, este inmediatamente le empujó. Se apartó y golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza- ¡No es necesario que me respondas! Está claro que viniste por Meroko. ¡¿No es cierto?!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso? –dice Akito acercándose a Natsume con una mirada fría- ¿Acaso no entiendes que Meroko me ama a mí? Te lo demostró el día en que me viste en su cuarto… ¡¿O quieres que te lo recuerde?!

-¡¿Por qué te metiste con ella?! –grita Natsume molesto. Se acercó a Akito y le jaló de la camisa muy fuerte- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Esa confianza tuya está por los suelos –dice Akito muy serio. Empujó a Natsume con toda su fuerza dejándolo en el suelo. Se acercó a la pizarra y cogió el plumón para anotar su nombre mientras miraba a Natsume- Soy cantante, experto en baile, toco el piano y demás instrumentos. No soy el tipo de persona que le guste tener amigos, así que no me tomen en cuenta.

-Aquí el que mejor baila es Micky –dice Near muy serio mientras se levantaba del suelo. Se acercó a Micky y le miró a los ojos- ¡Demuéstrale!

-¿Quién va a ser el líder de este grupo? –pregunta Micky evitando mirar a Near. Aun seguía molesto con él, así que se acercó a Rui y cogió el plumón de pizarra- Y… ¿Cómo se va a llamar el grupo?

-Rui va a ser el líder y punto –dice Natsume muy serio- Él tiene la suficiente capacidad para liderar un grupo y hay que tomar como ventaja el hecho de que sea manager. ¿Alguien está en contra de mi decisión?

-Por mí no hay problema –dice Micky sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no me escojan como líder? –pregunta Near un poco incómodo con la decisión de Natsume- Yo puedo liderar el grupo.

-Aquí no estamos decidiendo quién será el líder –dice Akito muy serio- Lo que queremos es a una persona que nos organice y para eso está Rui. ¡Fin de la discusión!

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo –dice Rui sonriendo- Bien… ahora… ¿Cómo vamos a llamar al grupo?

-Yo tengo un nombre y es el mejor… de eso estoy seguro –dice Near sonriendo- Bueno… el nombre que estaba pensando para el grupo es Near.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? –dice Rui muy serio.

-¡No! ¡Qué nombre más fantástico! ¿Verdad? –dice Near muy contento.

Tanto Natsume, Micky y Rui se quedaron sin palabras cuando escucharon a Near. No les cruzaba por la mente el hecho de que su grupo se llame Near. Cada uno tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, cuando Akito suspiró molesto, avanzó unos pasos y jaló del brazo a Near. Estaba harto de sus ridículas bromas, se dirigió a la puerta y empujó a Near afuera. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta y volvió a arrodillarse al suelo. Levantó la mirada y Rui estaba impactado con lo que vio. A pesar de que los gritos intensos de Near se escuchaban, no fue impedimento para escoger el nombre del grupo. Había muchos nombres, pero ni uno concordaba con el grupo. Seguían pensando, pero sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas por los golpes de Near que se escuchaban por la puerta. Intentaron ignorarlo, pero debido a sus gritos, les era difícil concentrarse.

Mikan seguía ensayando los pasos de baile, poco a poco iba mejorando. Se arrodilló al suelo por unos segundos para descansar y recuperar el aliento. Estaba realmente agotada, sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido, miró el reloj y se dio con la sorpresa de que eran las doce. Comenzaba a entender el motivo por el cual su estómago no dejaba de rugir, tenía mucha hambre y por más que quisiera comprar algo, no podía porque había olvidado la cartera en su casa. No tenía energías para levantarse ni para mantenerse de pie. Miró el techo y comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió ayer. No entendía por qué Meroko estaba haciendo todo esto porque al parecer tenía una relación demasiado cercana a Natsume. Tampoco entendía cómo es que Meroko logró ser la protagonista si no había participado en las audiciones.

Mikan cerró sus ojos y se echó al suelo para dormir un rato. En su mente apareció el mismo chico de siempre, pero esta vez él se estaba acercando lentamente a ella. No podía distinguir bien quién era por la intensa niebla, intentó avanzar pero su cuerpo permaneció estático. De pronto apareció frente a ella muchos recuerdos que pasaban como ráfagas del viento. Apenas y podía ver a ella misma en varios recuerdos con el mismo chico. Un intenso dolor de cabeza la atrapó llegando a arrodillarse al suelo, vio a ese chico acercarse poco a poco. Levantó la mirada y una intensa luz cubría el rostro de aquel chico, este le extendía su mano queriendo ayudarla. No dudó un instante y extendió su mano, estaba por rozar los dedos de aquel chico cuando escuchó una voz muy fuerte que le hizo despertar de su sueño.

-¡Mikan! ¡Te estoy llamando desde hace rato! –grita Meroko apareciendo frente a ella. Llevaba en sus manos una caja, se arrodilló hacia Mikan y con una sonrisa le dijo- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, comida… ¡comida! ¡Comida! –dice Mikan muy contenta. Cogió la caja y en ella había una deliciosa comida. Solo mirarla, provocaba que sus ojos se iluminaran. No dudó unos segundos y cogió un tenedor para comenzar a comer- ¡Eres la mejor, Meroko!

-Come antes de que me arrepienta –dice Meroko muy seria- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Vine a las cinco de la madrugada –dice Mikan comiendo su comida- Es que tengo un reto con Natsume y… ¡ten por seguro de que ganaré!

-Te encanta desperdiciar el tiempo –dice Meroko suspirando- ¿Cómo vas con Karin?

-Excelente –dice Mikan sonriendo- Estoy pensando que si la provoco, ella podría perder el control y así lograría que la expulsen. ¿Qué te parece?

-Nada mal, pero te falta algo –dice Meroko muy seria- Puedes hacer que a Karin le expulsen por ladrona o por traficar drogas. Hay muchas ideas… ¡Piensa bien! Si la expulsan por estos motivos, ni un colegio la va admitir… ¿verdad?

-Pero… eso es demasiado –dice Mikan muy sorprendida.

-Karin es amiga de Natsume y si quieres lastimarlo –dice Meroko muy seria mientras cogía su mochila- Pues… ahí está Karin, ella está enamorada de él… ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-Eso lo hace más divertido –dice Mikan muy seria- Ahora podré cobrar mi venganza.

-Sigue practicando –dice Meroko apartándose de Mikan, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para susurrar unas palabras en voz baja- Sin querer, estás declarando tu derrota. Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo.

Meroko cerró la puerta con fuerza, agitó su cabello y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. Comenzaba a pensar que hoy iba a ser un día fantástico, esperaba con muchas ansias empezar a filmar. Siguió caminando y recordó el rostro cabizbajo de Natsume cuando le engañó. Necesitaba explicarle lo que verdaderamente sucedió, pero no era el momento. Antes debía arreglar unos asuntos para así recuperarlo. Estaba decidida a todo con tal de lograrlo, esta vez no iba a huir y menos seguir siendo la chica débil a quién miraban con lástima. Siguió caminando y encontró a Near afuera de un cuarto. Se apresuró a caminar y cuando estaba cerca de él, le jaló muy fuerte del brazo. A pesar de que Near intentaba alejarse, Meroko se lo impidió y le llevó a la fuerza al otro pasillo. Una vez que llegaron, Meroko se apartó rápidamente de Near y le miró a los ojos muy seria.

-Ahora, ¿qué quieres? –dice Near muy serio- No estoy interviniendo, pero tampoco me gusta que lastimes a Karin. ¡¿Por qué la odias tanto?!

-Ese no es tu problema –dice Meroko muy seria mientras se apoyaba en la pared- Por lo que sé… a ti te desagrada Mikan, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? –dice Near muy serio.

-¡Bájame el tono de tu voz! –dice Meroko comenzando a molestarse- Quiero que enamores a Mikan.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? –dice Near muy sorprendido- Ni muerto lo voy a hacer.

-Pues entonces vaya despidiéndote de Micky –dice Meroko muy seria mientras cogía su celular con mucha fuerza- Tengo a muchos hombres custodiando el estudio y puedo hacer que en solo segundos, tu amigo desaparezca… ¿eso quieres?

-Lo haré –dice Near muy serio. No estaba contento con la idea, pero debía proteger a su amigo, a pesar de que este ahora le ignora- ¿Contenta?

-Te estaré vigilando, así que procura hacer muy bien tu trabajo –dice Meroko muy seria- Quiero que Mikan se vuelva loca de amor por ti.

-¿Y luego qué? –pregunta Near molesto.

-Me avisas cuando te cansas –dice Meroko acercándose a Near- Yo me encargaré del resto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Near.

-Eso no te interesa –dice Meroko lanzando el papel en la cara a Near- Por lo visto aun no has leído el guión… Te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Meroko pasó por delante de Near y siguió caminando con la misma mirada fría de siempre. Sabía que desde un principio, Micky no sería capaz de estar con Mikan; sin embargo, quería ayudarle. Pero debido a algunas personas, decidió hacer un cambio de planes. Mientras caminaba, pensaba que era cansado hacer estas cosas, pero no tenía opción. De pronto escuchó la voz del director, aceleró el paso y se detuvo en la sala. Era la primera persona que estaba en la sala y frente al director. Segundos después, Natsume, Rui, Micky, Akito, Near y Mikan llegaron después. Luego llegaron unas personas que eran lo extras. Miró la pizarra y en ella estaban escritos los nombres de los personajes de la película. Volteó y miró a Natsume, este también le miraba pero ni uno se atrevía a decir alguna palabra. Suspiró y miró una vez más la pizarra con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues el director había escrito lo siguiente:

_Natsume como Ren._

_Near como Jason._

_Micky como Yamato._

_Rui como Nakatsu._

_Akito como Hero._

_Mikan como Makoto._

_Meroko como Adachi._

Natsume respiró varias veces y comenzó a retroceder con los demás. Siguió retrocediendo mientras miraba a Meroko muy serio, de por sí estaba molesto e incómodo con su presencia, pero no podía hacer nada. Se apoyó en la pared y las luces se apagaron. No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, se apartó un poco de la pared y vio el pasillo repleto de velas de distintos colores. Al igual de todos, estaba muy confundido, no entendía lo que estaba por suceder y menos comprendía el motivo por el cual el director había ordenado a sus ayudantes colocar las luces en el techo. Aun permanecía en la pared junto a los demás y con el rostro realmente confundido. De pronto escuchó la voz del director diciendo: _"Vamos a empezar a filmar la primera escena… ¡Prepárense!"_

Las velas comenzaron a encenderse dejando el pasillo un poco alumbrado, mientras que muchos se acomodaban para poner todo en orden. Natsume rápidamente cogió el guión y comenzó a leer la primera escena. Recién se daba con la sorpresa de que en la primera escena solo actuaban él y Meroko. Esto no le agradó para nada, pero no tenía más opción que actuar. Cogió el papel con fuerza, mientras miraba a Meroko salir corriendo en dirección a uno de los cuartos. Permaneció apoyado en la pared mirando el pasillo y luego de unos minutos, Meroko salió vistiendo una falda, negra, botas negras, un polo color petróleo y una chalina. Le era difícil apartar su mirada de ella cuando la mirada, aunque su mayor sorpresa fue ver que llevaba en sus manos una vela encendida. La miró muy serio de lejos, luego bajó la mirada para leer el guión y se quedó muy sorprendido. De pronto escuchó una vez la voz del director diciendo: _"Meroko… ¡Empieza!"_

_**Adachi caminó lentamente por el pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos, lucía una mirada cabizbaja mientras miraba su vela. Siguió caminando y sus lágrimas rozaban delicadamente sus mejillas. Con las manos temblando seguía llevando la vela en sus manos mientras caminaba de entre muchas velas encendidas. Un fuerte viento agitó delicadamente su cabello mientras caminaba y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo al suelo. Comenzó a correr cuando vio las velas apagándose lentamente debido al viento, siguió corriendo mientras cubría con su mano la luz de su vela y así evitar que esta se apague. Siguió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y se detuvo cuando vio la foto de su primer amor. Caminó lentamente a ella y colocó una vela frente a aquella foto. Se arrodilló al suelo y sus lágrimas no cesaban por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Golpeó varias veces el suelo entre sollozos cuando recordaba la muerte de su único y verdadero amor.**_

_**-¿Por qué moriste? –dice Adachi entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba el suelo con toda su fuerza- ¡¿Por qué?! Por favor… vuelve a mí. ¡Te necesito! Por favor…. Por favor…**_

_**Adachi tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas repletas de lágrimas. Bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el suelo como gotas de lluvia. **_

-¡Corte! –grita el director sonriendo- Ahora… vienen los recuerdos de Adachi. Dentro de unos momentos vamos a saber cómo murió el primer amor de Adachi, así que… vayan preparándose.

Las luces del pasillo se encendieron y Meroko se levantó del suelo con una mirada seria. Respiró tres veces y se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó muchos aplausos a su alrededor. Esto no le sorprendía en absoluto porque sabía que era muy buena actriz, así que caminó lentamente hacia la pared y se apoyó en ella para respirar. Realmente le costó mucho actuar ese personaje, pero en su interior estaba muy contenta consigo misma. Cogió el papel para leer lo siguiente que iba a hacer y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ni bien el pasillo se iluminó, las velas desparecieron y en especial la foto. Inmediatamente el personal avanzó con mucha prisa al ascensor, detrás de ellos estaban Natsume, Rui, Micky, Near, Akito, Mikan y Meroko. Rápidamente se distribuyeron para subir a los dos ascensores y finalmente llegar a la terraza. La puerta aun estaba cerrada, solo el personal podía entrar. Su principal propósito era crear un ambiente adecuado para la próxima escena que se iba a realizar.

Natsume se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba con mucha curiosidad la puerta. No entendía por qué tanto misterio, respiró una y otra vez y siguió leyendo el guión. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y vio a Meroko. Rápidamente la empujó y se apoyó al otro lado de la puerta. No estaba de humor para conversar y menos con ella, su mirada estaba puesta solamente en Akito. No soportaba su presencia, tenía unas ganas inmensas de pelear, pero debía controlarse.

-Aun nos falta escoger el nombre del grupo –dice Rui muy serio mientras miraba a Natsume. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba por empezar una pelea por las miradas penetrantes que tenían Akito y Natsume- ¿Me están escuchando?

-¿Acaso te gusto para que me mires tanto? –pregunta Akito muy molesto.

-No digas ridiculeces –dice Natsume muy serio mientras cogía su papel con mucha fuerza- Pero… ¿puedes mantenerte a distancia? ¡No soporto tu presencia!

-Quieras o no me vas a ver… ¡Vete acostumbrando! –dice Akito acercándose a Natsume. No pudo contener más el enojo y le jaló de la camisa para mirarle con ojos llenos de odio- ¿Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo?

-¡Aparta tu mano! –grita Natsume molesto. Akito seguía sin soltarle, así que lo empujó al suelo y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia, así que… ¡Contrólate!

-¡Chicos! ¡Basta! –grita Rui colocándose en medio de los dos- ¡Natsume y Akito! ¡Contrólense! Esto no es un rin de box, así que cálmense.

-Las peleas están sobrando aquí –dice Meroko muy seria.

-¿Tú lo dices? –pregunta Natsume acercándose a Meroko muy molesto. Señaló con el dedo a Akito mientras miraba a Meroko- Fue con este tipo que me engañaste y yo como un completo idiota confié en ti. ¡No vales nada, Meroko!

-No sabes lo que dices –dice Meroko bajando la mirada- No lo sabes.

-¡A Meroko no le vas a hablar de esa manera! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! –grita AKito propinando dos puñetes en el estómago a Natsume, este cayó al suelo. No pudo contener más la ira y le jaló muy fuerte de la camisa- ¡Yo más que nadie la voy a proteger! ¡Nadie va a volver a lastimarla! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Nadie!

-¿Aun la amas? –dice Natsume muy serio. Empujó a Akito con toda su fuerza y le propinó dos puñetes en ambas mejillas- ¡Haz lo que quieras con ella! ¡No me interesa! ¡Por mí que se muera!

-¡Oye! –grita Mikan molesta. No le gustó para nada que insulte a su mejor amiga, eso no lo iba a permitir. Se acercó a Natsume y le miró a los ojos- ¡¿Esa es tu manera de tratar a las mujeres?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-¡No te metas en esto! –grita Natsume molesto empujando a Mikan al suelo. Rápidamente volteó y se acercó a Meroko- Dices que no sé nada… ¡Pues ahora es el momento para que me digas lo que está pasando!

-No es el momento… -dice Meroko cruzando sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Miró de lejos a Akito con suma seriedad- ¡No necesito que me protejan! ¡Yo puedo defenderme sola! ¡No soy más esa chica a quién pueden lastimar cuando se les antoja! ¡No lo soy!

-No me interesa lo que dices- dice Natsume muy molesto. Golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza mientras miraba a Meroko- Pero eso sí que te quede bien claro… ¡No regresaré contigo! ¡Para mí estás muerta! ¡¿Lo escuchaste?! ¡Muerta!

-Eso lo veremos –dice Meroko bajando la mirada. Sintió un gran dolor en su corazón cuando escuchó lo que Natsume le dijo, pero no iba a llorar. Eso es lo que menos quería, así que lo empujó suavemente para no lastimarlo- Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz… ¡eso te lo aseguro!

-¡Basta! ¡Se comportan como perros y gatos! –grita Rui molesto- Esto no es un espectáculo… estamos trabajando, así que tomen más en cuenta su carrera. Si ya no quieren estar más aquí, entonces retírense.

-Salió el lado oscuro de Rui –dice Micky sonriendo- Cálmate, líder.

Near no dejaba de mirar a Meroko, comenzaba a pensar que ella no solo había regresado por Natsume, había otros motivos que hicieron cambiar la personalidad que antes tenía. Siguió apoyado en la pared con la mirada cabizbaja, porque ahora lo que Meroko le había pedido iba más allá de sus expectativas. Estaba realmente preocupado porque estaba por quitarle la novia a Micky, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no hace nada y lo que más le desagradaba era que estaban lastimando a Karin. No sabía desde cuándo es que se preocupaba tanto por ella que ahora le era difícil apartarse de su lado. Respiró varias veces para mantener la calma y de pronto escuchó la voz del director. Levantó la mirada y muchos señores le pedían que retroceda del lugar en que se encontraba. Se apartó rápidamente de la pared junto con los demás y las luces volvieron a apagarse.

Meroko rápidamente corrió hacia uno de los cuartos para cambiarse y Natsume hizo lo mismo. Luego de varios minutos, Natsume salió luciendo un pantalón negro, una casaca negra, una camisa blanca y una corbata en su cuello. Segundos después, Meroko salió luciendo una falda rosada y un polo blanco. Cada uno evitó mirarse y concentrarse solo en su actuación.

El director señaló con su dedo un cuarto y Natsume se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió y encontró una cama, las paredes estaban lleno de cuadros. Era una habitación muy lujosa, se sentó en la cama y respiró varias veces para concentrarse en su personaje. Ni bien escuchó la voz del director diciendo: _"Natsume… ¡Empieza!"_ , se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

_**Ren lucía con el rostro cabizbajo, no dejaba de mirar el techo. Caminó a toda prisa hacia su ropero y en él encontró una chalina, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, rápidamente se acercó a su cama y cogió su celular. Miró el número que había en él muy sorprendido, no reconocía ese número, pero aun así respondió. Apoyó su celular en su oído y escuchó una voz muy desconocida. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, escuchaba atentamente lo que aquella voz decía. Su mirada cambió totalmente, lanzó su celular al suelo y cogió con toda su fuerza la chalina. Dio media vuelta, caminó a pasos apresurados hacia la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Subió muy apresurado las escaleras, corrió por todos los pasillos muy desesperado. No soltaba por ningún motivo la chalina mientras corría. Unas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas mientras corría. Se detuvo un instante para respirar mientras buscaba con la mirada.**_

_**-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Dónde?! –grita Natsume mirando a todos lados. Cogió la chalina más fuerte y levantó la mirada- ¡Voy a protegerte! ¡No dejaré que esos tipos te pongan una mano encima! **_

_**Ren comenzó a correr muy desesperado mientras subía las escaleras, no se detuvo ni una instante para respirar. Su rostro lucía muy preocupado y mientras corría, cogía con más fuerza su chalina.**_

Las luces se encendieron y Natsume se apoyó en la pared para recuperar el aliento. Por un instante sintió que había pasado lo mismo en su vida, pero no sabía con quién. No quiso recordar porque su cabeza comenzaría a dolerle. Realmente estaba agotado por tanto correr, así que se arrodilló al suelo para recuperar el aliento. Miró a Rui y este le sonrió. Sabía que aun no había acabado, así que se apresuró a levantarse del suelo. De pronto escuchó muchos aplausos del director, esto realmente le agradó porque era la persona que tanto le había apoyado en su carrera como cantante.

-Bien hecho, Natsume –dice el director sonriendo- Ahora… cuando vayas a rescatar a Adachi, debes tumbar la puerta para darle más acción. Además facilita el hecho de que sabes pelear, así que procura hacerlo bien.

-Las cosas que debo hacer –dice Natsume suspirando mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Meroko se despeinó un poco el cabello para darle más sentimiento a su personaje, caminó lentamente a la puerta, la abrió y se echó al suelo. Las luces se encendieron y cuatro señores aparecieron frente a ella con pistolas en ambas manos. Luego ingresaron al cuarto un señor y una señora, ambos tenían sus ropas repletas de manchas rojas. Rápidamente ellos se echaron al suelo para aparentar que estaban muertos. La voz del director llamó la atención de todos porque estaba por comenzar la escena.

_**Adachi no dejaba de llorar cuando miraba a sus papás muertos, pensaba que era un sueño, así que cerró sus ojos. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos, sus lágrimas seguían rozando sus mejillas cuando miraba la sangre de sus papás esparcida en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo mientras cubría con su mano le herida en su brazo. Caminó lentamente hacia ellos y con mucha dificultad. Se arrodilló hacia ellos y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Comenzó a gritar de dolor cuando rozó con su dedo el cuello de ambos para sentir su pulso. Cubrió con sus manos su rostro, no podía más con el dolor que estaba sintiendo. **_

_**-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –grita Adachi entre lágrimas- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Les prometo que seré una buena chica, así que despierten… por favor… abran sus ojitos… ¡Por favor! **_

_**Adachi gritó lo más que podía con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería que sus papás murieran, pensó que todo era su culpa porque no pudo protegerlos. Se sentía la peor hija del mundo, poco a poco se acercó a ellos y cogió sus manos para sentir por última vez su calidez, pero ya era tarde. De pronto escuchó muchas risas a su alrededor y unos pasos cerca de ella. Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y miró con mucho odio a aquellos hombres. No les iba a perdonar por lo que hicieron y menos iba a tener piedad con ellos. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y cogió un palo. Al instante en que aquellos hombres se acercaron, ella agitó el palo varias veces para que no se acerquen. **_

_**-Ahora nuestra venganza está por completarse –dice uno de los hombres riendo- Tu papá mató a la mujer que yo más quería.**_

_**-¡Eso no es cierto! –grita Adachi agitando el palo varias veces- ¡No se atrevan a tocarme!**_

_**-Ahora no hay nadie que te ayude –dice uno de los hombres sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Adachi- Además, estás realmente bella, así que… no estaría mal divertirnos un poco contigo.**_

_**-¡No se atrevan! –grita Adachi comenzando a temblar- Por favor… tengan piedad conmigo… por favor…**_

_**-Tu papá no lo tuvo con mi esposa –dice uno de los hombres muy molesto. Se acercó a Adachi y le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo- ¿Ahora pides piedad? Lo que son las cosas. ¡No pienso tener piedad contigo! Tu papá y tu mamá están muertos… la única que falta eres tú.**_

_**-¡Suéltame! –grita Adachi empujando al hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Rozó con su dedo sus labios y estos estaban sangrando. No podía contener más las lágrimas, se arrodilló al suelo y bajó la mirada- En nombre de mi padre, te pido perdón.**_

_**-El perdón no va a solucionar nada… ¡Nada! –dice uno de los hombres cogiendo su pistola con mucha fuerza. Se acercó a Adachi y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego apuntarle con la pistola en la frente- Ahora… ¡Todo va a acabar! ¡Todo!**_

_**Adachi bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas volvieron a rozar sus mejillas, no podía creer que la hora de su muerte estaba por aproximarse. Ahora no tenía escapatoria, podía sentir mucho miedo en su interior cuando miraba la pistola y más aun a la persona que la iba a matar. Vio de lejos a sus padres y siguió llorando. No sabía si estar contenta porque muy pronto iba a reunirse con sus papás o estar triste porque no se iba a despedir de su novio. **_

_**-Te quiero, Ren -dice Adachi cerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos. **_

_**De pronto se escuchó unos gritos desesperados detrás de la puerta, Adachi volteó y la puerta cayó al suelo. Cuatro hombres encapuchados se acercaron corrieron a aquel chico y este de inmediato comenzó a pelear. Ren no dejaba que nadie le ponga un dedo encima, cogió un palo para defenderse de los ataques de sus oponentes. Luego en el momento menos inesperado, uno de ellos cogió del brazo a Adachi y apuntó la pistola en su frente.**_

_**-Si intentas defenderte… ¡la mataré! –dice uno de los hombres apuntando con la pistola en la frente de Adachi- ¡Lo digo en serio!**_

_**Ren guardó silencio y soltó el palo, no quería que mataran a Adachi, así que se arrodilló al suelo con la mirada cabizbaja. Sus oponentes se levantaron del suelo y cogieron los palos con toda su fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y unos palos golpeaban su espalda varias veces, realmente era doloroso, pero estaba decidido a soportarlo con tal de protegerla. Apenas y podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de Adachi, levantó la mirada y la sangre estaba comenzando a salir de su frente.**_

_**-Todo va a estar bien –dice Ren sonriendo mientras soportaba los duros golpes que recibía- No te preocupes por mí.**_

_**-¡Ren! ¡Basta! –grita Adachi entre lágrimas- ¡Defiéndete! ¡Ren!**_

_**-Ahora vamos a acabar con el estorbo –dice el mismo hombre cambiando la dirección de la pistola y apuntándole hacia Ren- ¡Es cansado todo esto!**_

_**Adachi inmediatamente propinó un puñete en el estómago al hombre y corrió lo más que pudo hacia Ren para protegerlo. Golpeó a cada uno con el palo, estaba realmente molesta porque habían lastimado gravemente a Ren. Una vez que los vio en el suelo, se acercó a Ren para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este le abrazó sin decir nada. No dudó unos segundos en corresponder al abrazo, sus lágrimas seguían rozando sus mejillas cuando miraba las heridas en su espalda. De pronto sintió un empujón y cayó al suelo muy sorprendida. **_

_**-¡Vete! –grita Ren muy serio mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¡Corre! ¡Vete!**_

_**-Ren… -dice Adachi con lágrimas en los ojos- Ren…**_

_**-¡Vete! –grita Ren muy desesperado.**_

_**Adachi se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr. Confiaba en que iba a volver a ver a Ren porque él era muy fuerte. Siguió corriendo y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, escuchó un disparo. Esto realmente le impactó, volteó y miró el cuerpo de Ren caer al suelo manchado de sangre. Gritó desesperadamente, caminó lentamente hacia él para coger su mano y en ese instante un humo blanco cubrió la habitación.**_

-¡Corte! –grita el director sorprendido. No podía creer que esta escena resultara un éxito y todo gracias a los brillantes actores que tenía- ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Lo hicieron increíble!

Meroko se levantó del suelo muy cansada, realmente era muy trabajoso su personaje, pero en fin estaba dispuesta a hacer un buen trabajo. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y salió lentamente del cuarto. Mientras caminaba, se acomodaba el cabello porque en su próxima escena debía lucir espectacular. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a beber un poco de agua para recuperar el aliento y así concentrarse mejor en su personaje. Levantó la mirada y vio a Natsume, este también estaba agotado.

Rui se acercó a Natsume dando muchos aplausos porque la escena fue increíble. No apartó su vista por ningún motivo desde que empezó la escena y es que verdaderamente le había llamado la atención. Jamás pensó que tanto Natsume como Meroko se metieran tanto en su personaje. Comenzaba a pensar que debía esforzarse mucho en el personaje que le tocaba interpretar. Una vez que estaba cerca de su amigo, le ofreció una botella de agua y este sin dudarlo dos veces, lo aceptó. No pensaba que estuviera tan agotado, se apoyó en la pared y miró a Mikan, ella seguía sin apartarse de Micky.

-Ahora… ¿qué sigue? –dice Natsume bebiendo una botella de agua mientras miraba al director.

-Vamos a volver al inicio –dice el director mirando a cada uno- Adachi sigue llorando por la muerte de su primer amor, cierra sus ojos y comienza a soñar. Aquel sueño es el que deben interpretar.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Natsume sorprendido- ¿Sabe lo que está escrito en esa escena? ¡No pienso hacer esa escena! ¡Es mi última palabra!

-Quieras o no lo vas a hacer –dice el director muy serio- ¿O es que quieres defraudar a tus fans? Siempre dices que por ellas eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Pero… en esa escena –dice Rui muy preocupado porque había leído el guión- ¡Es imposible que Natsume lo haga!

-Yo digo lo mismo –dice Micky muy serio mientras se acercaba al director- ¡Natsume no puede hacer esa escena! ¡No puede!

-Solo es actuación, así que no le veo el problema –dice Akito apoyándose en la pared.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! –grita Natsume molesto.

-Dijiste que para ti, yo estaba muerta –dice Meroko levantándose del suelo- ¿O acaso solo fueron palabras? ¡Demuéstrame que no estás mintiendo!

-A ese tipo de personas, yo les denomino como… -dice Mikan sonriendo mientras miraba a Natsume- ¡Cobardes!

-¡Te demostraré que no soy un cobarde! –grita Natsume mirando a Mikan- ¡¿Cuándo empezamos la escena?!

-Vamos al primer piso –dice el director bajando las escaleras- ¡Andando!

Natsume bajó las escaleras después del director, no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer la escena. No podía evitar estar nervioso mientras bajaba las escaleras, quería dejar de una vez por todas estas películas, pero estaba decidido a seguir por sus fans. Subió al ascensor con el resto de sus compañeros y una vez adentro, evitó por completo mirar a Meroko. Intentó mantener esa mirada fría para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba con la escena. Ni bien salió del ascensor, caminó unos pasos y alguien cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza, volteó y Rui le miraba muy serio. Se apartó lentamente de él sin decir una palabra, di media vuelta y siguió caminando. Vio el pasillo repleto de velas de miles de colores y sus luces estaban apagadas. No quiso más mirar, dio media vuelta e ingresó a un cuarto para cambiarse. Una vez adentro, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared y pateó todas las cosas que encontraba a su alrededor. No quería hacer esa escena, pero no tenía opción. Agitó varias veces su cabello y se acercó al ropero para escoger la ropa adecuada.

Meroko salió del cuarto con la misma ropa que lucía al inicio, no podía evitar los nervios y es que no sabía cómo reaccionar en esa escena. Respiró una y otra vez para calmarse, pero era imposible. Su corazón latía muy rápido cuando se imaginaba en su mente la escena y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. De pronto vio a Natsume salir de cuarto y este lucía un pantalón negro, un abrigo largo de color negro, un polo negro y una chalina de colores mostaza y negro. Rápidamente volteó para recuperar el aliento y cuando escuchó la voz del director, respiró tres veces y logró calmarse.

_**El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, Adachi seguía llorando mientras cubría con su mano su vela y así evitar que esta se apague. Le dolía mucho recordar la muerte de Ren y es que realmente le amaba. Sus lágrimas seguían rozando sus mejillas, colocó su mano en su pecho y gritó con mucho dolor el nombre de su único y verdadero amor. No podía olvidarlo porque siempre aparecía en su mente el rostro de Ren. Se echó al suelo y cerró sus ojos dejando salir sus últimas lágrimas. Por ahora solo quería soñar y deseaba con todo su corazón que en su mente aparezca Ren.**_

_**La oscuridad del pasillo despareció dando paso a una intensa niebla que cubría el ambiente. Adachi estaba arrodillada en el suelo con los ojos llorosos y las gotas de sus lágrimas estaban esparcidas en el suelo. No podía contener ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, golpeó varias veces al suelo y de pronto escuchó unas campanas. Se levantó y vio entre tanta niebla a un chico acercarse lentamente a ella. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y avanzó unos pasos lentamente. No sabía quién era, pero no se detuvo siquiera a identificarlo. Siguió acercándose y de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. **_

_**Un fuerte viento fue desvaneciendo la niebla, Adachi comenzó a correr muy rápido cuando vio a Ren cerca de ella. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas cuando lo vio, no pudo contenerse y le abrazó muy fuerte.**_

_**-Ren… Ren… -dice Adachi sonriendo mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas- ¡Ren!**_

_**-¿Por qué estás llorando? –dice Ren apartándose lentamente de Adachi. Rozó con sus dedos sus lágrimas y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Te prometo que regresaré… espérame.**_

_**-Pero… estás muerto –dice Adachi bajando la mirada- Y… todo por mi culpa. No debiste venir… ¡No debiste!**_

_**-No iba a permitir que mueras –dice Ren abrazando más fuerte a Adachi- ¡Eso jamás! Además… ¿quién dice que he muerto? Te lo diré por última vez… espérame.**_

_**-Te esperaré –dice Adachi sonriendo- Es una promesa.**_

_**-Para que nunca me olvides… -dice Ren apartándose lentamente de Adachi- Te daré algo maravilloso… cierra los ojos.**_

_**Ren se acercó lentamente a Adachi e inclinó su rostro para acercar sus labios al de ella. Lentamente rozó sus labios y cogió delicadamente su cintura, mientras sentía los brazos de Adachi cerca de su cuello. Poco a poco siguió rozando sus labios y mientras se acercaba más, sintió el cuerpo de Adachi tan cerca de él. No dudó unos segundos y sellaron su amor con un beso apasionado. Se aferró más a Adachi mientras cogía su cintura para seguir besándola. La niebla se desvaneció por completo y el beso aun seguía.**_

-¡Corte! –grita el director muy sorprendido cuando vio el beso. No pensaba que la escena fuera demasiado buena. Se acercó a los protagonistas y ellos seguían besándose- ¡Oigan!

-No… puedo… creerlo –dice Micky sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Natsume siguiera enamorado de Meroko y prueba de ello era el beso. Volteó para ver a Mikan y ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja- Mikan…

-¿Por qué me duele? –pregunta Mikan comenzando a llorar. No entendía por qué le dolía tanto su corazón si Natsume no le importaba. No podía soportar más verlos besándose- ¿Por qué estoy llorando si Natsume no es nada mío? ¡¿Por qué?!

Mikan se arrodilló el suelo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas cuando miraba a Natsume besar a Meroko. No podía apartar su vista de ellos, colocó su mano en el pecho y sujetó con más fuerza su polo. Pensaba que la escena no la lastimaría, pero cuando esta terminó, el beso seguía. Le dolía mucho ver a Natsume besando apasionadamente a Meroko y más aun cuando este se aferraba a ella como si fuera su novia. Esto verdaderamente le impactó demasiado, tanto que sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

**URGENTE:**

**Por fis… necesito que me ayuden a escoger el nombre del grupo que van a conformar Natsume, Rui, Micky, Near y Akito. Necesito un nombre para el grupo y que vaya de acuerdo a su personalidad… ¡Ayúdenme! Por fis….**


	46. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 45**

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE RENACEN**

Unas gotas de lágrimas se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo, no podía sacar de su mente aquel beso entre Natsume y Meroko, no entendía el motivo, pero su corazón no dejaba de dolerle mucho. Al inicio no sentía nada cuando comenzó la escena, pero después que esta acabó, el beso siguió entre ellos. No le gustó para nada ver a Natsume aferrándose a Meroko mientras la besaba, cogió con ambas manos su cabello y sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Quería calmar este dolor, pero era imposible porque en cada segundo recordaba ese beso. Se arrodilló al suelo y bajó la mirada. Colocó su mano en su pecho y cogió con fuerza su polo mientras lloraba, le era imposible olvidar ese beso y de pronto su celular comenzó a timbrar varias veces. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola, pero su celular no dejaba de vibrar. Se acercó a su cama y cogió su celular con lágrimas en los ojos. Una vez se arrodilló a su cama, se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con ambas manos y comenzó a contestar la llamada.

-Mikan… -dice Micky cogiendo el celular con fuerza- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –dice Mikan tragando un poco de saliva. Respiró una y otra vez para calmarse y así contestar con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué me llamas?

-Porque hoy tenemos clases –dice Micky con la mirada cabizbaja mientras cogía su celular con mucha fuerza- Además, en la tarde debemos ir al estudio para filmar las siguientes escenas.

-No sabes cuan feliz estoy porque hoy comienzo a actuar –dice Mikan intentando sonreír a pesar de algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar lentamente sus mejillas- ¡Va a ser fantástico!

-Mikan… -dice Micky arrodillándose al suelo mientras apoyaba su celular al oído- No es necesario que finjas conmigo… ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué me duele mucho mi corazón? Siento como si me hubieran lastimado –dice Mikan con lágrimas en los ojos. Cogió con mucha fuerza su celular y le acercó a su oído para escuchar mejor su voz, pero la comunicación se había cortado- Micky… Micky… ¡Micky!

Mikan soltó su celular y se levantó rápidamente del suelo. No podía creer que fuera demasiado tonta como para decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados hacia la puerta, la abrió y bajó las escaleras con suma rapidez. No le importaba siquiera si estaba en piyama, solo quería estar al lado de Micky y lo más importantes era que no quería lastimarlo. Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y su rostro cambió totalmente. No esperaba verlo frente a ella, avanzó unos pasos y de pronto este le jaló muy fuerte del brazo llegando a abrazarla. Esto verdaderamente fue una sorpresa para ella, pero decidió corresponder al abrazo.

-Micky… ¿cómo es que llegaste tan rápido? –dice Mikan muy sorprendida. Se apartó lentamente de Micky y este le acarició suavemente su cabello- Mi-cky.

-Hoy te voy a sacar una sonrisa –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella no entendía lo que quería decir- Por hoy no vamos a ir a clases.

-¿Qué? –dice Mikan sorprendida por las palabras de Micky, no podía creer que él le pidiera saltarse las clases. De pronto Micky le jaló de la mano y cerró la puerta. No sabía lo que Micky estaba por hacer, pero decidió ir con él a cualquier parte- ¡Vamos!

Micky siguió corriendo de la mano con Mikan por las calles, se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista e inmediatamente volteó para verla. Respiró varias veces y se acercó lentamente al rostro de Mikan y ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio, se acercó un poco más y colocó en su cabello una corona de princesa. Su propósito desde un principio fue desparecer aquellas lágrimas que llevaba en las mejillas y convertir todas en una sonrisa. Se apartó un poco más y dio un aplauso con sus manos para que Mikan abra sus ojos.

-Esta vez… quiero que este día sea el mejor de todos –dice Micky sonriendo mientras miraba a Mikan- Así que convertiré este día en nuestra primera cita.

Mikan deseaba realmente besar a Micky, pero este solo sonreía. No entendía por qué, pero de pronto Micky señaló con su dedo su cabello y ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello para ver lo que había y encontró una corona de princesa. No quiso quitárselo porque era un regalo de Micky, así que comenzó a sonreír. Las lágrimas que tenía habían desaparecido en solo unos segundos, ahora realmente estaba contenta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vio a Micky acomodar su cabello, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, pero por algún motivo, eso le hacía muy feliz. Colocó su mano en su pecho muy sorprendida porque su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente cuando miraba a Micky, este dio media vuelta y le jaló de su mano para seguir corriendo.

Las clases ya habían comenzado, pero cada uno de los alumnos no dejaba de mirar los asientos vacíos de Mikan y Micky, en especial Misaki, ella estaba muy preocupada. Karin apenas se despertaba de su sueño, abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra. No podía contener el sueño que tenía y no solo era eso, sino que no había comido ni probado algún alimento para venir al colegio. Esperaba soportar hasta fin de mes, porque no podía seguir así. Volteó para ver a Natsume y este no dejaba de mirar la pizarra con una mirada muy seria, pero a la vez, confundida. Suspiró y siguió escribiendo, cogió su resaltador y en ese instante Near le cogió muy fuerte del brazo. Esto verdaderamente le enojaba, no dudó un instante y a apartó su brazo con mucha fuerza.

-¡No me gusta que me toquen! –dice Karin muy seria mientras volteaba la página de su cuaderno. Aun seguía molesta con Near porque se preocupaba demasiado- ¿Qué quieres? Habla… te estoy escuchando.

-Hoy en el recreo, vas a comer conmigo… quieras o no –dice Near muy serio mientras miraba a Karin, ella inmediatamente volteó para mirarle a los ojos- No quiero excusas… ¡Vas a comer conmigo!

-¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí! –dice Karin muy seria. Cogió su lápiz y comenzó a sentir mareos, por un momento sintió que estaba por desmayarse. Su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, soltó el lápiz y se apoyó en la mesa- Tengo sueño… así que no me molestes.

-Karin… no estás bien –dice Near acariciando el cabello de Karin, ella inmediatamente se apartó sin decir nada. No entendía por qué aparentaba siempre ser valiente, cogió su mano y le sonrió- Déjame ayudarte porque para eso soy tu amigo.

-Una vez más esa palabra –dice Karin apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, volteó para evitar mirarlo y concentrarse solo en mirar la pared. Suspiró y siguió mirando la pared- Voy a aceptar comer contigo, solo para que te calles y dejes de molestar.

-Usualmente ninguna chica se negaría a comer conmigo –dice Near sonriendo- pero contigo… es imposible pedirte. Karin…

-De veras… a ti habrá que golpearte para que cierres la boca. Pareces un loro parlanchín –dice Karin mirando la pared. Quería dormir, pero no podía porque Near no dejaba de hablar- Lo diré por última vez… ¡Cierra la boca porque estoy por perder la paciencia!

-A mí también me gusta hablar contigo, amiguita –dice Near un poco molesto. Golpeó la mesa varias veces porque se moría de ganas de seguir hablando con ella, pero seguía sin mirarlo. Siguió golpeando la mesa con su mano y de pronto sintió muchos escalofríos, volteó y Karin le mostraba su puño- Ya no voy a golpear la mesa ni voy a hablar… te lo prometo.

Near suspiró aliviado cuando Karin bajó su puño, no pensaba que se enojaría tanto, miró su cuaderno y cogió su lápiz con muchos nervios. Por un momento pensó que Karin lo iba a golpear, sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras escribía en su cuaderno. Respiró una y otra vez para calmarse, pero la mirada penetrante de Karin aparecía en su mente a cada instante. Tragó saliva y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando volvió a sentir muchos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Con poca dificultad se atrevió a voltear para mirar a Karin y ella le miraba muy seria.

-¿Tampoco puedo respirar? –pregunta Near muy incómodo- ¡Deja de mirarse así, me das mucho miedo!

-¡Qué chico más cobarde! –dice Karin apoyando una vez más su cabeza sobre la mesa- Sigue escribiendo… Tranquilo, no te voy a comer.

-¿Es una trampa? –pregunta Near muy asustado- Seguro me vas a comer cuando duerma.

-Tengo hambre, pero no tanta. Además, no me gusta comer a tipos como tú –dice Karin cerrando sus ojos lentamente para intentar dormir- Ahora… cállate o en vez de comer, te golpearé hasta que te quedes sin aliento.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Near muy nervioso- Entonces… prefiero que me comas.

-Me cansé –dice Karin volteando rápidamente a ver a Near. No dudó unos segundos y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla. Cuando por fin vio a Near recostado sobre la mesa, volteó y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mesa y cerró sus ojos- Por fin, silencio.

Bori no pudo evitar reírse cuando miró a Near inconsciente sobre la mesa, había esperado mucho tiempo para que una chica lo callara. Si antes admiraba a Karin, ahora era su ídolo. Volteó para mirar la pizarra y en definitiva no entendía lo que la profesora explicaba. Solo ver los números en la pizarra, le provocaba un gran dolor en su cabeza. Pensaba que lo mejor eran las peleas, en vez de los números, pero lamentablemente solo podía propinar puñetes. Respiró agotada de tanto pensar, volteó y Rui tenía la mirada puesta en su cuaderno. Esto realmente le preocupó porque Rui no había escrito nada en su cuaderno, lucía muy serio y molesto. No entendía el motivo por el cual estaba tan molesto, así que se acercó y cogió su mano con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa. Siguió mirándole, pero Rui no decía nada y permaneció por horas con la mirada cabizbaja.

Misaki estaba realmente preocupada, no dejaba de mirar el asiento de Micky, le extrañaba que él no viniera a clases. Volteó para ver al asiento de Mikan y también estaba vacío, esto verdaderamente le impactó porque recién se daba cuenta de su ausencia. No entendía el motivo por el cual los dos habían faltado a clases, pero estaba segura de que estaban juntos. A pesar de que sentía un gran dolo en su corazón, contuvo sus lágrimas porque sabía que Micky jamás le haría caso. Comenzó a respirar una y otra vez para mantener la calma y así no llorar, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos.

Después de unas horas, el recreo comenzó y la gran mayoría del salón salió dejando solamente a Natsume y Rui. De por sí se sentía un ambiente muy tenso, Rui no decía una palabra mientras permanecía sentado en su asiento. Estaba realmente molesto con lo que pasó después de la escena, cogió su cuaderno y arrancó una hoja con mucha fuerza. Lo que más le molestaba era que Natsume no se contuvo cuando besó a Meroko. Pensaba que la odiaba, pero cuando lo vio besando apasionadamente a esa chica, sus dudas se aclararon. Aunque su mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio caer algunas lágrimas del rostro de Mikan, pensaba que seguía odiando a Natsume, pero al parecer aun existía ese sentimiento. Jamás había visto llorar tan intensamente a Mikan, eso fue lo que más le molestó. No pudo contener más la ira y se levantó de su asiento, volteó y aceleró a toda prisa. Ni bien estaba frente a Natsume, le miró a los ojos y le jaló de la camisa muy fuerte empujándolo contra la pared. No quiso contenerse y menos en este momento, así que cogió con más fuerte la camisa de Natsume.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –grita Rui molesto- ¡¿No que odiabas a Meroko?! ¡Responde, Natsume!

-La odio y lo seguiré haciendo –dice Natsume muy serio mientras miraba a Rui a los ojos- ¡Solo fue esa escena! Todos querían que hiciera esa ridícula escena y pues ahí la tienen… ¡¿Qué más quieren que les diga?!

-¡Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo! –grita Rui empujando a Natsume con más fuerza contra la pared. Apartó su mano de su camisa y golpeó con fuerza la pared- Si llamas a esa escena… ridícula. Entonces, ¿Por qué continuaste besándola después de la escena? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso quieres salir lastimado una vez más? ¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?!

-Llámame idiota o como quieras llamarme –dice Natsume bajando la mirada- ¡No pude contenerme cuando besé a Meroko! ¡No pude! ¡Simplemente no pude!

-Por favor, Natsume… ¡No me vengas ahora con que querías apartarte! ¡Soy tu amigo y te conozco! ¡A mí no me puedes mentir! ¡A otro con esas mentiras! –grita Rui muy molesto mientras miraba a Natsume con ojos penetrantes- ¿Por qué siempre que te enamoras de una chica, terminas luego con ella porque escuchas el nombre de Meroko? ¡Aun la amas! ¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptarlo!

-¿Amor? ¡Yo no amo a Meroko! ¡No la amo! –grita Natsume propinando un puñete a Rui con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿Tú crees que voy a amar a alguien que solo jugo conmigo?!

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te enojaste cuando viste a Akito? No me vengas con que no te agradan los nuevos… ¡Porque no te creo! –dice Rui acercándose más a Natsume. No pudo contener más su enojo y le golpeó dos veces en el estómago- ¡Te pusiste celoso! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta admitirlo?!

-Está bien… ¡Me puse celoso! ¿Contento? –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo- ¡Eso es todo! Aquí acabamos con esa discusión.

-¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir si amas a Meroko! –grita Rui cogiendo el brazo de Natsume con mucha fuerza, este inmediatamente volteó a verlo muy serio- ¡Niégame en la cara que no la amas! ¡Niégamelo!

-A Meroko… -dice Natsume mirando a Rui. Empujó con fuerza a Rui y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo con la mirada cabizbaja- ¡Aun amo a Meroko! ¡La amo!

Natsume repitió esas palabras hasta el cansancio, cerró la puerta con fuerza y caminó a pasos apresurados. Estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo porque no podía olvidar a Meroko y prueba de ello era el beso que se habían dado. Jamás pensó que volvería a sentirse de esa manera cuando rozaba sus labios, siguió caminando mientras intentaba despeinarse el cabello. Estaba a punto de volverse loco porque tenía muchas cosas en su mente, subió las escaleras con suma desesperación y se apoyó en la baranda. Golpeó varias veces la pared con toda su fuerza intentando calmarse, pero era imposible. En su mente no dejaba de aparecer aquel beso, no podía olvidarlo y lo peor era que estaba volviendo a aparecer ese sentimiento que supuestamente consideraba muerto. No sabía qué hacer desde ahora, estaba realmente confundido porque en su corazón aparte de aquel sentimiento que volvió a nacer, había un pedazo de odio guardado.

-Solo sabes golpear –dice Karin apareciendo en la terraza. Se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba a Natsume golpear una y otra vez la pared- Sigue luchando contra la pared… y cuando te cansas, me hablas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Natsume muy serio mientras lanzaba puñetes y patadas contra la pared- ¡Largo de mi vista! No estoy de buen humor para soportar tu...

-¿Acaso la terraza es tuya? –dice Karin mirando el cielo- Acabo de almorzar con un idiota y con mucha dificultad logre escaparme… así que no pienso irme.

-Pues quiero que te vayas ahora mismo… ¡Ahora mismo! –dice Natsume apartándose de la pared. Se acercó a Karin y cogió su brazo con mucha fuerza- ¡Vete!

-No quiero. Además, tus golpes con demasiado lentos, si quieres sacar ese rencor… ¡Golpea de esta manera! -dice Karin inclinándose un poco y propinando dos puñetes muy fuertes en el estómago a Natsume, este cayó al suelo muy sorprendido- ¿No sientes dolor ahora?

-¡Quiero que te vayas! –grita Natsume enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo. Le dolía mucho su estómago, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo no se comparaba con lo que tenía en el corazón- ¡Vete!

-Por lo visto, tu odio es demasiado grande –dice Karin muy seria mientras se acercaba lentamente a Natsume. Colocó su mano en el pecho y sujetó con fuerza su polo- Si logras darme un puñete, me iré.

-No puedo hacerlo… -dice Natsume evitando mirar a Karin- ¿Acaso olvidas que eres una mujer?

-¿Quién te dijo que iba a dejarme golpear? –pregunta Karin muy seria. Se acercó más a Natsume, saltó y le lanzó una patada en su mejilla. Una vez que lo vio en el suelo, se acercó y le señaló con el dedo- ¡Pelea o lo haré yo! ¡Actúas como cobarde cuando no enfrentas lo que se te viene y a su vez prefieres esconderte! ¡Pelea o acabaras muerto ahora mismo!

-¡Oye! –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo, rozó con sus dedos sus labios y había sangre. Escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca al suelo y miró a Karin muy molesto- ¿Eso es todo? No duele en absoluto.

Karin se mantuvo muy seria cuando miraba a Natsume, este se apresuró a acercarse y para darle un puñete estiró su brazo, pero en ese instante Karin retrocedió. Natsume siguió acercándose y estiró su pie colocándolo frente al rostro de Karin, ella no mostró ni el más mínimo miedo. Ni bien vio el pie de Natsume cerca de su rostro, se inclinó y le dio una patada en su estómago que lo lanzó al suelo. Karin se acercó lentamente con la mirada fría de siempre y Natsume se apresuró a levantarse para inclinarse y así golpearle en el estómago, pero Karin flexionó su brazo y golpeó con fuerza su espalda. Vio a Natsume en el suelo y comenzó a suspirar, dio media vuelta y Natsume se apresuró a correr hacia ella, pero Karin se apartó a un lado. No podía creer que fuera tan fácil pelear con Natsume, esperaba más diversión, pero tal parecía que a él no le gustaba pelear con las chicas. Miles de veces lo habían visto pelear con los demás y fácilmente ganaba, comenzaba a pensar que Natsume no la estaba tomando en serio y eso verdaderamente le molestó. Volteó y Natsume estaba por darle un puñete en la mejilla, inmediatamente se agachó al suelo y le golpeó con fuerza en su estómago. Se acercó a su rostro y le jaló muy fuerte de la camisa, lo empujó contra la pared y le cogió del cuello.

-¡Qué aburrido es esto! –dice Karin suspirando mientras apartaba lentamente su mano del cuello de Natsume, este se arrodilló al suelo sin decir nada- He desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo.

-¿Por qué te vas si ganaste? –pregunta Natsume muy serio cuando miraba a Karin alejarse. Aun le dolía mucho su cuerpo, pero aquel rencor y enojo desapareció cuando peleó con Karin- ¿Realmente eres una chica? ¡Qué manera de pelear!

-Los golpes que recibiste, hasta un niño los esquivaría –dice Karin dando media vuelta para irse. Siguió caminando y se detuvo con la mirada cabizbaja- ¿Sabes por qué las personas se ven obligadas a fingir?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Natsume volteando a ver a Karin, no había escuchado lo que ella dijo porque seguía sin olvidar aquel beso. Aun seguía confundido, pero la diferencia es que ahora podía pensar las cosas con calma- ¿Decías algo?

-Nada que te importe –dice Karin muy seria.

Karin caminó lentamente y cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, el recreo acababa de culminar, así que comenzó a apresurarse. Le molestaba mucho que la consideren como amiga, odiaba mucho escuchar esa palabra por los recuerdos que había tenido hace años. Tenía mucho miedo de hacer amigos, pero sin querer, estaba llegando a tenerlos. Bajó la escalera muy presurosa y comenzó a correr a toda prisa para llegar a su salón. A poca distancia de llegar al salón, se detuvo para voltear y no había nadie. Esperaba que Natsume regresara al salón, pero al parecer no iba a hacerlo. Respiró una y otra vez y volvió a voltear, se dirigió lentamente a la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla, escuchó unos pasos corriendo a toda prisa. En ese preciso instante, su corazón se detuvo, quería voltear, pero se contuvo. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dio un paso para ingresar y en ese instante, Natsume apareció detrás de ella. Respiró varias veces y siguió caminando con la mirada fría de siempre. Se acercó a su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, miró la pared y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Natsume cogió su cuaderno y siguió escribiendo lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra. No podía quitar de su mente el beso que se dio con Meroko y es que era realmente profundo lo que sintió en ese momento. Rozó con sus dedos sus labios y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando recordó el roce de sus labios. Le hubiera gustado nunca hacer esa escena, pero en su interior, exigía lo contrario. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundido porque al principio en su corazón solo había odio hacia ella, pero debido a lo que pasó, el odio comenzó a disminuir. Golpeó varias veces su cabeza contra la mesa y cogió su lápiz con mucha fuerza.

-¡Yo odio a esa tipa! ¡La odio! –dice Natsume arrancando una hoja de su cuaderno. Su mirada penetrante estaba dirigida a su cuaderno, quería olvidar ese beso, pero su corazón se lo impedía. Estaba enojado y furioso consigo mismo-¡No volveré a caer en sus engaños! Para mí, ella está muerta y siempre lo estará… ¡Siempre!

Misaki siguió mirando su cuaderno, apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cogió su celular con fuerza. Buscó el número de Micky en su celular y cuando lo encontró, no sabía si llamarlo o dejarle un mensaje. Quería saber si estaba bien, no le importaba si estaba con Mikan, solo quería calmar su preocupación. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando miraba su celular, bajó la mirada y lo apartó a un lado. Volteó y miró la pizarra sin importarle lo que sucedía con su celular. De pronto su celular comenzó a timbrar e inmediatamente volteó para cogerlo y vio que había recibido un mensaje. Dudó varias veces para abrir el mensaje, pensaba que si era Micky, no sabía qué responderle. Suspiró y cerró ambos ojos mientras cogía su celular, con uno de sus dedos presionó el botón y abrió uno de los ojos lentamente para ver el mensaje. Un ojo estaba abierto y el otro estaba cerrado, se acercó más a su celular y se dio con la sorpresa de que era un mensaje que comunicaba su saldo. Esto en definitiva no le agradó, estaba muy avergonzada consigo misma, bajó la mirada y colocó su celular a un lado.

-No le cuesta a Micky mandarme un mensaje… por lo menos uno –dice Misaki apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. Deseaba tanto saber de él, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Cerró ambos ojos y juntó sus dos manos mientras que su celular estaba frente a ella- Por favor… un mensaje, solo uno. No te cuesta nada, celular. ¡Hazme un milagrito! ¿Sí?

Misaki seguía mirando su celular con mucha desesperación y se sentía más intranquila conforme pasaban los minutos. No pudo más y llamó a Misaki, escuchaba claramente que el celular de Micky estaba timbrando. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando apoyó su celular al oído y más aun cuando escuchó la voz de Micky. Ahora sabía que estaba bien, pero aun existía un problema y era el que no tenía palabras para contestarle o preguntarle. Estaba muy nerviosa, seguía escuchando la voz de Micky, pero no sabía qué decir.

-¿Misaki? –pregunta Micky cogiendo su celular con fuerza- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo… -dice Misaki muy nerviosa. Tragó saliva y comenzó a respirar varias veces. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y suspiró- Esto… quería….

-Ahora estoy ocupado… ¿puedes llamarme después? –dice Micky sonriendo mientras cogía su celular. De pronto vio de lejos a Mikan corriendo muy rápido, esto le preocupó un poco porque podía resbalar- ¡Mikan! ¡Deja de correr! Podrías lastimarte.

-Micky… está… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Mikan. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Micky se preocupaba mucho por ella- ¿Por qué faltaste a clase?

-Porque vi a Mikan muy triste –dice Micky sonriendo mientras miraba una tienda- ¿Sabes qué le puede gustar a Mikan? Es que quiero regalarle algo que la haga sonreír.

-Por… eso… faltaste –dice Misaki cogiendo suavemente su celular. Una de sus lágrimas comenzó a rozar sus mejillas, le dolía mucho escucharlo y más aun cuando le pedía un consejo para comprarle algo a Mikan- ¡Una torta! A Mikan le encanta la torta de chocolate.

-Gracias, Misaki… ¡Por eso eres la mejor hermana que tengo! –dice Micky sonriendo. Volteó para mirar a Mikan y ella estaba en el suelo. Esto verdaderamente le preocupó, su mirada cambió repentinamente, no dudó un instante y se apresuró a correr hacia ella- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste algo? ¡Respóndeme, Mikan!

-Mi- cky –dice Misaki muy sorprendida cuando escuchó el tono de voz de Micky, jamás le había visto tan preocupado. Cogió su celular con mucha fuerza y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre él, no pudo soportar más y lo apagó. Bajó la mirada y se recostó en su mesa- Soy una tonta.

Micky estaba realmente preocupado cuando miraba a Mikan, se acercó más a su pierna para ver si tenía una herida, pero no había nada. Sabía que ella era muy despistada y por esa razón, debía cuidarla para que no se lastime. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Mikan levantarse del suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro, no dudó unos segundos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Pensaba que por un instante iba a perder a Mikan, tanto que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Siguió abrazándola más fuerte conforme pasaban los minutos, no quería apartarse, pero era necesario seguir con la cita. Se apartó lentamente y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello.

-Eres un caso perdido –dice Micky suspirando mientras sonreía- La próxima vez intenta no correr tan rápido. ¿Por qué serás tan distraída?

-Lo siento –dice Mikan bajando la mirada. No pensaba que Micky se preocuparía tanto, volteó y vio a una pareja de enamorados discutir a gritos, esto no le gustó en lo absoluto. Quería ayudar, así que cogió la mano de Micky- ¿Te gustaría llamar la atención del público?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Micky muy confundido mientras miraba la sonrisa de Mikan- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mikan le jaló de la mano a Micky y comenzó a correr con él mientras miraba a aquella pareja. Se apartó rápidamente de Micky para comprar varias rosas, luego pidió prestado una radio para colocar el CD. Su intención no solo era reconciliar a esa pareja, sino mostrar sus pasos de baile a la gente y así recibiría algunos consejos para mejorar. Giró varias veces a los costados y se acercó lentamente a aquella pareja. Con una sonrisa en su rostro les entregó una flor, dio media vuelta y cogió la mano de Micky, este realmente estaba confundido. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cercarse al rostro de Micky, este estaba muy sorprendido. De pronto la canción empezó y Micky con una sonrisa se alejó de Mikan, comenzaba a entender lo que ella quería hacer, así que se deslizó en el suelo y le jaló del brazo a Mikan. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Micky muy cerca de ella, apartó su brazo y giró una vez más dando una vuelta. Levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a bailar alrededor de Micky, este se inclinó al suelo y se apartó rápidamente mientras levantaba una y otra vez sus manos intentando llamar la atención de la gente. Mikan estiró sus brazos a los costados e inclinó un poco su cintura mientras deslizaba su cuerpo, avanzó unos pasos y flexionó ambos brazos hacia su pecho mientras esquivaba la mirada. Rápidamente comenzó retroceder unos pasos y levantó su mano derecha, luego levantó su mano izquierda y dio un gran salto al aire. Bailó en círculos mientras miraba a la pareja, no dudó unos segundos y le jaló del brazo al chico, este adolescente no dejaba de sonreír cuando miraba a Mikan. Movió sus hombros de arriba a abajo mientras rozaba con sus dedos el brazo de la chica que estaba sentada en la banca. Empujó con fuerza a aquella chica hacia su novio y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó bailando hacia Micky, este inmediatamente le cogió de la cintura mientras sentía los brazos de Mikan alrededor de su cuello. Volteó para ver unos segundos a la pareja y esta acababa de reconciliarse con un beso en los labios.

-¡Se reconciliaron! –grita Mikan muy contenta mientras se apartada lentamente de Micky, este comenzó a reír sin parar- ¿Qué pasa?

-Realmente eres… -dice Micky sonriendo mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Mikan, ella comenzó a sonrojarse- ¡Buen trabajo, Mikan!

-¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a hacer? –pregunta Mikan con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te conozco demasiado bien –dice Micky bajando la mirada- Tanto que hasta sé perfectamente cuáles son tus sentimientos.

-Micky… -dice Mikan acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Micky- Lo que me haya pasado con Natsume, lo olvidé. Ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado… por favor… quédate a mi lado para siempre.

-Regresé contigo con una condición –dice Micky levantando la mirada, vio a Mikan muy cerca y muy decidido le dijo- ¡Solo con una condición!

-¿Cuál? –pregunta Mikan confundida.

-Prométeme que cuando sientas algo por Natsume, dímelo –dice Micky muy serio mientras cogía la mano de Mikan. No quería salir una vez más lastimado y menos quería sufrir por un amor no correspondido- No dudes en hacerlo… esa es la única condición que te pido.

-Jamás me voy a enamorar de ese tipo. Primero muerta antes que enamorarme –dice Mikan muy seria. Solo escuchar aquel nombre, le provocaba mucho rencor porque aun no le perdonaba lo que le hizo a su mamá. Suspiró para calmarse y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo- Te prometo que todo estará bien… ¡eso te lo aseguro!

-¡No prometes en vano! –grita Micky muy serio. Dio media vuelta y miró de lejos el coche de Natsume- Tal parece que ya acabaron las clases.

-Llegó la hora –dice Mikan muy seria. Su mirada infundía mucho odio cuando vio de lejos el coche de Natsume, se apartó lentamente de Micky y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo- Le voy a quitar lo presumido a ese chico.

Micky estaba con el rostro confundido porque no entendía lo que Mikan intentaba decirle, se mantuvo quieto mientras la miraba correr. Esperaba que no cometa alguna tontería que podía lastimarla. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer Mikan, pero estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella y en especial, protegerla hasta que Natsume recupere la memoria. Tenía un plan en mente y sabía que iba a funcionar. La vio correr muy rápido, esto comenzó a preocuparle porque podría tropezar, pero su desesperación aumentó cuando vio a Mikan detenerse en medio de la pista. No dudó un instante y comenzó a correr más rápido, su corazón se detuvo cuando sentía que iba a perder a Mikan. Vio de lejos el coche de Natsume dirigirse a una velocidad demasiado rápida hacia Mikan. En esos instantes sentía que un enorme dolor inundaría su corazón, aquel que incluso podía superar el sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido.

Al interior de ese coche negro y lujoso estaba Natsume, este intentaba a toda costa pedirle a su chofer que se detenga, pero era imposible porque los frenos no funcionaban. Seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual estaba tan desesperado y preocupado, era como si alguien le llamara desde su interior. No podía apartar su vista de Mikan, su rostro lucía muy preocupado y más aun cuando no se apartaba de la pista. Lo que más le sorprendía era que tenía levantadas las manos al cielo, realmente no entendía las razones por las cuales ella estaba parada en la pista sin moverse. Colocó su mano en el pecho y sujetó con fuerza su polo, ahora había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo. No le importó si el coche aun no se detenía, abrió la portezuela y se lanzó a la pista sin importar los gritos de su chofer. Se levantó del suelo con mucha dificultad por las heridas que llevaba en sus piernas, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y la empujó al pasto verde. Luego de unos minutos, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro inconsciente de Mikan.

Micky mientras corría, lucía sorprendido porque no podía creer que, a pesar de su amnesia, Natsume no podía dejar de preocuparse por Mikan. Una sonrisa en su rostro apareció cuando pensó que Natsume estaba luchando por recordar la memoria. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y cruzó la pista aprovechando que no estaba ningún carro. Finalmente se detuvo muy sorprendido cuando vio a Natsume encima de Mikan, ella aun seguía inconsciente y sin despertar. Empujó a Natsume con todas sus fuerzas para luego apresurarse a cargar a Mikan en su espalda.

-¡Mikan! ¡Despierta! –grita Micky desesperado porque no le parecía normal que Mikan aun siguiera sin despertar. A pesar de tenerla en su espalda, no dejaba de llamarla- ¡Mikan!

-Esa chica está con muchos deseos de morir –dice Natsume levantándose del pasto. Aun sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y a penas con dificultad podía mantenerse de pie porque tenía heridas en ambas piernas- En fin, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Micky confundido, pensaba que aun estaba preocupado por Mikan. Siguió cargando a Mika en su espalda mientras miraba a Natsume muy molesto- ¡No me importa la hora en estos momentos, solo me interesa Mikan! ¡Algo le pasó porque Mikan sigue sin despertar!

-¿Y? Eso es lo que menos me importa –dice Natsume mirando a Micky- ¿No me digas que se te olvidó que nos reuniríamos en el estudio saliendo de clases? ¡Esto no es juego! Si esa chica es un estorbo, entonces déjala. Ella te quita todo tu tiempo, incluso no estás concentrado en el grupo.

-¿Estorbo? –dice Micky molesto. Se acercó a Natsume y le miró a los ojos- Si no estuviera cargando a Mikan, ten por seguro de que te mataría. ¡Eso ni lo dudes!

-Supongo que también olvidaste que debemos filmar escenas –dice Natsume molesto, se acercó rápidamente a Micky y le jaló de la camisa- Si yo fuera el dueño del estudio, ahora estarías despedido.

-¡Pero no lo eres! –grita Micky muy molesto, dio media vuelta y se detuvo con la mirada cabizbaja- Por Mikan, haría todo. Ahorita no me importa nada, solo ella. ¡Quiero que ella sonría siempre! ¿Me pregunto dónde estará aquel chico que diría lo mismo que yo?

-Ese chico murió porque no está dispuesto a mantener una relación con una chica que no está a su altura –dice Natsume muy serio- Esa tipa solo crea problemas, por eso… por eso… ¡es un completo estorbo!

-¡No la llames de esa manera! –grita Micky volteando a ver a Natsume con unos ojos penetrantes.

-Te duele escuchar la verdad –dice Natsume muy serio- Para mí, esa chica no vale nada. Lo mejor hubiera sido que ella muera.

-Entonces… ¿por qué corriste a salvarla? –dice Micky muy serio- Los idiotas como tú no merecen tener a una chica como Mikan. Te agradezco por haberla salvado, pero desde ahora… ¡Yo seré quien proteja a Mikan! ¡El único! ¿Acaso quieres que te lo deletree para que tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda?

Micky estaba realmente molesto por los comentarios ridículos de Natsume, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora estaba decidido a proteger a Mikan incluso con su propia vida, no iba a permitir que ninguna persona se atreva a lastimarla porque lo haría pedazos y Natsume no era la excepción. Siguió corriendo por el parque y se detuvo frente al hospital. Pidió a gritos ayuda e inmediatamente los doctores colocaron a Mikan en una camilla. Estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo mientras esperaba los resultados, esperaba que no le haya pasado nada a Mikan porque no se lo perdonaría. No tenía hambre ni sed, solo quería saber cómo estaba pero ni un doctor se había acercado a él para informarle. Pensaba que todo esto era su culpa porque si no le habría pedido salir, ahora estaría bien. No pudo contener la preocupación por más tiempo, así que corrió por el pasillo mientras buscaba con la mirada el cuarto de Mikan. Cuando por fin lo encontró, abrió la puerta y ahí encontró al doctor. Miró a Mikan y ella recién despertaba, suspiró aliviado e inmediatamente se acercó y le abrazó muy fuerte.

-Mikan, lo siento por no protegerte –dice Micky abrazando más fuerte a Mikan- Soy un completo idiota.

-Micky, no puedo respirar –dice Mikan con el polo aliento que tenía. Cuando Micky se apartó, comenzó a sonreír- Estoy muy bien.

-¡Qué desesperación la tuya! Mira que despistar a todos los enfermeros –dice el doctor sonriendo.

-¿Qué tiene Mikan? ¿Es algo grave? –pregunta Micky muy preocupado, se acercó rápidamente al doctor y le jaló de la camisa- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Está bien?

-Tranquilízate –dice el doctor sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía Micky. Ni bien se apartó, le miró y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Solo se golpeó la cabeza, eso es todo.

-Esas son buenas noticias –dice Mikan muy contenta.

-¿Buenas noticias? –dice Micky muy molesto al mirar a Mikan. No entendía por qué ella tomaba las cosas a la ligera si estaba por morir. El solo pensarlo, provocaba que su preocupación volviera. Cogió el brazo de Mikan con mucha fuerza y le miró a los ojos- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡Estaba realmente preocupado! Pensaba que nunca más te iba a volver a ver… ¿Cómo puedes cruzar la pista cuando el semáforo está en verde? ¿Acaso eso no te lo enseñaron cuando eras niña?

-Es que quería demostrarle a Natsume que no soy débil –dice Mikan bajando la mirada.

-No compitas por tonterías como esa –dice Micky molesto- Tu principal objetivo debe ser aprender a bailar y mejorar cada día. El baile no es algo que lo aprendes solo un día, sino todos los días. ¡Tú eres fuerte, así que no es necesario demostrar a alguien lo contrario! Basta con que tú lo creas.

-Micky… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada. Sabía que había cometido un error y quería remediarlo. Apartó su brazo y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Tienes toda la razón. Pero… la cabeza me duele un poco.

-Entonces habrá que calmar ese dolor –dice Micky sonriendo. Cogió delicadamente la mejilla de Mikan y se acercó a su frente para darle un beso. Poco a poco se fue apartando, miró a Mikan y le jaló del brazo para abrazarla. Acaricio suavemente su espalda y se acercó al oído para susurrarle algunas palabras- Te amo.

-Creo que estoy sobrando en este momento –dice el doctor comenzando a retroceder unos pasos con suma paciencia. Abrió la puerta y cuando estaba afuera, miró con una sonrisa a los tortolitos. Verdaderamente le recordaba a su adolescencia y como no quería molestar, cerró la puerta lentamente- Adiós, chicos… No sé ni por qué me despido.

En el estudio, el director reunió a todos los cantantes que se encontraban para así empezar con las escenas siguientes. Salió con los demás a la calle para filmar la escena, miró el cielo y este se encontraba de color anaranjado. Dio media vuelta y pidió a sus ayudantes que colocaran las cámaras y el escenario. Pensaba que faltaba algo, pero cuando vio el guión, sintió que todo estaba bien. Luego escuchó unos pasos, volteó y Meroko acababa de llegar. Ahora solamente faltaban Mikan y Micky, esperaba verlos para la próxima escena.

Meroko ingresó rápidamente al estudio, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía porque debía actuar. Subió las escaleras a pasos apresurados, ni siquiera había podido mirar a la cara a Natsume porque aun no olvidaba el beso que se dieron. Quisiera volver a repetir ese beso, pero por ahora era imposible. Llegó al segundo piso y se detuvo para ingresar a un cuarto y cambiarse. Luego de unos minutos, se miró al espejo y giró dos veces para ver cómo estaba. Lucía un abrigo largo de color rojo, una falda marrón y una gorra negra con bordes de color marrón. Respiró una y otra vez intentando concentrarse en su personaje, luego cerró la puerta y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Ni bien llegó a la terraza, se apoyó en la baranda del balcón y miró abajo para esperar la señal del director. Desde la distancia en que estaba podía ver a Natsume, este se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Su corazón latía más rápido cuando lo miraba y es que lucía una casaca con gorro negro, dentro de ella había un polo color blanco, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y un pantalón color petróleo. Levantó la mirada para ver al director y este levantó con su mano derecha el papel indicándole que la escena está por comenzar.

_**Adachi miraba el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba mucho ver el atardecer, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo la foto de su querido y único amor. No apartó su vista de él y es que aun le extrañaba. A pesar de que ya no estaba a su lado, su corazón latía rápidamente cuando miraba la foto.**_

_**-Han pasado cuatro años desde que Ren murió –dice Adachi con la mirada cabizbaja. Rozó con sus dedos sus labios y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció. Cogió con más fuerza la foto y unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas- Te extraño… no sabes cuánto te extraño.**_

_**De pronto recordó que debía estar en su casa hace una hora, miró su reloj y algo le tomó por sorpresa. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando vio a un chico cruzando la pista sin importarle que los carros pasaran a gran velocidad. Estaba realmente preocupada, no sabía qué hacer y se desesperó aun más cuando este chico se detuvo y un carro iba en dirección a él. **_

_**-¡Cuidado! –grita Adachi muy desesperada mientras cogía con fuerza la baranda del balcón- ¡Oye!**_

_**Adachi no tuvo más opción que saltar desde el balcón, en ese momento no le importaba si saliera lastimada, solo quería salvar a aquel joven, así que ni bien sus pies tocaron el suelo, corrió muy rápido y jaló del brazo a aquel joven llegando a alejarlo del peligro. Suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio arrodillado en el suelo, pensaba que iba a morir. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, no esperaba esta sorpresa. Pensaba que era un sueño, así que cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir después de unos segundos. Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sacó rápidamente del bolsillo de su abrigo la foto y unas lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. **_

_**-Tú… tú… -dice Adachi muy sorprendida. Sus lágrimas no cesaban cuando lo miraba y es que el parecido era increíble. No dudó un instante y le abrazó muy fuerte- ¡Ren! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?**_

_**-Me estás equivocando con otra persona –dice el chico cubriendo su cabello con un gorro. Se apartó con fuerza de Adachi y le miró el brazo, este tenía una herida y en su alrededor había sangre. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y una mano cogió con fuerza su brazo- ¿Qué quieres?**_

_**-Estoy segura de que eres Ren… esta foto lo prueba –dice Adachi con mucha insistencia. Le mostró la foto y este chico no volteó siquiera a verlo. Siguió cogiendo el brazo del chico intentando a toda costa mostrarle la foto, pero nada- ¡Ren! ¡¿Por qué no me miras?!**_

_**-Tu brazo –dice el chico aun permaneciendo de espaldas. No pudo contener más el olor de la sangre, unos colmillos aparecieron en su boca y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojizo. Giró lentamente y de pronto una mano cogió con más fuerza su otro brazo, intentó alejarse, pero la fuerza con que le sujetaban era increíble- ¡Suéltame!**_

_**-Primero… cálmate. ¿Eres tonto? Hay mucha gente a tu alrededor –dice Jason muy serio. Cogió con más fuerza su brazo y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle palabras en voz baja- ¿O es que acaso pretendes borrar la memoria a todos?**_

_**-¿Qué le pasa a Ren? –pregunta Adachi muy preocupada cuando le miró muy agotado y con gotas de sudor en su frente. Intentó acercarse, pero Jason le detuvo impidiéndole el paso- ¿Quién eres tú?**_

_**-¿Estás loca? Este tipo se llama Haru –dice Jason muy serio mientras sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, vio las gotas de sangre que caían de ella y comenzó a entender por qué Haru se encontraba tan desesperado- Me llamo Jason… ¿cómo te llamas tú?**_

_**-Adachi –dice Adachi con una sonrisa en su rostro. No entendía cómo es que había una persona demasiado parecida a Ren, no sabía cómo disculparse, pero a pesar de lo que Jason dijo, había un poco de confusión en su corazón. Volteó a ver a aquel chico y este se encontraba más calmado- ¿Qué le pasa a Haru?**_

_**-Si no quieres acabar muerta… ¡lárgate! –dice Haru permaneciendo de espaldas. Siguió caminando y se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista- Jason… es hora de irnos.**_

_**Adachi sintió una fuerte ventisca, giró y ni uno de los dos se encontraba. Aun tenía muchas preguntas en mente como el hecho de que Jason apareciera tan rápido, ni siquiera lo vio venir, esto realmente le extrañó demasiado. De pronto miró su reloj y se dio con la sorpresa de que era tarde para regresar a su casa. Subió rápidamente a un taxi y mientras permanecía sentada, miró la ventana muy pensativa. Cogió la foto con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana.**_

-¡Corte! –grita el director muy sorprendido por la increíble actuación que hicieron. Dejó a un lado el papel y se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa- Bien hecho, chicos.

-Es lo único bueno en lo que destaca –dice Rui aun molesto mientras miraba a Natsume, este estaba apoyado en pared bebiendo un vaso de agua- ¿No lo digo?

-Aun sigues molesto, ¿verdad? –dice Natsume mirando a Rui con ojos penetrantes, lanzó el agua al suelo y se le acercó para mirarle a los ojos- Lo que discutimos en el aula, se queda ahí… ¡No quiero volver a discutir!

-Si recuperaras la memoria, me entenderías –dice Rui mirando a Natsume a los ojos- Solo espero que no sea tarde.

-Di lo que quieras –dice Natsume muy serio. Se apartó de Rui, dio media vuelta y se encontró con Meroko, ella estaba guardando la foto con sumo cuidado en uno de sus bolsillos. Solo verla, le hizo recordar una vez más el beso. Se colocó el gorro y se apoyó en la pared- Todo por esa escena.

Meroko se recostó en el suelo mientras pensaba en una manera de acercarse más a Natsume, tenía varias ideas, pero cada un demoraba mucho. Suspiró y se quitó el gorro para acomodar su cabello. Volteó y Akito estaba a su lado. No tenía ninguna intención de conversar con él, así que bebió su botella de agua. De pronto su celular comenzó a timbrar, lo cogió y abrió la tapa. No podía creer que fuera demasiado molesto, leyó el mensaje y decía lo siguiente:

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas soportar las críticas de ese idiota? Debes concentrarte solo en su mamá ya que por su culpa has sufrido. Si necesitas ayuda con ese tema, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte… Akito"_

Meroko cogió con más fuerza el celular, quería responderle cara a cara a Akito, pero no podía, a pesar de que estaba a su lado por la simple idea de no crear sospechas. Levantó la mirada para ver el cielo y un recuerdo le vino a la mente, aquel que incluía la vida de Akito. Sabía que él vivió lo mismo que ella y su venganza era mutua. Sin embargo, estaba de por medio Natsume y es que sabía que Akito lo detestaba por el terrible pasado que tuvo. Siguió pensando y tomó en cuenta que Akito sabía pelear muy bien, no era el chico tímido de antes, así que abrió la tapa de celular y escribió lo siguiente:

"_Más te vale que no me estorbes, porque pienso ir con todo. Además, no estaría mal tener un aliado como tú… Meroko"_

Estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, porque él le ayudó a crear ese engaño, aunque pese a todo, no sirvió de nada porque la mamá de Natsume la hundió aun más. No solo pensaba en su peor enemiga, sino también en Natsume. No iba a permitir que Akito le toque un solo dedo a Natsume, por lo cual iba a tenerlo bien vigilado. No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad estaba por descubrirse, aquella que afectaría a todos. No le gustaba lastimar a las personas, pero debía actuar de esa manera para que la mamá de Natsume dejara de lastimar a los demás, incluyendo a Natsume.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que llamaron la atención de todos, el director volteó y ahí estaban Mikan y Micky muy agotados y con la respiración un poco cortante. Estaba muy molesto porque recién llegaban, quería gritarles pero se contuvo porque debían filmar la próxima escena. Inmediatamente les enseñó el papel y Mikan y Micky se apresuraron a ingresar al estudio para cambiarse. Revisó cuidadosamente el escenario, verificando si no había ninguna falla o si podría mejorar algo, pero todo estaba perfecto. Se ubicó en la silla para descansar, pero volvió a levantarse cuando vio a Mikan salir, ella lucía un abrigo largo de color negro que cubría todo su cuerpo y a su vez su cabello. Se apresuró a acercarse y le entregó unos lentes oscuros para que les sea difícil reconocerla. Luego salió Micky con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que tenía abierto los dos primeros botones. Sintió que algo le faltaba, así que le entregó una pulsera de color negro con un borde plateado a su alrededor.

Rui salió rápidamente del estudio luciendo un pantalón petróleo, un polo marrón claro y una casaca color petróleo. En sus manos llevaba una chalina blanca, se cubrió con ella su cuello y se acomodó un poco su cabello. Luego escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, volteó y Akito lucía un pantalón negro, un suéter negro y un chaleco a rayas de color blanco y negro. Asimismo, llevaba un gorro negro y un colgante en el cuello.

-Por lo visto… todos están listos –dice el director muy asombrado por la manera de vestir de los chicos, comenzaba a pensar que ellos tenían muy buen gusto- Bien… ¡Empecemos!

_**En una calle oscura donde no había ninguna persona en los alrededores debido a las misteriosas historias que se contaban, se encontraba una casa muy grande, que en su interior todo estaba oscuro, solo había unas velas que alumbraban el ambiente. En el primer piso, estaban cinco ataúdes de diferentes colores, aunque las velas alumbraban en especial un ataúd. Una voz se escuchó por los alrededores, aquella con una sola palabra, sentías que corría un fuerte viento en todo tu cuerpo. De inmediato, cinco chicos salieron lentamente de los ataúdes con miradas serias y frías. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, eso significaba que era hora de la exquisita cena. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojizo y unos colmillos comenzaban a salir cuando escuchaban los gritos de una chica. Avanzaron unos pasos y de repente el olor a sangre les llamó mucho la atención. En solo unos segundos se sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, a penas y se escuchó un paso antes de la partida de los cinco chicos. Las velas se apagaron y el aullido de unos lobos se escuchó alrededor de la casa. **_

_**El segundo piso también estaba oscuro, solo se escuchaba el rechinar de unos dientes y el grito de una chica se iba apagando. Los brazos de aquella chica iban convirtiéndose en huesos, lo mismo ocurría con cada parte de su cuerpo. Unos colmillos apretaban con fuerza el cuello de aquella chica intentando succionar toda la sangre que llevaba, luego se apartó lentamente y cuando pensó que había culminado su cena, vio que en una de las manos de su víctima aun quedaba sangre. Cogió un cuchillo y rozó con fuerza la mano de su víctima, su lengua se movió de derecha a izquierda cuando vio caer unas gotas de sangre. Inmediatamente acercó sus colmillos y comenzó a beber toda su sangre. Por fin estaba satisfecha, cogió el cuchillo y rozó con su lengua los residuos de sangre que quedaban en él. Cargó los huesos de su víctima en sus manos y lo lanzó desde su ventana. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y vio que unos lobos comían cada hueso. Dio media vuelta y se colocó los lentes oscuros. Limpió con sus dedos los rastros de sangre que llevaba en el abrigo y en solo unos segundos desapareció.**_

_**El tercer piso estaba repleto de sillones y en cada uno de ellos estaban los cinco chicos bebiendo un vaso que contenía la sangre de sus preciadas víctimas. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una persona apareció dejando consternados a los chicos. Jason se levantó rápidamente y le cedió el sillón para luego apoyarse en la ventana.**_

_**-¿Quién es el nuevo vampiro? –pregunta la persona ubicando el sillón en un lugar más oscuro para ocultar su identidad. Una vez que vio a uno levantarse del sillón, le señaló con el dedo- Haru… No te sorprendas porque sé tu nombre. En fin, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?**_

_**-Cuatro años –dice Haru muy serio mientras dejaba a un lado su vaso- ¿Por qué recién se aparece?**_

_**-Haru… esa no es manera de hablarle… ¡Compórtate! –dice Hero apretando con fuerza el vaso. En solo un instante, los pedazos del vaso cayeron al suelo y una gran herida apareció en su mano. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupó en absoluto porque en solo unos segundos, esa herida desapareció como si nada- ¿O quieres que te haga entrar en razón? **_

_**-Yo aparezco cada vez que nace un nuevo vampiro –dice la persona bebiendo un vaso que contenía sangre mientras se recostaba en el suelo- Pero antes… supongo que has cumplido los requisitos.**_

_**-Sí, los cumplió –dice Yamato cogiendo su vaso- Yo fui su entrenador, le enseñé todas las habilidades de un vampiro.**_

_**-Yo le enseñé cómo atacar a tu víctima en solo unos segundos –dice Nakatsu suspirando- Aunque aún le falta controlar su sed. **_

_**-Eso es cierto, hoy conocimos a una preciosidad que se llama Adachi –dice Jason sonriendo- Por lo visto, su sangre fue el que llamó la atención a Haru porque a partir de ese momento, su sed aumenta conforme pasan las horas.**_

_**-¿Adachi? –pregunta la persona con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a su pupitre y cogió un libro, ni bien lo abrió un intenso polvo cubrió el ambiente. Rápidamente volteó las páginas y se detuvo en una para luego mirar a Haru- Ya entiendo todo. Entonces desde este momento, todos van al colegio "Villanueva". **_

_**-No pienso socializar con los humanos –dice Haru molesto. El solo imaginarlo, le provocaba tanta furia que los vidrios de las ventanas se esparcieron en el suelo- ¡Eso jamás!**_

_**-Cada uno de nosotros encuentra su sangre preferida y ya lo han saboreado, así que es tu turno y no lo desaproveches –dice la persona sonriendo mientras cerraba su libro. Se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta- Luego de que hayas bebido toda su sangre… Haz lo que quieras con ella, mátala o lánzala al río. ¡Ese es tu problema, no el mío! Por esa razón, vine y desde ahora voy a protegerte.**_

_**-En el mundo hay vampiros, pero también existen los que piensan cazarnos –dice Hero muy serio. Ni bien vio a la persona retirarse, se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó en la pared- ¡Qué idiotas que son! Nosotros somos más fuertes que esos cazadores de vampiros.**_

_**-No tengo otra opción –dice Haru molesto mientras apretaba con fuerza su vaso- Debo involucrarme con esos humanos. **_

-¡Corte! –grita el director sonriendo. Levantó la mirada y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre su frente. Le hubiera gustado continuar con la escena, pero la lluvia resultó un obstáculo- Hasta aquí llegamos. Nos vemos mañana.

El director ayudó a su personal a guardar todas las cámaras y a acomodar el escenario para que no se arruine. Mientras tanto, los demás cogían sus cosas y se marchaban rumbo a sus casas. Ni uno tuvo problemas porque llevaban paraguas, a excepción de Mikan y Natsume. Después de unas horas, toda la calle estaba vacía, solo quedaban Mikan y Natsume, ellos no se dirigían las miradas y como no trajeron paraguas, ingresaron al estudio. Una vez adentro, Mikan evitó por completo mirar a Natsume, siguió caminando y se apresuró a ingresar a un cuarto. Abrió la puerta y en ese instante Natsume apareció detrás de ella. Suspiró muy molesta porque no soportaba su presencia, miró a todos lados para ver si había un cuarto, pero todos estaban cerrados. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Natsume puso su pie, inmediatamente volteó y Natsume le empujó logrando ingresar al cuarto. Pensaba que iba a ser su mejor día, pero ahora con su presencia, ese día feliz terminó. Sin importar qué, iba a practicar, así que sacó de su mochila un CD y cuando se acercó a la radio, Natsume tenía en las manos un CD.

-Voy a practicar, así que… ¡muévete! –dice Mikan molesta mientras miraba a Natsume, este cogió con fuerza la radio intentando apropiarse de él- ¡Oye!

-Por más que practiques, nunca vas a mejorar –dice Natsume muy serio- Así que… ¡vete!

-Mira quien lo dice –dice Mikan intentando quitarle la radio- Más vale que me entregues la radio por la buenas o vas a saber… quién es Mikan.

-Pues ya la conozco –dice Natsume intentando apropiarse de la radio- y… no me agrada en lo absoluto. ¿O es que acaso vas a sacar tus colmillos para morderme?

-¿Me estás llamando vampiro? –dice Mikan más molesta que nunca- ¿Por qué no te miras al espejo? Ese cabello parece puerco espín y por más que te lo acomodes, jamás se te lo va a quitar.

-¡Oye! –grita Natsume molesto- Entonces.. ¿Por qué usas faldas cortas? ¿Te da miedo que los chicos no te hagan caso?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan enojada- ¡Repítelo y veras lo que te pasa!

-Pues lo repito y hasta me canso –dice Natsume molesto- Tal parece que a las chicas pobres no se les va bien la belleza.

-¿Disculpa? –dice Mikan riéndose- ¿Acaso tú eres el más atractivo?

-Claro que lo soy –dice Natsume muy serio.

-Pues fíjate que cuando yo te veo en el espejo –dice Mikan sonriendo- Solo veo puro esqueleto. Para mí que vas a morir muy pronto… yo te aconsejaría que vayas al hospital o no… ¡Ya sé! Mejor vaya a la morgue, así te ahorras los gastos.

-De veras quieres morir –dice Natsume molesto. Lanzó la radio al suelo y le jaló del brazo a Mikan, ella le miró a los ojos muy molesta- Mira, la paciencia se me está acabando.

-Pues a mí se me acabó cuando viniste al mundo –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume con ojos penetrantes- Solo verte, me provoca unas ganas de golpearte.

-Mejor… ¡cállate! –dice Natsume molesto mientras cogía con fuerza el brazo de Mikan- O te atenderás a las consecuencias.

-¡No me callo! –grita Mikan acercándose más a Natsume- ¡No me callo! Además, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

Natsume no soportó más los gritos de Mikan, ella no dejaba de hablar y criticarle en su cara su apariencia. Cada vez comenzaba a perder más la paciencia, sabía que no podía golpear a una chica, pero por más que se calmaba, no podía. Intentó cubrirle la boca con su mano, pero ella le mordió. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan ruidosa, no sabía cómo callarla y de por sí se estaba cansando de sus insultos. No pudo contener más la ira y con su otra mano cogió son fuerza su otro brazo. Pensaba que ahora se calmaría, pero Mikan seguía gritando. Esto verdaderamente le desesperó, no tuvo otra opción, así que acercó sus labios a los de Mikan y la besó con el propósito de callarla. Mientras la besaba, sus ojos permanecían abiertos y los de Mikan también. Jamás se había imaginado hacerlo, pero ahora le era imposible apartarse. Siguió rozando sus labios lentamente y cuando la besaba, sentía por primera vez un sentimiento muy fuerte. Soltó los brazos de Mikan y cogió delicadamente su cintura mientras la besaba. No dudó un instante y cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que Mikan. Se aferró más a ella y la siguió besando sin importarle las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban en la ventana. Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte y menos cuando besó a Meroko. Por alguna razón, quería que el beso durara para siempre.


	47. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 46**

**¡¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO?! ¡NO RECUERDO NADA!**

Un sol alumbraba las calles, las luces comenzaban a encenderse y las personas salían temprano de sus casas para realizar unas compras. Sin embargo, solo en una casa, las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de un cuarto. Una chica daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando recordaba el beso y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera, dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama y de pronto cayó al suelo. Sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido, respiró una y otra vez para calmar su corazón, pero nada. Rozó con sus dedos sus labios y de inmediato le vino a la mente Natsume. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y golpeó varias veces su cabeza contra la pared para olvidarlo. De pronto escuchó unas voces en su mente que le repetían hasta el cansancio que su mamá había muerto por culpa de Natsume. Sintió un intenso dolor en su cabeza, no podía controlarlo, así que abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras muy desesperadamente. El dolor aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos, buscó en su mochila con desesperación una pastilla, pero no había encontrado nada. Las voces no desaparecían de su mente, esto verdaderamente le molestaba porque no sabía cómo detenerse. Lanzó su mochila al suelo y de pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y cuando la abrió, Micky le saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro. No pudo contener más el dolor, su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse y las voces poco a poco desaparecían.

-Micky… ayúdame… -dice Mikan cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras su cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo- Por favor…

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Micky desesperado cuando miraba a Mikan inconsciente. Tocó su frente y no tenía fiebre, realmente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando- Esto es muy raro.

Micky se apresuró a cargar a Mikan en sus brazos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Estaba realmente preocupado porque últimamente Mikan se desmayaba y continuamente le dolía la cabeza, pero siempre lograba calmarse. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no pudo calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras buscaba con la mirada el hospital. Su mente estaba en blanca, le era difícil pensar porque solo estaba concentrado en Mikan. Cruzó la pista muy desesperado y luego cruzó el parque empujando a cada persona que se le cruzaba en el camino. Siguió corriendo y después de unos minutos, se detuvo frente al hospital. Rápidamente con ayuda de los enfermeros la acomodó en una camilla y cuando la vio alejarse, comenzó a dar vuelta tras vuelta por el pasillo. Necesitaba saber lo que le estaba pasando, no podía más con la desesperación. De pronto recordó que si ella faltaba a clases iba a ser expulsada, esto aun más le preocupó. Se apresuró a coger su celular y llamó una y otra vez a Rui. No entendía por qué no le contestaba, miró el reloj y se dio con la sorpresa de que eran las ocho. Intentó despeinarse porque sentía que iba a volverse loco, volvió a llamar a Rui y en solo unos segundos escuchó su voz.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Estoy en clase! –grita Rui apoyando su cabeza en la mesa para ocultar su celular y seguir conversando con Micky- Por cierto… ¿por qué no estás aquí? Pobre de ti que me entere que estás aprovechándote de Mikan.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! –grita Micky cogiendo con más fuerza su celular- Mikan está en el hospital… no sé qué le pasa.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Rui cambiando su expresión- Micky… ¡¿Sabes de lo que me estás hablando?! Si ella falta, la van a expulsar.

-Eso lo tengo bien claro –dice Micky muy serio- Necesito que avises al director sobre la salud de Mikan y pueda que por esta vez, le perdonen su falta.

-Está bien, lo haré –dice Rui apoyando su celular un poco más al oído- Dentro de unos minutos, estaré ahí.

Rui cortó la comunicación e inmediatamente se levantó de la silla. No entendía por qué, pero comenzaba a sentir que Mikan estaba en peligro. Además, la mayor prueba era la actitud tan desesperación con que le hablaba Micky. Guardó su celular en su bolsillo, levantó la mirada y caminó a pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. Necesitaba hablar con el director antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Así que abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y cuando llegó a la mitad, su celular comenzó a timbrar, lo cogió y vio el número de Bori en la pantalla. Ahora necesitaba encargarse de asuntos más importantes, por lo que decidió no contestar. Siguió bajando las escaleras y cuando por fin terminó, comenzó a correr. Dio media vuelta y avanzó a pasos apresurados. Suspiró, levantó la mirada y abrió la puerta, respiró una y otra vez para recuperar el aliento. Caminó lentamente y se sentó en una silla, no podía evitar estar nervioso cuando miraba al director. Respiró una y otra vez y comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido con Mikan, intentando detallarlo poco a poco para que el director entienda. Sin embargo, una llamada interrumpió, no podía hacer nada porque el director estaba hablando un poco más alejado para que no escuchen su conversación. Luego de unos minutos, vio al director sentarse frente a él con una mirada muy seria.

-¿Qué decidió? –pregunta Rui muy serio.

-Ella ha estado faltando últimamente a clases. Esto no es juego –dice el director golpeando la mesa muy fuerte- Desde hoy, Mikan está expulsada.

-Pero… por favor… -dice Rui levantándose de la silla- Mikan no puede estar expulsada. No tiene a nadie… por favor…

-Ese no es mi problema –dice el director muy serio. Señaló con su dedo la puerta mientras miraba a Rui muy molesto- Ahora… retírate.

-Por favor… -dice Rui arrodillándose al suelo. No le importaba lo que ocurriera con él, solo quería proteger a Mikan porque pensaba que le debía muchos favores- Por favor… no…

-De cuándo acá usted toma decisiones sin mi consentimiento –dice Natsume abriendo la puerta con fuerza. Se acercó al director y le miró muy serio- ¿Quiere que le aclare quién soy yo?

-Natsume… -dice Rui sorprendido. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo e intentó contener a Natsume cogiendo su brazo, pero este se apartó- Oye, cálmate.

-Joven… esto… -dice el director bajando la mirada. Miró el teléfono y tragó saliva, sabía que Natsume también era el propietario del colegio- Pero… Mikan… ella siempre pasa a las justas los cursos.

-Pero se esfuerza mucho en aprobar –dice Rui mirando al director muy molesto- ¿No puede solo por esta vez permitirle estar en el colegio? Ella no tiene a nadie, eso lo sabe muy bien.

-¿Y sus padres? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Rui muy confundido- ¿Acaso no están con ella?

-Su papá y su hermana fallecieron cuando ella era pequeña –dice Rui bajando la mirada- Su mamá falleció hace unos meses. Le estaba pidiendo al director que no la expulse porque ahora Mikan está en el hospital.

-¿Qué… dijiste? –pregunta Natsume muy sorprendido. Una vez más sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón, pero a la vez estaba molesto con el director. Se acercó más al director y le jaló de la camisa con todas sus fuerzas- Usted no la va a expulsar… ¡¿Me escuchó?! ¡¿Me escuchó?!

-¡Natsume! ¡Cálmate! –grita Rui cogiendo el brazo de Natsume con mucha fuerza- ¡Natsume!

-No la voy a expulsar… no lo haré –dice el director apartándose de Natsume. Apenas podía volver a respirar, pero con mucha dificultad. Volvió a su asiento y miró a Natsume- Mikan va a seguir estudiando en este colegio.

Natsume dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir de la oficina, no entendía por qué estaba tan molesto y menos el hecho de que siempre se comportaba de manera extraña cuando le pasaba algo a Mikan. Una vez más, le era difícil controlar su propio cuerpo, no contuvo más la preocupación que comenzó a correr. Apenas y escuchaba las voces de Rui, quería voltear, pero en su mente aparecía Mikan una y otra vez. Siguió corriendo y rápidamente abrió la puerta, no se detuvo siquiera para respirar, solo quería verla y saber cómo estaba. Mientras corría, lucía muy confundido por su reacción, aun no entendía cómo es que se preocupaba tanto por alguien que ni siquiera recordaba.

Rui se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Natsume salir del colegio, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban y es que realmente le parecía extraño que se preocupara tanto por Mikan a pesar de su amnesia. Cogió su celular con fuerza cuando recordaba que Mikan estaba en el hospital, a pesar de que ella había cambiado mucho, no podía dejar de preocuparse porque aun le consideraba su amiga. Avanzó un paso y de pronto recibió un puñete que lo dejó en el suelo. Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió tanto porque conocía perfectamente a la persona que le propinó un puñete, levantó la mirada y comenzó a suspirar agotado.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi novio no conteste su celular? –pregunta Bori molesta mientras miraba a Rui, este recién acababa de levantarse- De veras me preocupaste mucho. Pensaba que algo malo te había pasado.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo –dice Rui muy serio. Se acercó a Bori y cogió su mano- Es hora de ir al hospital. Mikan se encuentra mal.

-¿Qué? –dice Bori muy preocupada- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Rui! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!

-Lo siento, pero tenía que arreglar un pequeño asunto –dice Rui sonriendo mientras cogía la mano de Bori. Volteó y miró a Suki, ella no dejaba de mirar la puerta del colegio- Suki, cálmate.

-Voy a ir con ustedes –dice Suki frotando sus manos, realmente estaba preocupada por Mikan. Quería de una vez verla, pero antes debía calmarse- Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Y Micky? ¿Está mal? ¿Le pasó algo? –pregunta Misaki acercándose a Rui, este sentía tan confundido por las preguntas que hacía- ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien… tranquila –dice Rui comenzando a reír- Ese idiota tiene puesto los ojos en otra persona.

-¡Qué alivio! –dice Misaki suspirando.

-Bueno… yo ahora debo salir para solucionar un inconveniente –dice Karin muy seria. Se acercó a Near y le susurró unas palabras al oído- No te separes de ellos. Te lo digo porque ella puede aparecer.

-Entiendo, me haré cargo –dice Near muy serio.

Rui cogió con más fuerza la mano de Bori y comenzó a correr muy rápido. Detrás de él, estaban sus amigos. Por esta vez estaba agradecido con Natsume porque si no fuera por él, ahorita Mikan estaría expulsada. Aunque le extrañaba que Natsume la ayudara si su odio por ella aumentaba cada día más. Siguió corriendo con los demás y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón como si algo malo estuviera por pasar. Esto verdaderamente le asustó, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras cogía la mano de Bori, ella no dejaba de mirarlo con un rostro confundido. Cruzó el parque y finalmente se detuvo frente al hospital. Rápidamente ingresó y se encontró con una escena que no le sorprendía mucho. Pero aun así debía calmarlos porque estaban llamando la atención. Se acercó con paciencia para detenerlos, pero Micky y Natsume seguían peleando y propinándose puñetes un contra otro.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Esto es un hospital! –grita Rui molesto colocándose en medio de los dos- ¿Por qué están discutiendo?

-¿Por qué está este tipo aquí? –pregunta Micky limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su mejilla- No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? –dice Natsume intentando acercarse más a Micky, pero Rui se lo impedía- ¡Rui, apártate! Voy a matar a este idiota.

-¡Cálmense los dos! –grita Bori acercándose a Rui para ayudarlo. Cogió el brazo de Micky y le miró a los ojos- ¡Micky! ¡Compórtate!

-¿Acaso vienes para ver si Mikan está muerta? Eso es lo que tanto deseas, ¿verdad? –dice Micky empujando a Rui para así acercarse a Natsume, le jaló muy fuerte de la camisa y le miró con ojos penetrantes- Si le pasa algo a Mikan, ten por seguro que donde te escondas, te mato. ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimarla!

-¿Volver a lastimarla? ¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunta Natsume empujando a Micky, este inmediatamente retrocedió. Poco a poco esa desesperación se fue calmando- Ya ni me acuerdo por qué vine.

-Entonces… ¡lárgate! –dice Micky molesto.

-Micky, cálmate… por favor –dice Misaki cogiendo el hombro de Micky, este de inmediato le empujó y cayó al suelo muy sorprendida. No pensaba que Micky estuviera tan molesto, se levantó del suelo y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre que tenía en los labios. Se acercó lentamente y estaba por rozar con el pañuelo la herida cuando Micky le detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Para mí, esta herida no es nada –dice Micky muy serio mientras se apartaba de Misaki. Aceleró el paso cuando vio al doctor acercarse- ¿Qué pasó con Mikan? ¿Está bien?

- He estado investigando el motivo por el que se desmayó, pero no encontré nada –dice el doctor bajando la mirada- Es la primera vez que no puedo hacer nada por esa chica.

-¡¿Cómo que no puede hacer nada?! –grita Micky golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza- Haga todo lo posible para que Mikan despierte. Yo me encargo de los gastos.

-Bueno, yo me voy –dice Natsume dando media vuelta- A mí no me interesa lo que le pase a esa chica. No puedo creer que esa chica pobre siempre dependa de alguien.

-¡Cuida tus palabras! –grita Rui mirando a Natsume.

-Considérate muerto –dice Micky corriendo hacia Natsume, saltó y de una patada le empujó contra la pared. Estaba realmente molesto, avanzó unos pasos y de pronto Misaki le detuvo cogiendo su brazo- ¡Suéltame! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste, Natsume!

-Micky, cálmate… -dice Misaki cogiendo el brazo de Micky con más fuerza. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar de sus mejillas y se deslizaron lentamente sobre el brazo de Micky, este inmediatamente volteó muy sorprendido-No me gusta verte así, por favor… por favor…

-Misaki… -dice Suki muy triste. Jamás imaginó que Misaki estuviera tan enamorada de Micky como para llorar. Ella al igual que los demás estaba preocupada por Mikan, el hecho de que el doctor no pueda hacer nada fue lo que le desesperó aun más. Se arrodilló en el suelo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- Mikan, por favor… recupérate… ¡Te necesitamos!

-Discúlpame por haberte preocupado –dice Micky bajando la mirada. Respiró una y otra vez logrando calmarse, volteó y jaló del brazo a Misaki para abrazarla muy fuerte. Realmente estaba agradecido de tenerla cerca, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras en voz baja- Tu presencia me hace sentir bien… muy bien.

-Mi-cky –dice Misaki muy sorprendida. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse cuando sentía su aliento, era la primera vez que Micky le abrazaba tan dulcemente. De pronto en su mente apareció el beso que Micky y Mikan se dieron, bajó la mirada y se apartó rápidamente- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Ahora, ¿qué hice? –dice Micky confundido cuando miraba a Misaki muy triste. Cada vez más sentía que no entendía a Misaki, se apoyó en la pared y suspiró- No entiendo a las chicas.

-Doctor, ¿puede llevarse a este? –pregunta Bori señalando con el dedo a Micky, este se quedó sorprendido. Miró al doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro- Tiene una severa enfermedad llamada idiotez.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Micky molesto- ¡Rui! ¡Dile a tu novia que se deje de bromas!

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? –pregunta Rui mirando a Micky muy serio, este bajó la mirada y no se atrevió a verlo a la cara. Se acercó lentamente y le susurró al oído- Deja de fingir que no sabes nada porque no te lo creo. Si sigues comportándote de esa manera, vas a terminar lastimando a Misaki.

Un silencio inundó el pasillo y es que Micky permaneció mucho tiempo con la mirada cabizbaja. Una vez que el doctor se retiró, cada uno se sentó en una silla y comenzaba a frotar sus manos. Misaki realmente estaba muy triste, no solo por Mikan sino también por Micky y es que no podía olvidar aquel beso que vio con sus propios ojos. Se arrodilló al suelo y cruzó sus brazos con una mirada cabizbaja. Volteó por un instante para ver a Micky y este seguía con la mirada pensativa, sabía que estaba preocupado por Mikan, pero por alguna razón no podía calmar el dolor que sentía en su corazón cuando lo miraba. Suspiró y levantó la mirada para ver a Natsume, este seguía apoyado en la pared sin decir nada y con la misma mirada fría de siempre. Realmente no entendía por qué no se iba si odiaba a Mikan, comenzaba a pensar que estaba muy preocupado, solo que no quería decirlo. Miró el reloj y las horas seguían corriendo, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Mikan. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, volteó y Near acababa de salir muy furioso del hospital.

En las afueras del hospital, Near se apoyó en la pared y cogió su celular con fuerza, quería parar con todo esto, pero estaba atado de manos. Su celular seguía timbrando, no quería contestar y menos escuchar la voz de Meroko. De pronto en su mente apareció Micky y Karin, no pudo contenerse más y contestó la llamada.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –grita Near muy molesto. Cogió su celular con más fuerza y lo apoyó a su oído- De seguro estás contenta porque ahora Mikan está grave.

-¿Y? Eso es lo menos que me importa –dice Meroko muy seria- Ve inmediatamente al cuarto de Mikan y haz lo tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?! Si lo hago, la vida de Mikan se vería en peligro –dice Near muy sorprendido. No podía creer que Meroko sea tan mala, golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza y levantó la mirada- ¡Me harté de esto! ¡Me harté!

-No me retes, Near –dice Meroko cogiendo su celular con fuerza- Yo no estoy jugando. Estoy muy cerca de Karin… ¿aun piensas retractarte?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –grita Near muy molesto. Suspiró una y otra vez y cogió delicadamente su celular- Lo haré… pero solo por esta vez.

-No, no, no… -dice Meroko sonriendo- Aquí la que ordena soy yo, tú solo eres mi cómplice.

-Más vale que te alejes de… -dice Near cogiendo su celular con más fuerza, estaba por terminar cuando Meroko cortó la comunicación. Bajó la mirada y se arrodilló al suelo- Mikan, lo siento.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en los alrededores del hospital, Near aun permanecía con la mirada cabizbaja, no quería hacerlo, pero la vida de sus amigos estaba en juego. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y dio media vuelta para ingresar al hospital. De pronto sintió que alguien le observaba, volteó y apenas pudo observar una sombra. Comenzaba a sospechar que Meroko no confiaba en él y por eso había mandado a alguien a vigilarlo, no le sorprendía en absoluto porque esa chica no se andaba con rodeos. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a patear una y otra vez el muro. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un reloj y con la mirada cabizbaja siguió caminando hacia la puerta. Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y de pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás de él rápidamente volteó y no había nadie. Estaba por voltear cuando miró en el suelo un gorro oscuro, unos lentes negros y un abrigo largo de color negro. Estaba realmente molesto e incómodo por lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía más opción que obedecer. En solo unos minutos su apariencia cambió radicalmente logrando que nadie lo reconociera ni sus propios amigos.

En la oficina del colegio, el director cogió el teléfono y rápidamente presionó unos botones intentando comunicarse con la persona que antes lo llamó. Le hubiera gustado cumplir sus órdenes, pero no pudo porque Natsume intervino. Ni bien escuchó su voz, intentó disculparse porque no pudo cumplir con lo que le pidió. Esperaba que pueda comprenderle, pero a cambio, recibió muchos gritos que lo dejaron sin siquiera poder de defenderse. Sentía que ahora estaba en problemas por el tono de voz con que le hablaba, estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe. Frente a él apareció una persona muy misteriosa que lucía una ropa muy oscura y que en todo momento ocultaba su identidad. Rápidamente buscó uno de los botones para llamar a seguridad, pero en ese preciso instante recibió una patada en la mejilla y luego en el estómago que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Apenas y pudo visualizar que la persona estaba cogiendo el teléfono porque segundos después, sus ojos se cerraron.

-¿A qué está jugando? –pregunta la misma persona que ingresó a la oficina. Cogió el teléfono con más fuerza y lo apoyó al oído- Primer quería que la mamá de Mikan muera, segundo quería que Natsume dejara de ser cantante y ahora quiere expulsar a Mikan.

-De todos modos no lo logré –dice la mamá de Natsume golpeando la mesa muy molesta porque no se salió con la suya- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Usted no sabe con quién se está enfrentando –dice la misma persona muy seria- Puede hacer lo que quiera con Mikan, pero no se atreva a lastimar a Natsume… ¡¿Me escuchó?!

-Ese carácter… Meroko, eres tú… ¿verdad? –dice la mamá de Natsume con una sonrisa en su rostro- Para que lo sepas, no te tengo miedo, así que ahórrate tus amenazas.

-Entonces, le llegó la hora –dice Meroko golpeando el pupitre con toda su fuerza- Adiós.

Meroko salió rápidamente de la oficina, caminó a pasos apresurados y cerró la puerta del colegio con toda su fuerza. Ahora era el momento de descubrir lo más importante y así hundir a la mamá de Natsume. Corrió lo más rápido que podía mientras enviaba mensajes a todos sus contactos. Necesitaba a mucha gente para conseguir su principal objetivo, siguió corriendo con una mirada seria y se dio cuenta de que estaba olvidando a alguien muy importante. Se apresuró a coger su celular y marcó un número. Apoyó su celular al oído y siguió corriendo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-¿Qué pasa, Meroko? –pregunta Akito saliendo de su salón.

-Vamos a invadir la casa de la mamá de Natsume –dice Meroko corriendo mientras cruzaba la pista- Quiero verte ahí en cinco minutos.

-Estoy saliendo ahora mismo –dice Akito muy serio. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Se colocó un gorro oscuro en el cabello y unos lentes negros para que nadie lo reconozca- Esto va a ser más que divertido.

Meroko siguió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, cruzó el parque y no se detuvo siquiera para respirar. Ahora estaba decidida a todo con tal de vengarse, en cada paso que daba, recordaba los momentos más tristes que vivió en su vida. Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre su cabello mientras corría. No temía para nada que Near hablara porque sabía que lo tenía en sus manos, siguió corriendo y finalmente se detuvo cuando miró la casa. Su mirada cambió totalmente cuando se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, de pronto cuatro coches se detuvieron en la pista, volteó y muchos hombres aparecieron frente a ella con lentes oscuros. Se acercó a ellos con una mirada seria, no dijo palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando mientras tomaba una ruta diferente.

Ahora las cosas se estaban complicando en la casa de Natsume, pero también en el hospital porque Mikan aun no despertaba. Ella seguía durmiendo sobre una cama, su cara lucía dulce y tierna como siempre, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados. En su mente apareció una intensa niebla, ella estaba parada con los ojos cerrados y de pronto sintió un roce de labios que la atrapaban como un imán. Sentía cómo las manos de aquella persona cogían delicadamente su cintura y en ese preciso instante su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Se apartó lentamente para ver al chico que le había besado, pero de inmediato este volteó y se alejó corriendo. Esta vez quería verlo, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo. Gritó a todo pulmón para que ese chico se detenga, pero este no lograba escucharla. No entendía por qué ese chico corría tan desesperado como si quisiera proteger a alguien, siguió corriendo y de pronto vio algo que lo dejó realmente impactada. Caminó lentamente y vio a aquel chico cubierto de sangre en la pista, a su lado estaba una chica llorando. Siguió acercándose poco a poco y se dio con la sorpresa de que esa chica era ella misma, en ese instante su corazón se detuvo porque un gran dolor la inundó por completo. Dio media vuelta y avanzó apresuradamente a aquel chico. Poco a poco se fue acercando, se arrodilló al suelo y cuando vio el rostro de aquel chico, unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Sabía perfectamente quién era ese chico, pero por más que intentaba calmarse, no podía.

Sus ojos se abrieron en solo unos segundos, vio una pequeña luz, levantó su mano derecha y con lágrimas en los ojos pudo observar miles de recuerdos que aparecían como una ráfaga de viento. Ahora sabía quién era esa persona, acababa de recordar todo, pero de pronto unas voces volvieron a su mente. Aquellas que le repetían una y otra vez que Natsume fue el culpable de que su mamá muriera. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y lanzó todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor en el suelo. Quería dejar de escuchar esas voces, pero volvían a cada segundo. Golpeó su cabeza varias veces contra la pared para olvidar esas voces, pero era casi imposible porque no se detenían. Lanzó un vaso que se encontraba sobre la mesa al suelo, luego pateó varias veces la pared intentando borrar de su mente aquellas voces. El dolor que sentía en su cabeza no la dejaba tranquila, intentaba a toca costa luchar contra esas voces y así correr hacia Natsume, pero esas voces se lo impedían. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Micky apareció frente a ella, este intentó calmarla, pero Mikan seguía lanzando todos los objetos al suelo.

-¡Mikan! ¿Qué te pasa? –dice Micky cogiendo el brazo de Mikan, ella de inmediato le empujó al suelo sin decir nada- ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera?

-¡Natsume no tiene la culpa de nada! –grita Mikan golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared- ¡Natsume me gusta mucho! ¡Él no envenenó a mi madre! ¡No lo hizo! ¡No lo hizo!

-Estás… recordando… -dice Micky muy sorprendido. Se acercó lentamente a Mikan y le cogió del brazo con toda su fuerza porque si seguía golpeándose contra la pared acabaría lastimándose y eso es lo que menos quería- ¡Mikan! No puedes esforzarte tanto… te vas a enfermar. ¡Mikan! ¡Escúchame!

-¡¿Cómo hago para que estas voces se callan?! –grita Mikan mirando a Micky- ¡¿Cómo lo hago?!

-¿Voces? –pregunta Micky confundido- Yo no escucho nada.

-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! –grita Mikan colocando sus manos en su cabeza- Todo lo que dicen es mentira… ¡Pura mentira!

-¡Mikan! ¡Cálmate! –grita Micky cogiendo el brazo de Mikan con más fuerza. No sabía cómo calmarla y cuando estaba por decirle algo, Mikan se desvaneció en el suelo sin decir nada. Rápidamente se acercó a Mikan, ella estaba inconsciente- ¡Mikan! ¡Respóndeme!

Micky realmente estaba confundido, ahora no entendía nada y menos comprendía el motivo por el cual Mikan intentaba sacar de su mente esas voces, aquellas que ni él escuchaba. Rozó con sus dedos el brazo de Mikan y estaba caliente, esto comenzó a desesperarlo. Rápidamente salió del cuarto y pidió a gritos ayuda. Regresó para cargar a Mikan en sus brazos, salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados por el pasillo intentando que algún doctor le ayude. Mientras buscaba, pedía a gritos que ayuden a Mikan y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos. No quería preocuparlos, pero pensaba que no era el momento de explicarle lo sucedido, así que siguió buscando desesperadamente con la mirada y unos doctores rápidamente auxiliaron a Mikan. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con varias interrogantes de sus amigos que resultó muy difícil contestar una por una. Buscó con la mirada a Natsume y no estaba, necesitaba verlo para explicarle lo sucedido, pero tampoco quería apartarse de Mikan, así que permaneció en el pasillo con los demás. No estaba de humor para contestar las preguntas de sus amigos, por lo que decidió guardar silencio y apoyarse en la pared.

En las afueras del hospital, había un restaurante y muchas personas estaban almorzando con sus parejas o su familia. Sin embargo, el que más llamaba la atención era Natsume, este permanecía sentado en una silla mientras esperaba su comida. No le importaba las miradas coquetas de sus fans porque en su mente estaba aquel beso que se dio con Mikan. No entendía por qué desde ayer, no podía dormir ni cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, Mikan aparecía en su mente y eso realmente le preocupaba. Decidió dejar a un lado todo lo que le molestaba, se levantó de su asiento para recibir su plato de comida y en ese instante un recuerdo apareció en su mente, aquel en donde aparecía una vez más ese collar. Retrocedió dos pasos porque el plato cayó al suelo y de pronto un gran dolor inundó su corazón. Se arrodilló al suelo y cogió con fuera su polo para calmar ese dolor, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, aumentaba.

En el hospital, los doctores no dejaban de atender a los pacientes y había veces en que ellos gritaban para llevar al paciente a emergencias. Cada uno estaba concentrado en sus deberes, tanto que no podían ver si había un intruso en los alrededores. Unos pasos se escucharon lentamente por los pasillos, luego se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. De ahí, el silencio volvió y solo se escuchaba los gritos de los doctores.

Una vez adentro del cuarto, Near se acercó lentamente y con la mirada cabizbaja hacia Mikan, quien permanecía aun dormida. Agitó el reloj de derecha a izquierda y chasqueó los dedos, Mikan inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía más opción, así que acercó el reloj al rostro de Mikan y siguió moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda mientras repetía estas palabras:

"_Natsume es la persona que más odias porque por su culpa, tu madre murió. Él está buscando aprovecharse de tu inocencia y si se lo permites, te va a pasar lo mismo que tu mamá. ¿Eso quieres? En tu corazón solo debe haber rencor, nada más que eso. Por último, debes olvidar todo lo que sucedió en estos últimos dos días… ¡Olvídalo!"_

Una vez que repitió dichas palabras una y otra vez para que Mikan nunca se le olvide, guardó su reloj en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se acercó al rostro de Mikan y ella cerró sus ojos. Dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió lentamente. Ahora realmente estaba en problemas, miró por todos lados y no encontraba ningún lugar para escapar. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nervioso, sus manos comenzaban a temblar cuando miraba la puerta. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, respiró aliviado porque era Shizuku quien estaba parada frente a él. Por un momento pensó que le iban a descubrir y ahí sí que no sabría qué hacer. Sin embargo, aun seguía molesto consigo mismo por lo que hizo.

-No te quedes ahí parado –dice Shizuku muy seria. Lucía una ropa de enfermera cuando miraba a Near, este aun seguía molesto- Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero ahora debemos irnos antes que los doctores vengan.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar a Meroko? –pregunta Near muy serio- Ella es la peor persona con que me gustaría relacionarme.

-Si vuelves a decirlo, te mato en este instante –dice Shizuku muy molesta- No te atrevas a juzgarla porque ni siquiera la conoces. ¡No lo hagas!

Shizuku dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, detrás de ella estaba Near. Le molestaba que hablen mal de Meroko y más aun que la juzguen como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Cerró la puerta y caminó con Near por el pasillo, conocía muy bien los alrededores del hospital, así que decidió tomar un atajo para que nadie se diera cuenta. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, cogió su celular y envió un mensaje a Meroko que decía lo siguiente: _"Trabajo hecho"._ Respiró tranquila y una sonrisa apreció en su rostro mientras giraba por el siguiente pasillo.

La puerta cayó de un solo golpe y un grupo de hombre ingresó a las fuerzas a la casa. En la sala se sentía un ambiente muy tenso, no se escuchaba ni una voz, todo era silencioso y es que las personas que conformaban el personal de limpieza estaban siendo apuntadas con pistolas. Nadie podía hacer nada y cuando pensaban que no iba a ver obstáculos para llegar al cuarto de la mamá de Natsume, cinco guardaespaldas aparecieron. Una verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar y en solo unos segundos, uno de los guardaespaldas apuntó con una pistola a uno de los hombres. Ahora estaban siendo acorralados, todo estaba perdido, pero en ese instante apareció un joven de dieciséis años. Tres guardaespaldas se le acercaron y de inmediato este joven golpeó a cada uno en menos de un minuto. Caminó lentamente y comenzó a correr en dirección al guardaespaldas que apuntaba con la pistola a uno de sus compañeros, dio un salto y lanzó de una sola patada la pistola. Se inclinó al suelo y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago. Luego comenzó a retroceder dos pasos y le dio una patada en la mejilla que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Cogió rápidamente la pistola y disparó casi cerca del brazo de uno de los guardaespaldas, este pensaba que iba a morir.

-La próxima caerá directo a tu frente –dice el joven sujetando con fuerza la pistola en dirección al guardaespaldas- Déjanos pasar si no quieres morir.

El joven se acercó lentamente y con la mirada fría mientras apuntaba con la pistola hacia el guardaespaldas, este inmediatamente se arrodilló al suelo y soltó su pistola. Miró al resto de los guardaespaldas, luego miró a sus hombres y rápidamente subió las escaleras con cinco tipos a su lado. Casi llegando a la mitad, volteó y muchos de sus hombres estaban peleando con los guardaespaldas, por lo que miraba podía deducir que llevaban victoria. Siguió subiendo las escaleras y comenzó a correr con sus compañeros. Finalmente se detuvo cuando encontró el cuarto, estaba por abrir la puerta, pero en ese momento apareció el chofer de Natsume, este lucía muy serio cuando miraba a aquel joven. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, porque no podía lastimarlo y es que él siempre le había ayudado y protegido de las personas que querían lastimarlo. Sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, bajó la mirada y sus compañeros inmediatamente le apuntaron con la pistola. Rápidamente volteó y se colocó adelante del chofer para protegerlo.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarlo o a ponerle un dedo encima! –grita el joven muy molesto- El que lo hace, es hombre muerto.

-Tú eres Akito, ¿verdad? –dice el chofer de Natsume muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared. No tenía ningún miedo cuando miraba las pistolas y es que estaba preparado para estas situaciones- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso los problemas se solucionan con violencia?

-Váyase… -dice Akito bajando la mirada. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta- Usted no entiende nada… No pienso hacerle daño, así que guarde silencio.

-De eso ni te preocupes –dice el chofer muy serio, Dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Recuerda que siempre los voy a proteger, tanto a Meroko como a ti. Yo sé que ustedes no son malos, tienen un buen corazón y por eso no diré nada.

Akito abrió la puerta sin decir nada y ahí encontró a la mamá de Natsume protegida por seis guardaespaldas. Se acercó lentamente y uno de los guardaespaldas le propinó un puñete en la mejilla, rápidamente se levantó del suelo y golpeó con más fuerza el estómago de su oponente. Se quitó el gorro oscuro y los lentes negros dejando ver su verdadera personalidad. Esto impresionó mucho a la mamá de Natsume, ella observaba tranquilamente desde su asiento todo lo sucedido. Volteó y el resto de sus compañeros estaban peleando, respiró una y otra vez y de una sola patada le empujó a uno de sus oponentes contra la pared dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Se acercó más a su oponente y le jaló de la camisa para golpearlo con más fuerza hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Cada vez que peleaba, no podía evitar recordar aquellos momentos duros de su vida y ahora que podía vengarse de todo, no lo iba a echar a perder. Le gustaría incluso matarlos por lo que le hicieron, vio caer varias gotas de sangre de su oponente y con el rostro serio finalmente se detuvo. Volteó y corrió hacia otro oponente, saltó con fuerza y le dio dos patadas en el estómago, luego le propinó varios puñetes en la mejilla hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo y sin siquiera defenderse. Inmediatamente volteó y apuntó con la pistola a la mamá de Natsume, ella de inmediato levantó la mano derecha y el chofer de Natsume apareció en la puerta con el rostro golpeado seguido de dos de sus guardaespaldas. Akito rápidamente volteó y le jaló del brazo al chofer, ahora realmente estaba molesto porque lo habían lastimado gravemente. Levantó la mirada y cogió la pistola con todas sus fuerzas, se levantó del suelo y disparó rozando el brazo de cada guardaespaldas, estos estaban heridos. Se acercó lentamente a cada uno y golpeó muy fuerte con su codo el hombro de uno de los guardaespaldas, al otro le propinó varios puñetes en el estómago. No podía contener su ira cuando vio al chofer golpeado, estaba realmente furioso que acabó lastimando gravemente a cada uno de los guardaespaldas. No estaba contento, quería matarlos, así que apuntó la pistola en la frente de uno de los guardaespaldas.

La mamá de Natsume seguía mirando con suma paciencia, no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasara con sus guardaespaldas, solo le importaba su vida. Vio de lejos al chofer y este aun estaba inconsciente. Se levantó de la silla y apuntó con la pistola al chofer de Natsume, este tardaba mucho en despertar. Avanzó un paso y en ese instante los vidrios de la ventana cayeron esparcidos en el suelo. Estaba por voltear cuando recibió dos golpes en el estómago y un puñete en la mejilla. Una vez en el suelo, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Meroko, ella tenía una mirada más fría que nunca porque habían lastimado a chofer y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Sin embargo, debía calmarse y ser astuta, así que sacó uno de sus franelas que llevaba en el bolsillo y le cubrió la boca a la mamá de Natsume, ella intentó resistirse pero lo que estaba oliendo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Ni bien la franela se apartó de su boca, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se desvaneció en el suelo.

-Saquen todos los documentos que encuentren –dice Meroko muy seria- En especial, el título de propiedad de esta casa.

-Chofer… ¡Despierte! –dice Akito muy desesperado mientras cogía el brazo del chofer- ¡Despierte! ¡No me haga esto! ¡Vamos, despierte!

-Espera… -dice Meroko sacando de su mochila un algodón y un frasco de alcohol. Lo acercó a la nariz del chofer y este abrió los ojos lentamente. Esto verdaderamente le alivió un poco- No me haga perder el tiempo, ¿quiere?

-¿Están bien? –pregunta el chofer acariciando la mejilla de Meroko con una mano y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de Akito- Mira que actuar de esta manera… Siguen siendo los mismos tontos.

-No me gusta que me toquen, así que aparte su mano –dice Meroko muy seria. Cuando vio al chofer sonreír, evitó verlo a la cara. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba feliz de que el chofer siga con vida. Rápidamente volteó y miró a Akito- Tú… ve por los videos. Necesito pruebas.

-Están en la mochila –dice el chofer sonriendo señalando con el dedo la mochila que estaba en el suelo.

-Ahora que nos está ayudando, no podemos dejarlo aquí –dice Akito muy serio- Meroko, hay que llevarlo con nosotros.

-¿Eres tonto? –dice Meroko mirando a Akito muy molesta- Ten por seguro que Natsume lo buscará cuando llegue y ahí sí estaremos en problemas porque la verdad se va a descubrir.

-¿Acaso piensas dejarlo aquí? –pregunta Akito golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas- Esa señora lo va a lastimar más de lo que está.

-Es hora de irnos –dice Meroko levantándose del suelo. Miró al chofer a los ojos y le dijo- Usted aparente no saber nada y quédese callado.

-¿Tan pronto nos vamos? –pregunta Akito muy confundido.

-Alguien está viniendo –dice Meroko acercándose a la ventana mientras llevaba en sus manos dos mochilas completamente llenas- Akito vienes conmigo y el resto siga trabajando.

Meroko y Akito saltaron desde la ventana y cayeron al suelo, afortunadamente no se lastimaron ni tuvieron heridas. Meroko se levantó lentamente del suelo y vio a Akito, este se alejó corriendo. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a correr mientras que miraba a Akito llevarse las mochilas, sabía que podía confiar en él, al fin y al cabo acabaría encontrándose con Shizuku. Ahora sentía que poco a poco estaba por hundir a la mamá de Natsume y eso verdaderamente le alegraba.

Los problemas aun no acababan y es que la mamá de Natsume acababa de despertar Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y con mucho asombro vio que todos los casilleros de su pupitres estaban vacíos, no había ningún documento. Ahora sí estaba molesta con Meroko, salió rápidamente del cuarto y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a muchos hombres de negro pelear con sus guardaespaldas. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y un hombre le apuntó con la pistola, ahora realmente no podía escapar. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de llamar al resto de sus guardaespaldas porque todos estaban lastimados. Permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras miraba la pistola, vio claramente que ese hombre estaba apretando el gatillo y su corazón en ese instante se detuvo. Pensó que estaba por morir y de pronto la puerta de la sal cayó al suelo. Levantó la mirada y una chica de cabello corto apareció entre todo ese polvo. No podía identificarla muy bien porque había mucho polvo a su alrededor, apenas y podía ver el estilo de pelea de esa chica. Estaba realmente sorprendida porque en solo unos minutos acabó con todos, ni uno podía levantarse y tampoco se atrevían porque esa chica los golpeaba más fuerte. Una vez que le polvo se esfumó, pudo identificarla y de inmediato empujó al hombre que le estaba apuntando con la pistola. Le quitó la pistola y lo apuntó contra aquella chica, ella no mostraba ningún miedo ni siquiera temblaba.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume muy molesta mientras se acercaba con la pistola a aquella chica- Meroko…

-Una vez más con ese nombre –dice aquella chica muy seria. Comenzó a retroceder dos pasos y de una sola patada lanzó la pistola al suelo- No sé hasta cuándo voy a repetirlo. Mi nombre es Karin, así que procura llamarme de esa manera.

-Te voy a creer porque Meroko jamás se atrevería a protegerme –dice la mamá de Natsume suspirando. Volteó y aquellos hombres se desaparecieron, buscó con la mirada por todos lados y no había nadie más que ella y su personal de limpieza- ¿Dónde estás esos tipos?

-Huyeron –dice Karin muy seria mientras se apoyaba en la pared- Para la próxima, procure no gritar… ¿quiere? Detesto la bulla.

-¿Vives cerca? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume muy sorprendida. Cuando vio a Karin asentir con la cabeza, sonrió- Me agrada tu manera de ser. Eres demasiado buena peleando, así que te contrataré como mi nueva guardaespaldas. ¿Aceptas?

-No me interesa serlo –dice Karin dando media vuelta, suspiró y volteó una vez más para mirar a la mamá de Natsume muy seria- ¿Cuánto me va a pagar?

-Por lo visto te interesa el dinero, al igual que a mí –dice la mamá de Natsume sonriendo. Se acercó lentamente al sillón y se sentó en él. Bebió un vaso de agua y miró a Karin- Al parecer, tu ayuda me servirá de algo.

-Hablemos claro –dice Karin muy seria mientras se sentaba en un sillón aparte- A mí no me interesa el dinero, porque acabo de recibir una enorme herencia. Mis padres fallecieron, así que estoy viviendo sola. ¿Qué más quiere saber de mí?

-Eres muy directa –dice la mamá de Natsume sonriendo. Era la primera vez que conocía a una persona muy fría. Respiró una y otra vez y apartó su vaso- Ya que nos estamos ahorrando las palabras, te diré lo que quiero. ¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi mano derecha?

-¿Qué gano yo? –pregunta Karin muy seria.

-Mucho dinero y no solo eso, puedes quedarte en mi casa –dice la mamá de Natsume acercándose a Karin, le extendió su mano y le miró a los ojos- ¿Aceptas?

La mamá de Natsume no dejaba de sonreír cuando miraba a Karin y es que verdaderamente le había impresionado su estilo de pelea y su manera de ser. Había deseado tanto conocer a una persona así y cuando por fin llegó el momento, no pensaba desperdiciarlo y menos dejarlo ir. Siguió extendiendo su mano, tenía la suficiente confianza de que iba a aceptar. Conforme pasaban los minutos, su mano se cansaba, no podía soportar más mantenerla extendiendo. Estaba por apartar su mano cuando Karin cogió su mano. Ahora por fin había llegado a un acuerdo con Karin y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era hundir a Meroko y hacerle la vida imposible. Aunque también había un motivo muy especial y era que Karin se convierta en la prometida de su hijo. Le interesó mucho escuchar que ella recibió una herencia, así que no estaría mal que su dinero crezca.

El silencio volvió en la casa de Natsume, pero en el hospital, aun se sentía un ambiente muy tenso. Micky no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en el pasillo, ni siquiera había pensado en almorzar, solo quería saber cómo estaba Mikan. No podía contener más la preocupación, sus manos no dejaban de sudar y sus pies comenzaban a temblar. En su mente solo estaba lo que sucedió en el cuarto, no podía olvidar la reacción de Mikan y por más que la amaba, sería capaz de ayudarla a recordar. No iba a perdonar fácilmente a las personas que la lastimaron, sería capaz de matarlos si los viera, golpeó con fuerza la pared y unas gotas de sangre se deslizaron en su mano. Miró el reloj y eran las seis de la tarde, no podía creer que se haya olvidado de las escenas que debía filmar, pero ahora eso es lo que menos le importaba. Volteó y el resto de sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, ni uno podía sentarse en la silla por mucho tiempo. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, rápidamente volteó y ahí estaba Natsume. No quiso darle importancia, así que siguió mirando el pasillo. Después de varias horas, un doctor se les acercó muy serio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Mikan? –pregunta Micky acercándose rápidamente al doctor- ¿Está bien?

-Sí, acaba de despertar –dice el doctor intentando sonreír- Pero…

Micky rápidamente corrió con el resto de sus amigos hacia el cuarto de Mikan, incluyendo Natsume. Necesitaba verla y abrazarla, siguió corriendo por el pasillo y cuando por fin encontró el cuarto, abrió la puerta y Mikan estaba leyendo un libro. Suspiró aliviado cuando la vio, caminó a pasos lentos y con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba realmente contento, no pudo contenerse más y le abrazó muy fuerte. No le importaba si ella ya no le correspondía, solo quería abrazara aunque sea por unos segundos. Acarició suavemente su cabello y la abrazó más fuerte, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas cuando sentía su aliento, aquel que pensaba jamás volvería a sentirlo. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan y cuando estaba por apartar su mano, ella se lo impidió. Esto verdaderamente le extrañó y más aun cuando ella rozó con sus dedos las mejillas para secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Mikan sonriendo-¡Vamos! ¡Sonríe!

-Nos hiciste pasar un buen susto –dice Rui acercándose a Mikan, ella inmediatamente le empujó con fuerza- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué me hablas con tanta confianza? –pregunta Mikan muy seria- Mira, ustedes siguen siendo mis enemigos y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

-No me importa que me odies, porque siempre seré tu mejor amiga –dice Bori sonriendo.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien –dice Misaki acariciando el cabello de Mikan, ella inmediatamente se apartó con una mirada penetrante- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Quiero que se larguen ahora mismo –dice Mikan muy molesta mientras señalaba con su dedo la puerta- ¡Largo de mi cuarto! ¡Largo!

-Ya que despertaste, es hora de competir –dice Natsume muy serio abriendo la puerta- ¡Levántate!

-¿Estás loco? –pregunta Micky molesto- Mikan acaba de recuperarse.

-¿Recuperarme? ¿Me pasó algo? –pregunta Micky cogiendo la mano de Micky, este volteó a verla muy sorprendido- Además, la competencia es dentro de dos días y aun no se cumple.

-Ya pasaron dos días –dice Natsume cerrando la puerta, se acercó rápidamente a Mikan y le miró a los ojos- No te hagas la payasa y vamos porque no quiero perder el tiempo.

-¿Pasaron dos días? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida- No me acuerdo nada.

-Eso ni yo me lo creo –dice Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Mikan con mucha fuerza- Además, debemos filmar muchas escenas, aunque por lo visto, eso será imposible.

-Lo olvidé por completo –dice Rui muy sorprendido. Estaba tan preocupado por Mikan que se le olvidó por completo que debía ir al estudio- Bueno, será mañana.

-¡Espera! –grita Mikan apartando su brazo, estaba realmente confundida con todo lo que escuchaba. No podía recordar las escenas que filmaron, no recordaba nada- ¿Filmamos escenas? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo? ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

-¡Mikan! No te esfuerces –dice Micky cogiendo la mano de Mikan muy delicadamente- No quiero que vuelvas a enfermarte.

-¡¿Por qué no recuerda nada?! –grita Rui muy molesto. Ahora no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía por qué Mikan no recordaba lo que pasó en esos dos días- ¡Micky! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

-Ni yo mismo lo sé –dice Micky mirando a Rui- Al igual que tú, estoy sorprendido.

-Entonces… es verdad que no recuerdas nada –dice Natsume muy sorprendido. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan extraña, esto le tomó por sorpresa. De pronto recordó que ayer se besaron, movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y suspiró aliviado- Tampoco recuerda lo que paso ayer.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta Micky volteando a ver a Natsume.

-Nada que te importe –dice Natsume muy serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me está pasando? –pregunta Mikan colocando sus manos en su cabeza- ¡¿Por qué no me acuerdo nada?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Mikan intentaba una y otra vez recordar, pero por más que intentaba, su mente estaba en blanco. Gritó como loca preguntándose varias interrogantes así misma, no comprendía lo que le pasaba y menos entendía por qué no recordaba lo que pasó en los dos días anteriores. Movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda queriendo recordar, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y lanzó todas las cosas que encontraba al suelo. A pesar de que Micky y sus amigos intentaban contenerla, era imposible. Mikan estaba muy confundida, porque por más que intentaba recordar, no lo lograba. Solo sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante, pero no sabía qué era y eso la desesperaba aun más. Pateó varias veces la pared y empujó a todo aquel que intentaba detenerla, incluso a Micky. Siguió moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y sin darse cuenta su collar cayó al suelo. No se detuvo y siguió lanzando todos los objetos que encontraba al suelo. Detrás de ella, unos pasos caminaban lentamente y unas manos cogieron el collar. Mikan seguía sin calmarse, sus amigos intentaban detenerla a toda costa y mientras tanto, Natsume miraba el collar muy sorprendido.

-Este collar… este collar –dice Natsume muy sorprendido. Cerró sus ojos y en su mente apareció el mismo collar que tenía en las manos. Abrió los ojos y miró a Mikan- Esa chica… ¿Será ella quien aparece en mis sueños? ¿Será ella?


	48. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 47**

**¡RECUPERARÉ LA MEMORIA SEA COMO SEA! **

El cielo estaba completamente nublado y varias gotas de lluvia se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo. Natsume seguía caminando en medio de la lluvia, lucía muy contento cuando miraba a una chica bailar. Se acercó lentamente y esa chica dejó caer al suelo su collar. Rápidamente aceleró el paso, cogió el collar y comenzó a correr detrás de la chica. Su rostro lucía muy preocupado mientras corría y de pronto la encontró abrazando a otro chico. Sintió mucha furia cuando la vio, inmediatamente se acercó para ver el rostro de aquel chico y no era nada menos que Micky. Estaba realmente sorprendido, comenzó a retroceder dos pasos, dio media vuelta y un carro iba en dirección a él con una velocidad increíble. Su cuerpo permaneció estático, no podía moverse ni gritar y cuando pensó que iba a morir, una chica apareció frente a él y fue ella quien sufrió el accidente. Rápidamente volteó y cuando se acercó a aquella chica, una niebla cubrió su rostro. Intentaba a toda costa desvanecer esa niebla, pero sin querer, su cuerpo se alejó. Abrió los ojos y con el rostro sorprendido se levantó de la cama. Jamás pensó tener un sueño así, bajó la mirada y en sus manos llevaba el collar.

-Es imposible que sea esa chica… ¡Imposible! –dice Natsume arrodillándose al suelo. Cogió el collar con fuerza y se acercó lentamente a la ventana. Estaba decidido a lanzarlo, pero cuando extendió su mano, su corazón se detuvo- ¿Por qué no puedo lanzarlo? ¿Acaso es tan importante este collar?

Natsume guardó el collar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se miró al espejo, aun estaba con sueño, pero debía ir a clases. Dio media vuelta y se acercó al ropero, comenzó a buscar una ropa adecuada y en solo minutos, terminó de cambiarse. Lucía un pantalón yin, un polo negro y un chaleco color petróleo. Se acercó al espejo y se acomodó un poco el cabello, cogió un gorro negro y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Suspiró una y otra vez y sacó el collar de su bolsillo, no podía apartar su mirada de él y aunque no entendía lo que le sucedía, le llamaba mucho la atención, sentía como si ese collar fuera demasiado importante. Siguió mirando ese collar y de pronto la puerta se abrió, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su chofer, este aun lucía con el rostro golpeado.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te golpeó? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto. No le gustaba verlo de esa manera y estaba seguro de que quien lo haya hecho, lo iba a pagar muy caro- ¡Respóndeme!

-Me asaltaron, pero estoy bien –dice el chofer sonriendo- En fin, es hora de desayunar.

-Cuando me quieras decir la verdad, te escucharé –dice Natsume pasando delante de su chofer con una mirada seria. Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo- Te aseguro de que quien te haya lastimado, lo pagará con su vida… ¡Te lo aseguro!

Natsume cerró la puerta con fuerza y bajó las escaleras lentamente, no le gustaba desayunar, pero no tenía más opción. Guardó el collar en su bolsillo y siguió bajando las escaleras. Volteó y vio al personal de limpieza abriéndole espacio para que pueda pasar a desayunar. Comenzó a caminar muy serio y a su lado estaba su chofer, dio media vuelta y se detuvo para voltear. En solo segundos, sus guardaespaldas desaparecieron y Natsume siguió caminando. No le agradaba en absoluto que le sigan y lo peor es que estaba por ver a su mamá, la persona quien considera como una extraña porque nunca se preocupó por él. Suspiró una y otra vez y siguió caminando, volteó y las puertas se abrieron. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo con el rostro sorprendido. Pensaba que solo iba a estar su mamá, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Aceleró el paso y se acercó muy molesto a su madre. No estaba dispuesto a obedecer sus deseos porque sabía lo que tenía en mente.

-Ahora… ¿qué ocurre? –dice la mamá limpiando delicadamente con un pañuelo sus labios.

-¡¿Qué hace Karin aquí?! –pregunta Natsume muy molesto mientras señalaba con el dedo a Karin, ella no tomó en cuenta sus comentario porque tenía audífonos en sus oídos- ¡¿Qué estás tramando?!

-¿Yo? Nada –dice la mamá muy seria mientras apartaba a un lado su pañuelo- Karin, disculpa a mi hijo. Natsume es muy altanero cuando se lo propone.

-Ni siquiera te está escuchando –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó rápidamente a Karin y le quitó los audífonos para luego jalarle del polo- ¡Oye! ¡Largo de mi casa!

-Aparta tus manos –dice Karin muy seria. Natsume seguía sin soltar su polo, entonces Karin levantó su mano derecha y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago. Le quitó los audífonos y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Suspiró y dio media vuelta- Se me acabó el apetito.

-Cada vez más me agrada esa chica –dice la mamá sonriendo mientras desayunaba con tranquilidad. Dejó a un lado sus cubiertos y se levantó de la silla muy molesta- Si no quieres desayunar, es tu problema.

-Se me acabó el apetito –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo, aun sentía un poco de dolor en su estómago, pero siguió caminando. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con la mirada cabizbaja- De por sí te voy diciendo que no pienso comprometerme con Karin, así que sácate esa absurda idea de tu mente.

-Eso lo veremos –dice la mamá con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pasó delante de Natsume y abrió la puerta- ¿últimamente te has encontrado con Meroko?

-Eso a ti no te importa –dice Natsume muy molesto.

Natsume caminó a pasos apresurados hacia la salida y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Afuera le esperaba su coche y su chofer. Estaba harto de soportar las críticas de su madre y lo que menos quería era comprometerse. Por más que no quería admitirlo, le alegraba la presencia de Karin. Siguió caminando, bajó las escaleras y se colocó el collar en su cuello. Seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual ese collar aparecía siempre en su mente, era como si intentara decirle algo o como si hubiera olvidado algo sumamente importante. Abrió la portezuela del coche e inclinó su cabeza para sentarse en el asiento, pero en el instante en que lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Suspiró y se ubicó en el asiento sin decir nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Una vez que el coche aceleró, Natsume apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos. Intentaba dormir, pero el sonido de la música era demasiado alto. Jamás imaginó que una chica escuchara música en alto volumen, intentó cubrir sus oídos con ambas manos, pero aun así escuchaba la música.

-¿Puedes bajar el volumen de tu música? –pregunta Natsume apoyando su cabeza en la ventana. Pasaron unos minutos y aun seguía escuchando música, rápidamente volteó y cogió con fuerza el brazo de Karin- ¡Baja el volumen! ¡¿Quieres?!

-¿Decías algo? –pregunta Karin quitándose los audífonos.

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí en mi coche?! –grita Natsume apartando su mano del brazo de Karin.

-Pregúntaselo a tu madre –dice Karin muy seria mientras guardaba sus audífonos en su mochila. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos- Ahora… déjame dormir.

-Este es el dinero con que compraste el estudio y hay más –dice Natsume entregando una gran cantidad de billetes a Karin, ella estaba realmente sorprendida- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Necesito recuperar ese estudio.

-Por lo visto, ese estudio es muy importante para ti –dice Karin muy seria. Cogió su mochila y sacó unos papeles, volteó y se los entregó en la mano a Natsume- Guarda ese dinero para algo más importante porque yo no lo necesito.

-Si te niegas a aceptar el dinero, entonces no voy a aceptar estos papeles –dice Natsume estrechando los papeles.

-¡Qué orgulloso! –dice Karin mirando la ventana. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar ningún dinero y menos de Natsume. Cruzó sus brazos y miró a Natsume a los ojos- No necesito tu dinero y será mejor que aceptes esos papeles, a menos que quiera que venda el estudio a cualquier persona.

Natsume cogió los papeles con fuerza y lo guardó en su mochila, no quiso hablar más, así que apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos. Cada vez más admiraba demasiado a Karin, le encantaba su manera de ser y más aun cuando peleaba. Volteó para mirar a Karin y ella se había quedado dormida. Se acercó un poco más a Karin y ella estaba por golpearse con la ventana cuando Natsume inclinó la cabeza de Karin en su hombro. Le gustaría que Karin siempre duerma porque era como un angelito, pero le daba un poco de miedo cuando despertaba. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y cogió delicadamente la mano de Karin mientras dormía. Después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos, no podía dormir y es que la imagen borrosa de aquella chica seguía apareciendo en su mente. Necesitaba descubrir cuanto antes a esa chica y por más que vio aquel collar caer del cuello de Mikan, le era difícil pensar que ella era la chica con la que estaba soñando. Suspiró una y otra vez intentando olvidar a aquella chica, pero no podía. Una vez que el coche se detuvo, Natsume se apartó lentamente de Karin, abrió a portezuela y le jaló con fuerza del brazo.

Karin apenas despertaba cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte jalón en el brazo que la hizo tropezar en el momento que salía del coche. Sus pies resbalaron y cuando pensaba que iba a caer al suelo, Natsume la atrajo hacia su pecho. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Natsume, este le abrazo lentamente. Esto sorprendió mucho a Karin, era la primera vez que le pasaban estas cosas, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse cuando escuchó los latidos acelerados del corazón de Natsume y este siguió abrazándola con más intensidad. Rápidamente se apartó y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla. Colocó su mano en el pecho y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, mocoso engreído?! –grita Karin muy seria. Intentaba a toda costa aparentar estar bien, pero no podía. En su interior, estaba demasiado nerviosa porque jamás esperaba que Natsume le abrazara- De verdad… quieres morir.

-Yo solo te estaba ayudando –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo. Le dolió mucho su mejilla, se acercó a Karin y cogió con fuerza su brazo- ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!

-¿Ayudando? No te hagas el tonto conmigo –dice Karin empujando a Natsume, este comenzó a retroceder dos pasos. Se acercó rápidamente a Natsume y le propinó un puñete en el estómago, luego le jaló de su chaleco y le miró con ojos penetrantes- Vuelves a tocarme y considérate hombre muerto.

-Bien que te gustó –dice Natsume muy serio mientras miraba a Karin alejarse.

-Natsume, no la provoques porque… –dice Rui llegando detrás de Natsume. Intentó calmar a Natsume porque este quería seguir hablando con Karin, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de Natsume chocó contra la portezuela del coche. Volteó y Karin le miró con ojos llenos de furia- Yo no hice nada.

Rui se apresuró a ayudar a Natsume, este estaba muy lastimado y apenas podía levantarse del suelo. No pudo contener la risa cuando lo vio quejarse de dolor, levantó la mirada y Karin ya no estaba. Le extrañaba que Natsume la molestara, pensaba que no le agradaba Karin, pero al parecer era lo contrario. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume estaba enamorándose de Karin, esperaba que esa idea no sea cierta porque las cosas se complicarían aun más. Podía entender que cualquier se enamore de Karin por su manera de ser, pero esperaba que Natsume no lo hiciera porque también estaba Mikan. No sabía hasta cuándo su amigo iba a recuperar la memoria porque él es el único capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a Mikan. Se acercó más a Natsume para ayudarlo a levantarse y de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que llevaba el collar en su cuello. Esto verdaderamente le alegró un poco y cuando estaba por hablarle, escuchó varias voces de sus amigos como si estuvieran pidiendo ayuda. Volteó y encontró una camioneta detrás del coche de Natsume, poco a poco se fue acercando y en ese instante alguien apareció por detrás. Comenzó a sentir mucho escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, espera que no fuera la persona que pensaba porque no sabría qué explicación dar y cuando volteó, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Ahora no se me escapan –dice el director del estudio muy serio- ¿Se puede saber por qué faltaron ayer al estudio? ¡Ni siquiera me avisaron!

-Todo fue culpa de esa chica –dice Natsume señalando con el dedo a Mikan, quien se encontraba adentro de la camioneta y muy cerca de la ventana. Se acercó a la ventana y Mikan estaba golpeando varias veces la luna- Creo que lo mejor es llevarla a un siquiatra porque al parecer no sabe que las lunas son más fuertes que sus puños.

-¿Le pasó algo a Mikan? –pregunta el director comenzando a preocuparse. Estimaba mucho a Mikan porque ella siempre se preocupaba por animar a los demás, aunque ahora era diferente. Sin embargo, ese cariño no cambiaba- ¿Estaba mal?

-Lo estaba, pero ahora está bien –dice Rui sonriendo. No le sorprendía que Mikan tuviera tantas personas a su lado y es que ella había logrado ganarse su cariño. Suspiró y se dio con la sorpresa de que Karin no estaba- Karin es la dueña del estudio, ¿por qué no la llama?

-Se me había olvidado –dice el director muy sorprendido, se apresuró a coger su celular y cuando estaba por llamar, Natsume se lo quitó de las manos- ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mi celular!

-Ahora yo soy el nuevo dueño del estudio –dice Natsume mostrando los papeles que le había entregado Karin. Miró los rostros sorprendidos del director, Rui y los que se encontraban adentro de la camioneta- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto si desde un principio, yo era el dueño del estudio?

-¿Qué condiciones te puso Karin? Ella no entrega las cosas fácilmente –dice Rui muy serio. De lo poco que conocía a Karin, sabía que ella era muy fría y difícilmente mostraba su lado gentil- Seguro te golpeó antes de entregarte esos papeles, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, en parte sí me golpeó –dice Natsume evitando mirar a Rui. No se sentía bien cuando reconocía su derrota y menos que lo haya golpeado una chica. Siguió caminando y abrió la puerta de la camioneta- Mucha conversación… ¡Vamos de una vez al estudio!

-No, no, no –dice el director negando con la cabeza. Subió a la camioneta y cuando encontró a todos reunidos, elevó un poco la voz- Hoy vamos al colegio "Villanueva". Ahí vamos a filmar las escenas.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita AKito sorprendido. Miró a los demás y cada uno tenía las miradas puestas en él, respiró una y otra vez para calmarse y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana- Siga hablando.

-Al parecer ya llegó la persona más despreciable –dice Near muy serio cuando miraba por la ventana a una chica de cabello largo. Volvió a su asiento y de pronto Meroko subió en la camioneta dejando que un ambiente tenso aparezca- ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde? Debemos filmar en el colegio "Villanueva".

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa –dice Meroko sentándose al lado de Natsume, este decidió ignorarla, así que miró la ventana. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a ese colegio, pero no podía hacer nada. Suspiró y bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué en ese colegio? ¿Por qué?

Una vez que la camioneta aceleró, Natsume se quedó muy sorprendido porque había escuchado claramente las palabras de Meroko. No entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto ir a ese colegio si al fin y al cabo, fue ahí donde estudiaron en primaria. Estaba realmente confundido y más aun por la mirada cabizbaja que tenía. Volteó por un instante para verla y la encontró durmiendo sobre su asiento, se acercó un poco más y al ver su rostro, se dio con la sorpresa de que ella tenía el rostro pálido. Nunca le había visto de esa manera, siguió mirando la ventana y de pronto escuchó la voz desesperada de Meroko como queriendo huir de alguien. No pudo evitar preocuparse, así que inmediatamente volteó y las manos de Meroko no dejaban de temblar. Apenas y escuchaba palabras como: "Basta, por favor", "No lo hagan", "¿Por qué me hacen esto?". Rápidamente se acercó a ella y vio unas lágrimas caer de sus mejillas. Por un instante sintió que estaba viendo a la chica de antes, aquella niña inocente y tímida. Le preocupaba mucho verla de esa manera, no soportaba ver sus lágrimas, así que cogió su mano con mucha delicadeza y volvió a su asiento. Por más que intentaba dormir, no podía porque pensaba que en cualquier momento, ella podría arder en fiebre y eso es lo que menos quería. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos para intentar una vez más dormir aunque sea un poco, pero por ningún motivo soltaba la mano de Meroko.

Todos los que se encontraban en la camioneta se pasaron durmiendo. Mikan estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Micky mientras dormía y Akito colocó un gorro sobre su rostro, al parecer esa su manera de dormir. Near estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto se debía claramente al sueño que tenía y como era de costumbre, no dejaba de mencionar entre sueños varios nombres de chicas. Esto realmente sorprendió a Rui, pues este intentaba dormir pero debido a las voces de Near no podía. No pudo contener más el sueño, así que se acercó a Near e inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en una idea para que Near se calle.

-Sully, estamos yendo demasiado rápido –dice Near con una sonrisa entre sueños. No dejaba de reír cuando mencionaba a cada chica- Sunako, me gustas mucho… ¿qué te parece si salimos el domingo? Mio, tú ya eres mía… Vamos, solo bésame y…

-Hasta en sueños eres pervertido –dice Rui sonriendo. Se acercó al oído de Near y le susurró unas palabras en voz baja- Karin… Karin… está subiendo a la camioneta, avanza unos pasos lentamente hacia ti, levanta su mano derecha y…

-¡No lo hagas, Karin! ¡En mi rostro, no! Es el único instrumento para relucir mi belleza –grita Near entre sueños. En solos unos segundos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su rostro se puso pálido- Adiós, chicas… fue un gusto conocerlas.

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te estrangule –dice Rui intentando imitar la voz de Karin. Claramente podía ver que Near le tenía mucho miedo a Karin y eso fue una verdadera ventaja porque ahora sabía cuál era su punto débil- ¿Quieres que te lo detalle? Bueno, primero empezaré por cortarte esas piernas, luego…

-Ya me callé –dice Near entre sueños- Te prometo que no volveré a hablar, ¿si, Karincita?

Rui intentaba a toda costa no reírse, pero solo ver cómo Near reaccionaba cuando escuchaba su nombre, le provocaba muchas ganas de reír. Volvió a su asiento y suspiró aliviado porque ya no escuchaba voces, ahora sí podía dormir. Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que Natsume estaba yendo en serio con Meroko y prueba de ello era que sus manos estaban juntas. Esto realmente le molestó porque pensaba que su amigo estaba dejándose llevar una vez más por Meroko, no entendía cómo es que se preocupaba tanto por ella después de todo lo que le hizo. Sentía que cada vez más no entendía a Natsume, porque primero era con Karin y ahora es con Meroko. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume estaba siguiendo el mismo ejemplo de Near, solo imaginarlo, le provocaba escalofríos.

Horas después, la camioneta se detuvo y todos se bajaron inmediatamente. Estaban muy ansiosos por conocer ese colegio, a excepción de Natsume, Akito y Meroko. El colegio era increíblemente grande, tenía cinco pisos y en cada uno de ellos había salones, aunque en algunos se encontraban computadoras y máquinas de coser. El color negro le daba un aspecto muy peculiar, ni bien abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con una maravilla y es que en el patio había un estrado con instrumentos a su alrededor. Ingresaron a un salón y casi se desmayaron cuando vieron dos televisores, un DVD y sobre las mesas de cada alumno estaba una laptop. Rápidamente cerraron la puerta y se acercaron al patio para reunirse con el director.

-Vamos a empezar con la siguiente escena –dice el director muy serio- Debido a que ayer faltaron, hoy vamos a trabajar todo el día.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! –dice Mikan suspirando.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces… ¡Vete! –dice Natsume muy serio. Dio media vuelta para verla y señaló con el dedo la puerta del colegio- ¡Ahí está la puerta, puedes salir!

-¡Eres detestable! –dice Mikan ignorando a Natsume.

-¡Empecemos! –grita el director ubicándose en una silla- ¡Listos, cámara, acción! Cómo me gusta hacer esto… ¡Qué divertido!

-No me haga perder el tiempo, ¿quiere? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-¡Qué falta de ánimo! –dice el director suspirando- Muy bien... ¡Empecemos!

_**La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe como si una corriente de viento lo empujara. Un fuerte escalofrío se sintió en el patio, no había nadie solo se escuchaban unos pasos subiendo a las escaleras. Después de unos segundos, el silencio volvió y la puerta de un salón comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Todos los chicos voltearon a ver y cinco chicos ingresaron al aula con el rostro serio y sin ninguna muestra de emoción. No faltaba el grito de las chicas y es que ahora habían pasado a llamar la atención. La profesora esperaba con una sonrisa que cada uno se presente, pero no decían nada. Suspiró y escribió sus nombres en la pizarra. Estaba por indicarles su asiento, cuando cada uno aceleró el paso, empujó a la persona que estaba sentada y tomó su lugar. **_

_**-A ver los alumnos nuevos deben sentarse en esta fila –dice la profesora señalando con el dedo la fila que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Ni uno volteaba a verla, entonces se acercó con rapidez a Haru y le miro a los ojos- Tu asiento es allí, así que… respétalo.**_

_**-¡Oye! La profesora te está hablando –dice Adachi levantándose de su asiento. Al principio le impresionó verlo, pero no toleraba su manera de ser. Se acercó rápidamente a Haru y colocó su mano con fuerza sobre la mesa- ¿Eres sordo?**_

_**-La paciencia se me está acabando –dice Haru en voz baja, bajó la mirada y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojizo. No podía controlarse cuando miraba a Adachi, sus colmillos comenzaban a salir lentamente y para ello intentaba a toca costa apoyar su cabeza en la mesa- No puedo más.**_

_**-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunta Nakatsu mientras miraba a Jason. Su boca no se movía para nada, solo se comunicaba con él por su mente. De pronto sintió una fuerte ventisca, volteó y ahí estaba su líder apoyado en una de las ramas del árbol- Ya entiendo.**_

_**Haru no podía contenerse más, levantó su mirada y en ese preciso instante las luces se apagaron. El salón estaba completamente oscuro, los pedazos de vidrio de las ventanas se esparcieron por el suelo dejando entrar un viento muy fuerte. Se levantó de su asiento y sus ojos seguían de color rojizo, varias gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Había mucho olor a sangre a causa de los vidrios, se fue acercando poco a poco a la ventana y de pronto vio una mano que la extendía frente a su rostro. Levantó la mirada y su líder le jaló con fuerza del brazo, no entendía por qué siempre ocultaba su identidad, cerró sus ojos y despareció con su líder. **_

_**Yamato, Nakatsu, Jason y Hero se levantaron de sus asientos, avanzaron unos pasos y con rapidez se acercaron a sus víctimas aprovechando la oscuridad. Si pensaban que antes era aburrido estar en el colegio, ahora pensaban lo contrario porque frente a ellos estaba un gran banquete. Cada uno impregnó sus colmillos en los cuellos de sus víctimas y al mismo tiempo cubrían con fuerza la boca de sus víctimas para evitar la bulla. Una vez que sus víctimas se quedaron inconscientes, colocaron su mano en la frente de sus víctimas y comenzaron a borrarles la memoria. Tuvieron la brillante idea de desaparecer de sus mentes lo que ocurrió antes de que molestaran a Haru. No querían tener problemas, así que Hero se encargó de inscribir al resto de sus compañeros en la computadora, no le resultó nada difícil adivinar la contraseña porque la líder se lo dijo cuando apareció en el árbol. **_

_**Las luces se encendieron y los alumnos se levantaron del suelo muy confundido porque no recordaban lo que había pasado. Nadie dijo una palabra y volvieron a sus asientos. La profesora estaba igual de confundida, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y siguió con la clase. Cada uno de los alumnos tenía dos puntos en el cuello que no podían distinguir simplemente porque no recordaban lo que pasó. **_

-¡Corte! –grita el director suspirando- Buen trabajo, chicos. Si quieren comer algo, este es el momento porque luego vamos al estudio.

-¡Comida! –grita Mikan muy contenta. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando escuchó su palabra favorita, rápidamente cogió la mano de Micky y le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Vamos a comer, vamos a comer, vamos a comer!

-Mikan, no cambias –dice Micky sonriendo.

-Encima de presumida, es glotona –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan, ella inmediatamente volteó a verlo con una cara molesta. Rápidamente se acercó a Mikan y le miró con ojos penetrantes- ¡¿Dije algo malo?! ¿Acaso te gusto para que me mires tanto?

-¿Disculpa? Ninguna chica estaría contigo y menos yo –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume más de cerca- Además… ¿qué hay de malo con que me encanta comer? ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!

-Voy a ser directo contigo –dice Natsume jalando de polo a Mikan, ella le miraba muy molesta- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Karin porque me vas a conocer!

-Pues yo hago lo que se me antoje –dice Mikan pisando con fuerza el pie de Natsume, este rápidamente se inclinó al suelo porque le dolió mucho- Tú serás rico y todo, pero lo idiota nadie te lo va a quitar. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Pobre de ti que me levantes la mano porque soy capaz de hacerte pedazos.

-Ahora hasta valiente me resultaste –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo, cogió con fuerza el brazo de Mikan y le miró a los ojos- Mira, mi paciencia se está acabando, así que… ¡contrólate!

-Chicos… ¡basta! ¡Dejen de discutir! –dice Rui intentando separarlos, pero ni uno quiso.

-¡Tú! ¡Te callas! –gritan Mikan y Natsume muy molestos sin apartar la vista del otro.

-¡No me remedes! –grita Mikan mirando a Natsume.

-¡Yo digo lo mismo! –grita Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Mikan- Además, dudo que una chica como tú pueda golpearme.

-No me provoques –dice Mikan empujando a Natsume con fuerza, se acercó a él y le mostró su puño- No solo sería capaz de golpearte, sino hasta de matarte por lo que le hiciste a mi mamá.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando –dice Natsume harto de escuchar siempre esas palabras de Mikan- Además, ni siquiera conozco a tu mamá. ¿No estarás loca?

-¡No estoy loca! –grita Mikan empujando a Natsume hacia la pared- Ahora mismo vas a pagar por lo que hiciste.

-¡Mikan! ¡Baja ese cuchillo! –grita Micky muy desesperado, no esperaba esa reacción de Mikan y por más que quería detenerla, no podía acercarse- ¡Mikan!

-¡Mikan! ¡No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte! –grita Near mientras intentaba acercarse lentamente a Mikan- Por favor…

- Por tu culpa, mi mamá no está conmigo –dice Mikan comenzando a llorar mientras apuntaba el cuchillo hacia el rostro de Natsume- Jamás he conocido a una persona tan despreciable como tú. ¡No te perdonaré lo que has hecho! ¡Por más que te disculpes, no te perdonaré!

-Oye… baja… ese… cuchillo… -dice Natsume comenzando a temblar cuando miraba el cuchillo- ¡¿Qué pruebas necesitas para que creas que yo no maté a tu mamá?!

Mikan siguió apuntando el cuchillo hacia el rostro de Natsume, lo veía por primera vez temblar, se acercó más y el rostro de Natsume lucía muy pálido. Vio claramente que Micky, Near y Akito se habían ido a buscar ayuda, pero pensaba que no serviría de nada porque su odio era demasiado fuerte. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas cuando lo miraba, sentía en el fondo de su corazón un enorme dolor que no la dejaba acercarse o siquiera matarlo. Intentó ir en contra de su corazón, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir avanzando. Aquellas voces volvieron una vez más en su mente, respiró una y otra vez intentando calmar ese dolor, pero cada vez más aumentaba. Sentía que había olvidado algo muy importante que no la dejaba vivir en paz, quería recordarlo, pero no podía porque en ese instante, su mente se ponía en blanco. Se arrodilló en el suelo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el suelo, le dolía mucho que no fuera capaz de vengarse por más que quisiera.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo. Realmente no entendía el motivo, lanzó con fuera el cuchillo y le jaló de la camisa a Natsume, este le miró muy sorprendido- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué?! Mi mamá era la persona más importante para mí… ¡Ahora por tu culpa, no tengo a nadie!

-¡Te estoy diciendo hasta el cansancio que yo no tengo nada que ver con tu mamá! –grita Natsume mirando más de cerca a Mikan- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres dinero?

-¡Idiota! –grita Mikan dándole una bofetada a Natsume- Pueda que ustedes los ricos creen que pueden comprar todo con solo pedirlo, pero lo único que no van a poder comprar es el amor. ¡¿No sabes lo que se siente no tener a nadie cuando regresas a tu casa?!

-Las mamás no son más que un obstáculo –dice Natsume muy serio.

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Mikan muy molesta- Si no fuera por tu madre, no estarías aquí. Tú no valoras lo que tienes a tu alrededor.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan con ojos penetrantes- Odio a la gente pobre como tú… ¡lo odio!

-¡Espera! –grita Mikan cogiendo el brazo de Natsume, este inmediatamente le empujó al suelo y ella se levantó en solo unos segundos con el rostro serio. Estaba por propinarle un puñete cuando vio algo que le tomó por sorpresa- Mi… collar… ¡¿Qué haces tú con eso?!

-¿Lo quieres? –pregunta Natsume quitándose el collar de su cuello. Se acercó lentamente a Mikan y lo lanzó a la piscina que se encontraba un poco cerca de él- Ahí lo tienes… quiero olvidarme de todo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –grita Mikan muy desesperada. No sabía desde cuándo es que su collar era demasiado importante para ella, su corazón no dejaba de latir cuando miraba la piscina- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Porque para mí no vale nada ese objeto insignificante –dice Natsume muy serio. Dio media vuelta y escuchó unos pasos, rápidamente volteó y vio a Mikan lanzarse a la piscina. En ese instante, su corazón se detuvo y una enorme preocupación le invadió- Mi… kan…

-¡Mikan! ¡¿Qué hiciste, idiota?! –grita Micky corriendo a toda velocidad cuando vio desde las escaleras a Mikan en la piscina. Se dirigió hacia Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo- ¡Mikan no sabe nadar! ¡Eres un completo idiota!

Mikan intentaba a toda costa meterse en lo más profundo de la piscina, sabía que no era nada experta en natación, pero quería recuperar ese collar. No entendía el motivo por el cual ese collar era demasiado importante, pero en esos momentos eso era lo menos que le importaba. En su nariz ingresó mucha agua y poco a poco estaba comenzando a ahogarse; sin embargo, sus ojos aun estaban abiertos. Movió sus brazos a los costados intentando encontrar el collar, pero nada. Le extrañaba que no lo encontrara si había visto a Natsume lanzarlo, siguió buscando apenas con el poco aliento que le quedaba. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo, así que siguió hundiéndose más en el agua y al mismo tiempo, su respiración se acababa. Las únicas palabras que repetía en el agua eran: "El collar", "necesito recuperarlo". Apenas y podía hablar claramente por la falta de respiración, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y de pronto a su lado pudo encontrar su collar en el piso. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando lo vio, acercó su mano lentamente y lo cogió con toda su fuerza. Ahora sentía que podía morir en paz, cerró sus ojos y en ese momento alguien le jaló del brazo intentando sacarla de la piscina.

Micky acomodó a Mikan en el suelo, siguió hablándole para que despierte, pero era imposible. Colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Micky y comenzó a empujar con fuerza, su rostro lucía muy desesperado. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas cuando no sentía la respiración de Mikan, esto verdaderamente le preocupó. Se acercó más a su rostro y le dio respiración boca a boca una y otra vez. No dejó de darle respiración boca a boca, no quería que Mikan muera, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea con tal de ver aquellos ojos de su princesa. Sus lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de Mikan, ella abrió sus ojos y comenzó a toser varias veces dejando salir el agua que había tragado. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Mikan, no pudo contenerse y la abrazó muy fuerte. Pensaba que nunca iba a volver a sentir la cálida espalada de Mikan y menos su dulce respiración.

-Discúlpame por haberte preocupado –dice Mikan apartándose lentamente de Micky, rozó con sus dedos sus lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Lo siento.

-La próxima vez que quieres entrar a la piscina, pídeme permiso –dice Micky muy serio, aun seguía preocupado por Mikan a pesar de que la tenía frente a él- ¡No vuelvas a cometer una tontería como esta! Desde ahora en adelante, pídeme lo que sea y yo te lo cumpliré porque para eso soy tu novio.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo. No dudó un instante y asintió con la cabeza. Le gustó mucho que Micky se preocupara tanto por ella, se acercó más a él y le abrazó muy fuerte- Te quiero.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto –dice Micky correspondiendo al abrazo de Mikan, ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras sonreía- Si algo te pasa, jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho de Micky- Tú eres el mejor ángel guardián que he tenido.

-¿Por qué saltaste a la piscina? –pregunta Micky apartándose lentamente de Mikan, se quitó la casaca y abrigó con ella la espalda de Mikan- Debe haber un buen motivo por el que te atreviste incluso a arriesgar tu vida.

-Es por este collar –dice Mikan mostrándole el objeto por el cual se esforzó tanto en buscarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miraba el collar, realmente le gustaba mucho y no sabía por qué- Por alguna razón, este collar es demasiado importante. Es como si me llamara. No sabría definirlo, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír cuando lo miro.

-Entonces… debe estar con su respectiva dueña –dice Micky sonriendo mientras cogía el collar. Se acercó lentamente a Mikan y se lo colocó en el cuello- Recuerda siempre que jamás debes quitarte ese collar… jamás, Mikan.

Micky sabía que Mikan en el fondo de su corazón seguía amando a Natsume y por más que le dolía no ser correspondido, le bastaba con hacerla sonreír. Pensaba que tener a su lado a Mikan o verla de lejos era el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido. Por esa razón estaba dispuesto a cuidarla y protegerla, incluso sería capaz de dar su vida con tal de que Mikan siga con vida. Conforme pasaban los días, sentía que la amaba cada vez más. Se levantó del suelo y le jaló de brazo a Mikan, ella comenzó a sonrojarse cuando vio su rostro y más aun cuando sintió la mano de Micky cerca de ella. Levantó la mirada y Natsume estaba con la mirada cabizbaja, siguió caminando de la mano con Mikan y cuando pasó delante de Natsume, se detuvo y dijo unas palabras en voz baja que dejaron en desconcierto a Natsume. Cogió con más fuerza la mano de Mikan y siguió caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsume extendió su mano y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella. Conforma pasaban los días, sentía que había un vacío en su corazón que era difícil de llenar. No sabía por qué, pero comenzaba a sentir que estaba por perder a alguien muy importante. Un profundo dolor inundó su corazón, se arrodilló al suelo e intentó despeinarse el cabello. No podía quitar de su mente lo que sucedió hace unas horas, pensaba que Mikan dejaría el collar, pero ocurrió lo contrario. En el instante en que vio a Mikan lanzarse a la piscina, sintió unos deseos inmensos de protegerla o ir tras de ella, pero en vez de hacer caso a su corazón, obedeció lo que su mente le decía. Sin embargo lo que más le tomó por sorpresa fueron las palabras de Micky y es que dijo lo siguiente: _"La última oportunidad que tenías la desperdiciaste". _No comprendía muy bien el significado de esas palabras, pero de que fue una sorpresa, lo fue. Estaba cansando de los continuos sueños que tenía en su mente, estaba harto de sentir tanta confusión. Colocó su mano en su pecho y sujetó con fuerza su chaleco, le dolía mucho su corazón y más aun cuando recordó aquellas lágrimas de Mikan.

-¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por esa chica? ¡¿Por qué?! –grita Natsume despeinándose el cabello. Pensaba que estaba por volverse loco porque tenía muchas ideas en su mente que lo dejaban confundido. Necesitaba tomar una decisión cuanto antes, suspiró y se levantó del suelo. Levantó la mirada y unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su cabello- Voy a intentar recuperar la memoria sea como sea. Necesito hacerlo para descubrir si esa chica que aparece en mis sueños es Mikan... ¡Estoy decidido a recuperar la memoria!

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Micky llegó de la mano con Mikan y ni bien los vieron, sus amigos corrieron a abrazarlos. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos para dejar sola a Mikan con Rui y Near, esperaba que ella sonría cuando sienta el abrazo de una linda amistad. No quería que Mikan estuviera sola, pensaba que el mejor apoyo que podía recibir eran sus amigos porque siempre se preocupaban por ella. Se ubicó en su asiento y juntó ambas manos esperando que Mikan sonría, pero cuando la vio abrazada a Rui y Near, no mostraba ninguna emoción. Suspiró y rápidamente cogió la mano de Mikan para sentarse con ella. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa para ver con una sonrisa a Mikan, ella no dejaba de sonreír cuando comía su torta. Verdaderamente le alegraba mucho verla de esa manera, rozó con su dedo el vaso de café de Mikan y se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente, por lo que comenzó a soplar varias veces para mantenerlo tibio y así Mikan podría tomar sin ninguna dificultad.

Meroko estaba sentada en una mesa aparte, miraba muy triste a las demás personas porque cada una de ellas estaba rodeada de amigos o familiares. Suspiró y comió un pedazo de su torta, miró los asientos que estaban a su alrededor y estaban vacíos. Deseaba estar rodeada de amigos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que la lastimaran. No se sentía muy bien cuando estaba en el colegio "Villanueva", porque le hacía recordar momentos desagradables. De pronto la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de un solo golpe y una banda de chicos ingresó en medio de risas. Inmediatamente su mirada cambió y sus ojos se llenaron de furia, bajó la mirada y siguió probando su deliciosa torta. Bebió un poco de agua y cogió delicadamente su tenedor, estaba por comer su otro pedazo de torta cuando una mano apareció y le quitó su plato a la fuerza. Levantó la mirada y la banda de chicos lanzó el pato hacia ella. No entendía por qué siempre en este colegio intentaban lastimarla o hacerle daño solo porque era pobre, eso verdaderamente le molestaba y lo peor era que el plato se dirigía a su rostro. De pronto dos personas aparecieron de sorpresa, uno la empujó al suelo y la cubrió con su espalda, mientras que el otro le propinó un puñete en el estómago al líder de aquella banda. Abrió sus ojos y unos brazos acariciaban su cabello intentando protegerla. Ni bien vio que el brazo de aquella persona estaba sangrando se apartó y se dio con la sorpresa de que Natsume la había protegido. Rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo una franela y se la extendió a Natsume, este cogió con fuerza el brazo de Meroko intentando detenerla porque esos tipos podrían lastimarla.

-No vayas –dice Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Meroko, se levantó del suelo y se colocó delante de ella- Me encargaré de ellos.

-¡Akito! –grita Meroko cuando vio a Akito en el suelo y siendo apuntado con un cuchillo. Esto verdaderamente le enfureció tanto que no pudo controlarse, avanzó unos pasos y se colocó delante de Natsume- ¡Apártate! Este no es tu problema, si no el mío. Además, ¿se puede saber por qué me proteges si me odias? Yo no quiero a mi lado personas que desconfían de mí; sin embargo, escucha lo que voy a decirte…

-Me-ro-ko –dice Natsume sorprendido cuando vio a Meroko muy molesta.

-Vine aquí para protegerte y no perdonaré a nadie que se atreva a tocarte –dice Meroko muy seria. Siguió caminando y se acercó a Akito- Lo mismo digo para ti.

Meroko avanzó unos pasos y pateó con fuerza el cuchillo lanzándolo contra la pared, volteó y le dio dos patadas en el estómago a uno de sus oponentes. Sintió que alguien aparecía por detrás, se inclinó al suelo y le propinó dos puñetes en la mejilla, siguió caminando y golpeó con mucha fuerza a cada uno sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Comenzó a pensar que antes ellos la consideraban como una persona débil a quien podían lastimar cuando quieran, pero ahora todo es diferente. Siguió caminando y conforme los segundos pasaban iba dejando inconsciente a cada uno y sin fuerzas para levantarse. Caminó lentamente hacia el líder y le propinó dos puñetes con toda su fuerza que provocó mucha sangre en su nariz.

-Por fin sabes lo que se siente cuando te golpean, ¿verdad? -dice Meroko muy seria- Pues ahora tú vas a pagar con tu propia vida lo que me hiciste.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerte lo mismo? –pregunta el líder con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿De qué está hablando este idiota?! –grita Natsume molesto.

-Yo mismo te lo diré –dice Akito levantándose del suelo- Este tipo…

-¡Akito! ¡Cierra tu boca! –grita Meroko muy enojada- ¡No me agradan las personas chismosas!

-Pero… Meroko… -dice Akito golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza- ¡Debes decírselo!

-¡No! ¡Cállate y no hables nada! –grita Meroko muy seria. Cogió el cuchillo del suelo y lo lanzó cerca del rostro del líder, afortunadamente llegó a la pared- Desaparece de mi vista, si no quieres que te mate.

-Que tengas un lindo día, Meroko –dice el líder con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ni bien el líder salió de la cafetería, Meroko dio media vuelta y cogió su mochila, quería desaparecer de este colegio y nunca más volver. En su mente solo aparecían recuerdos horribles, dio media vuelta y caminó a pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. Suspiró, levantó la mirada y siguió caminando con suma tranquilidad. Esperaba por lo menos pasar un día maravilloso en este colegio, pero por lo visto eso era imposible. Mientras caminaba, unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas y es que por más que intentaba olvidar lo que vivió, no podía. Siguió caminando y luego se detuvo cuando escuchó unos pasos correr detrás de ella, volteó y Natsume estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarla. Dio media vuelta, suspiró y se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos. No quería que nadie la viera llorar porque sabía que sentirían lástima si la miraban, comenzó a correr demasiado rápido logrando salir del colegio. Una vez que salió, pensaba que Natsume dejaría de seguirla; sin embargo, cuando volteó, él seguía corriendo. No se detuvo y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora no quería verlo porque sabía que le preguntaría sobre lo que le dijo el líder y lo que menos quería era responderle o aclararle sus dudas. Varias gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabello, siguió corriendo sin parar y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en una idea para despistas a Natsume.

Después de unas horas, Natsume volvió al colegio "Villanueva" con la mirada cabizbaja, varias gotas de sudor caían de su frente y algunas gotas de lluvia caían de su cabello. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada, miró su brazo lastimado, sacó la franela que le dio Meroko y cubrió con ella su herida. Subió a la camioneta y ahí encontró al resto de sus compañeros. Ni bien la camioneta aceleró, apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y siguió mirando la franela que cubría su herida. Comenzó a recordar que cuando era pequeño, siempre se lastimaba aunque a veces lo hacía a propósito porque quería sentir el dulce aroma de esa franela. Siempre se preguntaba cómo es que esa franela se mantenía caliente. No podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba aquellos momentos de infancia que vivió con Meroko y de pronto su mente se llenó de un recuerdo doloroso como el engañó que Meroko le dejó. Luego sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera y lo colocó en su otro brazo.

Una hora después, todos se reunieron en el estudio para filmar la próxima escena, a excepción de Meroko. Esta vez el director no consideró indispensable su presencia porque en esta escena solo actuaban Natsume y Mikan. Cada uno ayudó al personal a acomodar el escenario porque estaba comenzando a atardecer. Near, al igual que el resto, estaba ayudando, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Últimamente se ha dado cuenta de algo y debido a eso no ha podido dormir, esperaba que no sea cierto lo que estaba pensando porque de lo contrario recibiría un fuerte golpe en su corazón.

-Empecemos –dice el director señalando con el dedo el escenario- Con esta escena acabamos y continuamos mañana.

_**Las luces del tercer piso se mantenían apagadas, todo el ambiente estaba oscuro y un silencio profundo se sentía. Solo se escuchaba el aullido de los lobos y luego de unos minutos, la ventana se abre y una corriente de viento empuja todos los sillones. Los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared comienzan a caer en el suelo y las velas se encendieron de una en una. La ventana se cerró de golpe y un cuerpo estaba en el suelo. El viento agitaba suavemente el abrigo del líder, este se ubicó en un sillón y cogió un libro. Mientras que Haru comenzaba a calmarse, su sed disminuyó y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos. **_

_**-Debes controlarte –dice el líder volteando la página- Hoy por poco y te descubren… procura ser astuto, ¿quieres?**_

_**-Ya te dije que no me agrada convivir con los humanos –dice Haru levantándose del suelo. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a beber una bolsa llena de sangre- ¿Acaso es necesario beber la sangre de esa chica?**_

_**-Cada vampiro tiene su víctima especial, aquella en la que se puede convertir en tu sirviente –dice el líder muy seria. Se levantó del sillón y cogió un vaso con mucha fuerza, lo volteó y toda la sangre comenzó a esparcirse en el suelo- Cuando la sangre se acabe, ¿cómo crees que vivirás? Un sirviente puede darte su sangre, basta con que se lo ordenes.**_

_**-Yo no necesito un sirviente –dice Haru levantándose del sillón, caminó rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Estaba por dar un paso cuando la puerta se cerró de un solo golpe y varios pedazos de vidrio cayeron por los alrededores del piso- ¡No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión!**_

_**-Entonces… ¿prefieres desaparecer como el polvo? –dice el líder apareciendo frente a Haru en solo unos segundos- ¡¿Eso quieres?!**_

_**-Lo haré, pero con una condición –dice Haru apoyándose en la pared- Quítate ese abrigo… ¿por qué ocultas tu identidad? ¿Acaso escondes algo?**_

_**-No escondo nada –dice el líder dando media vuelta, levantó su mano derecha y las luces se encendieron. Se quitó el abrigo, el gorro y los lentes oscuros dejando descubierta su verdadera identidad. Lucía una falda negra y un polo blanco- ¿Contento? Soy una chica. Me llamo Makoto.**_

_**-Yo que sepa, no está permitido que una chica sea la líder de los vampiros –dice Haru apareciendo frente a Makoto en solo unos segundos- Ahora entiendo todo. **_

_**-Te lo diré muy claro –dice Makoto agitando lentamente su cabello- Hablas sobre esto y te mato sea donde sea. **_

_**-No me amenaces –dice Haru dando media vuelta, caminó unos pasos y se detuvo- No diré nada a nadie. Yo cumplo mis promesas.**_

_**-Será el fin si Haru descubre su verdadero nombre –dice Makoto cuando vio a Haru desaparecer. Bebió una bolsa llena de sangre, se acercó a la ventana y el cielo estaba oscuro- Llegó la hora de la cena.**_

_**Makoto volteó y rápidamente se colocó el abrigo, el gorro y los lentes oscuros. Dio media vuelta y se lanzó desde la ventana. Aumentó la velocidad cuando vio de lejos a varios lobos, su lengua se movió de derecha a izquierda y sus ojos cambiaron a color rojizo. Se quitó el gorro dejando salir un cabello largo y brillante. El viento agitaba delicadamente el abrigo de Makoto y al mismo tiempo, ella saltaba de un lugar a otro y así llegar a tiempo para cenar. **_

El director guardó todas sus cosas porque habían acabado de filmar las escenas. Jamás pensó que tuviera a tan buenos actores y lo mejor es que al mismo tiempo esta película serviría de ayuda al nuevo grupo para su debut. Estaba muy seguro de que el nuevo grupo batirá el récord de fans porque cada integrante tenía maravillosos talentos y habilidades. Siguió ayudando al personal a sacar todas las cosas del escenario.

Micky suspiró muy agotado porque por fin habían acabado de trabajar, se acercó lentamente a Mikan con el propósito de acompañarla a su casa. Siguió acercándose lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando estaba frente a ella, le acarició suavemente su cabello. Se había prometido así mismo hacerla sonreír y cuidarla siempre aunque sea de lejos. Pudo notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Mikan, le jaló del brazo y le abrazó muy fuerte. Acarició delicadamente la espalda de Mikan mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, podía sentir los brazos de Mikan alrededor de su cintura. Varias gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre los cabellos de Micky y Mikan, ellos seguían abrazándose sin importarles que los demás los vieran.

-Bien hecho, Mikan –dice Micky susurrando esas palabras en voz baja. Se apartó lentamente de Mikan y cogió su mano- Es hora de irnos.

-Te vas a resfriar porque no tienes tu casaca –dice Mikan intentando quitarse la casaca que Micky le dio, pero en ese instante él se lo impidió- Pero…

-Ahora lo más importante eres tú –dice Micky sonriendo, se acercó más a Mikan y le quitó su chalina para luego abrigar con él su cuello- Esto es mucho mejor que mi casaca. ¡Qué caliente!

-¿No se iban? –pregunta Natsume mirando de lejos mientras se apoyaba en la pared- Es cansado verlos de esa manera, así que váyanse.

-¿Será que Natsume está comenzando a sentir celos? –dice Rui en voz baja mientras sonreía. Le gustaría mucho que su amigo sintiera celos, pero sabía que eso era imposible porque ahora él no estaba enamorado de Mikan- Seguro solo es mi imaginación.

-Ignora a ese idiota –dice Mikan muy seria mientras miraba a Micky.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –grita Natsume molesto, rápidamente se acercó a Mikan y estaba por jalarle del polo cuando Micky se colocó delante de ella- Dile a tu novia que se controle.

-¿Por qué se lo tengo que decir si todo es verdad? –pregunta Micky mirando a Natsume- Aquí el único idiota eres tú y de por sí te pido que no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi novia porque te vas a arrepentir. He tenido suficiente con ver que la lastimes y si intentas provocarme, me vas a conocer porque yo por ella soy capaz de todo.

-A mí no interesa lo que hagas tú con ella, ese es tu problema –dice Natsume dando media vuelta.

Natsume levantó la mirada y cerca de él estaba estacionado su coche, inmediatamente se subió en él y el coche aceleró a toda velocidad. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesto, se recostó en el asiento y volvió a levantarse. Se despeinó el cabello y pateó con fuerza la portezuela del coche, le era difícil contener su furia. Cada vez más no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero lo que más le tenía confundido era su reacción cuando le pasaba algo a Mikan. Por más que quería evitarlo, no podía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo. Sentía que iba a volverse loco con tanta confusión, apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos. Por lo menos su enojo estaba comenzando a calmarse, pero el hecho de no recordar nada, le preocupaba mucho.

-Por fin paró de hacer su pataleta –dice el chofer sonriendo mientras giraba el timón, desde su ventanita pequeña podía ver a Natsume durmiendo. Respiró una y otra vez y aumentó la velocidad, quería ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, pero no sabía cómo- Muchas cosas se están complicando, pero como decía la señorita Mikan… todo problema tiene una solución.

En las afueras del estudio, Near miraba el cielo muy pensativo, tenía muchas ideas en su mente que le gustaría aclarar, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón le exigía confianza. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por la vereda. Últimamente lo que estaba pasando, le tenía tan confundido y a la misma vez, acorralado porque no podía hacer nada. Estaba cansado de obedecer las órdenes de Meroko, no quería volverla a ver nunca más; sin embargo, algo en su corazón le pedía que espere. Varias gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre su cabello, le era difícil pensar en estos momentos. Quería de una vez por todas parar con todo esto, no sabía desde cuándo es que llegó a valorar a Mikan, tanto que ahora no quería lastimarla. Suspiró y siguió caminando con la mirada cabizbaja, estaba realmente perdido en su mundo y de pronto escuchó el sonido de un claxon, levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que un carro se dirigía a él a toda velocidad. Le era difícil moverse o salir corriendo, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando miraba el carro. Suponía que este era su fin, cerró sus ojos lentamente y en ese instante alguien le empujó con fuerza hacia la vereda. Apenas y podía levantarse del suelo, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y un gran charco de sangre estaba en la pista. Su rostro se puso pálido, levantó la mirada y en ese preciso instante su corazón se detuvo. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella e intentó despertarla, pero sus ojos no se abrían.

-¡Karin! ¡Karin! –grita Near desesperado. Rozó delicadamente sus mejillas y estas estaban manchadas de sangre. Cogió con fuerza el brazo de Karin y con lágrimas en los ojos apoyó la cabeza en su pecho- ¡Karin! ¡Despierta! ¡No me hagas esto! Tú... no… por favor… ¡Karin!

Near siguió gritando desesperando, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre las mejillas de Karin. Pidió a gritos ayuda, mucha gente curiosa se amontonaba para ver lo sucedido. Siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas, cogió su celular y comenzó a llamar desesperadamente a una ambulancia. Cogió su mano delicadamente y su pulso se hacía cada vez más lento. Esto verdaderamente le desesperó aun más, no quería perderla porque aunque ella no quería, se había convertido en su mejor amiga. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia y ni bien vio que cargaban a Karin para luego acomodarla en la camilla, decidió estar a su lado y no apartarse. Durante todo el recorrido, se la pasó llorando y por ningún momento soltó su mano.

Después de haber donado sangre a Karin, su cuerpo se sentía muy débil, pero eso es lo menos que le importaba. Se apresuró a caminar hacia el cuarto esperando verla con la mirada seria de siempre, no sabía desde cuándo es que Karin se convirtió en una persona demasiado importante para él. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y siguió caminando. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina y siguió caminando, quería abrazarla y nunca soltarla. En cada paso que daba, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, quería saber cómo estaba y cuando por fin llegó al cuarto, suspiró y abrió la puerta. Poco a poco fue ingresando y cuando la vio, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ahora todas sus dudas se aclararon como si fuera un rompecabezas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Tú... tú… -dice Near muy sorprendido. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Qué piensas hacer si ya descubriste la verdad? –pregunta Karin muy seria y con la mirada cabizbaja- Personas como tú ya las conozco, así que retírate.

-¡Maldigo el día en que te conocí! ¡Eres despreciable! –grita Near muy molesto. Lanzó todas las cosas que se encontraba a su alrededor al suelo, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta- ¡Esto lo pagarás muy caro! Y de por sí te digo que para mí estás muerta… ¡Muerta!

Ni bien vio a Near cerrar la puerta, unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Karin, ella sentía que siempre iba a estar sola. No entendía cómo es que la gente tomaba decisiones sin pensar y la juzgaba como si la conocieran. Lo que más le dolía era que acababa de lastimar a Near, pero debía hacerlo. Aunque ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que Near hablara y dijera a todos lo que vio con sus propios ojos. Bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas seguían rozando sus mejillas.


	49. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 48**

**UNA DECISIÓN… ¿AMISTAD O UN SIMPLE ADIÓS?**

El cielo estaba completamente nublado y las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo en el suelo. Las luces comenzaban a encenderse para iluminar las calles. Cerca se encontraba un enorme edificio, las luces de los departamentos recién se encendían, a excepción de uno que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Las cortinas cubrían la ventana y en su interior se podía sentir un ambiente muy tenso y lleno de sufrimiento. Los cuadros, el reloj y demás cosas estaban esparcidos por el suelo, varios pedazos de vidrio estaban sobre la mesa y unas gotas de sangre se deslizaban lentamente de una mano. Un chico estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la mirada cabizbaja, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sus manos no dejaban de sangrar. Colocó ambas manos en su cabeza e intentó despeinar su cabello. No entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas y justo en el momento que pensaba que Karin era su amiga. Se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo, sabía que no debía relacionarse demasiado con una chica y ahora debía sufrir las consecuencias.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Karin me hace esto?! –grita Near muy molesto. Golpeó con la fuerza la pared y sus lágrimas siguieron rozando sus mejillas- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Su celular comenzó a vibrar varias veces, lo cogió y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de la amiga de Meroko, lo lanzó con toda su fuerza al suelo y rápidamente se levantó para luego pisarlo con su pie una y otra vez hasta que su celular se malogre. Quería olvidarse de todo, pero no podía porque Karin aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. Aun no podía creer lo que vio en el hospital, esperaba que fuera un sueño, pero cuando cerraba sus ojos, ese recuerdo aparecía. Ahora que se enteró del secreto de Karin, no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba realmente confundido y al mismo tiempo decepcionado. Se acercó al teléfono y comenzó a presionar los botones, no estaba de humor para establecer una conversación, así que lo apoyó a su oído y ni bien escuchó la voz del director de estudio, dijo lo siguiente: "Hoy no voy a filmar las escenas, discúlpame, por favor". Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se arrodilló al suelo con la mirada cabizbaja.

En el colegio "Villanueva", todos estaban reunidos y listos para empezar a filmar las escenas. Natsume no dejaba de apartar su mirada del celular, estaba muy preocupado por Karin porque no había venido ayer a su casa. Había llamado varias veces, pero su celular estaba apagado. Esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada porque no se lo perdonaría. Suspiró y de pronto una voz muy familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volteó y Meroko rápidamente le evitó con la mirada. Aun quería saber de lo que Akito quería hablar, pero Meroko se lo impidió. No pudo contener más su preocupación, así que se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y a pesar de que opuso resistencia, le jaló muy fuerte del brazo y se la llevó hasta un salón. No le importaba si llamaba la atención de los demás, solo quería hablar con ella y saber lo que le estaba pasando. En el instante en que cogió su mano sintió que Meroko estaba temblando como si intentara ocultar algo. Cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza y apartó su mano, respiró una y otra vez y se acercó a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar –dice Meroko bajando la mirada. Dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por acercarse a la puerta, sintió un jalón muy fuerte en su brazo, volteó y Natsume le miró con ojos penetrantes- ¿Qué quieres?

-Me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que te pasa –dice Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Meroko, ella intentó apartarse, pero este le acorraló en la pared para no escapara- Quieras o no, lo vas a hacer.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? –pregunta Meroko bajando la mirada- ¿No dices odiarme? Entonces… ¡déjame en paz y sigue con tu vida!

-No puedo seguir con mi vida si te veo muy triste –grita Natsume mirando más de cerca a Meroko, golpeó con fuerza la pared y le miró a los ojos- ¡No puedo!

-¡Suéltame! –grita Meroko intentando apartar su brazo, no quería decirle nada porque sabía que Natsume jamás creería en ella. Intentó una vez más apartarse y en ese preciso instante Natsume le abrazó muy fuerte. Realmente estaba sorprendida, pero aun así quería apartarse- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡No necesito tu lástima!

-¡No es lástima! ¿Acaso no ves que me preocupo por ti? –grita Natsume abrazando más fuerte a Meroko- Aun te odio por lo que me hiciste, pero eso no significa que deba dejar de preocuparme por ti.

-Lo que tú sientes es solo lástima… ¡Pura lástima! –grita Meroko empujando a Natsume al suelo, se acercó más a él y le jaló muy fuerte de la camisa- Cuando te repetí hasta el cansancio que no te engañe, no me creíste. ¡¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti si no eres capaz de creerme?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?!

-Meroko… -dice Natsume mirando los ojos llorosos de Meroko.

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido –dice Meroko apartándose de Natsume.

Meroko cerró la puerta con fuerza y caminó rápidamente hacia el director, comenzó a ver el guión y con su ayuda pudo identificarse más con su personaje. Miró por todos lados a Near y no estaba, suspiró y se acomodó el cabello para empezar a actuar. Cogió el gorro que se encontraba sobre una mesa y cuando estaba por colocarlo en su cabello, alguien cogió muy fuerte su brazo, volteó y Natsume le colocaba una pulsera en su mano. Estaba realmente sorprendida porque esa pulsera se la regaló él en su cumpleaños, rápidamente apartó su mano y se colocó el gorro en su cabello. Caminó a pasos apresurados y comenzó a conversar con el director, este le explicaba detalladamente lo que iba a hacer. Volteó por unos segundos para mirar a Natsume y este se colocaba un chaleco negro. Inclinó un poco la mirada y pudo ver con una sonrisa que Natsume llevaba la pulsera en su mano. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la pulsera y es que eso le hacía pensar que aun tenía esperanzas para recuperarlo.

Mikan lucía una falda marrón y un polo blanco, cogió un gorro de color marrón y se lo colocó en su cabello. Ahora estaba lista para interpretar su personaje, miró su collar con una sonrisa para luego cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos. En su mente apareció un chico muy atractivo pero que le era difícil reconocerlo porque una niebla intensa cubría su rostro. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron, no entendía por qué ese chico siempre aparecía en su mente, pero jamás lograba reconocerlo. No quiso darle importancia, porque a su lado estaba Micky y no quería preocuparlo con sus alucinaciones.

-Bien… ¡empecemos! –dice el director ubicándose en una silla para sentarse y verificar si todo estaba bien.

_**Un nuevo día acaba de empezar, la profesora seguía explicando detalladamente el tema mientras que los cinco chicos solo apoyaban su cabeza sobre la mesa. Adachi comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, sentía que alguien le estaba viendo, giró lentamente su cabeza y Haru le miraba con ojos penetrantes. Tragó saliva y miró atentamente la pizarra, cogió un lápiz y cuando estaba por escribir, su mano comenzó a temblar. **_

_**-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? –dice Adachi en voz baja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa- ¿Por qué mira tanto?**_

_**Adachi no quiso voltear a verlo porque le daba mucho miedo su mirada, apenas y podía mirar la pizarra. Estaba realmente nerviosa, sentía muchos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Respiró una y otra vez para calmarse y de pronto una chica muy linda apareció al lado de la profesora. Miró a todos lados y al parecer había llamado la atención de los chicos. Después de que la presentaron ante todo, esa chica se sentó a su lado y le miró directamente a los ojos. Intentó esquivar su mirada, pero esa chica no dejaba de mirarle.**_

_**-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunta Adachi intentando sonreír- Te llamas Makoto, ¿verdad?**_

_**-¿Acaso no escuchaste a la profesora? –pregunta Makoto muy seria. Volteó la página de su libro y cogió con fuerza su lapicero- Tu nombre es Adachi, ¿o me equivoco?**_

_**-No te equivocas –dice Adachi sonriendo. No dejaba de sentir escalofríos cuando le hablaba, miró su cuaderno y suspiró- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?**_

_**Makoto siguió mirando su cuaderno, luego miró la ventana y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. Mientras cerraba sus ojos, podía leer los pensamientos de todos y decían palabras como: "Qué chica muy linda", "me gustaría enamorarla", "solo se cree la gran cosa", "seguro que vino aquí para conquistar a los hombres ya que no le hacen caso por donde vive". Suspiró y siguió escuchando cada palabra, no sentía nada cuando leía sus pensamientos. De pronto un olor despertó sus sentidos, rápidamente volteó y cogió la mano de Adachi, ella estaba realmente sorprendida por la mirada que tenía. Sus ojos se iluminaban cuando veía las gotas de sangre deslizarse sobre su mano, se acercó más para ver la herida y rápidamente se apartó. Buscó en su mochila una curita y mientras lo hacía, sus colmillos comenzaban a salir. Cuando lo encontró, cubrió con ella la herida que tenía Adachi, ella no podía evitar sonreír porque por primera vez alguien se preocupaba tanto y sin conocerla. **_

_**-Gracias –dice Adachi con una sonrisa en su rostro, extendió su mano y le dijo- Seamos amigas, ¿sí?**_

_**-¿Qué condición hay? –pregunta Makoto muy seria. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos, suspiró y cerró sus ojos- Considérame como quieras, al fin y al cabo es tu decisión y no la mía.**_

_**-Entonces… ¡seremos las mejores amigas! –dice Adachi muy contenta- Ma-ko-to.**_

_**Adachi no dejaba de hablar a Makoto, ella apenas y asentía con la cabeza mientras miraba la ventana. No le importaba que no la mire, le bastaba con que la escuche porque eso le hacía sentir muy feliz. Se acercó un poco más para coger su mano, pero ella inmediatamente se apartó sin decir nada. Rápidamente volteó y buscó en su mochila unos guantes porque cuando había rozado su mano, esta se encontraba muy fría. Colocó los guantes a su lado y siguió escribiendo. Después de uno segundos, volteó a ver los guantes y Makoto los tenía puestos en ambas manos. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la miraba y es que comenzaba a pensar que ella era fría, pero por dentro amable.**_

-¡Corte! –grita el director levantándose de su silla. Miró a todos lados y no encontraba a la persona que estaba buscando muy desesperadamente porque la necesitaba para la próxima escena- ¿A qué hora llegará esa chica?

-¿Quién? –pregunta Rui muy confundido.

-Disculpa la tardanza –dice Misaki apareciendo detrás del director con un papel en las manos, estaba muy agotada porque corrió desde que salió de su casa. Se sentó en la silla del director y comenzó a agitar el papel cerca de su rostro- ¡Qué cansada estoy!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Micky muy sorprendido.

-Ella va a formar parte de esta película –dice el director acercándose a Misaki- Digamos que es una compañera de Adachi. Su personaje se llama Asuna.

-No la quiero aquí –dice Mikan muy molesta porque recordó que Misaki es amiga de Natsume y eso verdaderamente le desagradaba- ¡Que se vaya!

-Aquí las decisiones las tomo yo –dice Natsume muy serio, se acercó a Mikan y le miró con ojos penetrantes- Y si sigues comportándote de esa manera, te exigiré tu renuncia. Así que procura mantenerte apartada de los asuntos que solo le corresponden al dueño.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo opinar? –pregunta Mikan mirando más de cerca a Natsume- Te crees con autoridad solo porque eres el dueño del estudio.

-Soy el dueño y no me provoques –dice Natsume empujando lentamente a Mikan, ella comenzó a retroceder dos pasos. Dio media vuelta y vio a Meroko, ella permanecía muy seria y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra- Meroko, necesito hablar contigo a…

-Te llamas Misaki, ¿verdad? –dice Meroko muy seria.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunta Misaki muy sorprendida.

-No te preocupes por tonterías –dice Meroko suspirando. Dio media vuelta y cogió su papel con fuerza- Más vale que actúes bien porque este no es un lugar para divertirte. ¿Te quedó claro?

-Sí, te prometo que daré lo mejor –dice Misaki sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la silla. Ya la había conocido en la gira, pero por alguna razón sintió que ella tenía un lado bueno. Inclinó la cabeza en frente de todos y dijo estas palabras con una sonrisa en su rostro- Muchas gracias por aceptarme.

-¿Por qué hace esto? –dice Micky muy confundido cuando la mirada. Realmente no entendía los motivos por el cual Misaki estaba con mucho ánimo para participar en la película. Dio media vuelta y alguien cogió su brazo- Mikan, ¿ocurre algo?

-No soy Mikan –dice Misaki un poco triste, por lo menos esperaba que Micky se alegrara, pero fue todo lo contrario. Suspiró y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Actúas muy bien.

-Ni siquiera me has visto actuar –dice Micky muy confundido. No pudo evitar reír cuando la vio muy avergonzada, se acercó y acarició suavemente su cabello- Me alegra mucho verte, Misaki.

-Micky… -dice Misaki sonriendo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse cuando lo miraba, realmente estaba contenta porque ahora podía verlo muy seguido. No pudo contener más su alegría y le abrazó muy fuerte- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte.

-Pero… ¿desde cuándo comenzó a gustarte la actuación? –dice Micky apartándose de Misaki, aun seguía confundido por su reciente aparición.

-Se-cre-to –dice Misaki sonriendo. No podía decirle el motivo porque sabía a la perfección que incomodaría a Micky y eso es lo que menos quería. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Micky… ¿eres tonto o te haces?

-¡Misaki! ¡¿Tú también con lo mismo?! –grita Micky molesto. Suspiró y le quitó el papel que tenía en las manos. Comenzó a leer detalladamente el diálogo que iba a hacer y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Al parecer eres una chica tímida, pero va de acuerdo con tu personalidad, así que… ¡esfuérzate!

Micky le entregó el papel a Misaki y fue corriendo hacia Mikan para ayudarla con su personaje. No quiso apartarse por ningún instante de ella y mientras la miraba practicar su personaje, sonreía. Su corazón se aceleraba cuando le miraba sonreír, pero de pronto su corazón se detuvo cuando recordó que Mikan amaba a Natsume y solo a él. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas, le dolía mucho reconocer que Mikan era su amor imposible. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a seguir cuidando de ella hasta que Natsume recupere la memoria, sabía que cuando llegaba el momento todo se iba a acabar porque estaba seguro de que él logrará que Mikan vuelva a amarlo. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos, levantó la mirada e intentó sonreír, debía aparentar que todo estaba bien y que no pasaba nada. No podía quitar de su mente aquel recuerdo en el hospital, estaba seguro de que Mikan había recuperado la memoria, no entendía cómo es que de un momento a otro lo olvidó todo. Siguió mirándola con una sonrisa mientras que ella interpretaba su personaje. Cogió su papel con fuerza y estaba por leer su diálogo cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás, volteó y Natsume estaba mirando a Mikan. Suspiró, dejó a un lado su papel, se levantó de la silla y se acercó rápidamente hacia Mikan. Quería que Natsume los viera, así que para llamar su atención y ayudarlo a que recupere la memoria, le jaló del brazo a Mikan y poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a rozar con los de ella. Cogió delicadamente su cintura y se aferró más al cuerpo de Mikan, ella cerró lentamente sus ojos y correspondió al beso.

Natsume estaba realmente sorprendido cuando vio a Mikan y Micky besándose, no entendía por qué, pero en su corazón apareció un enorme dolor que era incapaz de calmarlo con solo decirlo. En esos momentos no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba muy confundido y a la misma vez enojado. Bajó la mirada, comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y golpeó con toda su fuerza la pared. Necesitaba controlarse, pero le resultaba imposible, se apresuró a ingresar a un salón y cerró la puerta. Una vez adentro, cogió con fuerza la radio y lo lanzó al suelo, pateó una y otra vez la radio intentando comprender lo que estaba sintiendo. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba por volverse loco porque no entendía para nada lo que le pasaba últimamente. Golpeó varias veces la pared y se arrodilló al suelo. Necesitaba encontrar de una vez por todas a la persona que aparecía en sus sueños, pensaba que si lo hacía, todos sus problemas se solucionarían. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo encontrarla. De pronto su mente se puso en blanco y un recuerdo comenzó a aparecer. Por más que estuviera borroso, podía entenderse. Ese recuerdo se dio en el día de su cumpleaños, había una botella sobre la mesa y una chica estaba sentada a su lado, su rostro era difícil de identificarlo, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de beber vino cada vez que le tocaba a ella hacerlo. El dolor de cabeza fue aumentando y más aun cuando siguió recordando. Estaba sentado alrededor de varias chicas y de pronto sus amigos comenzaron a bailar. Había una pareja que bailaba muy cerca y por algún motivo, no apartaba su vista de ellos. El dolor de cabeza siguió aumentando y de pronto recordó que él estaba muy borracho y detrás estaba una chica. Su mente visualizó cada detalle y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba en la terraza de la casa de Rui. No quería recordar más porque el dolor de su cabeza seguía aumentando, pero le era difícil detenerse. De pronto en su mente apareció la misma chica, pero por más que intentaba ver su rostro, no podía. Apenas y recordaba que estaban discutiendo y de pronto él se le acercó, le empujó a la pared y la besó. En ese preciso instante su mente se detuvo y ni un recuerdo más volvió a aparecer.

-¡Natsume! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grita Meroko abriendo la puerta. Estaba muy desesperada cuando vio a Natsume quejarse de un dolor. Rápidamente se acercó y le abrazó muy fuerte para intentar calmarlo- ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!

-¿Qué fue ese recuerdo? –dice Natsume abriendo sus ojos muy sorprendido. No recordaba haber vivido ese recuerdo, pero al parecer había pasado. El dolor de su cabeza estaba comenzando a calmarse, suspiró muy agotad y se apoyó en la pared- Una vez más no pude descubrir a esa chica.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Meroko mirando a Natsume, este inmediatamente se apartó.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –dice Natsume muy molesto. Aun no podía olvidar el beso que Micky y Mikan se dieron y cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía mucho rencor en su corazón- No estoy de humor para soportarte.

-Yo solo vine porque escuché tus gritos –dice Meroko muy seria. Avanzó unos pasos y se acercó a Natsume- Pero ahora me arrepiento de estar aquí.

- En ningún momento pedí tu ayuda –dice Natsume dando media vuelta, caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y se detuvo- Hazme el favor de mantener tu distancia.

Natsume salió rápidamente del salón y vio de lejos a Mikan conversando muy animadamente con Micky. Seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual estaba tan enojado, no podía contenerse, tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a cualquiera que se le cruza en el camino. Esquivó su mirada y caminó rápidamente hacia el próximo escenario. Mientras caminaba, se despeinaba el cabello, respiró una y otra vez para calmarse, pero no podía. Siguió caminando y cuando llegó a la esquina, dio media vuelta y se encontró con Rui. Aceleró el paso y como estaba cerca de Rui, levantó su mano derecha y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla. Una vez que lo vio en el suelo, logró calmarse. No podía creer que la solución era golpear a alguien para calmar su furia, pero en fin ahora estaba más aliviado. Se acomodó el cabello y cuando estaba por leer su papel, Rui apareció frente a él con una cara molesta. Levantó su mano derecha y le saludó para luego continuar leyendo, estaba por voltear la hoja cuando esta desapareció de sus manos. Levantó la mirada y Rui tenía su papel en sus manos.

-¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de pedir disculpas? –pregunta Rui muy molesto. En sus labios se encontraba un poco de sangre, lo rozó con sus dedos y la sangre desapareció. Se acercó a Natsume y le jaló muy fuerte de la camisa- ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho?!

-Nada –dice Natsume con una actitud muy relajada.

-¿Y entonces? –pregunta Rui soltando la camisa de Natsume- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! De la nada vienes y me golpeas… ¿Acaso soy tu juguete o me consideras como tu diversión?

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Rui, este asintió con la cabeza y Natsume se apoyó en la pared con la mirada cabizbaja- Acabo de recordar lo que sucedió en mi último cumpleaños.

-Eso quiere decir… -dice Rui sonriendo.

-Espera. Aun no he terminado –dice Natsume muy serio- Por más que lo haya recordado, el rostro de aquella chica aun permanece borroso en mi mente.

-Entiendo –dice Rui suspirando. Sabía que Natsume no iba a recordar todo en un solo día, eso sería pedir demasiado. Suspiró y elevó más la voz- ¡Eso no es motivo para golpearme!

-Me olvidé contarte algo –dice Natsume bajando la mirada- Acabo de ver a la chica que más odio besándose con Micky. Entendería que sean novios, pero... ¿no te parece ridículo demostrar tanto cariño en frente de todos? ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?! ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Su novio. Además, ¿por qué estás molesto si no te gusta Mikan? –dice Rui comenzando a sonreír.

-¡No estoy molesto! –grita Natsume. Respiró varias veces y logró calmarse- Últimamente me están pasando cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo. Mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo cuando algo le pasa a esa chica y ahora que la acabo ver besándose, estoy tan molesto que ni yo mismo entiendo el motivo.

-Tal parece que el chico que se encuentra dentro de ti está intentando salir –dice Rui sonriendo. Comenzaba a entender lo que Micky estaba haciendo y no dudaba de que fuera una magnífica idea, dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos para luego detenerse. Suspiró y susurró palabras en voz baja- Si esto continúa, Natsume recuperará la memoria.

- Chicos… ¡Vamos a comenzar con la siguiente escena! –dice el director verificando si están completos- Termina esta escena y tienen la tarde libre.

_**El patio estaba repleto de alumnos, el sol iluminaba intensamente sus alrededores. Solo en los salones, uno podía cubrirse del sol y ese era el caso de los vampiros. Haru se levantó rápidamente de la silla cuando vio a Adachi acercarse a la puerta, necesitaba convertirla en su esclava y para ello debía morderla. Se acercó lentamente, pero cuando estaba por coger su brazo, los rayos del sol llegaron a su brazo, inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y volvió a su asiento. Odiaba mucho al sol porque eso le impedía acercarse a Adachi. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y miró a Makoto, ella no dejaba de mirar la ventana. De pronto vio que Nakatsu apareció en solo unos segundos frente a Makoto, ella no se dignaba siquiera a verlo a la cara.**_

_**-¿Se te perdió algo? –pregunta Makoto agitando su cabello mientras miraba la ventana.**_

_**-Nada sin importancia –dice Nakatsu dando media vuelta, no entendía por qué esa chica le llamaba mucho la atención, sentía que ya la conocía. Suspiró y en solo unos segundos apareció en su silla- Habrá que investigar a esa chica.**_

_**Makoto escuchó claramente las palabras de Nakatsu a pesar de la distancia, apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró sus ojos lentamente. No le gustaba el sol y más aun cuando tenía muchas ansias de beber sangre. Rápidamente buscó en su mohila y ahí estaba una botella de plástico, lo cogió con fuerza y comenzó a beber. Una vez que terminó, se sintió más aliviada y su sed se calmó. Estaba realmente con mucho sueño, mantuvo cerrado sus ojos durante toda la clase. De pronto escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, abrió sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que el cielo había oscurecido. Se levantó de la silla y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y en solo unos segundos apareció en el patio. Vio a muchos alumnos bailando y la música se escuchaba hasta fuera del colegio. Aceleró el paso y miró de lejos a Haru, este inmediatamente volteó cuando sintió su presencia. **_

_**-Adachi está en el salón –dice Makoto comunicándose con Haru a través de sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta y miró el cielo- La primera oportunidad está por comenzar.**_

_**Makoto volteó por unos segundos y Haru había desaparecido, de pronto una corriente de viento llamó la atención de todos. Ella se elevó al cielo y un gran abrigo cubrió por completo su identidad, le gustaba mucho el olor que percibía con sus sentidos, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojizo y en solo segundos despareció como una ráfaga de viento. **_

_**Mientras tanto, una chica se encontraba sentada en una silla, no había nadie a su alrededor y su vista solo estaba puesta en el cielo. Le gustaba mucho las estrellas, suspiró y de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, rápidamente se levantó de la silla y Yamato estaba frente a ella con una mirada seria. Lentamente comenzó a retroceder unos pasos, estaba muy asustada porque era la primera vez que un chico se le acercaba. Siguió retrocediendo y terminó acorralada en la pared, este chico golpeó con fuerza la pared.**_

_**-Quiero que seas absolutamente mía –dice Yamato con el rostro muy serio.**_

_**-Yo… esto… -dice Asuna bajando la mirada- Veras… recién te conozco y pues…**_

_**-El tiempo se acabó –dice Yamato acercándose más al rostro de Asuna, ella intentó apartarse, pero Yamato cogió muy fuerte su brazo- Esto no dolerá mucho.**_

_**Yamato inclinó un poco su cabeza y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojizo, sus colmillos comenzaron a salir. Apartó un poco su cabello y sus colmillos apretaron con fuerza el cuello de Asuna, ella intentó gritar pero en ese instante Yamato le cubrió la boca. Succionó la sangre que tenía y mientras más la probaba, pensaba que era la primera vez que descubría una sangre tan exquisita. Ahora estaba decidido a convertirla en su sirvienta, sus colmillos presionaron con más fuerza el cuello de Asuna y cuando por fin su sed se calmó, apartó su mano de la boca de Asuna y ella cayó rendida al suelo. Se arrodilló al suelo y colocó la mano en su frente para borrarle la memoria. Ahora se sentía a gusto porque cada vez que tenía sed, solo debía pedírselo y ella se lo daba. Rozó con su lengua sus dedos porque había un poco de sangre. **_

_**La puerta del salón se abrió con fuerza y un fuerte viento ingresó por las ventanas. Haru caminó a pasos apresurados y se detuvo frente a una mesa, inclinó su cabeza para ver a Adachi y ella estaba durmiendo. Ahora sentía que este era su momento, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sus colmillos comenzaron a salir. Apartó lentamente el cabello de Adachi y se acercó a su cuello, sus colmillos estaban a solo centímetros. De pronto su mente se puso en blanco, comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y se arrodilló al suelo. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, colocó ambas manos en su cabeza para calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Un humo blanco cubrió el salón por completo sin dejar rastro de Haru ni de Adachi. **_

-¡Corte! –grita el director agitando su mano de arriba abajo para que su personal desaparezca el humo- Mañana seguimos con esta escena porque Haru va a comenzar a recordar. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Por cierto, no se olviden que mañana el nuevo grupo va a realizar su primer concierto en el colegio donde están estudiando.

-Estos colmillos verdaderamente duelen –dice Micky quitándose los colmillos de su boca. Volteó para ver a Misaki y ella estaba muy cansada. Se acercó lentamente a ella para luego inclinar un poco su mirada- Para ser tu primera vez, no lo hiciste nada mal.

-Gra… cias –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. A pesar de que estaba actuando, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando recordaba la escena en que Micky se acercaba a su cuello. Colocó su mano en el pecho y dio media vuelta para evitar mirarlo a la cara porque su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido- Cálmate, cálmate… Misaki.

-¿Te gustaría celebrar la tarde conmigo? –pregunta Micky extendiendo su mano, se acercó más a Misaki y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo- Señorita, no me haga esperar y por favor salga conmigo.

Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio, pensaba que era un sueño, cerró sus ojos y después de dos segundos, los volvió a abrir. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, se escondió detrás de una pared y junto sus manos. Estaba realmente contenta, saltó varias veces de la felicidad y comenzó a reír sin parar. De pronto recordó que se fue sin responderle, rápidamente comenzó a correr y buscó por todos lados a Micky, pero no lo encontró. Estaba muy cansada, apenas y corría con el poco aliento que tenía. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas, estaba realmente triste porque deseaba con todo el corazón salir con Micky y cuando pensó que su sueño se iba a ser realidad, lo echa a perder. Salió con la mirada cabizbaja del colegio y una vez afuera, levantó la mirada y sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Extendió su mano y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella. Le hubiera gustado salir con él, pero es que estaba tan feliz que no pudo contener su emoción. Bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que las gotas de lluvia cesaron. Miró la pista y aun seguía lloviendo, le extrañaba que no le cayera ninguna gota de agua. Colocó su mano en su hombro y se dio con la sorpresa de que tenía una casaca sobre su espalda, levantó la mirada y frente a ella estaba Micky. Aquellas lágrimas desaparecieron en solo un instante y en vez de ellas, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? –pregunta Micky acercándose al rostro de Misaki, rozó con los dedos sus mejillas y con una sonrisa le dijo- Una chica linda como tú debe sonreír siempre.

-Micky… -dice Misaki comenzando a sonrojarse. No quería desperdiciar su oportunidad, así que cogió la mano de Micky y le dijo lo siguiente- Acepto estar toda la tarde contigo. He visto muchos lugares divertidos para jugar, podemos ir al cine o… ¡Ya sé! ¡Déjame prepararte una cena muy, pero muy deliciosa! ¡Te va a encantar!

-Tienes muchas ideas en esa pequeña mente –dice Micky sonriendo- No parar de hablar, pareces un loro parlanchín.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dice Misaki frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Era broma, era broma –dice Micky comenzando a reír, cogió la mano de Misaki y dio media vuelta- ¡Vamos!

Micky cogió la mano de Misaki con mucha delicadeza, caminó lentamente por la vereda y de pronto Misaki le jaló muy fuerte de la mano y corrió muy rápido. Se sentía muy feliz cuando estaba con ella y es que comenzaba a entender las razones por la cual la consideraba como su mejor amiga. Mientras corría, pensaba que lo mejor era despertar y darse cuenta de una vez por todas lo que estaba haciendo. Las gotas seguían cayendo sobre su cabello, siguió corriendo y cogió con más fuerza la mano de Misaki, ella se sentía la chica más feliz de todo el mundo. De pronto se detuvo frente a una tienda y vio a Misaki comprar un gorro rojo. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y cuando volteó, Misaki le colocó un gorro en su cabeza. Bajó la mirada y le jaló del brazo a Misaki para luego abrazarla, esto sorprendió mucho a Misaki porque no se lo esperaba. Ahora sus dudas se aclararon, debía solucionar este problema cuanto antes y así evitaría que ella salga lastimada.

-Mi-cky –dice Misaki muy sorprendida. Comenzaba a pensar que era su primera cita con Micky y hasta ahora todo estaba bien. Se apartó lentamente de Micky y cogió su mano- Ahora… ¡directo al supermercado!

-¿Vas a cocinar? –pregunta Micky muy confundido.

-Silencio –dice Misaki sonriendo- tú solo sígueme.

-Hoy estás más feliz que nunca –dice Micky sonriendo.

Misaki cogió la mano de Micky y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Quería prepararle una deliciosa cena y como Karin le dijo los gustos de Micky, sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a cocinar. Estaba muy ansiosa, así que se apresuró a correr. Ni bien vio el supermercado, saltó de felicidad y estaba por cruzar la pista cuando Micky le detuvo cogiendo su brazo. Volteó lentamente y Micky estaba muy molesto, no entendía por qué y cuando intentaba apartar su mano, Micky se lo impidió.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Misaki confundida.

-Procura mirar el semáforo antes de cruzar la pista –dice Micky apartando su mano del brazo de Misaki- ¡Podría haberte pasado algo! ¡No seas tan despistada!

-Lo siento –dice Misaki bajando la mirada.

-¡Olvídalo! –dice Micky suspirando. Avanzó un paso y volteó para coger la mano de Misaki, ella sentía que este día era cada vez más maravilloso- Quiero probar tu comida, así que… ¡andando!

Ni bien llegaron al supermercado, Misaki comenzó a correr por el pasillo y buscó con mucha desesperación las verduras. Como su intención era hacer sonreír a Micky con su comida, procuró comprar los productos de alta calidad arriesgando casi la mayoría de su dinero. Luego volvió a correr por el siguiente pasillo para comprar más cosas, no soltó por ningún motivo la mano de Micky mientras caminaba. De pronto cogió una cebolla y lo acercó al rostro de Micky, este comenzó a retroceder y evitó por completo sentir su olor porque le provocaba unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Misaki siguió jugando con Micky, mientras que este intentaba escapar de la cebolla. No dejaba de reírse cuando miraba a Micky, este no podía ni siquiera coger la cebolla y menos acercarse a ella. Luego corrió por otro pasillo y estaba tan ansiosa que resbaló y cuando pensó que iba a caer al suelo, Micky le sostuvo en sus piernas. Su corazón se aceleró cuando lo vio tan cerca, inmediatamente se levantó y cogió lo que tenía en frente. Se apresuró a caminar y luego se detuvo porque Micky cogió su mano. No sabía si voltear, estaba muy nerviosa, aun no podía olvidar lo que pasó.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? –dice Micky cogiendo delicadamente el brazo de Misaki.

-Por… nada –dice Misaki intentando sonreír.

-No sabes mentir –dice Micky comenzando a reír. Entregó a Misaki cinco zanahorias y siguió caminando, luego se detuvo cuando vio que ella aun seguía confundida- ¿Piensas comer galleta? ¿No ibas a cocinar? Yo que sepa la galleta no forma parte de la comida…

-Bueno… esto… -dice Misaki comenzando a sentir muchos nervios pporque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que llevaba en sus manos- Necesito dar una buena excusa.

-Hasta chistosita me resultaste –dice Micky comenzando a reír sin parar- Ni siquiera puedes inventar una excusa… ¡Contigo, uno no pararía de reír!

-Eres muy malo –dice Misaki caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

Una vez que salieron del supermercado, se apresuraron a subir a una autobús para llegar a la casa de Micky ya que ni siquiera corriendo llegarían. Había mucha gente adentro del autobús por lo que Misaki se encontraba atrapada entre varias personas. Ella intentó buscar un espacio con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, pidió permiso a un señor, pero este se negó a escucharla. Apenas y podía respirar porque la estaban empujando, intentó avanzar, pero de pronto alguien le jaló del brazo. Esperaba que sea Micky, pero era un señor de avanzada edad que no dejaba de acosarla con palabras un poco incómodas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y más aun cuando sintió el roce de unos dedos sobre su brazo. Cerró lentamente sus ojos e intentó a toda costa apartarse, pero ese señor se acercaba más a ella. No sabía qué hacer, abrió sus ojos y empujó con toda su fuerza a ese señor, este inmediatamente levantó su mano derecha y en ese instante recibió un puñete en la mejilla y una patada en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio a Micky frente a ella, por un momento pensó que la iban a golpear. Comenzó a llorar y Micky le abrazó suavemente para consolarla.

-Tranquila, ese tipo no volverá a tocarte –dice Micky abrazando más fuerte a Misaki- Porque antes tendrá que pasar por mí.

-Estaba realmente asustada –dice Misaki llorando- Gracias, Micky.

Micky se acercó más a Misaki para protegerla y así nadie podía aprovecharse de ella, aunque el problema ahora es que la gente lo empujaba. Intentaba mantener el equilibrio porque frente a él estaba Misaki y no quería lastimarla. Durante el recorrido, la gente aumentaba cada vez más y aun así Micky seguía manteniendo el equilibrio porque sus labios estaban cerca de los de Misaki, ella no podía evitar sonrojarse. Ni bien se dio cuenta de que llegaron a su casa, cogió la mano de Misaki y bajó rápidamente del autobús.

Una vez que ingresaron a la casa, Misaki se colocó una cinta en la frente y comenzó a preparar, no quería que Micky le ayudara, así que le pidió en todo momento que se apartara. Cogió el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la zanahoria en cuadraditos. Solo imaginar que Micky iba a probar su comida, fue lo que más le impulsó a esforzarse. Demoró una hora en cocinar, pero le salió delicioso. Se acercó a la mesa con un plato lleno de comida y se lo ofreció a Micky, este comenzó a probar con su cuchara y sonrió muy contento.

-Eres muy buena en la cocina –dice Micky sonriendo. No quería dejar de comer, pero debía detenerse porque Misaki estaba muy preocupada. Suspiró y con una sonrisa le dijo- ¡Delicioso! ¡Me encanta!

-¡Qué bueno! –grita Misaki muy contenta.

Micky siguió comiendo con una sonrisa, luego se detuvo y miró a Misaki, ella lucía más contenta que nunca. Suspiró, bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo alejaría para siempre de Misaki. Pero estaba cansado de lastimarla y aparentar que no sabía nada. No podía dejar de recordar las palabras que le dijo Rui cuando Mikan estaba en el hospital, eso fue lo que le hizo despertar. Valoraba todo lo que Misaki estaba haciendo por él, pero no quería aprovecharse de su inocencia. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el sillón con la mirada cabizbaja, le afectaba mucho lo que había decidido, pero consideraba que era lo mejor.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunta Misaki muy preocupada. Caminó lentamente y cuando estaba por acercarse al sillón, Micky colocó su mano frente a ella para detenerla- ¿Por qué estás así?

-Lo que dijiste en el colegio… me refiero a tu confesión –dice Micky bajando la mirada- ¿Es verdad que te gusto?

-Esto… -dice Misaki intentando sonreír- ¡Te dije que era broma! Lo dije sin pensar y…

-¡No mientas! –grita Micky lanzando el florero, que tenía en su mesita pequeña, al suelo- ¡No soy tan tonto! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Te gusto o no?!

-Sí, me gustas –dice Misaki mirando a Micky. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- Pero yo entiendo a la perfección tus sentimientos, así que no te preocupes. Tengo muy en cuenta que estás enamorado de Mikan y…

-¿Se puede saber por qué te gusto? –pregunta Micky muy serio.

-Es difícil explicarlo con palabras –dice Misaki secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos- Pero…

-Entonces no te gusto –dice Micky acercándose a Misaki, le miró a los ojos y cogió muy fuerte su brazo- Además, a mí me gustan otro tipo de chicas y tú no coincides con esos detalles.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? –pregunta Misaki muy sorprendida por la reacción de Micky.

-Por más que te esfuerces en intentar ser esa chica, no lo vas a lograr –dice Micky apartando su mano del brazo de Misaki- El hecho de que acepté salir contigo fue solo para que te lleves un buen recuerdo.

-No te entiendo –dice Misaki intentando contener las lágrimas- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista –dice Micky dando media vuelta- No tengo más que decirte, así que… deja de hacerte ilusiones conmigo.

-Micky… -dice Misaki muy triste.

-Conoces la salida, ¿verdad? –dice Micky sentándose en el sillón.

Misaki bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar lentamente. No podía creer que Micky le dijera todas esa palabras, se sentía muy dolida y más aun cuando escuchó que la tarde que habían pasado, solo era una ilusión. Siguió caminando y sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, ahora realmente no podía hacer nada. Le dolí mucho reconocer que ella no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Micky, su corazón estaba muy lastimado, se acercó a la puerta y cuando la abrió unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su cabello. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y siguió caminando en medio de la lluvia. Por más que intentaba calmarse, no podía porque habían vuelto a lastimarla y en lo que más le dolía. Sus lágrimas seguían rozando sus mejillas, se detuvo y volteó por un instante para ver la casa. Sus ojos aun estaban llorosos, bajó la mirada y susurró lo siguiente: "Adiós para siempre, Micky". Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Gritó entre lágrimas el nombre de su amor no correspondido mientras varias gotas de lluvia caían sobre su ropa.

En otra casa, Natsume acabada de despertar de su profundo sueño, no podía creer que esa chica apareciera siempre que cerraba sus ojos. Se levantó de su cama muy confundido porque aun no entendía lo que le pasaba, colocó ambas manos en su cabeza y miró el suelo. Conforme pasaban los días, sentía un enorme vacío en su corazón que no le dejaba tranquilo y le era difícil seguir con su vida. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la chica que aparecía en sus sueños era Mikan porque cada vez que le pasaba algo, corría a protegerla. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo deseaba que no fuera Mikan. Detestaba mucho estar con una chica pobre y además cada vez que hablaba con ella, acababan discutiendo como perros y gatos. Aun no entendía cómo es que llegó a salir con esa chica, comenzó a pensar que estaba loco cuando le pidió ser su novia o estaba borracho. Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, le gustaba mucho sentir el viento cerca de su cabello. Bajó la mirada y vio a Karin salir de la casa. Miró su reloj y se dio con la sorpresa de que eran las ocho, rápidamente se colocó su chaleco y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, la abrió y Karin no estaba. Esto comenzó a preocuparle mucho, pensaba que algo malo le había pasado a Karin, cogió su celular y comenzó a llamarla.

-¿Qué pasa, mocoso engreído? –pregunta Karin contestando su celular.

-¿Por qué sales a estas horas de la noche? –pregunta Natsume muy preocupado- ¡Regresa ahora mismo a la casa!

-No quiero –dice Karin muy seria- No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Oye! –grita Natsume muy molesto mientras cogía su celular con mucha fuerza- Esta es mi casa, así que debes obedecer mis órdenes. ¿Te quedó claro?

-¿Acaso te gusto? –pregunta Karin muy seria.

-¡Claro que no! –grita Natsume un poco nervioso- No me hagas perder la paciencia y… ¡ven!

-Primero… bájame ese tono de voz –dice Karin cogiendo su celular con más fuerza- Ahora escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? –pregunta Natsume apoyando su celular al oído.

-¡No te hagas ilusiones conmigo! –grita Karin muy fuerte- Ahora… deja de molestar, si no quieres acabar muerto. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¿O quieres que te lo descifre palabra por palabra?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Natsume muy molesto. Estaba por contestarle a Karin cuando se dio con la sorpresa de que ella le colgó. Suspiró y golpeó con fuerza la pared- Espera que vuelvas y la que va a acabar muerta eres tú.

Natsume se apoyó en la pared y bajó la mirada. Estaba decidido a esperarla, así tenga que quedarse por muchas horas afuera. Deseaba vengarse por lo que Karin le dijo, no le agradaba la actitud que tenía pero no tenía más opción que aceptarla. Miró a todos lados y no aparecía, la lluvia comenzaba a empaparle la ropa, pero eso es lo que menos le importaba. Estaba seguro de que cuando la vea, iba a arrepentirse de todo lo que le dijo. Se arrodilló al suelo y miró el cielo con un rostro muy preocupado, no quería admitirlo, pero no le gustaba que Karin caminara por las noches porque podía pasarle algo. Sabía que ella era fuerte, pero no debía confiarse tanto. Miró su celular y estaba por llamarla cuando se contuvo, no quería volver a escuchar sus quejas.

Mientras tanto, Near seguía arrodillado en el suelo con la mirada cabizbaja, no estaba de humor para coquetear con las chicas y menos verlas a la cara. Su mano seguía sangrando y por más que intentaba soportar el dolor, no podía porque conforme pasaba el tiempo, aumentaba. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus lágrimas aun rozaban sus mejillas. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta, pero no quiso abrirla. No estaba de humor para conversar con alguien, así que siguió arrodillado en el suelo con la mirada cabizbaja. Seguía sin poder creer lo que vio con sus ojos, pensaba que Karin era su amiga, pero al parecer volvieron a jugar con él. Levantó su mirada muy sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, rápidamente se levantó del suelo cuando vio a una chica frente a él y por lo visto no era para nada una desconocida.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –grita Near muy molesto- ¡Largo de mi casa!

-Sabes de lo que vengo a hablar –dice la chica sentándose en una silla- Voy a ser muy directa contigo.

-¿Directa? No me vengas con esas bromas –dice Near golpeando la mesa con toda su fuerza- Tú sabías perfectamente lo que sucedía. Todo este tiempo solo me estaban utilizando.

-Ella jamás te consideró como amigo –dice la chica levantándose de la silla- Así que no puedes reclamarle nada.

-Mejor… ¡lárgate! –dice Near señalando con su mano la puerta- ¡Vete de mi casa!

-¡No puedo hacerlo! –grita la chica acercándose más a Near- Ella no sabe que estoy aquí contigo, así que no le digas nada.

-¿Para qué viniste? –pregunta Near jalándole del polo a la chica- ¿Para burlarte de mí? ¡Respóndeme!

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿qué piensas hacer? –dice la chica apartándose de Near- ¿Vas a contarle todo a esa persona?

-¿Qué me va a pasar si lo hago? –pregunta Near sonriendo- ¡¿Qué me va a pasar?!

-Nada –dice la chica bajando la mirada. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero por su amiga, sería capaz de todo. Se arrodilló lentamente al suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo- Por favor… no le digas nada a nadie. Por favor… no te apartes de ella. Si supieras todo lo que vivió ella, me darías la razón.

-Esperas… no es necesario que te arrodilles –dice Near muy sorprendido. No le gustaba que una chica se arrodille frente a él, se inclinó para verla y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos- Lo que ella vivió… ¿fue muy duro?

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas –dice la chica entre lágrimas- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué ella no quiere tener amigos? ¿O por qué es muy fría? ¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué ella se comporta de esa manera?

-Cuéntame todo lo que le pasó –dice Near muy serio- ¡Todo! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! Solo así, voy a tomar una decisión.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? –pregunta la chica secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos. SE levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta- Creo que no eres el adecuado para ser su amigo.

-Quiero ayudarla –dice Near cogiendo el brazo de la chica- ¡Déjame ayudarla!

-Por esa razón no quiere tener amigos –dice la chica empujando con fuerza a Near- Tú al igual que los demás solo sienten lástima. Si verdaderamente fueras su amigo, la hubieras ayudado sin siquiera recibir explicaciones. Dices conocerla, pero no la conoces ni un poco.

-Esto… -dice Near bajando la mirada.

-La juzgaste sin siquiera conocerla. Ella no te dirá nada, pero… ¿no sabes cómo se siente en el fondo de su corazón? ¡La lastimaste! –grita la chica muy molesta- ¡¿Qué tipo de amigo la llama despreciable?! Si quieres ser verdaderamente su amigo, búscala y no te acerques a ella por lástima porque yo misma te golpearé.

-Quiero estar a su lado –dice Near muy avergonzado- Soy un idiota… ¡un completo idiota! ¡No debí tratarla de esa manera!

-¿Quieres ayudarla? –pregunta la chica acercándose a Near- ¡¿Te estoy preguntando que si quieres ayudarla?!

-Sí –dice Near levantando la mirada.

-Escucha con atención lo que te voy a contar –dice la chica sentándose en el sillón. Suspiró una y otra vez y levantó la mirada- Es muy doloroso pero eso la ayudó a volverse más fuerte.

Near escuchó con calma todo lo que aquella chica le decía y conforme pasaban los minutos, se quedaba atónito sin siquiera poder decir una palabra. Jamás pensó que ella hubiera vivido todo eso, comenzaba a entender el motivo por el cual ella actuaba de esa manera y por qué detestaba escuchar la palabra "amigos". Había veces en que no podía contener las lágrimas cuando la escuchaba. En esos momentos, le hubiera gustado conocerla y protegerla a toda costa porque así evitaría que ella sufra. Poco a poco el peso que sentía en su conciencia aumentaba porque estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de todas las palabras que le dijo en el hospital. Ahora no sabía con qué cara podía presentarse frente a ella. Sus lágrimas seguían rozando sus mejillas cuando escuchaba todo lo que ella vivió y ahora pensaba que si antes la admiraba, ahora la quería más que nadie. Cuando por fin la chica se detuvo, Near bajó la mirada y colocó su mano en su cabeza. Pensaba que él era el único que había pasado por momentos dolorosos, pero ahora sabía que lo de Karin era demasiado impactante porque superaba todo lo que vivió. Aunque su mayor sorpresa fue cuando escuchó que ella intentó suicidarse tres veces debido a lo que vivió. Ahora más que nunca iba a dejarla sola, estaba dispuesto a protegerle incluso con su propis vida. No iba a permitir que nadie le ponga un dedo encima, se levantó rápidamente del sillón y su mirada cambió totalmente.

-Ahora que sabes todo –dice la chica bajando la mirada- ¿Vas a abandonarla?

-¡No! ¡Te prometo que me volveré más fuerte para protegerla! –grita Near muy serio- Aquellos que la lastimaron, lo van a pagar muy caro y con su propia vida, si es posible.

-No le cuentes nada a nadie –dice la chica dando media vuelta. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la puerta y se detuvo- Ahora ella nos necesita.

Ni bien la puerta se cerro, Near se arrodilló al suelo con la mirada cabizbaja. No iba a perder más el tiempo, estaba decidido a protegerla, así que se levantó del suelo y propinó dos puñetes contra la pared. Ahora realmente estaba molesto con todas las personas que se atrevieron a lastimarla, pateó con fuerza la pared, dio un salto y propinó un puñete en la pared. Sin embargo, también estaba molesto consigo mismo porque pese a todo, ella sacrificó su vida por protegerle. Recordaba claramente lo que sucedió en la pista, pensaba que iba a morir, pero gracias a ella, estaba vivo. Respiró una y otra vez y se arrodilló al suelo con la mirada cabizbaja.

-Karin, lo siento –dice Near en voz baja mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos- Discúlpame, por favor.

En un hotel estaba viviendo Shizuku, ella no apartaba su vista de la televisión y menos podía contener la risa. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar varias veces, se apresuró a cogerlo y cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, su mirada cambió. Respiró una y otra vez para calmarse y así responder el celular con mucha seguridad.

-Meroko, ¿ocurre algo? –dice Shizuku muy seria mientras apoyaba su celular al oído.

-Estamos en problemas –dice Meroko muy serio- Mañana la mamá de Natsume planea eliminar a los amigos de Mikan. Ten por seguro que mandará a todo un ejército.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Shizuku muy desesperada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tengo una idea –dice Meroko sonriendo- Ten por seguro que funcionará.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunta Shizuku muy confundida.

-Mañana, Karin dejará de existir –dice Meroko muy seria.

Ni bien Merko colgó, Shizuku se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que ahora la verdad iba a salir a la luz. Rápidamente cogió su celular y llamó a Akito con la intención de contarle todo lo sucedido. Ahora más que nada debían estar listos, así que se apresuró a sacar su cuaderno, lo abrió, volteó la hoja y en ella estaban escritos varios teléfonos. Rápidamente llamó a cada uno para confirmar su presencia para mañana. No podía evitar sonreír cuando se imaginaba lo que estaba por pasar y es que estaba segura de que será una gran sorpresa para todos, aunque también estaba a un lado los sentimientos de Meroko.

En las afueras de una casa, Natsume seguía esperando en medio de la lluvia. Su frente estaba caliente y sus manos no dejaban de sudar, su respiración comenzaba a acortarse. No podía controlar su cuerpo, se sentía cada vez más débil y de pronto escuchó unos pasos, sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente se levantó del suelo para ver a la persona que estaba acercándose. Volteó y vio a Karin, ella recién llegaba. Se acercó lentamente a ella, sus ojos comenzaban a ver todo borroso, siguió caminando y su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo en el suelo. Lo único que le alegraba era que Karin se encontraba bien, la vio y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Karin estaba realmente sorprendida, no pensaba que Natsume estuviera tan preocupado por ella, se inclinó al suelo y lo cargó en su espalda. No podía creer que Natsume pesara tanto, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, siguió caminando y cerró la puerta. Cada cinco minutos se detenía para recuperar el aliento, subió las escaleras a paso de tortuga porque sentía que estaba cargando una roca sobre su espalda. Luego, caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Natsume, abrió la puerta y lo colocó en la cama. Rápidamente buscó pastillas y una botella de agua, le ayudó a beber el agua y luego acomodó lentamente sobre su cama. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, buscó por todos lados un balde y cuando por fin lo encontró, llenó bastante agua en el balde y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo frente al cuarto de la mamá de Natsume y solo escuchaba el sonido de la televisión, no le sorprendía en absoluto que ella no se preocupara por su hijo. Suspiró y siguió cargando el balde, ingresó al cuarto y lo dejó en el suelo. Se apresuró a coger un trapo y lo sumergió en el agua para luego exprimirlo y colocarlo en la frente de Natsume, este comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Por qué vienes a estas horas? –pregunta Natsume muy serio y apenas con el poco aliento que tenía porque aun no le bajaba la fiebre- Por tu culpa, estoy así.

-Yo no te pedí que me esperaras –dice Karin cogiendo el trapo, lo sumergió en el agua y lo exprimió con toda su fuerza para volver a colocarlo en su frente- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Verás… me encanta estar en la lluvia –dice Natsume evitando mirarla- Eso es todo.

-Entonces… te volveré a llevar afuera –dice Karin muy seria- A fin y al cabo te encanta estar afuera.

-Estoy mejor acá –dice Natsume muy serio. Cogió lentamente la mano de Karin, se levantó un poco y se acercó a su rostro- ¡Quiero que mañana tengamos una cita y no aceptó un no como respuesta!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! –grita Karin muy sorprendida.

Karin estaba realmente sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pensaba que era un sueño pero tenía a Natsume demasiado cerca de su rostro. No sabía qué decir, esa petición le tomó por sorpresa. Intentó apartar su mano, pero no podía porque Natsume no dejaba de mirarle con ojos penetrantes. Por más que lo empujaba, no lograba apartarlo. Podía sentir su mano muy caliente, aun estaba con fiebre y cuando estaba por coger con su otra mano el trapo, sintió un jalón en su brazo que la atrajo hacia el pecho de Natsume. Su rostro se encontraba apoyado en el pecho de Natsume, este acababa de abrazarla y no la soltaba por ningún motivo. De inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y a pesar de que no correspondió al abrazo, podía sentir una gran calidez.


	50. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 49**

**LA VERDAD POR FIN SALE A LA LUZ**

Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar, el sol alumbraba las calles y un cielo azul comenzaba a aparecer. En el interior de una casa, las luces comenzaban a encenderse y el personal de limpieza empezaba con su trabajo. Una señora muy distinguida bajaba lentamente de las escaleras, se acercó a la sala y un grupo de hombres se levantó rápidamente del sillón. Dio media vuelta y colocó en la pared una cartulina que detallaba la estructura del colegio. Su mirada indicaba un indicio que estaba por comenzar, algo que cambiará todo. Esta vez estaba decidida a no perder y con la ayuda de Karin sabía que iba a lograrlo, confiaba mucho en su fuerza y por esa razón la escogió como la rival de Meroko. Le costó mucho convencerla, pero lo logró. Pensaba que de esa manera mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro porque no solo estaba pensando en Meroko, sino también en Mikan. No iba a aceptar que su hijo salga con una chica de clase social baja y si para ello debía lastimar a cualquiera que se le cruza en el camino, lo iba a hacer. Levantó la mirada y golpeó con fuerza la mesa, se acercó rápidamente hacia la puerta, miró por todos lados y la cerró de un solo golpe para evitar que otras personas escuchen lo que estaba tramando porque la única que sabía el plan era Karin ya que ella misma le ayudó a idear el plan. Ni bien la puerta se cerró, un silencio completo inundó el ambiente.

En un cuarto, el ambiente se sentía cálido y ni el más mínimo viento que ingresaba por la ventana podía despertarlos. Natsume no soltó la mano de Karin mientras dormía y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre la frazada para dormir. El viento agitaba lentamente el cabello de Natsume, este se encontraba inmerso en un profundo sueño. En su mente apareció la misma chica de sus sueños, a su lado estaba Meroko y por más que intentaba buscar con la mirada a Karin, no la encontraba. Su rostro lucía muy desesperado porque comenzaba a pensar que algo malo le había pasado. Quería buscarla, pero no sabía por dónde empezar porque todo estaba nublado. Aceleró unos pasos y de pronto escuchó el tintineo de un objeto, rápidamente volteó y la misma chica que siempre estaba en sus sueños agitaba de derecha a izquierda el collar. Se acercó lentamente a aquella chica y se detuvo muy sorprendido porque Meroko cogió su brazo. Inmediatamente apartó su brazo y dio media vuelta, necesitaba encontrar a Karin sea como sea, estaba muy preocupado. Estaba por avanzar un paso para ir a buscarla cuando escuchó unas gotas de agua caer al suelo, volteo y aquella chica estaba llorando. Esto verdaderamente le impactó y más aun escuchó sus palabras, no importaba la distancia en que se encontraba, podía escucharla. Su cuerpo se inmovilizó cuando vio las lágrimas de aquella chica deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, repetía varias veces lo siguiente: "Eres un tonto… ¡¿Por qué no logras recordarme?! El Natsume que yo conozco prometió que jamás se iba a apartar de mi lado, pero ahora… tú mismo lo estás echando a perder". Natsume no tenía palabras para responderle, no entendía por qué le hablaba como si hubieran sido novios, estaba realmente confundido y de pronto esa chica desapareció diciendo lo siguiente: "Adiós para siempre". En ese preciso instante su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron y cogió más fuerte la mano de Karin. No entendía por qué las palabras de esa chica le llegaron al corazón, respiró una y otra vez e intentó calmarse. Bajó la mirada para ver a Karin y ella seguía durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio y es que realmente parecía un ángel cuando dormía.

-Pobre de ti que me toques porque te haré pedazos –dice Karin mientras cerraba sus ojos. Suspiró y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se levantó de la silla y colocó su mano en la frente de Natsume, este se quedó muy sorprendido- Lamentablemente estás bien.

-¿Lamentablemente? –pregunta Natsume un poco molesto- ¡¿Qué me quieres decir?!

-Suficiente conversación, es hora de irme –dice Karin dando media vuelta, estaba por avanzar un paso cuando sintió que una mano cogí con fuerza su brazo- ¡Suéltame!

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Natsume muy serio mientras cogía el brazo de Karin, ella intentó apartarse, pero Natsume se lo impidió. Karin siguió intentando apartarse, pero en ese instante le jaló muy fuerte del brazo llegando a estar cerca de su rostro- Hoy no te me escapas… Tú tienes una cita conmigo.

-Mira, mocoso engreído –dice Karin propinando un puñete en el estómago a Natsume, este comenzó a quejarse de dolor- En ningún momento he aceptado tener una cita contigo, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Entonces será a la fuerza –dice Natsume levantándose de su cama.

Natsume se levantó lentamente de su cama con una mirada seria y penetrante, se acercó lentamente a Karin y ella comenzó a retroceder unos pasos. En una de sus manos llevaba una cuerda que intentaba ocultar detrás de su espalda, siguió acercándose y con su otra mano le empujó hacia la pared. Le resultó muy difícil calmarla, ella oponía mucha resistencia pero aun así logró atarla con la cuerda. Se arrodilló al suelo y le miró muy serio, no quiso acercarse tanto porque ella podría atacarlo o morderle. Dio media vuelta, se acercó a su ropero y sacó la ropa adecuada para la cita. Ingresó rápidamente hacia el baño y se apresuró a cambiarse. Después de varios minutos, salió el baño y Karin seguía mirándolo muy molesta porque no podía moverse ni defenderse. Llevaba una toalla en sus manos, comenzó a secar su cabello con ella para luego agitar su cabello a los costados. Levantó la mirada y Karin no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Soy guapo, ¿verdad? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras lanzaba la toalla sobre su cama.

-¡Qué chico más presumido! –dice Karin muy serio- Para que lo sepas, he visto a chicos mejores que tú, así que date la vuelta porque me vas a causar un trauma.

-¿Sigues molesta? –pregunta Natsume acercándose a Karin, inclinó un poco su rostro para mirarla más de cerca- Si aceptas salir conmigo, te soltaré la cuerda, ¿qué me dices?

-Prefiero estar así –dice Karin evitando mirarlo- Además, se te va a hacer imposible tener una cita conmigo. Te aseguro que cuando me sueltes, vas a desear estar muerto.

-Cálmate –dice Natsume colocándose un gorro en su cabeza. Se acercó a Karin y cogió el resto de la cuerda con mucha fuerza- Es hora de irnos.

-No me digas que… -dice Karin muy sorprendida cuando vio que Natsume le jalaba de la cuerda como si fuera un objeto- ¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso piensas llevarme así como estoy?!

-Sí, ¿algún problema? –dice Natsume volteando a verla- Te dije muy claro que iba a tener una cita contigo. Al fin y al cabo, la única que pasará vergüenza eres tú, así que yo no pierdo nada.

-¡Tú! Bueno, no tengo más opción, así que aceptaré tener una cita contigo –dice Karin suspirando. No pensaba que Natsume fuera tan persistente y ni bien la soltó, le propinó un puñete en la mejilla y luego dos patadas en el estómago. Dio media vuelta, agitó su cabello y se dirigió hacia la puerta- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en el suelo? Cuanto más rápido termine esta cita, mejor para mí.

-En serio… dolió mucho –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo con mucha dificultad. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberla provocado, se acercó hacia la puerta y cogió su mano- Es mejor ir de esta manera.

-No vuelvas a tocarme –dice Karin apartando su mano.

Karin suspiró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras lo hacía, sentía una gran felicidad en su corazón. Comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente se detuvo cuando escuchó unos susurros, volteó y miró la sala, esta se encontraba cerrada. Esto le llamó un poco la atención, pero ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando. De pronto Natsume apareció frente a ella y volvió a coger su mano sin decir nada. Intentó apartarse, pero Natsume le jaló de la mano y comenzaron a correr. Podía sentir una gran calidez cuando cogía la mano de Natsume, siguió corriendo y por más que intentaba permanecer seria, no podía. Su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido cuando lo miraba. Sin embargo, debía a toda costa aparentar como si nada le pasara porque así evitaría lastimarlo. Cuando por fin Natsume se detuvo, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a una cafetería. Ingresó lentamente y se encontró con varias personas, Natsume le jaló del brazo y la llevó hasta una mesa. Se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a pedir lo que quería para desayunar. Ni bien le trajeron lo que pidió, cogió una cuchara y comenzó a comer un pedazo de queque, no podía creer que en ese lugar preparen tan exquisitos postres. Levantó la mirada y Natsume no dejaba de mirarla, ella n quiso darle importancia y siguió comiendo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunta Karin mientras comía su queque- ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una chica?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo mirarte? –pregunta Natsume muy serio.

Natsume comenzó a sonreír cuando miraba a Karin, ella estaba muy sorprendida porque después de mucho tiempo, por primera vez lo veía sonreír. Siguió bebiendo su café calmadamente y evitó mirarla porque estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Levantó la mirada para ver a Karin y ella seguía con la mirada fría de siempre. Comenzaba a pensar que nunca le había visto sonreír, no entendía el motivo, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos sentía que ella ocultaba algo muy doloroso. Por el poco tiempo que la conocía, sabía que ella no confiaba mucho en las personas que estaban a su alrededor, le gustaría convertirse en su amigo para así ganarse su confianza, aunque estaba de por medio sus sentimientos. De pronto unas voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos, volteó y unos señores muy gordos llevaban pistolas en sus manos, estos estaban encapuchados y armados. Inmediatamente cogió la mano de Karin y la acorraló en la pared, no iba a permitir que nadie la toque. Comenzaba a ver que uno apuntaba a las demás personas con su pistola, mientras que el resto robaba sus pertenencias. Jamás imaginó que esto pasaría y de pronto un señor intentó acercarse a Karin, inmediatamente se colocó delante de ella para protegerla. Miró al señor a los ojos y en solo segundos, una pistola estaba cerca de su frente. No le importaba si algo le pasara, solo quería cuidar a Karin.

-¡No se atreva a tocarla! –grita Natsume muy serio.

-Pero si esa chica es toda una lindura –dice el señor con una sonrisa en su rostro- Tengo una idea, primero te mato y luego veré lo que hago con ella.

-¿Matarme? ¡No me venga con tonterías! –dice Natsume propinando un puñete al señor, este comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo, corrió rápidamente hacia Natsume y este no intentó moverse con tal de proteger a Karin- Voy a pelear con ese tipo, así que… corre.

-Muévete –dice Karin muy seria. Empujó a Natsume al suelo y pateó con toda su fuerza hacia el cuchillo y este cayó al suelo- Odio que las personas se preocupen por mí… ¡No necesito que me protejan!

-Tú sola no vas a poder con ellos –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo- Deja que me haga cargo de esto.

-Esta es mi pelea y no la tuya –dice Karin muy seria- ¿Eres tonto? ¿Por qué no miras al frente?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Natsume muy confundido.

-Si peleas, esos periodistas te van a tomar fotos –dice Karin mirando al señor que se encontraba en el suelo- Sabes que eso afectará a tu carrera. Ahora cierra la boca y no te metas en esto.

Karin se acercó lentamente al señor, le jaló de la camisa y le propinó varios puñetes en el estómago. Luego saltó y le pateó con toda su fuerza en su mejilla, dejándolo con mucha sangre en su rostro. Siguió caminando y con su codo le golpeó muy fuerte en su espalda hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Volteó al escuchar los gritos de una niña y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaban a punto de abusarla, rápidamente corrió hacia esos señores y a cada uno lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Se colocó delante de esa niña y le propinó dos puñetes en la nariz a su oponente, este gritó desesperadamente porque su nariz estaba sangrando. Ahora realmente estaba molesta porque no le gustó para nada que hayan intentando abusar de una pequeña, siguió golpeando a cada uno hasta dejarlos rendidos en el suelo y sin siquiera levantarse. Se inclinó al suelo y cogió el cuchillo, comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que salían de la cafetería, volteó y lanzó ese cuchillo en la pared. Se acercó lentamente a ese señor y con su mano le golpeó muy fuerte en la nuca, luego le jaló de la camisa y lo pateó varias veces en el estómago. No entendía por qué las personas se creían fuertes solo por tener armas, agitó su cabello y como último golpe, le propinó un puñete en sus mejillas y el tipo cayó al suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Se ubicó en la silla y siguió comiendo su queque como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque sentía muchas miradas a su alrededor.

-¿Realmente eres una chica? –pregunta Natsume muy sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no me estás viendo? –pregunta Karin mientras bebía su café.

-¿Quién te enseñó a pelear? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Karin.

-Demasiada conversación –dice Karin levantándose de la silla, avanzó unos pasos y sintió unos pequeños brazos a su alrededor, rápidamente volteó y acarició el cabello de la niña que había protegido- Todo va a estar bien.

-Me gustaría ser como tú –dice la niña sonriendo.

-No digas eso –dice Karin bajando la mirada. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Siéntete a gusto con tu propia personalidad. Además, te prometo que nunca te va a pasar nada.

-Karin… -dice Natsume muy sorprendido. No conocía ese lado amable, pero cada vez más consideraba a Karin como una persona muy importante. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y cogió su mano- Vámonos.

Natsume le jaló muy fuerte de la mano a Karin y siguió caminando. Por primera vez sentía que estaba a gusto con una chica, eso realmente le hacía sentir mejor. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por dejarla pelear sola, pero tampoco podía hacer nada porque se sentía vigilado. Sin embargo, no podía creer que Karin fuera demasiado astuta y hasta en situaciones de peligro, toma en cuenta lo que estaba a su alrededor. Siguió caminando y finalmente se detuvo en medio del parque cuando vio a un grupo de chicos bailando. Cogió la mano de Karin y se apresuró a acercarse para verlos más de cerca. Le encantaba mucho ver sus pasos de baile, estaba realmente sorprendido y a medida que los miraba, intentaba imitar sus pasos. Escuchaba muy de cerca los gritos de alegría de la gente, intentó acercarse más y esos chicos acabaron de bailar. Dio media vuelta para irse y escuchó que una chica acababa de retar a ese grupo en baile. Rápidamente volteó y se dio con la sorpresa de que esa chica era Karin. No entendía por qué hacía esas cosas, pero por lo menos no iba a perder su tiempo ya que iba a ver bailar a Karin. No esperaba que de un día para otro lo haga mejor, suspiró y se acercó un poco más para verla. Ni bien escuchó la música, avanzó unos pasos y se quedó sorprendido.

Karin avanzó dos pasos y comenzó a bailar, en solo unos segundos consiguió llamar la atención de todos. Sus pasos eran sorprendentes, bailaba espectacular incluso mejor que ese grupo. Giró varias veces, se inclinó al suelo y recibió muchas piruetas en el aire. Su cuerpo era demasiado ligero y eso le ayudaba mucho al momento de arrodillarse al suelo. Verdaderamente era una profesional en el baile, los gritos de la gente aumentaban cada vez más. Cuando la canción estaba por terminar, uno de los chicos se acercó para cogerle de la cintura y Karin avanzó rápidamente dos pasos, saltó y giró su cuerpo para luego darle una patada en el estómago a aquel chico.

-No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima porque soy capaz de matarte –dice Karin muy seria. Suspiró y siguió caminando. Se acercó a Natsume y le miró a los ojos- Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Cada vez más me sorprendes –dice Natsume muy serio- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?

-Te estoy preguntando a dónde vamos –dice Karin muy seria, suspiró y le jaló de la camisa, luego de unos segundos lo soltó- Es hora de irnos.

-Espera, ¿no te gustaría formar parte de nuestro grupo? –dice uno de los integrantes del nuevo grupo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Karin- Bailas demasiado bien.

-No me interesa hacerlo –dice Karin caminando junto a Natsume.

Karin siguió caminando al lado de Natsume, este no volvió a coger su mano. No quería admitirlo pero le encantaba bailar; sin embargo, ahora su mente estaba ocupada de asuntos más importantes que debía solucionar. Siguió caminando y comenzó a recordar que la mamá de Natsume le pidió eliminar a los amigos de Mikan. Esa petición le tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así aceptó. Hasta ahora su mente solo estaba en lo que iba a pasar en el colegio, le preocupaba mucho la reacción de Rui, Micky, Misaki, Bori y Suki. Desde un principio, su intención era otra, pero ahora estaba haciendo lo contrario. Bajó la mirada y siguió caminando mientras intentaba pensar en las palabras que diría cuando se apareciera en el colegio. Luego vio a Natsume detenerse, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la playa. Caminó lentamente por la arena y el viento comenzó a agitar su cabello. Miró el mar y un recuerdo hermoso llegó a su mente. Bajó la mirada y una de sus lágrimas comenzó a rozar sus mejillas.

-Esa chica desapareció y nunca más volverá –dice Karin con la mirada cabizbaja. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y volteó para ver a Natsume, este tenía la cabeza en otra parte- ¿Sucede algo?

-En este lugar le confesé mis sentimientos a Meroko –dice Natsume bajando la mirada mientras se encontraba arrodillado en la arena- No sé por qué te cuento estas cosas.

-Lo que tengas que hablar, solo dilo –dice Karin muy seria mientras se sentaba en la arena- Te escucho.

-Mi ex novia ha vuelto, pero ahora ha cambiado –dice Natsume suspirando- No es la misma de antes y lo peor es que aun siento odio y rencor hacia ella porque me engañó. Últimamente me ha dicho que no me ha engañado, pero se me hace difícil creerle.

-¿Qué debe hacer ella para que la creas? –pregunta Karin muy seria mientras miraba el mar.

-Nada porque ahora no me importa lo que le pase –dice Natsume levantándose de la arena, volteó a ver a Karin y extendió su mano- Te lo diré solo una vez.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –pregunta Karin muy confundida.

-Me gustas –dice Natsume muy serio arrodillándose en la arena. Cogió su mano y le miró más de cerca- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Natsume estaba muy decidido, no estaba dispuesto a contener más sus sentimientos. Estos últimos días ha comenzado a enamorarse poco a poco de Karin y este sentimiento aumentaba conforme pasaban los días. Desde un principio pensaba que solo era admiración, pero cuando la conoció muy bien, comenzó a preocuparse por ella. Había algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención, se acercó más al rostro de Karin y con su mano cogió delicadamente su mejilla. Inclinó un poco la mirada e intentó acercar sus labios a los de Karin. No sabía desde cuándo es que llegó a enamorarse de ella, pero ahora solo quería estar a su lado y protegerla. Tenía mucha confianza de que ella ocupará el vacío que había en su corazón. Poco a poco se fue acercando a pesar de que tenía miedo de que ella lo acabara golpeando. Siguió acercándose con los ojos abiertos y cuando estaba a solo centímetros de los labios de Karin, ella se apartó con la mirada cabizbaja. Comenzaba a pensar que ella no lo amaba porque de lo contrario habría aceptado el beso. Sin embargo, le extrañó mucho que no lo golpeara y se levantara de la arena sin decir nada.

-¿No te gusto? –pregunta Natsume levantándose de la arena, cogió delicadamente el brazo de Karin y ella seguía sin voltear a verlo- ¿Pasa algo?

-Me resulta imposible corresponder a tus sentimientos –dice Karin con la mirada cabizbaja. Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón, admitía que estaba contenta de que Natsume le confesara sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no podía- Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

-¡Espera! –grita Natsume corriendo hacia Karin, le jaló del brazo y comenzó a abrazarla muy fuerte, no quería apartarse de su lado y segundos después, pudo sentir los brazos de Karin alrededor de su espalda. Rápidamente se apartó y le miró a los ojos- No sabes mentir. Tú también estás enamorada de mí, ¿por qué no lo admites?

-Jamás voy a lastimarte –dice Karin dando media vuelta- Hoy lo entenderás todo y espero que me sepas comprender.

Natsume comenzó a correr detrás de Karin, necesitaba conversar con ella, quería que le explique las cosas o el motivo por el cual no quería estar con él. Siguió corriendo y cuando giró para encontrarla, ya no estaba. No entendía absolutamente lo que pasaba, estaba confundido porque era la primera vez que una chica no le correspondía o le evitaba. Siguió corriendo por las calles, buscaba con la mirada por todas partes y no la encontraba. Cogió su celular y comenzó a llamarla varias veces pero no le contestaba. Le preocupaba mucho la manera en que la vio, siguió corriendo desesperadamente, pero seguía sin encontrarla. Lo único que deseaba es que no le pase nada, de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar varias veces, lo cogió y era la alarma. Se había olvidado por completo que debían filmar la escena, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que empiecen a actuar. Suspiró y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, necesitaba concentrarse solo en la escena para que pueda actuar muy bien. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero mientras lo hacía, no podía olvidara a Karin. Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón que le era imposible calmarlo, siguió corriendo y finalmente se detuvo cuando llegó al estudio. Se apresuró a ingresar y cuando vio a todos, bajó la mirada y rápidamente entró a un cuarto para cambiarse. Sabía que era tarde, así que escogió la ropa adecuada y salió del cuarto. Lucía un pantalón negro y una casaca ligera negra con rayas blancas en sus mangas. Llevaba un paraguas en sus manos y un sombrero negro.

-Bien… ¡Empecemos! –dice el director acercándose a la silla, de pronto recordó que alguien faltaba, miró a todos lados pero aun no aparecía- ¿Alguien ha visto a Meroko?

-Seguro ahora viene –dice Akito muy serio- No creo que se haya olvidado.

-¿No pueden venir más temprano? –pregunta Micky un poco molesto. Se apoyó en la pared, suspiró y levantó la mirada. Pudo ver claramente el rostro cabizbajo de Misaki, decidió ignorarla y se acercó a Mikan- Hoy vas a estar conmigo en el colegio, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Además, van a realizar su primer concierto, así que no pienso perdérmelo –dice Mikan sonriendo.

-Aun no hemos escogido el nombre –dice Rui muy serio- ¿Cómo nos vamos a presentar?

-Yo opino que… -dice Near teniendo una idea en mente.

-El grupo se va a llamar Action boys –dice Akito acercándose a los integrantes de su nuevo grupo, estos se quedaron sin palabras cuando lo escucharon- ¿Qué les parece?

-Mejor nombre no se te podía ocurrir –dice Near sonriendo.

-Me encanta ese nombre –dice Micky sonriendo. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que le llamaron la atención, volteó rápidamente y Meroko acababa de aparecer- Estamos con el tiempo y tú recién llegas.

-Tenía asuntos que hacer –dice Meroko muy seria. Se acercó al director e inclinó un poco su cabeza como disculpa- Ya estoy lista… ¿A qué hora empezamos?

-¿Por qué se molestan cuando Meroko llega tarde? –dice Mikan muy molesta. Caminó unos pasos y le señaló con el dedo a Natsume- Este chico también llegó tarde… ¿acaso él tiene más prioridad que los demás solo por ser el dueño?

-Tengo mis razones para llegar tarde –dice Natsume muy serio- Y… lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa.

-Es cierto –dice Mikan dando media vuelta- Pero… yo creo que las personas como tú no merecen ser cantantes.

-¿Quieres pelea? –dice Natsume jalando a Mikan del brazo, ella inmediatamente volteó y le miró a la cara. De pronto le vino a la mente el beso que se dieron en aquel día lluvioso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a toser una y otra vez para calmarse- Mejor dejémoslo así.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? –pregunta Mikan sonriendo.

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Natsume molesto.

-¡Basta! –grita el director muy molesto. No soportaba las discusiones en el estudio y menos en su presencia. Miró su reloj y miró seriamente a todos- Ahora lo más importantes es realizar esta escena y con la misma se van al estudio, ustedes ya saben el motivo y no perdamos más tiempo.

-Hoy no me toca filmar –dice Misaki sonriendo. Suspiró aliviada y volteó por unos segundos para ver a Micky, este solo miraba a Mikan. Sabía desde un principio que él no le iba a corresponder pero no era para que se moleste tanto. Se apoyó en la pared y bajó la mirada- No volveré a enamorarme. Soy una tonta por enamorarme de alguien que no me corresponde… ¡Una tonta!

Misaki se escondió detrás de una pared y desde esa distancia podía mirar a Micky. Aun no olvidaba sus palabras, jamás pensó que la trataría de esa manera, se sentía la chica más tonta por enamorarse de alguien como Micky. Por más que estaba arrepentida, no podía dejar de mirarlo, su corazón le dolía mucho y sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era que había preparado una cena para él, su intención era que en esos momentos sienta por lo menos un poquito de amor hacia ella, pero todo fue inútil. Con su mano cubrió su boca para evitar que Micky la escuchara gritar. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe por la espalda, se sentía verdaderamente lastimada y muy dolida porque ahora ni siquiera podía volver a ser su mejor amiga.

-Bien… ¡Empecemos! –dice el director sonriendo- ¡Natsume y Meroko! ¡Prepárense porque vamos a iniciar con el primer recuerdo de Haru!

_**Una intensa niebla cubrió el ambiente y después de unos segundos, una ráfaga de viento la fue desvaneciendo dejando ver claramente unas gotas de agua esparcidas en el suelo. Había mucha gente en los alrededores y las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre los cabellos de esas personas a excepción de un chico que llevaba su paraguas. Muchas chicas no dejaban de mirarlo y es que realmente era atractivo, este chico siguió caminando sin importarle los gritos de las chicas. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista porque el semáforo estaba en rojo. Suspiró una y otra vez para luego mirar su reloj, esperaba que no sea tarde para llegar al colegio. De pronto escuchó unos pasos, estaba por voltear cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba llegando tarde al colegio. No pudo esperar más tiempo y comenzó a avanzar unos pasos, estaba muy desesperado y de pronto escuchó el sonido de un claxon, volteó y su rostro lucía muy sorprendido porque un carro iba en dirección a él. Su cuerpo permaneció estático, no podía moverse debido a la fuerte impresión que estaba recibiendo. Estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando alguien le jaló muy fuerte del brazo. Lanzó su paraguas al aire y colocó sus manos en el suelo, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para luego llevarse una gran sorpresa.**_

_**-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta el chico muy sorprendido cuando vio el rostro de aquella chica. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encima de la chica, rápidamente se levantó y cogió su paraguas- Aun no me contestas… ¿cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Lo siento –dice la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba del suelo. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada y su cabello no dejaba de gotear. Extendió su mano y en ese instante comenzó a estornudar varias veces- Me acabo de resfriar… ¡Qué distraída soy! ¡No traje mi paraguas! ¿En qué estás pensando, Adachi?**_

_**-Con que te llamas Adachi –dice el chico comenzando a reír. Era la primera vez que conocía a una chica tan divertida, extendió el paraguas sobre su cabeza y así la lluvia dejó de caer sobre ella- No me malentiendas, lo hago porque no me gusta deber favores a nadie.**_

_**-Gracias –dice Adachi sonriendo. Cogió el paraguas y cuando vio a aquel chico alejarse, comenzó a correr hacia él y colocó el paraguas en medio de los dos para que así la lluvia no les llegue- Estamos en el mismo colegio, así que lo mejor será acompañarnos.**_

_**-Haz lo que quieras –dice el chico muy serio mientras caminaba al lado de Adachi.**_

_**-Espera, te falta algo –dice Adachi acercándose más al chico. Rozó con sus dedos ambos lados de la boca de aquel chico e intentó sacarle una sonrisa- Así… estás mucho mejor. Siempre se dice que cuando uno sonríe, los problemas se solucionan. **_

_**-Me hablas como si fuera tu amigo –dice el chico muy serio- Si me vas a acompañar, mantén tu boca cerrada porque pareces un loro parlanchín.**_

_**-¿Qué debo hacer para que seas mi amigo? –pregunta Adachi sonriendo.**_

_**-De por sí te digo que yo jamás seré tu amigo –dice el chico caminando más de prisa, no le importaba si las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su cabello, solo quería estar solo y llegar de una vez por todas al colegio. De pronto se detuvo porque no escuchó los pasos de Adachi, volteó y ella estaba llorando- ¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**-¿No te agrado? –pregunta Adachi con lágrimas en los ojos. Caminó lentamente y le entregó el paraguas en sus manos- Si fuera tú, tampoco sería amigo de alguien como yo. Retira todo lo que te dije, porque al fin y al cabo terminarías lastimado por mi culpa. **_

_**-No intentes dar lástima –dice el chico caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de su colegio.**_

_**El chico se apresuró a ingresar a su colegio, subió las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta de su salón. Se quitó el gorro y se ubicó rápidamente hacia su asiento. Cogió su lapicero y cuando estaba por escribir, soltó su lapicero. No podía evitar recordar las lágrimas de Adachi, siempre la miraba de lejos pero no el tomaba importancia. Sin embargo, ahora que recién la conocía, comenzaba a pensar que ella era distinta a las demás porque por ningún momento gritó cuando lo vio. Su mayor sorpresa fue cuando ella le pidió ser su amiga, entendía claramente el motivo por el cual se lo pedía y es que ella nunca había tenido amigos. Pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, así que siguió escribiendo. **_

_**Ni bien llegó el recreo, se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón con una mirada penetrante. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y en ese instante vio que muchas compañeras empujaban contra la pared a una chica, esta tenía los ojos llorosos. Siguió bajando las escaleras y de pronto vio que una llevaba en sus manos una botella de vino. Esta situación realmente le sorprendió y más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica a la que estaban maltratando era Adachi. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia ella y cubrió con su cuerpo la espalda de Adachi dejando que el vino caiga sobre su cabello. **_

_**-Tu… cabello… -dice Adachi muy sorprendida, intentó apartarse, pero le resultó imposible porque ese chico le abrazaba muy fuerte por la espalda- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Por qué?!**_

_**-Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? –dice el chico apartándose lentamente de Adachi, se levantó del suelo y miró a las demás muy molesto- Chicas… chicas… ¡Largo de mi vista!**_

_**Avanzó un paso lentamente y las chicas comenzaron a retroceder. Comenzó a contar hasta tres y en solo segundos, nadie estaba a su alrededor. Dio media vuelta para verla y ella se encontraba con lágrimas en las mejillas. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se arrodilló al suelo para ofrecerle su espalda. Estaba seguro de que ella no podía caminar porque tenía las dos piernas lastimadas, realmente estaba molesto por lo que le hicieron. Cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar. **_

_**-Por mi culpa, tu cabello está… -dice Adachi conteniendo las lágrimas- De veras… lo siento, lo siento mucho.**_

_**-¿Por qué dejas que te molesten? –pregunta el chico subiendo las escaleras lentamente.**_

_**-Tengo miedo… mucho miedo –dice Adachi comenzando a temblar- Tengo miedo de que vuelvan a molestarme.**_

_**El chico abrió la puerta de un salón y ubicó a Adachi en su respectivo asiento. No entendía por qué estaba tan preocupado, era la primera vez que tenía unos deseos inmensos de ayudarla. Se acercó rápidamente a la pared y cogió el botiquín, de ahí sacó el algodón y un frasco de alcohol. Rozó con sus dedos lentamente la herida en ambas piernas para luego cubrirla con una curita. **_

_**-Nunca más vas a estar sola –dice el chico levantándose del suelo, dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta con la intención de retirarse y volver a su salón, pero antes debía decirle algo- Seremos amigos.**_

_**-Amigos… -dice Adachi sonriendo. El solo escuchar esa palabras, le daba ganas de llorar de la felicidad. Cogió una toalla pequeña y se acercó rápidamente hacia él. Comenzó a secar lentamente su cabello con la toalla y con una sonrisa le dijo- Gracias… Ya que eres mi primer amigo… ¿cuál es tu nombre?**_

_**-Pues… -dice el chico comenzando a ponerse nervioso cuando la mirada muy de cerca. A pesar de que sentía mucho frío en su cabello, las manos de Adachi le ayudaban a sentirse mucho mejor. Suspiró y abrió la puerta- Me llamo… **_

_**En ese instante la niebla volvió a aparecer y cubrió por completo el ambiente impidiendo permitirle escuchar el nombre de ese chico, aquel que se parecía demasiado a él. **_

-¡Corte! –grita el director asombrado por el escenario, no tenía palabras para describir su emoción. Se levantó de la silla y miró su reloj- Dentro de dos horas, el concierto del nuevo grupo llamado Action Boys va a comenzar… ¡Vayan rápidamente al colegio!

-Mucho trabajo para hoy –dice Natsume muy agotado. Levantó ambas manos y comenzó a estirarse para sacar todo el cansancio que llevaba- Bien… ¡Andando!

-Actúas como si fueras el líder –dice Micky muy serio.

-Mira, ya no te soporto –dice Natsume mirando más de cerca a Micky, este le miraba con ojos penetrantes- Si quieres pelea, pues la vas a tener.

-Yo solo estoy aclarando lo obvio –dice Micky muy serio- ¿Eso es acaso un problema para ti?

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi novio! –grita Mikan empujando a Natsume, se colocó delante de Micky y le miró con ojos penetrantes. Estaba decidida a protegerlo- ¡Te lo advierto, Natsume!

-¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo! –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo. Suspiró y miró a Rui, este comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo- Debemos irnos cuanto antes porque de lo contrario no llegaremos.

-Tienes razón –dice Rui mirando su reloj- Debemos apresurarnos.

Natsume caminó a pasos apresurados y cuando salió del estudio, encontró una limosina. Esto le sorprendió mucho y más aun cuando vio un poster grande con el nombre del grupo. No tenía palabras para describir su emoción, detrás de él apareció el resto del grupo y al igual que él, se quedaron sin palabras. Ahora estaban completamente listos para debutar como el nuevo grupo Action Boys, rápidamente subieron a la limosina y encontraron los asientos muy cómodos. Ni bien la limosina aceleró, cada uno se colocó sus gorros y se acomodaron el cabello de acuerdo a sus gustos. Tenían en mente lo que pensaban hacer y su principal meta era convertirse en el mejor grupo de todos. Sabían que a partir de hoy, iban a estar siempre juntos y por más que no querían socializar entre ellos, debían hacerlo para formar un verdadero grupo.

Mikan y el resto fueron en un carro, consideraban que lo mejor era apoyarlos en su primer concierto. Mientras miraba la ventana, rezaba mucho para que las fans estén contentas con el nuevo grupo. Suspiró y volteó por un instante para ver a Meroko, ella lucía muy seria y tenía una mirada muy penetrante como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo. Le agradaba estar con Meroko, pero no soportaba la presencia de Misaki. Siguió mirando la ventana mientras cogí su collar con mucha fuerza, aun no comprendía cómo es que había llegado en mano de Natsume si en ningún momento se lo había dado. Tampoco comprendía por qué el collar era demasiado importante para ella, tanto que se lanzó a la piscina sin siquiera pensarlo. Todas estas cosas le tenían muy confundida, bajó a mirada y comenzó a jugar con el collar. Jamás había visto tan extraño collar, de pronto se dio cuenta que había una pequeña abertura adentro del corazón, lo abrió y se quedó muy sorprendida. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, siempre se había negado a aceptar que había sido novia de Natsume, pero ahora sus dudas se aclararon. Sus ojos seguían sin apartarse del collar y es que estaba escrito lo siguiente: "Natsume y Mikan". Apoyó el collar en su pecho y su corazón comenzó a dolerle mucho. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas, no entendía por qué estaba llorando y menos comprendía el motivo por el cual sentía un vacío en su corazón.

Tanto la limosina como el carro se estacionaron frente al colegio. Natsume, Akito, Rui, Near y Micky ingresaron corriendo al colegio, miraron el estrado y se dieron con la sorpresa que todo estaba listo, solo faltaban ellos. Caminaron a pasos apresurados por el patio, todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar cuando los vieron y es que ahora lucían más atractivos que nunca. Siguieron caminando en medio de tanta bulla, subieron las escaleras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en el escenario frente a tanta gente. Lo que tanto habían esperado, estaba por comenzar y ahora todo estaba en sus manos. Micky vio de lejos a Mikan, ella no dejaba de gritar su nombre entre tanta felicidad. Luego volteó por unos instantes a ver a Misaki y no estaba, siguió buscando con la mirada y seguía sin aparecer.

-Gracias a todos por apoyarnos –dice Rui cogiendo el micrófono. Levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa en su rostro miró a todo la gente que estaba a su alrededor- Somos el nuevo grupo "Action Boys".

-En otras palabras, habrá príncipe coqueto para rato –dice Near agitando lentamente su cabello, avanzó unos pasos y colocó sus dedos en su oído- Llámenme… estoy disponible todo el día.

-¿Alguien puede cerrarle la boca a este tipo? –pregunta AKito muy serio.

-Espero que nuestras canciones sean de su agrado –dice Micky sonriendo.

Cada uno del integrante cogió un micrófono y comenzaron a cantar. Avanzaban unos pasos y cuando se detenía la música, saltaban con todas sus fuerzas y lanzaban sus gorros al aire. Bailaban y cantaban a la vez, realmente se estaban esforzando en llamar la atención del público. Fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el cielo y el nombre del grupo apareció rodeado de varias luces. Natsume avanzó rápidamente unos pasos y se colocó delante de sus compañeros para cantar la nota más alta. Aquella nota comenzó a alargarse y Natsume fue poco a poco arrodillándose al suelo para luego dar un salto y retroceder para dar pase a Akito, este agitó sus dos brazos a los costados y cogió el micrófono para empezar a cantar. Los gritos del público aumentaban conforme pasaban los minutos, no faltaban los ánimo de Bori y Suki.

Mikan no dejaba de gritar, jamás podía creer que ellos cantaran demasiado bien. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando los veía cantar, poco a poco se fue acercando al escenario para verlos más de cerca. Ahora su mente solo estaba en Micky, lo consideraba más importante que su collar. En sus manos llevaba un cartel con el nombre del grupo para animarlos y así el concierto pueda salir exitoso. Por un momento desvió la mirada para buscar a Meroko y no la encontró, esto le extrañaba mucho porque no la había visto desde que bajaron del carro. No quiso darle tanta importancia, así que siguió animando al grupo.

Misaki seguía apoyada en la pared con la mirada cabizbaja, estaba segura de que Micky jamás podía verla desde el lugar que se encontraba. No sabía si animarlo o simplemente mirarlo de lejos, porque por más que quería olvidarlo, no lo lograba. Colocó su mano en el pecho y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas, realmente estaba dolida porque recordaba las palabras de Micky a cada instante. De pronto vio varios zapatos a su alrededor, levantó la mirada y frente a ella estaban muchos chicos. Quiso escapar, pero estos se lo impidieron. Uno de los chicos acercó sus dedos al rostro de Misaki y ella inmediatamente comenzó a temblar. No sabía qué hacer, no quería que la toquen, pero si se negaba pueda que la situación se complique más de lo que estaba. Estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió un jalón el brazo, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba apoyada en el pecho de una persona.

-Esta chica es mía –dice Junho muy serio mientras miraba a esos chicos. Colocó su mano en el hombro de Misaki y miró fríamente a los chicos- ¡No se atrevan a ponerle un dedo encima a esta chica!

-Jun-ho –dice Misaki muy sorprendida mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Junho.

-Tiene novio –dice uno de los chicos muy apenado.

Junho siguió abrazando a Misaki mientras veía a los chicos alejarse sin decir nada. Suspiró aliviado cuando sintió a Misaki a su lado, pensaba que si no llegaba a tiempo, iban a lastimarla. De pronto sintió unas lágrimas en su polo, esto realmente le sorprendió. Sacó unos audífonos del bolsillo de su pantalón y los colocó en los oídos de Misaki. Aumentó el volumen de la música para que nadie la escuchara llorar. Siguió abrazándola delicadamente mientras ella lloraba, sabía perfectamente e motivo de su tristeza. Al principio el decir que le gustaba Misaki era broma, solo quería ver la reacción de Micky, pero jamás pensó que con el tiempo, comenzara a sentir sentimientos hacia ella. Ahora solo tenía ojos para ella, le preocupaba mucho verla llorar, miró de lejos a Micky y este seguía cantando con una sonrisa. Le molestaba mucho encontrarlo tan sonriente mientras que Misaki lloraba porque no le correspondía. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de la actitud de Micky, no iba más a soportar que Misaki llore.

-Misaki –dice Junho apartándose lentamente de ella, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y si estaba en sus manos hacerla feliz, lo haría- No vale la pena llorar por alguien que no lo merece.

-Junho… -dice Misaki bajando la mirada- Me gustaría dejar de amarlo, pero no puedo.

-Entonces… déjame ayudarte –dice Junho cogiendo la mano de Misaki.

-No te entiendo –dice Misaki muy confundido.

-Realmente eres una chica muy valiosa. Tienes un gran corazón, pero si sigues llorando, ese dolor no te va a dejar vivir –dice Junho con una sonrisa en su rostro- Lo que intento decirte es que me gustas mucho… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Junho… -dice Misaki muy sorprendida.

-No me importa si ahora no sientes nada por mí, estoy seguro de que lograras enamorarte de mí. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar a Micky –dice Junho extendiendo su mano- ¡Misaki! ¡Dame la oportunidad de ser tu novio! ¡Solo una!

Misaki realmente estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que Junho se enamoraría de ella. No sabía qué decir, estaba muy confundida y a la vez apenada porque era la primera vez que un chico le confesaba sus sentimientos. No quería admitirlo, pero las palabras con que la describió llegaron a su corazón. Miró de lejos a Micky y este estaba cantando una canción a Mikan. Suspiró y comenzó a pensar que si seguía estando enamorada de Micky, iba a salir lastimada una y otra vez. No le gustaba llorar, quería volver a dormir tranquilamente en las noches y dejar de pensar en él. De pronto escuchó los gritos de las chicas, volteó y su mirada cambió totalmente. Sus ojos seguían sin apartarse de lo que estaba viendo, pensaba que Micky iba a tomar en consideración sus sentimientos, pero al parecer no lo hacía porque estaba besándose con Mikan. Su corazón se detuvo de golpe por unos minutos, volteó y Junho aun seguía extendiendo su mano. Respiró tres veces y avanzó unos pasos lentamente, ahora estaba segura de su decisión. Quería desparecer el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón y borrar todas las lágrimas que derramó por él. Siguió caminando y con una sonrisa cogió la mano de Junho dando por decidido su noviazgo.

El concierto estaba por acabar, cada uno de los integrantes seguía esforzándose hasta el final. Realmente estaban contentos por el apoyo de todo el público. Rui suspiró agotado y junto a los demás inclinó su cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento. Gritaron a todo pulmón el nombre del grupo y con esto acabó el concierto. Caminaron lentamente hacia las escaleras y de pronto las luces se apagaron. Muchas personas comenzaron a gritar muy asustadas, intentaron salir del colegio, pero en ese momento todas las puertas del colegio y del salón se cerraron. Ahora nadie podía escapar, las luces se encendieron y un disparo se escuchó con fuerza. Near, Akito, Rui, Micky y Natsume comenzaron a retroceder porque unos hombres le estaban apuntando con la pistola.

Junho se colocó delante de Misaki para protegerla, no iba a permitir que nadie la toque. No se apartó por ningún momento de ella, solo miraba a muchos hombres con el rostro cubierto caminando por el patio. Volteó para ver a las demás personas y estas estaban temblando. De pronto en el momento menos esperado, un hombre le apuntó con la pistola en la frente. No entendía por qué hacían todo esto si él no había hecho nada, cogió con fuerza la mano de Misaki y guardó silencio. Lo mismo pasó con Bori y Suki, ellas no podían hacer nada porque también estaban siendo apuntadas con una pistola.

-¿Dónde está Karin? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume deteniéndose en el patio. Levantó la mirada y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, pero nada. Suspiró y levantó la mano derecha- ¡Disparen a todos, incluyendo Mikan! Pero… ¡No toquen a mi hijo!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto.

-¡Qué broma es esta! –grita Rui intentando acercarse, pero en ese momento recibió un disparo en la pierna. Rápidamente se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a gritar- ¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?!

-¡Rui! ¡Rui! –grita Bori muy desesperada. Intentó a toda costa escapar y cuando pensó que lo logró, un hombre le cogió muy fuerte del cuello. No podía respirar muy bien, intentó apartar la mano del hombre de su cuello, pero le resultó imposible porque tenía mucha fuerza- ¿Por qué?

-¡Bori! –grita Suki jalando una y otra vez al hombre del brazo para que suelte a Bori, pero este inmediatamente le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago. Se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a quejarse del dolor- Bo…ri…

-Por favor… baje la pistola –dice Misaki entre lágrimas mientras cogía el brazo de Junho, no quería que lo lastimaran. Empujó a Junho con toda su fuerza para que él escape y en ese instante un hombre le golpeó muy fuerte en la nuca que dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, apenas y dijo lo siguiente- Yun… ho…

-¡Misaki! ¡Despierta! –grita Junho cogiendo la mano de Misaki, no entendía por qué lo hizo. De pronto vio que estaban apuntando la pistola a Misaki, inmediatamente se colocó delante de ella para protegerla- ¡Máteme a mí, pero no a ella!

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?! ¡Misaki! –grita Micky muy preocupado cuando la vio inconsciente en el suelo. Quiso correr hacia ella pero tenía una pistola al frente- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

-Los amigos de Mikan van a pagar con su vida por haber intentando acercar a Natsume con esa chica –dice la mamá de Natsume apuntando con su dedo hacia Mikan- ¡Ahora me van a conocer! ¡Disparen ya!

-¡No! ¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Micky muy desesperado cuando vio que uno de los hombres se acercaba a Mika con una pistola en sus manos. Rápidamente pateó con fuerza la pistola que tenía al frente y bajó del escenario. Corrió hacia Mikan y se colocó delante de ella para protegerla, si es posible con su propia vida- ¡Te protegeré!

-Mi-cky –dice Mikan muy sorprendida. Levantó la mirada y vio que estaban apuntando la pistola en la frente a Micky. Lo empujó con toda su fuerza al suelo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas cuando le apuntaron con la pistola en su frente- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo, señora?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume mirando de lejos a Mikan.

-Mi vida a cambio de todos –dice Mikan muy seria. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y respiró con calma- ¡Le ofrezco mi vida!

-Hasta que por fin escucho algo que me conviene –dice la mamá de Natsume sonriendo.

-Bien… ¡dispara ahora mismo! –dice Mikan muy seria mientras miraba a la persona que le estaba apuntando- ¡Dispara!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Detente, tonta! –grita Natsume con todas sus fuerzas, pateó con fuerza a la persona que tenía al frente y cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, vio que un hombre le apuntó directamente con la pistola- ¿Me vas a matar? ¡Hazlo!

Natsume estaba realmente desesperado, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ese momento. Solo quería salvar a Mikan, no quería que la lastimen y menos perderla. Siguió acercándose a su oponente y este seguía apuntándole con la pistola. Ahora estaba realmente molesto porque habían herido a Rui, este no podía levantarse. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando vio que su oponente estaba comenzando a apretar el gatillo. No le importaba morir en ese momento, su cuerpo permaneció estático y su corazón se detuvo. Escuchó los gritos de desesperación del público y cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, una chica de cabello corto saltó desde la terraza y pateó con toda su fuerza a su oponente hasta empujarlo contra la pared. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y ahí estaba Karin golpeando varias veces a la persona que le había apuntado con la pistola. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, apenas y podía ver a aquel hombre rendido en el suelo, sin siquiera poder levantarse y cubierto de sangre. Quiso acercarse, pero en ese instante Karin le empujó con fuerza al suelo. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesta, solo la vio coger la pistola que estaba en el suelo y dar un disparo al aire, en ese instante un grupo de señores y jóvenes saltó del techo del colegio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Karin? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume muy sorprendida- ¿Me estás traicionando?

-Le advertí que no tocara a Natsume –dice Karin bajando las escaleras con una mirada penetrante. Ahora realmente estaba molesta, miró de derecha a izquierda y sus amigos estaban lastimados. Siguió caminando por el patio y miró de lejos a la mamá de Natsume- ¡Hazte cargo de ella!

Karin dio media vuelta y una chica apareció detrás de la mamá de Natsume, esta lucía un abrigo largo de color negro, llevaba un gorro y lentes oscuros para ocultar su identidad. Volteó por unos minutos y la mamá de Natsume estaba atada de las manos y una cinta adhesiva cubría su boca. Dio media vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad hacia un señor, este sujetaba con más fuerza el cuello de Bori. Inmediatamente levantó su pie y le golpeó muy fuerte en la espalda. Una vez que soltaron a Bori, se colocó delante de ella para protegerla y le propinó tres puñetes al señor. No contenta con esto, le pateó con fuerza en la nariz y el señor comenzó a gritar desesperadamente cuando vio unas gotas de sangre caer de su nariz. Le jaló de la camisa y le golpeó varias veces en el estómago, luego cogió la pistola con toda su fuerza y le disparó en la pierna. Siguió acercándose, lo cargó como si fuera un objeto y lo lanzó contra la pared. Suspiró cuando vio que el señor estaba inconsciente en el suelo, volteó y extendió su mano hacia Suki, ella aceptó la ayuda y se levantó rápidamente.

Akito suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Karin, caminó unos pasos y propinó un puñete a su oponente, este inmediatamente soltó la pistola. Le jaló de la camisa y le pateó varias veces en el estómago. No entendía por qué se había demorado tanto, pero ahora la diversión acaba de empezar. Saltó y le golpeó con su codo en la espalda, luego le propinó un puñete en la mejilla y finalmente sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su casaca y le disparó en la pierna para que no pueda levantarse. Estiró sus dos brazos al cielo y miró a Near, este también había comenzado a pelear. Miró al resto de los compañeros que Karin trajo y cada uno obtenía la victoria en solo minutos. De pronto vio que Natsume bajaba las escaleras, rápidamente hizo lo mismo y lo detuvo cogiendo fuertemente su brazo.

-Necesito proteger a Karin –dice Natsume muy serio, empujó con toda su fuerza a Akito y este inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder- ¡No intervengas!

-Este ya no es tu problema –dice Akito muy serio, se acercó a Natsume y le propinó un puñete en el estómago- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Todo esto está pasando por tu culpa.

-¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de las locuras de mi madre? –pregunta Natsume levantándose del suelo. Corrió hacia Akito y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- ¡No sabía de esto!

-Sigues sin entenderme –dice Akito mirando a Natsume a los ojos- ¡No te acerques a Karin!

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?! –grita Natsume propinando un puñete en el estómago a Akito- ¿No estás enamorado de Meroko?

-¡No te vas a acercar a Karin! –grita Akito apuntando con la pistola a Natsume- ¡Es mi última palabra!

-¿Piensas detenerme? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo- No quiero tener problemas, así que me largo.

-¡Tampoco lo vas a hacer! –grita Akito apuntando a Natsume con la pistola, se acercó más y le miró más de cerca- Hoy te vas a quedar hasta el final… ¿No tienes deseos de saber lo que verdaderamente ocurrió con Meroko?

-No me interesa –dice Natsume muy serio.

-Pues lo lamento, pero quieras o no lo vas a saber –dice Akito acercando la pistola a la frente de Natsume- ¡Ten por seguro de que te arrepentirás de todos los insultos que le dijiste a Meroko! Vas a venir de rodillas a suplicarle perdón… ¡Te lo aseguro!

Natsume se quedó muy confundido cuando miraba a Akito con tanta seguridad. No tenía más opción, así que se quedó parado sin hacer nada. No sabía lo que estaba por suceder, pero de que tenía curiosidad por saber la verdad, lo tenía. Miró de lejos a Karin y ella seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas. No podía evitar recordar el momento en que le rechazó, no entendía el motivo por el que lo hizo y tampoco comprendía cómo es que ella había aceptado trabajar con su mamá. Sin embargo, eso no le afectó tanto porque ella terminó engañando a su madre. Levantó la mirada y vio a Near peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora realmente estaba confundido, pensaba que si Near sabía defenderse por los hubiera protegido y así evitaría que lastimaran a Rui. Estaba muy molesto y confundido porque no entendía el motivo por el cual Near empezó a pelear cuando apareció Karin.

Bori rápidamente se acercó a Rui y cubrió su herida con su franela. Necesitaba llevarlo cuanto antes, porque Rui estaba sudando. Jamás pensó que esto sucedería, pidió a gritos que alguien le ayude porque Rui no paraba de quejarse. No pudo contener más las lágrimas cuando lo vio en esas condiciones, realmente estaba desesperada, estaba por volver a gritar cuando una chica se apareció por detrás con una maleta en sus manos, era la misma que atacó a la mamá de Natsume. Se apartó a un lado y cogió la mano de Rui, sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Intentó acercarse para ver el rostro de aquella chica, pero ella inmediatamente esquivó la mirada y comenzó a curar la herida. No sabía quién era, pero dedujo que era una enfermera por las habilidades que tenía. Una vez que esa chica terminó de curarle la herida, Bori se inclinó para agradecerle, pero esa chica dio media vuelta y extendió el micrófono a un lado. Levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que Karin recibió el micrófono con la mirada cabizbaja.

-¡Deténganse! –grita Karin cogiendo el micrófono muy fuerte. Volteó y miró a la chica que estaba a su lado- ¡Quítale la cinta adhesiva a la mamá de Natsume, más no las manos y no te apartes de ella!

Aquella chica tan misteriosa bajó las escaleras y caminó lentamente por la vereda. Volteó por un instante para ver a Near y Akito, ellos inmediatamente voltearon a verla y asintieron con la cabeza. Siguió caminando por la vereda y se detuvo frente a la mamá de Natsume, le quitó la cinta adhesiva y se colocó a su lado. No iba a moverse por ningún motivo, porque ahora todo se iba a descubrir. Levantó la mirada y todas las personas tenían las miradas puestas en Karin, ella suspiró una y otra vez para calmarse y poder hablar con claridad.

-¡¿Por qué me traicionaste, Karin?! –grita la mamá de Natsume muy molesta. Intentaba levantarse pero sus pies estaban atados con una cuerda. Le era difícil moverse, incluso escapar- ¿Acaso estos chicos son tus amigos?

-No lo son –dice Karin bajando la mirada- Si yo vine no fue para seguir sus órdenes, sino para aclarar algo que debía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume muy confundida.

-Las personas a las que acabo de proteger no son ni serán mis amigos –dice Karin cogiendo el micrófono con mucha fuerza- ¡Detesto esa palabra!

-Karin… -dice Near bajando la mirada.

- Yo solo los estaba utilizando para mi conveniencia, así que no tienen nada que ver en esto –dice Karin mirando a la mamá de Natsume- ¡Solo los utilicé!

-¡Karin! –grita Near muy sorprendido. No entendía por qué decía todas esas palabras, realmente no lo entendía, bajó la mirada y susurró unas palabras en voz baja- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás mintiendo?

-Lo que estoy diciendo es absolutamente verdad –dice Karin muy seria mientras miraba a la mamá de Natsume- Además, está desperdiciando su tiempo con esos chicos porque Mikan no recuerda nada, incluso los odia.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! –grita la mamá de Natsume intentando desatarse- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Para sacarle de una buena vez todas sus verdades –dice Karin cogiendo con más fuerza el micrófono- Yo conozco perfectamente a Meroko y ella en ningún momento engañó a Natsume.

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Karin- ¡Responde!

-A pesar de lo que te dije, ¿sigues sin creer en ella? –dice Karin muy seria- Por culpa de tu madre, Meroko pasó un infierno en tu casa. Luego de que se hicieron novios, tú tuviste que trabajar por un buen tiempo fuera del país. Ni bien te fuiste, tu mamá le hizo la vida imposible a ella.

-¡Son puras mentiras! –grita Natsume muy molesto- ¡Otra vez estás mintiendo!

-¡Cierra la boca! –grita Akito apuntando a Natsume con la pistola- Según, tú… ella te engañó conmigo, pero eso solo lo tramamos para que tu mamá crea que Meroko la obedeció. Ella estaba segura de que tú ibas a confiar en ella, pero no… ¡Tú te largaste! ¡Le insultaste tanto que ella quiso suicidarse! ¡¿No entiendes la magnitud de las cosas?! Se cortó las venas y casi muere… ¡Todo porque no confiaste en ella!

-Eso no tenías que… decirlo… -dice Karin bajando la mirada. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas- ¡No tenías que decirlo!

-¡Me cansé de que este tipo le eche la culpa de todo a Meroko! ¡Me cansé! –grita Akito propinando un puñete en la mejilla a Natsume- Dices que la querías tanto y que la conocías… pues… ¡qué poco la conoces!

-Por favor… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi mamá con que Meroko me haya engañado? –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo.

-Mejor… dejémoslo así –dice Karin bajando la mirada- Jamás vas a creer en ella… ¡esto no tiene sentido!

-Si tú no se lo dices, se lo digo yo –dice la chica que estaba al lado de la mamá de Natsume, se acercó más a ella y le jaló del cabello- Durante el tiempo que te fuiste, esta señora convirtió a Meroko en una más de sirvientas de la casa. Ella se encargaba de limpiar los baños y la mayoría del tiempo no dormía porque tu mamá le dejaba muchas cosas para hacer. Incluso la comida que tenía durante el día eran las sobras que comía tu perro. Varias veces llegó a enfermarse y cada vez que tú llamabas, te decía que estaba bien, pero todo era lo contrario.

-Meroko… -dice Natsume muy sorprendido.

-A parte de los constantes golpes de tu madre hacia ella, debía soportar los maltratos de tus fans y de todos los que se encontraban en el colegio "Villanueva" –dice la chica jalando con más fuerza el cabello de la mamá de Natsume- ¡Todo gracias a tu madre! ¡Fue ella quien le presentó como una prostituta! ¿O me equivoco? ¡Diga la verdad!

-Bueno… -dice la mamá de Natsume sonriendo. De pronto su risa se desvaneció, cuando esa chica le apuntó con una pistola en la frente. Bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza- Sí. Todo lo que dice es verdad.

-Yo más que nadie sé lo que ella vivió –dice Akito bajando la mirada- No había ni un día que no la maltrataran, le mojaban con agua en los baños… ¿quieres que te diga de qué fue esa agua? ¡¿Quieres que te lo diga?! Yo he estado investigando y tu trabajo ya había acabado, pero no te gustó tanto ese país… que decidiste darte unas vacaciones, mientras que Meroko soportaba los insultos de todos sus compañeros. Tú más que nadie sabías que ellos te odiaban y siempre intentaban sacarte de tu carrera… ¿Algún día no te preguntaste por qué cuando regresaste, nadie te molestaba? ¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Meroko?!

-¿Qué es lo que hizo ella? –pregunta Natsume bajando la mirada.

-Ella no quiso que nadie más te moleste, así que para ello, se sometió a todos los maltratos y ofensas, cosas que tú deberías soportar –dice Akito muy serio. Se acercó a Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- Incluso tu mamá le pidió que se apartara de ti. Al inicio, no aceptó y los maltratos que recibía en el colegio, se volvieron más violentos. No solo intentaron matarla a golpes, sino que intentaron abusar muchas veces de ella… Si sigues sin creerme, ¡¿por qué no se lo preguntas al líder con el que nos encontramos en ese día?! Por último, tu madre la botó de tu casa como si fuera un animal, ella pasó varias veces la noche en las calles sometida a varios peligros.

-Akito se quedó con ella y también yo –dice la chica quitándose el abrigo, luego el gorro y los lentes. Levantó la mirada y Natsume se quedó sumamente sorprendido- Un día, un grupo de compañeros se acercó a Meroko y le pidieron ser sus amigos, ella sin dudarlo dos veces aceptó. No sabes lo contenta que estaba, pero… ¿sabes cuál era su intención? Esos que dicen ser sus amigos la vendieron a una banda que traficaba con menores de edad. Estaban una vez más por abusar de ella, pero logró escaparse. Desde ese momento no quiso más volver a tener amigos… ¡¿Y tú, dónde estabas?! ¡Divirtiéndote como si nada!

-Shi-zu-ku –dice Natsume muy sorprendido. No pensaba volver a verla, pero eso es lo que menos le importaba. No tenía palabras para defenderse porque todo era cierto, se arrodilló al suelo con la mirada cabizbaja- Lo siento…

-¡No es conmigo con el que debes disculparte! –grita Shizuku muy molesta- Está bien difícil que te disculpe… ¡No creíste en ella! ¡Qué tipo de relación tenías con ella! ¡Afortunadamente aun está viva, porque a causa de todo lo que vivió, intentó suicidarte tres veces! ¡Todo por tu culpa!

-¡No debieron contarle todo! –grita Karin comenzando a llorar- ¡No debieron!

-¡Déjate de tonterías! –grita Akito volteando a verla- ¡¿Acaso pensabas nunca decirlo?! ¿Pensabas seguir lastimándote?

-¿Lastimándote? –pregunta Natsume muy confundido.

-Querías disculparte con ella, ¿verdad? –dice Shizuku acercándose a Natsume, le jaló de la camisa y lo empujó al frente para que pueda verla- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!

-¿Piensas disculparte? Pues lo estás haciendo con la persona equivocada –dice Karin muy seria.

Karin cogió con fuerza el micrófono, sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Jamás le hubiera gustado que su vida salga a la luz y menos en frente de todos. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era su corazón porque Natsume no confió en ella sino hasta este momento. Pensaba que bastaba con su palabra, pero fue todo lo contrario. Siempre había pensado que Natsume confiaría en ella con solo contarle, pero ahora se sentía decepcionada porque pudo creerle solo cuando lo escuchó de Akito y Shizuku y más aún con la palabra de su mamá. Ahora realmente estaba lastimada, sus lágrimas no cesaban. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y poco a poco se fue quitando la peluca que llevaba en su cabeza dejando caer su cabello suelto. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y levantó la mirada para luego ver a toda gente con la boca abierta.

-Tú… tú… -dice Natsume muy sorprendido.

-Todo este tiempo he estado acercándome a ti –dice Meroko bajando la mirada. Saltó desde el escenario y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, miró a Natsume más de cerca- Karin nunca ha existido… ella es solo un nombre falso. Lo que intento decirte es que Karin soy yo.

Las palabras de Meroko impactaron demasiado a la gente pero más aun a Natsume, este no tenía palabras siquiera para responder. Un silencio absoluto se sintió en el colegio y hasta la mamá de Natsume se quedó anonada. Apenas y se escucharon unos pasos, Near caminó lentamente por el escenario y cogió la peluca del suelo con todas sus fuerzas. En el interior de su corazón, sentía una gran felicidad porque por fin Meroko se atrevió a decirle su más profundo y doloroso secreto. A excepción de Near, Akito y Shizuku, todos estaban sorprendidos y con la boca bien abierta porque esta sorpresa nadie se lo esperaba.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **

**A todos los que han estado leyendo mi historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Leer sus comentarios de verdad… de verdad… ¡me pone muy contenta! Por esa razón siempre procuro esforzarme en cada uno de los capítulos, incluso hasta me madrugo. ¡En serio! En fin… espero que puedan comprender lo que les voy a decir. Mis clases de la universidad van a empezar mañana y debo concentrarme en mis cursos para aprobarlos sea como sea. Por fis… espérenme cuatro meses y les prometo que volveré con capítulos más sorprendentes… ¡Eso denlo por hecho! Así que nos vemos en agosto… cuídense mucho, por favor… y… ¡Gracias a todos, una vez más por sus comentarios! **


	51. Chapter 50

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 50**

**PERO… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO, MEROKO?! **

El silencio inundaba el ambiente y la sorpresa, además del asombro e impresión era tanta que ni el mínimo susurro o murmuro se escuchaba. De pronto un chasquido de dedos despertó del asombro a todos y en solo segundos, las puertas del colegio se abrieron, las luces del estrado se encendieron y varias gotas de lluvia se esparcieron en el suelo. La peluca yacía en el suelo frente a las miradas asombradas de todos y unos gritos constantes se escuchaban, mezclados con un profundo arrepentimiento, indignación y dolor. La voz de Natsume se escuchó a todo pulmón, arrodillado y con la mirada cabizbaja estaba pidiendo perdón a la persona que tenía al frente. Jamás pensó que Meroko haya sufrido tanto y lo que menos se perdonaba era que la causa de todo ello era él mismo. Con el correr de los minutos esperaba que ella le perdonara, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Estaba por levantar la mirada cuando escuchó caer un objeto, abrió sus ojos y su expresión cambió totalmente cuando vio la pulsera, que por tanto tiempo servía de conexión entre ellos dos, en el suelo. De pronto en su mente vinieron constantes recuerdos que vivieron juntos y cada uno de ellos desaparecía en solo unos segundos. Escuchó unos pasos pasar por su lado y en ese instante sintió que estaba por perder a la persona que más quería. Pensaba que si antes no pudo protegerla, ahora estaba decidido a hacerlo contra viento y marea sin importar los obstáculos que se le presenten. No dudó más y cogió la pulsera con toda su fuerza, se levantó del suelo, dio media vuelta y cogió con mucha fuerza el brazo de Meroko, ella de inmediato volteó para verlo con una mirada fría y llena de decepción.

-Meroko… por favor, no te vayas –dice Natsume con la voz un poco quebrada- Por favor… haré cualquier cosa, pero por favor permíteme estar a tu lado. Te lo suplico.

-¿Qué? –dice Meroko muy seria, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo y por ahora no quería verlo. Sentía que una vez más la habían lastimado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Avanzó un paso hacia Natsume y le miró a los ojos- ¡Fue suficiente!

-¡Suéltala si no quieres que esto acabe en una pelea! –grita Akito acercándose a Natsume con una mirada penetrante.

-¡Natsume no seas tonto! –grita Bori mirando lo que estaba sucediendo desde lejos. Su mirada reflejaba mucho odio y molestia por todo lo sucedido- Esa chica no vale la pena… ¡que se vaya de aquí! ¡Que se vaya!

-¡Opino lo mismo! –grita Suki muy molesta- Nos engañó a todos con su carita de niña buena… jugó con nosotros y ahora… solo quiere hacerse la víctima.

-En otras palabras, solo nos utilizó, fuimos sus instrumentos –dice Micky muy serio- ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas más! ¡Tú para todos nosotros estás muerta!

-¡Micky! –grita Near muy molesto- ¡No te voy a permitir que le hables de esa manera!

-¡Near! ¡Cierra la boca! –grita Meroko levantando la mirada- ¿Terminaron? No me interesa escucharlos.

-Pero que… -dice Bori muy enojada.

-¡Cállate, Bori! –grita Natsume muy serio. Cogió el brazo de Meroko con más fuerza y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizar sobre sus mejillas- ¡No la lastimen! ¡Soy yo el único culpable de todo esto!

-Hasta que por fin lo comprendes –dice Akito acercándose más a Meroko, ella bajó la mirada y en solo unos segundos sintió una gran fuerza en su brazo apartándola de Natsume- Pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

-Para, por favor… Meroko… ¡Para! –grita Natsume con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería volver a perderla, no quería apartarse de ella y menos sentir que nunca más iba a verla. No podía contener las lágrimas cuando miraba a Meroko alejarse con Akito- ¡Por favor, Meroko! ¡Meroko!

Natsume no dejaba de gritar una y otra vez, quería que Meroko volteara a verlo, pero ella seguía caminando como si nada pasara. Observaba que su primer amor estaba por llegar a la salida y de inmediato comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Quería detenerla o por lo menos que ella volteara a verlo, solo eso quería. Siguió corriendo mientras que las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabello, llegó a la salida y se dio con la sorpresa de que Meroko estaba subiendo con Akito, Near y Shizuku a una camioneta negra. Comenzó a correr un poco más y mientras lo hacía, recordaba la primera vez que la vio bailando en el jardín. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero desde que vio a esa pequeña, sentimientos que jamás pensó tener comenzaron a surgir. Siempre recordaba los instantes en que él estaba triste por la falta de afecto de su madre, esos momentos en el que deseaba estar solo, pero cuando aparecía Meroko, ella de algún modo u otro le hacía sonreír. Ahora sabía que el primer beso más especial que tuvo fue con Meroko, ella siempre estaba había estado a su lado y lo protegía a su manera. Siguió corriendo con más fuerza, mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse a cada segundo, comenzaba a pensar que necesitaba mucho de su presencia. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas mientras corría detrás de la camioneta, esta aceleró su velocidad en solo unos instantes.

Mikan estaba realmente sorprendida con todo lo que había sucedido, cogió su collar con mucha fuerza y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. No entendía por qué el dolor de su corazón era cada vez más intenso cuando miraba a Natsume tan desesperado. Estaba realmente confundida, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero había algo dentro de ella que le impulsaba a seguir corriendo. Llegó a la salida y se detuvo cuando vio a Natsume correr hasta el cansancio detrás de una camioneta.

-Es la primera vez que veo a ese chico llorar –dice Mikan muy sorprendida, no entendía por qué pero el dolor aumentaba cada vez más cuando miraba a Natsume en esa situación. Miró su collar y de pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Se supone que debería estar feliz… pero… ¿por qué me siento de esta manera?

-¡Meroko! ¡Meroko! ¡Meroko! ¡Para! ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡Meroko! –grita Natsume desesperado- ¡Meroko!

Natsume gritó a todo pulmón, pedía que se detenga y que vuelva a su lado, pero eso al parecer era imposible. Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad y de pronto tropezó cuando se le vino a la mente aquel recuerdo, en el cual pensaba que Meroko le había sido infiel. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no quería perderla, así que se levantó rápidamente del suelo sin importar que su pantalón estuviera sucio. Avanzó un paso y en ese instante sintió que dos manos sujetaban con fuerza sus brazos, este intentaba a toda costa apartarse para seguir corriendo. Estaba realmente desesperado, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de que alguien más se enamorara de ella.

-¡Natsume! ¡Cálmate! –grita Rui sujetando ambos brazos de Natsume con mucha fuerza, aprovechando que aquel dolor incesante, producto del rozamiento de la bala, había desaparecido y todo gracias a Shizuku- ¡Déjalo ya!

-¡No puedo! ¡No pienso dejarlo! –grita Natsume muy desesperado. Su vista no se apartaba de dicha camioneta y esta ya se encontraba distanciada de él. Su respiración era muy cortante debido a que había corrido mucho por varios minutos- ¡Meroko! ¡Meroko!

-¡Natsume! ¡Escúchame! –grita Rui apartándose de Natsume- ¿De veras estás tan enamorado de esa chica?

-¡Se llama Meroko! –grita Natsume propinando un puñete en la mejilla a Rui, este inmediatamente cayó al suelo- Rui… ¡Soy el más idiota del mundo! ¡Soy un completo idiota!

-Natsume, tú no sabías lo que ella estaba viviendo –dice Rui intentando calmar a Natsume, este comenzó a golpear varias veces su cabeza contra la pared- ¡Cálmate!

-¡¿Qué tipo de novio soy?! –grita Natsume molesto consigo mismo. Golpeó una y otra vez su mano contra la pared para desatar todo esa furia que llevaba en su interior- ¡Abandoné a Meroko cuando más me necesitaba! ¡La abandoné! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?!

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! –grita Rui molesto- Pero las cosas están hechas, no puedes cambiar el pasado.

-Pero sí el presente –dice Natsume dejando de golpear su mano contra la pared, esta estaba llena de sangre. Dio media vuelta y cogió con mucha fuerza la pulsera. Suspiró tres veces y se acercó hacia su amigo para mirarle a los ojos con mucha frialdad- ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Sigue dentro del colegio?

-Cuando tú saliste corriendo, ella se fue –dice Rui mirando seriamente a su amigo, no le gustaba en absoluto la mirada de su amigo. Necesitaba calmarlo para que no cometa una locura; lo conocía muy bien y sabía que en estos momentos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- Oye… tienes que calmarte.

-¡Estoy harto de mi madre! ¡Me cansé de todo! ¡Me cansé! –grita Natsume muy molesto. Lucía una mirada que infundía miedo y temor, era la primera vez que estaba de esa manera. Cogió con más fuerza la pulsera y levantó la mirada- Voy a proteger a Meroko… ¡La voy a proteger!

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Rui muy sorprendido, no entendía muy bien lo que su amigo intentaba decirle. No pudo evitar desesperarse cuando vio a su amigo muy serio- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –dice Natsume secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos. Dio media vuelta y bajó la mirada- Esto se acaba hoy.

Natsume estaba al límite de su furia, no quería soportar por más tiempo los caprichos de su madre y menos iba a perdonar que haya lastimado a Meroko. Pensaba que su madre iba a cambiar, pero fue lo contrario. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sabía a dónde ir y qué debía hacer. Ahora lo único que le importaba era proteger a Meroko, siguió corriendo más rápido y sin importarle las luces de los semáforos. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y siguió corriendo con unos ojos que claramente reflejaban un destino por cumplir. Miles de gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabello y a medida que corría, su respiración se acortaba.

-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –grita Rui muy desesperado porque no sabía lo que Natsume estaba a punto de hacer, quería seguirlo pero en esos momentos nadie podía controlar a su amigo ni siquiera él mismo- ¿Qué estás pensando, Natsume?

-Esto… era cierto que Natsume es mi novio, siempre pensaba que era una broma –dice Mikan mirando con lágrimas en los ojos su collar. Quería calmar ese dolor tan profundo que tenía en su corazón, pero era inevitable- Si lo era… entonces… ¿por qué… por qué nos separamos? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No pasó nada –dice Rui acercándose a Mikan, a pesar de la poca distancia que había entre los dos, logró escucharla- Natsume no mató a tu mamá, eso te lo aseguro. No entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan segura de esa falsedad? La Mikan de antes desapareció, aquella chica inocente y valiente.

-¡No estés tan seguro de eso! –grita Mikan muy molesta- ¡Natsume es un asesino! ¡Lo detesto!

-Si tanto lo detestas, entonces… -dice Rui acercándose más a Mikan, ella comenzó a retroceder y terminó acorralada en la pared. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

-¡Ni yo misma lo entiendo! –grita Mikan bajando la mirada- ¡No entiendo nada!

-Solo por esta vez, te pido… por favor… -dice Rui dando la espalda a Mikan- Tú eres la única que puede calmar a Natsume.

-¡No lo haré! –grita Mikan empujando a Rui con toda su fuerza, aceleró unos pasos y se detuvo- ¡No pienso hacerlo! Y si este collar es lo único que me une a él entonces…

Mikan miró el collar y respiró tres veces, no entendía por qué estaba dudando de su decisión; pero ahora quería que todo acabe. Levantó la mirada y lanzó el collar con todas sus fuerzas a la pista. En ese preciso instante sintió un enorme agujero en su corazón, pero decidió contenerlo. Pensaba que era lo correcto y que de esa manera iba a enterrar cualquier conexión con Natsume. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos cuando vio que un taxi pasó sobre él llegando a destrozar aquel hermoso collar. Estaba realmente dolida, jamás pensó que un collar significara tanto para ella. Suspiró y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas intentando dejar atrás esa tristeza.

-Ese dulce amor en una canción al parecer se desvaneció –dice Rui bajando la mirada.

En el interior del colegio había un silencio absoluto, solo estaban presentes unos rostros que seguían sorprendidos ante tal impacto. Jamás pensaron que a la chica a quien tantas veces han admirado y respetado ahora le daba la espalda. Tenían muchos sentimientos juntos, les era difícil buscar algo bueno en todo ello. Escuchar de sus propios labios decir que en ningún momento fue su amiga, es lo que más les sorprendió.

-No puedo creer que nos haya mentido. La Karin que todos admirábamos, ahora es otra persona –dice Micky apoyándose en la pared.

-¡No es otra! –grita Bori molesta- Karin o Meroko siempre nos ha mentido. ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta?

-Pero… -dice Misaki muy triste.

-¡Pero nada! –grita Bori intentando contener las lágrimas, todo ese tiempo estaba aparentando ser valiente, pero ni ella misma podía soportar esa sorpresa- ¡El único propósito de esa chica era separarnos de Mikan! ¡Abran los ojos! ¡Esa chica solo nos estaba utilizando!

-¡Meroko no es así! –grita Rui acercándose muy molesto hacia Bori- ¡Ella no es…

-¡Rui! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Piensa! ¡Utiliza el cerebro! –grita Bori muy molesta- La razón por la que Mikan no recuerda nada es porque algo le ha hecho Meroko… ¡Hoy he comprendido que hasta la persona en quien más confías te puede traicionar en el momento menos esperado! ¡Pues ahí lo tienes!

-Tal vez Bori tiene razón –dice Suki muy seria- Ahora que recuerdo. Esa vez que, después de que Misaki fue secuestrada, nos fuimos a un restaurante y Meroko no dejaba de ver a Mikan con unos ojos de odio.

-Tienes razón –dice Micky acercándose a Suki- Estaba muy molesta porque Natsume siempre se preocupaba por Mikan. Aunque hay que admitir que sabe aparentar muy bien.

-¡Entonces está decidido! –grita Bori muy molesta- ¡Ni uno de nosotros va a dirigirle la palabra! ¡Ahora ella está muerta para todos! ¡Muerta! ¡¿Entendieron?!

-Eso no tienes que decirlo –dice Micky mirando a Bori muy seria.

-¡Pero… -dice Rui enfrentando a Bori, ella de inmediato se le acercó con una mirada seria- ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Meroko jamás haría algo que lastimara a los demás! ¡No lo haría!

-Entonces… ¡Te vas a poder de lado de ella! –dice Bori más molesta que nunca- ¡Vas a dar la espalda a Mikan! ¡Ella nos necesita!

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –grita Rui muy molesto- ¡¿Por qué no te pones en su lugar?!

-¡No puedo! –grita Bori bajando la mirada- ¡Simplemente no puedo! ¡Y si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, entonces vete! ¡Vete!

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! –grita Rui bajando la mirada- Entonces… acá termina todo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Rui, por favor! ¡No pueden separarse por algo así! –grita Suki muy desesperada.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rui! –grita Misaki muy decidida- Meroko no es mala… no pienso dejarla sola.

-Mi-sa-ki –dice Suki muy sorprendida- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Ella es mi amiga y quiero estar a su lado –dice Misaki muy triste- Lo siento.

-Desde este momento tú también estás muerta para nosotros –dice Bori empujando a Misaki con fuerza al suelo- ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡No quiero verte!

Misaki se sentía indignada, pero quería ayudar a Meroko. Siempre recordaba que ella le protegía incluso a costa de su propia vida y ahora que llegó el momento en que más necesitaba de alguien, no iba a dejarla sola. Había estado escuchando todo lo que vivió Meroko, pero lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue ver aquellas lágrimas deslizarse de sus mejillas. Nunca le había visto llorar y menos en frente de todos, eso realmente le impactó tanto. Se levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta sin decir ninguna palabra, más que un "lo siento". Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar porque sentía que estaba perdiendo a sus mejores amigas, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo con tal de ayudar a Meroko. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y de pronto sintió el roce de unos dedos en su mano, volteó y Junho le sonrió. Acababa de recordar que ahora era novia de Junho, suspiró y cogió su mano delicadamente para luego salir del colegio. Antes pensaba que estaba sola, pero ahora con su sola presencia, le hacía sentir todo lo contrario. Esto en definitiva llamó mucho la atención a Micky, quien no dejaba de ver la mano de Misaki unida al de Junho.

Lo mismo hizo Rui, este cogió su mochila y caminó a pasos acelerados con un rostro cabizbajo. Jamás pensó que por una tontería terminaría su relación con Bori. Quería voltear y ver por una vez más su rostro, pero sentía que si lo hacía, terminaría abrazándola y eso es lo que menos quería. A cada paso que daba, se le venían a la mente muchos recuerdos como la vez que se convirtió en novio de Bori o las veces que bailaron juntos. No faltaban los golpes de Bori o sus locuras, tampoco su gusto obsesivo por las peleas y lo principal, el hecho de que siempre se preocupa por sus amigas más que cualquier persona. Siguió caminando y cerró la puerta del colegio con toda su fuerza, dejando atrás todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos.

Unos pasos se detuvieron frente a una mansión y los golpes contra la puerta eran cada vez más intensos y estruendosos. No estaba dispuesto a calmarse frente a todo lo sucedido, siguió golpeando con más fuerza la puerta y de pronto esta se abrió. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, ni bien vio a su chofer avanzó unos pasos y muchos guardaespaldas aparecieron frente a él. No estaba de humor como para soportar los juegos de su madre, rápidamente aceleró el paso y a pesar de que su chofer intentaba calmarlo, no lo logró. Natsume apresuró el paso y al ver que no lo dejaban subir las escaleras, no tenía más opción que pelear. Así que se acercó a uno de los guardaespaldas y comenzó a propinarle varios puñetes en el estómago. Ahora no estaba dispuesto a tener piedad con nadie, su ira estaba al límite, así que quien sea que le enfrente, iba a terminar en el hospital. Siguió esquivando los golpes de sus oponentes y comenzó a patearlos muy fuerte en su mejilla, sin importarle que se quejaran de dolor. A medida de peleaba, no podía evitar recordar las lágrimas de Meroko y menos que por culpa de su madre, ahora estaba a punto de perderla. Le dolía pensar que su madre se aprovechó de Meroko en el instante en el que partió a un país para realizar sus actividades. Con su rodilla golpeó el mentón de uno de sus oponentes y a otros les pateó con mucha fuerza en su espalda hasta que quedaran en el suelo sin siquiera levantarse. A pesar de los gritos intensos de su chofer, este le pedía a cada segundo que se detuviera, pero al parecer nadie podía controlar a Natsume. Cada uno de sus oponentes terminaba gravemente lastimado y eso a Natsume es lo menos que le importaba. De pronto escuchó unos pasos y dio media vuelta para ver a su ahora enemiga. Sus miradas se cruzaron y una acalorada discusión estaba por darse.

-¡¿Todo esto era necesario?! ¿Qué tipo de madre eres para que mandes a tus guardaespaldas? ¡Responde! –grita Natsume muy molesto.

-Llegas tarde –dice la mamá de Natsume sonriendo- ¿Se puede saber por qué llegaste a estas horas? ¡Ya sé! No es necesario que me lo digas… de seguro estabas detrás de esa chica prostituta.

-¡No la llames así! –grita Natsume acercándose más a su madre, le miró a los ojos con mucha furia y bajó la mirada- ¡Te odio!

-¿Y? –pregunta la mamá de Natsume con cierta indiferencia.

-¡¿Por qué la trataste así?! ¡¿Por qué?! –grita Natsume- ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

-Tú no estás calificado para ser el novio de cualquier chica pobre… ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas!

-¿Quién eres para tomar las decisiones por mí? ¡Estoy harto de todo! Puedo soportar que no te preocupas por mí o tus hirientes comentarios, pero lo que hiciste con Meroko… ¡Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Nunca!

-Mientras vivas bajo mis reglas… y bajo esta casa… ¡vas a seguir mis órdenes!

-Entonces… no me dejas otra opción.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Tú para mí estás muerta! ¡Cruzaste el límite esta vez!

-¡No te vas a ir de aquí!

-¿Qué? Ahora te intereso… ¡No me vengas con ridiculeces! He dicho que me voy… y … ¡Me voy! ¡Me cansé de todo esto!

-Todo esto lo haces por Meroko… ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-No te atrevas a volver a lastimarla, porque ahí sí me vas a conocer. Tú muy bien sabes que yo tengo la posesión de la grandes empresas en este país, así que no me sería nada difícil usarlas en contra tuya.

-¿Serías capaz?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No me conoces! Ahora… ¡Estoy dispuesto a proteger a Meroko! Así que te lo advierto, no quiero que te acerques a ella. ¡Estás advertida!

Natsume subió rápidamente las escaleras y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Estaba realmente molesto, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando a su madre, así que sacó una maleta y comenzó a colocar toda su ropa dentro de ella con mucha rapidez. Detrás de él estaba su chofer, este no dejaba de mirarlo, esperaba que recapacite o por lo menos que se retracte, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba era difícil. Una vez que terminó, volteó y se encontró con el rostro cabizbajo de su chofer, respiró tres veces y cogió su maleta con toda su fuerza. No estaba de humor para conversar y menos quería calmarse, siguió caminando y bajó las escaleras con mucha rapidez. Luego de varios segundos, se encontró con su madre, ella lucía más molesta que nunca, pero sabía que no había nadie que podía controlar a Natsume. Caminó a pasos apresurados y cerró la puerta de la gran mansión. Una vez afuera, extendió su mano y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, suspiró y levantó la mirada. Jamás pensó marcharse de esa manera de su casa, esperaba hacerlo, pero en otras situaciones. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su casaca su billetera y en ella había una gran cantidad de billetes. Debía cuanto antes conseguir un hotel para hospedarse porque era noche. Comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados y rápidamente se subió a un taxi. Una vez adentro, suspiró aliviado y apoyó su cabeza en el asiento.

-¿Disculpe, señor? –pregunta Natsume al conductor del taxi- ¿Sabe si a estas horas hay un hotel abierto?

-Van a hacer la una, ahora todo está cerrado –dice el conductor mirando su reloj.

-¿Ahora qué hago? –pregunta Natsume muy preocupado.

Natsume realmente no sabía qué hacer, suspiró y de pronto vino el recuerdo de una playa en su mente. No entendía lo que significaba, pero tenía unas enormes ansias de ir a la playa, pueda que sea una locura a estas horas, pero simplemente quería ir. Después de una hora, el taxi finalmente se detuvo y bajó rápidamente con su maleta. Caminó lentamente por la arena y pudo sentir el viento correr por todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentirse un poco calmado y aquella furia estaba desapareciendo. No entendía el motivo por el cual tenía tantas ansias de venir, cuando de pronto se arrodilló en la arena intentando calmar el intenso dolor en su cabeza, pero era inevitable. Su mente se puso en blanco y de pronto aquella niebla que la cubría desapareció. En ese recuerdo estaba la misma chica de sus sueños con Micky, a este claramente le podía reconocer. Ambos estaban en una cita, cuando de pronto él llega corriendo muy desesperando pidiéndole explicaciones a aquella chica. Cogió su mano, pero de inmediato Micky jaló del brazo a aquella chica llegando a alejarla cada vez más de su lado. Estaba realmente desesperado, solo mirar la playa, le calmaba un poco y después de unos minutos, aquella chica apareció buscándolo por todas partes. Por alguna razón sabía que ella volvería, así que se arrodilló frente a ella y en sus manos llevaba unas flores. De pronto el abrazo sorpresivo de aquella chica desvaneció toda aquella tristeza y dolor. Por un instante sintió su dulce aroma y una noticia hizo que aquella chica comenzara a perseguirlo por los alrededores de la arena sin parar. Él no dejaba de sonreír mientras corría. De pronto el dolor cesó y Natsume abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba realmente sorprendido. No podía creer que en todos los recuerdos que había tenido con esa chica siempre acababa sonriendo, pensaba que solo con Meroko pasaba eso.

-Cada vez más los recuerdos que pensaba haber olvidado, están comenzando a aparecer en mi mente –dice Natsume mirando el cielo- ¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Será Mikan? Cada vez hay más indicios de que ella es, pero… no estoy seguro.

Natsume se acomodó en la arena y comenzó a mirar la pulsera, realmente no quería perder a Meroko. Sabía que ahora estaba comenzando a recordar, aunque aun le era difícil reconocer a aquella chica. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que esa chica interfiera en su amor por Meroko, estaba decidido a recuperarla. Pensaba que si llegara el momento en que recordara a esa chica, nada iba a cambiar porque su amor por Meroko superaba todas las barreras. Definitivamente no iba a permitir que Meroko se le escape de sus manos, acercó la pulsera a sus labios y cerró sus ojos lentamente para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Un nuevo día comienza y la lluvia seguía sin cesar, varias gotas de agua caían sobre el rostro de Natsume. Llegaron a sus oídos una melodía de piano muy dulce y tierno a la vez, realmente era bella, pero aquella venía acompañada con la imagen del collar en su mente. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y aquella melodía desapareció junto con la imagen del collar en su mente, cada vez pensaba que esa chica era demasiado especial para él porque no había ni una noche que su mente intentaba recordarla. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era o por lo menos saber su nombre, pero a la vez no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo de que ese amor sea más fuerte que el que estaba sintiendo por Meroko.

-¡Qué cólera! ¿Cómo era esa melodía? –dice Natsume intentando recordar aquella melodía , pero le fue imposible- Tanto el collar como esa chica me van a volver loco. Bueno… llegó el momento de cambiar todo.

Natsume se levantó de la arena y agitó suavemente su cabello, levantó su brazo y miró la pulsera por un largo tiempo. Estaba decidido a todo con tal de recuperar a Meroko, en ese instante dejó de lado su orgullo y cogió su maleta con toda su fuerza. Tenía pensado antes de ir al colegio, ir a hospedarse en un hotel para cambiarse y vivir en él. Avanzó unos pasos y de pronto un dolor en su cabeza hizo que de inmediato soltara su maleta, no entendía por qué ahora los recuerdos eran constantes. Comenzaba a pensar que esa chica era demasiado importante para él porque en cada recuerdo procuraba protegerla a toda costa o cuidar de ella. Este recuerdo daba lugar a una carrera en las afueras del colegio, vio a la misma chica corriendo pero al parecer esta lucía muy enferma. Esa chica seguía corriendo y de pronto estaba por desmayarse en la segunda vuelta cuando él apareció cargándola en sus brazos. Luego ocurrió una discusión, él lucía muy molesto y reclamaba a Micky por qué no le avisó que ella estaba enferma. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras llevaba a esa chica en su espalda. Una vez que llegó al hospital, le quitó una de las camillas a un paciente y acomodó a la chica en ella. Después de esperar mucho tiempo en el pasillo, pudo ingresar al cuarto y miró a aquella chica durmiendo, pero le era difícil ver su rostro. Se acercó la ventana y dijo lo siguiente: "_Por ningún motivo, voy a permitir que ese idiota me quite a… ¡Por ningún motivo! Si se atreva a tocarla, va a ver de lo que soy capaz"_

De pronto el dolor cesó y Natsume se quedó sorprendido, no entendía por qué siempre el rostro de aquella chica no lograba verlo. Comenzaba a pensar que esa chica era Mikan por la constante presencia de Micky en sus recuerdos, pero tenía sus dudas.

-A… ¿a quién? No recuerdo el nombre de esa chica… ¡no lo recuerdo! ¡¿Por qué?! –dice Natsume arrodillándose en la arena, agitó su cabeza una y otra vez intentando recordar, pero no podía- ¿Será alguna ex novia de Micky? No, no lo creo. ¡Todo esto es tan confuso!

En esta misma situación se encontraba otra chica, ella comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama debido a las constantes dudas que inundaban su mente. Pensaba que Meroko odiaba a Natsume, pero con lo que sucedió ayer, confirmó que era todo lo contrario. No entendía cuál era su propósito, no entendía en absoluto los planes de Meroko. Sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba claro era que quería venganza. Suspiró y de pronto recordó lo sucedido con el collar, bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Jamás pensó que tal objeto significara tanto como para que llorara. Ahora sabía que ese collar le había regalado Natsume, pero aun así no quería nada de él. Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a alistarse; una vez que terminó, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y lanzó su mochila en dirección al sillón. Se acercó a la refrigeradora y sacó una botella de yogurt. Caminó lentamente al sillón y de pronto vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención, se acercó un poco más y sobre el DVD estaba un video, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber el contenido de ese video, así que comenzó a colocarlo en el DVD. Inmediatamente se acomodó en el sillón y ni bien comenzó el video, su rostro se quedó pálido. Era el mismo video que había visto anteriormente, de la pelea de un perrito y gatito, pero no había logrado verlo desde el inicio. La primera vez que lo vio tenía muchas ansias de saber quién era esa parejita y ahora pudo lograrlo.

-¿Por qué razón estoy peleando con Natsume? –pregunta Mikan confundida cuando se ve así misma riéndose en el video, pero eso no es lo que más le sorprendió sino que la actitud de Natsume era totalmente distinta al de ahora- Es la primera vez que veo a Natsume sonreír… ¿por qué actúa de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso ese chico tan prepotente era muy importante para mí? ¡No entiendo nada!

Mikan estaba realmente confundida y sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo, no entendía por qué ella se veía tan feliz y menos que se llevara tan bien con los que ahora son sus enemigos. Nunca recordó que algo así hubiera pasado, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho y la imagen del collar venía una y otra vez a su mente. Siguió mirando el video y a medida que avanzaba, no podía contener la risa. Jamás pensó que Natsume fuera tan chistoso y menos que ella ganara la pelea como gatito. Sin darse cuenta ella estaba mirando a Natsume durante todo el video, le sorprendía mucho su cambio de actitud y también su sonrisa. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume realmente era lindo, entendía por qué tenía muchas chicas a su alrededor en todas partes. Pero no se explicaba cómo es que él siendo tan popular se fijó en ella hasta el punto de amarla, el solo pensarlo provocaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué estás pensando?! ¡Natsume esfúmate de mi cabeza! –grita Mikan agitando su cabello. De pronto vino a su mente la imagen de su madre y su mirada repentinamente cambió- ¡Contrólate, Mikan! ¡Debo buscar la manera de vengarme y lastimarlo en lo más profundo! ¡Solo en eso debo pensar!

Mikan cogió su mochila y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, inmediatamente comenzó a correr porque estaba llegando tarde al colegio. Mientras corría, recordaba que en el preciso instante que ella decidió ofrecer su vida a cambio de que no lastimen a los demás, pudo escuchar claramente las palabras desesperadas de Natsume: _"¡No, no, no! ¡Detente, tonta!"_ No entendía por qué estaba tan preocupado si el odio que sentía era mutuo, cada vez más le extrañaba que últimamente cada vez que ella estaba en peligro, él aparecía para protegerla como ocurrió ese día en el que se paró en la pista para que el coche de Natsume se detuviera. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y aceleró el paso cuando vio a Micky esperándole en la puerta del colegio. Comenzó a pensar que pase lo que pase, siempre iba a amar a una sola persona y ese era Micky. Ahora que el collar estaba destrozado, pensó que no había ningún obstáculo en su relación con Micky. Finalmente se detuvo frente a su novio y cuando este estaba por decir "Hola", le jaló de la chalina y acercó sus labios en la mejilla de Micky, este estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Mi-cky –dice Misaki mirando a la reciente pareja mientras compraba una galleta en la tienda, pensaba que no le iba a doler, pero al parecer aun no podía olvidarlo. De pronto sintió una presencia cerca a ella, volteó y se quedó sorprendida- ¿Natsume?

-¿Qué ves? –dice Natsume muy serio.

-¿Yo? Esto… -dice Misaki muy nerviosa, no sabía si responder con la verdad o simplemente mentir. Miró a todos lados y comenzó a sonreír para disimular sus nervios- pues… yo…

-¡Qué chica más rara! En ningún momento te pregunté –dice Natsume bebiendo una botella de agua. Suspiró y se colocó un gorro- Oye, Micky no está en fase de extinción, así que no lo mires tanto.

-Yo no lo estoy mirando… solo… -dice Misaki jugando con sus dedos, suspiró y comenzó a comer su galleta- ¿A quién engaño? Aun desmemoriado, Natsume es listo.

-Oye, te escuché –dice Natsume volteando inmediatamente para verla con una mirada penetrante.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho –dice Misaki retrocediendo unos pasos, le era imposible evitar esa mirada- No me comas, por favor…

-Aun no me da hambre –dice Natsume muy serio mientras daba la espalda a Misaki, avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo- Chica rara, ¿sabes si Micky tenía ex novia?

-No lo sé –dice Misaki muy confundida, le extrañaba que Natsume le hiciera esa pregunta, pero le tomó más importancia al hecho de que ahora ni siquiera podía conversar con Micky- es que… ahora… Micky y yo no conversamos porque…

-No puedo perder el tiempo contigo –dice Natsume acelerando el paso.

-¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Recuerda! ¡Ahora estás con Junho! –dice Misaki en voz baja, colocó su mano en el pecho y sintió los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápidos- ¡Cálmate, cálmate!

Misaki respiró tres veces y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para que Micky no se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque comenzaba a pensar que de todos modos él solo prestaba atención a Mikan. Se detuvo antes de entrar al colegio para mirar por un rato más a Micky, deseaba que por lo menos volteara aunque sea unos segundos, pero eso fue imposible. De pronto vio llegar a Bori y Suki juntas, ellas inmediatamente le ignoraron e ingresaron al colegio. No entendía por qué le pasaban todas estas cosas a ella, el único propósito por el que no estaba de acuerdo con ellas era que tenía la esperanza de que Meroko en lo más profundo de su corazón fuera muy buena. Luego vio llegar a Rui y este le saludó con una sonrisa para luego acariciarle el cabello, esto realmente le sorprendió.

-No te preocupes… Micky algún día se va a dar cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo –dice Rui sonriendo.

-Gracias –dice Misaki muy sonriente porque esas palabras realmente le alegraron- pero… ¿por qué no vuelves con Bori? Ella dice cosas sin pensar y…

-¿Cómo es que la defiendes si ella también te lastimó? –pregunta Rui muy sorprendido.

-Porque… es mi amiga –dice Misaki sonriendo- Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigas y no me importa que esa amistad no sea correspondida.

-Eres muy inocente –dice Rui comenzando a reír- Misaki, Misaki…

Después de unos minutos, las clases comenzaron y ni un alumno se encontraba ya en los alrededores. Todo era silencio hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a la chica que había impactado a todos con lo sucedido ayer. Ella lucía una falda negra, un polo a rayas de colores blanco y celeste y un abrigo largo de color negro. Caminó con la misma mirada seria de siempre y levantó la mirada para ver el segundo piso, de entre esos salones estaba su salón. Bajó la mirada y siguió caminando, esta vez no iba a ir al salón sino a otro rumbo fijo. Sacó de su cartera unos papeles y cuando estaba frente a la puerta, respiró y su mirada cambió. Ingresó a la oficina y cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza, se acercó a la mesa y frente a ella estaba un director enojado y furioso al enterarse de quién era verdaderamente ella.

-¿A qué estabas jugando? –pregunta el director muy molesto levantándose de su asiento, golpeó la mesa con toda su fuerza y le miró directamente a los ojos- Karin o Meroko me has defraudado.

-¿Terminó? –pregunta Meroko levantándose del asiento- Mire, no me gusta perder el tiempo, así que haremos esta conversación lo más corto posible.

-¡Qué chica! –grita el directo sorprendido cuando ve la actitud de Meroko, pensaba que ella estaría temblando o por lo menos daría una explicación acerca de lo ocurrido- ¡Sabes que soy el director, así que por lo tanto debes respetarme ! ¡Merezco respeto! ¿Por qué no me respetas?

-No quiero hacerlo –dice Meroko muy seria, extendió unos papeles sobre la mesa y le miró al director- Le presento mi renuncia como alumna de este colegio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunta el director muy confundido.

-Usted más que nadie lo sabe –dice Meroko mirando fríamente al director- Ahórrame el discurso, ¿quiere?

-A ti no te enseñaron comportarte, ¿verdad? –dice el director suspirando. Cogió los papeles y se acercó a Meroko- No puedo aceptarlo porque de seguro Natsume va a intervenir y sabes cómo es su carácter cuando está molesto y más aun cuando se trata de ti.

-¡Qué cobarde! –dice Meroko suspirando una y otra vez, dio media vuelta y bajó la mirada- Haga lo que quiera, pero yo ya di mi última palabra.

-Si eso es lo que quieres –dice el director cogiendo los papeles con fuerza, estaba por romperlo en dos cuando sintió una mirada escalofriante recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿A quién le tiene más miedo? ¿A Natsume o-… -dice Meroko dando media vuelta y acelerando el paso. Una vez que estaba cerca del director, le jaló de la camisa y le miró a los ojos- esta chica que en cualquier segundo puede desaparecerlo? ¡Decida ahora mismo y no me haga desperdiciar el tiempo!

-Si lo dices por las buenas, cualquiera entiende –dice el director comenzando a ponerse nervioso. No podía creer que hubiese llegado el día en el que una alumna le retara y menos que le diera miedo. Retrocedió unos pasos- Entonces desde este momento…

-Aun no he acabado –dice Meroko interrumpiendo al director, este estaba por guardar los papeles en un folder cuando en solo unos segundos le propinó un puñete dejándolo en el suelo- Esto es como una advertencia.

-De veras… ¡¿quiénes son tus padres?! –grita el director un poco molesto porque realmente le dolió mucho, rozó con sus dedos sus labios y estos estaban manchados de sangre. Realmente estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía Meroko- Ahora sí puedes retirarte… ¡Retírate ahora mismo!

-¡No me gusta que me den órdenes! –dice Meroko muy seria, estiró ambos brazos y miró al director- Tal parece que hoy llegaré tarde a la casa.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dice el director arrodillándose al suelo.

-Yo no perdono a nadie –dice Meroko acercándose mientras mostraba su puño al director, este rápidamente retrocedió y cuando vio que Meroko extendió su mano se quedó sorprendido- ¿Cuánto tiene de dinero?

-Ya entiendo… si te entrego dinero, mi vida no corre peligro –dice el director sonriendo porque estaba comenzando a entender lo que Meroko intentaba decirle, aunque su rostro serio no explicaba nada. Sacó su billetera y miró cuando tenía- Veamos… tengo…

-¡Esto ya me cansó! –dice Meroko muy seria.

-No, no… -dice el director buscando desesperado entre sus cosas un poco de dinero y cuando por fin lo encontró en uno de los cajones, escuchó el sonido de una puerta. Levantó la mirada y Meroko ya no estaba- Me salvé por un pellejo.

Ni bien salió de la oficina, se colocó unos lentes oscuros y siguió caminando. Jamás pensó que llegaría a extrañar tanto el colegio, su concepto acerca de la vida que se vivía en él ahora había cambiado y aunque no quería admitirlo, todo era gracias a sus amigos. Pese a los comentarios hirientes que dijo ayer y que de seguro terminó lastimando a gran parte de sus amigos, estaba feliz de haber conseguido amigos muy especiales. Desde un principio, su intención era otra, pero con el tiempo se fue llevando bien con ellos. Realmente no quería abandonar el colegio, pero no tenía otra opción. Siguió caminando y de pronto reflejó la sombra de un hombre en el suelo, decidió retroceder unos pasos y levantó la mirada para ver a esa persona. Su mirada inmediatamente cambió cuando reconoció que era uno de los hombres mandados por la mamá de Natsume, rápidamente subió las escaleras. Su velocidad era increíble porque en solo unos segundos llegó a la azotea y lanzó de una sola patada a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Meroko muy seria.

-¡No voy a decirle nada! –grita el hombre oponiendo mucha resistencia.

-La poca paciencia se me está acabando –dice Meroko muy seria acercándose más a aquel hombre, rápidamente le jaló de la casaca y le miró a los ojos- Ahora que lo recuerdo yo perdí la paciencia hace mucho tiempo. SI no quieres decir nada, entonces será a las malas… ¡Prepárate!

Una gran pelea estaba por llevarse a cabo, Meroko retrocede unos pasos y mira su reloj, se da cuenta de que son las diez y cincuenta, solo faltaban diez minutos para que empiece el recreo. Ahora realmente estaba molesta porque había perdido mucho tiempo mientras conversaba con el director. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de no golpearlo, suspiró y miró a aquel hombre con unos ojos penetrantes. Aunque ese arrepentimiento se desvaneció en el instante en que pensó que frente a ella estaba un verdadero oponente y también que ahora estaba dispuesta a batir el récord de diez minutos contra alguien muy fuerte, por lo que decidió reducir el récord a cinco minutos. Dejó de mirar su reloj y comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Había veces en que su oponente esquivaba sus golpes, pero ella inmediatamente los reducía dándole en sus puntos más débiles. Pateó con fuerza el estómago de su oponente hasta dejarlo por unos segundos sin aliento, avanzó unos pasos y golpeó con su codo la nuca de su oponente hasta dejarlo por completo tirado en el suelo. No dudó un instante y cogió su cuello con fuerza para que pueda al fin resignarse a hablar.

-¿Quieres morir? –pregunta Meroko sujetando con más fuerza el cuello de su oponente- ¡Habla!

-Estaba vigilando a Natsume porque ayer se fue de su casa –dice el oponente con la poca respiración que le quedaba.

-No soy tan tonta –dice Meroko muy seria- Hay algo más.

-También estoy vigilando a los que dice no ser sus amigos –dice el oponente con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ten por seguro de que usted está comenzando a enfrentarse con alguien que no le conviene como enemiga porque ella va a destruir a todos los de su alrededor.

-Eso no va a pasar mientras yo esté viva –dice Meroko muy molesta- Tú no me conoces.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? –pregunta el hombre recuperando la respiración cuando Meroko soltó su cuello.

-Eso será imposible, tú me vas a servir –dice Meroko acercándose a aquel hombre, sacó su celular y mostró la foto de una familia- si no quieres que uno de ellos muere… ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Decide!

-¿Cómo supiste sobre mi famila? –pregunta el hombre muy sorprendido- ¿Es que acaso sabes todo del resto que trabaja para la madre de Natsume?

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo y decide ahora mismo! –grita Meroko acercando el celular- ¿Vas a cooperar con nosotros?

Meroko dio media vuelta ni bien vio que el hombre aceptó. En sus manos tenía el celular de su oponente y su propio celular, no tardó unos minutos en colocar su nombre en aquel mapa que tenía en su celular para así localizarlo rápidamente. Sabía claramente que no debía confiarse mucho de los celulares, así que cogió su celular y envió un mensaje a todos sus contactos con una foto del hombre, diciendo lo siguiente: "_Desde ahora deben vigilarlo y quiero saber todo lo que él haga" _Chasqueó sus dedos y aquel hombre se fue corriendo del colegio, sabía que el enfrentarse a la mamá de Natsume podía afectar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se encontró con Misaki, ella de inmediato le abrazó. Pensaba que ahora le odiaban todos, pero al aparecer Misaki era la excepción. Rápidamente se apartó y bajó dos escalones para luego detenerse.

-¿No tienes clase? –pregunta Meroko dando la espalda a Misaki.

-Sí los tengo, pero debía hacer un encargo de la profesora- dice Misaki un poco confundida por la reacción de Meroko, no le sorprendía que ella actuara de esa manera, pero había algo que le preocupaba mucho- ¿Estás bien?

-Sigue con tu vida porque yo no te necesito –dice Meroko bajando el siguiente escalón.

-¡Quiero ayudarte! –grita Misaki inclinando su cabeza- Por favor… ¡déjame ayudarte en tus problemas!

-Mis problemas son míos y de nadie más, así que… -dice Meroko suspirando para luego bajar la mirada- ¡desaparece de mi vista!

-¡No lo voy a hacer! –dice Misaki cogiendo el brazo de Meroko- No estás sola, me tienes a mí. Soy tu amiga.

-¿Amiga? ¡Detesto esa palabra! –dice Meroko bajando los siguientes escalones para luego detenerse en el último escalón- Olvídate de que existo y de que nos conocimos. Entiéndelo de una vez… ¡odio a las personas cobardes!

-Meroko… ¡Meroko! Por favor… -dice Misaki comenzando a llorar. Rápidamente bajó la escaleras y comenzó a correr detrás de Meroko, no quería dejarla sola, así que volvió a coger su brazo- Por favor… yo te debo mucho. Siempre me has cuidado y ahora que ha llegado el momento en que necesitas de alguien, yo….

-¡Aparta tus manos sucias de mí! -dice Meroko empujando a Misaki al suelo, no quería mirarla a la cara y así que permaneció de espaldas- ¡No necesito de tu lástima!

Meroko aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta del colegio. No quería encontrarse con nadie y menos con Misaki, pero ahora que la vio, no sabía cómo hacer que ella se aleje. Se acomodó el gorro y siguió caminando con la mirada cabizbaja. Rápidamente se apresuró a acercarse a la camioneta que le esperaba y abrió la portezuela, miró a su amiga Shizuku y sin decir una palabra se acomodó en el asiento. Pensaba que debía buscar una manera de solucionar este gran problema que ahora no solo la afectaba a ella sino a los demás. Estaba por cerrar la portezuela cuando una mano la detuvo, levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Misaki, ella lucía una cara triste y los ojos llorosos.

-Meroko… por favor… quiero ayudarte –dice Misaki entre lágrimas. No le importaba en absoluto su orgullo, así que se arrodilló al suelo- ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

-Mi-sa-ki –dice Shizuku cogiendo con fuerza el timón de la camioneta, no esperaba que Misaki quisiera ayudarla, eso realmente le sorprendió. Vio a Meroko y ella lucía una mirada fría. Sin embargo, ella sabía claramente que detrás de esa mirada fría, se escondía una profunda tristeza y un dolor muy intenso- Meroko… esto…

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! –grita Meroko muy molesta.

-¡No puedo! –grita Misaki.

-La única razón por la que cuidé de ti es… -dice Meroko muy seria- porque así podría vengarme de Mikan y destruir a sus amigos.

-Meroko… -dice Misaki muy sorprendida.

-Solo me serviste como instrumento –dice Meroko cogiendo la portezuela de la camioneta con mucha fuerza- Ahora… ¡apártate porque ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo!

-Eso quiere decir que nunca fuimos amigas, ¿verdad? –dice Misaki con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Jamás sería amiga de alguien cobarde –dice Meroko cerrando la portezuela.

La camioneta aceleró a toda velocidad dejando a Misaki llorando en el suelo. Shizuku jamás pensó que Meroko tratara de esa manera a Misaki, no entendía por qué lo hizo y lo que menos le gustó fue ver llorar a Misaki. Giró el timón y volteó un rato para ver a Meroko, quería saber si ella estaba bien o si tomaba las cosas como si nada. En el momento en que volteó, pudo observar como detrás de esos lentes oscuros unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que veía a Meroko llorar, no sabía si darle un abrazo, porque a ella no le gustaba que la abracen, o consolarla. Sabía que hace mucho tiempo era continuo verla llorar por los alrededores de las calles o del colegio debido a los maltratos y abusos de sus compañeros, pero ahora que por fin había encontrado a alguien dispuesta a ser amiga y a ayudarla, Meroko simplemente la ignora. La conocía muy bien y sabía que había una razón muy forzosa por la cual Meroko se comportó de esa manera. Volteó y siguió manejando; mediante el espejo veía a cada rato cómo las lágrimas de Meroko caían sobre su falda negra.

El recreo empezó y el patio se volvió a llenar de alumnos. La gran mayoría estaba en las tiendas, jugando básquetbol o fútbol, pero en frente de tanta alegría, había una chica que estaba sentada en un escalón, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos. Le dolió mucho escuchar todas las palabras de Meroko, su única intención era ayudarla, no entendía por qué se comportó de esa manera. Estaba realmente confundida, sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas y cada vez más cuando recordaba el rostro de Meroko. De pronto sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, volteó y vio a Bori y Suki, ellas no dejaban de mirar sus lágrimas. Rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas y bajó las escaleras sin decir una palabra. Sentía que ahora realmente estaba sola, no tenía nadie y ni siquiera amigos. Caminó con la mirada cabizbaja por el patio y sus lágrimas aun no cesaban. Tenía la ilusión de ser amiga de Meroko, pero eso se desvaneció en solo un instante. Siguió caminando y de pronto su cabeza chocó contra el pecho de una persona, levantó la mirada y Micky se inclinó para ver su cara. Rápidamente retrocedió y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Micky muy serio- ¿Junho te lastimó?

-No –dice Misaki bajando la mirada- Pero… ¿por qué te preocupas por mí? Tú no quieres saber nada de mí y…

-No te confundas –dice Micky pasando a lado de Misaki, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo- Me decepciona pensar que estás de lado de esa chica llamada Meroko.

-Te estás equivocando con Meroko –dice Misaki bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? –pregunta Micky dando media vuelta y acercándose al rostro de Misaki- Esa chica tiene otras intenciones… ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas! Por culpa de ella, te estás alejando de tus verdaderas amigas.

-Eso no es cierto –dice Misaki secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos para luego sonreír- ¿Acaso es malo querer ayudar a alguien que siempre te ha protegido? Yo le debo mucho a ella, sino no fuera por ella, ahora no estaría viva.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunta Micky confundido.

-Ella me protegió cuando ese día fue el concierto de DBSK, también cuando en una noche querían abusar de mí –dice Misaki suspirando- Ella no es una mala persona y discúlpame pero no pienso dejar sola a Meroko. ¡No me rendiré fácilmente!

-¡Oye! –grita Micky muy preocupado al escuchar que estaban a punto de abusar de Misaki. En ese momento le hubiera gustado protegerla, pero no quería seguir lastimándola. Dio media vuelta y escuchó unos pasos, volvió a voltear y Misaki estaba corriendo hacia la puerta del colegio- ¡Misaki! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Misaki!

Micky comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida del colegio, no podía creer que Misaki fuera tan insistente y menos que tuviera tanta confianza. Abrió la puerta del colegio y Misaki había desaparecido, buscó con la mirada por todas partes y no había rastro de ella. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Misaki acerca de que estaban por abusar de ella, eso verdaderamente le impactó. Estaba realmente preocupado porque no sabía de lo que Meroko era capaz, tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño o terminara lastimada. Dio media vuelta y de pronto le vino a la mente lo que sucedió ayer cuando las manos de Misaki y Junho estaban juntas. No quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que Misaki estaba enamorándose cada vez más de Junho. No sabía si le preocupaba que Junho la lastimara o que simplemente fuera otra cosa.

Mientras tanto el director aun permanecía sentado en su silla mirando los papeles que Meroko le había entregado. Seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual decidió retirarse del colegio, tenía muchas dudas en su mente y ni una de ellas era clara. Suspiró y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, rápidamente se levantó de la silla y su mirada fría volvió en el instante en que vio a Natsume y Rui frente a él. Ahora realmente estaba en problemas, no sabía cómo explicarle lo sucedido. Además, de todos modos se iba a enterar.

-¿Me puede explicar por qué no vino hoy Meroko? –pregunta Natsume muy serio.

-Esto… -dice el director suspirando.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Rui muy confundido al ver la reacción del director.

-Bueno… -dice el director cogiendo los papeles que tenía en la mesa- Meroko vino a mi oficina y…

-¿Qué son esos papeles? –pregunta Natsume muy serio, caminó rápidamente hacia el director y le quitó los papeles. Comenzó a leerlos y a medida que lo hacía, su rostro cambió repentinamente y más aun cuando vio el nombre de la persona que tanto le gustaba- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Meroko decidió retirarse del colegio sin decir una palabra –dice el director bajando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Rui muy sorprendido- ¡Eso no puede ser!

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! –grita Natsume lanzando los papeles al suelo, se acercó más al director y le jaló de la camisa con toda su fuerza- ¡Dime que es una broma!

-¡Natsume! ¡Cálmate! –grita Rui un poco asustado ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que Meroko se retiró?! ¡Pero qué tontería es esto! –grita Natsume propinando un puñete al director, este inmediatamente cayó al suelo- ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunta Rui muy asustado.

-A todos los que se atrevieron a lastimarla, lo van a pagar con su vida –dice Natsume muy molesto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta- Rui… ¡Muévete!

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta Rui muy confundido.

-Al colegio "Villanueva" –dice Natsume abriendo la puerta- Aquel líder que se atrevió a tocar a Meroko, hoy va a desear estar muerto.

-Nat-su-me –dice Rui muy sorprendido.

Natsume estaba harto de las personas que querían lastimar a Meroko. Además, se prometió así mismo protegerla a toda costa sin importar las consecuencias. Quería ver una vez más la cara de ese líder, sus ojos se llenaban de odio cuando solo se lo imaginaba. Avanzó unos pasos y dejó la puerta abierta para que Rui le siga. Ahora estaba decidió y pensaba que su objetivo era protegerla, así que comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida del colegio. Siguió corriendo sin importarle los gritos de Rui, este lucía muy desesperado cuando escuchó que hoy mismo ese líder estaría muerto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**A todos se los agradezco mucho por sus ánimos y su comprensión. Este miércoles terminé de dar mis exámenes y de inmediato me puse a escribir. Tal parece que ni yo puedo vivir sin escribir. En fin, espero que les guste mucho este capítulo sorprendente y una vez más… ¡ARIGATO A TODOS! Bueno… ahora tengo que escribir el siguiente capítulo. ¡Fighting! **


	52. Chapter 51

**CAPÍTULO SORPRENDENTE 51**

**¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA ES LA CHICA QUE APARECE EN MIS RECUERDOS?!**

Unos pasos apresurados comenzaron a escucharse, cada vez más con intensidad. Dos chicos no dejaban de correr con tanta velocidad y más uno que no dejaba de mirar la pulsera que llevaba en su brazo. Pensaba que si no acababa ahora mismo con todo el pasado de Meroko, ella seguiría sufriendo. No quería perderla, pero con lo que recientemente hizo, sentía que cada vez más se alejaba de él. Aumentó más la velocidad, llegando a alejarse un poco más de Rui, este rápidamente aumentó su velocidad para no quedarse atrás. Ahora no le importaba las consecuencias que tendría, solo le interesaba proteger a Meroko. Siguió corriendo con más fuerza mientras cogía una pulsera. La lluvia llegaba con más intensidad a su cabello, pero eso ahora es lo que menos le importaba. Finalmente se detuvo cuando vio un colegio, respiró tres veces y chasqueó sus dedos. En ese preciso instante, las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a ingresar lentamente junto a Rui. Levantó la mirada y muchas chicas estaban mirándolo desde los balcones con unos ojos brillosos. Siguió caminando a pasos apresurados, detrás de él estaba Rui, este intentaba calmarlo pero sus ojos daban mucho miedo. Subió al estrado y cogió un micrófono.

-¡Oye! ¡Cálmate! –grita Rui cogiendo el brazo de Natsume con mucha fuerza- ¡Volvamos mañana!

-¡Ni muerto! ¡Esto se arregla ahora mismo! –grita Natsume empujando a Rui al suelo. Cogió el micrófono muy fuerte y levantó la mirada- ¡¿Dónde está el idiota que se atrevió a lastimar a Meroko?! ¡Aparece de una vez y no seas cobarde!

-¡Cálmate! –grita Rui levantándose del suelo- ¡Estás haciendo un alboroto!

-¡No me interesa! –grita Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el micrófono- ¡No seas cobarde y ven! ¡Ahora mismo vas a ver quién soy yo!

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! –grita Akito con un palo blanco en sus manos- Ahora, ¿qué quieres, Natsume?

-¡¿Dónde está ese líder de la banda?! –pregunta Natsume saltando desde el estrado y jalando a Akito de la camisa- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí! –grita Akito muy molesto, empujó a Natsume con toda su fuerza y avanzó unos pasos para luego detenerse- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te interesas por ella?

-¿Por qué estás tú aquí? –pregunta Natsume mirando a AKito muy serio.

-Porque este es mi colegio –dice Akito cogiendo el palo con mucha fuerza- Soy el presidente estudiantil. En otras palabras, soy yo el que manda en esta institución. ¿Otra cosa más que quieres preguntar?  
-¡Quiero ver al idiota que lastimó a Meroko! –grita Natsume mostrando su puño- ¡Quiero verlo ahora mismo!

-¿Quién me busca? –pregunta un hombre apareciendo en el patio con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme?!

-¡Yo! –grita Natsume acercándose cara a cara al líder. Se acercó más y le pateó con toda su fuerza en la mejilla dejándolo en el suelo- ¡Vas a pagar por aprovecharte de Meroko!

-¡Natsume! –grita Rui acelerando el paso para ayudarlo, pero de pronto vio frente a él a Akito, este movió negativamente la cabeza- ¡Muévete!

-Este no es tu problema –dice Akito mirando seriamente a Rui- Si intervienes, no tendré más opción que pelear contigo.

Rui comenzó a retroceder y cuando vio que Akito daba media vuelta, lo golpeó por la espalda. Ahora estaba por comenzar una pelea, no solo entre ellos sino también entre Natsume y el líder. Rápidamente se inclinó en el instante en que Akito estaba por propinarle un puñete, se levantó y estaba por propinarle una patada en su estómago cuando Akito apareció detrás de él y lo golpeó muy fuerte con su codo en la espalda. Realmente le había dolido mucho, pero necesitaba ayudar a su amigo porque su oponente no era en absoluto débil.

Natsume esquivaba algunos golpes del líder, pero este no se rendía fácilmente y además, los golpes que le propinaba terminaban lastimando a Natsume. A medida que peleaba, en su mente aparecía la imagen de Meroko y eso realmente le hacía perder el control. Sin embargo, pese a todo no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Aceleró el paso y le propinó dos puñetes con toda su fuerza, uno en el estómago y otro en la mejilla. Una vez que vio al líder tendido al suelo, le jaló de la camisa con toda su fuerza, cogió su brazo con toda su fuerza y lo lanzó a la pared. Solo pensar que el chico que tenía al frente se había atrevido a hacerle mucho daño y además que su principal intención era abusar de ella, es lo que provocó que su ira llegara al límite. Le cogió del cuello para levantarlo del suelo y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez en el estómago. Su propósito era que el líder muera, eso es lo que realmente quería. No estaba satisfecho con las gotas de sangre que caían de la nariz y boca del líder, así que siguió golpeándolo. Ahora le era difícil controlarse, no podía dejar de golpear al líder.

-¡Detente! –grita Rui muy alterado, no le gustó para nada que su amigo se comportara de esa manera, así que empujó a Akito con toda su fuerza- ¡Natsume! ¡Lo vas a matar!

-Ese tipo merece la muerte –dice Akito muy serio, cogió muy fuerte el brazo de Rui y le miró con ojos penetrantes- ¡No te entrometas, Rui!

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –grita Rui intentando apartar su brazo- ¡Esa no es la manera de solucionar las cosas! ¡Natsume no es así!

-Él siempre ha sido así de violento –dice Akito muy serio mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el brazo de Rui- ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando él golpeaba a todo el que se le acercaba?

-¡Eso era antes! ¡Suéltame! –grita Rui muy molesto, intentó apartar su brazo, pero de inmediato Akito cogió su otro brazo para que no interviniera en la pelea. No le gustaba en absoluto ver a su amigo de esa manera- ¡Natsume! ¡Detente! ¡Natsume! ¡Lo vas a matar! ¡Detente, idiota!

Natsume siguió golpeándola, mientras varias gotas de sangre salían de la boca del líder. No quería detenerse, realmente quería matarlo. Eso lo deseaba tanto, porque solo de esa manera podía vengar a Meroko. Apretó con más su fuerza su cuello y siguió golpeando con más fuerza su estómago. Miró su mano y esta estaba repleta de la sangre del líder; sin embargo, eso en estos momentos es lo que menos le importaba. Escuchaba claramente los gritos de su amigo Rui, pero decidió no tomarlos en cuenta. Cuando estaba por darle un puñete en su estómago, de inmediato escuchó la voz de una chica en su mente, era la misma voz que la de aquella chica que aparecía constantemente en sus recuerdos. Estaba comenzando a dolerle mucho la cabeza y es que aquella voz decía: _"Uno debe pelear para proteger a alguien, eso es una verdadera pelea"_. De pronto sintió que su ira se desvanecía y ahora se sentía más calmado, soltó al líder y este cayó al suelo muy lastimado.

-Esa voz… ¡La voz de esa chica! –dice Natsume arrodillándose en el suelo, el dolor era cada vez más intenso y difícil de controlar. Las palabras de aquella chica se quedaron almacenadas en su mente como un disco duro, comprendía a la perfección lo que intentaba decirle. Miró al líder y respiró tres veces para luego sonreír- Tal parece que solo esa chica puede calmarme... Cada vez más tengo curiosidad de saber quién es.

-Natsume… -dice Rui empujando a Akito con todas sus fuerzas, rápidamente corrió hacia su amigo y le miró a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Me siento más calmado –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo- Estoy bien, no te preocupes

-Ni para matarlo, sirves –dice Akito apoyándose en la pared- ¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo!

-"Uno debe pelear para proteger a alguien, eso es una verdadera pelea" ¿Sabes quién dijo eso, Rui? –dice Natsume un poco confundido.

-Natsume… -dice Rui comenzando a sonreír porque estaba pensando que su amigo poco a poco recordaba algunos fragmentos de su vida y eso verdaderamente le alegraba. Sin embargo, sabía que si le decía el nombre de esa persona, él se negaría a creerle, así que no tuvo más opción que mover negativamente la cabeza- No, no lo sé.

-¡Akito! –grita Natsume muy serio mientras se acercaba a Akito, este rápidamente se apartó de la pared y le miró directamente a los ojos- Solo lo voy a repetir una vez… así que escucha muy bien.

-Si quieres hablar solo dilo –dice Akito muy serio mientras miraba a Natsume.

-Bien… ¡Desde hoy no quiero verte en este colegio! –dice Natsume acercándose más a Akito- ¿Hay algo que no hayas entendido? ¿Te quedó alguna duda?

-¿Estás bromeando? –dice Akito jalando de la casaca a Natsume- ¡Ni muerto pienso retirarme de este colegio! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Eso ya no es tu decisión –dice Natsume empujando a Akito, este inmediatamente retrocedió- ¡Simplemente quiero que te largues! ¿Es eso tan difícil de obedecer?

-Quédate con tu colegio… ¡No me interesa en lo absoluto! –dice Akito lanzando el palo al suelo, dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos hacia la salida del colegio para luego detenerse. Antes de irse quería dejar algo muy en claro, así que volteó y miró a Natsume con ojos penetrantes- Si querías guerra, la tendrás porque no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

-¡Solo lárgate! –grita Natsume muy molesto

-Ya me voy, pero antes… quiero decirte algo o mejor, advertirte –dice Akito muy serio mientras levantaba su mano- ¡No quiero verte cerca de Meroko! Esto no es un pedido, sino una orden porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto, estaba por decirle algo cuando vio que Akito cerró la puerta del colegio. Suspiró y miró la puerta- Entonces… vamos a ver quién gana al final.

-Ahora… ¿qué piensas hacer? –dice Rui mirando su reloj- Solo hoy tengo tiempo porque mañana vamos a seguir con las filmaciones.

-Quiero que me esperes en nuestro colegio –dice Natsume avanzando unos pasos hacia la salida- capaz demore un poco, pero de que Meroko no se retira del colegio, no se retira.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Meroko? ¿Cómo vas a insistirle? –pregunta Rui muy confundido, realmente no entendía cómo es que su amigo va a conseguir que Meroko acceda a no retirarse del colegio. De pronto vio que su amigo comenzó a correr muy rápido hacia la salida del colegio- ¡Oye, Natsume! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Natsume!

Natsume cerró la puerta del colegio y comenzó a correr muy desesperado. No iba a permitir que Meroko se retire del colegio, eso nunca lo iba a permitir. Quería tenerla a su lado, abrazarla, sentir su aroma y besarla, esto último lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras no dejaba de mirar la pulsera. A pesar de que sabía que Meroko no accedería fácilmente a obedecerle, pues ahora realmente ha cambiado y aquella chica que era capaz de ofrecer su ayuda a quien sea había desaparecido. Cada vez más se sentía culpable por el cambio de actitud de Meroko y pensaba que si estaba en sus manos volver a recuperarla, lo haría. No le importaba en absoluto si Meroko no quería regresar al colegio porque estaba dispuesto a obligarla si es posible, cogió con más fuerza la pulsera y aumentó su velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Misaki seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca fue a la casa de Meroko, ahora estaba realmente perdida y no sabía qué hacer. Respiró una y otra vez para recuperar el aire pues estaba muy cansada de correr. Cogió su celular y comenzó a buscar en él una foto de Meroko. Esperaba encontrarla y cuando por fin lo encontró, comenzó a preguntar por todos lados si la conocían. A pesar de que ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar estaba, decidió no rendirse y seguir buscándola. Mientras corría y buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, unos constantes estornudos comenzaron a molestarla. Sin embargo, no quería detenerse porque aun tenía la esperanza de que Meroko se convirtiera en su amiga. Su inmenso deseo de querer estar a su lado y no dejarla sola era demasiado como para que se rindiera tan fácilmente, así que siguió preguntando a cada persona que encontraba, incluyendo a los vagabundos.

Akito comenzó a caminar lentamente por la vereda y con la mirada muy pensativa. Suspiró y agitó su cabello, no sabía qué hacer para que siguiera asistiendo a clases. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, esta vez Natsume le había ganado porque ahora ni siquiera podía acercarse al colegio y menos podía seguir con su plan. Necesitaba volver al colegio a toda costa porque el colegio "Villanueva" era el único medio por el cual podían atrapar fácilmente a la mamá de Natsume. Siguió caminando y golpeó con fuerza la pared, jamás pensó odiar tanto a Natsume y menos con lo que hizo. Se detuvo frente a un edificio y presentó su carnet para poder ingresar a su departamento. Suspiró y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas porque por más que intentaba buscar una solución para este gran problema, no lo encontraba. Sacó su llave del bolsillo de su casaca y abrió la puerta, una vez adentro encontró a Shizuku viendo televisión. Rápidamente se sentó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Shizuku muy sorprendida porque jamás pensó que volviera tan temprano del colegio- No me digas que otra pelea.

-No pasa nada –dice Akito levantándose del sillón muy serio, avanzó unos pasos hacia un cuarto y rápidamente volteó- ¿Dónde está Meroko?

-Ella está practicando en la azotea –dice Shizuku sonriendo mientras miraba la televisión, suspiró y volteó para ver a Akito- Si bajas con ese rostro preocupado, Meroko se dará cuenta de que te pasa algo.

-Solo quiero practicar –dice Akito muy serio.

-Ya que no me quieres decir nada, entonces… -dice Shizuku levantándose del sillón, cogió su celular y miró a Akito directamente a los ojos- Tendré que averiguarlo. No me costará mucho tiempo.

-Haz lo que quieras –dice Akito dando media vuelta.

Akito rápidamente bajó las escaleras y una vez que llegó a la azotea, vio a Meroko peleando con un costal lleno de arena. Esto realmente no le sorprendía porque desde que la conoció ella decidió volverse fuerte sea como sea. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la conoció; aquél día ella estaba llorando en un parque, su rostro estaba repleto de heridas y también sus rodillas. Era la primera vez que miraba a una chica llorar en toda su vida, pues toda su familia era muy seria y difícilmente mostraban sus expresiones. No sentía en absoluto lástima, sino que quería ayudarla y estar con ella. La primera vez que la vio no le hizo caso y siguió su camino pensando que al día siguiente ella estará bien, pero fue lo contrario. Al día siguiente, la volvió a encontrar en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez con la falda rota y sus heridas eran demasiado graves. Eso en definitiva no le gustó, pero aun así siguió su camino. Al día siguiente, estaba caminando por el parque cuando encontró a un grupo de jóvenes con cuchillos en las manos. Decidió acercarse más y su rostro se puso pálido cuando encontró a aquella chica con la ropa toda rasgada y empapada. No quiso darle importancia, así que avanzó unos pasos y en ese instante aquella chica comenzó a gritar de dolor porque la estaban golpeando en el estómago. Rápidamente volteó y encontró a un chico encima de esa chica, esto provocó que su ira estallara. Lanzó su mochila al suelo y comenzó a golpear a cada uno dejándolos con heridas más graves que de la chica. Cogió a uno de ellos y le apuntó con el cuchillo; ni bien vio que este chico comenzaba a retroceder, le rasgó la ropa con el cuchillo provocándole ciertas cortaduras. Luego sacó de su mochila una botella de refresco que recién había comprado para beber y lo vació todo encima de aquel chico. Ni bien vio que todos los jóvenes desaparecieron, volteó y encontró a aquella chica temblando. Sacó rápidamente de su mochila un abrigo y se lo lanzó a la chica, ella se quedó realmente sorprendida. Cogió su mochila y sin decir una palabra avanzó unos pasos, pero luego se detuvo cuando esa chica comenzó a seguirle. Le molestaba mucho que le siguieran, así que volteó y le miró con unos ojos penetrantes. Pensaba que con esto la chica se iría, pero fue todo lo contrario porque esta chica se quitó la chalina y abrigó con él su cuello. Repentinamente comenzó a toser y siguió caminando, había veces en que se detenía para que la chica no se perdiera. Siempre pensaba que Meroko era demasiado valiente y eso es lo que admiraba de ella, porque después de ese acontecimiento, ella siempre estaba a su lado cuando él practicaba boxeo, karate o artes marciales.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Meroko golpeando con bastante fuerza el costal- ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-Quería relajarme, ¿eso tiene algo de malo? –dice Akito golpeando la pared una y otra vez- Tú… ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

-Hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer –dice Meroko pateando con fuerza el costal. De pronto se detuvo, comenzó a retroceder dos pasos y golpeó con tanta fuerza el costal que llegó a romperlo y la arena se esparció por el suelo- Dejémonos de juegos y… dime… ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Ya te dije que no pasó nada –dice Akito golpeando con más fuerza la pared- ¡Eres muy molestosa!

-Más vale que no mientas porque acabarás como este costal –dice Meroko muy seria comenzando a beber una botella de agua. Suspiró y de pronto escuchó la voz de Shizuku muy desesperada, esto realmente le sorprendió- Akito… ¡muévete!

-Ya te escuché, no es necesario que me des órdenes –dice Akito apartándose de la pared- ¡Qué chica!

Meroko aceleró el paso y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, chocó contra Akito, pues este también subiría las escaleras al mismo tiempo que ella. Volteó y miró a Akito, este hizo lo mismo e intentó subir las escaleras pero el cuerpo de Meroko se lo impedía. De pronto los gritos de Shizuku volvieron y esto le desesperó aun más, así que golpeó muy fuerte con su codo el estómago de Akito, este se quedó por unos minutos sin respirar. Agitó su cabello y rápidamente subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó al último escalón, resbaló con un pie y cayó al suelo. Levantó la mirada y Akito le miró muy serio. No dudó un instante y se levantó del suelo para acercarse más a Akito, este comenzó a retroceder y cuando estaba por rozar la pared, Meroko le jaló muy fuerte de la casaca.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes? –pregunta Meroko soltando la casaca de Akito- ¡Qué chico más cobarde!

-¿Quién te tiene miedo? –pregunta Akito muy serio.

-¡Oigan! –grita Shizuku enseñando el celular de Meroko a sus amigos- ¡Meroko, tu celular!

-¿Tanto para eso? –pregunta Meroko cogiendo su celular, abrió la tapa y se dio con la sorpresa de que había un punto rojo que no se movía. Esto no le gustaba en absoluto, presionó un botón de su celular y apareció un nombre que no era desconocido para ella- Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Akito al ver a Meroko con una cara pálida- ¿Quién está en peligro?

-Una cobarde –dice Meroko cogiendo su celular con mucha fuerza- ¡Qué costumbre de esta chica de meterse en problemas!

-No estaría mal divertirse un rato –dice Akito estirando sus brazos- Ya me estaba aburriendo.

-Yo me encargo de este problema –dice Meroko colocándose un gorro, caminó lentamente y abrió la puerta- No quiero que nadie me estorbe.

-¿Le pasa algo a Meroko? –pregunta Akito cuando vio a Meroko cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que sí, pero al parecer no va a decirnos nada –dice Shizuku mirando su celular. Estiró sus brazos y de repente vio a Akito colocarse un gorro- ¿A dónde vas?

-No te interesa –dice Akito dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y se acomodó el gorro- Adiós.

-Meroko y Akito son tal para cual –dice Shizuku sonriendo mientras miraba su celular- No entiendo por qué Akito siempre es frío, no le cuesta decir que va a seguir a Meroko… ¡Qué chico!

Meroko bajó rápidamente las escaleras y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad mientras miraba su celular. No entendía por qué esa chica siempre se metía en problemas, aunque a veces ya era costumbre para ella cuidar de esa chica. Decidió correr más rápido para llegar a tiempo porque de lo contrario esa chica iba a terminar lastimada y eso no lo iba a permitir. Cruzó la pista sin importarle que el semáforo estuviera en verde. Comenzó a correr y cuando estaba por terminar de cruzar la pista, un auto fue en dirección a ella. Rápidamente dio media vuelta con la intención de saber quién era el conductor cuando de pronto sintió un jalón muy fuerte en su brazo que la alejó de la pista. Abrió sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que alguien le había salvado, su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de esa persona. Levantó la mirada y vio a Akito, este lucía el rostro bastante preocupado. Por un instante sintió que Akito le había abrazad muy fuerte, pero tenía en cuenta que no debía perder el tiempo, así que se apartó.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? ¡Te pudo pasar algo! –grita Akito muy molesto- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-Primero… bájame la voz y segundo… tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar –dice Meroko muy seria, dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos para luego detenerse- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Muévete!

-Esa chica será demasiado fría, pero sigue siendo la misma por dentro –dice Akito suspirando, avanzó unos pasos y comenzó a correr detrás de ella. Sin darse cuenta su vista no se apartaba de ella y una repentina sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¡Te protegeré, Meroko!

Meroko comenzó a correr más rápido porque el punto rojo que marcaba en su celular seguía sin moverse. Esto en definitiva no le gustaba, aumentó más su velocidad e incluso empujó a quien se le cruzaba en su camino. Siguió corriendo, giró cuando llegó a la esquina y de lejos pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes persiguiendo a Misaki, ella corría muy desesperada mientras pedía ayuda a gritos. Aceleró el paso y estaba a solo un metro de Misaki, le jaló de brazo y se colocó delante de ella. Inmediatamente corrió hacia uno de los jóvenes y le propinó un puñete muy fuerte en la mejilla que lo lanzó a la pista. Siguió caminando y se quitó el gorro, rápidamente pateó varias veces a uno de sus oponentes en el estómago y estiró su pierna para golpearlo con toda su fuerza en la espalda. Había otro que apareció detrás de ella queriendo golpearla con un palo en la cabeza y en ese instante ella se inclinó y con su pierna partió al palo en dos. De inmediato le cogió muy fuerte del cuello y lo golpeó muy fuerte en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo sin siquiera levantarse. Volteó y observó que dos jóvenes comenzaron a retroceder muy nerviosos, estos intentaban escapar. Meroko avanzó unos pasos y luego se detuvo muy sorprendida cuando vio que Akito acabó con ellos en solo unos segundos. Suspiró aliviada y volteó para recoger su gorro cuando en ese preciso instante Misaki le extendió el gorro que había lanzado al suelo. Verdaderamente no sabía qué hacer con ella, quería alejarla, pero al parecer ella no quería. Le quitó el gorro y se colocó en el cabello, dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante, sintió una mano rozar su brazo.

-Meroko… por favor… -dice Misaki temblando de frío, su mano estaba muy helada y de pronto comenzó a estornudar sin parar- Te lo suplico.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Akito muy serio mientras miraba a Meroko.

-Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado –dice Misaki comenzando a llorar- No quiero dejarte sola.

-¿Puedes callarte? Odio la bulla –dice Meroko dando la espalda a Misaki, suspiró y se inclinó al suelo- Sube antes que me arrepienta.

-Me-ro-ko –dice Akito sorprendido por la actitud de Meroko, jamás pensó que ella volviera a ayudar a alguien. Comenzaba a pensar que Meroko había encontrado a una verdadera amiga, aquella que no le tenía lástima. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando- No perdamos más tiempo, debemos regresar a casa.

-Sube rápido –dice Meroko ofreciendo su espalda a Misaki- y por cierto procura no llorar porque no me gusta que ensucien mi ropa.

Ni bien Misaki subió a su espalda, Meroko comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados porque sentía el cuerpo de Misaki muy caliente. Aumentó más su velocidad cuando sintió la respiración de Misaki más cortante, no sabía cómo ayudarla porque el departamento en el que vivían estaba lejos. Comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia la pista y levantó su mano para llamar a un taxi. Ni bien un taxi se detuvo, Akito le dijo la dirección en la que se encontraba su departamento, pero el conductor del taxi se negaba a recibirlos pues quería que le pagaran los intereses por estar ayudando a una persona y esa era Misaki. Meroko rápidamente se acercó a la portezuela del taxi y golpeó con fuerza el vidrio llegando a romperlo, le cogió muy fuerte de cuello y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Va a llevarnos, quiera o no –dice Meroko cogiendo con más fuerza el cuello del conductor- A menos que quiera morir.

-Meroko… muévete –dice Akito acercándose a la portezuela, la abrió y jaló del brazo al conductor para luego lanzarlo al otro lado de la pista- Luego se lo devolvemos… Ahora… ¡vámonos!

Meroko acomodó a Misaki en el asiento trasero y Akito inmediatamente aceleró el taxi. Rozó con su mano la frente de Misaki y esta estaba caliente, realmente no sabía qué hacer, así que se quitó la chaina y cubrió con ella el cuello de su amiga. Esto comenzaba a no gustarle, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a su departamento, no tuvo más opción así que golpeó la portezuela y Akito de inmediato detuvo el taxi. Rápidamente cargó a Misaki en su espalda y cruzo la pista corriendo, ingresó a un hospital y pidió a gritos una camilla, pero nadie le hacía caso. Entonces cuando vio a un doctor que se apoderaba de una camilla, de inmediato le propinó un puñete dejándolo inconsciente y colocó a Misaki en ella. Al parecer los doctores atendieron con mucha rapidez a Misaki debido a la presencia de Meroko y es que ella había acabado de golpear a otro doctor pues estaba había venido en defensa del doctor que resultó lastimado. Ni bien vio que llevaron a Misaki a un cuarto, se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a respirar un poco aliviada.

-Al parecer esa chica tiene un valor muy importante para ti –dice Akito apoyándose al otro lado de la pared- ¿O me equivoco?

-¡No digas tonterías! Ahora, ¿puedes callarte? ¡Detesto cuando hablas! –dice Meroko inclinando un poco más su gorro.

-Misaki me recuerda a ti cuando te conocí –dice Akito muy serio mientras miraba el techo del hospital- Ambas son igual de ruidosas.

-¡Oye! ¿Valoras tu vida? –dice Meroko levantando la mirada, golpeó con fuerza la pared y cayeron algunos pedazos al suelo- ¡No me provoques porque me estás buscando!

-Meroko… -dice Akito muy serio mientras bajaba la mirada- No voltees.

-Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas –dice Meroko muy seria.

-Parece que hoy llegaré tarde a la cena –dice Akito apartándose de la pared, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo- ¡No te muevas de aquí! Me encargaré de este problema. ¿Por qué habrán venido?

Meroko bajó la mirada cuando vio a Akito retirarse del hospital, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su casaca y comenzó a escribir el siguiente mensaje para enviárselo a Micky: _"Misaki está en un hospital cerca del colegio. No hagas preguntas y solo ven"._ Rápidamente apagó su celular y se quedó pensando sobre la situación en que se encontraba. Se ubicó en una silla y comenzó a escribir en una hoja. Debía de una vez por todas alejar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, eso es lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Sin embargo, debía esperar un tiempo, unos días o meses para que enfrente a la mamá de Natsume. Sabía muy bien que ella tenía mucha influencia y sabía de lo que era capaz. Por esa razón, debía tomar una decisión lo más rápido posible.

En las afueras del hospital, mucha gente se escondió en los supermercados o tiendas debido a la intensa pelea que se estaba dando. Un grupo de señores armados comenzaron a disparar hacia un auto, detrás de este se encontraba escondido Akito. De pronto llegaron tres camionetas y de ellas comenzaron a salir muchos jóvenes armados, incluyendo Near y Shizuku. Rápidamente Akito salió de su escondite y Near le lanzó desde la distancia en que estaba una pistola, entonces Akito comenzó a correr y lanzó de una sola patada a su oponente, saltó a un auto y ni bien la pistola llegó en sus manos comenzó a disparar varias veces contra uno de esos señores. Le parecía muy extraño que esos señores vinieran si no había nadie en ese hospital, a excepción de Meroko y Misaki. Verdaderamente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero este no era el momento de distraerse, así que comenzó a pelear y disparar al mismo tiempo. De lejos observó a Near y este había llegado a mejorar en las peleas e incluso con la pistola. Rápidamente corrió hacia Near y juntos comenzaron a protegerse las espaldas el uno al otro. También, intentaban a toda costa dejar a sus oponentes rendido en el suelo para que no haya obstáculos, mientras que Shizuku ingresaba a cada uno de los autos de sus enemigos con el propósito de encontrar información valiosa que le podía servir como una victoria a su favor.

Shizuku siguió buscando en cada uno de los autos, pero no encontró nada. De pronto sintió unos pasos detrás de ella e inmediatamente se inclinó y le propinó varios puñetes en el estómago hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Respiró aliviada y siguió buscando, abrió la otra portezuela del auto y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Rápidamente cogió su mochila y colocó la laptop que encontró en ella, no sabía para qué le serviría, pero tenía la esperanza de que haya información que le podría ayudar. Inmediatamente salió del auto y se apresuró a esconderse en una tienda. Levantó la mirada y el cielo estaba oscurecido, jamás pensó acostumbrarse a estas peleas llenas de violencia, pero gracias a ello ya no se sentía asustada. Suspiró y comenzó a mirar su reloj cuando de pronto miró de lejos llegar a un chico que le resultaba muy familiar, avanzó unos pasos y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Micky. Inmediatamente cogió su celular y envió el siguiente mensaje a Meroko: "_Micky acaba de llegar, pero su vida corre peligro porque esta balacera aun no acaba"_. No sabía qué hacer, buscaba con la mirada por todos lados y de pronto corrió a toda velocidad cuando vio una pistola en el suelo. No dudó un instante y disparó a uno de los señores que estaba apuntando hacia Micky. No entendía por qué ese señor quiso dispararle a Micky si sus enemigos eran ellos, esto comenzaba a preocuparle. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y se colocó delante de Micky para protegerlo, sabía que si dejaba que le hicieran daño, Meroko no se lo perdonaría. Comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra todo aquel que quería lastimarlo, comenzó a retroceder dos pasos y le jalo del brazo a Micky para luego lanzarlo hacia la entrada del hospital. No estaba segura del tiempo que duraría esta balacera, pero no podía rendirse.

Mientras tanto, Micky no dejaba de correr por el pasillo buscando desesperadamente a Misaki. Solo leer el mensaje que Meroko le envió y dijera que ella se encontraba en el hospital, su corazón se detuvo por un instante de la impresión. Jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en el que le preocupara demasiado Misaki, tanto que después de dejar a Mikan en su casa, salió corriendo. Lucía bastante preocupado por su salud y más aun por la terrible balacera que se estaba llevando a cabo en las afueras del hospital. Desde un principio pensaba que Misaki no era nada especial para él, pero ahora no sabía lo que estaba pasándole. No había un segundo en el que dejara de pensar en la noche del concierto, no le gustó mucho que la mano de Misaki estuviera junto al de Junho. Quería pensar que se comportaba de esa manera solo porque no quería perder a su hermana, pero ahora no estaba completamente seguro. Estaba realmente confundido, abrió la puerta de un cuarto y vio a Misaki durmiendo en la camilla. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, se sentó en la silla y se quedó por un tiempo deleitándola. Rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de Misaki y luego se acercó poco a poco a su rostro cuando le vino a la mente la imagen de Mikan. No dudó un instante y se apartó, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿En qué problemas te metes, tonta? –diceMicky sonriendo mientras miraba a Misaki.

Se apresuró a cargar a Misaki en su espalda y comenzó a salir lentamente para que ella no se despierte. Necesitaba llevarla cuanto antes a su casa para que descanse, lo único que esperaba era que la balacera haya desaparecido. Caminó lentamente y poco a poco fue saliendo del hospital sin ningún problema pues ahora no había nadie, todo estaba tranquilo. Extendió su mano y la lluvia seguía sin cesar, comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras que Misaki se acurrucaba más en su espalda. Jamás quiso lastimar a Misaki con sus comentarios, pero pensaba que si no lo hacía, ella seguiría ilusionándose con él. Pero ahora no estaba seguro de lo que hizo, se sentía muy confundido y a la vez sentía un poco de molestia cuando veía a Junho cerca de ella. Quería pensar que se comportaba de esa manera solo porque no quería perder a su hermanita Misaki, pero ahora cuando la miraba comenzaba a pensar que no era simplemente su hermana, sino alguien más especial. Siguió caminando y de pronto sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el instante en que vio a una persona parada en la puerta de la casa de Misaki. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta con mirada seria y de pronto esa persona le detuvo cogiendo muy fuerte su brazo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Misaki? –pregunta Junho muy preocupado acercándose a Micky- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien?

-Está bien –dice Micky muy serio. Dio media vuelta y en ese preciso instante Junho se acercó a él para coger la mano de Misaki- ¿Qué haces?

-Yo me haré cargo de ella –dice Junho arrodillándose en el suelo mientras ofrecía su espalda para cargar a Misaki y llevarla adentro de la casa- Déjala en mi espalda.

-¡No es necesario! –dice Micky dando media vuelta, por alguna razón se negaba a entregarle a Misaki. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero simplemente no quería- Yo la voy a cuidar porque para eso somos amigos.

-¿Qué clase de tipo eres si lastimaste a Misaki? –pregunta Junho enfrentando a Micky cara a cara, se acercó más a él y le jaló de la camisa- ¡Ya te dije que me haré cargo de ella!

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar decisiones tan presurosas? –dice Micky muy serio- ¡Respóndeme!

-Ya que insistes tanto, te lo diré –dice Junho muy serio- ¡Yo soy su novio!

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? –dice Micky mirando muy molesto a Junho- Sí, esto debe ser una broma… debe ser una broma.

-¡No lo es! ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¿Acaso no querías desde un principio que Misaki se olvidara de ti? –dice Junho un poco molesto por la reacción de Micky- Pues ya lo logró, así que mantente alejado de ella. No dejaré que la lastimes… ¿Te quedó claro?

-Te voy a preguntar algo muy importante y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad –dice Micky bajando la mirada- ¿La quieres?

-Sí –dice Junho muy serio- Estoy muy enamorado de ella.

-Entiendo… -dice Micky inclinándose al suelo- Entonces, te dejo a Misaki.

-Gracias –dice Junho cargando rápidamente a Misaki en su espalda. Le sorprendió en absoluto la actitud que ahora tenía Micky, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a perder a la persona que amaba con todo su corazón- Esta chica siempre se mete en problemas, ¿verdad?

-¡Junho! ¡Prométeme que nunca la lastimaras! –grita Micky muy serio- Porque te aseguro de que si la veo llorar, vas a desear estar muerto.

Inmediatamente Junho volteó al escuchar sus palabras, no le sorprendió en absoluto que se preocupara mucho por Misaki pues, al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Micky alejarse, este lucía una mirada cabizbaja y un rostro lleno de una profunda tristeza. Extendió su mano y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a deslizarse sobre ella, no sabía si alegrarse porque había logrado que Misaki le aceptara como novio o sentir miedo y temor por el simple hecho de que podría perderla. Siguió caminando y abrió la puerta, estaba por avanzar un paso cuando escuchó la voz de Misaki, ella no dejaba de nombrar a su amor no correspondido con unas lágrimas en los ojos mientras dormía. Esto verdaderamente le sorprendió, pero aun así se prometió así mismo hacerla sonreír siempre. Además, ella le había dado una oportunidad y por ningún motivo pensaba desecharla. Una vez que entró en la casa de Misaki, se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie, todo estaba silencio. Suspiró y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras. Ni bien llegó al cuarto, abrió la puerta y acomodó a Misaki en la cama. Rozó con sus dedos las mejillas de Misaki para secar sus lágrimas y se apresuró a sentarse en una silla mientras la deleitaba durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la miraba, cogió su mano y apoyó su cabeza en una de las frazadas.

-Yo… Misaki… realmente… realmente –dice Junho levantando la cabeza, se acercó a Misaki y rozó con sus labios su mejilla para darle un beso. Luego se apartó y no soltó por ningún instante su mano- ¡Te quiero!

Mientras tanto, Natsume seguía corriendo desesperadamente por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Pensaba que la encontraría en el departamento de Shizuku, pero cuando fue no había nadie. Luego volvió al colegio "Villanueva" pensando que podría haber ido a conversar con el director sobre la reciente expulsión de Akito, pero tampoco estaba. Buscó otra manera de buscarla, así que fue corriendo al departamento de Near según la dirección que le dio Rui, pero sin noticia alguna de Meroko. Las opciones se le estaban acabando, no sabía dónde más buscar, siguió corriendo sin importarle que su ropa se empapara, pues ahora lo más importante era encontrarla y hacer que regrese al colegio sea como sea. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de correr, no podía más con la respiración, pero no quería darse por vencido hasta encontrarla. Siguió corriendo en medio de tanta gente y a cualquier persona que no le dejaba pasar le empujaba sin importarle las consecuencias. Estaba realmente desesperado, no quería admitirlo, pero el solo hecho de pensar que no volvería a verla le aterraba. Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta las veces que cruzó la pista cuando los carros estaban en movimiento. Comenzó a buscar por los alrededores del parque y al mismo tiempo preguntaba a la gente si la habían visto, pero nada. Esto estaba comenzaba a preocuparle, tenía muchas cosas en mente como que le había pasado algo o estaba en peligro. Siguió corriendo y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido porque durante mucho tiempo estaba corriendo sin un rumbo fijo. Se detuvo por un instante para reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba pero era bien difícil. A cada paso que daba, comenzaba a sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido y sus manos comenzaban a calentarse. Siguió caminando lentamente y de pronto no pudo soportar más su cuerpo. Jamás pensó que algo así le pasara y menos en estas circunstancias, se dirigió hacia una casa y comenzó a tocar desesperadamente la puerta. Esperaba que alguien le ayudara porque sentía que no podía más con su cuerpo. Ni bien vio que la puerta se abrió, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y de pronto su cuerpo se desvaneció sobre el cuerpo de una persona.

-Mi-kan –dice Natsume cerrando poco a poco sus ojos cuando vio la cara de Mikan muy cerca de él. Sin darse cuenta estaba encima de Mikan, ella intentó apartarse, pero el cuerpo de Natsume era demasiado pesado. Se quedó por un instante mirándola cuando de pronto no pudo más y cerró sus ojos llegando a rozar los labios de Mikan- Ayúdame, por favor.

Mikan no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando los labios de Natsume aun permanecían junto a ella. Rápidamente apartó a Natsume y este cayó al otro lado del suelo, se levantó y cerró con fuerza la puerta para luego apoyarse en la pared. No entendía por qué pero por un instante sintió que antes sus labios fueron rozados por Natsume. Colocó la mano en su pecho y se dio con la sorpresa de que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. No sabía por qué le pasaban estas cosas, se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Natsume, este yacía durmiendo en el suelo con una respiración cortante. Poco a poco se fue acercando y cogió su mano, en ese preciso instante un fuerte recuerdo le vino a la mente. Ese recuerdo tuvo lugar en un hospital, ella estaba llorando en la sala de espera cuando de pronto escuchó las voces del mismo chico que aparecía en sus sueños. No dudó un instante y comenzó a correr hacia un cuarto, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia ese chico para luego coger su mano. De pronto una niebla cubrió su mente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su rostro lucía muy confundido y su mano se encontraba apartada al de Natsume.

-¿Quién era ese chico? –pregunta Mikan bajando la mirada. No entendía el motivo ni la razón, pero siempre que recordaba a ese chico, sentía un enorme vacío en su corazón. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas y volvió a coger su mano para luego volver a apartarla- ¡Tiene fiebre!

Una enorme preocupación le inundó y sentía que su corazón se detenía por un instante. Se acercó más a Natsume y rozó con la mano su frente, inmediatamente la apartó y se apresuró a cargarlo en su espalda. Jamás pensó que terminaría preocupándose mucho por su enemigo, pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía dejarlo de esa manera. Mientras caminaba, no podía creer que Natsume pesara tanto. Lo acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a cubrirle con una frazada. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y después de unos minutos, bajó rápidamente llevando en las manos un botiquín. Sacó una pastilla del botiquín para la fiebre y comenzó a golpear levemente el hombro de Natsume para que este se despertara.

-¡Oye! –grita Mikan golpeando cada vez más suavemente el hombro de Natsume, tenía miedo de que lo lastimara, pero era necesario que este tome la pastilla. Suspiró y cogió una botella de agua para luego vaciarla en la cara de Natsume, este inmediatamente despertó asustado- ¡Abre la boca!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grita Natsume molesto, abre sus ojos lentamente y se da con la sorpresa de que está en una casa que resultaba muy desconocida- ¿Dónde estoy?

-No hagas preguntas tontas y toma tu pastilla, ¿quieres? –dice Mikan acercando la pastilla a la boca de Natsume, este inmediatamente esquivó su mirada- ¡Oye! ¡¿Vas a tomar o no?!

-Para eso tengo manos –dice Natsume muy serio- No necesito que una pobretona se preocupe por mí… así que es hora de irme.

-¡Oye! Pero… ni siquiera puedes con tu cuerpo –dice Mikan cogiendo el brazo de Natsume, este inmediatamente volteó con unos ojos penetrantes- Mira, no me gusta hacer esto, pero no quiero ver a alguien morir en frente de mis ojos. Así que… ¡vas a tomar la pastilla!

-¡No quiero! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! –grita Natsume molesto, se levantó rápidamente del sillón y dio la espalda a Mikan- Jamás voy a caer tan bajo como para ponerme a los cuidados de una pobretona como tú que no sabe donde caerse muerta.

-¡¿Solo me desprecias por ser pobre?! Sigues siendo ese chico presumido y arrogante. Los chicos como tú siempre piensan que con el dinero solucionan todo –dice Mikan muy molesta. Caminó lentamente hacia Natsume y este inmediatamente volteó para retarla, pero en ese instante Mikan le propinó un puñete que lo dejó en el suelo- ¡Aprende a comportarte! ¿Quieres? ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso y toma más en cuenta tu vida!

-No te respondo solo porque eres una chica –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo, se acercó a Mikan y le miró muy de cerca- La próxima vez que me golpeas, acabaras muerta.

-¿Acaso la pelea es necesariamente para vengarte? –pregunta Mikan acercándose a Natsume muy seria y segura de sí misma- Una pelea con sentido es para proteger a alguien… ¡Un chico como tú que solo resuelve sus problemas con golpes… no vale nada!

-Repite lo que dijiste anteriormente –dice Natsume muy sorprendido, porque por un instante escuchó las mismas palabras de la chica que aparecía en sus recuerdos- ¡Repítelo!

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Mikan confundida, suspiró y avanzó unos pasos para luego golpear con fuerza el pie de Natsume, este de inmediato se cayó al sillón- ¡No cambies el tema y toma tu pastilla!

-¡Qué insistente eres! –dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Mikan- Ya te dije que no lo voy a tomar y punto.

-¡Toma tu pastilla! ¡Toma! –grita Mikan comenzando a molestarse, jamás pensó conocer a un chico demasiado orgulloso. Pisó con fuerza el pie de Natsume y este comenzó a gritar, entonces Mikan aprovechó ese instante y colocó la pastilla en su boca y de paso un poco de agua para que pueda pasar- ¡Listo! Ahora sí… buenas noches.

-¡Qué chica! –dice Natsume acomodándose en el sillón. Estaba realmente molesto, pero a la vez sorprendido porque a pesar de sus diferencias, ella lo estaba cuidando. Suspiró y vio que Mikan estaba comiendo un gran plato de comida- ¿No que te ibas a dormir?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que voy a sobrevivir sin comer? –pregunta Mikan cogiendo su tenedor, no podía evitar sonreír cuando comía y el brillo de sus ojos era la mayor prueba- ¡Qué delicioso! ¡Qué bueno es estar viva!

-Si sigues comiendo así, te vas a atorar –dice Natsume mirando la pared.

-Lo dices porque te mueres de ganas de comer –dice Mikan riéndose- ¡Delicioso, delicioso!

-Bueno… ya que me lo debes –dice Natsume volteando rápidamente y quitándole el plato de comida a Mikan- Eso te pasa por provocarme. ¿Quién te mandó a que me pisaras el pie?

-¡Oye, devuélvemelo! –grita Mikan muy molesta.

-¡No quiero! –grita Natsume comenzando a comer y ni bien que Mikan se levantó del sillón, inmediatamente comenzó a correr por los alrededores de la sala con su plato- Pero… ¡qué chica!

Natsume comenzó a correr por los alrededores de la cocina y Mikan no dejaba de perseguirlo. Jamás pensó que ella se volviera tan loca por la comida, comenzó a subir las escaleras desesperadamente y luego corrió por los pasillos, mientras que Mikan no dejaba de lanzarse sus peluches. A pesar de que intentaba esquivar todos los peluches, le era imposible controlarla. Siguió corriendo y de pronto un recuerdo repentino le vino a la mente, aquel que tuvo lugar en una competencia de carrera, habían muchos alumnos corriendo a fin de llegar en los tres primeros lugares. Micky iba adelante, él estaba después y había una chica que estaba más atrás de ellos. No entendía por qué pero de pronto volteó y comenzó a correr con suma desesperación cuando vio a aquella chica caerse al suelo y con la rodilla lastimada. No dudó un instante y se apresuró a cargarla en su espalda, en ese instante no le importó si llegaba al último lugar. Afortunadamente llegaron al tercer lugar y cuando escuchó la calificación que tenían, la chica a la que había ayudado saltó de alegría, mientras que él no. De pronto aquella chica comenzó a golpearlo muy fuerte y él no dejaba de reírse. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y siguió corriendo, no entendía por qué ahora los recuerdos aparecían constantemente. Sin embargo, este no era el momento de distraerse, así que ingresó a uno de los cuartos y cerró la puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta! –grita Mikan golpeando la puerta constantemente- ¡Estás en mi cuarto! ¡Abre la puerta!

-¡Qué fastidiosa! ¿No te puedes callar? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras miraba el cuarto de Mikan.

Una vez adentro del cuarto, Natsume miró la cama, el ropero, su ropa y diversas cosas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Su mirada lucía muy confundida y a medida que miraba detalladamente el cuarto, su rostro se volvía pálido pues todo lo que estaba viendo por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había visto. Abrió el ropero y encontró dos vestidos muy hermosos, no pensaba que esa chica a pesar de ser pobre, tenía suficiente dinero como para lucir tales vestidos. Se inclinó un poco al suelo y se dio con la sorpresa de que había una chalina, lo acercó a su nariz y fácilmente detectó que el aroma era suyo. Ahora estaba más que confundido, no comprendía cómo es que Mikan tenía su aroma en esa chalina si en ningún momento él se abrigó con ella. Cogió con más fuerza la chalina y en el instante en que se levantó del suelo una nota resbaló de la chalina. Se agachó un poco para coger la nota y lo acercó un poco a sus ojos para leerlo. Esa nota decía lo siguiente:

"_Este regalo es para la persona más importante y valiosa para mí. Discúlpame por no haberme acordado de nuestro aniversario, pero es que pasé muchos días tejiendo esta chalina solo para ti. Feliz Aniversario, Natsume."_

Inmediatamente la nota resbaló de sus manos, su cara lucía más que sorprendida. No podía creerlo, ahora todas sus dudas comenzaban a aclararse, volteó y caminó lentamente paso a paso. Cogió con fuerza la chalina y siguió caminando, aquello que tanto temía se acababa de hacer realidad. Todos los recuerdos que hasta el momento había tenido acerca de la chica, incluyendo su cambio de actitud frente a ella y su manera de comportarse. Realmente no podía creerlo, esperaba que solo fuera una ilusión, pero cuando cerró y luego abrió sus ojos, comprendió que nada era falso. No entendía por qué precisamente era ella, esperaba que fuera otra persona y no ella. Estaba enojado, decepcionado, triste, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y repugnancia por saber que era ella. De lo poco que la conocía, sintió que era el peor de los errores de su vida. Avanzó unos pasos y abrió lentamente la puerta. En ese preciso instante su mirada se cruzó con la de Mikan, ella estaba más que molesta cuando no vio su plato de comida.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Te lo acabaste todo?! –grita Mikan muy molesta, se acercó a Natsume y le jaló de la camisa muy fuerte- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Fue suficiente con que te cuidara y ahora…

-¡Cállate, cállate! –grita Natsume empujando a Mikan al suelo- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué!

-¿Acaso a ti no te enseñaron a ser un caballero? –pregunta Mikan levantándose del suelo.

-¡¿Por qué tú?! ¡Tú no! –grita Natsume lanzando la chalina al suelo- ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡No quiero verte!

-¡Yo tampoco quiero verte! –grita Mikan enojada- ¡De por sí te detesto con todo mi corazón porque tú me destruiste la vida!

-¡¿Por qué tú eras esa chica?! –grita Natsume más molesto que nunca, se acercó a Mikan y le acorraló en la pared- ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –grita Mikan muy molesta.

-¡Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir! –grita Natsume golpeando con fuerza la pared- Lo que haya pasado, olvídalo. El pasado se queda en el pasado… ¿Te quedó claro? ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan confundida.

-¡¿Te quedó claro?! –grita Natsume golpeando con más fuerza la pared que provocó que Mikan se asustara un poco- ¡Responde!

-Nat-su-me –dice Mikan muy sorprendida.

-¡Que te quede bien claro! –grita Natsume golpeando con más fuerza la pared, dio media vuelta y bajó un escalón- ¡No me importa lo que hagas con esa chalina, quémala, bótala, haz lo que quieras con ella! ¡No quiero nada de ti!

-¿Qué… estás… diciendo? –dice Mikan muy confundida.

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! –grita Natsume bajando las escaleras. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió- ¡No pienso abandonar a Meroko por una chica como tú! ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Jamás!

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunta Mikan confundida mientras bajaba las escaleras para alcanzar a Natsume- No te entiendo.

-Ya dije suficiente –dice Natsume muy serio, volteó y sacó del bolsillo de su casa unos billetes de dinero- ¡Esto es por lo poco que hiciste por mí! Además, a ti la plata te sobra.

-¡Oye! –grita Mikan enojada, estaba por acercarse a la puerta cuando Natsume la cerró de golpe. Colocó la mano en su pecho y comenzó a sentir un gran dolor. Cada palabra de Natsume se le quedó gravada en su mente como un sello y de pronto unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas- ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ¿Por qué dijo todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué me duele mucho? ¿Por qué?

Natsume corrió a toda prisa y sin un rumbo fijo. No podía creer que ella sea la chica que constantemente aparecía en sus recuerdos, desordenó su cabello y comenzó a correr más rápido. Seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual esa chica era tan valiosa para él porque siempre aparecía en sus recuerdos, incluso en los momentos en que perdía el control fácilmente. Subió las escaleras de un puente muy desesperadamente, su cabeza le dolía mucho y su corazón le apretaba cada vez más. Sentía que estaba por volverse loco por culpa de esa chica llamada Mikan, realmente no comprendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas y justo cuando deseaba recuperar a Meroko. Se arrodilló al suelo y entre lágrimas comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Por qué?! –grita Natsume entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo- ¡¿Por qué?!

En el colegio no había nadie, el patio lucía completamente vacío; sin embargo, la oficina del director estaba con luz encendida y afuera de ella estaba sentado un chico en el suelo con la ropa empapada y el cabello goteando. Este extendió su mano y unas gotas de lluvia deslizaron sobre ella.

-Más vale que de una vez por todas vengas –dice Rui mirando el cielo oscurecido, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y golpeó con fuerza la pared- Porque de lo contrario te mataré.


	53. Chapter 52

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 52**

**¡VOLVISTE! ¡ES HORA DE REVIVIR EL PASADO!**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse; la lluvia por fin había cesado. La luz de un cuarto recientemente acababa de encenderse y de pronto unas voces se escucharon. Una sonrisa aparecía en aquel rostro lleno de venganza, cogió su celular con mucha fuerza mientras conversaba. Ahora deseaba con toda su corazón vengarse por lo que le hizo Meroko a Mikan, estaba segura de que ella tenía algo que ver con que su amiga no les recuerde. Estaba cansada de los juegos de Meroko, no quería llegar a tanto pero era necesario detenerla a toda costa. No iba a permitir que lastimen a su amiga y menos que Meroko se quede con Natsume. Poco a poco fue detallándole a la persona, que conversaba por el celular, los problemas que estaban ocurriendo y como estos iban empeorando con el correr de los días. Estaba decidida a enfrentar a su rival y aunque sabía que ella le llevaba desventaja, no quería rendirse.

-Necesito de tu ayuda –dice Bori cogiendo su celular con mucha fuerza- No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome pero debo destruir a esa tipa.

-Te voy a ayudar –dice la persona hablando por teléfono- No me importa cuántos aliados tenga, pero ten por seguro que ella va a cavar su propia tumba.

-Necesitamos hundirla –dice Bori golpeando con fuerza la mesa- Cuento contigo y Suki para acabar con ella.

-¿Y Misaki? –pregunta la persona muy confundida- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Se pelearon?

-Esa chica está de lado de Meroko –dice Bori muy molesta- No quiero hablar de ella.

-Bien… entonces hoy nos encontramos en el aeropuerto –dice la persona comenzando a cortar la comunicación.

Bori miró su celular y su rostro cambió repentinamente cuando miró el número de Rui. De por sí ya lo extrañaba, pero no quería tener a su lado personas traicioneras. Sabía que ayudar a Mikan implicaba que se separe de algunos amigos y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre recordaba que Mikan le protegía cada vez que estaba en problemas o en ese día que tuvo problemas con Rui por lo de la cita con Near. Esa admiración que sentía por su querida amiga no se iba a desvanecer tan fácilmente pues ella le ayudó aun a costa de su propia vida, sin importarle las consecuencias. Ahora que vio a su amiga en problemas, no pensaba dejarla sola. Pensaba que si Meroko estaba jugando con fuego, entonces ella también lo haría con tal de lograr que su amiga recupere la memoria o se le quite de la cabeza la absurda idea de que Natsume mató a su mamá. Comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas en su cuarto buscando una idea para acabar con esa mentira que Mikan tenía en la cabeza, suspiró y de inmediato chasqueó los dedos. Solo había una persona que podría ayudarla, así que cogió su celular con mucha rapidez y comenzó a llamar a Micky.

-¡Micky! ¿Tienes el número de Junho? –dice Bori muy desesperada.

-Sí, pero… ¿para qué lo quieres? –dice Micky muy confundido.

-Solo dámelo –dice Bori cogiendo rápidamente un lapicero para apuntar el número y ni bien Micky le dijo, cortó la comunicación y suspiró un poco más calmada- Solo espera un poco amiguita, te prometo que todo estará bien.

Bori rápidamente dejó a un lado su celular y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Miró su reloj y debía apresurarse cuanto antes porque no llegaría a tiempo. No lo decía por el colegio, sino por otro motivo más importante. Se acercó al espejo y se colocó un gorro, cogió su celular con mucha fuerza y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Bajó la escalera muy presurosa y al mismo tiempo escribía un mensaje a Junho diciéndole lo siguiente:

"_Hola, soy Bori. Por favor, encontrémonos dentro de una hora en el parque que está cerca del colegio… ¡Es urgente!"_

Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y comenzó a correr por la sala, cogió una mochila pequeña y cerró la puerta de su casa. Jamás pensó que terminaría imitando a su amiga porque ahora debía hacer muchos recorridos. Suspiró y comenzó a correr por cada calle, empujó a muchas personas que le impedían moverse con facilidad. Cruzó la pista y aceleró más su velocidad cuando miró el reloj. Esperaba llegar a tiempo porque Mikan salía de su casa dentro de diez minutos. Era importante que llegue a su casa y cuanto antes solucione este problema será mucho mejor. Corrió a toda velocidad e ingresó a un calejón. Sentía que solo faltaba poco para llegar, así que siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas cuando de pronto chocó con una persona y cayó al suelo. Realmente le dolió mucho cuando cayó al suelo, abrió poco a poco sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que frente a ella estaba su mejor amiga. Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano para ayudar a Mikan, ella estaba por empujarla cuando de pronto un abrazo le sorprendió.

-¿Qué… qué haces? –dice Mikan muy sorprendida porque Bori le estaba abrazando- ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

-Te extraño mucho, amiga –dice Bori comenzando a llorar, se apartó lentamente y extendió su mano- Comencemos de nuevo, ¿sí?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan confundida.

-Me llamo Bori, un gusto conocerte –dice Bori sonriendo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas? –dice Mikan muy seria.

-Por favor, necesito que me regales cinco minutos de tu valioso tiempo –dice Bori cogiendo la mano de Mikan, ella inmediatamente apartó su mano- ¡Solo cinco minutos!

-No quiero –dice Mikan ignorando a Bori, avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante y luego se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien cogió muy fuerte su brazo- ¡Qué testaruda!

-Quieras o no vas a venir conmigo –dice Bori muy seria mientras cogía el brazo de Mikan con más fuerza- Si quieres luego ignórame, haz lo que quieras. Solo te pido que vengas conmigo.

-¿Acaso ese asunto es tan importante? –pregunta Mikan mirando a Bori.

-Lo es –dice Bori bajando la mirada- Se trata del día en que tu madre falleció, ¿acaso no te interesa saber la verdad?

-Ya sé lo ocurrido –dice Mikan acercándose más a Bori con unos ojos llenos de odio- ¡No necesito saber más!

-¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué no recuerdas muchas cosas? ¿Por qué de repente la olvidas? ¿Por qué no recuerdas a Natsume? ¿O cómo es que llegaste a ser su novia? ¡Hay muchas cosas que no coinciden! ¡No me vengas con que no te interesa saberlo!

-Son solo cinco minutos, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan dando media vuelta- Entonces… no perdamos el tiempo.

Mikan comenzó a correr detrás de Bori mientras pensaba que aquella verdad por fin la sabría, pero no entendía cómo. Siguió corriendo y de pronto miró su mano, aun podía sentir el calor de Natsume. No sabía lo que últimamente le estaba pasando, pero de que había algo que no encajaba, lo había. No quería admitirlo, pero en todas esas preguntas que Bori le hizo, no sabía cómo responderlas. Tenía muy en cuenta que ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos comprendía el motivo por el cual conforme pasaban los días, sentía un enorme vacío en su corazón que iba incrementándose poco a poco. Además del collar, sentía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante. En definitiva no sabía lo que era, pero desde hacía varios días, le era difícil vivir tranquila con todas confusiones y dudas. Siguió corriendo y en ese instante le vino a la mente la discusión tan fuerte que había tenido con Natsume, no quería admitirlo, pero realmente le dolió todas las palabras que dijo. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sentía nada; por esa razón y por muchas cosas más necesitaba saber la verdad. Aquella verdad que no provenga solo de susurros en su cabeza, sino que haya pruebas para constatarla. Finalmente llegó al parque y se detuvo muy sorprendida cuando vio a Junho sentado en una banca. Sentía un poco de temor por esa verdad que estaba a punto de ser rebelada cuando de pronto Bori le jaló del brazo y en solo segundos, se encontraba frente a Junho.

-¿Para qué querías verme? –pregunta Junho muy confundido y extrañado por el repentino mensaje- ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

-Necesito que le cuentes a Mikan lo que verdaderamente ocurrió cuando falleció su madre. Quiero que le cuentes todo desde el inicio –dice Bori muy seria.

-¿Él estaba con mi madre? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida, no recordaba nada de Junho y tampoco entendía por qué es que sabía lo de su madre- No entiendo nada. ¿Qué pasó exactamente ese día?

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas lo que pasó? –pregunta Junho levantándose rápidamente de la banca, estaba sorprendido con la reacción de Mikan. Miró muy confundido a Bori y ella lucía una mirada cabizbaja- ¿Qué pasa con Mikan? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?

-Ella cree que Natsume mató a su madre –dice Bori levantando la mirada- No entiendo cómo es que sacó esa conclusión.

-¡Eso es mentira! –grita Junho muy molesto- ¡Natsume no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de tu madre!

-¿Qué? ¡Estás mintiendo! –grita Mikan muy desesperada, no pudo contener más su enojo y propinó un puñete en la mejilla a Junho- ¡Natsume tiene la culpa de todo! ¡No me vengas con que son puras mentiras!

-¡Cálmate, Mikan! –grita Bori cogiendo ambos de Mikan para calmarla. Sabía que desde un principio, ella aun no superaba la muerte de su madre y prueba de ello era su reacción- ¡Escúchalo!

-¿Se puede saber en qué te basas para sacar esa ridícula conclusión? –pregunta Junho levantándose del suelo.

-¡No es ridícula! –grita Mikan muy molesta intentando apartarse de Bori, pero ella se lo impidió a toda costa- ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes digo!

-¡Te estoy preguntando! –grita Junho acercándose a Mikan- ¡¿En qué te basas?!

-En unas voces que siempre escucho –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Solo en eso.

-Te voy a contar todo lo que pasó y debes creerme porque todo es verdad –dice Junho sentándose en la banca, cruzó sus brazos y miró a Mikan- Si es que no me crees, podemos ir al hospital y hablar con el doctor.

-El te va a decir lo mismo que Junho –dice Bori soltando los brazos de Mikan, se acercó a Junho y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Cuéntale todo! ¡Todo! ¡Me cansé de los juegos de esa tipa! ¡Cuéntale todo y solucionemos de una vez las cosas!

Las palabras de Junho quedaban gravadas en su mente como un sello y para siempre. No le gustaba en absoluto volver a recordar la muerte de su madre, aunque jamás lo supo. Escuchar que su madre simplemente tenía cáncer desde hace dos años y por esa razón ella iba constantemente al hospital para realizar sus terapias, fue lo que verdaderamente le impactó. Siempre recordaba que su mamá llegaba a la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando estaba en problemas, ella buscaba la manera de apoyarla. Además, ahora sabía que su madre había sufrido un accidente en la pista, al parecer le habían atropellado. No pudo contener más el dolor y se arrodilló al suelo. Simplemente le dolía mucho que por estar en una gira de cantantes, había dejado a su madre sola sobreviviendo con aquel cáncer que poco a poco empeoraba. Comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba sacar esa tristeza y ese profundo dolor. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, ahora sentía que esa falsa venganza estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, aun no entendía por qué Natsume estaba tan molesto con ella y por qué le regaló ese collar. Tampoco entendía cómo es que él llegó a ser su novio si era demasiado prepotente, orgulloso y entre otros defectos.

-Esa es la verdad –dice Junho levantándose de la banca- Ahora… ¿puedo saber a quiénes consideras tus amigos?

-A Near y Meroko –dice Mikan secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos.

-Ten mucho cuidado –dice Junho muy serio, dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos- ¡La Mikan que yo conozco no es la que estoy viendo! Si no despiertas, lo perderás todo… ¡completamente todo!

-Gracias por todo –dice Bori sonriendo mientras miraba a Junho alejarse, volteó y vio a Mikan, ella lucía demasiado confundida- ¿Estás bien?

-Yo aun no recuerdo nada, pero… -dice Mikan levantando la mirada, se acercó a Bori y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí si yo te traté mal?

-Porque somos mejores amigas –dice Bori abrazando a Mikan muy fuerte- Yo voy a estar contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan apartándose de Bori, bajó la mirada y luego comenzó a sonreír- No me recuerdo de ti ni de nadie… lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso –dice Bori suspirando, estaba muy feliz porque ahora sin querer había recuperado a su amiga, aunque no del todo- Me estaba olvidando decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Mikan sentándose en la banca- ¿Hay algo más que debo saber?

-No confíes en Meroko –dice Bori muy seria- Ella es muy peligrosa, no le hagas caso en nada.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Mikan confundida- Ella nos necesita y no debemos dejarla sola.

-¡Mikan! ¡Reacciona! –grita Bori acercándose a Mikan más de cerca- Esa chica tiene otras intenciones… ¡Quiere quitarte a Natsume! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas!

-¿Y? –pregunta Mikan suspirando- A mí no me importa Natsume. Lo que haya pasado con él se quedó en el pasado, ahora solo quiero estar al lado de Micky.

-Pero… -dice Bori sorprendida.

-¡Pero nada! –dice Mikan levantándose rápidamente de la banca, suspiró y cogió la mano de Bori, esto verdaderamente sorprendió a su nuevamente amiga- Se nos hace tarde para llegar al colegio… ¡Qué despistadas somos!

Bori estaba más que feliz porque acababa de lograr que Mikan recapacite, que se olvidara de esa absurda venganza por Natsume. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras cogía la mano de su amiga, no sabía lo que ahora estaba por pasar, pero de lo que estaba segura era que no dejaría que Meroko la lastimara. Ella tenía paciencia con cualquier persona, pero Meroko fue la primera persona que acabó con la poca paciencia que tenía. No le importaba si Mikan no recordaba a Natsume, porque había otro modo de que renazca ese amor. Además, tenía muy en cuenta que Natsume estaba comenzando a recuperar la memoria, eso era más que una ventaja. Pensaba que si él recuperaba la memoria, todo se solucionaría porque no dejaría que Micky le quite a Mikan. Mientras corría, comenzó a tener una idea y esta consistía en ayudar a Natsume a recuperar la memoria. Además con la ayuda de alguien más, estaba segura de que lograría que Mikan y Natsume vuelvan a unirse. Conforme pasaban los días, extrañaba mucho las peleas de sus mejores amigos y en especial las veces en que se comportaban como niños. Ni bien vio la puerta del colegio a punto de cerrarse, jaló muy fuerte del brazo a Mikan y aumentaron la velocidad llegando justo a tiempo.

Mikan comenzó a correr rápidamente con su amiga Bori para llegar a tiempo al salón. Por un momento sintió que esto ya lo había pasado, pero le era difícil de recordar. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué, pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Antes vivía con un peso en la espalda, pero ahora ese peso se desvaneció cuando supo la verdad. Subió las escaleras con un rostro que iluminaba felicidad y cuando llegó a una puerta, la abrió lentamente y se encontró con muchas miradas sorprendidas. No entendía muy bien por qué la miraban, pero estaban comenzando a intimidarla.

-Para que Mikan venga de la mano con Bori, eso significa que… -dice Rui muy sorprendido mientras miraba a su ex novia y a Mikan juntas- ha recuperado los recuerdos que había perdido.

-Mikan… -dice Micky sorprendido porque después de varias semanas, por primera vez le veía a Mikan sonreír- ¿Habrá recuperado la memoria?

-¿Estoy vestida mal, Bori? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa.

-No es eso –dice Bori sonriendo, volteó por un rato para ver a la profesora y ella se encontraba muy molesta porque habían llegado dos minutos tarde- Más bien, sigamos con las clases porque de lo contrario la profesora se va a molestar.

Mikan se ubicó en su asiento y al lado, como de costumbre, estaba Natsume. No sabía si disculparse porque lo había lastimado demasiado, suspiró y cogió su lapicero. Estaba demasiado incómoda, nerviosa y confundida porque aun no se explicaba el motivo por el cual ayer habían discutido. Comenzó a escribir lentamente en su cuaderno cada palabra que estaba en la pizarra mientras buscaba una manera de disculparse. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuaderno y de pronto le vino a la mente el collar que había lanzado a la pista. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberlo tirado, realmente le gustaba mucho ese collar. Le hubiera gustado enterarse más antes de la verdad porque de esa manera jamás hubiera lanzado el collar, bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos por un instante. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos. Estaba por volverse loca porque el collar no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, suspiró y volvió a cerrarlos para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

-El collar… el collar… -dice Mikan entre sueños- el collar… el collar.

-¿Qué pasa con esta chica? –pregunta Natsume un poco molesto porque no le agradaba la voz de la chica, estaba cansado de ella- Incluso durmiendo, es molestosa.

-El collar… el collar –dice Mikan entre sueños y de pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas- ¿Por qué lo tiré? Soy una tonta…

-¿El collar? –pregunta Natsume muy confundido, de pronto inmediatamente volteó cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Mikan. No podía creer que lo haya tirado, estaba realmente sorprendido- ¿Cómo que lo tiró?

-El collar… el collar… -dice Mikan cogiendo con fuerza su lapicero mientras dormía- el collar…

-¿Por qué le toma tanta importancia a un collar? –pregunta Natsume apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa- ¡Que chica más tonta!

Natsume estaba comenzando a cansarse de las voces de Mikan, ya era suficiente con soportar su presencia. Volteó por un rato y vio las gotas de unas lágrimas en el cuaderno de Mikan, esto era demasiado impactante porque jamás se imaginó que extrañara tanto un collar como para llorar. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba loco por lo que iba a hacer, pero pensó que estaba mal pagar lo que ella hizo por él con dinero, así que cogió su cuaderno. Cogió su lapicero y comenzó a escribir todo lo que estaba en la pizarra con algunos apuntes que la profesora decía. Luego cogió un lápiz para escribir lo más importante y lo que podría servir para los futuros exámenes. Una vez que terminó, estiró sus brazos y comenzó a respirar aliviado. Cerró el cuaderno y volvió a abrirlo para verlo desde el inicio. Fue pasando hoja por hoja y a medida que leía no podía evitar reírse cuando miraba sus dibujos y las frases que escribía para animarla. Una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, volvió a ponerse serio y cerró el cuaderno para luego colocarlo al lado de la cabeza de Mikan. Desordenó un poco su cabello y respiró tres veces para calmarse, sentía que debía alejarse de ella, pero cada vez le resultaba imposible. No había ni un instante en que ella apareciera en sus recuerdos, quería olvidar lo que sucedió ayer, pero el solo recordar la nota que ella dejó en la chalina le pareció más que un regalo. Por un instante sintió que ella a pesar de ser tan orgullosa y egoísta unas veces, podía hacerle sacar una sonrisa incluso en el momentos más difíciles. Levantó la mirada y vio a Micky, este no dejaba de mirarle muy serio.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? –dice Natsume en voz baja mientras miraba desde su asiento a Micky- ¿Qué le habrá visto Mikan a ese tipo? ¡Sigue sin agradarme! Simplemente no soporto a ese tipo.

Natsume suspiró y miró el asiento vacío de Meroko, esto estaba comenzando a preocuparle mucho. No sabía cuándo es que comenzó a extrañarla mucho, se moría por abrazarla y sentir su aroma cerca de él. Además de su sonrisa, aunque ahora difícilmente lo hacía por todo lo que vivió. Miró la pulsera y lo acercó a sus labios, al mismo tiempo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar las veces que jugaba con Meroko. Asimismo recordaba la primera cita que tuvo con ella, no sabía cómo definirla pero le pareció increíble.

En esa primera cita, Meroko lucía una falda rosada y un polo verde; su cabello estaba sujetado con dos colas. Primero fueron a pasear en un barco, le gustaba observar cómo el viento agitaba el cabello de Meroko y en especial cómo sonreía cuando miraba las palomas volando en el aire. Luego comenzaron a cocinar entre los dos, no dejaban de reírse cuando se les quemó un poco el arroz. Pese a todo, ambos disfrutaron mucho de la comida. Le gustaba mucho cuando ella sonreía al comer, así que acercó su cuchara, esta llevaba un poco de comida, a la boca de Meroko. Jamás pensó sonreír tanto ese día, luego se apoyaron en la baranda del barco y el agua les caía sobre la ropa, era algo sumamente divertido. Llegada la noche, comenzaron a encender la radio y de repente ambos comenzaron a bailar muy cerca y de espaldas. Al principio, Meroko se mostró muy tímida porque no sabía qué hacer, pero con su ayuda la timidez desapareció en solo un instante. Luego cuando la música estaba por detenerse, le cogió delicadamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Ambos se miraron muy de cerca y Natsume comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus labios, mientras que ella cerraba lentamente sus ojos. De pronto una gota de lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos y en ese instante Natsume estaba besándola mientras cogía su cintura. Recordaba claramente que además de que fue su primera cita, fue su primer beso. Por esa razón, le era imposible olvidar lo sucedido aquel día.

La campana del recreo comenzó a tocar varias veces y el patio volvió a estar repleto de alumnos, no faltaban los gritos ni las risas. Todos los salones estaban vacíos, a excepción de uno en el que solo estaban dos alumnos. Es en ese salón que se sentía un ambiente muy tenebroso por las miradas penetrantes que tenían Natsume y Near. De pronto se escucharon unos gritos, rápidamente ambos salieron del salón y observaron desde la escalera a una pareja manejando la bicicleta. Nunca habían visto que fueran capaces de hacer eso, Natsume bajó las escaleras rápidamente y cuando llegó al último escalón se dio con la sorpresa de que esa pareja eran Mikan y Micky, estos lucían muy contentos. No sabía cómo sentirse cuando miraba a Mikan coger con fuerza la cintura de Micky y aferrándose más a ella. En ese instante apareció en su mente la imagen de Meroko, dio media vuelta y se encontró con Near, este lucía muy serio. Estaba por decir una palabra cuando Near le propinó un puñete en el estómago y luego en la mejilla.

-¡No te voy a perdonar que hayas lastimado a Meroko! ¡No te lo perdonaré! –grita Near muy molesto, se acercó a Natsume y se detuvo frente a él- ¡Levántate! ¡Cobarde!

-¿Quieres pelear? Entonces… ¡peleemos! –dice Natsume propinando un puñete en la mejilla a Near y este inmediatamente cayó al suelo- ¿Acaso estás enamorado de Meroko?

-¡No quiero que te acerques a ella! ¡No quiero verte a su lado! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! –grita Near jalando a Natsume de la casaca- ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de su vida!

-¡No me respondiste! –grita Natsume muy molesto, inmediatamente empujó a Near al suelo y le jaló con fuerza de brazo llegando a acorralarle en la pared- ¡¿Estás enamorado de Meroko?!

-¿Por qué la hiciste llorar? –pregunta Near bajando la mirada- ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Natsume sorprendido- ¿Donde está Meroko?

-¡No pienso decírtelo! –grita Near empujando a Natsume- ¡Jamás te lo diré! ¡Ella no está sola! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Tú… tú… -dice Natsume muy sorprendido, comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y se detuvo- sí estás enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué pasa si lo estoy? –pregunta Near acercándose a Natsume- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te la quite?

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Natsume golpeando con fuerza la pared- Además, estás perdiendo tu oportunidad porque… ella no te hará caso.

-¡Natsume! –grita Near propinándole dos puñetes en la mejilla- ¡No me rendiré! ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Natsume intentando levantarse del suelo- ¿Acaso piensas ir en serio?

-¡Voy muy en serio! –dice Near muy decidido y a la vez dejando a Natsume muy sorprendido- ¡Ella va ser más feliz conmigo que contigo! ¡Eso te lo aseguro!

-Pues… vamos a ver quién de los dos es el mejor –dice Natsume acercándose a Near y mirándole directamente a los ojos- Porque… ¡No pienso perderla!

Natsume dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras cogía la pulsera. Pensaba que el camino para recuperar a Meroko iba a ser fácil, pero ahora se estaba complicando pues no solo debía enfrentarse a Akito, sino también a Near. No podía dejar de sentir celos cuando supo que dos chicos estaban enamorados de ella. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba frente a Mikan, ella también estaba en el suelo y recién abría sus ojos. Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y cuando estaba por avanzar un paso, sintió una mano rozar su brazo. Suspiró y volteó para ver que Mikan cogía su brazo con mucha fuerza. No tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba buscar a Meroko y recuperarla. Ahora solo le importaba ella y nadie más, así que empujó con fuerza a Mikan y ella cayó al suelo muy sorprendida. Su rostro lucía demasiado preocupado, dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo del colegio a una velocidad increíble.

Mikan aun permanecía en el suelo muy confundida porque por un instante sintió mucho miedo cuando vio el rostro de Natsume, jamás lo había visto tan enojado y preocupado. Su única intención era pedirle perdón por todas las acusaciones falsas. Se sentía demasiado culpable y para sentirse mejor era necesario pedirle perdón, pero al parecer lo decidió en el momento menos importante porque Natsume estaba más preocupado por otra cosa o por Meroko. Esto último le preocupaba mucho, no sabía por qué pero sentía mucho dolor en su corazón y más aun cuando miraba la puerta del colegio. Estaba por voltear cuando Micky le sorprendió con un abrazo, esto no se lo esperaba. No entendía por qué reaccionó repentinamente de esa manera, estaba por apartarse cuando Micky le abrazó más fuerte.

-Mi-cky –dice Mikan sorprendida- ¿Pasa algo?

-Me alegra que hayas recuperado la memoria –dice Micky bajando la mirada mientras abrazaba a Mikan, ella aun seguía confundida- No olvides que siempre te he querido.

-¡Espera! –grita Mikan apartándose de Micky, se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla delicadamente- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo aun no he recuperado la memoria o lo que sea que tenga, aun estoy confundida porque no recuerdo muy bien a Bori, ni a los demás.

-Entonces… ¿cómo es que ahora hablas muy bien con Bori? –dice Micky confundido.

-La verdad es que solo me acuerdo de ella cuando éramos niñas mas desde aquel festival de canto que se realizó –dice Mikan confundida- ¿Qué habrá pasado en ese festival para que no me acuerde desde ese momento?

-No lo sé –dice Micky muy confundido, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que en ese festival Natsume y Mikan se conocieron y por esa razón no se acordaba de nada- Oye, sigo sin entender… ¿qué pasó con Bori?

-Pues… ahora sé lo que verdaderamente ocurrió con mi madre –dice Mikan apoyándose en la pared, bajó la mirada y miró el suelo- Natsume no tiene la culpa de nada… soy la peor persona que un amigo puede tener. No merezco una amiga como Bori… ¡No lo merezco!

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Micky acariciando el cabello de Mikan, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo vio muy de cerca- La chica que tengo al frente es muy especial y además, has vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Bueno… casi.

-Gracias –dice Mikan acercándose a Micky para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se apartó y cogió su mano- Hoy tenemos filmaciones, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dice Micky estirando sus brazos, colocó su brazo en el hombro de Mikan y le sonrió- Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mucho… -dice Mikan abrazando a Micky- Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo. Me alegra que seas mi novio porque siempre has estado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y sabes cómo alegrarme. Gracias.

-Espera… espera… ¿te pasa algo? –dice Micky apartándose de su novia, rozó con sus dedos las mejillas de Mikan y comenzó a sonreír- ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Sonríe!

-Estoy muy confundida, no sé lo que me pasa –dice Mikan un poco preocupada- Tengo el presentimiento de que estoy olvidando algo muy importante y tengo miedo… mucho miedo de que no pueda recuperarlo.

-Entiendo… -dice Micky bajando la mirada, le dolía mucho su corazón porque sabía que aquello que temía perder era Natsume. Suspiró y sacó un pequeña rosa del bolsillo de su casaca, la acercó al rostro de Mikan y se arrodilló al suelo- Una rosa para alegrarte el día.

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo, cogió la flor muy delicadamente y se acercó a Micky- Tengo sueño.

-Bien… entonces… -dice Micky levantándose del suelo, se apoyó en la pared y señaló con su dedo el hombro mientras miraba a Mikan- Mi hombro está dispuesto a conciliar tu sueño.

Mikan sintió los latidos de su corazón mucho más rápidos de lo normal, suspiró y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su novio. Jamás pensó encontrar a un chico que se preocupara demasiado por ella y que le hiciera sentir como una princesa. Realmente estaba contenta, avanzó unos pasos y en cada paso que daba recordaba las veces en que Micky le ayudó como la vez que quería suicidarse porque no soportaba estar lejos de su madre, cuando estaba enferma y sentía que nadie aparecería en su ayuda, pero fue en ese instante que apareció Micky cargándola para llegarla al hospital, cuando le protegió respecto a los comentarios de Natsume y entre otros. Siempre recordaba que Micky estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, de eso estaba muy segura. No entendía por qué, pero cuando estaba con él sentía que nada malo iba a pasar. Jamás pensó sentir esa seguridad. Se colocó al lado de Micky y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse cuando sintió el dulce aroma de Micky, cogió su mano y cerró lentamente sus ojos.

Micky sabía que muy pronto ella recuperaría la memoria, pero por mientras quería cuidarla y protegerla. No quería pensar en el dolor que le traería si recuperara la memoria, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto en interferir en ello. La amaba demasiado y por esa razón quería que sea feliz aunque no fuera con él. Pero esa felicidad quería que sea completa, así que no estaba dispuesto a entregarla fácilmente a Natsume. De eso estaba seguro, no quería que Mikan sufriera ni saliera lastimada, por lo que quería ver que Natsume le demostrara que es capaz de cuidarla y como prueba de su real amor sería que olvidaba a Meroko para siempre. Miró lentamente a Mikan y ella seguía durmiendo sobre su hombro. No podía evitar sonreír cuando la miraba y más aun cuando el viento agitaba su cabello.

-Esa sonrisa –dice Misaki mirando desde las escaleras a Micky, comprendía la perfección que su amor por él era imposible y quería olvidarla con todas sus fuerzas para así solo tener ojos para Junho. Bajó la mirada y de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que en el bolsillo de su casaca estaba una carta, rápidamente lo sacó y se quedó sorprendida cuando miró el nombre de la persona que la había escrito- Me-ro-ko

No podía creer que Meroko le haya escrito una carta, estaba por abrirla cuando vio a Bori subir las escaleras, rápidamente la guardó en el bolsillo de su casaca y miró el cielo. No podía dejar que Bori sospeche de ella, así que subió las demás escaleras corriendo. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba escrito en esa carta, era muy importante para ella. Una vez que llegó a la terraza, se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a abrir lentamente la carta. No podía contener los nervios, pero no solo era eso sino que sentía un poco de temor porque podría pedirle que se aleje de ella o algo que terminaría lastimándola. Respiró tres veces para calmarse y abrió por completo la carta, esta decía lo siguiente:

_Hola, Misaki:_

_No puedo decirte lo que está pasando, pero si sigues conmigo vas a terminar lastimada. No te necesito a mi lado, vive tu vida y no quiero volver a verte. Esta es la última vez que te protejo, no volveré a hacerlo, así que no me causes más problemas. Lamento no ser tu amiga… es la primera vez que pido perdón a alguien y sabes que no acostumbro decir lo que siento. Simplemente… te pido que te alejes de mí, no quiero que corras peligro. No me dirijas la palabra y menos te acerques a mí. Si lo haces, te juro que despareceré sin decir nada… ¿eso quieres? No lo creo. Cuando salgas de clases, ve directamente a tu casa y si vas a salir, no salgas sola… Hazme caso si no quieres acabar muerta. _

_Adiós para siempre, Meroko. _

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas y apoyó la carta a su pecho. Ahora estaba atada de manos porque por más que quería estar al lado de Meroko, no podía. Bajó la mirada y varias gotas de lágrimas cayeron al suelo, realmente quería ayudarla como ella lo hizo muchas veces. Sin embargo, si seguía insistiendo, Meroko iba a irse lejos. Eso es lo menos que quería, cogió con fuerza la carta y comenzó a llorar. De pronto una chica con capa negra salió de un cuarto que jamás hubiera pensado que existía o que no la había visto. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer y cuando estaba por gritar, esta chica con lentes oscuros le tapó la boca.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño –dice la chica apartando su mano, suspiró y se apoyó en la pared- Soy Shizuku.

-La amiga de Meroko –dice Misaki muy sorprendida, rápidamente cogió su mano y le miró a los ojos- ¿Cómo está Meroko? ¿Está bien? ¿Le falta algo?

-Ella está bien –dice Shizuku sonriendo, comenzaba a comprender por qué Meroko no se cansaba de protegerla- No vengo de parte de Meroko, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Misaki muy confundida.

-No odies a Meroko, por favor –dice Shizuku bajando la mirada- Ella solo quiere protegerte y eso se debe a que tú eres la única persona que verdaderamente quiere ser su amiga. Estoy segura que detrás de esa seriedad y frialdad, se esconde una sonrisa inmensa porque ahora tiene una amiga.

-Entonces… ¿por qué quiere alejarse? –dice Misaki muy desesperada.

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta –dice Shizuk muy seria, se acercó más a Misaki y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Quieres morir? Si quieres ayudar a Meroko, debes poner en juego tu propia vida. Tú no sabes a lo que quieres meterte, ni siquiera te lo imaginas. ¡Tú no estás preparada para morir!

-¿En qué problemas está involucrada Meroko? –pregunta Misaki muy preocupada.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir –dice Shizuku apoyándose en la verdad- Meroko jamás quiso que ustedes se vieran involucrados, pero… ahora… incluso tú corres peligro. Yo sé que ella no me quiere decir nada, pero ayer me di cuenta que no solo buscaban atacarnos sino también a Micky.

-¿Micky? –pregunta Misaki muy confundida- ¿Acaso le quieren hacer algo? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Nada –dice Shizuku bajando la mirada, se apartó de la pared y la golpeó con fuerza- Sus enemigos buscan lastimar una vez más a Meroko y lo quieren hacer en lo más profundo de su corazón… ¡eso no lo voy a permitir!

-Entonces una vez más no puedo hacer nada –dice Misaki muy triste- Creo que siempre he sido una cobarde.

-Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que… tú eres una buena chica, muy linda y tierna –dice Shizuku sonriendo, dio media vuelta y se detuvo- Gracias por querer ayudar a Meroko, pero te recomiendo que no sigas… ¡Tu vida está primero! Adiós.

-¿Por qué te despides para siempre? –pregunta Misaki muy confundida- ¿Acaso no nos volveremos a ver? ¡Shizuku!

En solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shizuku desapareció por el mismo cuarto. Misaki corrió rápidamente a ese cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie. Jamás había visto ese cuarto, todo lo que estaba pasando realmente le parecía muy extraño. No comprendía por qué Shizuku se fue diciendo "Adiós" como si nunca más se volvieran a ver. Aunque, por otro lado, estaba feliz porque Meroko sí la consideraba como su amiga, eso fue más que un regalo para ella. De pronto el recreo finalizó y comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Se detuvo a la mitad y cuando estaba por avanzar un paso, alguien que estaba corriendo la empujó con fuerza que llegó a tropezar con un escalón. No pudo mantener el equilibrio y en ese instante en que pensaba que realmente iba a morir aparece Micky corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Esto verdaderamente le tomó por sorpresa; su cuerpo estaba en el aire y a unos metros de caer en el suelo. De pronto vio a Micky saltar y coger su mano con mucha fuerza mientras le abrazaba en el aire. En ese preciso instante su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y cuando llegaron al suelo, no sintió que su cuerpo lo hubiera rozado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio que estaba encima de Micky, este estaba inconsciente.

-¡Micky! ¡Responde! ¡Micky! –grita Misaki desesperadamente porque Micky no contestaba- ¡Micky!

Mientras tanto, Natsume se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio, subió rápidamente las escaleras y a los pocos minutos llegó a un cuarto, tocó la puerta varias veces hasta que finalmente esa se abrió. Estaba realmente cansado porque había corrido tanto con el solo propósito de ver a Meroko, ingresó lentamente y se dio con la sorpresa de que Meroko no vivía sola sino con Shizuku y Akito. Ahora con más razón quería recuperarla porque sabía que en cualquier momento ella podía enamorarse de Akito y eso realmente le desagradaba. Siguió caminando por la sala y encontró que el departamento en el que vivían no estaba en buenas condiciones. Luego pasó por la cocina, se dirigió a la refrigeradora y no había nada. Inmediatamente volteó y su mirada repentinamente volteó.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto- ¿Cómo es que no tiene nada de comer?

-Meroko gastó todo lo que tenía para que puedas seguir cantando en el studio- dice Shizuku sentándose en el sillón- Si no tienes nada más que hacer… ¡retírate!

-Necesito saber dónde está Meroko –dice Natsume acercándose rápidamente a Shizuku- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Espera! ¿No está en el colegio? –dice Shizuku levantándose del sillón, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Natsume, pensaba que era una broma, pero al ver su rostro muy serio, supo que no estaba jugando- Esta chica siempre es así. Ni yo misma sé dónde está.

-¿Y Akito? –pregunta Natsume muy serio mientras buscaba con la mirada- ¿Dónde está ese tipo?

-Estudiando en el colegio –dice Shizuku cogiendo el control de la televisión para cambiar de canal, cuando de pronto Natsume le quitó el control sin decir nada- ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Tal parece que tampoco sabes lo de Akito –dice Natsume muy serio- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

-Di lo que quieras, no me interesa –dice Shizuku quitándole el control- Ahora… vete.

-¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! –grita Natsume cerrando la puerta con toda su fuerza.

-No soy tan tonta como para decirte dónde está Meroko –dice Shizuku presionando un botón del control y en ese instante en la televisión apareció miles de nombres. Escogió uno de ellos y apareció el mismo chico que Meroko había atacado en el colegio- Todo va muy bien, tal como lo planeamos.

Luego, Shizuku dejó el control y cogió rápidamente la laptop que había encontrado en uno de los autos. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, encendió la laptop e inmediatamente apareció una contraseña. Ante esta sorpresa, sonrió y sacó un USB de su bolsillo. No le sorprendía en absoluto las contraseñas pues para ello se había especializado como ingeniera de sistemas y sabía más de lo que cualquier persona se podría haber imaginado. En solo unos segundos, quitó la contraseña e ingresó al sistema, encontró muchos archivos valiosos como los datos del papá de Natsume y muchos videos. Cogió un CD y comenzó a infiltrarse en todas las computadoras de la casa de Natsume y asimismo se apropió por completo del sistema rompiendo varias contraseñas. Había descubierto algo demasiado valioso que no solo afectara la vida de Natsume sino que también perjudicaría a su mamá. Sin embargo, quería seguir así que averiguó más allá de lo que había. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en dicho sistema todos los contactos de la mamá de Natsume y los apuntó en un papel con la dirección respectiva. Estiró sus brazos y apagó la laptop, cogió su capa negra y se cubrió con él. A su lado estaban unos lentes oscuros y un gorro, inmediatamente los cogió y escondió una pistola en su casaca. Ahora estaba realmente preparada, necesitaba saber más de ese valioso secreto y para ello eran muy útiles los contactos.

-Voy a necesitar ayuda –dice Shizuku colocándose los lentes oscuros, cogió su celular y comenzó a llamar a una persona- Oye, te necesito.

-Ahora estoy ocupado –dice Akito apoyando su celular al oído.

-A otro que son esas mentiras –dice Shizuku muy seria- Lo sé todo, he estado investigando y no me hagas a que entre en detalles.

-Me atrapaste… ¿qué quieres? –dice Akito muy serio- ¿Tiene que ver con la mamá de Natsume?

-Sí y es valiosa información –dice Shizuku sonriendo- ¿Me acompañas a visitar a algunas personas?

-Sin duda acepto, me llamas justo cuando estaba aburrido –dice Akito colgando su celular, se colocó un gorro e inmediatamente sacó una pistola de su abrigo- ¡Andando!

Akito comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por la calle, ocultó la pistola en su abrigo para evitar sospechas y siguió corriendo. En este preciso momento lo menos que le importaba era que Meroko se entere de que había sido expulsado del colegio, además ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. De pronto sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando recordó que faltaba una persona para completar el equipo, cogió su celular y comenzó a llamarlo. Esperaba que conteste porque necesitaban de su presencia, aunque sabía que a estas horas estaba en clases, pero esto lo consideraba más importante. Ni bien escuchó su voz, le comunicó lo sucedido y siguió corriendo con más fuerza. No quería admitirlo, pero desde pequeño le encanta pelear e involucrarse en peligros. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina y siguió pensando que ahora peleaba por otra razón más poderosa que era proteger a Meroko a toda costa. Ello implicaba que su vida se va en peligro y eso lo sabía desde un principio.

Siguió corriendo mientras recordaba la primera reunión que tuvo con Shizuku y Meroko. Pensaba que solo era para diversión, pero cuando encontró a Meroko muy decidida supo que se trataba de algo más serio y peligroso. Su principal objetivo era acabar con la mamá de Natsume y para ello sabía que su enemiga no era para nada débil, sino todo lo contrario, una persona astuta y que sabía utilizar muy bien sus cartas. De pronto un señor de alta estatura apareció con el rostro cubierto y lanzó sobre la mesa varias pistolas. Desde ese instante tuvo la curiosidad de saber quién era ese señor y qué es lo que escondía porque le extrañaba que quisiera ayudarlos. Tenía muy en cuenta que nadie te ayuda sin recibir nada a cambio. Ese señor les explicó detalladamente los puntos más débiles de su enemiga y también que si querían cumplir con su objetivo debían arriesgar su propia vida, incluso la propia Meroko. Todos ellos sabían a la perfección que estaban involucrándose en un gran problema y que desde ese momento tenían las horas contadas porque en cualquier día uno de ellos podría morir ya sea por un balazo, en medio de una pelea, secuestros, entre otros. Desde ese día no supo nada de aquel señor y hasta hora sigue sin saberlo.

Una vez que llegó al parque, se detuvo para descansar y después de dos minutos apareció Near con una pistola en manos. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a correr rumbo a encontrarse con Shizuku. Sabían que cualquier pista podía ser útil para cumplir su objetivo y más aun si se trataba de una valiosa información. Tenían muy en cuenta que para que los contactos revelen cierta información era necesario emplear la fuerza y si es posible lastimarlos.

En un bar, muchos clientes estaban riéndose mientras bebían varias botellas de cerveza. De por sí las meseras comenzaban a sentirse incómodas porque ni bien se acercaban a ellos, terminaban siendo acosadas. A excepción de una que no mostraba mínima piedad cuando querían tocarla, a pesar de que su jefe le pidió paciencia. Aquella chica era la más bonita de todas las meseras y por esa razón, era la más pedida por los clientes. Había ocasiones en que quería negarse, pero por temor a perder su trabajo debía limitarse y controlar su paciencia, aunque la mayoría de veces le era difícil controlarla. La puerta se abrió y un señor de apariencia corpulenta y muy ebrio ocupó un asiento en la mesa central. De inmediato las meseras retrocedieron porque se decía que aquel señor siempre golpeaba a las meseras cuando estas se negaban a ceder a sus intereses o peticiones. Este señor señaló con el dedo a la chica recién llegada, quería aprovecharse de ella puesto que era su primer día de trabajo.

-¿Desea algo? –pregunta Meroko muy seria mientras cogía la bandeja. Al ver que aquel señor no dejaba de sonreírle, dio media vuelta y de pronto sintió que una mano cogía muy fuerte su brazo. Inmediatamente volteó y le miró directamente a los ojos- Más vale que me suelte… se lo advierto.

-Me gustan las chicas como tú que no se dejan manipular por nadie –dice el señor sonriendo, cogió más fuerte el brazo de Meroko y rozó con la mano su mejilla- ¡Qué piel más delicada! En verdad, eres toda una lindura.

-1… 2… -dice Meroko contando en voz baja cuando de pronto es interrumpida cuando este señor la jaló del brazo y la sentó a su lado- ¿Qué pretende hacer?

-Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado –dice el señor comenzando a acariciar la rodilla de Meroko- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Paciencia, paciencia, por favor… Meroko –dice el jefe comenzando a rezar- Paciencia

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí! –dice Meroko muy seria mientras cogía con fuerza la mano del señor- Me está colmando la poca paciencia… no me provoque.

-Una chica ruda –dice el señor sonriendo, se acercó más a Meroko y ella inmediatamente se apartó. Al ver esta reacción, se levantó de la silla y lanzó la botella al suelo- ¡Tú me vas a obedecer en todo! ¡En todo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-No me interesa hacerlo… ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –dice Meroko lanzando la bandeja al suelo, ahora realmente estaba enojada, detestaba que la toquen. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y pateó con fuerza la mesa llegando a lanzarla contra la pared- ¡Usted acabó con mi límite!

-¿Acabé con tu límite? –dice el señor comenzando a reírse- ¡Qué bromas dices!

-¡No es una broma! ¡Nunca bromeo! –grita Meroko muy seria, avanzó unos pasos lentamente y no se detuvo siquiera para meditar- Usted no me conoce. No porque seamos chicas, todo el mundo cree que somos débiles… ¡Ahora te voy a demostrar que una chica puede defenderse!

Ni bien el jefe se ocultó debajo de su mesa, Meroko corrió rápidamente hacia el señor y lo pateó con toda su fuerza en la mejilla dejándolo en el suelo. Todas las personas que la miraban se quedaron anonadadas, no podían creer que tuviera tanta fuerza y menos que sea capaz de pelear con un hombre. Avanzó un paso y cuando ese señor se dispuso a levantarse y más aun a querer levantarle la mano, cogió con fuerza su brazo y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago. Estaba cansada de que las personas se aprovecharan de los más débiles. Rápidamente se apresuró a jalarle muy del brazo y lo lanzó hacia una de las mesas, acabando esta en mil pedazos. Caminó unos pasos y cogió el cuello de aquel señor con mucha fuerza, este estaba comenzando a quejarse porque no podía respirar. Eso es lo menos que le importaba, mientras le cogía muy fuerte del cuello logró levantarlo del suelo y acorralándole en la pared. Las meseras comenzaron a elogiarla porque por fin una chica podía ponía en su lugar a ese señor, aunque no les gustaba en absoluto el hecho de que no soltaba el cuello de señor.

-¡¿Quieres vivir?¡! –grita Meroko apretando con más fuerza su cuello- ¡Responde! ¿No puedes hablar?

-Me encantas aun más –dice el señor sonriendo con la poca respiración que le quedaba.

-Despídete ahora mismo –dice Meroko muy seria.

Meroko se inclinó un poco y pateó con fuerza su estómago, luego le propinó dos puñetes en las mejillas y lo golpeó con fuerza en la nuca logrando dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Pensaba que por lo menos en un trabajo quería vivir en paz, pero al parecer eso era imposible. Suspiró y cuando volteó, todos los clientes que estaban en las mesas desaparecieron. Recogió la bandeja del suelo y lo colocó en la mesa, levantó la mirada y las meseras comenzaron a correr hacia ella con unas caras llenas de felicidad. Inmediatamente retrocedió porque no le gustaban los abrazos, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer porque estaba segura de que el jefe la iba a botar. Sin decir una palabra, cogió su mochila y caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta. Pensaba que si cosas así le volvían a suceder, no dudaría en defenderse. De pronto escuchó los gritos de las meseras, rápidamente volteó y frente a ella apareció el chico que tanto amaba protegiéndola de aquel señor que quería matarla con un cuchillo. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y vio que Natsume le estaba dado una tremenda paliza a ese señor, jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Soltó su mochila y comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble. En solo unos segundos, pateó con fuerza el estómago de ese señor, giró y lo pateó en la cabeza. Luego avanzó unos pasos, le jaló del brazo al señor y lo lanzó directo a la patrulla que se encontraba estacionada en las afueras del bar.

-Creo que me preocupé demasiado –dice Natsume muy serio cuando miraba a Meroko coger su mochila- ¿Se puede saber por qué trabajas aquí?

-No –dice Meroko cogiendo su mochila, avanzó unos pasos y agitó su cabello- A lo que hayas venido, pierdes tu tiempo.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué te vas? –dice el jefe rápidamente saliendo de su escondite- No es necesario que te vayas. Esa pelea estuvo increíble.

-Eres mi ídolo –dice una de las meseras muy sonriente.

-Además puedes seguir trabajando –dice el jefe sonriendo- ¿Te gustaría seguir con nosotros?

-No –dice Meroko avanzando unos pasos.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –dice el jefe muy preocupado.

-Ella no va a trabajar aquí –dice Natsume muy serio- ¡No quiero que nadie toque a Meroko! ¡Nadie!

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Quieres? –grita Meroko deteniéndose antes de llegar a la salida- Si sigo trabajando aquí, ten por seguro que voy a destrozar su bar… ¿Alguna otra pregunta que quiere hacer?

-No, ninguna –dice el jefe comenzando a temblar.

-¡Es Natsume! ¡Natsume! –gritaron las meseras a coro, no podían creer que por primera vez un chico demasiado apuesto llegaría al bar- ¡Qué chico más lindo! ¿No quisieras salir con nosotras?

-No me interesa salir con ustedes –dice Natsume dando media vuelta, avanzó unos pasos y terminó acorralado por las meseras. Apenas y podía ver a Meroko alejarse sin decir nada- ¡Meroko! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Meroko!

-Buen viaje –dice Meroko levantando su mano mientras permanecía de espaldas.

Meroko siguió caminando por las veredas mientras miraba su reloj, recordó que en la tarde debía ir a las filmaciones y eso la verdad le agotaba mucho. Caminó lentamente y luego ingresó a una tienda para comprar una botella de agua, tenía mucha sed y al poco rato terminó comprando un periódico para ver los empleos que estaban disponibles. Comenzaba a pensar que en todos los trabajos no tuvo suerte porque siempre terminaban provocándola y sin querer acababa peleando con cualquiera que le retaba. Siguió caminando lentamente cuando de pronto un chico se acercó para ofrecerle una rosa, ella le miró muy seria y sin signos de alegría. Suspiró y comenzó a pensar que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas porque no había ni un día que un chico le entregaba rosas. Dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por seguir su camino, escuchó un cuerpo caer al suelo. Rápidamente volteó y se encontró con que Natsume había propinado un puñete a aquel chico. No quiso tomarle tanta importancia, así que siguió caminando mientras leía su periódico. Escuchaba claramente los gritos de Natsume, pero no quería hacerle caso. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina y dio media vuelta estirando su brazo para propinarle un puñete a Natsume, este inmediatamente cayó al suelo con un rostro sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Meroko muy seria- Odio que me sigan. Si quieres hablar, hazlo rápido. ¡No quiero perder el tiempo contigo!

-¿Cómo es eso que has decidido retirarte del colegio? –pregunta Natsume levantándose del suelo, se acercó a Meroko y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Explícame!

-No –dice Meroko dando media vuelta, avanzó un paso e inmediatamente sintió que una mano cogía muy fuerte su brazo- ¡Suéltame! ¿O es que acaso quieres acabar como ese señor?

-Te conozco y tú podrás golpear a cualquiera, pero menos a mí –dice Natsume muy serio mientras cogía el brazo de Meroko- ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo golpearte? –pregunta Meroko mirando más de cerca a Natsume- Lo puedo hacer ahora o cuantas veces quiera. ¿O es que acaso lo dudas?

-¡Atrévete! –dice Natsume mirando más de cerca Meroko, ella inmediatamente estiró su brazo. En ese instante Natsume le jaló del brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho- Ahora… haz que me aparta de ti.

-Con los ojos cerrados –dice Meroko propinando un puñete en el estómago a Natsume, este inmediatamente retrocedió para luego quejarse de dolor- No me toques, porque te atenderás a las consecuencias… ¡¿Escuchaste?!

-Has cambiado mucho –dice Natsume bajando la mirada, se acercó a Meroko y la abrazó muy fuerte. A pesar de que ella intentó apartarse, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Soy un idiota.

-Suéltame –dice Meroko bajando la mirada, se apartó de él rápidamente y dio media vuelta- ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para perdonarte solo porque dijiste "lo siento"? ¡Estás equivocado!

-Yo… -dice Natsume intentando acercarse a Meroko.

-Si tú no creíste en mí cuando vine para decirte la verdad… ¿cómo esperas que yo te perdone? –dice Meroko dando media vuelta y en solo segundos le jaló de la casaca a Natsume- ¡Escúchame muy bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo! El día en que tú me ignoraste, me gritaste y me insultaste… fue lo más peor que me hayas hecho. Ahora cuando creíste en lo que Shizuku y AKito te contaron y además era necesario pruebas, fue la peor decepción que me llevé. ¿Crees que soy tu juguete? ¡Esa chica a la que tanto amabas desapareció justo en el instante en que tú decidiste romperme en mil pedazos!

-Pero… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada- En verdad, lo siento.

-¡Déjalo así! –grita Meroko dando media vuelta- Ahora… sigue tu camino.

-¡No puedo dejarlo así! –grita Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Meroko- ¡No me voy a rendir! Y si es necesario obligarte a que te quedes a mi lado, lo haré.

-¿En serio? Me gustaría que lo intentes –dice Meroko mirando a Natsume directamente a los ojos.

-¿Acaso AKito no te comentó nada? –pregunta Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Meroko más fuerte.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Meroko muy confundida.

-Yo lo expulsé del colegio "Villanueva" –dice Natsume sonriendo- Él no está estudiando más en…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –grita Meroko pateando a Natsume en el estómago, le jaló de la casaca con fuerza y lo acorraló en la pared- ¿Quién te crees que eres para lastimar a Akito? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-Actúas como si estuvieras enamorada de ese tipo –dice Natsume empujando a Meroko, le jalpo del brazo y la acorraló en la pared- ¡¿Te gusta?! ¡Respóndeme!

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Meroko empujando a Natsume- ¿No me digas que ahora estás celoso?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! –grita Natsume golpeando con fuerza la pared- ¡No quiero que mires a otros chicos que no sea yo! ¡No quiero!

-¿Acaso piensas que te voy a hacer caso? –dice Meroko acercándose más a Natsume- ¡Yo puedo enamorarme de quien sea y cuantas veces me de la regalada gana! ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿De quién? ¿Near o Akito? –dice Natsume muy molesto, se apresuró a acorralarla a la pared y golpeó con fuerza la pared- ¡No quiero verte con nadie que no sea yo! Así que si quieres que Akito regrese a ese famoso colegio, debes obedecer mis condiciones.

-¡Ni muerta pienso hacerlo! –grita Meroko muy seria, intentó apartarse de Natsume pero este la siguió acorralando en la pared- ¡Déjame!

-¡No! –grita Natsume muy serio- ¡Jamás! ¡Te voy a recuperar sea como sea! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te extraño, te quiero y me muero por abrazarte?! No me importa si tú me hayas olvidado, porque yo pienso hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de recuperarte ¡Voy a ir muy en serio contigo!

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que Akito vuelve a su colegio? –pregunta Meroko muy seria- Responde inmediatamente antes de que me arrepienta.

-Quiero que regreses al colegio –dice Natsume apartando su mano de la pared.

-¡Eso nunca! –dice Meroko dando media vuelta- ¡No voy a regresar!

-Entonces Akito no regresa a su colegio –dice Natsume muy seguro de sí mismo- ¿Qué escoges?

-No tengo otra opción –dice Meroko suspirando, sabía lo necesario que era que Akito siga en ese colegio, así que dio media vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos- Acepto y ahórrame las palabras, ¿quieres? Si tienes otra condición solo dilo.

-Bien… -dice Natsume acercándose a Meroko- Quiero que vivas conmigo en mi hotel.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Meroko muy sorprendida- Oye, espera.

Natsume inmediatamente le jaló de la mano a Meroko sin decir más, pensaba que ella no iba a aceptar, pero ahora que estaba a su lado, tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla. A medida que caminaba sintió que la mano de Meroko dejaba de oponer resistencia. Esto realmente le hizo sentir muy feliz, pero intentaba aparentar bajo esa mirada seria. Se detuvo y miró a Meroko, ella inmediatamente le ignoró. No dudó un instante y comenzó a correr mientras jalaba de la mano a Meroko, ella no entendía a dónde la llevaba. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al rumbo destinado.

En el colegio, todos los alumnos salían alborotados de sus salones porque habían finalizado las clases. Mikan salió acompañada de Rui, Bori y Suki rumbo al studio, aunque no estaban seguros de que verdaderamente se filmen las escenas debido a la falta de Natsume, Akito y Near. También faltaban Micky y Misaki, estos se encontraban en la enfermería. Luego de ese accidente, Micky se lastimó el tobillo y le era difícil poder caminar por lo que debía tomar varios días de reposo. Misaki decidió quedarse a su lado y Mikan no puso ninguna excusa debido a que tenía una reunión con el director del studio.

En la enfermería, Micky estaba sumergido en un profundo sueño en el que podía ver claramente a una mujer muy linda, pero le resultaba muy familiar. Se acercó poco a poco hacia ella y de pronto esta chica dio media vuelta y se marchaba con otro chico. Comenzó a correr rápidamente y cuando tocó el hombro de aquella chica, se dio con la sorpresa de que era Misaki. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez confundido. Se acomodó un poco en la cama y cuando estaba por sentarse se encontró con una linda sorpresa. No podía creer que Misaki se haya quedado durmiendo y además, haya perdido clases con el solo propósito de cuidarlo. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó su casaca para luego abrigar con ella su espalda. Se quitó su chalina y comenzó a abrigar con ella su cuello porque no quería que se resfriara. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió con la mirada cabizbaja.

-Espero que seas feliz con Junho –dice Micky en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró y minutos después fue que Misaki comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. En el instante que despertó, mencionó el nombre de su verdadero amor y este ya no estaba. Se levantó de la silla y la casaca resbaló de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de la chalina. Se inclinó un poco al suelo para recoger el abrigo y comenzó a abrazarlo, no sabía si estar contenta porque Micky se había preocupado mucho o volver a la realidad para dejar de hacerse ilusiones con un amor imposible. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego la cerró. Comenzó a correr desesperadamente por el patio, luego salió de colegio y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que Micky nunca le iba a corresponder, pero aun así quería ver su rostro o agradecerle por haberla salvado. Por el momento, lo único que deseaba era verlo con todo su corazón. Aunque sea por última vez, quería cumplir ese diminuto deseo. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra. Por fin había encontrado a Micky, pero se encontraba un poco más alejado que ella, así que le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Seguía sin voltear, así que siguió gritando para llamar su atención debido a que se lastimó su rodilla al caer. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado ser la persona de la cual él estaba muy enamorado porque así podría voltear sin dudarlo dos veces. Bajó la mirada y cuando volvió a levantarla, vio a Micky correr hacia ella con una sonrisa que jamás se lo esperaba.

-Misaki… ¿qué pasa? –dice Micky muy preocupado, se arrodilló frente a ella y le ofreció su espalda- Mira que eres demasiado tonta… Sube a mi espalda.

-Lo siento por haberte preocupado –dice Misaki subiendo a la espalda de Micky, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a sonreír- Gracias por haberme salvado la vida, eso es lo que quería decirte. De verdad, muchas gracias.

-No fue nada –dice Micky sonriendo mientras caminaba- Eres mi hermanita y por eso te cuido.

-Micky… te prometo no molestarte más ni fastidiarte –dice Misaki bajando la mirada mientras se acurrucaba en la espalda de Micky- Ni tampoco voy a buscarte más.

-Misaki… -dice Micky deteniéndose muy sorprendido- Pero… ¿qué dices?

-Yo sé que jamás vas a corresponderme, por eso no te preocupes –dice Misaki conteniendo las lágrimas- No es necesario que te sientas obligado conmigo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Qué es lo que sientes, así que te prometo no volver a buscarte más.

-Misaki… -dice Micky muy sorprendido.

-Gracias por considerarme tu hermana –dice Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas con ambas manos- Muchas gracias por ser mi amigo… en verdad, te lo agradezco.

-No es necesario que me… -dice Micky mirando el suelo.

-Ahora… bájame, por favor –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Ni bien Micky se arrodilló, bajó de su espalda, le entregó el abrigo y la chalina- Gracias también por esto.

-Pero… -dice Micky mirando a Misaki muy desesperado.

-Ahora yo estoy saliendo con Junho y… -dice Misaki caminando unos pasos para luego detenerse y girar con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Te prometo que sonreiré siempre!

Misaki inmediatamente dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. No pensó que llegaría el momento en que dijera todas esas cosas, pero ahora solo le importaba recuperar a su mejor amigo ya que este dejó de dirigirle la palabra en el instante en que confesó sus sentimientos. No sabía si fue un error desde un principio confesarle sus sentimientos, pero en estos momentos procuraba sonreír y no volver a llorar. En cada paso que daba, sentía que cada fragmento de su corazón se encontraba esparcido en el suelo. Era doloroso, pero no quería que Micky la viera llorar, así que mientras caminaba de espaldas procuró ser valiente y mostrar a todos que ahora estaba bien. Detrás de ella, estaba a lo lejos un chico que ahora sentía que había perdido a alguien muy valioso, más que una hermana. Micky seguía con la mirada sorprendida y sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo a medida que ella se alejaba.

En la playa, Natsume estaba lanzando un poco de agua a la ropa de Meroko esperando que ella se comporte como antes. Extrañaba los momentos divertidos que vivió con ella, pero cuando la vio muy será y sin siquiera moverse, supo que realmente había cambiado. Dio media vuelta y sintió un salpicón de agua en su ropa, volteó y Meroko le estaba lanzando agua. Ambos comenzaron a jugar y a la vez intentaron escaparse cuando una ola venía. De pronto, cogió su mano y cerró sus ojos por un instante, Meroko hizo lo mismo. Quería sorprenderla, así que chasqueó sus dedos y una hermosa cena apareció. En la arena estaba una mesa, una exquisita comida y muchas luces a su alrededor. Vio a Meroko y ella realmente estaba sorprendida con todo.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Meroko muy seria mientras caminaba.

-Te dije que iba muy en serio en recuperarte –dice Natsume cogiendo su mano- ¡Vamos!

-Puedo caminar sola –dice Meroko apartando su mano, caminó lentamente y se ubicó en la silla mientras miraba a Natsume- No puedo pedir que hagas milagros, pero…

-¿Vas a agradecerme? –pregunta Natsume muy serio mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

-No –dice Meroko comenzando a comer su plato preferido con una sonrisa. No sabía si sonreír porque Natsume no había olvidado sus gustos- ¿Qué me ves? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una chica?

-Meroko… -dice Natsume cogiendo una cuchara, esta llevaba un poco de comida, para llevarla a la boca de Meroko, ella inmediatamente siguió comiendo- ¡Abre la boca!

-No soy tan tonta, ¿qué pretendes? –dice Meroko comiendo con su propia cuchara- ¿Acaso quieres revivir nuestra primera cita?

-Eres muy directa –dice Natsume volviendo a colocar la cuchara en su plato, sacó del bolsillo de su casaca la pulsera y lo colocó al lado del plato de Meroko- Si lo pierdes, considérate muerta. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo si piensas que me lo voy a poner –dice Meroko comiendo sin mostrar una mínima expresión de felicidad. Después de unos segundos, cogió la pulsera y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su casaca- Me molestan los objetos que están a mi lado.

-Sí, claro –dice Natsume conteniendo la risa, sabía que ella aceptaría la pulsera pero como de costumbre iba aponer una excusa para aparentar. Se levantó de su asiento y estiró sus brazos en dirección al cielo- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

-No –dice Meroko comiendo.

Natsume caminó unos pasos adelante y comenzó a lanzar su gorro al agua. Realmente estaba un poco nervioso, movió lentamente su cintura mientras daba una vuelta, dio media vuelta y miró a Meroko, ella seguía comiendo sin importarle nada. Siguió bailando, mientras se arrodillaba al suelo y comenzó a bailar en círculos. Luego se detuvo y bailó de espaldas mientras agitaba sus manos a los costados. De pronto vio una sombra a su lado y en el momento en que bailó de espaldas, Meroko apareció. Ambos comenzaron a bailar de espaldas; Meroko cogió su cabello lentamente mientras movía su cintura. Estaba comenzando a revivir su primera cita y más aun cuando ella bailó muy de cerca. No pudo soportar más, dio media vuelta y en ese preciso instante sus miradas se cruzaron, ella estaba por apartarse cuando Natsume cogió su mano.

-No huyas –dice Natsume acercándose lentamente a ella, poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios- Meroko…

-Más vale que te apartes, es una advertencia –dice Meroko muy seria y al ver que Natsume se iba acercando más a sus labios, no tuvo otra opción que propinarle un puñete a su estómago- No me gusta que me toquen.

-Solo bastaba que lo digas –dice Natsume comenzando a quejarse de dolor.

-No quiero –dice Meroko muy seria- Vuelves a acercarte y acabarás hecho pedazos. ¿Te quedó claro?

-¡Qué chica! –dice Natsume suspirando, levantó la mirada y vio que el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas- ¿No recuerdo bien a quién le gustan las estrellas? Pero por alguna razón pienso que varias veces estuve en esta playa… ¿no te pasa algo así?

-Nat-su-me –dice Meroko muy sorprendida. Pensaba que él recuperaría la memoria demasiado tarde, pero al parecer estaba comenzando a recuperarla poco a poco. Rápidamente caminó unos pasos y se detuvo- Oye, ¿no tenemos filmaciones?

-Es cierto –dice Natsume muy sorprendido, rápidamente cogió su mochila y suspiró- Pero ya llegamos tarde, son las siete.

-¿Y?- pregunta Meroko caminando- No me gusta llegar tarde, así que te culparé de todo… ¡vámonos!

-¡Qué manera de solucionar tus problemas! –dice Natsume muy serio mientras caminaba. Comenzaba a pensar que Meroko aun estaba enamorado de él y eso era una ventaja porque podrían convertirse en novios. Siguió caminando y dijo en voz baja- Te protegeré… lo prometo.

Natsume inmediatamente corrió hacia Meroko y cuando estaba por coger su mano, ella le propinó un puñete en la mejilla sin decir nada. No entendía por qué hacía esas cosas, se levantó de la arena y siguió caminando pero manteniendo una distancia hacia ella. Suspiró y siguió caminando mientras la miraba, realmente era muy linda, pero pensaba que eso no la hacía especial sino su manera de ser. Sabía que la Meroko de antes no se había atrevido a pelear con ese señor, pero la de ahora era capaz de todo incluso de dejar grave a su oponente. Tenía muy en cuenta que ella había cambiado por completo, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica. De pronto vio algo que verdaderamente le molestó y es que un chico desconocido para él le estaba regalando unas flores a Meroko. No dudó un instante y caminó a pasos apresurados. No iba a permitir que nadie se le acerque, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, vio que Meroko lo lanzó de un solo golpe a la pista. En ese instante se detuvo muy sorprendido, eso no se lo imaginaba. Estaba por decirle algo cuando Meroko simplemente siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a ese chico intentando levantarse, pero no podía. Siguió caminando y levantó la mirada para mirar el cielo estrellado. No sabía por qué pero el solo mirar el cielo, le causaba una profunda alegría. No quiso darle importancia y cuando avanzó un paso comenzó a recordar una vez más a una chica, que aun le era difícil ver su rostro pero ahora sabía quién era, bailando en medio de la lluvia y al parecer le gustaba tanto que no podía dejar de reír. De pronto abrió sus ojos y sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón. Pensaba que Meroko le haría olvidar a aquella chica, es decir, a Mikan. Pero cada vez más le era imposible, suspiró y siguió caminando con la mirada cabizbaja.

Ambos se detuvieron frente al studio e ingresaron a pasos apresurados porque en definitiva ya era tarde y no les sorprendería si el director les gritaba. Natsume caminó más adelante que Meroko con la mirada cabizbaja, quería olvidar a la chica que aparecía en sus recuerdos, pero no podía. No entendía por qué pero sentía una fuerte conexión con esa chica, algo que con Meroko le era difícil sentir. Siguió caminando por el pasillo y poco a poco su corazón fue latiendo más rápido. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de encontrarse con ella, siguió caminando lentamente y comenzó a escuchar una voz que le llegaba directamente al corazón. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una maravillosa voz, siguió caminando lentamente por el pasillo y finalmente se detuvo con un rostro muy sorprendido.

Mikan dio media vuelta y cogió con fuerza el micrófono. Elevó su mano y comenzó a cantar con una voz que sorprendió a todos, incluso al propio director. Fue caminando poco a poco mientras cantaba. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa porque recordaba que era la primera vez que cantaba, no sabía si anteriormente lo había hecho, pero simplemente le era difícil aparentar cierta valentía. Suspiró y siguió cantando mientras estiraba sus brazos, dio un salto y se aferró más al micrófono mientras cantaba. Giró varias vueltas y comenzó a sonreír mientras cantaba; sentía que era otra al momento de cantar. Poco a poco caminó paso a paso y se detuvo para cantar con más fuerza la última estrofa. Una vez que terminó pudo suspirar aliviada. Levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que Natsume no le quitaba la vista de encima. No quiso darle importancia y se acercó rápidamente a Micky para abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-¿Canté bien? Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa –dice Mikan comenzando a temblar un poco- Pero… me sentí muy feliz cuando cantaba. Es una sensación increíble.

-Lo hiciste muy bien –dice Micku sorprendido, jamás pensó volverla a escuchar cantar- ¡Te veías fascinante cuando cantabas, Mikan!

-Gra… cias… -dice Mikan un poco apenada.

-Entonces… desde mañana empiezas con tus actividades –dice el director sonriendo, comenzaba a pensar que Mikan llegaría más allá de lo que se imaginaba. Volteó y miró muy molesto a Natsume y Karin, estos dos inmediatamente le ignoraron- ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?

-Teníamos cosas muy importantes que hacer –dice Natsume mirando al director muy serio- No se volverá a repetir.

-Bueno… en fin, hoy no hubo filmaciones porque además de ustedes, también faltaron Micky, Misaki, Near y Akito –dice el director suspirando, volteó y miró seriamente a todos los que se encontraban. Necesito que tomen sus actividades con mucha responsabilidad. No importa cuáles sean sus excusas o los motivos, ustedes deben dejarlos de lado y venir. ¿Entendieron?

-¿Quiere bajar la voz? –dice Meroko apoyándose en la pared.

-Esta chica sigue sin cambiar –dice Rui comenzando a sonreír, dio media vuelta y de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que no estaba Bori ni Suki. Buscó con la mirada por todos lados y seguían sin aparecer- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Bori y Suki?

-Dijeron que iban a recoger a una persona –dice Mikan mirando a Rui- No me preguntes a quién porque no lo sé.

-Entiendo… -dice Rui muy preocupado.

-Ahora lo principal –dice el director cogiendo el micrófono mientras miraba a Mikan- ¿Ya has decidido quién será tu manager?

-Sí –dice Mikan avanzando un paso, estaba totalmente segura de su decisión y sabía que no se iba a arrepentir- Escojo como manager a… a… Meroko.

La gran mayoría se quedó sorprendida por la repentina decisión, pensaban que como Mikan sabía la verdad, elegiría a Bori porque ahora lo consideraba como su mejor amiga. Hubo un silencio absoluto en el ambiente, incluso el propio director no sabía qué decir, pero tampoco podía oponerse porque era la decisión de Mikan. Natsume seguía mirándola muy sorprendido como si estuviera planeando algo en contra de Meroko, no sabía muy bien sus intenciones, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la lastimen. Pueda que la gran mayoría estaba sorprendida, pero aun más cuando Meroko se apartó de la pared y miró directamente a los ojos a Mikan. Nadie sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no les agradaba en absoluto las miradas serias de ambas chicas.

Un avión acababa de aterrizar lentamente y muchas personas comenzaron a bajar con sus maletas. Las luces del avión se apagaron y el avión comenzaba a sentirse silencioso pues no había ni la más mínima bulla en su interior. Las puertas del avión estaban por cerrarse cuando de pronto se abrió de golpe al escuchar los gritos de una chica que recién despertaba. Ella cogió rápidamente sus maletas y comenzó a bajar del avión. Lucía un vestido celeste y unos lentes oscuros, su mirada repentinamente cambió cuando vio que por fin había llegado a su destino. Se colocó su gorro y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Se detuvo frente a unos policías y estos comenzaron a registrar su maleta, no le gustaba mucho esperar pero no tenía opción. Luego, siguió su camino y las puertas se abrieron dejándola pasar en medio de tanta gente. Miraba cómo las personas recibían a sus seres queridos con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando miraba a un niño abrazar a su madre. Siguió caminando mientras cogía su maleta y de pronto escuchó unas voces detrás de ella, volteó y comenzó a sonreír. No podía creer que volvería a verlas, las había extrañado un montón. Sabía que antes se fue sin decir nada a nadie pues se vio forzada a hacerlo. Sin embargo, consideraba ahora más importante el presente.

-¿Por qué llegan tarde? –pregunta la chica muy seria- En fin, me alegra volver a verlas.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué no te quitas los lentes? –pregunta Suki muy confundida.

-Mira que eres olvidadiza –dice Bori sonriendo- Ni modo, tendrás que presentarte.

-Parece ser que no tengo opción… -dice la chica comenzando a quitarse lentamente los lentes oscuros. Miró a Suki y ella estaba realmente sorprendida, pero contenta- Mucho gusto… me llamo Yuki. ¡He vuelto, amigas!


	54. Chapter 53

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 53**

**VOY POR TI, MIKAN**

_En el hospital, Natsume se encontraba mirando el techo mientras pensaba sobre todas las cosas que le estaban pasando. Suspiró y de pronto vio que la puerta se abría. Su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando vio a la persona que estaba frente a él, no quería ver a nadie y menos a ella. No estaba de humor para soportarla, pero no tenía más opción que enfrentarse a ella y hablarle como nunca había tratado a las chicas. _

_-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? –pregunta Natsume levantándose de su cama. _

_-Solo quería ver cómo estabas –dice aquella chica un poco triste._

_-Ya me viste… -dice Natsume acercándose a ella y golpeó muy fuerte la pared- Ahora… ¡largo de mi vista!_

_-Natsume, lo siento –dice la chica inclinando su cabeza- Sin darme cuenta te he lastimado, pero lo hice porque no quería que me protegieras. No quería volver a verte lastimado por mi culpa._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por eso saliste con Micky? –pregunta Natsume más molesto que nunca - Yo no soy tu juguete para que no me tomes en cuenta. Ahora niégame que no te enamoraras de ese idiota._

_-No te lo puedo negar –dice la chica muy triste- pero recién ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba confundida._

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que regresemos? –pregunta Natsume mirando seriamente a Mikan- Yo no lo pienso hacer, así que… ¡Déjalo así!_

_-¡No puedo! –grita la chica enojada- Pueda que ahora no quieras verme pero por favor…_

_-Mira, odio a las chicas como tú –dice Natsume acercándose a ella - La razón por la antes cuidé de ti fue porque eras muy débil y yo no quiero una novia que sea tan cobarde._

_-Entonces… -dice la chica muy triste mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- hubiera sido mejor que no me conocieras._

_-Hubiera sido lo mejor -dice Natsume cabizbajo- ¡Si no tienes nada más que decir, entonces sal de mi vista!_

_-¿Yo… -dice la chica llorando- … sería mejor… si desapareciera de tu vida?_

_-Sería mucho mejor –dice Natsume mirándola directamente a los ojos- Déjame decirte que recién hoy recuerdo lo que pasó en la terraza. No te confundas porque para mí el peor beso que he tenido fue el tuyo. Por lo menos, aquellas chicas y hasta la propia Karin besan mucho mejor que tú._

_-Lo siento –dice la chica llorando, comenzó a alejarse de él y se dirigió a la puerta- Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices._

_Dicho esto, aquella chica con lágrimas en los ojos cerró la puerta sin decir más._

Inmediatamente Natsume despertó muy asustado, jamás pensó soñar tal cosa, su corazón comenzó a dolerle mucho y más aun cuando recordó las lágrimas de aquella chica. Pensaba que solo estaría molesto con Meroko, pero en ese reciente recuerdo se dio cuenta de que esa chica le hacía mostrar expresiones que jamás pensó demostrar frente a una chica. Comenzó a desordenar su cabello varias veces y se echó a su cama, estaba muy confundido porque en ese recuerdo no solo estaba molesto sino celoso. Esto es lo que más le sorprendía, porque ello significaba que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

-No tengo por qué darle tantas vueltas al asunto –dice Natsume levantándose de su cama- Lo que haya pasado con esa chica, está olvidado. Ahora solo debo recuperar a Meroko.

Ni bien se levantó de su cama, se apresuró a cambiarse y luego se acercó al espejo. Lucía un pantalón color petróleo, un polo plomo con bordes de color verde oscuro y un gorro blanco con manchitas verdes. Cogió su mochila y salió rápidamente de su cuarto. Dio un paso y se detuvo cuando vio que el cuarto que estaba al frente suyo aun tenía las luces apagadas. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente y cuando estaba por coger la chapa de la puerta, escuchó que tocaban la puerta desesperadamente. No sabía quién podría estar alterado en la mañana por su manera de tocar la puerta, caminó a pasos apresurados hacia ella y ni bien la abrió, recibió un puñete en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó de suelo y su mirada cambió repentinamente al ver a sus enemigos, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual habían venido, pero por ningún motivo pensaba acceder a sus caprichos.

-Te lo preguntaré solo una vez –dice Akito acercándose más a Natsume con una mirada seria- ¿Dónde está Meroko?

-¿Acaso piensas retenerla a la fuerza? –pregunta Near apoyándose en la pared- Déjame decirte que estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

-Meroko está viviendo conmigo –dice Natsume mirando a Akito directamente a los ojos- ¿Eso te molesta? Pues vaya aceptándolo porque no voy a dejar que me alejen de ella… ¿Otra cosa más que quieres saber?

-¡Meroko! ¡Meroko! –grita Akito muy molesto mientras buscaba con la mirada, inmediatamente se acercó a Natsume y le jaló de la casaca- No sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Pueda que en el colegio, no me atreví a responderte, pero ahora resulta que estamos en tu departamento… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-No nos vamos a ir de aquí sin Meroko –dice Near muy serio, rápidamente se apartó de la pared y la golpeó con toda su fuerza. Avanzó un paso y sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su casaca para lego apuntarla hacia Natsume- Nos vamos a llevar a Meroko y si interfieres… ¡vete despidiendo de tu vida!

-Entonces… -dice Natsume caminando lentamente hacia Near, se detuvo y lanzó de una patada la pistola al suelo. Luego le propinó un puñete dejándolo en el suelo- ¡Peleemos!

-Acabo de pelear con algunos tipos en la calle pero fue una pérdida de tiempo –dice Akito muy serio mientras se acercaba a Natsume por la espalda- Sin embargo, ahora estoy lleno de energías.

-Esto va a ser divertido –dice Near levantándose del suelo- Ya que no piensas entregarnos a Meroko, no tenemos opción más que desaparecerte.

Natsume comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y de inmediato se acercó a Akito para propinarle un puñete, cuando este se inclinó y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago. Detrás de él estaba Near, este inmediatamente le golpeó con fuerza en su espalda dejándolo un poco lastimado. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y lanzó de una patada a Near contra la pared, mientras que a Akito le propinó un puñete en la mejilla. No dudó un instante y acorraló a Akito en la pared para luego golpearlo varias veces en el estómago. Inmediatamente se inclinó cuando Near le iba a golpear para luego jalarlo de la casaca y lanzarlo al suelo. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo alejen de Meroko y si era necesario pelear, pues no dudaría dos veces en hacerlo. Rozó con los dedos sus labios y cuando los vio, se dio cuenta de que estas tenían sangre. Dio media vuelta y en ese instante Akito le propinó un puñete en la mejilla. Estaba por levantarse del suelo cuando Akito le jaló de la casaca y lo cogió muy fuerte del cuello.

-Te lo advertí desde un principio –dice Akito muy serio mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de Natsume- Ahora… ¿dónde tienes a Meroko?

-Ni muerto te lo voy a decir –dice Natsume con la poca respiración que le quedaba, intentó apartarse, pero Akito se lo impidió- ¡Ni muerto!

-Akito… -dice Near muy sorprendido porque era la primera vez que lo veía pelear tan en serio.

Natsume trató varias veces de empujar a Akito, pero este seguía sin soltar su cuello. Estaba comenzando a asfixiarse, no podía contener más la respiración cuando de pronto cayó al suelo. Pensaba que iba a morir, levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendido con todo lo que estaba viendo. Jamás pensó que despertaría en el momento más idóneo. Sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, pues de un solo golpe dejó a Near inconsciente el suelo y con Akito aun estaba peleando. No podía creer la fuerza que tenía porque estaba peleando sin dificultades con Akito, este parecía no soportar más. De pronto su mirada cambió cuando vio que ella lanzó a Akito contra la pared y lo cogía muy fuerte del cuello.

-Fue suficiente –dice Meroko mirando a Akito muy seriamente. Luego de unos segundos lo soltó y este cayó al suelo. Suspiró y dio media vuelta- Yo estoy bien, así que… vete.

-Me-ro-ko –dice Natsume muy sorprendido.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Esta es tu manera de cuidarme? –grita Meroko muy seria mientras miraba a Natsume y este inmediatamente la ignoró- ¡Si quieren matarse, háganlo! ¡No me importa, pero fuera de mi presencia! ¡Qué molestos son! ¡No dejan dormir!

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso piensas quedarte? –dice Akito levantándose del suelo, miró a Meroko muy de cerca y rápidamente dio media vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban muy cerca de Meroko- Haz lo que quieras.

-Meroko, es hora de irnos al colegio –dice Natsume acercándose a Meroko y de inmediato le jaló de la mano. Se detuvo antes de salir y se acomodó el gorro- ¡Despierta a tu amigo Near y lárguense de mi departamento!

Natsume siguió caminando mientras jalaba de la mano a Meroko con mucha fuerza, no le agradó en absoluto verlos, hace unos minutos, muy de cerca. Bajó las escaleras con una mirada seria y penetrante, no se detuvo ni un instante para soltar la mano de Meroko y menos cuando salieron del edificio. Caminó a pasos apresurados por la vereda mientras cogía con más fuerza su mano y de pronto recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda logrando que sus manos se apartaran. Inmediatamente volteó y se encontró con una mirada que infundía miedo. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos cuando Meroko estiró su brazo llegando muy cerca de su rostro. Por un instante pensó que lo iba a golpear, pero en solo segundos se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Meroko pues ella lo acababa de jalar de la casaca.

-¿Piensas que soy tu juguete para que me lleves de esa manera? –dice Meroko jalando con más fuerza la casaca de Natsume- Yo aun no te perdono, así que no vuelvas a tocarme. La próxima vez te aseguro que lo lamentarás, ¿te quedó claro?

-Entonces mantente lejos de Akito –dice Natsume muy serio.

-Eso es imposible –dice Meroko apartándose de Natsume, avanzó un paso y se detuvo- No hagas preguntas, porque no te las voy a responder. Ahora… ¡vámonos!

-Pero… Meroko –dice Natsume un poco molesto, dio media vuelta y Meroko llevaba audífonos en los oídos mientras caminaba. Suspiró y siguió caminando detrás de ella- Va a ser muy difícil recuperarla.

Natsume intentaba acercarse a ella, pero inmediatamente se alejaba sin decir nada. Mientras caminaba, lucía una mirada cabizbaja pues la chica que tanto había amado no era la misma. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de perderla. No sabía qué hacer para recuperarla o por lo menos acercarla a él. Siguió caminando y de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que ella llevaba en su mano la pulsera que él le había dado. Esto significaba que aun existía una esperanza, aunque no entendía por qué ella caminaba muy lento si ya era tarde para llegar al colegio. Comenzaba a pensar que ella estaba ocultando algo porque ayer cuando le pidió que regresara al colegio, ella de inmediato se negó. Quisiera preguntarle, pero conociéndola no diría nada. Suspiró y de pronto la vio cogiendo su celular para luego de unos segundos volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su casaca. Cada vez más le preocupaba su manera de ser porque sabía que cualquier día podría pasarle algo por confiar tanto en su fuerza. Aunque estaba seguro de que nada le iba a pasar, pues estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de protegerla. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo pues finalmente habían llegado al colegio. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Meroko y ella estaba subiendo las escaleras con la misma mirada de siempre.

-Ahora ni siquiera espera –dice Natsume suspirando, avanzó unos pasos y de pronto sintió una mano que cogía suavemente su brazo. Rápidamente volteó y comenzó retroceder unos pasos sin dudarlos dos veces- ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento –dice Mikan bajando la mirada mientras volvía a coger su brazo- Ayer me enteré que tú no mataste a mi madre, por eso te pido perdón.

-¿Terminaste? –dice Natsume mirando las escaleras, intentaba esquivar su mirada y así la olvidaría más rápido. Dio media vuelta y empujó a Mikan al suelo- Escucha, niñita. Yo no te conozco y…

-tú no me conoces, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta Natsume muy sorprendido, no sabía cuándo había dicho esa frase, pero sintió por un instante que no era la primera vez que lo decía. Se desordenó el cabello y dio media vuelta- ¡Deja de estorbarme! ¿Quieres?

-Bueno… por lo menos hice el intento –dice Mikan un poco molesta cuando miraba a Natsume alejarse. Volteó y Micky le estaba cubriendo la herida de su rodilla con una curita. Ante esta sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Mi-cky.

-Te debe doler mucho, ¿verdad? –dice Micky sonriendo mientras terminaba de colocarle la curita.

-Siempre te estás preocupando por mí –dice Mikan muy contenta y ni bien vio a Micky levantarse, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias.

-Ese idiota de Natsume me las va a pagar –dice Micky muy molesto- ¿Cómo se atreve a empujarte?

-Ese chico no cambia –dice Mikan un poco seria- pero… creo que yo tengo la culpa de que ahora me trate así, aunque siempre lo ha hecho.

-Yo te prometo que todo va a estar bien –dice Micky abrazando muy fuerte a Mikan- No dejaré que nadie te lastime y menos voy a dejar que sufras. Siempre voy a estar aquí para cuidarte.

-Te quiero… lo sabes, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Las clases dieron inicio y el patio comenzó a guardar un profundo silencio pues no se encontraba ningún alumno merodeando en los alrededores. A excepción de una chica que subía lentamente las escaleras mientras llevaba en su espalda una mochila. Poco a poco esa chica se fue acercando a un salón, abrió la puerta y se encontró con muchas miradas llenas de alegría, aunque otras de sorpresa. Se acercó al pupitre de la profesora y cogió un plumón para presentarse ante todos sus compañeros. Jamás pensó que volvería, aunque esta vez con otros propósitos. Escribió su nombre en la pizarra y de inmediato volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos a Meroko, ella se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa. A simple vista podía deducir que no es una chica fácil de destruir y además, según Bori, sabía que peleaba demasiado bien. Ella tenía muy en cuenta que en las peleas no era muy buena, pero sí en otras cosas. Luego esquivó su mirada para dirigirse a Mikan y Natsume, estos evitaron mirarse pues no llevaban una relación demasiado armoniosa sino todo lo contrario.

-Hola… me da mucho gusto volver a verlos –dice la chica sonriendo mientras agitaba su cabello. De pronto sintió que alguien le miraba, volteó y había un chico que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Esto le pareció muy extraño, pero no quiso darle importancia- Me llamo Yuki.

-Yuki… Yuki… -dice Near muy serio, no sabía por qué, pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba. Recién la conocía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella- ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer?

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer al studio? –pregunta Meroko mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Tan rápido me extrañas? –pregunta Near sonriendo- Además para ti estoy disponible. Solo basta que me llames y yo estaré ahí para calmar tus pesadillas.

-Realmente deseas morir, ¿verdad? –dice Meroko leyendo su libro- No me hagas perder el tiempo y… ¿qué pasó ayer?

-Contigo no se puede bromear –dice Near muy serio, respiró tres veces y cuando estaba por contarle sintió una mano sobre la suya- ¿Tanto me deseas? ¿No puedes esperarte hasta el recreo?

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Quieres? –dice Meroko muy seria.

Meroko inmediatamente apartó su mano y pasó la siguiente página de su libro para continuar leyendo. Levantó la mirada y de inmediato Yuki la ignoró. Esto en definitiva no le agradaba, miró seriamente desde su asiento a Yuki mientras esta miraba la pizarra. Suspiró y rápidamente escribió en una hoja para luego entregárselo a Near. No era para nada tonta y a simple vista pudo deducir que esa chica tenía otro motivo por el que volvió. Aunque según las informaciones que le entregó Shizuku sobre todos los alumnos presentes en el colegio, la chica recién llegada había vuelto después de un año. Sabía perfectamente que si ella se atrevía a interferir en sus planes, no le costaría tanto desaparecerla y atacarla en sus puntos débiles. Miró a Near y este lucía muy serio pues la nota decía lo siguiente:

"_¡Olvídate de Mikan! Necesito que enamores a Yuki y averigües lo que está tramando. No preguntes por qué, solo hazlo"_

Near cogió con fuerza la hoja y miró de lejos a Yuki, pensaba que Meroko no se daría cuenta, pero al parecer ella está demasiado despierta que todos. Volteó y miró a Meroko directamente a los ojos para luego asentir con la cabeza. La verdad es que jamás hubiera pensado enamorarse tanto de Meroko, le gustaba su manera de ser y más aun su valentía. Realmente era diferente a las demás chicas con las que acostumbraba salir. Suspiró y volvió a voltear para ver a Meroko, ella se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la miraba pues era muy hermosa y más aun cuando dormía. Se quitó su casaca y comenzó a abrigar con ella la espalda de Meroko. Poco a poco estaba comenzando a comprender los sentimientos de su amigo Micky, aquellos que la definían como amor. Leyó una vez más la nota y comenzó a sonreír, luego apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y dijo lo siguiente en voz baja: "Con tal de cuidarte y protegerte, soy capaz de todo… pero ten en cuenta que siempre te voy a amar".

Mientras tanto, Mikan abrió lentamente su cuaderno para empezar a escribir lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra. Cuando de pronto al pasar unas páginas, se dio cuenta de que las letras de las próximas páginas no eran de ella sino de otra persona. Se acercó un poco más a su cuaderno y en definitiva no era su letra. Ahora estaba más que confundida, volteó y Natsume comenzó a toser sin parar. Esto la confundió aun más, pero no quiso darle tantas vueltas al asunto, así que siguió escribiendo. Levantó la mirada y comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza insoportable pues no entendía ni uno de los ejercicios de matemática. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y dejó a un lado su lápiz. Quería pedirle ayuda a Micky porque era muy inteligente, pero se encontraba muy alejado de su asiento. Además, la profesora se daría cuenta de que la estaban ayudando. En definitiva necesitaba ayuda y sabía que Natsume jamás le brindaría apoyo. De pronto, escucha la voz de la profesora e inmediatamente se levantó de la silla. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, caminó lentamente hacia la pizarra y cogió un plumón. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nerviosa y cuando estaba a punto de escribir se desmayó dejando sorprendidos a la gran mayoría.

Micky rápidamente se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia Mikan para auxiliarla. Se acercó más y en ese instante, Mikan le guiñó el ojo. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero debía fingir para ayudarla. La cargó en su espalda y salió del salón muy presuroso. Comenzó a correr por el pasillo, subió las escaleras y cuando finalmente llegó a la azotea, se arrodilló y Mikan bajó de su espalda. Jamás esperó que ella se desmayara para no resolver los ejercicios. Esto realmente le sorprendió.

-¿Estás con fiebre? –dice Micky muy confundido mientras rozaba con la mano su frente.

-No, es que… -dice Mikan comenzando a reír- No podía resolver los ejercicios… ¡Era muy difícil! Pero… ¿lo hice bien? ¿Lo hice bien?

-Pero... ¡Qué chiquita! –dice Micky sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello- No hagas esas cosas… me preocupaste demasiado.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan un poco triste- Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hice porque no solo te preocupé a ti, sino también a mis amigos.

-¿Amigos? –pregunta Micky sonriendo.

-A Bori, Suki, Rui, Meroko, Near y tú –dice Mikan muy contenta- Soy muy feliz porque tengo amigos.

-¿Misaki? ¿No la consideras tu amiga? –pregunta Micky muy extrañado porque ella solo había mencionado a sus dos amigas, pero no a Misaki. No solo eso le preocupaba sino que también haya mencionado a Meroko y Near como sus amigos- ¿Por qué piensas que Meroko y Near son tus amigos?

-A Misaki no la conozco muy bien –dice Mikan apoyándose en la pared- Pero a Meroko y Near los quiero mucho y más cuando escuché la historia de Meroko. Quiero ayudarlos y protegerlos.

-Mikan… ¡Eres demasiado tonta! –dice Micky comenzando a reír, miró a Mikan y se puso muy serio por lo que iba a decirle- No confíes tanto en Meroko… te lo digo porque no quiero que te lastimen.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes –dice Mikan sonriendo- Oye, ¿cuántas horas dura un desmayo?

-¡Esta chica! –dice Micky comenzando a reírse sin parar, se acercó un poco más a ella y se apartó inmediatamente con una mirada seria- ¿Dónde está el collar?

-Lo atropelló un carro –dice Mikan cerrando lentamente sus ojos porque estaba segura de que Micky se molestaría.

-Mikan… ¿acaso el collar tiene pies para caminar hacia la pista? –dice Micky muy serio.

-Una hormiguita me lo quitó y se lo llevó en la espalda –dice Mikan sonriendo- y… pues como la hormiguita era muy pequeña, el carro lo atropelló y eso incluye al collar.

-¡Mikan! –grita Micky un poco molesto.

-Lo lancé a la pista porque no quería tener nada que ver con Natsume –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ese collar si tú no me regalaste?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste lanzarla a la pista?! ¡Estás loca! –grita Micky muy molesto- ¡Ese collar es muy importante para ti! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Estaba muy confundida –dice Mikan muy triste- Por favor, hablemos de otro tema…

-Pues… ahora preocúpate por cuidarlo –dice Micky mirando a Mikan.

-¿Preocuparme? ¿Qué dices? –dice Mikan muy confundida- Yo ya no lo tengo.

-No sabes todo lo que me costó dejarlo como nuevo –dice Micky apareciendo detrás de ella, sacó del bolsillo de su casaca un objeto y lo colocó en su cuello- No te lo quites por ningún motivo, ¿te quedó claro?

-El collar… el collar… -dice Mikan muy contenta cuando vio el collar en su cuello. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste antes?

-Mikan… -dice Micky muy sorprendido cuando ve caer las lágrimas de Mikan al suelo, inmediatamente le jaló del brazo y la abrazó muy fuerte- Debes cuidarlo como si fuera tu propia vida porque ese collar es mucho más que valioso para ti.

-Al parecer quieres demasiado a Natsume, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No digas tonterías! –grita Micky muy molesto- ¿Tener como amigo a Natsume? ¡Eso nunca pasará!

-Bueno… solo lo dije –dice Mikan mirando el cielo.

-¡Esa broma no me agrada! ¡Yo y Natsume somos como el agua y el aceite! –dice Micky caminando vueltas y vueltas- ¡Ni uno de los dos congeniamos! ¿Llevarme bien con Natsume? ¡Eso jamás va a pasar! Además ese tipo es… tiene defectos que hasta su diminuto cerebro no lo comprende.

Mikan no dejaba de reírse cuando miraba a Micky discutir consigo mismo. No sabía muy bien la relación que había entre los dos, pero comenzaba a pensar que eran amigos, aunque la mayoría de veces prefieren no verse para evitar peleas. Miró su reloj y vio que Micky seguía discutiendo consigo mismo sobre Natsume. Le gustaría mucho recordar desde el festival de canto, pero cada vez más le era imposible. No sabía hasta cuándo Micky iba a dejar de hablar sobre Natsume, todo lo que escuchaba era insultos y repetía hasta el cansancio que no era su amigo, sino su rival. Suspiró y se acomodó en el suelo, no sabía hasta cuándo duraría el discurso de Micky así que cerró lentamente sus ojos para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Ni bien el recreo comenzó, muchos alumnos salieron de sus salones como si fuera la primera vez que miraban la luz del sol. La mayoría de los salones estaban vacíos, no se encontraba ningún alumno, pues muchos estaban jugando o comprando sus dulces preferidos. En un salón, muchos alumnos se retiraban para divertirse un rato en el patio quedando solo Yuki. Ella inmediatamente cerró la puerta y comenzó a registrar una de las mochilas, en la cual estaba mucho más interesada. Sacó varios cuadernos de esa mochila y encontró un papel, rápidamente lo abrió y decía lo siguiente: _"¿Eres tonta o qué? Más vale que dejes tu jueguito porque no sabes con quién te estás enfrentando… Meroko". _No podía creer que se haya dado cuenta tan fácilmente, estaba sumamente sorprendida e inmediatamente guardó todos los cuadernos en la mochila. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con Near apoyado en la puerta, este le miraba muy serio. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, no sabía qué hacer porque las cosas se estaban complicando.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Near caminando lentamente hacia ella- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Por qué registras la mochila de Meroko? ¿Qué planeas?

-Proteger a Mikan –dice Yuki muy seria- No me importa quién seas, pero te aseguro que me convertiré en tu sombra.

-¿Mi sombra? –pregunta Near muy serio mientras se acercaba más a ella- ¡No juegues conmigo!

-Tú eres como las demás chicas –dice Near acorralándola en la pared- Te advierto algo… ¡Si lastimas a Meroko, te las verás conmigo! ¿Me escuchaste?

-No –dice Yuki muy seria, se acercó más a Near y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡No me amenaces! Yo no te tengo miedo y si quieres guerra, la tendrás.

-Chica valiente, nada mal –dice Near sonriendo, golpeó con fuerza la pared y le miró con ojos penetrantes- Pues veamos qué valiente eres…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¡Hazlo! –grita Yuki muy molesta, se acercó más al rostro de Near y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Hazlo! ¡Atrévete!

Near estiró su brazo dispuesto a golpearla, pero en ese instante acercó con su mano la cabeza de Yuki hacia él. Poco a poco se fue acercando y terminó rozando sus labios lentamente llegando a besarla. Esto verdaderamente sorprendió mucho a Yuki porque no se lo esperaba. Su mano acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla de Yuki al momento de besarla y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Para él, esto no era nada difícil ni cosa de otro mundo pues había besado a muchas chicas. Minutos después recibió un empujón llegando a apartarse de ella, le miró a los ojos y ella lucía una mirada cabizbaja. No pensaba que un beso lastimaría a una chica, es la primera vez que le pasaba esto.

-No me digas que… -dice Near mirándola muy sorprendido- este es tu primer beso.

Near inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder unos pasos cuando vio a algunas lágrimas caer al suelo, no pensó que un beso afectaría tanto a una chica. Aunque comenzaba a pensar que era cierto que era el primer beso de Yuki, pues esta guardaba silencio y no decía nada. De pronto, Yuki le empujó levemente y salió corriendo del salón sin decir una palabra. Estaba por perseguirla cuando escuchó el timbre que indicaba la finalización del recreo. Respiró tres veces y se ubicó en su silla. Pensaba que ella actuaría como las demás chicas a las que había besado, pero fue todo lo contrario. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido. Por más que quería olvidarlo, le resultaba imposible pues aquellas lágrimas que había visto rozar las mejillas de Yuki terminó llamando su atención. De pronto esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una presencia muy familiar a su lado.

-Esa chica revisó mis cosas –dice Meroko abriendo su cuaderno- Ni modo, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias… Yo no bromeo ni perdono a nadie.

-Esa chica registró tu mochila –dice Near mirándola muy serio- Quiere proteger a Mikan.

-Eso déjamelo a mí –dice Meroko muy seria mientras pasaba la página de su cuaderno, cogió un lápiz y lo partió con toda su fuerza en dos- Todo lo relacionado con Mikan, lo detesto.

-Ya avancé con el primer paso, ahora lo que sigue va a ser mucho más fácil –dice Near sonriendo.

-¿Aun quieres seguir con esto? –pregunta Meroko escribiendo en su cuaderno- Desde ahora pueda que no te agrade, así que si quieres dejarlo…

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Near cogiendo el brazo de Meroko con mucha fuerza- No pienso dejarte sola y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de protegerte.

-Aparta tu mano si no quieres que te mate –dice Meroko mirando su cuaderno y ni bien Near apartó su mano, cogió su lápiz y miró la pizarra- Lo diré solo por esta vez, así que escucha muy bien porque no pienso repetirlo… Gracias.

-Milagro del cielo –dice Near sonriendo mientras leía su cuaderno- Hoy va a llover.

-Realmente quieres morir, ¿verdad? –dice Meroko golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

-Ya me callé –dice Near ocultando su rostro con un cuaderno, pero a pesar de eso le era difícil contener la risa. Por más que intentaba, no podía- Gracias… Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte… ¡Qué feliz soy!

-Te lo advertí –dice Meroko propinándole un puñete en la mejilla y una vez que lo vio durmiendo en el suelo, volteó y siguió mirando la pizarra- ¡Qué ruidoso eres! ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!

La profesora siguió explicando el tema de la clase y no se sorprendió mucho de que Near durmiera en el suelo pues varias veces había pasado. Estaba por borrar la pizarra cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Yuki con una mirada muy seria. No entendía por qué llegaba recién del recreo, pero no quería perder más tiempo debido a que se acercaban los exámenes finales. Ni bien Yuki tomó asiento, Bori intentó levantarse de la silla pero Rui se lo impidió cogiendo muy fuerte su brazo. Tanto Bori como Rui no se hablaban desde lo sucedido en el concierto del nuevo grupo.

Bori intentó levantarse una vez más de la silla, pero Rui seguía cogiendo su brazo. Realmente le molestaba que haga ese tipo de cosas, aun seguía molesta por su actitud y más porque estaba de lado de Meroko. Inmediatamente volteó y cuando quería golpearlo, Rui inmediatamente cogió su otra mano con mucha fuerza. Se acercó a él y le miró directamente a los ojos. No quería conversar ni dialogar con él, pero por más que quería aparentar, le resultaba inevitable estar nerviosa cuando lo miraba muy de cerca.

-Necesitamos conversar –dice Rui muy serio mientras cogía con fuerza sus dos manos.

-¿Esta es tu manera de pedirlo? –pregunta Bori muy molesta- Me estás lastimando.

-Me estás obligando a hacerlo porque no quieres ni siquiera mirarme –dice Rui cogiendo con más fuerza las manos de Bori, ella estaba comenzando a quejarse de dolor- Ahora mismo vamos a conversar.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Bori muy sorprendida. De pronto Rui se levantó de la silla y comenzó a jalarle del brazo sin decir una palabra- Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Sin importarle los gritos de la profesora, Rui salió con Bori del salón. Sabía que estaba lastimándola, pero no tenía opción. La conocía muy bien y sabía que ella se negaría a conversar con él. Siguió jalándole del brazo y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de Bori pidiéndole que la suelta, pero decidió ignorarlos. Una vez que llegaron a la terraza encontraron a Micky discutiendo consigo mismo y a Mikan durmiendo en el suelo. Ni uno de los dos entendían lo que estaba pasando y menos comprendían por qué Micky estaba discutiendo consigo mismo. Ambos decidieron retroceder y bajar las escaleras sin decir nada. Ni bien llegaron al patio, Rui acorraló a Bori en la pared y le miró muy molesto.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar –dice Rui colocando su mano en la pared para que ella no huya.

-¡Yo no quiero conversar! –grita Bori intentando escapar.

-¿Por qué debemos separarnos por tonterías? –pregunta Rui muy molesto- ¡No te entiendo!

-¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a repetirlo? –dice Bori mirando a Rui muy de cerca- ¡Yo no quiero estar con traidores! ¡Yo estoy tratando de recuperar a mi amiga! Pero tú… estás de lado de Meroko.

-Lo estoy porque ella no es como tú piensas –dice Rui muy serio- Además, solo porque no estamos de acuerdo en esto, no significa que debemos separarnos.

-¡La estás defendiendo! ¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella? –dice Bori un poco molesta al ver la reacción de Rui, este inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Tanto te gusta?! Pues si quieres estar con ella, hazlo porque a mí no…

-¡¿Estás loca?! –grita Rui cogiendo su brazo con mucha fuerza- Ella no me interesa, aunque admito que es muy linda.

-¡Suficiente! –grita Bori empujando a Rui con mucha fuerza- ¡No me interesa escucharte!

-Era una broma –dice Rui sonriendo y al ver que ella avanzaba un paso para irse, le jaló del brazo y le abrazó muy fuerte- ¿Tú crees que abrazaría a alguien como lo hago contigo?

-¿Por qué… haces… esto? –dice Bori muy nerviosa cuando sintió el aroma de Rui muy cerca de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido e inmediatamente decidió separarse- ¿Qué quieres?

-Regresar contigo –dice Rui colocando su mano en la pared, luego se acercó más al rostro de Bori y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¿O es que acaso quieres a alguien más que no sea yo?

-Te estás acercando demasiado… -dice Bori intentando retroceder cuando miraba los labios de Rui muy cerca de ella- Además… esto no va a funcionar porque yo estoy decidida a enfrentar a esa tipa y… ¡no me importa si para ello debo separarme de ti!

-Está bien, voy a apoyarte –dice Rui apoyándose en la pared- También aprecio mucho a Mikan y quiero que recupere su pasado.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Bori sonriendo, se acercó al rostro de Rui y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ahora… regresemos al colegio.

-¿Tan rápido? –pregunta Rui sonriendo mientras cogía la mano de Bori- ¿No podemos esperarnos un poco más?

-Mira… ¡qué chico! –dice Bori muy seria- ¿Quién me sacó del salón como si fuera su mascota?

-Bueno, bueno… lo siento –dice Rui sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras- Y… Yuki… ¿tú la llamaste?

-Me conoces demasiado bien –dice Bori suspirando- Ella me va a ayudar a desenmascarar a Meroko.

-Te advierto una cosa –dice Rui subiendo las escaleras- Meroko no es para nada tonta y además… tiene una habilidad para saber lo que la persona oculta o intenta esconder a través de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –pregunta Bori muy sorprendida- Ahora… ¿qué voy a hacer? Bueno… ¡no importa! Ella también tiene otras habilidades.

Rui estaba demasiado confundido con la reacción de Bori, jamás pensó que fuera tan en serio para ayudar a su amiga y menos que sea capaz de enfrentar a Meroko. Sabía muy bien que Meroko había cambiado mucho, pues ahora es demasiado astuta y no pierde de vista a nadie. Esto comenzaba a preocuparle porque si Meroko no era la persona que creía, entonces Bori se estaba exponiendo a un peligro mucho mayor. Fueron directamente a su salón y abrieron la puerta. Sabían que tenían un castigo por haber salido en contra de la voluntad de la profesora, pero esperaban que ese castigo fuera para mañana porque hoy tenían un día muy ajetreado. Ni bien tomaron asiento, comenzaron a jugar con sus cuadernos. Ahora que se habían reconciliado, sentían que nada ni nadie los iba a separar. Voltearon por unos minutos y vieron a Mikan y Micky en sus respectivos asientos. No entendían lo que estaban haciendo en la terraza, de pronto Rui se dio cuenta de que Mikan llevaba en su cuello el collar que supuestamente se había hecho pedazos cuando ella lo lanzó a la pista. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miraba a Mikan muy contenta, pues ello podía significar que a pesar de no recuperar el pasado, aun estaba pendiente su amor por Natsume.

Mientras tanto, Natsume aun seguía resolviendo los ejercicios de matemática en su cuaderno, jamás pensó que sean demasiado fáciles. Una vez que terminó, estiró sus brazos y cerró su cuaderno. Volteó por unos segundos para ver a Mikan y ella aun seguía golpeándose su cabeza contra la mesa. No podía creer que no podía resolverlos si eran demasiado fáciles y a él no le tomó mucho tiempo. Estaba por dormir, cuando se quedó sorprendido al ver el collar en el cuello de Mikan. No entendía por qué ese collar lo seguía por todas partes como si intentara llamarlo. Quería saber de dónde obtuvo el collar o por lo menos quién se lo regaló, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. Estaba cansado de verla siempre a su lado, así que inmediatamente volteó y cogió su mano.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Mikan muy seria- Ya te pedí perdón, pero ni pienses que voy a arrodillarme… ¿me escuchaste?

-Mira… ambos no nos agradamos, así que… -dice Natsume apartando su mano- ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de Near?

-Hasta que al fin dices algo que me conviene –dice Mikan cerrando su cuaderno- Yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Entonces… ¡desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo! –dice Natsume mirando la pared.

-¡Lo detesto! –dice Mikan guardando sus cosas en la mochila- ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? No tiene modales… ¡Qué chico más engreído!

-T estoy escuchando –dice Natsume muy serio.

-Pues… ¡qué bueno! –dice Mikan cogiendo su mochila- y aun tengo más cosas que decirte, pero no quiero perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú.

-¡Oye! ¡No me provoques! –dice Natsume un poco molesto e incómodo con sus comentarios.

-¡Me hartaste! –grita Mikan muy molesta- Pues ahora… me quedo.

Natsume no soportó más los caprichos de Mikan y se levantó de su asiento sin decir una palabra. Dio media vuelta y caminó a pasos apresurados hacia una mesa, inmediatamente colocó su mano en ella logrando despertar a la persona que se encontraba. Sabía que ella no le haría caso, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca para cuidarla y protegerla. No dudó un instante y cogió muy fuerte su brazo. Ni bien ella se levantó de la silla, el chico que estaba a su lado intervino cogiendo su otro brazo. Ahora estaba por darse una pelea entre ellos, pero de pronto ocurrió algo inesperado y era que Natsume le había propinado un puñete a Near dejándolo en el suelo. Se apresuró a jalarle del brazo y se dirigió a su mesa. Apartó su mano del brazo de Meroko e inmediatamente cogió con fuerza el brazo de Mikan llegando a empujarla al suelo. Esto sorprendió a todos y más aun cuando obligó a Meroko a sentarse a su lado. No quería verla cerca de Near ni de Akito, pues iba muy en serio con recuperarla. No le importó en lo absoluto que haya lastimado a Mikan pues no le interesaba lo que pasara con ella. Estaba por tomar asiento cuando recibió un golpe sorpresivo en la espalda y luego un puñete en la mejilla dejando a todos una vez más sorprendidos, incluyendo a la profesora.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunta Natsume levantándose del suelo.

-¿Por qué lastimaste a Mikan? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grita Micky muy molesto, inmediatamente le jaló del casaca y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Compórtate como una caballero! ¿Quieres?

-Micky… déjalo, estoy bien –dice Mikan levantándose lentamente del suelo.

-¡No! ¡Mikan! ¡Me cansé de que este tipo te trate de esta manera! –grita Micky muy molesto.

-Vamos… cálmense, estamos en clase –dice la profesora intentando calmarlos, pero era imposible pues ni uno de los dos daba su mano a torcer- ¡Oigan!

-¡Usted no se meta en este problema! –grita Natsume mirando a la profesora.

-¿Estás loco o qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡No me importa si hayas perdido la memoria! –grita Micky propinándole un puñete- ¡No te pienso perdonar que la hayas empujado! ¿Acaso eres el centro del mundo para comportarte de esa manera?

-Micky, por favor… -dice Mikan cogiendo el brazo de Micky para detenerlo- ¡Cálmate!

-¡No! ¡Este chico cree que puede lastimar a quien sea solo porque es el hijo de la dueña de este colegio! –grita Micky muy molesta, se apartó lentamente de Mikan y se acercó más a su rival intentando desafiarlo- ¡Despierta de una buena vez porque si no lo haces… yo mismo te obligaré a hacerlo!

-Eso me encantaría verlo –dice Natsume mirando más de cerca a Micky- ¿Quieres que peleamos ahora?

-¡Oigan! ¡Cierren sus bocas! ¿Quieren? –dice Meroko levantándose de su asiento- Si quieren pelear, háganlo, pero afuera.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –grita Mikan comenzando a molestarse, inmediatamente se acercó a Meroko y le miró directamente a los ojos- Las personas como tú siempre piensan que pueden solucionar las cosas peleando.

-Sabes que soy tu manager, así que… -dice Meroko acercándose más a Mikan- ¡No me retes!

-Mikan… tiene razón –dice Micky mirando a Meroko- Una chica como tú solo piensa en peleas pues esa es tu manera de ser.

-¡Me cansaste! –grita Natsume propinando un puñete a Micky, inmediatamente le acorraló en la pared y lo golpeó varias veces en el estómago- ¡Te vas a arrepentir por haberte expresado de esa manera de Meroko!

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –grita Mikan muy molesta, se acercó a Natsume y estaba por propinarle un puñete cuando de pronto alguien le detuvo- Suéltame.

-No te atrevas –dice Meroko cogiendo el brazo de Mikan con mucha fuerza- No perdonaré a nadie que se atreva a tocar a Natsume. ¡Eso te incluye a ti!

Mikan no pudo contener más la desesperación cuando miraba que estaban lastimando a Micky, eso realmente le dolía mucho. Inmediatamente empujó a Meroko y lanzó su mochila al suelo. Estaba cansada de ver tantas peleas, caminó hacia ella y le dio una bofetada dejando sorprendido a todos. En solo unos segundos, Meroko la acorraló en la pared y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla. Ella cayó inmediatamente al suelo, se levantó rápidamente y lanzó de una patada a Meroko contra la pared. Rápidamente corrió hacia Natsume y le propinó varios puñetes en el estómago hasta apartarlo de Micky. Se acercó poco a poco a Micky y le sonrió mientras sacaba de su mochila algodón y alcohol para curarle las heridas. Jamás se imaginó reaccionar de esa manera, pero había perdido el control cuando vio que estaban lastimándolo gravemente. De pronto sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella y se quedó muy sorprendida cuando vio a Meroko demasiado molesta. Se levantó del suelo y en solo unos segundos estaba en manos de Meroko, pues ella acababa de cogerle del cuello con mucha fuerza. Por un instante sintió que ella realmente le odiaba por la mirada que tenía; sin embargo, no entendía sus motivos o razones. No podía contener más tiempo la respiración y de pronto su oponente la lanzó contra la pared llegando a golpearse la cabeza. De inmediato escuchó los gritos desesperados de sus amigos, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y vio que su collar estaba en el suelo. A pesar de las heridas que tenía, intentó con todas sus fuerzas caminar para recoger el collar. Cuando pensaba que estaba por recuperarlo, Meroko cogió el collar y comenzó a correr hacia la baranda del balcón. No se dio por vencida y decidió seguirla.

-¡Mikan! ¿Ves lo que haces? –dice Micky muy molesto, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y miró de lejos a Natsume- ¡Eres un idiota!

-¿Por qué se comporta así Meroko? –pregunta Natsume bajando la mirada, se levantó lentamente del suelo y de pronto vio las lágrimas de Bori caer al suelo- ¿Esa chica es muy importante para todos?

-¿Aun no lo recuerdas? –pregunta Micky caminando hacia la puerta del salón- ¡Estás perdiendo, Natsume! ¡Voy a proteger a Mikan!

-¡Oye! –grita Natsume corriendo detrás de Micky- ¡Espera!

-Esa chica la va a matar –dice Yuki muy asustada- ¡Bori! ¡Vamos!

-Si esa chica lo hace, no sabe de lo que soy capaz –dice Bori muy molesta.

Meroko siguió corriendo por el pasillo y de pronto chasqueó sus dedos. En ese instante, las luces se apagaron y muchos gritos se escucharon pues todas las luces de los salones estaban apagadas. Nadie sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban asustados. De pronto se escucharon varios pasos y los gritos de Mikan se escucharon hasta las afueras del colegio. Esto no agradó en absoluto a nadie y menos a Bori, quien no dejaba de buscar a su amiga en los alrededores. Después de varios minutos, las luces volvieron a encenderse y Meroko se encontraba en el centro del patio llevando en sus manos el collar. Inmediatamente volteó cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar, le miró directamente a los ojos y cogió con fuerza su brazo. Desde hacía varios días quería acabar con Mikan y ahora estaba por cumplirse. Empujó con fuerza a Bori al suelo y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras. De pronto vio que las lágrimas de Bori caían al suelo, volteó y mantuvo la mirada fría en su rostro.

Micky comenzó a buscar con la mirada y seguía sin encontrarla. No entendía qué es lo que había pasado, rápidamente se acercó a Meroko y cogió muy fuerte su brazo para detenerla. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, lucía muy preocupado y detrás de él estaba Misaki observando con una cara muy triste lo que había sucedido.

-¡¿Dónde está Mikan?! –grita Micky muy desesperada mientras cogía con más fuerza su mano- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No sé nada –dice Meroko muy seria empujando a Micky- ¿Acaso ella estaba detrás de mí? No me di cuenta.

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! –grita Micky enfrentándola- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-No me interesa en absoluto lo que pasa con ella –dice Meroko dando media vuelta- No es mi problema si no me crees.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? –pregunta Misaki bajando la mirada- Yo pensé que tú eras diferente.

-Ya les dije que no tuve nada que ver con su desaparición –dice Meroko avanzando unos pasos.

-Si le pasa algo a Mikan, ten por seguro que… -dice Micky muy serio- No vivirás para contarlo. Ni tú ni ninguno de…

-¡Natsume! ¿A dónde vas? –dice Rui muy desesperado cuando vio a su amigo correr con tanta prisa- ¡Natsume!

-¿Natsume? –dice Meroko muy sorprendida.

Natsume comenzó a correr sin importarle los gritos de los demás, necesitaba saber de ella y por más que no recordaba la memoria, su corazón le decía que Mikan corría peligro. Aumentó mucho más su velocidad y le quitó el collar a Meroko con todas sus fuerzas llegando a empujarla al suelo. No sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera o por qué estaba tan desesperado. Cogió el collar muy fuerte y salió corriendo del colegio. De pronto unas lluvias comenzaron a caer sobre su cabello, se detuvo por unos instantes y extendió su mano. Sentía como si las gotas de lluvia intentaban decirle algo y de pronto le vino a la mente a una chica bailando en medio de la lluvia mientras reía. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos intentando reconocer el rostro de esa chica, quería saber si verdaderamente era Mikan. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y cuando pensó que aun le era difícil ver su rostro, la imagen de aquella chica se volvió más clara dejando ver su rostro por completo. Ahora estaba demasiado sorprendido, miró el cielo y cogió con más fuerza el collar. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y a medida que avanzaba, comenzaron a aparecer muchos recuerdos de su pasado, pero esta vez con más claridad.

_-No estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad? –dice Natsume sonriendo a Mikan, ella comenzó a llorar, y Natsume se desesperó, no sabía qué había hecho mal- Ahora… ¿qué te hice?_

_-Tonto… -dice Mikan llorando, ella cogió la mano derecha de Natsume, sacó un pañuelo y alcohol, trató de cubrir la herida con el pañuelo. Natsume no quería que se preocupara pero Mikan ya se había dado cuenta y no podía hacer nada- ¿Cómo te lastimaste tu mano?_

_-Más bien… ¿quién? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan , ella le mira confundida- Además, no importa es sólo una herida. No tiene importancia._

_-¡¿Cómo puedes no darle importancia a tu mano?! –grita Mikan muy triste, para ella cualquier herida que Natsume es como si ella lo tuviera- Esa mano es muy importante porque con esa mano siento ese calor con el que me abrazas, con el que tocas la guitarra para dedicarme canciones, con esa mano me sacas de muchos problemas y me proteges a cada rato. ¿Cómo pudiste volver a lastimar tu mano?_

_-Con el pañuelo, me siento mucho mejor. ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por mí? Siempre te la pasas preocupándote, llorando. –dice Natsume mientras abrazaba a Mikan, ella se sentía un poco mejor al estar al lado de Natsume, el chico del que está enamorada- Tú eres la única que a veces fuerzas para que salgan mis verdaderos sentimientos. Por cierto, pinochito, deberías controlar tus patadas ya que para la próxima me vas a dislocar mi mano._

_-No me digas que… -dice Mikan sonriendo y riéndose a la vez, comenzaba a pensar que ella lastimó la mano de Natsume, enterarse de la verdad, le dolió mucho – Lo siento… ya no voy a pelear más contigo… lo…_

_-Pi-no-cho –dice Natsume sonriendo, él no se sentía para nada dolido, estaba muy contento de que Mikan fuera muy fuerte porque así nadie podría hacerle daño y eso le alegraba- Si no peleas, no seré feliz, ¿entendiste? Así que levanta la mirada. Si tus ojos están abiertos, ¿cómo puedo besarte?_

Inmediatamente Natsume giró cuando llegó a la esquina e intentó controlar el dolor de su cabeza, quería recordar y seguir recordando más cosas de su pasado. Quería principalmente saber el motivo por el cual Mikan era demasiado importante para él. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto vino otro recuerdo en su mente.

_Natsume estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque cuando vio a Mikan corriendo muy desesperada. Comenzaba a pensar que era su costumbre llegar casi tarde al colegio. Vio de lejos a Mikan detenerse, mirando el semáforo y luego ella comenzó a cruzar lentamente. Estaba por terminar de cruzar la pista cuando el cuerpo de Mikan comenzó a desvanecerse, ella estaba por caer al suelo cuando de pronto sintió que una mano le jalaba llegando a abrazarla. Abrió sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Natsume, este estaba asustado y desesperado, su mirada lo decía todo._

_-¿Estás soñando despierta? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan, ella intentó sonreír, pero con esa mirada que tenía frente a ella, era imposible- ¿Estás loca? Casi mueres._

_-Te preocupas demasiado –dice Mikan sonriendo. Cada vez era más difícil mantener el equilibrio ya que su cuerpo estaba más débil. Se acercó a Natsume e intentó apartar su mano de él, pero Natsume no soltaba su mano- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Estás con fiebre –dice Natsume muy molesto. Cogió la mano de Mikan con mucha fuerza, se acercó a su rostro y con su mano rozó la frente de Mikan- En definitiva lo estás. ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora intentas ser valiente… ¡No tomes a la ligera tu vida!_

_-Lo siento, pero debo ir al colegio –dice Mikan intentando apartar su mano, pero Natsume se lo impedía. Se acercó a Natsume y le pisó el pie con su zapato- ¡Quiero ir al colegio! ¿Acaso quieres que grite?_

_-No me retes –dice Natsume sonriendo. Apartó su pie y miró a Mikan, no podía creer que tenga tanta fuerza. Se acercó más a Mikan y cogió su cintura llegando a atraerla hacia él- Vas a regresar a tu casa… ¡Es una orden!_

_- ¡Te lo advertí! –dice Mikan sonriendo. Miró a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, levantó la voz y gritó- ¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?! ¡Acosador! ¡Pervertido!_

_-¿Qué dices? –dice Natsume un poco apenado. No podía creer que Mikan dijera todas esas cosas. Ahora realmente estaba molesto, se apartó de Mikan y estaba por correr cuando Natsume cogió su mano- ¿A dónde vas?_

_-¡Entiéndelo de una vez! –grita Mikan sonriendo mientras miraba a las personas- ¡No pienso dormir contigo! ¡Ayuda!_

_-Baja la voz –dice Natsume cubriendo con su mano la boca de Mikan, ella no podía decir nada. Miró a las personas y comenzó a sonreír- Es una pelea de pareja. Querida, no te enojes conmigo. ¿Acaso no decías siempre que querías dormir conmigo? ¡No te hagas de rogar! Solo estoy cumpliendo tu sueño._

_Mikan no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escuchó las palabras de Natsume. Miró a las personas riéndose, esto verdaderamente la avergonzó. Golpeó con su codo el pecho de Natsume, este inmediatamente dio una vuelta a Mikan quitándole su mochila. No entendía por qué Natsume era tan molestoso. Volteó y comenzó a perseguir a Natsume porque no quería devolverle su mochila. Siguió corriendo detrás de él con la poca energía que tenía. Comenzó a pensar que Natsume lo hacía para que no vaya al colegio, pero aun así necesitaba su mochila. Siguió corriendo en medio de tantas risas y carcajadas de las personas. De por sí ya estaba avergonzada, siguió corriendo y cuando vio a Natsume resbalar con las gotas de lluvia, Mikan aprovechó ese instante. Corrió a toda velocidad y se resbaló con las gotas de lluvia llegando a caer encima de Natsume, este evitó mirar a Mikan._

Cada vez estaba más sorprendiendo por los recuerdos que llegaban poco a poco a su mente, corrió con más intensidad y poco a poco podía sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente. Siguió corriendo y otro recuerdo apareció en su mente.

_La lluvia no cesaba y las lágrimas de Mikan se mezclaban con ella. Mikan estaba tan dolida con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, siguió llorando y miró una sombra en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Natsume ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Mikan estaba tan sorprendida, no podía creer que Natsume estaba al frente de ella. Se levantó de su asiento, cogió el pañuelo y lo lanzó al suelo, esto sorprendió mucho a Natsume. _

_-¡No necesito tu lástima! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas. No quería que Natsume la viera de esa manera y aunque no quería tratarlo de esa manera, debía hacerlo para que se vaya- ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_-Porque quiero –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a Mikan y cogió muy fuerte el brazo de Mikan. No sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero no quería verla así. Cuando vio que Mikan intentaba apartar su brazo, se acercó más a Mikan y le miró muy molesto- ¿Por qué crees que participé en el concurso de baile? ¿Por qué crees que dormí durante la clase? ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_-No lo sé –dice Mikan muy triste. No entendía por qué Natsume decía todas esas cosas si la odiaba y tampoco entendía por qué quería besarla si él besó a todas las chicas que estaban en su cumpleaños._

_-¡No soporto que esos cantantes te miren o se acerquen a ti y menos que te besen! –dice Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Mikan, no le importaba que ella se quejara del dolor porque estaba harto de que quieran aprovecharse de Mikan- No me gusta que mires a otros chicos. Quiero que me mires solamente a mí._

_-Me estás lastimando –dice Mikan intentando apartar su brazo. Cuando Natsume por fin soltó su brazo, ella miró a Natsume- No te gusta que otros chicos me besen, pero… ¡tú sí puedes besar a cualquier chica! ¿Verdad?_

_-Lo hice porque tú estabas saliendo con Micky –dice Natsume muy serio. No pensaba que le explicaría todo a Mikan incluyendo sus sentimientos, pero no podía controlarse- En mi cumpleaños estabas por besar a ese idiota. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?_

_-Natsume… -dice Mikan sorprendida. Sus dudas se aclaraban y el dolor que sentía desapareció en un instante. Jamás había escuchado a Natsume hablar de sus sentimientos. Por primera vez se sentía feliz- ¿Estás celoso?_

_-¡Claro que lo estoy! –grita Natsume acercándose a Mikan- Me hierve la sangre cuando te veo coquetear con otros chicos. He intentado olvidarte, pero… siempre estás en mi mente. _

_-Entonces… -dice Mikan sonriendo. Se aleja de Natsume y sube a la banca. Estaba tan contenta porque Natsume aun la amaba, no le importaba que los demás le vieran, pero debía hacerlo para disolver por completo el muro que había entre ellos dos. Respiró tres veces y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón- ¡Natsume! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Mucho! ¡Me gustas mucho!_

_Mikan estaba tan feliz porque ahora Natsume estaba a su lado, no le importaba que las personas se burlen de ella, solo quería estar con Natsume. Siguió gritando a todo pulmón sus sentimientos hacia Natsume, no dejaba de gritar. Cuando por fin se detuvo había muchas personas a su alrededor que la miraban. Sin embargo, solo había alguien a quien quería llamar su atención y era Natsume, este no podía evitar sonreír cuando escuchaba a Mikan._

_-Natsume –dice Mikan inclinándose un poco. Comenzó a estrecharle su mano a Natsume, quería repetir aquellas palabras que Natsume antes había dicho- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_-Eso debería decirlo yo –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan, le sorprendía que ella tuviera atnatas energías para declarar su amor hacia él. Comenzó a recordar que él también se le había declarado en el mismo parque y ahora todo regresa como debería hacer._

_Natsume se acercó lentamente hacia ella, no podía creer que a pesar de todo aun amaba a Mikan. Siempre admiraba el carácter que tenía Mikan para cambiar los sentimientos de las personas y mientras se acercaba venían recuerdos a su mente como la primera vez que se besaron y las múltiples veces que discutían por pequeñas cosas que no tenían mucha importancia. De pronto Mikan resbaló con las gotas de lluvia que había en la banca, entonces Natsume corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló. Miró a Mikan y ella estaba sentada en su rodilla, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Mikan muy cerca de él y es que la había extrañado demasiado. _

_-¡Natsume! –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume, no pensaba que él llegara tan rápido a protegerla. Quería levantarse pero Natsume se lo impedía, volteó y miró a todas las personas. Comenzaba a sentir vergüenza porque todos la estaban viendo- ¿Eso significa que regresamos?_

_-Sí, pero… ¿puedes callarte? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan. No podía soportar más, estaba cerca del rostro de Mikan- He extrañado demasiado hacer esto._

_Mikan le miró muy confundida, no entendía lo que Natsume intentaba decir y de pronto sintió el roce de los labios de Natsume. Realmente estaba sorprendida con lo que Natsume acababa de hacer, pero aun así estaba tan contenta de que regresaran. Miró a Natsume y este volvió a acercarse, entonces Mikan cerró sus ojos y sellaron con un beso cálido su amor. La lluvia aumentó cuando se besaron y las personas que estaban a su alrededor gritaron de felicidad. Mikan y Natsume siguieron besándose sin importarles la lluvia y es que ambos estaban contentos y felices porque volvieron a ser novios. El muro que había entre ellos dos desapareció por completo como una ráfaga de viento. Tanto Natsume como Mikan sonreían cuando se besaban y las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos._

Corrió con mucha desesperación y comenzó a preguntar a todas las personas si habían visto a Mikan. Algunos la habían visto y le dijeron que unos hombres se la llevaron en una camioneta negra. Ante esta sorpresa, corrió con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la dirección que le habían dicho. A medida que corría con tanta intensidad, muchos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, pero el siguiente fue el que le hizo sonreír:

_-¡Bien! ¡Listos! –grita Bori muy contenta. No pensaba que Mikan realmente aceptaría, pero aun quedaba alguien y esa persona es difícil de aceptar. Miró a Natsume y se acercó a él con los disfraces- Natsume, ¿qué disfraz escoges?_

_-Yo no pienso pelear de esa manera –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a Bori y le miró fríamente porque no le agradaba en absoluto la idea. Miró a Mikan y ella lucía muy triste. Natsume no tenía más opción que aceptar porque sabía que Mikan tenía muchas ilusiones de pelear con él- Mejor no te pregunto con qué disfraz voy a pelear así que… dame el del perrito._

_-Esto no me lo pierdo –dice Micky sacando de su mochila una cámara. Capaz no podía intervenir más en su relación, pero apoyaba mucho a Mikan para que gane- ¡Listos! ¡Grabando!_

_-¡Quita esa cámara si no quieres amanecer muerto! –grita Natsume molesto, Para él era suficiente aceptar pelear vestido de perrito como para soportar otra humillación- ¡Quítala!_

_-Tranquilo, Natsume –dice Rui mirando de lejos a Natsume. No quería acercarse a él porque sabía que Natsume lo iba a golpear- Además esto formaría parte de un hermoso recuerdo._

_-¿Hermoso recuerdo? –dice Natsume molesto- ¡Ven aquí, Rui! ¡No seas cobarde! _

_-¡Basta! –grita Bori muy seria. No esperaba que Natsume se enojara tanto, pero aun así quería verlos pelear. Levantó su mano derecha y miró a Mikan y Natsume- Cuando diga que empiecen van a actuar como va de acuerdo a sus disfraces. Me refiero a sus voces. Bien… ¿estás listo, Natsume?_

_-¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso ladrar! –grita Natsume molesto. Era suficiente para él vestir como perrito, no quería sentir más vergüenza de lo que sentía- ¡No lo voy a hacer!_

_-Vas a tener que hacerlo –dice Bori desafiando a Natsume- O… ¿acaso quieres romper las ilusiones de mi amiga Mikan?_

_-Eres odiosa –dice Natsume ignorando a Bori. No pensaba que lo iba a hacer, pero ya está decidido y no hay paso atrás- Lo voy a hacer, lo voy a hacer._

_-¿Estás listo, Natsume? –pregunta Bori sonriendo. _

_-uau –dice Natsume en voz baja, no quería que nadie le escuche. Miró a Bori y ella le miraba molesta. Respiró una vez más y volvió a decirlo, pero esta vez más alto- ¡uau! ¡uau! ¿Contenta?_

_-Sí –dice Bori riéndose. Para ella era su mejor día, volteó y miró a Mikan. No pensaba que Mikan también se iba a reír, eso verdaderamente le sorprendió- ¿Estás lista, Mikan?_

_-miau –dice Mikan elevando la voz. Se moría por pelear con Natsume y si para ello debía pasar mucha vergüenza, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo._

_-¡Empiecen a pelear! –grita Bori contenta. No podía evitar reírse cuando los vio pelear. Comenzó a apartarse de Mikan y Natsume para que puedan pelear libremente. Miró a Micky y este estaba grabando todo desde un inicio- ¡No dejes de grabar, Micky!_

_-¡Aparta tu pata! –grita Natsume intentando tirarle un puñete a Mikan, aunque estaba seguro de que no le iba a doler porque estaba con el disfraz. Sin embargo, trataba de no poner mucha fuerza en sus puños._

_-¿Por qué no la apartas tú? –pregunta Mikan molesta porque era muy incómodo pelear de esa manera._

_El gatito lanzó una patada en el estómago del perrito, este no se quedó atrás e intentó esquivar todos los golpes. El perrito saltó y cayó al suelo, en verdad era demasiado incómodo para Natsume porque no podía pelear muy bien. Tanto el perrito como el gatito esquivaban los ataques de su oponente. Ni uno se daba por vencido hasta que el gatito se cansó de pelear y comenzó a correr alrededor del perrito, este estaba confundido con tantas vueltas que daba el gatito. En el momento que nadie se esperaba, el gatito saltó y cayó encima del perrito, ahí aprovechó tirarle un puñete. Fue una difícil pelea para el gatito y el perrito porque ambos estaban agotados, ni uno podía con su cuerpo._

_-¡Mikan ganó! –grita Bori muy contenta. Durante la pelea no podía dejar de reír y es que era muy divertido para ella._

_-¡No se vale! –grita Natsume molesto- Pelear con este disfraz es muy incómodo._

No pudo contener la risa cuando se acordaba de la pelea de perritos y gatitos. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que estaba olvidando, corrió con más fuerza y dio media vuelta cuando llegó a la esquina. Siguió corriendo sin importarle los semáforos y cuando vio que en la pista un taxi impedía que siga con su camino, no tuvo más opción que aumentar más su velocidad y saltar encima del taxi para luego seguir corriendo. Ahora que sabía lo importante que era Mikan para él, no iba a dejarla sola. De pronto el siguiente recuerdo tomó más fuerza:

_Natsume siguió corriendo, estaba por cruzar la pista cuando sintió que alguien cogió su brazo. En ese preciso instante volteó y miró a Mikan, ella estaba muy agotada. Natsume no le dijo ni una palabra, intentó apartarse, pero Mikan cogió más fuerte su brazo. Empujó a Mikan con mucha fuerza, volteó y había perdido de vista a Meroko, ella había desaparecido. Estaba muy molesto con Mikan, volteó y Micky la tenía en sus brazos. Natsume se acercó un poco más a Micky, este inmediatamente corrió hacia él y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla, luego un puñete en el estómago dejándolo rendido en el suelo._

_-Te dije que no la lastimaras –dice Micky acercándose más a Natsume, le jaló de la casaca y le miró muy serio- ¡Te lo dije!_

_-Por su culpa no voy a poder conversar con Meroko –dice Natsume muy serio. Intentó apartarse, pero Micky le jaló más fuerte de la casaca. Jamás había visto a Micky tan enojado- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?_

_-¡¿En qué estás pensando?! –grita Micky enojado. Se acercó más a Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- Mikan es tu novia… ¡Idiota! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Eres tú el que perdió la cabeza._

_-Pueda que tengas razón –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo, rozó con sus dedos sus labios y estos estaban manchados de sangre. Se acercó a Micky y le propinó un puñete muy fuerte en la mejilla que lo dejó rendido en el suelo- Pero… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí._

_-He aceptado que Mikan no me corresponda, pero… -dice Micky levantándose del suelo. Corrió hacia Natsume y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla- Pienso cuidar de ella. Por el momento eso es lo único que puedo hacer. Prometí cuidarla de tipos como tú que se atreven a lastimarla._

_-Ella es mi novia –dice Natsume corriendo hacia Micky y propinándole un puñete en el estómago. _

_-Pueda que lo sea –dice Micky muy serio- Pero… ¡No te comportas como su novio! Un novio nunca lastimaría a la persona que más quiere y menos iría corriendo tras una chica. ¡Tú no estás a la atura para ser el novio de Mikan! ¡Simplemente no lo estás!_

_-Tú no eres quien para juzgarme –dice Natsume mirando más de cerca a Micky. Ambos se miraban muy serios- ¡¿Me escuchaste?!_

_-Natsume, van dos veces que lastimas a Mikan… ¡Dos veces! –dice Micky empujando a Natsume, este retrocedió- A la tercera… ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡Mikan no está sola, me tiene a mí! _

_-¿Qué va a pasar si llego a la tercera? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Micky muy enojado._

_-Te quitaré a Mikan –dice Micky muy decidido- A la tercera, no me rendiré con Mikan. Eso te lo aseguro._

El reciente recuerdo le tomó por sorpresa, pues se había dado cuenta de que ahora Micky estaba saliendo con Mikan y eso le desagradaba. Cogió con más fuerza el collar y siguió corriendo con el solo propósito de protegerla a toda costa. No iba a permitir que nada le pase, pues seguía siendo muy importante para él. De pronto el siguiente recuerdo fue lo que le provocó mucho dolor en su corazón:

_-¿Por qué no le contestas? –pregunta Mikan con la mirada cabizbaja. Sentía mucho dolor en su corazón cuando Natsume no le respondió a Meroko. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y las lágrimas no paraban- ¡¿Por qué no le contestas?!_

_-¿Acaso no es obvio? –pregunta Meroko acercándose a Mikan. No le importaba las lágrimas de Mikan, solo quería recuperar a Natsume- Los ojos no mienten, ¿o me equivoco?_

_-¡Meroko! ¡Cierra la boca! –grita Natsume enojado. Se acercó a Mikan y cogió su mano. No quería perder a Mikan y menos lastimarla- Mikan, no le creas. Yo no siento nada por Meroko._

_-¿Por qué no se lo dices a la cara? –pregunta Mikan entre lágrimas. No podía evitar llorar, se sentía muy triste y confundida. Miró a Natsume más de cerca y gritó a todo pulmón-¡No te quedes callado!_

Se sentía un completo idiota por no haber valorado más a Mikan cuando la tenía cerca. Necesitaba explicarle que ahora sus sentimientos han cambiado y que solo la quería a ella. Siguió corriendo con una mirada cabizbaja y de pronto unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas cuando recordó lo siguiente:

_-¿Qué pasa, Mikan? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. No entendía por qué Mikan se comportaba tan extraño. La conocía muy bien y sabía que ella no era así. Miró a Mikan y ella no dejaba de mirar al frente, volteó y se quedó sorprendido- Me-ro-ko._

_-No sé qué hacer para que se vaya –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Tengo miedo, mucho miedo._

_-Yo solucionaré esto –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó al rostro de Mikan, estaba por rozar sus labios cuando alguien le jaló del brazo. Volteó y miró a Meroko, ella lucía muy fría y seria- ¡¿Qué quieres?!_

_-Natsume es solo mío –dice Meroko muy seria. Miró a Mikan y le jaló del polo- ¡Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir! Aléjate de Natsume porque él es mío._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! –grita Mikan molesta. Empujó a Meroko y cogió la otra mano de Natsume. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo- Si quieres guerra, la tendrás._

_-No estoy dispuesta a perderlo –dice Meroko muy molesta. Por ningún motivo soltaba la mano de Natsume- Una vez lo hice porque muchas cosas sucedieron. Cosas que ni Natsume sabe._

_-¿Qué cosas? –pregunta Natsume intentando apartarse de Meroko, pero ella se oponía._

_-Yo jamás te he engañado –dice Meroko muy seria- Jamás lo he hecho… ¡Jamás!_

_-Yo te vi, Meroko –dice Natsume muy serio. Soltó la mano de Mikan y miró a Meroko muy molesto- ¡No me vengas con mentiras!_

_-Natsume… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada. No dejó un instante de mirar a Natsume, conocía esa mirada. Sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón cuando Natsume soltó su mano- Tú…_

_- ¡No estoy mintiendo! –grita Meroko molesta. No apartó su mano de Natsume, se acercó a su cara y le miró a los ojos- Te estoy diciendo la verdad… los ojos no mienten._

_-No sé qué decir –dice Natsume bajando la mirada. _

Las lágrimas de Natsume seguían cayendo al suelo a medida que comenzaba a recordar. Nunca quiso lastimarla y menos hacerla llorar. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas se volvieron más intensas cuando el siguiente recuerdo le vino a la mente:

_-Tú amas a Meroko –dice Mikan entre lágrimas- Aun la amas, no la has olvidado._

_-Mikan… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada. Apartó su mano de Meroko para mirar solamente a Mikan- Yo…_

_-¡Eres un idiota! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas- ¡Un completo idiota! Yo siempre he confiado en ti._

_-Espera… -dice Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Mikan, ella intentó apartarse, pero no podía. Quería hablar con Mikan, pero en ese momento Micky le propinó un puñete- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_

_-La hiciste llorar –dice Micky molesto- ¡La hiciste llorar! _

_-¡No te metas en esto! –grita Natsume enfrentando a Micky. Estaba por golpearlo cuando Micky le propinó un puñete en el estómago-Yo amo a Mikan._

_-No sabes ni lo que dices –dice Micky enojado. Le jaló de la camisa a Natsume y le miró a los ojos muy serio- Te dije que no la lastimaras. ¡Te lo advertí, Natsume!_

Siguió corriendo con más prisa mientras varias gotas de lluvia seguían deslizándose sobre su cabello. Realmente no quería olvidarla, sabía que se había comportado como el peor de los novios con Mikan. Levantó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos. Jamás pensó amarla tanto, siguió corriendo y ni bien comenzó a cruzar la pista, un carro se dirigió a él a toda velocidad llegando a despertarlo por completo de todas sus dudas gracias al siguiente recuerdo:

_-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Mikan a todos pulmón. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y aumentaron cuando Natsume no respondía ni abría sus ojos- ¡Despierta! ¡Natsume! _

_-No puede ser… no puede ser –dice Micky mirando a Mikan llorar. No podía creer que Natsume había arriesgado su vida por protegerla. Se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista y se arrodilló al suelo dando un grito- ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!_

_-Por favor… ¡Despierta, Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Natsume- Por favor… ¡Natsume! Te disculpo todo… así que… ¡Despierta!_

_El suelo estaba repleto de sangre y el cuerpo de Natsume aun seguía rendido en él. Mucha gente se acercó al escuchar los gritos de Mikan, ella no dejaba de llorar. Muchas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Mikan y es que su corazón comenzó a romperse en miles de pedazos cuando pensó que estaba por perder para siempre a Natsume._

Natsume inmediatamente se apresuró a cruzar la pista y su mirada cambió repentinamente pues al chico que antes no podía recuperar su pasado desapareció. Cogió con más fuerza su collar y comenzó a correr más rápido. No estaba seguro de que Mikan lo recuerde, pero estaba decidido a pelear con tal de recuperarla. Esta vez no iba a perder, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto miró la pulsera que llevaba en su mano. No dudó un instante y se lo quitó llegando a lanzarlo a la pista. Ahora solo le importaba Mikan, pues ella en estos momentos corría peligro. Siguió corriendo mientras dejaba atrás la pulsera que sellaba su amor con Meroko. Solo recordar que su ex novia lastimó gravemente a Mikan llegando a golpearse la cabeza, fue lo que lo enojó aun más. Cogió con más fuerza el collar y finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa. Suspiró y de pronto escuchó los gritos desesperados de Mikan. Esto no le gustó para nada, estaba realmente enfadado, así que golpeó con fuerza la puerta llegando a tumbarla en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! ¡Vete! –grita Mikan intentando desatar con sus propias manos la cuerda que la ataba, pero era imposible- ¡¿Por qué has venido?! ¡Idiota!

-Se los diré solo esta vez… ¡suéltenla! –grita Natsume muy molesto- ¿Qué juego es esto?

Natsume caminó lentamente y muchos hombres comenzaron rodearlo. Inmediatamente comenzó a pelear con cada uno, propinó puñetes y patadas, pero sus oponentes eran demasiado fuertes. Siguió peleando sin importarle en lo más mínimo su vida, quería protegerla y cuidarla. Comenzó a retroceder cuando de pronto uno de sus oponentes apuntó con un cuchillo el cuello de Mikan, ella estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer. No tuvo otra opción, supo que si seguía peleando provocaría más a sus oponentes, así que cuando uno se le acercó a golpearlo, no opuso resistencia. Ese momento llamó la atención de sus oponentes, estos inmediatamente comenzaron a golpearlo con muchos palos. Cayó al suelo muy lastimado y con graves heridas, pero ni esto contuvo a sus oponentes pues estos le siguieron golpeando con todas sus fuerzas. En solo segundos terminó golpeándose contra la pared, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio que Mikan estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¡Tonto! –dice Mikan entre lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Puedes callarte? –dice Natsume intentando levantarse del suelo.

-¡Déjenlo! ¡No lo golpeen! –grita Mikan llorando- ¡¿Por qué viniste?! ¡Idiota!

-¡Cállate! –dice Natsume soportando los golpes de sus oponentes en su espalda- Eres muy ruidosa incluso cuando estás en peligro.

Mikan no podía contener las lágrimas cuando miraba a Natsume, jamás pensó que viniera a rescatarla. No entendía en absoluto por qué hacía todo esto o por qué ahora se comportaba distinto. De pronto le vino a la mente el video que vio en su casa sobre la pelea de perrito y gatito, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que Natsume estaba comportándose como el chico que estaba en el video. Siguió pidiendo a gritos que lo dejaran de golpear, pero no le hacían caso. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas y cada vez más cuando miraba las gotas de sangre que salían de las heridas de Natsume. No pudo soportar más e intentó levantarse a pesar de que tenía las manos atadas, dio media vuelta y pateó con fuerza el cuchillo llegando a lanzarlo al suelo. De pronto uno de los hombres cogió un palo dispuesto a golpearla, en ese instante pensó que ahora no viviría, pero no sentía el palo en su espalda. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que Natsume le estaba protegiendo con su espalda. No entendía cómo es que aún le quedaba fuerzas para soportar los golpes, quería ayudarlo, pero no podía porque Natsume le estaba abrazando cada vez más fuerte.

Ni bien se escuchó la sirena de una patrulla, los señores salieron apresuradamente de la casa dejando a Natsume gravemente lastimado, este seguía abrazando muy fuerte a Mikan para que no la toquen. De pronto, el peligro desapareció y en el ambiente se respiraba un gran silencio. Natsume poco a poco fue apartándose de Mikan y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. No pensaba que hubiera extrañado tanto las rodillas de Mikan porque si antes consideraba mejor dormir en un sofá, ahora tenía otro concepto.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Natsume descansado un rato en las rodillas de Mikan.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? –pregunta Mikan comenzando a llorar, unas gotas de lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Natsume- ¡No entiendo por qué te comportas así!

-Mikan… -dice Natsume levantándose lentamente debido a las heridas que tenía, se acercó a ella y le colocó el collar en su cuello para luego volver a acomodarse en sus rodillas- Si lo pierdes, considérate muerta… ¿te quedó claro?

-¿Qué? –dice Mikan muy confundida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando miraba a Natsume en sus rodillas. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa, tragó saliva y respiró tres veces para mantener la calma- Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar así? Necesito ver a Micky.

-Evita mencionarlo en mi presencia, ¿quieres? –dice Natsume comenzando a molestarse- Oye, pinocho… ¿quieres que te diga algo?

-¡¿Cómo que pinocho?! –grita Mikan muy molesta- Hoy realmente te has golpeado la cabeza bien fuerte, pero… ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Espera… -dice Natsume levantándose un poco para luego acercarse lentamente a su rostro. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su oído y dijo las siguientes palabras en voz baja- Te quiero.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida, intentó levantarse del suelo, pero Natsume cogió muy fuerte su brazo- ¡No sé lo que pretendes, pero este juego no me gusta!

-Pues a mí sí –dice Natsume muy serio, poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios y le miró directamente a los ojos- Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo.

-¡Oye! –grita Mikan intentando empujarlo.

-El tiempo se acabó –dice Natsume cogiendo más fuerte su brazo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos- No quiero que mires a otros chicos que no sea yo… ¡Esto es una advertencia!

Natsume no dudó dos segundos y rozó lentamente sus labios. Ahora que recordaba todo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y si para ello debía enfrentar a Micky, lo haría. Se acercó más a ella y la besó mientras cogía su brazo. No podía evitar sonreír mientras le besaba, le gustaría que este momento durara para siempre y así jamás se apartaría de ella. En ese instante, pensó que si Mikan antes hizo todo lo posible para que él la recordara cuando había perdido la memoria, ahora él estaba decidido a hacer que Mikan lo recuerde. Cerró lentamente sus ojos y la siguió besando sin importarle el dolor de sus heridas. Se culpaba así mismo por ser tan idiota y haberla olvidado para luego acercarse a Meroko. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando hizo todo eso, ahora sabía que lo peor estaba por venir pues si quería recuperarla, era necesario enfrentarse a todos.

-¡Prepárate, Micky! –dice Natsume pensando mientras besaba a Mikan- Porque ahora vas a saber de lo que soy capaz… ¿Querías guerra? ¡La tendrás!


	55. Chapter 54

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 54**

**¡LA VERDADERA BATALLA ACABA DE COMENZAR!**

En el colegio, todo el ambiente lucía silencioso y no faltaban las caras de asombro pues hace dos horas, Natsume había salido corriendo con un rostro de desesperación al enterarse que Mikan había desaparecido. Nadie se explicaba cómo es que a pesar de no recodar nada, seguía preocupándose por ella. Sin embargo, ahora una mirada penetrante se sentía en el ambiente y más aun cuando Natsume no volvía. Esto pueda que algunos les haya agradado, pero a Meroko, no. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y segundos después, el timbre que indicaba la salida. Ningún alumno se disponía a hablar de lo ocurrido, pero no faltaban los susurros. En ese instante, aquellos pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta dejando ver a Junho, este comenzó a correr muy preocupado hacia Misaki. Por lo que había escuchado, pensaba que ella estaría en peligro, así que salió corriendo de sus actividades de cantante. Finalmente se detuvo frente a ella y le abrazó muy fuerte para hacerla sentir que no estaba sola. Se apartó lentamente y se quitó su casaca para abrigar la espalda de Misaki pues había comenzado a llover. Cogió su mano y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella, pero en ese instante escuchó a alguien toser varias veces.

-Si quieren besarse, ¿pueden hacerlo en otro lugar? –dice Micky muy serio mientras miraba la pared- Odio a las parejas que demuestran tanto amor.

-Esto me huele a celos –dice Bori sonriendo, se acercó hacia Micky y este inmediatamente le ignoró sin decir una palabra- Claro está, celos de hermano… ¿verdad?

-¡Es hora de irnos al studio! –grita Micky comenzando a toser una vez más, rápidamente avanzó unos pasos y dio media vuelta- Tenemos que filmar algunas escenas, así que caminen.

-No está bien aparentar –dice Near muy serio mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo, este inmediatamente le empujó levemente- ¿Aún sigues molesto conmigo?

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar –dice Micky sonriendo mientras caminaba- Para aclarar… ¡No estoy celoso!

-¿Quién te lo va a creer? –pregunta Rui comenzando a reír.

-Ustedes… ¡son odiosos! –dice Micky muy molesto, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando- Caminen y no hablen.

-Misaki… ¿no te pasó nada? –dice Junho acercándose más a Misaki, ella estaba por retroceder cuando de repente sintió que jalaban su brazo delicadamente. Este se aferró más y la abrazó muy fuerte- Me preocupaste mucho.

-¡Qué linda parejita! ¿No es cierto, Micky? –dice Bori sonriendo, dio media vuelta para ver a Micky y este estaba saliendo del colegio- Esto me está fascinando.

-¡Camina, Bori! ¡No debemos perder más tiempo! –dice Rui cogiendo la mano de Bori y cuando pensó que todo estaba bien, sintió que alguien lo detuvo. Volteó y Bori lucía muy seria- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me estás ocultando algo? –pregunta Bori muy seria- ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Algo pasó ayer en el studio?

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –pregunta Near confundido, miró por un rato a Meroko y ella de inmediato le ignoró- ¡No me dejen con esta curiosidad!

-¡No te hagas el tonto! –grita Bori muy molesta.

-No lo sé, en serio –dice Near confundido por la reacción de Bori- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu conciencia? –dice Bori muy molesta porque él estaba ayudando a Meroko en sus planes y eso lo sabía muy bien- ¿Acaso quieres que te quite la máscara?

-¡Bori! ¡Para! Él no estuvo ayer en el studio –dice Rui muy sorprendido porque jamás le había visto actuar de esa manera- Bueno, se los diré… la nueva manager de Mikan es Meroko. Esa decisión la tomó Mikan.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Bori muy sorprendida, volteó para mirar a Meroko y ella inmediatamente le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Yo? Nada –dice Meroko agitando su cabello, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando para luego detenerse en la puerta del colegio- No interfieran en mis problemas, porque de lo contrario van a saber de lo que soy capaz… ¿les quedó claro?

Meroko sin dudarlo dos veces siguió caminando dejando atrás todo lo sucedido, no estaba de humor como para discutir con las personas y en especial con Bori. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que Bori, Suki, Misaki, Yunho, Micky y Rui estaban caminando detrás de ella. Eso en absoluto le preocupaba pues todos iban a ir al studio. Suspiró y siguió caminando mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucedió con Mikan. Jamás pensó que su plan funcionaría, pero le preocupaba la reacción que tuvo Natsume. Esperaba que él no haya recuperado la memoria, porque de lo contrario se vería en muchos problemas. Siguió caminando lentamente y de pronto recibió un mensaje en su celular que lo dejó sorprendida, lo que tanto temía se había hecho realidad. Cogió su celular con mucha fuerza y su mirada repentinamente cambió pues el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"_Natsume acaba de recuperar la memoria… ¡Hay que prepararnos para lo que se viene!"_

Near salió del salón desesperado mientras cogía su mochila, pues debía llegar a tiempo al studio. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y comenzó a correr por el patio. Comenzaba a pensar que lo sucedido anteriormente tenía relación con Meroko, de eso estaba seguro. No sabía si molestase porque ella aun amaba a Natsume o simplemente sonreír por la reacción de Natsume. Jamás en su vida pensó conocer a una chica como Meroko, le gustaba todo de ella y en especial admiraba el carácter que tenía. Siguió corriendo cuando de pronto alguien le detuvo cogiendo muy fuerte su brazo. No entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas y justo cuando llevaba mucha prisa. Sabía que muchas chicas se morían por él, pero jamás pensó que fuera tanto. Inmediatamente volteó y su mirada cambió al tener a la persona que menos se lo esperaba frente a él.

-¡Near! –grita Yuki cogiendo su brazo, inmediatamente Near volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron- Necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente.

-Bien… soy todo tuyo –dice Near acercándose más a Yuki mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- ¿Qué deseas?

-Primero… aparta tu mano –dice Yuki muy seria mientras comenzaba a retroceder. Aun seguía recordando su primer beso, así que se acercó más a él y con su rodilla le golpeó muy fuerte en el estómago- Esto por lo que hiciste en el recreo… ¡Yo no soy como las demás chicas! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-Eso dolió –dice Near colocando su mano en el estómago, jamás pensó que le dolería mucho y menos que Yuki golpeaba tan fuerte. Cuando vio que ella se apartaba, inmediatamente corrió y le detuvo cogiendo muy fuerte su brazo- Me encantan las chicas como tú… ¡fuertes!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Yuki muy confundida cuando lo miraba muy de cerca- A mí no me gustas y si crees que por un beso voy a caer rendida a tus pies… ¡estás equivocado!

-¿Así? Eso lo veremos –dice Near sonriendo, se apartó lentamente de ella e inmediatamente cogió su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho- ¿Quieres apostar, Yuki? No ha habido ninguna chica que se me resista y tú no eres la excepción.

-¡Oye! –grita Yuki un poco incómoda porque Near estaba cogiendo su cintura. Inmediatamente se apartó y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Siempre juegas con las chicas? ¡Qué tan tonta crees que soy!

-Ya apunté mi número en tu celular –dice Near sonriendo mientras le entregaba su celular y cuando vio que ella estaba por aceptar, no dudó un instante y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándole sorprendida- Para ti estoy disponible el día, la hora y las veces que quieras.

Dicho esto, Near dio media vuelta y siguió caminando mientras dejaba a Yuki un poco sonrojada. Jamás pensó que tuviera muchas habilidades para enamorar a una chica, pero sabía que si seguía así, ayudaría a Meroko con sus planes. Extendió su mano y varias gotas de lluvia seguían deslizándose sobre su mano. Esperaba que Meroko esté muy abrigada, tenía miedo de que se enfermara, así que comenzó a correr ni bien salió del colegio. Comenzaba a pensar que hoy no iba a poder estar cerca de ella, pues tenía muchas actividades con su nuevo grupo. Suspiró y siguió corriendo mientras miraba su reloj para llegar a tiempo al studio.

Mientras tanto, Mikan trataba de caminar mientras cargaba a Natsume en la espalda. Jamás pensó que llegaría a hacerlo, pero no quería deber favores a nadie, así que no tuvo otra opción. Siguió caminando cada vez más con mucha lentitud pues Natsume pesaba mucho y necesitaba llevarlo al hospital para que le curen sus heridas. Miró a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor y rápidamente bajó la mirada cuando escuchó muchas risas. En definitiva le gustaría dejar a Natsume en el suelo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo porque le había salvado la vida. Siguió caminando con las pocas energías que le quedaba y al mismo tiempo no pudo contener los nervios cuando recordó aquella palabra que le había dicho: "Te quiero". No entendía por qué lo dijo si estaba enamorado de Meroko. Siguió caminando mientras buscaba con la mirada un hospital y de pronto sintió que la cabeza de Natsume se estaba acercando a su cuello. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sentía su aroma demasiado cerca y más aun los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más rápido. Jamás pensó sentirse de esa manera, caminó a pasos apresurados y finalmente se detuvo cuando vio un hospital.

Ni bien dio un paso en el hospital, las miradas de muchas chicas comenzaron a rodearla. Inmediatamente caminó a pasos apresurados y fue rumbo a una camilla para acomodarlo. Una vez que llevaron a Natsume a un cuarto, se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a respirar un poco aliviada, aunque no dejaba de dolerle mucho su espalda.

-¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro Natsume? –preguntan unas chicas acercándose a Mikan con una expresión de muchos celos- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-¿Yo? Nada –dice Mikan muy confundida y a la vez sorprendida porque jamás pensó que Natsume tuviera tantas fans- ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por él?

-Porque es un gran chico y además demasiado atractivo –dicen las chicas sonriendo con unos ojos brillosos y que echaban chispas con tan solo mencionar su nombre- Es el chico que toda chica desearía tener.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan muy confundida, no sabía si el significado de atractivo definía a Natsume y menos comprendía el motivo por el que cualquier chica estaría a su lado. De pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y un leve rubor en sus mejillas- Además… ¡Micky es mucho más atractivo que Natsume!

-¿Micky? ¡Claro que no! –dice una de las chicas un poco molesta, pero aunque no quería admitirlo, Micky también era muy lindo- Aunque… Micky… bueno… es lindo y guapo…

-¡Nosotras preferimos a Natsume! –gritan una chicas en coro- Miles de veces a él.

-¡Yo apoyo a Micky! –grita Mikan un poco sonrojada porque estaba llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el hospital- ¡Es el chico de la cual yo me siento orgullosa!

-Ahora me acuerdo de ti… ¡Tú eres Mikan! –grita una de las chicas muy sorprendida, aunque un poco confundida- Pero… ¿por qué estás saliendo con Micky?

-Porque es… porque… -dice Mikan comenzando a sonreír- Porque… siempre ha estado a mi lado para apoyarme cuando estaba en problemas, se preocupa mucho por mí y siempre quiere verme sonreír… También…

-No es por nada, Mikan, pero… -dice una de las chicas muy confundida- Todo lo que has dicho es signo de agradecimiento y no de amor. Pueda que Micky te quiera, pero a mi parecer tú solo sientes agradecimiento.

-¿Agradecimiento? –pregunta Mikan muy sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no regresas con Natsume? –preguntan las chicas en coro, intentaban insistirle para que regrese con Natsume, pero Mikan simplemente movía negativamente su cabeza- ¿Por qué? Ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta… son muy compatibles.

-¿Yo y Natsume? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida, inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder y comenzó a sonreír- Eso no va a pasar porque yo estoy enamorada de Micky. Lo siento.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación –dice un doctor apareciendo detrás de las chica para luego detenerse frente a Mikan- Natsume se encuentra mejor.

-Vamos… ve, Mikan –dice una de las chicas empujando a Mikan hacia adelante para que vaya a ver a Natsume- ¡Mándale nuestros saludos!

Mikan estaba demasiado sorprendida con la actitud de las fans de Natsume, jamás pensó que ellas mismas le pidieran regresar con Natsume, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sonreír cuando miraba los brillos de sus ojos. Pese a todo ello, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras de una de las fans porque sin querer, le hizo sentir un poco de confusión en su corazón. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para seguir caminando. A medida que avanzaba un paso, recordaba que Natsume le había protegido sacrificando su propia vida y aun más vino a salvarla, a pesar de que podía morir. Jamás pensó que él se comportaría de esa manera, siguió caminando y de pronto se detuvo para coger su collar muy fuerte. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y volvió a seguir caminando. Una vez que llegó a un cuarto, abrió lentamente la puerta y poco a poco fue avanzando llegando a encontrarse con que Natsume estaba durmiendo. Siguió avanzando paso a paso y una vez que vio su rostro, inmediatamente dio media vuelta para irse, pero en ese instante sintió que una mano cogía muy fuerte su brazo.

-No te vayas, es una orden –dice Natsume muy serio mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-¡Qué chico más… -dice Mikan apartando su brazo, inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿No sabes pedir por favor? ¡No te cuesta nada!

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Natsume colocándose su gorro.

-Necesito estar al lado de Micky –dice Mikan bajando la mirada y de pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- Él debe estar muy lastimado… ¿por qué lo golpeaste? ¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?!

-Mikan… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y levantó la mirada- ¿Realmente estás enamorada de Micky?

-Sí –dice Mikan secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos- Me gusta mucho.

-¡No te estoy preguntando si te gusta! –grita Natsume muy serio mientras la acorralaba en la pared, poco a poco se fue acercando más y golpeó con fuerza la pared- ¡Te pregunto si lo amas o no!

-Nat-su-me –dice Mikan muy sorprendida ante su reacción- Pues… yo…

Natsume dio media vuelta y le jaló del brazo a Mikan, a pesar de que ella intentaba apartarse. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y cogió con más fuerza su brazo sin importarle que ella se quejara de dolor. Solo escuchar que estaba enamorada de Micky fue lo que le impulsó a tomar medidas pues no iba a permitir que se separe de él. Siguió caminando a pasos apresurados por el pasillo y con su mirada penetrante impedía que cualquier persona viniera a ayudar a Mikan. Cada vez que avanzaba recordaba las ocasiones en que Micky le había besado a Mikan y las veces en que le cogió de la cintura, no pudo soportar más el enojo y cogió con más fuerza su brazo mientras caminaba. Estaba realmente molesto y se odiaba así mismo por alejarse demasiado de ella, siguió caminando y finalmente se detuvo cuando llegaron a un restaurant. Sabía que ella estaba hambrienta, pues conocía muy bien a qué hora le daba hambre y hasta su comida preferida. Cogió con más fuerza su brazo e ingresaron juntos al restaurant. Se acercó a una mesa y obligó a Mikan a que se siente a su lado. Estaba por pedir la comida cuando un señor se les acercó para pedirles fotos y en ese instante, se acercó más a ella y colocó su brazo sobre el hombro derecho de Mikan. Inmediatamente se acercó más a ella y comenzó a sonreír, esto sorprendió mucho a Mikan pues jamás le había visto sonreír. Una vez que el señor se retiró vio que Mikan estaba por levantarse de la silla cuando de inmediato cogió su brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! –grita Mikan un poco molesta, volteó y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Jugar con dos chicas?

-¡No pretendo jugar contigo! –grita Natsume muy serio mientras cogía su brazo y cuando sintió que ella estaba por apartar su brazo, le jaló muy fuerte y le miró muy de cerca- ¡Quédate aquí y no te vas a ir hasta que yo te lo diga! ¿Te quedó claro?

-¡No! –grita Mikan muy molesta intentando apartar su brazo, pero Natsume se lo impedía- Si querías almorzar, ¿por qué no llamaste a Meroko? ¿Acaso quieres lastimarla?

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Quieres? –dice Natsume un poco molesto y ni bien vino el mesero cogió la carta para pedir el menú- No es necesario que pidas nada, yo pido por ti.

-No voy a comer nada –dice Mikan a punto de levantarse de la silla, pero en ese instante Natsume volvió a coger su brazo muy fuerte- ¡Suéltame!

-No quiero –dice Natsume leyendo la carta y al mismo tiempo cogiendo el brazo de Mikan.

Natsume levantó la mirada y comenzó a pedir la comida sorprendiendo mucho a Mikan pues todo lo que pedía era lo que más le gustaba. Terminó de pedir y le entregó la carta al mesero, no le fue nada difícil pedir los gustos de Mikan pues la conocía demasiado bien. Respiró tres veces y se quitó el gorro dejando a muchas chicas, que estaban en el restaurant, suspirando por él. Volteó para ver a Mikan y ella inmediatamente le ignoró. No dudó un instante y comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de Mikan, ella inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder. Siguió acercándose más y con facilidad pudo detectar las mejillas ruborizadas de Mikan. No quiso detenerse, así que se siguió acercando mientras escuchaba los gritos de muchas chicas. De pronto vio a Mikan caerse de la silla, no pudo contener la risa y más aun cuando ella le miraba muy molesta. Rápidamente se alejó cuando Mikan se dispuso a sentarse en la silla.

-¡Oye, tú! –grita Mikan muy molesta- ¡No eres para nada caballeroso! ¿Por qué no me ayudaste a levantarme?

-¿Por qué lo haría si tú sola te caíste? –dice Natsume aceptando el plato que le había entregado el mesero. Cogió el cubierto y comenzó a comer- Yo no hice nada.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que lo hiciste! –grita Mikan mirando a Natsume un poco incómoda porque aun no olvidaba que él había intentado acercarse a ella- ¿Por qué te acercaste a … mí?

-¿Hay una regla que impida acercarme a ti? –pregunta Natsume muy serio mientras comía.

-No, pero… -dice Mikan muy confundida.

-Entonces no hay nada que lo impida –dice Natsume mirando su plato- ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Eres detestable! –grita Mikan cogiendo su cubierto con mucha fuerza- ¡Qué chico más odioso!

-Vas a comprar otro cubierto si lo sigues cogiendo tan fuerte –dice Natsume muy serio.

-¡Nat-su-me! –grita Mikan apuntándole con el cubierto, jamás pensó encontrar un chico que la haga molestarse tanto. Suspiró y miró su plato un poco confundida- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi comida preferida? ¿Acaso eres psíquico?

-No –dice Natsume levantando sus brazos para estirarse un poco- Hablas mucho, pareces un loro parlanchín.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan muy molesta- Contigo, uno no puede comer tranquila.

-A ti te encanta la lluvia, las tortas y en especial, la de chocolate –dice Natsume terminando de comer- Te da miedo la oscuridad, aun crees en fantasmas y siempre quieres parecer valiente, aunque por dentro tienes miedo. En pocas palabras… ¡eres una miedosa!

-¡Para con tus insultos! –grita Mikan mirándole muy enojada, aunque de pronto no pudo evitar sorprendente cuando escuchó a Natsume definir completamente sus gustos y al parecer la conocía demasiado bien, incluso más que ella misma- ¿Por qué sabes todo de mí?

-Hay muchas cosas que sé de ti –dice Natsume apartando su plato a un lado- En fin, ¿ya terminaste de comer?

-¿Qué? No, todavía no –dice Mikan muy confundida y a la vez sorprendida porque ni siquiera Micky sabía tanto de ella. Miró por un rato su collar y cogió su cubierto- ¿Acaso Natsume era alguien importante para mí?

-Oye, no tengo todo el tiempo –dice Natsume colocándose su gorro mientras se levantaba de la silla- Debemos ir al studio.

-¡Qué chico! –dice Mikan intentando ignorarlo, suspiró y trató de apresurarse en terminar de comer no solo porque debía ir al studio sino también porque quería ver a su novio- Micky… espero que te encuentres bien.

-Ya acabaste de comer –dice Natsume ni bien escuchó las palabras de Mikan, no entendía qué le veía a Micky si tan solo era un chico caprichoso y demasiado orgulloso. Inmediatamente le jaló del brazo con mucha fuerza y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Es hora de irnos!

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera he acabado –dice Mikan muy confundida por la repentina reacción de Natsume, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera si no había hecho nada- ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Natsume!

Natsume rápidamente le jaló del brazo y salió a pasos apresurados del restaurant. En definitiva detestaba que ella menciones el nombre de su rival, cogió con más fuerza su brazo y siguió caminando intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero al parecer eso era imposible. Esperaba que aquella chica que amaba tanto recupere el pasado que perdió porque conforme pasaban los minutos y los segundos ya la extrañaba. Por un lado, sabía que si esperaba, iba a perderla, así que debía hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva a enamorarse de él. Fue bajando lentamente su mano del brazo de Mikan llegando a coger su mano con mucha fuerza, esto repentinamente provocó un rubor en las mejillas de Mikan. Siguió caminando a pasos apresurados y se detuvo por un instante para luego cruzar la pista. Una vez que cruzó la pista, estaba por avanzar un paso cuando dejó de sentir la mano de Mikan. Esto provocó que inmediatamente volteara para luego verla en la mitad de la pista sin moverse. No entendía qué es lo que pretendía y de pronto su mirada cambió cuando vio de lejos un taxi viniendo a toda velocidad. No se detuvo ni un instante y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas llegando a empujarla a un parque pues este se encontraba al lado de la pista. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba encima de Mikan, ella tragó un poco de saliva por los nervios.

Mikan no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando lo miraba muy de cerca y a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Jamás pensó que esto le pasara, aunque su mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio a Natsume correr desesperadamente hacia ella como queriendo proteger algo muy importante. De pronto le vino a la mente aquellas palabras de las fans de Natsume: "_Porque es un gran chico y además demasiado atractivo. Es el chico que toda chica desearía tener". _Comenzaba a comprender el significado de esas palabras pues lo tenía demasiado cerca. Pedía a gritos que se apartara porque sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, pero lo que más le confundía era el motivo por el que estaba tan nerviosa y más aun después de aquel beso que le dio. En definitiva no comprendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, no entendía nada y menos las razones que tuvo para invitarla a almorzar. Cerró lentamente sus ojos y los volvió a abrir esperando que solo fuera un sueño, pero no lo era pues aun lo estaba viendo muy de cerca. De pronto recordó a Micky e inmediatamente le empujó con toda su fuerza llegando a levantarse del pasto.

-¡Qué decepción tengo porque ahora sé el tipo de persona que eres! –grita Mikan volteando para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- ¡Basta de este jueguito! ¡Pueda que engañes a muchas personas, pero a mí no!

-¡No estoy jugando contigo! ¡Quítate esa absurda idea de tu mente! –grita Natsume un poco molesto por el comentario que le dijo- ¡No estoy jugando contigo!

-Entonces… te pido que no me dirijas la palabra –dice Mikan dando media vuelta- Para ser clara… ¡Quita las posibilidades que tienes para enamorarme! Porque… ¡No pienso hacerte caso!

-¡Detente ahí! –grita Natsume corriendo hacia Mikan e inmediatamente cogió muy fuerte su brazo llegando a cruzar sus miradas- En serio… ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

-¡Suéltame! –grita Mikan intentando apartarse.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunta Natsume muy confundido- Recuerdas a todos, pero no a mí… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué!

-Natsume… -dice Mikan muy sorprendida, apartó lentamente su brazo y comenzó a retroceder unos pasos para luego mirarle a los ojos- No lo sé, pero… lo que haya pasado con nosotros… ¡olvídalo! Porque ahora me siento mucho mejor con Micky.

-¡No quiero olvidarlo! –grita Natsume volviendo a coger más fuerte su mano- ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!

-¡Yo no te entiendo en absoluto! –grita Mikan apartando su mano, pero inmediatamente Natsume cogió más fuerte su brazo llegando a mirarlo cara a cara- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!

-No lo voy a hacer –dice Natsume muy serio- ¡Nunca te voy a soltar!

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Mikan intentando apartarse pero Natsume seguía impidiéndolo- ¿Por qué te comportas así? Tú estás enamorado de Meroko, ¿verdad? Entonces ve por ella y a mí… ¡déjame en paz!

-Mikan… -dice Natsume muy sorprendido.

-¡Déjame en paz! –grita Mikan logrando apartar su mano, se acercó a él y le dio un bofetada dejándolo sorprendido- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar ni me dirijas la palabra! ¿Te quedó claro?

Mikan comenzó a retroceder unos pasos e inmediatamente dio media vuelta para irse corriendo. Esperaba que con la bofetada, Natsume haya aclarado cualquier duda. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le venía a la mente a la persona que ahora amaba y que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Se detuvo y volteó por un instante para ver con mucha sorpresa el rostro cabizbajo de Natsume. En ese momento sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, pero no quiso darle importancia, así que siguió corriendo. Cuando llegó a la esquina, volteó y siguió corriendo mientras miraba su reloj con mucha desesperación porque estaba por llegar tarde al studio. Mientras corría, estaba practicando el diálogo para su personaje pues estaba segura de que cuando llegue al studio no le daría tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse, no podía evitar recordar el beso que Natsume le había dado. No entendía por qué lo hizo, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado confundida consigo mismo. Tampoco comprendía por qué su corazón latía muy rápido cuando lo recordaba y más aun cuando lo tuvo demasiado cerca. Corrió más rápido y finalmente se detuvo cuando vio que llegó al studio. Ingresó y se apresurar en caminar por el pasillo. Estaba realmente cansada pues había corrido por mucho tiempo, saludó a sus amigos e inmediatamente se fue a cambiar. Tenía muy en cuenta que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, pero primero debía alistarse para filmar la escena. Al poco tiempo, salió luciendo una capa negra, un gorro y unos lentes oscuros. Pensaba que ahora solo debía preocuparse por su personaje, pero de pronto escuchó una voz muy familiar que poco a poco se fue acercando.

-¿Dónde estabas? –dice Rui acercándose a Natsume, estaba un poco sorprendido por su mirada y más aun cuando le tocó su hombro- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Muévete! –grita Natsume muy molesto, empujó levemente a Rui y este inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos- Necesito hablar con un idiota.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –grita Rui colocando en frente de su amigo para calmarlo, miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que este estaba mirando a Micky- ¿Aun quieres pelear con él? ¡Ya olvídalo!

-¡No! –dice Natsume muy serio mientras miraba a su rival con ojos penetrantes- ¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar todas! Por culpa de él estoy perdiendo a Mikan. ¡Déjame que lo golpee hasta el cansancio!

-¡Cálmate! –grita Rui intentando calmarlo a toda costa, de pronto su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando recordó lo que su amigo dijo- Espera… ¿perdiendo a Mikan? Eso quiere decir…

-¡Recuperé la memoria! –dice Natsume muy serio intentando avanzar pero su amigo se lo impedía. Solo quería golpear a Micky, pero ni eso podía porque su amigo estaba interviniendo- Ahora… ¡déjame matarlo!

-¡Cálmate! –grita Rui molesto por la actitud de su amigo y una vez que vio a su amigo apoyándose en la pared con la mirada cabizbaja, comenzó a sonreír- Ahora sí vas a poder recuperar a Mikan… ¿no te alegra?

-¡¿Tú crees que me alegra?! –grita Natsume golpeando con fuerza la pared- Mikan está enamorada de Micky, pero que ni piense que me voy a rendir.

-Natsume… -dice Rui muy sorprendido por su reacción porque jamás lo había visto tan decidido.

-¡Primero antes prefiero estar muerto para permitir que Mikan esté con Micky! –grita Natsume golpeando más fuerte la pared- ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-¡Ya! ¡Cálmate! –grita Rui un poco incómodo- Primero concéntrate en tus actividades y luego ya veremos.

-¡Primero déjame matar a ese tipo y luego realizo mis actividades! –grita Natsume intentando empujar a su amigo, pero este trataba de hacer que retroceda- ¡Rui! ¡No interfieras!

-¡Natsume! Conociéndote, eres capaz de matarlo –dice Rui empujando a su amigo en la pared para que se calmara- Contrólate… hazme caso.

-Está bien, ya estoy calmado –dice Natsume golpeando con más fuerza la pared, miró a Rui y se apoyó en la pared- Ya estoy calmado.

Natsume siguió apoyándose en la pared mientras miraba con unos ojos penetrantes a Micky, quien desde hacía un buen rato se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Por más que Micky le miraba muy confundido, no estaba dispuesto a entregarle a Mikan, así que lo siguió mirando cuando de pronto se distrajo al ver a Mikan sonriendo junto a Bori. Se moría por abrazarla y besarla, sentirla cerca pero sabía que debía controlarse pues ella no recordaba lo que vivieron. Ahora sus ojos estaban dirigidos solo a ella pues era inevitable dejar de mirarla y de pronto vio a Mikan voltear y comenzó a sonreír. Pudo ver claramente sus nervios pues la conocía demasiado bien; sin embargo, ello no impidió que dejara de mirarla. De pronto escuchó la voz del director e inmediatamente vio a una chica salir de un cuarto. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando lo vio, pero aun así no olvidaba lo que sucedió anteriormente.

Las luces se apagaron dejando vislumbrar el escenario de una casa muy tenebrosa, la misma en la que vivían los vampiros. Había telarañas por doquier y no faltaban los ataúdes. Se sentía un ambiente muy escalofriante y a la vez se respiraba un olor a sangre. Los sillones estaban alrededor de la sala y una mesa pequeña al centro adornaba el ambiente con unos vasos medianos. Inmediatamente el director chasqueó sus dedos y muchas cámaras comenzaron a colocarse a su alrededor.

_**Unos pasos se escucharon cada vez con más intensidad en el suelo y de pronto las cortinas de las ventanas se elevaron como una ráfaga de viento. Una enorme corriente de viento se sintió en el ambiente y de pronto una chica con capa negra apareció mientras dejaba ver sus ojos rojos. Avanzó unos pasos mientras no apartaba la vista de sus dedos pues estos estaban manchados de sangre. Comenzó a posar su lengua sobre ellos y poco a poco sus ojos rojos volvieron a la normalidad. Levantó su mirada y unos truenos se llegaron a escuchar. Avanzó un paso y rápidamente apareció sobre el sillón mientras bebía con una sonrisa su vaso lleno de sangre. De pronto vio la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en solo unos segundos. No dudó un instante en levantarse del sillón con una mirada penetrante.**_

_**-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunta Yamato muy serio mientras se disponía a sentarse en el sillón- Pensé que estarías en la casa.**_

_**-¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso? –pregunta la persona dando media vuelta para ocultar su identidad pues nadie lo sabía, excepto Haru.**_

_**-¿Qué ocultas? Se me hace extraño que hasta ahora no dejes ver tu cara y ni siquiera sabemos cuál es tu nombre –dice Yamato dejando a un lado su vaso, inmediatamente se levantó del sillón y apareció en solo segundos detrás de la persona con que estaba hablando- Será mejor que me lo digas ahora mismo.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo haría? **_

_**-Entonces… -dice Yamato jalándole muy fuerte del brazo llegando a ver su cara- Ahora no te me escapas.**_

_**-Atrévete y no sabes lo que te va a pasar.**_

_**-No tengo miedo, ese sentimiento desapareció dentro de mí –dice Yamato cogiendo la capa negra, poco a poco la fue quitando llegando a ver a una chica de cabello largo y con rostro inocente. Aquella chica era totalmente diferente a lo que todos creían- Mira, lo que tenemos aquí… ¡una chica!**_

_**-¿Hay algo malo en eso? –dice la chica muy seria mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos- Me llamo Makoto.**_

_**-Sí, porque desde hace un tiempo pensé que eras un chico –dice Yamato cogiendo con más fuerza su brazo y en solo unos segundos le empujó hacia la pared- Acabo de hacer mi esclava a una chica tonta.**_

_**-¿Y? –pregunta Makoto apoyándose en la pared- ¿Qué esperas? No pienso felicitarte, si es lo que quieres.**_

_**-¡Qué poca educación! –dice Yamato colocando su mano en la pared- Pero quiero algo.**_

_**Yamato se acercó más e inmediatamente la chica que tenía al frente desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de él cogiéndole muy fuerte su cuello. Intentó apartarse, pero ella le cogió con más fuerza mientras elevaba su cuerpo al aire. No dudó un solo instante y empujó con toda su fuerza a Makoto, mientras que ella comenzó a retroceder unos pasos. Sabía muy bien con quién se estaba enfrentando pues no era un oponente en absoluto débil. Caminó lentamente y sus ojos se tornaron rojos provocando que los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieran. Siguió avanzando lentamente y Makoto permanecía quieta con una mirada seria y fría. Poco a poco estaba comenzando a comprender la razón por la cual es la líder, pero no entendía por qué les había mentido por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que verdaderamente ocultaba, así que levantó su mano lentamente y de lejos le empujó en la pared sin siquiera rozarla.**_

_**-¿Por qué nos mentiste? –pregunta Yamato apareciendo en solo unos segundos frente a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¡¿Qué ocultas?!**_

_**-Aun es muy pronto para que sepas la verdad –dice Makoto apartando su mano lentamente de la pared, le jaló de la casaca y le miró muy de cerca- Solo hay un forma de olvidar lo que has visto, aunque sea por un instante.**_

_**-¿Qué? –pregunta Yamato intentando retroceder pero la fuerza con que ella le sujetaba era increíble.**_

_**-Personas como nosotros no sentimos nada, ¿verdad? –dice Makoto susurrando muy de cerca en el oído de Yamato- ¿Por qué crees que hemos decidido ser inmortales?**_

_**De pronto las cortinas cayeron rápidamente al suelo y ni bien estas lo rozaron, Makoto le jaló con más fuerza de la casaca a Yamato llegando a juntar sus labios. No le preocupaba en absoluto hacerlo, pues aquel sentimiento llamado amor se había esfumado como el viento hacía mucho tiempo. Siguió rozando sus labios y en ese instante comenzó a retroceder poco a poco. Mientras lo seguía besando, lo empujó al sillón y sin dudarlo dos veces, colocó su mano en la frente de Yamato llegando a coger con mucha fuerza su cabeza. Una vez que este cerró sus ojos, se apartó del sillón y dio media vuelta para luego colocarse la capa negra. **_

_**-Esto te pasa por retarme –dice Makoto colocándose unos lentes oscuros, cogió un vaso y se sentó en el sillón sin apartar su vista del chico que yace en el suelo inconsciente- Si no consigues convertirla en tu esclava, Haru… te aseguro que te desapareceré y de eso ni lo dudes.**_

-¡Corte! –grita el director muy sorprendido por la repentina sorpresa que Mikan le dio a su personaje, eso jamás se lo esperaba- Mikan… ¡estuviste increíble! Tú eres experta en dar besos… estuviste estupenda.

-Jamás pensé que lo haría –dice Mikan intentando ocultarse detrás de una pared, realmente estaba avergonzada y aun más cuando sus amigos no dejaban de mirarla muy sorprendidos. Verdaderamente le gustaría desaparecer pero sabía que era imposible- Bueno… no me miren tanto… tuve que darle vida a mi personaje… eso es todo, así que…

-Que escondido te lo tenías, picarona –dice Near sonriendo mientras miraba a Mikan golpear su cabeza contra la pared- Parece que aprendiste del maestro.

-Claro… que no… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa mientras ocultaba su rostro pues no podía evitar sonrojarse con los comentarios de Near- Yo… solo… pues… hay no molestes.

-Fue uno de los besos más increíbles –dice Micky acercándose a Mikan lentamente, de pronto colocó su mano en la pared y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias, pero prefiero a la Mikan de antes.

Natsume no podía dejar de golpear una y otra vez la pared pues no soportaba ver a Mikan tan cariñosa con Micky y más aun que lo haya besado. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, solo recordar que ella lo besó hasta empujarlo al sillón y que no se apartó ni un instante de él fue lo que le hizo estallar de celos. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar a Micky, pero debía controlarse, aunque eso era demasiado imposible. Siguió mirando con ojos penetrantes a Micky, mientras que este no dejaba de reírse con su novia. Golpeó con más fuerza la pared llegando a lastimarse su mano, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba sangrando. Suspiró varias veces para intentar calmar sus celos. De pronto vio una sombra frente a él, levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Meroko, su ex novia. Inmediatamente le miró con ojos penetrantes y la ignoró por completo mientras caminaba hacia su amigo Rui. No quería verla ni hablarle porque había lastimado a Mikan, aunque por dentro aun seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento definido como amor. Sin embargo, pese a todo no quería perder a Mikan, así que estaba decidido a alejarse de su ex novia. Una vez que se encontraba al lado de su amigo, no pudo contener más los celos y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla. Pensaba que era necesario hacerlo porque de lo contrario estaba seguro de que no se calmaría.

-¡Oye! –grita Rui muy molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¿Acaso soy tu marioneta?

-¡No me retes, Rui! Estoy a punto de estallar, así que no me provoques –dice Natsume mirando con ojos penetrantes a Micky- Ese idiota me va a conocer… te lo aseguro.

-¡Ya, cálmate! –grita Rui colocándose delante de Natsume para impedir que cometa algún error por el que después se arrepentiría- Además, Mikan debía darle vida a su personaje… No le veo ningún problema en eso.

-Así… vida… ¿vida? Pues le dio mucha y con ese tremendo beso –dice Natsume muy molesto mientras miraba de lejos a su rival- Pero el que tiene la culpa es ese tipo que solo se está aprovechando… Me controlo solo porque está Mikan, pero…

-Pero… ¡Nada! –dice Rui intentando calmar a su amigo, jamás pensaría que estuviera tan molesto aunque le daba un poco de razón pues si estaba en su lugar, se comportaría igual- Más bien… prepárate porque va a empezar la siguiente escena.

-Micky… Micky… -dice Natsume golpeando con más fuerza la pared, estaba tan enojado que ni cuenta se dio de las manchas de sangre que había dejado en la pared- Considérate muerto.

-Natsume… -dice Meroko bajando la mirada mientras se apoyaba en la pared y de pronto la golpeó con toda su fuerza dejando caer algunos pedazos- Odio a esa tipa, pero la voy a desaparecer.

Meroko no apartaba su vista de Mikan y es que jamás pensó que Natsume la rescataría de ese secuestro. Le hubiera gustado que su rival desapareciera en ese instante, pero no se pudo. Ahora todo iba a cambiar pues Natsume estaba decidido a recuperar a Mikan, aunque por otro lado sabía que él seguía enamorado de ella y por esa razón aun había esperanzas. Suspiró y miró por un rato a Natsume, este estaba ingresando a un cuarto para cambiarse y comenzar a filmar la siguiente escena. Cogió su papel con mucha fuerza y lo acercó a sus ojos para repasar el diálogo de su personaje. Estaba comenzando a gustarle su personaje pues no era demasiado inocente, sino que también podía ser valiente cuando se trataba de enfrentar algunos obstáculos. Inmediatamente levantó la mirada y respiró un poco más aliviada. Caminó unos pasos hacia un cuarto para cambiarse y en ese preciso instante sintió que una mano le empujaba hacia la pared llegando a acorralarla. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos que infundían mucho miedo, pero ella no dejaba de mostrar su lado más frío.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Meroko muy seria mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos- ¿No podemos conversar en otro momento? Ahora…

-No, quiero conversar contigo ahora mismo –dice Akito cogiendo con más fuerza su brazo- Ven conmigo.

-¡Akito! –grita Meroko muy molesta y cuando Akito inmediatamente volteó para jalarle más fuerte del brazo, no dudó un instante y le propinó un puñete en el estómago para luego mirarle directamente a los ojos- No me gusta que me toquen y si quieres hablar conmigo, será después… es mi última palabra.

Meroko dio media vuelta y rápidamente ingresó a un cuarto para cambiarse. Una vez adentro, se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared con una mirada cabizbaja. No quería admitirlo, pero realmente le dolía mucho que Natsume se haya enamorado de Mikan. Siempre acostumbraba ocultar sus sentimientos porque tenía miedo de que la lastimen como lo hicieron anteriormente. Le hubiera gustado que la mamá de Natsume jamás hubiera interferido en su relación porque de esa manera no estaría sufriendo. No podía evitar recordar la primera cita que tuvieron y más aun su primer beso porque al igual que Natsume fue el primer beso que tuvo en toda su vida. Extrañaba mucho esos momentos; poco a poco fue deslizando lentamente su cuerpo por la pared hasta que sus piernas rozaron el suelo. Estaba intentando a toda costa no llorar pues pensaba que era signo de debilidad y no quería serlo, así que se contuvo. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándola muy sorprendida pues estaba segura de que lo había cerrado. Levantó la mirada y ni bien vio a la persona que estaba frente a ella, se levantó rápidamente del suelo para cerrar la puerta. Quería estar sola y concentrarse en el personaje que iba a interpretar. Cogió la chapa de la puerta con todo su fuerza para cerrarla, pero en ese instante le jalaron del brazo llegando a abrazarla. Intentó a toda costa apartarse, pero el abrazo que estaba sintiendo no era forzado sino reflejaba consuelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame porque de lo contrario te vas arrepentir! –grita Meroko intentando empujarlo, pero este oponía mucha resistencia- ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Conmigo no finjas –dice Akito abrazándola cada vez más fuerte- Te conozco demasiado bien.

-Aparta tus manos porque no respondo de lo que te pueda pasar –dice Meroko muy seria.

-¡Meroko! –grita Akito muy molesto mientras la abrazaba- ¡No siempre es bueno aparentar valentía! ¡No te hagas la fuerte conmigo! ¿Quieres? ¡Esto te lo digo muy en serio!

-¿Quién… quiere aparentar… valentía? –dice Meroko bajando la mirada mientras dejaba de oponer resistencia- ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando con la chica que piensas que desapareció –dice Akito abrazándola delicadamente.

-¡No quiero tu lástima! –grita Meroko intentando una vez más apartarlo- Ahora… desaparece de mi vista.

-¿De cuándo acá te hago caso? –pregunta Akito muy serio mientras le acariciaba su cabello sin dejar de abrazarla- Además… tú sabes muy bien que yo sí puedo mantener una pelea contigo, a diferencia de otros. ¿O me equivoco?

-No me retes –dice Meroko intentando empujarlo, pero cada vez era imposible- ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo advierto! La paciencia se me está acabando.

-¡Meroko! ¡Basta! ¡Para ya de fingir! –grita Akito elevando un poco la voz- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Oye… bájame la voz –dice Meroko comenzando a molestarse.

-No quiero… ¡Quiero que me tengas confianza! –dice Akito abrazando más fuerte a Meroko- Solo por esta vez… compórtate… ¿quieres?

-Realmente quieres morir –dice Meroko intentando apartarse.

-¡Si quieres llorar, llora! ¡No por llorar te conviertes en alguien débil! –grita Akito abrazando cada vez más fuerte a Meroko- ¡¿Entiéndelo de una buena vez?! ¡No es necesario que ocultes siempre tus sentimientos! ¡No estás sola! Ahora… ¡cierra la boca! ¿Quieres?

Meroko estaba demasiado sorprendida con lo que Akito le dijo pues acababa de decirle todas sus verdades y lo que ella más procuraba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez más sentía los brazos de Akito alrededor de su espalda y a la vez un calor que reflejaba cierta protección. Sabía muy bien que además de Natsume, había otra persona capaz de desafiarla y enfrentarla cara a cara. No quiso oponer resistencia pero de pronto aquella que quería contener, comenzaba a salir. Bajó la mirada y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Akito dejando salir unas lágrimas. No entendía por qué siempre hasta ahora se preocupaba mucho por ella, no quería que nadie le tuviera lástima, pero él era diferente. Sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas y poco a poco sentía el abrazo cada vez menos fuerte. Pensaba que nunca tendría un verdadero amigo, pero ahora pensaba que Akito se estaba convirtiendo en ese amigo que jamás pensó tener. Aunque estaba segura de que jamás se lo diría porque no le gustaba expresar sus emociones. Por lo que preferiría denominarlo como persona rara.

-Esto ya me aburrió –dice Meroko inclinándose rápidamente para propinarle un puñete en la mejilla pero inmediatamente Akito comenzó a retroceder unos pasos- Solo lo diré una vez… ¡retírate si no quieres acabar muerto!

-No cambias… -dice Akito avanzando unos pasos para luego detenerse antes de salir- No me gusta en absoluto que estés viviendo en el hotel de Natsume, eso es lo que te quería decir.

-¡Oye! –grita Meroko dando media vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero en ese instante la puerta se cerró quedando por completa sola en el cuarto- ¿Quién se cree que es para darme órdenes?

Después de varios minutos, tanto Meroko como Natsume salieron de sus respectivos cuartos y de inmediato sus miradas se cruzaron. Natsume siguió caminando hacia su amigo para evitar cualquier conversación, se apoyó en la pared y de pronto su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando vio que las luces vislumbraban un patio. Al parecer el director estaba creando un escenario que refleje nuevamente el capítulo que habían actuado anteriormente. Esto sorprendió a la gran mayoría porque según sabían el inicio de la película estaba hecha. Sin embargo, no entendían el motivo por el cual debían volver a hacerla.

Meroko miraba con mucha seriedad el escenario, no esperaba que la buena suerte se pusiera de su lado y menos que aquella escena se volviera a repetir. Ocultó su sonrisa con una mirada fría mientras miraba de lejos a Natsume, este no dejaba de mirarle con ojos penetrantes. Volteó por un rato para ver a Mikan y ella lucía una mirada cabizbaja, no entendía el motivo por el que estaba triste, pero comenzaba a pensar que a pesar de no recordar a Natsume, era imposible que los sentimientos desaparezcan. Cada vez más sentía que tanto Mikan como Natsume estaban luchando por recordar y volver a ser una pareja de antes. En definitiva esta idea le desagradaba porque no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ellos dos regresen y pensaba que si estaba en sus manos impedirlo, no dudaría dos veces en hacerlo.

-Bien… vamos a añadir algunos detalles a la escena inicial –dice el director leyendo el libreto con mucha seriedad- Natsume y Meroko… ¡prepárense!

_**El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, Adachi seguía llorando mientras cubría con su mano su vela y así evitar que esta se apague. Le dolía mucho recordar la muerte de Ren y es que realmente le amaba. Sus lágrimas seguían rozando sus mejillas, colocó su mano en su pecho y gritó con mucho dolor el nombre de su único y verdadero amor. No podía olvidarlo porque siempre aparecía en su mente el rostro de Ren. Se echó al suelo y cerró sus ojos dejando salir sus últimas lágrimas. Por ahora solo quería soñar y deseaba con todo su corazón que en su mente aparezca Ren.**_

_**La oscuridad del pasillo desapareció dando paso a una intensa niebla que cubría el ambiente. Adachi estaba arrodillada en el suelo con los ojos llorosos y las gotas de sus lágrimas estaban esparcidas en el suelo. No podía contener ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, golpeó varias veces al suelo y de pronto escuchó unas campanas. Se levantó y vio entre tanta niebla a un chico acercarse lentamente a ella. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y avanzó unos pasos lentamente. No sabía quién era, pero no se detuvo siquiera a identificarlo. Siguió acercándose y de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. **_

_**Un fuerte viento fue desvaneciendo la niebla, Adachi comenzó a correr muy rápido cuando vio a Ren cerca de ella. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas cuando lo vio, no pudo contenerse y le abrazó muy fuerte.**_

_**-Ren… Ren… -dice Adachi sonriendo mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas- ¡Ren!**_

_**-¿Por qué estás llorando? –dice Ren apartándose lentamente de Adachi. Rozó con sus dedos sus lágrimas y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo- Te prometo que regresaré… espérame.**_

_**-Pero… estás muerto –dice Adachi bajando la mirada- Y… todo por mi culpa. No debiste venir… ¡No debiste!**_

_**-No iba a permitir que mueras –dice Ren abrazando más fuerte a Adachi- ¡Eso jamás! Además… ¿quién dice que he muerto? Te lo diré por última vez… espérame.**_

_**-Te esperaré –dice Adachi sonriendo- Es una promesa.**_

_**-Para que nunca me olvides… -dice Ren apartándose lentamente de Adachi- Te daré algo maravilloso… cierra los ojos.**_

-¡Corte! –grita el director muy sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa Natsume?

-No entiendo por qué debo repetir la escena… ¡no lo entiendo! –dice Natsume lanzando el libreto al suelo, caminó a pasos apresurados hacia la chica que antes amaba y le miró directamente a los ojos- No quiero y menos deseo besar a esta tipa… si a alguien no le gusta, ese es su problema.

-¡Natsume! Solo son unos pequeños detalles –dice el director levantándose rápidamente de la silla, se acercó a él y recogió el libreto que este había lanzado al suelo- ¡No es para que te comportes de esa manera!

-¡Ya lo dije y no pienso retractarme! –grita Natsume muy molesto, dio media vuelta y miró a Mikan directamente a los ojos- ¡No la voy a besar y esa es mi última palabra!

-Natsume… -dice Mikan muy sorprendida cuando miraba a Natsume porque por un instante sintió que se lo estaba diciendo para protegerla o aclararle algo.

-Pero… -dice el director bajando la mirada- Solo esta vez te lo dejaré pasar, pero en las siguientes escenas debes besarla lo quieras o no.

-¿Acabó? –dice Natsume permaneciendo de espaldas- Chicos tenemos un concierto, así que muévanse.

-¿De cuándo acá se cree el líder? –pregunta Near muy serio mientras miraba a Natsume alejarse por el pasillo- Tal parece que no recuerda que Rui es el líder. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Akito?

-Camina… ¿quieres? –dice Akito ignorándolo por completo mientras caminaba con una mirada seria.

-Rui… ¿se puede saber qué le pasa a ese idiota? –dice Micky acercándose a Rui un poco confundido por las constantes miradas que le hacía- ¿Acaso está enamorado de mí o qué le pasa?

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Rui muy serio, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo permaneciendo de espaldas- Pero… prepárate para lo que se viene… ¡prepárate!

Micky seguía sin entender lo que Rui intentaba decirle; sin embargo, no quiso tomarle tanta importancia. Siguió caminando por el pasillo con el resto del grupo y a medida que avanzaba sentía un ambiente escalofriante a su alrededor. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no le agradaba en absoluto la mirada penetrante de Natsume. Siguió caminando por el pasillo y finalmente se detuvo cuando miró una camioneta estacionada en la pista. Avanzó unos pasos y de pronto sintió una mano que cogía su brazo delicadamente. No dudó dos segundos en voltear y llevarse una sorpresa cuando sintió unos labios que rozaban los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente pudiendo distinguir claramente a la chica que lo besaba. Se aferró más a su cuerpo llegando a coger su cintura delicadamente mientras la besaba y de pronto sintió una ventisca recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo llegando a apartarse rápidamente de ella. Inmediatamente volteó y su mirada se cruzó directamente con la de Natsume, este lucía una mirada penetrante. Tragó un poco de saliva cuando vio a su rival y volvió a voltear para coger la mano de su novia. Pensaba que mientras estaban juntos nada malo pasaría y por lo tanto, estaba dispuesta a protegerla incluso a costa de su propia vida. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la miraba y es que realmente le había sorprendido ese beso. Sin embargo, estaba contento y ni bien se despidió, dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la camioneta. Estaba por subir a la camioneta cuando de pronto la portezuela se cerró dejándolo afuera. No sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente sorprendido, tocó varias veces cada una de las ventanas, pero de inmediato las cortinas comenzaron cubrirlas.

-¡Natsume! ¡Abre! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –grita Micky golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la portezuela de la camioneta- ¡Natsume!

-¡Señor! –grita Natsume mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos de la camioneta- ¡Acelera!

-Pero… Micky… -dice Near muy sorprendido- ¿Por qué no lo dejas entrar a la camioneta? Ten un poco de compasión.

-Está bien –dice Natsume colocándose su sombrero- Señor, acelere más rápido. Ahora… ¿alguna otra pregunta, Near?

-Mejor me hubiera quedado callado –dice Near apoyando la cabeza en su asiento.

-Natsume, somos un grupo… ¿cómo vamos a dejar a Micky? –dice Rui colocándose al lado de su amigo buscando calmarlo por lo que había visto hace un instante- Déjate de juegos.

-¿Para qué crees que las personas tienen pies? –pregunta Natsume cerrando sus ojos lentamente y mientras más recordaba el beso que Mikan le había dado a Micky, más celoso estaba- ¡Acelere, señor!

La camioneta comenzó a acelerar a una velocidad increíble dejando atrás a Micky, este no tuvo más opción que correr porque debía asistir al concierto. A medida que incrementaba su velocidad, Micky corría más rápido sin importarle el esfuerzo que le tomaba pues había muchas fans esperando por él. En definitiva, Micky estaba comenzando a pensar que su rival era demasiado impulsivo para tomar decisiones como dejarlo atrás. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a la camioneta, ahora estaba realmente enojado por la actitud de su rival. Lo que más le impulsaba a seguir corriendo eran las fuerzas que tenía para golpear a su rival cuando estuviera frente a él. Pensaba que si en el colegio no pudieron acabar con su pelea, pues ahora lo haría. Estaba harto de que actúe como un líder, aunque no podía evitar estar confundido con lo que pasó en el studio. Jamás se imaginó que Natsume fuera capaz de rechazar el beso de Meroko, pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella pero al parecer había algo que lo contuvo. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina y comenzó a correr por la vereda intentando no desviar su mirada de la camioneta.

Mientras tanto, Mikan subía en otra camioneta con Meroko rumbo a su concierto. Una vez que la camioneta aceleró, apoyó su cabeza sobre la ventana y comenzó a recordar aquella mirada que iba dirigida hacia ella. Sentía mucha confusión en su interior porque no entendía el motivo por el cual ahora Natsume la miraba distinto y más aun el cambio repentino en su manera de ser. Suspiró y comenzó a mirar el collar, este le recordaba el beso que se habían dado y las innumerables veces que estaba por perderlo. Volteó por un instante para mirar a Meroko y ella rápidamente le miró con ojos penetrantes. En ese momento sintió muchos escalofríos alrededor de su cuerpo, no dudó un instante y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la ventana. Pensaba que algo había cambiado entre ellas, ya no era lo mismo de antes y no entendía por qué.

-Meroko… -dice Mikan mirando por la ventana el parque y los árboles- ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara tanto?

-No, ¿por qué estaría molesta contigo? –dice Meroko muy seria mientras se colocaba un sombrero- Ahora… escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo, ¿me escuchaste?

-Sí –dice Mikan volteando para conversar cara a cara con ella- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-No te acerques ni le diriges la palabra a Natsume –dice Meroko cogiendo muy fuerte su brazo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos- ¡Esto no te lo estoy pidiendo!... ¡Esto es una advertencia!

-Si te gusta, ve por él –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras le acariciaba su cabello- Yo jamás voy a interferir en un amor tan lindo como el suyo. Además, tú eres mi amiga y no te lastimaría por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Meroko muy sorprendida con su reacción.

-Tengo muy en cuenta que has sufrido mucho, pero ha llegado la hora… -dice Mikan apartando lentamente su brazo- de que seas feliz… ¡Te ayudaré a que Natsume vuelva contigo!

-¿Estás… hablando… en serio? –pregunta Meroko muy sorprendida.

-Tú me ayudaste cuando me encontraba en peligro –dice Mikan mirando a través de la ventana el parque. Claramente recordaba el día en que salió corriendo del colegio rumbo a la casa de Micky pues se había enterado de que se encontraba enfermo- Ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo.

-Solo pasaba por ahí –dice Meroko apoyando la cabeza en el asiento.

-Yo no siento lástima, al contrario te admiro porque has sabido salir de todos esos problemas. Eres muy valiente, incluso más que yo –dice Mikan apoyando su cabeza sobre la ventana- Siempre he querido que seas mi manager y ahora que aceptaste serlo… ¡me siento muy feliz! Gracias.

-Oye –dice Meroko inmediatamente para verla a la cara, pero cuando voltea, Mikan estaba durmiendo. Apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró lentamente sus ojos- Por lo que veo esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé.

Meroko realmente estaba sorprendida con todas las palabras de Mikan, jamás pensó conocer a una chica demasiado inocente y menos que dejara a un lado su odio. Le hubiera gustado desde un principio que no se enamorara de Natsume porque así todo sería diferente. En definitiva la odiaba cada vez más porque debido a esa manera de ser Natsume se enamoró de ella. Por un momento pensó que iba a pelear con ella con tal de que se aparte del chico que le gustaba, pero al parecer ella tomó las cosas con mucha calma. Detestaba cuando se encontraba con personas como ella porque por más que intentaba buscar un motivo para pelear, no lo había. Bajó la mirada y acercó la pulsera a su rostro para verlo más de cerca. Ahora estaba decidida a recuperar a Natsume, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que haya pasado entre los dos. Además, sabía muy bien que él no podía hacer nada para protegerla debido a que se encontraba de viaje y a su vez estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo porque no confió en ella. Pensaba que había llegado el momento de enfrentar a quien sea pero lo haría junto a Natsume.

Finalmente, la camioneta se detuvo e inmediatamente Natsume, Rui, Near y Akito bajaron de la camioneta. Cada uno de ellos comenzó a estirar sus brazos y estuvieron a punto de seguir caminando cuando escucharon unos pasos. Inmediatamente voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidos por la gran fuerza que tenía pues jamás pensaron que llegaría. Unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y su cuerpo yacía en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-¡Natsume! ¡Te voy a matar! –grita Micky muy molesto mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero con mucha dificultad. Primero comenzó colocando su mano en la portezuela de la camioneta para así mantener el equilibrio y luego tomó unos minutos para descansar- Ahora sí… considérate muerto… ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Decías algo? –pregunta Natsume dando media vuelta mientras se quitaba los audífonos de los oídos. Volvió a darle la espalda y avanzó unos pasos para luego detenerse- No pierdas el tiempo y muévete.

-¡Natsume! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Aun no he acabado contigo! –grita Micky muy agotado cuando miraba a Natsume alejarse sin decir palabra alguna. Respiró tres veces y elevó un poco más la voz- ¡Near!

-Eres muy lento para caminar, amigo –dice Near colocándose su gorro mientras saludaba con la mano a cada chica que se le cruzaba en el camino- Aquí está por quien lloraban y dispuesto a cumplirles sus deseos.

-¡Near! Camina, ¿quieres? –dice Akito muy serio dando media voltea para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que muchas chicas se le acercaran para pedirle autógrafos o tomarse una foto con él. No dudó un instante y empujó levemente a una de las chicas para luego seguir caminando- ¿Por qué siempre pasa eso? ¡Qué molesto!

-¿Molesto? –pregunta Near muy extrañado, avanzó un paso y una chica muy linda se le acercó con una carta de amor, esta llevaba el dibujo de un corazón. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a aquella chica- Lo siento, pero debo rechazar tu carta. Me gusta otra persona y voy muy en serio con ella.

-Near… -dice Rui muy sorprendido al verlo muy serio y alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Comenzaba a pensar que sus sospechas eran ciertas- Realmente está enamorado de Meroko.

-¡Me alegra mucho que Nea haya encontrado el amor!, pero… -dice Micky recuperando el aliento que había perdido al momento de correr- ¡Natsume! ¡Ven aquí! ¡¿Querías pelear?! ¡Bien, peleemos! ¡Quiero ver sangre!

-Hoy va a ser un concierto muy largo –dice Rui caminando detrás de Near, comenzaba a pensar que Micky y Natsume eran muy parecidos cuando estaban enojados- ¿Le digo que Natsume está escuchando su música? ¡No, mejor no! Me pregunto cuándo dejará de gritar.

Después de una hora de ensayar la coreografía para cada una de las canciones, sentían que ahora estaban listos para el concierto. Lo único que esperaban era que no ocurra como el primer concierto que tuvieron porque no estaban seguros si esta vez sobrevivirían. Cada uno salió de sus respectivos camerinos y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. Las luces del estrado estaban apagadas, todo estaba oscuro hasta que apareció un fuerte humo que terminó llamando la atención del público. Uno por uno salió por debajo de la plataforma luciendo maravillosos atuendos. La aparición del grupo Action Boys terminó atrayendo a muchas chicas pues la gran mayoría de ellas suspiraban por cada uno de ellos. El presente grupo estaba conformado por cinco chicos y cada uno destacaba no solo por su apariencia sino también por su actuación en varias películas y comerciales. Natsume lucía un sombrero gris con bordes morados, un polo morado con un chaleco negro y un pantalón negro acompañado de bordes plateados. Micky lucía un polo blanco, una chalina negra y un pantalón negro. Rui lucía una camisa verde y un pantalón negro. Akito lucía una camisa negra acompañado de una corbata negra, un pantalón negro y una casaca morada. Por último, Near lucía un pantalón negro, un polo blanco, una chalina verde con manchas negras y un abrigo largo negro.

El público estaba entusiasmado con cada una de las canciones y más un aun con los chicos pues estos se calificaban por ser tiernos y un poco fríos, cualidades que atraía mucho a las chicas. Había veces en que cada uno de sus ídolos se acercaba más a las chicas para brindarles una sonrisa y asimismo, utilizaban el concierto como una forma de comunicarse con sus fans. Muchas veces se tomaban unos minutos para conversar con sus fans y expresarles lo felices que estaban por haber venido a su concierto. De pronto algo llamó la atención de los integrantes del grupo Action Boys y era que sus fans le estaban pidiendo un baile sexy como premio. Near no dudó un instante y comenzó a bailar en el centro del estrado en medio de muchos gritos de las chicas.

-¡Oigan! ¿Acaso piensas quedarse parados como estatuas? –dice Near retrocediendo unos pasos para que uno de sus compañeros se anime- ¿O les da vergüenza?

-¿Vergüenza? ¡No digas tonterías! –dice Akito muy serio mientras avanzaba unos pasos.

Akito caminó lentamente por el estrado y de inmediato lanzó su sombrero al aire. Se deslizó en el suelo y esto provocó el grito de muchas chicas, quienes luchaban para pasar entre mucha multitud con el simple propósito de filmarlo o tomarle una fotografía. Jamás pensó en su vida bailar para cumplir el deseo de sus fans, pero no tenía otra opción. Ni bien acabó de bailar, dio media vuelta y se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba a Rui y luego a Micky bailar. En este momento le hubiera gustado estar al lado de Meroko, esperaba que se encuentra bien y más aun que pueda soportar la presencia de Mikan. Realmente no sabía cuándo es que se enamoró de Meroko, pero ahora le resultaba imposible olvidarla. Bajó la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver unas gotas de agua en su polo. Esto verdaderamente le impactó porque jamás pensó que le haría caso. De pronto escuchó los gritos de las chicas cada vez más fuertes, volteó un rato la mirada y vio a Natsume caminar lentamente por el estrado. Se apartó de la pared y su rostro cambió repentinamente cuando vio a su rival desenvolverse muy bien.

Natsume avanzó lentamente unos pasos y deslizó su sombrero al suelo. Dio una vuelta lentamente mientras meneaba su cintura delicadamente. Se detuvo para ver a su público y se quitó lentamente su chaleco mientras daba una vuelta. Cada vez estaba más sorprendido cuando escuchaba los gritos alocados de muchas chicas y otras hasta se desmayaban. Luego deslizó lentamente su polo mientras daba otra vuelta y de pronto se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se acercó a Near para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Contento? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared, realmente no le gustaba bailar en público, pero tenía una misión por cumplir- Más vale que esto salga mañana por televisión porque de lo contrario voy a matar a ese reportero.

-¿Reportero? ¿Qué estás planeando? –pregunta Near mirando a Natsume muy confundido.

Inmediatamente Natsume se acomodó el sombrero y caminó con el resto de los integrantes al centro del estrado. Suspiró y muchas chicas comenzaron a lanzarle flores, no entendía por qué exageraban tanto si solo rea un baile. De pronto vio que Micky cogía el micrófono y no dudó dos veces en quitárselo. Tenía un plan perfecto que podía ayudar a recuperar a la chica que había perdido y que amaba tanto. En sus pensamientos solo estaba ella, jamás pensó extrañarla tanto como para estar decidido en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Antes pensaba que nunca iba a existir una chica, además de Meroko, que le provocaba mucha felicidad y más aun que fuera capaz de borrar es seriedad en solo unos segundos. Mientras llevaba el micrófono en la mano, recordaba la vez que él perdió la memoria y Mikan le ayudó a pesar de que le había tratado mal. Ahora quería hacer lo mismo, avanzó unos pasos y se le vino a la mente el accidente que sufrió para protegerla.

-Esta canción es para una persona muy importante para mí –dice Natsume cogiendo fuertemente el micrófono, levantó la mirada y miró el cielo- Ella no me recuerda, pero quiero que sepa que la sigo amando…

-Nat-su-me –dice Micky muy sorprendido- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-¡No es momento para declaraciones absurdas! –grita Akito acercándose rápidamente hacia Natsume, necesitaba quitarle el micrófono y que deje de bromear- ¡Natsume!

-¡No intervengas! –grita Natsume empujando con fuerza a Akito, este rápidamente comenzó a retroceder para no caer al suelo. Cogió con más fuerza el micrófono y dio media vuelta para luego dirigirse hacia Micky dispuesto a entregarle el micrófono- Saliendo del concierto, vamos a hablar.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Micky muy extrañado por su actitud, pensaba que iba a cantar, pero al parecer no lo iba a hacer. Cogió el micrófono y miró al público- Esto… disculpa por la interrupción.

-Pero… ¿qué estaba pensando ese idiota? –dice Near muy confundido, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo con mucha seriedad- Esto no me agrada.

La última canción estaba por terminar y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo Action Boy intentaba dar su mejor sonrisa al público. A pesar de que se trató borrar aquel hecho ocurrido hace unos segundos, no faltaron las miradas penetrantes de los reporteros buscando explicar lo sucedido. Ni bien el concierto culminó, muchos reporteros se quedaron esperando al grupo Action Boys para que expliquen lo sucedido. En el interior de un cuarto se encontraban los cantantes con un semblante frío y molesto. Nadie sabía cómo solucionar este problema y menos se explicaban el motivo por el cual Natsume reaccionó de esa manera. Estaban casi seguros de que ello motivó a que los reporteros especularan sobre lo sucedido. Intentaron forzar a Natsume para que brinde una explicación, pero este seguía manteniendo silencio con una mirada penetrante. Cada uno comenzó a buscar una solución al problema cuando de pronto a puerta se abrió y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Natsume.

-Natsume… ¿a dónde vas? –dice Micky cogiendo el brazo de Natsume con mucha fuerza- Todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa… ¡solo tu culpa!

-Aparta tu mano… -dice Natsume permaneciendo de espaldas y al ver que Micky seguían apartar su mano, no dudó un instante y volteó para propinarle un puñete en la mejilla- ¡¿Quieres hablar?! ¡Hablemos!

-¿Qué te pasa? –dice Near ayudando a su amigo a levantarse del suelo- ¿Por qué te comportas de esa amanera?

-Si quieren pelear… háganlo en otro momento –dice Akito muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Hay que dejar solos a Natsume y Micky! –grita Rui bajando la mirada mientras avanzaba unos pasos y de pronto se detuvo cuando Natsume cogió muy fuerte su brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ya me cansé! ¡¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?! –grita Micky empujando con toda su fuerza a Near, este inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder- ¿Tienes algún problema? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Rui… ¡Apártate! –grita Natsume corriendo hacia Micky y propinándole un puñete en el estómago. Se apresuró a jalarlo de la chalina hasta golpearlo contra la pared- ¡¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres para que después de mi accidente, te aproveches de Mikan?!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Akito muy sorprendido por la reacción de Natsume- No me digas que…

-No, no puede ser… -dice Near levantándose lentamente del suelo- Natsume… ha…

-¡Recuperaste la memoria! –grita Akito limpiándose la sangre de sus labios, se apartó lentamente de su rival y le miró directamente a los ojos- Ahora… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Primero… voy a matarte –dice Natsume acercándose lentamente hacia Micky- No pienso perdonarte que hayas besado a mi novia y menos que tengas tantas confianza con ella.

-¡Te estoy preguntando qué piensas hacer! –grita Micky propinándole un puñete- ¡¿Estás loco o qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres?! ¡¿Qué?!

-Voy a regresar con Mikan –dice Natsume muy serio- ¡Te la voy a quitar! ¡Esto no es una broma! ¡Te lo digo muy en serio!

-Entonces… -dice Micky acercándose cara a cara a él- ¡También voy a ir en serio!

-No me conoces, pero si quieres retarme… pues –dice Natsume pateando con toda su fuerza su estómago- ¡No me contendré contigo!

-Pues… veamos… quién gana –dice Micky levantándose del suelo- Porque… ¡no pienso entregarte a Mikan! ¡Ella ya es mía! ¡Te guste o no!

-¡Micky! –grita Natsume muy molesto.

Natsume no pudo contener más su enojo y comenzó a golpearlo, pero Micky no era un oponente débil, sino todo lo contrario. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarle lo que hizo pues debido a ello, la chica que amaba se había alejado de él. Menos iba a perdonar que haya creado todas esas mentiras sobre él como que mató a la mamá de Mikan. En ese momento había perdido por completo el control y mientras más recordaba el beso que se dieron en el studio, más enojo y celos surgían en su interior. Estaba lleno de confusiones pero su enojo los superaba a medida que recordaba las palabras de Mikan, aquellas que reflejaron un absoluto rechazo. A ello se sumaba que se había acercado demasiado a Meroko olvidando por completo a la chica que amaba con todo su corazón. Realmente estaba furioso consigo mismo y con Micky pues en ese instante recordaba las veces en que le hubiera gustado proteger a su chica y estar a su lado. Siguió peleando con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que el resto de sus compañeros intentaron detenerlo. Empujó a todo aquel que interfería y comenzó a lanzar las cosas que estaban a su alrededor al suelo. Jamás pensó llegar a tanto, pero no podía contener los celos y pues Micky también se defendía.

-¡Basta! –grita Rui intentando detener a su amigo- ¡Natsume! ¡Cálmate!

-¡No me toques! –grita Natsume propinando un puñete a su amigo para luego golpear con su codo la espalda de Micky- ¡Te vas a arrepentir, Micky! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-¡Micky! ¡Para! –grita Near intentando detener a Micky, pero este también estaba enojado- ¡Micky!

-¡No interfieras! –grita Micky empujando con toda su fuerza a Near para luego lanzar a Natsume contra la pared- ¡No pienso dejar a Mikan en manos de un idiota como tú! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-¡Aquí el idiota eres tú! –grita Natsume golpeando con fuerza la pared- ¡Te aprovechaste de Mikan y encima le dijiste que yo maté a su mamá! ¡Eso no te lo voy a perdonar!

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Micky levantándose del suelo- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Yo hice todo lo posible para que ella te recuerde, pero no se podía hacer nada… ¡Jamás mentiría a Mikan! ¡No soy como tú!

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! –grita Natsume muy molesto.

-Yo la protegía varias veces… ¡No entiendo qué es lo verdaderamente quieres! –grita Micky acercándose más a Natsume- Recuperaste la memoria… ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¡Tú aun sigues confundido! ¿Acaso quieres volver a lastimarla con tus dudas? ¡Te di varias oportunidades, pero tú la desechaste con tu manera de ser!

-Pero… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada.

-Pero… ¡Nada! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso piensas que con solo recuperar la memoria están solucionados todos tus problemas? –dice Micky golpeando con fuerza la pared- ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Yo no permitiré que ella vuelva a sufrir! ¡Te advertí que no quería verla llorar, pero te comportaste como un completo idiota! Una vez más… ¡solo estás pensando en ti!

-Pero… ahora… ¡Todo va a ser distinto! –grita Natsume mirando a su rival directamente a los ojos- ¡Todo! ¡No volveré a cometer el mismo error! ¡Así que no interfieras!

-¡Ten por seguro que no cometerás el mismo error porque yo mismo te alejaré de Mikan! –grita Micky propinándole un puñete en el estómago- Ella ha tenido suficiente contigo… ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

-¡Voy a recuperarla! –grita Natsume levantándose del suelo para luego propinarle un puñete en la mejilla- ¡No me importa si intervienes! ¡Haz lo que quieras, pero no te permitiré que te acerques a ella! ¡Tampoco voy a dejar que la beses y menos que la toques! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

-¡Qué risa me das! ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre! Supongo que para tomar esa decisión… -dice Micky acercándose más a Natsume- Has olvidado por completo a esa tipa, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-Más vale que te olvides de ella porque de lo contrario yo seré tu oponente –dice Akito apoyándose en la pared.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo –dice Micky muy serio mientras miraba a Natsume- ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Jugar con las dos? ¡No me importa en absoluto lo que hagas con esa tipa, pero… te advierto que no permitiré que te acerques a Mikan! ¡No lo permitiré!

-Me alejaré de Meroko y ahora solo quiero recuperar a Mikan –dice Natsume muy serio, avanzó unos pasos y le empujó a su rival contra la pared- ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! Pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas… ¡Mikan me elegirá! ¡Eso lo sabes muy bien!

-Pueda que tengas razón… -dice Micky bajando la mirada- Tú tienes a alguien que se preocupa mucho por ti, pero no lo sabes aprovechar… ¡Qué decepción! Yo aunque sé que nunca me va a corresponder… ¡estoy decidido a protegerla porque la amo demasiado! ¡La amo!

-Micky… -dice Near muy sorprendido- Por eso te enojaste conmigo cuando te dije que te aprovecharas de ella.

-Entonces… -dice Natsume al escuchar las palabras de Near.

-¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡Nunca le voy a mentir y menos pienso lastimarla! ¡Jamás me aprovecharía de ella! ¡Jamás! –grita Micky jalando del chaleco a Natsume- Sin embargo, tú te crees con derecho a recuperarla… y además, ni siquiera has olvidado a Meroko… ¡¿En qué estás pensando, idiota?!

-Te voy a demostrar que estoy a la altura para ser el novio de Mikan –dice Natsume empujando con fuerza a su rival- ¡Esto te lo digo muy en serio!

-Demuéstrame con hechos de que eres capaz de ir contra todo por ella –dice Micky mirando a Natsume directamente a los ojos- Aunque primero debes olvidarte de esa tipa… sin embargo, eso lo veo muy difi…

-¡Lo haré! –grita Natsume mirándole directamente- ¡Ten por seguro que recuperaré a Mikan! Así que… ¡prepárate porque no me pienso contener contigo! ¡Voy a ir muy en serio con ella!

-Pues bien… veamos al final… -dice Micky acercándose más a Natsume- ¿A quién de los dos elegirá Mikan? ¡Solo ella sabrá a quién elegir! ¡También te digo que haré hasta lo imposible con tal de que ella me corresponda! ¡Al igual que tú, voy a ir en serio con ella!

-Bien… desde hoy… ¡Vete preparando! –dice Natsume muy serio, dio media vuelta y se detuvo con una mirada penetrante- ¡No dejaré que te acerques a ella! ¡Eso te lo aseguro! Por esa razón, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir… ¡Mantente a la distancia con mi chica! ¡Esto es una advertencia!


	56. Chapter 55

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 55**

**UNA DECISIÓN POR TOMAR**

Un nuevo día está por comenzar, el cielo estaba nublado y unas nubes grises pronosticaban una posible lluvia. Una chica aun seguía durmiendo sobre su cama, no quería despertarse, pero tenía muy en cuenta que debía ir al colegio. No podía despertarse debido al sueño que estaba teniendo, pensaba que había olvidado por completo a ese chico, pero al parecer esta vez apareció en su mente. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados intentando olvidarlo o sacarlo de su mente, pero seguía apareciendo. No entendía el motivo por el cual ese chico era muy importante para ella, tanto que cada vez que aparecía en su mente, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se quedó muy sorprendida y a la vez confundida porque en cada uno de sus sueños, le era imposible recordar su rostro. Cogió el collar que estaba en su cuello y abrió la mitad del corazón dejando ver las palabras pequeñas: _"Natsume y Mikan"_

Suspiró y se levantó lentamente de su cama muy confundida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su entorno. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas lentamente para luego ver con asombro las pequeñas letras escritas sobre ella. Acercó un poco más el rostro para leerlo y su mirada cambió repentinamente pues decía lo siguiente: _"Siempre juntos… pinocho"_. Esto definitivamente le sorprendió y más aun la palabra _"pinocho",_ no recordaba dónde lo había escuchado, cuando de pronto se le vino a la mente Natsume. Había recordado que ayer él le llamó de esa manera.

-¿Acaso ese tonto entró a mi casa? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida, inmediatamente cogió un pañuelo y borró aquellas letras, pero era imposible pues estaba escrito con lapicero indeleble. Intentó varias veces borrarlo, pero nada- Pero… ¿qué le pasa a ese chico? ¡Me está comenzando a hartar!

Cerró las cortinas e inmediatamente se apoyó en la pared. Estaba realmente molesta con Natsume, no entendía lo que estaba tramando y menos conocía los motivos que tenía para hacer todo esto. Respiró tres veces buscando calmarse, pero le resultaba imposible. Jamás pensó conocer a un chico que le haga molestar tanto. Levantó la mirada y vio el reloj, no dudó un instante y se apresuró a cambiarse. Conforme pasan los días pensaba que ya era costumbre llegar tarde al colegio, cogió su mochila y se acercó al espejo. Lucía un vestido color marrón claro y una casaca marrón oscuro. Llevaba el pelo suelto y sobre ella se colocó una bincha. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Miró un rato su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aun era temprano, así que se acomodó en el sillón y encendió la televisión. Estaba muy concentrada con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo pues las noticias estaban comentando sobre el concierto del grupo Action Boys. Jamás pensó que con solo el segundo concierto, las fans incrementaran. De pronto algo llamó su atención y es que cada uno de los integrantes del grupo Action Boys comenzaron a realizar un baile sexy. Inmediatamente cogió una almohada para cubrir su rostro y evitar verlos, pero ni bien escuchó el nombre de su novio, bajó lentamente la almohada y abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos para verlo. Estaba realmente sorprendida, aunque no tanto porque conocía los dotes que tenía su novio para destacar como bailarín. Estaba por levantarse del sillón cuando escuchó el nombre de la persona que detestaba. Simplemente no deseaba verlo, así que se acercó lentamente al televisor para apagarlo. Pero en ese instante no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando le vio deslizar su polo lentamente mientras daba una vuelta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasa? –pregunta Mikan colocando su mano en su pecho intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón- ¡Cálmate, cálmate!

Mikan no pudo soportar más y apagó la televisión sin dudarlo dos veces. Estaba muy nerviosa, colocó su mano en la mejilla y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba caliente. Esto estaba comenzando a preocuparle mucho, corrió rápidamente al baño e inmediatamente se lavó la cara varias veces para calmarse. Salió del baño con la mirada sorprendida y rápidamente cogió su mochila. Pensaba que ahora lo más importante era su novio, así que abrió la puerta y lo cerró con toda su fuerza. Suspiró y caminó unos pasos hacia la pista para cruzar, pero en ese instante aparecieron dos coches muy lujosos. No entendía por qué se detuvieron frente a su casa, pero de pronto miró su reloj y pensó que no debía perder tiempo. Estaba por avanzar un paso cuando de inmediato dos personas que no resultaron nada desconocidos salieron de ambos coches.

Los dos coches estaban estacionados uno frente al otro como si estuvieran en guerra, pero la verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar debido a los chicos que estaban frente a Mikan. A pesar de que ella intentó seguir su camino, no podía pues ambos chicos se miraban con ojos penetrantes dispuestos a atacar como dos feroces leones. Realmente no entendía nada y menos comprendía por qué habían venido.

-Esto… -dice Mikan muy confundida- ¿Para qué vinieron?

-Vine a recogerte –dice Micky sonriendo mientras cogía su mano con suma delicadeza, se acercó un poco más a su rostro y colocó su mano en la frente de Mikan- ¿Estás bien? Hoy estás demasiado despistada.

-Yo… pues… -dice Mikan comenzando a sonrojarse cuando recordó el baile sexy de Natsume. No quería admitirlo, pero realmente lucía bastante atractivo- No, nada. ¡Estoy bien!

-¡Es hora de irnos! –dice Natsume cogiendo la mano de Mikan con mucha fuerza y apartándola de Micky- ¡Vámonos!

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –grita Mikan intentando apartar su mano- ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

-¡Suéltala! –grita Micky cogiendo el brazo de Mikan y mirando directamente a los ojos a Natsume, este tampoco estaba dispuesto a rendirse- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla si es que todavía luces confundido!

-Hablas como si lo supieras todo –dice Natsume muy molesto mientras miraba a Micky- ¡Suelta su brazo ahora mismo!

-Esto… chicos… -dice Mikan comenzando a asustarse porque no le gustaba que vuelven a pelear.

-¡¿Aun has olvidado a esa tipa?! ¡Respóndeme! –grita Micky enfrentando a Natsume- ¡No te quedes callado!

-¡Te lo advertí! –grita Natsume jalando de la mano a Mikan e inmediatamente propinó un puñete a su rival- ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

-¡Qué falta de respeto! Estamos frente a una chica y te comportas como un loco –dice Micky levantándose del suelo- Ya te dije que… ¡No pienso entregarte a Mikan! ¡No lo haré! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Entonces… no tengo otra opción –dice Natsume apartando su mano de Mikan. Se acercó lentamente a Micky para golpearlo, pero ni bien avanzó unos pasos se detuvo muy sorprendido y con la mirada seria- Mi-kan.

-¡Vete! ¡Quiero que te vayas! –grita Mikan muy molesta mientras se colocaba delante de Micky para protegerlo- Vienes aquí y golpeas a Micky sin un motivo alguno… ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? –pregunta Natsume muy serio- ¡¿Tanto te preocupas por él?! ¡Respóndeme!

-Claro que me preocupo por él porque es mi novio –dice Mikan mirando más de cerca a Natsume.

-¡Sube al coche! –dice Natsume cogiendo el brazo de Mikan.

-¡No quiero y no lo pienso hacer! –grita Mikan apartando su brazo, empujó con toda su fuerza a Natsume y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Micky es la persona más importante para mí! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!

-¡No quiero entenderlo! –grita Natsume muy molesto- ¡Mikan! ¡Despierta!

-¡Estoy despierta! –grita Mikan mirando más de cerca a Natsume- Si tú no quieres entender algo tan simple, pues… ¡es tu problema! ¡En definitiva no entiendo por qué de un momento a otro cambias! ¡¿Qué pretendes con este juego?!

-¡No es un juego! –grita Natsume cogiendo más fuerte el brazo de Mikan- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mí! ¡¿Por qué no me recuerdas?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Has… recuperado… la memoria, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan muy sorprendida.

-Sí –dice Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Mikan- Ahora… ven conmigo. ¡Te llevaré al colegio!

-¡No! –grita Mikan apartando su brazo, empujó con toda su fuerza a Natsume y cogió la mano de Micky- Te lo diré otra vez… ¡No me importas! Así que olvídate de mí… ¡no pienso dejar a Micky por ningún motivo! ¡Esto te lo digo muy en serio!

-Mikan… -dice Micky muy sorprendido por la reacción de su novia- Vámonos.

-¡No me importa si no me recuerdas! ¡No me importa! –grita Natsume mirando de lejos a Mikan, ella se disponía a subir al coche con Micky- ¡No me pienso dar por vencido! Así que… ¡Prepárate, Mikan!

El coche aceleró a toda velocidad dejando atrás a Natsume, este inmediatamente subió a su coche y aceleró a toda velocidad. Mikan seguía sin entender el comportamiento de Natsume, cogió la mano de su novio con mucha fuerza y bajó la cabeza mientras no dejaba de mirar su collar. Sabía muy bien que había olvidado un poco de su pasado, pero ahora ya no le interesaba recordarlo pues estaba feliz con Micky. Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y recordó varias veces las palabras de Natsume cuando había subido al coche. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto, desvió la mirada para ver el espejito de la camioneta. No pudo evitar jugar con él, pero de pronto su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando vio que un coche venía detrás de ellos a toda velocidad. Estaba por decirle a Micky cuando este incrementó la velocidad. Ahora realmente estaba temblando de miedo, quería que Natsume de una vez por todas dejara de ser tan insistente. Cogió con más fuerza la mano de su novio para tener seguridad pues estaba manejando a una velocidad increíble. Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido por el susto, tenía miedo de que algo les pasara por ir a esta velocidad, pero también estaba preocupaba por Natsume pues estaba tratando de alcanzarlos. Siguió mirando el espejo con mucha desesperación y de pronto su corazón se detuvo cuando vio un coche detenerse frente a ellos. Intentó detener a su novio pero este bajó del coche con una mirada seria.

Micky se acercó lentamente a Natsume y este inmediatamente le propinó un puñete dejándolo en el suelo. No dudó dos segundos en levantarse y golpearlo en el estómago con toda su fuerza. Comprendía que había recuperado la memoria, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Mikan sufra. Quería que Natsume le demuestre que había olvidado por completo a Meroko y no solo eso, sino que luche por el amor de Mikan. Solo eso le pedía, pero aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía perfectamente las razones por las que Natsume estaba demasiado celoso. Sin embargo, aun así no quería entregársela, así que siguió defendiéndose de los golpes de su rival. No sabía si estaba más molesto que Natsume, pero por proteger a Mikan haría hasta la imposible. Le jaló de la casaca a Natsume y lo empujó contra la pared. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de su actitud, así que le cogió muy fuerte del cuello.

-Olvídate de ella… ¡Esto es una orden! –dice Micky muy serio mientras cogía con más fuerza el cuello de su oponente- ¡Olvídate!

-No lo haré –dice Natsume con la poca respiración que tenía- Quiero a Mikan… ¡No la voy a dejar solo porque tú me lo digas! ¡No pienso dejarla!

-¡No quiero que la sigas lastimando! –grita Micky muy serio mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuello- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero verla llorar!

-¡Déjalo, Micky! ¡Déjalo! –grita Mikan bajando del coche muy desesperada, corrió hacia Micky y lo empujó con toda su fuerza logrando que soltara a Natsume- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Mikan… -dice Micky muy sorprendido con su reacción, se levantó lentamente del suelo y cuando estaba por coger su mano, ella inmediatamente se apartó- ¿Qué… pasa?

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Acaso querías matarlo? –grita Mikan muy molesta mientras se colocaba delante de Natsume para protegerlo- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-Pero… -dice Micky acercándose a Mikan.

-Pero… ¡Nada! –dice Mikan mirándole muy molesta. Volteó rápidamente y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Natsume- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡¿Estás bien?!

Mikan estaba demasiado desesperado, jamás pensó que Micky se comportara de esa manera. Intentó despertar a Natsume varias veces, pero este seguía sin abrir los ojos. Realmente estaba preocupada y sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por él, pero no podía evitarlo. Siguió llamándolo, pero seguían sin despertar. Apartó su mano delicadamente de la mejilla de Natsume y bajó la mirada para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas. De pronto sintió que cogían su brazo y la atraían logrando mantener un abrazo. Estaba realmente sorprendida, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Natsume. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, intentaba calmarse, pero le resultaba imposible. Claramente podía sentir su aroma y ese calor que ni su novio podía transmitirle. No sabía si apartarse o simplemente corresponder al abrazo, estaba realmente confundida porque ese abrazo era especial. En ese preciso instante, recordó que Micky aun estaba a su lado, pero es que estaba tan molesta por su reacción que no pensaba perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

-Estoy bien –dice Natsume apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Mikan mientras la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte- Mira que eres una chica llorona.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan un poco molesta y debido a ese comentario, no dudó dos veces en apartarse- Eso me pasa por preocuparme por alguien que no lo merece.

-En ningún momento te lo he pedido –dice Natsume muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¡Qué chico! –dice Mikan desviando su mirada- Oye… ¡para con todo esto! Tú mismo estás arriesgando tu vida al conducir a esa velocidad.

-No me importa en lo absoluto –dice Natsume mirando el cielo- Eso es algo que no me preocupa.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?! Puede haberte pasado algo –dice Mikan muy molesta mientras cogía muy fuerte su brazo- ¡No tomes a la ligera tu vida! ¿Acaso piensas que…

-Era una broma, era una broma… ¡no tienes por qué molestarte tanto! –dice Natsume conteniendo la sonrisa, pues al parecer ella seguía siendo la misma de antes- Cuando hablas, no hay nadie quien te pare. Pareces un gorrión.

-¡Oye! Tú… de veras… -dice Mikan levantándose del suelo, dio media vuelta y se detuvo muy molesta- Mira… no me causes problemas… y… ¡vete!

-¡Mikan! ¡Fue suficiente! –dice Micky bajando la mirada, sabía que algún día iba a pasar y que debía soportar las veces en que ella y Natsume se acerquen. A pesar de que le dolía mucho, debía soportarlo. Se acercó a Mikan y cogió delicadamente su mano- Vámonos.

-Aun estoy molesta contigo –dice Mikan desviando la mirada sin apartar su mano- Ten en cuenta que no solo estaba preocupada por Natsume, sino también por ti. No me gustó verte de esa manera…

-Lo siento, lo siento –dice Micky acariciando el cabello de Mikan- ¿Me perdonas?

-Solo con la condición de que me invites a almorzar –dice Mikan sonriendo.

-De… acuerdo… -dice Micky intentando sonreír porque la verdad era que no conocía los gustos de Mikan- Haré lo que pueda.

-Te deseo mucha suerte en ello –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo, caminó unos pasos y se detuvo al lado de Mikan- Pero… por ahora… ¡Yo gano!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Micky muy confundido.

Natsume no dudó dos veces y cargó a Mikan en su espalda como si estuviera llevando una bolsa. Por más que ella se quejaba y gritaba, no le hacía caso. Además, terminó propinando un puñete a su rival hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Se apresuró a caminar hasta su coche y una vez que llegó acomodó a Mikan en el asiento e inmediatamente aceleró a toda velocidad. No entendía por qué no lo había hecho antes, pero en fin ahora estaba decidido a no permitir que su rival se acerque a la chica que amaba. Mientras manejaba no apartó su mano en ningún momento y conforme pasaban los minutos le cogía más fuerte para que dejara de golpear la ventana del coche. Intentó a toda costa mantener la vista al manejar, pero Mikan intervenía impidiéndole mover el timón. Llegó un momento en el que le fue difícil controlarla y en ese instante giró el timón intentando controlarlo, pero ya era imposible. No pudo frenar el coche y cuando vio que estaban por chocar contra un poste, no lo dudó dos veces y empujó a Mikan en el asiento para luego abrazarla. Su principal propósito era que los vidrios no la lastimen y para ello la protegió con su espalda.

Mikan estaba realmente sorprendida y más aun cuando Natsume le estaba abrazando. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto y de pronto sintió un fuerte impacto. Intentó levantarse pero Natsume la estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte, abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que la espalda de Natsume estaba sangrando pues había muchos vidrios en ella. Jamás pensó que él la protegería incluso a costa de su propia vida, no pudo contener las lágrimas e inmediatamente le acomodó en el asiento. Esperaba que las heridas que llevaba en la espalda no fueran tan graves. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y tenía una pequeña herida en la frente debido al impacto. Rápidamente sacó de su mochila algodón y un frasco de alcohol para curar sus heridas. Primero empezó curando la herida de su frente y luego pasó a limpiar la sangre que llevaba en el rostro. Se acercó un poco más, pero con muchos nervios para limpiar la sangre que se encontraba cerca de sus labios. Tragó un poco de saliva y se acercó más para limpiarlo cuando de pronto sintió que cogían muy fuerte su brazo.

-Dices que no te preocupas por mí, pero ahora… -dice Natsume muy serio mientras la miraba más de cerca- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Según tú… ¿cómo defines a esto?

-Límpiate tú mismo –dice Mikan apartando lentamente su brazo, pero en ese instante Natsume le cogió con más fuerza del brazo llegando a estar cara a cara- ¿Qué… haces?

-Te acabo de proteger, por lo menos paga el favor que me debes, ¿quieres? –dice Natsume apartando lentamente su mano del brazo de Mikan, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando lo miraba- ¡Oye! ¡No tengo tanto tiempo!

-Está… bien… -dice Mikan con las mejillas sonrojadas comenzó a acercarse más para limpiarle la sangre que tenía demasiado cerca de los labios. Poco a poco fue limpiando mientras intentaba controlar a su corazón pues este latía cada vez más rápido- ¿Por qué me protegiste?

-¿Ya terminaste? –dice Natsume apoyándose en el asiento.

-Sí, pero aun tienes heridas en tu espalda –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí distraerte… lo siento.

-¿Quieres curarme las heridas? –pregunta Natsume mirando a Mikan directamente a los ojos. Ni bien le vio desviar la mirada, se quitó el polo y le enseñó su espalda- Apresúrate, antes de que me arrepienta.

-Creo que lo mejor es llevarte al hospital –dice Mikan muy nerviosa, no entendía por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de él su corazón latía muy rápido- ¡Vamos!

-No tengo mucha plata, así que… por lo menos puedes serme útil –dice Natsume muy serio mientras miraba la ventana de su coche- ¿O me equivoco? ¿O es que acaso nunca has visto la espalda de un chico? ¿Será por eso que estás tan nerviosa?

-¡Claro… que… no! –dice Mikan cogiendo con más fuerza el frasco de alcohol- Yo… opino… que…

-¡Deja de tartamudear! ¿Quieres? –dice Natsume comenzando a sonrojarse un poco- ¡Apresúrate porque tengo frío!

-¡Qué chico más molesto! –dice Mikan comenzando a vaciar todo el alcohol en la espalda de Natsume, este no pudo contener el dolor y comenzó a gritar- ¿Te duele?

-Claro que sí –dice Natsume intentando soportar el ardor.

-Pues… ¡qué bueno! ¡Me alegra mucho que te duela! –dice Mikan un poco molesta por la reacción de Natsume. Aunque en su interior se moría de la risa por lo que había hecho, esperaba con eso aprenda a comportarse- Además… ¿eres hombrecito o no? Pues… ¡soporta! Chico engreído.

-Oye, tú… ¡Estás buscando pelea! –dice Natsume intentando contener el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su espalda a medida que Mikan pasaba con algodón las heridas- ¡Oye, estás pasando algodón a la misma herida! ¡No te pases!

-¿Perdón? ¿Decías algo? –pregunta Mikan pasando con algodón la misma herida y con más fuerza para que le duela más- ¡Esta herida no se cura! Creo que me olvidé comprar un alcohol más o dos… ¿cuántos crees que puedes soportar?

-¡Suficiente! –grita Natsume colocándose el polo, estaba un poco molesto con Mikan por su manera de ser, pero a la vez un poco feliz pues extrañaba sus peleas o discusiones- Vamos al colegio.

-Gracias por ser tan tonto –dice Mikan bajando del coche. Estaba muy molesta porque ahora sí llegaría tarde al colegio y sabía que no debía porque estaba a punto de ser expulsada- Por tu culpa… ahora sí me van a expulsar… ¡Todo por tu culpa!

-Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? –dice Natsume buscando con la mirada algo que puede ser útil.

Natsume siguió buscando con la mirada mientras que Mikan no dejaba de reclamarle y quejarse porque ahora la iban a expulsar del colegio. Avanzó unos pasos y miró su reloj, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos. Levantó la mirada y rápidamente corrió hacia un joven de una edad mayor que él e inmediatamente le propinó un puñete. Sabía que nunca le gustaba pedir permiso o algún favor, así que no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo inconsciente al joven. Se apresuró a coger la motocicleta y subió en ella. Dio media vuelta con la motocicleta y se detuvo frente a Mikan, ella estaba más que sorprendida pero sabía que ahora lo más importante era llegar a tiempo. Ni bien ella se subió detrás de él aceleró a toda velocidad. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que la expulsen, así que aumentó más la velocidad llegando a sentir los brazos de Mikan alrededor de su cintura, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero no tenía más opción que aferrarse a él pues estaba manejando a una velocidad increíble. Aceleró más la velocidad y Mikan se aferró más a él. Debido a esto no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la sentía demasiado cerca. Estaba tan preocupado por ella que ni cuenta se dio que se había pasado varios semáforos. Recién cuando miró el espejito, pudo ver que varias patrullas le seguían. Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto y a pesar que Mikan le pedía que se detuviera, él aceleró más para perder de vista a los policías. Afortunadamente estaban con cascos pues de esa manera jamás los reconocería. Volteó con todas sus fuerzas cuando llegó a la esquina y aceleró más rápido buscando despistarlos, pero no se daban por vencidos.

-Todo esto me pasa por estar contigo –dice Mikan muy molesta mientras se aferraba más a la cintura de Natsume para evitar caerse- ¿Quién dijo que me iba a llevar al colegio?

-¿Quieres llegar sana o con la mitad de tu cuerpo? –pregunta Natsume aumentando más la velocidad.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan muy asustada- ¡Oye! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? –grita Natsume muy serio mientras volteaba con más fuerza la motocicleta, aceleró más rápido y comenzó a sonreír- Creo que me pasé otro semáforo.

-¡Contigo no se puede! –grita Mikan aferrándose más a su cintura- No eres en absoluto caballeroso. ¡Qué tipo de chico lleva a una dama en una motocicleta y encima con varias patrullas persiguiéndolas!

-¿Dama? –pregunta Natsume aumentando más la velocidad- Otro semáforo que me pasé. Espera… ¿en serio te consideras una dama? Mira la manera en que te vistes. Por lo menos una dama tiene un lindo cuerpo, pero tú…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan golpeando con fuerza su espalda- ¡Repítelo! ¡Repítelo!

-Eres una chica con cuerpo de tabla –dice Natsume acelerando más rápido la motocicleta- Lo repito y no me canso… chica engreída.

-¡Oye! Además de estar con este tipo, voy a terminar en la comisaría por desobedecer las reglas… ¿qué hice para estar pagando esto? –dice Mikan lamentándose- Solo faltan que me digan que soy ladrona.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? –pregunta Natsume aumentando más la velocidad- Otro semáforo que me pasé.

-¡Yo te mato! –grita Mikan muy molesta mientras golpeaba con una mano la espalda de Natsume, este no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor que le estaba causando. De pronto dejó de lastimarlo cuando recordó que tenía heridas en la espalda- ¡Cuidado con el semáforo! ¡Dobla a la izquierda!

-Al fin me eres útil en algo –dice Natsume obedeciendo a Mikan y sin darse cuenta después de tantas vueltas logró despistas a las patrullas. Por fin se detuvo y aceleró más rápido- Ahora… ¡rumbo al colegio!

-Pero… solo falta un minuto –dice Mikan aferrándose más a su cintura- ¡No lo vamos a lograr!

-No me conoces –dice Natsume deteniéndose cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo- Sujétate más fuerte porque vamos a volar.

Ni bien Natsume aceleró más rápido la motocicleta, Mikan se aferró más a su cintura y comenzó a sonreír. Jamás pensó vivir una experiencia muy peligrosa y menos estar tan cerca del chico más popular del colegio. Antes pensaba que era un chico prepotente, orgulloso y de malos sentimientos, incapaz de preocuparse por los demás, pero ahora tenía un concepto muy diferente. No quería admitirlo, pero las discusiones que acaban de tener le recordaron a la pelea del perrito y gatito. A ello se suma lo que vivió en el coche luego de que chocaran, solo recordarlo le provocaba muchos nervios. Jamás pensó sentirse de esa manera con un chico, no quería admitirlo pero era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía por Micky. No sabía cómo definir ese sentimiento, pero pensaba que solo era amistad. Se aferró más a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. De pronto la motocicleta se detuvo y junto con Natsume bajaron. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta del colegio, no sabía si iba a lograrlo pues la puerta estaba por cerrarse. Siguió corriendo, a pesar de que Natsume estaba delante de ella corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Le sorprendía la fuerza que tenía después de haber manejado varias cuadras con la motocicleta. No quería rendirse, pero la puerta estaba por cerrarse y la distancia en que se encontraba era un poco lejos. Sentía que era el fin, así que se detuvo. Pensaba que no había esperanzas cuando de pronto escuchó un fuerte sonido, levantó la mirada y Natsume estaba abriendo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas impidiendo que el portero lo cierre. Esto realmente le sorprendió, no comprendía por qué Natsume hacía todo esto. Comenzó a avanzar unos pasos y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas logrando ingresar al colegio. Dio media vuelta y Natsume estaba peleando con el portero. Cada vez estaba más sorprendida con su comportamiento; sin embargo, necesitaba llegar a su salón, pero no pensaba ir sola. Así que comenzó a correr y propinó un puñete en la mejilla para luego golpearlo en la nuca logrando dejar inconsciente al portero.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste? –pregunta Natsume muy serio- Tenías tiempo y…

-No me gusta deber favores a nadie –dice Mikan suspirando, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo para luego voltear con una sonrisa en el rostro- Gracias por todo… eres un gran amigo.

-¿Amigo? –pregunta Natsume muy sorprendido, avanzó unos pasos más adelante que Mikan y se detuvo permaneciendo de espaldas- Supongo que debo romper esa famosa regla.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mikan muy confundida, corrió hacia Natsume y este caminó a pasos apresurados- ¿Te pasa algo? ¡Natsume! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

-¿Quieres hablar? –dice Natsume deteniéndose antes de subir las escaleras, dio media vuelta y empujó a Mikan en la pared llegando a acorralarla- Hablemos… ahora mismo.

-Estás… demasiado… cerca –dice Mikan intentando desviar la mirada, jamás pensó que se comportara de esa manera, pero ahora se sentía más nerviosa al tenerlo demasiado cerca de su rostro- Te estás comportando como antes… ¿qué te pasa?

-Sigues sin recordarme, ¿verdad? –dice Natsume bajando la mirada, se apartó lentamente de ella y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Natsume… -dice Mikan muy sorprendida con su actitud, se apartó lentamente de la pared y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin apartar su mirada de Natsume mientras que este se alejaba cada vez más- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?

Natsume se detuvo en el último escalón y siguió caminando con la mirada fría. Le molestaba que ella le haya llamado amigo y más aun que verdaderamente estaba enamorada de su rival. Esto simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Caminó a pasos apresurados y ni bien llegó a la puerta, la abrió y se dirigió a su asiento sin decir una palabra. No podía quitar de su mente el rostro preocupado de Mikan cuando habían sufrido el choque con su coche. Por un momento recordó las veces en que ella siempre le curaba sus heridas o incluso peleaba para protegerlo. Conforme pasaban los minutos estaba comenzando a extrañarla mucho. Lanzó su mochila al suelo y se ubicó en su asiento con la mirada seria de siempre. A su lado estaba Meroko, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras pasaba la página. Apoyó la cabeza en su cuaderno y levantó la mirada muy sorprendido cuando vio que Mikan le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Micky. Esto realmente le enojó, abrió su cuaderno y arrancó una hoja de él. Sus ojos estaban echando chispas a medida que Micky se acercaba para coger la mano de Mikan. No pudo contener más los celos y no dudó dos veces en levantarse del asiento. De por sí estaba muy molesto, así que le jaló de brazo a Mikan a pesar de que ella intentó resistirse.

-¡Natsume! –grita Micky cogiendo el otro brazo de Mikan- Antes te llevaste a mi novia, pero ahora… ¡no pienso permitirlo!

-¿Así? –pregunta Natsume mirando a su rival directamente a los ojos- Entonces…

-¡Basta! ¡Paren los dos! –grita Mikan muy molesta, se apartó con todas sus fuerzas de los dos chicos y le miró directamente a los ojos a Natsume- ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?! ¡Me estoy cansando de ti! ¡No te soporto!

-Mi-kan –dice Natsume muy sorprendido.

-¡No me interesas en lo absoluto! –grita Mikan demasiado molesta. En ese momento no le importaba si todos sus compañeros le miraban muy sorprendidos por su reacción, pero el comportamiento de Natsume estaba comenzando a hartarla- ¡Quiero a Micky con todo mi corazón! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Pero… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No entiendes que no me gusta estar a tu lado! ¡Odio esa actitud tuya! –grita Mikan mirando a Natsume más de cerca- Lo que haya pasado en el pasado… ¡Simplemente olvídalo! Te lo repito una vez más para que te quede bien claro… ¡No me gustas, así que quítate la absurda idea de tu mente de la posibilidad de que sea tu novia!

-¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? –pregunta Natsume mirando más de cerca a Mikan- ¡Responde!

-¡Sí! –grita Mikan enfrentándolo- Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Mikan suspiró tres veces y miró a todos sus compañeros, estos no sabían qué decir pues la pareja favorita estaba tomando otro rumbo. Estaba realmente molesta y harta de que Natsume interfiera en su relación con su novio, pensaba que ahora con ser amigos cabía la posibilidad que cambie su actitud, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Sabía que él no entendía palabras, así que la única forma era demostrarle que estaba hablando en serio y que no se iba a alejar de su novio por ningún motivo. Pensaba que con lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría lastimarlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Pues solo de esa manera él se rendiría y la dejaría en paz. Dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia Micky. Sabía que todo estará bien si aclara de una vez por todas las cosas, así que avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a él. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando cogió delicadamente su mano, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y colocó la mano en su mejilla logrando sonrojarse un poco. Fue acercando lentamente sus labios cuando sintió que cogían muy fuerte su mano llegando alejarla de su novio. En solo unos segundos apareció frente a Natsume, este no lo dudó dos veces e inclinó su rostro llegando a rozar sus labios. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos mientras Natsume la besaba, esto no solo la sorprendió sino que también a todos sus compañeros, e incluso a la profesora.

-Nada mal –dice Rui sonriendo mientras observaba a Natsume besarse con Mikan.

-Al parecer Natsume va muy en serio –dice Near muy serio- Pero… no lo entiendo. Habiendo tantas chicas que se mueren por él, escoge solo a Mikan… ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

-Natsume… eres sorprendente –dice Yuki sonriendo. Por un momento aparta su mirada para luego ver la reacción de Meroko- ¿Qué harás ahora, Meroko?

-Mikan… estás acabando con mi paciencia –dice Meroko cogiendo con más fuerza su lápiz logrando romperlo en dos partes- ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Juguemos!

-Sabía que Natsume no era de los chicos que se rinden tan fácilmente –dice Bori sonriendo mientras miraba a Natsume besar a su mejor amiga- Por esa razón… soy su más grande fan.

-¡Así se hace, hermanito! –grita Suki llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros- ¿Qué les pasa? Ya que no tengo novio… pues… tengo un hermano ¡¿Algún problema con eso?! ¡Son muy molestos!

Natsume siguió cogiendo su brazo mientras le besaba. Había extrañado tanto besarla y tenerla tan cerca. Estaba seguro de que nunca se arrepentiría de lo que hizo pues siempre quiso hacerlo desde que recuperó la memoria. Esperaba que dure más, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir que ella intentaba apartarse, pero este se lo impedía. Siguió besándola hasta que de pronto dejó de sentir los labios de Mikan y cuando abrió sus ojos recibió dos puñetes en la mejilla dejándolo en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y vio a Micky colocarse delante de Mikan, ella quiso calmar a su novio, pero sabía que ahora la situación se había complicado. Le sorprendió mucho la repentina reacción de su rival, pero aun más su mirada pues nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Extendió su brazo para propinarle un puñete cuando Micky lo detuvo y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago. A pesar de los gritos de la profesora, ni uno le hizo caso y comenzaron a pelear provocando que muchos de sus compañeros salieran inmediatamente del salón pues las mesas y sillas se encontraban en mal estado. Estaba por golpearlo cuando Rui le detuvo cogiendo fuertemente sus brazos, intentó apartarse, pero le resultaba imposible. De pronto escuchó a su rival quejarse, levantó la mirada y vio algo inesperado. No le sorprendía mucho su manera de pelear, pero sí que interfiera en su pelea.

Micky intentó defenderse, pero la oponente con la que peleaba le superaba. Se inclinó al suelo para golpearla en el estómago, pero no tan fuerte pues era una chica. Sin embargo, ni bien se inclinó, ella le golpeó con su codo en la espalda y luego le propinó varios puñetes en el estómago. Sabía perfectamente que jamás iba a poder mantener una pelea con ella; sin embargo, no comprendía por qué estaba interfiriendo en esta pelea. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y cuando estaba por propinarle un puñete en la mejilla, ella lo detuvo y lo pateó con toda su fuerza llegando a lanzarlo contra la pared. Siempre había pensado que su fuerza era solo una imaginación, pero ahora sabía que era demasiado fuerte y que no se detendría hasta que lo dejara inconsciente. Sentía que ahora sí estaba en peligro, miró de lejos a Near y este inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder. En definitiva necesitaba ayuda y cuando de pronto vio a su oponente acercarse lentamente a él con una mirada seria y fría apareció frente a él una chica que no le resultaba para nada desconocida. Ahora sin lugar a dudas debía levantarse pues estaba seguro de que la iba lastimar y eso no pensaba permitirlo. Sin embargo, intentó a toda costa levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido.

-¡Misaki! ¡No te metas en esto! –grita Micky intentando levantarse del suelo, pero cada vez era imposible- ¡Misaki!

-Micky… yo soy una cobarde, pero ahora quiero protegerte –dice Misaki manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras extendía sus brazos a los costados para protegerlo- En definitiva no sé pelear ni soy fuerte como Mikan, pero por favor… ¡Déjame ayudarte!

-Esa chica… -dice Mikan muy sorprendida mientras ayudaba a Micky a levantarse del suelo- ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

-¡Meroko! –dice Misaki mirando directamente a la persona que hubiera deseado con todo su corazón ser su amiga- Por favor… si quieres golpear a Micky… ¡Golpéame a mí!

-¡Misaki! ¡No digas tonterías! –grita Micky intentando mantenerse de pie- ¡Para ya con todo esto!

-¡No lo haré! –grita Misaki un poco asustada porque sabía que Meroko no era para nada débil.

-Bien… si eso quieres… -dice Meroko avanzando lentamente hacia Misaki.

Meroko siguió caminando lentamente hacia ella mientras que esta permanecía quieta y sin moverse. Jamás pensó que tuviera tanta valentía y pensaba en definitiva que no era cobarde. Avanzó unos pasos y pateó con toda su fuerza la mesa para apartarla de su vista pues le impedía seguir su camino. Esto llamó la atención de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros y ni bien vio que Bori, Suki y Yuki intentaron dar un paso, volteó y les miró con unos ojos que infundían mucho miedo. Siguió avanzando y fue levantando lentamente su brazo. Una vez que se encontró solo a centímetros de distancia, respiró y extendió su brazo para propinarle un puñete en la mejilla, pero ni bien vio ella cerró sus ojos pudo detectar que tenía mucho miedo. Detuvo su mano muy cerca del rostro de Misaki y lo fue bajando lentamente para luego seguir caminando. Estaba segura de que jamás le haría daño a ella, pues le recordaba a ella misma cuando era pequeña. Volteó y miró al resto de sus compañeros, estos no dudaron dos veces y se arrinconaron a una esquina de la pared. De inmediato volteó cuando sintió que alguien la estaba observando, miró las ventanas y no había nadie. Esto no le agradaba en lo absoluto, así que se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo.

-Misaki… abre los ojos –dice Meroko muy seria mientras permanecía de espaldas, respiró tres veces y volvió a sentir una presencia extraña. Esto estaba comenzando a preocuparle, así que cogió la chapa de la puerta con toda su fuerza- ¡Ni se les ocurra salir del salón! ¡Es una orden!

-¿Qué? –dice Mikan muy confundida, corrió rápidamente hacia ella y de inmediato la puerta se cerró. Cogió la chapa para abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba con llave- ¡Meroko! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡¿Qué está pasando, Meroko?!

-Me-ro-ko –dice Natsume sorprendido al escuchar que no iban a salir del salón, empujó con toda su fuerza a Rui y su mirada cambió- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Qué le ocurre a esta chica? –pregunta la profesora muy confundida, estaba por coger un plumón de pizarra cuando de pronto escuchó unos disparos- ¿Qué… fue… eso?

-¡Meroko! ¡Meroko! –grita Misaki corriendo hacia la puerta, golpeó con todos su fuerza sin importarle que se lastimara su mano- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Meroko!

-Misaki… -dice Micky muy sorprendido, caminó lentamente hacia Misaki para calmarla porque si seguía golpeando la puerta terminaría lastimándose. Intentó apartarla, pero ella inmediatamente le empujó- Misaki… ¿por qué reaccionas de esa manera? Después de que quiso golpearte… tú… aun quieres defenderla.

-¡Ella no me iba a hacer nada! –grita Misaki entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez- Ella no es mala… ¡¿Por qué no lo comprenden?!

Esto llamó la atención de muchos pues jamás habían visto de esa manera a Misaki. Pensaban que todos odiaban a Meroko, pero al parecer Misaki era la excepción. Micky intentó detenerla porque su mano estaba sangrando, pero ella le empujaba varias veces pues deseaba con todo su corazón proteger a su amiga. Estaba comenzando a dolerle mucho su cuerpo cada vez que Misaki le empujaba, no pensó que ella se preocupara tanto por Meroko como para querer protegerla. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejarla sola, así que insistió en que se detenga, pero ella se resistía a apartarse de la puerta. De pronto le vino a la mente las palabras que le dijo Meroko, pensó que estaba bromeando, pero al parecer ella se preocupaba más por Misaki pues a pesar de que no quería admitirlo la consideraba como una amiga. Le hubiera gustado muchas veces estar al lado de Misaki para protegerla como lo había hecho Meroko, pero recién se estaba dando cuenta de lo importante que era Misaki para él. Después de su relación con Takuto, jamás la había visto llorar, pero ahora ella estaba sufriendo por su amiga.

En el patio del colegio, una gran pelea se estaba dando y hasta la mayoría de los alumnos se encerraron en sus respectivos salones, incluyendo el director, quien se encerró en su oficina. Jamás pensó que la mamá de Natsume contratara a personas expertas en pelear, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ella cumpla su propósito. Esquivaba la mayoría de los golpes, pero a veces le resultaba difícil pelear con bastantes hombres. No quería llamar a Shizuku ni a Akito pues estaba cansada de que ellos siempre se involucren en situaciones de peligro que tarde a temprano podrían morir. No quería que nadie más se involucre en sus asuntos, así que intentó levantarse del suelo con mucha dificultad pues había recibido un disparo en su pierna que le impedía moverse con facilidad. Sin embargo, pensaba que el dolor solo existía en la mente, así que siguió peleando con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto vio que uno de los hombres estaba corriendo rumbo al salón en el que se encontraban las personas a las que no consideraba amigos. Por distraerse recibió un puñete por parte de otro de sus oponentes, se inclinó y lo pateó con toda su fuerza llegando a lanzarlo contra la pared. No lo dudó dos veces y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para luego saltar al segundo piso y propinarle dos puñetes en el estómago a su oponente. Sabía que la intención de su oponente era atacar a las personas que se encontraban en el salón y eso no lo iba a permitir. Pateó con todas sus fuerzas el estómago de su oponente dejándolo en el suelo, dio media vuelta y saltó logrando aparecer detrás de su oponente. Cogió con fuerza sus brazos y lo empujó en la pared. Inmediatamente le quitó la pistola que llevaba en la casaca y le golpeó en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente. Inmediatamente volteó y un hombre la lanzó contra la puerta del salón. Podía escuchar claramente los gritos desesperados de Misaki, así que se levantó rápidamente del suelo y lanzó de una sola patada a su oponente desde el segundo piso en que se encontraba hasta el primer piso logrando que este se golpeara muy fuerte la cabeza.

Poco a poco comenzaba a agotarse, pero tenía muy en cuenta que debía derrotarlos a todos porque de lo contrario lastimarían a sus compañeros. Saltó desde el segundo piso y de inmediato comenzó a dispara a cada uno ya sea que la bala les caiga en la pierna o en el brazo. No había ni una bala que desperdiciaba pues gracias al señor que antes le había cuidado, sabía perfectamente dominar la pistola y demás armas. No dudó dos veces y siguió peleando con todas sus fueras cuidando de que ni uno se acerque al salón que quería proteger. Mientras peleaba, soportaba el dolor que tenía en la pierna pues cada vez más el dolor era intenso. Dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo bastante sangre. Poco a poco sentía que no tenía más fuerzas para pelear pues su vista estaba comenzando a nublarse, pero aun no quería rendirse pues faltaban diez oponentes por derrotar. Respiró tres veces y cerró lentamente sus ojos. Jamás pensó que pelearía de esta manera, pero no había obstáculos para ella, así que siguió peleando con los ojos cerrados. No tenía demasiada dificultad, pues de esa manera podía sentir la presencia de sus oponentes o los pasos. Gracias a esto, podía moverse con más facilidad y sus movimientos eran más ágiles. No le importaba en absoluto su pierna lastimada pues podía pelear con una sola pierna. Se deslizó lentamente al suelo y comenzó a disparar mientras peleaba. De pronto escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, volteó por un instante y vio que la puerta del salón que tanto estaba protegiendo yacía en el suelo. Saltó con un solo pie al segundo piso e inmediatamente lanzó de una sola patada a su oponente contra la pared, le cogió muy fuerte del cuello y lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente. Luego volteó y encontró a sus compañeros muy asustados y a algunos temblando porque no sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Misaki inmediatamente corrió hacia Meroko con un pañuelo para cubrir su herida en la pierna, pero ella inmediatamente se apartó y saltó desde el segundo piso. Se apoyó en el balcón para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo y vio con una gran sorpresa que Meroko estaba peleando con dos hombres que lucían demasiado fuertes. Le hubiera gustado pelear junto a ella, pero simplemente no podía pues solo la estorbaría. Bajó la mirada y de pronto escuchó otro disparo. Levantó rápidamente la mirada y vio que Meroko había disparado a uno de sus oponentes en la pierna. Estaba realmente sorprendida por la habilidad que Meroko tenía para disparar, pero aun le seguía preocupando la herida que tenía en la pierna pues había mucha sangre esparcida en el patio. Pensaba que si seguía peleando, ella podría morir. Deseaba que todo estaba parara, aunque ahora solo quedaba un oponente. Miró a todos lados y encontró a muchos hombres heridos y con mucha sangre. Jamás pensó que ella fuera tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a todos. De pronto algo llamó su atención y fueron los gritos de Meroko, ella estaba comenzando a quejarse de la herida que tenía en la pierna. Estaba por saltar del segundo piso para protegerla, cuando alguien le empujó y dos chicos saltaron.

Meroko sentía que ya no podía más, estaba cansada y había perdido bastante sangre. Intentó levantarse para seguir peleando, pero su pierna se lo impedía. Levantó la mirada y su oponente le apuntó con la pistola. Jamás pensó que le pasaría esto y de pronto su oponente le cogió muy fuerte del cuello llegando a asfixiarla. No podía contener más la respiración cuando de pronto vio que su oponente soltaba su cuello mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Estaba por caer al suelo cuando de pronto vio que Natsume la cargó en sus brazos. Desvió la mirada y Near no dejaba de dispararle a su oponente con una frialdad. Debía detenerlo porque de lo contrario lo iba a matar, así que propinó un puñete en el estómago a Natsume y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, saltó con un pie y de inmediato lanzó a su oponente contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente. Ahora por fin sentía que había acabado de pelear. Respiró y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo cayendo en los brazos de Near y Natsume, ambos intentaron sostenerla.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡¿Por qué?! –grita Near bajando la mirada mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- ¡Meroko! ¡Eres una tonta!

-¡Meroko! ¡Despierta, Meroko! –grita Natsume muy desesperado mientras comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo de Meroko un poco frío- ¡Near! ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital, de inmediato porque de lo contrario va a morir!

Natsume rápidamente la cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr junto a Near, este lucía muy desesperado. Detrás de ellos estaba Misaki, ella no pensaba dejar sola a su amiga por ningún motivo, así que se fue corriendo. Corrió con todas su fuerzas cada vez que sentía el cuerpo de Meroko más frío. Comenzó a pensar en lo que Micky le dijo y dedujo que capaz sea cierto que aun amaba a Meroko pues ella significaba una persona muy importante para él. Pensaba que era un tonto por dejarla sola en el momento en el que más le necesitaba, se culpaba así mismo por no tomarla en cuenta. Siguió corriendo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, no quería perderla y menos quería que muera. Sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía la culpa de nada pues siempre ha estado ahí para protegerlo. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio un hospital. Sin embargo, era muy difícil ingresar porque estaba realizándose una protesta. No sabía qué hacer y de pronto escuchó un disparo, volteó y Near estaba disparando al aire para que las personas se aparten de su camino y los dejen pasar. Inmediatamente corrió hacia el hospital e ingresó pidiendo a gritos ayuda. Ni bien vio que muchos doctores se acercaron para llevar a Meroko a emergencias, comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo.

-Si le pasa algo a Meroko… ¡Si le pasa algo… -dice Near jalando de la casaca a Natsume- Ten por seguro de que mataré a tu mamá! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!

-Meroko… va a estar bien… ¡Va a estar bien! –dice Natsume empujando a Near con todo su fuerza, este cayó al suelo con la mirada cabizbaja- ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Ella no se va a rendir tan fácilmente! ¡Ella no va a morir!

-Natsume… -dice Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas con ambas manos- Tienes razón… Meroko… va a estar bien.

-Meroko… ¡Meroko! –grita Near entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Meroko? –pregunta Akito muy preocupado y con el rostro pálido. No dudó dos veces y le propinó dos puñetes en la mejilla a Natsume y luego le acorraló en la pared- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡Respóndeme!

-Tal parece que mi mamá envió a unos hombres para atacarla –dice Natsume bajando la mirada.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! –grita Akito golpeando con fuerza la pared dejando caer algunos pedazos- ¡Escucha muy bien, Natsume! Más vale que ella salga bien, porque de lo contrario tu vida corre peligro… ¡Esto te lo digo muy en serio!

-¡Akito! ¡Cálmate! –grita Shizuku intentando coger su brazo para calmarlo y luego de que Akito se apartó con una mirada seria, se acercó para mirarle directamente a los ojos a Natsume- Yo no pienso intervenir si Akito te mata, pero eso sí te digo… ¡Tu mamá lo va a pagar muy caro y no me importa si tengo que ir a la cárcel! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-De todos modos… ustedes van a matar a mi madre, ¿cierto? –dice Natsume muy serio y ni bien vio que Akito, Near y Shizuku asintieron con la cabeza, se apartó de la pared y les miró directamente a los ojos- Lo siento, pero… ¡no pienso permitirlo!

-Misaki… ¡vete! –dice Shizuku acercándose a Misaki, ella estaba llorando con todo lo que estaba pasando- No te preocupes… yo te contaré todo.

-¡No me pienso ir de aquí! –grita Misaki entre lágrimas- Yo no puedo serle útil a Meroko en las peleas ni siquiera puedo protegerla.

-Bueno… es que… -dice Shizuku cogiendo su mano, pero ella inmediatamente se apartó- Misaki… debes regresar al colegio.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Me voy a quedar aquí para cuidarla! –grita Misaki mirando a Shizuku con los ojos llorosos- Por favor… te lo pido… déjame estar a su lado… ¡Por favor!

-¡Qué chica más testaruda! –dice Shizuku sonriendo- Está bien… pero primero come algo porque de lo contrario Meroko se molestará conmigo.

-¿Ya es hora del almuerzo? –pregunta Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas con ambas manos- Pero… ¡no importa! Yo no me pienso apartar de su lado, así que me voy a quedar aquí a esperar noticias del doctor.

-Entiende… Meroko se va a molestar conmigo –dice Shizuku cogiendo su mano- No sabes cómo se pone de molesta cuando no la obedecen. Por alguna razón, ella se preocupa mucho por ti, así que por lo menos ve a almorzar. Yo te voy a acompañar.

Akito estaba realmente preocupado y ni bien vio que Shizuku y Misaki se fueron a almorzar, no apartó su mirada de Natsume. Estaba cansado de que Meroko salga lastimada por los innumerables problemas de Natsume y más aun que sufra porque este aun no aclaraba sus sentimientos. Miró de lejos la pulsera que llevaba Natsume en su mano e inmediatamente desvió su mirada. Luego vio a Near y este lucía bastante preocupado pues ni siquiera había prestado atención a las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor. No entendía por qué Meroko no les llamó, necesitaba saber el motivo, pero consideraba que lo primero era que ella se salve. Solo pensar en la idea de que ella podría morir, le volvía loco. Siempre pensaba que ella no solo era fuerte sino valiente pues estaba seguro de que peleó para proteger a sus compañeros. La conocía bastante bien como para sacar esa conclusión. Se apoyó en la pared y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Tenía mucho miedo de perderla y no volverla a ver. Jamás pensó llorar por una chica, pero es que conforme pasaban los minutos, deseaba con todo su corazón que se salve.

En el colegio, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban asombrados y algunos seguían temblando por el peligro que habían pasado. Afortunadamente ni uno se vio involucrada en esa terrible pelea pues ahorita no estaría vivos para contarlo. El director pidió a todo el alumnado suma tranquilidad y a la vez exigió que vayan a sus casas pues las clases habían acabado. Jamás esperó que Meroko protegiera a todos y menos que arriesgara su vida. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella pues era muy valiente como para pelear con varios hombres ella sola. Regresó a su oficina y comenzó a rezar para que Meroko siga con vida porque quería agradecerle públicamente por todo lo que hizo. Solo recordar que después de la pelea terminó con heridas graves y con la pierna lastimada, fue lo que más le dolió. Ahora estaba decidido a desobedecer las reglas de la mamá de Natsume, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla con tal de proteger a Meroko pues estaba en deuda con ella.

-Espero que Meroko se encuentre bien –dice Rui bajando la mirada- Ella no puede morir…

-Misaki… ¿cómo estará? –dice Micky apoyándose en la pared- Esta chica no deja de preocuparme.

-Espero que se muera –dice Bori muy molesta- Ten por seguro que todo lo que hizo es para su propio beneficio… ¡Sería mejor que se muera!

-¿Qué dices? ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?! –grita Mikan mirando más de cerca a Bori, ella comenzó a retroceder unos pasos porque era la primera vez que la veía muy molesta- ¿Cómo puedes desear la muerte a alguien? ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!

-Pero es que esa chica no es lo que tú estás pensando –dice Bori enfrentando a Mikan- ¡Ella te odia, Mikan! ¡Te odia!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –grita Mikan dando media vuelta, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo- Creo que me equivoqué contigo… tú no eres una buena persona.

-Mikan… -dice Bori bajando la mirada- Yo solo te digo las cosas como son y pues… ¡No pienso dejarte sola!

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por Meroko? –pregunta Micky mientras se encontraba apoyado en la pared- Además… esas lágrimas…

-Bori… esa chica llamada Meroko… -dice Yuki acercándose a Bori mientras miraba a Mikan alejarse- ¿No te has preguntado por qué les pidió que no salgan del salón?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo –dice Suki mirando a Yuki- Meroko siempre nos ha protegido, pero… no entiendo por qué.

-Hay algo en todo esto que no me agrada –dice Yuki muy confundida- La repentina reacción de Meroko y su odio por Mikan. Bori tiene mucha razón en decir que ella odia a Mikan, pero… ¿por qué no lastimó a Misaki?

-Me preguntas como si yo lo supiera todo –dice Bori cruzando sus brazos- Pero tienes razón…

-Encima esta chica quería pelear… pero… ¿en qué está pensando? –dice Micky mirando el cielo mientras se apoyaba en la pared- ¡Es demasiado tonta! Le pudo haber pasado algo.

-¿No se han puesto a pensar que Meroko no odio a nadie más que a Mikan? –dice Rui colocándose su gorro- Todos sabemos que es por Natsume, pero ella odia también a la mamá de mi amigo por todo lo que le hizo.

-Eso lo sé porque Bori me contó todo –dice Yuki muy seria- pero… ¿por qué peleó aquí en el colegio si la mamá de Natsume no estaba presente? Hay algo más que ella está escondiendo, porque de lo contrario no volvería dispuesta a enfrentar a su enemiga.

-Esta chica me va a volver loco –dice Micky desordenándose el cabello.

-¡Todo esto es muy confuso! –grita Suki desordenándose el cabello, luego se detuvo cuando recordó que todos estaban olvidando algo muy importante- Chicos… ¿hoy no van a filmar las escenas?

-¡Las escenas! ¡Lo había olvidado! –grita Micky apartándose rápidamente de la pared, corrió hacia Rui y este le miró sorprendido- Bueno… recién me acuerdo…

-¡¿En qué o quién estás pensando?! –grita Rui muy sonriente- Pero… no están presentes Natsume, Misaki ni Near. Además de seguro Akito también está en el hospital. Ahora sí estamos en problemas. De seguro el director se va a molestar mucho. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? –dice Bori comenzando a molestarse porque le preguntaban muchas cosas a ella que ni siquiera sabía cómo responderlas- Bueno… creo que deberías conversar con el director y de seguro comprende lo que está sucediendo.

-Ojalá funcione –dice Rui muy preocupado, de pronto recordó cuál era el punto débil del director y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Tengo una idea.

-Esa sonrisa no me agrada –dice Suki comenzando a retroceder unos pasos- Conste que yo no pienso hacer nada.

-Tranquila… esta vez me va a ayudar Meroko –dice Rui sonriendo mientras se colocaba unos lentes oscuros- Ten por seguro que con solo mencionar su nombre, el director va a temblar. Por lo que no me costará tanto.

-Esto… una pregunta… ¿Near está saliendo con Meroko? –dice Yuki intentando desviar la mirada de sus amigos- Solo es una pregunta… ¡No lo malinterpreten!

-¿Near? Otra chica en la lista –dice Rui comenzando a reír- Te aconsejo que no te enamores de él pues… la verdad es que está muy enamorado de Meroko.

-Además… ese chico anda con varias chicas –dice Suki asintiendo con la cabeza- Eso ni lo dudes. Primero las corteja y luego las besa.

-Entonces es un completo… idiota –dice Yuki un poco molesta. No pudo contener su enojo cuando se enteró que besaba a miles de chicas- ¡Tonto! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Atrevido! ¡Lo detesto!

-Bien se dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso –dice Bori comenzando a reírse sin parar- Pero no te hagas ilusiones… a ese chico nunca se le va a quitar lo coqueto.

-¿Ilusiones? ¿Yo? Por favor –dice Yuki mirando la pared- Además para que lo sepan, muchos chicos se morían por mí en mi colegio… No había ni uno que me dejaba en paz.

-Nuca has tenido novio, ¿verdad? –dice Rui mirando a Yuki directamente a los ojos.

-No –dice Yuki lamentándose mientras rasgaba con sus uñas la pared- Pero… ¡Como detesto a Near! ¡Lo idiota nunca se lo va a quitar!

-Bueno… Near… no lo juzgues mal –dice Micky mirando seriamente a Yuki- Él antes tenía una novia, pero pues… Niwa la despareció en solo un instante. Una vez la llevó con trampas a una casa y en ella encendió fuego. Digamos que aun no lo supera, así que no lo juzgues.

-Lo siento, no sabía de eso –dice Yuki bajando la mirada.

-Hasta ahora la única chica que ha podido controlarlo es Meroko, solo ella –dice Micky sonriendo- Lo único que espero es que no lo lastime porque ahí sí me va a conocer.

-Ojalá se convierta en el novio de Meroko –dice Yuki sonriendo, mientras sus amigos no dejaban de mirarle con cara de confusión- En serio… ¡no me gusta! Aun no ha llegado el chico adecuado para mí.

-Te creo –dice Bori sonriendo- Porque no luces enamorada de él.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Mikan? –pregunta Micky buscando con la mirada por todos lados- No la veo por ninguna parte.

-Ahora que lo preguntas… -dice Rui buscando con la mirada- Ella desapareció hace ratos, pero no dijo a dónde iba.

-¡Micky! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Micky! –grita Bori desesperada cuando vio a Micky correr a toda prisa a la puerta del colegio- ¡Micky!

Micky siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, esperaba que no se encuentre en el lugar en que estaba pensando. Aun no podía sacar de su mente el beso de Mikan y Natsume, realmente le había dolido mucho, pero en ese instante estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería perderla, pero más aun no quería que sufra y salga lastimada pues Natsume aun no aclaraba sus sentimientos. No tenía pensado entregarla hasta que Natsume esté decidido de lo que verdaderamente quiere hacer con su vida y a quién elegir como novia. No le importaba en absoluto si él insistía, no iba a permitir que siga con este juego y menos que crea ilusiones en Mikan. Mientras más recordaba el beso, más sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón. Siguió corriendo y una vez más recordó el beso, se detuvo por un instante y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas dejando salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Le dolía mucho no ser correspondido, pero lo que más le dolía era reconocer que tanto Mikan y Natsume se estaban acercando. Sabía muy bien que desde un principio, había perdido contra Natsume, pero por ahora lo único que quería y deseaba con todo su corazón era que Mikan sea feliz y para eso evitaría que la lastimen o la hagan sufrir. Por el momento solo podía hacer eso, así que se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos y corrió con mucha prisa. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina e ingresó rápidamente al hospital. Estaba realmente agotado, pero ni bien caminó por el pasillo encontró a la persona que tanto estaba buscando apoyada en la pared. Avanzó unos pasos y en solo unos segundos, recibió un fuerte abrazo que logró desaparecer toda tristeza.

-Micky…. ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –dice Mikan abrazando muy fuerte a Micky- Meroko… aun no sabemos nada de ella.

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien –dice Micky apartándose lentamente de ella, rozó con los dedos sus mejillas y le sonrió- ¡Lágrimas, para! ¡No me gusta verte llorar, así que sonríe!

-Micky… -dice Mikan sonriendo- Por favor… discúlpame por haberme besado con Natsume. Yo no quería y…

-Estoy bien y confío en ti –dice Micky intentando sonreír, le hubiera gustado que no le mencione el beso, pero no podía controlar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Acarició lentamente su cabello e intentó seguir sonriendo- Recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí y jamás te voy a dejar sola, ¿entendido?

-Sí –dice Mikan dándole un beso en la mejilla- Te quiero mucho, Micky.

-¡Oye! Estoy presente aquí –dice Natsume hablando en voz baja mientras los miraba muy de cerca- Más vale que no la toques porque de lo contrario no me voy a contener.

Micky siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras dejaba a Mikan, necesitaba estar solo por un momento, así que subió al ascensor y se apoyó en la pared. Jamás pensó que le dolería tanto ver a Natsume cerca de Mikan, pero pensaba que era algo que debía soportar. Sin embargo, sentía cada vez más unas cadenas que apretaban con fuerza su corazón. Era imposible contenerse y más aun cuando recordaba las veces en que Natsume protegió a Mikan a pesar de que no la recordaba. Eso realmente era algo digno de admirar, pues sin querer Natsume estaba luchando consigo mismo. También recordó la vez que decidió terminar definitivamente con Mikan pues sin darse cuenta solo estaba tomando su felicidad como prioridad y no la felicidad de Mikan. No soportaba las veces en que ella lloraba por Natsume y más aun cuando la encontraba sin ánimos. Varias veces intentó protegerla incluso de Meroko, trató de enfrentarse a ella con tal que Mikan sea feliz al lado de su verdadero amor. Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo en contra de su voluntad pues la amaba demasiado. Desde un principio había aceptado permanecer a su lado pues sentía que ella necesitaba de alguien. Incluso intentó hacer que Mikan recupere la memoria varias veces a costa de su propio dolor. Sabía que muchos chicos en esas ocasiones se hubieran aprovechado de la situación en que se encontraba la persona que amaban, pero él pensaba de otra manera. Ni bien se enteró de la situación que estaba viviendo Mikan, quiso protegerla y cuidarla hasta que Natsume recupere la memoria. Ni bien el ascensor se detuvo, salió con la mirada cabizbaja y se apoyó en la pared. No pudo contener más el dolor que estaba sintiendo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos llegando a rozar sus mejillas.

-¡¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?! ¡¿Por qué?! –grita Micky entre lágrimas- Duele mucho… duele mucho… ¡Mikan! ¡Mikan!

-¿Esa voz? –pregunta Misaki muy confundida mientras subía las escaleras del último piso, quiso subir al ascensor, pero estaba ocupado. Abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida- Micky…

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Micky entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared- Porque te amo… soy capaz de hacer todo con tal de que sonrías… ¡Todo! Pero… ¿Por qué me duele? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Micky, no llores –dice Misaki corriendo hacia Micky y este le empujó con toda su fuerza- Micky…

-¡Déjame solo! ¡Quiero estar solo! –grita Micky entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba con más fuerza la pared- ¡Tú nunca vas a entender por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Nunca!

-Micky… -dice Misaki levantándose del suelo con unos ojos a punto de llorar. No le gustaba que Micky sufra y por esa razón quería ayudarlo- ¡Micky! ¡Mírame!

-¿Qué? –pregunta Micky levantando la mirada, volteó por un instante y vio a Misaki frente a él con una sonrisa- ¿Pasa algo?

Misaki jamás pensó que lo haría, pero por Micky estaría dispuesta a dejar de lado su orgullo. Subió a la mesa y comenzó a mover la cadera. Sabía perfectamente el baile de la tortuga, así que comenzó a bailar sin importarle que sus compañeros se burlen de ella. Sabía por el momento doloroso que estaba pasando Micky, así que quería hacerle sonreír. Movió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, agitó sus manos a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. No dejaba de sonreír mientras bailaba, sabía que no era muy buena bailando, pero por lo menos sabía el baile de la tortuga. Luego agitó sus manos de arriba abajo mientras movía su cadera. Juntó sus manos para apoyarlos a su cabeza y luego colocó sus manos en la cintura. Repitió el mismo paso y movió sus dedos circularmente mientras se acercaba al rostro de Micky.

-¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe! –dice Misaki sonriendo mientras le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas de Micky.

-Ese baile… -dice Micky comenzando a reírse- Eres muy rarita.

-Sonreíste… ¡Qué bueno! –dice Misaki saltando de felicidad, dio media vuelta y acercó sus manos al rostro de Micky- ¿Quieres que te haga más cosquillas?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –pregunta Micky muy confundido.

-Porque eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte triste –dice Misaki sonriendo, acercó sus dedos cerca de los labios de Micky y los extendió para sacarle una sonrisa- Así… es mucho mejor. Una sonrisa vale oro, ¿verdad?

-Misaki… ¿puedes acercarte? –dice Micky sonriendo y no bien vio a Misaki acercarse, no dudó dos veces y le jalo del brazo llegando abrazarla- Gracias por todo.

-Mi-cky –dice Misaki muy sorprendida.

-Permítame estar junto a ti un rato más, por favor –dice Micky abrazando delicadamente a Misaki.

Micky sentía que ahora Misaki se estaba comportando como una verdadera amiga, aunque siempre se había preocupado por él. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto, la abrazó cada vez más fuerte llegando a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Misaki, ella no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando sentía su aroma demasiado cerca. No sabía cómo es que ella logró desaparecer esas lágrimas en solo segundos, sabía que no solo era el baile, sino que había algo más que no quería reconocer. Tampoco sabía si sentía envidia o celos por Junho, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería que la lastime porque de lo contrario se atendería a las consecuencias. Se acercó más a ella y la siguió abrazando con más intensidad deseando nunca apartarse. Nunca pensó sentirse tan bien con ella y menos sentir esa calidez cuando la abrazaba. Podía ver claramente las gotas de lluvia caer al suelo, pero cuando abrazaba a Misaki sentía como si estuvieran protegidos por una capa pues no sentía ni el más mínimo frío.

Mientras tanto, Natsume, Akito, Mikan, Near y Shizuku seguían muy desesperados pues querían saber sobre su amiga. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la pared que llamó la atención de los doctores, estos inmediatamente voltearon asustados y vieron que Natsume lucía bastante preocupado. Cada uno no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en el pasillo pues ya estaba anocheciendo y no tenían ninguna noticia de Meroko. Lo único que querían saber era si estaba bien porque de esa manera se sentirían más calmados y aliviados pues el peligro habría pasado. Akito dio media vuelta cuando escuchó unos pasos y su mirada cambió repentinamente al ver que uno de los doctores se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Cómo está Meroko? –pregunta Natsume muy preocupado- ¡¿Cómo está?!

-¡¿Por qué no responde?! –grita Akito muy molesto al ver que el director guardaba silencio- ¡Hable de una vez! ¡No se quede callado!

-No me diga que Meroko está… está… -dice Near con el rostro pálido.

-No está muerta, solo que… -dice el doctor bajando la mirada- Necesitamos con urgencia un donante de sangre porque su vida corre peligro debido al impacto de la bala que recibió.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, idiota! –grita Akito propinando un puñete a Natsume- ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar!

-¡Akito! ¡Cálmate! –grita Shizuku muy seria mientras cogía el brazo de Akito- No es momento de peleas, ahora debemos preocuparnos por Meroko.

-Debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió, necesitamos dos donantes –dice el doctor muy serio mientras les miraba directamente a los ojos- Porque de lo contrario, ella podría morir.

-¡Yo me ofrezco! ¡Tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que ella! –grita Near muy serio mientras se acercaba al doctor- Una vez le doné mi sangre, así que… no tengo problemas de hacerlo otra vez.

-Bien, pero aun falta uno… lo necesitamos… ¡ahora mismo! –dice el doctor muy desesperado- ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

-Yo no sé si soy compatible con el tipo de sangre de Meroko, pero… -dice Mikan acercándose al doctor- estoy dispuesta a donar mi sangre.

-Mikan… -dice Natsume muy sorprendido, jamás esperaba que ella donara su sangre a la persona con la que no se llevaba tan bien. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó las palabras de Mikan, ella estaba muy decidida a hacerlo- Eres muy especial.

-¿En serio vas a donar tu sangre? –pregunta Near muy sorprendido.

-Oye, ¿no estás tramando algo? –dice Akito muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Yo la admiro mucho. Además, estoy segura que ella nos protegió a todos –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras miraba a todos- Hay que tener en cuenta que lo más importante es la vida de una persona y por lo tanto, yo estoy dispuesta a dársela.

-Nunca pensé que una chica con cuerpo de tabla –dice Natsume muy serio- fuera capaz… de… ¡No importa!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan muy molesta- Tú… Vas a ver a la salida. ¡Va a ver, Natsume!

Ni bien el doctor se alejó con los dos donantes de sangre, Shizuku se acomodó en una silla y comenzó a rezar para que su amiga salga bien. No quería perderla, pues siempre la había protegido de cualquier señor que quería aprovecharse de ella. Extrañaba su seriedad para tomar decisiones y más aun su manera de ser. La conocía muy bien que estaba segura de que cuando despierte, no agradecería a nadie pues difícilmente expresaba sus emociones. Levantó la mirada y vio que Natsume llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto realmente le sorprendió y sabía que esa sonrisa apareció desde que Mikan se ofreció a donar su sangre para ayudar a su amiga. Comenzaba a pensar que Mikan no era una mala persona, tenía buenos sentimientos y aunque no quería admitirlo, reconocía que ella y Natsume hacían una pareja perfecta. No pudo evitar recordar cuando Natsume la llamó "cuerpo de tabla" y ella de inmediato quería buscar pelea. Eso realmente le pareció gracioso, pero no podía hacer nada pues su deber era alejarla de Natsume. Suspiró y de pronto recordó que una vez en el hospital se vistió de enfermera para cuidar a la mamá de Mikan. Hizo todo lo posible para que lograra ver su hija y en ese instante su mirada cambió repentinamente pues recordó que ella le había entregado una carta para Natsume. Se había olvidado por completo leerla, pero no entendía por qué la mamá de Mikan insistió tanto en que le entregara esa carta a Natsume. Comenzaba a pensar que algo sumamente importante estaba escrito en esa carta. Suspiró y se prometió así misma que ni bien llegaba a su departamento, leería la carta pues no la tenía en ese momento. Desvió por un instante sus pensamientos y comenzó a rezar para que la sangre de Mikan sea compatible con la de Meroko.

Después de dos horas, Near y Mikan caminaron por el pasillo un poco mareados, pues estaban muy débiles. Ambos decidieron descansar en unas sillas para poder recuperar sus fuerzas. Mikan estaba por golpearse con la pared cuando de pronto sintió que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre algo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que Natsume la estaba cuidando. No tenía las suficientes fuerzas para apartarse, así que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Natsume y comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

-Espero que… Meroko se recupere –dice Mikan mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Gracias por todo –dice Natsume mientras cogía su mano delicadamente- Mikan…

-¡Milagro del cielo! Dijiste "Gracias" –dice Mikan comenzando a sonreír- Espera… ¿esto es un chantaje? ¿Estás tramando algo?

-No lo volveré a repetir –dice Natsume desviando la mirada- Ahora… solo descansa.

-¡Qué calientito está tu hombro! –dice Mikan sonriendo.

-Concéntrate en el plan… ¡concéntrate! ¡Concéntrate! –dice Shizuku golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, volteó por un instante y vio a Mikan dormir sobre el hombro de Natsume- ¡Qué pareja tan linda! En verdad… ¡son muy compatibles! ¡No, no lo son! ¡Concéntrate en el plan! ¡Concéntrate!

Shizuku seguía controlando sus ánimos pues la pareja que no dejaba de observar verdaderamente le agradaba. Comenzaba a pensar que si volvieran de seguro ganarían el ranking de las parejas pues además de ser graciosa, era dulce y se preocupaba el uno por el otro. Le resultaba difícil apartar su vista de ellos, pues Natsume se comportaba totalmente distinto cuando estaba con Mikan. Jamás había visto esa actitud de Natsume y para ser la primera vez, sentía un poco de atracción a él. No dudó dos veces y siguió golpeando su cabeza contra la pared para quitar los pensamientos que tenía en su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse en el plan para alejar a Mikan de Natsume por completo. Miró la pared y comenzó a pensar cuál pareja sería mejor: Meroko y Natsume o Mikan y Natsume. No sabía por cuál decidirse y es que ambas parejas tenían una historia. Sin embargo, deseaba tanto la felicidad de su amiga, así que optó porque Natsume se acerque a su amiga y regresen sea como sea. No le importaba si para ello debía desaparecer a Mikan por completo de la vida de Natsume. De pronto escuchó unos pasos y el doctor que antes había aparecido frente a ellos estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ni bien escuchó la noticia del doctor, gritó de felicidad y volteó para ver a Akito, este comenzó a sonreír dejándola muy sorprendida. Volteó para ver a Near y este también estaba sonriendo, al igual que Natsume.

-Tres chicos… nada mal, Meroko –dice Shizuku comenzando a sonreír- Sabía que no te rendirías tan fácilmente… ¡esa es mi amiga!

-Ahora… llego la hora de enfrentarnos a la mamá de Natsume –dice Near caminando hacia Shizuku, ella inmediatamente lució más seria- No sabe con quién se metió.

-Eso ten lo por seguro –dice Akit acercándose a sus dos amigos- ¡Hoy Meroko por poco y muere! Pero… esto no se va a quedar así. ¡No tendremos la más mínima piedad cuando la volvamos a ver!

-Además, con lo que hemos investigado –dice Shizuku muy seria- Podemos llevarla directamente a la cárcel.

-Sí, pero… antes… -dice Akito apartándose de sus amigos para luego mirar directamente a los ojos a Natsum, este inmediatamente se levantó de la silla mientras acomoda a Mikan pues estaba durmiendo- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Meroko! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-¿Por qué te haría caso? –pregunta Natsume muy serio- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, así que no interfieras.

-¡Estás equivocado! –grita Near acercándose a Natsume- ¡Te veo cerca de Meroko y no dudaré dos veces en matarte de un solo disparo! ¡Esto lo digo muy en serio!

-No me conoces, Natsume… Yo puedo ser el peor enemigo que tengas en tu vida –dice AKito mirando a Natsume con ojos penetrantes- Así que te advierto que te alejes de ella porque no respondo de lo que pueda pasarte.

-¡Yo no pienso dejarla sola! –grita Natsume mirando más de cerca a sus rivales- ¡Escuchen muy bien lo que les voy a decir! ¡Mi vida no me importa en lo más mínimo! ¿Con quién creen que están hablando? ¡Yo puedo resultar su peor pesadilla cuando me provocan!

-¡Natsume! –grita Akito muy molesto.

-¡Akito! ¡Tú más que nadie sabes que cuando me enojo puedo ser peor que tú, así que no me provoques! –dice Natsume acercándose lentamente a Akito, le jaló de la casaca con mucha fuerza y le miró a los ojos- ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas cómo acabó el líder? ¡¿Quieres acabar de esa manera?!

-¡Chicos! ¡Basta! –grita Shizuku muy molesta- Ya que estás yendo muy en serio, Natsume… ¿Se puede saber a quién eliges? ¿A Meroko o Mikan?

-¿A quién elijo? –pregunta Natsume muy confundido.

-Ni siquiera sabes a quién –dice Shizuku muy seria mientras empujaba a Natsume con toda su fuerza- ¿Acaso piensas jugar con las dos?

-¡Claro que no! –grita Natsume mirando a Shizuku.

-Entonces… ¿a quién eliges? –dice Akito muy serio- Porque yo no pienso permitir que lastimes a Meroko… ¡Eso ni muerto!

-¡Digo lo mismo! –grita Near mirando más de cerca a Natsume- Así que… ¿a quién eliges? ¿A Meroko o Mikan? ¡Responde ahora mismo!


	57. Chapter 56

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 56**

**¡SHIZUKU ESTÁ EN PELIGRO! ¡ESTOY DECIDIDA A MATAR SI ES POSIBLE!**

Unas nubes grises cubrieron el ambiente dejando distinguir solo a dos chicas. Cada una tenía su lado a un chico, lo cual no era grato para él pues no soportaba que estos se acercaran a la chica que le gustaba. Corrió rápidamente y se detuvo cuando vio dos caminos frente él. En uno estaba Mikan y al otro lado estaba Meroko. Su mente estaba lleno de confusiones pues acababa de darse cuenta que aun no aclaraba sus sentimientos. De pronto vio que aquella chica dulce y tierna dejaba caer un collar al suelo, inmediatamente volteó y su mirada cambió cuando esa chica estaba acercándose a su rival para besarlo. De pronto escuchó caer otro objeto, volteó y aquella chica fría y seria lanzó al suelo su pulsera para luego coger la mano de dos chicos que estaban a su lado. Se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a gritar porque no quería perderlas, pero tampoco quería lastimarlas.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente y comenzó a mirar la pulsera que llevaba en su mano. Comenzó a desordenar su cabello y bajó la mirada. No podía creerlo, pero realmente estaba confundido y sabía que si no tomaba una decisión terminaría perdiendo a las dos chicas que eran muy importantes para él. Extrañaba demasiado a Mikan, no le agradaba verla al lado de Micky y por eso pensaba que debía decidir cuanto antes.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! –grita Natsume golpeando con fuerza la pared mientras lucía una mirada cabizbaja- Mikan… Meroko…. ¿A quién de ustedes elijo?

Natsume se levantó lentamente de la cama y se acercó a su ropero. Levantó la mirada y sacó un pantalón blanco, una camisa a rayas de colores blanco y rojo y una chompa delgada a rayas de colores blanco, plomo y negro. Cerró su ropero y cogió un sombrero plomo que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Una vez listo, cogió su mochila y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Pensaba que desde que se fue de su casa, ahora sentía un ambiente muy tranquilo y sin problemas. Avanzó unos pasos por el pasillo y se detuvo cuando vio el cuarto que estaba al frente suyo. Caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto y abrió la puerta para luego ver con mucha sorpresa a una chica muy linda. Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir pensando que era un sueño, pero era lo contrario. Estaba viendo a una chica de cabello largo, ella lucía un pantalón blanco, un polo a rayas de colores blanco y rojo y una casaca ploma. Inmediatamente volteó cuando ella iba a mirarlo y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –pregunta Natsume mirando la pared.

-¿Se puede saber con quién estás hablando? –pregunta Meroko mientras cogía su mochila, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo cuando encontró a Natsume arrodillado en el suelo, pero de espaldas- ¡Muévete!

-Sube a mi espalda, te voy a llevar al colegio –dice Natsume muy serio mientras le ofrecía su espalda, pues sabía que ella estaba caminando con mucha dificultad debido a que su pierna aun seguía lastimada- Será mejor que te apresures porque…

-¡No necesito tu lástima! –dice Meroko siguiendo su camino, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta- ¿Por qué cambias ahora tu actitud?

-Meroko… -dice Natsume muy sorprendido, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y cogió su brazo muy fuerte llegando a encontrarse cara a cara con ella- Te quiero cuidar porque estoy preocupado por ti… eso es todo.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? –dice Meroko muy seria mientras lo miraba de cerca. Empujó a Natsume contra la pared y le miró directamente a los ojos- Deja de sentirte responsable por lo que pasó ayer, así que… ¡desaparece de mi vista y no me causes más problemas! ¿Quieres?

-¡No quiero dejarte sola! –grita Natsume muy molesto- ¡Quieras o no voy a estar a tu lado! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-No –dice Meroko dando media vuelta y de repente sintió que cogían su brazo muy fuerte- ¡Suéltame!

-Te conozco muy bien y conmigo no tienes que fingir –dice Natsume jalando del brazo a Meroko y cargándola en su espalda en contra de su voluntad. Se mantuvo de pie y miró muy sorprendido la pulsera que llevaba Meroko en su mano- Tú… No me hagas caso. ¡Es hora de ir al colegio!

-Bájame o no respondo de lo que pueda pasarte –dice Meroko intentando apartarse para que Natsume la baje de su espalda, pero este se negaba- Estoy hablando muy en serio.

-Ni te atrevas a golpearme, porque basta con que presione la herida que tienes en la pierna y… -dice Natsume muy serio mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Meroko- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Oye, ¿tú crees que un dolor va a poder más que yo? –dice Meroko muy seria mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Natsume- Hay miles de formas para zafarme de ti y una de ellas es matarte, pero estoy cansada… así que… ¡camina rápido!

-¡Qué chica! –dice Natsume conteniendo la sonrisa mientras caminaba y de pronto se detuvo frente a la puerta porque no sabía cómo abrirla si tenía las dos manos ocupadas- Ahora…

-¿No puedes abrir la puerta? ¡Qué chico más débil! –dice Meroko apartando su mano del hombro de Natsume, suspiró y jaló suavemente su casaca- Retrocede si no quieres morir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –dice Natsume comenzando a retroceder unos pasos.

Ni bien Natsume se encontraba a una distancia un poco alejada de la puerta, sacó de uno de los bolsillos que estaban detrás de la casaca una pistola y disparó directamente a la chapa. Esto sorprendió mucho a Natsume pues su mirada lo decía todo. Comenzaba a pensar que era necesario realizar dos disparos para tumbar la puerta, pero no quería perder su tiempo, así que guardó la pistola en su lugar. Respiró tres veces y Natsume seguía sin avanzar. No comprendía por qué se sorprendía tanto si solo era un disparo, colocó su mano en el hombro de Natsume y este inmediatamente comenzó a avanzar unos pasos con el rostro asombrado. Cuando vio a Natsume bajar las escaleras, no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió ayer. Comenzaba a pensar que sus sospechas eran cada vez más ciertas y si el problema se venía complicando, no tenía más opción que hacer realidad lo que tenía en mente. Asimismo, estaba segura de que esos hombres no solo vinieron para lastimarla y matarla, sino también para atacarla en sus puntos débiles. Sabía muy bien que detrás de todo esto, estaba la mamá de Natsume pues ella era su más eterna rival. Cogió con más fuerza la casaca de Natsume y bajó la mirada. Comenzaba a pensar que ahora debía entrenar más para volverse fuerte y así derrotar a sus enemigos. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie lastime a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y ni bien Natsume salió del edificio, levantó la mirada dejando ver unos ojos que difícilmente mostraba a las personas.

-Meroko… ¿pasa algo? –dice Natsume cuando se dio cuenta de que Meroko cogía muy fuerte su casaca como si intentara pedir ayuda y al ver que ella no contestaba, siguió caminando mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en voz baja- Te prometo que no volveré a dejar que te lastimen.

Natsume siguió caminando con la mirada cabizbaja cuando de pronto miró las manos de Meroko. Pensaba que antes esas manos eran muy delicadas, pero ahora se encontraba un moretón debido a la pelea que tuvo ayer. Comenzó a pensar que todo lo que estaba pasándole era su culpa porque no pudo confiar antes en ella y lo más importante era que no pudo protegerla. Caminó lentamente por la pista y una vez que se encontraba en el parque se detuvo por un instante para mirar una sola banca. El solo mirarla le recordaba a Mikan cuando se reconciliaron en ese día lluvioso, dio media vuelta y un poco más lejos estaba ella jugando con Micky a las escondidas. Le hubiera gustado acercarse y golpear a Micky pues este estaba cogiéndola de la cintura, pero simplemente no podía porque estaba cargando a Meroko. Suspiró y bajó la mirada para luego seguir caminando ignorando lo que sus ojos habían visto. Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón cuando miraba a Mikan sonreír junto a un chico que no fuera él. No quería admitirlo, pero le dolía mucho que ella se haya alejado tanto de él. Siguió caminando con una mirada cabizbaja buscando olvidar aquel dolor que guardaba en su corazón.

En el colegio estaba estacionada una camioneta negra y a su alrededor se encontraban muchos alumnos. Algunas chicas comenzaron a gritar cuando miraban al interior de la camioneta pues en ella estaban Near, Misaki, Akito y Rui. Cada uno lucía molesto porque el director no les permitía salir de la camioneta debido a que faltaron ayer. Sabían muy bien que esta vez no iban a escapar, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran los exámenes. Ahora se encontraban realmente atareados, pero no tenía opción así que comenzaron a repasar su libreto. De pronto la portezuela de la camioneta se abrió dejando ver a los que faltaban para filmar las escenas. Ni bien el director vio que estos estaban completos, aceleró la camioneta a toda velocidad y a través del espejito pudo ver la mirada seria de Meroko.

Meroko apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró sus ojos lentamente. Esperaba que no les pasara nada a sus compañeros del salón, pues su vida corría peligro. Comenzaba a pensar que la mamá de Natsume no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad pues ella no estaba presente en el colegio. Necesitaba volver al colegio para protegerlos, pero no podía porque también debía filmar las siguientes escenas. Suspiró y volteó por un instante para verificar que todo estaba bien en el colegio, pero en ese momento pudo distinguir a varios hombres encapuchados saliendo de varios carros. Necesitaba cuanto antes bajar porque de lo contrario no volvería a ver a sus compañeros. Bajó la mirada para ver su pierna y comenzó a moverla a ambos costados, comprobó que no le dolía mucho, así que levantó la mirada y abrió la ventana de la camioneta. Un fuerte viento despertó a todos los que se encontraban en la camioneta y cuando voltearon para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, observaron con mucho asombro que la ventana estaba abierta y Meroko no estaba.

-Me-ro-ko –dice Natsume muy sorprendido mientras miraba la ventana abierta, inmediatamente volteó y comenzó a gritar- ¡Detén el auto!

-No, esa chica de seguro tenía hambre –dice el director girando el timón- La veremos en el colegio "Villanueva" porque es ahí donde debemos continuar las filmaciones.

-Esta chica siempre causa problemas –dice Akito levantándose de su asiento, se quitó el sombrero y apoyó sus piernas en la ventana- ¡Near! ¡¿Vas a venir o no?!

-No es necesario que me lo digas –dice Near muy serio mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos que filmar las escenas! –grita el director intentando acelerar la velocidad para evitar que escapen, pero no pudo impedirlo pues Near y AKito saltaron por la ventana. Giró el timón para incrementar la velocidad y en ese instante escuchó unos gritos- ¡Natsume! ¡Ni se te ocurra escapar!

-¿De cuándo acá le he hecho caso? –dice Natsume apoyando sus piernas en el asiento, no dudó dos veces y cogió muy fuerte la ventana- Nos vemos en el colegio "Villanueva" ¡Es una promesa!

Natsume saltó por la ventana y se golpeó muy fuerte cuando cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, esto no le detuvo pues debía proteger a Meroko ya que aun tenía su pierna lastimada. Miró por un instante la pulsera que llevaba en su mano y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Se detuvo a mitad del camino y volteó para ver que la camioneta se alejaba cada vez más. Sabía muy bien que Mikan iba a estar al lado de Micky y eso verdaderamente le molestaba, pero por otro lado estaba contento porque ella no correría peligro. Comenzó a recordar que antes le decía a Mikan que nunca soltaría su mano, pero ahora el presente era totalmente distinto. Tenía muy en cuenta que no solo debía cuidar de ella, sino que también debía proteger a Meroko pues ella lo necesitaba y no era necesario que ella se lo pidiera. Volteó y siguió corriendo llegando a detenerse frente al colegio. Lanzó de una sola patada la puerta cuando había escuchado unos disparos y de inmediato encontró a muchos hombres encapuchados. Estaba realmente sorprendido con la cantidad de hombres que había, pero aun más cuando miraba a Meroko pelear frente a la puerta del salón. La conocía muy bien y tenía muy en cuenta que ella estaba protegiendo a los que no consideraba como amigos. Jamás pensó que fuera capaz de pelear aun con su pierna lastimada, bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar enojarse pues todo lo que ella estaba enfrentando era su culpa.

Meroko lanzó de una sola patada a su oponente desde el segundo piso y de inmediato propinó un puñete a otro que intentaba abrir la puerta del salón. Definitivamente eran demasiados, pero no iba a permitir que lastimen a nadie, así que siguió peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Se inclinó un poco al suelo cuando sintió que la iban a golpear por detrás y de inmediato le lanzó de un puñetazo llegando a golpearlo contra la pared. No le importaba en absoluto la vida de sus oponentes pues eran sus enemigos y no pensaba tener ni un poco de piedad. No se detuvo ni por un instante para respirar y siguió peleando. Saltó de un solo pie y lanzó con su pierna a su otro oponente desde el segundo piso sin importarle donde cayera o si terminaba muerto. Esto realmente comenzaba a molestarla porque jamás pensó que la mamá de Natsume fuera tan en serio con atacarla, pero lo que no iba a permitir era que lastime a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada y vio que Near y Akito estaban peleando con el resto en el primer piso. No tenía pensado agradecerles pues no se los había pedido, pero mientras más los miraba, pensaba que si las peleas continuaban, en cualquier momento podrían morir. De pronto escuchó un cuerpo caer detrás de ella, volteó y se dio con la sorpresa de que Natsume había golpeado a uno de los oponentes que intentó golpearla aprovechando que estaba distraída.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! –grita Meroko muy molesta, giró con rapidez mientras daba un vuelta y propinó dos patadas a dos chicos que venían corriendo para atacarla- ¡No te metas en esto! ¡Esta es mi pelea, así que vete!

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera! –grita Natsume inclinándose un poco para propinar un puñete en el estómago a su oponente. Levantó la mirada y de inmediato le cogió muy fuerte del cuello para luego lanzarlo de un puñetazo al primer piso- ¡Decidí que voy a protegerte!

-En ningún momento te lo he pedido –dice Meroko muy seria mientras propinaba varios puñetazos a su oponente en la mejilla, nuca y estómago. Respiró por un instante, apartó su mano y su oponente cayó al suelo inconsciente- Si no te vas ahora mismo… soy capaz de dejarte como a este tipo. Así que… ¡desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo si no quieres acabar muerto!

-¡No lo voy a hacer! –grita Natsume colocándose detrás de Meroko para proteger su espalda y así evitar que cualquiera le ataque- ¡No te dejaré sola! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Detesto a los tipos como tú –dice Meroko acabando con gran cantidad de sus oponentes que habían venido para lastimarla. No tuvo ni un poco de piedad, levantó la mirada y vio mucha sangre en el suelo que en definitiva no era la suya. Dio media vuelta y vio que Natsume seguía peleando con uno de sus oponentes- ¡Natsume!

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Estoy ocupado! –grita Natsume pateando con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla de su oponente, pero este los esquivaba. De pronto sintió que alguien lo lanzó tan fuerte que llegó a golpearse contra la pared. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio que Meroko estaba acercándose a su oponente- ¡Retrocede! ¡Meroko!

-¡Eres demasiado débil! –dice Meroko mientras avanzaba unos pasos a su oponente- Quédate ahí y no me estorbes… ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

Meroko no dudó un instante y comenzó a correr hacia su oponente. Se inclinó al suelo cuando este se disponía a golpearla, levantó la mirada y le golpeó muy fuerte su pierna. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y ni bien su oponente estaba por rozar el suelo, le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago dejándolo por unos instantes sin respirar. Dio una vuelta y saltó con todas sus fuerzas para luego lanzar a su oponente de una patada contra la pared. No podía creer que Natsume haya perdido tanto tiempo peleando con él, siguió avanzando y de inmediato le cogió muy fuerte del cuello mientras lo acorralaba en la pared. Le miró directamente a los ojos y de inmediato sacó la pistola que guardaba en su casaca. Realizó un disparo al aire y luego le apuntó a la frente de su oponente. Cogió más fuerte su cuello y acercó un poco más la pistola a su frente sin importarle que el otro estuviera temblando de miedo. De pronto escuchó claramente los pasos de Natsume acercándose a ella, sabía muy bien lo que este quería hacer, así que movió la pistola de derecha a izquierda para darle impulso.

-¿Quieres que te dispare? –dice Meroko moviendo la pistola a ambos lados- Retrocede y… ¡deja de meterte en mis asuntos!

-¡Suelta inmediatamente esa pistola! –dice Natsume muy serio mientras caminaba hacia ella- ¡Suéltala!

-No quiero –dice Meroko muy seria mientras miraba a su oponente directamente a los ojos. Se acercó un poco más a su oponente y susurró algunas palabras en su oído- Dile a tu jefa que se deje de juegos porque de lo contrario soy yo la que va a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda no tiene el más mínimo miedo? –pregunta su oponente en voz baja para evitar que Natsume los escuche.

-Suficiente conversación. Ahora… ¡lárgate! –dice Meroko jalando con más fuerza su casaca- Solo a ti te dejaré escapar…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusto? –pregunta el oponente acercándose más a ella- ¿Me deseas?

-Se acabó tu tiempo –dice Meroko propinando dos puñetes en el estómago a su oponente- Necesitaba que le des un recado a tu jefa, pero al parecer eso será imposible.

-Se lo diré, se lo diré –dice el oponente intentando recuperar la respiración- Pero te advierto que mi jefa no se va a detener… así que si quieres morir, vete preparando.

Natsume no pudo contenerse más y fue corriendo hacia Meroko llegando a jalarla del brazo para luego lanzar a su oponente de una patada desde el segundo piso. Esto sorprendió mucho a Meroko pues no esperaba esa reacción. No le gustaba en absoluto que ese chico se le acercara tanto para mantener una conversación en voz baja. No quería admitirlo, pero realmente estaba enojado de que ese chico le sonriera y tuviera tantas confianzas con ella. Inmediatamente volteó y cuando estaba por avanzar Akito y Near corrieron hacia ella. Miraba cómo Near verificaba si no estaba lastimada, mientras que Akito se quitaba su sombrero para colocarlo en el cabello de Meroko. Sabía muy bien que ella era fría y que por la tanto jamás le tomaría importancia a las acciones de las personas que estaban a su lado. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de que ellos se acerquen tanto a Meroko fue lo que impulsó su molestia. Dio media vuelta y golpeó con fuerza la pared dejando caer algunos pedazos. No podía creerlo pero realmente estaba celoso y no le gustaba que ellos tengan tantas confianzas con Meroko. Volteó y su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando miraba a Akito inclinarse al suelo para que Meroko suba en su espalda.

-¡Ella no necesita de ayuda! –grita Natsume muy serio mientras cogía la mano de Meroko con mucha fuerza, a pesar de que ella intentaba apartarse- Yo me haré cargo de ella y es mi última palabra. ¿Escuchaste?

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por ella? –pregunta AKito levantándose del suelo para luego verlo directamente a los ojos con una mirada penetrante- Tú no eres nadie así que no te metas en esto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No quiero verte cerca de ella! –grita Natsume colocándose delante de Meroko- ¡Mantente lejos de ella!

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero? –dice Akito muy molesta mientras se acercaba cara a cara con Natsume.

-Meroko, vámonos –dice Near jalándola del brazo y tratando de apartarla de todo ese problema que estaba viendo cuando de pronto recibió un puñete en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo- ¡Natsume! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla! –dice Natsume cogiendo la mano de Meroko con mucha fuerza, volteó por un instante para verla y ella de inmediato bajó la mirada- ¡Y tú deja de coquetear con muchos chicos! ¿No puedes concentrarte solo en la filmación para la película?

-Yo tengo la mente clara, a diferencia de otros –dice Meroko levantando la mirada mientras apartaba su mano, se acercó a Natsume y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago- Compórtate, ¿quieres?

-Me-ro-ko –dice Natsume inclinándose al suelo porque realmente le había dolido mucho el golpe que recibió. Sabía desde un principio que no debía provocarla, pero simplemente no pudo controlarse- ¿Por qué… por qué…?

-Meroko, espérame –dice Near levantándose del suelo, no esperaba que ella se atreviera a golpear a Natsume.

-¿Ya supiste a quién elegir? –dice Akito permaneciendo de espaldas y al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, siguió caminando y se detuvo por un instante- Si quieres guerra pues la tendrás porque pienso ir muy en serio.

-Tengo suficiente con Micky como para competir con dos tipos –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo, se acercó a Akito y le detuvo cogiendo su brazo mientras observaba que Meroko y Near se alejaban- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te gusta tanto Meroko?!

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto! –dice Akito empujando a Natsume con toda su fuerza y este no dudó dos veces en retroceder- ¡Déjate de juegos! ¿Quieres?

-¿Tú crees que me agrada hablar contigo? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras miraba a su rival directamente a los ojos-¡Quiero que te alejes de ella! ¡No estoy bromeando con esto!

-¡Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo! –dice Akito jalando de la casaca a su rival- ¡Ni muerto pienso entregarte a Meroko! ¡¿Lo escuchaste bien?! ¡Ni muerto!

-Entonces… -dice Natsume propinando un puñete a Akito con toda su fuerza- ¡Levántate!

-¿Quieres pelea? –dice Akito levantándose del suelo, dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos para luego detenerse- Por el momento dejémoslo así. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó? Necesitamos ir al colegio "Villanueva", pero antes… ¿te molestaría si te digo que me gusta Mikan? Hay que admitir que ella es muy linda, amable y…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Natsume molesto, sin pensarlo dos veces le empujó contra la pared y le miró con ojos penetrantes. Estaba realmente molesto y no tenía pensado dejarlo con vida si es que iba en serio con lo que dijo- ¡Repítelo! ¡No te metas con ella! ¡El único chico que puede mirarla y estar a su lado soy yo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Lo suponía… esa chica aun te gusta –dice Akito muy serio, intentó a toda costa ocultar su miedo pues jamás había imaginado que reaccionaría de esa manera cuando se trataba de Mikan. Empujó a Natsume y se detuvo permaneciendo de espaldas- Lo que dije solo era broma.

Akito siguió caminando y comenzó a bajar la escaleras mientras recordaba aquella mirada penetrante que tenía Natsume cuando le mencionó a Mikan. Jamás había visto esa mirada ni siquiera cuando mencionaba a Meroko. Estaba realmente sorprendido, siguió bajando las escaleras y de pronto se detuvo cuando escuchó las palabras que dijo su rival en voz baja. Levantó la mirada y este salió corriendo del colegio. Miró el cielo por un instante y comenzó a recordar una y otra vez las palabras de Natsume. Esas palabras significaban que no estaba bromeando y que con tal de proteger a Mikan estaba dispuesto a todo. Bajo la mirada y comenzó a mirar la pared intentando ocultar el susto que se había llevado pues su oponente había dicho lo siguiente: _"Que me entere de que tienes algo que ver con que Mikan no me recuerde, no dudaré un instante en matarte. No estoy bromeando, así que ten cuidado con quién te estás enfrentando"_. Tragó un poco de saliva y siguió bajando las escaleras. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a sentir miedo y no solo por las palabras que dijo, sino también porque si se llegaba a enterar que Meroko está detrás de todo esto no sabía de lo que sería capaz con tal de cuidar a Mikan. De eso estaba muy seguro y no tenía la más mínima duda que enfrentaría a Meroko pues era el único capaz de romper ese hielo. Esperaba que nunca se entere de la verdad porque estaba seguro de que terminaría muerto. Conocía al Natsume del colegio "Villanueva" y sabía muy bien que en esos tiempos él no se contenía cuando estaba enojado tal como lo demostró en su pelea con el líder. Suspiró y comenzó a correr más rápido porque necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al colegio "Villanueva" para filmar las escenas.

En el colegio "Villanueva" se sentía un ambiente escalofriante, además del silencio absoluto en el que se encontraba. Todos los salones estaban cerrados y no había ningún alumno en los alrededores. Esto sorprendió mucho a los que se encontraban en el patio, nunca comprendían el motivo por el que desde la primera vez sentían un aura negativo como si intentara decirles algo. Mikan estaba comenzando a asustarse no solo por la corriente de viento que sentía en todo su cuerpo sino también por las miradas que distinguía a través de las ventanas de los salones. No entendía por qué los alumnos no salían de sus salones aunque sea por unos minutos y menos aun por qué muchos le miraban de lejos con mucho odio. De pronto algo llamó su atención y era uno de los carteles que estaba en una de las ventanas de los salones, podía distinguir muy bien las letras, así que comenzó a leerlo en voz baja: _"Muy pronto vas a estar aquí"._ Comenzó a retroceder lentamente paso por paso y cuando volteó se chocó con Micky, este no dejaba de mirarle muy confundido. Levantó la mirada y el resto de sus amigos la miraron muy extrañados por su comportamiento.

-Mikan, ¿te pasa algo? –dice Micky colocando su mano en la frente de Mikan- Estás muy pálida.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice Misaki acercándose a ella para intentar calmarla pues estaba temblando.

-No, nada… estoy bien –dice Mikan intentando sonreír, le extrañaba mucho ese cartel y no comprendía por qué la odiaban sin siquiera conocerla. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta cuando llegar a Natsume. Susurró unas palabras en voz baja mientras intentaba calmar a su corazón porque este estaba latiendo demasiado rápido- ¿Por qué me escondo? ¿Qué me pasa?

-¿Ya vamos a comenzar? –dice Natsume un poco cansado, volteó por un instante y vio que Mikan estaba temblando- ¿Qué le pasa a Mikan?

-¡No le pasa nada! –grita Micky muy serio mientras se acercaba a ella para coger su mano- Todo está bien.

-¡No me vengas con que no le pasa nada porque no me lo creo! –dice Natsume muy serio.

Natsume no dudó dos veces y empujó a Micky al suelo logrando que se apartara de Mikan. La conocía muy bien y sabía que a ella le estaba pasando algo. Pueda que Micky no se haya dado cuenta, pero él a simple vista podía deducir que ella tenía mucho miedo, pero no entendía el por qué de ese miedo. Le miró directamente a los ojos y ella seguía temblando pero al mismo tiempo intentando sonreír. Esto no le gustaba mucho, así que fue acercándose poco a poco llegando a estar solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Ni bien vio que ella comenzaba a retroceder un paso, le jaló del brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho llegando a abrazarla. Tenía en cuenta que la anterior Mikan le hubiera dicho lo que le estaba pasando, pero ahora eso es lo que menos le importaba. Sabía que ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle sus problemas, pero por el momento esperaba que un abrazo suyo pudiera calmarla. Le dio unas leves palmadas en su espalda para que se tranquilizara y a menudo que lo hacía, Mikan estaba dejando de temblar. Siguió abrazándola cada vez más fuerte buscando que ella mantenga la calma. Antes de seguro no se hubiera atrevido a abrazar a una chica, pero gracias a ella sus sentimientos salían a la luz. En ese momento no le importaba nadie más que Mikan porque siempre que estaba su lado provocaba que todas esas confusiones se desvanecieran. Le hubiera gustado que el abrazo dure más tiempo, pero debía tener muy en cuenta que ella no recordaba los momentos que vivieron juntos. Respiró y poco a poco se fue apartando de ella con la mirada cabizbaja.

-¿Estás mejor? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras mantenía la mirada cabizbaja. Ni bien ella asintió, dio media vuelta y levantó la mirada- No dejes que nada te moleste… yo siempre voy a estar contigo, así que no dudes en buscarme.

-¿Qué? –dice Mikan muy confundida. Por un momento sintió que Natsume la conocía mucho más que ella misma. Estaba por decirle algo cuando vio que comenzó a alejarse- Ese chico…

-Al parecer solo él puede hacerla sentir segura –dice Micky en voz baja. Se levantó lentamente del suelo y avanzó unos pasos más adelante que Mikan para luego detenerse con la mirada cabizbaja cuando ella había cogido su brazo- De seguro te vas a disculpar por lo que Natsume hizo… ¿o me equivoco?

-Lo siento –dice Mikan muy apenada- Por alguna razón no pude…

-¡Déjalo así! –grita Micky apartando su brazo- Ahora camina porque debemos filmar las escenas.

-Micky… -dice Mikan muy triste. Sabía que le iba a molestar el abrazo, pero por más que buscaba una explicación, ni ella misma lo entendía porque no pudo resistirse. Levantó la mirada y vio que su novio se alejaba cada vez más de ella- De veras… lo siento.

Meroko estaba observando todo lo sucedido mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Realmente le había sorprendido que Natsume cambiara tanto porque antes era demasiado reservado con sus sentimientos y recordaba también que cuando era su novio difícilmente le abrazaba. Sabía que su repentino cambio se debía a Mikan pues fue la única capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara varias veces. En definitiva no podía dejar de sentir odio hacia ella porque por su culpa ahora Natsume estaba confundido. Sus pensamientos se vieron desviados cuando escuchó la voz del director indicándole que estaba por comenzar las filmaciones. Dio media vuelta y se fue con Mikan y Misaki a los camerinos para cambiarse. Caminó rápidamente hacia Mikan y le jaló muy fuerte del brazo logrando entrar con ella a su camerino. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con llave y levantó la mirada. Necesitaba apartar a su rival cuanto antes de Natsume porque de lo contrario lo iba a perder. No dudó dos veces y volteó dispuesta a enfrentarla cara a cara, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Mikan jugar con los peluches que se encontraban encima del ropero.

-¡Oye! ¡Quédate quieta! ¿Quieres? –dice Meroko muy seria mientras se acercaba- Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir porque me estoy cansando de repetirlo.

-¿Sabes por qué ese tonto se comporta de esa manera? –dice Mikan dejando a un lado los peluches para verla a la cara- Un día es frio y al otro es completamente distinto conmigo. Bueno… sé que recuperó la memoria, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

-¡Mikan! –grita Meroko golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza dejando caer algunos pedazos. Esto sorprendió mucho a Mikan porque no se lo esperaba- ¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Detesto la bulla.

-Está… bien… -dice Mikan intentando sonreír porque su repentina reacción provocó que su corazón comenzara a latir del susto- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Dices que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad? –dice Meroko dando media vuelta para evitar mirarla y así mantener la calma porque por dentro sentía un enorme odio- ¿O me equivoco? ¿Puedes contestar? No me gusta perder el tiempo.

-Claro que lo eres –dice Mikan sonriendo, se acercó a ella y cogió lentamente su mano- Eso ni lo dudes.

-1… 2…-dice Meroko permaneciendo de espaldas- No me hagas que llegue a tres.

-Lo siento –dice Mikan apartando su mano, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le toquen, pero consideraba que a pesar de todo es su mejor amiga- Si me pides que me aleje de Natsume, lo haré sin dudarlo dos veces porque él no me interesa.

-¿Algo más que quieres decirme? –dice Meroko mirando la pared.

-Haré todo lo que me pidas con tal de que quieras ser mi mejor amiga –dice Mikan colocándose delante de Meroko para que ella pueda verla- Tú para mí eres mi mejor amiga, pero… ¿qué soy yo para ti?

-Detesto esa palabra –dice Meroko ignorándola- Espero que cumplas con todo lo que dices.

-Es una promesa –dice Mikan levantando su mano derecha para demostrarle que estaba hablando en serio- Haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo –dice Meroko abriendo la puerta y una vez que Mikan se retiró con la misma sonrisa de siempre la cerró. Se apoyó en la pared y su mirada fría volvió al ambiente- Tal parece que no eres rival para mí, Mikan.

Meroko se apresuró a escribir un mensaje en su celular y de inmediato presiono la opción "enviar". Apagó su celular y de inmediato buscó con desesperación unos lentes oscuros y un gorro para sujetar su cabello. Una vez lista salió de su camerino y vio a Mikan ingresando al tocador. Dio media vuelta y fue directamente a un camerino con unas tijeras en las manos. Además llevaba una mochila en la espalda. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y de inmediato se colocó unos guantes. Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto punzante y abrió la puerta en solo segundos. Miró a todos lados y no había nadie. Se apresuró a entrar y cogió el atuendo que estaba envuelto. Lo guardó en la mochila y en su reemplazo colocó uno totalmente distinto al personaje que interpretaba Mikan. Cogió las tijeras y comenzó a diseñarlo a su preferencia. Después de unos minutos guardó las tijeras en la mochila y de inmediato encendió su celular para enviar otro mensaje. Salió de camerino y cuando levantó la mirada observó que de lejos Shizuku le hizo una señal indicándole que todo estaba listo. Fue corriendo hacia su camerino y una vez adentro lanzó la mochila por la ventana. Esto ya lo había planeado con anterioridad, así que cualquier pista será borrada en solo segundos. Se apresuró a cambiarse y luego se acercó al espejo. Lucía una falda rosada, un polo blanco y una casaca rosada. Pensaba que mientras más se miraba al espejo, parecía una chica tierna y totalmente distinta a su verdadera manera de ser. Realmente no le gustaba su manera de vestir, pero no tenía otra opción, así que salió del camerino.

Mikan estaba terminando de peinarse cuando recordó que se le había olvidado su celular en el camerino. No podía creer que fuera tan despistada, esperaba que su amiga Bori no le haya llamado porque de lo contrario estaba segura de que ella se enojaría. Esto es lo que menos quería, pero de pronto al mirarse en el espejo recordó el abrazo que Natsume le dio. No entendía por qué siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando lo miraba o cuando estaba a su lado. Asimismo se le vino a la mente su conversación con Meroko, jamás pensó que ella estuviera tan enamorada y menos que se preocupara tanto por Natsume. Levantó la mirada y en ese instante sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón. Este dolor se volvía más intenso cuando recordaba a Meroko y más aun cuando buscaba la manera de reconciliarlos para que vuelvan a estar juntos. Siguió mirando el espejo y de pronto recordó que debía ir por su celular para verificar que nadie haya llamado. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta para abrirla, pero ni bien cogió la chapa se dio cuenta de que estaba con llave. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y buscó desesperadamente algo que le podría servir para abrir la puerta. Mientras buscaba, miró por un rato su reloj y se dio con la sorpresa de que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que empiecen a filmar las escenas. Siguió buscando por todas partes, pero nada. Golpeó varias veces la puerta intentando pedir ayuda a gritos y conforme pasaban los segundos nadie venía a ayudarla.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar –dice el director cogiendo el libreto. Levantó la mirada y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la persona que le faltaba para la escena- ¿Dónde está Mikan? ¿Tanto se demora para cambiarse?

-Ya debería estar aquí –dice Misaki mirando su reloj, volteó para ver si estaba detrás de ella, pero no había nadie. De lejos miró a Micky y este estaba acomodándose el gorro- Micky, ¿has visto a Mikan?

-¿Mikan? –dice Micky confundido. Buscó con la mirada por todas partes y no la encontraba así que comenzó a gritar muy desesperado- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Mikan! ¡Mikan!

-¿Mikan no aparece? –dice Rui muy sorprendido, le extrañaba que ella no estuviera presente si vino con ellos en la camioneta. Miró por un rato a Natsume y este estaba acomodándose el cabello- ¡Natsume! ¡Mikan no aparece! ¡Ya vamos a empezar y ella…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dice Natsume muy sorprendido, esto verdaderamente le preocupó mucho.

-Bueno, al parecer es una chica que no toma en cuenta su trabajo –dice Akito muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared. De pronto vio a Natsume correr con mucha desesperación- ¡Oye! ¡Ya vamos a empezar!

-Natsume… -dice Meroko en voz baja mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Jamás lo había visto tan desesperado, cogió el peine y lo rompió en dos con todas sus fuerzas- Detesto a esa chica.

-¿Tanto te gusta, Meroko? –dice Near bajando la mirada.

Natsume corrió desesperadamente por el patio deseando que no le haya pasado nada. No podía evitar preocuparse por ella, no entendía por qué siempre se metía en problemas, pero consideraba que este no era momento de preguntas. Siguió corriendo con más intensidad procurando no pensar en ideas que lo preocuparan más, pero a veces era inevitable. Tenía ideas absurdas como que le habían secuestrado, se había desmayado en alguna parte del colegio, se había escapado porque tenía mucha hambre y ahora estaba perdida, se había quedado dormida o lo más peor podía ser que el líder estaba aprovechándose de ella. Estaba por volverse loco de la desesperación y más aun cuando sabía que ella era demasiado despistada, inocente y confía demasiado en las personas, tanto que no dudaría dos veces en ofrecerle ayuda. De pronto escuchó unas voces que le resultó muy familiar, inmediatamente volteó y comenzó a correr dejándose guiar por aquella voz. Finalmente se detuvo frente al baño de mujeres, no dudó dos veces e ingresó. Ahora lo menos que le importaba era su orgullo pues este lo perdió el día en que jugó con Mikan a la pelea de perrito y gatito. Solo recordarlo le apenaba mucho, pero sabía que debía superarlo. Caminó a pasos apresurados por el pasillo y luego se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz muy de cerca.

-¡¿Estás bien?! –grita Natsume apoyando su cabeza a la puerta, intentó abrirla pero estaba con llave- ¡Eres demasiado tonta! Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Espera a que salga y hablamos… espérame y verás lo que te va a pasar –dice Mikan golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para que esta se abra, pero era casi imposible. Suspiró y cuando estaba por volver a golpear la puerta se detuvo muy sorprendida- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces en el baño de mujeres?! ¡Pervertido!

-¿Qué dijiste? –dice Natsume molesto. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a respirar intentando calmarse- ¿Se puede saber por qué eres tan descuidada? No entiendo qué tanto debes arreglarte… ¡Ah! Lo olvidé… por Micky, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí… Además es mi novio y no le veo nada de malo estar linda para él –dice Mikan apoyándose en la puerta- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no te casas con él? –dice Natsume muy molesto, intentaba calmarse, pero Mikan le provocaba con sus comentarios- De paso me cuentas cómo te fue en tu luna de miel. Solo espero que él pueda soportarte.

-Pues no lo había pensado, pero sí… ¡Me gustaría casarme con él! –dice Mikan sonriendo- Ya me imagino nuestra luna de miel y aun más la noche de los recién casados.

-¿Noche? –dice Natsume golpeando con fuerza la pared- Pues… ¡Qué bueno! Pero procura no quedarte encerrada en el baño cuando llegue tu noche… ¡Tonta!

-¡Oye! ¡Sin insultos! –grita Mikan comenzando a retroceder porque el repentino golpe en la pared la asustó un poco- Además… ¿por qué te molestas tanto? En definitiva no entiendo a los idiotas como tú.

-¡¿Idiota?! –dice Natsume conteniendo su enojo- Mira… niñita caprichosa. Los chicos como yo podemos conseguir una chica en cualquier parte, en cambio tú no porque cada chico que se te acerque acaba huyendo. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

-¡Tú! –grita Mikan muy molesta.

-Tú empezaste, así que contrólate –dice Natsume apoyándose en la pared- Por cierto… ¿por qué dejaste de gritar? De seguro tu novio te va a escuchar y…

-¡Micky! ¡Auxilio! –grita Mikan golpeando la puerta- ¡Micky! ¡Ayuda! ¡Un loco psicópata y pervertido me está acosando!

-¡Oye! –grita Natsume muy molesto.

-A ti tampoco te gusta que te molesten, ¿verdad? –dice Mikan sonriendo mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta- Pues… ¡tendrás que aguantarte!

-Oye… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada mientras permanecía apoyado en la ventana- ¿Tu novio besa mejor que yo? Solo pregunto por simple curiosidad.

-¿Simple curiosidad? Ni yo me creo ese cuento –dice Mikan mirando la pared, colocó su mano en una de sus mejillas y esta se encontraba caliente- Pues… sí. Es un experto besando y de seguro tomó clases para besar porque besa estupendo.

-¿Cuántas veces lo besaste? –dice Natsume conteniendo las ganas de golpear la pared.

-¿Qué? –dice Mikan confundida.

-¡Ya escuchaste, no te hagas la tonta! –grita Natsume muy molesto.

-Pues… quién cuenta los besos –dice Mikan colocando la mano en su pecho, se sentía realmente extraña y más aun cuando escuchaba los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápidos. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa- Cuando uno besa a alguien, se olvida de todo porque… es… ¡Pura pasión! ¿Otra pregunta más?

-¿Sabes qué?... ¡Quédate aquí! –dice Natsume apartándose de la pared- ¡No puedo perder el tiempo con una chica que le encantan los besos! Por cierto… ya que tu novio es tan experto en besar, pues ve practicando en el baño y capaz mejores. Adiós.

-¡Oye! Pues sí… voy a practicar besar aquí –dice Mikan golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Ni ella misma sabía por qué estaba tan enojada, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la pared- ¿Natsume? ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Loco psicópata! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Mikan no dejaba de gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. No dejaba de gritar insultos hacia Natsume, esperaba que él estuviera afuera porque de lo contrario no iba a poder filmar las escenas. Siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta de Natsume. Estaba comenzando a pensar que realmente se había ido. Golpeó con más fuerza la puerta buscando tumbarla, pero nada. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y miró desde una distancia la puerta. Cerró lentamente sus ojos y en su mente apareció el rostro del chico que más detestaba. En su mente se vinieron miles de recuerdos pero solo los que alcanzaba a recordar como las veces en que él le provocaba con sus comentarios o discutían fuertemente por Meroko. Seguía sin entender por qué solo con él se enojaba tanto, pensaba que nunca encontraría una persona que le hiciera sentir ese sentimiento, pero estaba equivocada. No quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que sus peleas con Natsume eran divertidas. De pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó el video que tenía en su casa. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó su discusión ocurrida hace unos instantes. No podía creer que fuera capaz de comportarse de esa manera con una chica, eso no se lo iba a permitir. Inmediatamente volteó y sus ojos comenzaron a echar chispas de fuego. Comenzó a correr y lanzó de una patada la puerta al suelo.

-¿Por qué no hice eso antes? –dice Mikan mirando la puerta que estaba en el suelo, suspiró y levantó sus brazos buscando estirarse- Por fin libre… ¡Libre! ¡Mikan eres increíble!

-Hasta que por fin saliste –dice Natsume apartándose de la pared, extendió su mano y en ella estaba sujetando una capa negra totalmente distinta a la que acostumbraba usar- Acéptalo, antes que me arrepienta.

-No lo quiero, yo tengo la ropa en mi camerino –dice Mikan dando media vuelta, pero de pronto sintió que cogían su brazo muy fuerte. Volteó y se encontró cara a cara con él- ¡Suéltame!

-Tómalo, ¿quieres? –dice Natsume logrando que ella lo acepte en contra de su voluntad. De pronto sacó otra ropa que llamó mucha la atención de Mikan- ¿Quieres este bikini o la capa que te estoy dando?

-¡Pervertido! –grita Mikan muy molesta, estiró su brazo para propinarle un puñete, pero en ese instante Natsume lo detuvo- Jamás pensé que fueras esos chicos que…

-¡Te equivocas! –dice Natsume cogiendo su brazo muy fuerte- Alguien dejó este bikini en tu camerino, así que… bueno… ¡No hagas preguntas y cámbiate!

Natsume no dudó dos veces y le jaló del brazo con mucha fuerza. No le gustaba en absoluto que Mikan salga con un bikini y menos que muchos chicos se le acerquen. Solo pensarlo le daba muchos celos y no quisiera saber cómo reaccionaría si ella saliera con ese bikini. Estaba seguro de que alguien reemplazó la ropa de su personaje con un bikini. No sabía quién era, pero no dudaría dos veces en lastimar a la persona que se atrevió a hacer ese tipo de juegos. Ni bien llegó al camerino, empujó a Mikan y cerró la puerta sin decir nada. Lo único que esperaba era que no demore tanto en cambiarse, se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a esperar afuera.

Una vez adentro, Mikan no dejaba mirar la capa que le entregó Natsume. No entendía cómo es que lo compró tan rápido, suspiró y cuando comenzó a coger más fuerte capa, se dio cuenta de que en su mano había una pizca de sangre. Comenzó a limpiarla lentamente con un pañuelo y lo acercó a sus ojos para ver si tenía alguna herida, pero no había nada. Esto verdaderamente le extrañaba, bajó la mirada y encontró en el suelo mucha tela, hilos y aguja. Se inclinó un poco al suelo y había muchos pedazos de tela esparcidos en el suelo. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando porque recordaba que antes de ir al baño no había nada en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y cuando volteó encontró una máquina de coser. Por un instante miró la capa que llevaba en sus manos y luego miró las telas, concluyó que era la misma tela. No podía creerlo, jamás pensó que el chico que estaba esperando afuera de su camerino sea capaz de confeccionar su ropa para el personaje que estaba interpretando. Estaba realmente agradecida, pero ahora debía apresurarse porque se estaba haciendo tarde para filmar las escenas. Luego de unos minutos, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a sonreír cuando vio que la capa le quedaba demasiado bien. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y la abrió. Miró a su lado derecho y ahí estaba Natsume permaneciendo de pie mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Natsume… gracias –dice Mikan sonriendo- Te agradezco de todo corazón lo que hiciste por mí y…

-¿Perdón? ¿Decías algo? –dice Natume quitándose los audífonos de sus oídos, volteó por un instante y miró a Mikan de abajo a arriba- Bueno, no estás nada mal. No puedo pedir milagros.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Mikan muy molesta- Definitivamente soy una tonta, eso me pasa por… ¡Lo detesto!

-¿Se puede saber con quién estás hablando? –dice Natsume caminando más delante de Mikan, ella se moría de ganas de golpearlo por lo poco caballeroso que era- Camina rápido.

-Y yo que quería agradecerle, pero… ¡qué tonta soy! –dice Mikan caminando detrás de Natsume- Además… ¿qué es eso de camina rápido? ¡Qué chico poco caballeroso! ¿No estás nada mal? ¿No puedo pedir milagros? ¡De veras es detestable!

Mikan siguió caminando a pasos apresurados y luego se detuvo cuando una fuerte corriente de viento la detuvo. Sentía mucho frío, pero consideraba que lo más importante era filmar las escenas de la película. Además, tenía muchas ansias de ver a su novio y abrazarlo muy fuerte. Necesitaba explicarle o por lo menos hacerle sonreír pues sabía que aun estaba molesto por lo que pasó hace unos instantes. Le hubiera gustado que Micky fuera a rescatarla y así su felicidad estaría completa. Cada vez que recordaba su rostro cabizbajo le inundaba una profunda tristeza. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su mejilla. En definitiva no le gustaba que su novio se moleste con ella, pero también sabía comprenderlo pues si estuviera en su lugar también reaccionaría de la misma manera. Jamás pensó dolerle tanto, pero le era imposible evitarlo. De pronto observó frente a ella una sombra, levantó la mirada y con los ojos llorosos pudo ver la mirada penetrante de Natsume. Inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y avanzó unos pasos cuando de pronto sintió una mano que la cogía muy fuerte del brazo. Volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos minutos. No sabía qué decir ni qué explicación dar, bajó la mirada y apartó lentamente su brazo. No estaba con ánimos de conversar ni de discutir, así que siguió caminando sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás.

-Esas lágrimas… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada mientras ella se alejaba cada vez más de ella. Jamás pensó que ella verdaderamente estuviera tan enamorada de Micky, no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo y de pronto miró que en el suelo se encontraban varias gotas de lágrimas de Mikan- ¿Tú… realmente me has olvidado?

Natsume estaba tan enojado consigo mismo porque sin querer al haber perdido la memoria había alejado a Mikan cada vez más. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su mano. Le dolía admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de perderla y más aun de que sus sentimientos se hagan más fuertes por Micky. Necesitaba tomar una decisión cuanto antes porque así la perdería para siempre. Sabía muy bien que aun estaba confundido, pero si quería ir en serio con la chica que verdaderamente ama debía decidirse de una vez por todas. Levantó la mirada y comenzó a caminar mostrando un perfil muy serio.

-Bien… -dice el director mirando a Mikan y Natsume llegan uno detrás del otro. No sabía lo que había ocurrido y por más que quería preguntar no podía porque tenían poco tiempo para empezar con la siguiente escena- Vamos…

-¡Mikan! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? –dice Micky acercándose lentamente a Mikan para rozar su mejilla. Suspiró y cuando la vio retroceder unos pasos le jaló del brazo llegando a abrazarla muy fuerte- No vuelvas a preocuparme de esta manera.

-Mi-cky –dice Mikan muy sorprendida, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Micky y comenzó a sonreír. No dudó dos veces y correspondió al abrazo- Discúlpame por haberte molestado. No fue mi intención y te aseguro que…

-No importa –dice Micky abrazando más fuerte a su novia- Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, eso te lo aseguro.

-Te quiero –dice Mikan apartándose lentamente para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas- Te quiero mucho.

-Pero… en serio… ¿dónde estabas? –dice Micky mirándola muy extrañado.

-Esto… pues… -dice Mikan comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. No quería decirle el lugar en el que estaba pues le provocaba mucha vergüenza- Fue un lugar muy lindo en el que encontraba y pues…

-Estaba en el baño –dice Natsume elevando su voz mientras se colocaba un sombrero, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo detrás de Micky para susurrarle unas palabras al oído en voz baja- Yo confeccioné la capa que ella tiene. ¿Algo más que quieres preguntar?

-¡Natsume! –grita Mikan muy apenada, estaba por enfrentar a Natsume cuando su novio le jaló del brazo llegando a alejarla- Oye… espera…

Natsume siguió caminando con una mirada seria y comenzó a leer su libreto. Se detuvo para apoyarse en la pared y miró de lejos a Micky. No apartó su vista por varios minutos pues tenía pensado que muy pronto ella iba a recordarlo y cuando llegue ese día regresarían. Conocía muy bien a Mikan y sabía que ella regresaría con él sin dudarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, por el momento estaba decidido a ser todo lo posible con tal de que ella lo recuerde y si para ello debía volver a enamorarla, lo haría. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse y tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo pues estaba seguro de que ella se enamoraría de él. Esquivó la mirada para ver a Mikan y ella no dejaba de reírse con Micky. Esto le molestaba, pero debía tener paciencia y confiar en que todo estará bien. No pudo aparentar más su seriedad mientras miraba a Mikan, así que comenzó a sonreír. De pronto sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando, volteó y dos miradas se cruzaron en ese instante. Ahora aquella confusión volvió a sus sentimientos con tan solo ver su rostro cabizbajo.

-Bueno… silencio todos –dice el director volviendo a su asiento, levantó su brazo derecho y miró a todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor- Listos… ¡Acción!

_**En una mansión se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes bebiendo vasos de sangre mientras observaban el cuerpo de un hombre en el suelo. El ambiente estaba completamente oscuro, pero iluminado por unas velas. El olor a sangre en los alrededores de la mansión era inevitable. Repentinamente ingresó una corriente de viento por la ventana, esta dejó caer las cortinas y un chico aparece con una capa oscura. Sus ojos rojos iluminaban el ambiente oscuro y su mirada penetrante dejó anonadados a quienes estaban a su alrededor. **_

_**-¿Quién soy realmente? –dice Haru avanzando unos pasos mientras dejaba caer su capa. Colocó ambas manos en su cabeza y poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse- Esa chica…**_

_**-¿Qué le pasa a este? –dice Nakatsu dejando a un lado su vaso, avanzó unos pasos y cuando estaba a tan solo milímetros de Haru para despertarlo, una mano cogió muy fuerte su brazo- Ahora… ¿qué sugieres que haga con su cuerpo? ¿Lo arrojo a la basura?**_

_**-Lo haces y yo no dudaré en matarte –dice una voz cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Nakatsu y en solo segundos lo lanzó contra la pared- Nadie se atreva a ponerle un solo dedo… ¡Esto es una orden!**_

_**-Si tú lo dices, no hay nada que hacer –dice Yamato levantándose lentamente del suelo. No recordaba por qué estaba inconsciente, pero ahora eso era lo menos importante- ¿Por qué debemos tener a un tipo tan débil? Ni siquiera es capaz de conseguir una esclava.**_

_**-No hay razón para tener a este tipo con nosotros –dice Hero levantándose del sillón, se acercó lentamente a la persona que denominaban como innombrable pues nunca les dijo su nombre y de inmediato este retrocedió- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que ocultas?... innombrable.**_

_**-Simplemente no quiero que se atrevan a tocarlo –dice el innombrable dando media vuelta para ocultarse bajo su capa- Ese chico no es completamente vampiro y si…**_

_**-Entiendo… todos sabemos la importancia de tener una esclava –dice Jason bajando la mirada. Tenía muy en cuenta ese detalle desde un principio pues ahora no estaría contándolo- Sin una esclava podríamos haber muerto y nuestro cuerpo se haría polvo.**_

_**-Todos tenemos esclavos… -dice el innombrable avanzando unos pasos hacia la ventana, colocó su mano en la pared y de inmediato apoyó su pierna en el filo de la ventana- Ahora será mejor que descanse.**_

_**Yamato aceleró unos pasos para detenerla, pero fue imposible pues el innombrable se fue volando sin decir una palabra más. Todo era confuso y ni él entendía los secretos que guardaba su propio jefe, es decir, el innombrable. Dio media vuelta y miró directamente a los ojos al resto de sus compañeros. Levantó su brazo y las cortinas se elevaron volviendo a cubrir la ventana.**_

_**-¿Alguien entiende lo que está pasando aquí? –dice Yamato muy serio y luego bajó la mirada para ver a Haru aun inconsciente en el suelo- ¿Por qué este tipo es muy importante para el jefe?**_

_**-Nadie se ha preguntando quién verdaderamente nuestro jefe, ¿verdad? –dice Hero bebiendo un vaso de sangre- Lo único que sabemos es que es hombre, pero… ¿por qué se esconde de nosotros?**_

_**-También me pregunto eso –dice Nakatsu mirando la pared- ¿Creen que se esconde porque es una chica? No, no lo creo. Una chica jamás puede ser nuestro jefe porque si así fuera, nuestra vida corre peligro.**_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hay de malo con que nuestra jefa sea una chica? –dice Jason mirando a Nakatsu con unos ojos penetrantes.**_

_**-¿Eres idiota? –dice Nakatsu apretando con más fuerza su vaso provocando que cayera en pedazos. **_

_**Varias gotas de sangre comenzaron deslizarse sobre la mano de Nakatsu y no dudó dos veces en levantarse del sillón. Se apoyó en la pared y abrió las cortinas de la ventana dejando ver una luna llena en el cielo. Poco a poco fue levantando su mano y comenzó a sonreír cuando vio que sus heridas desaparecieron. Suspiró y levantó la mirada para luego contarles un relato:**_

"_**Cierta noche una luna llena apareció en el cielo. Todos sabemos que solo los vampiros hombres podemos controlarnos bajo la luna llena, a excepción de las mujeres pues ellas son demasiado débiles. En esta misma casa ocurrió un incidente esa noche, la chica vampira que siempre había vivido un largo tiempo con los vampiros hombres perdió totalmente el control cuando vio la luna llena. Esa chica tenía una fuerza increíble e incluso era más poderosa que sus compañeros. En solo segundos asesinó a sus compañeros cruelmente y no solo eso, sino que después de que estos se hicieran polvo salió por la ventana y comenzó a asesinar con una daga a los adultos y niños, incluso a los recién nacidos. Ni uno vivió y toda la sangre esparcida en las calles desapareció pues ella se encargó de succionar toda la sangre de sus víctimas. Esa chica destruyó todo lo que estaba a su paso, no dejó ni la más mínima pista para que nadie pudiera buscarla. Nadie sabe el motivo por el cual reaccionó de esa manera pero se dice que fue por un humano. Muchos cuentan que ella se había enamorado de ese chico, esto fue algo que sorprendió a todos los vampiros pues carecían de ese sentimiento. La gente de un pueblo quiso matar a la chica vampiro pues pensaban que solo estaba utilizando a ese chico como carnada para después matarlo. Eso era típico en los humanos, pero afortunadamente ella logró escapar de las llamas y a pesar de que buscó controlarse, no lo logró y a ello se le suma la luna llena. Esta historia salió publicada en los periódicos hace tres años y desde ese momento los humanos intentaron aniquilar a los vampiros, pero ellos son tan tontos si pensaban que nos iban a desaparecer. En fin, por esta razón las mujeres vampiros han sido ejecutadas por nosotros mismos, así que es difícil que nuestro jefe sea chica, completamente difícil."**_

_**-¿Ejecutarnos? ¡Humanos ridículos! –dice Jason sonriendo mientras lanzaba el vaso al suelo- ¿Por quién nos toman? **_

_**-Pero ahora debemos convivir con ellos –dice Yamato muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared.**_

_**-Nosotros volvimos para vengarnos de todos los humanos –dice Nakatsu dando media vuelta para mirar al resto de sus compañeros- Pero esa venganza debe esperar hasta que encontramos al vampiro que cambiará el mundo. Una vez que aparezca acabaremos con todos los humanos y crearemos un mundo de vampiros y esclavos.**_

_**-Eso es lo que dijo nuestro jefe y al parecer ese vampiro es más fuerte que todos nosotros –dice Hero suspirando y de pronto recordó la historia que Nakatsu le contó hace unos instantes. Sacó del bolsillo de su casaca un periódico muy viejo, lo abrió lentamente y levantó la mirada- La chica vampira que se descontroló en la luna llena se lama Makoto. Así lo dice este periódico.**_

_**-¿Seguirá viva? –dice Jason acercándose a la mesa para beber otro vaso de sangre.**_

_**-No lo sé –dice Nakatsu dando media vuelta para volver a mirar la luna llena- Nadie sabe de ella, pero es seguro de que sigue siendo un peligro para los vampiros y más aun para los humanos.**_

_**Con estas palabras de Nakatsu, el ambiente volvió a sentirse muy tenso y más aun si no sabían dónde estaba esa chica vampira. Tenían muy en cuenta que su vida corría mucho peligro mientras no se sabía su paradero. Yamato, Jason y Hero rápidamente se acercaron a Nakatsu y este inmediatamente volteó. La mirada de cada uno era penetrante y de pronto Hero extendió su mano dejando ver aquel periódico viejo y un poco roto. Se miraron los unos a los otros por unos largos minutos, voltearon a ver a Haru y este aun seguía inconsciente. Luego levantaron la mirada y el reloj marcó las doce en punto de la noche, inmediatamente juntaron sus manos encima del periódico y dijeron lo siguiente: "Mataremos a esa chica. Esto es un juramento".**_

-¡Excelente trabajo, chicos! –grita el director aplaudiendo- Ahora… con la siguiente escena.

-Lo bueno de todo es que mi personaje se quedó inconsciente –dice Natsume apoyándose en la pared- Más le vale que despierte.

-De que te quejas tanto si yo he hablado demasiado –dice Rui cogiendo con fuerza el libreto.

-Esta película se vuelve más interesante –dice Near sonriendo, comenzó a voltear las páginas del libreto y susurró unas palabras en voz baja- Espero besar a Meroko muy pronto.

-¿Dijiste algo? –dice Akito muy serio mientras se acercaba a Near con una mirada penetrante- ¿Recibiste una llamada de Shizuku?

-No… ¿ocurre algo? –dice Near cambiando su mirada repentinamente- ¿Hay otro problema?

-No, no me hagas caso –dice Akito dando media vuelta y alejándose sin decir más.

Akito siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras no dejaba de llamar a Shizuku pues le parecía muy extraño que no le contara los avances de su investigación. Siguió llamando y seguía sin contestarle. Esto de por sí comenzaba a extrañarle, se apoyó en la pared y siguió llamando a su celular. Después de unos minutos decidió rendirse cuando de pronto le llegó un mensaje que lo dejó sorprendido. No podía creerlo, ahora sí estaban en problemas y no solo eso, sino que la vida de Shizuku corría peligro. Volteó para ver a Meroko y ella no dejaba de leer su libreto con una mirada seria. En ese instante comenzó a recordar que ella había peleado muchas veces y una vez lo hizo sin pedir ayuda a nadie. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que había un motivo más fuerte por el que ella tomó esa decisión. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a mirar las vendas que llevaba Meroko en su pierna. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a acomodarse el sombrero, cogió con fuerza su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su casaca. Esta vez iba a pelear muy en serio, así que sacó una pistola de uno de los bolsillos secretos de su casaca y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás pensó que llegaría a perder a una amiga. Siguió corriendo por el pasillo y sin darse cuenta cayó su celular al suelo. Salió del colegio "Villanueva" y siguió corriendo con todas su fuerzas. Antes no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera pues nunca había tenido amigos y siempre estaba solo. Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Meroko comprendió el valor de la amistad, la pequeña de esos años que ahora había cambiado.

En el colegio "Villanueva", Micky se apartó un instante de su novia pues ella estaba muy ocupada repasando varias veces su libreto. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras recordaba el baile de la tortuga que realizó su mejor amiga para hacerle sonreír. No podía evitar reírse cada vez que avanzaba un paso y a ello se le suma el abrazo que le dio, aquel que duró más de una hora. De pronto se le vino a la mente Junho, no comprendía por qué Misaki se enamoró de él si no era la gran cosa. No quería admitirlo, pero sintió un poco de molestia cuando vio a Junho abrazando a su mejor amiga. Siguió caminando y su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas a medida que recordaba el abrazo, no le gustaba en absoluto que tuviera tantas confianzas con su amiga. Se detuvo e ingresó a un aula para despejarse un poco de sus pensamientos. Cerró la puerta y encendió una radio para luego colocar el CD.

Ni bien la canción comenzó, Micky se inclinó al suelo y deslizó su pierna formando un círculo, luego saltó y levantó sus brazos. Luego los fue bajando lentamente y rápidamente dio media vuelta. Volvió a voltear y colocó su mano en la mejilla cuando de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente:

_-¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el concurso de baile? –pregunta Micky muy serio, no iba a permitir que esos jóvenes besen a Mikan. Le molestaba que Mikan fuera tan dulce y amable con ellos, no le gustaba para nada lo que sus ojos veían- Ya quiero competir._

_-Yo… pensaba que no lo ibas a participar –dice Misaki muy sorprendida porque Micky le había dicho que no iba a participar. No entendía lo que Micky intentaba hacer y menos por qué estaba tan molesto._

_-No voy a permitir que esos tipos besen a Mikan –dice Micky muy molesto mientras miraba de lejos a Mikan sonreír con aquellos jóvenes. Solo verlos con Mikan provocaba que sintiera celos y no solo eso, sino que tenía ganas de golpearles a todos por atreverse a dirigirle la palabra a Mikan y lo que más le molestaba era que Mikan les haga caso- y… menos que la toquen. ¿Es que acaso no saben hacer otra cosa?_

Micky dio varias vueltas intentando desviar sus pensamientos y concentrarse solo en el baile. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos e imitó los pasos comunes de Michael Jackson, no le resultaron difíciles, pero pensaba que aun le faltaba mucho. Bajó la mirada y agitó su brazo de arriba abajo para luego dar una vuelta agitando su casaca haciéndolo ver más atractivo. Luego levantó sus pies por un instante y los volvió a bajar mientras aplaudía para luego señalar la pared. Dio media vuelta y colocó su mano en el pecho para luego bajar la mirada cuando recordó lo siguiente:

_-Me gusta un chico –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. No podía más soportar el dolor y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Pero él no me hace caso. Solo tiene ojos para otra chica, no mira a nadie más que ella._

_-¿Ese chico es Junho? –pregunta Micky muy serio- Si se atrevió a lastimarte, lo voy a matar._

_-Entonces… ¿por qué no te matas a ti mismo? –pregunta Misaki muy triste. _

_-No te entiendo –dice Micky muy confundido. No quería más permanecer en el colegio, avanzó un paso y la campana comenzó a sonar. Se dio con la sorpresa de que era salida, así que siguió bajando las escaleras y se detuvo cuando recordó el beso- Por cierto… no vuelvas a besarme._

_-No me arrepiento de hacerlo –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Le dolía mucho as palabras de Micky, no soportó más el dolor y comenzó a gritar muy fuerte- Aun no te das cuenta…. ¡¿Verdad?!_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Micky volteando a ver a Misaki, ella no dejaba de llorar- ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Porque estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo –dice Misaki llorando. Inmediatamente bajó las escaleras a pasos apresurados y se detuvo cuando vio a Micky. Estaba cansada de soportar tanto dolor, así que le miró a los ojos- Ese idiota está frente a mí. _

Cada vez más no entendía por qué ella aparecía mucho en su mente, tanto que muchas veces no le dejaba dormir y tampoco podía concentrarse en sus asuntos. Agitó sus manos a los costados y luego de arriba abajo mientras movía sus codos. Luego se inclinó al suelo arrodillado y agitó su brazo al costado para luego levantar la mirada. En ese instante una mirada triste apareció en su rostro:

_-¿Por qué viniste? –pregunta Micky con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a Misaki y ella permaneció con la mirada cabizbaja- ¡Te estoy preguntando! ¡¿Por qué viniste?!_

_-Porque te quiero –dice Misaki secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos- En este momento no me importa si no me correspondes, solo quiero estar a tu lado._

_-Debes estar sufriendo mucho más que yo –dice Micky secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Cogió la mano de Misaki y le miró a los ojos- Por favor… vete. _

_-No lo voy a hacer –dice Misaki apartando su mano- Si quieres no me tomes en cuenta, porque me basta con mirarte y permanecer a tu lado. Yo no soy como Mikan, así que…_

_-¡¿No te das cuenta que estoy lastimándote?! –grita Micky levantándose de su cama. Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta y de pronto Misaki cogió su brazo- ¡Suéltame!_

_-¡No! –dice Misaki mirando a Micky- Vine hasta aquí escapándome de las clases, lo cual nunca haría, pero lo hice por ti… ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Tonto! _

Le hubiera gustado darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Misaki y así jamás la lastimaría. Se sentía un verdadero idiota porque siempre había hablado con ella acerca de Mikan sin considerar cómo se estaba sintiendo. Se detuvo por un instante y bajó la mirada al recordar lo siguiente:

_-No solo me gustas. Mikan, te amo –dice Micky entre lágrimas. Golpeó muy fuerte con su mano el suelo, no le importaba que este sangrara porque comparado con el dolor que sentía, este era diminuto- ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¿Qué tiene Natsume que no tenga yo?_

_-Por favor… -dice Misaki llorando, no podía seguir viendo a Micky lastimarse a sí mismo. Avanzó un paso y Micky seguía golpeando su mano contra el suelo. Se acercó un poco más y vio manchas de sangre esparcidas en el suelo y muchas gotas de lágrima en él. No quería que siga lastimándose su mano así que corrió hacia él- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! _

_-Duele mucho, duele, duele… -dice Micky llorando. Recién acababa de experimental el dolor de una amor no correspondido. En su mente solo aparecían los recuerdos de Mikan, no podía olvidarse de ella. Quería seguir golpeando su mano contra el suelo, pero Misaki lo detuvo- Misaki…_

_-No sigas lastimando tu mano, por favor –dice Misaki llorando, no soportaba ver a Micky tan triste. Nunca se había imaginado ver sufrir tanto a Micky, cogió la mano herida de Micky y la apoyó en su mejilla. Las lágrimas de Misaki se deslizaban sobre la mano de Micky- No quiero verte así, por favor… ¡detente!_

Micky dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por saltar resbaló cayendo al suelo. Volvió a levantarse y extendió sus brazos a los costados para luego dar un salto. Comenzó a desordenar un poco su cabello y cuando estaba por retroceder unos pasos para seguir bailando se le vino a la mente el siguiente recuerdo:

_En definitiva necesitaba ayuda y cuando de pronto vio a su oponente acercarse lentamente a él con una mirada seria y fría apareció frente a él una chica que no le resultaba para nada desconocida. Ahora sin lugar a dudas debía levantarse pues estaba seguro de que la iba lastimar y eso no pensaba permitirlo. Sin embargo, intentó a toda costa levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido. _

_-¡Misaki! ¡No te metas en esto! –grita Micky intentando levantarse del suelo, pero cada vez era imposible- ¡Misaki!_

_-Micky… yo soy una cobarde, pero ahora quiero protegerte –dice Misaki manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras extendía sus brazos a los costados para protegerlo- En definitiva no sé pelear ni soy fuerte como Mikan, pero por favor… ¡Déjame ayudarte!_

Micky comenzó a dar varias vueltas y chasqueó sus dedos para concentrarse en el siguiente paso. Levantó su brazo derecho y luego junto ambas manos en su pecho mientras comenzaba a retroceder unos pasos. Luego volteó y el siguiente recuerdo le vino a la mente:

_-Lo que dijiste en el colegio… me refiero a tu confesión –dice Micky bajando la mirada- ¿Es verdad que te gusto?_

_-Esto… -dice Misaki intentando sonreír- ¡Te dije que era broma! Lo dije sin pensar y…_

_-¡No mientas! –grita Micky lanzando el florero, que tenía en su mesita pequeña, al suelo- ¡No soy tan tonto! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Te gusto o no?!_

_-Sí, me gustas –dice Misaki mirando a Micky. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- Pero yo entiendo a la perfección tus sentimientos, así que no te preocupes. Tengo muy en cuenta que estás enamorado de Mikan y…_

_-¿Se puede saber por qué te gusto? –pregunta Micky muy serio._

_-Es difícil explicarlo con palabras –dice Misaki secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos- Pero…_

_-Entonces no te gusto –dice Micky acercándose a Misaki, le miró a los ojos y cogió muy fuerte su brazo- Además, a mí me gustan otro tipo de chicas y tú no coincides con esos detalles._

_-¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? –pregunta Misaki muy sorprendida por la reacción de Micky._

_-Por más que te esfuerces en intentar ser esa chica, no lo vas a lograr –dice Micky apartando su mano del brazo de Misaki- El hecho de que acepté salir contigo fue solo para que te lleves un buen recuerdo._

_-No te entiendo –dice Misaki intentando contener las lágrimas- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista –dice Micky dando media vuelta- No tengo más que decirte, así que… deja de hacerte ilusiones conmigo._

_-Micky… -dice Misaki muy triste._

_-Conoces la salida, ¿verdad? –dice Micky sentándose en el sillón._

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, le hubiera gustado no decirle esas palabras, pero pensaba que era lo mejor. Dio media vuelta y deslizó su pierna al suelo para luego levantarse y colocar ambas manos en su cabeza para luego bajarlas delicadamente a su cintura. Mientras bailaba comenzó a recordar las veces que le bailó a Misaki para que ella mantenga esa sonrisa. Recordó que una vez lo hizo cuando pensaba que estaba llorando por culpa de Junho y otro lo hizo en el concurso de baile que serviría como un plan para reconciliar a Natsume y Mikan. Siguió bailando y de pronto se detuvo con una mirada cabizbaja cuando recordó lo siguiente:

_-Micky… te prometo no molestarte más ni fastidiarte –dice Misaki bajando la mirada mientras se acurrucaba en la espalda de Micky- Ni tampoco voy a buscarte más._

_-Misaki… -dice Micky deteniéndose muy sorprendido- Pero… ¿qué dices?_

_-Yo sé que jamás vas a corresponderme, por eso no te preocupes –dice Misaki conteniendo las lágrimas- No es necesario que te sientas obligado conmigo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Qué es lo que sientes, así que te prometo no volver a buscarte más._

_-Misaki… -dice Micky muy sorprendido._

_-Gracias por considerarme tu hermana –dice Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas con ambas manos- Muchas gracias por ser mi amigo… en verdad, te lo agradezco._

_-No es necesario que me… -dice Micky mirando el suelo._

_-Ahora… bájame, por favor –dice Misaki bajando la mirada. Ni bien Micky se arrodilló, bajó de su espalda, le entregó el abrigo y la chalina- Gracias también por esto._

_-Pero… -dice Micky mirando a Misaki muy desesperado._

_-Ahora yo estoy saliendo con Junho y… -dice Misaki caminando unos pasos para luego detenerse y girar con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Te prometo que sonreiré siempre!_

Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y cuando estaba por volver a bailar sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón como si estuviera a punto de perder a alguien muy especial. Se acercó a la radio y sacó el CD para luego dejarlo a un lado de la mesa. En definitiva no estaba de humor para bailar, así que abrió la puerta y luego la cerró. Una vez que salió subió las escaleras, necesitaba pensar y aclara sus dudas. Por más que intentaba desviar sus pensamientos no podía, comenzaba a pensar que se iba a volver loco porque no podía sacar de su mente las lágrimas de Misaki. De pronto escuchó una canción, se detuvo en el segundo piso y comenzó a caminar hacia un aula. Caminó lentamente y paso por paso pues no tenía mucha prisa ya que en la siguiente escena no iba a actuar. Ni bien llegó al aula en el que se escuchaba una canción, se acercó un poco más a la ventana para ver quiénes estaban y para su sorpresa vio a Misaki permaneciendo parada mientras Junho bailaba a su alrededor. Esa molestia volvió a aparecer en su interior cuando miraba a Junho coger la cintura de Misaki mientras bailaba, luego se volvió más intensa cuando Junho le sonreír con mucha confianza. Sabía perfectamente que era su novio, pero no le gustaba que sea tan coqueto y de pronto no pudo evitar enojarse cuando Junho le abrazó por detrás a Misaki. No quería seguir viendo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad de saber qué más haría.

-Ni que fuera gran bailarín –dice Micky dando media vuelta para evitar mirar- Pero… ¿por qué Misaki no dejaba de sonreír? ¿Qué le ve si no es para nada atractivo? En definitiva no entiendo a las chicas. Además, ella debería buscarse alguien mejor.

Micky rápidamente volteó para seguir viendo y en ese instante su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Junho acercarse al rostro de Misaki. Cogió con más fuerza su libreto intentando contener su enojo, pero mientras más miraba que Junho se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Misaki para besarla, su molestia era notable. No pudo más y golpeó con fuerza la ventana llegando a romperla en mil pedazos. Esto llamó la atención de Misaki y Junho, quienes repentinamente se apartaron y voltearon para ver quién estaba, pero no había nadie afuera del aula. Estaba realmente agotado pues había subido las escaleras con mucha velocidad, miró el cielo y se apoyó en la pared. No podía creer que en solo segundos haya subido tantas escaleras para llegar a la terraza. Se deslizó lentamente en la pared llegando a rozar el suelo. No podía evitar recordar el beso que se iban a dar y cada segundo ese recuerdo aparecía. Bajó la mirada y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón se volvía más profundo. Jamás pensó volver a sentirse así después de Mikan, colocó su mano en el pecho y ese dolor era cada vez más intenso a medida que recordaba el beso que Junho le iba a dar a Misaki.

-Bien… comencemos con la siguiente escena –dice el director levantando el brazo- ¡Prepárate, Meroko!

-Cuanto más rápido acabe, mejor para mí –dice Meroko muy seria mientras se apartaba de la pared. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo para mirar directamente a los ojos a Natsume- No me gusta perder el tiempo con idiotas, así que… estoy lista para filmar.

-Meroko… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada- Estoy confundido, pero te aseguro que todo estará bien.

_**En uno de los salones del colegio "Villanueva" se encontraba una chica de cabello largo muy linda. Todo el ambiente estaba oscuro y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, las cortinas cubrían las ventanas y las mesas estaban rotas al igual que las sillas. Las paredes estaban rasguñadas y en sus alrededores había manchas de sangre. Unos ojos rojos comenzaron a iluminar el ambiente y de pronto unos gritos desesperados comenzaron a romper las ventanas en mil pedazos. Consideraba que era mejor no salir pues no quería matar a nadie y menos vivir una vez más la pesadilla de hace tres años. Sabía que le era difícil controlarse porque a cada minuto sentía que la luna llena la llamaba. Teniendo en cuenta que perdería el control de su cuerpo decidió atarse con cadenas a una silla para que de esta manera no escape. Mucha sangre goteaba de sus brazos porque se había cerciorado de que las cadenas la sujeten demasiado bien como para detenerla. Sus colmillos comenzaban a salir y por más que intentaba romper las cadenas, le resultó imposible. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y la voluntad para controlar su cuerpo se desvaneció. **_

_**-Quiero sangre, muerte y matar a los humanos –dice Makoto gritando con todas su fuerzas- ¡Necesito succionar toda la sangre de mis víctimas! ¡Sangre!**_

-Listos… acabamos –dice el director sonriendo- Mañana… vengan temprano para continuar con las escenas. ¡Ni se les ocurra venir con excusas porque mañana no hay clases!

-¡Oiga! ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Quiere? –dice Meroko cogiendo su mochila- Detesto la bulla.

-Meroko… ¿te encuentras mejor de tu pierna? –dice Misaki bajando de las escaleras con mucha prisa, se acercó a Meroko y le miró con una sonrisa- Cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor pídelo.

-No lo necesito –dice Meroko ignorando a Misaki mientras caminaba. De pronto se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y permaneció de espaldas- Ten cuidado al caminar de regreso a tu casa.

-Meroko… -dice Misaki sonriendo.

-Te lo digo porque no quiero que me causes problemas –dice Meroko muy seria mientras seguía su camino.

Meroko siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Natsume cuando miraba a Mikan. Le hubiera gustado que Mikan no existiera porque las cosa sean distintas, pero sabía que no podía cambiar la realidad. No quería admitirlo, pero el hecho de que Natsume haya recreado su primera cita en la playa, le hizo muy feliz. Siguió caminando y de pronto se detuvo cuando vio un celular en el suelo. Se inclinó al suelo para recogerlo y se quedó muy sorprendida cuando reconoció que era el celular de Akito. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada si estaba Akito, pero no lo encontró. Esto realmente le extrañó mucho, así que abrió la tapa del celular y su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando vio el siguiente mensaje:

"_¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! Los guardaespaldas de la mamá de Natsume entraron al departamento. Por lo visto me rastrearon con la laptop y ahora no sé qué hacer. Estoy encerrada en un cuarto… ¡auxilio! ¡Auxilio! No puede ser, me atraparon… ¡Me atraparon!"_

_Shizuku_

Ni bien terminó de leer el mensaje, avanzó unos pasos y sacó una pistola de uno de los bolsillos de su casaca. Esta vez no iba a tener piedad con nadie, estaba decidida a matar si es que se atrevían a lastimar a Shizuku y Akito. Todo este jueguito de la mamá de Natsume le estaba cansando, no iba a soportarlo más, así que cogió con fuerza el celular llegando a romperlo en pedazos. Se acomodó el gorro y avanzó unos pasos cuando de pronto una mano cogió muy fuerte su brazo. Estaba por apartar su brazo cuando de pronto una mano cogió su otro brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Near muy serio.

-Nada que te importe –dice Meroko empujando a Near con toda su fuerza hacia la pared- Ya no me sirves… ¡desaparece de mi vista!

-¡¿Qué dices?! –grita Near levantándose del suelo muy adolorido- Algo muy grave está pasando, ¿verdad?

-Voy a ir contigo –dice Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza su brazo- Lo quieras o no.

-Eso lo veremos –dice Meroko apartando su brazo con toda su fuerza, comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y les miró directamente a los ojos- Si aun quieren venir, entonces… no me queda otra opción.

Meroko dio media vuelta y giró con todas sus fuerza para luego dar un salto. No quería que nadie más intervenga y menos que la vida de las personas que más quería se vean en peligro. Tenía muy en cuenta que no debía perder más tiempo, así que pelearía en serio esta vez. Volteó y de inmediato lanzó de una patada a Near contra la pared. Rápidamente se inclinó al suelo y cuando Natsume iba a detenerla, le propinó varios puñetes en el estómago y otro en la mejilla. Con todo el dolor de su corazón debía golpear a la persona que amaba, pero si era para alejarlo de los problemas, entonces no tenía opción. Levantó a Natsume de la casaca y lo empujó contra la pared, luego se inclinó unos instantes y pateó con toda su fuerza en la mejilla a Near dejándolo en el suelo con muchas heridas. Se apresuró a coger del cuello a Natsume y le miró directamente a los ojos. No quería lastimarlo, pero era necesario para que no la siga. Cogió con más fuerza su cuello dejándolo casi sin respirar. Después de unos segundos, lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo y ni bien vio que Natsume estaba intentando recuperar la respiración, le golpeó con su codo en la espalda y finalmente le golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Se alejó un poco de Natsume y vio que las heridas que llevaba en el cuerpo le iban a impedir moverse, así que dio media vuelta. Avanzó un paso y de pronto Near se levantó del suelo, inmediatamente volteó y le propinó un puñete en el estómago. Luego vio que Near intentaba levantarse, así que cogió con fuerza su mano para mantenerla detrás de su espalda. Golpeó con su codo el estómago de Near y de inmediato le golpeó dos veces en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y cogió con fuerza la pistola. Necesitaba salvar a Akito y Shizuku, esperaba que no les haya pasado nada porque no se lo perdonaría, así que corrió a toda velocidad.


	58. Chapter 57

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 57**

**LA DECISIÓN DEFINITIVA DE MEROKO**

La noche estaba llegando por lo que las luces comenzaron a iluminar las calles. Una chica de cabello largo apareció corriendo con mucha rapidez por las calles, no se detuvo ni un instante para respirar, pero su mirada no se desviaba de su celular. Cada segundo que pasaba era valioso pues estaba segura de que Shizuku podría morir; sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era no poder localizarla en su celular. Al parecer le quitaron el celular a Shizuku para que no pudiera encontrarla, siguió corriendo más rápido y luego comenzó a cruzar la pista sin importarle que los carros iban a amucha velocidad. Corrió más rápido y saltó por encima de un taxi logrando pasarlo sin dificultad. Necesitaba salvarla, porque de lo contrario no se lo perdonaría. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente se detuvo cuando llegó a un enorme edificio. Ingresó y subió rápidamente al ascensor. Ni bien llegó al cuarto piso, salió del ascensor y caminó a pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Una vez que llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta y su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando vio todas las cosas esparcidas en el suelo. Le hubiera gustado estar en ese momento, siguió caminando y encontró varios pedazos de vidrio de las ventanas en el suelo. Luego bajó la mirada y encontró unas gotas de sangre. Esto en definitiva le sorprendió, caminó a pasos apresurados hacia uno de los cuartos y encontró la puerta tirada en el suelo. Ingresó lentamente al cuarto y miró varias manchas de sangre en la pared. Siguió caminando y encontró la cama totalmente desordenada, las sábanas en el suelo y pelos de cabello. No pudo contener más su furia y golpeó con fuerza la pared. Ahora verdaderamente estaba enojada, salió del cuarto y bajó rápidamente a la azotea con el fin de encontrarla sana y salva.

Meroko estaba realmente enojada, pensaban que si sus enemigos buscaban provocarla pues lo lograron y ahora sí estaba dispuesta a desaparecer a quien se le enfrente. Bajó rápidamente a la azotea y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. Había un cuadro en la pared y lo movió a la derecha dejando ver una caja fuerte. Una vez que la abrió, encontró varios documentos y la laptop que Shizuku había rastreado. Por lo visto, ella no dijo palabra alguna a sus enemigos. Cogió una mochila y guardó todo lo que se encontraba en la caja fuerte. Jamás esperó que llegara el día en que debía tomar una decisión, así que dejó la mochila en el suelo y abrió una puerta que se encontraba en una esquina. Esa puerta jamás había sido abierta, pues ella era la única autorizada en hacerlo. Levantó la mirada y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro bajó las escaleras y encontró muchas armas que le servirían para pelear. Esta vez no iba a tener piedad con nadie, así que escogió varias armas y lo ocultó bajó una abrigo largo de color oscuro. Adentro llevaba un chaleco antibalas para protegerse y luego lanzó sus zapatillas a la pared dejando escuchar un sonido muy fuerte cuando la rozó. El par de zapatillas que llevaba puestas por mucho tiempo eran muy especiales pues le servían para incrementar su velocidad y darle más fuerza a sus piernas. Ahora sentía que estaba preparada para todo, llevaba zapatillas comunes como cualquier persona y de inmediato se colocó un sombrero. Avanzó unos pasos y lanzó un disparo a la puerta. Miró su reloj y comenzó a salir de la azotea con mucha prisa. Se acercó a la ventana de la sala y apoyó sus pies para luego saltar desde esa distancia. No tenía ni el más mínimo miedo pues estaba preparada para todo y ni bien sus pies rozaron el suelo, bajó la mirada y encontró un pedazo del polo de Akito. Esto le hizo pensar que él vino para ayudar a Shizuku, pero al parecer sus oponentes eran demasiado fuertes.

Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, cruzó varias pistas sin importarle los semáforos y la velocidad con la que corría sorprendió a muchas personas. A medida que corría sentía sus pies muy ligeros y cada vez más fuertes. Miró su reloj y se detuvo para luego caminar en dirección a un taxi. Saltó por encima del taxi y disparó en la chapa de la portezuela logrando abrirla. Cogió al chofer del cuello con mucha fuerza y lo lanzó al suelo. No estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo, así que se apresuró a subir al taxi e inmediatamente aceleró a toda velocidad.

Finalmente se detuvo cuando vio una casa muy grande y lujosa, bajó del taxi y frente a ella estaban cinco guardaespaldas cuidando la puerta. Avanzó unos pasos y cuando levantó la mirada cinco guardaespaldas saltaron del techo para comenzar a acorralarla.

-Esta vez no saben con quién se están enfrentando –dice Meroko bajando la mirada, avanzó unos pasos y de inmediato sacó dos pistolas de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo- No pienso perdonar la vida de nadie, así que… ¡prepárense!

Con estas palabras, se inclinó al suelo cuando un hombre estaba por golpearla y de inmediato le jaló de la casaca llegando a lanzarlo contra la pared. Dio media vuelta y saltó por encima de uno de sus oponentes llegando a aparecer detrás de él. No dudó dos segundos y disparó dos veces en la espalda de su oponente, luego se deslizó en el suelo y lo lanzó de una patada a la pista. Una vez que acabó de matar a uno, miró al resto de los guardaespaldas y estos intentaron retroceder, pero ella no se contuvo. Así que propinó varios puñetes en el estómago a otro de sus oponentes a pesar de que este intentó escapar. Solo pensar que Shizuku estaba corriendo peligro fue lo que acabó con su paciencia. Le cogió muy fuerte del cuello y disparó dos veces en su estómago dejándolo sin respiración. Una vez que presionó con su dedo el cuello de su oponente y verificó que no tenía pulso lo soltó. Desde un principio no estaba bromeando acerca de que iba a matar a todo a quien le impida salvar la vida de su amiga. Estaba segura de que ni uno le iba a dejar entrar a la casa, así que en cinco segundos disparó a cinco guardaespaldas directamente a su pecho. Una vez que los vio desplomarse en el suelo, el resto de los guardaespaldas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y de inmediato corrió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta llegando a tumbarla en el suelo.

-Querías guerra, señora… pues la tendrá –dice Meroko muy seria mientras llevaba en sus manos dos pistolas- Ahora no pienso contenerme.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras uno de los guardaespaldas apareció frente a ella para enfrentarla. Se mantuvo frente a su oponente y este estaba por propinarle un puñete en el estómago cuando ella lo detuvo con toda su fuerza. De inmediato le golpeó con su codo en la espalda y luego le pateó en la mejilla provocando que sangrara. No quería perder el tiempo, así que lo lanzó contra la pared y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y luego lanzó de una patada una de las puertas logrando encontrar a Akito con mucha sangre en el cuerpo y Shizuku estaba en el suelo con graves heridas. Estaba realmente sorprendida, rápidamente cogió su pistola y disparó varias veces las cadenas que apretaban las manos de Akito. Una vez que logró romperlas, se acercó a Akito y este se levantó con mucha dificultad del suelo pues sus manos y piernas estaban lastimadas debido a los disparos que recibió. Afortunadamente los disparos solo le rozaron y cuando estaba por acercarse a Shizuku, una mano cogió muy fuerte su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice Meroko volteando a ver a Akito, este mantuvo la mirada cabizbaja- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡No te quedes callado!

-¡No debiste venir! ¡No debiste hacerlo! –grita Akito cogiendo con fuerza su brazo- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Esa señora te va a matar! ¡Desaparece ahora mismo!

-¡No escaparé! –dice Meroko apartando su brazo- No vine aquí para divertirme.

-Pero… -dice Akito manteniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad- Entonces… voy a pelear contigo.

-Solo lo repetiré una vez, así que escucha –dice Meroko avanzando unos pasos hacia Shizuku- Llévate a Shizuku al hospital, de seguro aun puede respirar y…

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarla tú sola? –dice Akito muy serio- Esa señora dijo que te iba a matar sea donde sea.

-¿Ella los dejó así? –dice Meroko bajando la mirada.

-Sí, esa señora está loca –dice Akito hablando con mucha dificultad debido a las heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo- Además, hay algo muy importante que debes saber y que de seguro te vas a enojar.

-¿Qué cosa? –dice Meroko mirando a Akito directamente a los ojos- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-No puedo llevar a Shizuku al hospital porque… porque… -dice Akito manteniendo la mirada cabizbaja, no sabía cómo decirle, pero de todos modos se iba a enterar- Ella acaba de morir hace una hora. La mamá de Natsume la mató en el departamento y por más que intenté protegerla… ¡No pude! ¡Tuve que verla morir con mis propios ojos! ¡Intenté defenderla, pero de inmediato sus guardaespaldas me dispararon para que no pudiera moverme!

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? –dice Meroko muy sorprendida, golpeó la pared con mucha fuerza y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Dime que es una broma!

-Lo siento –dice Akito arrodillándose al suelo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizar sus mejillas y gritó muy fuerte- ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Un completo idiota!

-Vete al hospital –dice Meroko bajando la mirada- Tus heridas son muy graves, así que desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo.

-¡No pienso dejarte sola! –dice Akito levantándose del suelo- Voy a pelear…

-¡Vete ahora mismo! –grita Meroko mirándole a la cara, cogió la pistola con todas sus fuerzas y disparó en la pared. Esto le llamó la atención a Akito y más aun cuando ella le apuntó con la pistola- Si no quieres morir… ¡vete! ¡Esto te lo digo muy en serio!

-Meroko… -dice Akito comenzando a retroceder unos pasos, no podía creerlo pero esta vez ella estaba hablando muy en serio- Está bien… cuídate.

-El chofer de Natsume te puede ayudar a escapar –dice Meroko dando media vuelta.

-Él no va a venir a ayudarnos –dice Akito volteando para mirar la pared- Esa señora lo mató en el instante en que se enteró sobre su relación con nosotros.

-Entiendo –dice Meroko caminando unos pasos con la mirada cabizbaja- Entonces… sígueme y no te apartes de mí.

Akito no entendía cómo es que Meroko aun permanecía seria y no mostraba ninguna expresión de tristeza con todo lo que se enteró. Comenzó a pensar que debajo de esa mirada seria se encontraba un gran dolor. Suspiró y cargó a Shizuku en su espalda, sabía que nunca más la iba a volver a ver pero por lo menos quería enterrarla en un lugar adecuado y con su familia. Sabía muy bien que algún día iba a morir uno del grupo, pero jamás esperó que sea tan pronto. Le dolía mucho perderla, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Siguió caminando detrás de Meroko con mucha dificultad pues aun le dolía mucho sus heridas. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y de pronto vio a Meroko detenerse. No podía creer que ahora una verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar. Levantó la mirada y diez guardaespaldas aparecieron con armas en las manos. Ahora sí estaba en peligro y por más que intentaba moverse, no podía porque su cuerpo estaba lastimado. De pronto vio a uno de los guardaespaldas acercarse a él para golpearlo, comenzó a retroceder unos pasos cuidando de que Shizuku no caiga de su espalda. Ahora estaba acorralado, pero en ese instante vio caer a su oponente al suelo. Levantó la mirada y Meroko comenzó a colocarse delante de él. Jamás pensó que llegaría a protegerlo, estaba realmente sorprendido y más aún porque estaba peleando con su pierna lastimada.

-¡Escapa! –grita Meroko propinando varios puñetes a sus oponentes y luego lanzando unos disparos al aire para alejarlos- ¡Vete ahora mismo!

-Está bien –dice Akito dando media vuelta, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable porque estaba dejándola sola, pero sabía que solo estorbaría en la pelea. Estaba por dar un paso cuando escuchó un disparo, volteó y Meroko estaba disparando varias veces a uno de los guardaespaldas, este pidió perdón, pero no sirvió de nada- Me-ro-ko.

-Uno muerto –dice Meroko muy seria. Dio media vuelta y saltó con una fuerza que llegó a lastimar gravemente a la mayoría de los guardaespaldas- ¡¿Qué haces parado?! ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-Ya me voy –dice Akito muy sorprendido porque era la primera vez que Meroko mataba a varias personas, avanzó unos pasos y bajó la mirada- Por lo visto está enojada, así que será mejor irme porque esto acabará más peor de lo que imaginaba.

-¡Akito! –grita Meroko.

Meroko lanzó de una patada a uno de sus oponentes, volteó y propinó un puñete en la espalda a otro. Saltó y golpeó con su codo la pierna de uno de los oponentes aprovechando que esta se encontraba lastimada. No se contuvo y siguió golpeando su pierna hasta que dejara de gritar. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba completamente enojada y molesta porque se había enterado que Shizuku y el chofer de Natsume habían muertos. Esto jamás se lo iba a perdonar a la mamá de Natsume. Siguió golpeando la pierna de uno de sus oponentes y de inmediato disparó varias veces en la herida sin importarle que esta gritara de dolor. Dio media vuelta y dejó de escuchar sus gritos. Fue avanzando poco a poco a varios de los guardaespaldas y estos comenzaron a retroceder cuando miraban sus ojos. De inmediato subió las escaleras e impidió que uno de sus oponentes escapara. Sacó un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y lo lanzó hacia uno de sus oponentes llegando a clavarle directamente en el pecho. Saltó desde el primer escalón y pateó con toda su fuerza el estómago de otro de sus oponentes dejándolo en el suelo. Siguió caminando y se detuvo frente a uno de sus oponentes para quitarle el cuchillo que estaba en el pecho. Le cogió muy fuerte del cuello y a pesar de que este intentaba defenderse, ella lo apretó con más fuerza mientras le miraba con ojos penetrantes y en solo segundos su oponente dejó de respirar. Finalmente soltó su cuello y corrió hacia otro de sus oponentes para comenzar a golpearlo. No se detuvo siquiera para respirar, así que de inmediato volteó y disparó dos veces en su pecho para luego dejarlo en el suelo. Volteó y antes de pelear con el último de sus oponentes, sacó de su bolsillo una carta y lo lanzó en dirección a Akito, este rápidamente lo cogió y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Ni bien vio a Akito salir de la casa sin decir una palabra más, comenzó a pelear con el último oponente con todas sus fuerzas y de inmediato saltó por su encima apareciendo detrás de él. No dudó dos segundos y lo golpeó varias veces con su codo en la nuca dejándolo sin levantarse. Dio media vuelta y cogió su pistola con mucha fuerza.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada –dice su oponente apenas respirando- Por favor… déjame vivir…

-Yo no perdono a nadie –dice Meroko muy seria mientras colocaba su pie en el estómago de su oponente, pisó con más fuerza provocando que su oponente gritara de dolor- Odio a las personas como ustedes… ¿Crees que te voy a perdonar la vida después de que por su culpa murieron Shizuku y el chofer de Natsume?

-Pero… -dice su oponente muy lastimado debido a las graves heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo.

-Adiós –dice Meroko disparando varias veces en el pecho de su oponente, dio media vuelta y levantó la mirada- Ahora solo falta usted, señora.

La mamá de Natsume le miró muy molesta pues había acabado con todos sus guardaespaldas y ni uno estaba vivo. Jamás pensó que se enojara tanto, era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa manera, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder contra ella. No dudó dos veces y caminó unos pasos mientras levantaba su brazo. No quería admitirlo, pero la niña inocente que antes conoció y a la que no le costaba mucho desaparecerla ahora era otra persona. Estaba asombrada de lo sus ojos estaban viendo pues había gran cantidad de muertos a su alrededor, saltó por encima de uno y levantó la mirada. Ni bien sus ojos la vieron, una pistola comenzaba a apuntarla de lejos y unos ojos penetrantes recorrían cada milímetro de su cuerpo. A tan solo centímetros de distancia, se detuvo y su enemiga rápidamente acercó la pistola a su frente. En ese instante no sintió ni un poco de miedo pues sabía muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas.

Dos cuerpos aun se encontraban inconscientes en el pasillo del colegio "Villanueva" a pesar de los gritos que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Sus amigos no comprendían lo que había pasado y menos entendían por qué estaban heridos. Intentaron levantarlos, pero ni uno respondía. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo mientras se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de un chico bastante atractivo, se arrodilló al suelo y colocó la mano en su mejilla. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero a pesar de que su novio estaba a su lado, no podía dejar de preocuparse por la persona que estaba al frente suyo. Miró lentamente su frente y esta tenía muchas heridas. Acercó su dedo para rozar la sangre que salía de una de las heridas e inmediatamente sacó de su mochila un poco de algodón y un frasco de alcohol. Vertió unas gotas de alcohol en el algodón y lo colocó lentamente en cada una de las heridas que llevaba en su frente. Luego se acercó lentamente para rozar la parte superior del labio con algodón y así limpiar la sangre.

-Arde demasiado –dice Natsume abriendo los ojos lentamente, se levantó poco a poco del suelo debido que aun sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo. De pronto sin darse cuenta su mirada se cruzó con la chica que estaba curándole- ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Quién llora? –dice Mikan dando media vuelta y mientras permanecía de espaldas pudo sentir como esa tristeza se desvaneció en solo segundos cuando lo vio levantarse del suelo. Suspiró y de pronto escuchó los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápido. Bajó la mirada y susurró unas palabras en voz baja- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasa?

-Mi-kan –dice Micky apoyado en la pared con la mirada asombrada. Sus ojos no se desviaban del rostro sonrojado de su novia, no podía creerlo, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Bajó la mirada y un profundo dolor le inundó el corazón- Al parecer ella está comenzando a enamorarse de Natsume y no era necesario que recuerde su pasado.

-¡Near! ¡Near! ¡Despierta! –grita Misaki golpeando levemente su codo para despertar a su amigo, este abrió lentamente sus ojos y de inmediato la empujó contra la pared llegando a acorralarla con una mirada penetrante- ¿Qué… pasa?

-¡¿Dónde está Meroko?! ¡¿Dónde está?! –grita Near manteniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad pues aun no estaba recuperado del todo. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Responde! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo contigo! ¡¿Dónde está Meroko?!

-No sé –dice Misaki muy confundida- ¿Acaso le pasó algo?

-¡No puede ser! –dice Near golpeando con fuerza la pared. Necesitaba encontrarla y saber que estaba bien. Se apartó lentamente de Misaki y dio media vuelta- Necesito ir a buscarla.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Dímelo, por favor! –dice Misaki muy triste mientras cogía la mano de Near, este no dijo ni una palabra- Por favor…

-Antes Junho y ahora Near –dice Micky apartándose lentamente de la pared. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo detrás de Junho. Se acercó por detrás y le susurró unas palabras al oído- Más te vale que no la lastimes porque de lo contrario soy capaz de matarte.

-No voy a cometer el mismo error que tú –dice Junho avanzando unos pasos y logrando alejarse completamente de Micky. Se acercó lentamente a Misaki y la abrazó por detrás con el propósito de consolarla- Oye, no has descansado nada. Ya es de madrugada y no quiero que te enfermes.

-Junho… -dice Misaki comenzando a sonrojarse. Ese abrazo la sorprendió mucho y por esa razón los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Estaba por voltear cuando sintió los brazos de Junho alrededor de su cintura- Esto… me siento mucho mejor… así… que…

-Déjame quedarme unos minutos así –dice Junho sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Misaki, ella sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar- Desde hoy voy a convertirme en tu escudo para protegerte siempre y prometo que siempre te haré sonreír.

-Misaki… -dice Micky bajando la mirada mientras se apoyaba en la pared. No quería admitirlo, pero le dolía mucho verla tan contenta al lado de Junho. Pensaba que todo estaría bien pues simplemente la quería como su hermana, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro- Al parecer te sientes mejor cuando estás a lado de tu novio… pero… ¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?!

-¿De madrugada? –dice Natsume volteando inmediatamente para ver a Near muy serio. Miró su reloj y se dio con la sorpresa de que eran las cuatro de la mañana- Esta chica siempre causa problemas.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por esa tipa! –dice Micky muy molesto al ver tan preocupado a su rival. Le jaló de la casaca y le miró directamente a los ojos- Los problemas que tenga ella no te debe importar… ¿te quedó claro?

-¿Verdaderamente estás enamorado de Mikan? –dice Natsume empujando a Micky con todas su fuerzas. Dio media vuelta y permaneció de espaldas- ¿Eres idiota? ¡Despierta de una buena vez! ¿Quieres?

-¿Qué? –dice Micky muy confundido mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Near! ¡Vámonos! –grita Natsume muy serio mientras avanzaba unos pasos, luego se detuvo porque sintió que estaba olvidando algo muy importante- ¡Micky! ¡Cuida de Mikan porque si le pasa algo eres hombre muerto! ¡Es mi última palabra!

-¿Acaso soy tu esclavo? –dice Micky muy serio mientras lo miraba dirigirse a la salida del colegio "Villanueva"- ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Natsume… cuídate, por favor –dice Mikan en voz baja mientras lo miraba alejarse- Pueda que no te recuerde muy bien, pero… no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

Natsume siguió caminando a pasos apresurados junto a Near, este intentaba llamar varias veces a Shizuku, pero de inmediato la contestadora le decía: "Está fuera de servicio". Miró el rostro de Near y este lucía bastante preocupado. Jamás pensó que llegaría a enamorarse tanto de Meroko como para arriesgar su propia vida. El saber que estaba enamorado de Meroko no le agradaba en lo absoluto, cogió su celular y comenzó a llamar a Meroko, pero tampoco contestaba. Una vez más le llamó y de pronto escuchó su voz. Estaba por decirle algo cuando de inmediato le interrumpió con una sola palabra que lo dejó muy sorprendido: "Nos volveremos a ver". Ello significaba una despedida, pero no entendía por qué lo dijo. Volvió a llamarla y una contestadora le respondió lo siguiente: "Fuera de servicio". Definitivamente estaba pasando algo, volteó y Near tenía el rostro pálido. Esto sí le preocupó mucho, no sabía lo que estaba a punto de enterarse, pero estaba seguro de que eran malas noticias.

-¿Pasa algo? –dice Natsume saliendo del colegio "Villanueva"- ¡Contesta! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Akito… Akito… -dice Near comenzando a despertar del tremendo impacto que recibió cuando respondió la llamada de un doctor. Le era difícil de creer pues pensaba que Akito era más fuerte que él en las peleas- Akito… ¡Akito está en el hospital!

-¿Qué? –dice Natsume volteando a verlo muy sorprendido.

-Y… -dice Near aun despertando de esa terrible realidad- pues…

-¡No perdamos el tiempo! –grita Natsume comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-Espera… -dice Near corriendo detrás de Natsume, necesitaba contarle algo muy importante que de seguro le iba a doler en lo más profundo, pero era necesario decirlo- ¡Necesito decirte algo! ¡Natsume!

Near siguió corriendo detrás de Natsume para decirle algo, pero este no se detenía. No tenía más opción que contarle cuando lleguen al hospital, pero lo que más le preocupaba era cómo decirle. Se sentía muy molesto y enojado consigo mismo pues no pudo proteger a la persona más importante en su vida y lo peor era que no tenía noticias de ella. Jamás pensó que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo y menos que Meroko lo haya golpeado para protegerlo de las peleas que se iban a dar. Mientras corría, no podía olvidar lo que el dolor le había dicho con la voz un poco quebrada: "Lo sentimos, pero su amiga Shizuku está muerta, al igual que un chofer que vivía en una casa muy lujosa. Todo ello nos lo contó su amigo Akito ni bien llegó al hospital con heridas graves. Ahora la vida de su amigo corre peligro pues perdió mucha sangre. Necesitamos que venga con urgencia". Le hubiera gustado con todo el corazón estar al lado de sus amigos y protegerlos incluso sacrificando su propia vida, pero tenía muy en cuenta que ella jamás se lo hubiera permitido. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas pues a cada minuto recordaba el rostro de Shizuku. Le vino a la mente las veces que Shizuku ayudó a su amiga sin importarle su vida y más aun cuando la defendía de las personas que la llamaban "mala". No quería pensar en cómo se estaba sintiendo Meroko después de la muerte de su mejor amiga pues sabía muy bien que ella ya lo sabía. Ahora también estaba en peligro la vida de Akito y necesitaba apresurarse para poderle salvar la vida. Miró el cielo y este estaba comenzando a amanecer. Siguió corriendo y de repente giró a la esquina logrando encontrar el hospital que el dolor le dijo. Ingresó junto a Natsume y de inmediato buscaron a un doctor.

-¡Alguien que venga! ¡Necesitamos saber sobre Akito! –grita Near muy alterado, golpeó con fuerza la pared y se acercó a uno de los doctores- ¡¿Qué pasó con mi amigo Akito?!

-¡Cálmese! –dice el doctor intentando controlarlo.

-¡Muévete! –dice Natsume empujando a Near, este cayó al suelo. No lo pensó dos veces y acorraló al doctor en la pared- Se lo diré solo una vez… ¡¿Dónde está Akito?!

-Se nota que ustedes no tiene paciencia –dice el doctor un poco asustado, se apartó lentamente de la pared y le miró directamente a los ojos- Su amigo se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Llegó a las diez de la noche y ya no hay esperanzas.

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Near muy sorprendido- ¡No, no, no! ¡Él no puede morir! ¡No puede! ¡No puede!

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer –dice Natsume jalándole de la casaca al doctor- ¡Debe haber algo! ¡Usted es doctor! Yo me encargo de los gastos, así que sálvale la vida.

-Pensaba que lo odiabas –dice Near muy serio.

-Claro que lo odio –dice Natsume soltando la casaca del doctor, inmediatamente volteó y le miró directamente a los ojos- pero… es mi amigo de la infancia.

-Lamento decirles que su amigo tiene las horas contadas –dice el doctor bajando la mirada- Intentamos llamarlos antes, pero sus celulares estaban apagados. Hace dos horas hubiéramos podido salvar a su amigo si donaban sangre, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

-Akito… -dice Natsume bajando la mirada, no podía creerlo. Le hubiera gustado que la amistad que antes tenían no se hubiera roto, pero por cosas del destino acabó así. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y apoyó su cabeza en ella- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Entonces… solo podemos esperar un milagro –dice Near arrodillándose al suelo con la mirada cabizbaja. Pateó varias veces el suelo intentando calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo pues ahora estaba por perder a otro de sus amigos- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué no me mataron a mí?! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste, Akito?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Esto… una chica llamada Shizuku está en la morgue –dice el doctor volteando mientras permanecía de espaldas- No pude hacer nada por ella pues había fallecido hace varias horas.

-¿Shizuku? –dice Natsume muy sorprendido- Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¡Dígame que es una broma!

-Lo siento mucho –dice el doctor bajando la mirada- La verdad no entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado, pero les aseguro que voy a llamar a unos policías para que investiguen lo sucedido.

-¡No se atreva! –grita Near levantándose rápidamente del suelo. No podía permitir que los policías investiguen lo sucedido porque Meroko sería la más afectada. Inmediatamente se acercó al doctor y miró a ambos lados cuidando de que no haya nadie- Natsume… vigila un rato.

-¿Qué? –dice Natsume confundido- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡Vigila! –grita Near muy molesto.

-¡Te escuché! –grita Natsume muy serio, se alejó un poco más y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Luego volteó y para su sorpresa vio a Near apuntando con la pistola al doctor- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-Ni se le ocurra llamar a los policías –dice Near acercando la pistola a la frente del doctor- Olvida todo lo que pasó y ni se le ocurra investigar porque yo me encargaré de desaparecerlo. ¿Le quedó claro?

-Pero yo les puedo ayudar a encarcelar a las personas que les hicieron daño –dice el doctor muy nervioso pues la pistola estaba tan solo a milímetros de distancia- ¿Acaso es un problema en…

-¡Basta de preguntas tontas! –dice Near muy serio mientras miraba directamente a los ojos al doctor- ¡No se meta en esto! ¿O es que acaso quiere morir? Se lo digo porque si se involucra debe estar preparado para morir.

-No diré nada, te lo aseguro –dice el doctor muy serio, se apartó lentamente de la pared y avanzó unos pasos para luego detenerse- Yo cumplo con mi palabra.

-Bien… -dice Near guardando la pistola detrás de su casaca, volteó y miró a Natsume muy molesto- ¡Todo esto está ocurriendo por tu mamá! ¡Por su culpa no solo Shizuku está muerta, sino también tu chofer! ¡También por su culpa Akito está por morir!

-Espera… ¿Qué dijiste? –dice Natsume con el rostro pálido mientras caminaba lentamente- ¿Mi chofer está muerto? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Si lo dudas, tu querida mamita te lo puede asegurar –dice Near propinando un puñete a Natsume y ni bien este cayó al suelo, le jaló de la casaca y le miró con ojos penetrantes- Si Shizuku ni Akito pudieron matarla… Yo por Meroko… ¡Lo puedo hacer! ¡No me importa si me llevan a la cárcel!

-Entonces a mí tampoco me importa si me llevan a la cárcel –dice Natsume mirando muy de cerca a Near- ¡No me importa en lo absoluto!

-¿Qué dijiste? –dice Near comenzando a retroceder.

-No pienso repetirlo, así que escucha muy bien –dice Natsume muy molesto, le dolía mucho que su chofer haya muerto por culpa de su madre y esto no pensaba perdonarle.

Natsume comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y deslizó su pierna llegando a hacerle caer a Near. Ahora realmente estaba enojado pues Shizuku y su chofer estaban muertos. La persona a la que más quería con todo su corazón y que lo cuidó desde pequeño ya no estaba a su lado. Verdaderamente le dolía mucho su corazón, necesitaba gritar para sacarse todo ese dolor y en ese instante deseaba con todo su corazón tener a Mikan a su lado. Nunca se imaginó que su madre fuera capaz de matar a la persona que más quería, ahora pensaba que en definitiva no tenía a nadie más que a Mikan, pero ella estaba enamorada de otro chico. Propinó dos puñetes en el estómago a Near y de inmediato le quitó la pistola que llevaba. No quería lastimar a su madre pues le gustaba o no era su mamá, la persona que le dio la vida. Pero estaba tan enojado que su furia llegó al límite cuando supo de la muerte de su chofer, necesitaba vengarse y desquitar todo su enojo. Cogió la pistola con toda su fuerza y bajó la mirada en el instante en que recordó las veces en que su chofer siempre le protegió. Recordó que cuando era su cumpleaños, su chofer siempre se encargaba de organizarle una fiesta aunque sea pequeña y fue gracias a él que aprendió a cocinar, confeccionar ropa y tocar varios instrumentos. Su papá falleció cuando era pequeño y desde ese momento su chofer se había convertido como un padre para él. Siempre le daba consejos sobre las decisiones que debía tomar, pero ahora ya no volvería a ver. No quería admitirlo, pero le hacía mucha falta. Se arrodilló al suelo y unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –grita Natsume entre lágrimas- ¡Tú no debías irte! ¡Tú no! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Nat-su-me –dice Near muy sorprendido. Se levantó lentamente del suelo y se apoyó en la pared con la mirada cabizbaja. No pudo evitar recordar la vez en que su mamá falleció y unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas- Te entiendo, idiota.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?! –grita Natsume entre lágrimas mientras cogía con más fuerza la pistola- ¡Tú eras como mi papá! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Llora todo lo que puedas –dice Near en voz baja mientras intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas bajo su mirada cabizbaja.

-¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡Vuelve! –grita Natsume con más fuerza mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban- ¡Por favor! ¡¿Por qué todas las personas que quiero se alejan?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Mejor te dejo solo –dice Near apartándose de la pared, avanzó unos pasos cuando de pronto escuchó a Natsume levantarse del suelo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Si tengo que ir a la cárcel, lo haré. ¡Ya no me importa nada! –dice Natsume levantando la mirada mientras dejaba ver sus lágrimas- Pase lo que pase, tú y yo vamos a acabar contra mi madre. ¡No pienso perdonarla por lo que hizo! Así que… ¡prepárate! ¡Esto te lo digo muy en serio!

Near de inmediato volteó muy sorprendido por la decisión de Natsume. Jamás pensó que él pensaba cooperar y ayudar con el plan que estaban tramando. Su mirada cambió repentinamente pues frente a sus ojos ahora estaba viendo el lado que no conocía de Natsume. No sabía qué decir porque no era cualquier persona con la que se estaban enfrentando sino su propia madre. Era algo desconcertante saber que ayudaría en este plan. Avanzó lentamente unos pasos y mientras caminaba recordaba que los mismos sentimientos que sentía Natsume los sintió él cuando se enteró de la muerte de su mamá. Le comprendía a la perfección, pero debía tener en cuenta que una persona se enojaría mucho si aceptaba que él los ayudara. Sin embargo, ahora consideraba más importante tomar los riesgos e ir contra todo con tal de vencer a su enemiga. No quería pensar en los futuros problemas en que se involucraría, así que siguió caminando y se detuvo a solo centímetros de Natsume. Respiró y levantó la mirada para luego quitarle la pistola. Sacó otra pistola de uno de los bolsillos de su casaca y se la entregó en las manos de Natsume, este no lo dudó dos veces y lo aceptó.

En el colegio "Villanueva", todos estaban desconcertados con lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo, confundidos. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando y menos el motivo por el cual Natsume y Near salieron corriendo sin decir nada. Mikan miró su reloj y se dio con la sorpresa de que eran las diez de la mañana. No podía evitarlo, pero realmente estaba preocupada. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando y necesitaba saber qué era. Su mente estaba llena de confusiones y ni siquiera había tomado su desayuno, a diferencia de sus amigos. Comenzó a rozar con su dedo el vaso y siguió pensando en las heridas que llevaba Natsume en su cuerpo. Cogió su pan y estaba por llevarlo a la boca cuando una vez más recordó la capa que había confeccionado para ella. Dejó a un lado su pan y miró el techo. Comenzaba a pensar que Natsume no había tomado desayuno y no solo eso sino que necesitaba apoyo. Pensaba que era una tonta por no estar a su lado y en vez de eso estar tomando desayuno con Junho, Micky, Rui y Misaki. Miró la mesa y comenzó a rozarlo con el dedo mientras formaba un círculo pequeño. Una vez más le vino a la mente Natsume y de inmediato se levantó de la silla.

-Mikan… ¿pasa algo? –dice Micky cogiendo su mano, pero luego de unos segundos Mikan apartó lentamente su mano- ¿Qué pasa?

-Natsume necesita de nuestra ayuda –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Como sus amigos debemos ayudarlo y apoyarlo.

-Ese es su problema, así que no intervengas –dice Micky muy serio mientras comía su pan.

-Lo siento, pero pienso ir al hospital –dice Mikan levantando la mirada- ¡No voy a dejarlo solo!

-¡Voy contigo! –dice Rui levantándose de la silla- Es mi amigo, así que voy a ir.

-Pero… -dice Micky levantándose rápidamente de la silla para coger la mano de Mikan con mucha fuerza- ¿Acaso te importa? ¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro que no! –dice Mikan apartando su brazo- Yo le debo muchos favores, así que quiero estar a su lado.

-¡Quédate aquí! –dice Micky volviendo a coger su brazo con mucha fuerza- Por favor, Mikan… hazlo por mí… por favor…

Mikan bajó la mirada y apartó su brazo sin decir una palabra. Volteó para ver a Rui y este comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida. Suspiró y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que era novia de Micky, pero había algo que le empujaba hacia Natsume. No comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento, no sabía si era amistad o algo que era imposible definir. Lo único que deseaba era estar al lado de Natsume y apoyarlo en cualquier problema sea malo o bueno. No quería dejarlo suelo, así que ni bien salió del colegio "Villanueva", aceleró más el paso logrando pasar a Rui. No podía creerlo, pero necesitaba verlo porque sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y sin darse cuenta se había alejado cada vez más de Rui, este estaba realmente sorprendido, pero también feliz porque sus dos mejores amigos se estaban acercando poco a poco y sin darse cuenta ellos mismos.

Micky lucía una mirada cabizbaja pues la chica que amaba se había alejado de él y por más que le había rogado que no se vaya. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla con el propósito de seguirla y evitar que se aleje de él, pero en ese instante una mano cogió delicadamente su brazo. Bajó la mirada y volteó lentamente para luego ver con mucha sorpresa que era aquella chica inocente que confundía sus sentimientos cada vez más conforme pasaban los días. No entendía cómo es que ella se preocupaba tanto por él incluso cuando la consideraba solo como su hermana. Vio su inocente rostro y una tristeza en su mirada cuando la miraba a la cara. Comenzaba a pensar que poco a poco esa tristeza desaparecía con tan solo verla. Volvió a su asiento y comenzó a seguir tomando su desayuno.

-Misaki… me acaban de llamar mis amigos y al parecer tengo mucho trabajo –dice Junho levantándose de la silla.

-Bueno… ¡suerte! –dice Misaki sonriendo.

-Me avisas si alguien… -dice Junho mirando de reojo a Micky- te molesta o te incomoda. Solo basta una llamada y yo aparezco.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –dice Misaki acariciando el cabello de Junho y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Cuídate, ¿sí?

-El desayuno se va a enfriar –dice Micky partiendo en pedacitos su pan- Encima este pan está demasiado duro.

-Te quiero –dice Junho acercándose lentamente a los labios de su novia, ella no sabía qué hacer, así que intentó retroceder- Yo…

-¿No se hace tarde para tu trabajo? –dice Micky colocando varias cucharas de azúcar a su vaso, le molestaba que se acerque tanto a ella, así que comenzó a toser sin parar- Solo digo.

Misaki rápidamente se acercó a la mejilla de Junho y le dio un beso. Aun le dolía mucho su corazón porque amaba demasiado a Micky, pero sabía que por dentro debía reprimir sus sentimientos. Bajó la mirada y recordó la mirada triste de Micky cuando se fue Mikan. Jamás pensó que la amara tanto como para pedirle que no se vaya, no quería admitirlo, pero ello le dolió mucho. Había dicho desde un principio que no le molestaría más, así que procuraba sonreír. Ni bien Junho se fue, cogió su vaso y comenzó a beber lentamente. Volteó por un instante para ver a Micky y este lucía una mirada cabizbaja. No le gustaba verlo así, sabía que nunca le iba a corresponder, pero por el gran amor que le tenía, deseaba borrar esa tristeza de su rostro. No estaba segura de seguir permaneciendo a su lado porque cada vez que lo miraba, le dolía mucho su corazón. Suspiró y se levantó lentamente de la silla para irse cuando una mano cogió delicadamente su brazo. Volteó y se encontró una vez más con la mirada cabizbaja del chico que amaba. Colocó la mano en su pecho e intentó contener las lágrimas. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de rojos y en el instante en que una lágrima rozó su mejilla, quiso apartar su brazo, pero Micky se lo impidió. Antes de que este se diera cuenta, se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con ambas manos y procuró seguir sonriendo.

-¿Pasa algo, Micky? –dice Misaki volviendo a sentarse, inclinó la mirada y con sus dedos los acercó a ambos lados de sus labios para sacarle una sonrisa- ¡Sonríe!

-Te equivocas si piensas que estoy triste por Mikan –dice Micky bajando la mirada.

-No es necesario que reprimas tus sentimientos –dice Misaki intentando sonreír- Además, ten por seguro de que ella te hará caso y pues si no lo logras…

-Gracias, por eso te quiero mucho –dice Micky sonriendo, cogió su mano delicadamente y acarició su cabello- Digo como hermana.

-Sí, claro –dice Misaki suspirando. Le hubiera gustado escuchar esa palabra pero con una significado de amor. Se levantó lentamente de la silla y aquella tristeza volvió a su rostro- Bueno… me voy…

-¿Quieres regalarme un día? –dice Micky levantándose de la silla, cogió delicadamente su mano y se acercó su rostro demasiado cerca de ella- Solo un día, ¿te gustaría?

-Sí –dice Misaki comenzando a sonreír, sentía que todo su mundo volvía tomar el color de felicidad y más aun cuando iba a pasar un día con el chico que le gustaba mucho- ¡¿A dónde podemos ir?! Yo estaba pensando ir en… aunque lo mejor es… ¡tengo muchas ideas!

-Un paseo en canoa, ¿te gusta? –dice Micky cogiendo con más fuerza su mano.

Ni bien vio a Misaki asentir con la cabeza, le jaló de la mano y poco a poco fueron caminando a la salida del colegio "Villanueva". No podía evitar sonreír cuando cogía su mano y es que era tan pequeña, pero muy delicada. Comenzaron a recordar la vez en que Micky le protegió de su ex novio Takuto. Desde un principio conocía las intenciones de ese chico y por esa razón no se contuvo en protegerla. Aunque lo peor fue lo que sucedió en un concierto de Mikan y Natsume, ahí se convirtió en el novio falso de Misaki para hacerla saber que no estaba sola. Quería decirle que desde ese momento le pareció una chica que realmente valía mucho y no se merecía que la engañaran pues estaba seguro de que cualquier chico estaría feliz a su lado. Mientras le recordaba ese día, vio que Misaki estaba comenzando a ponerse triste, así que rápidamente compró dos helados para compensar el error. Luego levantó su mano para detener un taxi y así dar inicio a su día.

Antes de ingresar al taxi, Micky abrió la portezuela trasera para que ella pase sin problemas. Luego subió al taxi y comenzó a abrir lentamente la ventana. El aire agitaba delicadamente el cabello de Misaki y a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, se veía preciosa. Señaló con su dedo varias casas y restaurantes junto a Misaki, ella estaba maravillada con todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. De pronto volteó por un instante y su mirada se cruzó con la de Misaki. Estaban demasiado cerca, no lo dudó dos veces y rozó con la lengua la parte superior de su helado dejando muy nerviosa a Misaki.

-Está delicioso, ¿verdad? –dice Micky apartándose del helado de Misaki, ella comenzó a sonrojarse e inmediatamente volvió a su asiento. Acercó su helado al rostro de Misaki y rozó con su dedo la parte superior del helado para luego dejar un pedazo de helado en su mejilla- Tienes helado en tu mejilla. ¡Te ves muy chistosa!

-Oye… ¡qué malo! –dice Misaki comenzando a sonreír, rozó con su dedo la mejilla y comenzó a saborearlo lentamente en su lengua para luego volver a sonreír- Delicioso, delicioso… ¡Está rico!

-Prepárate porque vamos a dar un paseo en la canoa –dice Micky mirando desde la ventana del taxi.

Misaki asintió con la cabeza y siguió lamiendo su helado. Le gustaba mucho estar al lado del chico que amaba y pues ya lo consideraba como uno de sus mejores días, aquel que desearía que nunca acabe. Siguió mirando desde la ventana del taxi y de pronto este giró con mucha fuerza llegando a hacerla caer encima de Micky. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa, pero en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que era la chica más feliz del mundo porque estaba pasando un día con el chico que verdaderamente le gustaba. Lentamente se fue alejando y volvió a su asiento para luego jugar con sus manos. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más, no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarlo a la cara, así que se acercó más a la portezuela del taxi con la mirada cabizbaja.

Micky estaba realmente muy nervioso, jamás pensó encontrarse muy de cerca con el rostro de Misaki, así que se acercó más al otro lado de la portezuela. Comenzó a toser varias veces para olvidar el momento incómodo, pero le fue imposible. Se acomodó el sombrero y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana del taxi. No sabía qué hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y de pronto el taxi se detuvo.

-Es… hora… de… bajar… -dice Micky muy nervioso. Abrió lentamente la portezuela y ni bien salió, volteó para extender su mano- Este día te aseguro que será magnífico.

-Micky… -dice Misaki sonriendo. Cogió la mano de Micky y salió del taxi muy contenta. Jamás pensó que fuera tan caballeroso y de pronto frotó sus manos por el intenso frío que estaba sintiendo- ¿Qué tal si tomamos una bebida caliente?

-Está bien –dice Micky apartando su mano, se quitó la casaca y cubrió con ella su espalda. Luego se quitó la chalina y cubrió con ella su cuello- Si tienes frío, simplemente dilo.

Misaki estaba verdaderamente sonrojada, sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, pero debía calmarse. Cada vez más estaba muy contenta porque Micky era demasiado lindo con ella. A medida que avanzaba sentía el dulce aroma de Micky en la casaca y aunque esta vez no estaban cogidos de la mano, se sentía contenta. Siguió caminando lentamente y después se detuvo frente a una cafetería. Ingresó junto a Micky y cuando estaba por sentarse, este se apresuró a apartar la silla para que ella pueda sentarse. Era la primera vez que sentía que Micky le tomaba mucha atención y eso verdaderamente le agradaba.

Micky se levantó lentamente de la silla y se apresuró a pedir su pedido a un mesero. Luego de varios segundos, tomó asiento y le sirvieron una bebida caliente para que pueda sentirse mejor. Ni bien vio a Misaki rozar con su mano parte del vaso, se apresuró a acercar su rostro y comenzó a soplar para que pueda entibiarse. Esto en definitiva sorprendió mucho a Misaki, ella levantó la mirada y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse cuando miraba su rostro. Luego se apartó y volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa.

-Micky… ¿pasa algo? –dice Misaki muy confundida.

-Si lo dices por lo de hace un rato… -dice Micky sonriendo- Lo hice porque no quiero que te lastimes tu lengua. A una chica se la debe cuidar como un tesoro.

-Entiendo… -dice Misaki comenzando a reírse- Tienes mucha experiencia en citas, ¿verdad?

-¿Verdad o mentira? –dice Micky comenzando a reír.

-Verdad –dice Misaki cogiendo su vaso.

-Digamos que sí –dice Micky comiendo un pedazo de pastel- Es que a una chica se le debe tratar muy bien y cuidar de ella. Además, yo una vez te lastimé y quiero recompensarte. Estuve mal y por eso me disculpo.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien –dice Misaki sonriendo mientras comía un pedazo de su pastel- Además, me encantan los postres y pues quedas perdonado.

-Oye, eres una chica demasiado inocente y bastante despistada –dice Micky sonriendo mientras recogía un celular del suelo. Colocó el celular al lado del vaso de Misaki y comenzó a reírse- No puedo creer que ni cuenta te hayas dado que hiciste caer tu celular.

-Lo siento –dice Misaki comenzando a avergonzarse.

-A mí me gusta el pastel con sabor a vainilla –dice Micky sonriendo. Cogió un pedazo de pastel con su cuchara y comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Misaki- Abre la boca…

Misaki comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa con el reciente pedido. Abrió lentamente su boca y Micky acercó con la cuchara el pedazo de pastel. Lo saboreó lentamente en su boca y comenzó a sonreír porque verdaderamente le gustaba. Sentía un dulce paladar en sus labios, levantó la mirada y vio a Micky abriendo su boca. Tragó un poco de saliva y cogió con una cuchara un pedazo de pastel para luego acercarse lentamente a su boca. Era la primera vez que hacía estas cosas, volvió a su asiento y le miró muy ansiosa pues esperaba que le guste el sabor a chocolate. Frotó sus manos con muchos nervios y de pronto vio que Micky levantó su dedo pulgar. En ese instante gritó de felicidad y sin darse cuenta todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a verla. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa porque estaba muy avergonzada por lo que hizo. Levantó la mirada y vio que Micky comenzaba a reírse sin parar. Pensaba que si pasar momentos vergonzosos significaba recibir a cambio una sonrisa de Micky, entonces le gustaría hacerlo muchas veces.

Luego de unos minutos, Micky cogió su mano y comenzó a correr junto a ella. No quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que era la mejor cita de su vida. Jamás pensó sentirse tan contento a su lado. Mientras corría no dejaba de sonreír y ni bien llegaron a un lago, pidió a uno de los señores el costo del paseo a canoa. Una vez pagado, subió primero a la canoa y extendió su mano para ayudarla. Mientras ella subía cuidaba de que no caiga, no soltó por un instante su mano y una vez que se sentaron, un señor comenzó a girar el timón para que la canoa empiece a navegar.

Un fuerte viento agitó levemente su cabello pero el frío que era tan intenso lo sentía con poca dificultad pues estaba muy abrigada gracias a la casaca y chalina de Micky. De pronto la canoa fue con mucha rapidez que el agua llegó a salpicar y estaba comenzando a llegar a su ropa. Cruzó sus manos para intentar esquivar el agua y en ese instante Micky cogió una pequeña manta que estaba a su lado y lo colocó como un escudo para protegerlos del agua. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando estaba a su lado y su felicidad era imposible de aparentar. El agua difícilmente le llegaba, luego volteó por un instante y su mirada se cruzó con la de Micky. Ahora estaba demasiado cerca de él y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con tan solo mirarlo.

-Está lindo el cielo, ¿verdad? –dice Micky esquivando la mirada.

-Sí –dice Misaki bajando la mirada.

-¿A dónde quieres ir luego de esto? –dice Micky sonriendo.

-¡A patinaje sobre hielo! –dice Misaki sonriendo.

Una vez que la canoa se detuvo, salió primero y luego ayudó a Misaki a salir mientras cogía su mano. Comenzaron a caminar y poco a poco fue apartando su mano para luego caminar muy de prisa. Quería darle una sorpresa, además sabía que ella difícilmente se iba a perder porque la pista de patinaje estaba muy cerca. Con esa esperanza fue rápidamente a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

Misaki comenzó a correr por la calle muy desesperada porque no sabía dónde ir. Buscó con la mirada a Micky y no lo encontraba. Esperaba que no le haya pasado nada, pero tenía muy en cuenta que si estaba en problemas, debía ser valiente. Respiró tres veces y siguió caminando con muchos nervios. En definitiva no conocía el lugar, siguió caminando y había veces en que se detenía para preguntar a las personas si habían visto a un chico con ciertas características que detallaba. Mientras caminaba escuchaba las voces de unos chicos que comenzaban a molestarla. No hizo caso y comenzó a frotar sus manos mientras buscaba con la mirada a Micky. Necesitaba encontrarlo porque realmente tenía mucho miedo. No le gustaba la mirada de los chicos y poco a poco sentían que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más. Siguió caminando con la mirada cabizbaja mientras rezaba dentro de sí pidiendo que no le pasara nada a Micky. No le importaba lo que pasaba con ella, simplemente pedía eso. Siguió caminando cuando de pronto se detuvo al escuchar varios pasos detrás. No sabía si voltear, así que continuó caminando mientras frotaba sus manos. Comenzó a temblar mucho y luego una mano cogió con mucha fuerza su brazo llegando a lastimarla.

-Linda, ¿qué te parece si te invito a mi casa? –dice un chico cogiendo con más fuerza su brazo, se acercó más a ella y rozó con el dedo sus majillas- Tienes un lindo rostro.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero –dice Misaki comenzando a retroceder- Estoy buscando a alguien.

-Nosotros te vamos a ayudar –dice otro de los chicos quitándole la casaca que cubría su espalda y lanzándola al suelo- Vas a estar segura con nosotros.

-La casaca de Micky… -dice Misaki muy sorprendida y cuando estaba por cogerla de inmediato le jalaron del brazo- Esperen… por favor… necesito…

-Vamos, no te resistas –dice uno de los chicos cogiéndola de la cintura- Eres una preciosidad.

-Yo… esto… -dice Misaki comenzando a temblar- Solo quiero encontrar a Micky.

-Te vamos a llevar al lugar donde se encuentra él –dice otro de los chicos cogiendo su mano.

-Está bien… -dice Misaki muy nerviosa- Si me van a llevar con Micky, entonces voy con ustedes.

Misaki estaba realmente nerviosa, pero cuando escuchó que la iban a llevar al lado de Micky sintió un poco de tranquilidad. Siguió caminando con ellos intentando sonreír, pero en definitiva no le gustaba que la toquen. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de decir algo por su apariencia. No quiso resistirse, así que siguió caminando. Esperaba encontrarlo sano y salvo, eso es lo único que deseaba con todo su corazón.

Micky comenzó a aplaudir mucho cuando vio que todo estaba arreglado, quería disculparse de verdad con ella por haberla lastimado y ofendido muchas veces. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, así que levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria. Suspiró, dio media vuelta y buscó con la mirada a Misaki. Necesitaba ver si había llegado, miró su reloj y ya eran las siete de la noche. Esperaba que durante ese tiempo se haya divertido comprando o comiendo. Volvió a buscarla con la mirada, pero seguía sin encontrarla. No lo pensó dos veces y salió de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la calle mientras la buscaba con la mirada y mientras pasaba el tiempo su preocupación aumentaba. Se apresuró a buscarla mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas y cuando finalmente llegó al lugar donde la dejó, se detuvo y no la encontró. Dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por avanzar un paso se dio cuenta de que en el suelo estaba su casaca, aquella que le entregó a Misaki para cubrirla del frío. Esto comenzó a desesperarle mucho, cogió la casaca con mucha fuerza y siguió corriendo. Gritó a todo pulmón su nombre esperando escuchar su voz, pero nada. Jamás pensó que se perdiera tan fácilmente, comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberle dejado sola y si le pasaba algo, no se lo perdonaría. Siguió corriendo y de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar. Abrió la tapa de su celular y el siguiente mensaje lo dejó muy confundido: "Vuelve a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo". No tenía pensado hacer caso al mensaje, así que siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba realmente preocupado, siguió gritando su nombre por todas partes y nada. Luego estaba por avanzar un paso cuando su celular volvió a vibrar. No entendía por qué tanta insistencia, así que abrió la tapa del celular y leyó el siguiente mensaje: "¿Quieres morir? ¡Vuelve por donde viniste y no hagas preguntas! ¡Hazme caso!". Esta vez el mensaje iba en serio, así que rápidamente dio media vuelta y cogió con fuerza su celular. Pensaba que no perdía nada si hacía caso al mensaje, así que decidió obedecerle.

Mientras tanto, Misaki comenzó a pedir ayuda a gritos. Estaba muy desesperada, jamás pensó que la engañaran y menos que le hicieran creer que la llevarían al lado de Micky. Sus pies comenzaron a temblar y por más que intentaba escapar no podía porque sus manos y pies estaban atadas. Además se encontraba en una casa que ni siquiera conocía. Siguió gritando para pedir ayuda, aunque sabía que nadie iba a venir, pero no perdía nada. De pronto las luces se encendieron y vio a los mismos chicos que la engañaron, estos le trajeron una bebida y comenzaron a acercarse a ella. No quería beberla, intentó resistirse y estaba por gritar cuando vio un cuchillo muy cerca de su cuello. Tragó saliva y no tuvo más opción que aceptar la bebida. Una vez que la bebió, intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero después de unos segundos, se quedó dormida.

Estos chicos inmediatamente lanzaron el cuchillo al suelo y uno se dispuso a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa. Luego otro decidió acercarse más para acariciar su cuello, pero en ese instante la puerta de la casa cayó al suelo. Voltearon y encontraron a una persona muy extraña, esta lucía un abrigo largo de color negro con capucha para ocultar su cabello y unos lentes oscuros. Uno de los chicos cogió el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a correr hacia la persona que estaba frente a ellos. Estaba a solo centímetros y cuando estaba por atacarla con el cuchillo, este de inmediato resbalo de sus manos y en solo segundos terminó golpeándose contra la pared. Una pelea estaba por darse y el resto de sus amigos corrieron hacia ella para enfrentarla. Pero de inmediato recibieron varios puñetes en el estómago y espalda. Intentaron levantarse, pero fueron golpeados con un palo varias veces. No tuvieron oportunidad para defenderse y cuando se disponían a hacerlo, de inmediato acababan en el suelo o rozando contra el techo. Era la primera vez que conocían a una persona demasiado fuerte, intentaron levantarse, pero les fue imposible debido a sus heridas. Uno de los chicos hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero en ese instante sintió cómo un zapato le aplastaba con mucha fuerza su mano. Levantó la mirada y en ese instante recibió varios puñetes y patadas en el cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, cada uno acabó inconsciente en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Misaki comenzó a librarse de las ataduras y poco a poco salió de aquella casa cargada por una persona en su espalda. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y por más que intentó ver el rostro de esa persona no pudo porque llevaba una capucha. No sabía quién era, pero le estaba eternamente agradecida. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se quedó sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Micky siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras cogía la casaca. Se lamentaba por no cuidarla más de cerca, miró su reloj y su preocupación aumentó cada vez más porque Misaki seguía sin aparecer. Finalmente se detuvo en el lugar donde había planeado una sorpresa, ingresó lentamente con la esperanza de encontrarla y volver a su linda cara. Los latidos de su corazón se apresuraron a un ritmo acelerado deseando verla sentada en una de las bancas con una sonrisa. Siguió caminando lentamente mientras frotaba sus manos, cogió con más fuerza la casaca y levantó la mirada. No podía creerlo, estaba realmente asombrado y confundido porque estaba seguro de que su vida corría peligro si estaba en la calle. La conocía bastante bien que ella se perdía fácilmente, pero jamás pensó que se perdiera a tan solo un metro de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Ni bien la vio abrir lentamente sus ojos y levantarse de la banca con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más, pero esta vez no era por el susto sino por algo más fuerte. Mientras la mirada de lejos no pudo evitar sonreír y es que era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo bonita que era. Comenzó a reírse y de inmediato corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Durante el tiempo que no estaba con ella, verdaderamente le había extrañado demasiado y cuando por fin la vio solo a centímetros de ella sintió una enorme felicidad. Deseaba ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, no se contuvo más y se detuvo frente a ella. Respiró tres veces y comenzó a cubrir la espalda de Misaki con la casaca. Pensaba que en el tiempo que llevaba perdida había sentido mucho frío y por esa razón quería cuidarla. Había esperado mucho tiempo volver a verla de cerca y ahora que la tenía solo a milímetros, cogió su mano delicadamente y se fue acercando poco a poco llegando abrazarla.

-Mi-cky –dice Misaki muy sorprendida por el abrazo, no se lo esperaba, pero el ser inesperado le agradó bastante- Al parecer esos chicos me trajeron contigo.

-¿Qué? –dice Micky muy sorprendido, se apartó lentamente y le miró muy de cerca- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos? Yo no pedí a nadie que te buscara.

-Bueno… -dice Misaki intentando aclara sus dudas, luego un recuerdo le vino a la mente que la dejó muy sorprendida- Entonces… ¡No fue un sueño!

-Espera… espera… -dice Micky apartando lentamente su mano- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó mientras yo no estaba?

-Bueno… veras… es que esos chicos me dijeron que llevarían contigo, así que me alegré mucho y decidí seguirlos –dice Misaki sonriendo- Pero pues al parecer me engañaron porque aparecí en una casa y todo estaba oscuro. Me obligaron a beber una bebida y yo pensé en ese momento que me estaban cuidando del frío porque estaba calientito.

-Misaki… ¿eres tonta o qué? –dice Micky comenzando a molestarse.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía sus intenciones –dice Misaki bajando la mirada- En verdad lo siento, pero es que estaba preocupada por ti. Quería saber si estabas bien porque desapareciste sin decirme nada.

-Misaki… -dice Micky muy sorprendido cuando escuchó que estaba preocupada por él. Suspiró y acarició lentamente su cabello- La próxima vez solo hazme caso a mí y no a personas extrañas. En fin… ¿qué pasó luego? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Se atrevieron a tocarte?... porque si es así esos chicos lo van a pagar con su vida.

-No, no me lastimaron –dice Misaki muy confundida porque no recordaba a la persona que le había salvado y menos sabía quién era por más que esforzaba- Alguien vino a salvarme, pero no logré reconocerlo porque en ese momento me dio mucho sueño. Al parecer siempre tengo un angelito a mi lado que me está cuidando.

-Esta chica… -dice Micky sonriendo, le hubiera gustado saber quién era su angelito para agradecerle por haber cuidado de ella. Se acercó más a ella y extendió su mano- ¿Quieres saber lo que estaba haciendo?

-Sí, sí, sí –dice Misaki muy contenta.

Micky cogió delicadamente su mano y cuando estaba paso avanzar un paso se detuvo. Se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante, así que apartó lentamente su mano. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella sin decir nada. Comenzó a buscar por todos lados y no lo encontraba, después volvió y encontró debajo de la banca lo que necesitaba. Se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a coger un par de patines. La verdad es que era la primera vez que hacía todo esto, pero quería disculparse de todo corazón por haberla lastimado muchas veces. Sentía que no merecía ni una de sus indiferencias, así que comenzó a colocar los patines en cada uno de los pies de Misaki, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo miraba. Luego de unos minutos se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro. Claramente podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba, así que cogió delicadamente su mano y comenzó a patinar con ella por el hielo.

Misaki difícilmente podía mantener el equilibrio, pero en el instante en que cogió su otra mano para apoyarse sintió que todo estaría bien si estaba al lado de la persona que le gustaba. Jamás pensó que Micky se comportara demasiado bien con ella, estaba realmente feliz y más aun cuando estaban cogidos de la mano. Al principio tenía mucho miedo de salir con él porque la primera vez la lastimó demasiado. No le gustaba recordar ese día, pero pensaba que ahora todo estaba bien pues este día se había convertido en el mejor de todos. De pronto al patinar resbaló y estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió una mano muy cerca de su cintura. Levantó la mirada y se quedó muy sorprendido cuando vio el rostro de Micky muy de cerca al de ella. Miró a ambos lados y tragó un poco de saliva. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa y sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio a Micky chasquear sus dedos. En definitiva no comprendía nada, luego vio a Micky señalar con el dedo el techo. Esto le sorprendió mucho, decidió hacerle caso, así que ni bien levantó la mirada, el techo se dividió en dos dejando ver el cielo oscuro. Luego su sorpresa fue más grande cuando vio unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

Micky siguió cogiendo su cintura mientras miraba cómo ella sonreía ante tan grande sorpresa. Al parecer le había gustado mucho porque sus ojos estaban brillando de felicidad. Mientras la miraba, recordó las palabras de Natsume antes de que este fuera al hospital con Near. En ese momento no comprendía muy bien lo que intentó decirle, pero ahora que estaba cerca de Misaki y podía verla sonreír a su lado, comprendía el significado de esas palabras. Luego se le vino a la mente lo que vio ayer cuando estaba en el colegio "Villanueva". En ese instante estaba muy molesto con Misaki pues ella le había dado tantas confianzas a Junho que este intentó besarla. Pensaba que estaba molesto porque la consideraba como su hermana, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era más que su hermana. No solo estaba molesto con ella, sino consigo mismo por ser tan idiota y negar varias veces sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, pensó que era demasiado tarde pues ella tenía novio. Le hubiera gustado darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos porque solo de esa manera podía estar cerca de ella. Bajó la mirada y las siguientes palabras de Natsume volvieron a su mente: _"¿Verdaderamente estás enamorado de Mikan? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Despierta de una buena vez! ¿Quieres?"._ No podía creer que su rival le hiciera despertar de aquello que le costaba creer y a pesar de haber escuchado varias veces a sus amigos decirle lo mismo, él simplemente no quería admitirlo porque sus ojos solo estaban puestos en Mikan. Pero lamentablemente se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde y por más que le había dado una gran sorpresa no se sentía completamente feliz.

-Soy un idiota, soy un idiota… un tremendo idiota –dice Micky bajando la mirada. Su corazón le dolía mucho y más aun cuando miraba a Misaki- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-¿Micky? –dice Misaki volteando a verlo, no entendía por qué estaba tan triste y menos el motivo por el que no le miraba a la cara. Bajó la mirada y vio que Micky aun no apartaba la mano de su cintura- Esto… yo…

-Misaki, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer –dice Micky mientras mantenía la mirada cabizbaja.

Misali seguía confundida, volteó a verlo y este seguía con la mirada cabizbaja. No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero no le gustaba ver esa tristeza en su rostro. Había muchas razones por la que no le gustaba verlo de esa manera y una de ellas era por las veces que lo había visto llorar por Mikan. Siempre había reprimido sus sentimientos con tal de no lastimarlo y evitar acabar con la amistad que la unía a Micky. Suspiró y decidió acercarse más a él para hacerle sonreír, pero en ese instante sintió la mano de Micky coger un poco más fuerte su cintura. Esto le sorprendió mucho pero más cuando vio a Micky acercándose lentamente a su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tragó un poco de saliva y vio que sus labios estaban acercándose al de ella. Necesitaba hacer algo porque pensaba que él se estaba engañando a sí mismo pues aun en su corazón solo existía una chica y no era ella. Intentó decirle algo, pero los latidos de su corazón le impedían siquiera hablar y sus nervios le impedían mirarlo a la cara. Pensaba que antes le hubiera gustado que le suceda algo así, pero ahora esa felicidad se había quebrado porque sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón. Todos estos días había intentado reprimir sus sentimientos e incluso sonreír para que este no se sienta mal, pero sin querer una vez más la estaba lastimando. Ese dolor fue cada vez más intenso cuando miraba a Micky acercarse a sus labios, no pudo contenerse más y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas.

-¿Misaki? –dice Micky sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –dice Misaki apartándose lentamente de Micky, bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el hielo- Pueda que no sea como Mikan ni Meroko, pero tengo sentimientos. Eres muy malo, Micky.

-Misaki… -dice Micky acercándose lentamente a Misaki para consolarla, pero en ese instante ella se apartó con la mirada cabizbaja- No quise lastimarte, es que yo…

-Tú aun quieres demasiado a Mikan y eso lo entiendo –dice Misaki intentando contener las lágrimas- Pero no tienes que hacer esto por mí, me siento mejor ahora así que no te preocupes.

-Pero… -dice Micky bajando la mirada- Yo… solo…

-Estoy bien –dice Misaki levantando la mirada y procurando sonreír- Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí y te prometo que siempre seremos hermanos… siempre.

-Mi-sa-ki –dice Micky muy sorprendido, no pudo contenerse más y cogió muy fuerte su brazo- ¡No quiero que seas mi hermana! ¡No quiero!

Misaki estaba realmente sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar. Intentó apartar su brazo, pero este le cogió con más fuerza. No entendía lo que él estaba pensando o intentando decirle, pero de lo que estaba segura era que si seguía estando a su lado volvería a llorar. Todo esto le provocaba mucho dolor en su corazón y por más que había intentado olvidarlo, le fue imposible. Mientras lo miraba de cerca, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de rojos y el dolor en su corazón se volvió más intenso. No pudo más y cuando estaba por derramar una lágrima sintió que le daban una vuelta. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de alguien, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que era su novio. Estaba realmente sorprendida pues no esperaba verlo. De pronto sintió que ese dolor se desvaneció con tan solo verlo, no sabía cómo es que él podía hacerle sonreír y más aun hacerla sentir muy segura a su lado.

-Fue suficiente –dice Junho mirando muy molesto a Micky- Desde ahora te prohíbo acercarte a mi novia. No quiero que la toques y menos que la mires.

-Solo por ser su novio, te crees con autoridad sobre ella. ¿Verdad? –dice Micky muy serio- ¡Escúchame muy bien! Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca y no quiero que me estés dando órdenes… ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelea? –dice Junho colocándose delante de Misaki, ella intentó detenerlo mientras cogía su mano- ¡¿Acaso quieres que te lo repita?! ¡Ella es mi novia!

-¿Cómo es que encontraste? –dice Misaki muy confundida mientras cogía su mano.

-Me dejaron un mensaje en mi celular –dice Junho muy serio mientras no apartaba su vista de Micky- Es hora de irnos.

Micky por más que deseó con todas sus fuerzas detenerla, no podía hacerlo porque ella tenía novio. Además, le sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Misaki sonreír al lado de Junho. Comenzó a pensar que ella estaba enamorándose de él pues aquella tristeza que llevaba en su rostro había desaparecido con solo verlo. Esto fue muy impactante y más aun cuando la vio alejarse con Junho con una sonrisa en el rostro. No comprendía desde qué día es que se volvieron tan cercanos y cómo es que Misaki llegó a confiar mucho en él. Intentó avanzar un paso y luego salir corriendo pero simplemente no podía. Bajó la mirada y un profundo dolor que le ardía muy fuerte en su cuerpo le hizo arrodillarse al suelo. Recién se estaba dando cuenta de cómo ella se sentía cuando sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y las veces que derramó miles de lágrimas por su culpa. Ahora realmente se estaba poniendo en su lugar y digamos que los mismos sentimientos que ella sentía los estaba sintiendo pero con más dolor al haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde. De pronto observó una nota caer al suelo, levantó la mirada para ver si alguien más estaba, pero no encontró nada. Esto le parecía muy extraño, cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla detenidamente:

"_Esta es la primera prueba. Ahora… ¿qué piensas hacer con tus sentimientos? ¿Quedarte como un idiota y sin hacer nada? ¡Levántate y reacciona de una vez por todas! ¡No pienso dejarla con un chico que la va a lastimar siempre! ¡Solo te doy una oportunidad, así que no la desperdicies! Sin embargo, te advierto… si la lastimas o la haces llorar… ¡Ten por seguro de que te mataré en el mismo instante en que cruzas la puerta de tu casa!"_

Micky se quedó asombrado con la reciente nota pues no se esperaba algo tan repentino. Pensaba que la nota era más una amenaza que un consejo. No conocía a la persona que haya escrito el mensaje pero estaba seguro de que sus intenciones eran buenas aunque carecía de paciencia. Suspiró y cogió con fuerza la nota. Gracias a ella estaba decidido a hacer lo correcto, pero al igual que Natsume estaba confundido con sus sentimientos. Ahora se acababa de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por Misaki, pero también estaba lo que sentía por Mikan. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba en el mismo lugar que Natsume y por más que intentaba olvidarlas no podía. Cerró sus ojos y vio por un instante en su mente dos caminos por el que debía decidirse cuanto antes.

En el hospital, Mikan estaba apoyada en la pared con la mirada muy triste. No le gustaba ver tan serio a Natsume, aunque sabía que siempre era así, pero esta vez lucía una mirada distinta y escalofriante como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo. Miró el reloj y eran las diez de la noche, no podía creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y seguían sin saber sobre Akito. En definitiva no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esperaba que Akito se salve pues al parecer era muy importante para todos sus amigos. Suspiró y se le vino a la mente la vez que Natsume besó sus labios cuando había sido secuestrada. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en ese beso si tenía novio, movió su cabeza a ambos lados para olvidarlo, pero su rostro seguía apareciendo en su mente. Miró de lejos a Natsume y este seguía con la mirada cabizbaja. Luego vio a Near y este lucía igual de serio. No conocía muy bien a Akito, pero deseaba que ocurra un milagro para que pueda salvarse y volver a la vida. De pronto vio a Natsume golpear con fuerza la pared, no lo pensó dos veces y cogió su mano para intentar calmarlo.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me toques! –grita Natsume empujando con fuerza a Mikan, ella cayó al suelo con la mirada cabizbaja- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Largo de aquí!

-Natsume… ¿qué te pasa? ¡Cálmate! –dice Rui intentando detenerlo de ambos brazos para calmarlo, pero en ese instante recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-Yo solo quería…solo quería… -dice Mikan bajando la mirada, se levantó del suelo y una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse sobre su mejilla- ¡Solo estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

-¿Pueden cerrar sus bocas? –dice Near muy molesto, golpeó con fuerza la pared y le miró directamente a los ojos a Mikan- Si no tienes nada que hacer…. ¡Vete! ¡Todo esto está ocurriendo por tu culpa! ¡Vete!

-¡Basta! ¡Mikan no tiene la culpa de nada! –grita Rui muy molesto- ¿Qué les pasa? Ni ella ni yo entiendo lo que está pasando…y si están molestos, pues… ¡Es su problema!

-¡Dile a Mikan que se vaya! ¡Natsume! ¡Te estoy hablando! –grita Near mirando a Natsume, este de inmediato bajó la mirada- ¡Natsume!

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí? –dice Natsume mirando más de cerca a Mikan- ¡Responde!

-Sí –dice Mikan enfrentando a Natsume- Pero no te confundas. Estaba preocupada por ti porque eres mi amigo.

-¿Solo por eso? –dice Natsume muy serio, dio media vuelta y volvió a voltear para luego elevar su voz- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Esto no es tu problema, así que desaparece de mi vista!

-Bien… me voy –dice Mikan dando media vuelta.

-Espera… -dice Rui intentando detenerla- Mikan…

-No debí venir –dice Mikan intentando contener las lágrimas mientras permanecía de espaldas y estaba por dar un paso cuando escuchó una voz que la hizo voltear- ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que dije sobre estar enamorado de ti, solo fue un juego –dice Natsume mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿Te quedó claro? Yo acostumbro mentir a las chicas y tú no eres la excepción. Ahora… ¡lárgate!

-Así que juegas con las chicas –dice Mikan bajando la mirada, se acercó hacia Natsume y le miró directamente a los ojos- No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, pero… ¡No pienso permtir que te comportes como un idiota y que luego juegues con los sentimientos solo porque eres popular!

-¿Qué dijiste? –dice Natsume muy molesto.

-¡Ni tampoco puedo perdonar que seas tan engreído! –dice Mikan propinando un puñete en la mejilla a Natsume, este cayó al suelo muy sorprendido- Yo no soy como las chicas que acostumbras salir… ¿te quedó claro?

-Nada mal –dice Rui comenzando a sonreír- Ya extrañaba a la anterior Mikan.

Natsume se levantó lentamente del suelo y cuando estaba por decirle algo, vio que ella se retiraba del hospital junto a Rui y sin decir ni una palabra más. Realmente no quería decirle todas esas palabras, pero es que estaba tan enojado con su madre que necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Se apoyó en la pared y bajó la mirada. Estaba arrepentido y muy dolido, solo recordar las lágrimas que derramó fue lo que conmovió su corazón. Antes estaba enojado, pero después del puñete que recibió supo ordenar sus ideas. No podía creer que ella fuera capaz de golpearlo y aunque lo hizo con tal de defenderse le dolió mucho el golpe. Suspiró y comenzó a sonreír. Inmediatamente cogió su celular y escribió lo siguiente: "Lo siento… no quise lastimarte, simplemente lo siento". Una vez que envió el mensaje al celular de Mikan, lo apagó y levantó la mirada. Colocó su mano en la mejilla y comenzó a sonreír pues ahora su enojo y dolor habían desaparecido.

-No entiendo a las parejas enamoradas –dice Near apoyado en la pared- Hace rato están discutiendo y ahora sonríes como si nada. Supongo que es el ciclo de los enamorados.

-¿Quieres morir? –dice Natsume mostrando su puño- Aun necesito desquitar la diminuta furia que me queda.

-Mejor me callo –dice Near muy serio.

Mientras tanto, un chico seguía descansando sobre una cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y algunas partes de su cuerpo se encontraban vendadas. El ambiente estaba oscuro, pero se podía escuchar claramente unos sonidos que claramente provenían de una máquina. En ella estaba una línea que estaba por completar su rectitud. Una enfermera y varios doctores ingresaron corriendo al cuarto, algunos corrían desde los pasillos llamando la atención a Natsume y Near, quienes se encontraban desesperados. Un doctor colocó en su pecho los primeros auxilios y de inmediato presionó con fuerza para que pueda despertar. No quería verlo morir, pero cada vez que miraba la máquina, su desesperación aumentaba. Siguió presionando su pecho con mucha fuerza una y otra vez para que reaccione, pero nada. A pesar de que algunas enfermeras le dijeron que ya era demasiado tarde, el doctor siguió insistiendo pues no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

En la mente de aquel chico aparecieron varias nubes y un cielo nublado. Este chico estaba caminando en el aire con una mirada seria. A su lado podía ver a muchos ángeles sonriendo y otros riéndose. Poco a poco extendió sus brazos para volar en el cielo mientras respiraba un dulce aroma de paz y tranquilidad. Estaba a solo centímetros de llegar a un gran portón cuando de pronto escuchó una voz muy familiar que lo hizo detenerse. Miró a los ángeles y estos le señalaban con las manos la puerta. Estaba por continuar con su camino cuando apareció una chica que lo dejó muy sorprendido. No podía creerlo que la estuviera viendo si había muerto en esa pelea que deseaba no recordar.

-Meroko te necesita… por favor… no la dejes sola –dice Shizuku suplicándole con lágrimas en sus mejillas- ¡Por favor! ¡AKito, despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Reacciona de una buena vez!

Esto de inmediato le hizo reaccionar y en ese instante sintió una gran fuerza que le jalaba cada vez más del portón. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y observó a muchos doctores y enfermeras a su alrededor. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, colocó la mano en su cabeza y comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido anteriormente. De inmediato se levantó de la cama y en ese instante un doctor le impidió que salga del cuarto. No estaba de humor como para obedecerlo, así que le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago. Ahora sí estaba decidido a continuar con el plan y no tenía pensado retroceder. Quería proteger a Meroko y por otro lado agradecía de todo corazón a Shizuku por haberlo despertado porque de lo contrario había muerto. Comenzó a correr por el pasillo y de pronto se detuvo cuando miró a Near y Natsume, estos estaban con el rostro pálido.

-¿Estoy viendo un fantasma? –dice Near muy sorprendido- ¿Acaso me van a llamar por coquetear con muchas chicas?

-¡No estoy para juegos! –dice Akito muy serio, se acercó a Near y lo empujó contra la pared para luego mirarle directamente a los ojos- ¡¿Dónde está Meroko?!

-¿Acaso no lo sabías tú? –dice Natsume muy confundido- ¿Ella no estaba contigo?

-No, la dejé peleando con los guardaespaldas de tu mamá –dice Akito muy molesto, se apartó rápidamente de Near y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago a Natsume- Esto es porque tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que está pasando… ¡solo tú! ¡Por tu culpa murió Shizuku!

-¡Cálmate! –grita Near intentando detenerlo- Aun no te has recuperado del todo… ¡Cálmate!

-No pienso perder el tiempo contigo –dice Akito apartándose lentamente de Natsume, dio media vuelta y miró de lejos a Near- Vamos a buscar a Meroko.

-Akito… -dice Near muy sorprendido cuando vio algo caer de su bolsillo- ¿Y esa carta?

-¿Carta? –dice AKito volteando para recoger lo que se había caído al suelo. De pronto recordó que Meroko se la entregó cuando estaba peleando- Meroko… me la entregó.

-¿Qué dice la carta? –dice Natsume levantándose del suelo un poco adolorido- ¡Apresúrate en leerla!

Akito estaba presintiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar, cogió la carta y bajó la mirada. Le parecía muy extraño que ella le entregara una carta pues jamás lo había hecho. Siempre había consideraba que las cartas eran ridículas porque las personas demostraban su cobardía cuando hablaban a la cara. Sin embargo, esta vez que tenía la carta en sus manos sintió mucha confusión. Se acercó a Natsume y Near, estos comenzaron a mirar la carta. Suspiró y sus manos comenzaban a temblar cuando miraba la carta. Era la primera vez que le sucedían estas cosas y cada vez que intentaba abrir la carta se detenía unos instantes. En ese instante recordó que había abandonado a Meroko en plena pelea, se sentía un completo idiota porque no pudo protegerla y menos quería imaginarse cómo se sentía ella pues hizo lo mismo que los que decían ser sus amigos. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a abrir lentamente la carta. Una vez que sacó la hoja que había dentro de ella, no lo dudó dos veces y comenzó a desdoblarlo. Respiró tres veces y cuando comenzó a leer la primera línea se detuvo. Miró a ambos lados y sus amigos de inmediato le miraron muy molestos pues querían saber lo que decía la carta. No tenía opción, así que elevó la voz para que ambos pudieran escucharlo.

_Hola, Akito y Near._

_Ustedes son los únicos que no se apartaron de mí y por cierto no pienso darles las gracias por eso porque yo no les pedí nada. Es la primera y última vez que lo voy a decir, así que… lo siento por todo. Por mi culpa ahora ha muerto Shizuku y no solo eso, sino que la vida de Akito estaba en peligro. No puedo permitir que sigan con un problema que solo me involucra a mí, así que más les vale que me saquen de su mente y me olviden. Yo no necesito amigos y puedo defenderme yo misma. Jamás me ha gustado depender de alguien, pero sin darme cuenta los he estado lastimando, así que simplemente olvídense de mí, olviden que existo y concéntrense solo en su propia vida y en lo quieren ser en el futuro. _

_Akito eres una gran persona y no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo sino te conociera en ese día que me salvaste la vida. No acostumbro agradecer, pero… "Gracias por todo". Con respecto a Near, no te preocupes por mí y deja de lastimar a las chicas porque solo te lastimarás a ti mismo. Estas palabras no pienso repetirlas, pero aproveché decirlas porque es la última vez que me verán. Ni se les ocurra buscarme ni contratar a alguien para que me encuentren porque yo de inmediato mataré a quien sea que se atreva a desafiarme. Esto no es una advertencia, sino una amenaza porque no quiero que me sigan estorbando. Ahora me despido para siempre y espero que sigan con su vida. _

_POSDATA: Estoy mucho más lejos de lo que ustedes piensas, por lo que les será imposible encontrarme. Adiós._

_Meroko. _

Natsume estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás esperaba que ella tomara esa decisión. Su rostro estaba pálido, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. Se apoyó en la pared y fue deslizándose hasta caer al suelo con la mirada asombrada. No podía creer que ya no volvería a verla y todo por su culpa. Se sentía como un completo idiota porque no hizo nada para protegerla una vez más. Levantó la mirada y vio cómo la carta se deslizaba de las manos de Akito. Miró su pulsera y esta comenzó a brillar. En ese instante comenzó a recordar la primera vez que la conoció. Recordaba esa sonrisa inocente cuando miraba el cielo o su manera de proteger a las personas de su alrededor. No quería volver a perderla y como la conocía bastante bien, sabía que ella al momento de escribir esa carta se sentía demasiado mal y estaba seguro de que las manchas de agua que estaban reflejadas en la carta eran sus lágrimas. Esto realmente le llegó al corazón y un profundo dolor comenzó a hacerse cada vez más intenso.

Akito colocó su mano en la cabeza y se arrodilló al suelo muy asombrado. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, quería pensar que era un sueño, pero solo estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo. Sus ojos estaban tornándose de rojo y un profundo dolor le atrapó el solo imaginar que no volvería a verla. Respiró tres veces y cogió la carta con toda su fuerza llegando a romperla en varios pedazos. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque la había abandonado en esa pelea. Pero aun más porque no pudo protegerla como quería. Sabía muy bien que ella al escribir esa carta se sentía culpable pues siempre había estado observando lo que ellos pasaban. Inmediatamente volteó y propinó dos puñetes en el estómago a Natsume. No pudo contener su furia y lo pateó con toda su fuerza en la mejilla dejándolo en el suelo con unas gotas de sangre en el labio. Caminó unos pasos y de inmediato le jaló de la casaca y le golpeó con su codo en la espalda dejándolo en el suelo. No se contuvo y sacó una pistola de uno de los bolsillos de su casaca para luego apuntarle en la frente.

-¡Lo vas a pagar! ¡Eso te lo juro! –grita Akito muy molesto mientras le apuntaba con la pistola- ¡Por tu culpa, Meroko se fue! ¡Por tu culpa, idiota!

-¡Akito! ¡Basta! –grita Near con la mirada cabizbaja, se acercó a Akito y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla con toda su fuerza que lo lanzó contra la pared- ¿Puedes cerrar tu boca? ¡Necesitamos encontrarla a toda costa! ¡No pienso rendirme!

-Todo esto es mi culpa –dice Natsume limpiándose la sangre de los labios, no tenía fuerzas para pelear. Se apoyó en la pared y bajó la mirada- Lo siento…

-Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde… ¡Iidota! –grita Akito molesto, cogió la pistola con toda su fuerza y volvió a apuntarla desde la distancia en que se encontraba- Pero yo me encargaré de mandarte al cielo… ¡Ahora vas a morir!

-¡Akito ¡ ¡Baja la pistola! Porque de lo contrario yo mismo… -dice Near dando media vuelta, sacó una pistola de uno de los bolsillos de su casaca y la apuntó hacia Akito- ¡Te mataré! Yo ya no pierdo nada, así que si sigues con esa absurda idea… ¡Los dos vamos a morir ahora mismo! ¿Qué decides?

-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! –grita Akito bajando la mirada mientras apuntaba la pistola hacia Natsume. No pudo contenerse más y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- ¡No vamos a volver a verla! ¡Meroko se fue! ¡Se fue y no dijo a dónde! ¡Se fue!

-¡Baja esa pistola! –grita Near intentando contener las lágrimas- ¿Acaso tú solo tienes ganas de llorar? ¡Piensa! ¿Quieres?

-Meroko… Meroko… -dice Akito arrodillándose al suelo mientras dejaba caer la pistola al suelo. Jamás pensó que se despidiera con una carta, eso verdaderamente le dolió. Golpeó varias veces el suelo y gritó con todas fuerzas mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡Meroko! ¡Meroko! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué! ¡¿Por qué rayos te fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-No debiste irte, tonta… ¿en qué pensabas? –dice Near apoyando su cabeza en la pared y de pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué te vas con solo una carta? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!

Natsume se arrodilló al suelo y comenzó a mirar su pulsera con unas lágrimas en los ojos. No quería que se fuera y menos de esa manera. Le dolía mucho su corazón y el dolor que estaba sintiendo aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos. Necesitaba verla y abrazarla porque sabía que en estos momentos ella estaba sufriendo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Akito golpear varias veces la pared mientras gritaba de dolor. Jamás pensó que se enamoraría tanto de ella como para llorar sin importarle que los demás lo vieran. Volteó y Near estaba llorando en silencio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared. Comenzaba a entender el motivo por el cual ella se fue y era que desde un principio había buscado la manera de protegerlos a través de esa mirada seria. A cada instante se le venía a la mente su rostro y su sonrisa cuando bailaba. Cogió su celular y volvió a leer el mensaje que le dejó antes de que pasara todo esto: "Nos volveremos a ver". No le gustaba para nada esa broma y menos que le haya mentido sabiendo que se iría para siempre. Solo recordar que jamás la volvería a ver y menos sentir su aroma fue lo que más le hizo pensar que era un completo idiota por abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba. Bajó la mirada y lanzó su celular al suelo con toda su fuerza. Ya no le importaba nada y menos lo que iba a pasar pues no volvería a verla.

-No debiste irte, Meroko… simplemente no debiste irte –dice Meroko bajando la mirada mientras unas lágrimas caían lentamente al suelo- Pase lo que pase te prometo que siempre te amaré. Siempre.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **

**Chicas, este capítulo se lo dediqué principalmente a una amiga que aprecio mucho. Ella cumple años el 19 de agosto… así que… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiguita! ¡Que la pases muy bien! Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo… en fin… ¡Les agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que están leyendo mi historia! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Las quiero muuuuuuuuchoooo! **


	59. Chapter 58

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 58**

**¿AHORA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE ES ENCONTRAR A MEROKO? …. ¿POR QUÉ, NATSUME?**

El cielo estaba completamente nublado y una fuerte ventisca recorría las calles incluyendo los que se encontraban demasiado alejados. Miles de personas se encontraban confundidas por el repentino cambio de clima pues según las predicciones vistas en televisión, hoy debía ser un día caluroso. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero comenzaban a sentir muchos escalofríos en su cuerpo como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder. Las luces de un departamento comenzaron a encenderse, luego una de sus ventanas se abrió lentamente dejando ver el rostro cabizbajo de un hombre bastante atractivo. Se preguntaba a cada instante por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto si no había hecho nada malo en enamorarse. Estaba muy enojado consigo mismo porque por más que intentaba decidir entre dos chicas le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Suspiró una y otra vez cuando vio de lejos una camioneta oscura acercarse a máxima velocidad hacia el edificio en que se encontraba.

La velocidad con la que manejaba el auto era increíble pues la gente se dispersaba para que pueda seguir su recorrido. Sin embargo, eso no fue su mayor sorpresa sino que acababa de pasarse varios semáforos. Este auto incrementó su velocidad y se detuvo frente al edificio. Dos muchachos muy atractivos y que llamaron la atención de muchas chicas salieron del auto e inmediatamente ingresaron por la puerta. Muchas personas a su alrededor se acercaron a multitud para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Un chico cerró inmediatamente sus ventanas y en solo minutos terminó de alistarse. Lucía un gorro negro, una casaca mostaza combinada con un color negro, una camisa negra, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Cogió su mochila y miró el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa. No podía creer que estaba llegando tarde al colegio. En ese instante no pudo evitar recordar a Mikan y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una vez en la sala, suspiró y cuando estaba por avanzar un paso una pulsera cayó de su mesa. Se inclinó al suelo para levantarlo y su mirada repentinamente cambió pues le hizo recordar a Meroko, su primer amor. No entendía por qué se fue sin decir nada a nadie y menos a él. No quería imaginarse en lo que ella estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su amiga Shizuku. Quería verla, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Levantó la mirada y avanzó unos pasos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y frente a él aparecieron sus dos compañeros.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte –dice Akito muy serio mientras miraba directamente a Natsume, este seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo- ¡Hoy vienes con nosotros!

-Vamos a buscar a Meroko –dice Near acomodándose el gorro- Esa ingrata me las va a pagar todas. ¿Cómo se le ocurre irse?

-No pienso huir, voy con ustedes –dice Natsume lanzando su mochila al suelo- Quiero verla y saber cómo está. ¿Me escucharon?

-Si la encontramos, ten por seguro que en el instante en que vea que te le acerques aunque sea un centímetro… te mataré –dice Akito golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza mientras dejaba caer varios pedazos- ¡Lo digo muy en serio!

-¿Acaso estoy pintado? –dice Near quitándose el gorro- Yo no pienso permitir que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a tocarla, porque de lo contrario ese hilo por el que recorre su larga vida será rota.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, Near –dice Akito apoyándose en la pared- Lamento decirte que ella nunca te va a corresponder porque yo más que nadie sé cuáles son sus gustos.

-No me importa en absoluto sus sentimientos –dice Natsume dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Es su problema si ustedes quieren seguir discutiendo! ¡A mí lo único que me importa es encontrarla!

-Espera… ¿se puede saber dónde piensas encontrarla? –dice Akito mientras lo miraba de espaldas.

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices… -dice Natsume muy confundida, miró la pared por un instante y luego miró la puerta- Pues… ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Natsume nunca se equivoca! ¿O es que acaso piensas que soy un tonto?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste –dice Near suspirando, se apoyó en la pared y bajó la mirada- Akito y Natsume… ¿ambos son idiotas o se hacen? Solo hay una persona que puede saber dónde está, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello, pero puede decirnos qué es lo que pasó.

-No me digas que… -dice Akito muy serio- Bueno tienes razón, solo ella puede aclarar nuestras dudas, aunque dudo que nos quiera decir lo ocurrido por su propia voluntad.

-¿De quién están hablando? –dice Natsume muy confundido- Hablen… No se queden callados.

-De tu mamá –dice Near apartándose de la pared- Pero la gran pregunta está en…

-Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a desafiarla, así que llegó tu hora –dice Akito sacando una pistola de su bolsillo, se acercó hacia Natsume y le miró directamente a los ojos- Demuéstrame que eres capaz de ir contra quien sea con tal de proteger a Meroko y encontrarla.

-Al parecer hoy vamos a pelear –dice Near sonriendo, mientras guardaba una pistola en el bolsillo de su casaca- Bien… ¡Estoy listo!

-¡Andando, Natsume! –dice Akito lanzando la pistola hacia Natsume, este lo coge y de inmediato lo guarda en el bolsillo de su casaca- Esa señora va a hablar así sea por las malas.

Natsume avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo con la miraba cabizbaja. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto porque pese a todo era su madre, aunque aun sentía mucho rencor hacia ella porque mató a su chofer, el único capaz de comprenderlo. Suspiró y siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear o mostrar miedo. Vio la puerta del ascensor abrirse e inmediatamente ingresó con sus dos compañeros con la mirada seria. Miró su celular una y otra vez y presionó una tecla para ingresar a sus contactos. Deslizó con su dedo lentamente sobre la pantalla y se detuvo al momento de encontrar el nombre de la persona que amaba. No podía creerlo, pero se moría de ganas de llamarla. Sin embargo, el miedo por saber que ella no lo recordaba fue tan grande que no dudó dos veces en apagar su celular. Le hubiera gustado que Mikan recordara la memoria y así podría abrazarla pues estaba seguro de que ella no se apartaría de su lado. A pesar de haberlo apagado, su corazón le pedía que lo encienda y le hable, pero simplemente no podía.

El ascensor se detuvo e inmediatamente salieron. Abrieron la puerta y fueron corriendo hacia su camioneta en medio de tanta gente pues ni uno le dejaba pasar. Ni bien la camioneta aceleró a toda velocidad, Natsume apoyó su cabeza sobre la ventana. Necesitaba ver a Mikan, no podía contenerse por mucho tiempo y más aun cuando se imaginaba que ella se besaba con Micky. No podía evitar sentir celos pues quería ser el único capaz de besar esos labios. Suspiró y cogió con más fuerza su celular. Se apoyó en la ventana y después de unos minutos volvió a apartarse cuando recordaba los besos que Micky y Mikan se dieron. No lo dudó dos veces y encendió su celular. Rápidamente escribió un mensaje y de inmediato le envió. Sabía que solo había una persona capaz de convertirse en sus ojos mientras no estaba en el colegio. De esta manera podría estar tranquilo.

"Rui… Necesito que vigiles muy bien a Mikan y pobre de ti que me entere que ese idiota la bese. Impida que ese tipo se acerque a ella y menos que le coja de la mano. Nos vemos en la noche en mi departamento para que me cuentes todo y con lujo de detalles"

Aquel mensaje era más que una simple advertencia, lo apoyó lentamente hacia su frente y suspiró sin decir nada más. No entendía por qué siempre debía hacerle caso, pero conocía muy bien a su amigo, así que no tenía más opción que ayudarlo. Miró su reloj y en el instante que levantó la mirada se encontró con su novia.

-¿Y esa cara? –pregunta Bori cargando la mochila en su espalda, se acercó más al rostro de su novio y este de inmediato le sonrió- A ver… ¿Algo te pidió Natsume?

-No te lo puedo decir, pero es algo que no me sorprende –dice Rui sonriendo, se acerca más a su novia y le da un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrarle al oído algunas palabras- Aunque creo que yo también haría lo mismo si me encontrara en su situación.

Rui dio media vuelta y comenzó a sonreír cuando vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Bori, ella realmente estaba nerviosa. Suspiró y comenzó a avanzar unos pasos. Abrió la puerta del salón lentamente y se dio con la sorpresa de que Mikan estaba recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Micky. No dudó dos veces y caminó rápidamente hacia aquella pareja. No iba a permitir que esos dos se acerquen cada vez más, así que le jaló del brazo a Micky. Su mirada infundía mucho miedo cada vez que se encontraba con Micky, inmediatamente se acercó y le empujó al suelo. Lanzó su mochila al suelo y se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Mikan, sabía muy bien que esto era muy desconcertante, pero no tenía otra opción. Despeinó su cabello y levantó la mirada para luego encontrarse con una chica muy molesta. No sabía qué decir, pero dentro de sí esperaba que no lo malinterprete.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Levántate! –grita Micky muy molesto- ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Quieres? –dice Rui abriendo lentamente su cuaderno, estaba por coger su lápiz cuando escuchó un leve ruido a su lado, volteó y se quedó asombrado- Mi… kan… ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy con mi novio a otra mesa –dice Mikan muy seria mientras guardaba su cartuchera, pero en el instante en que intentó levantarse de su asiento, una mano cogió muy fuerte su brazo. Esto definitivamente le sorprendió porque jamás esperó esa reacción- Suéltame… Me estás lastimando.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte, es una orden –dice Rui muy serio mientras cogía muy fuerte su brazo. No quería lastimarla pues dentro de sí esperaba que le perdone porque realmente no quería ofenderla. Cogió más fuerte su brazo logrando que vuelva a su asiento- No sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me molesto… ¿o es que acaso quieres verme muy enojado?

-Tú no eres así, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Déjate de juegos! –dice Micky colocando su mano sobre la mesa- ¡Quiero que ahora mismo vuelvas a tu asiento! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? –dice Rui muy serio. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago- Yo me siento donde quiera y no quiero que me estés ordenando… ¿te quedó claro?

-Esto lo veremos en la salida –dice Micky muy molesto cuando vio a la profesora ingresar lentamente al aula- Vamos a arreglar esto y te aseguro que me pedirás disculpas de rodillas… ¡Es mi última palabra!

-¡Se te hace tarde para regresar a tu mesa! –dice Rui cogiendo su cuaderno- Ahora… ¿puedes moverte? Necesito quitar el polvo de mi mochila.

Bori estaba sumamente sorprendida con la repentina actitud de su novio, pues jamás esperaba que él reaccionara de esa manera. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesto, aunque su corazón le decía a gritos que la razón era Mikan. Lo que más temía estaba frente a sus ojos, pues pensaba que él aun estaba enamorado de Mikan. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a rallar su cuaderno con su lapicero hasta crear un agujero. Realmente estaba tan molesta consigo mismo por ser una tonta y no haberse dado cuenta, siguió rallando su cuaderno y luego se detuvo por un instante para tomar un respiro. Levantó la mirada y muchos de sus compañeros inmediatamente voltearon muy asustados. Trató de sonreír para calmar la situación, pero le resultaba imposible pues estaba muy molesta. Cogió su lapicero con más fuerza y lo rompió en dos pedazos. Esto en definitiva llamó la atención de Rui, quien se encontraba muy asustado.

-Estoy frito –dice Rui golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa- Las cosas que tengo que hacer. Más vale, Natsume, que tengas una mejor idea sobre cómo recuperar la memoria de Mikan.

-¿Se puede saber por qué haces todo esto? –dice Mikan mirando su cuaderno.

-¿Reamente quieres saberlo? –dice Rui muy serio mientras copiaba en su cuaderno lo que la profesora estaba escribiendo su cuaderno- ¿Me pregunto cuándo piensas volver a ser tú misma?

-Pero si sigo siendo yo misma –dice Mikan muy confundida, suspiró y volteó por un instante para ver un asiento en especial. Volvió a voltear y le miró a Rui- ¿Por qué no vino Natsume?

-¿Preocupada? –dice Rui sonriendo mientras volteaba la página de su cuaderno- Te lo voy a decir para que de una buena vez despiertes de ese sueño.

-¿Qué… sueño? –dice Mikan dejando a un lado su lápiz- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Acaso hay algo que debería enterarme? ¿O es que…

-Natsume fue a buscar a su ex novia –dice Rui volviendo a escribir en su cuaderno- No piensa volver hasta encontrarla… ¿qué más quieres saber?

Mikan se quedó sumamente sorprendida con esta repentina noticia. Volteó la página de su cuaderno y encontró varias notas que jamás había visto. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió era que no estaba escrito por ella, sino por otra persona. Siguió volteando las demás páginas y conforme iba pasando se dio cuenta de lo ordenado que estaban los apuntes. Se detuvo por un instante y cogió otro cuaderno para verificar si era la misma letra. Después de unos segundos, su rostro se puso pálido pues era la misma letra; en otras palabras, la persona que escribió todos los apuntes era Natsume, la persona que le desagradaba por ser tan orgulloso. No entendía por qué hacía todo esto si no tenían nada en común. Aunque de un momento a otro y con tan solo escuchar que se fue a buscar a su ex novia, sintió un fuerte dolor que no se detenía con tan solo pedirlo. Había algo en su interior que le pedía a gritos que despertara de ese sueño porque de lo contrario estaría perdiendo algo sumamente valioso. Cogió muy fuerte su collar y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. No comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero algo le decía que Natsume estaba por cometer una tontería de la cual se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-¿Qué es esto? –dice Mikan cogiendo con más fuerza su collar. No podía controlar ese dolor inmenso que estaba sintiendo en su corazón y por más que intentaba recordar, su mente se volvía en blanco- Natsume… Natsume… Siento como si algo malo estuviera por suceder.

Ese rostro cabizbajo y sumamente preocupado estaba siendo observado por un chico que estaba sentado detrás de ella aunque un poco lejos. El temor de que ella podría recuperar la memoria o que regresara con Natsume era demasiado grande. No podía creer que aun sin recuperar la memoria por completo, podía sentir esos sentimientos hacia Natsume. Al parecer el único capaz de conocerla muy bien e incluso de cambiar sus sentimientos era Natsume, solo él. Bajó la mirada y cuando estaba por voltear se encontró con el rostro soñoliento de Misaki, ella se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa. No podía creer que ahora recién se estaba dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Miró la ventana y esta se encontraba abierta. Estaba corriendo mucho viento, así que deslizó su mano sobre ella y la cerró. Suspiró y se quitó su casaca para luego cubrir la espalda de su amor ahora no correspondido. Acercó su mano a los cabellos de Misaki y poco a poco fue deslizando sus dedos sobre ellos.

-Discúlpame por todo –dice Micky acercándose a la frente de Misaki, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios llegando a darle un beso en la mejilla- Te quiero mucho y esta vez más que una hermana.

Micky fue apartando lentamente sus dedos y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa para contemplarla mientras dormía. Cada vez que la miraba, no podía evitar recordar aquel beso que estaba por suceder, pero tampoco podía olvidar aquellas lágrimas que se deslizaban de su rostro. Le gustaría saber qué hacer ahora que estaba enamorado de dos chicas, una a la que amaba desde un inicio y la otra que siempre había esperado aunque sea un poquito de amor.

Mientras tanto, una multitud de personas corría rápidamente por la pista y algunos optaban por apartarse pues una camioneta manejaba a una velocidad que superaba las normas. Se podía notar la frialdad que rodeaba a la camioneta y más aun, un ambiente tenso se respiraba cerca de Natsume. El celular estaba en sus manos y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la pantalla. En su mente no había ni un instante en que aparecía el rostro sonriente de una joven que amaba con todo su corazón. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos dejando ver en su mente el rostro de una joven distinta a la de antes. Aquellas que con tan solo recordarla, le venían recuerdos como su primera cita y el primer beso que se dieron cuando eran pequeños. Suspiró y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe que lo atrajo hacia adelante. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos observaron la mansión que hace unas semanas había abandonado.

-¡Natsume! ¡Prepárate! –grita Akito abriendo la portezuela de la camioneta. Una vez afuera sacó la pistola de su bolsillo y avanzó un paso- ¡Near!

-No es necesario que me lo digas –dice Near abriendo la otra portezuela de la camioneta- Natsume, sal de una buena vez.

-No estoy sordo –dice Natsume abriendo la portezuela trasera de la camioneta.

-Bien, nosotros vamos a hacer algo –dice Akito mirando directamente a los ojos a Near- Ni se te ocurra preguntar. ¿Te quedó claro?

-Es su problema lo que ustedes hagan –dice Natsume avanzando hacia la puerta- Solo procuren no estorbarme.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Near desafiándolo al notar su altanería- ¡Repítelo!

-Camina –dice Akito muy serio cogiendo con fuerza la pistola- No podemos perder tiempo.

Natsume comenzó a correr y pateó con fuerza la puerta llegando a abrirla de un solo golpe. Ahora sabía que no podía retroceder, además no pensaba hacerlo pues en su mente solo estaba el rostro de su primer amor. No le importaba lo que pasaría después con él, solo quería encontrarla y protegerla. Levantó la mirada y en el instante en que sus dos compañeros desaparecieron de su lado, caminó a pasos apresurados. A medida que avanzaba, recordaba el día en que conoció por primera vez a Meroko. Ese día fue muy raro porque no pareció como si se encontraran, sino más bien como si el destino quisiera que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Recordaba muy bien la carita inocente y los harapos que vestía. Ella no dejaba de temblar por el frío y por esa razón cogía muy fuerte la mano de su padre, quien la presentó como una amiga que salía de un orfanato. En ese instante lo único que sabía de ella era que su padre había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, pero de su mamá no sabía nada. Ese día no conversó ni una palabra, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con las chicas. Sin embargo, su mayor sorpresa fue su manera de ser pues ella no era como las otras chicas, no mostraba ninguna alegría cuando lo miraba, sino todo lo contrario, un profundo miedo.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y luego se detuvo al ver a su perrito. Acarició lentamente su cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pues recordó que Meroko siempre jugaba con el perrito, incluso conversaba con él como si fuera una persona. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó la vez que conversaron por primera vez. Él estaba muy enfermo y no había nadie en casa que lo cuidara. Intentó levantarse de su cama para coger una pastilla, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil. Cuando por fin se mantuvo de pie, avanzó un paso y comenzó a sentir un leve mareo. Abrió y cerró sus ojos una y otra vez para no perder el conocimiento, pero no pudo contenerse más y sintió que estaba por caer al suelo. Estaba realmente ardiendo en fiebre y tan solo a centímetros del suelo sintió una mano dulce que la atraía hacia su pecho. Esto le desconcertó mucho y más aun cuando ella siendo tan pequeña logró llevarlo hasta su cama. Intentó levantarse de su cama para ordenarla que se fuera de su cuarto, pero ella movió negativamente la cabeza. Recordaba cómo buscaba desesperadamente en su mochila un libro y cuando por fin lo encontró, leyó una página y salió rápidamente de su cuarto sin decir nada. Al ver esto, esperaba que no regrese porque no le agradaba que se preocupen por él, pero cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, ella apareció con un frasco de alcohol y una franela. No pudo más con sus fuerzas y cerró lentamente sus ojos.

Se apartó de su perrito y siguió caminando para luego detenerse en su cuarto. Recordó que al despertar, ella se quedó profundamente dormida en el suelo. No pudo evitar mirarla por un largo tiempo, se levantó rápidamente de su cama y la cargó en sus brazos para luego llevarla a su cama y cubrirla con la frazada. En ese instante pensó que no le gustaba deber favores a nadie, así que prometió protegerla siempre, pero al parecer no supo cumplirla a la perfección. Suspiró y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su madre. Poco a poco se fue acercando mientras miraba los cuadros colgados en la pared. Se detuvo y abrió la puerta para luego encontrarse con una mirada sumamente penetrante.

-¿Para qué has venido? –dice su madre levantándose de la silla.

-Usualmente se saluda –dice Natsume muy serio- Pero al parecer en esta casa hace mucho tiempo que se perdió la cortesía.

-Te lo diré por última vez o de lo contrario llamaré a mis guardaespaldas –dice su madre acercando su mano al teléfono- ¿Para qué viniste?

-Ya que estamos hablando sin rodeos –dice Natsume caminando directamente hacia la mesa. Una vez frente a su madre golpeó con fuerza la mesa- ¡¿Dónde está Meroko?!

-No lo sé –dice su madre dando media vuelta- No me importa lo que pase con ella. Espera… ¿acaso se fue para siempre y no regresará? ¡Es la mayor felicidad que me pueden haber dado!

-¡¿Dónde está Meroko?! –grita Natsume lanzando todas las cosas que se encontraban en la mesa al suelo- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡No me iré hasta que me lo digas!

-¿Qué pasa si no te lo digo? –dice su madre volteando a ver a su hijo con mucha frialdad- ¿Algo va a cambiar? ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Esa chica no es para ti!

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a intervenir en mi vida! –grita Natsume muy molesto- ¡Ya hiciste demasiado! ¡Me alejaste de Meroko y ahora… ni siquiera estoy con Mikan! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

-¡Me arrepiento de tener un hijo como tú! ¡No me sirves en lo absoluto! –grita su madre colocando la mano sobre la mesa- Ni siquiera puedes utilizar tu cerebro o tener un poco inteligencia a fin de incrementar tu herencia… ¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?!

-¡¿Dónde está Meroko?! ¡Responde ahora mismo! –grita Natsume golpeando con fuerza la mesa mientras mostraba una miraba cabizbaja, le dolía mucho escuchar las palabras de su madre y más aún tenía miedo de perder a su primer amor. Suspiró y se arrodilló al suelo- Yo no soy capaz de atacarte y eso se lo debo solo a un persona que tú muy bien la conoces. Te lo pido por favor… por favor… dime dónde está Meroko… por favor… ¡por favor!

-Nat-su-me –dice su madre muy sorprendida, no podía creer que haya cambiado tanto, incluso ahora su propio hijo dejó a un lado su arrogancia para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Realmente era algo difícil de creer, suspiró y avanzó unos pasos hacia su ventana- No sé dónde estará esa tipa… ¡simplemente no lo sé y ahora largo de mi casa!

-Por favor… -dice Natsume inclinando su cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero el solo saber que Meroko podría estar sufriendo o guardando todo ese dolor dentro de su corazón, lo desesperaba más. Levantó su mirada y golpeó con fuerza el suelo- ¡ ¿Dime dónde está Meroko?!

Ante su silencio absoluto, Natsume avanzó un paso y con la mirada llena de furia cogió con fuerza la pistola. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ahora solo quería saber dónde estaba Meroko. El dolor que inundaba su corazón era cada vez más fuerte cuando miraba a su madre, pero era inevitable, así que deslizó sus dedos sobre el gatillo y en ese preciso instante un boomeran rozó con su pistola ocasionando que esta caiga al suelo. Estaba realmente sorprendido, volteó de inmediato y vio su pistola muy cerca de la puerta. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y cuando sus dedos estaban por rozar la pistola, una cuerda que se encontraba sujetada a ella la atrajo hacia la ventana llegando a romperla en mil pedazos. Ahora realmente estaba anonadado, volteó y varios pedazos de vidrio se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, levantó la mirada y apenas alcanzó a ver una capa oscura que se desvanecía lentamente. No lo dudó dos veces y tumbó la puerta de un solo golpe, estaba seguro de que era ella, la conocía muy bien y sabía que además de Mikan, había otra persona capaz de intervenir en algo que era incorrecto como atacar a su madre. Inmediatamente bajó corriendo las escaleras y ni bien se encontró en el último escalón se encontró con Akito y Near, estos estaban sorprendidos por la mirada que tenía.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Near muy sorprendido y ni bien vio que Natsume estaba por avanzar un paso cogió muy fuerte su brazo- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Muévete… ¡apártate de mi camino! –dice Natsume muy molesto, no lo pensó dos veces y le propinó dos puñetes en el estómago a Near.

Natsume corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle nada, abrió el gran portón y una vez afuera vio todo despejado como si nada hubiera pasado. Realmente no comprendía, pensaba que capaz era solo su imaginación y que sus ojos estaban viendo cosas que no son. Estaba realmente desesperado por encontrarla, necesitaba saber si estaba bien o por lo menos abrazarla. Deslizó lentamente sus dedos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a despeinarse. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pues en su mente, en ese preciso momento, solo estaba Meroko. No tenía espacio para pensar siquiera en Mikan, quería saber cuánto antes donde estaba y encontrarla. De pronto sintió el roce de una mano sobre su hombro, volteó y recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Levantó la mirada y de inmediato se levantó para propinarle una patada, pero su oponente sabía esquivar muy bien sus golpes. Escuchaba claramente los gritos de Near, pero ahora consideraba más importante dejar las cosas en claro a Akito pues estaba enamorado de Meroko. Le hubiera gustado siempre protegerla y estar en esos momentos en que más lo necesitaba, así ella jamás hubiera conocido a Akito. Rozó con sus dedos sus labios y estos estaban manchados de sangre, levantó la mirada y dio media vuelta

-Hay cosas más importantes –dice Natsume muy serio mientras se limpiaba la sangre con sus dedos- No me gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo, pero que te quede bien claro –dice Akito acercándose a Natsume y mirándole directamente a los ojos- ¡Si tú te acercas a Meroko, yo no dudaré dos veces en hacer a Mikan completamente mía! ¡Ahí veremos quién soporta más!

-Esto… ¿pueden dejar sus problemas a un lado? –dice Near colocándose un gorro- De por sí ya estorban.

-Vámonos de una vez –dice Akito abriendo la portezuela del coche, cuando de pronto es acorralado en la pared. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la misma mirada escalofriante de antes- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú te acercas a Mikan y en ese mismo instante desearás no haber nacido, Akito –dice Natsume muy molesto, golpeó con fuerza la pared y dejó caer algunos pedazos al suelo- ¡Con ella no juegues, te lo digo muy en serio! ¡Si me entero siquiera que te acercas a ella, no lo pensaré dos veces y soy capaz de matarte!

-Eso me gustaría verlo –dice Akito empujando a su rival logrando apartarlo, subió rápidamente al coche y cerró la portezuela. Miró a través del espejo y vio que Natsume estaba realmente enojado.

Ni bien el coche aceleró, Akito se apoyó en su asiento, no podía creer que Natsume se comportara de una manera muy extraña cuando se trataba de Mikan. Sus manos seguían temblando y un fuerte escalofrío recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Era una situación bastante incómoda pues Natsume solo se encontraba detrás de él. Hace un momento había pensado que se había olvidado por completo de Mikan y no era cierto pues su expresión lo delataba. Suspiró y trató de mantener la calma. Miró el cielo desde su ventana y de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente, aquel que era sumamente importante y que lo había olvidado por completo. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a recordar que cuando estaban en la casa de Natsume con Shizuku. Ese momento era considerado, según ellos, su propia muerta pues se encontraban atados de manos y pies. No podían hacer nada y minutos antes de que se llevaran a Shizuku hacia un cuarto para interrogarle, ella le entregó una carta que le fue entregada por la mamá de Mikan. No comprendía muy bien el motivo por el cual la tenía, pero cuando recibió la carta en sus manos, Shizuku dijo lo siguiente: "En esa carta hay un gran secreto, ahora tú te encargaras de revelarlo, pero hazlo lo más pronto posible porque de lo contrario Meroko sufrirá mucho más de lo que tú crees".

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su casaca, pero no había nada. De pronto recordó que la carta lo había dejado en la casa, no sabía si leerla o simplemente entregársela a Meroko una vez que la encuentre. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que estaba escrito en esa carta y más aún quería saber por qué la mamá de Mikan le dejó una carta a su propia hija. Sin embargo, había otra motivo que desconocía y era saber el por qué esa carta que iba a ser entregada a Natsume cayó en manos de Shizuku. Conocía muy bien a Shizuku y sabía que ella era demasiado precavida hasta en los mínimos detalles. Respiró tres veces y sus manos cogieron con fuerza el celular.

-¿Qué te dijo tu madre? –dice Near girando el volante del coche. Un silencio absoluto se sintió en el ambiente, suspiró y aceleró más la velocidad- Por tu mirada, no lograste nada.

-Ella no lo sabe –dice Natsume apoyándose en el asiento- Conozco los lugares en que podría estar…

-Es obvio que ella no estará en ningún lugar que digas –dice Akito muy serio mientras miraba las calles esperando verla por alguna parte- No es ninguna tonta y de por sí te dijo que es experta escondiéndose pero no pienso dejarla sola.

-Entonces no queda opción –dice Near frenando el coche- Debemos buscarla por separado.

-Near… Natsume se acaba de ir –dice Akito abriendo la portezuela del coche- No comprendo a los tipos como él. Se preocupa por Meroko y a la vez se pone celoso por Mikan.

-¡Akito! ¡Yo tampoco me pienso rendir con Meroko! –grita Near muy serio mientras miraba a Akito.

-Haz lo que quieras –dice Akito cerrando la portezuela- Además yo solo cumplo con mi misión y en ella no interviene el amor.

-¿Quién lo entiende? En un inicio dice que le gusta y ahora lo niega –dice Near acelerando el coche, suspiró y comenzó a sonreír- No puedo creerlo, pero ambos se parecen.

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a correr desesperadamente y había veces en que preguntaban a cada persona que veían en los alrededores. Natsume siguió corriendo pero a medida que avanzaba, las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo. Pese a ello, lo único que le importaba era su primer amor. Siguió corriendo y de pronto le vino a la mente lo que sucedió en su casa. Seguía pensando en que esa capa que pudo visualizar era de Meroko, pero no estaba muy seguro de esa hipótesis. De pronto se detuvo pues por un instante sintió que estaba siendo observado, además de que el reflejo de una sombra se encontraba en la pared. Sus ojos estaban completamente atraídos por esa sombra, caminó lentamente y en solo segundos, esa sombra desapareció. Volteó y nadie estaba a su alrededor. Esto realmente le sorprendió, necesitaba encontrarla y saber por qué se estaba escondiendo.

El timbre comenzó a escucharse en todo el colegio; una chica se encontraba sentada con la mirada cabizbaja mientras cogía con fuerza su celular. Suspiró y volteó por un instante para ver el asiento vacío de Natsume. No comprendía por qué estaba tan triste si no lo amaba, simplemente lo consideraba como amigo, pero por qué le dolía tanto su corazón cuando recordaba las palabras de Rui: "Natsume fue a buscar a su ex novia. No piensa volver hasta encontrarla… ¿qué más quieres saber?". Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas cuando se imaginaba a Natsume estar con su primer amor. Ocultó su rostro con ambas manos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mesa.

-Mikan… -dice Micky con la mirada cabizbaja, sabía muy bien la razón de esas lágrimas, quería acercarse y consolarla como siempre. Eso es lo que realmente deseaba, pero el cartel que llevaba Rui en las manos lo contuvo- "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella" ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo?! Actúa como si fuera su novia y…

Un rostro cabizbajo que estaba su lado se apoyó en la mesa, no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor era olvidarse de él porque así podría continuar con su vida. En ese instante pensó que cualquier persona podría lograrlo, pero no era algo tan simple pues ese sentimiento se hacía cada vez más profundo. Unas lágrimas rozaron delicadamente sus mejillas y antes de que estas llegaran a la mesa, se levantó de la silla y avanzó un paso. Necesitaba estar sola y más aún ver a la persona que siempre estaba a su lado y que le decía las cosas directamente, cosas que nadie se atrevería a decirlo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tambalearse, apenas podía mantener su equilibrio y ni bien dio un paso, una mano la detuvo cogiendo muy fuerte su brazo. Volteó y aquella mirada inocente volvió, no podía mantener por mucho tiempo la mirada así que lo empujó levemente y salió corriendo del salón sin decir una palabra. Necesitaba huir y conversar consigo mismo, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así Micky no dejaba de correr detrás de ella. Ingresó rápidamente a la cafetería y se escondió detrás de un chico, pero ni esto contuvo a Micky pues este permaneció inmóvil con una mirada fría.

-¡Misaki! ¡¿Por qué huyes de mí?! –grita Micky un poco cansado tras haber corrido durante media hora. Caminó lentamente hacia aquel chico y se detuvo a tan solo centímetros de él- ¡Apártate!

-Por favor… por favor… no lo hagas –dice Misaki susurrándole en el oído al chico que se encontraba delante de ella. No quería hablar con Micky ni tampoco quería verlo porque le hacía recordar el beso que él estaba por darle. Cogió con fuerza la chompa del chico e intentó ocultar su rostro- Tengo miedo… por favor…

-No me voy a apartar de ella… ¡es mi última palabra! –dice el chico protegiendo con todas sus fuerzas a Misaki. Estaba realmente impresionado, no comprendía la razón de su miedo, pero tenía pensado cuidarla- Así que… ¡déjala en paz!

-¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! –grita Micky un poco molesto porque ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Se acercó unos pasos y se detuvo por un instante con la mirada consternada- Mi…sa…ki…

Misaki tenía muchas cosas en la mente pero conforme los días pasaban, no había ninguno en que no aparecía la persona que amaba. Cada día intentaba olvidarse de él, borrar todos los recuerdos que estaban almacenados en su memoria, pero a la vez un profundo miedo por dejar de sentir ese amor la inundaba. Quería olvidarse de él, eso es lo que tenía en mente, pero su corazón se resistía a hacerlo. Quería dejar de pensar por un momento en él, pero ese estrés que vivía poco a poco iba complicando su salud. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en el suelo y a medida que sus ojos se cerraban solo pudo escuchar las voces que hacía mucho tiempo le hubiera gustado escuchar. Unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando. De pronto esas voces cesaron para luego sentir unos brazos que la atraían y al mismo tiempo pudo sentir un aroma tan dulce. Solo atinó a decir estas únicas palabras: "Gracias por seguir siendo mi amigo. Gracias por todo".

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica cargada en brazos de su amor no correspondido. La mirada de aquel chico reflejaba mucha preocupación, jamás pensó sentirse así y ahora sentía como si una parte de su corazón desapareciera lentamente. Sabía que debía cuidar esa parte muy importante, pero también sabía que se necesitaba del corazón entero para obtener fuerzas y proteger a la persona que consideraba más especial en su vida. Pasaron las horas y el recreo ya había culminado. Sin embargo, decidió quedarse a cuidarla, permaneció a su lado mientras vislumbraba su inocente rostro. Pensaba que el motivo de su desmayo era por alguna enfermedad, pero la doctora claramente le dijo lo siguiente: "Esta chica sufrió un desmayo debido al estrés que vive cada día. Hay algo en el que piensa todos los días y que por lo tanto no la deja vivir en paz". Esto literalmente le golpeó muy fuerte en el corazón, si la doctora no se lo hubiera dicho jamás se hubiera dado cuenta. Jamás pensó que la persona que más sufría con todo esto era Misaki, la chica que se guardó sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón para que no lo lastimara y tampoco sabía las veces que lloraba por él porque no le hacía caso. Acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de Misaki para limpia una lágrima que salía de sus ojitos. Bajó la mirada y acercó sus labios a la frente de Misaki. Luego procedió a alejarse lentamente con la mirada cabizbaja, cogió el celular de la persona que estaba frente a ella y comenzó a llamar. Cada timbrada provocaba en él un profundo dolor.

-¿Aló? –contesta Junho muy serio- Misaki… ¿Pasa algo?

-Misaki está en la enfermería del colegio –dice Micky con la mirada cabizbaja- Ella necesita a alguien que verdaderamente la cuide y la haga feliz. Así que te pido por favor que hagas lo que nunca pude lograr.

-Eso no es necesario que me lo digas –dice Junho sonriendo.

-No la hagas llorar por favor –dice Micky cogiendo con más fuerza su celular mientras dejaba caer una lágrima. Respiró tres veces y acarició delicadamente el cabello de Misaki- Este idiota no merece a una chica como ella.

-¿Te gusta? –dice Junho muy serio.

-Sí –dice Micky sin titubear- Eso era todo, yo me voy y desde ahora hazte cargo de ella.

Esas últimas palabras le marcaron pues si antes no se rindió con Mikan, ahora lo estaba haciendo con Misaki. Suspiró y devolvió el celular a su respectiva dueña para luego dar media vuelta. Caminó lentamente, abrió la puerta y la cerró dejando sola a la persona que amaba. Levantó la mirada y caminó hacia adelante dejando atrás todos aquellos bonitos recuerdos. Subió lentamente las escaleras con la mirada cabizbaja cuando de pronto vio que la puerta del colegio se abrió lentamente. Se detuvo y desde la distancia en que estaba pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Junho. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella, pero ya no quería lastimarla ni hacerla sufrir. Siguió mirando a su rival de lejos, este corrió muy de prisa a la enfermería y una vez adentro no quería imaginarse de lo que harían. Pensaba que si imaginaba a ellos dos besándose simplemente le dolería más, aunque de por sí ya se sentía triste. Se dirigió lentamente hacia su aula, abrió la puerta y fue directamente a su asiento sin decir una palabra a nadie ni explicar el motivo de su tardanza.

Bori no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba en absoluto que su novio estuviera tan pendiente de Mikan. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia cuando miraba a su novio sonreír tanto. Estaba realmente cansada de que su novio se comporte de esa manera; en ese momento tenía pensado reclamarle en frente de todos o golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero no era la mejor opción pues su enojo aun no acabaría. Suspiró tres veces para intentar calmarse, pero mientras más los veía reírse más celos le daba. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó con la mirada fría. Se detuvo frente a su novio y colocó un papel sobre su mesa, luego con una sonrisa en su rostro fue directamente hacia Micky y procedió a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué rayos hace Bori con Micky? –dice Rui volteando a cada instante. No podía creer que Bori sea tan coqueta con los chicos como para acercarse tanto. Cogió el papel y comenzó a leer detenidamente para luego arrugarlo con tanta fuerza- Pues bien… vamos a ver quién de los dos gana… noviecita.

Rui realmente estaba molesto porque en la nota decía lo siguiente: "Por mí puedes salir con quien quieras, pero antes déjame decirte algo… ¡Eres un completo y tremendamente idiota!". Esta reacción ya se la imaginaba, pero pensaba que conociéndola haría un alboroto. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa y comenzó a pensar que ningún chico podría soportarla debido a su carácter, así que no le preocupó en absoluto. De pronto escuchó a Bori reírse sin parar, esto le incentivó a voltear para ver lo que sucedía y vio con mucha sorpresa a su novia apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Micky. Golpeó levemente la mesa y colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Mikan, ella repentinamente se asombró.

Bori levantó la mirada y vio con mucha sorpresa que su novio estaba demasiado cerca de Mikan. Pensaba que si Rui quería provocarla, lo estaba logrando. Se acercó más a Micky y le susurró unas palabras en voz baja. Sabía que Micky era demasiado serio con esas cosas por lo que la probabilidad de que acepte ayudarle era mínima. Miró el rostro de Micky y este permaneció con la mirada fría. Después de unos minutos de espera, decidió levantarse de su asiento, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo para ver más de cerca a su novio.

-Lo siento, pero yo no voy a lastimar a Mikan como lo hice con Misaki –dice Micky en voz baja mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa- Lo siento… de veras lo siento mucho.

-Supongo que siempre has estado enamorado de Mikan –dice Bori en voz baja mientras pasaba cerca de Rui. Bajó la mirada y a pesar de que siempre contenía las lágrimas, esta vez no pudo. Tragó saliva y mantuvo la mirada cabizbaja- Me rindo.

-Bori… -dice Rui muy sorprendido. Le hubiera gustado que ella confiara más en él, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y miró su cuaderno para luego susurrar unas palabras en voz baja- ¿Por qué piensas de esa manera, Bori?

-Rui… Rui… Yo no te gusto, ¿verdad? -dice Mikan mirando de reojo a su amigo, suspiró y comenzó a sonreír pues hace ratos se había dado cuenta de que Rui quería ir con Bori. Se acercó más a Rui y pronunció unas palabras cerca de su oído- Entonces…. A ver… ¿por qué haces todo esto?

-Si te acercas a ese idiota, el que saldrá muerto seré yo –dice Rui muy serio. Dejó a un lado su lapicero y se levantó del asiento- Más vale que me hagas caso.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso soy tu esclava?! –grita Mikan muy molesta. Estaba por coger su brazo para reclamarle pero este de inmediato se alejó un poco más de ella.

Bori siguió caminando silenciosamente hacia su asiento con la mirada cabizbaja cuando de pronto un brazo le jaló con mucha fuerza. Volteó y su mirada repentinamente cambió. No comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero tan solo mirarlo le provocaba rabia e ira porque sentía que estaba jugando con ella. Intentó apartar su brazo, pero era demasiado tarde. La persona que realmente amaba sostenía con demasiada fuerza su brazo que le era imposible soltarse.

Mikan estaba realmente asombrada con todo porque jamás pensó que Rui estaría tan serio. Quería ayudar a su amiga Bori, pero cuando quiso levantarse, Rui la llevó hasta la puerta y así ambos desaparecieron del salón llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros incluyendo la profesora, quien se lamentaba de ser partícipe de todos estos hechos. Suspiró y abrió su cuaderno. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a extrañar las discusiones que tenía con Natsume, su rival. Apoyó su mirada sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos por un instante. Aquellas nubes se esparcieron por su mente, estaba entrando a un profundo sueño:

_-No llores –dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- Regálame una sonrisa._

_-Mamá…mamá –dice Mikan entre lágrimas. Se apoyó en el pecho de su madre y comenzó a gritar entre lágrimas- ¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes! Por favor…_

_-Mikan –dice la mamá de Mikan cogiendo la mano de su hija- Yo…_

_-Por favor, por favor… ¡Mamá! –dice Mikan llorando. Se acercó al rostro de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Te prometo que me portaré bien… por favor… ¡No te mueras!_

_-Mikan… -dice la mamá de Mikan intentando sonreír. También le dolía mucho ver a su hija llorar, se acercó al rostro de hija y le limpió sus lágrimas con una pañuelo- Tú eres una increíble hija. Me siento orgullosa de ti._

_-Mamá –dice Mikan llorando. Sabía que su mamá estaba por irse y pedirle que no se vaya, era doloroso no solo para ella sino para su mamá. Se limpió sus lágrimas con ambas manos y le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro- Eres la mejor mamá del mundo… Te quiero hasta el infinito de las estrellas._

_-Me hubiera gustado que te cases con Natsume, pero… -dice la mamá de Mikan sonriendo- no se puede hacer nada. Desde el cielo voy a ver a mis nietos._

_-¡Mamá! –dice Mikan sonriendo. Sabía que era el sueño anhelado de su mamá, pero no podía cumplirlo. Cogió la mano de su mamá muy suavemente- Te quiero mucho._

_-Mikan… quiero que encuentres a… -dice la mamá de Mikan con una mirada muy triste. Estaba por terminar cuando sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Apenas y podía pronunciar palabras de despedida- Adiós._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamita! ¡Mamá! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas._

Sus ojos se abrieron en solo segundos ante este repentino sueño. Lo que tanto odio llevaba en su corazón era solo una simple ilusión pues acababa de recordar algo sumamente importante. Aquel sueño reciente comprobaba que la muerte de su madre fue algo natural y no provocado por Natsume. Al mismo tiempo estaba confundida porque quien pensaba que era su mejor amiga la había estado mintiendo y la que consideraba como su enemiga había dicho la verdad. Se sentía demasiado triste, necesitaba el consuelo de alguien y la única persona capaz de lograrlo estaba en su mente. Levantó su cabeza de la mesa y miró el celular de Rui, este se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Acercó lentamente sus dedos y cogió el celular. Estaba comenzando a temblar porque jamás pensó que haría eso, pero ahora lo necesitaba más. No podía explicar muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, simplemente quería escuchar su voz. Presionó el botón verde y comenzó a llamar. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, tragó saliva y apoyó el celular a su oído. Ni bien escuchó su voz, su mirada cambió repentinamente. No comprendía este sentimiento, tragó saliva y cuando estaba por contestar las siguientes palabras le provocaron un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

"_¿Qué quieres, Rui? Ahora estoy muy ocupado… sigo sin encontrar a Meroko. ¡ ¿Por qué rayos no aparece?! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡¿Por qué esta chica siempre me hace preocupar?! ¡¿Quién es para irse sin decir nada?! ¡¿Acaso no pensó en mí?! Yo la sigo amando como nunca hubiera amado a nadie… No me llames y si se trata de Mikan, ahora menos… ¡La única chica que me importa es Meroko, solo ella! ¡¿Eso es lo querías decirme?! Pues bien… elijo a Meroko… ¡solo a ella! Adiós"_

Mikan apagó el celular y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Le dolió mucho escuchar esas palabras porque cada una de ellas provocó que el dolor fuera cada vez más intenso. No entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera. Intentó calmarse, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de cesar.

-Soy una tonta… una completa tonta. ¿Por qué últimamente me duele tanto cuando escucho que Natsume se preocupa tanto por Meroko? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No lo entiendo! Antes se preocupaba demasiado por mí y hasta me cuidaba, pero ahora… solo piensa en Meroko –dice Mikan en voz baja mientras ocultaba su rostro con su cuaderno. Luego su mirada cambió repentinamente pues lo que acababa de salir de sus labios sin darse cuenta le sorprendió demasiado- Lo que acabo… de… decir… es como… si… yo… estuviera… celosa... ¡Ce-lo-sa!


	60. Chapter 59

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 59**

**UNA REPENTINA DECISIÓN… ¡POR FIN SE REVELÓ EL SECRETO! **

Llegó la salida y muchos alumnos salieron corriendo de sus salones. Una chica siguió con la mirada cabizbaja pues aun no podía quitar de su mente las últimas palabras que escuchó. Se quedó por un largo rato mirando el celular mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas sobre su mesa. Escuchaba el sonido de unos pies alrededor de ella, levantó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de su novio. Rápidamente volteó y cogió con más fuerza el celular de Rui para luego secarse las lágrimas con ambas manos. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que sus sentimientos habían cambiado pues los latidos apresurados de su corazón se desvanecieron. Suspiró una y otra vez para calmarse, pero le era imposible porque sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas.

-Mikan… mírame a los ojos –dice Micky con la mirada cabizbaja, suspiró y extendió sus brazos para luego mostrar una sonrisa en el rostro- Hay gente en este mundo que tratará de lastimarte, pero hay personas que sufren porque tu estas sufriendo…. Así que ven aquí…

Mikan se quedó conmovida con aquellas palabras, ahora realmente se daba cuenta de que la única persona capaz de hacerla sonreír era Micky. Se levantó lentamente y con una sonrisa es el rostro fue corriendo a los brazos de su novio. A pesar de estar tan cerca de él, sus manos aun cogían con tanta fuerza el celular de Rui. Apoyó la cabeza lentamente sobre su pecho y de pronto comenzó a recordar la vez en que Natsume le llevó en su auto a la fuerza para luego terminar robando una motocicleta sin previo aviso. Jamás pensó vivir esa aventura y más aun sentir la calidez de su espalda cuando lo abrazaba para sujetarse muy fuerte porque de lo contrario se caería de la motocicleta. Su mente se llenó de todos esos recuerdos y una voz interrumpió en solo segundos su duce sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con que su novio estaba extendiéndole su mano. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esta petición así que cogió su mano sin dudarlo dos veces. Estaba saliendo con su novio cogidos de la mano del salón cuando de pronto recordó las veces en que Natsume cogió su mano. Por un instante sintió que la mano que estaba cogiendo no era la misma calidez y tampoco sentía mucha seguridad a su lado. Los sentimientos que antes surgieron en su corazón estaban desvaneciéndose poco a poco. De pronto aquellas palabras que escuchó por celular volvieron a recalcar en su mente una y otra vez. Sus pies estaban tocando el último escalón cuando de pronto apartó su mano con mucha rapidez. Levantó la mirada y vio a su novio muy sorprendido, no sabía qué decir o cómo explicar lo sucedido. Miró su mano con una profunda tristeza y luego con los ojos llorosos repitió una y otra vez lo siguiente: "Lo siento, lo siento mucho".

-Mi-kan –dice Micky muy sorprendido. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de color rojizo y su rostro se puso pálido tras escuchar esa simple palabra- ¿Por qué… te… disculpas?

-Yo… yo… -dice Mikan con los ojos llorosos. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando y menos comprendía la razón por la que sus sentimientos últimamente habían cambiado- Lo siento…

-No juegues conmigo…. ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Acaso me quieres hacer una broma? –dice Micky con la mirada cabizbaja. Sabía que esto algún día iba a pasar, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto. Cogió con fuerza su mano y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¡Vámonos!

-Micky… por favor… -dice Mikan apartando una vez más su mano con mucha fuerza- Quiero estar sola... necesito pensar muchas cosas.

-Yo te puedo ayudar en todo… -dice Micky con la mirada cabizbaja. No pudo contener más el dolor que estaba sintiendo y golpeó con fuerza la pared- ¡Dime que te está pasando! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Es Natsume, verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!

Mikan no pudo contener más las lágrimas, sentía que esta relación estaba por llegar a su fin. Ni siquiera le salían las palabras para explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía a qué lugar ir y menos comprendía el camino que estaba siguiendo. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo todas estas cosas, pero lo que sí entendía era que estaba lastimando a Micky. Siguió corriendo y varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su cabello. Sus pies estaban comenzando a dolerle, pero esto no era motivo para seguir corriendo. De pronto resbaló y cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta. Intentaba levantarse pero su pierna estaba lastimada, levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que un auto venía a toda velocidad. Necesitaba levantarse cuanto antes porque de lo contrario iba a morir. Por más que intentaba no lo lograba y cuando pensó que solo le quedaban minutos de vida, vio a una persona inesperada correr hacia ella.

-Nat… su… -dice Mikan cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras se desvanecía en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe coqueto dejó a un lado su coquetería con las chicas para concentrarse solo en Meroko, la persona que amaba. Giró el timón y siguió buscando con la mirada en los alrededores de las calles. Suspiró y miró su celular para verificar si había algún mensaje de Akito o Natsume, pero nada. Aceleró el auto con más velocidad mientras pensaba en el motivo principal por el que Meroko decidió desaparecer. Siguió pensando y pensando mientras conducía, cuando de pronto detuvo el auto con mucha rapidez. Por poco y pensaba que había matado a alguien, levantó la mirada y observó a la chica que estaba frente a su auto. Jamás pensó que un simple bes le traería muchos problemas y justo en un momento como ahora. Cerró por un instante sus ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó que la portezuela se abría lentamente.

-Sal de mi auto –dice Near muy serio- Si quieres una cita, ahora no es el momento.

-¿Cita? Tal parece que los chicos mujeriegos como tú siempre piensan que son el centro de atención, pero resulta que te has equivocado conmigo –dice Yuki colocándose los lentes oscuros, se apoyó lentamente en el asiento y cruzó sus brazos- A mí no me interesas…

-¿En serio? –dice Near sonriendo- Conozco demasiado bien a las chicas… y…

-A ver… déjame decirte que yo… -dice Yuki muy seria.

Yuki estaba por terminar de hablar cuando de pronto Near cogió con fuerza su brazo y sus lentes oscuros cayeron sobre el asiento. Lucía demasiado sorprendida porque jamás pensó que sus rostros estuvieran tan de cerca y menos que sus labios estuvieran separados por solo milímetros de distancia. No dudó unos segundos y acercó más su rostro para luego estar a solo centímetros del oído de Near, este repentinamente se puso nervioso. Siguió acercándose más y con sus manos cogió unos papeles que se encontraban a su costado. Respiró tres veces cerca del oído de Near y comenzó a sonreír para luego apartarse rápidamente de él.

-¡Qué chico más débil! –dice Yuki sonriendo mientras guardaba los papeles en su mochila procurando de que Near no se diera cuenta- Te pones nervioso solo por unos soplidos…

-¡No digas tonterías! –dice Near incrementando la velocidad del auto.

-¿O es que acaso me tienes miedo? –dice Yuki volviendo a colocarse los lentes.

-A ver… lindura… -dice Near frenando el auto- Vamos a establecer ciertas reglas aquí y escúchalas muy bien porque no pienso repetirlo.

-¿Lindura? –dice Yuki quitándose los lentes oscuros, se acercó a Near y le jaló muy fuerte de cuello de la camisa- Yuki… ese es mi nombre… ¿Te quedó claro, idiota?

-Tú… ¡No te soporto! -dice Near empujando levemente a Yuki- Si quieres permanecer en mi auto viva... primero, guarda silencio; segundo,…

-Me aburriste. No me gusta perder el tiempo contigo, así que hablemos de una vez por todas –dice Yuki muy seria mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos- ¿A quién estás buscando desesperadamente?

-No te interesa –dice Near comenzando a conducir- ¿Eso… es…to...?

-¿Quién es verdaderamente Meroko? ¿Por qué ese día defendió a sus compañeros del salón? ¿Qué está buscando ella con tanta desesperación? –dice Yuki- Y por último…. Akito, tú y Shizuku están ayudando a Meroko…así que quiero saber…

-¡Demasiadas preguntas! –grita Near muy molesto, frena con mucha rapidez el auto y le mira con ojos penetrantes- ¡Sal del auto! ¡Es mi última advertencia!

-¡No quiero! –grita Yuki colocándose a la defensiva- ¡Necesito saber…!

-¡Que te largues te digo! –grita Near apuntándole con la pistola.

-No creo que seas capaz –dice Yuki muy tranquila mientras se apoyaba en el asiento.

-Tú no me conoces, así que… ¿quieres salir de mi auto viva o muerta? –dice Near apretando lentamente el gatillo- ¿Qué decides?

-Si eres capaz de disparar… -dice Yuki mirándole a los ojos- ¡Hazlo ahora mismo!

-Bien, pero para hacerlo más divertido… -dice Near sonriendo.

Near apartó la pistola y abrió la portezuela del auto. Tenía algo en mente y sabía que era el plan perfecto pues yo lo había usado en varias ocasiones. Suspiró y cerró la portezuela para luego avanzar unos pasos. Dio media vuelta alrededor del auto y abrió la portezuela para luego jalar del brazo a Yuki. No podía creer que sea tan fuerte porque le dificultaba mantenerla quieta aunque sea por un instante. La acorraló mientras cogía muy fuerte su brazo y acercó su rostro más de cerca manteniendo en la otra mano la pistola. Se apresuró a apuntar la pistola cerca de su estómago y pudo ver cómo ella a pesar de su seriedad, temblaba a cada segundo. Fue rozando la pistola cerca de su brazo y ella seguía permaneciendo seria. No pudo contener más la sonrisa y le miró muy de cerca.

-¡Si vas a disparar! –grita Yuki muy molesta- ¡Hazlo ahora mismo! ¡Vamos, hazlo!

-Hasta las chicas lindas tiemblan cuando ven toda su vida en solo segundos –dice Near sonriendo.

-¡Hazlo ya! –dice Yuki intentando mantener un poco la calma. Ni bien logró escuchar levemente el gatillo, cerró lentamente sus ojos- Haz…lo…

-Eso haré… -dice Near acercando su rostro al de ella con una leve sonrisa- Entonces vete despidiendo…

Near podía notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero no había otra opción. Levantó el brazo y apretó con fuerza el gatillo. En ese instante sus labios comenzaron a rozarse con los de Yuki, ella se quedó sumamente sorprendida. El disparo se escuchó claramente por los alrededores de las calles, ese leve sonido que iba directamente a Yuki se fue apagando. Mientras que aquel beso duró solo segundos pues Near se apartó con una sonrisa para luego empujarla al pasto. Le miró directamente a los ojos y dio media vuelta alrededor del auto. Abrió la portezuela y miró con una sonrisa el rostro sonrojado de Yuki.

-Te lo mereces –dice Near sonriendo. Levantó su mano y en ella se encontraban los lentes oscuros de Yuki- Esto se queda conmigo. Fue un gusto volver a verte, pero que no se vuelva a repetir porque acabarás muerta.

Yuki no podía creerlo, acaba de recibir su segundo beso por la misma persona que le dio su primer beso. Por más que intentaba hablar o gritar para que Near detenga su auto no podía pues estaba impactada con lo sucedido. Colocó los dedos cerca de sus labios y se quedó mirando el pasto por un largo rato. Su corazón latía como loco pues se había llevado una gran sorpresa pero no por el disparo lanzado al aire, sino por el inesperado beso.

Near siguió conduciendo con más rapidez buscando desesperadamente a Meroko pues debido a la repentina aparición de Yuki, sus planes se desviaron. Giró el timón y aumentó más la velocidad. Antes pensaba que Yuki había venido al colegio solo para estudiar o hacer amigos, pero al parecer Meroko tenía toda la razón. Ahora más que nada tenía pensado protegerla de quien sea pues conforme pasaban los días, no dudaría en pensar que sus enemigos se incrementarían. Sin embargo, no solo eso le preocupaba sino también las decisiones de la madre de Natsume aunque estas no afectarían a nadie más que a Mikan. Suspiró e incrementó la velocidad del auto.

Ya estaba llegando la noche y la lluvia seguía sin cesar. Las luces de un cuarto se encontraban encendidas y las cortinas cubrían por completo la ventana. En una cama acolchonada descansaba una chica demasiado inocente, pero a la vez un poco tímida y miedosa. Su fiebre había cesado por completo, se encontraba mucho mejor y todo gracias a su novio Junho. Eso es lo que ella pensaba, aunque a cada instante se le venía a la mente el roce de unos labios en su frente. No sabía quién había sido, pero le hubiera gustado que sea su amor no correspondido. Sin embargo, pensaba que eso sería imposible porque él solo tiene ojos para Mikan. Cogió su celular con mucha delicadeza y deslizó con sus dedos sobre la pantalla. Una vez que encontró el número de Micky, se quedó por un largo rato mirando y al mismo tiempo pensando si estaría bien llamarlo. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien o si no lo estaba, quería estar a su lado consolándolo aunque sea con un abrazo. Eso era todo lo que pedía. Suspiró y cuando estaba por llamarlo, recibió un mensaje que le llamó mucho la atención. Comenzó a leer detenidamente el mensaje y su rostro se tornó pálido pues decía lo siguiente:

"_Tu querida mejor amiga Meroko acaba de sufrir un tremendo accidente. Ella está en mis manos, pero no pienso dejarla libre pues hay que admitirlo… es demasiado linda. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan linda y al parecer soy tan afortunado de tenerla a mi lado. Si quieres verla para despedirte de ella porque está por morir… nos encontraremos a tres cuadras de la casa de Micky… sé muy bien que conoces su casa, así que no me preocupo. Ni se te ocurra llamar a nadie porque te estoy vigilando… nos vemos dentro de una hora" _

Misaki no lo duda dos veces y sale corriendo a toda prisa. Necesitaba salvarla de ese tipo que la tenía secuestrada pues ella siempre le había salvado de muchos problemas y ahora era su turno. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su casa. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas con el rostro totalmente preocupado porque al parecer Meroko corría el peligro de que abusen de ella sino llegaba a tiempo. No quería perderla pues era su mejor amiga a pesar de todo, eso es lo que pensaba. Estaba realmente desesperada pues en una hora era casi imposible llegar, estaba demasiado lejos y por más que intentaba tomar taxi no le hacían caso. Necesitaba llegar con urgencia a ese lugar porque de lo contrario, Meroko iba a morir. Siguió corriendo con mucha desesperación sin importarle los semáforos y menos su vida.

Por otro lado, la pareja que desapareció del salón se encontraba camino a una reconciliación aunque para ello era necesario pasar ciertas pruebas. De entre tanta multitud destacaba principalmente un chico muy atractivo que si bien llamaba la atención de muchas jovencitas, particularmente era el letrero que llevaba colgado en el cuello lo que causaba más impresión y el posible rechazo a toda confesión. No podía creer todo lo que estaba haciendo para que novia le perdone. Pensaba que decirle la verdad solucionaría todo el problema, pero al parecer ella lo tomó tan en serio que quería golpearlo. Le dio dos opciones a elegir, la primera era ser golpeado hasta que canse y acabar como un moribundo; y la segunda era pasear por las calles con un letrero colgado en el cuello que diga: "Tengo novia… ¡Prohibido cualquier acercamiento!".

-Bori… ¡Bori! –dice Rui muy avergonzado- Vamos… ya me cansé… Además ya es noche y tengo sueño.

-Bueno… cinco minutos más –dice Bori suspirando.

-Redúcelo un poco más… ¡No seas mala! –dice Rui muy agotado de caminar varias cuadras.

-¡10 minutos más! –grita Bori cogiendo la mano de su novio.

-¡Yo y mi boca! –dice Rui comenzando a quejarse- Pero… Bori.. yo…

-Esto... eres muy lindo y pues… -dice una chica cogiendo la otra mano de Rui- yo…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para coger la mano de mi novio?! –grita Bori muy molesta- ¡Para que lo sepas yo soy su novia! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Así que sigue tu camino y sal de mi vista sino quieres acabar en el suelo!

-Bori… vamos… cálmate –dice Rui intentando sonreír para hacer aparentar a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor que todo estaba bien- ¡No pasa nada! Estamos actuando…. Por la derecha está una chica con 100 kilos de peso y que está buscando novio… presentamos a Bori… y por otro lado…

-¡¿100 Kilos de peso?! –grita Bori muy molesta- De veras quieres morir, ¿verdad?

-Rui… por favor… protéjame –dice la chica acercándose más a Rui- Esta chica está loca.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Quita tus manos de mi novio! –grita Bori demasiado molesta.

-Bori… vámonos –dice Rui cargando a Bori como si fuera un saco de basura mientras esta no dejaba de gritar. Volteó por un instante y miró a la chica- Lo siento por todo.

-¿Lo sientes? Yo tengo la perfecta manera de disculparme… solo bájame y te lo demostraré –dice Bori gritando con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Rui, bájame! ¡Hazlo ahora! Solo le daré unas pequeñas lecciones a esa chica y me iré… ¡Bájame!

-¿Lecciones? No me hagas reír –dice Rui caminando lentamente. Llegando a la mitad de la primera cuadra se detuvo por un instante- Las estrellas lucen bonitas, ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¡son muy lindas! –dice Bori sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo con un leve brillo en sus ojos.

-Hasta cuando te pones celosa eres linda –dice Rui comenzando a sonreír. Siguió caminando y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras cargaba a Bori, ella realmente estaba sonrojada- Más te vale que no sonrías con nadie porque te cortaré las piernas.

Bori no pudo evitar sonreír pues aunque era una amenaza, le pareció demasiado lindo escucharlo de su novio. Ya no le importaba pasar el ridículo con su novio, aunque a medida que avanzaban las personas no dejaban de reírse debido a que Rui colgaba un letrero en el cuello y este la cargaba como si fuera un saco de basura. Miró el cielo y luego miró el cabello de Rui, jamás pensó enamorarse de un joven demasiado atractivo. Comenzaba a pensar que por esa razón cuidaba mucho de que muchas chicas no lo miren. No le gustaba en absoluto que las chicas se acerquen demasiado a él, pues pensaba que en solo segundos ellas podrían besarlo o abrazarlo y eso nunca lo iba a permitir. Aunque ahora estaba segura de que no solo ella estaba celosa, sino también él y eso lo sabía muy bien. Suspiró y siguió mirando las estrellas con mucha felicidad cuando de pronto el celular de Bori comenzó a timbrar varias veces. Se apresuró a contestar y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Natsume, le extrañaba que le llamara a su celular.

-¿Qué pasó? –dice Bori un poco molesta porque había recordado que por su culpa había discutido con su novio- Por cierto… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle a mi novio ciertas cosas que son casi imposibles?! ¡Respóndeme!

-Pásame con Rui –dice Natsume muy cansado pues había estado corriendo por demasiadas horas.

-¡No, dime ahora mismo! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar! –grita Bori muy molesta.

-¡Que me pases, te digo! ¡Es urgente! ¡No tengo tiempo para ti! –grita Natsume muy molesto.

-¡Qué carácter! –dice Bori bajando la voz, suspiró y le entregó el celular a Rui- Es Natsume… quiere conversar contigo.

-Rui… ¡¿Dónde está tu celular?! Estoy llame que llame y no contestas –dice Natsume un poco molesto.

-¿Mi celular? –dice Rui muy extrañado. Comenzó a buscarlo en sus bolsillos y nada. De pronto recordó que lo había dejado sobre la mesa después de lo sucedido con Bori- Lo dejé en el colegio, pero de seguro Mikan lo tiene… ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? –dice Natsume sorprendido, retrocedió unos pasos y apoyó su celular al oído- Espera… ¿a qué hora dejaste tu celular?

-Fue una hora antes de la salida –dice Rui muy confundido por la repentina pregunta- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! –grita Natsume muy molesto- ¡Soy un idiota!

-¿Qué pasa? –dice Rui muy sorprendido. Estaba por inundarle de preguntas cuando la llamada se cortó en unos segundos después.

Natsume se quedó sumamente sorprendido, lucía el rostro pálido, jamás pensó que todas aquellas palabras que dijo estaban escuchándolo la propia Mikan. Su intención jamás fue lastimarla sino que estaba tan desesperado porque seguía sin encontrar a Meroko. Necesitaba llamarla, pero conociéndola muy bien, sabía que ella no contestaría y que solo perdería el tiempo. Suspiró y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba darle una explicación aunque ella no lo recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo sucedido. Siguió corriendo y empujaba a cada persona que se le encontraba pues no quería ningún impedimento en este momento. Pensaba que si hace unos días había recuperado la memoria por completo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se vuelva a alejar de su lado. Sin embargo, con toda sinceridad admitía que en su corazón ya no estaba solo Mikan, sino también Meroko, su primer amor. Le resultaba demasiado complicado tomar una decisión en este momento pues sus sentimientos lucían demasiado confundidos.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre su cabello y a medida de corría sentía que poco a poco ella se alejaba cada vez más de su lado. Esta simple idea lo aturdía pues no quería dejarla sola ni por un instante. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente como el primer beso que se dieron. Realmente se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio solo que no acostumbraba demostrar mucho sus sentimientos. Además en ese tiempo pensaba que era algo ilógico enamorarse de una chica pobre, pues estaba acostumbrado a los ideales de su madre. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días fue viendo a una chica totalmente distinta de las demás pues era demasiado valiente para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo y no solo eso logró llamar su atención sino también su manera de ser. Luego ese recuerdo se desvaneció para luego volver a un recuerdo pasado. La pequeña que había conocido desde su infancia era Meroko, una chica demasiado tierna y que siempre se preocupaba por él. Siempre procuraba protegerla pues ella era demasiado miedosa y continuamente la maltrataban, por esa razón decidió cuidarla y permanecer a su lado. Pensaba que jamás se iba a enamorar de ella, pero se había equivocado pues ya se había enamorado sin darse cuenta. Sabía que muchos chicos estaban detrás de ella, por esa razón siempre estaba a su lado abrazándola o cogiendo su mano. Los celos no eran la única razón, sino también el hecho de que esos chicos solo la querían como un juguete; en otras palabras, buscaban divertirse para luego dejarla y eso nunca lo iba a permitir. Conforme pasaron los meses, pensaba que se había olvidado de ella, pero le resultó imposible pues siempre estaba en su mente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pensaba que nunca la iba a volver a ver hasta hoy. Cuando la vio, le resultó difícil reconocerla pues su carácter había cambiado, ahora era una persona totalmente fría por fuera pero sigue siendo la misma chica de siempre por dentro.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esto me está volviendo loco! –grita Natsume muy fuerte mientras mantenía la mirada cabizbaja- Si escojo a Mikan, perderé para siempre a Meroko y lo más probable es que se quede con Akito… ¡Eso nunca! Ahora si pasara lo contrario, el idiota de Micky se quedaría con Mikan… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Natsume se lamentaba de esta decisión, pues ambas eran demasiado importantes y a su vez especiales. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y sus pensamientos volvieron a confundirlo. No podía olvidarse de los divertidos momentos que había pasado con Mikan o las veces en que discutían y se comportaban como niños. Pensaba que a pesar de las peleas que habían tenido, ambos habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas para seguir juntos, pero ahora la situación era distinta pues estaba entre la espada y la pared. Cerró lentamente sus ojos y el rostro de Mikan que llevaba en su mente se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Tenía muy en cuenta que no debía lastimar a ninguna, así que debía tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Respiró tres veces y siguió cerrando sus ojos permitiendo que poco a poco el rostro de Mikan y sus recuerdos se desvanezcan por completo.

_-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! –grita Natsume muy desesperado. Cargó a Mikan en sus brazos para llevarla a un hospital porque no reaccionaba- ¡Mikan! ¡Despierta!_

_-¡Espera! –grita Rui deteniendo a Natsume, este estaba realmente desesperado- Déjame ver a Mikan._

_-De acuerdo –dice Natsume acomodando a Mikan en el suelo. Rui se acercó a Mikan y la mirada que tenía preocupaba más a Natsume- ¿Qué tiene?_

_-No soy un doctor –dice Rui molesto. Le incomodaba que Natsume le tratara como un doctor, solo quería ver a Mikan y cuando se acercó, tocó su frente y no tenía fiebre- ¡Qué raro!_

_-Chicos –dice Bori interrumpiendo a Rui, este estaba muy confundido. Se acercó a Mikan y ella estaba respirando normal- ¡Ya entendí!_

_-¡¿Qué le pasa?! –gritan Natsume y Micky muy preocupados._

_-Mikan está… -dice Bori sonriendo._

_-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Rui muy preocupado cuando miraba a Bori- ¡¿Qué tiene?!_

_-Mikan está durmiendo –dice Bori sonriendo- Como no durmió nada ayer, estaba cansada y su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo._

_-Esta tonta es experta en hacerme preocupar –dice Natsume aliviado. Pensaba que algo malo le había pasado a Mikan- ¡Qué alivio!_

Ese recuerdo simbolizaba no solo su preocupación sino el amor que verdaderamente le tenía pues en ese momento pensó que iba a perderla para siempre. Sin embargo, con el reciente recuerdo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_-¡Qué delicioso! Delicioso, delicioso, delicioso… –dice Mikan muy contenta cuando estaba desayunando. Sus ojos se iluminaban y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estaba por beber su jugo cuando Natsume se lo quitó y comenzó a beberlo dejándolo vacío- ¡Natsume! ¡Eres muy malo!_

_-Tenía mucha sed –dice Natsume sonriendo. Estaba por comer un poco de queso cuando Mikan le apuntó con su tenedor- ¡¿Me quieres matar?! ¡Cuidado, Mikan!_

_-Me gustaría hacerlo –dice Mikan sonriendo. Apartó lentamente su tenedor, pero cuando Natsume volvió a coger su queso, no dudó un instante y calvó el tenedor en la mesa, casi cerca de la mano de Natsume, este realmente estaba asustado- Nadie se mete con mi comida. Estás advertido, Natsume._

_-¿Qué va a pasar si no te hago caso? –pregunta Natsume enfrentando a Mikan. Cogió inmediatamente el queso y cuando Mikan le apuntó con su tenedor, cogió con mucha fuerza su mano logrando comerse el queso sin problemas- ¡Te gané! No hay nadie que pueda conmigo._

_-¡Nat-su-me! ¿Ves mis ojos? –dice Mikan muy enojada. No le gustaba que Natsume se aproveche de ella y menos le iba a perdonar que se haya comido su desyuno. Realmente tenía mucha hambre, su estómago no dejaba de rugir- Están ardiendo de furia. Lo vas a pagar y muy caro… _

_-Mikan –dice Natsume muy serio. Le encantaba molestar a Mikan, siempre lo hacía porque cuando ella se molestaba, se veía más linda- Una araña está caminando sobre tu brazo. ¡Increíbles patitas! Aunque admito que camino más rápido que tú._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sácala, sácala! –grita Mikan asustada. Miró su brazo con muchos nervios y no encontró nada. Volteó y miró a Natsume, este no paraba de reír. Su furia comenzó a aumentar, no podía controlarse, se acercó a Natsume y le jaló de la casaca. Esta vez nadie lo iba a defender porque estaba dispuesta a propinarle un puñete en la mejilla- ¡Te lo advertí!_

Comenzaba a pensar que cada recuerdo vivido con ella fueron muy valiosos y por esa razón es que llegó a enamorarse demasiado sin darse cuenta que ese amor se hacía cada día más profundo.

_-Nervios… tartamudeos… -dice Natsume mirando a Mikan- Clara muestra de que eres una acosadora._

_-¿Acosadora? ¿Pervertida? –dice Mikan muy molesta. Realmente Natsume la estaba provocando. Se sentía muy nerviosa consigo mismo porque era la primera vez que se acercaba demasiado a Natsume- Realmente… eres… ¡detestable! _

_-¿Qué pasa? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad –dice Natsume sonriendo. Tenía muchas ganas de reírse cuando miraba a Mikan. Se inclinó al asiento y cerró sus ojos- Si quieres aprovecharte de mí… hazlo. Aprovecha que no hay nadie mirando._

_-¡Nat-su-me! –dice Mikan enojada. No pudo soportar más y cogió su botella de agua. No dudó un instante y derramó su bebida sobre Natsume, este inmediatamente abrió sus ojos- Para la próxima… ¡No me molestes!_

_-¿Estás loca? Esa agua estaba helada –dice Natsume temblando de frío. No pensaba que Mikan se molestaría tanto. Sentía su cara muy fría, quería venganza- Si querías guerra, la vas a tener y déjame decirte que yo para las venganzas soy terriblemente bueno._

_-No me gusta esa mirada –dice Mikan un poco nerviosa. No quería imaginarse lo que Natsume le iba a hacer. Quería disculparse, pero conocía muy bien a Natsume y sabía que él no perdonaba tan fácilmente- Natsume… mi amor… ¡Déjalo pasar por esta vez! ¿Sí, mi amor?_

Fueron miles las veces que se preocupó por Mikan pues ella era demasiado terca para entender las cosas. Además de que se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que le decía y eso verdaderamente le alegraba pues de esa manera molestarla no era tan difícil. Asimismo recordó la vez en que ingresó por primera vez al aula de Mikan para ser parte del alumnado. La verdad es que su única intención de ir al colegio solo era por ella, quería verla siempre y estar a su lado cada vez que la necesitaba. Quería estar ahí cuando le pasara algo o su vida corría peligro. Sentía que ese amor que inundaba en su corazón era demasiado inocente, pero a la vez cálido por la felicidad que había.

_De pronto escuchó la voz desesperada de Micky, volteó y Mikan no dejaba de quejarse del estómago. Su mirada cambió totalmente, empujó a todas las chicas y corrió hacia Mikan, se arrodilló e inmediatamente la cargó en su espalda. Salió corriendo del lugar, buscó a gritos un hospital. Sentía el cuerpo de Mikan muy caliente, esto le desesperó más. Siguió corriendo, volteó y Micky estaba detrás de él. Ambos buscaron un hospital cerca._

_-Natsume… duele mucho –dice Mikan abrazando el cuello de Natsume. No podía dejar de quejarse del estómago- Me duele mucho el estómago._

_-Tranquila –dice Natsume muy preocupado. Siguió corriendo, estaba desesperado. No pudo más y gritó en la calle- ¡Hospital! ¡Necesito un hospital! ¡¿Acaso nadie escucha?! ¡Son unos idiotas!_

_-Cálmate –dice Micky mirando a Natsume. Él también estaba preocupado por Mikan, pero debía usar las palabras adecuadas- Insultándoles no lograras nada._

_-¡Oigan! ¿Conocen un hospital cerca? –dice Natsume muy desesperado. Se acercó a unas señoras y ellas le indicaron cómo llegar al hospital. Respiró aliviado- Gracias._

_-Hoy va a hacer mucho calor –dice Micky sorprendido. No podía creer que Natsume dijera "Gracias". Esto realmente le sorprendió, aunque estaba contento de que Mikan tenga al lado a un chico que se preocupe mucho por ella- ¡Natsume! ¡Espérame!_

Luego de este último recuerdo, unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que acababa de decidir, pero pensaba que era la mejor opción. Ya había lastimado demasiado a Meroko y ahora que está de vuelta quería recompensar el tiempo perdido. Dio media vuelta y varias lágrimas cayeron al suelo mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Su corazón le dolía mucho, respiró tres veces para intentar calmarse, pero las lágrimas no cesaban. Extrañaba coger su mano, quería abrazarla y volver a rozar sus labios aunque sea por unos segundos. Si tuviera que pedir un último deseo, eso sería. Cogió su celular y deslizó sus dedos sobre la pantalla. Una vez que encontró el número de Mikan, presionó el botón de eliminar con mucho nerviosismo. Suspiró y vio que el reciente número acababa de desparecer de sus contactos. Aquella mirada cabizbaja seguía en su rostro y las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho… de veras… lo siento –dice Natsume secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos, se arrodilló al suelo y dejó caer su celular para luego coger su cabello con mucha fuerza. Comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba caer varias lágrimas- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Adiós para siempre, Mikan!

El sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo superaba todo su dolor, jamás pensó tomar esa decisión en su vida, pero consideraba que era la mejor opción. Sabía que ahora cabe la posibilidad de que Mikan se quede con Micky y aunque le dolía mucho estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Esperaba que su peor enemigo la quiera tanto o más como quiso él a Mikan. El suelo estaba esparcido de muchas lágrimas que a su vez estas estaban marcadas de un profundo dolor pues ese dulce amor se acaba de romper.

Mientras tanto, Mikan estaba respirando con mucha dificultad. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miraba borrosamente las paredes, intentó levantarse pero le era difícil mantener el equilibrio. Volvió a recostarse en el sillón y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente. No podía creerlo pero quería verlo y abrazarlo en este momento. Sabía que tenía novio, pero había algo en ella que tenía muy en cuenta y era que le faltaba un sentimiento muy importante en su corazón. Pensaba que al estar al lado de Micky ese sentimiento ya no haría falta pero estaba equivocada. Cada día sentía su corazón vacío y los recuerdos con Natsume eran cada vez más fuerte. Sabía muy bien que la persona que siempre aparecía en sus sueños era Natsume, pero por qué cada vez que corre para estar aunque sea unos centímetros cerca, este se alejaba sin decir palabra alguna. Esto verdaderamente le dolía mucho. Deseaba recordar cuanto antes lo que se le fue arrebatado del corazón para que así deje de sentir tanto dolor.

-Natsume… Nat-su-me –dice Mikan repitiendo el nombre cada vez que podía aunque con mucha dificultad. Su corazón le pedía con tantas fuerzas verlo- Natsume…

Un chico estaba a su lado mirándola muy sorprendido. Pensaba que jamás escucharía esas palabras pues ella no recordaba a Natsume del todo. Comenzó a pensar que ella tenía los mismos deseos que él, pero la principal diferencia era que ella no se rendía fácilmente. Acercó la mano a su frente y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba con fiebre. No comprendía por qué la trajo si solo le iba a causar muchas molestias. Se levantó lentamente del sillón y cogió una botella de agua que se encontraba sobre su mesa. Bebió un poco y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el sillón que se encontraba tan cerca. Suspiró y derramó gran cantidad de agua sobre el rostro de Mikan.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Despierta! –dice Akito muy serio apartando la botella de agua a un lado.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza –dice Mikan conteniendo el dolor, abrió lentamente sus ojos y debido a su mirada borrosa mencionó esta palabra- Natsume…

No dudó dos veces y corrió abrazarlo por la cintura dejando sorprendido a Akito. Estaba tan contenta de verlo, no podía creer que él la haya salvado. Por un instante pensó que dejó atrás a Meroko para cuidarla como siempre lo había hecho. Esto verdaderamente le hacía muy feliz, así que le abrazó con más fuerza. Unas lágrimas rozaron de sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Desearía que el abrazo durara más aunque sintió como si no fuera correspondida. Se apartó lentamente y vio con mucho asombro que la persona que estaba frente a ella era Akito y no Natsume. Aquella felicidad se derrumbó en solo segundos, su rostro lucía muy pálido.

-Ya hice demasiado con dejarte dormir en mi casa –dice Akito cogiendo la botella con mucha fuerza- Ahora… haz de tu vida lo que quieras y no me estorbes… ¿quieres?

-Pero… -dice Mikan intentando mantener el equilibrio- yo…

-¡No me gusta perder mi tiempo! –dice Akito jalándola del brazo- Por lo menos deberías disculparte por hacerme perder el tiempo… ¿no crees?

Mikan quería defenderse pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo. Intentó apartar su brazo pero la fuerza con la que Akito le cogía era demasiada. En el momento en que intentó empujarlo levemente, Akito la llevó hasta la puerta y la empujó afuera sin remordimientos. Nunca pensó encontrar a otro chico que tenía la misma personalidad de Natsume, aunque este había cambiado mucho últimamente. Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho como para recuperar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, sacó las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaban y cogió su mochila para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras tambaleándose un poco. Abría y cerraba los ojos constantemente para distinguir lo que estaba a su alrededor y así llegar a su casa por su propia cuenta. Una vez que bajó el último escalón, extendió su mano y varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a deslizarse sobre ella. Le hubiera gustado traer un paraguas para así evitar mojarse. Comenzaba a lamentarse por no haberlo hecho, pero no tenía más opción que seguir caminando. Esperaba poder llevar viva a su casa debido a la calentura que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Akito comenzó a recostarse en el sillón y encendió el televisor buscando algo divertido para ver. Estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo por ayudar a la peor enemiga de Meroko, pero no quería ver morir a alguien frente a él. Prefería que la gente muera sin que él esté presente. Cambiaba de canal constantemente hasta que escuchó un trueno muy fuerte. Esto le llamó mucho la atención porque jamás pensaba que estuviera lloviendo tan fuerte. Se levantó lentamente del sillón y se acercó a la ventana para ver con asombro a muchas personas con sus paraguas. Por un instante se le vino a la mente Mikan, pensaba en la manera que la había sacado de su departamento. Siguió mirando la ventana con el rostro serio de siempre, suspiró y se quedó pensando por un largo rato en la situación que podría estar pasando ella con esta lluvia contando que estaba enferma. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y comenzó a respirar. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a beber una taza de café con mucha tranquilidad. Caminaba lentamente hacia el sillón con la mirada pensativa cuando de pronto notó que había una carta en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, este se encontraba tirado en el otro sillón. Se acercó para cogerlo y volvió al sillón en el que se encontraba hace un rato. Colocó su taza de café en una mesita pequeña y comenzó a abrir la carta con un poco de nerviosismo. Lo que tanto Shizuku le había dicho en sueños ahora lo iba a hacer. Comenzó a desdoblar el papel e inició leyendo la primera parte. Su mayor sorpresa fue descubrir que estaba escrita por la madre de Mikan, siguió leyendo y su rostro se puso pálido como si la reciente noticia le hubiera impactado. Conforme iba leyendo su mirada cambió repentinamente, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Una vez que terminó de leer, dejó caer la carta al suelo. El secreto guardado desde hace mucho tiempo se acaba de revelar gracias a la carta, jamás pensó imaginarse que esto sucedería. No lo dudó dos veces y cogió su abrigo con mucha rapidez. Asimismo cogió un paraguas y salió corriendo de su departamento.

El auto en el que se encontraba comenzó a acelerar a toda velocidad. Esperaba que ella se encontraba bien, ahora estaba comenzando a lamentarse por dejarla sola y en esas condiciones. Incrementó la velocidad y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, lucía muy desesperado y bastante preocupado. Comenzaba a pensar que el reciente secreto iba a cambiar todo y ahora lo que pensaba que nunca iba a suceder estaba por comenzar. Una verdadera lucha estaba por iniciar y debía detenerla cuanto antes porque de lo contrario muchas personas iban a sufrir. Siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que la encontró caminando toda empapada. Rápidamente frenó el auto y bajó con mucha prisa. Se paró frente a Mikan y le extendió el paraguas para protegerla de la lluvia.

-¿Por qué volviste? –dice Mikan viendo borrosamente el rostro de Akito- Yo… yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir su cuerpo se desvaneció y estaba por rozar el suelo cuando de pronto los brazos de Akito la cogieron de la cintura. No comprendía el motivo por el que fue a buscarla si él mismo la había echado de su departamento. Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud, estaba muy agradecida por haberse preocupado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con que estaba al lado de Akito. Levantó un poco la cabeza y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaban en un auto. Respiró levemente y volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por todo –dice Mikan con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Su cabeza seguía doliéndole mucho y sin darse cuenta, en solo segundos, se encontraba recostada en el hombro de Akito, este se quedó pasmado- Al parecer eres un chico bueno después de todo.

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo dejándola en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, el más sorprendido era Akito pues era la primera vez que una chica se recostaba sobre su hombro. Comenzaba a pensar que a diferencia de Meroko, ella sabía expresar sus sentimientos. No solo eso, sino que era especial debido a que últimamente la miraba con el solo propósito de comprender por qué Meroko la odiaba tanto. Ahora esas dudas se aclararon pues Mikan no es nada débil, sino todo lo contrario, es capaz de luchar por lo que quiere. Por esa razón, dedujo que en esta ocasión le va a ser muy difícil acabar con ella. Respiró tres veces y comenzó a acelerar a toda velocidad.

-Ahora más que nunca debo encontrar a Meroko porque de lo contrario será demasiado tarde –dice Akito muy serio, giró el timón e incrementó la velocidad- Ni modo, no tengo más opción que ocuparme de esta molestia.

Una chica acaba de llegar a su encuentro, estaba muy cansada pues no fue nada fácil llegar a tiempo. Sabía que ahora había otro peligro más grande que enfrentar pues tenía muy en cuenta que sería imposible pedirle al señor, quien tenía secuestrado a Meroko, que suelte a su amiga. Respiró tres veces y cogió con más fuerza la escoba que había pedido prestada una señora durante su largo recorrido. Sus manos y pies comenzaban a temblar, tragó saliva y respiró tres veces para mantener la calma. Debía ser valiente por su mejor amiga, necesitaba rescatarla y así pueda que gane su confianza y le permita permanecer a su lado. Siempre quiso ser su amiga, solo que ella era demasiado fría como para aceptarlo y si esta era la única manera de demostrárselo pues lo iba a hacer. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de una casa, abrió con mucho nerviosismo la puerta y colocó su pie a un costado. Miraba que todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Tragó saliva y cogió con más fuerza la escoba. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta y distinguió con leve claridad un cuerpo en el suelo.

Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron tornando de color rojizo y una lágrima comenzó a caer al suelo. No podía creer que ella estuviera muerta si llegó en el tiempo indicado. Caminó dos pasos y lanzó la escoba al suelo. No pudo contener más el dolor y comenzó a gritar entre lágrimas pues la escena que veía era escalofriante.

Mientras tanto, la punta de un lapicero golpeaba varias veces contra la mesa. Una mirada escalofriante se sentía por todo el ambiente y un fuerte viento ingresaba por las ventanas. Una pequeña luz comenzaba a encenderse dejando ver un rostro lleno de venganza y unos ojos que simbolizaban el profundo odio que sentía por cada uno de sus enemigos. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a timbrar, lo cogió y segundos después, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Bien… ya tengo a una –dice la mamá de Natsume lanzando el lapicero al suelo, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se acercó a la ventana para mirar el cielo- Ahora prepárate, Mikan porque tú no eres la excepción. Vas a lamentar haberte enamorado de mi hijo… ¡Te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**A todos les pido disculpas de todo corazón por haberme ausentado. La principal razón fue que estoy en la universidad y la verdad no me daba mucho tiempo, pero ahora como estoy de vacaciones voy a actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Les pido disculpas de todo corazón…. Además les deseo una feliz navidad aunque algo atrasado y un feliz año nuevo… ¡Pásenla muy bonito con su familia! ¡Aquí reportando Rabivale! **


	61. Chapter 60

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 60**

**POR FAVOR… HAZLA FELIZ **

Un chico muy atractivo estaba a una distancia bastante lejos de ella, seguía sin poder reconocerlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era Natsume. Aquella tristeza que se encontraba guardado en su corazón desapareció en solo segundos y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Avanzó dos pasos y de repente una mano la detuvo cogiendo su brazo. Rápidamente volteó y con mucho asombro vio a su novio. Estaba en una total confusión y de pronto apareció un collar flotando en el aire como si este intentara decirle algo. Respiró muy hondo e intentó avanzar pero Micky seguía deteniéndola. Estaba por quedarse con su novio cuando en ese instante el collar comenzó a caer lentamente hacia un profundo precipicio. De inmediato sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, no lo pensó dos veces y empujó levemente a su novio. Corrió con todas fuerzas y se lanzó sin importarle su vida desde la colina. Logró coger el collar y lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía a un mundo sin fin. En ese momento pensaba que su muerte estaba por llegar, pero lo que más le dolía era no ver a la persona que le indicaba su corazón. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y sus labios comenzaron a susurrar en voz baja.

-¡Oye! ¡Despierta! –grita Akito rebalsando el agua sobre el rostro de Mikan.

-¿Ya morí? –dice Mikan levantándose con el rostro completamente pálido. Ese sueño que tuvo la dejó sin palabras, sus manos estaban temblando mucho y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido- Algo está mal…

-No me importa lo que te pase –dice Akito cogiendo su mochila, se acercó a coger un gorro del sillón y volteó a ver a Mikan muy sorprendido- Se puede saber… ¿qué te pasa?

-Ya lo decidí… ¡Me cansé de que controlen mi vida como si fuera un títere porque no lo soy! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡No lo soy! –grita Mikan levantándose del sillón, se acercó cara a cara a Akito y le miró directamente a los ojos- No comprendo muy bien el motivo por el cual no recuerdo a Natsume, pero… esta vez… ¡tú me vas a ayudar a recordar!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso? –dice Akito muy serio. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró en voz baja- Eso ni lo sueñes… Haz de tu vida lo que te plazca y deja de estorbarme.

-Esperaba que seas una buena persona, pero al parecer no lo eres –dice Mikan un poco molesta. Cogió su mochila y se detuvo frente a Akito para volver a verlo en la cara- La próxima vez que Near o Meroko hagan algo contra mí para evitar que recuerde… ¡Soy capaz de pelear contra ustedes!

-Espera… ¿cómo sabes que Near o Meroko planearon todo esto? –dice Akito muy sorprendido.

-Tenía mis dudas y ahora tú ya me lo dijiste todo –dice Mikan muy decidida- Supongo que ustedes intervinieron para que me olvide de quien era mi novio.

-¿Y? Mira niñita, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –dice Akito intentando pasar pero Mikan le cogió muy fuerte del brazo- Será mejor que me sueltes antes de que te arrepientas.

-Voy a recordar todo… -dice Mikan cogiendo muy fuerte su brazo.

-Eso es imposible –dice Akito permaneciendo con la mirada fría- Ahora… aparta tu brazo porque no respondo de lo que pueda….

-Detesto a los chicos idiotas como tú –dice Mikan apartando su mano- Por culpa de ustedes no recuerdo nada de Natsume y ahora… ahora….

Mikan no pudo contener más las lágrimas porque ahora sentía que la persona que había amado antes estaba por alejarse de ella. El solo pensarlo, sentía como si su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. Le lamentada no poder recordarlo porque cada vez que intentaba sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Sentía tanto enojo por todo lo que le hicieron, jamás pensó que existan personas malas que nunca se preocupen por los sentimientos de los demás. Levantó la mirada y le miró directamente a los ojos a Akito. Era la primera vez que estaba realmente enojada, retrocedió unos pasos y su mirada había cambiado totalmente. Extendió su brazo con toda su fuerza y le propinó un puñete en la mejilla dejando sumamente sorprendido a Akito. Estaba cansada de que siempre intervengan en sus asuntos y estaba más molesta con las personas que últimamente habiendo considerándose sus amigos la engañan de esa manera.

-Tú…. –dice Akito muy sorprendido porque verdaderamente le dolió mucho el golpe. No tenía palabras para expresarse pues aparte de Meroko, ella era la segunda persona que lo golpeaba de esa manera pero esta vez con un propósito diferente- Tú….

-No voy a huir. Lucharé contra todos ustedes –dice Mikan muy decidida- Si tienes agallas de enfrentarme hazlo de manera limpia porque yo desde ahora pelearé. ¿Te quedó claro?

Akito siguió permaneciendo en el suelo sin omitir comentarios. Volteó y la puerta acababa de cerrarse. Jamás pensó que ella fuera capaz de ir contra todo con tal de recuperar sus recuerdos y tampoco imaginó que sus sentimientos por Natsume fueran tan intensos como para despertarla de ese largo sueño. Se levantó lentamente del suelo y siguió caminando con mucha rapidez hacia la puerta. La abrió y comenzó a correr pues ahora debía cumplir con un propósito muy especial. Debido a la carta, no podía dejar las cosas a medias y aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, no tenía más opción. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras teniendo la esperanza de que todavía no se haya ido. Sin embargo, una vez afuera no la encontró. Suspiró y comenzó a programar su celular tal como lo hizo Meroko.

-No creo que pase nada malo –dice Akito muy serio. Eso quería pensar, pero no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Despeinó su cabello y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con alguien no grato para él- ¿Alguna noticia?

-No, nada –dice Near apoyándose en la portezuela del auto con la mirada cabizbaja- ¿Dónde rayos puede estar? ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Esto es desesperante!

-Debemos encontrarla ahora más que nunca –dice Akito muy serio, se acerca lentamente al auto y abre la portezuela- ¿Dónde está el idiota de Natume? ¡Si sigue así, ten por seguro que yo mismo lo voy a matar!

-Me acaba de dejar un mensaje –dice Near cogiendo su celular- Al parecer ese chico es muy persistente cuando se trata de ella.

-No me interesa su mensaje y vámonos –dice Akito ingresando al auto.

-Espera… ¿no tienes clase hoy? –dice Near muy sorprendido porque si falta serían como dos días que no va a su colegio. Ingresó al auto con mucha prisa y vio con mucho asombro la mirada seria y fría que lucía. Cuando estaba por volver a hacer la misma pregunta, el auto aceleró a toda velocidad- Entonces… no perdamos el tiempo. ¡Hoy debemos encontrarla!

Akito incrementó más la velocidad cuando imaginó que su rival también estaba buscándola por todas partes sin descanso. No estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido otra vez, ahora estaba decidido a ir contra quien sea. Antes fue capaz de protegerla, pero a pesar de que sentía mucho amor por Meroko, dejó que Natsume se quede con ella. Sin darse cuenta desde que se conocieron, poco a poco fue enamorándose de ella por su manera de ser y aunque ahora haya cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Sabía muy bien que no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos y usualmente siempre era frio, pero cuando estaba cerca de ella, siempre procuraba cuidarla y protegerla. Por esa razón, decidió volverse más fuerte. Giró el timón y entregó un mapa en las manos a Nea, este se quedó sumamente sorprendido al ver muchos círculos rojos. La verdad que siempre había ocultado en su corazón era el miedo a perderla y ahora que estaba por sentirlo, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Near, quien estaba a su costado, siguió mirando el mapa y cogió un plumón rojo para comenzar a marcar los lugares que él ya había buscado profundamente. Una vez terminado, cerró sus ojos lentamente. Tenía mucho sueño, pues toda la noche estaba buscando a Meroko como loco. Jamás pensó enamorarse así de una chica. No estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos pues tenía muy en cuenta que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Natsume. Suspiró y cogió con más fuerza el mapa. Recordó que si antes por su culpa, su primer amor murió quemada, ahora no iba a permitir que a ella le pasara nada. Tenía en cuenta que estaba en desventaja con Akito y Natsume, pues ellos la conocían muy bien y sabrían como consolarla ante cualquier situación. Abrió lentamente los ojos y rápidamente se apresuró a marcar con un plumón azul un lugar del mapa. No estaba seguro, pero tenía un leve presentimiento de que podía estar allí, así que se lo mostró a Akito y este incrementó más la velocidad.

En el colegio, la mayoría de chicas estaba esperando que llegue su futuro novio. Miles se amontonaron en la puerta con muchas cartas de amor en las manos y otras subieron al segundo piso para verlo aunque sea de lejos. Sin embargo, seguía sin aparecer y ya faltaban pocos minutos para que comiencen las clases. Su tristeza se notaba en las miradas cuando de pronto vieron que un auto muy lujoso acababa de estacionarse frente al colegio. Ante estaba repentina sorpresa, comenzaron a empujarse unas contra otras para así entregar su carta de amor a su adorado príncipe. Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a las personas que salían de ese auto.

-¿Esas cartas son para mí? –dice Micky muy sorprendido al ver a muchas chicas alrededor de él.

-¿Tenías fans? –dice Mikan muy sorprendida.

-¿Celosa? –dice Micky comenzando a sonreír- No puedo creer…

-No para nada –dice Mikan muy tranquila, volteó a ver a Micky y este bajó la mirada. No quería verlo triste, así que cogió su mano y comenzó a sonreírle- No lo estoy porque confío en ti.

-¡Hay que decepción! –grita una de las chicas que por su actitud era la presidenta del club de fans de Natume.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo corresponder a tu carta –dice Micky extendiendo su mano para que así la chica se lo entregue- Aunque mis sentimientos no te correspondan, puedo leerlo y de por sí te lo agradezco de ante mano.

-Espera… no te hagas ilusiones. No estoy tan desesperada como para tenerte como novio –dice la misma chica un poco molesta- Más bien… ¡¿Has visto a Natsume?! ¡Lo quiero a él!

-¡¿Qué?! –dice Micky más molesto que nunca, no comprendía por qué muchas chicas se morían por él- pero… yo pensaba…espera…. ¡¿Qué tiene ese tipo que yo no tenga?!

-Todo, así de simple –dice la misma chica muy emocionada- Su apariencia de chico frío me atrae demasiado y además de que es muy atractivo y… pues tú… eres una hormiga comparado con él.

-Eso dolió –dice Micky intentando sonreír mientras pensaba mentalmente en una manera de eliminarlas- Una pequeña preguntita… ¿dónde está tu casa?

Ante la mirada penetrante de Micky, muchas chicas comenzaron a correr hacia sus salones respectivos. Nunca en su vida le habían visto tan molesto pues por un momento habían pensado que era el mismo demonio. En solo segundos, la gran mayoría de chicas habían desaparecido sin objetar ni articular alguna palabra.

-¡Pero qué chicas! –dice Micky intentando calmarse aunque no le gustó para nada el comentario que escuchó. Suspiró y miró a Mikan- ¿Tú crees que ese tipo es mejor que yo?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –dice Mikan muy nerviosa.

-Solo preguntaba –dice Micky sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia- Con respecto a lo de ayer…. No te preocupes… ya lo olvidé.

-Mi-cky –dice Mikan bajando la mirada- Lo siento por todo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? –dice Micky bajando la mirada. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo antes de ingresar a la puerta del colegio. Volteó a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro y susurró unas palabras que si bien le dolía decirlas, significa lo mucho que lo sentía- Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Mikan se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar estas palabras pues por un momento sintió que su novio estaba sufriendo con cada palabra que dijo. Le dolía mucho ver cómo ocultaba su tristeza tras una sonrisa para que ella se sienta mejor. Comprendía a la perfección que había olvidado gran parte de sus recuerdos, pero los momentos que últimamente vivió fueron los más bellos en toda su vida. Había diversos momentos en que decidió acabar con su vida pues no superaba la muerte de su madre, pero en esos instantes cuando pensaba que estaba completamente sola, aparece Micky como su ángel guardián. Un inmenso dolor inundó su corazón cuando lo veía ingresar al colegio con una sonrisa claramente fingida. Avanzó un paso lentamente y en ese instante recordó la veces que él la protegió a tal punto de nunca apartarse de su lado, incluso permanecer despierto durante la noche. Jamás pensó en su vida conocer a un chico que verdaderamente la quiere y la trata como a una princesa. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente sobre sus mejillas cuando lo veía alejarse, caminó dos pasos y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba lo que pasara luego, quería dejar que las cosas pasen y sigan su rumbo. No quería apartarse de Micky porque sentía que todavía lo amaba. Extendió sus brazos al mismo tiempo que corría y una vez que logró alcanzarlo le abrazó muy fuerte. Cada lágrimas comenzaba a rozar lentamente con el polo de Micky, este se detuvo muy sorprendido.

-Mi-kan –dice Micky muy sorprendido. Era la primera vez que una chica le abrazaba por la espalda pero esta vez no sintió esa felicidad que acostumbraba tener pues la chica que estaba a su lado ahora estaba sufriendo por dentro- ¿Qué… haces?

Mikan no tenía palabras lo que estaba sintiendo por lo que prefirió seguir abrazándolo. Esperaba con este abrazo poder alegrarle a su novio aunque sea un poquito. Sin embargo, a pesar de abrazarlo, aun seguía pensando en esa persona tan especial. Era realmente doloroso estar confundida y al mismo tiempo tenía mucho miedo de lastimar a alguien. Le hubiera gustado que el abrazo dure más, pero por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse incómoda, así que se alejó lentamente. Le resultaba muy difícil ocultar su nerviosismo pues recordaba que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar muy de prisa. Subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras escuchaba reír a Micky en voz baja. Ahora realmente estaba avergonzada, tragó saliva e ingresó lentamente al salón.

Una vez adentro, la gran mayoría de alumnos estaban escribiendo lo que la profesora dictaba. Inmediatamente ambos chicos fueron a sus respectivos asientos, aunque debido a su tardanza, solo quedaban asientos separados. Por esa razón, ambos decidieron tomar asientos por separado.

Mikan sacó su cuaderno y antes de escribir se detuvo por un instante para buscar con la mirada a Natsume. Esperaba que viniera hoy a clases, necesitaba hablar con él y luego de unos minutos cogió su lápiz con mucha fuerza. No quería pensar que él todavía seguía buscando a su primer amor, aunque gran parte de ella era cierto pues el propio Natsume se lo dijo por celular. Comenzó a escribir lentamente y por más que intentaba concentrar en la clase, le resultaba imposible pues sin darse cuenta Natsume ya estaba en su mente. Quería llamarlo y escuchar su voz aunque sea por unos segundos, así que cogió su celular y cuando miró su número, volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Jamás pensó necesitarlo tanto si al principio lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Suspiró y miró con una cara triste su collar. Permaneció pensativa por unos minutos y cuando escribió una palabra en su cuaderno, bajó la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa al saber que había escrito su nombre.

-Natsume… eres un tonto… un completo tonto… -dice Mikan recostándose sobre la mesa. Una de sus lágrimas comenzaba a rozar lentamente el objeto en forma de corazón que llevaba en el collar. Ocultó su rostro cruzando ambas manos mientras permanecía recostada- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me llamas? ¿Por qué me rescataste esa vez que estaba en peligro? Y… lo más importante… ¿por qué no puedo olvidar ese beso de mi mente?

Una profunda tristeza inundó su corazón y ello se reflejaba en cada lágrima que derramaba solo por el chico que sin darse cuenta estaba llegando a enamorarse. Jamás pensó decir esas palabras, pero era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Lo extrañaba demasiado y ahora más que ayer, estaba demasiado preocupada, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. Esperaba que no estuviera enfermo ni tampoco herido o lastimado. Con el correr de los segundos, sentía que iba a morir de la preocupación al no saber nada de él.

Bori se sentía verdaderamente triste al ver a su amiga en esa situación. No quería verla sufrir, pero tenía muy en cuenta que ella tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. No soportaba ver a sus dos amigos separados, necesitaba hacer algo para juntarlos y así pueden volver a ser la pareja divertida y más chistosa que incluso los payasos. Suspiró y de pronto sintió una mano demasiado cerca de ella que la cogía lentamente.

-No te preocupes… entiendo que quieras demasiado a Mikan –dice Rui sonriendo mientras cogía delicadamente su mano. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada- pero… ahora… comienzo a pensar que Natsume jamás va a poder olvidar a Meroko.

-Entonces habrá que golpearlo para que se olvide… ¡Ya sé! Podemos desmemoriarlo –dice Bori muy decidida- Eso es una excelente idea.

-Pero qué noviecita tengo –dice Rui sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello con mucha ternura.

-¡Oye! No sabes cuánto se demora una en peinarse –dice Bori comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Por cierto… -dice Rui apartando su mano del cabello de Bori. Comienza a buscar lentamente con la mirada y después de unos segundos, vuelve a ver a su novia- Hoy no vino Misaki.

-De ella no me hables –dice Bori un poco molesta- Esa examiga traicionó mi confianza al estar de lado de Meroko.

-Se supone que es tu amiga, no deberías hablar así –dice Rui muy serio mientras cogía su lápiz- Hoy ve a su casa y hagan las pases, ¿quieres?

-¿Me estás ordenando? –dice Bori un poco molesta.

-Sí –dice Rui copiando lo que estaba escribiendo la profesora- Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla.

-¡Oye! –dice Bori levantando su mano para golpearlo en el rostro cuando este le detuvo- ¡Suéltame!

-Si quieres seguir conmigo, deberás solucionar tus problemas con ella –dice Rui muy serio mientras cogía su brazo- Te lo digo muy en serio porque luego no quiero que te arrepientas de habérselo dicho antes.

-Está bien –dice Bori rindiéndose pues el solo mirarlo, podía deducir que estaba hablando muy en serio. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía mucha razón. Podrían pasar muchas cosas, así que estaba decidida a disculparse- Eres molestoso… te odio.

-Hay que linda, yo también –dice Rui comenzando a reír en voz baja mientras apartaba su mano del brazo de su novio.

Mientras tanto, Micky seguía llamando desesperadamente a Misaki por su celular, pero seguía sin contestar. Le extrañaba que ella no viniera a clases, pues ella nunca faltaría sin razón alguna. Siguió marcando, pero de inmediato le respondía la contestadora. Esto verdaderamente no le agradaba en lo absoluto pues comenzaba a pensar que algo malo le había pasado. Necesitaba calmarse porque de contrario sentía que iba a explotar de la preocupación. Miró el techo y luego miró su cuaderno, este estaba completamente en blanco la cara pues no había escrito nada. Sentía que estaba por volverse loco, le preocupaba demasiado, esperaba que no le haya pasado nada porque nunca se lo perdonaría. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y luego miró su celular con la esperanza de que lo llamara. Así se quedó por una hora, sin escribir nada en su cuaderno y mirando su celular una y otra vez. Realmente estaba preocupado, no pudo más con la paciencia y se levantó de su asiento. Tumbó la mesa de una sola patada llamando la atención de sus compañeros incluso de la profesora.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que te sancione? –dice la profesora muy molesta por su repentino comportamiento. Cogió lentamente su brazo al ver que no respondía palabra alguna- Vamos con el director ahora mismo…

-¡No me toque! –dice Micky muy serio. Ante la negativa de la profesora, no tuvo más opción, así que la empujó con fuerza al suelo- Usted profesora haga lo que quiera, no me importa.

-¡Micky! ¡Micky! –grita Mikan levantándose muy sorprendida de su asiento, no comprendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pero no le agradaba mucho la mirada que lucía- ¡Micky! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

La preocupación por no saber de ella lo acaba de desesperar. No quiso escuchar a su novia, así que salió corriendo del salón. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras mientras cogía con mucha fuerza su celular. Sentía que algo malo le había pasado porque su corazón no dejaba de latir. Ni bien pisó el último escalón comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. De lejos pudo ver al portero que cuidaba que nadie salga del colegio; sin embargo, esto no iba impedir que fuera a buscar a Misaki. Siguió corriendo y de dos patadas lo lanzó hacia la pared dejándolo inconsciente. Una vez afuera del colegio, corrió y corrió con mucha desesperación. Incluso se pasó miles de semáforos, no respetó ninguna regla de tránsito, aunque ahora eso era lo menos que le importaba. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que su vida estaba en peligro y esta idea provocaba aun más su desesperación. Se detuvo por un instante para descansar y siguió corriendo rumbo a la casa de Misaki, esperaba encontrarla allí. No pudo evitar recordar las veces en que le hizo sufrir sin darse cuenta, la llamaba hermana y hasta hablaba de Mikan con mucha confianza. En todas las veces que lloró por Mikan, estaba ahí consolándolo aun en contra de sus sentimientos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que ella fuera capaz de enamorarse de él, pero en el instante en que ella se lo dijo, se comportó como un idiota, la rechazó de tal manera que terminó lastimándola más. Asimismo, recordó cuando estaba enfermo y necesitaba estar solo, ella a pesar de sus gritos, no se fue, permaneció afuera de su cuarto. A pesar de ser tan inocente y demasiado dulce, se preocupaba por él como nunca en su vida se había preocupado por alguien. Siempre había pensado que jamás se enamoraría de ella, pero cuando apareció Junho, todo su mundo giró. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella y que debido a eso decidió alejarse para que sea feliz con Junho, simplemente no podía. Le preocupaba mucho y ahora que su vida podría estar en riesgo, se acababa de dar cuenta que no quería perderla ni alejarse de ella. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa, tocó el timbre varias veces y una señora muy arreglada le abrió la puerta. Recordó que Misaki le había contado que estaba viviendo con su madre adoptiva pues sus padres habían fallecido cuando era pequeña.

-Buenos días, señora. Soy el amigo de Misaki –dice Micky inclinándose para saludarla.

-¿Quién? ¿El lindo o el idiota que no se da cuenta de nada? –dice la señora muy seria mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Esto… pues… -dice Micky intentando sonreír. Jamás pensó que su madre adoptiva fuera tan directa, realmente era diferente que Misaki- mm… sí. Pues yo soy ese idiota.

-Adiós –dice la señora comenzando a cerrar lentamente la puerta cuando Micky colocó su pie para detenerla- ¡Qué chico! ¡Aparta tu pie!

-¿Está Misaki? –dice Micky muy preocupado.

-No, ella salió anoche y no ha vuelto pero lo más probable es que se haya ido a dormir en casa de una amiga para así ir temprano al colegio –dice la señora mirándolo muy extrañada- Pero… ¿por qué preguntas por ella? ¿Acaso no la viste en el colegio?

-Es que… pues… -dice Micky intentando pensar en una idea para no preocuparla- yo vengo de mi casa y quería darle una sorpresa para…

-Pierdes tu tiempo –dice la señora cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

Micky permaneció muy pensativo afuera de la casa, comenzó a dar varias vueltas en círculos y se detuvo para volver a llamarla, pero seguía sin contestar. Estaba loco de la preocupación pues lo que más temía estaba por volverse realidad. Decidió no perder más tiempo y comenzó a correr por los alrededores de las calles. Buscaba con la mirada y al mismo tiempo se detenía por unos segundos para preguntar a las personas si la habían visto mostrándole una foto. Siguió corriendo con el rostro preocupado mientras cogía con fuerza su celular. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente, así que siguió buscando por cada calle pero no había ninguna noticia de ella. Jamás pensó estar tan preocupado, siguió corriendo, giró cuando llegó a la esquina y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una persona.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –grita Micky abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras permanecía en el suelo. Una vez que los abrió por completo, vio con mucha asombro a la persona que se encontraba frente a él- No puedo creerlo, de todas las personas tenía que encontrarme con el peor de los idiotas.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Natsume levantándose del suelo- ¡¿Estás buscando pelea?!

-Por favor, yo te gano incluso con los ojos cerrados –dice Micky mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Pues bien… veamos quién de los dos gana –dice Natsume empujando con fuerza a su rival.

-Me encantaría dejarte en ridículo –dice Micky cogiendo su celular con mucha fuerza. Caminó unos pasos hacia él y se detuvo mirándole muy molesto- Pero ahora no puedo perder el tiempo con una idiota como tú.

-Haz lo que quieras –dice Natsume caminando unos pasos cuando sintió que una mano cogió muy fuerte su brazo, volteó y le miró muy serio- ¡Suéltame si no quieres acabar muerto!

-Misaki ha desaparecido desde ayer en la noche –dice Micky mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y? –dice Natsume apartando su brazo con mucha fuerza, dio media vuelta y permaneció de espaldas- Eso es tu problema y no el mío.

-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! -grita Micky muy desesperado mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared provocando una herida en su mano- ¡Detesto pedirte favores y más…!

-Oye, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –dice Natsume caminando unos pasos más delante de él, se detuvo y permaneció de espaldas pues no le gustaba mirar la cara de su rival- ¿Vienes o no?

-Que conste que sigues siendo mi rival –dice Micky caminando al lado de Natsume. No podía creer que él le estuviera ayudando, comenzaba a pensar que desde un principio no era rival para él pues a pesar de ser tan frío, tenía un buen corazón- Por cierto… con respecto a Mikan…

-No me interesa saber nada de ella –dice Natsume caminando más de prisa- Si vas a hablar de ella, aquí lo dejamos y tú te encargas de tus problemas.

-Quieras o no te lo voy a decir –dice Micky deteniéndose frente a Natsume para así evitar que huya- Ella está sufriendo mucho por ti… No sé en qué estás pensando. Recuerdas la memoria y ahora solo te preocupas por esa chica… ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!

-¡No quiero que me hables de ella! –grita Natsume propinándole un puñete en la mejilla- ¡No quiero! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre –dice Micky limpiándose la sangre de los labios, se levantó del suelo y le propinó dos puñetes en la mejilla con mucha fuerza- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me rindo! ¡Quiero que ella sea feliz! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡El único que puede hacerla feliz lamentablemente eres tú!

-Yo… no… puedo –dice Natsume bajando la mirada mientras permanecía en el suelo- Así que si sigues enamorado de ella…

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Micky jalándole del cuello de su polo- ¡Te complicas demasiado la vida! ¡Te estoy diciendo que vayas por ella! ¡¿Qué palabra no entiendes?!

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! –grita Natsume propinándole un puñete en el estómago- Pero… ¡El que no entiende aquí eres tú! ¡Necesito encontrar a Meroko!

-Si algo le pasara a ella, yo ya no me haré cargo –dice Micky levantándose del suelo, se aceró más a su rostro y le miró directamente a los ojos- Supongo que podrás vivir con tu conciencia después de que ella muera… ¿verdad?

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –dice Natsume muy asustado, se apresuró a jalarle del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a gritar- ¡¿Le pasa algo a ella?! ¡Respóndeme!

-No, pero últimamente aunque ella no me lo dice –dice Micky muy serio- No ha comido nada en todo el día, luce más pálida que nunca y no dudaría en que ella podría enfermarse si sigue así.

-¡¿Por qué rayos no hiciste algo?! –grita Natsume golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza- Debiste de cuidarla… si le pasa algo a Mikan.. ¡Ten por seguro que soy capaz de matarte!

-No soy como tú –dice Micky apoyándose en la pared- Yo me preocupo mucho por ella, pero… aunque no me lo quiere decir solo para no lastimarme… es que… ya se ha enamorado de ti.

-Eso es imposible –dice Natsume bajando la mirada-Ella no me recuerda.

-En definitiva ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta –dice Micky apartándose de la pared- ¡Son igual de idiotas!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Natsume muy molesto.

-Yo desde ahora ya no protegeré más a Mikan –dice Micky muy serio mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Le dolía un poco decir estas palabras, pero quería sentirse feliz consigo mismo y la única manera era dejar que su primer amor sea feliz- Así que… ¿me pregunto quién será la persona que la protegerá?

-¿Protegerla? Pero… ¿de qué? –dice Natsume muy sorprendido.

-De tu madre –dice Micky dando media vuelta- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tu madre podría lastimarla? ¿O también podría alejarla para siempre de ti? ¿Has pensado qué sería de ti sin Mikan?

-Pero… -dice Natsume muy confundido.

-Sabes muy bien que todo lo que acabo de decir podría suceder –dice Micky cogiendo con fuerza su celular. No le gustaba en absoluto ayudarlo, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que Mikan sea feliz aunque no fuera con él- Ahora… ¡¿Qué harás?! ¡¿Vas a dejar sola a Mikan?! ¡¿Lo vas a hacer?! ¡Respóndeme!

-Hazte cargo de ella, si sigue conmigo va a sufrir mucho –dice Natsume bajando la mirada, dio media vuelta y una lágrima comenzó a rozar sus mejillas- La amo más que cualquier persona, pero… por ese amor… no puedo dejar que siga sufriendo. Así que te pido… te pido… te pido… por favor que la proteges y hazla feliz como yo nunca pude hacerlo.

-Te dije que desde ahora no voy a hacerme cargo de ella –dice Micky intentando mantener su seriedad porque le dolía mucho decir esas palabras.

-Y si…. Te lo pido de otra manera… -dice Natsume permaneciendo de espaldas con la mirada cabizbaja.

-¿Acaso piensas pelear conmigo? –dice Micky dando la vuelta para verlo a la cara, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo arrodillado con la mirada cabizbaja. Estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que amaría demasiado a Mikan como para dejar a un lado su orgullo- ¿Qué… haces…?

-Te lo ruego… hazte cargo de ella –dice Natsume manteniendo la mirada cabizbaja mientras unas lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Ocultó por completo su rostro con la mirada al suelo- Solo te pido que permanezcas a su lado. Yo solucionaré todo con tal de que nadie se atreva a tocarla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –dice Micky muy sorprendido, suspiró y dio media vuelta ante el absoluto silencio de su rival- De acuerdo, lo haré. Ahora vayamos a encontrar a Misaki.

Natsume se limpió inmediatamente las lágrimas con ambas manos antes de levantarse. Le dolió mucho decir todas esas palabras, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que Mikan estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Suspiró y comenzó a correr con Micky. Mientras iba corriendo, su corazón cada vez más se apretaba de dolor porque ahora iba a perderla para siempre. Comenzó a pensar que hubiera sido mejor no conocerla para así evitar tantos sufrimientos en ella. Pensaba que ahora todo estaba claro en su corazón, esa confusión que se encontraba adentro desapareció pues la única chica que amaba era Mikan y no Meroko. Sabía muy bien que conocer a Meroko fue algo significativo pues era su primer amor. Sin embargo, hasta ayer pensaba que ese sentimiento relacionado con Meroko era amor, pero se había equivocado, pues solo quería disculparse por haberla abandonado en los momentos que más necesitaba. La quería mucho, pero como amiga; en cambio, a Mikan, la amaba como jamás hubiera pensado amar a nadie. La amaba más que a Meroko y que todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo fue quitándose la pulsera que llevaba en la mano, aquel regalo de su primer amor, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De esta manera, dio por acabado su primer amor para luego quedar grabado en su mente y corazón a una sola chica, ella que supo borrar todos los recuerdos tristes y convertirlos en momentos divertidos.

Micky, quien corría a su lado, se sentía completamente triste pues su derrota ya había sido declarada desde un principio. Sn embargo, estaba feliz y contento de tener un rival como él que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su propio amor con tal de hacer feliz a la persona que amaba, aunque no fuera con él. Verdaderamente le sorprendió mucho que se haya arrodillado solo para proteger a Mikan. Le hubiera gustado que cediera a sus peticiones, quería ver a su primer amor feliz, pero ahora el chico que no recordaba estaba por alejarse completamente de ella. No comprendió muy bien acerca de la solución que tenía pensado, pero presentía que dicha solución iba a afectar más a Mikan. Sin embargo, dio por decidido que si él tenía pensado alejarse, iba a ser todo lo posible para que no ocurra. No iba a permitir que su princesa vuelva a sufrir, tenía pensado hacerla feliz con el chico que realmente amaba aun a costa de sus sentimientos.

En el colegio, la bulla no faltó pues había llegado el recreo y todo el patio estaba repleto de alumnos jugando y divirtiéndose a excepción de una chica. Ella se encontraba apoyada en la pared con la mirada cabizbaja, bajaba lentamente las escaleras cuando de pronto escuchó unos disparos. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y fue corriendo a su salón muy asustada. Se escondió debajo de la mesa, sus manos estaban temblando pues escuchaba unos gritos. Nunca pensó que algo así sucediera en el colegio. Salió lentamente de su escondite para ver lo que estaba pasando, se apoyó en el balcón y dese arriba miró a muchos hombres que llevaban armas en sus manos. No le gustó en absoluto la manera en que estos hombres trataban a los alumnos, pensaba que debía ayudarlos. Estaba por avanzar unos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando vio con mucho asombro que estaban acorralando a Bori, Suki y a Rui. Necesitaba salvarlos, no iba a permitir que ellos mueran, pero lo que más temía era que los hombres les disparen pues acaba de ver a un alumno morir por interferir en la pelea. No lo pensó dos veces y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Una vez que pisó el último escalón, uno de los hombres comenzó a apuntarla con una pistola. Levantó la mirada y en ese instante escuchó los gritos de Bori. Inmediatamente volteó y vio que su mejor amiga se encontraba en el suelo. Bajó la mirada y su ira comenzó a reflejarse en su mirada pues había notado que la pierna de Bori estaba sangrando. Nunca pensó molestarse tanto, pero quien sea que lo estaba haciendo, no lo iba a perdonar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y levantó la pierna con toda su fuerza llegando a golpearlo en el estómago a su oponente. Cogió la pistola y propinó dos puñetes en la mejilla a su oponente para luego lanzarlo contra la pared. Levantó la pistola y lanzó un disparo al aire sin dudarlo dos veces.

-Más les vale dejar a mis amigos en paz –dice Mikan muy molesta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, no iba a perdonar fácilmente que hayan lastimado a su mejor amiga- Esta vez lo digo muy en serio porque estoy recontra molesta.

-Mikan… -dice Rui sorprendido. Jamás pensó verla de esa manera, pues por un momento recordó a Meroko. En otras palabras, ella se estaba comportando igual que Meroko- ¡Cálmate! ¡No hagas nada!

-Rui… ¡Guarda silencio! –dice Mikan cogiendo la pistola con toda su fuerza, la bajó lentamente y la apuntó en dirección al hombre que se encontraba riéndose de Bori- ¡Baja la pistola! ¡Bájala, ahora mismo!

-¿Quieres pelea, verdad? –dice el hombre no dejando de reír- Pues… ¡La tendrás!

Diez hombres fueron corriendo hacia Mikan, ella retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Esperaba crear miedo con el reciente disparo, pero al parecer no funcionó. Necesitaba proteger a sus amigos a toda costa, pero peleando no lo iba a lograr. Estaba segura de que los periodistas publicarían todo esto y dejarían en la ruina al colegio. Conforme iba peleando, más lastimado se encontraba su cuerpo. No estaba segura de soportar tanto pues estaba peleando con varios oponentes ella sola. Sin embargo, no le importaba morir con tal de proteger a sus amigos, así que siguió peleando con las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaban. En unos minutos, cayó al suelo con varias heridas en el cuerpo, se levantó y siguió peleando a pesar de los gritos de sus amigos, quienes le pedían que se detuviera.

-¡Dejen de lastimar a Mikan! –grita Suki entre lágrimas pues estaba comenzando a sangrar- ¡Déjenla!

-¡Mikan! ¡Detente! –grita Bori intentando levantarse pero su pierna estaba muy lastimada.

Rui no pudo soportar más y lanzó de una patada a su oponente. A pesar que se encontraba lastimado, caminó hacia Mikan para ayudarla, pero en ese instante otro oponente le empujó con mucha fuerza al suelo. Intentaba levantarse pero su oponente no le dejaba, estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia debido a los constantes golpes.

Mikan comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y fue corriendo a ayudar a Rui. Propinó dos puñetes en el estómago a su oponente y lo lanzó de una patada contra la pared. No sabía si iba poder con todos, pues ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. Cayó al suelo y cuando intentaba levantarse un hombre estaba apuntándole con la pistola. Miró a todos sus compañeros y estos se encontraban gravemente lastimados. No sabía la razón por la que ellos habían ingresado al colegio con armas, pero lo que no le gustaba era que hayan lastimado a tantos alumnos.

-¿Qué quieren? –dice Mikan intentando respirar pues había recibido mucho golpes en el estómago.

-A ti –dice uno de los hombres acercando la pistola a la frente de Mikan- Una persona muy especial quiere verte. Si no quieres venir, matamos ahora mismo a todos tus amigos tal como lo hicimos con Misaki…

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Bori muy sorprendida, intentó levantarse pero no podía- No puede ser… no puede ser…

-¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a matarla?! –grita Rui levantándose del suelo.

Rui no pudo contener su enojo y comenzó a propinar varios golpes en el estómago a su oponente. Sin embargo, con las fuerzas que tenía le era imposible moverse, pero estaba decidido a vengar la muerte de Misaki. Corrió hacia su oponente y este de inmediato le lanzó un disparo provocando que se desplomara en el suelo. Los gritos de Bori comenzaron a escucharse en todo el colegio, comenzó a arrastrarse lo más rápido que podía y cuando llegó cogió su mano. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas, se apoyó en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y estos estaban comenzando a latir lentamente.

-Rui… por favor… aguanta –dice Bori entre lágrimas mientras cogía su mano-¡Rui! ¡Rui!

Mikan estaba comenzando a llorar porque si esto continuaba sus mejores amigos iban a morir. Eso es lo que menos quería, así que se levantó lentamente del suelo. No sabía si iba a salir viva de este problema, pero le alegraba haberlos conocido. De pronto vio con mucho asombro que otro hombre estaba apuntando la pistola en dirección a Bori, inmediatamente corrió hacia él y lanzó la pistola al suelo.

-¡Basta! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas. No quería que nadie muera, así que si debía arriesgar su vida, lo haría por sus amigos para que estos se encuentren bien- ¡Voy con ustedes, pero no lastimen a nadie más!

Todos los hombres encapuchados comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia Mikan. Ella realmente estaba temblando porque no sabía lo que estaba por pasar, se mantuvo quieta y comenzó a respirar tres veces para mantener la calma. Jamás pensó que esto iba a suceder, caminó lentamente rodeada de todos sus oponentes. Las puertas estaban completamente abiertas, sus pies estaban temblando a cada instante y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Le gustaría escapar pero si lo hacía, sabía que ellos no dudarían en matar a más de sus amigos. Suspiró y frente a ella se encontraba un coche muy lujoso. La portezuela comenzó a abrirse lentamente y cuando estaba por ingresar, una mano que llevaba una franela cubrió su boca y por más que intentó resistirse, no pudo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y apenas pudo ver a una señora en el interior del coche.


	62. Chapter 61

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 61**

**UNA DECISIÓN DEFINITIVA Y DOLOROSA**

Una ambulancia acababa de estacionarse frente al colegio al recibir una repentina llamada del director. Inmediatamente muchos enfermeros comenzaron a bajar de la ambulancia para auxiliar a los heridos. Nunca habían imaginado que algo así pasara en un lugar como este. Trasladaron a los heridos en una camilla con mucho cuidado, no podían creer que casi la mayoría de los alumnos estaban heridos con gravedad, pero de entre ellos debían de llevar con emergencia a un chico bastante atractivo que se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Después de que llevaron a los heridos en la ambulancia, varias patrullas comenzaron a llegar para investigar lo sucedido. No faltaron los periodistas ni las innumerables preguntas que hicieron al director. Había una chica que se encontraba con golpes leves, pero al ver a sus amigos heridos, decidió acompañarlos.

-Por favor… ¡basta de preguntas! –dice el director intentando calmar la situación, pues habían muchas cámaras y micrófonos a su alrededor- ¡No voy a responder nada! ¡Es mi última palabra!

Mientras tanto, Akito y Near seguían sin encontrar a Meroko, a pesar de haber buscado en el lugar que más frecuentaba. Ambos no querían darse por vencido y menos Akito pues necesitaba encontrarla para decirle algo muy importante. Se apoyó lentamente sobre la portezuela del auto y comenzó a mirar su celular. Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla e ingresó a la localización de un mapa. Buscó con la mirada a la chica molestosa y su rostro repentinamente cambió pues ella cambió de punto azul a rojo. Esto quiere decir que estaba en peligro. Rápidamente ingresó al auto junto con Near y aceleró a toda velocidad. No podía permitir que nadie la toque y menos que le hagan daño pues era sumamente importante que estuviera con vida. Lo que más temía, estaba sucediendo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –dice Near muy confundido por la repentina reacción de Akito.

-La rival de Meroko está en problemas –dice Akito incrementando la velocidad del auto- Pero… ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡Se supone que aquí solo saldría afectada Meroko!

-Eso ya me lo suponía –dice Near nada sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar-pero… ¡ese no es nuestro problema! ¡Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Meroko!

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! –dice Akito pasando la luz roja. Ahora lo que menos le importaba era obedecer las reglas de tránsito- ¡Cierra tu boca y deja de estorbarme! ¿Quieres?

-¿Tan difícil es pedir por favor? –dice Near recostándose sobre el asiento.

Akito estaba realmente preocupado, esperaba que ella siga con vida. Siguió manejando con mucha velocidad y de pronto frenó cuando escuchó por la radio la reciente noticia. Aquella que lo dejó impactado, jamás pensó que sucediera todo esto y menos comprendía el motivo por el cual habían lastimado a todos los que se encontraban en el colegio. Decidió seguir escuchando cuando uno de los reporteros mencionó el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando. Ahora poco a poco estaba comenzando a comprender. Si no se equivocaba, sabía perfectamente quién la tenía secuestrada, así que no lo pensó dos veces e incrementó la velocidad. Tenía pensado rescatarla sin importar como pues ahora las cosas se estaban complicando mucho más. Giró el timón con una mano y con la otra mano fue sacando de su casaca una pistola. Estaba decidido a protegerla y si es posible con su propia vida, porque si algo le pasaba, había una persona que nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¡Akito! ¡Baja la velocidad! –grita Near comenzando a asustarse pues debido a la velocidad con la que iban, no dudaría en pensar en la posibilidad de chocarse contra otro carro. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y su rostro se puso pálido- ¡Ten cuidado con ese carro! ¡Nos vamos a chocar! ¡Gira a la izquierda! ¡Hazlo ahora, idiota!

-¡Ya, cállate! –grita Akito muy molesto por la reacción de Near, giró a la izquierda e incrementó más la velocidad del auto. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo a toda costa- ¡No nos va a pasar nada!

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! –grita Near mirándole muy molesto. Luego su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando vio a otro carro pasar demasiado cerca de ellos- ¡Baja de una vez la velocidad! ¡¿Me puedes decir por qué estás tan preocupado por Mikan?! ¡No debe importarnos ella!

-¡Coge tu pistola inmediatamente! ¡Cógela ya! –grita Akito muy desesperado- ¡No es momento de preguntas tontas! ¡Simplemente prepárate porque vamos a pelear muy en serio!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Near muy sorprendido.

-Ni bien llegamos a la casa de Natsume… -dice Akito cuidando de no chocar con otros autos debido a la excesiva velocidad con la que iba- ¡No te preocupes por matar a alguien! ¡Solo hazlo!

-Más vale que luego de esto me expliques todo –dice Near cogiendo dos pistolas porque estaba seguro de que ahora la seguridad sería el doble de antes- Bien... ¡estoy listo!

Akito no dejaba de mirar su celular mientras manejaba el auto. Le preocupaba que el punto rojo en que se encontraba Mikan se haya detenido. Sin embargo, su molestia era más el tráfico que estaba frente a sus ojos porque le resultaba muy difícil seguir su rumbo. Golpeó el timón con toda su fuerza esperando que los carros se muevan de su camino. No sabía qué hacer con tanta desesperación pues le faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

Por otro lado, el problema continuaba pues Natsume y Micky seguían buscando a Misaki por todas partes pero no la encontraban. Jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil encontrarla pues habían recorrido cada calle y no había noticias de ella ni tampoco algún rastro que les pueda servir. Esto estaba comenzando a preocuparles demasiado pues cabe la posibilidad de que podría estar muerta, aunque esto Micky no quería aceptarlo. Siguieron corriendo por la última calle que quedaba por buscar. Ambos preguntaban a cada persona que encontraban, pero nadie sabía de ella.

-¡¿Dónde rayos puede estar?! ¡¿Dónde?! –grita Micky golpeando la pared con toda su fuerza- ¡Misaki!

-Algo debe estar pasando aquí –dice Natsume muy serio mientras buscaba con la mirada para ver si encontraba alguna pista que le pueda servir. Siguió caminando cuando de pronto de lejos vio un celular en el suelo frente a una casa- ¡Micky! ¡Vamos allá!

Micky rápidamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ese lugar junto con Natsume. Sus latidos del corazón estaban comenzando a acelerarse pues estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca la volvería a ver. Ni bien llegó, se detuvo y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente. Su rostro lucía demasiado pálido pues lo que estaba en el suelo era su celular. Sin embargo, su mayor sorpresa fue encontrar rastros de sangre en él. En ese momento, su mente se puso en blanco y su furia estaba comenzando a despertar. Cogió el celular con todas sus fuerzas e ingresó a la casa sin problemas pues la puerta estaba abierta. Detrás de él estaba Natsume, este cuidaba que nadie apareciera o que fuera una trampa. Siguió caminando y apenas con mucha dificultad lograba ver un cuerpo desnudo en el suelo pues estaba completamente oscuro. No estaba seguro de avanzar pues no quería comprobar si era ella. No quería pensar en esa absurda idea, pues sería un fuerte golpe. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su rostro lucía más pálido que nunca. Estaba por avanzar cuando Natsume intervino empujándolo al suelo.

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas –dice Natsume muy serio. Dio media vuelta y permaneció de espaldas- Yo me encargaré de ver lo que se encuentra allá.

-Pero si es ella… si es ella… si es ella… -dice Micky golpeando con fuerza el suelo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas una y otra vez. Tenía miedo de pensar que sea ella, pero cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera- ¡Yo me muero si resulta ser ella! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Me mato ahora mismo!

-¡Cálmate! ¡Reacciona! –grita Natsume propinándole un puñete en la mejilla.

Natsume comenzó a avanzar unos pasos lentamente cuidando de que no haya nadie a su alrededor. Él también esperaba que no sea Misaki pues había llegado a apreciarla mucho. Sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a un ritmo constante. Siguió caminando mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Micky, jamás pensó encontrarlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, su mayor sorpresa fue haberse dado cuenta de que Micky por fin llegó a enamorarse de Misaki, aunque ahora ese sentimiento podría acabar en solo segundos. Tragó saliva y se detuvo frente al cuerpo, sacó su celular y comenzó a encender una pequeña luz para que así le resulte más fácil ver de quién se trataba. Se inclinó lentamente y su rostro se puso pálido. Nunca imaginó que terribles personas hicieron algo muy macabro. Estaba realmente sorprendido, cogió el cuerpo y lo lanzó en dirección hacia Micky, este retrocedió unos pasos con la mirada asombrada.

-¡Qué broma más pesada! –dice Natsume caminando lentamente hacia Micky- No se trata de ella, es solo una muñeca que tiene la apariencia de Meroko.

-¡Que alivio! –dice Micky suspirando para luego coger el celular de Misaki que llevaba en sus manos. Le preocupaba mucho los rastros de sangre que se encontraban en él- pero… ¡seguimos sin encontrarla!

-Fíjate si recibió algún mensaje ayer –dice Natsume apoyándose en la pared.

-Déjame ver –dice Micky buscando algún mensaje y de pronto encontró uno que lo dejó sumamente sorprendido- Al parecer alguien la citó aquí con el pretexto de que habían secuestrado a Meroko.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que ella haya venido? –dice Natsume muy serio mientras se apartaba lentamente de la pared- Sabes muy bien que nadie será capaz de lastimar a Meroko y quien se atreva a desafiarla, lo matará en un instante. Yo me preocuparía más por las personas que ella quiere matar.

-¡Qué chica más tonta! –dice Micky apagando el celular. Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta lentamente- Bueno… ahora… ¿dónde puede estar?

-Creo saber dónde puede estar –dice Natsume muy serio tras mirar una capucha negra en el suelo. Reconocía muy bien ese atuendo, lo lanzó al suelo y su mirada repentinamente cambió a una más fría- Debemos ir cuanto antes a mi casa.

-¿Qué tipo de madre tiene? –dice Micky un poco molesto. Una vez que salió de la casa, se detuvo por un instante permaneciendo de espaldas- Si algo le llegara a pasar a Misaki y si tu madre participó en esto, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Lo dice quien ya aceptó sus sentimientos –dice Natsume caminando a su lado- Claro después de un siglo de estar casi muerto en vida.

-¿Me estás llamando idiota? –dice Micky deteniéndose muy molesto.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste –dice Natsume caminando con mucha seriedad cuando de pronto recibió una llamada de Suki. Esto realmente le asombró- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué… pasó? –dice Micky muy asustado al ver el rostro pálido que lucía Natsume.

-Mi…kan… -dice Natsume muy impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Apartó lentamente el celular de su oído y conforme lo iba bajando, aquella mirada penetrante y llena de odio volvió. Jamás imaginó que las cosas llegaran a tal extremo- Si se atreve a tocarla… si se atreve a tocarla…

-¿Algo pasó? –dice Micky muy sorprendido- ¡Respóndeme! ¡No te quedes callado!

-Ve al hospital inmediatamente y busca de emergencia a una persona que sea capaz de donar sangre a Rui… su vida está en peligro –dice Natsume muy serio mientras mantenía la mirada cabizbaja- ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! ¡Vete ya!

-¡Cálmate! –grita Micky cogiéndole muy fuerte del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –grita Natsume mirándole directamente a los ojos, pero a ver que este se negaba a hacerlo, no tuvo otra opción. Volteó a verlo a la cara y le propinó un fuerte puñete en la mejilla que lo dejó tirado en el suelo- ¡Deja de estorbarme!

-Nat-su-me –dice Micky sorprendido al verlo tan molesto. Por un momento sintió muchos escalofríos cuando lo miraba a los ojos, levantó la mirada y vio que este había comenzado a correr a una velocidad que jamás imaginaba- ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Natsume siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y a cada persona que se le cruzaba en el camino lo empujaba. No quería que nada le pasara y menos estaba dispuesto a permitir que se atrevan a tocarle o a ponerle un solo dedo encima. Sabía perfectamente el lugar en que se encontraba, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Cruzó la pista sin importarle que los carros estuvieran en pleno recorrido. No podía creer que todo este tiempo estaba actuando como un idiota que solo pensaba en su primer amor dejando de lado a la persona que más amaba. Necesita cuidar de ella, verla, abrazarla, darle un beso en los labios, estar a su lado y más que nada protegerla de quien sea que se atreva a lastimarla. Siguió corriendo mientras cogía su celular con mucha fuerza, subió por las escaleras de un puente y sin darse cuenta había tropezado. En ese instante le vino a la mente el collar que le había regalado, inmediatamente cogió su celular y se levantó sin dudarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, el más grande obstáculo se encontraba presente ante él pues habían muchas chicas a su alrededor que le ofrecían tomarse fotos con él. No estaba de buen humor como para perder el tiempo con ellas, así que intentó ser un poco cortés diciendo calmadamente que no podía. Pensaba que esto funcionaría, pero las chicas no se rendían tan fácilmente. Esto provocó que se enoje mucho más, cogió su celular con mucha fuerza y su mirada repentina cambió a una más fría.

-¡Largo de mi camino! ¡¿No entienden que ahora no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes?! –grita Natsume levantando la mirada, caminó unos pasos y empujó a las chicas que le impedían seguir con su rumbo- ¡Les digo que se muevan de mi camino!

El tráfico continuaba y muchos carros estaban impidiendo que siga con su rumbo. Akito ya no podía soportar más, estaba realmente desesperado porque si no llegaba a tiempo corría el riesgo de que Mikan deje de existir. Golpeó con fuerza el timón y levantó la mirada para ver con mucho asombro a Natsume corriendo por el puente con una mirada que inspiraba miedo. Estaba seguro de que ya se había enterado de Mikan, aunque seguía sin comprender lo que había sucedido o cómo es que ella terminó secuestrada. En definitiva no comprendía nada, pero no tenía pensado quedarse en el auto esperando. No lo pensó dos veces y abrió la portezuela para luego comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Detrás de él, se encontraba Near corriendo a su mismo ritmo. A pesar de ser su rival debía cuidar de que a Mikan no le hagan daño, jamás pensaría que acabaría protegiéndola, pero de acuerdo a la carta que leyó, no tenía otra opción. Con el secreto que guardaba esa carta, estaba seguro de que todo volvería a girar. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de la decisión que Meroko tome luego de leer esa carta. Comenzó a correr por el puente e inmediatamente bajó las escaleras junto a Near, ambos necesitaban llegar a tiempo a la casa de Natsume.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué está pensando ese idiota?! –grita Micky muy molesto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a mirar con profunda preocupación el celular de Misaki- Necesito encontrarla, pero…. Rui necesita urgentemente un donante… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡No entiendo nada!

Micky se quedó muy pensativo por unos minutos, intentaba buscar una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no se le ocurría nada. Ahora en su mente solo estaba Misaki, quería encontrarla y ver si se encontraba bien. Le preocupaba mucho que los minutos pasen pues cualquier cosa le podría estar pasando. Bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas. Comenzaba a pensar que todo era su culpa, sino la hubiera cuidado desde antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Sentía que todo este tiempo estaba actuando como un idiota, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora que era demasiado tarde, se encontraba perdido. Tenía mucho miedo de que se encontrara muerta pues había desparecido desde ayer en la noche y hasta ahora no la encontraba. Lo único que deseaba su corazón era encontrarla y pedirle disculpas por haber actuado como un tonto. Quería ver su linda e inocente cara, abrazarla muy fuerte y nunca soltarla, eso es lo le pedía su corazón. Cogió con mucha fuerza el celular y miró el cielo por unos segundos.

-¿De cuándo acá me he llevado bien con Rui? –dice Micky sonriendo para luego dar media vuelta y mirar el camino por el que se fue Natsume- Lo siento, Rui, pero no voy a dejar que Misaki se vuelva a alejar de mí. ¡Seré yo el único que la protegerá!

Micky comenzó a correr por el mismo camino que fue su rival. Esperaba que Bori le disculpara pero ahora consideraba más primordial encontrar a Misaki y rescatarla. No estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando que las cosa pasen y que otros solucionen sus problemas. Estaba cansado de seguir haciendo lo que su mente le decía. Ahora por primera vez, iba a ser caso a su corazón, así que siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

En el hospital, Suki estaba realmente impaciente porque los doctores seguían sin encontrar un donante de sangre para Rui. Intentó llamar varias veces a Micky para que se apresure en llegar pero su celular estaba apagado. Comenzaba a pensar que no iba a llegar y esto le preocupaba más. Le hubiera gustado que Mikan estuviera a su lado pues ella podía ser capaz de donar su sangre ya que es universal. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a llamar desesperadamente a Natsume, pero este tampoco contestaba. Le gustaría que todo esto fuera un sueño porque la realidad que estaba viviendo no era para nada bonito. Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo con el rostro preocupado, suspiró y un doctor se dirigió lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Ya encontró un donante? –dice el doctor con el rostro bastante preocupado- Con respecto a Bori, ella ya está fuera de peligro.

-Lo siento, no hay nadie –dice Suki cogiendo muy fuerte su celular.

-A tu amigo solo le quedan minutos, así que si no consiguen un donante de sangre… -dice el doctor muy serio- prepárate para despedirte.

Suki se quedó impactada con la noticia que acababa de escuchar. Necesitaba encontrara a alguien lo más rápido posible, comenzó a pensar en alguien que podría ayudarle, pero nada. Estaba por volverse loca de la desesperación, necesitaba salvar a su amigo y para eso debía encontrar a un donante cuanto antes. Sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar por los intensos nervios que tenía, siguió dando vueltas en círculo cuando de pronto recordó que se estaba olvidando de alguien muy importante. Rápidamente cogió su celular y comenzó a llamarla esperando que le conteste. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse pues era la única persona que le quedaba. Sin embargo, no contestaba. Volvió a insistir esperando que responda la llamada, pero seguía sin contestarle.

-¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Por qué no me contesta? –dice Suki muy desesperada. Siguió insistiendo con la llamada hasta que le responda- ¡Sigue sin contestar!

-¿Para qué me necesitas? –dice una chica apareciendo detrás de Suki- Mi celular ya... va a tener serios problemas técnicos si sigues insistiendo con la llamada

-Yuki… -dice Suki volteando a verla, estaba tan contenta de que esté a su lado- Esto… si tú tuvieras el mismo tipo de sangre que Rui… ¿podrías donarle tu sangre?

-Ya me enteré de todo y no te preocupes por eso… claro que lo haría –dice Yuki sonriendo. Levantó la mano y elevó la voz- ¿Algún doctor por aquí? ¡Esta chica ha venido para que le succionen la sangre!

-¿No dirás para donar? –dice Suki muy extrañada.

-Como sea –dice Yuki sonriendo.

A los pocos segundos, un doctor se llevó a Yuki para que puedan hacer rápidamente la donación de sangre y así salvar la vida de Rui. Suki estaba realmente agradecida con ella ni bien se enteró de que ella tenía la misma sangre que Rui, suspiró y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo, le extrañaba que supiera lo que había ocurrido si ella no vino a clases. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a pensar en su amiga Mikan, esperaba que no le haya pasado nada pues no sabían nada de ella luego de que se la llevaron. Verdaderamente no le sorprendió mucho lo ocurrido, pues últimamente el colegio estaba lleno de problemas, pero esta vez se salió de control. Aunque seguía estando confundida con todo, no comprendía por qué últimamente estaban pasando cosas extrañas y menos entendía por qué querían a Mikan. Comenzaba a pensar que la razón de todos los problemas que habían estado ocurriendo es por la relación de Natsume y Mikan. Sabía muy bien que la madre de Natsume no toleraba su relación, pero le resultaba imposible creer que sea capaz de todo con tal de lograr que su hijo se aleje de Mikan. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se encontraba el primer amor de Natsume, Meroko. No comprendía por qué desapareció sin decir nada a nadie, aunque siempre acostumbra hacerlo, pero hay algo en ella que le hace pensar que no es del todo mala.

-Pueda que yo no tenga novio, pero… -dice Suki apoyándose en la pared, suspiró y miró su celular por un largo instante- pero… la única solución para enfrentar todos los obstáculos no es alejándose uno del otro. Simplemente están huyendo de los problemas y no solo eso sino que están dejando que las demás personas se salguen con la suya. En otras palabras, rivales como la madre de Natsume y Meroko, solo pueden enfrentarlas ellos dos pero juntos como una verdadera pareja. Es hora de que ellos dos…

-¿Con quién estás hablando? ¿Acaso estás hablando con tu novio fantasma? –dice Yuki sonriendo y caminando con mucha dificultad. Le mira a su amiga y ella casi le golpea por los comentarios que hizo- Pero… tienes mucha razón… Todo lo que dijiste es muy cierto. No puedo creer que una chica inexperta en el amor sea capaz de decir esas palabras.

-Para ya… ¡Qué mala eres! –dice Suki lamentándose por no tener un novio.

Suki seguía sufriendo por no tener un novio mientras que Yuki no dejaba de reírse. Comenzó a golpear su cabeza levemente contra la pared buscando olvidar lo que dijo su amiga. Sin embargo de tanto pensar, comenzaba a darle cierta razón a Yuki en buscarse un novio fantasma para que así le jale de las piernas a Yuki por las noches. Esa idea en serio le gustaba y a su vez le provocaba mucha risa.

Gotas de lluvia caían varias veces sobre el suelo una y otra vez junto a las pisadas que se escuchaba rechinar. Sus respiros se acortaban conforme iba corriendo y varias gotas de sudor se deslizaban en los alrededores de su rostro. Lo único que tenía en mente era proteger a Mikan sin importarle su propia vida. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y de lejos pudo ver a unos policías cerrar una vía de la calle en la que iba. No podía creer que estas cosas le pasaran justo en este momento, corrió más rápido y no dudó dos veces en saltar sobre el muro, aquel que le impedía seguir su rumbo. No le importó que los policías le gritasen pues no hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo a su casa, así que corrió más rápido de lo que podía hacerlo. Conforme pasaban los minutos, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente por las constantes alucinaciones que venía a su mente. Giró cuando llegó a la esquina y finalmente se detuvo cuando vio su casa. Se apresuró a esconderse tras la pared y desde ese lugar pudo ver que su casa estaba totalmente resguardada de muchos guardaespaldas. Comenzó a pensar que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, suspiró y avanzó un paso. Sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su casaca y comenzó a correr hacia sus oponentes. Debido a las últimas peleas que había tenido, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos por lo que no le fue difícil golpearlos. Esquivaba a la perfección los golpes de sus oponentes, se inclinó rápidamente cuando uno de ellos se disponía a golpearlo con un palo y de inmediato lo golpeó muy fuerte en el estómago dejándolo casi sin respiración. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y comenzó a propinar varios puñetes a quien le impedía ingresar a la casa. Una vez que pensó haber acabado con la mayoría, abrió la puerta lentamente y de pronto escuchó un disparo, volteó y encontró a uno de sus oponentes muerto en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y vio a sus dos rivales parados a dos metros de él con unas pistolas en la mano.

-Debes de cuidar tu espalda –dice Near muy serio. Bajó la pistola lentamente y comenzó a avanzar unos pasos hacia delante- No entiendo lo que está pasando.

-Vine aquí solo para proteger a Mikan –dice Akito caminando unos pasos para acercarse a Natsume, este de inmediato le jaló del cuello de su casaca- ¡Suéltame si no quieres morir ahora! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Escúchame muy bien! –dice Natsume jalándole con más fuerza de su casaca- ¡Yo seré el único que la proteja! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

-No, no me quedó claro –dice Akito muy serio empujando con fuerza a Natsume- Porque…. ¡Yo desde ahora seré el que la proteja! Si te interpones en mi camino…. ¡Te aseguro que desearás no haber vivido!

-Entonces… -dice Natsume propinándole dos puñetes en el estómago y luego en la mejilla. Una vez que lo vio en el suelo, le apuntó con la pistola- ¡Muere ahora mismo!

-¡Oye! ¡Este no es el momento para pelear! ¡Baja esa pistola! –grita Near sorprendido porque era la primera persona que podía superar a Akito en pelea. Comenzaba a pensar que cuando se trataba de Mikan, él no perdonaba a nadie- Además… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso ya has elegido con quién quedarte?

-Por fin preguntas algo coherente, Near –dice Akito permaneciendo el suelo, quería levantarse, pero la pistola estaba a solo centímetros de su frente- Si todavía no has decidido con quien…

-¡Mikan! ¡La elijo a ella! –dice Natsume muy serio sin ningún titubeo- Así que más vale que no te acerques a ella porque soy capaz de matarte en ese instante… no lo dudes… ¡Te lo digo muy en serio! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-Ya me esperaba esa respuesta –dice Akito muy serio. En su interior estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por la mirada que lucía cuando se trataba de ella. Le miró directamente a los ojos y sacó la pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo de su casaca- Baja esa pistola porque de lo contrario… aquí habrá sangre.

-Entonces evita provocarme –dice Natsume apartando la pistola, dio media vuelta y permaneció de espaldas- Por cierto, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí… ¡vete ahora mismo! ¡No quiero que nadie me estorbe!

-¡Qué carácter! –dice Near comenzando a sonreír- No voy a permitir que tomes decisiones por mí, así que me quedo.

-Digo lo mismo –dice Akito levantándose del suelo, caminó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la puerta con la mirada fría de siempre- Por cierto, Natsume… ¿quién de los dos llegará a encontrar a Mikan?

-¿Qué? –dice Natsume sorprendido cuando vio a Akito ingresar a la casa sin decir palabra alguna.

-Genial, ahora… a nadie le importa explícame lo que está sucediendo –dice Near un poco molesto. Cogió la pistola con fuerza e ingresó a la casa después de Natsume comenzara a correr desesperadamente- ¿Es en serio? A Akito le encanta provocar a Natsume, pero hay que admitir que ambos se parecen un poco en su personalidad.

Near avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo en solo segundos tras ver a muchos guardaespaldas frente a él. Miró a todos lados y estos comenzaron a rodearlo. Eran demasiados, levantó la pistola y comenzó a disparar a sus oponentes. Pensaba que eso de disparar le quitaba la diversión a todo, pero no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo. Guardó la pistola en el bolsillo de su casaca y comenzó a propinar varios puñetes a quien se atrevía a levantarse hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Suspiró y comenzó a ingresar a la sala. Estaba realmente sorprendido con la casa, pues todos los muebles que había costaban demasiado caro. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando de pronto vio unas pitas largas y en ellas estaban bajando unos hombres que parecían profesionales en el karate. Comenzaba a pensar que las cosas se estaban complicación mucho más, volteó y estaba por propinar un puñete a su oponente cuando este de inmediato lo lanzó contra la pared. Ese reciente golpe realmente le dolió mucho; sin embargo, no podía rendirse. Estaba decidido a volverse fuerte para proteger a Meroko, así que comenzó a pelear muy en serio.

Natsume siguió subiendo las escaleras con mucha rapidez y luego se detuvo para comenzar a buscar por cada cuarto si se encontraba Mikan. Esperaba que nadie se haya atrevido a tocarla porque de lo contrario lo buscaría donde sea que se haya escondido y lo mataría sin piedad. Siguió buscando con mucha desesperación en el primer piso, luego subió al segundo piso y comenzó a buscar en cada cuarto. Le desesperaba no encontrar nada, cerró con fuerza la última puerta del cuarto y golpeó con fuerza la pared.

-¡¿Dónde puede estar?! ¡¿Dónde?! –grita Natsume muy molesto. Se apartó lentamente la pared y avanzó unos pasos- No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente… ¡Voy a encontrarla!

Natsume subió las escaleras rápidamente para llegar al tercer piso cuando de pronto se encontró con muchos guardaespaldas. Se detuvo por un instante y comenzó a buscar con la mirada si había algún cuarto, pero ellos se lo impedían a cada rato. Esto le hizo sospecha que en este piso se encontraba Mikan, sino no estarían aquí protegiendo algo que es sumamente importante. Se inclinó rápidamente cuando uno de sus oponentes se dispuso a golpearlo en la mejilla y en ese instante le golpeó dos veces en el estómago. Otro extendió su brazo para golpearlo en el rostro, pero Natsume rápidamente lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo y lo lanzó de una patada contra la pared. Siguió esquivando los golpes de sus oponentes a cada instante cuidando de que no lo golpeen por la espalda. Estaba comenzando a agotarse y cuando se distrajo por un instante lo golpearon varias veces en el estómago. Detuvo la patada en solo segundos y empujó con toda su fuerza a su oponente. Difícilmente podía respirara debido a los constantes golpes, pero no tenía pensado irse sin encontrarla. Desde que se conocieron le había prometido que nunca iba a dejar de protegerla y hoy no era la excepción, así que siguió peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

Akito no dejaba de pelear cada vez que subía un piso, estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir, así que no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Antes de acabar con todos sus oponentes, quitó las balas que llevaban sus oponentes en sus pistolas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su casaca. Sabía muy bien que los iba a necesitar pues muy pronto no tendría más balas. Rápidamente subió al quinto piso y una vez más se encontró con diez guardaespaldas. En definitiva no le gustaba este jueguito pues comenzaba a sospechar que la mamá de Natsume estaba buscando dejarlos sin fuerzas para así atacarlos sin problemas. Debía pensar en un plan cuanto antes porque de lo contrario caerían en su trampa. Respiró tres veces y comenzó a disparar varias veces contra sus oponentes. Se apresuró a subir al siguiente piso y comenzó a emplear solo la pistola para así ahorrar sus energías cuando se encuentre con su más fuerte rival. Antes de que sus oponentes sean capaces de levantarse producto de los disparos, se dispuso a buscar en cada cuarto, pero seguía sin haber rastro de ella. Esto realmente le molestaba, levantó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa de que todavía le faltaba cuatro pisos por revisar. Decidió no perder más tiempo y comenzó a recolectar las balas que llevaban en las pistolas. Luego se apresuró a subir las escaleras para ahí encontrarse con más oponentes. No sabía si iba a resistir tanto, dio media vuelta y mayor fue su impacto al ver que otros guardaespaldas aparecieron detrás de él. Ahora sí estaba en problemas pues había sido acorralado. No tenía más opción que pelear y al mismo tiempo usar la pistola. Jamás pensó encontrarse en esta situación porque poco a poco se estaba agotando.

Near sentía que ya no podía más debido a sus graves heridas. Apenas y podía levantarse, necesitaba descansar, pero no podía porque estaba en medio de una pelea. Abrió lentamente los ojos y la cantidad de oponentes comenzaron a incrementarse. Se apoyó lentamente en la pared y en su mente apareció Meroko. Tenía muy en cuenta que no podía rendirse, después de todo se prometió así mismo volverse más fuerte para protegerla. Respiró tres veces y comenzó a disparar varias veces a sus oponentes. Se sentía muy afortunado por tener buena puntería porque de lo contrario ya estaría muerto. Desde el lugar en que se encontraba lanzaba varios disparos sin parar, tenía los ojos muy abiertos para disparar en los puntos débiles y cuidar de que no se levanten.

-Ya me falta poco para llegar a su casa –dice Micky corriendo sin para mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre su cabello- Espérame, Misaki… por favor.

Micky subió el puente y siguió corriendo cuidando de que nadie le impida el paso. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes para rescatar a Misaki y por fin estar tranquilo consigo mismo. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, se apresuró a llamar a su rival, pero este seguía sin contestar. Esperaba que nada malo haya pasado; sin embargo, el hecho de que no conteste, lo preocupaba. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y comenzó a correr más rápido con tal de llegar a su casa.

En el hospital, la vida de Rui dejó de estar en peligro y la tranquilidad volvió al ambiente. Sin embargo, Bori pedía a gritos ver a Rui, a pesar de que su pierna se encontraba vendada. Intentó levantarse, pero le dolía mucho su pierna. Muchos doctores vinieron a controlarla para que vuelva a su camilla, pero ella se negaba por completo. Su corazón le dolía mucho y su rostro lucía un poco pálido pues no se encontraba del todo bien, debía descansar pero ella insistía en querer verlo.

-¡Bori, cálmate! –grita Suki intentando sostenerla del brazo- Rui ya se encuentra mejor.

-¡No quiero! ¡Quiero verlo! –grita Bori muy preocupada. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de color rojizo y por más que intentaba empujarlas, no podía debido a su pierna- ¡Chicas, por favor… estoy muy preocupada por él!

-Yo la voy a convencer, déjanos solas… por favor –dice Yuki mirando a los doctores y una vez que estos se fueron, cogió el brazo de su amiga delicadamente- Vamos… te voy a llevar al cuarto de Rui.

-Pero… -dice Suki muy preocupada, suspiró y cogió el otro brazo de Bori con mucha delicadeza cuidando que ella no tropiece- Bueno, vamos… ¡El amor, el amor….!

-Lo dice quien no tiene novio –dice Yuki comenzando a reír.

-¡Molestosa! –dice Suki un poco molesta- Además, tú tampoco tienes novio.

-Bueno… -dice Yuki intentando caminar con más prisa mientras salían del cuarto.

-Eso no es cierto… -dice Bori avanzando poco a poco mientras se apoyaba con sus amigas- Sino me equivoco, esos labios parecen ya haber sido besados.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿nos viste? –dice Yuki muy nerviosa y sin darse cuenta se había apartado rápidamente de Bori, pero afortunadamente Suki la sostuvo para que su amiga no tropiece- Esto… lo siento, Bori.

-Pesa demasiado –dice Suki intentando sostenerla- ¡Yuki! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-Verdad… verdad… -dice Yuki volviendo a coger el brazo de Bori.

-Entonces sí besaste a alguien –dice Bori comenzando a sonreír- ¿Cómo es ese chico? ¿Es lindo contigo?

-Esto… pues… es… -dice Yuki comenzando a recordar el beso y de inmediato movió su cabeza negativamente- un chico demasiado engreído, presumido, arrogante y extremadamente coqueto que piensa siempre que todas las chicas se mueren por él.

-Es Near –dice Suki caminando lentamente- Es el único chico que conozco que se comporta de esa manera.

Bori no dejaba de reír cuando Suki mencionó el nombre de ese chico. Verdaderamente no le extrañaba que se comporte de esa manera, siguió caminando lentamente cuando de pronto esa sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando vio a muchas chicas esperando en la puerta de un cuarto. No comprendía muy bien por qué estaban esas chicas allí y de pronto Suki señaló con su dedo el cuarto de Rui. Para su mayor sorpresa, era el mismo cuarto de su novio. No lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a caminar para luego mirar muy molesta a esas chicas. No le gustaba en absoluto que haya muchas chicas alrededor de Rui. Quería golpearlas con un palo, pero lamentablemente no podía debido a su pierna lastimada.

-¡Suki! –grita Bori muy molesta- ¡Golpea a esa chicas con tus manos! ¡Hazlo ahora!

-No, no puedo –dice Suki comenzando a ponerse muy nerviosa- Yo jamás haría eso.

-A mí ni me mires –dice Yuki comenzando a retroceder un paso cuidando de no apartar su brazo de Bori- Porque hace un rato doné mucha sangre a tu novio y aun no me recupero.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo te devuelvo tu sangre! –dice Bori sin dudarlo dos veces- Yo tengo suficiente sangre para donar, así que de eso no te preocupes… ¡Ahora dale a esa chicas un derechazo, una patada y un puñete!

-Un derechazo te voy a dar a ti –dice Yuki muy sorprendida por su actitud- Vamos, de seguro son sus fans.

-Bueno si lo son… pues… -dice Bori quejándose- que se mantengan a cinco metros de distancia de esa puerta.

Bori no pudo contener más sus celos y empujó con toda su fuerza a sus amigas para que ellas caminen más rápido. Saltó con un pie para llegar más rápido a su cuarto y cuando lo logró, miró a las chicas muy molesta. Las miró de arriba abajo y pudo notar con mucho enojo que eran muy bonitas. Eso en absoluto le desagradaba, así que comenzó a respirar tres veces para calmarse.

-Hay, chicas… estoy tan contenta de que Rui y yo estemos comprometidos –dice Bori sonriendo.

-¿Qué? –dice Suki en voz baja. Luego le miró a Bori y ella le guiñó el ojo. Estaba comenzando a comprender lo que pasaba, así que le siguió la corriente- Sí, claro. Me alegra mucho.

-Mañana voy a cenar con sus papás y espero que nos dé su bendición para casarnos –dice Bori con los ojos brillosos- ¡Qué lástima que hoy no traje mi anillo!

-¿No lo dejaste en el tren? –dice Yuki intentando contener la risa- Ya ves que el tren al igual que ciertas chicas van y vienen.

-Bueno… bueno… -dice Bori apoyando su mano en la pared- Ahora voy a ver a mi futuro esposo.

Bori estaba disfrutando dentro de sí misma su perfecta actuación y más la cara de tristeza que lucían las chicas. Abrió lentamente la puerta y comenzó a ingresar por su propia cuenta mientras apoyaba su mano en la pared. De esta manera poco a poco fue avanzando, le resultaba un poco difícil caminar, pero ahora que lo tenía demasiado cerca sentía que su dolor en la pierna desaparecía poquito a poquito. Una vez que estaba a su lado, se sentó en la silla y cogió su mano delicadamente. Estaba muy contenta de ver que se encontraba mucho mejor, porque no sabría qué hacer si él se muriera. Inclinó su cabeza sobre la mano de Rui y comenzó a sonreír mucho. Estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió unas leves caricias en el cabello, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vieron. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando lo vio, no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Duele, duele mucho –dice Rui sintiendo aun el dolor en su cuerpo. Ni bien ella se apartó, cogió su mano y acaricio con su mano la mejilla de Bori- Me alegra saber que estás mejor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Si es así, llamo al doctor para que te brinden unos medicamentos –dice Bori muy preocupada- Rui… en serio…

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –dice Rui comenzando a sonreír. Le alegraba que Bori se preocupe mucho por él- Solo me duele un poco mi cintura, pero eso nada más. Más bien… ¿cómo va tu pierna?

-Mucho mejor –dice Bori intentando sonreír pues el dolor que estaba sintiendo era inmenso.

-No eres nada buena mintiendo. No debiste venir hasta que te mejores –dice Rui intentando levantarse de la cama, poco a poco lo fue logrando y comenzó a acariciar levemente la pierna de Bori- Al parecer está un poco lastimada.

-Esto… -dice Bori comenzando a sonrojarse pues estaba acariciando su pierna con mucha delicadeza. Rápidamente cogió una almohada y se cubrió el rostro- Rui, te quiero mucho.

-Yo te quiero mucho más –dice Rui sonriendo mientras le intentaba quitar la almohada, pero ella se oponía- Vamos, conmigo sonrójate si quieres… además eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

-Tonto –dice Bori cubriéndose con la almohada- Hablemos así.

-Bien… hoy quédate conmigo a dormir –dice Rui cogiendo la mano de su novia. Esto provocó que Bori bajara la almohada- Estás completamente roja.

-Espera… espera… esto… es demasiado precipitado –dice Bori muy nerviosa- Yo… pues…

-No tiene nada de malo porque vamos a casarnos ni bien mis padres me den la bendición… ¿verdad? –dice Rui intentando contener la risa- Por cierto… ¿por qué no llevas nuestro anillo de compromiso?

-¡Oye! –grita Bori un poco molesta- Entonces… ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije? Pues en mi defensa… esas chicas eran demasiado bonitas y pues…

-No es necesario que te pongas celosa. Además, tengo a la mejor novia del mundo, celosa y todo pero la quiero –dice Rui sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Está bien… demasiado celosa, pero eso es lo que la hace más linda.

-Esto… pues… gracias… -dice Bori un poco avergonzada, pero demasiado contenta por lo que su novio le acababa de decir.

-Hoy no voy a dejar que regreses a tu cuarto, quiero que te quedes conmigo –dice Rui jalándole del brazo para luego abrazarla muy fuerte- Tu pierna sigue lastimada así que no acepto un no como respuesta.

Bori estaba realmente contenta pues tampoco quería irse. Siguió abrazándolo delicadamente y sus mejillas poco a poco se sonrojaban. Sentía demasiado cerca el dulce aroma de su novio y más aun las leves caricias que este le daba en su cabello. Le alegraba saber que estaba bien y recuperándose. Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y aquella sonrisa sobresalía mucho. Hace rato pensó que Rui le estaba proponiendo quedarse a dormir con él porque tenías otras intenciones. Jamás se imaginó pensar de esa manera, pero cuando Rui le abrazaba delicadamente, dedujo que estaba equivocada pues él no era como otros chicos. Verdaderamente le alegraba haber conocido a Rui, porque ahora era completamente feliz.

Un chico bastante atractivo y con la ropa empapada acaba de llegar a la casa. Estaba realmente exhausto, pero eso no era importante. Ingresó rápidamente a la casa y encontró a muchos guardaespaldas inconscientes en el suelo. No comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero debía continuar con su camino. Siguió caminando lentamente y mirando a todos lados cuidando de que nadie le tome por sorpresa. Abrió lentamente la puerta y su mirada cambió cuando vio a su amigo con graves heridas, pero este seguía peleando con las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaba. Debía ayudarlo cuanto antes pues ya estaba cansado. Comenzó a correr hacia su amigo y se colocó delante de él para protegerlo de todos los golpes de sus oponentes. Lograba esquivar todos los golpes y asimismo propinaba puñetes a sus oponentes. Se inclinó rápidamente al suelo y extendió su pierna para luego hacer caer a uno. Rápidamente cogió la pistola que llevaba Near en sus amigos y le disparó sin dudarlo dos veces.

-¡Near! ¡Respóndeme! –grita Micky mientras peleaba con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿Has visto a Misaki?!

-¿Misaki está aquí? –dice Near muy extrañado, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a propinar un puñete a su oponente- Yo no sé nada de lo que está pasando aquí.

-¿Están hablando de esa chica? –dice uno de los oponentes con una sonrisa en el rostro- Misaki... o como se llame esa chica está muerta… muerta… ¡muerta!

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! –grita Micky muy molesto. Un profundo dolor inundó su corazón y al mismo tiempo una rabia inmensa por no haberla protegido. Lanzó de una patada a su oponente contra la pared y se arrodilló al suelo- ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Micky… -dice Near muy sorprendido al ver que su amigo gritaba entre lágrimas. Nunca pensó verlo de esa manera, no sabía qué decir y ni qué hacer para consolarlo- Tú… realmente… realmente…. Estabas enamorado…. De Misaki…

-¡No te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Aunque te disculpes, no te lo voy a perdonar! –grita Micky disparando como loco al que se reía sin parar- ¡¿Qué rayos la hiciste?!

-Simplemente abusé de ella –dice uno de los oponentes comenzando a reírse sin parar- Debo admitir que tiene un lindo cuerpo.

-¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir! –grita Micky cogiendo la pistola con toda su fuerza.

Micky estaba lleno de furia y rencor por todo lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que la chica que tanto amaba ahora estaba muerta y todo por el tipo que se encontraba frente a él. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a propinarle varios puñetes en el estómago sin cansarse. No le dejaba ni un minuto tampoco un segundo para levantarse, lo pateó una y otra vez en el rostro provocando que sangrara demasiado. Inmediatamente lo cogió del cuello con toda su fuerza y a pesar de los gritos de Near, este no hizo caso a ninguna palabra. Lo lanzó contra la pared y volvió a propinarle varios puñetes en ambas mejillas. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarle, estaba seguro de que iba a pagar todo lo que le hizo. Siguió golpeándolo sin importarle que muera, ni que estuviera con graves heridas. Una vez que su oponente cayó al suelo, volvió a cogerlo muy fuerte del cuello y lo apoyó en la pared. Sus ojos inspiraban miedo y odio, tenía deseos inmensos de venganza y al mismo tiempo sentía un profundo dolor. Quería matarlo de una vez por todas, así que siguió apretando con mucha fuerza su cuello.

-¡Micky! ¡Detente! –grita Near lanzando a su oponente contra la pared. Corrió hacia Micky muy desesperado pues si lo mataba, él acabaría en la cárcel- ¡No lo mates!

-¡No pienso escucharte! –grita Micky apretando con más fuerza su cuello- ¡Voy a matar a este tipo! ¡Ni tú ni nadie me va a detener! ¡Nadie!

-¡Déjalo! ¡Para! ¡Lo digo en serio! –grita Near proponiendo varios puñetes a cualquiera que le impedía acercarse a Micky- ¡A Misaki no le va a gustar que hagas esto! ¡Entiéndelo!

-¡Ella está muerta, Near! ¡Todo por su culpa! –grita Micky muy enojado mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos- ¡No voy a perdonarle la vida! ¡Va a sufrir lo mismo que Misaki sufrió!

-¡No digas tonterías! –grita Near muy desesperado- ¡Suéltalo!

Near estaba verdaderamente preocupado de que lo matara pues así no solucionaría nada. Al ver a Micky de esa manera, no pudo evitar recordar la vez que se enteró de la muerte de su madre. Él también quería venganza, pero gracias a Meroko no lo hizo. Sabía muy bien que los problemas no se solucionaban de esa manera pues lo único que estás logrando es ponerse a su mismo nivel. Necesitaba hacerlo recapacitar, así que lanzó de una patada a su oponente contra la pared. Rápidamente apartó con todas sus fuerzas a Micky, a pesar de que este opuso mucha fuerza. Una vez que lo logró, le miró directamente a los ojos y vio cómo su amigo sufría.

-Soy un completo idiota –dice Micky bajando la mirada mientras sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas- No pude protegerla… ¡No pude protegerla!

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! Si lo matabas, no ganarías nada –dice Near jalándole del cuello de la casaca- ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!

-¡Near! ¡Cuidado! –grita Micky abriendo los ojos.

Micky rápidamente vio que la bala se dirigía hacia Near. No quería perder a más personas, así que rápidamente lo empujó logrando alejarlo del peligro. Sin embargo, ello provocó que la bala llegara a su pecho con mucha fuerza. Un fuerte grito se escuchó en la casa y poco a poco se fue desplomando en el suelo dejando caer la última lágrima de su vida. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse, apenas y pudo ver como el rostro de Near se desvanecía lentamente. Estaba comenzando a ver todo borroso, pero en ese instante los recuerdos que vivó hasta ese día aparecieron en su mente.

La primera vez que llegó al colegio fue lo más lindo que le pudo haber pasado pues ahí conoció a Mikan y se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Nunca se rindió hasta conseguir su amor, pero cuando le llegó el momento de rendirse, lo hizo con tal de hacer feliz a la persona que amaba. Fue lo más doloroso que pudo haber hecho; sin embargo, sucedieron cosas que hizo que ese amor renazca pero ya con su amor a primera vista sino con una chica que lo amaba en secreto. Ella nunca se había quejado ni le reclamaba, simplemente se sentaba a su lado y lo consolaba con un abrazo. Sin embargo, por estar tan distraído había perdido a su verdadero amor. Aquella lágrima siguió deslizándose sobre su mejilla y poco a poco rozó el suelo dejando un bello recuerdo con su amor no correspondido y un amor que no logró rescatar.

-¡Micky! ¡Amigo! ¡Despierta! ¡No me hagas esto, despierta! –grita Near golpeando su pecho con mucha fuerza su pecho para que abra los ojos, pero era imposible. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho y comenzó a gritar con mucho dolor- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Micky, no!

Aquellos gritos de dolor fueron escuchados por Akito y Natsume, estos se detuvieron por un instante con el rostro muy sorprendido. No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, había sido un duro golpe con la muerte de Shizuku y ahora con la de Micky.

Akito se arrodilló al suelo y mantuvo la mirada cabizbaja. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo pues estaba demasiado lejos, así que saltó desde el piso en que se encontraba sin importarle lo que pasara. No quería ver a nadie más morir, así que se arriesgó a hacerlo. No conocía mucho a Micky, pero quería ayudarlo a seguir con vida. Su cuerpo estaba cayendo desde el sexto piso y apenas pudo ver por unos segundos a su amigo de la infancia, Natsume. Siguió cayendo con mucha rapidez y giró su cuerpo levemente en el aire para luego pisar el suelo. No estaba seguro de lograrlo, pero si salía con vida iba a llevar al hospital a Micky; y si moría, esperaba que Natsume encuentre a Meroko. Ese era su único deseo si es que cabe la posibilidad de que muera. Aunque también estaba agradecido por haber conocido a muchos amigos y principalmente, haber conocido el amor.

Natsume se quedó pálido con la reciente imagen que vio, no podía creer que Akito lo haya hecho. Las probabilidades de que viva son mínimas, inmediatamente volteó y comenzó a ingresar a un cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro y de repente la luz se encendió dejando ver a su madre. Nunca pensó encontrarla demasiado pronto, caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y golpeó con fuerza la mesa.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! –grita Natsume muy molesto- ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?!

-Más amigos van a morir si sigues saliendo con esa tipa llamada Mikan –dice la madre levantándose de su asiento, se acercó a la ventana y permaneció de espaldas- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Esa chica debe morir cuanto antes!

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! ¡A ella no la toques! –grita Natsume muy serio- Ahora… dime.. ¡¿Dónde está Mikan?!

-No te lo voy a decir –dice la madre de Natsume dando media vuelta para verlo a la cara. Lanzó unos boletos al suelo y le miró directamente a los ojos- Te voy a dar la oportunidad para que escojas el país a dónde quieres que se vaya esa chica.

-A ninguno –dice Natsume cogiendo los boletos.

-Entonces… no me queda más opción que matarla –dice la madre de Natsume con el rostro demasiado sonriente.

-¡¿Por qué no me matas a mí en su lugar?! –grita Natsume muy decidido- ¡Mátame a mí, pero a ella no la toques!

-Sabes muy bien que eso no puedo hacerlo –dice la madre de Natsume muy seria- Si te mato, ¿dónde quedará mi herencia? Todo está a tu nombre y mientras sigas vivo, no puedo tocar nada de tu dinero.

-Entonces… te daré una solución –dice Natsume acercándose cara a cara con su madre- Estoy seguro de que esto a ti te va a gustar.

-Entonces… dime –dice la madre de Natsume muy seria.

-Yo elijo el boleto a Estados Unidos –dice Natsume cogiendo el boleto con mucha fuerza. Comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y le miró directamente a los ojos- Me voy a Estados Unidos mañana mismo con la condición de que dejes en paz a todos mis amigos y principalmente a Mikan.

-Entonces… está decidido –dice la madre de Natsume sonriendo- Te vas mañana a Estados Unidos.

-Bien –dice Natsume comenzando a cerrar lentamente la puerta. Una vez cerrada por completo, se apoyó en la pared y bajó la mirada. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta llegar al suelo- Adiós, Mikan.


	63. Chapter 62

**CAPITULO SORPRENDENTE 62**

**TE NECESITO MÁS DE LO QUE YO IMAGINABA**

Muchos enfermeros comenzaron a traer una camilla para el reciente herido que acababa de llegar. La manera en la que se encontraba no era nada satisfactoria, pues tenía heridas muy graves y estaba sangrando mucho debido a la bala que recibió en el pecho. Se encontraba completamente inconsciente, no respondía ninguna palabra, pues estaba a punto de morir por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Inmediatamente fue trasladado a la camilla y llevado de emergencia para una operación.

Near estaba realmente desesperado, no le importaba las heridas que llevaba en el cuerpo, solo quería que su amigo saliera salvo porque era la única persona que tenía en el mundo. Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos sin parar logrando crear un ambiente incómodo. Golpeó con fuerza la pared varias veces hasta cansarse, porque por su culpa ahora su amigo se estaba debatiendo la vida. Le hubiera gustado recibir la bala en vez de su amigo y así ahorita él estaría viviendo. De pronto escuchó a un doctor insistir demasiado a Akito para que le curen sus heridas pues también estaba gravemente lastimado: sin embargo, Akito se negaba rotundamente.

-¡Akito! ¡Deja ya a un lado tu frialdad, compórtate! –grita Near muy molesto acercándose a Akito y mirándole con ojos penetrantes- ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Debemos recuperarnos para seguir peleando!

-Bájame la voz… -dice Akito muy serio, suspiró y dio media vuelta- No me gustaría ser un estorbo, así que voy con el doctor. Además, es un milagro que haya salido con vida después de saltar desde el sexto piso.

-Akito… en serio… -dice Near mirando alejarse a su amigo- Muchas gracias.

Near dio media vuelta y comenzó a sentarse lentamente en una silla. Frotó amabas manos y miró el suelo por un largo instante. Recordó el momento en que vio a Akito saltar desde el sexto piso, pensaba que iba a morir porque era demasiado alto desde el lugar en que se encontraba. Su rostro lucía demasiado pálido cuando lo miraba caer en el aire; sin embargo, en solo segundos, él giró su cuerpo y sus pies rozaron el suelo. Verdaderamente había sido un milagro que siga con vida. Ni bien Akito se mantuvo en el piso, comenzó a correr hacia ellos para ayudarlo a cargar a Micky en la espalda. Una vez que Micky estaba en su espalda, intentaron pensar en una idea para escapar de todos los guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, cuando salieron de la sala, todo estaba despejado, no había ningún guardaespaldas. Esto verdaderamente les sorprendió pues lo mismo pasó cuando salieron de la casa, todo estaba calmado y no había ningún rastro de que alguien los pueda atacar por la espalda. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una chica que le resultaba bastante familiar, pero que no le agradaba en absoluto verla.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –grita Near muy molesto al verla tan de cerca- Pensaba que con un beso te calmarías… ¿o es que quieres otro beso?

-¡Qué chico tan presumido! –grita Yuki muy molesta, no soportaba que se comporte de esa manera. Suspiró y abrió el botiquín que pidió a las enfermeras. Sacó un poco de algodón y alcohol y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro- ¡Quédate quieto! ¿Quieres?

-No necesito que una chica me cure –dice Near apunto de levantarse, pero de inmediato ella lo empujó al asiento dejándolo sumamente sorprendido- ¡Oye! ¡Ya basta! ¡Para con este jueguito tuyo!

-¡Cierra la boca y quédate quieto! –grita Yuki presionando el algodón cerca de sus labios- ¿Contra quién estabas peleando? Debes tener más cuidado.

-Esto… -dice Near comenzando a ponerse muy nervioso porque la estaba viendo muy de cerca. Era la primera vez que una chica se preocupaba demasiado por ella- … ya estoy mejor, así que quítate.

-No te hagas el fuerte conmigo –dice Yuki curando las otras heridas que llevaba en sus manos, jamás pensó que estuviera gravemente herido- Que conste que estoy aquí porque Rui y Bori también resultaron heridos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pasó algo? –dice Near muy sorprendido- Nadie me dijo nada.

-Pues hoy, unos hombres encapuchados entraron por la fuerza al colegio y dispararon a Rui y Bori, mientras que a Mikan se la llevaron –dice Yuki curando su herida con mucho cuidado para no provocarle mucho dolor. Respiró con mucha tranquilidad y bajó la mirada- Nadie sabe dónde estará Mikan, pero…. Debemos encontrarla.

-mmm… con qué ocurrió todo eso –dice Near con mucha frialdad, se levantó de inmediato y cogió con fuerza su celular- Lo único importante aquí es Meroko. No me importa nadie más que ella.

-¿Meroko? Por culpa de esa tipa, es que ahora están ocurriendo muchas cosas… ¡¿No lo entiendes?! –grita Yuki volteando a verlo con mucho enojo- Si la vuelvo a ver, ten por seguro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Entonces… -dice Near acercándose más a su rostro con suma frialdad- Yo no dudaré en matarte en el mismo instante en que te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima…. ¡Tú no me conoces y por ella soy capaz de todo! ¡Todo!

Near se acercó más a su rostro y comenzó a abrir lentamente el cierre de su casaca dejando a Yuki totalmente sorprendida. Deslizó con sus dedos la pistola que llevaba guardada en su casaca y con una sonrisa en el rostro volteó sin decir una palabra. Siguió caminando con la mirada cabizbaja mientras pensaba en el lugar apropiado para buscar a Meroko. Le desesperaba no saber nada de ella, se poyó lentamente en la pared y cogió con mucha fuerza su celular.

A un metro de distancia se encontraba la chica que acaba de curar las heridas a un príncipe coqueto. Lucía una mirada llena de tristeza y sus ojos intentaban retener las gotas de agua que querían rozar sobre sus mejillas ruborizadas. Suspiró y avanzó unos pasos con mucha lentitud. No comprendía por qué le dolía mucho su corazón cuando escuchaba cada una de las palabras hirientes de Near. Quería acercarse y coger su mano, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Además tenía en mente que Near solo se preocupaba por Meroko y no tomaba en cuenta al resto de las personas que lo rodeaban.

-¡¿Dónde rayos está Meroko?! –grita Near golpeando con fuerza la pared.

-¡Oye, tú! –grita Yuki jalándole con fuerza del polo. Una vez que sus miradas se acercaron, le arrinconó a la pared y colocó su mano sobre ella- ¡¿Tanto te interesa esa chica?!

-¿No me digas que te has enamorado de mí? –dice Near mirándola muy serio, se acercó más de cerca a su rostro y le susurró lo siguiente- Tú serías la última chica en que me llegara a fijar.

-¿Te crees el único chico que existe en el planeta? –dice Yuki propinándole un puñete en el estómago- ¡No seas presumido! ¡Aquí lo que importa es la salud de Micky! ¡¿Es tu amigo o no?!

Near se quedó sumamente sorprendido al escuchar lo que acaba de decirle Yuki. Estaba tan enfocado en encontrar a Meroko que se había olvidado por completo de su mejor amigo. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un instante. Necesitaba concentrarse más en sus amigos, a pesar de no saber nada de la existencia de Meroko. Suspiró y abrió lentamente los ojos llegando a encontrarse con el rostro de Yuki. No se había dado cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir su aroma y hasta tu dulce aliento. Siguió mirándola con un poco de nervios pues recién se estaba dando cuenta que la chica que estaba frente a él era sumamente linda. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca y su corazón sorpresivamente estaba comenzando a latir rápidamente. Pensaba que solamente Meroko y su primer amor podían hacerle sentir de esa manera, pero ahora no entendía ni comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? –dice Yuki muy seria. Poco a poco fue apartando su mano del polo de Near y cuando estaba por retroceder unos pasos, este de inmediato cogió su brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Acaso… me gustas? –dice Near mirándole a los ojos. Jamás pensó decir esas palabras, pero esa idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Yuki estaba realmente sorprendida y confundida con la reciente pregunta. Sin embargo, no llegó a impactarle demasiado pues estaba segura de que él siempre acostumbraba enamorar a las chicas de esa manera. No tenía pensado volver a creer en sus palabras, así que intentó apartar lentamente su brazo, pero Near se lo impedía a todo momento. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, intento una vez más apartar su brazo y en solo segundos ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-¡Detesto el hospital! –dice Akito saliendo finalmente de un cuarto. Movió sus brazos y piernas levemente para verificar si le seguía doliendo, pero cuando golpeó la pared, comprobó que se encontraba en buenas condiciones- Por lo menos… ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?

Akito volteó al escuchar mucha desesperación en cada una de las voces. Se acercó a un cuarto donde decía: "Emergencias" y pudo observar tras el vidrio cómo es que muchos doctores se movían de un lado a otro con mucha desesperación. Intentó visualizar al paciente que se encontraban operando y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Micky. Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación estaba en los ojos que tenían los doctores, no le agradaba en absoluto cómo es que a cada instante miraban una pantalla. Su rostro lució pálido en ese instante, no podía permitir que le pase nada y pues, a pesar de que no era su gran amigo, no quería ver a más personas morir. Le hubiera gustado que Shizuku estuviera a su lado en ese momento, pues ella era la única capaz de resolver todo tipo de problemas que tenían que ver con medicina, heridas graves o disparos y hasta era muy buena en informática. Intentó acercarse más para ver más a fondo lo que estaba sucediendo cuando de pronto un doctor salió con mucho sudor en la frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dice el doctor un poco exhausto.

-Estoy verificando si hacen un gran trabajo, ¿hay algún problema con eso? –dice Akito muy serio.

-¡Qué chico! –dice el doctor intentando mantener la calma- Ahora no es momento de discutir, así que… necesito con urgencia un donante de sangre para su amigo. No tiene mucho tiempo de vida, ha perdido demasiada sangre.

-¿Qué? –dice Akito muy sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Micky estuviera tan grave, golpeó con fuerza la pared y sus ojos se llenaron de odio- Esa señora me las va a pagar… ¡Juro que me las va a pagar!

-Hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos, pero… -dice el doctor bajando la mirada- No le aseguro que su vida se salve en caso reciba una transfusión de sangre. Su amigo realmente está muy grave, pero intentaremos hacer todo lo posible.

Akito de inmediato corrió con mucha prisa por el pasillo mientras pensaba en la persona ideal para ser su donante. Le hubiera gustado tanto que Meroko estuviera a su lado pues era la única persona capaz de pelear contra sus oponentes. Comenzó a recordar las veces en que ella siempre corría a su lado para que él la proteja de cualquier persona que intentara lastimarla. Siempre se negaba a protegerla, pero no había ni una sola vez en que no la protegiera. Sin embargo, un día él terminó muy grave y en el hospital por haberla protegido de una pandilla.

Esa noche llovía mucho en Hon Kong, Meroko cumplió 10 años y estaba completamente sola. Ella siempre sonreía cada vez que era su cumpleaños, quería que todo el mudo supiera que estaba bien y que era mejor estar sola. Salió de su trabajo muy exhausta y comenzó a caminar por una calle muy solitaria. Tenía una mirada muy triste pues cada día que pasaba recordaba a Natsume, no había un día en que lo extrañara. Le hubiera gustado ser valiente y no huir, quedarse a su lado para enfrentar todo tipo de problemas, pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para soportar todo. Siguió caminando y varias gotas de lluvia caían sobre su mano. De pronto escuchó voces de un grupo de jóvenes que repetían frases como: "¿Qué hace una chica tan linda por este lugar?", "Por fin pasa, una chica que vale la pena", "¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?", "¿No te gustaría dormir esta noche conmigo?". Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tragó saliva y avanzó unos pasos lentamente. No le agradaba en absoluto que los chicos le molestaran, pero no tenía más opción que ignorar todas las palabras que vociferaban. Su corazón estaba comenzando a latir muy rápido por el susto, quería llorar porque tenía miedo de que intenten otra vez abusar de ella como había pasado en su infancia. Caminó lentamente con muchos nervios y con la mirada cabizbaja cuando de pronto escuchó varios pasos detrás suyo. No pudo evitar tanto miedo y comenzó a correr con mucha desesperación. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pues le estaban siguiendo y cuando volteó a una esquina no dudó en coger su celular para llamar a su amigo.

-Akito… por favor… te necesito… por favor…. –dice Meroko entre lágrimas y con la voz temblorosa.

No pudo terminar de avisarle cuando cinco chicos le acorralaron en un callejón sin salida. Intentó retroceder pero uno le lanzó al suelo con mucha fuerza llegando a herirla en la rodilla. Rozó sus dedos lentamente y podía ver cómo la sangre recorría su pierna. De pronto sintió cómo los dedos de uno de los jóvenes rozaban lentamente su brazo y poco a poco sus mejillas. Ella intentó alejarse con todas sus fuerzas pero recibió una bofetada en la mejilla. Luego otro se dispuso a desabrochar el primer botón de su blusa y en ese momento comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda. De inmediato le cubrieron la boca para que no gritara y cuando estaban por desabrocharle el segundo botón, uno de sus compañeros cayó rendido al suelo cubierto de sangre. Ni bien vio a la persona que le estaba salvando, ese miedo se desvaneció. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir vio a otro chico con la pierna lastimada. Lo único que le daba miedo era sus ojos, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-A-ki-to –dice Meroko con una sonrisa en el rostro. De pronto vio que le lanzaba su casaca, lo cogió y con ella se cubrió la espalda- Gracias…

-Cierra tus ojos y no las abras hasta que yo te lo diga –dice Akito muy serio- ¡Hazme caso!

Akito siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras buscaba con la mirada a Near, jamás pensó que el lugar fuera tan grande. De pronto se detuvo y miró fijamente el reflejo de un cuarto. En ese instante recordó que por protegerla de ese grupo de jóvenes, terminó muy grave por los disparos que recibió, pero lo que le alegró fue saber que Meroko se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo, le molestaba que siempre se aprovechen de ella solo por ser linda e inocente. Después de haber sido operado y de permanecer todo el día en el hospital, finalmente abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendido cuando vio a Meroko durmiendo sobre la camilla. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y sus ojos estaban muy rojos. Iba a levantarse de la camilla cuando Meroko rápidamente cogió su mano. Pensaba que estaba durmiendo, pero cuando la miró a los ojos, sentía como si la chica que había conocido ayer había cambiado. No era la misma chica que le abrazaba ni bien lo veía, esta vez su mirada y sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa.

-Akito… te prometo que me voy a volver fuerte –dice Meroko muy seria, se limpió las lágrimas y dio media vuelta- No voy a permitir que vuelvan a lastimarte… si lo llegan a hacer, te aseguro que en ese mismo instante los mataré sin piedad.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué actúas así? –dice Akito muy sorprendido por la repentina reacción.

-Me cansé de todo, me cansé de ser una niña miedosa que necesita depender de alguien para mantenerse de pie –dice Meroko avanzando unos pies hacia la puerta- No quiero que me vuelvan a proteger… es molesto…. Así que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Si lo dices porque mi vida estaba en peligro, no es… -dice Akito muy serio.

-Espérame aquí –dice Meroko abriendo la puerta- Cuando regrese… debo tramar un plan para lo que se viene… es tu problema si quieres ayudarme o no, pero sí te aseguro que puedes llegar a morir.

Una vez que ella terminó de decir todas esas palabras, Akito no lo pensó dos veces y decidió seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Necesitaba cuidarla, sabía que ella iba a hacer algo que podría perjudicarla, por eso necesitaba estar a su lado. Salió del hospital y subió a un taxi con mucha prisa. La siguió de lejos y de pronto su mayor sorpresa fue al encontrar al mismo grupo de jóvenes con que peleó ayer. No lo pensó dos veces y cuando estaba por bajar del taxi vio a Meroko frente a ellos. Su rostro se puso pálido pues estaba seguro de que le iban a lastimar, necesitaba protegerla, pero estaba realmente lastimado que no tenía fuerzas para pelear. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y de pronto se quedó sumamente sorprendido al ver con sus propios ojos la manera de pelear de Meroko. En definitiva, no comprendía cómo es que ella había aprendido a pelear tan bien, realmente era otra persona, pues en solo segundos todos acabaron rendidos en el suelo sin siquiera poder levantarse. Había mucha sangre esparcida en el suelo, pero Meroko no tenía ni una mínima herida en su cuerpo. Esto le hizo pensar que la razón por la que siempre ella no estaba mucho en casa era porque había alguien que le enseñó a pelear demasiado bien. Su mente volvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos y miró el techo de hospital. Sabía que debido a ese recuerdo es que no le agradaban los hospitales. Pensaba que por culpa de ese incidente es que ella había cambiado totalmente su actitud. Siguió caminando por el pasillo cuando se encontró con algo inesperado y muy sorpresivo. Sus ojos estaba observando a un chico que no apartaba su mirada de la chica mientras le cogía del brazo.

-¿Qué… pasa… aquí? –dice Akito muy sorprendido.

-¡Akito! –grita Near muy alterado al verlo. Inmediatamente se alejó de Yuki y se apoyó en la pared con suma frialdad- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Cosas más extrañas he visto… ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? –dice Akito caminando hacia él con mucha seriedad. Se detuvo frente a ambos y les miró a los ojos- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Micky? Necesita un donante de sangre con mucha urgencia.

-A mí no me miren… yo acabo de donar sangre a Rui –dice Yuki apoyándose en la pared.

-Bueno… no me importa si mueres, así que vamos…. –dice Akito cogiéndole muy fuerte del brazo.

-¡Oye! ¡Para! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Acaso yo también te gusto como para que me coges del brazo?! –grita Yuki muy molesta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No estoy tan desesperado! ¡Niñita! –grita Akito apartando su mano de brazo de Yuki- Pero… espera… ¿Near, te gusta esta chica?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Mírala, tiene un cuerpo de tabla! –grita Near señalando a Yuki con mucho coraje ante la pregunta de su amigo- ¿cómo me va a gustar? Además… no clasifica para un príncipe coqueto como yo.

-¡¿Disculpa?! Pero qué chico más…. –dice Yuki intentando mantener la calma mientras lo miraba muy molesta- Yo… no voy a discutir con este chico que cree ser el centro de atención y por último…. ¡No me encuentro en condiciones para donar!

-Solo es un poquito… ¡No te cuesta nada! –grita Near mirándola muy desesperado- ¿No te das cuenta que Micky necesita de tu ayuda?

-Tú…. Tú…. –dice Akito muy sorprendido al mirar a la persona que acababa de ingresar al hospital.

Near volteó para ver el motivo por el cuál Akito estaba muy sorprendido y al tenerlo a un metro de distancia, no atinó a decir alguna palabra. No podía creer que haya venido si no tenía nada pendiente que resolver en el hospital. Sin embargo, al mirarlo directamente a los ojos sentía como si algo estuviera por pasar. No le sorprendía en absoluto su mirada fría, sino el rostro que lucía. Tragó saliva y comenzó a acercarse lentamente para dirigirle la palabra, pero este de inmediato le esquivó y siguió caminando por el pasillo. En definitiva no era el mismo de siempre, estaba ocultando algo y de pronto escuchó unas palabras que lo dejaron concertado:

"¿Dónde está el doctor? Voy a donar sangre para ese idiota. Será mejor que me lo digan en cinco segundos antes que me arrepienta".

-¿Qué dijiste? –dicen Akito y Near muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le hicieron en su casa? –dice Yuki muy sorprendida.

-No tengo mucho tiempo –dice Natsume permaneciendo de espaldas. Estaba lleno de rencor pero en su corazón el dolor estaba poco a poco matándolo. Bajó la mirada y avanzó unos pasos para luego detenerse- Necesito a ese idiota con vida.

Natsume siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a un cuarto. Volteó y por el reflejo de los vidrios pudo mirar a su más eterno rival. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de donar su sangre a él, pero tenía la plena confianza de que es la única persona capaz de proteger a Mikan en este momento. Tenía muy en cuenta que la decisión que había tomado era la más adecuada pues de esta manera la protegería y ella volvería a sonreír como siempre. Comenzó a recordar la vez que se conocieron por primera vez en el festival de canto. Sin darse cuenta fue desde ese momento que poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, pero jamás pensó que había tantos obstáculos en su relación. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, deseaba nunca haberla conocido ni menos haber sentido el roce de sus labios o coger su mano porque solo así había logrado que Mikan siempre esté triste. Deslizó lentamente sus dedos sobre la puerta e ingresó al cuarto.

-Algo está ocurriendo aquí –dice Akito muy serio mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Sabía que ese cambio repentino en su manera de ser era porque algo estaba ocurriendo, conocía muy bien a Natsume pues había sido su amigo de la infancia- Esto no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-Más vale que no pida nada a cambio –dice Near un poco molesto porque no creía que había venido con el propósito de donarle sangre- Algo está planeando este tipo. Tú, ¿qué opinas, niñita engreída?

-¡Ahora sí me arrepiento de haberte curado las heridas! –dice Yuki muy molesta intentando contener las ganas de golpearlo- Pero…. Tú… ¡Te odio!

-A mí cualquier chica me cura las heridas y tú no eres la excepción –dice Near sonriendo, se acercó más a ella y extendió su mano- Tengo a muchas chicas en la palma de mi mano.

-¿Le curaste las heridas a este tipo? –dice Akito muy sorprendido.

-Lamentablemente sí –dice Yuki intentando calmarse porque Near realmente le estaba provocando- Para que lo sepas… yo no estoy en tu lista. ¡No lo estoy!

-Near nunca deja que una chica le cure sus heridas, por eso me sorprende mucho que lo haya permitido viniendo de ti –dice Akito avanzando unos pasos.

-Pues… yo… -dice Yuki muy sorprendida al escucharlo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡No hables como si conocieras! –grita Near enfrentando a Akito- Solo permití que esta chica cure mis heridas porque necesito encontrar a Meroko.

-¡Idiota! –grita Yuki pisando con fuerza el zapato de Near.

-¿Quién los entiende? – dice Akito caminando unos pasos mientras miraba a Yuki marcharse muy molesta.

Akito siguió caminando un poco confundido de sí mismo porque no comprendía el cambio repentino de Natsume. Comenzaba a pensar que algo había pasado después del incidente de Micky, pero no entendía qué podría llevar a Natsume a esa decisión. Jamás pensó que cambiara tanto porque cuando eran pequeños, él era sumamente frío y no le importaba nadie más que él mismo. El Natsume que conoció antes siempre se consideraba superior a los demás y no le importaba lastimar a quien sea con tal de mantenerse en la cumbre. Ahora que llegó a volver a verlo, ya no era el mismo chico de antes y todo ello se debió a Mikan. Abrió las puertas del hospital y bajó la mirada. Nunca pensó que existiera alguien capaz de enfrentarlo y hacerle cambiar esa actitud tan petulante. Estaba realmente sorprendido, suspiró y levantó la mirada para luego quedarse sin habla con lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Su rostro estaba pálido, seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando pero por lo que estaba viendo solo comprendió una cosa y era que Natsume estaba planeando irse sin decir nada a nadie. Eso lo podía permitir, no iba a dejar que se marche sin saber la verdad pero lo que le confundía es por qué estaba decidiendo irse. De pronto sintió unos pasos detrás de él y rápidamente volteó muy sorprendido. Lo estaba viendo y su mirada no era la misma, no entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto.

-¿Qué haces? –dice Akito muy sorprendido- ¿Por qué están tus guardaespaldas aquí?

-Eso no te importa –dice Natsume muy serio mientras avanzaba intentando ignorarlo, pero de pronto una mano coge su brazo muy fuerte- ¡Suéltame!

-¿A dónde te vas? –dice Akito cogiendo su brazo con más fuerza- ¿Acaso planeas escaparte y huir de todos los problemas? ¡Estás cometiendo el mismo error de antes!

-Tú no entiendes nada –dice Natsume empujándolo con toda su fuerza.

Natsume siguió caminando lentamente con una mirada penetrante pues a su delante se encontraban ocho guardaespaldas mandados por su madre. Jamás pensó que su madre desconfiara de él tanto como para asegurarse que cumpla su decisión. No quería irse y dejar sola a Mikan, quería estar con ella pero era la única manera de protegerla. Bajó la mirada y se detuvo por un largo instante para recordar el rostro de la chica que le hizo cambiar desde que se conocieron. Recordó los momentos buenos y malos que pasaron juntos, además de las veces que discutían como niños. No estaba seguro de que ella lo logre recordar pero por lo menos estaba contento de haberla conocido, de haber estaba a su lado y haberla protegido hasta con su propio cuerpo. Un profundo dolor inundó su corazón, aquel dolor lo estaba matando poco a poco porque nunca la iba a volver a ver. Se arrodilló al suelo y golpeó varias veces el suelo provocando que su mano comenzara a sangrar.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ¡¿Por qué?! –grita Natsume golpeando muy fuerte el suelo. No podía contener el sufrimientos que estaba sintiendo, bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas- Mikan… Mikan… ¡Mikan!

-Nat-su-me –dice Akito muy sorprendido, no podía creer que estuviera llorando. Era la primera vez que lo miraba en esas condiciones. Jamás pensó que estuviera tan enamorado de Mikan, pero lo que le molestaba era no saber lo que estaba pasando- ¿Qué… está pasando… aquí?

-Ni se le ocurra arrepentirse en estos momentos –dice uno de los guardaespaldas cogiendo con fuerza su brazo y otro de los guardaespaldas de inmediato se dispuso a coger su otro brazo para que no escapara- Ahora ingrese al coche.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Que me suelten les digo! –grita Natsume muy molesto intentando apartarse pero le resultaba imposible- ¡Suéltenme!

Akito seguía sin comprender pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lastimen a la persona que fue su amigo de la infancia. A pesar de muchas peleas y rencores que tuvo en contra de él, lo seguía considerando su amigo, aunque no lo demuestre. Avanzó unos pasos y en ese instante el resto de los guardaespaldas comenzó a apuntar con la pistola a Natsume. Estaba por intervenir cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Natsume diciéndole: "Cuida a Mikan, por favor". Dicho esto, vio cómo Natsume se disponía a ingresar al coche reguardado por los guardaespaldas. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo había escuchado decir "por favor". El coche comenzó a acelerar y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr detrás del coche esperando que Natsume lo escuche y se baje del coche. Siguió llamándole a gritos mientras corría detrás del coche, pero este de inmediato aceleró a gran velocidad. Se detuvo a pocos metros muy agotado pues había perdido de vista al coche.

-¿Por qué debo cuidar a Mikan? –dice Akito muy confundido. No entendía por qué los guardaespaldas llevaron a la fuerza a Natsume y después de unos segundos comprendió que solo una persona podría estar provocando todo esto- La madre de Natsume… debo seguir a ese coche… ¡debo seguirlo!

Akito retrocedió unos pasos y subió a un taxi, le pagó mucho dinero con tal de que no pierda de vista al coche aunque se encontraba demasiado lejos. Necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando y saber a dónde se dirigía el coche con tanta prisa. No comprendía la repentina decisión de su amigo de la infancia porque estaba seguro que en su corazón solo estaba Mikan, ella era la única que logró blandir su corazón. Por esa razón le extrañaba que donara sangre a Micky, que le pida que cuide de la chica que ama, que se vaya sin dar ninguna explicación y lo más extraño era que estaba resguardado de guardaespaldas. Deslió lentamente su cabeza sobre el asiento mientras miraba el reflejo de la ventana.

En el hospital, Yuki estaba realmente molesta consigo misma pero más con Near por pensar que tenía un poco de amabilidad en su corazón. Jamás pensó detestar tanto a un chico y menos se imaginó conocer a un chico demasiado presumido que cree que es el centro de atención. Suspiró y siguió caminando con una cara muy molesta. De pronto se detuvo frente a un cuarto y miró a través del vidrio a Bori y Rui durmiendo juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando los observaba pues le hubiera gustado conocer a un chico como Rui o Natsume. Apoyó su cara al vidrio cuidadosamente y comenzó a pensar que realmente eran una pareja muy especial pues a pesar de que Bori siempre celaba a su novio, eso a él parecía encantarle. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y debía ordenar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y observó un cielo inmensamente oscuro, estiró su brazo y miró su reloj. Jamás pensó que fuera medianoche, era la primera vez que estaba afuera de su departamento en estas horas. Siguió caminando cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, rápidamente su rostro se volvió pálido y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Yuki… ¡Yuki! –dice Suki comenzando a reírse cuando vio el rostro de su amiga- Vamos, no soy un fantasma….

-Te pasas…. Por cierto, ¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche? –dice Yuki comenzando a calmarse del susto que le dio su amiga. Los latidos de su corazón estaban comenzando a volver a la normalidad- ¿No me digas que estás buscando novio?

-Sí, Yuki. Voy a pedirle a uno de los pacientes que sea mi novio –dice Suki cruzando sus brazos un poco molesta, pero con una leve sonrisa- Vamos a tomar un café.

Yuki asintió con la cabeza y junto a su amiga caminaron lentamente hacia la cafetería que se encontraba en el interior del hospital. No estaba del todo contenta porque le preocupaba mucho Mikan y también el hecho de que Natsume se fuera sin despedirse. Verdaderamente conforme pasaban los días no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo era confuso y por más que intentaba explicar cada una de sus suposiciones no podía porque le faltaban pruebas. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y de pronto recordó la primera vez que conoció a Mikan. Sentía que le debía muchas cosas porque gracias a ella pudo enfrentar muchos obstáculos en el país que se fue; sin embargo, la hora de volver a irse se estaba aproximando. Deseaba con todo el corazón quedarse con sus amigas, pero sabía que eso era imposible porque estaba atada a un contrato de por vida. De pronto una mano le jaló muy fuerte del brazo desviándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas? –dice Suki sentándose en una silla- Hoy estás muy pensativa. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Yo… yo… claro que no –dice Yuki intentando sonreír mientras se acomodaba al lado de Suki. Aceptó cortésmente su café y comenzó a beber un sorbo- Esto… debo resolver todo lo que está pasando con Mikan y te pido de favor que me ayudes.

-No es necesario que me lo pidas, pero… en serio… -dice Suki mirando a su amiga un poco confundida pues lucía muy distraída- ¿Estás bien? Lo digo porque te detuviste muy pensativa en la puerta y cuando esta estaba por cerrarse tuve que jalarte del brazo para que no te lastimaras.

-¿En serio? Lo siento, pero en serio estoy bien –dice Yuki sonriendo- Es sólo que me preocupa mucho Mikan, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que debe estar pasando, necesitamos encontrarla.

-Yo también lo estoy, pero si intervenimos pueda que nos pase algo malo como lo que pasó con Rui y Bori. Todo es peligroso y por más que quiero ayudarla no sé cómo…. ¡esto es desesperante! ¡¿Por qué pasa todo esto?! –grita Suki muy molesta mientras cogía con fuerza su vaso- No sabemos nada de Natsume y Mikan no recupera la memoria. Ahora Misaki no sé si está viva o muerta.

-Natsume vino hace ratos para donar sangre a Micky debido a que se encontraba muy grave, pero lo extraño es que no se despidió de nadie. Solo lo vi marcharse con una cara muy seria –dice Yuki mirando su vaso- Conozco a Natsume y aun no puedo creer que haya donado su sangre a su rival. El único motivo que encuentro es Mikan.

-Natsume era un chico sumamente frío que no le importaba nadie más que él. Siempre se creía superior a todos y con solo una orden que daba, sus deseos estaban cumplidos –dice Suki comenzando a sonreír mientras bebía su café- Pero luego de que conoció a Mikan, cambió totalmente pues ella a diferencia de las demás chicas fue capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara y hasta decirle sus verdades sin ningún miedo. Fue la primera chica que le propinó un puñete con una explicación muy impresionante y también fue la persona que le enseñó el verdadero motivo de pelear.

-Ya lo decidí…. –dice Yuki levantándose de la silla, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo- ¡Vamos a buscar a Mikan! ¿Me ayudas?

-Bueno…. ¿morir por mi amiga o vivir siendo una cobarde? –dice Suki sonriendo, se levantó de la silla y se colocó al lado de su amiga- Vamos a buscarla.

Yuki comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas junto a Suki. No le importaba si pasaría toda la noche buscando a su amiga, solo quería encontrarla y ver si no estaba lastimada. El viento comenzó a agitar su cabello levemente y mientras corría pensaba solucionar todos los problemas que Mikan estaba pasando y una vez resueltos irse otra vez sin decir nada a nadie. En su mente se encontraba la posibilidad de que Meroko regrese, pero esa idea lo rechazaba por completo pues no quería ni necesitaba la ayuda de la persona que se encargó de lastimar demasiado a Mikan.

Finalmente el taxi se detuvo y Akito rápidamente se bajó, comenzó a correr con mucha prisa. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas buscando la puerta de ingreso. Estaba realmente desesperado porque no encontraba a Natsume, giró cuando llegó a la esquina y estaba por avanzar un paso cuando se detuvo. Decidió asomarse para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos estaban viendo a muchos guardaespaldas y en el centro se encontraba Natsume. Jamás pensó que la situación estuviera tan grave y de pronto vio llegar a la madre de Natsume, una mujer muy refinada que acababa de bajar de su coche. Estaba por sacar su arma cuando vio que la cantidad de guardaespaldas se incrementó.

-Hoy duermes aquí hasta el amanecer –dice la madre de Natsume acercándose a su hijo- Tu vuelo sale a las nueve.

-Jamás pensé que tu desconfianza fuera demasiado –dice Natsume muy molesto- Más te vale que no le pongas un dedo encima a Mikan porque te aseguro que te arrepentirás si lo haces. Alguien me va a informar todo, así que si escucho que Mikan derrama una sola lágrima, soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-No me amenaces –dice la madre de Natsume cogiendo muy fuerte el brazo de su hijo.

-¡No me toques! –grita Natsume apartando su brazo con mucha fuerza.

Todo lo dicho anteriormente llegó a los oídos de Akito. Se apoyó en la pared muy sorprendido y con el rostro cabizbajo pues jamás pensó que fuera capaz de todo con tal de proteger a Mikan. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y su mano comenzó a sangrar. Quisiera ayudarlo y rescatarlo pero no podía él solo con muchos guardaespaldas. Volvió a asomarse y en solo segundos vio a su amigo de la infancia ingresar completamente resguardado junto a su madre. La entrada estaba protegida por dos guardaespaldas muy armados, dio media vuelta y cogió muy fuerte su celular. Levantó la mirada y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba encontrar a Mikan y decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que no recordaba nada. Era necesario que vea a Natsume antes de que se vaya, pues ahora consideraba que lo más importante era la amistad que el propio Natsume había destruido anteriormente con su comportamiento. Pensaba que vivir con rencor era demasiado cansado, además de que no le costaba perdonar a un amigo que lo necesitaba en estos momentos. Siguió corriendo mientras miraba su reloj a cada instante pues ya eran las cinco de la madrugada. Jamás pensó que la casa de Natsume fuera demasiado lejos y menos que no hubiera carros o taxis a estas horas. Sus ojos comenzaban a dolerle mucho pues no había dormido ni u poquito, tenía mucho sueño, pero debía seguir corriendo. Estaba comenzando a cansarse y cuando llegó a la esquina, giró y resbaló con el suelo. Se despeinó el cabello un poco y se levantó del suelo para seguir corriendo. Miraba el cielo y este estaba comenzando a aclararse.

-¡Rayos! –grita Akito muy molesto mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas- Faltan tres horas para que Natsume suba a su avión.

Finalmente se detuvo cuando vio su coche estacionado frente a la casa de Natsume, rápidamente ingresó a la casa y se encontró con dos amigas que le resultaban muy familiares. No comprendía por qué estaban en un lugar tan peligroso, estaba por hacerles una pregunta cuando de pronto diez guardaespaldas aparecieron frente a ellos. Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba tranquilo, los problemas vuelven. Ahora las cosas estaban más complicadas porque solo él sabía pelear, a diferencia de Suki y Yuki.

-Chicas…. Por eso las detesto –dice Akito muy molesto, avanzó unos pasos y se colocó delante de ellas- Busquen a Mikan, yo me encargo de ellos. Más les vale que la encuentren porque de lo contrario les cortaré su cabeza como haré con cada uno de estos tipos.

-¡Qué manera de pedir! –dice Yuki dando media vuelta- Es peor que Near…. No puedo creer que existan chicos…

-¡Oigan! ¡Mírenme cuando les hablo! –grita Akito lanzando dos pistolas hacia ellas- No las desperdicien ya que son de estos dos tipos que acabo de lastimar.

-Estoy preparada para morir –dice Suki tragando saliva mientras cogía con muchos nervios la pistola- Ojalá no haya otro guardaespaldas.

-Hay quinientos más –dice Akito disparando con la pistola a unos de sus oponentes.

Una vez que las dos chicas subieron las escaleras, Akito miró su reloj y suspiró muy pensativo. Necesitaba derribar a todos sus oponentes en menos de dos horas porque lo contrario Mikan jamás volvería a ver a Natsume. Lanzó su gorro al aire y comenzó a correr hacia sus oponentes. La pelea acababa de iniciar y sus oponentes sabían esquivar demasiado bien los golpes pero Akito no estaba dispuesto a perder. Propinaba varios puñetes y patadas a cada uno que intentaba golpearlo por la espalda. Cuidaba al más mínimo detalle que no lo lastimen y menos que lo disparen. Agitó su pistola y comenzó a disparar varias veces pues su reloj comenzó a parpadear indicándole que solo quedaba una hora. Estaba comenzando a cansarse y varias gotas de sudor se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Esperaba que ellas la hayan encontrado, era la única esperanza que tenía para seguir peleando. Propinó varios puñetes en el estómago a su oponentes y se deslizó lentamente en el suelo para luego golpear con su pierna la mejilla de su otro oponente dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Rayos! ¡No tengo más fuerzas! –grita Akito esquivando los golpes de sus oponentes. Ya solo quedaban tres y necesitaba vencerlos en menos de media hora- ¡Sé que me escuchan! ¡¿Ya la encontraron?!

Akito disparó dos veces logrando derribar a dos de sus oponentes, ya solo quedaba uno y no tenía balas. Además de que intentó coger las otras pistolas que se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo, pero su oponente no le dejaba cogerlas. No tenía más opción que seguir peleando sin arma y de pronto se detuvo para mirar un rato su reloj. Solo quedaban diez minutos, golpeó con fuerza la pared y sin darse cuenta su oponente le estaba apuntando con la pistola. Jamás pensó que todo su esfuerzo al final no valió la pena y en solo segundos su oponente cayó rendido al suelo. Levantó la mirada y su rostro se puso pálido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dice Mikan apenas manteniendo el equilibrio pues estaba muy lastimada por las heridas que recibió en el colegio.

-No es momento de preguntas, te explicaré todo en el camino –dice Akito jalándole del brazo con mucha fuerza- Vámonos ahora mismo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿A dónde van? –dice Yuki muy sorprendida.

-Ustedes vayan al hospital y no se muevan de ahí –dice Akito ingresando al coche junto a Mikan.

Akito inmediatamente aceleró el coche a toda velocidad pues solo quedaban tres minutos. Esperaba que no se haya ido hasta ver a Mikan. Aunque estaba seguro de que se enojaría al verla en esas condiciones, pero ahora lo más importante era llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes. Mientras conducía, le contaba detalladamente lo ocurrido con Natsume y lo que estaba por suceder. Incrementó más la velocidad y sin darse cuenta acababa de pasarse miles de semáforos. Siguió conduciendo y de pronto pisó el freno con toda su fuerza pues estaba por chocar con un taxi. Afortunadamente a él no le había pasado nada, pero Mikan se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza. Sin embargo, esto no era obstáculo para detenerlo, así que retrocedió e incrementó más la velocidad. Apenas y escuchaba los quejidos de Mikan, ella se estaba frotando con su mano la cabeza pues le estaba doliendo mucho. Finalmente llegaron y cuando estaba por avisarle a Mikan, ella repentinamente bajó del coche con mucha prisa.

-¿Cómo es que a pesar de estar lastimada, tiene mucha fuerza para correr? –dice Akito saliendo del coche, estaba realmente sorprendido, pero tenía muy en cuenta que no todo estaba resuelto pues había un obstáculo por pasar- Esto apenas empieza.

Mikan siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle sus heridas pues necesitaba detenerlo. No podía dejar que se marche, quería verlo y abrazarlo. Unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas y sus ojos se tornaron rojizos. Sus recuerdos poco a poco estaban volviendo y su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápidamente. Subió rápidamente las escaleras empujando a cada persona que se le cruzaba en el camino.

_-¿Qué… te… pasa? –pregunta Mikan esquivando la mirada de Natsume. Realmente estaba nerviosa, tanto que sus manos no dejaban de sudar._

_-¿Por qué tartamudeas? –pregunta Natsume muy serio. Sus celos aun permanecían en su interior, miró los labios de Mikan y solo recordar que esos labios fueron besados por su oponente, le provocó más celos- ¿Por qué no me miras?_

_-Bueno… estás demasiado… cerca –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. Intentó esquivar la mirada de Natsume, pero este se acercó más a ella. Ahora realmente no podía evitarlo- ¿Puedes levantarte?_

_-¿Lo dices porque no te gusto? –pregunta Natsume muy molesto. No soportaba que Mikan no lo mire, porque eso deducía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se apartó de Mikan y volvió a sentarse con la mirada cabizbaja- Ahora lo entiendo todo._

_-¡Te equivocas! –dice Mikan levantándose de la cama. No quería que Natsume le malentienda, así que se acercó a Natsume y cogió su mano- No entiendo qué te pasa, pero… de veras… ¡Me gustas! Incluso puedo decirte que no solo me gustas… sino que… bueno… tú me entiendes… ¿verdad?_

_-No, no te entiendo –dice Natsume sonriendo. Ahora se sentía más aliviado cuando miró a Mikan muy seria. Apartó su mano y miró muy serio a Mikan- ¿Qué me quieres decir?_

_-¡Nada! –dice Mikan muy nerviosa. Miró el techo y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba en su casa. No sabía a qué hora había llegado si estaba durmiendo en el hospital- Natsume… ¿a qué hora llegamos a la casa?_

_-Eso de las once –dice Natsume quejándose del dolor de su espalda- Por cierto… deberías bajar de peso porque estás muy pesadita._

_-¡Largo de mi cuarto! –grita Mikan molesta. Jaló del brazo a Natsume, no quería verlo. Sin dudarlo dos veces le empujó muy fuerte y una vez que lo dejó afuera de su cuarto, cerró la puerta. Se acercó el espejo muy molesta- ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo que pesadita? ¡Tonto!_

Siguió corriendo mientras subía las escaleras muy exhausta, se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos y con una sonrisa en el rostro intentó calmarse.

_Mikan se detuvo en el patio por varios minutos hasta recuperar el aire, no podía creerlo pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ir en coche, en ese momento sintió que unos brazos comenzaban a coger su cintura, Mikan se asustó, pensaba que era algún pervertido, trató de apartarse pero no lo logró, este la abrazaba muy fuerte, Mikan comenzó a temblar._

_-No te pongas nerviosa, pinocho. –dice Natsume abrazándola al notar que el cuerpo de Mikan temblaba._

_-¡Qué alivio! –dice Mikan suspirando, logró reconocer a Natsume no tanto por su voz sino por el sobrenombre, pero cuando abrazaba a Natsume, no quería apartarse de él, sentía una gran calidez- ¡Eres tú, Natsume!_

_-¿Quién creías que era? Además… –pregunta Natsume abrazando a Mikan más fuerte, ella comenzó a sonrojarse, aunque luego se apartó, de inmediato, de Mikan porque comenzó a estornudar muy fuerte, no quería contagiar a Mikan, no paraba de estornudar._

_- ¡¿Por qué viniste al colegio?! ¡Estás enfermo! –grita Mikan desesperada al verlo muy mal, tenía una chalina que abrigaba su cuello, pero esta vez no podía discutir con Mikan, no tenía fuerzas, solo trataba de sonreír- ¡No tomes tu vida a la ligera! Ahora mismo voy a llamar a tu chofer._

_-No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, Mikan –dice Natsume sonriendo al ver a Mikan muy deseperada, no paraba de gritarle- Aunque… estoy feliz. Eres la primera persona que se preocupa por mí._

No comprendía cómo es que su mente cambió todo lo que pensaba llegando a afectar a la persona que verdaderamente le gustaba. Amaba a Natsume demasiado y no quería dejarlo. Pensaba que si la madre de Natsume no la aceptaba, no podía hacer nada, pero alejarse de Natsume, nunca. No le importaba si ella se negaba rotundamente a estar con su hijo, solo me importaba que Natsume le hiciera caso.

_-Natsume, me preocupaste mucho –dice Mikan un poco aliviada al ver que Natsume había despertado, se acercó a Natsume y cogió su frente, este apartó la mano de Mikan, le miró muy molesto- Por lo menos te bajó la fiebre… ¡Ya estás mejor!_

_-¡Desaparece de mi vista! –dice Natsume con la mirada cabizbaja, no quería mirar a Mikan, trataba de controlar su enojo, pero le era imposible, tenerla tan cerca, le causaba más odio, a pesar de lo que le dijo, Mikan no se movió- ¡Quiero que te largues! _

_-Natsume, lo siento… de veras lo siento. –dice Mikan cogiendo la mano de Natsume, pero este volvió a apartar su mano._

_-¡Ya te dije que no quiero que me toques! –grita Natsume alzando la voz, nunca le había levantado la voz a Mikan, pero no quería ni verla ni tenerla cerca, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, no quería hacerle daño a Mikan- No quiero conversar ahora, por favor… vete._

_-¡No me voy a ir! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado! –grita Mikan llorando, sabía que Natsume quería estar solo pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero sentir que Natsume no quería verla, la hizo sentir muy mal- Tengo que explicarte… quiero…_

_-Bien… quieres conversar ahora… pues vamos a hacerlo –dice Natsume levantando la mirada, estaba triste dentro de él, pero no quería que Mikan lo supiera- ¿Por qué no me contaste que te gustaba Micky? ¿Por qué?_

_- Estaba confundida, no sabía lo que sentía… lo siento, sé que tienes derecho a odiarme –dice Mikan triste, no tenía más que disculparse._

_-Mikan… yo confié mucho en ti… pero como un idiota pensé que todavía me seguías queriendo-dice Natsume golpeando su cama varias veces, Mikan cogió su mano, este volvió a apartar su mano, Mikan sintió que acababa de perder a Natsume- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a repetir que no quiero que me toques? _

_-Natsume, lo siento… pero no quiero alejarme de ti, sé que hice mal –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume pero este no le miraba, Mikan estaba parada a su lado- … no quiero perderte…yo…_

_-¡Terminamos! Tu destino está hecho con Micky… ¡No quiero escucharte! –dice Natsume mirando a Mikan seriamente, aunque le dolía mucho pero sabía que era lo mejor, Natsume estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de Mikan, no quería que ninguna chica vuelva a hacerle sufrir; sin embargo, Mikan no quería salir de la enfermería, Natsume se levantó de la cama y le jaló de la mano, abrió la puerta- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero estar contigo! ¡Se acabó! ¡Eres libre!_

Buscó con la mirada a todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que no se vaya, necesitaba verlo y volver a rozar sus labios tal como lo hizo varias veces. Quería volver a sentir su dulce aroma cuando lo abrazaba, quería discutir como siempre lo hizo y extrañaba las veces en que difícilmente le decía: "Te amo".

_La lluvia no cesaba y las lágrimas de Mikan se mezclaban con ella. Mikan estaba tan dolida con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, siguió llorando y miró una sombra en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Natsume ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Mikan estaba tan sorprendida, no podía creer que Natsume estaba al frente de ella. Se levantó de su asiento, cogió el pañuelo y lo lanzó al suelo, esto sorprendió mucho a Natsume. _

_-¡No necesito tu lástima! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas. No quería que Natsume la viera de esa manera y aunque no quería tratarlo de esa manera, debía hacerlo para que se vaya- ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_-Porque quiero –dice Natsume muy serio. Se acercó a Mikan y cogió muy fuerte el brazo de Mikan. No sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero no quería verla así. Cuando vio que Mikan intentaba apartar su brazo, se acercó más a Mikan y le miró muy molesto- ¿Por qué crees que participé en el concurso de baile? ¿Por qué crees que dormí durante la clase? ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_-No lo sé –dice Mikan muy triste. No entendía por qué Natsume decía todas esas cosas si la odiaba y tampoco entendía por qué quería besarla si él besó a todas las chicas que estaban en su cumpleaños._

_-¡No soporto que esos cantantes te miren o se acerquen a ti y menos que te besen! –dice Natsume cogiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Mikan, no le importaba que ella se quejara del dolor porque estaba harto de que quieran aprovecharse de Mikan- No me gusta que mires a otros chicos. Quiero que me mires solamente a mí._

_-Me estás lastimando –dice Mikan intentando apartar su brazo. Cuando Natsume por fin soltó su brazo, ella miró a Natsume- No te gusta que otros chicos me besen, pero… ¡tú sí puedes besar a cualquier chica! ¿Verdad?_

_-Lo hice porque tú estabas saliendo con Micky –dice Natsume muy serio. No pensaba que le explicaría todo a Mikan incluyendo sus sentimientos, pero no podía controlarse- En mi cumpleaños estabas por besar a ese idiota. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?_

Se acercó corriendo hacia la oficina y comenzó a rogar entre lágrimas que el avión se tardara un poquito. A pesar de que se lo negaban, ella seguía insistiendo y hasta tomó su último recurso. Lentamente fue arrodillándose en el suelo y agachó la cabeza para pedirle entre lágrimas que el avión demore solo unos minutos en despegar.

_Esto… -dice Natsume esquivando la mirada de Mikan, ella aun estaba sorprendida. Fingió toser y miró por todos lados, menos a Mikan- Mikan…_

_-¿Si? ¿Qué… pasa? –pregunta Mikan muy nerviosa. Aun podía sentir en su mejilla los labios de Natsume. Comenzó a rozar ambas manos para calmarse, pero no era suficiente- ¿Qué… qué… me quieres… quieres… decir?_

_-¿Por qué tartamudeas? –pregunta Natsume evitando mirarla. _

_-Por… nada… -dice Mikan muy nerviosa. No tenía palabras para seguir con la conversación y es que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido- Nada… sin… sin… importancia._

_-Entiendo –dice Natsume asintiendo con la cabeza. Él también estaba nervioso, solo que quería ocultarlo. No dejaba de toser o eso es lo que quería aparentar- Tengo sueño._

_-Recuéstate… en… tu… asiento –dice Mikan intentando evitar por completo a Natsume._

_-¡Deja de tartamudear! –dice Natsume desesperado. No soportaba ver a Mikan tan nerviosa porque eso también le ponía nervioso a él- Ni que hubiera pasado algo._

_-¡Claro que pasó! –grita Mikan con las mejillas sonrojadas- Fuiste tú el que se inclinó a darme un beso en la mejilla. ¿Es que eso no es algo de sorprenderse?_

_-¿No me digas que querías un beso en los labios? –pregunta Natsume volteando a ver a Mikan, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo normal- Eso quiere decir que sí._

_-Yo jamás te respondí –dice Mikan mirando a Natsume. No le gustaba que le moleste y menos que ella sea la que lo provoque- ¡Jamás lo hice!_

_-¡Estás totalmente roja! –dice Natsume acercándose a Mikan, ella lo evitó por completo. Entonces Natsume aprovechó ese momento y se recostó en las piernas de Mikan dejando a ella muy sorprendida- Esto es mucho más cómodo que el asiento._

Sus recuerdos estaban volviendo cada vez más rápido, levantó la mirada y vio a uno de los encargados asentir con la cabeza. No sabía cómo agradecerle, pero de por sí estaba muy contenta. Dio media vuelta y cuando salió de la oficina se encontró con varios guardaespaldas. No tenía tiempo para pelear en estos momentos, pero si no peleaba no la dejarían pasar. Avanzó un paso y escuchó un disparo, volteó y vio a Akito.

-No pierdas el tiempo y… ¡vete! –dice Akito muy serio acercándose a sus oponentes.

Mikan no lo dudó dos veces y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Cada recuerdo que vivió con Natsume había sido recuperado. Jamás pensó que todo cambiara con la presencia de Meroko, su primer amor. No estaba segura de que Natsume corresponda sus sentimientos, pero lo que deseaba era estar a su lado así que le perdonaba todo. Pensaba que al huir de sus sentimientos volvería a sonreír, pero estaba equivocada. Se había dado cuenta que solo podía sonreír frente a Natsume.

_-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Mikan a todos pulmón. Sus lágrimas no cesaban y aumentaron cuando Natsume no respondía ni abría sus ojos- ¡Despierta! ¡Natsume! _

_-No puede ser… no puede ser –dice Micky mirando a Mikan llorar. No podía creer que Natsume había arriesgado su vida por protegerla. Se detuvo antes de cruzar la pista y se arrodilló al suelo dando un grito- ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!_

_-Por favor… ¡Despierta, Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Mikan entre lágrimas. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Natsume- Por favor… ¡Natsume! Te disculpo todo… así que… ¡Despierta!_

El reciente recuerdo que le vino a su mente le afectó mucho pues en ese instante pensó que Natsume había muerto. El solo imaginarlo le destruía poco a poco su corazón pues una vida sin Natsume no existía para ella. No quería volver a perderlo pues ya lo había pasado y resultó muy doloroso para ella. Abrió las puertas con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a correr por el patio rumbo al avión que estaba por despegar. Corrió lo más rápido que podía y con lágrimas en los ojos intentó llamarlo pero su voz era demasiado baja. De pronto recordó la vez en que Natsume se iba a ir a Estados Unidos a hacer un trabajo. Esos días que se fue resultaron para ella una eternidad.

-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! –grita Mikan elevando su voz a todo pulmón. Repetía su nombre varias veces con lágrimas en los ojos una y otra vez- ¡Natsume! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No te vayas!

El avión comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros al aire y Mikan siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas. En el interior del avión, Natsume abrió lentamente sus ojos al escuchar una voz, se asomó por la ventana y vio a Mikan con los ojos llorosos. Jamás pensó que viniera a verlo a pesar de los problemas en que se podía meter. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su cara pero lo que sí le molestó es las heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo. Esto verdaderamente le llenó de furia, volteó y se levantó del asiento sin importarle que el avión se encontrara en el aire. Comenzó a propinar varios puñetes y de un solo golpe derribó a sus guardaespaldas. Se acercó con la pistola al que mantenía el control del avión y con una mirada seria le apuntó con la pistola directo en la frente.

-No lo logré… -dice Mikan arrodillándose al suelo- Natsume…. Lo siento… soy una chica cobarde.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dice la madre de Natsume resguardada por guardaespaldas.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que usted haya hecho todo esto?! –grita Mikan levantándose del suelo- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no entiende?! ¡Amo a Natsume! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo!

-¡Cállate! –grita la madre de Natsume- ¡Guardaespaldas! ¡Mátenla!

Mikan comenzó a retroceder unos pasos con mucho miedo pues pensaba que ahora ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando. La persona que amaba se acababa de ir así que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos en señal de derrota. De pronto escuchó el aterrizaje repentino de un avión, pero decidió ignorarlo pues estaba segura de que Natsume ya no iba a volver. No quería volver a ilusionarme y de pronto escuchó dos cuerpos caer al suelo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó asombrada con lo que estaba observando. No podía creerlo, pensaba que era un sueño, pero al abrir sus ojos por segunda vez comprobó que era real lo que estaba viendo.

-¡No se atrevan a ponerle un solo dedo encima! –grita Natsume derribando a otro oponente. Jamás pensó que le quedaban fuerzas para seguir peleando, pero sabía perfectamente que el motivo principal era la chica que se encontraba detrás de él- ¡¿Les quedó claro?!

-Nat-su-me –dice Mikan muy sorprendida.

-Madre, si no aceptas nuestra relación… es tu problema –dice Natsume muy serio- Yo desde ahora pienso protegerla y no me importa que no se acuerde de mí. Yo haré que ella tarde o temprano vuelva a sentir lo mismo por mí.

-Ton-to –dice Mikan acercándose hacia Natsume para coger su mano delicadamente- Yo ya recuperé la memoria, pero… no sé si todavía sigues enamorado de Meroko. Sin embargo…

-Yo no cogería la mano de cualquier chica que no sea mi novia -dice Natsume cogiendo fuertemente su mano, dio media vuelta y se quitó su abrigo para luego abrigar con ella la espalda de Mikan- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas venido aquí? ¡Eres una tonta!

-Llámame tonta y todo lo que quieras –dice Mikan limpiando sus lágrimas con ambas manos- pero… yo… estaba preocupada por ti y….

Natsume no lo pensó dos veces y le jaló de la mano de Mikan muy fuerte. Suspiró y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle los gritos de su madre. Detrás de ellos estaban el resto de los guardaespaldas. Ahora no le importaba nadie más que Mikan, pensaba que podía solucionar los problemas solo, pero estaba equivocado. No se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer necesitaba a Mikan más de lo que se imaginaba. Bajó las escaleras sin soltar la mano de su novia y en medio de tantos gritos. Los guardaespaldas seguían corriendo detrás de ellos, pero en el instante en que ambos cogieron sus manos el peligro dejó de existir abriendo camino a un amor puro y sincero.


End file.
